Legado
by Zenko
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN "El linaje de Madara no murió en el Valle del Fin. Su linaje vivió a través de Minato y Naruto. Naruto con Sharingan, Fuerte/Godlike. NaruHina. COMPLETO."
1. Notas del autor

**Legado**

 **Nota del traductor:** esta es una historia de cr4zypt, originalmente escrita en inglés y que yo traduciré al español con su aprobación. Omitiré las notas de autor que deja al final de los capítulos y haré algunas correcciones a los nombres de personajes en donde es debido, fuera de eso intentaré mantener la historia lo más parecida a la original. En mi perfil encontrarán un enlace al del autor por si desean leer el original o ver las imágenes que son mencionadas durante la historia. La historia fue comenzada a escribirse antes de que el manga terminara, por lo que algunas de las cosas serán contradictorias con el contenido de Kishimoto (que claro, si todo quisiéramos que fuera conforme a él leeríamos el manga y punto).

Finalmente no tengo mucho tiempo libre, por lo que no puedo prometer actualizaciones frecuentes, pero sí haré mi mejor esfuerzo por completar la historia. Esta es mi única nota, ahora viene la del autor:

 **Nota del autor:** Primero que todo decir que este es mi primer FanFic y que el inglés no es mi primer lenguaje, así que esperen algunos errores aquí y allí.

 **Resumen:** Naruto con Sharingan. Esta es un FanFic strong/godlike, así que esperen a un Naruto cabrón. Será principalmente canon hasta el último capítulo del manga, por supuesto que adaptado a mi historia, ya que el padre de Minato es Madara en esta historia (queda bien porque más tarde se explicará la razón de la velocidad de Minato).

 **Disclaimer:** No soy dueño de Naruto o sus personajes, de otra manera Sakura hubiera muerto en el arco argumental de la Ola (solo diciendo, probablemente habrá algo de Sakura bashing).

Los jutsus estarán en inglés, ya que no quiero googlear cada ataque, excluyendo Rasengan/Kage Bushin/algunas técnicas Katon/Shinra Tensei y otras bien conocidas.

Las reseñas son bienvenidas.

Otras parejas las decidiré como vaya transcurriendo la historia. Sobre Sasuke estoy dividido entre un buen Sasuke (como un hermano para Naruto, hermanos del Sharingan) o el usual hambienro de poder/arrogante Sasuke, tendré que decidir.

Parejas:

Naruto x Hinata (NO HAREM, creo que múltiples esposas remueven el amor/pasión de la historia).

Kakashi x Anko (simplemente geniales estos dos).

Lo de siempre:

"Habla normal"

" _Pensamientos normales"_

" **Habla demoníaca/extremadamente enojada Tsunade"**

" _ **Pensamientos demoníacos"**_

"Justsus"

Habrá algunas técnicas que vi en diferentes FanFic, sin embargo ya que no puedo recordar quién fue el autor o la historia me disculpo porque no podré dar créditos.

Soy de Portugal, así que será el sistema métrico.

Intentaré actualizar cada vez que pueda.

Ahora comencemos con la historia.

Legado.


	2. Legado

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

 **Capítulo 1: Legado**

En una remota localicación solo podía verse destrucción. Mientras el sol se alzaba lentamente se veía a dos hombres, uno de pie y otro aparentemente muerto. Alrededor del campo de batalla habían armas, cráteres y aparentemente una gran catarata sin duda creada por la intensidad del combate. Este lugar sería luego conocido como el Valle del Fin.

El hombre que apenas estaba de pie tenía largo cabello negro que le llegaba al cuello, ojos negros y llevaba lo que parecía una desgastada armadura roja con planchas alrededor de los brazos y el pecho por protección. El nombre no era otro que Hashirama Senju, líder del Clan Senju y Primer Hokage de Knohagakure no Sato (la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas).

"¿Por qué tuvo que llegar a esto, Madara?" se preguntó Hashirama mirando el cadáver de su viejo "amigo".

El ahora identificado hombre estaba recostado en el piso: tenía largo y puntiagudo cabello negro que casi alcanzaba sus caderas, cubriendo la parte izquierda de su rostro, incluyendo su ojo negro como la brea. También llevaba una armadura con el mismo estilo. Recostado en el piso con una espada incrustada en el pecho estaba Uchiha Madara, antiguo líder del Clan Uchiha y cofundador de la Aldea de la Hoja.

"Lo siento, pero has elegido el camino equivocado... Adiós, viejo amigo, que encuentres paz en la otra vida" dijo Hashirama mientras se volvía y caminaba lejos de la larga batalla que había apenas librado. Su cabeza gacha en pena por no poder salvar a su amigo de sus elecciones

## Un par de días más tarde - Localización desconocida ##

" _Ohh mmi cabeza... ¿dónde estoy?"_ pregunto Madara, abriendo lentamente los ojos. Inmediatamente dio un brinco e hizo una mueca de dolor por la herida en su pecho. Viendo alrededor encontró que estaba en una pequeña casa de madera. Por lo que parecía era una casa de apariencia modesta, probablemente solo una persona vivía ahí.

"Tranquilo, campeón, fuiste herido bastante mal" dijo una desconocida mujer mientras se le aproximaba. Viéndola notó que tenía largo y lacio cabello rubio que alcanzaba su cintura, ojos azules y rostro ovalado, estaba llevando una camisa café que fácilmente mostraba sus pechos copa C y pantalones negros. Todo en todo ante él se encontraba una hermosa mujer, sonriéndole.

"¿Quién eres? ¿dónde estoy?" preguntó madara, siendo un poco sospechoso de la mujer ante él, incluso si se veía débil a primera vista.

"Bueno, mi nombre es Namikaze Hanako y por dónde estás, nos encontramos en el País de los Campos de Arroz, cerca del océano" dijo Hanako, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa quee no pas desapercibida para Madara.

"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo llegué aquí?" preguntó un impaciente Madara, tratando de encontrar lo que sucedió ya que su memoria era algo difusa.

"Tantas preguntas. Solo recuéstate y relájate, fuiste herido en tu última batalla y apenas la libraste. Fuiste muy afortunado de que encontrara, te trajera aquí y te curara. Hay ocasiones en las que creí que no podría haberte salvado, después de todo no muchas personas sobreviven a tener una espada atravesándoles el pecho. Ahora ¿qué tal si me dices quién eres?" preguntó Hanako tomando en cuenta que el hombre probablemente era un shinobi.

"Soy el gran Uchiha Madara, antiguo líder del Clan Uchiha, cofundador de la Aldea de la Hoja" dijo Madara con orgullo por ser miembro de su clan..

"Un poco lleno de ti ¿no crees?" dijo Hanako dándole una risita a Madara y recibiendo una mirada por parte de este.

"¿Eres un shinobi?" preguntó Hanako con precaución, no sabiendo todavía si podía confiar en él.

"De hecho, lo soy. Soy uno de los más poderosos en el mundo conocido, empatado en poder solamente por Hashirama Senju, actual Primer Hokage de la Hoja" dijo Madara, escupiendo la última palabra con claro veneno. Aun odiaba a la Hoja y a su clan por no seguirlo en su liderazgo y abandonarlo para seguir a un Senju de entre toda la gente.

"Aun así te patearon el trasero..." dijo Hanako soltando una risita y estallando a carcajadas mientras Madara la veía enafadado y murmuraba sobre irrespetuosas y problemáticas rubias.

"Bueno, voy por algo de comida. Descnsa algo y tómate un par de meses para recobrar la salud" dijo Hanako mientras Madara estaba recostado en la cama, recordando su pérdida contra Hashirama, pero riendo siniestramente,

## 5 años más tarde ##

Muchos hubieran pensado que Madara era una persona fría, incapaz de amar o preocuparse por otra persona que no fuera él, sin embargo esto no podría estar más lejos de la verdad. En los últimos cinco años mucho había cambiado y aunque Madara no lo admitiría se había vuelto muy cercano a Hanako, de hecho tratándola como su esposa e incluso abandonando sus planes de venganza contra los miembros de su clan.

" _Quizá esta es la paz que siempre perseguí"_ pensó Madara mientras veía al amor de su vida con la cabeza en el pechó de él. En pasados años había adoptado la vida de un pescador junto con Hanako y había dejado atrás las peleas y guerras que una vez combatió.

Hanako también había conocido sobre Madara y su clan y la aldea que había creado junto con su rival y amigo de toda la vida, Hashirama. Conoció sobre su vida como shinobi y el Kekkei Genkai de Madara, el Sharingan.

" _¿Quién hubiera pensado que el gran Uchiha Madara simplemente viviría la ordinaria vida civil lejos de las batallas, irónico ya que siempre quise en el calor del combate, a las manos de un poderoso enemigo"_ pensó Madara mientras reía por casi morir a las mano s de Hashirama.

" _Si dejar la vida shinobi es lo que toma estar con Hanako y hacerla feliz con gusto me olvidaré sobre mi pasado y me enfocaré en el futuro"_ pensó mientras se sumergía en el sueño al abrazo de su amada.

## Otros 5 años después – País de los Campos de Arroz ##

Otros cinco años habían pasado y ahora vemos a un feliz Madara inclinado contra un árbol, abrazando a Hanako contra su pecho. Ambos veían al mar y podían ver a un niño de cuatro años intentando pararse en el agua. Él tenía cabello rubio y puntiagudo y los ojos más azules que nadie hubiera visto jamás. Su nombre era Namikaze Minato, hijo de Uchiha Madara y Namikaze Hanako.

Viendo a su hijo tratar (y fallar) el pararse sobre el agua, ambos padres suspiraron y se sintieron felices por tener un maravilloso hijo y un estupendo compañero que amar tanto como lo amaba el otro. Aunque Madara abandonó el camino del shinobi decidió entrenar al joven Minato para defenderse si la necesidad alguna vez surgía. Madara también explicó que decidió darle el nombre de su madre porque los Uchiha eran bien conocidos y temidos por todo el mundo. También le explicó y mostró su Sharingan, diciendo que un día también lo poseería y que debería estar orgulloso de su herencia.

## Un par de semanas después ##

Madara estaba dirigiéndose a casa luego de ir al pueblo a comprar provisiones. En el camino a su hohar sintió un estallido de chakra en la dirección de su casa. Incluso si Madara había abandonado el ser un shinobi aun mantenía la mayoría de sus habilidades en forma, nunca sabiendo cuándo podrías necesitarlas.

Rápidamente atravesando los árboles pudo divisar su casa y vio a Hanako, sangrando y al pequeño Minato tratando de repeler a un par de shinobis de Ame. Sin duda rápidamente desapareció y se detuvo justo a tiempo para bloquear una espada que hubiera matado a su único hijo.

Activando su Sharingan simplemente vio a los cuatro shinobis enfrente de ellos y por lo que se veía apenas eran nivel Chunnin.

Los shinobis de Ame vieron el Sharingan brillando en todo su poder y el líder del grupo preguntó "¿Qu-qu-quién eres tú?" tatrtamudeando luego de ver el Sharingan. Los shinobis sabían muy bien el poder del Kekkei Genkai y los miembros de ese clan.

"Soy Madara, Uchiha Madara" dijo él mientras el viento le movía el cabello, dándole un aura de poder que intimidaba aun al más poderoso de los enemigos.

Luego de oír el nombre los shinobis de Ame palidecieron y tomaron un par de pasos hacia atrás al ver que el hombre enfrente de ellos era el legendario Uchiha Madara, antiguo líder del clan.

Sin dudarlo Madara activó su Susanoo y rápidamente mató a los cuatro shinobis sin ningún remordimiento.

Viendo hacia atrás se dio cuenta que Minato se había desmayado por falta de chakra y aproximándose a su amada la vio a los ojos y su corazón se llenó de remordimiento por no se capaz de estar ahí, no ser capaz de proteger a la única persona que había importado más que cualquier otra cosa en su mundo, al amor de su vida.

Cu-cuida (cough) de nuestro hi-hijo" dijo una muy debilitada Hanako, dándole un último beso a su amado, cerró los ojos para nunca volver a abrirlos.

Madara solo se quedó ahí congelado, viendo a su ahora muerta esposa. En su mete estaban pasando imágenes de los últimos diez años de su vida. En los últimos años todo lo que recibió fue felicidad y se la habían robado. Dándole un último vistazo a su Hanako hizo una decisión que influenciaría a todo el mundo.

" _Fui demasiado ingenuo al pensar que esto duraría, demasiado ingenuo por creer que el mundo había cambiado, demasiado ingenuo por dejar mis planes detrás. Lideraré el mundo a la paz y felicidad verdaderos. Honraré tu memoria, Hanako, crearé un mundo hecho de amor y felicidad y ḿe aseguraré de que estés a mi lado"_ pensó Madara mientras recogía a su hijo y saltaba hacia los árboles, dejando atrás su antiguo hogar.

## Un mes después ##

Madara y Minato se encontraban a unas milals de las puertas principales de Konoha. Mientras Madara veía una última vez a Minato.

"Minato, hijo mío" dijo Madara para llamar la atención de Minato. En el último mes Madara había entrenado a Minato con gran dureza, determinado a hacer a su hijo tan fuerte como fuera posible para que pudiera mantenerse a salvo. Durante el mes de entrenamiento Minato había activado su Sharingan, un gran logro para alguien tan joven.

"Recuerda mantener el nombre Uchiha y tu linea de sangre como un secreto de la aldea, pero nunca olvides tu legado. Incluso si me desagradan los Senju, esta aldea te mantendrá a salvo y te hará fuerte. Nunca abandones tus creencias y pelea por lo que amas, solo cuando pelees para proteger algo precioso para ti podrás mostrar tu verdadera fuerza. Siento mucho dejarte solo, pero esto es algo que debo hacer solo. Habla con el Tercer Hokage y dile que eres un huérfano y que desea unirte a Konoha, él te mantendrá a salvo. Habrá un tiempo en el que nos enfrentemos. Hasta entonces buena suerte." dijo Madara mientras comenzaba a alejarse, dejando a su hijo en un nuevo camino.

"Supongo que esto es" dijo Minato mientras caminaba a través de las puertas principales de Konoha "te haré orgulloso, tou-san, y honraré tu recuerdo, kaa-san."

## 20 años después -Ubicación clasificada - Fuera de Konoha ##

Por todo el cuarto un grito hacía eco. Este grito parecía pertenecerle a un pequeño bebé. El bebé pesaba tres kilogramos y tenía cabello rubio y puntiagudo, así como un par de ojos azul oscuro. Una copa al carbón de su padre, Minato Namikaze.

Felicidades, Kushina-san. Es un hermoso niño" dijo la enfermera mientras le daba al recién nacido bebé a su madre. La mujer en la cama solo podía ser descrita como una belleza pelirroja. Con largo y lacio cabello rojo que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos azules y grandes pechos copa D que adornaban su bien desarrollado cuerpo. Ella abrazó a su hijo por primera vez.

"Hola, sochi..." dijo Kushina.

Minato se volvió hacia su hijo y dijo:

"Bienvenido a nuestra familia, Naruto".


	3. El nacimiento de una leyenda

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

 **Capítulo 2: El nacimiento de una leyenda.**

## Anteriormente ##

"Hola, sochi..." dijo Kushina.

Minato se volvió hacia su hijo y dijo:

"Bienvenido a nuestra familia, Naruto".

## Tiempo actual – Ubicación Clasificada – Fuera de Konoha ##

"Descansa, Kushina, tendrás bastante tiempo" dijo Biwako mientras tomaba a Naruto para su primer baño. Biwako era una mujer de 170 centímetros, con largo cabello café peinado en una cola de caballo, y ojos del mismo color. Tiene alrededor de 50 años de edad y es la esposa de Sarutobi Hiruzen, el Sandaime Hokage, previo líder de Konoha.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Kushina?" preguntó Minato, preocupado por su amorosa esposa "Solo cansada" respondió ella.

"Gracias" dijo él.

De pronto una voz desconocida para Minato y Kushina hizo eco en el cuarto.

"Aléjate del junchuuriki, Yondaime" un hombre enmascarado dijo mientras sostenía a Naruto como rehén con un kunai en el cuello. Biwalo y la otra enfermera estaban en el piso, muertas.

"OK, solo cálmate" dijo Minato, asustado. La preocupación era evidente en sus ojos" Habla por ti, Yondaime, yo estoy perfectamente calmado" el hombre enmascarado dijo mientras lanzaba a Naruto por el aire, preparándose a apuñalarlo con el kunai. De repente Minato, envuelto en un detello amarillo, tomó a Naruto mientras el hombre enmascarado se dirigía hacia Kushina.

Un zumbido se escuchó mientras Minato se percató de los cinco sellos explosivos puestos en la manta que envolvía a Naruto. Rápidamente Minato removió la manta y se dirigió a su casa de seguridad.

## Casa de seguridad de Minato – Fuera de Konoha ##

Una explosión ocurrió y Minato fue empujado con su hijo en brazos.

"Ese hombre no es un shinobi ordinario" dijo minato preguntándose quién es el hombre enmascarado "Logró separarme de Kushina".

Teleportándose a la mansión Namikaze, Minato puso a su hijo en la cama y le susurró "Descansa ahora, Naruto, voy a salvar a tu madre. Volveré".

## Ubicación clasificada – Fuera de Konoha ##

El hombre enmascarado se aproximó a Kushina y se teleportó fuera de la casa. Colocando su cabeza en el estómago de ella comenzó a extraer al Kyuubi. En un par de minutos una figura es vista saliendo de su estómago y materializándose en el aire. Ahí se encontraba el Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas en toda su gloria. Con un vistazo el hombre enmascarado atrapó al Kyuubi bajo su control. Los ojos del Kyuubi, antes con una pupila vertical roja, ahora son rojos con trtes tomoes: el Sharingan brillando en todo su poder.

"Espera" dijo una debilitada Kushina dándose cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder.

"Increíble. El Clan Uzumaki simplemente es increíble. Ni siquiera el extraer una Bestia con Colas de ti es suficiente para matarte" dijo el hombre enmascarado mientras le ordenaba al Kyuubi que matara a su anterior jinchuurik. "Es de esperarse que el Kyuubi mate a su contenedor" dijo.

Mientras el Kyuubi está a punto de aplastar a Kushina se ve un destello amarillo. Postrado en un árbol no muy lejos podemos ver a Minato con Kushina en sus brazos, cargándola al estilo nupcial. "De verdad que se merece el título de 'Minato Namikaze, el Destello Amarrillo de Konoha'" dice teletransportándose al borde de la aldea.

Minato se transportó a la Mansión Namikaze, recostando a Kushina cerca de su hijo y ella simplemente lo abrazó.

"Kushina, voy a detener al Kyuubi. Cuida de él" dijo y en un destello amarillo se había marchado.

## Entrada norte de Konoha ##

Era una cálida noche de verano en la Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas. Luces eran vistas alrededor de la aldea mientras la gente hacía su vida normal, inconscientes de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

"Kuchyose no Jutsu (Técnica de Invocación)" el hombre enmascarado dijo mientras azotaba su palma en el suelo y luego de un estallido de humo se encontraba el Kyuubi listo para liberar su furia sobre la insospechada aldea. Repentinamente es escuchado un rugido mientras el Kyuubi comienza su destrucción. Moviendo sus colas y usando sus garras nada se interponía en su camino.

"Sandaime, el Kyuubi ha aparecido en la parte norte de la aldea" dijo un ANBU mientras se inclinaba ante el Sandaime Hokage.

"Sí, lo he oído. Convoca a las fuerzas y evacua a los civiles. Debemos empujar al Kyuubi fuera de la aldea y esperar al Cuarto" dijo el Sandaime.

Minato Namikaze es visto de pie encima del Monumento de los Hokages, listo para enfrentar al Kyuubi cuano siente una presencia detrás de él. Rápidamente agachándose y volviéndose golpea con un kunai, solo para que este pase a través de la cabeza de su enemigo. De pronto todo comienza a distorsionarse mientras el hombre enmascarado comienza a absorber a Minato en una especie de patrón en espiral, antes de que logre terminar Minato desaparece. Minato se había transportado a su casa de seguridad.

## Casa segura – Luego de que Minato lograra escapar del hombre enmascarado ##

"Esa técnica" Minato dijo, pensando en lo que había acabado de experimentar "es una técnica espacio-temporal más avanzada que la mía. No requiere sellos o hubiera podido verlos con mi Sharingan. Es mejor esconder mi Sharingan bajo un genjutsu, no sé quien es él, pero su firma de chakra parece familiar".

Repentinamente una figura comenzó a aparecer solo a unos metros de Minato. Ahí se encontraba parado el hombre enmascarado, preparándose para enfrentarse al Kiroi Senko (Relámpago Amarillo). Los hombres se veían, retando al otro a hacer el primero movimiento.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Minato mientras evaluaba quién podría siquiera tener el poder no solo para liberar, sino para controlar al Kyuubi.

"Mi nombre ha sido olvidado hace mucho y fue despreciado en la hitoria de esta aldea. Fuie una vez conocido como Uchiha Madara, pero tú puedes llamarme Tobi" respondió dando una pequeña risa, debido a la ironía de preguntarle a un hombre enmascarado quién es.

"No. Estoy seguro que de hecho no eres Madara Uchiha. Aunque tu chakra parece familiar no eres él". Minato dijo, intentando descifrar la identidad del hombre enmascarado.

El hombre enmascarado simplemente se quedó ahí, preguntándose cómo era posible que el Yondaime supiera que él no es Madara _"Algo anda mal, ¿cómo puede conocer el ckakra de Madara?"_ pensaba Tobi.

Ambos guerreros embistieron hacia el otro en una batalla de velocidad. El más rápido ganaría. Minato simplemente lanzó sus kunai Hirashin hacia Tobi, pero simplemente pasaron a través de su cabeza. Acercándose más al otro y preparándose para el resultado, Minato cargó un Rasengan en su mano derecha, listo para azotarlo en Tobi.

Tobi estaba a punto de tocar a Minato y absorberlo "La victoria es mía" dijo y repentinamente Minato desparaece de su vista, solo para aparecer a sus espaldas, usando el kunai que había lanzado previamente. Minato gira su cuerpo y estampa el Rasengan contra Tobi, vaporizando el área y marcando a Tobi con el sello del Hirashin.

"Lo subestimé" dice Tobie cuando de repente Minato aparece en frente de él apuñalándolo con un kunai y aplicando un sello para liberar al Kyuubi. Tobi viendo que perdió el combate dice: "Volveré y me vengaré de la Aldea de la Hoja" mientras se teletransporta.

"Algo me dice que no estaba bromeando y que es un Uchiha con un chakra similar al de mi padre. Me pregunto quién es" pensaba Minato mientras se preparaba para determinar al Kyuubi y se transportó al campo de arena.

## Campo de batalla – Parte norte de la aldea de Konoha ##

En el campo de batalla se encontraba el Sandaime liderando a las fuerzas y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para empujar al Kyuubi fuera de la aldea cuando de pronto escucha.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" dice Minato mientras cae encima del Kyuubi con su convocación, Gamabunta "el jefe sapo" quien mantenía al Kyuubi contra el suelo.

"Intenta sostenerlo tanto como puedas. Teleportar algo tan grande requiere preparación" le dice al jefe sapo, mientras se prepara para teleportar el Kyuubi fuera de la aldea.

" **¿Estás loco? No hago milagros. ¡Date prisa!"** dijo Gamabunta. De pronto ambos, Minato y el Kyuubi desparecieron.

## Cerca de la casa de seguridad ##

Llegando cerca de la casa de seguridad con el Kyuubi detrás de él, Minato comenzó a jadear del enorme uso de chakra que requirió teleportar el Kyuubi.

" **Yondaime, rápido, debes sellarme. Aun puedo sentir al maldito Uchiha empujándome. ME REHÚSO A SER CONTROLADO"** dijo el Kyuubi para sopresa de Minato _"¿Quiere que lo selle?_ " se preguntó Minato mientras se teleportaba a la casa segura, tomando a Kushina y Naruto para el ritual.

"Kushina, necesito tu ayuda para refrenarlo. Aun está siendo manipulado" dice mientras Kushina reúne lo que le queda de chakra para formar cadenas que ataran al Kyuubi al piso.

Minato comienza a llevar a cabo una larga cadena de sellos y al final grita.

"Shiki Fujin (Sello del demonio consumidor)"

" **YONDAIME, FUERA DE MI CAMINO"** el Kyuubi grita mientras siente el ser manipulado para matar a su siguiente contenedor.. Sin embargo tanto Minato como Kushina saltan enfrente de la garra, protegiendo a su hijo "Kushina (cough) no tenemos mucho tiempo ¿últimas palabras?" le pregunta a su esposa.

"Naruto" comienza "Quiero que crezcas en un buen joven y un fuerte shinobi. Recuerda bañarte a diario e ir a la cama temprano: necesitas dormir. También quiero que hagas amigos, no necesitas muchos, solo unos pocos mientras que sean verdaderos amigos. También no tomes hasta que tengas veinte y aléjate de Jiraiya. Lo siento Minato por tomar tu tiempo".

"No te preocupes" dice "Kyuubi ¿puedes cuidar de mi hijo? Sé que tendrá una dura vida" preguntó Minato.

" **Sería un honor. Cuidaré de tu cachorro"** el Kyuubi responde, preguntándose como demonios había salido así esta noche.

" _Demonios"_ Minato pensaba _"Necesito asegurarme que sepa sobre el legado de mi padre. No puedo dejarlo ir con los Uchihas, no con el Kyuubi dentro de él, pero nunca le dije a nadie y es demasiado tarde ahora"_ Minato comienza a pensar cuando de pronto una idea se le ocurrió _"Quizá esto funcione"_. De pronto Minato reune lo que queda de su chakra y lo envía a sus ojo, los cuales comienzan a girar y dice en un tono débil " Tsukuyomi" Minato comienza a mover sus ojos y dice "Naruto, escucha a lo que tu madre acaba de decir y crece para ser un fuerte y valiente shinobi" y con lo último de su fuerza susurró "Sello de Ocho Trigramas".


	4. Despertar

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

 **Capítulo 3: Despertar**

En cada aldea shinobi existe un recordatorio de sus líderes y héroes para honrar su memoria y el sacrificio que hicieron para proteger y defender sus hogares. En Konoha existe cierta montaña que muestra exactamente eso.

La montaña fue llamada de hecho la Montaña Hokage y en ella fueron grabados los previos y actual Hokage de la Hoja y es donde se encontraban las caras de legendarios shinobi:

Senju Hashirama (Shodaime Hokage), líder del Clan Senju, uno de los fundadores de la Aldea de la Hoja y el primer usuario del elemento Mokuton. Él era una amable y considerada persona, dedicada a servir a su aldea, sin embargo murió durante la Primer Guerra Shinobi. Su combate contra Uchiha Madara había tomado su carga y le dejó permanentemente debilitado. Al momento de su muerte era un espejismo de su antiguo yo. Pero incluso ahora, ochenta años luego de su muerte sigue siendo recordado por todos en la aldea.

La segunda cara pertenecía a Senju Tobirama (Nidaime Hokage), él era el hermano menor de Hashirama y se volvió Hokage luego de la muerte de su hermano. También era un shinobi muy fuerte, de hecho cada uno de los Hokages fue reverenciado como el shinobi más fuerte de su tiempo. Tobirama era conocido por su extremadamente alta afinidad al agua, que le permitía hacer movimiento de alto rango en sitios incluso sin agua, condensando el aire alrededor suyo. Perdió su vida combatiendo en la Segunda Guerra Shinobi, pero antes de su muerte eligió a Hiruzen Sarutobi, uno de sus estudiantes, como Sandaime Hokage.

El tercer rostro en el monumento era Sarutobi Hiruzen, del Clan Sarutobi, conocidos por sus convocaciones, los monos, y su extrema habilidad en taijutsu. Hiruzen tiene actualmente 55 años de edad y es uno de los más poderosos shinobi en la aldea, pero en su juventud era reverenciado como el Shinobi no Kami (Dios de los Shinobi), principalmente debido a su habilidad en ninjutsu, que le permitía combinar diferentes elementos en sus ataques. Hiruzen es el actual líder de la Aldea de la Hoja, luego de que su sucesor, el Yondaime Hokage, muriera.

La última cara del monumento es la de Namikaze Minato, el Yondaime Hokage, conocido como el más poderoso de los Hokages. También fue el shinobi más rápido en vivir en las Naciones Elementales, ni siquiera los Raikages con la Armadura de Relámpago podían competir con su velocidad. Era conocido por su uso del Hirashin no Jutsu (Técnica del Dios del Relámpago), una técnica Rango S de su creación, que le permitía moverse casi a la velocidad de la luz. Esta técnica fue la razón de ser conocido como el Destello Amarillo, debido a su cabello rubio, lo único que la gente lograba ver era un destello amarillo debido a su velocidad. En la Aldea de la Hoja fue el héroe que sacrificó su vida para matar al Kyuubi no Yoko que atacó cinco años atrás.

Y aquí, solo cinco años luego del ataque del Kyuubi es donde realmente comienza nuestra historia, con un pequeño muchacho que a pesar de vivir maltratado su vida entera se alzará para volverse la leyenda que nació para ser.

 **# Konoha – 5 años luego de que el Kyuubi atacara el 10 de octubre #**

Era una cálida noche en la Aldea de la Hoja, el solo apenas se había puesto y estaba comenzando a anochecer. Las luces del pueblo estaban siendo prendidas y aun podemos ver a mucha gente moviéndose por la Aldea haciendo sus actividades. A diferencia de muchas otras aldeas y aunque Konoha era la más poderosa de ellas en las Naciones Elementales no parecía ser tan militarista o fría. Mucha gente al ver a Konoha dirían que no era una aldea shinobi, sin embargo la montaña que rodeaba la parte norte de la aldea era un claro indicativo de lo que era. En ella estaban gravadas las caras de los más poderosos shinobi que jamás vivieran.

Era el 10 de octubre, la aldea estaba cubierta en decoraciones y celebrando la derrota del Kyuubi que atacó hace cinco años. Todos en la aldea estaban felices por ser tiempos de paz. Las guerras hace mucho que fueron olvidadas, pero no el odio y dolor por los muchos que habían sido perdidos. Aunque todos parecían felices un niño en particular estaba muy triste y solitario.

Uzumaki Naruto era un huérfano del ataque del Kyuubi, medía alrededor de 120cm y tenía cabello rubio y puntiagudo y los ojos más azules que nadie hubiera tenido, y en cada mejilla tres marcas que parecían ser bigotes, una marca de nacimiento. Vestía una camisa blanca con mangas cortas y una espiral naranja en la espalda, así como pantalones negros.

A pesar de ser lo que uno describiría como un niño normal, Naruto era odiado y despreciado por la mayoría de la aldea, él era el doloroso recordatorio del ataque del Kyuubi. Lo expulsaron del orfanato a la edad de 4 y vivió en las calles por alrededor de un mes hasta que ANBU lo encontró y lo llevaron ante el Sandaime. El Sandaime eventualmente se volvió una figura paterna para Naruto; le dio un pequeño apartamento y una pensión para vivir, pero Naruto fue constantemente perseguido por los aldeanos y constantemente abusado y golpeado.

Las tiendas lo pateaban o le vendían mercancía podrida o le cobraban el doble del precio. Incluso en el orfanato recibía el mismo tratamiento. Crecer en este tipo de vida forzó a Naruto a madurar rápido si quería sobrevivir. Debido a este tratamiento Naruto se volvió un niño realmente inteligente, al nivel de un Nara; se volvió frío y calculador hacia todos, excepto a la gente más cercana que en este caso solo era el Hokage y los dueños de un puesto de ramen. Solo tres personas se preocupaban por Naruto y procuraban que estuviera comiendo y durmiendo bien. Durante su cumpleaños las cosas eran incluso peor porque los aldeanos e incluso algunos shinobi se reunían y lo cazaban como a un animal. Esta situación es donde nos encontramos ahora.

Un asustado niño corría por las calles de Konoha, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo de evitar a los aldeanos y shinobi en persecución. Los aldeanos gritaban:

"¡Muere, demonio!"

"¡Atrápenlo! ¡terminen lo que comenzó el Yondaime!"

Naruto se preguntó qué había hecho para merecer tal tratamiento y una vida tan dura.

"Alto por favor, ¿qué le hice a alguno de ustedes?" preguntó Naruto, corriendo tan rápido como podía, pero sus piernas comenzaban a fallarle.

"¡Oh por favor! Sabes muy bien lo que hiciste: mataste a mi hermano y a mi padre" gritó uno de los aldeanos, quien le lanzó una botella vacía. "Terminaremos lo que el Yondaime inició y mataremos al demonio" dijo el aldeano y los otros lo apoyaban.

Naruto seguía corriendo hasta que vio detrás suyo, hacia sus perseguidores y notó que un par de ellos parecían ser Chunnin.

Incluso si Naruto era un monstruo que podía aguantar gran esfuerzo físico, un niño de cinco años no podía competir con la velocidad de un Chunnin. El Chunnin rápidamente cerró distancia entre él y Naruto, tomó un kunai y dio un corte horizontal. Naruto al ver el kunai que más que probablemente lo mataría, se agachó. Mientras se agachaba notó que el tiempo parecía lentificarse. Luego de esquivar el corte involuntariamente canalizó chakra hacia sus piernas, tratando de saltar sobre una cerca para escapar.

El resto de los shinobi al ver esto de hecho se sorprendieron, pero no podían dejar que el demonio se escapara, así que todos lanzaron un par de kunai hacia el mientras decían "Kunai Kage Shuriken no Jutsu" los kunai se multiplicaron por 15 y se dirigían con velocidad hacia Naruto.

Naruto sabiendo que no podía esquivarlos todos en el medio del aire comenzó a observarlos y a calcular la mejor manera de evitarlos. Fue entonces que sucedió: su visión de pronto se volvió más clara y los kunai que se aproximaban parecían casi detenerse, solo viéndolos podía predecir dónde impactarían. Reaccionando por instinto Naruto atrapó con rapidez un kunai en su mano y comenzó a deflejarlos todos, excepto el que logró pasar sus defensas y golpear su hombro.

Naruto gritó por el dolor, pero logró saltar por encima de la cerca y aterrizar a salvo. Sacó el kunai de su hombro y notó que la herida ya estaba cerrándose.

"Me pregunto por qué soy la única persona en curarse así de rápido" se preguntó mientras que caminaba a través de la aldea, oculto entre las sombras para evitar a los aldeanos, pero notó rápidamente que su visión era diferente: era negro y blanco y podía ver a la gente con una flama azul dentro de ellos que rodeaba sus cuerpos. Intentó forzar sus ojos para ver mejor y de pronto se desmayó en el callejón, el estrés y cansancio de correr y el recibir un kunai en el hombro siendo demasiado para él.

 **# Mente de Naruto #**

Naruto despertó en lo que parecía ser una alcantarilla. Había tuberías en cada pared y el piso estaba lleno de agua, llegando a 20cm de altura. Naruto vagó a través de los interminables corredores, preguntándose donde estaba y escuchó una suave voz masculina, llamándolo.

"Sigue mi voz" decía. Naruto no la conocía, pero fue atraído hacia la voz.

Luego de caminar un par de minutos Naruto se encontró viendo a dos grandes puertas de hierro con barras verticales. Al medio de la puerta estaba un pequeño papel con el kanji para "Sello". Vio dentro de la jaula que parecía vacía.

Hola, Naruto" dijo la voz. Naruto saltó hacia atrás y notó a un hombre recargado en la pared de la alcantarilla, fuera de la jaula.

Naruto observó cuidadosamente al hombre. El hombre medía alrededor de 190cm de altura, tenía cabello puntiagudo y rubio con dos patillas que enmarcaban su rostro y ojos azules. Llevaba un traje azul y el tradicional chaleco de Jounin. También llevaba una capa blanca con flamas rojas que tenía el kanji para "Yondaime Hokage".

"¿Y-Yondaime Hokage?" preguntó Naruto. Sabía muy bien que había sucedido cinco años atrás y sabía que el Yondaime había muerto para matar al Kyuubi, era un héroe.

Mi nombre es Minato Namikaze y soy el Yondaime Hokage" dijo, viendo al niño enfrente de él y se preguntaba cómo había sucedido tan pronto. Naruto se veía de cinco años cuando mucho.

"¿Cómo? Se supone que estabas muerto. ¿También estoy muerto?" Naruto preguntó "No, no lo estás, pero desafortunadamente yo sí". Respondió Minato.

"Pero si estás muerto, ¿dónde estoy? Y ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?" Naruto se preguntaba qué demonios pasaba.

"Naruto, voy a explicarte todo, así que escucha con cuidado¿sí?" preguntó a lo cual Naruto asintió con la cabeza "Estamos dentro de tu mente, básicamente esto es una representación física de cómo es ¿entiendes?" Naruto asintió "La verdad es que soy tu padre"

Naruto se congeló al oír esto _"No, no puede ser, jiji me dijo que no sabía quiénes eran mis padres"_ pensó.

¿T-t-tú eres mi padre? ¿cómo?" Naruto preguntó" "Bueno, sobre el cómo, lo sabrás cuando seas mayor" Minato dijo, riendo "Pero es cierto, soy tu padre y siento que no estuviera ahí para ti, pero tenía que detener al Kyuubi. Pero escucha, porque no tengo mucho tiempo"

"Probablemente te has preguntado por qué la aldea te trata como a un monstruo" a lo cual Naruto asintió lentamente "Bueno, no hay forma fácil de decir esto, pero cinco años atrás cuando naciste el Kyuubi atacó la aldea. El Sandaime dijo que maté al Kyuubi, pero eso es imposible: el Kyuubi es una masa de chakra sin un cuerpo físico, así que no puede morir. La única forma que tuve de detenerlo fue sellarlo dentro de un bebé recién nacido, siento decirlo, pero tuve que sellarlo dentro de ti" Dijo con vergüenza, preguntándose cómo reaccionaría Naruto.

¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con sellarlo? ¿soy el Kyuubi?" preguntó, dándose cuenta del porqué de los nombre con los que lo llamaban los aldeanos.

"NO, tú no eres ni un monstruo ni el Kyuubi, mi hijo. Y por sellarlo me refiero a que el Kyuubi está atrapado dentro de ti, detrás de esas barras. Kyuubi acércate" Minato explicó.

De pronto detrás de las barras de la jaula vacía Naruto vio dos ojos rojos y brillantes con pupilas verticales de color negro. Mientras los ojos se aproximaban a las puertas notó la forma de un zorro con colas moviéndose detrás suyo. Ahí ante él y en las puertas estaba el más poderoso ser en el mundo, el más poderoso de los 9 Bijuu, el Kyuubi no Yoko, el Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas.

Naruto al verlo saltó haca atrás, asustado de ver al monstruo que atacó la aldea y fue responsable de tantas muertes.

" **No hay necesidad de temerme, cachorro"** dijo el Kyuubi, mientras veía al pobre niño, sabía demasiado bien qué le hacían los aldeanos.

"Naruto" Minato comenzó, atrayendo la atención del pequeño "Este es el Kyuubi y él no es el demonio que todos piensan que es. El ataque cinco años atrás no fue su culpa" Minato dijo y comenzó a explicar lo que sucedió esa fatídica noche, cinco años atrás. Desde que Naruto nació, al hombre enmascarado liberando al Kyuubi y controlándolo para atacar a la aldea, hasta Minato sellándolo dentro de él.

Naruto seguía congelado, absorbiendo lo que había pasado, todo lo que su padre dijo.

"Naruto" Minato continuó "Lo siento, pero tuve que sellar al Kyuubi dentro de ti. Has tenido una dura vida hasta ahora, pero confío que con esto sea ligeramente mejor" Minato dijo y tocó el estómago de Naruto, transfiriendo la llave del sello a Naruto y abriendo la jaula.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Naruto, preocupado de que su padre abriera la jaula y dejara al Kyuubi salir.

"Naruto, te dije que no fue la culpa del Kyuubi esa noche. El Kyuubi te ayudará a crecer y estará a tu lado para ayudarte en la batalla y proveer consejo. La única cosa que te pido es que cuando estés cerca de tu muerte liberes al Kyuubi. Él no merece estar atrapado dentro de una jaula y ser usado como arma" dijo Minato.

"¿De verdad serás mi amigo?" preguntó Naruto, aunque un poco temeroso del zorro.

" **Claro. Cuidaré de ti y te haré fuerte para que puedas proteger a tu hogar y amigos"** respondió el Kyuubi y lo que sucedió a continuación sorprendió a todos: Naruto de pronto dejó el lado de su padre y saltó en la pata del Kyuubi.

"Suave y cálido" dijo mientras Minato y el Kyuubi reían. "Ahora Naruto, hay una cosa más que quiero decirte. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero ¿tu visión es diferente?" Minato dijo.

"De hecho es negro y blanco, contigo siendo azul y el Kyuubi rojo" respondió Naruto.

"Naruto ¿sabes quién es Uchiha Madara?" Minato preguntó recibiendo un gruñido del Kyuubi, claramente mostrando que no tenía amor por el líder Uchiha.

"Sí, sé que fue uno de los fundadores de la Hoja y líder del clan Uchiha. Se supone que era uno de los más fuertes del mundo." Naruto dijo, sorprendiendo a su padre. Aunque Naruto tenía solo cinco años era muy inteligente y le gustaba leer, pero ir a la biblioteca era imposible, ya que siempre era expulsado.

"Exacto, pero lo que ni tu ni nadie sabe es que Madara de hecho fue mi padre, nunca le dije a nadie porque decidí mantenerlo como secreto" Minato dijo. Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron cuando descubrió que el legendario Uchiha Madara fue su abuelo _"¿Soy el hijo del Destello Amarillo y el gran Uchiha Madara? Jeje no hay forma de que no me convierta en Hokage"_ pensó Naruto.

"Ah, contigo siendo mi tou-san y Madara siendo mi oji-san no hay forma de que no me vuelva Hokage" Naruto gritó, alzando el puño en el aire y recibiendo una sonrisa de Minato,

"No tengo idea de que lo serás, Naruto" Minato dijo, alborotando el cabello de Naruto "Ahora, como sabes el Clan Uchiha tiene una línea de sangre, más específicamente un dojutsu ¿cierto?" Naruto asintió. "Esta línea de sangre es llamada el Sharingan y has activado su primer nivel, mira al piso" Naruto vio hacia abajo y vio su reflejo en el agua, sus ojos rojo sangre con un tomoe negro en cada uno "El Sharingan evolucionará hasta que esté completo, teniendo 3 tomoes en cada ojo" Minato concluyó, ya que no quería hablar sobre el Mangekyou. Su tiempo se terminaba y el Kyuubi podría explicarlo si alguna vez lo desbloqueaba _"Dios, espero que nunca tenga que atravesar por ello"_ Minato pensó.

"Oh, sabía soy genial" Naruto dijo feliz sobre saber todo sobre su familia y encontrar que tenía una línea de sangre.

"Ahora, Naruto, pon atención a lo que voy a decir" Comenzó Minato "Sé que siempre has querido una familia, pero no puedes ir al Clan Uchiha, además de tener al Kyuubi encerrado dentro tuyo, del cual si se enteran tratarán de usar para su propio beneficio, quiero que seas una buena persona y no un arrogante y hambriento de poder como lo son los Uchiha. Nunca dependas demasiado en el Sharingan, recuerda que solo es una herramienta, tenerlo no te hace todopoderoso ¿entiendes?". Minato preguntó, recibiendo un asentimiento.

"OK, mi tiempo se termina. Todo lo que tengo, incluyendo las técnicas de mi clan y armas están en el Estado Namikaze y solo tú puedes entrar ya que hay un sello de sangre alrededor suyo. Se cuidadoso de que nadie lo sepa, tengo muchos enemigos, como lo hacía Madara. Si alguna vez deseas tu verdadera herencia te pido que lo reveles cuando seas lo bastante fuerte para protegerte y a todos los que amas. Hay mucha gente que no se detendría con nada para matarte o a tus amigos para vengarse de mi" dijo Minato con un poco de arrepentimiento, después de todo en la Tercer Guerra Shinobi había sido responsable de asesinar a las fuerzas de Iwa.

"¿Sabes cómo usar tu chakra para desactivar tus ojos?"preguntó recibiendo un asentimiento de Naruto.

"Me desvanezco, mi chakra casi se ha terminado. Recuerda Naruto, tu madre y yo te amamos mucho y siento que tuvieras que vivir una vida sin amor" dijo Minato, triste de cómo había resultado todo. Le pidió al Sandaime que la aldea viera a Naruto como un héroe, pero fue realmente ingenuo.

"No te preocupes, tou-san, te conocí y después de todo lo que hiciste fue necesario para proeger nuestro hogar" Naruto dijo, recibiendo una sonrisa de Minato, mientras se desvanecía, hasta que ya no estuviera frente a él.

Naruto despertó en el callejón, preguntándose si todo fue un sueño, hasta que escuchó una voz en su cabeza:

" **No, cachorro, no fue un sueño. Estoy aquí después de todo. Deberías de desactivar tus ojos y comenzar a entrenar. Te ayudaré en cada forma que pueda y cuando seas lo bastante grande te entrenaré para usar mis poderes"** dijo el Kyuubi.

Gracias, al menos te tengo conmigo. Me ayudará la compañía" respondió Naruto, feliz con lo que había sucedido. Quién diría que esta noche se convertiría en su mejor cumpleaños.

" **No tienes que hablar fuerte o la gente creerá que estás loco. Solo piensa y lo oiré. También ahora que la jaula está abierta has obtenido mi segunda habilidad. Eres capaz de sentir la gente alrededor tuyo y con tiempo y entrenamiento serás capaz de sentir sus emociones. Deberías decirle al Hokage lo que sucedió, él te ayudará, pero mantenlo en la oscuridad sobre mi ayuda por ahora"** dijo el Kyuubi recibiendo un cabeceo de Naruto mientras este se paraba, desactivaba el Sharingan y comenzaba a dirigirse a la Torre del Hokage.

 **## 15 minutos más tarde, Torre del Hokage ##**

Naruto se hizo camino hacia la oficina del Hokage, luego de discutir con la secretaria y amenazarla de decirle al Hokage que lo llamó un demonio. La razón de que nunca supiera sobre el Kyuubi es que aparentemente el Hokage había puesto una ley de Rango S que prohibía a todos de decirle que tenía al Kyuubi dentro suyo y cualquiera que la rompiera sería sujeto a ejecución inmediata.

"Viejo" Naruto dijo, ganando una sonrisa del viejo Hokage, feliz de ver a Naruto y recibiendo un descanso del enemigo número uno del Hokage: el papeleo.

"Naruto-kun, ¿cómo te va? ¿necesitas algo?" el Hokage preguntó. Incluso si no estaba relacionado con Naruto en realidad se había acercado a él en el último par de años, tratándolo como a un nieto.

"Quería preguntarte si pudieras decirme quiénes son mis padres" Naruto preguntó, jugando con el Hokage un poco antes de decirle lo que sucedió _"me pregunto cómo reaccionará, jejeje"_ pensó.

"Ya te dije, Naruto, lo siento, pero no sé quiénes son tus padres, todo lo que sé es que son héroes que murieron combatiendo al Kyuubi" respondió el Hokage. No podía decirle a Naruto quiénes eran sus padres, seguía siendo muy joven.

"Jiji, antes de decirte por qué vine aquí ¿puedes decirle a tus ANBU que se vayan. Solo quiero decirte esto a ti?" Naruto dijo, recibiendo una cara de sorpresa del Hokage.

"¿Cómo sabes que hay ANBU en el cuarto?" preguntó, a lo que Naruto respondió diciendo "Puedo sentirlos en el techo".

"Muy bien" dijo el Hokage y con el movimiento de una mano le señaló a los 4 ANBU que dejaran el cuarto "Ahora, Naruto, ¿qué querías decirme?" preguntó.

"Jiji ¿estás seguro de enviar a todos fuera? Todavía puedo sentir a otra persona aquí" Naruto dijo, apuntando detrás del librero. Una vez que dijo esto los 4 ANBU regresaron con rapidez y se dirigieron hacia el intruso, a quien inmovilizaron con velocidad.

El intruso tenía equipo ANBU normal: pantalones negros y un peto de acero para protección, pero su máscara era completamente blanca con el kanji para "RAÍZ". _"Maldito Danzou, metiendo la nariz donde no debería"_ pensó el Hokage.

"Naruto eres de verdad un habilidoso sensor, acabas de atrapar a un intruso que estaba aquí" dijo el Hokage "Oh sabía que soy genial"respondió Naruto, recibiendo una risilla del viejo. Luego de que el cuarto estuviera vacío Naruto se acercó a las fotos de los anteriores Hokages y se detuvo enfrente de la foto del Cuarto, volviéndose al Hokage dijo "¿Algo que quieras decirme?".

El Hokage palideció cuando Naruto le preguntó "¿C-cómo lo supiste?" preguntó el Hokage, intrigado de cómo Naruto lo supo. Muy pocos sabían que Minato era su padre.

"Ahora que lo pienso podría ser casi su gemelo. Me pregunto como nadie lo supo jamás". Naruto dijo y comenzó a explicar todo lo que pasó, dejando fuera la parte del Kyuubi ayudándolo, él siendo nieto de Madara y tener el Sharingan..

" _Minato de verdad eres un genio, pensar que incluso luego de muerto me das dolores de cabeza"_ el Hokage pensó "Ahora que lo sabes ¿qué vas a hacer? Sabes que no puedes decirle a nadie".

"Voy a entrenar para volverme fuerte como mi padre lo fue y luego voy a tomar ese sombrero que tienes" respondió Naruto, recibiendo una risa del viejo Hokage, a lo cual dijo:

"No tengo duda de que lo harás".


	5. Comienza el entrenamiento

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

 **Capítulo 4: Comienza el entrenamiento**

 **## 1 año después ##**

Un año había pasado desde que Naruto supiera quién es su padre el entrenamiento no podía ir mejor, con la ayuda del Kyuubi. Naruto ahora tenía 6 años de edad y nunca fue atrapado por los aldeanos, excepto cuando había un shinobi entrenado entre ellos, entonces incluso logró engañarlo para escapar.

Kyuubi tenía a Naruto entrenar primariamente en control de chakra, ya que uno de los beneficios de tener una Bestia con Colas dentro de un humano es que le daba a esa persona cantidades tremendas de chakra y aguante casi interminable, sin embargo si mezclas al Kyuubi con lo que podrías llamar la Línea de Sangre Uzumaki. No era exactamente una línea de sangre, pero muchos miembros lo llamaban "La Maldición de la Bestia sin Colas". Los miembros del Clan Uzumaki tenían cantidades de chakra sin paralelo. Un Chunnin cualquiera del Clan tenía la misma cantidad de un Kage. Naruto tenía tan solo 6 años de edad, pero ya tenía suficiente chakra para igualar a la mayoría de Jounin.

Sin embargo, con tanta cantidad, el control de chakra era extremadamente difícil. Al inicio cualquier jutsu que Naruto intentara lo sobrecargaba de chakra, causando que fallara o se explotara en la cara. El primer jutsu que prendió fue el Henge no Jutsu, que le permitía cambiar de apariencia. Naruto de hecho le pidió al Hokage que se ño enseñara.

 **## Retrospectiva – hace 1 año ##**

" _Oye, viejo, ¿puedes enseñarme a hacer el Henge?" preguntó Naruto._

 _¿Por qué quieres aprenderlo? ¿no puedes esperar a que empiece la academia?" preguntó al Hokage, a lo que Naruto respondió "Desde que encontré quién es mi padre he querido entrenar y hacerme más fuerte, pero necesito entrar a la biblioteca y no puedo por que creen que soy el Kyuubi"._

 _El Hokage bajó la cabeza, avergonzado de no poder convencer a los aldeanos o proteger a Naruto "Lo siento, Naruto, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para protegerte" dijo._

" _No te preocupes, solo enséñame. Me ayudará a entrar a la biblioteca y no se expulsado de algunas tiendas" dijo Naruto._

" _OK, es muy simple. Los sellos son: Perro-Jabalí-Carnero, luego libras chakra para cubrir tu cuerpo y piensas de la imagen que quieres" el Hokage dijo y Naruto intentó transformarse en el Hokage, pero el resultado fue... ni siquiera sé lo que fue._

" _Ve y entrena, tengo trabajo que hacer" dijo el Hokage._

" _OK, gracias, te veo luego" respondió._

 **## Fin de la retrospectiva ##**

Con el Henge a su lado la vida se había vuelto significativamente mejor. Aunque odiaba pretender ser alguien más, con el Henge logró entrar a la biblioteca e ir a las tiendas y conseguir comida por precios normales. Lo que le sorprendió es que los aldeanos de hecho eran amigables y buenas personas, el odio por el Kyuubi simplemente nublaba sus juicios. Naruto prometió que un día él recibiría su reconocimiento y si no podía al menos respetarían su poder. No quería hacer que la gente lo temiera, pero era mejor que tenerlos descartándolo como si fuera basura.

Incluso si Naruto no tenía acceso a la sección shinobi de la biblioteca, ya que era un civil, decidió intentar disfrazarse en un shinobi. Funcionó como un reloj suizo, ya que la secretaria no tenía el entrenamiento necesario, así que no podía detectar el Henge. Naruto buscó la sección shinobi y encontró lo que quería: "Introducción al control de chakra", "Básicos de chakra" e incluso leyó algunos rollos en las formas básicas del estilo de taijutsu de la academia.

Una de las mejores cosas que podía haber pedido era su Sharingan. Incluso si por ahora tenía un solo tomoe en cada ojo. Cada vez que encontraba algún shinobi en los campos de entrenamiento veía con su Sharingan para intentar aprender lo que podía. Incluso si el Sharingan estaba en su primer nivel de hecho podía vislumbrar algunos jutsus. Luego de ver una lucha entre dos Chunnin, Naruto logró copiar el Kawarimi no Jutsu.

Naruto decidió escabullirse una noche alrededor de la aldea a la Mansión Namikaze. Naruto mordió su dedo para extraer algo de sangre y lo presionó contra las puertas principales. Hubo un estallido de humo y la puerta se abrió. La mansión misma era pequeña, mucho más que las de los Hyuugas o Uchihas. Primero pensó mudarse a la mansión, pero no podía dejar a nadie verlo, así que decidió esperar a revelar quien era.

Viendo alrededor de la mansión se dio cuenta que tenía cinco alcobas, tres baños, tres salas de estar un par de almacenes. Pero el cuarto más grande era la biblioteca, con toneladas de rollos de taijutsu, ninjutsu y algunos genjutsus; libros de fuinjutsu escritos por su padre y del Clan Uzumaki, incluyendo kenjutsu. Había bitácoras y diarios del Clan. Su padre debió haber recolectado lo que podía sobre el clan y almacenado aquí, junto con lo de su madre, ya que era la última de su clan. Luego de buscar Naruto decidió abrir algunos rollos hasta que encontró el estilo de taijutsu personal de su padre. Los Namikaze nunca fueron un clan shinobi, siendo simplemente civiles. Minato esperaba empezar su clan junto con los Uzumaki de Konoha.

Minato nunca nombró su estilo, pero parecía una mezcla entre el estilo Hyuuga con el Puño Interceptor de los Uchiha, el cual dependía del Sharingan. El estilo era basado en prevenir y evitar los ataques enemigos con rápidos contraataques a los puntos de presión. Un golpe era todo lo necesario para deshabilitar piernas, brazos e incluso paralizar completamente o incluso matar al enemigo. Era similar al estilo Hyuuga, pero en vez de atacar los tenketsu se enfocaba en puntos de presión.

El programa de entrenamiento de Naruto era mortal. Con la ayuda del Kyuubi para guiarlo comenzaba en la mañana y trabajaba todo el día, para luego de dormir volver a empezar al siguiente día. Un fatídico día el Kyuubi prohibió a Naruto su contante de comer ramen, forzándolo a comer vegetales y una diera balanceada. Fue un día oscuro.

Junto con el entrenamiento, Naruto también hacía levantamiento de pesos para incrementar su masa muscular y su velocidad. Un par de libras para que no arruinara su crecimiento. Tenía 6 años después de todo, pero ya se encontraba al nivel de un Gennin, excepto que no podía hacer el Bushin no Jutsu. Las cantidades mínimas de clones que podía hacer eran de a 100 cada vez, lo que no ayudaba mucho cuando Naruto solo quería hacer uno. Al menos confundiría al enemigo.

La primer arma que decidió probar fue la Bo. Leyó sobre ella en un libro y ya que el Hokage era un maestro con este tipo de arma decidió tomarle prestados algunos rollos . Actualmente Naruto siempre llevaba con el una Bo de madera, para cualquier otro simplemente era un trozo de madera, sin embargo Naruto era un maestro de nivel 2 (de 5) a los 6 años de edad.

El más grande desarrollo que tuviera fue su mente táctica, quizá el tener un zorro sellado dentro de sí era lo que lo volvía extremadamente astuto y habilidoso en trampas, combinando eso con la mente de un bromista los siguientes años serían tiempos oscuros para Konoha.

Un día Naruto caminaba por la aldea, ya que Henge no estaba puesto recibió las miradas usuales y la ocasional botella vacía lanzada en su dirección, que simplemente esquivó. Naruto iba por su comida de ramen semanal. El Kyuubi le permitió comer una cena de ramen dos veces a la semana, lo que es mejor que nada _"Estúpido zorro y sus vegetales"_ pensó.

" **Desagradecido mocoso. Si solo comes ramen te volverás un enano. Necesitas una buena diera para crecer"** dijo el Kyuubi. En el último año Naruto y el Kyuubi se habían vuelto cercanos. Tan cercanos como un zorro y un humano pueden serlo, después de que ignoras las constantes discusiones y amenazas de muerte ambos se querían y respetaban.

" _Bien, lo entiendo, bola de pelos"_ Naruto respondió y siguió caminando al puesto de ramen. Naruto estaba caminando, pero no poniendo atención a nada alrededor suyo hasta que escuchó a un par de niños discutiendo sobre algo, dándole curiosidad vio más de cerca. Encontró a tres niños de alrededor de la edad de 10, probablemente estudiantes de la academia, metiéndose con una pequeña niña- se veía como de su edad. Tenía cabello azul oscuro a la altura del cuello y ojos blancos, característicos del Clan Hyuuga. Decidiendo ayudarla corrió hacia ellos

"Oigan, déjenla en paz" Naruto dijo, intentando alejar a los bravucones de la niña.

"Oh un niño jugando a ser héroe. Piérdete antes de que lastimemos también a ti" le dijeron, y Naruto saltó enfrente de ellos, haciendo de escudo para la niña. Decidiendo probar su puto tomó la posición de defensa el estilo Bo. Su pierna izquierda ligeramente enfrente de la derecha, las rodillas dobladas y ambas manos tomando la Bo de madera en una posición descendente.

"Está intentando asustarlos. Vamos a enseñarle una lección" dijeron y embistieron. Uno de los muchachos envió su brazo izquierdo hacia adelante, intentando golear a Naruto, quien simplemente usó su Bo para golpear a los muchachos y sacarlos de su camino. Entonces movió su Bo, enviando un golpe a la quijada del muchacho, como un _uppercut_. Otro niño intentó golpear a Naruto, quien se agachó y usando su Bo golpeo la pierna del chico, haciéndolo tropezarse y caer hacia adelante, lo que Naruto aprovechó para darle un rodillazo en el estómago, dejándolo en el piso adolorido.

Naruto se volvió al último muchacho, quien detuvo sus ataques luego de ver a sus amigos ser derrotados sin esfuerzo. Recogiendo a sus amigos decidió correr antes de que también lo lastimaran a él. Naruto se volvió a ver a la niña y preguntó "¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy b-b-bien, g-g-gracias" la niña tartamudeó. Naruto no sabía si estaba asustada de él, pero supuso que solo era tímida. "No hay problema, soy Naruto Uzumaki ¿cómo te llamas?"

"H-Hyuuga H-Hinata" respondió, viendo a su salvador. Incluso si aun era joven no podía sino sonrojarse y desviar la mirada. Naruto tenía 6 años, pero era un niño bastante bien parecido.

"Ven, déjame ayudarte" dijo, tomando su mano y levantándola con gentileza, notó que no tenía un Sello del Ave Enjaulada en su frente; recordó oír que la Heredera Hyuuga era de su edad, lo que quería decir que la niña frente a él era la Heredera del Clan Hyuuga. Era por así decirlo la princesita de Konoha.

"Oye, voy a desayunar a Ichiraku ¿quieres venir?" preguntó a lo cual Hinata lentamente asintió. Ambos caminaron juntos y Hinata viendo cómo los aldeanos veían a Naruto se preguntó la razón. La caminata fue calmada, no hablaron mucho ya que Hinata era terriblemente tímida. Llegando al puesto Naruto ordenó ramen de pollo para ambos.

"Oh, Naruto ¿es tu novia?" una joven preguntó desde atrás de la barra en forma burlona. Su nombre era Ayame y era una adolescente, tenía cabello café y ojos del mismo color, así como una cara linda. Llevaba ropas simples y un delantal blanco.

"N-no, nada como eso. Nos conocimos hace unos minutos" respondió, sonrojándose un poco incluso si apenas la había conocido, podía notar que era bastante linda y que crecería para convertirse en una muy hermosa mujer.

Hinata no dijo nada, simplemente se sonrojó muy fuerte y desvió la mirada para que nadie pudiera verla. Hablaron un un poco durante la cit... quiero decir, cena. Cuando terminaron de comer un miembro de los Hyuuga apareció y vio a Hinata. Su nombre era Ko, miembro de la casa secundaria y guardaespaldas de Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, ahí está, Su padre la espera" dijo, tomando la mano de Hinata y empezando a moverse.

"A-adiós, Naruto-kun, fue un gusto co-conocerte" dijo a lo que Naruto le dio una sonrisa zorruna y volvió para terminar su comida.

" **Parece que te encontrase una zorrita"** dijo el Kyuubi riendo _"Ella no es mi novia"_ pensó Naruto, bastante iracundo.

" **Ahora dices eso, pero veremos en un par de años"** dijo el Kyuubi mientras reía.

" _Zorro pervertido"_ pensó. Luego de terminar su comida pagó por ella y se dirigió a su entrenamiento.

 **## Unas semanas más tarde ##**

Naruto caminaba hacia su hogar. Apenas había terminado su entrenamiento, el cual fue como cualquier otro día: doloroso. Estaba completamente adolorido. Durante las últimas semanas había incrementado su entrenamiento en taijutsu y comenzó con armas. Ahora podía usar kunai y shuriken con precisión mortal y con el Sharingan le fue bastante rápido hacerlo.

Durante su entrenamiento logró mejorar su Sharingan al nivel dos. Naruto ahora tenía dos tomoes negros en cada ojo y estaba muy orgulloso de sí. Escuchó rumores de que el prodigio del Clan había logrado dominar por completo el Sharingan a la edad de 8 y Naruto dijo que iba a madurarlo por completo incluso antes y como si el destino lo oyera, Naruto no sabía lo cierto de sus palabras.

Durante su caminata a casa sintió dos firmas de chakra moviéndose calladamente a través de los árboles. Poniendo dos dedos en la tierra y enfocando chakra encontró que una de esas firmas le pertenecía a su amiga, Hinata, a quien conoció unas semanas atrás.

Preguntándose qué estaba haciendo tan tarde fue a buscarla.

Cuando llegó cerca de las dos firmas vio a un shinobi. Era un shinobi de Kumo basándose en su protector. Reconocía a este shinobi: era el Embajador de Kumo para la nueva alianza entre Konoha y Kumo. Notó que estaba cargando un costal en su espalda, desde el cual Naruto podía sentir el chakra de Hinata y sabía que la habían secuestrado.

Naruto comenzó a lanar un par de shuriken al shinobi. El shinobi fácilmente las deflejó y ele hizo frente al atacante y se sorprendió de que fuera un pequeño niño.

"Oye niño, vete antes de que te mate. Soy un Jounin, no eres rival para mi" el hombre dijo con arrogancia. Pero era cierto que Naruto era nivel Gennin y que no podía hacerle frente al poder de un Jounin, sin embargo Naruto era astuto. Sabía que necesitaba alertar a alguien para que viniera y ayudara.

" **Naruto, cambia conmigo. Enviaré una bola de fuego al cielo para alertar a los ANBU"** Naruto estaba de acuerdo y cambió lugar con el Kyuubi. El Kyuubi rápidamente usó algunos sellos y vio al cielo y gritó "Katon – Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Estilo de fuego – Técnica de Bola de Fuego)".

El shinobi de Kumo estaba impresionado. UN niño de 6 años llevando a cabo una técnica de fuego rango C, no debería tener suficiente chakra para ello. Naruto solo sabía que tenía que retrasar al hombre y activó su Sharingan. No podía importarle menos si secreto salía a la luz, siempre que Hinata permaneciera a salvo. El shinobi de Kumo decidió pelear y matar al niño rápidamente, antes de que refuerzos llegaran.

El shinobi de Kumo lanzó un par de shurikens y grito "Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu" las shuriken se multiplicaron por docenas. Naruto no podía deflejarlas todas y saltó a la izquierda, algo que el enemigo estaba esperando y lo pateó con fuerza en el estómago y golpeó en la cara. Naruto se estrelló contra un árbol y calló al piso, agarrándose el estómago del dolor. El shinobi de Kumo caminó hacia Naruto, pensando que había ganado, después de todo era solo un niño pequeño. Entonces fue que notó sus ojo: eran el Sharingan y pensó _"Un Uchiha rescatando a una Hyuuga, irónico, pero aun así me lo llevaré también a él. Dos Líneas de Sangre son mejores que una y el Sharingan es de las más poderosas"._ +

El shinobi agarró a Naruto por el cuello, pero se tropezó cuando notó que era un bushin. Naruto tomó esta oportunidad, removiendo sus pesos y canalizando un poco del chakra del Kyuubi, su cuerpo no podá tomar mucho ahora.

Cargando en una explosión de velocidad, se dirigió al shinobi, kunai en mano y lo empaló en el pecho del hombre, matándolo de inmediato. El shinobi de Kumo se preguntaba que había sucedido, cómo un niño de esta edad era tan rápido y lo derrotó y entonces notó ojos rojo sangre con 3 tomoes negros en cada uno y girando. El shinobi calló al piso, muerto.

Naruto sabía que había matado a un enemigo y era su primera muerte, incluso estaba apenado de lo que había hecho sabía que necesitaba hacerlo. El hombre no podía irse con Hinata y tenía que protegerla. Creciendo solo había convertido a Naruto en alguien sobreprotector, simplemente saltaría sin miedo y destruiría y cualquier otra aldea para proteger a sus amigos. Ya que nunca había tenido ninguno, los pocos que poseía eran por quienes daría su vida.

Levantándose lentamente se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, se veía como si la patada le había roto algunas cotillas. Caminando hacia Hinata abrió el costal y Hinata vio a su salvador por segunda vez: era el niño rubio que había conocido unas semanas atrás.

Entonces saltó con rapidez y hacia él, lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar. "Calma, está bien. Estás a salvo ahora y no dejaré que nadie te lastime" le susurró para hacerla sentir mejor. Ella estaba abrazándolo cuando los refuerzos llegaron, liderados por Hyuuga Hiashi (la Cabeza del Clan Hyuuga) y vio lo que sucedió. Aparentemente el niño demonio había matado al shinobi de Kumo y salvó a su hija. Caminó a Naruto, alejándolo de Hinata.

"Aléjate de ella, incluso si aprecio lo que hiciste, me gustaría si mantuvieras tu distancia de ella" dijo Hiashi en un frío y duro tono. Tomando la mano de Hinata se alejaba mientras decía "Sigues siendo débil, eres demasiado débil y casi terminaste secuestrada. Eres indigna de ser la heredera del clan" dijo y se fue sin siquiera dejar a Hinata decir adiós a Naruto.

El Hokage llegó unos minutos después y los ANBU le dijeron lo que sucedió. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando notó que era Naruto quien salvó a Hinata y logró matar al shinobi de Kumo.

"Naruto ¿estás bien? ¿cómo te sientes?" preguntó el Hokage, preocupado. La primer muerte siempre era la más dura y a veces rompía a un shinobi y terminaba su carrera antes de que comenzara.

"Estoy bien, solo un par de costillas rotas, pero la bola de pelos se está encargando de ello. Aunque me siento mal por haberlo matado sé que era la única opción. Sabía que necesitaba retrasarlo tanto como pudiera y si la oportunidad se presentaba matarlo. Así que no te preocupes por mi. Es la vida de un shinobi después de todo." dijo Naruto con una sonrisa débil que el Hokage percibió.

"Entiendo Naruto, No te preocupes, mañana ven a verme y te daré el pago por una misión rango B por lo que hiciste" dijo el Hokage, desordenando su cabello y Naruto asintió y comenzó a caminar a casa. Incluso si mató a un hombre logró salvar a Hinata y de hecho rompió el récord del prodigio de los Uchiha "Parece que logré madurar mi Sharingan a la edad de 6" dijo para sí, riendo mientras iba a casa para una larga noche de sueño.


	6. Pareja de perdedores

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

 **Capítulo 5: Pareja de perdedores**

 **## 1 año después – Edad de Naruto: 7 años ##**

En el último año muchas cosas habían sucedido alrededor de Konoha e incluso más con nuestro ruidoso rubio. Ahora tenía 7 años de edad. Naruto cambió su atuendo, ahora llevaba pantalones azul oscuro, una playera azul con una chaqueta sin mangas color naranja (NT: imagen en el perfil de cr4zypt).

Un par de semanas atrás hubo un incidente que estremeció Konoha: el prodigio del Clan Uchiha, Itachi, había masacrado a su propio clan, dejando solo a su hermano menor vivo. Este evento volvió a su hermano, Uchiha Sasuke, en un vengador, deseoso de matar a su hermano mayor para vengar a su clan caído.

El Clan Uchiha incluso si eran arrogantes imbéciles, seguían siendo un poderoso y altamente respetado clan de Konoha. El servicio funeral fue enorme, cada persona en Konoha asistió y presentaron sus respetos, con el Hokage pronunciando un discurso. Naruto vio desde lejos con la cara triste. Podría no haberse llevado bien con los Uchihas, pero en cierta forma eran su familia. También se sentía un poco gustoso de nunca haberle dicho a alguien que era un Uchiha o quizá también estaría durmiendo bajo tierra justo ahora.

Naruto decidió que luego de este incidente sería mejor decirle al Hokage de su legado, pero aun así mantenerlo como secreto de la aldea justo ahora. ¿Qué pensaría la aldea si luego de la masacre, el niño demonio apareciera usando el Sharingan y siendo uno de los últimos Uchihas.

" _Hombre, me comerían vivo"_ pensó. Más que probablemente sería forzado (cuando fuera capaz) de ser un donador de esperma para reiniciar su clan. Era el niño demonio, así que probablemente sería usado y descartado cuando no lo necesitaran.

Pensó sobre acercarse a Sasuke, pero cuando lo vio en la academia y el tipo de personalidad que tenía: hambriento de poder y arrogante decidió sabiamente olvidarse de él y dejarlo ser.

La academia en Konoha inicia a la edad de 8 para todos los que desean volverse shinobi de Konoha.. El currículum duraba 6 años y termina con los estudiantes teniendo 14 años de edad y con el rango de Gennin si es que pasan los exámenes. La academia inicia con historia, matemáticas y temas en general, luego va hacia teoría de chakra y principios de sigilo, armas, entrenamiento, trampas, entrenamiento táctico y termina con entrenamiento en taijutsu y ninjutsu.

Cuando Naruto le mostró al Kyuubi su currículum de la academia este se preguntó cómo demonios Konoha era la más fuerte de las aldeas en las Naciones Elementales. La clase de este año era muy especial, por estar llena de herederos de clanes.

Había un Inuzuka conocido por sus compañeros perro y ninjutsu colaborativo. El heredero del clan era Inuzuka Kiba, un niño ruidoso y temerario, tenía cabello café y dos marcas rojas, una en cada mejilla, símbolo del clan.

Del Clan Akimichi. Su heredero era Akimichi Chouji un pequeño muchacho de huesos grandes (cualquiera que lo llamara gordo sería golpeado) Su clan era conocido por usar técnicas que dependían de un gran uso de calorías, por lo que Chouji siempre estaba comiendo.

Del clan Yamanaka estaba la heredera Ino Yamanaka, tenía cabello rubio y llevaba un atuendo rosa oscuro. Su clan usaba técnicas mentales. Podían leer pensamientos. Podían leer pensamientos con tan solo un toque, confundir enemigos y hacer que se atacaran entre sí, incluso tomar el control del cuerpo de un enemigo.

El heredero del Clan Nara se llamaba Nara Shikamaru, tenía un peinado en forma de piña y llevaba una camisa de red con un chaleco negro y pantalones del mismo color. Era flojo y dormía durante todas las clases. El Clan Nara era conocido por el alto IQ de sus miembros y por ser extremadamente habilidosos en estrategias y planeación. El padre de Shikamaru de hecho era la cabeza de la división de estrategia de la aldea.

Del clan Aburame estaba Aburame Shino, era un chico de personalidad calma, distante hacia todos. Tenía gafas de sol negro y llevaba una capa gris que cubría todo, excepto sus gafas. Su clan dependía del uso de insectos para pelear. Sus niños al nacer eran implantados con insectos que se alimentaban de su chakra y que podían usar en una pelea.

Del Clan Uchiha estaba el último miembro del clan y heredero, Uchiha Sasuke,. Llevaba una playera azul con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda y shorts blancos. El Clan Uchiha era conocido por su gran afinidad al fuego y su kekkei genkai, el Sharingan, que Naruto también poseía. Naruto era un Uchiha después de todo.

También asistía una muchacha llamada Haruno Sakura, tenía pelo rosa y llevaba un vestido del mismo color. Incluso si no era de ningún clan se encontraba en esta clase. Era la hija de Haruno Akira, quien era miembro del consejo civil _"Imagínate"_ pensaba.

El último clan no era otro que el Clan Hyuuga y su heredera era Hyuuga Hinata. El Clan Hyuuga al igual que el Uchiha era por su dojutsu, el Byakugan. Este kekkei genkai cuando estaba activo les permitía ver el chakra en gran detalle, visión de casi 360º y que se extendía a kilómetros con el suficiente entrenamiento. El clan también tenía el estilo de taijutsu del Puño Suave, el cual es considerado el más poderoso de todos los estilos.

Hinata y Naruto se conocieron un par de años atrás, luego de que Naruto la salvara dos veces y desde entonces está enamorada de él. Ambos se encontraron unas veces durante los años y se volvieron amigos cercanos, incluso si ninguno de los dos admitía que el otro le gustaba como algo más que amigos.

El año actual estaba pasando sin muchos problemas. Naruto decidió aceptar las sugerencias del Kyuubi concernientes a la academia y usar una máscara. El Kyuubi sugirió que Naruto escondiera su verdadera fuerza "El engaño es la más grande arma de un ninja" y así, Naruto optó por mostrar su máscara, siendo un ruidoso, idiota e hiperactivo niño. Eligió volverse el último de la clase y fue una sabia decisión, ya que cada maestro hacía su mejor esfuerzo para hacerlo ver mal.

" _Apuesto que el consejo civil querría hacerme permanecer débil por siempre si pudieran"_ Naruto pensó mientras intentaba dormir en el salón de clases.

 **## 1 año después ##**

En el último año Naruto se hizo más fuerte de lo que pudiera haber esperado. Gracias a su Sharingan maduro logró copiar una técnica extremadamente útil mientras veía la lucha de dos Jounin.

 **(RETROSPECTIVA)**

Naruto se acercaba al campo de entrenamiento, esperando que estuviera vacío cuando sintió dos poderosas firmas de chakra. Suprimiendo su chakra, algo que le había enseñado el Kyuubi, podía escabullirse cerca de la gente con extrema facilidad. Ser un sensor le permitía saber si estaba suprimiendo adecuadamente su chakra o no. Al acercarse comenzó a verlos:

"ASÍ QUE KAKASHI ¿ESTÁS LISTO PARA NUESTRO SIGUIENTE DESAFÍO" dijo un Jounin que llevaba un traje de spandex completamente verde y el chaleco estándar de Jounin. Tenía las más tupidas cejas que Naruto hubiera visto jamás.

No haciendo caso el ninja de pelo plateado identificado como Kakashi dijo "¿Dijiste algo, Gai?"

"Demonios, Kakashi, tú y tu actitud. Nuestro marcador está 50-50 ¿comenzamos?" Gai preguntó a lo que Kakashi asintió. Kakashi tenía pelo plateado, que parecía desafiar la gravedad. Llevaba ropas de Jounin estándar: pantalones negros, camisa de red con el chaleco Jounin estándar y cubriendo su ojo izquierdo estaba el Hitaiate de Konoha.

Naruto vio con fascinación la velocidad del combate. Su Sharingan completamente madurado le permitía seguir cada movimiento. La batalla siguió por un par de minutos hasta que Kakashi se subió el Hitaiate, revelando un Sharingan.

" _¿QUÉ? ¿Cómo puede tener un Sharingan? Creí que todos los Uchihas fueron asesinados menos Sasuke"_ Naruto pensó cómo Kakashi podía tener el Sharingan. Kakashi era muy popular en Konoha, por ser el hijo de Hatake Sakumo, el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha, conocido por ser tan poderoso como un Sannin; no podía ser un Uchiha.

" **Mira con cuidado, cachorro. Lo esconde bajo el Hitaiate. Así que probablemente es un implante"** dijo el Kyuubi.

La batalla continuó y Naruto copió unos cuantos jutsus, incluyendo el que lo ayudaría inmensamente y luego se volvería su firma personal: "Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Técnica de Clones de Sombra)"

 **(FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA)**

Armado con el Kage Bushin Naruto se dio cuenta que transfería sus recuerdos al original y comenzó a usarlo en el entrenamiento. Por ahora el límite de Naruto era de 1,000 clones, Si alguien lo veía haciendo tantos lo llamarían un monstruo, después de todo la técnica era un Kinjutsu de rango A por su enorme uso de chakra y que podría matar a la mayoría de shinobi.

Ya que Naruto ya tenía reservas de nivel kage el uso de esta técnica apenas afectaba sus reservas. Algo que Naruto se preguntaba es si el usar el Sharingan le daba memoria fotográfica porque recordaba todo lo que veía.

Naruto estaba caminando a la Torre del Hokage y decidió que luego de lo que sucedió al Clan sería la mejor elección decirle al Hokage sobre el Sharingan.

 **## Torre ##**

"Hola, jiji" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna. El Hokage al ver a Naruto le dio una sonrisa, apenas lo veía estos días y se preguntaba si siempre estaba entrenando.

"Oh Naruto-kun, no te he visto en un rato ¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento?" el Hokage preguntó.

"Va muy bien, de hecho tengo un par de técnicas geniales" dijo Naruto sonriendo "Puedo vencerte, anciano" dijo, riendo.

"No soy tan viejo, Naruto-kun ¿qué te trae aquí?" preguntó el Hokage.

"Bueno tengo unas cosas que he decidido decirte si prometes no revelarlas hasta que este listo" dijo Naruto con una cara seria. El Hokage se preguntaba qué podría ser e hizo un ademán para que los ANBU dejaran el cuarto.

Naruto hizo unos cuantos sellos de mano y dijo "Fuuinjutsu – Cono del Silencio" El Hokage dio un jadeo por aire al ver a Naruto llevar a cabo un fuuinjutsu de Rango C, pero ya que su sabía quién era su padre no sería mucha sorpresa que lo siguiera en sus pasos.

"Impresionante, Naruto-kun, 8 años de edad y estudiando fuuinjutsu" el Hokage dijo, impresionado.

"De hecho, Jiji, nunca te dije todo lo que pasó cuando tenía 6 años. Dijo Naruto con una risa apenada "Ahora, Jiji, pon atención" dijo, Naruto cerró sus ojos y comenzó a canalizar chakra hacia ellos. Lentamente abriéndolos le mostró al Hokage. Ojos rojo sangre con 3 tomoes negros en cada uno, el Sharingan.

El corazón del Hokage dio un salto y sus ojos casi se le salieron de las cuencas y simplemente preguntó "¿Cómo?"

"Bueno soy un Uchiha del lado de mi padre" respondió.

"¿Cómo es posible? Minato nunca tuvo el Sharingan" el Hokage preguntó.

"Explicaré todo" dijo deshabilitando sus ojos "Para empezar te diré que mi abuelo no es nadie que Uchiha Madara".

Esa fue la última gota: el corazón del pobre Hokage se rindió y se desmayó. Al ver esto Naruto comenzó a sudar "Y dice que no es viejo" dijo y recogió al Hokage colocándolo en el sillón.

Un par de minutos después el Hokage comenzó a despertar y vio a Naruto esperando.

¿Ya despertaste? Caray, toma" dijo Naruto mientras le ofrecía una copa de té.

"Lo siento Naruto, aun no puedo creerlo ¿Cómo puede ser?" preguntó el Hokage, intrigado de cómo Madara tuvo un hijo y nadie sabía. Y su hijo era Namikaze Minato de entre toda la gente, tenía cabello rubio, por Kami.

Naruto comenzó a explicar todo lo que su padre le dijo. Madara sobrevivió su batalla con Hashirama y fue salvado por una mujer que años después se volvería su amada. Ambos tuvieron un hijo y cuando su abuela fue asesinada, Madara decidió continuar con sus planes y dejó a Minato en la aldea.

"Así que Madara seguía vivo. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Madara tuvo un hijo?" dijo el Hokage, tomando la información. "Bueno, Naruto-kun, protegeré este secreto hasta que estés listo para mostrarle a todos quién eres en realidad. Recuerda que tienes 3 legados que continuar: el del Clan Uzumaki, de tu madre, y el de tu padre y Madara" dijo.

"No te preocupes, Jiji, planeo revelar todo cuando sea lo bastante fuerte para protegerme y a todos los que me importan. Mi padre y abuelo tuvieron gran talento para encabronar a Iwa y necesito problemas justo ahora" dijo riendo.

" _Si que lo tenían"_ El Hokage pensó en cómo Iwa sufrió a las manos de Minato Namikaze y Madara Uchiha.

"Pero cuando revele quién soy si intentan lastimarme o a alguien que me importe haré arder la aldea hasta convertirla en cenizas" dijo Naruto en un tono serio y frío.

"No descartaría esa opción. Ese maldito Onoki, el Tsuchikage es un viejo y terco idiota. Ten cuidado" dijo el Hokage "Naruto, quería preguntarte cómo es que ya tienes madurado el Sharingan. Es muy raro siquiera despertarlo tan temprano en la vida".

"Verás, Jiji, lo desperté cuando tenía 5 años de edad, luego de que un Chunnin intentara atacarme y lo maduré cuando maté al ninja de Kumo que trató de secuestrar a Hinata" explicó a lo que el Hokage asintió pues tenía sentido, el Sharingan despierta y evoluciona en situaciones de vida o muerte.

"Así que es como eres capaz de hacerle frente a un Jounin. El Sharingan de verdad es un terrorífico poder" exclamó el Hokage. El Sharingan le permitió a un niño de 6 años matar a un shinobi entrenado.

"Me voy, Jiji. Solo pensaba que deberías saber luego de lo que le pasó a los Uchiha". Dijo Naruto dejando la oficina del Hokage.

" _Un día de verdad tomará el sombrero de mi"_ el Hokage pensó riendo.

 **## Calles de Konoha ##**

Naruto caminaba a través de las calles de Konoha, yendo a un campo de entrenamiento y comenzar a entrenar sus afinidades elementales. Ya sabía lo más que podía del fuego de la sangre Uchiha, pero podía tener o no más que el fuego, así que mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Naruto caminaba pacíficamente manteniéndose en las sombras para evitar problemas, hasta que escuchó a alguien llorando y al ver quién era, notó que se trataba de Hinata. Esta con las rodillas en el pecho y llorando. Naruto rápidamente fue a su lado.

"Hinata-chan ¿algo anda mal? ¿por qué lloras?" preguntó preocupado.

Hinata al ver a Naruto lo abrazó rápidamente y lloró aun más. Naruto intentó preguntar qué estaba mal, pero ella no respondía. Naruto comenzó a susurrar palabras de alivio, diciendo que estaría bien hasta que ella se durmió en su pecho, cansada de llorar.

Naruto la recogió al estilo nupcial y la llevó a su apartamento, la recostó en su cama y tomó una silla para sentarse a su lado, tomando su mano se rindió al sueño minutos después.

Luego de unas horas, alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada Hinata comenzó a despertar y a mover sus ojos, no sabiendo dónde estaba saltó, despertando a Naruto quien estaba a su lado. Viendo que era él quien estaba a su lado no pudo evitar sino sonrojarse hasta que recordara todo lo que sucedió.

"Hinata-chan ¿qué sucedió? Puedes contarme y te ayudaré" dijo Naruto intentando lo mejor que podía para ayudarla.

Hinata estaba viendo al piso con tristeza, pero decidió contarle todo y comenzó a remover una pieza de tela que estaba atada a su frente. Al removerla mostró un tatuaje verde: el Sello del Ave Enjaulada. Naruto al verlo quedó impactado, habían decidido marcar a la heredera del clan.

"Mi p-p-padre d-d-ijo que e-e-era demasiado d-d-débil para ser la h-heredera d-del clan así que é-él me m-marcó y me e-expulsó del C-Clan H-Hyuuga" dijo viendo al piso. Naruto estaba furioso a cómo podían hacerle algo así a su familia. Marcar es una despreciable decisión, pero remover a un miembro, más aun a su hija del clan por ser débil.

"Está bien, Hinata-chan, no eres débil y... me tienes a mi" dijo sonrojándose ligeramente.

"Pero soy débil, casi fui secuestrada. Tenía la misma edad que tú y me salvaste. No soy nada más que una perdedora" respondió gritando y llorando. Dejando toda su ira y frustración salir.

"No, Hinata-chan, no eres débil. Eres amable, leal, trabajadora y una hermosa persona2 dijo y recibió un sonrojo de ella "Mírame" dijo, tomando llevando su mano a la barbilla de ella y alzando su cabeza, ambos hicieron contacto visual y él continuó "Soy odiado por todos en la aldea, todos me llaman demonio e intentan lastimarme, para ellos no soy más que un perdedor que no debería ser permitido vivir, pero no me rindo y nunca me rendiré, ese es mi Nindo y un día les probaré que soy fuerte" exclamó, recibiendo una sonrisa de ella.

"¿Es por el K-kyuubi?" dijo ella. Sabía sobe ese tema.

"¿C-Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Naruto, tartamudeando y estremecido de que supiera.

"Bueno, cuando uso el Byakugan puedo ver el chakra rojo en tu estómago y padre me dijo que me alejara de ti y los aldeanos te llaman demonio, así que hice algo de investigación" dijo ella.

"¿Me o-odias?" preguntó Naruto, temeroso de perder a su única amiga.

"NO. Claro que no. Sé que no eres el Kyuubi. Eres amable, animado y valiente" dijo abrazándolo. Naruto sintió un tremendo peso dejar sus hombros.

"Hinata, trabajemos duro y probemos que dejarte ir fue la peor decisión que pudieron hacer" dijo él.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó ella, esperanzada.

"Por supuesto, yo cuido de la gente que me importa y... amo" dijo Naruto con un sonrojo, agachándose ligeramente y besándola suavemente en los labios.

Hinata no esperaba eso, pero ella también lo amaba, así que devolvió el beso, moviendo suavemente sus labios. No podía ser más feliz, su mejor amigo, su enamorado, su amor, la estaba besando y diciendo que la amaba.

Naruto no podía ser mas feliz cuando Hinata retornó el beso, él pensaba que ella nunca lo querría más que como un amigo. Haciéndose hacia atrás lentamente y terminando el beso ambos estaban sonrojados. Hinata lo abrazó con rapidez y dijo entre sollozos "Naruto-kun, gracias, también te amo".

"Lo prometo, Hina-hime" se sonrojó al nombre afectivo "un día removeré ese sello. Prometo que te protegeré y juntos le mostraremos a la aldea lo que una pareja de perdedores puede hacer" Naruto exclamó, dándole su sonrisa zorruna y besando su mejilla, ella se desmayó.

"Bueno, eso duró más de lo que pensaba" dijo él mientras reía.


	7. Jutsus y sueños

**Capítulo 6:** **Jutsus y Sueños**

Un par de días luego de que Naruto encontrara a Hinata le preguntó si le gustaría vivir con él a lo que ella aceptó y comenzaron a hacer todo juntos: vivir, comer y entrenar. Ambos dormían acurrucados con el otro. Naruto le enseñó a Hinata el kage bunshin e incluso si ella podía hacer uno solo eso era suficiente. Ambos comenzaron a enviarlos a la academia, excepto cuando era día de entrenamiento de taijutsu. Naruto también tomó a Hinata ante el Hokage y explicó lo que había sucedido. Decir que el Hokage estaba enojado era atenuar las cosas, pero ya que era considerada una huérfana Sarutobi estuvo de acuerdo en darle una pensión mensual hasta que ambos fueran Gennin.

Naruto le sugirió a Hinata que deberían de mantener su conexión en secreto hasta que fueran mayores. No quería que los aldeanos le dieran el mismo tratamiento que recibe. En la academia cada uno tomaba diferentes asientos para no levantar sospecha. Y así comenzaron a enviar kage bunshin a la academia y a entrenar juntos. Hinata durante los últimos días llegó a conocer al Kyuubi y al encontrar que las rejas estaban abiertas se desmayó.

Ahora encontramos a la pareja en un campo de entrenamiento. Naruto tomó un papel de chakra y se lo dio a Hinata.

OK, Hina-hime, esto es papel de chakra. Es usado para probar afinidades elementales, solo empuja chakra hacia él y veremos" explicó Naruto, empujando chakra hacia el papel este se desmoronó, lo que indicara una alta afinidad al elemento relámpago, luego el papel se dividió en dos y estalló en llamas.

"Mira, tengo tres afinidades. La primaria parece ser relámpago y las secundarias fuego y viento" dijo, sospechando ya que el fuego y relámpago vendrían de su padre, después de todo era un Uchiha y su Hirashin es una técnica raiton, así que el viento debería de ser de su madre. Es una pena que no tuviera ningún elemento defensivo, pero siempre podría crear sus propias técnicas.

Hinata empujó chakra en su papel y se dividió en dos, ambas mitades quedando húmedas. "Parece que tienes viendo como yo y también agua. Ahora comencemos a entrenar. Yo empezaré por el fuego, ya que nuestra aldea es conocida por él. Tú deberías comenzar con agua, porque viento es extremadamente raro en Konoha" explicó y ambos comenzaron de forma usual: Naruto creó 100 Kage Bunshin e intentó hacer arder una hoja y Hinata hacer que se humedeciera.

Naruto y Hinata fuero a la biblioteca, disfrazados con un Henge, ya que no querían problemas y consiguieron algunas técnicas para sus naturalezas. Naruto decidió ir a la mansión Uchiha ya que eran conocidos por sus técnicas y con el Sharingan podían tener una gran cantidad de ellas, de todos los elementos. Bien, de hecho estarían allanando una biblioteca de un clan y robando técnicas, pero Naruto era un Uchiha y por ello debería tener acceso a ella.

 **## Fuera de la mansión Uchiha – altas horas de la noche ##**

Tanto Naruto como Hinata estaban frente a la mansión Uchiha vestidos enteramente de negro. Naruto tenía su Sharingan activo, así como el Byakugan de Hinata para vigilar en caso de algún posible shinobi. Pasando por las puertas y hacia la biblioteca que estaba localizada en la casa principal pudieron ver a su compañero de clase, Sasuke, que estaba despierto. Con rapidez se colocaron detrás suyo y lo noquearon con un golpe en el cuello y se dirigieron a la biblioteca. Era enorme, por decir lo menos, como sería esperado de un clan hambriento de poder y ojos que lo copiaban todo.

La biblioteca estaba dividida en secciones: **Artes Ninja, Historia del Clan, Registros y Diarios**. Ambos se dirigieron a la sección shinobi y en ella habían secciones sobre ninjutsu, taijutsu y genjutsu. Sección de ninjutsu estaba dividido en elementos: **Fuego, agua, tie** **r** **ra, viento, relámpago y no elemental**. Cada sección estaba subdividida y tenía rollos en cómo aprender todas y cada una de esas manipulaciones, así como técnicas de diferentes rangos.

Comenzaron a a leer algunos rollos y Hinata dijo "Todos están en blanco" recibiendo una mirada de confusión por parte de Naruto. Él podía leer con facilidad y ver las instrucciones en los jutsus hasta que se percató. "Entiendo, solo alguien con el Sharingan puede leer los contenidos de los pergaminos, cualquier otro los ve vacíos, un buen truco" dijo recibiendo una mueca de Hinata.

"No te preocupes, los leeré todos y te enseñaré los jutsus de agua que encuentre" dijo, haciendo veinte Kage Bunshin y comenzó a leer las técnicas.

 **Elemento fuego:**

Katon. Gokakyu no Jutsu (Técnica de Gran Bola de Fuego) Rango C. Envía una enorme bola de fuego al enemigo.

Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Técnica de Fuego de Fénix) Rango C. Envía pequeñas bolas de fuego al enemigo que queman al contacto.

Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu (Técnica de Fuego de Dragón) Rango C: Envía un torrente de fuego en forma de un dragón hacia el enemigo.

Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Técnica de Fuego de Dragón Gigante) Rango B: Envía un torrente de fuego en forma de dragón hacia el enemigo. Versión mejorada de Ryuuka no Jutsu.

Katon: Karyuudan no Jutsu (Bala de Fuego de Dragón) Rango B. Creado por el Sandaime Hokage. Envía un montón de pequeñas bolas de fuego que derriten todo o explotan al contacto.

Katon: Zukokku no Jutsu Rango B. Envía una bola de fuego al piso que explota, creando una enorme onda de calor.

Katon: Haisekishou no Jutsu (Pila de cenizas ardientes) Rango B. Envía un flujo de pólvora imbuido con chakra y rodea al enemigo, el usuario puede encender la nube rechinando los dientes y creando una gran explosión.

 **Elemento agua:**

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Clon de Agua) Rango B. Crea un clon de agua con 10% de la fuerza del original.

Mizu Shuriken Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken de Agua) Rango D. Crea y envía shurikens de agua que son dirigidas al enemigo. El número varía con la cantidad de chakra.

Mizu no Muchi (Látigo de Agua) Rango C. El usuario crea un látigo de agua que puede retener o dañar al enemigo.

Suiton: Suishouha (Onda de Agua Explosiva) Rango A. El usuario expide grande cantidades de agua por la boca que chocan contra el enemigo.

Suiton Baku Suishouha (Gran Onda de Agua Explosiva) Rango S. Versión mejorada de Suiton Suishouha.

Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu (Vórtice de catarata) Rango A. Crea una catarata que choca contra el enemigo.

Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu (Dragón de Agua) Rango B. Crea un dragón de agua que captura y choca con el enemigo.

Suiton Suijunheki (Pared de Agua) Rango C. Crea una pared de agua defensiva.

Suiton Suirou no Jutsu (Prisión de Agua) Rango C. Crea una esfera de agua que atrapa al enemigo dentro, previniendo su escape.

Suiton Teppoudama (Bala de Agua) Rango C. El usuario lanza múltiples balas de agua al enemigo.

 **Elemento tierra:**

Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu (Clon de Tierra) Rango C. Crea un clon de tierra

Doton. Shinjuu Zenshu no Jutsu (Técnica de decapitación doble) Rango D. El usuario toma al enemigo desde el subsuelo y emerge, enterrándolo.

Doton: Doryuudan (Bala de Dragón de Tierra) Rango B. El usuario envía muchas balas de tierra al blanco.

Doton: Doryuu Taiga (Río de Lodo) Rango B. El usuario crea un río de lodo que choca con el enemigo.

Doton: Yomi Numa (Pantano del Inframundo) rango A. El usuario transforma el suelo en un pantano que traga y aplasta al enemigo.

Doton: Doryuuheki (Pared de Tierra) Rango C. El usuario crea una pared de tierra como defensa.

Doton: Domu (Lanza de Tierra) Rango C. El usuario crea lanzas de tierra que emergen debajo del enemigo.

 **Elemento viento.**

Fuuton no Jutsu (Técnica de viento) Rango C. El usuario exhala y libera un pequeño viento que permite recobrar el balance estando en medio del aire.

Fuuton – Daitoppa (Gran ruptura) Rango C. El usuario exhala una poderosa y comprimida ráfaga de viento que envía a volar al enemigo.

Fuuton: Kaze Shuriken (Shuriken de Viento) Rango B. El usuario envuelve sus shurikens en una capa de viento que corta a través de todo.

Fuuton: Renkuudan (Bala de Viento) Rango A. El usuario crea balas de viento presurizado que son lanzadas al enemigo.

Fuuton: Shinkuuha (Cuchilla de viento) Rango A. El usuario exhala una cuchilla de viento que corta a través de todo.

Fuuton: Atsugai (Bomba de viento presurizado) Rango A. El usuario exhala una gran esfera de aire presurizado que explota al contacto.

Fuuton: Reppushou (Ola de Viento) Rango C. El usuario choca las palmas y libera una poderosa onda de viento. No es necesario Inhalar.

 **Elemento relámpago**

Raiton: Raikyuu (Bola de relámpago) Rango C. El usuario crea una bola de relámpago que es enviada al enemigo, electrocutándolo.

Raiton Bunshin no Jutsu (Clon de Relámpago) Rango A. Un clon creado con chakra de relámpago. Cuando es destruido su chakra es transferido al enemigo, electrocutándolo.

Raiton: Gian (Oscuridad falsa) rango B. El usuario emite una lanza de relámpago desde su mano, que impala al enemigo.

Raiton: Jibashi (Muerte electromagnética). Rango B. El usuario crea una ola de electricidad que electrocuta todo lo que se encuentre alrededor.

Raiton Raikouchuu (Pilas de Rayo) Rango B. Una técnica ilusoria que ciega al enemigo con luz brillante.

 **Genjutsu**

Kokuganryou no Jutsu (Heraldo de la Oscuridad) Rango A. El usuario atrapa al enemigo con un vacío negro, cegándolo y adormeciendo sus sentidos. Esta ilusión solo puede ser rota si el usuario la cancela o es forzado a liberarla.

Magen: Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu (Técnica de Fuego Infernal) Rango B. Crea una ilusión que hace al enemigo creer que está siendo quemado vivo.

Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Muerte de Atadura del Árbol) Rango B. Técnica ilusoria que hace crecer un árbol detrás del enemigo, dejándolo quieto y permitiendo al usuario atacarlo.

Magen Kasegui no Jutsu (Estacas Encadenantes) Rango C. El usuario hace contacto visual con el enemigo, dejándolo paralizado. Sharingan requerido.

Magen Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu (Entorno Falso) Rango C. El usuario hace una ilusión sobre el área, alterando su apariencia.

Magen Nijuu Kokoni Arazu no Jutsu (Entorno Falsa Doble) Rango B. Esta técnica pone una ilusión dentro de la ilusión original para confundir al enemigo en caso de que rompa la primera.

"Muy bien, Hinata-chan. Tengo la mayoría memorizada. Vamos) dijo y ambos dejaron la Mansión Uchiha con un gran inventario de técnicas que practicas más tarde. Ambos caminaron a casa, aun siendo tarde (o temprano según la perspectiva): alrededor de las dos de la mañana.

"Oye, Hinata-chan, ya que aun tenemos tiempo ¿quieres ver en la biblioteca del Clan Hyuuga?" preguntó Naruto. Sabía que aun era un tema delicado (la familia de Hinata), aun recordaba la promesa de alcanzar a Hinata uno de sus sueños.

 **(RETROSPECTIVA)**

 **## Un par de días después de que Hinata empezara a vivir con Naruto ##**

 _Naruto y Hinata estaban comiendo juntos luego de su calentamiento matutino y empezaron a hablar sobre sus sueños y esperanzas para el futuro._

" _Así que, Hinata-chan, ¿Cuáles son tus sueños para el futuro?" preguntó Naruto. Hinata seguía siendo algo tímida cuando estaba con él, pero era algo que comenzaba a cambiar. Al menos su tartamudeo y desmayos se habían ido (casi)._

" _Sé que quiero volverme una poderosa kunoichi para probar que no soy débil, pero... incluso si fui exiliada de mi clan desearía poderme deshacer del Sello del Ave Enjaulada y unir a las familias. Sé que sueno ingenua, pero incluso después de que mi padre me expulsara del clan, la familia secundaria siempre fue buena conmigo y quiero ayudarles" dijo con confianza. No sabía aun, pero la naturaleza de Naruto se le empezaba a pegar y se estaba volviendo más confiada e incluso ayudaba a Naruto en sus bromas._

" _No eres ingenua. Eres una persona amable y prometo remover tu sello y cuando lo haga podemos planear cómo ayudar a la familia secundaria" exclamó. Después de todo con la ayuda de sus clones de sombras y las notas de su padre en fuuinjutsu, Naruto estaba progresando bastante bien._

 **(FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA)**

"No sé si sea buena idea, sería difícil escabullirse sin ser notados" dijo ella. Después de todo el Byakugan era frecuentemente usado en misiones de reconocimiento y era extremadamente difícil escabullirse de un miembro del clan, mucho menos poder escabullirse en la Mansión.

"Oh, por favor, todos dicen que tienen 'los ojos que todo lo ven', pero eso no me detuvo de entrar en la Mansión y poner polvo picapica en su ropa interior" dijo Naruto, recordando las burlas que recibieron los Hyuuga cuando se estaban rascando constantemente.

"¿Fuiste tú?" preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

"Claro, siempre fueron idiotas estirados, pero no te lo hice a ti" dijo él, asegurándole.

"Bien, si estás seguro de que podemos escabullirnos entonces estoy dentro" dijo ella.

Ambos se dirigieron a la mansión y vieron desde lejos. Naruto extendió su habilidad sensorial y encontraron cuatro guardias protegiendo las entradas, por suerte no tenían el Byakugan activado. Se dirigieron hacia las paredes y esperaron a que el guardia terminara su patrulla. Canalizaron chakra en sus pies y treparon por la pared.

Una vez dentro, Hinata guió a Naruto hacia la biblioteca, ya que él no conocía la mansión bien. Una vez dentro de la biblioteca lo mismo sucedió que con los Uchiha: solo el Byakugan podía leer los rollos. Aparentemente los ninjutsu y genjutsu eran prácticamente inexistentes; debían pensar que era inferior depender de algo que no fuera su línea de sangre.

Hinata abrió los rollos con rapidez y comenzó a copiarlos y devolvérselos a Naruto, quien los guardó en un sello de almacenamiento que trajo consigo. El fuuinjutsu de Naruto era bastante bueno para su edad: sabía cómo hacer rollo de almacenamiento simple y estaba comenzando con fuuinjutsu de nivel medio.

Ambos dejaron la mansión con especificaciones del estilo del puño suave, del cual Hinata ya sabía lo básico y las técnicas usadas:

Hakke Kuushou (Palma de ocho trigramas): el usuario concentra chakra en su palma y la golpea, enviando una ola de chakra al enemigo.

Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Ocho trigramas, Sesenta y cuatro palmas). El usuario cierra los 64 tenketsus principales del enemigo a una gran velocidad.

Hakke Hyakunnijuuhachishou (Ocho trigramas, Ciento veintiocho palmas). El Similar a la técnica previa, sin embargo cierra 128 puntos, noqueando al enemigo casi al instante.

Hakkeshou Kaiten (Ocho trigramas, Giro celestial). El usuario comienza a girar y libera chakra de todos sus tenketsus que forma un domo protector alrededor suyo y defleja todos los ataques. Considerado como la máxima defensa de un Hyuuga.

Armados con nuevas técnicas comenzaron a entrenar más, principalmente Hinata. Ella quería dominar el puño suave para más tarde probarles que con trabajo duro uno puede superar a un genio.


	8. Las delicias de las misiones Rango D

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

 **Capítulo 7: Las delicias de las misiones rango D.**

Un par de años habían pasado y Naruto y Hinata habían crecido bastante. Ambos tenían 10 años de edad y cada uno era ligeramente más alto que los niños de su edad debido a su constante entrenamiento. Naruto y Hinata eran muy fuertes comparados a otros de su edad si se les comparaba.

En la academia el condicionamiento físico shinobi y entrenamiento empezaba cuando los estudiantes tuvieran 12 años de edad, momento en el cual aprendían el estilo de taijutsu de la academia, junto con ninjutsu. Si enfrentaran a Naruto o Hinata serían demolidos.

Ambos eran shinobis bien equilibrados, sin embargo Naruto aun no podía hacer un genjutsu de bajo rango sin usar su Sharingan, aunque fuera para salvar su vida. De hecho le era más fácil hacer genjutsu de alto nivel que requería más chakra que los de bajo rango. Incluso si Naruto se enfocaba mucho en control de chakra llevándolo hasta los niveles de un Jounin, aun no podía hacer un simple bunshin. Hacía al menos cincuenta o fallaba.

Naruto finalmente dominó la vara bo, pero decidió aprender kenjutsu ya que su madre era una de las mejores en la Hoja. Ya que no podía entrar en la mayoría de las tiendas compró un par de libros en cómo forjar, ya que tenía la naturaleza fuego decidió forjar sus propias armas con metal de desperdicio y otras armas que encontraba en los campos de entrenamiento. En tiempo compraría metal conductor de chakra para hacer una buena espada.

De hecho ambos aprendieron kenjutsu, incluso el mismo estilo, pero Naruto favorecía la velocidad y fuerza, mientras que Hinata el ser más flexible para esquivar golpes.

Este tipo de kenjutsu tanto como su estilo de taijutsu estaba basado en bloquear y esquivar ataques con golpes rápidos dirigidos a terminar la batalla en un golpe.

Este era el estilo de kenjutsu del Clan Uzumaki. Kushina antes de su muerte estaba a la par con los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla, un grupo compuesto por los mejores espadachines de la Niebla y que no debían ser subestimados. De hecho cada espada tenía habilidades especiales que eran favorables para cada uno de sus estilos. Kushina de hecho era conocida como la Muerte Roja de Konoha debido al color carmesí de su cabello.

Naruto también aprendió el estilo del puño suave con Hinata y ambos practicaron hasta tenerlo perfeccionado. Incluso si el Sharingan de Naruto no podía ver los puntos de chakra adaptó el estilo a puntos de presión. Uno de los problemas que tenían era la baja reserva de chakra de Hinata, así que se enfocaron en eso casi por el último año y lograron incrementar sus niveles un poco, ahora tenía niveles de chakra de un Jounin bajo y nivel de control de un Kage. Naruto tenía niveles de chakra de un Kage alto y control de un Jounin.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que Hinata era bastante buena en el puño suave y le preguntó por qué su familia la trataba tan mal cuando era tan talentosa. El hecho es que para aprender el estilo efectivamente y practicar sus posiciones y formas uno tenía que usar a otro como sujeto de prueba y cerrar tenketsus era algo doloroso, así que Hinata e negaba a hacerle eso a los miembros de la familia secundaria.

Hinata era muy amable para siquiera intentar dañar a alguien con el fin de entrenar, pero con Naruto eso no era un problema: él usaba los clones de sombras para proveer a Hinata con tantos conejillos de indias como deseara y al hacerlo sus técnicas se dispararon a la luna, e incluso lograba hacerle frente a Naruto en taijutsu.

En ninjutsu ambos dominaron sus afinidades y los jutsus que tenían. Hinata comenzó con viento y Naruto con relámpago. Un hecho interesante es que Naruto descubrió que tenía una alta afinidad al relámpago, similar a la de agua del Nidaime. De hecho Naruto no era un sensor en el sentido clásico de la palabra, ya que no podía sentir chakra, sino que debido a su afinidad al relámpago, fácilmente podía sentir la bioelectricidad de la gente alrededor suyo.

Sabiendo que tenía tal afinidad comenzó a invertir más y más en su elemento, fue a la biblioteca de su padre y reunió todas las habilidades de relámpago que pudiera.

Ahora encontramos a Naruto caminando por la aldea mientras se dirige a la Torre del Hokage, Los aldeanos aun le enviaban las usuales miradas de odio y aun lo intentaban lastimar, pero ahora con su entrenamiento lograba escapar. Podía haberlos combatido, pero eligió no hacerles daño, no quería darle al pobre Hokage más papeleo.

 **## Torre del Hokage ##**

Llegó a la Torre y subió las escaleras. Al llegar a la oficina del Hokage volteó a ver a la secretaria. Nunca le agradó y el sentimiento era mutuo, ya que era una de los idiotas civiles que no podían distinguir la diferencia entre un rollo y el kunai sellado en él.

" **Solo déjalo ir, cachorro, algún día entenderán"** el Kyuubi dijo. Naruto asintió.

"Buenos días, vine a hablar con el Hokage ¿está disponible?" Naruto preguntó con cortesía, ya que por una vez no quería tener problemas.

Ella vio hacia la cosa enfrente suyo y con voz de disgusto dijo "¿Qué querría el Hokage con una cosa como tú?"

"Deberías ser más cuidadosa con la forma en la que te diriges hacia mi. Una palabra mal y tengo permiso de separar tu cabeza de tus hombros." dijo él en un tono serio, mientras que liberaba algo de intento asesino, ya que al ser una civil demasiado podría matarla.

"E-el Ho-hokage te verá ahora" dijo, temerosa por su vida, mientras que mostraba una falsa sonrisa.

Naruto abrió la puerta para ver la sonriente cara del Hokage,

"Naruto-kun ¿cómo has estado?" Preguntó.

"Estoy bien, de hecho tengo un favor que pedirte" dijo, a lo que el Hokage alzó una ceja.

"Haré lo mejor que pueda ¿qué necesitas?" dijo.

"Bueno, estoy teniendo un problema de dinero este mes y sé que no soy un shinobi, pero me pregunto si sería posible que me asignaras un par de misiones de Rango D" dijo viendo a la cara pensativa del Hokage.

El Hokage ponderó sobre la situación _"Los Gennin siempre odian estas misiones y tienden a apilarse, además no hay problema"_ pensó.

"Seguro, Naruto-kun, pero ¿te das cuenta que estas misiones usualmente son hechas con un sensei Jounin y su escuadrón por lo que te tomará bastante tiempo?" dijo.

"No hay problema, viejo, puedo crear mi propio ejército si lo necesito" dijo poniendo sus dedos en forma de cruz, canalizando algo de chakra y luego de un estallido de humo veinte clones aparecieron en la oficina.

La quijada del Hokage chocó contra el piso al ver a un niño de 10 años haciendo un kinjutsu rango B. ¿"Dónde aprendiste eso? ¿te das cuenta que es un kinjutsu rango B por su enorme consumo de chakra?" dijo intentando a Naruto entender los peligros de esa técnica.

"Relájate, Jiji. Lo copié cuando veía a Kakashi y a un tipo raro nombrado Gai en spandex verde, gritando algo sobre las llamas de la juventud, mientras peleaban. Ademas tengo un montón de chakra y puedo hacer mil clones con facilidad y aun tener la condición para pelear" dijo con una sonrisa.

El Hokage asintió con lentitud _"Kami, puede hacer mil clones a los 10 años de edad. Sé que es un Jinchuuriki, pero demonios. Será un monstruo de chakra"_ pensaba.

OK, Naruto, ya que no eres un ninja oficialmente te daré las misiones y luego cuando te vuelvas uno las agregaré a tu archivo. Ven conmigo al cuarto de asignación" dijo el Hokage y ambos dejaron la oficina, dirigiéndose a la sala de misiones.

 **## Sala de misiones de Konoha ##**

"Veamos qué tenemos" dijo el Hokage revisando las misiones disponibles.

"¿Cuántas quieres? Viendo que puedes crear muchos clones creo que podrías ser capaz de limpiar nuestra carga de trabajo".

"Mmmm" Naruto ponderó "Dame 10 misiones, si tengo el tiempo hoy haré unas cuantas más, además Hinata decidió ir a visitar a Kurenai, así que tendré el día para hacer las misiones" dijo Naruto, recogiendo los rollos y abriendo el primero.

" _Maldito gato"_ pensó al abrir la primer misión. Era recuperar una aterradora bestia, cuyo nombre era TORA el gato demonio de una cola.

" **Oh por favor, yo tengo 8 colas más"** dijo el Kyuubi **"Además siempre podemos quemarla y culpar a un enemigo"** dijo mientras reía y a Naruto le resbaló una gota de sudor.

 **## Unas horas después ##**

"Ven, Tora, ven gatita" dijo Naruto, intentando aproximarse al gato sin hacer que escapara. Naruto canalizó chakra en sus piernas y saltó , atrapando al gato. Tora no encontró esto muy divertido y comenzó a rasguñarle todo lo que podía.

"O demonios, estoy cansado de esto" Naruto dijo, activando su Sharingan. Vio a Tora y dijo "Magen, Kasegui no Jutsu" el genjutsu paralizó a Tora y Naruto dijo "Magen, Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu" este genjutsu hizo pensar a Tora que estaba siendo quemada viva.

"Jajajajajaj" Naruto reía malvadamente mientras Tora gritaba de dolor, Al ver esto el Kyuubi sudó una gota y pensó _**"Tengo un idiota por contenedor"**_.

 **## Granja ##**

Naruto se dirigió a su siguiente misión. Al leer el rolo y ver que la misión era cultivar un trozo de tierra, ya que el granjero no tenía suficiente tiempo para hacerlo por su cuente. La casa del granjero estaba casi afuera de la aldea y la tierra misma era bastante grande.

Juzgando por el tamaño de la tierra, probablemente estaba plantando vegetales y luego vendiéndolos. Naruto se aproximó al cliente y comenzó a hacer el trabajo. El cliente no parecía feliz de que mandaran el niño demonio, pero al menos el Kyuubi estaba trabajando para él.

Casi una hora pasó y Naruto siguió haciendo su trabajo, usando un azadón para preparar la tierra pacíficamente y sin ser perturbado cuando de pronto...

BAM

Un ruido hizo eco en el claro por el choque de metales. Naruto removió un par de pulgadas de tierra hasta que vio una puerta de metal en el piso.

" _¿Qué demonios fue eso?"_ Pensó Naruto mientras se aproximaba para abrir la puerta. Una vez abierta vio unas escaleras que parecían ir bajo tierra, como el niño curioso que era se dirigió con cuidado hacia abajo.

Mientras bajaba no podía evitar notar el olor. Una de las consecuencias de tener al Kyuubi sellado dentro suyo es que le daba sentidos mejorados, principalmente audición y olfato. En cuanto al olor era de muerte y putrefacción.

" _Algo no está bien aquí"_ Naruto pensó mientras comenzaba a explorar lo que parecía ser una enorme base subterránea con un gran corredor y múltiples cuartos conectados. Al ver unos cuartos no pudo evitar vomitar: en uno de los cuartos habían esqueletos de personas y algunos aun estaban descomponiéndose.

Explorando más y viendo otro cuarto alcanzó a ver probetas desperdigadas con líquidos de color extraño, los cuales decidió sabiamente no tocar. Mientras seguía explorando la base seguía preguntándose cómo podía existir esto aquí y ser mantenido como secreto. Al juzgar las cosas parecía que quien viviera aquí se marchó deprisa.

"Este olor... serpientes" Naruto estaba pensando cuando de pronto todo hizo sentido: había leído en la biblioteca sobre un shinobi que había usado a las serpientes como convocaciones y desertó de Konoha luego de ser encontrado haciendo experimentos retorcidos con los niños que secuestraba.

" _Orochimaru, el Sannin de las serpientes"_ concluyó Naruto e hizo un clon "Ve a avisarle al viejo".

El clon se marchó y Naruto siguió explorando, viendo en los cuartos para que pudiera tener una breve idea de lo que contenían. Uno de ellos parecía ser un pequeño cuarto de estudio. Al entrar y dirigirse hacia la mesa vio unos cuantos sellos y una multitud de probetas con sangre y varios nombre en ellas: "Senju Hashirama", "Senju Tobirama", "Namikaze Minato" y otros que no reconocía.

" _¿Qué podría querer Orochimaru con la sangre de mi padre, sin mencionar la de los hermanos Senju?"_ Naruto se seguía preguntando hasta que vio unas notas en lo que parecía ser un diario.

" _Ese retorcido bastardo..."_

 **## Oficina del Hokage ##**

Hiruzen estaba teniendo un día normal en su oficina y por normal me refiero a que estaba maldiciendo a Minato por dejarlo con el papeleo cuando de pronto vio a Naruto entrando por la puerta.

"Viejo"" comenzó "creo que encontré una de las viejas bases de Orochimaru" a lo que el Hokage gritó "¿QUÉ?".

"Estaba haciendo una de mis misiones, cultivando un campo, hasta que golpeé una puerta de metal, luego de abrirla y ver dentro apestaba a serpientes y había cadáveres en todo el sitio" dijo Naruto.

"ANBU" el Hokage dijo y enfrente de él apareció un ANBU con una máscara de comadreja, arrodillado ante el Hokage y esperando órdenes "Traeme a Anko e Ibiki".

"Hai, Hokage-sama". El ANBU dijo y despareció.

"El Hokage se volvió a Naruto "Naruto ¿eres el original?" preguntó, a lo que Naruto negó con la cabeza "el jefe está viendo el resto de la base y asegurándose que nadie entre" respondió el clon.

"Buen entonces dile que siga vigilando la entrada hasta que Anko e Ibiki lleguen y dile que venga inmediatamente", dijo el Hokage recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza de parte del clon.

 **## Base de Orochimaru ##**

Naruto seguía explorando la base hasta que los recuerdos del clon lo alcanzaran, lo que hizo que se detuviera y regresara a la entrada. Naruto esperó un par de minutos hasta que un hombre y una mujer aparecieran enfrente suyo.

"El hombre medía 193cm y llevaba pantalones de ANBU negros y una chaqueta negra de manga larga y una bufanda que cubría la parte superior de su cabeza. El hombre tenía unas cuantas cicatrices en la cara; Naruto lo reconoció de un par de bromas que había hecho, era Morino Ibiki, un Jounin Especial y comandante de la Fuerza de Interrogación y Tortura de Konoha.

Al lado e Ibiki estaba una mujer de unos 167cm, llevaba una armadura de red de cuerpo completo con una falda corta café y una gabardina larga que cubría sus pechos copa D. Tenía cabello morado peinado como si fuera un piña y ojos cafés. Naruto asumía que la mujer era Anko

Naruto al ver a ambos se volvió a la mujer y dijo "Supongo que eres Anko".

"Soy la sexy y soltera Anko Mitarashi" exclamó alzando el puño lo que hizo que Naruto sudara una gota.

"Estaba haciendo una misión Rango D y me encontré con esta base y luego de explorarla concluí que le pertenecía a Orochimaru, así que le informé al Hokage. Mi trabajo está terminado, sírvanse" dijo Naruto y se puso en marcha hacia la oficina del Hokage.

 **## Oficina del Hokage ##**

Naruto llegó a la oficina del Hokage y lo vio con una triste y pensativa mirada. Naruto asumió que tenía que ver con Orochimaru, ya que después de todo era uno de los más queridos estudiantes de Hiruzen, un genio que aparece una vez en la vida, sin embargo quedó atrapado en sus propias ambiciones.

"Esto aquí, viejo" dijo Naruto para atraer la atención del Hokage,

"Ni siquiera sé si debería o no llamar a esto suerte" dijo el Hokage suspirando.

"Mmm" fue la inteligente respuesta de Naruto.

"Dijiste que tenías poco dinero y querías unas cuantas misiones Rango D y terminaste encontrando uno de los viejos laboratorios de mi estudiante." Naruto asintió y el Hokage continuó "Ya que la encontraste voy a incrementar la misión a una de Rango S, así que nunca hablarás de ella y todo lo que encontraste y viste dentro de ahí jamás será mencionado ¿está claro?" el Hokage dijo en un tono serio y demandante.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Naruto respondió como si fuera cualquier shinobi y esto le sacó una leve sonrisa al viejo.

"Yo le diría suerte" dijo Naruto sonriendo "Bueno entonces me voy. Nos vemos luego, Jiji" dijo y el Hokage asintió.

Una vez que Naruto dejara el cuarto el Hokage se recargó en su silla, perdido en ss pensamientos _"Las maravillas de las misiones Rango D"_ mientras reía. Salió de sus pensamientos y regresó a su trabajo. El Hokage vio a la cantidad de papeleo y gritó:

"MALDITO SEAS MINATO".


	9. Días de academia y graduación

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

 **Capítulo 9: Días de academia y graduación**

 **## 4 años más tarde ##**

El sol estaba comenzando a aparecer y brillar sobre Konoha. La gente comenzaba a abrir sus tiendas para otro día más. Sin embargo para algunas personas este no es un día ordinario por así decirlo. Cuatro largos años habían pasado y tanto Naruto y Hinata ahora tienen 14 años de edad y es el día de graduación.

Durante estos últimos cuatro años su crecimiento fue tremendo y si estimáramos su nivel actual de poder se podría decir que la habilidad de Hinata en taijutsu es de nivel de Kage, al igual que el nivel de Naruto en ninjutsu y taijutsu. Sin embargo si somos realistas su taijutsu es nivel Jounin porque incluso si ambos usan sellos de gravedad para incrementar sus fuerzas y velocidades, sus cuerpos siguen estando en desarrollo y no pueden competir contra adultos, porque también carecen de la experiencia.

Sin embargo, estas reglas no aplican para ninjutsu, mucho menos para Naruto. Sus enormes reservas de chakra que achican incluso a las del Hokage de la Hoja y razonable nivel de control. De hecho Naruto debe entrenar constantemente en control de chakra porque sus reservas están siempre en incremento. De hecho emparejado con las naturalezas de fuego y viento, ambas ofensivas no hay muchos obstáculos que Naruto se incapaz de sobrepasar.

En los últimos cuatro años Hinata se había vuelto una maestra en su propio estilo de taijutsu, derivado del estilo del puño suave, al que llama "Puño Fluido" el cual (como su nombre sugiere) fluye a través del enemigo por la gran flexibilidad de Hinata, lo que le permite esquivar ataques y cerrar los puntos de chakra del enemigo. Incluso si su propio taijutsu es muy fuerte, además es buena en el original puño suave.

En el caso de Naruto su estilo de taijutsu es muy diferente. Entrenó en el estilo de su padre y lo dominó, sin embargo si el enemigo tiene alguna clase de escudo, intentar golpear los puntos de presión sería un sinsentido. Así que Naruto desarrolló su propio estilo, combinando la mejor ofensa del Goken (Puño Fuerte) y daño de puntos de presión, con el estilo defensivo del Puño Intercepto de los Uchiha, creando lo que llamaba "Puño del Dragón".

Sin embargo aun podemos agregar un pequeño giro por así llamarlo: Naruto luego de su entrenamiento en relámpago logró envolver sus puños y pies en una capa de chakra de relámpago el cual si hace contacto con el enemigo puede hacer un incremento enorme en el poder del golpe o enviar el chakra de relámpago a través del sistema circulatorio, para dormir el área en un golpe de manera efectiva. El estilo es llamado Raiken (Puño de Relámpago).

De hecho ya que tanto Naruto como Hinata poseen la afinidad de viento ambos pueden crear cuchillas de viento invisibles en sus dedos. Invisibles para cualquiera sin un dojutsu, claro. Usando esta técnica pueden infligir daño a lo que sea que golpeen, dañando músculos y deshabilitando el enemigo.

En el departamento de ninjutsu un podría decir que Naruto es un monstruo, con tres afinidades completamente dominadas, todas ellas ofensivas, Naruto es una fuerza temible. Su arsenal contiene una basta cantidad de técnicas de cada afinidad, incluyendo algunas creaciones propias. Incluso si los niveles de Hinata son altos comparados a cualquiera de su edad, al tener reservas de Jounin. La ventaja de ella sobre Naruto es su enorme control de chakra, haciéndole frente a la de la misma Tsunade. Debido a su control aprendió algunos jutsus médicos para curarse a sí misma si es necesario, ya que Naruto tiene el chakra del zorro.

En la sección de genjutsu digamos que Naruto apesta en ello. El único que Naruto es capaz siquiera de hacer sin el Sharingan activo es el Kokuganryou no Jutsu (Heraldo de la Oscuridad) genjutsu creado por el Nidaime Hokage y considerado como un kinjutsu, debido al hecho de que incluso luego de ser activado drena chakra constantemente. Si miramos a Hinata debido a su control puede usar casi cualquier genjutsu que conoce, pero se refrena de usar el Kokuganryou no Jutsu ya que no puede gastar una gran cantidad de chakra.

En la sección de armas ambos son extremadamente buenos con kunais, shurikens y senbon, pero también en kenjutsu. Naruto nombró el estilo que ella y Hinata aprendieron como Issei No Ryuuken (Estilo de Espada del Grito del Dragón). Ya que su vida shinobi está a punto de comenzar, Naruto forjó con anterioridad sus espadas: la de él era una chokuto (espada recta) creada con metal conductor de chakra para su afinidad relámpago. Era de 20 pulgadas de largo sin contar la empuñadura. El mango era naranja oscuro con franjas negras en el centro y la espiral Uzumaki (NT: Ver perfil de cr4zypt para la imagen). Hinata tenía una espada similar, pero con el mango de color lavanda.

En fuuinjutsu Naruto de verdad honra al Clan Uzumaki. Su ingenio en el arte del fuuinjutsu es de verdad algo sorprendente. Oficialmente es un maestro nivel 10 (10 de 10). De hecho incluso tiene algunas creaciones propias y actualmente está trabajando en la técnica Hirashin de su padre. Sin embargo la formula Shiki del Hirashin debe ser creada por su propio usuario, así que Naruto no puede usar los kunais de su padre. Ya que la fórmula Shiki está atada a la sangre del usuario, Naruto tiene que admitir que su padre de verdad era magnífico al crear una técnica tan simple, pero compleja.

Hinata también tiene entrenamiento en fuuinjutsu, pero no tan extenso como Naruto. Ya que Naruto usaba un ejército de clones para devorar cada libro, de hecho uno creería que Naruto logró leer casi cada libro en la biblioteca. Uno o podría creerlo, pero Naruto enfocó muchos clones de sombra en política y leyes de la Hoja, ya que un día tendría que enfrentarse al consejo.

En la última sección encontramos entrenamiento médico. Ninguno tiene un extenso entrenamiento en esto. Hinata puede usar unas cuantas técnicas simples para curar heridas superficiales. Sin embargo ambos tienen un buen entendimiento de venenos y antídotos, además de anatomía humana. Es ahí donde las senbon entran en juego: Naruto puede mezclar senbon con su taijutsu de puntos de presión si es necesario, además de recubrir las senbon con un veneno paralizante o letal de su propia creación.

Todo en todo tanto Naruto y Hinata son extremadamente habilidosos e ingeniosos shinobi incluso si en verdad son civiles. Sin embargo cualquier civil que puede usar chakra puede ser considerado un shinobi.

 **## Día de Graduación – Casa de Naruto ##**

El sol estaba saliendo, sus rayos entrando por la ventana. Naruto estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, pero comenzaba a despertar mientras el sol comenzaba a brillar en el cuarto. Viendo hacia abajo pudo observar lo que probablemente sería un ángel: Hinata estaba durmiendo con la cabeza en el pecho de él, el sol golpeando su pálida piel, haciéndola brillar casi como una diosa.

Besándola en la frente comenzó a despertar y bostezar. Tentados a abrir os ojos notó que una mano le acariciaba con suavidad el cabello, sabía que era Naruto. No quería dejar la calidez e intentó acurrucarse más a él, enterrando su rostro en su pecho. Naruto al ver esto dio soltó una risa.

"Hina-chan" empezó "Tenemos que levantarnos, no olvides que es el día de graduación" dijo él mientras hacía un clon para que preparara el desayuno.

"No quiero pararme" se quejó "y tú eres requerido como mi almohada" dijo a lo que él sonrió. Levantando su mentón colocó un beso en sus labios, despertando a su bella durmiente.

"Vamos, Hime" dijo rodando encima de ella y dándole besos en el cuello, haciéndola reír "Bien" dijo finalmente, estando de acuerdo con ir con el rubio.

Levantándose y comenzando a vestirse Naruto dijo "Hina-chan, es tiempo" y Hinata asintió. Hoy era el día que se quitarían las máscaras. Ambos eran lo bastante poderosos como para protegerse y dejar al mundo ver quiénes eran realmente. Claro que no se lo mostrarían al mundo, pero el último de la clase, idiota, ruidoso rubio, y la tímida y amable Hinata ya no existirían.

Naruto ahora medía 165cm y tenía dos "colmillos" de cabello rubio que le encuadraban el rostro, llevaba pantalones naranjas con flamas negras en la parte baja y tirantes blancos en la pierna derecha. Tenía una chamarra blanca con un contorno naranja y mangas negras. En la parte trasera de la chamarra llevaba el kanji para "nueve"; llevaba guantes negros sin dedos con metal en la parte trasera de la mano y brazaletes con sellos de almacenamiento para kunai, shuriken, senbon y su espada, así como un pequeño cinturón con numerosos rollos. Cualquiera que lo viera no lo reconocería.

Hinata era ligeramente más pequeña que él, pero incluso al comparala con el resto de la case ella sería una de los más altos. Llevaba pantalones negros con tirantes blancos que sostenían su bolsa de kunai y una chamarra blanca con pelo del mismo color; también llevaba un trozo de tela lavanda atado al cuello..

"Te ves muy guapo, Naruto-kun" dijo ella en una voz dulce que hacía temblar al rubio.

"Jefe, el desayuno está listo" dijo el clon y trajo leche y cereal, huevos y tocino para desayunar. Ambos comieron en silencio mientras se preparaban para el último día en la academia _"Gracias Kami"_ pensaba Naruto.

Luego de desayunar ambos dejaron la casa y se dirigieron hacia la academia. Hinata abrazada por el brazo derecho de Naruto. Ya no importaba quien los viera, era el inicio de sus carreras como shinobi. La caminata fue callada, muchos de los aldeanos ni siquiera reconocieron a Naruto. Llegando a la academia se dieron cuenta de que era bastante temprano, ambos se dirigieron a la parte trasera del salón y esperaron por sus compañeros de clases y sensei.

Prontamente luego de su llegada el salón comenzó a llenarse y momentos después entró "todopoderoso" Uchiha Sasuke, seguido claro por su horda de calientes fangirls. Sasuke escaneó el cuarto y a Hinata y alguien más con ella. Ignorándolos se dirigió a la primera fila y tomó asiento cerca de las ventanas para poder ver hacia afuera cuando estuviera aburrido.

Momentos más tarde Umino Iruka entró por la puerta. Esta persona tenía pantalones negros y el chaleco estándar de Chunnin. Tenía cabello café atado en una cola de caballo y una gran cicatriz que le surcaba la nariz. "Buen día, clase" dijo. Al ver el salón de clases y notar que no recibía atención usó su Jutsu de la Gran Cabeza patentado y gritó **"SILENCIO"**.

Todos se callaron mientras Iruka comenzó a llamar a sus estudiantes para pasar lista, hasta que alcanzó "Uzumaki Naruto". Naruto estaba a punto de responder cuando alguien lo hizo más rápido.

"Parece que el dobe reprobó de nuevo" dijo Sasuke, recibiendo risas de todos.

"¿Estás ciego?" una voz de la parte trasera del salón dijo. Recibiendo la atención de todos y viéndolo como si fuera un fantasma dijo "Yo" viendo la mano "Presente, Iruka-sensei".

Todos estaban parpadeando a dicha persona, aun procesando que era Naruto "N-Naruto" dijo "Sakura 'la Banshee rosa'".

"El único y verdadero" dijo él con su sonrisa zorruna.

La clase entera veía la nueva apariencia del muchacho y pensaban que era una enorme mejora sobre la vieja. Hay que decir que el nuevo atuendo se veía bastante bien. Iruka salió de su estupor y terminó la lista.

"Como sabrán" comenzó Iruka "Hoy es su día de graduación. Al final del día aquellos que pasen serán Shinobi de la Hoja. Comenzaremos con el examen escrito, seguido por armas, taijutsu y finalmente ninjutsu."

"Ahora comencemos" dijo Iruka y empezó a dar los exámenes, mientras se acercaba a Naruto una discreta sonrisa apareció en Mizuki. Mizuki era el asistente de Iruka y como muchos otros odiaba al niño demonio e intentaba todo para que reprobara y tener su venganza. Naruto sintió algo extraño sobre el examen y activó discretamente su Sharingan y descubrió un genjutsu bien puesto en él.

Haciendo medio signo del tigre y pensando _"KAI"_ genjutsu se dispersó y mostró el verdadero examen que comenzó a llenar. Luego de 20 minutos ya había terminado, así como Hinata y ambos esperaban al resto de la clase.

"OK clase. Se terminó el tiempo" dijo Iruka y Mizuki se levantó para empezar a recoger los exámenes. Luego de esto la clase se movió al campo de entrenamiento para el examen de armas.

"Bien clase, tienen 10 kunai y 10 shurikens que deben lanzar para golpear las marcas" explicó Iruka y comenzó a llamar nombres y cada estudiante pasó para ser evaluado.

"Uchiha Sasuke" Llamó Iruka y de pronto cada fangirl comenzó a gritar "SASUKE es el mejor", "VAMOS SASUKE, MUÉSTRALES". Al ver esto Hinata rodó los ojos _"Y se llaman shinobi, Sasuke ni siquiera se preocupa por ellas"._

Sasuke tomó las armas y las lanzó con destreza como el élite que era. Cada kunai golpeó en el centro de los maniquíes así como la mayor parte de los shuriken, excepto por una que perdió el área de mayor puntaje. "Bien hecho, Sasuke, tienes 19 de 20" dijo Iruka y el grupo de fangirls estalló de euforia. Sasuke se dirigió a su asiento y tropezando con Naruto dijo "Vence eso, dobe".

"Uzumaki Naruto" llamó Iruka. El rubio simplemente tomó las armas y se dio cuenta de que no tenían filo a lo cual alzó los hombros y discretamente canalizó chakra de relámpago en ellas para que quedaran pegadas en el maniquí. Las lanzó todas al mismo tiempo, golpeando a cada blanco en el centro.

Los ojos de Iruka se ensancharon "B-buen t-trabajo, Naruto, tienes calificación perfecta, 20 de 20" dijo Iruka felicitándolo. Las fangirls por supuesto comenzaron a gritar que Naruto había hecho trampa y Sasuke simplemente le frunció el ceño al rubio.

"Hyuuga Hinata" llamó Iruka. Hinata al igual que Naruto caminó, recogió las armas y sin dudar las lanzó, golpeando cada blanco igual que Naruto. La quijada de Iruka calló _"¿Qué pasa hoy? Hinata nunca fue tan buena con armas"_.

Felicitando a Hinata, Iruka terminó el examen de la clase y se movió a la sección de taijutsu. "OK, clase, para el siguiente examen deben hacerle frente a Mizuki por 2 minutos. Mizuki no irá mucho a la ofensiva, pero estén preparados" explicó Iruka. "Uzumaki Naruto" llamó

" _Finalmente puedo poner mis manos en el demonio"_ pensaba Mizuki.

Al ver la retorcida sonrisa en la cara de Mizuki, Naruto decidió hacerlo sufrir un poco. Tomando su posición, rodillas dobladas con la pierna derecha ligeramente delante. El brazo derecho extendido con la palma haca el enemigo, mientras que el izquierdo retraído en la cintura.

Los ojos de Iruka se ampliaron al reconocer esta posición "P-pero, ese es el puño suave" dijo.

Pobre dobe, ni siquiera sabe lo que hace" dijo Sasuke, recibiendo risas del resto de la clase _"Parece que Naruto-kun va a jugar un poco"_ pensó Hinata con una risita.

"Hajime" dijo Iruka y Mizuki de inmediato se lanzó con el puño cerrado, intentando golpear a Naruto, quien tomó ligeramente su puño y giró levemente para poder esquivar. Al ver que Mizuki se desbalanceaba, Naruto lo tocó ligeramente en el hombro, cerrando un tenketsu y deshabilitando su brazo izquierdo.

"¿Qué me hiciste?" preguntaba Mizuki enfurecido al no poder sentir el brazo.

"Cerré el punto de chakra principal de tu brazo izquierdo, deshabilitándolo. Se terminó, no puedes ganar" respondió Naruto.

"P-pero cómo. No tienes el Byakugan" dijo Iruka, ¿cómo era posible que Naruto fuera capaz de cerrar tenketsus?

"Cierto. Sin embargo los puntos de chakra están fijos en la red del enemigo, así que puedo recordar dónde están y estimar sus localizaciones al ver a mi enemigo. Luego de ello envío una pequeña explosión de chakra hacia el área ya que no puedo saber con exactitud la localización del punto. De cualquier forma funciona." explicó Naruto. Recibió miradas de sorpresa de todos, menos Hinata _"pensar que es posible usar el puño suave sin el dojutsu_ " pensaba Iruka.

"Maldito mocoso, vas a pagar" dijo Mizuki y lanzó un golpe a ciegas. Mientras se acercaba a Naruto, este solo sonrió y dijo "Estás en mi rango"

"Dos palmas"

"Cuatro palmas"

"Ocho palmas"

"Dieciséis palmas"

"Treinta y dos palmas"

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou" dijo Naruto al terminar su ataque y enviar a Mizuki contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente. Naruto dejó el ring con todos viéndolo: acababa de usar un secreto de la casa principal del Clan Hyuuga "TRAMPOSO" las fangirls gritaron _"¿Como puede un dobe como él vencer a un Chunnin, ese poder debería pertenecerme a mi, un élite"_ pensaba Sasuke.

Iruka le dio a todos un intervalo de treinta minutos mientras recogía a Mizuki y lo llevaba a la enfermería. "Bien, ya que Naruto noqueó a Mizuki vamos a hacer que los estudiantes peleen entre ellos mientras yo observo" explicó Iruka.

"Hyuuga Hinata VS Yamanaka Ino" llamó Iruka.

"Pobre chica, intenta no salir lastimada, Hinata" se burlaba Ino, a lo que Hinata rodó los ojos, era tiempo de mostrarles quiénes eran.

"Hajime"

Ino envistió con rapidez, Hinata simplemente levantó su mano y canalizó chakra en la palma dijo "Hakke Kuushou (Palma de Aire)" una ráfaga de viento fue enviada hacia Ino y la golpeó directo en el pecho, lanzándola fuera del ring y al piso, dejándola inconsciente.

"TRAMPOSA, SOLO SE PERMITÍA TAIJUTSU" gritó Sakura, haciendo que todos se llevaran las manos a los oídos "Ese ataque es considerado taijutsu, lo siento" explicó Hinata.

" _¿Qué sucede aquí, Hinata nunca fue tan buena en taijutsu y Naruto siempre pareció un peleador callejero"_ pensaba Iruka.

Iruka recogió a Ino y luego de un chequeo rápido la dejó recargada en una pared, esperando a que despertara para poder enfrentarla contra alguien más, ya que no la vio hacer mucho.

Luego de que el examen de taijutsu se terminara todos fueron dentro del salón de clases mientras que Iruka llamaba estudiantes individualmente para la porción de ninjutsu.

"Uzumaki Naruto" llamó Iruka y Naruto se pareó y bajó las escaleras para estar frente a Iruka.

"Buena suerte, dobe, vas a necesitarla" dijo Sasuke sonriendo " _Tonto"_ pensó Naruto.

"OK, Naruto, por favor usa el Henge no Jutsu" dijo Iruka y luego de un estallido de humo enfrente de Iruka estaba un hombre que incluso si sabía que era un Henge lo hacía temblar al verlo a los ojos. Sus ojos brillaban y era el Sharingan. El hombre delante de Iruka era Uchiha Madara.

" **De toda la gente ¿por qué lo escogiste a él?"** dijo el Kyuubi. El Kyuubi despreciaba a Madara después de todo.

" _Puede que no te agrade y pudo haber hecho más cosas malas que buenas, pero aun así fue un poderoso shinobi y tengo un legado que honrar"_ pensaba Naruto y recibió un gruñido del Kyuubi.

"I-Interesante elección" dijo Iruka, descartando los temblores y siguiendo con el examen "Ahora prepárate para el kawarimi" dijo Iruka mientras tomaba un kunai sin filo y lo lanzaba a Naruto, quien cambió con una silla cercana.

"Buen trabajo, Naruto, finalmente haz dos bunshin" dijo Iruka, Naruto siempre apestó en Bunshin y sabía que no podía crear solo uno aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

"Bunshin no Jutsu" dijo e intentó liberar la menor cantidad de chakra posible. Hubo un estallido de humo y en el piso apareció un clon muerto- La clase entera no paraba de reír.

"Aun no puedo hacer un maldito clon, Iruka-sensei ¿está bien si uso otro tipo de clon?" preguntó Naruto.

"Seguro, no hay problema." Respondió Iruka preguntándose qué tipo de clon iba a usar Naruto.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" dijo Naruto y luego del acostumbrado humo enfrente de Iruka habían 10 clones perfectos de Naruto. El rubio simplemente sonrió a la reacción de su maestro.

La quijada de Iruka se calló al ver a Naruto usar un kinjutsu Rango B "Wow, Naruto, Kage Bunshin es una técnica de nivel Jounin, felicidades, pasas" dijo Iruka. Naruto sonrió y recogió su Hitaiate en negro y lo ató alrededor de su frente. Hinata fue poco después de él y pasó con facilidad el examen, sin embargo ella podía hacer Bunshins perfectos a diferencia del pobre Naruto.

"Bien clase. El examen ha terminado y todos pasan. El Novato del Año es Uzumaki Naruto y la mejor kunoichi es Hyuuga Hinata" dijo Iruka feliz de que Naruto pasara y no solo eso, sino que fuera el Novato del año.

"¿QUÉ?" gritaba Kiba "¿Cómo puede el último de la clase ser el Novato del Año?" preguntaba.

"Muy simple: tanto Naruto como Hinata tuvieron perfecto el examen escrito, tuvieron calificaciones perfectas en la parte de armas y en la de taijutsu y ninjutsu" explicó Iruka,

"No es más que un perdedor. Yo soy un Uchiha, un élite. Demando un duelo entre los dos por el título" decía Sasuke.

"Es tu elección, Naruto" dijo Iruka.

"Vamos afuera, baka" dijo Naruto y Sasuke sonrió pensando que podría vencerlo. Hinata solo negaba con la cabeza sabiendo cómo terminaría esto _"Ese idiota va a terminar en el hospital"._

Todos dejaron el salón de clases y volvieron al campo de entrenamiento. Naruto y Sasuke entraron al ring dándole la cara al otro, cada uno haciendo medio signo del tigre significando que estaban listos para el combate.

"Este es un duelo para el título de Novato del Año, pueden usar todo. Sin embargo no golpes para lisiar o matar ¿entendido?" dijo Iruka. Al recibir asentimientos por parte de los dos dijo "Hajime".

Decidido a probar su superioridad y terminar este encuentro rápido, Sasuke envistió y lanzó un golpe. Naruto se movió a un lado del golpe y le dio un rodillazo al estómago de Sasuke. Sasuke se dobló del golpe, dándole a Naruto la oportunidad de darle un golpe en la parte trasera del cuello y dejándolo inconsciente en el piso.

"Se terminó" dijo Naruto y claro que las fangirls comenzaron a gritar sobre cómo Naruto hizo trampa.

"Felicidades, Naruto, eres Novato del Año junto con Hinata" dijo Iruka y tanto Naruto como Hinata dejaron la academia, la segunda envuelta en los brazos del primero. Al ver esto Kiba se enfureció porque Naruto se estaba marchando con su Hinata. Sin embargo el resto de la clase solo se preguntaba qué había pasado el día de hoy. Todos menos Shikamaru que siempre sospechaba que Naruto estaba escondiendo su verdadera fuerza.

Shikamaru puede verse como un flojo y desenfocado, pero es extremadamente inteligente y observador.

Naruto y Hinata estaban caminando juntos para ir a cenar en celebración de la graduación y por volverse shinobi de la Hoja.

Ambos caminaban a Ichiraku y Naruto sentía a alguien corriendo a través de los árboles. Claro que Naruto recordaba cuando Hinata fue secuestrada, así que gente corriendo por los árboles siempre le pareció sospechoso. Los dos decidieron que era mejor ver qué sucedía en persona y fueron tras de la persona.

 **## Puesto de guardia ##**

Mizuki corría a través de los árboles con un enorme rollo en la espalda, inconsciente de que estaba siendo rastreado. Se detuvo justo fuera de una pequeña cabaña, se sentó en el piso y abrió el rollo y comenzó a leerlo.

Con el rollo de los sellos, Orochimaru-sama va a darme más poder del que podría haber soñado" dijo. Naruto y Hinata al oír esto estaban apunto de saltar sobre él para recobrar el rollo, cuando de pronto Iruka calló delante de Mizuki.

"Mizuki ¿cómo pudiste hacer esto? Has traicionado a la Hoja" dijo Iruka. No entendía cómo su mejor amigo podría traicionar a la Hoja y robar el rollo.

"Simple, Iruka, quiero poder y cuando le dé a Orochimaru-sama este pergamino él va a darme más poder del que pudieras soñar" dijo Mizuki. Tomó un par de shurikens las lanzó a Iruka gritando "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" los shurikens se multiplicaron por 20. Al ver esto Iruka dudó y terminó clavado contra un árbol. Mizuki tomó un fuuma shuriken y envistió con este girando, con la intención de terminar con Iruka de una vez por todas.

Al ver esto Naruto saltó en el medio de los dos, pateando la espalda de Mizuki "Naruto" dijo Iruka, sorprendido de verlo.

"Hinata cura a Iruka-sensei, yo me encargo de él" dijo Naruto "Hai" respondió ella y comenzó a curar a Iruka.

"Tú, maldito demonio, ¿Te has preguntado por qué todo le mundo te odia?" preguntó Mizuki y Naruto levantó una ceja "NO, MIZUKI, ESTÁ PROHIBIDO" gritaba Iruka.

"Catorce años atrás el Yondaime no mató al Kyuubi, lo selló en ti TÚ ERES EL KYUUBI RENACIDO" dijo Mizuki, esperando romper al mocoso para poder escapar.

"¿Eres un idiota?" preguntó retóricamente. Mizuki achicó los ojos, preguntándose cómo no le hacía nada "He sabido sobre el Kyuubi desde que tenía cinco años de edad. Diablos, he hablado con él desde entonces. ¿Te preguntabas por qué tengo el kanji para nueve en mi chaleco? Es porque me enorgullece ser un Jinchuuriki. I vida pudo no haber sido fácil, pero estoy feliz de que el Yondaime me eligiera" dijo Naruto, recibiendo caras de impacto de Mizuki e Iruka.

"Suficiente charla y ya que has roto la ley del Sandaime tengo permiso de matarte" explicó Naruto.

"Inténtalo zorro demonio" dijo Mizuki y tomó la última de las fuuma shuriken y se la lanzó. Naruto la esquivó luego de un par de sellos manuales dijo "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" Los ojos de Mizuki se ensancharon cuando vio la bola de fuego venir, saltó a la izquierda donde Naruto estaba esperando y le dio una fuerte patada en las costillas, haciendo que Mizuki chocara contras los árboles.

Mizuki a penas se levantó ya que tenía un par de costillas rotas. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para encontrar al niño demonio, cuando de pronto algo le tomó el tobillo. Al ver hacia abajo notó una mano saliendo del piso y agarrándolo con fuerza.

"Doton: Shinjuu Zenshu no Jutsu" dijo Naruto, jalando y enterrando a Mizuki, dejando de fuera solo su cabeza. Mizuki intentó salir, pero no logró nada. Naruto recogió el rollo y vio atisbo de una técnica, abriendo el rollo decía "Bunshin Daibakuha (Explosión de clones) Rango B" Cerrando el rollo lo colocó en su espalda y se dirigió hacia Iruka mientras Hinata terminaba de curarlo.

¿Cómo te sientes, Iruka-sensei?" preguntó Naruto. Iruka era una de las pocas personas que alguna vez le importaron a Naruto.

"Estoy bien, gracias a ti" respondió. Momentos después ANBU llegó a la escena y tomaron a Iruka, Naruto y Hinata ante el Hokage y a Mizuki con Ibiki,

 **## Oficina del Hokage ##**

El ANBU llegó con los tres a la oficina del Hokage y Naruto entregó el rollo de los sellos al Hokage.

"Bien hecho, Naruto, debido a la ayuda tuya y de Hinata logramos asegurar el rollo de los sellos atrapar a un traidor. Voy a considerar esto como una misión Rango B. Vi lo que sucedió a través de mi bola de cristal y sé que aprendiste un Jutsu del rollo. Solo procura se cuidadoso. ¿Algo que pueda hacer por ti como forma de compensación?" preguntó el Hokage, estaba secretamente feliz de que Naruto tomara enserio su entrenamiento.

"De hecho, Jiji, hay algo" dijo Naruto y fue golpeado en la cabeza por Iruka "¡Respeta al Hokage, mocos!" dijo.

"No te preocupes tanto, Iruka" dijo el Hokage.

"Quiero pedirte estar en el mismo equipo que Hinata-chan y Sasuke. Ambos sabemos que habrá un momento en el que tendré que usar mis ojos y no quiero problemas" dijo y el Hokage alzó una ceja, considerando su petición.

"Sé lo que estás pensando. Apuesto que consideraste ponerme con Sasuke y Hinata, ya que el Novato del Año va con la kunoichi del año y tienen que crear un equipo de asalto fuerte" dijo Naruto y prosiguió "Sin embargo aun puedes obtener los mismos beneficios si tienes a Kiba, Sasuke y Sakura en el equipo de asalto y puedes tener un equipo de rastreo perfecto junto con buen asalto si me pones a mi, Hinata y Shino, ya que tengo mis ojos y soy un sensor" terminó Naruto.

"¿Ojos?" preguntó Iruka. El Hokage al ver lo que le preguntaba Naruto silenciosamente le decía "es tu decisión, Naruto".

"Iruka-sensei, si me prometes no decirle a nadie hasta que lo revele, te lo diré" dijo Naruto e Iruka respondió "Puedes confiar en mi Naruto, sabes eso".

"Mira en mis ojos" dijo Naruto y los cerró. Al abrirlos lentamente (para tener un efecto dramático) eran rojo sangre con tres tomoes en cada uno. Los ojos de Naruto eran un Sharingan completamente maduro.

"DEMONIOS" gritó Iruka y Naruto simplemente se rascó la parte trasera de la cabeza. "Eso es por lo que transformaste en Madara en el examen" dijo Iruka y el Hokage alzó una ceja.

"Claro, sensei, tengo un legado que mantener. Después de todo, Madara era mi abuelo" Naruto dijo.

Al oír esto Iruka dejó caer su mandíbula. Naruto era el hijo de uno de los shinobi más poderosos que jamás haya vivido.

"Naruto, de verdad eres el ninja impredecible número uno de Konoha" dijo y Naruto y el Hokage rieron.

"Naruto, si tienes un Sharingan completamente maduro ¿cómo fuste el último de la clase hasta ahora?" preguntó Iruka.

"El engaño es la más grande herramienta de un ninja. A veces escuché algunas de tus lecciones" dijo sonriendo e Iruka solo asintió como un idiota.

Todo lo que empieza bien termina bien. Naruto estoy de acuerdo con tu petición. Preséntate en la academia la siguiente semana para designación de equipos. Nos vemos mañana" dijo el Hokage.

Naruto, Hinata ¿qué tal si los llevo por ramen como agradecimiento?" preguntó Iruka y por supuesto que Naruto estaba de acuerdo.

El Hokage solo negó con la cabeza al ver a los tres dejar su oficina. Suspiró y recogió su lápiz.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO" gritó el Hokage cuando papeleo salió de la nada.

Naruto al oírlo rió _"Quizá debería decirle uno de estos días"._


	10. Problemas

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

 **Capítulo 10: Problemas**

Iruka, Naruto y Hinata caminaron pacíficamente a Ichiraku Ramen como agradecimiento por parte de Iruka hacia Naruto y Hinata por salvarle la vida. Iruka fue herido por la lluvia de shurikens, pero Hinata hizo un maravilloso trabajo curándolo. Naruto, Iruka y Naruto se sentaron en el puesto de ramen.

"Oye, viejo, vamos que tengo hambre" gritó Naruto.

"Oh, Naruto, gusto en verlos a ti y a Hinata" dijo Teuchi y ambos asintieron.

"OK, ya que Iruka-sensei es el que va a pagar puedes comenzar con 10 tazones de ramen de puerco para mi" dijo Naruto y a Iruka se le ensancharon los ojos, pensando si era una buena idea ofrecerle invitar la cena.

"Yo tomaré dos tazones de ramen de vegetales" dijo Hinata.

"Yo uno de camarón. Dime Hinata" comenzó Iruka, recibiendo la atención de esta "¿estabas fingiendo con Naruto desde el comienzo?" preguntó.

"Claro, de hecho no sabes, pero somos novio y novia" dijo ella y le dio a Naruto un beso en la mejilla, haciendo sonrojar al rubio.

"¿Quién habría pensado? Demonios, son muy buenos actores" dijo Iruka recibiendo risas de ambos. "¿Por qué escondieron sus verdaderas fuerzas e incluso su relación?" preguntó Iruka.

"Sabes que soy el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi ¿cierto?" preguntó Naruto e Iruka asintió "y prácticamente todos los aldeanos y casi todos los shinobi me odian por llevarlo. Para ellos soy un doloroso recordatorio de esa noche. Sabes que intentaron lastimarme o matarme muchas veces. Si el consejo civil supiera qué tan fuerte soy harían todo lo que pudieran para evitar que el 'demonio' se hiciera más fuerte" dijo él.

"La razón por la que decidí esconder nuestra relación fue bastante similar. Intentarían lastimarla también. Ya he llamado a algunos llamarla 'ramera del demonio' y me iré al infierno si dejara a alguien lastimarla. Preferiría reducir la aldea a cenizas que permitir a alguien ponerle las manos encima. Así que decidimos permanecer en las sombras hasta que fuéramos lo bastante fuertes como para protegernos" concluyó.

Iruka estaba sorprendido como el hiperactivo número 1 pensaba en todo. En un millón de años hubiera pensado que Naruto era tan astuto y reflexivo.

"Ciertamente me engañaron" dijo Iruka y todos rieron. Comenzaron a comer con calma. "Y tú, Hinata, tengo el sentimiento de que no eres la tímida niña" dijo él apuntándole. Ella rió y le dio una respuesta:

"Era tímida cuando conocí por primera vez a Naruto, pero a través de los años lo sobrepasé gracias a él. También ¿quién crees que lo ayudó en sus bromas?" dijo ella riendo y la quijada de Iruka cayó. "de hecho me agradaba ser tímida y dejar a todos presumir de cuán buenos eran".

"¿Qué tan fuertes son en realidad?" preguntó Iruka en tono serio.

"Nunca hemos competido contra nadie excepto contra nosotros, pero la bola de pelos dice que somos alrededor de nivel Jounin en términos de taijutsu y ninjutsu. Yo apesto en genjutsu así que bajo Chunnin en ese aspecto. Por otro lado soy un maestro de sellos nivel 10" explicó Naruto y por supuesto que Iruka no sabía qué decir, el pobre tipo.

"Espera, si son nivel Jounin ¿cómo no puedes hacer un solo bunshin?" preguntó Iruka y Naruto rió.

"Bueno, un efecto secundario de tener un Bijuu sellado en ti cuando eres joven es que tiendes a desarrollar enormes reservas de chakra. Estimo que tengo alrededor de 4 veces más chakra que Jiji, así que incluso si tengo control de chakra de nivel Jounin aun tengo demasiado chakra como para hacer un solo bunshin" explicó Naruto.

Iruka no sabía que pensar o decir. El peor estudiante de la academia era nivel Jounin, tenía reservas de chakra 4 veces las del Hokage y era un maestro de sellado, además tenía un Sharingan maduro. Iruka hizo lo que pudo y se desmalló.

"Oye, oye, despierta, sensei, aun tienes que pagar" gritó Naruto intentando despertar al desvanecido Iruka

 **## Cuarto del consejo ##**

El Hokage se aproximaba al cuarto. Cerca de las puertas dobles había un ANBU protegiéndolas. El ANBU hizo una reverencia al Hokage y las abrió. El Hokage entró al cuarto y a su derecha se encontraban las cabezas de los clanes de Konoha también conocidos como el consejo shinobi y a la izquierda se encontraban unos pocos civiles importantes conocidos como el consejo civil.

Cerca del consejo shinobi se encontraban sentadas 3 personas. Eran Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu y Shimura Danzo. Eran los viejos compañeros del Hokage en sus días de Gennin y actualmente sus consejeros o 'ancianos'".

El Hokage se sentó en la pequeña mesa al frente del consejo de Konoha.

"buenos días a todos. Ahora ¿podría saber la razón por la que el consejo ha sido convocado?" preguntó el Hokage en tono aburrido. Luego de tratar con todo el papeleo tenía que lidiar con el maldito consejo.

"Sí, Hokage-sama" dijo un mercante del consejo civil mientras se ponía de pie "Escuchamos que el demo... Uzumaki Naruto se graduó de la academia. No puede permitirle volverse un shinobi, es demasiado peligroso" dijo.

El Hokage suspiró, sabiendo que este día llegaría "Naruto no es peligroso, ya ha probado ser un shinobi leal, además de graduarse como Novato del Año junto con Hinata" ante el comentario Hiashi alzó una ceja por escuchar que Hinata era kunoichi del año. _"El grupo de este año debe ser débil considerando que ella es la mejor"_ pensó.

"Claramente es un demonio, le robó el título de Novato del Año a Uchiha-sama" una banshee gritó, haciendo a todos temblar con su voz tan aguda.

"Deberías escoger tus palabras con cuidado, CIVIL" dijo el Hokage, alzando su instinto asesino y haciéndola sudar. "Mi ley sigue en efecto".

"Pero Hokage-sama, no puede permitirle acercarse a los herederos de los clanes, podría lastimarlos" un gordo mercante dijo, mientras que el consejo shinobi rodaba los ojos.

"SUFICIENTE" dijo el Hokage en tono serio. "Muchos de ustedes, civiles, pueden no saber cómo Naruto salvó a la aldea el día de hoy" dijo recibiendo miradas de confusión de todos "lo que no saben es que hoy el maestro de la academia, Mizuki, entró a la bóveda del Hokage y robó el rollo de los sellos. Fue interceptado por Umino Iruka y ambos se enfrentaron en combate. Si Naruto y Hinata no se mostraran Iruka estaría muerto y la aldea habría perdido el rollo. Hinata logró curar a Iruka y Naruto derrotó a un Chunnin" el Hokage concluyó y todos jadearon por las noticias. Un novato recién salido de la academia derrotando a un Chunnin era algo que casi nunca sucedía.

"Lo ve, Hokage-sama, ya se está volviendo demasiado poderoso, debemos matarlo ahora y terminar lo que el Yondaime comenzó" el gordo mercante dijo intentando razonar con el Hokage para poner fin al demonio.

"Sigues olvidando que esta es una aldea shinobi y YO, EL HOKAGE, soy el que comanda mis fuerzas, mi palabra es ley, recuérdalo bien. Esta junta concluye ahora." dijo el Hokage, sobándose las sienes. _"Soy demasiado viejo para esta mierda" pensó mientras veía a todos dejar el cuarto._

 **## Más tarde esa noche ##**

Más tarde todos dormían en la aldea, incluido nuestro par favorito, Naruto y Hinata. Ambos dormían como lo solían hacer: acurrucados con el otro. Ruto tenía el pecho presionado contra la espalda de ella y acercándola más hacia él.

Dos figuras podían ver vistas corriendo en las azoteas. Ambos llevaban el atuendo estándar de Jounin de Konoha: el Hitaiate en la frente, el chaleco de Jounin y pantalones de ANBU negros.

"¿Recuerdas el plan?" uno Jounin preguntó recibiendo un cabeceo por parte del otro.

"Terminemos con esto para poder recolectar nuestra paga" el otro dijo apretó el paso hacia su destino. Ambos llegaron a la zona roja de la aldea y con rapidez se dirigieron a una casa en particular. La casa propia parecía vieja con unos agujeros resanados por fuera. Ambos se aproximaron a la ventana y vieron al par dormido: el demonio y su ramera.

Ambos decidieron entrar a través del techo al ver que la cama estaba demasiado cerca de la ventana. Con rapidez y sigilo entraron a la casa y hacia la alcoba. Se acercaron a la cama y uno dijo: "es tu fin, demonio" y lanzó dos kunais con rapidez a través de sus pechos.

Los Jounin sonrieron victoriosamente hasta que hubo un estallido de humo y dos trozos de leña fueran revelados, con los kunais clavados en ellos. Se volvieron y no les agradó la vista: vieron un Sharingan y un Byakugan activados. "Oh así que el demonio tiene el Sharingan. Probablemente lo robó cuando mató al Clan Uchiha. Acabémoslos" dijo un Jounin y corrió hacia el par.

"OK, Hinata, toma a uno y yo me ocuparé del otro. Ten cuidado son Jounin y aunque somos habilidosos ellos tienen más fuerza que nosotros" dijo Naruto "Hai" respondió ella y envistió para interceptar a uno de los enemigos.

 **## Con Naruto ##**

¿Por qué nos atacas? Es un crimen atacar a un camarada de la Hoja" preguntó Naruto, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

"No eres nuestro compañero, muere demonio" el Jounin respondió y tomó el un kunai y dio un golpe horizontal. Naruto se agachó y usando su pie golpeo al del Jounin, haciendo que se desbalanceara e inclinara hacia adelante. Usando esto Naruto alzó su rodilla y logró golpearlo en el abdomen. El Jounin se recobró con rapidez y dio un salto hacia atrás.

"No está mal, demonio. Subamos el nivel" dijo el Jounin e hizo algunos sellos manuales con rapidez, tras lo cual gritó "Doton: Tshuchi no Yoroi"y envolvió su cuerpo en una dura coraza de tierra. _"Está_ _usando un escudo de tierra, que bueno que mi afinidad principal se el relámpago"_ pensó Naruto.

Ambos envistieron al otro e intercambiaron algunos golpes. Gracias al Sharingan Naruto logró bloquear o esquivar cada uno de ellos, sin embargo debido a la armadura del enemigo sus golpes eran inefectivos y no podía atacar ningún punto de presión. Naruto cambió a su propio estilo de nintaijutsu: el Puño de Relámpago. Naruto cargó sus manos y pies en una capa de chakra de relámpago.

Envistió y dio una patada baja. El Jounin saltó con el fin de evadirla. Naruto se recobró con rapidez y envió en enorme golpe al pecho del Jounin, destruyendo su armadura y haciéndolo volar hacia la pared.

"Eso dolió, maldito niño" gritó el Jounin.

Ambos comenzaron a combatir de nuevo, pero esta vez Naruto tenía la ventaja, decidiendo terminar e ir a ayudar a Hinata, Naruto esquivó un golpe e imbuyó sus dedos con chakra de relámpago y presionó duro contra la cabeza del Jounin, cerca de la oreja descargando el chakra en los nervios vagos y haciendo que al Jounin le diera un ataque cardíaco.

Naruto dejó al Jounin temblando en el piso y se dirigió a ayudar a Hinata. Al ver a Hinata se dio cuenta que tenía la ventaja hasta que cometió un error que el Jounin aprovechó para dar un corte horizontal.

"HINATA" Naruto gritó, desactivó su sello de gravedad y envistió con toda su velocidad para poder ayudarla, sabiendo que no podría llegar en tiempo, por lo que tuvo que sustituirse con ella.

Naruto ahora estaba en el lugar de Hinata, viendo como la cuchilla venía, acercándose más y más. Su Sharingan podría ser considerado una maldición, ya que le mostraba su muerte en cámara lenta. Intentó subir su kunai para bloquear la espada, pero era demasiado tarde. Justo cuando la hoja estaba a punto de hacer contacto, Naruto canalizó una enorme cantidad de chakra hacia sus ojos de manera inconsciente, hasta que estos comenzaron a girar y revertir sus colores. De pronto todo se volvió incluso más claro y el tiempo parecía lentificarse aun más.

Naruto veía la hoja acercarse más y más y justo cuando iba a hacer contacto con su piel la cosa más extraña sucedió. La cuchilla parecía seguir su paso, cortando con limpieza a través de él, pero Naruto no sintió ningún dolor.

El Jounin enemigo no sabía lo que sucedía: su cuchilla parecía pasar a través del demonio como si no estuviera ahí. La espada dejó su cuerpo como si nada hubiera sucedido, es entonces cuando vio a sus ojos. En vez de los ojos rojo sangre con tomoes negros, los ojos de Naruto cambiaron a un color negro puro con el medio teniendo un círculo incompleto, rojo, brillante y con tres orbes rojos en el. El Jounin no sabía qué era, pero era demasiado tarde. (NT: ver el perfil de cr4zypt por la imagen).

Naruto atrapó la mano del Jounin mientras estaba pasaba de él y le rompió la muñeca, haciéndole dejar caer la espada. Naruto lo vio a los ojos con el Sharingan girando y dijo "Genjutsu. Sueño inducido" el Jounin cayó al piso, inconsciente.

Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver a Hinata, quien estaba demasiado impactada con lo que había sucedido, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando este se le acercaba. "Hinata ¿estás bien? ¿estás herida?" preguntó Naruto preocupado por ella.

"No estoy herida, gracias a ti" dijo ella y lo abrazó mientras lloraba _"No puedo creer que cayeran tan bajo como para atacarnos en la noche. Supongo que era demasiado optimista"_ Naruto pensó. Ambos se separaron hasta que Hinata lo vio y dio un jadeo.

"Naru-kun, tus ojos" dijo ella. Naruto no sabía de lo que hablaba, así que fue al baño y vio en el espejo; alzó una ceja _"¿Qué demonios es esto?"_ pensó.

" **Eso, cachorro, es la siguiente forma del Sharingan, conocida como el Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno, tienes mucha suerte de haberlo despertado. Esos ojos en particular solo despiertan cuando estás en una situación de vida o muerte o a través de entrenamiento intenso"** explicó el Kyuubi.

" _Entonces ¿es por eso que la cuchilla pasó a través de mi? Debe ser uno de sus poderes"_ pensó

" **Supongo, pero nunca he visto ese en particular. He visto las técnicas de Madara usando esos ojos, pero no sé como usarlas así que tendrás que deducirlo por tu cuenta. Hazte cargo de los intrusos y explicaré algo sobre esos ojos más tarde"** el Kyuubi dijo y Naruto asintió y con rapidez se dirigió al Jounin que sobrevivió y lo ató, poniendo un sello restrictor de chakra en él.

Un par de minutos más tarde el cuerpo del Jounin muerto estaba sellado en un rollo que Naruto llevaría más tarde al Hokage, tomó un vaso de agua y lo usó para mojar al Jounin en la cara, despertándolo.

"Hola, amigo, vamos a hablar" dijo Naruto en una dulce voz que hacía temblar a Hinata quien tenía el Byakugan activo para ver si mentía.

"Maldito demonio, no voy a decir nada, bien podrías matarme ahora" dijo el Jounin intentando esconder el miedo por estar a la merced del demonio luego de intentar asesinar a su amada.

"¿Dónde está la diversión en matarte?" preguntó Naruto y activó su Sharingan normal y dijo "Magen: Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu" el Jounin quedó atrapado en el genjutsu y se sentía como si estuviera siendo quemado vivo. Ya que estaba atado y tenía un sello de restricción de chakra no podía romper la ilusión. Esto continuó por unos minutos hasta que decidió que no podía aguantarlo más.

"O-OK hablaré... por favor detente" suplicó hasta que Naruto terminara el jutsu y lo viera con el Sharingan junto con Hinata para detectar cualquier mentira.

"Escucha bien porque solo diré esto una vez" dijo Naruto con el Sharingan brillando, haciendo al Jounin asentir con rapidez "¿Por qué decidiste atacarnos?" preguntó Naruto, quería saber por qué de pronto decidieron tomar una aproximación tan directa en su contra.

"Fue un trato. Un amigo y yo los mataríamos por pago" explicó al Jounin viendo el cadáver de su amigo y pensando que fue un error aceptar, pero era demasiado tarde ahora.

Ya veo.. ¿y quién 'solicitó' esta misión?" el Jounin dudó en decirle quién lo había contratado. Naruto desactivó su Sharingan y vio al Jounin a los ojos, sus fríos ojos azules parecían penetrar su alma, lo que lo hacía temblar.

"Fue Tuno Konta, mercante de la aldea y pertenece al conejo civil" el Jounin respondió y Naruto ya sospechaba que había sido uno de los civiles con suficiente riqueza como para contratar a dos Jounin.

"Hinata ¿dice la verdad?" preguntó Naruto y Hinata asintió. Naruto se volvió al Jounin atado y sonrió.

"¿Qué me vas a hacer?" preguntó con miedo en la voz, no quería más dolor, prefería una muerte rápida.

"Tanto como quisiera matarte ahora no lo haré. Te voy a entregar al Hokage mañana en la mañana con tu amigo y luego de ello voy a pedir la ejecución del mencionado civil" dijo Naruto y colocándose detrás de él lo noqueó con un rápido golpe en el cuello.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Hinata. Ambos estaban demasiado despiertos para volver a dormir.

"Son las 4 de la mañana. La oficina del Hokage abre a las 7, así que entretanto voy a poner algunos sellos de seguridad alrededor de la casa para asegurarme que esto no vuelva a suceder" dijo él Naruto se acercó a Hinata y la besó, abrazó y le susurró "Lo siento, es mi culpa. Ambos vinieron tras de mi" Naruto dijo. Estaba triste y furioso de que los aldeanos intentaran matarla a ella.

"No es tu culpa. Además no creas que es suficiente como para alejarme de ti" respondió ella y le dio un apasionado beso.

"Gracias" dijo Naruto, feliz de haber encontrado a la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de su vida.

Naruto se acercó a las paredes y puso sellos de seguridad y privacidad, así como un sello detector de chakra en la perta. Con los kage bunshin solo le tomó alrededor de una hora sellar por completo su apartamento, asegurándose de que quien intentara allanarlo tuviera una fea sorpresa.

Ambos se recostaron en la cama con Hinata recostada sobre él hasta que por fin se durmió en la seguridad de sus brazos. No era como pretendía comenzar su día. Naruto lentamente se durmió y se dirigió a su mente para hablar con el Kyuubi.

"Así que Kyuubi, ¿qué querías decirme de mis nuevos ojos?" preguntó emocionado de haber desbloqueado los ojos que hicieron a Madara tan poderoso.

" **OK, cachorro, esto va a ser una larga historia, así que cállate y escucha bien"** dijo el Kyuubi y Naruto asintió.

" **Todo comenzó unos miles de años atrás. La raza humana vivía en paz hasta que una aterradora bestia apareció. Nadie sabe de dónde se originó, pero era demasiado poderosa para que los humanos la derrotaran. Muchos pensaban que era un castigo de los dioses. La bestia tenía diez colas y era conocida como el Juubi. Nada parecía capaz de detenerla hasta que un hombre apareció y encaró a la bestia solo.**

 **El hombre logró derrotar a la bestia sellándola dentro de su propio cuerpo. Luego será conocido como el Rikudou Sennin, padre de todo el ninjutsu. El hombre fue alabado como un héroe por derrotar a la bestia y fue considerado por todos como un dios entre los hombres. Sin embargo envejeció y tarde o temprano llegó a la vejez.**

 **Sabiendo que a su muerte la bestia sería liberada, dividió su chakra en 9 creando lo que ahora es conocido como las 9 bestias con colas, que van desde una hasta nueva colas. ¿Me sigues hasta aquí?"** preguntó el Kyuubi y al ver a Naruto asentir continuó.

" **Durante su vida el Rikudou Sennin tuvo dos hijos. El mayor recibió sus ojos y fundó el Clan Uchiha, mientras que el menor recibió la fuerza de su cuerpo y fue el progenitor del Clan Senju. En su lecho de muerte el Rikudou Sennin tuvo que elegir cuál de sus hijos llevaría su legado.**

 **Debido a los ideales del joven lo escogió a él, sin embargo este no estaba de acuerdo con su hermano. El hermano mayor pensó que ya que era el primogénito sería el quien tuviera que liderar al mundo en lugar de su padre. Enfurecido a su hermano menor y a su padre intentó combatir a su hermano por su derecho, pero perdió.**

 **Al perder se dio cuenta que tenía que reunir más fuerzas y terminar la línea de los Senju antes de que comenzara, pero se dio cuenta que al estar solo le tomaría tiempo hacer un clan, así que hizo un ritual de sangre para 'transformar' por así decirlo, a civiles ordinarios en Uchihas. Muy bien, la historia termina aquí ¿entendiste todo?"** el Kyuubi preguntó y Naruto respondió "Sí, creo que lo entiendo. El Rikudou tuvo dos hijos y el mayor hizo un ritual de sangre para incrementar su clan con mayor rapidez para que pudiera derrotar al hermano Senju".

" **Correcto, ahora sobre tus ojos. Verás los descendientes del hermano mayor son Uchihas 'de sangre pura', mientras que los nacidos del ritual fueron conocidos como Uchihas 'mestizos'. Hoy en día nadie sabe siquiera la distinción.**

 **La diferencia clave entre los dos es la activación del Mangekyou. Si fueras parte del lado 'mestizo' tendrías que matar a alguien cercano a ti para experimentar la emoción de la pérdida con el fin de despertarlos, incluso después de hacerlo, mientras uses los ojos perderás constantemente la vista, hasta quedar completamente ciego, a menos que removieras tus ojos y pusieras en sitio los de tu hermano, padre o alguien directamente relacionado a ti. Al hacer esto alcanzarías el Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno.**

 **Sin embargo los Uchihas de 'sangre pura' alcanzaban el Mangekyou de manera distinta: ellos activaban los ojos en el calor de la batalla y en situaciones de vida o muerte, y al alcanzarlo estaba en su forma 'eterna'. La línea de Uchihas 'de sangre pura' era la de Madara. Ya que solo tuvo a Minato y su hermano no tienen ningún hijo del que sepamos, actualmente eres el último de esa línea"** concluyó el Kyuubi.

"¿Significa que un día mis hijos tendrán el Mangekyou?" preguntó Naruto.

" **Sí, ya que el gen del Sharingan es dominante solo uno de los padres es necesario y al ser tú 'de sangre pura' tus hijos despertarían el Mangekyou en su forma final igual que tú"** respondió el Kyuubi.

"Eso es algo bueno, no querría tener que pensar en matar a alguien cercano a mi por poder. Tengo una pregunta: he oído que Madara robó los ojos de su hermano." Se preguntaba Naruto.

" **No puedes confiar en todo lo que lees. Puede que los hubiera robado, pero no los necesitaba"** respondió el Kyuubi.

"Ahora que lo pienso, el baka siempre presume sobre ser un Uchiha y ni siquiera es uno 'de sangre pura0" dijo Naruto, riendo.

"Gracias. Casi son las 7. te veré luego" dijo Naruto y dejó su mente. Naruto se levantó y recogió los rollos conteniendo a los dos Jounin. Él y Hinata se vistieron y se dirigieron a la Torre del Hokage para empezar el día dándole al viejo un agradable, matutino y fresco dolor de cabeza.

 **## Torre del Hokage ##**

El Hokage estaba recargando en su silla, disfrutando una taza de humeante té para iniciar su papeleo. De verdad era la pesadilla de los kages. De pronto hubo un golpeteo en la puerta.

"Adelante" dijo el viejo Hokage. La puerta se abrió y vio a un infeliz Naruto, cargando dos rollos al lado de Hinata "Esto no puede ser bueno" pensó.

"Naruto-kun ¿cómo te va?" preguntó.

"Nos va bien, mejor que a estos dos de hecho" respondió Naruto y le lanzó los rollos al Hokage.

"Naruto ¿qué es esto?" preguntó el Hokage.

"¡Ábrelos y velo por tu mismo!" el Hokage abrió ambos rollos y vio lo que era un rollo de sellado. Canalizó chakra hacia los dos y en el piso apareció un Jounin muerto, mientras que el otro estaba muerto, pero despierto.

"Naruto ¿qué significa esto?" preguntó el Hokage en tono serio.

Naruto caminó al Jounin atado y removió la cinta de aislar de su boca y preguntó "¿Quieres hacer los honores?" a lo que el Jounin respondió con prontitud.

"Fuimos contratados por Tuno Konta para matar al dem..." Naruto no le permitió termina la oración y lo le envió una fría mirada con el Sharingan. El hombre tragó con dureza y prosiguió "Uzumaki Naruto".

"Caray, qué lio. ¿El otro esta muerto?" preguntó el Hokage y Naruto asintió "Tuve que terminarlo con rapidez o de otra forma Hinata no estaría aquí" dijo y puso una mano en el hombre de Hinata, acercándola a él.

"Debería haberlo sospechado, ayer la junta del consejo fue sobre ti y no terminó bien" digo el Hokage mientras suspiraba.

"Al menos nadie salió lastimado. No te preocupes Naruto, el hombre responsable será considerado un traidor por atacar a un shinobi y será castigado" dijo el Hokage viendo con dureza al Jounin. Era una lástima ver a sus shinobi caer tan bajo que intentarían matar a un compañero.

"Sabes viejo, de hecho es divertido" dijo riendo. Al ver la confundida cara del Hokage continuó "Ellos querían matarme porque estaban asustados de que me haría demasiado poderoso y algún día atacaría a la aldea. Sin embargo terminaron dándome más poder" dijo y activó su Sharingan y luego cambió a su MSE y se lo mostró al Hokage.

"N-Naruto ¿es lo que creo que es?" dijo el Hokage con los ojos ensanchados.

"Sí, viejo, te presento mi Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno" dijo sonriendo y haciendo sus ojos girar. Comenzó a explicarle todo lo que sabía sobre los Uchihas 'de sangre pura' y la activación de su ojo.

El Hokage tenía su quijada en el piso mientras procesaba todo lo que oyó. Salió de su estupor y dijo "Eso significa que Itachi terminará ciego, a menos que obtenga los ojos de Sasuke" dijo el Hokage.

"Correcto, sin embargo Sasuke debe haber desbloqueado su Mangekyou y conociéndolo, si alguna vez se entera de ello, no dudaría en terminar con la vida de alguien cercano a él". Respondió Naruto en tono serio.

"Intentaré mantener un ojo en él. Naruto entretanto mantén ocultos esos ojos, incluso más ahora. Uchiha Madara fue uno de los shinobi más fuertes en vivir debido a su Sharingan. Aun tienes que aprender cómo usarlos, así que mantenlo oculto ¿sí?" el Hokage respondió y Naruto asintió, tras lo cual dejó el cuarto.

El Hokage expulsó chakra y enfrente suyo apareció un ANBU "Toma a este vivo con Ibiki y Anko. También ve por Tuno Konta y envíalo con Ibiki" ordenó el Hokage.

" _Estoy haciéndome de verdad viejo para esta mierda"_ pensó el Hokage.


	11. Equipos y misiones

**Nota del traductor:** debido a la no tan buena calidad de mis escritos le he solicitado a **hina32** que sea mi beta y ella muy generosamente ha aceptado mi oferta. Este es el primer capítulo que ella ha revisado. Mil gracias por darte el tiempo de corregir mis errores.

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO NI DE SUS PERSONAJES

 **Capítulo 11: Equipos y misiones**

El resto de la semana pasó sin ningún problema en absoluto. Sin embargo Naruto y Hinata estaban siendo extremadamente desconfiados cuando caminaban fuera de su casa. Naruto puso algunas capas de sellos defensivos en su casa así que ahora era muy segura, cualquiera que intentara entrar a la fuerza recibiría 100,000 "placenteros" voltios a través del cráneo.

Durante la última semana Naruto y Hinata hicieron un poco de investigación sobre los posibles Jounin que tendrían como sensei. Naruto además logró terminar sus sellos para el Hirashin. Se presionó duro para poderlos usar y siempre estar presente si Hinata lo necesitaba en algún momento. Sin embargo, aun no había dominado la técnica, así que no estaba lista para ser usada en combate.

 **## RETROSPECTIVA ##**

 _Tanto Naruto como Hinata estaban en casa, Hinata preparando la cena, mientras que Naruto estaba en la sala de estar trabajando en sus sellos._

" _Oye, Hinata-chan, ven" dijo Naruto y Hinata salió de la cocina. Naruto pensaba que se veía aun más hermosa con el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo mientras que llevaba un delantal lavanda._

" _¿Necesitas algo, Naruto-kun?" preguntó. Naruto se le acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios._

" _Te tengo un regalo" dijo con las manos detrás de la espalda, incitándola a que intentara arrebatárselo de las manos. Finalmente ella se rindió e hizo una mueca y Naruto sonrió, tras lo cual le dio un regalo envuelto. Ella lo desenvolvió y al encontrar un pequeño anillo jadeó para tomar aire._

 _El anillo era plata resplandeciente con la forma de un zorro. El anillo comenzaba con la cabeza de un zorro y terminaba con la cola (NT: ver perfil de cr4zypt para la imagen)._

" _Es hermoso, gracias" dijo ella y le dio un abrazo._

" _Me da gusto que te agrade, pero el anillo es especial, no solo dice que te amo, sino que contiene la fórmula shiki del Hirashin, lo que significa que si estás en problemas solo tienes que canalizar chakra hacia el anillo y estaré ahí en un destello" explicó y ella le dio un apasionado beso demostrando su eterno amor._

 **## FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA ##**

Otra cosa en la que Naruto intentó trabajar durante la semana es en su nuevo Sharingan. Tenía que admitir que su nueva forma era jodidamente sorprendente. El Kyuubi también explicó los poderes que sabía que tenía el Mangekyou Sharingan ya que vio a Madara usarlos.

 **## RETROSPECTIVA ##**

 _Naruto estaba recostado en la cama tratando de dormir, pero lo encontraba difícil. Desde el intento de asesinato contra él y Hinata un par de días atrás, incluso si aseguró su casa siempre estaba en alerta. Decidiendo pasar el tiempo fue a su mente a hablar con el Kyuubi sobre sus nuevos ojos._

 _De hecho Naruto cambió su mente: ya no era la vieja alcantarilla, ahora era un bosque con montañas cercanas y una buena cantidad de animales para que el Kyuubi no se sintiera aburrido._

" _Oye, bola de pelos" dijo Naruto y el Kyuubi le dio una mirada molesta.  
_ _ **"¿Qué quieres, mocoso? Estaba intentando dormir"**_ _dijo el Kyuubi._

" _No puedo dormir, así que pensaba que podías explicarme los nuevos poderes que puedo usar con mis nuevos ojos" dijo él._

" _ **Como te dije, solo lo vi a él usándolos, ni siquiera sé si puedes usarlos. Para empezar el poder que usaste la última vez nunca vi a Madara usarlo, así que es más que probable que el Mangekyou no siempre tenga los mismos poderes"**_ _explicó el Kyuubi._

" _Eso apesta" respondió Naruto._

" _ **No significa que no puedas usarlos. Intentaré explicar los poderes que vi, así que escucha bien. Primero, uno de los poderes es un genjutsu extremadamente poderoso llamado Tsukuyomi (Dios de la Luna). Una vez que haces contacto visual con el enemigo puedes usar la técnica y el usuario queda atrapado. Dentro de la técnica eres Kami (Dios). Puedes crear y manipular todo, incluso el propio tiempo. Puedes hacer que este pase de forma diferente que fuera del genjutsu. Pueden ser 3 días en tu técnica, pero en el mundo real solo un par de segundos. La diferencia de tiempo varía según tu habilidad. El genjutsu es casi irrompible.**_

 _ **Otro poder que vi es llamado Amaterasu (Diosa del Sol). Es el jutsu Katon de más alto nivel conocido. Con los ojos puedes convocar las llamadas "Llamas de Amaterasu". Son llamas de color negro que hacen arder todo en su camino y no desaparecen hasta que el blanco que deseas ha sido incinerado por completo, no importa si usas un jutsu Suiton. Nunca mueren hasta que el blanco se ha ido.**_

 _ **El último poder y probablemente el más poderoso es una armadura defensiva con capacidades ofensivas. Es llamado Susanoo (Dios de las Tormentas y del Mar). Crea una armadura de aspecto humanoide alrededor tuyo, entre más chakra uses se vuelve más fuerte y grande. He visto la forma perfecta del Susanoo y déjame decirte que es algo que no quisieras enfrentar. Esta armadura humanoide carga un escudo con propósitos defensivos como reflejar los ataques más poderosos, pero también carga una espada para atacar. ¿Entiendes todo?"**_ _concluyó el Kyuubi y pidió confirmación._

" _Soy genial" gritó Naruto con emoción por tener poderes tan geniales_

" _ **Sigue siendo un idiota"**_ _pensó el Kyuubi._

" _ **Ahora ya sabes. Vete, quiero dormir"**_ _dijo/ordenó el Kyuubi._

 **## FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA ##**

Con la última semana ahora terminada encontramos a Hinata y Naruto terminando su desayuno. Hoy sabrían sobre sus equipos y sensei.

"¿Estás lista, Hinata-chan?" preguntó Naruto y recibió un asentimiento. Sostuvo el brazo de ella y despareció en un shunshin de relámpago hacia la academia. Llegaron al techo no queriendo atraer preguntas. Ambos bajaron a su respectivo salón de clases, el cuarto lleno con sus amigos, sin embargo Iruka-sensei aun no había llegado. Hinata subió las escaleras y se sentó en una de las filas traseras.

Naruto claro que la siguió, pero cuando caminaba fue recibido por la mirada acusadora de Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke seguía cabreado por perder ante el dobe, el último de la academia _"¿Cómo pudo basura como él vencerme, a un Uchiha. La siguiente vez rogará por misericordia"_ pensó Sasuke, sonriendo.

Incluso si Naruto había crecido físicamente y también mentalmente, aun no podía resistir unas cuantas burlas, especialmente de Sasuke, un "miembro del mismo clan" por así decirlo. Ambos se quedaron unos minutos viendo de mala manera al otro, hasta que Sasuke tuvo suficiente y se volvió, tramando las diferentes maneras en las que podría destruir a su hermano.

Naruto subió las escaleras para unirse a Hinata cuando otro problema apareció en la forma de Inuzuka Kiba.

"Oye, Hinata-chan ¿cómo estás?" preguntó Kiba mientras se movía para sentarse junto a ella.

"Estoy bien, Kiba. Detente, ese asiento es para Naruto-kun" respondió ella.

Vamos, Hinata-chan. Soy mejor que él, soy un alfa" dijo Kiba rotando sus dedos en el puente de su nariz. Claro que Kiba al ser del Clan Inuzuka tenía un alto sentido del orgullo y ʻmasculinidadʼ debido al hecho de que es hombre y heredero del clan.

"No me importa lo que eres Kiba, y ya te dije que me gusta Naruto" dijo ella en un tono asesino. Kiba incluso tomó un paso hacia atrás. La tímida Hinata que conocía ya no existía

"Kiba, deja de coquetear con mi novia" dijo Naruto mientras se les acercaba. Pasó junto a Kiba quien le dio un gruñido y se sentó al lado de Hinata y la besó en la mejilla para hacerle más claro su punto a Kiba.

"DEJA DE MOLESTARLA" gritó Kiba, reuniendo la atención de la mayoría de la clase y despertando al genio residente.

"Demonios, Kiba eres demasiado ruidoso. Problemático" dijo Shikamaru mientras bostezaba e intentaba volver a dormir.

"Solo olvídalo y vuelve a ver las nubes" dijo Naruto.

"Idiota" contestó Shikamaru y volvió a dormir.

"Kiba, Hinata está conmigo y apreciaría si dejaras de molestarnos" dijo Naruto alzando su instinto asesino haciendo a Kiba sudar. Encima de la cabeza de Kiba estaba un pequeño perro blanco llamado Akamaru. Es el compañero de Kiba quien lo ayuda en su ninjutsu colaborativo. Akamaru solo dijo "Alfa", pero Kiba no lo escuchó e intentó golpear a Naruto.

Lo que nadie vio venir es que Naruto no se movió un centímetro. Era Hinata quien se levantó y le dio a Kiba un golpe Jyuuken al pecho, dejándolo en el piso adolorido.

"¿No crees que fue algo excesivo, Hinata-chan?" le susurró Naruto.

"Estoy cansada de que siempre intente que salga con él" respondió Hinata, recibiendo un cabeceo por parte de Naruto.

Kiba se levantó con lentitud y fue a un diferente asiento mientras que le lanzaba una mirada de muerte a Naruto. Unos minutos pasaron y se escuchó una estampida en el salón. De pronto la puerta se abrió y entraron Sakura e Ino.

"Primer lugar" gritó Sakura mientras intentaba recobrar el aliento.

"¿De qué hablas? Mi pie estaba claramente adelante de ti" respondió Ino. Sakura tomó su oportunidad para correr al asiento cerca de Sasuke, el cual estaba ocupado por Kiba.

"Kiba, fuera para que pueda sentarme con Sasuke-kun" la banshee rosa dijo. Kiba solo frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué tenía Sasuke que él no. Decidiendo probar que era el macho alfa de la clase saltó a la mesa mientras que le lanzaba una mirada a Sasuke. Los ojos de ambos estaban a unas pulgadas de distancia. De pronto uno de los estudiantes en la fila debajo se levantó y empujó a Kiba hacia adelante, directo hacia Sasuke.

Para Kiba todo pasó en cámara lenta, estaba acercándose a Sasuke, demasiado.

BAM

BAM

Su rostro se conectó con el de Sasuke, sin embargo la conexión fue bastante desafortunada, ya que la hicieron por los labios. La clase entera se congeló al ver al muchacho más deseado besando al "macho alfa".

Shikamaru despertó y vio al evento, Chouji dejó de comer e incluso a Shino se le resbalaron un poco los anteojos.

"Parece que Kiba por fin encontró a una chica" dijo Naruto con fuerza para que todos oyeran. Todos los hombres de la clase rieron, excepto las fangirls, quienes planeaban la muerte de Kiba. De inmediato Kiba y Sasuke se separaron y Kiba recibió su merecido rápidamente a manos de las fangirls, dejándolo en el piso completamente ensangrentado.

Todos se callaron luego del evento y de pronto la puerta del salón se abrió e Iruka entró con una pila de papeles debajo de sus brazos.

"Buenos días, clase" dijo Iruka y se sorprendió al no necesitar su Jutsu de la Gran Cabeza (patentado) para silenciar a sus alumnos.

"A partir de hoy todos ustedes son ninjas de la Hoja, pero son meros Gennin" comenzó Iruka "La parte difícil acaba de comenzar. Ahora estarán divididos en equipos de tres miembros y serán enseñados por un sensei Jounin. Intentamos balancear los equipos:

"Equipo 1..." Naruto se quedó dormido.

"Equipo 7: Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, el sensei será Hatake Kakashi" dijo Iruka. Naruto estaba feliz de que el Sandaime tomara su sugerencia y no lo pusiera con el Uchiha. Kiba no estaba feliz de estar con él; tendría que mostrarle quién era el alfa.

"Equipo 8: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, su sensei será Yuhi Kurenai" dijo Iruka y claro que Naruto y Hinata estaban extremadamente felices de estar juntos en el equipo. Shino era una persona callada, siempre manteniéndose para sí. Era lógico, un buen estratega y un combatiente de largo alcance, así que sería un equipo bien balanceado. Hinata era más habilidosa en taijutsu, Naruto en ninjutsu y tenían a Shino como apoyo a distancia.

"Equipo 9 aun en circulación. Equipo 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, su sensei será Sarutobi Asuma. Me iré ahora, sus senseis estarán aquí en breve" concluyó Iruka.

"Hinata-chan ¿Puedo confiar en Kurenai-sensei? Tú la conoces ¿cierto?" preguntó Naruto.

"Puedes confiar, es una buena y amable persona, además de una fuerte Jounin. Es como una hermana mayor para mí. "¿Vas a decirle sobre el Sharingan?" respondió Hinata.

"Creo que debería porque vamos a ser un equipo ¿no?" dijo él y Hinata asintió.

La puerta del salón se abrió y dos Jounin entraron. El primero tenía las ropas de Jounin tradicional. Llevaba pantalones de ANBU negros, el chaleco estándar. Era un hombre de cabello puntiagudo, ojos cafés y con barba. Tenía el listón de los Doce Ninjas Guardianes con el kanji ʻfuegoʼ. Esta persona era Sarutobi Asuma y era el hijo del Sandaime Hokage; Sarutobi Hiruzen.

La otra Jounin era una muy hermosa mujer. Tenía cabello negro a la altura de los hombros y ojos rojos. Su atuendo consistía de una blusa de malla roja con solo la manga derecha, visible sobre un material parecido a vendajes con un patrón similar a espinas de rosas. Sus manos y la parte superior de sus muslos también estaban envueltas en vendajes. Era Yuhi Kurenai, la "Señora del Genjutsu de Konoha".

"Equipo 10: Nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento 12 en 30 minutos" dijo Asuma y se marchó.

"Equipo 8. Nos vemos en el campo de entrenamiento 8 en 30 minutos" dijo Kurenai y también se fue. Naruto se levantó junto con Hinata y Shino y todos salieron. Una vez fuera del salón Naruto agarró a Shino y usó un shunshin de relámpago hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Kurenai estaba esperando en el campo, pensaba que sería un rato hasta que llegaran. Al sentir chakra alrededor suyo se levantó y vio a su equipo llegar con el shunshin. Observando que fue Naruto el que lo usó.

"Naruto ¿puedes usar el shunshin?" preguntó ella, uno no suele ver a un Gennin usando el shunshin. Incluso si es una técnica de Rango D requiere bastante chakra.

"Sí, Kurenai-sensei. Hinata-chan también puede usarlo" respondió él.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora sensei?" Preguntó Hinata.

"Nos presentamos: nombres, lo que nos gusta, lo que nos desagrada, sueños para el futuro, cosas como esas. Yo empiezo. Mi nombre es Yuhi Kurenai, me agrada aprender nuevos genjutsus y trabajar en mi jardín. Me desagradan los traidores y pervertidos. Mi sueño es ser la mejor usuaria de genjutsu y una poderosa kunoichi. Sigues tú, Naruto" dijo ella.

"Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, me gusta Hinata-chan, entrenar y el ramen. No me agradan los traidores e ignorantes. Mi sueño... es ser el mejor Hokage que Konoha jamás ha visto" dijo él viendo a la montaña de los Hokages, más específicamente a la cabeza de su padre. Se volvió a ver a Hinata.

"Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, me gusta Naruto-kun, los rollos de canela, entrenar y coleccionar flores. Mi sueño es volverme una fuerte y valiente kunoichi y deshacerme del orgullo de los Hyuuga" dijo, escupiendo el apellido Hyuuga. Incluso si odiaba a su padre haría lo mejor que pudiera para ayudar a su antiguo clan.

"Mi nombre es Aburame Shino. Me gustan los insectos. Me desagrada la gente que los maltrata y no los entiende. Mi sueño es volverme una buena cabeza para el clan Aburame" dijo Shino.

"Muy bien" comenzó Kurenai "Naruto y Hinata ya han estado entrenando un tiempo así que pueden trabajar bien juntos. Espero lo mismo de ti, Shino" dijo ella, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de este.

"No espero que haya problemas por parte de ustedes, así que oficialmente somos un equipo. Ahora voy a probar sus habilidades. Son las nueve en punto, el objetivo es capturarme. Tienen hasta el medio día ¿entendido?" preguntó ella. Al ver a todos asentir desapareció en el bosque. El grupo se acercó y comenzaron a discutir un plan.

Kurenai se estaba ocultando en el bosque, cerca de un árbol y usando un genjutsu de bajo nivel cuando vio a Naruto acercarse a toda velocidad _"Claro, el reporte decía que además de ser el peor estudiante es ruidoso y temerario"_ pensó ella.

Naruto lanzó un golpe a ciegas el cual Kurenai esquivó y devolvió. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa el golpe lo atravesó y se percató que en realidad era un clon de insectos. Escaneó sus alrededores y sus ojos se ensancharon cuando vio una bola de fuego venir en su dirección. Saltó a la izquierda, donde Hinata estaba y fue golpeada algunas veces antes de sustituirse con un tronco cercano.

Su equipo se reagrupó para planear otra estrategia, ya que la primera casi funcionó. Kurenai veía con más cautela ya que fue atrapada con la guardia baja por un clon de insectos bajo el efecto de un henge. Tenía unos cuantos tenketsus cerrados, pero nada más.

Kurenai estaba saltando de árbol en árbol cuando una multitud de shurikens vino en su contra, se movió a la izquierda para esquivar y entró en combate de taijutsu contra Hinata, notando que iba a ser superada, Kurenai saltó hacia atrás y algo atrapó su tobillo. Vio hacia abajo y notó que Naruto la estaba jalando, dejándola atrapada. Naruto saltó y Kurenai se reemplazó con un tronco.

"Demonios, siempre escapa" dijo Naruto _"Si usara ataques de verdad podría ganar con facilidad"_ pensó decepcionado.

Kurenai decidió esconderse en un genjutsu de alto nivel mientras descansaba. Su equipo no era débil. Sentía como se le había acabado casi todo el chakra. Los insectos de Shino le habían estado drenando el chakra cuando estaba distraída. Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó:

"Suiton: Suishouha" dijo Hinata.

"Raiton: Jibashi" la voz de Naruto.

La combinación de esto fue una ola de agua electrificada que forzó a Kurenai a saltar. Naruto esperaba esto y le dio una patada vertical lo que la envió contra el piso. Kurenai se levantó, pero de pronto era incapaz de moverse, y al ver alrededor escuchó:

"Fuuinjutsu: Sello de 4 esquinas" dijo Naruto. Por fin habían atrapado a Kurenai, atrapado en un sello designado para eso. Esta técnica funciona colocando un sello en cuatro puntos, formando un cuadrado y cuando el blanco está dentro, el usuario puede activarlo y congelar al instante al enemigo en donde esté.

"Felicidades, son muy buenos todos. Hinata, tu taijutsu junto con el de Naruto es impecable y también, así como su ninjutsu. Shino, proveíste soporte a larga distancia y drenaste una buena cantidad de mi chakra, las habilidades de sus clanes parecen buenas, pero necesitarán ninjutsu elemental también. Naruto, no sabía que podías usar fuuinjutsu" dijo Kurenai.

"Ya que vamos a ser un equipo hay algunas cosas que necesito decirles. Creo que puedo confiar en ustedes, Kurenai-sensei y Shino" respondió Naruto y recibió afirmaciones de ambos.

"Primero, Kurenai-sensei ya sabe esto, pero no Shino. Dicen que el Yondaime Hokage mató al Kyuubi, pero es una mentira. El Kyuubi no puede ser asesinado. Es cierto que su cuerpo físico puede ser destruido, pero se reformaría eventualmente. Ya que no puede ser asesinado el Yondaime solo tuvo la elección de sellarlo dentro de un niño recién nacido... yo. El Kyuubi está atrapado dentro de mi" dijo Naruto un poco dudoso sobre la reacción de Shino.

"Entiendo si quieres cambiar de equipo" dijo Naruto y vio a Shino.

"No importa, Naruto. Para empezar ya sabía del Kyuubi ya que mis insectos pueden detectar chakra de esa cosa. Además puedo entenderte si es que solo un poco; mi clan usa insectos que están dentro de nosotros, así que la aldea siempre está algo incómoda cuando trata con nosotros" dijo Shino en voz estoica.

"Gracias, Shino. Solo una cosa: El Kyuubi es un él, no una cosa. Es un buen tipo una vez que lo conoces" dijo Naruto y Shino alzó una ceja.

"Naruto ¿cómo puedes decir que es una buena persona? Casi destruyó la aldea entera" preguntó Kurenai enfurecida.

"Sensei, no puedo decirte todo, pero lo que sí puedo decir es que el Kyuubi estaba siendo controlado por el Sharingan y fue forzado a atacar la aldea" dijo Naruto y aunque Kurenai quería discutir, Naruto no cedió.

"Hablando del Sharingan" dijo Naruto y activó el suyo "Soy un usuario del Sharingan. Ya que somos un equipo les estoy confiando esta información. Me gustaría mantener esto como secreto hasta que decida revelarlo" dijo Naruto y Shino mantuvo su rostro estoico, sin embargo Kurenai estaba haciendo una muy buena representación de un pez fuera del agua.

"N-Naruto ¿eres un Uchiha?" preguntó Kurenai.

"Lo soy por el lado de mi padre. No diré nada más hasta revelar mi linaje" concluyó Naruto.

"Y ya lo tienes completamente maduro" dijo Kurenai"

"Ajá. Lo desperté cuando tenía cinco y cuando Hinata fue plagiada maté al secuestrador y obtuve los tres tomoes" dijo Naruto y la quijada de Kurenai golpeó el piso.

"¿Estás diciendo que mataste a un Jounin cuando tenías 6 años" preguntó ella.

"Lo único que puedo decir es que fue pura suerte. Me subestimó y pagó el precio" explicó él.

"No te preocupes, Naruto, lo mantendremos como secreto, puedes confiar en nosotros" dijo Shino.

"Naruto, tengo una duda. Obviamente eres muy habilidoso, así que ¿por qué eras el último de la clase?" preguntó Kurenai.

"¿A qué te refieres? Es cierto que fui el último de la clase para esconder mi verdadera fuerza, pero en el último examen me gradué como Novato del Año" dijo Naruto.

"P-Pero leí tu reporte y decía que fuiste el último en todo" Kurenai respondió confundida.

"Lo entiendo; la persona que llenó los reportes debió haber sido un ignorante y ya que yo era el 'Kyuubi' me puso como el último, poniendo probablemente a Sasuke como Novato del Año. No importa, de hecho hace las cosas mejor. Ahora el enemigo me subestimará" dijo Naruto y Kurenai dejó las cosas así.

"Bien equipo, nos vemos mañana a las 8 de la mañana. Entrenaremos en la mañana y haremos misiones en la tarde" dijo Kurenai.

El día terminó con Naruto y Hinata yendo a casa, felices de que estuvieran en el mismo equipo.


	12. Misión al País de la Ola

**Nota del traductor:** nuevamente gracias por su tiempo y dedicación a mi beta, hina230.

DISCLAIMER NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

 **Capítulo 12: Misión al país de la Ola**

Los últimos días habían volado para el equipo de Kurenai. Entrenaban en la mañana y hacían un par de… misiones por las tardes. Obviamente Naruto siempre se quejaba ya que quería probar sus habilidades en el mundo real, pero Hinata siempre estaba para darle un golpe en la cabeza. ¿Quién habría pensado eso sobre la pequeña y tímida Hinata?

Kurenai estaba muy sorprendida con el nivel de habilidad que Naruto y Hinata demostraban, si tuviera que juzgar diría que eran alrededor de nivel Jounin. Su equipo de hecho era compuesto por un Jounin sensei, dos Jounin "verdes" y un pobre Gennin perdido en todo esto. Naruto, Hinata y Kurenai nunca dejarían a Shino detrás, así que empezaron a enfocarse más en él para poderlo hacer competente a la mayor velocidad.

Naruto con la ayuda de Kurenai comenzó a hacer ejercicios para control de chakra nivel Kage. Tenía dos ejercicios que deberían darle el más alto nivel de control posible: el primero era subir por una cascada, este ejercicio permitía, al ser dominado, que el usuario controlara vastas cantidades de chakra con gran precisión, ya que trepar una cascada es extremadamente difícil. El otro ejercicio permitía tenerlo perfecto, a la par de Tsunade la Sannin de las babosas.

Este ejercicio en particular era bastante práctico de llevar a cabo; el usuario depositaba un montón de arena de diferentes colores en la mano. El punto del ejercicio era separar y alinear la arena por color usando chakra solamente. Era considerado dominado cuando el usuario lograba hacerlo en menos de 10 segundos.

Hinata no tenía ninguna debilidad pues sus habilidades en general eran buenas, ya sea en taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu o incluso kenjutsu. Su control de chakra no tenía fallas ya que era un requerimiento para el Juuken en la versión original o la propia de Hinata.

Shino sin embargo estaba en un nivel diferente. Su taijutsu era bajo incluso para un Gennin ya que era un combatiente de largo alcance y esta era una típica debilidad de ellos. Su ninjutsu eran los tres básicos de la academia junto con los de su clan. Su genjutsu era inexistente. En general era de un nivel de Gennin medio. Sin embargo pretendían cambiar eso: Naruto puso un par de sellos de restricción en él ya que sería demasiado abrupto que comenzara a usar sellos de gravedad.

Decidieron iniciar su entrenamiento elemental ya que todos en el equipo tenían los suyos dominados. Sorpresivamente tenía tierra y agua, ambos elemento defensivos. Su equipo era la perfecta combinación de ofensa y defensa. De hecho sus naturalezas le servían bien, más que a cualquier otro: La debilidad de un combatiente de largo alcance normalmente serían los de corto alcance, lo que se arreglaba con su entrenamiento y habilidades.

Junto con su entrenamiento también hicieron ejercicios de trabajo en equipo. Una de las cosas que hacía a Konoha la más fuerte en los Países Elementales era su noción de trabajo en equipo y la lealtad por encima de todo lo demás. El trabajo en equipo era excelente, ninguno tenía problemas con el otro.

Actualmente encontramos al equipo 8 o ʻEquipo Kurenaiʼ dirigiéndose a la oficina del Hokage luego de una mañana de entrenamiento. Debería ser clarificado esto último; era entrenamiento para Naruto, Hinata y Kurenai, pero para Shino sería considerado una tortura, el pobre Gennin era arrastrado por el piso para adquirir los atributos físicos que necesitaba.

 **## Sala de asignación de misiones del Hokage ##**

El viejo Hokage se sentaba en medio de la mesa, fumando su pipa mientras que le daba misiones a los shinobi. A su lado izquierdo se encontraba Iruka; maestro de la escuela, junto con los estudiantes del equipo 8. El Hokage estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando su juventud y la emoción de los combates, así como la adrenalina bombeando en su sistema.

No muchos shinobis tenían el privilegio de envejecer. La expectativa de vida de un shinobi era de alrededor de 30 años de edad y alcanzar la vejez era algo en verdad raro. Sin embargo cualquier shinobi que alcanzara dicha edad empezaba a recordad todo lo que había hecho en la vida. Desde el nacimiento eran enseñados a combatir, y combatir era todo lo que hacían. Esa era su vida completa. No había una muerte más grande que la muerte a manos del enemigo en el calor de la batalla. Ser tomado por la vejez es algo que ningún guerrero desea.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage de Konoha y reverenciado como el Shinobi no Kami. El hombre que había visto dos Guerras Ninja y vivió era reducido a nada más que un burócrata. Que esto no se malentienda; él ama a su aldea y su sitio como Hokage, pero su tiempo se acercaba a su fin. Era tiempo de pasar el sombrero y tener a una generación más joven asumir su sitio.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver al equipo 8 caminar a través de la puerta. Siempre le traía una sonrisa ver a Naruto, incluso a Hinata. Era un abuelo para ambos desde que Hinata fue exiliada por su padre. No sabía por qué, pero la sonrisa de Naruto siempre lo animaba, no importa que tan deprimido estuviera el hombre. Naruto era, por falta de una mejor palabra, un bulto de felicidad. Lo sorprendía cómo a pesar de las miradas y odio que recibía, Naruto siempre lograba tener una animada y amable personalidad.

"Equipo 8 reportándose para una misión, Hokage-sama" dijo Kurenai inclinándose ante el Hokage. Incluso si este era viejo claramente seguía siendo un shinobi muy poderoso y uno de los más fuertes de la Aldea de la Hoja.

"Equipo 8. Bienvenidos. Veamos qué tenemos aquí" dijo el Hokage, recibiendo de Iruka los rollos de misiones Rango D "Limpiar las perreras de los Inuzuka, capturar a Tora, ayudar a una anciana a mudarse de casa..." el Hokage nunca logró terminar.

"Viejo, tomaremos capturar a Tora" dijo Naruto sonriendo. El Hokage alzó una ceja: a nadie le gustaba perseguir al maldito gato y Naruto ya lo había hecho en el pasado.

"¿Estás seguro, Naruto-kun?" preguntó Hinata, no estando realmente de humor para correr detrás de un maldito gato. Lo que la gente no sabía es que en realidad Tora es un ninenko (ninja gato) entrenado específicamente para ayudar a los equipos de Gennin a desarrollar su trabajo en equipo.

"Solo confía en mi" respondió Naruto, tomando la orden de misión "Oye, viejo, ¿cuál es el récord por atrapar a Tora?" preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Alrededor de 3 horas, ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Piensas romperlo?" el Hokage preguntó.

"Algo así" respondió Naruto. Volvió al medio del cuarto y tomó un pequeño rollo de su bolsillo. Lo desenrolló para mostrar un pequeño e intrincado sello en él. Lo puso en el piso, mordió su pulgar, haciendo brotar algo de sangre y la puso en el sello, tras lo cual dijo "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" hubo un estallido de humo. Cuando el humo se aclarara se alcanzó a ver que en el medio del rollo estaba Tora.

Los ojos del Hokage casi se le salen de las cuencas y Naruto solo rió por la expresión que tenían todos "Misión cumplida, Hokage-sama, y creo que es un nuevo récord" dijo Naruto, riendo como loco al entregar el gato al Hokage.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso, Naruto?" preguntó Kurenai. Incluso ella tuvo que perseguir al maldito gato en sus días de Gennin.

"Ya tuve que perseguirla unas cuantas veces en el pasado y en algún punto me cansé, así que puse un sello de convocación en el gato. Así que ofrecí un poco de sangre y chakra, lo que me permite convocar a Tora a través del sello en este rollo" Naruto explicó y el Hokage y Kurenai solo asintieron, atontados.

"Kurenai-sensei, ya que ya atrapé a Tora y el récord es de unos 15 segundos ¿quieres hacer otra misión?" preguntó Naruto.

Kurenai no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando apareció humo en el escritorio del Hokage, revelando a un pequeño perro. Tenía pelo café y llevaba el Hitaiate de Konoha alrededor de la cabeza.

"¿Un perro?" preguntó Naruto, intrigado de quién podría ser el perro.

"Es Pakkun, un mensajero y sabueso rastreador de Kakashi" explicó el Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, tengo un mensaje de Kakashi" Pakkun dijo dándole al Hokage el rollo, quien lo abrió:

 _Hokage-sama,_

 _Nuestro cliente, Tazuna, mintió sobre los parámetros de la misión. Parece que la Ola está bajo el control de Gato y quiere a Tazuna muerto. Fuimos atacados por los Hermanos Demonio, Gouzu y Meizu de Kirigakure y los derrotamos. Decidimos continuar, sin embargo pido refuerzos ya que es muy probable que seamos atacados de nuevo, esta vez probablemente por un nukenin nivel Jounin._

 _Hatake Kakashi, sensei Jounin del equipo 7_

"Equipo 8" comenzó el Hokage, recibiendo la atención de este "Parece que la misión rango C a la que envié al equipo 7 ha subido a una rango A inferior. Kakashi solicitó refuerzos, así que los voy a enviar a ustedes. Él les explicará todo cuando los alcancen. Pueden irse".

"HAI" dijo el equipo 8.

"OK, equipo, vayan a casa y recojan suministros, encuéntrenme en la puerta norte en una hora" dijo Kurenai y todos dejaron la oficina para irse a preparar para su primer misión Rango A.

 **## Puerta norte – una hora después ##**

Una hora más tarde el equipo 8 se reunió en la puerta norte, preparados para salir, Kurenai inspeccionó los suministros de todos, el cual era el deber de un sensei Jounin.

"OK, equipo, antes de irnos ¿todos tienen sus suministros? Kunais, shurikens, comida, equipo de primeros auxilios, píldoras del soldado" Kurenai pasó lista y todos asintieron.

"Ya que iremos a alta velocidad alcanzaremos al equipo 7 en un par de horas. Sin embargo no sabemos qué ruta tomó Kakashi, así que tomaremos la principal" dijo Kurenai.

"No hay necesidad, sensei. ¿Aun tienes el mensaje que envió Kakashi?" preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, lo tengo ¿por qué?" preguntó Kurenai, intrigada de qué haría.

Naruto mordió su pulgar izquierdo y brotó sangre, la cual esparció por su palma derecha. Hizo algunos sellos manuales: Jabalí - Perro - Ave - Mono - Carnero y azotó su mano en el piso y dijo "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" hubo un estallido de humo y tras que este se disipara se encontraba un zorro café de tamaño medio con 5 colas.

 **## RETROSPECTIVA ##**

" _ **Oye, cachorro, ven al sello, tengo algo que quiero hablar contigo"**_ _dijo el Kyuubi._

 _Naruto tenía diez años de edad. Se sentó en el piso en posición de loto y comenzó a meditar. Luego de unos segundos Naruto estaba enfrente del Kyuubi, quien estaba en el piso, debajo de un gran árbol._

" _¿Necesitas algo, Kurama?" preguntó Naruto. De hecho Kurama era el verdadero nombre del Kyuubi. Parece que el joven Naruto había caído en la buena gracia del Kyuubi y este le confió con su nombre._

" _ **Te voy a dar tu regalo de cumpleaños"**_ _dijo el Kyuubi mientras sonreía._

" _¿Es un gran y sorprendente jutsu?" preguntó Naruto emocionado. Durante el cumpleaños de Naruto, el 10 de octubre, Konoha siempre celebrara la derrota del Kyuubi por parte del Yondaime. Algunos de los aldeanos se reunían para intentar dañar a Naruto, así que sus cumpleaños siempre fueron un día oscuro para él, pero el Kyuubi, Hinata y el Hokage siempre lograban animarlo._

" _ **Es una gran técnica y serás el primero en usarla.**_ _ **Confío en que la usarás sabiamente"**_ _dijo Kurama y enfrente de él se materializó un rollo bastante grande._

" _ **Este es el contrato de convocación del clan de los zorros. Ábrelo y escribe tu nombre con sangre en la primera ranura"**_ _Kurama explicó. Naruto hizo como se le indicó: abrió el rollo y mordió su pulgar. Escribió su nombre en la primera ranura y presionó los cinco dedos, haciendo una huella._

" _ **Ahora, para convocar un zorro para ayudarte; muerde tu pulgar y usa los siguiente sellos: Jabalí - Perro - Ave - Mono - Carnero y canaliza tu chakra en la técnica. Inténtalo"**_ _explicó Kurama._

 _Naruto hizo la técnica y cuando la finalizó enfrente de él se encontraba un pequeño zorro._

" _Gracias, Kurama, eres el mejor" dijo Naruto._

" _ **Claro que lo soy, soy el Zorro de Nueve Colas, Rey de los Bijuu, el ser más poderoso en el mundo"**_ _presumía Kurama de sí mismo._

" _Sigues siendo un estirado" dijo Naruto mientras reía y esquivaba las colas del Kyuubi que le intentaban aplastar._

 **## FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA ##**

Naruto ¿necesitas ayuda?" pregunto el zorro.

"Sí, Kinto, necesitamos rastrear a Kakashi-sensei para proveer refuerzos. Este papel tiene su aroma" Naruto dijo y le dio el papel a Kinto para rastrearlo.

"Lo tengo ¿están listos?" dijo Kinto y el equipo 8 salió de la Hoja, en dirección al equipo 7.

"No sabías que podías convocar, Naruto" dijo Kurenai.

"Tengo el contrato de convocación de los zorros. Es un regalo del Kyuubi" explicó Naruto y recibió una afirmación de Kurenai. No quería meterse mucho.

 **## Unas horas después con el equipo 7 ##**

El equipo 7 había dejado el bote que usaron para cruzar y llegar al País de la Ola. Todos caminaban al ritmo de un civil ya que llevaban a Tazuna con ellos. Tazuna era (en sus propias palabras) "un súper sorprendente constructor de puentes". Viajaban en formación de diamante: Sasuke enfrente, Sakura y Kiba a los lados y Kakashi detrás, mientras que Tazuna estaba en medio de ellos.

Caminaban con calma, pero no bajaban la guardia, ya que Kakashi les advirtió del posible encuentro con un Jounin. De pronto Kiba sintió algo en los arbustos y rápidamente tomó y lanzó un kunai hacia ellos.

"BAKA, deja de jugar con kunai" gritó Sakura.

"No estoy jugando, creí que algo estaba ahí" respondió Kiba y fue a ver al arbusto, encontrando solo a un pequeño conejo blanco.

"Kiba, eres un idiota, casi matas al pobre conejo" dijo Sakura y eso hizo pensar a Kakashi " _Mmm, pelo blanco en primavera es algo extraño, a menos de que fuera usado como un Kawarimi"._

"ABAJO" gritó Kakashi y todos se tiraron al piso, mientras que Kakashi jaló a Tazuna. Justo cuando desde arriba una enorme espada de metal voló por encima de sus cabezas y se incrustó en un árbol. Momentos después encima de la espada apareció una persona.

Era alto y notablemente musculoso con piel pálida, cabello negro, puntiagudo y corto, ojos cafés y pequeñas cejas. Llevaba vendas que hacían las veces de máscara en la parte inferior de su rostro. Bajo la máscara tenía una relativamente pequeña mandíbula y dientes afilados.

"¿Qué es esto, un montón de niños jugando a ser ninja?" dijo él.

"Momochi Zabuza, nukenin de Rango A de Kirigakure, conocido como el Demonio de Kirigakure" dijo Kakashi, preparándose para enfrentarlo en batalla.

"Oh, mira, si no es Sharingan no Kakashi" el shinobi ahora identificado como Zabuza dijo "Solo denme al viejo y pueden irse".

"Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Zabuza" dijo Kakashi y alzó su Hitaiate, revelando su Sharingan completamente maduro en la cuenca izquierda.

"Vas a usar el Sharingan justo desde el comienzo, me siento honrado" dijo Zabuza, removiendo su espada y haciendo algunos sellos manuales dijo "Kirigakure no Jutsu (Técnica de Niebla)" el aire comenzó a hacerse más pesado y luego de unos segundos el área entera estaba cubierta en una espesa niebla. Kakashi a penas lograba ver sus propias manos.

"Equipo, mantengan sus sentidos abiertos, Zabuza es un maestro de la técnica de asesinato silencioso" dijo Kakashi y su equipo entero tembló.

"Demando que muestres tu cara, Zabuza, y me enfrentes" gritó Sasuke. Un Jounin era alguien con quien podría probar su poder y una vez que lo derrotara se encontraría más cerca de asesinar a su hermano.

"¿Es enserio?" preguntó Zabuza en forma retórica, proyectando su voz en el área para no revelar su posición. Zabuza comenzó a liberar instinto asesino y Sasuke comenzó a temblar. Ya no podía aguantarlo y acercó su kunai a su cuello, preparándose para suicidarse.

"Relájate, Sasuke, no dejaré a mis compañeros morir" dijo Kakashi, asegurando a su equipo.

De pronto Zabuza apareció en medio de Sasuke, Kiba y Sakura que estaban protegiendo a Tazuna, alzó su espada y comenzó un corte horizontal, listo para matar a todos de un tajo. Sin embargo, Kakashi fue más rápido y logró empalar a Zabuza, revelando que era un Mizu Bunshin (Clon de Agua). Otro Zabuza apareció detrás de Kakashi y lo cortó a la mitad, solo para que se convirtiera en agua.

Zabuza sintió metal afilado en la garganta, lentamente se giró para ver a Kakashi con un kunai y listo para matarlo. Sin embargo Kakashi no esperaba que este Zabuza fuera un clon. Al ver que el Zabuza enfrente de él se convirtiera en agua intentó localizarlo en las cercanías, pero recibió una patada en el estómago, lo que lo propulsó hacia un lago cercano.

Zabuza usó un shunshin para acercarse a Kakashi y usó un par de sellos manuales, tras lo cual dijo "Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu" el agua alrededor de Kakashi comenzó a alzarse y lo envolvió, dejándolo atrapado. Zabuza se quedó ahí con la mano en la esfera de agua, manteniendo a Kakashi en sitio.

" _Mierda, me atrapó"_ pensó Kakashi "Todos, tomen a Tazuna y corran. Este clon de agua no puede ir muy lejos del original" dijo Kakashi. Su equipo estaba en un mal sitio. Solo podía esperar que los refuerzos llegaran a tiempo.

"Zabuza no puede hacerme frente, soy un élite" dijo Sasuke y envistió al enemigo. Zabuza creó unos cuantos clones de agua. Sasuke los enfrentó en un combate de taijutsu, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era mala idea. Sasuke no podía hacerle frente a la velocidad y fuerza de Zabuza. El combate se terminó rápido cuando Zabuza le dio una patada a Sasuke y lo hizo chocar con fuerza contra los árboles. Sasuke no se podía poner de pie y apenas podía respirar.

"Deberían haber corrido cuando tenían la oportunidad. No pueden siquiera rasguñarme" dijo Zabuza. La arrogancia del muchacho era lo que le iba a costar la vida. El clon de Zabuza recogió su espada y se dirigió a terminar el trabajo. Sakura temblaba, apenas lograba mantenerse en pie y Tazuna estaba en el piso, sus piernas le habían fallado.

Al ver que Sasuke estaba en peligro, Kiba corrió hacia Zabuza. Sasuke quizá era un idiota y un bastardo arrogante, pero no permitiría que lo mataran. Al llegar cerca de Zabuza Kiba intentó golpearlo, pero Zabuza simplemente atrapó su muñeca y con la otra mano alzó a Kiba por el cuello y lo comenzó a golpear sin cuartel. Luego de unos cuantos puñetazos simplemente lo lanzó al piso.

Zabuza estaba dirigiéndose hacia Sakura, quien seguía congelada. Sakura sabía que no era rival para Zabuza, pues apenas se había graduado por su excelente control de chakra y habilidad académica. Toda esperanza parecía perdida cuando Zabuza escuchó gritar:

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu" Zabuza no tuvo tiempo para esquivar cuando un torrente de ardiente fuego vino desde los árboles, destruyendo por completo al clon. Enfrente de Tazuna y Sakura llegaron Naruto, Hinata, Shino y Kurenai. Naruto vio alrededor y no se veían bien las cosas: Kakashi estaba atrapado dentro de una prisión de agua y Sasuke y Kiba estaban en el piso heridos.

"Rápido, reúnan a Sasuke y Kiba alrededor de Tazuna y Sakura" dijo Naruto y Kurenai y Hinata recogieron a Sasuke y Kiba y se reagruparon con Tazuna,

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" dijo Naruto, azotando su mano en el piso y luego de que el humo se disipara un pequeño zorro de pelo rojo claro con 4 colas apareció.

"Debes ser nuestro convocador, Naruto-sama, mi nombre es Kagura, un zorro médico" dijo el zorro.

"Un gusto conocerte, necesito tu ayuda: Sasuke y Kiba parecen heridos y necesito que los ayudes tanto como puedas. Te cubriré".

" _Convocaciones de zorros ¿de dónde sacó el contrato? Necesito hablar con él si salimos de esta"_ pensó Kakashi. Kakashi de hecho sabía sobre Naruto ya que lo vigilaba desde lejos tratando de asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo. Después de todo Kakashi era uno de los queridos estudiantes del Yondaime Hokage.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" dijo Naruto y 4 clones aparecieron. Se separaron haciendo un cuadro alrededor de Tazuna, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba y Kagura.

"Ninpou: Shishienjin (Arte Ninja: Formación de Cuatro Flamas" los clones dijeron al mismo tiempo. De pronto una barrera morada apareció alrededor de ellos asegurándose que Zabuza no pudiera entrar.

"No toquen las paredes o serán quemados. La barrera permanecerá así por su protección" Explicó Naruto.

"Oh, un Gennin que sabe fuuinjutsu. Quizá seas mejor que el resto" dijo Zabuza, creando más clones de agua.

Dentro de la barrera Sakura y Tazuna suspiraron con felicidad de que los refuerzos llegaran. Kagura estaba curándolos: Sasuke tenía costillas rotas y un pulmón perforado, mientras que Kiba solo unos cuantos moretones y un hombro dislocado.

 **## Fuera de la barrera ##**

"Primero tenemos que liberar a Kakashi de la prisión" dijo Kurenai y el equipo asintió.

Los clones de agua se dirigieron al equipo de Kurenai y uno de ellos dijo "Kirigakure no Jutsu" una espesa neblina apareció, bloqueando la vista de todos. Hinata activó el Byakugan, pero no podía ver mucho porque la niebla estaba imbuida en chakra.

Naruto activó su Sharingan y extendió sus sentidos, intentando encontrar a Zabuza. Sin embargo sintió la presencia de alguien observando la pelea. Esa persona tenía la habilidad de un Chunnin, basándose en niveles de chakra.

" _Alguien está viendo, ya que no ayuda a Tazuna solo puedo asumir que está con Zabuza"_ Naruto pensó y usando lenguaje de señas advirtió de manera discreta a su equipo sobre otro shinobi vigilando.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa" Naruto y Hinata dijeron al mismo tiempo. Respiraron aire y enviaron una fuerte ráfaga de viento que alejó la niebla por completo, haciendo que Zabuza frunciera el ceño. Cada miembro del equipo 8 se separó del resto y le hicieron frente a los clones.

Naruto destruyó el clon de Zabuza con una bola de fuego y tomando la oportunidad tomó un kunai y lo cargó con chakra raiton, y lo lanzó a los árboles con gran velocidad. El shinobi que estaba viendo no esperaba y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y el kunai se clavó en profundamente en su hombro.

Al ver que fue atrapado el shinobi entró en la pelea y tomó lugar al lado de Zabuza.

"¿Cómo sabías sobre Haku?" preguntó Zabuza sorprendido de que encontraran a Haku; ella era bastante sigilosa.

"Somos un equipo de rastreadores. Yo soy un sensor, así que cuando usaste tu Kirigakure no Jutsu extendí mis sentidos y la encontré" explicó Naruto.

"No importa, terminemos esto ahora" dijo Zabuza y Haku hicieron algunos sellos manuales. Chocando sus pies en el lago dijo "Sensatsu Suishou (Mil agujas de la muerte)" y envió agujas de agua hacia el equipo 8.

"Hinata" dijo Naruto, poco más que un susurro.

"Hai" respondió ella y saltó enfrente del equipo, girando. Comenzó a liberar chakra de todos sus tenketsus.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten" dijo ella y un domo de chakra azul apareció alrededor suyo, reflejando todas las agujas.

" _Parece que tendré que empezar a entrenara a mi equipo enserio"_ pensó Kakashi. Estaba imbuyendo sus pulmones con chakra, intentando ganar tanto tiempo como pudiera.

El equipo 8 despachó con rapidez a los clones a agua. Naruto y Hinata hicieron algunos sellos manuales y dijeron al unísono.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu" dijo Naruto.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa" dijo Hinata.

El ataque de fuego de Naruto combinado con el de viento de Hinata tuvo como resultado un enorme torrente de fuego que se dirigió hacia Zabuza. Haku no tuvo tiempo de usar un Jutsu de agua por su hombro herido, así que ambos saltaron, haciendo que Zabuza liberara su agarre en la prisión de agua, liberando a Kakashi.

Kakashi intentó recobrar el aliento y saltó hacia el equipo 8.

"Gracias" dijo Kakashi y se puso en cuclillas.

"Haku, nos vamos" dijo Zabuza y usó un shunshin junto con Haku. Sabía que no tenía oportunidad: se enfrentaba a Yuhi Kurenai, además del niño rubio y la chica Hyuuga parecía buena, además de que Kakashi ahora estaba libre.

Naruto dejó caer la barrera y se dirigió para comprobar el estado de sus compañeros de equipo.

"¿Cómo están todos?" preguntó Naruto a Kagura, quien estaba terminando de curar a Kiba. Sakura estaba sorprendida de cuan fuerte eran Hinata y Naruto y cómo de bien trabajaban juntos.

"Ya los curé. Sus heridas no ponían en peligro sus vidas. Este" dijo Kagura apuntando a Sasuke "necesita estar calmado unos días: tenía un pulmón perforado".

"Tazuna llévanos a tu casa. Zabuza estará de vuelta y debemos prepararnos" dijo Kakashi y todos se marcharon, con Kurenai cargando a Sasuke ya que él no podía hacer esfuerzo alguno y aun estaba inconsciente.

 **## Casa de Tazuna ##**

Luego de unos kilómetros más de camino los equipo llegaron con Tazuna a su casa. La casa misma estaba cerca del océano y parecía una simple casa de madera. Tazuna llevó a los shinobis al interior.

"Tsunami, estoy en casa" dijo feliz de por fin haber llegado.

"Padre" dijo Tsunami abrazándolo "Me alegra de que estés bien" Tsunami era una hermosa mujer. Tenía cabello azul oscuro que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y ojos negros. Llevaba una camisa rosa con mangas rojas y una falda azul oscuro.

"Gracias a estos shinobi. Ellos me salvaron" dijo Tazuna. Tsunami se les acercó y les dio una reverencia diciendo: "Gracias por proteger a mi padre, shinobi-san. Son bienvenidos en nuestro hogar".

"Lo apreciamos. ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos recostar a dos de mis estudiantes que salieron heridos en el combate?" preguntó Kakashi. Tsunami asintió y llevó al líder Jounin a los cuartos del segundo piso.

"Sakura" dijo Kakashi atrayendo su atención "Mañana empezaremos a entrenar de forma más seria. Tenemos que prepararnos para cuando Zabuza regrese. Ya que Naruto hirió a su compañera serán unos días hasta que esté listo".

"¿Cómo es que un poco de entrenamiento nos va a ayudar contra un Jounin" preguntó Sakura, pensando sobre si su sensei los quería matar.

"Sakura ¿quién nos salvó?" preguntó Kakashi retóricamente "Si recuerdo bien los Gennin del equipo 8 le hicieron frente a Zabuza, mientras que Kiba y Sasuke fueron aplastados" explicó Kakashi haciendo a Kurenai sonreír por dentro.

"Bien, pero aun no entiendo cómo unos días nos ayudarán" Sakura seguía presionando.

"Cualquier entrenamiento es bueno para ustedes. Si tienen que enfrentar a Zabuza alcemos las probabilidades si es que solo un poco" dijo Kakashi a lo cual Sakura finalmente asintió. Kakashi se levantó y se acercó a Naruto quien platicaba con su equipo.

"Naruto" Kakashi dijo, atrayendo la atención de Naruto.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" preguntó.

"Puede que no lo sepas, pero de hecho yo te vigilaba a veces cuando tenías unos 4 años de edad" dijo Kakashi.

"¿Inu (perro)?" preguntó Naruto recordando un ANBU con máscara de perro que a veces lo ayudaba con las turbas antes de que conociera a su padre y comenzara su entrenamiento.

"Ese soy yo" dijo dando su tradicional "sonrisa con el ojo".

"Ven" Kakashi dijo, poniendo su mano en el hombro de él "tenemos que hablar en privado". Naruto asintió y ambos usaron el shunshin para salir de la casa, al bosque cercano.

 **## Naruto y Kakashi en el bosque ##**

Kakashi y Naruto llegaron al bosque con el tradicional shunshin de hojas que Kakashi usaba.

"Ese shunshin está empezando a hacerse viejo ¿por qué no usas uno elemental?" preguntó Naruto. Todos en Konoha siempre usaban el shunshin de hojas y mientras que hacía su trabajo, era a falta de un mejor término, aburrido.

Kakashi alzó una ceja a lo que Naruto había preguntado "¿Puedes hacer el shunshin?" preguntó, a lo que Naruto asintió y usó su shunshin de relámpago para alejarse unos metros. Kakashi estaba de hecho sorprendido de ver a un Gennin usar el shunshin no jutsu, ya ni hablar de una versión elemental.

"Ya veo que puedes" comenzó Kakashi "Y por lo que parece también tienes el elemento raiton dominado ¿Cómo?"

Naruto estudió al hombre por un momento: incluso si lo ayudó en varias ocasiones cuando era joven la gente tendía a cambiar y luego de unos segundos de no encontrar engaño en él decidió responderle.

"He estado entrenando por mi cuenta desde que tenía cinco años de edad" dijo Naruto y Kakashi estaba sorprendido de ver a alguien sin clan entrenar desde tan temprana edad. Sin embargo recordó con rapidez su carga y que necesitaba ser fuerte para soportar todo el odio de la aldea.

"Ya veo, quizá pueda enseñarte algunos jutsus de raiton ya que mi afinidad es la misma, pero creo que estamos yéndonos del tema" dijo Kakashi "¿Cómo puedes convocar zorros?" preguntó Kakashi.

Naruto se congeló, preguntándose si debería decirle la verdad sobre el Kyuubi. Hay mucha gente que intentaba acercase a Naruto para terminar con él, sin embargo decidió que podía confiar en Kakashi.

"Fue un regalo del... Kyuubi" dijo Naruto, haciendo que Kakashi lo viera mal. De pronto el aire entre ambos bajó un par de grados en temperatura.

"Naruto" comenzó Kakashi en tono serio, sin embargo Naruto ni se inmutó. Estaba acostumbrado a esto de los aldeanos y simplemente lo ignoró "El Kyuubi atacó nuestra aldea y casi la destruyó. NO PUEDES CONFIAR EN ÉL".

Naruto al oír esto comenzó a maldecir su suerte. Siempre era lo mismo. Cada vez que conocía a alguien y le decía sobre el Kyuubi todos le decían que no podía confiar en él.

Kakashi estudió a Naruto por cualquier signo de mentira, pero no encontró ninguno. Sin embargo decidió que debería hablar con el Hokage sobre este nuevo desarrollo. Es mejor estar seguro.

"Confiaré en ti, pero mantén en mente que los zorros son muy astutos" dijo Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san, recuerda que si no fuera por el zorro médico que convoqué, Sasuke probablemente no lo hubiera logrado" Naruto hizo énfasis en esto y Kakashi asintió, reconociendo que probablemente era verdad.

"Me recuerdas al Yondaime, siempre viendo lo bueno en todos" dijo Kakashi, recordando sobre sus días de Gennin cuando siempre fue un idiota hasta que su mejor amigo murió para salvarlo.

"¿Yondaime?" preguntó Naruto, intrigado de cómo Kakashi lo conocía hasta que finalmente tuvo sentido; uno de los días que Naruto estaba vagando por la mansión Namikaze encontró una foto del equipo Gennin de su padre. Había un muchacho de pelo plateado con una máscara cubriéndole la parte inferior del rostro, una linda chica con cabello café y dos marcas rojas en cada mejilla y un chico de cabello negro puntiagudo, ojos negros y goggles naranjas. Naruto le dio la vuelta y vio que decía Namikaze Minato, Hatake Kakashi, Inuzuka Rin y Uchiha Obito.

"AH" Naruto gritó e hizo que Kakashi saltara "Ahora lo recuerdo. Estabas en el equipo Gennin de mi padre con Rin y Obito ¿cierto?" preguntó.

"Es cierto. Tu p-p-padre" dijo Kakashi, tartamudeando. Naruto era el hijo del Yondaime Hokage. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego? Por el amor de Dios es una copia al carbón de él. ¿Cómo demonios Konoha pudo ser tan ciega? Debió estar ahí para el hijo de su sensei. Debió haber hecho más.

"Oh mierda" dijo Naruto, sabiendo que había cometido un error. Naruto comenzó a tener pánico, no se suponía que lo dijera aun.

"Kakashi-san, no puedes decirle a nadie hasta que lo revele" dijo Naruto.

"No te preocupes, sé muy bien por qué no puedes hacerlo justo ahora" dijo Kakashi, tranquilizando las preocupaciones del muchacho "Y l-lo siento, debí haber estado ahí para ti. Si lo hubiera sabido te habría acogido" dijo Kakashi con la cabeza gacha.

"No te preocupes sobre ello. No fue tan malo. Si me hubieras adoptado no habría conocido a Hinata-chan" dijo Naruto.

Kakashi se calmó y preguntó "¿Hinata-chan?"

"El padre de Hinata la exilió del Clan Hyuuga cuando tenía 8 años de edad por ser débil y desde entonces ha vivido conmigo. Además es mi novia" Explicó Naruto y Kakashi estalló en risitas.

"Si estás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando voy a lastimarte" dijo Naruto, sacando a Kakashi de sus pervertidos pensamientos.

"OK, OK. Pero debo decir que será una despampanante muchacha en un par de años. Hiciste bien en robártela mientras es joven" dijo Kakashi y Naruto dio un gruñido mientras el Jounin le alborotaba el cabello.

"De hecho me preguntaba si me podrías decir sobre mis padres" preguntó Naruto de manera tímida "Le pregunté a Hokage-jiji, pero nunca tuvo un prolongado contacto con ellos".

"Claro, los conocía muy bien. Para empezar puedo decir que sacaste tu obsesión con el ramen de tu madre" dijo Kakashi riendo y recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de Naruto. Y así hablaron unas cuantas horas, Kakashi contándole todo lo que sabía, principalmente de su padre, ya que lo conocía mejor que a su madre.

Hablaron y las horas pasaron sin que ninguno se diera cuenta hasta que el cielo ya era oscuro.

"Bueno, Naruto, creo que es tiempo de volver. Ya se está haciendo oscuro" dijo Kakashi.

"Gracias por contarmelo, Nii-san" dijo Naruto, sintiendo que formó un lazo con Kakashi. Después de todo, tras la muerte del padre de Kakashi se acercó a su sensei. El Yondaime era lo más cercano que tenía a un padre.

"Nii-san ¿dices? OK, vamos, Otouto" dijo Kakashi, revolviéndole el cabello y dejando el bosque a su lado.

 **## Al día siguiente ##**

Al día de que los equipos llegaran todos se encontraban disfrutando en silencio el desayuno preparado por Tsunami. Decidieron comer hasta que Kakashi rompiera el hielo y explicar las cosas:

"Todos" comenzó Kakashi, recibiendo la atención de los presentes "Vamos a entrenar como le expliqué a Sakura el día de ayer. Zabuza estará de vuelta y probablemente traerá algo de ayuda, así que vamos a estar listos. Nos alternaremos entre proteger a Tazuna en el puente, proteger a su familia y entrenar" Kakashi explicó y todos asintieron.

Continuaron comiendo unos minutos más hasta que todos terminaran. Sasuke se estaba recuperando de sus heridas y ahora ya podía caminar, sin embargo no podía hacer nada físicamente extenuante para su cuerpo.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto y Hinata vendrán conmigo para entrenar, mientras que Kurenai y Shino se quedarán y protegerán a Tsunami e Inari. Luego del entrenamiento me llevaré a algunos de ustedes al puente para proteger a Tazuna, ¿Todos de acuerdo?" preguntó Kakashi y todos asintieron. Unos minutos más tarde el equipo de Kakashi acompañado de Naruto y Hinata dejaron la casa para entrenar.

 **## En el bosque – entrenamiento ##**

"OK, ahora entrenaremos control de chakra" dijo Kakashi.

"¿Control de chakra?" preguntó Sakura.

"Sí, todos sabemos cómo usar chakra, sin embargo no saben cómo usarlo y administrarlo de manera apropiada. Al hacer este ejercicio durarán más en combate y luego podrán aprender nuevos jutsus más rápido" explicó Kakashi y Naruto se preguntaba qué tipo de ejercicio sería.

"Ahora vamos a trepar árboles" dijo Kakashi y Naruto sudó una gota.

"Kakashi-nii-san, no me digas que trajiste a tu equipo a una misión de Rango A sin siquiera enseñarles control de chakra apropiado" preguntó Naruto y Kakashi de hecho se sintió apenado por no enseñar más habilidades personales.

"No te preocupes, dobe, ya sabemos cómo trepar árboles" dijo Sasuke y Sakura lo respaldó. Naruto solo negó con la cabeza sabiendo que Sasuke no entendía el punto del ejercicio.

"De hecho me enfoqué más en ejercicios de equipo. Sabes como Sasuke y Kiba actúan. Ambos son temerarios y tienden a saltar en situaciones sin pensar" Kakashi dijo mientras que Sasuke y Kiba fruncieron el ceño.

"Espera, llamaste a Kakashi-sensei 'nii-san', pensé que no tenías a nadie" preguntó Sasuke.

"No es en verdad mi hermano por sangre, pero ambos somos huérfanos y consideramos a la misma persona como padre" explicó Naruto y Hinata alzó una ceja. Sabía quién era el padre de Naruto, lo que significaba que Kakashi debió ser cercano al Yondaime.

"Suficiente parloteo. Quiero que enfoquen chakra en el fondo de sus pies y suban por el árbol. Cuando puedan caminar a la cima dos veces seguidas continuaremos" explicó Kakashi".

"¿A qué te refieres con caminar por el árbol?" preguntó Sakura en su infinita sabiduría.

"A esto" dijo Naruto y comenzó a caminar hacia el árbol. Cuando llegó cerca de él simplemente puso un pie en el tronco y comenzó a subirlo. Todos en el equipo 7 excepto Kakashi estaban impactados de ver a Naruto caminar de manera vertical.

"Oh, Naruto, ya sabes este ejercicio de control" dijo Kakashi y Sasuke rechinó los dientes.

"Dobe, ¿cómo sabes hacer eso? Demando que me enseñes" Sasuke dijo y Naruto lo ignoró. Ya conocía a Sasuke demasiado bien de la academia. Sasuke creía que todos deberían estar agradecidos de que les permitiera respirar.

"¿No escuchaste a tu sensei?" pregunto de forma retórica "Tienes que canalizar chakra a tus pies y correr por el árbol".

"Exacto, tomen estos kunai para marcar sus progresos. Hinata, ¿asumo que ya sabes hacer esto?" preguntó Kakashi y Hinata asintió.

"Oye, Hinata-chan, mírame. Haré esto en menos de una hora" comenzó a presumirle Kiba.

"Kiba, ya te dije que estoy con Naruto-kun. Si abrieras tus ojos verías que hay otras chicas aparte de mi" dijo Hinata y Kiba frunció el ceño. Quizá estaba en lo cierto.

"Equipo, comiencen. Naruto y Hinata, vengan conmigo al puente" dijo Kakashi y asintieron y comenzaron a caminar por el puente para proteger a Tazuna. Uno nunca podría estar seguro si Zabuza intentaría hacer un ataque sorpresa.

 **## En el puente ##**

Todos en el puente estaban trabajando en paz. Era un día soleado y brillante además de que el aire era bastante cálido debido a la briza del océano.

Kakashi estaba leyendo su tradicional libro naranja y riendo como loco. Naruto solo sudaba cuando lo veía sacar el libro.

Hinata simplemente estaba inclinada en el puente observando el océano y Naruto parecía trabajar en algo. Kakashi alzó una ceja y decidió ver qué hacía.

"Oye, Otouto, ¿qué haces?" preguntó Kakashi, atrayendo la atención de Naruto. El rubio tenía las dos palmas de las manos ligeramente apartadas entre sí y parecía canalizar chakra raiton entre ellas.

"Trabajo en un jutsu que estoy creando. Si funciona será algo enorme" dijo Naruto sonriendo y Kakashi alzó una ceja. Naruto le recordaba de sí mismo cuando era joven. Luego de graduarse como Jounin cuando tenía 13 años de edad ya había creado su propio jutsu.

"Eso no es tan fácil, sabes" dijo Kakashi.

"Nunca sabrás hasta que lo intentes" respondió Naruto.

Naruto decidió tomar un descanso y ayudar en el puente.

"Oye, Tazuna" gritó Naruto lo que atrajo la atención del viejo "Estoy cansado de no hacer nada. ¿Puedo ayudar?" preguntó.

"Entre más mejor" respondió Tazuna. Pero antes de que pudiera continuar Naruto puso sus dedos en forma de cruz y dijo "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" y de la nada aparecieron 100 clones. Los ojos de Kakashi se ensancharon al ver el número que el rubio pudiera hacer. Hinata solo dijo que era un escenario normal cuando entrenaban.

"OK, Tazuna, diles qué hacer" dijo Naruto y Tazuna solo asintió atontado.

"N-Naruto ¿cómo puedes hacer tantos? Dijo Kakashi aun impactado.

"Un efecto secundario de ser un Jinchuuriki es que desarrollas enormes reservas de chakra" Kakashi le lanzó una mirada significativa y apuntó hacia Hinata.

"No te preocupes. Ella sabe todo sobre mí, incluyendo sobre mi legado" explicó Naruto y Kakashi suspiró.

El trabajo en el puente fue extremadamente bien con la ayuda de los clones de Naruto. Si continuaban ayudando el puente sería terminado en dos semanas.

 **## Más tarde ese día. Casa de Tazuna ##**

El grupo se sentó a comer mientras un pequeño niño vino y le lanzó una mirada de repulsión al grupo de ninjas ante él, declarando cómo todos eran estúpidos por enfrentar a Gato e iban a morir, a lo que Naruto negó con enojo.

"¿Qué pueden saber sobre dolor? apuesto que todos han vivido vidas protegidas en la aldea ninja y no saben qué es el sufrimiento" el joven gritó mientras luego de que Naruto negara que lo que hacían era inutil.

"¿Y eso qué? Las cosas son malas, pero ¿sabes qué? Lo he tenido mucho peor, aun tienes una madre que te ama y un abuelo, una casa para mantenerte cálido y comida cada noche. No sabes lo que es ser odiado por tu propia aldea por algo fuera de tu control. No sabes qué es ser golpeado y pateado fuera de tiendas y forzado a buscar en la basura por comida. ¿Crees que tu vida es mala? Bien, pero no te sientes y lamentes sobre ello, haz algo para cambiarlo, no seas un cobarde... Kakashi-sensei, voy a aclarar mi cabeza" tras decir esto Naruto salió apresurado por la puerta. Hinata se levantó y lo siguió con rapidez.

"Kakashi-sensei, la vida de Naruto no pudo ser tan mala ¿cierto? Tiene que estar mintiendo para recibir atención" preguntó Sakura.

"No, Sakura, todo lo que dijo es cierto. Naruto fue sacado del orfanato a la edad de 3 y vivió en las calles por meses antes de que lo encontrara y lo llevara ante el Hokage. El Hokage le dio a Naruto un apartamento, pero tuvo que aprender todo por su cuenta. Constantemente era golpeado y sacado de las tiendas. Esa es la versión censurada". Dijo Kakashi, dejando estupefacto al grupo en el cuarto.

"Incluso Hinata: fue expulsada de su propio clan cuando tenía 8 años de edad porque su padre la consideró demasiado débil e indigna de ser la heredera del clan. Por suerte se encontraron" dijo Kakashi y todos los empezaron a ver en una nueva luz. Era niños valientes que no se echaban para atrás.

 **## Hokage de Tazuna – azotea ##**

Naruto salió de la casa y se fue a la azotea para ver al oscuro cielo. Necesitaba olvidad su discusión con el niño mimado. Unos momentos después Naruto vio a Hinata acercase, pero no dijo nada.

Hinata se dirigió hacia Naruto y se sentó a su lado, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de él. Ninguno dijo nada mientras seguían viendo las estrellas en un cómodo silencio. Hasta que Hinata decidió romper el hielo.

"Sabes que no deberías culparlo, solo es ingenuo" dijo ella, intentando calmar a Naruto.

"Es solo que... todos sufrimos. Yo por ser un Jinchuuriki, tú por ser expulsada por tu familia, incluso Sasuke al ser asesinado su clan completo por su propio hermano. Comparado a nosotros tuvo una buena vida" respondió Naruto.

"Es cierto que sufrimos, pero no todos tienen la fuerza para seguir adelante y olvidar el pasado. Si no fuera por ti probablemente sería la misma tímida y débil niña que fui. Fuiste el que me dio fuerza. Mira a Sasuke, es movido por el odio, lo que lo ha hecho obsesionarse con la venganza" dijo ella.

"Eres único, Naruto-kun" continuó Hinata "la gente que te conoce saca fuerza de ti. Fuiste mi faro de esperanza. Solo necesitas serlo para ese niño también" dijo ella.

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, Hinata-chan" respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa, acercándola más a él.

"Ahora que pienso sobre mis vidas, necesitas llevarme a una cita" dijo ella. Naruto fue atrapado por sorpresa, pero ella tenía un punto: en una relación era usual que las parejas fueran a citas.

"Nunca he pensado en realidad sobre ello, pero no sería una mala idea, podemos usar el tiempo que tenemos aquí, lejos de las miradas de odio de Konoha. ¿Qué tal si mañana te llevo a cenar?" respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Me encantaría" dijo ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla y arrastrándolo dentro mientras Naruto se calmaba.

 **## Al día siguiente – 7 de la mañana ##**

El día siguiente pasó normalmente. Todos entrenaron con Kakashi y Kurenai, sin embargo Naruto y Hinata entrenaron por separado ya que eran más avanzados.

Hoy hubo cambio de guardia. Tazuna en el puente fue responsabilidad de Kurenai junto con el equipo 7 y decir que eran aburridos era subestimar la situación. Sasuke de hecho parecía listo para cometer asesinato solo para pasar el tiempo. Quería entrenar, pero estaba atascado vigilando a Tazuna, unos cuantos trabajadores y un montón de clones de Naruto trabajando en el puente.

Sasuke rechinaba los dientes cuando llegó al puente y vio todos los clones que Naruto hizo. Ese poder debería pertenecerle ya que tenía que vengar a su clan _"No importa, solo un Uchiha puede derrotar a otro Uchiha"_ pensó. Si tan solo supiera.

Actualmente encontramos a Naruto preparándose para ir a su primera cita. Pidieron permiso a Kakashi y Kurenai ya que estaban en una misión. Ninguno tenía ropas además de las de shinobi. La única diferencia es que dejaron sus protectores en casa, señalando que estaban fuera de servicio, si se puede decir así.

Caminaban a través del pueblo, decidiendo donde comer. Cuando llegaron al centro del pueblo ambos se sorprendieron: era un pueblo pobre. Había gente buscando trabajo, niños viviendo en la calle e incluso los recursos en los mercados para vender eran escasos y de baja calidad.

Gato había destruido el pequeño pueblo. Al menos si su misión era exitosa y Tazuna lograba terminar el puente serían capaces de recuperarse de esto. No era como querían pasar su primera cita, pero ya se amaban, así que la cita no era la gran cosa.

Ambos caminaban viendo las varias tiendas y restaurantes intentando escoger un buen sitio, hasta que oyeron gritos en las calles.

"Rápido, viejo. Ya te dijimos que tienes que pagar" uno de los hombres de Gato dijo. Habían dos tipos intentando recolectar su pago del dueño de una tienda quien se encontraba en el piso aterrorizado.

"P-Pero ya pagué este mes" respondió el dueño.

"El jefe dijo que enviaste más mercancía para embarcarla y que necesitas pagar más impuestos este mes" dijo "si no pagas tomaré a tu esposa como pago" concluyó y comenzó a golpear al hombre.

Al ver esto Naruto y Hinata saltaron a la acción. En una andanada de golpes y patadas los hombres de Gato corrían, heridos y sangrando, preguntándose cómo dos niños lograron hacer esto.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" dijo Naruto y luego de que el humo desapareciera vieron a un pequeño zorro negro de una cola. Su nombre era Kyofu y era un zorro espía que tenía grandes habilidades para conseguir información y ser sigiloso.

"¿Qué necesitas, Naruto?" preguntó.

"Necesito que sigas a esos hombres para encontrar dónde está la base de Gato y cualquier información que puedas" Naruto explicó y el zorro desapareció.

Naruto se volvió a Hinata "¿Continuamos?" preguntó, extendiendo su brazo derecho, el cual Hinata tomó y lo acercó más hacia ella. Finalmente decidiendo donde comer entraron y encontraron que el sitio era agradable y cálido. No era un restaurante elegante, pero no les importaba eso.

Durante el almuerzo intentaron hablar, sin embargo ya sabían todo sobre el otro. Era una cita bastante extraña ya que la mayoría pasó en silencio y solo comieron. Al marcharse Naruto decidió que seguía siendo temprano, así que llevó a Hinata a un cine local a ver algo.

Un par de horas después llegaron a la casa de Tazuna. Su ʻcitaʼ no fue muy bien, pero no les importaba. Después de todo el punto de la cita era pasar algo de tiempo con el otro y desde que empezó la misión era entrenar o proteger a Tazuna.

 **## Una semana más tarde ##**

Una semana había pasado y los equipos se preparaban para el combate en el puente. Era una vista terrorífica para cualquier civil: el contemplar a un shinobi alistándose para el combate. El piso estaba lleno con armas: kunai, shuriken, senbon, sellos explosivos, aturdidores, cable ninja, shuriken gigantes e incluso la espada de Naruto estaba fuera de su sello de almacenamiento. Decidió cargarla en la espada ya que podría necesitarla en cualquier momento.

"¿Todos listos?" preguntó Kakashi y todos asintieron. El zorro que Naruto había enviado a reunir información y espiar a Gato había sido de utilidad. Encontró que Zabuza atacaría hoy ya que Haku se había curado de su herida en el hombro, así como Zabuza de su cansancio de chakra.

"Ya que Gato planea traicionar a Zabuza cuando termine el combate podría enviar a alguien aquí. Si envía a alguien probablemente no sea un shinobi" dijo Kakashi y se llevó la mano al mentón y comenzó a ponderar sobre quién podría quedarse, manteniendo en mente que enfrentarían a Zabuza y Haku.

"¿Qué tal si dejamos a Sakura, Hinata y Kiba aquí? Ya que tienen buen taijutsu y pueden derrotar con facilidad a cualquier matón que envíe Gato. El resto irá al puente. Puedo combatir con Haku junto con Sasuke si es necesario. Kakashi-sensei y Kurenai-sensei pueden vencer a Zabuza, mientras que Shino provee apoyo en general y protege al cliente" Naruto sugirió.

"Mmm" Kakashi pensaba "Shino estará en aprietos si Zabuza o Haku nos separan y van tras del blanco" dijo. Naruto consideró este escenario.

"Puedo poner la misma barrera que la última vez. Además Shino puede controlar a sus insectos desde dentro de la barrera ¿cierto?" preguntó Naruto y Shino asintió.

"Bien. Todos apéguense al plan. Tazuna ¿estás listo?" preguntó Kakashi y Tazuna asintió débilmente. Después de todo sería la carnada para hacerlos salir.

Todos empezaron a moverse y antes de que se fueran Naruto le dio a Hinata un pequeño beso mientras susurraba "Buena suerte, si me necesitas usa el anillo". Hinata asintió.

 **## En el puente ##**

Tazuna estaba acercándose al puente protegido por Kakashi, Kurenai, Naruto, Sasuke y Shino. Entraron al puente y ya había niebla en el aire. Naruto activó discretamente su Sharingan mientras que ponía un genjutsu en él.

Se dirigieron al puente moviéndose tan silenciosamente como fuera posible. Todos menos Tazuna quien estaba sudando a gotas y respirando con fuerza solo de miedo. Naruto usó su Sharingan y pudo ver dos fuentes de chakra. "Están aquí, Zabuza y Haku. Unos 100 metros por allá" dijo Naruto y todos permanecieron en guardia.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Kakashi. Después de todo, las habilidades censoras de Kakashi no eran tan buenas y estaba considerando convocar a uno de tus perros.

"Te lo diré más tarde. No puedo con Sasuke aquí" susurró Naruto a su oído y Kakashi asintió, ahora no era tiempo para platicar.

Continuaron caminando hasta que estaban a unos metros de los otros.

"Kakashi, nos vemos de nuevo. Disfrutaré recolectar la recompensa sobre tu cabeza" dijo Zabuza en voz escabrosa. "Tantos sitios de donde escoger; puedo abrirte la garganta, apuñalarte el corazón, destruir tus pulmones, reventarte los riñones, romper tu espina" continuaba diciendo Zabuza mientras liberaba mucho instinto asesino. Kakashi, Kurenai y Naruto parecían inmunes a él, mientras que Shino y Sasuke sudaban y Tazuna ya estaba en el piso porque sus piernas le habían fallado.

Naruto vio a Zabuza moverse de su punto, pero no tuvo tiempo de advertir al equipo. Tomó su espada y saltó enfrente de Kurenai, bloqueando la espada de Zabuza.

"Eres muy bueno muchacho, para lograr bloquearme" dijo Zabuza. No mucha gente lograba mantener la cabeza lo bastante fría para pensar en estas situaciones. A veces incluso un Jounin era atrapado. Si no fuera por Naruto, Kurenai ya estaría muerta.

Dile adiós a tu niebla, Zabuza" dijo Naruto e hizo algunos sellos manuales, liberando una ráfaga de viento que hizo dispersar la niebla. Zabuza frunció el ceño.

"De verdad odio a los usuarios de viento" dijo Zabuza poniendo su espada en el hombro y preparándose para atacar.

"Como planeamos. Todos tomen posiciones" ordenó Kakashi.

"¿Por qué debería pelear el dobe junto a un élite como yo? Solo quédate ahí y observa" dijo Sasuke con su típico tono lleno de arrogancia.

"Ahora no es el momento, Gennin" dijo Kakashi en tono serio haciendo que Sasuke tragara. "Permanecerás con Tazuna fuera de la barrera y solo entrarás si Naruto lo necesita ¿es claro?" preguntó Kakashi y Sasuke asintió "Prepárate".

Tazuna se retiró con Shino. Naruto hizo 4 clones de sombras que formaron un cuadrado y dijeron "Ninpou: Shishienjin" y apareció una barrera morada con Tazuna y Shino dentro de ella y Sasuke fuera de la barrera. Kakashi y Kurenai se acercaron, preparados para combatir con Zabuza y Naruto con espada en mano, listo para hacerle frente a Haku.

Zabuza hizo algunos clones de agua que rodearon a Kakashi, Kurenai y Naruto. Naruto se volvió hacia Kakashi y movió la cabeza. Naruto desapareció con rapidez y un segundo más tarde cada clon se convirtió en agua.

"Parece que encontramos a nuestro rival en velocidad ¿no crees, Haku?" preguntó Zabuza.

"Eso parece" respondió Haku y corrió hacia Naruto.

Naruto al ver esto apretó el agarre en su espada y comenzó a correr hacia Haku. Chocaron a mitad de camino y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes. Ninguno ganando ventaja. Naruto bloqueaba con facilidad cada ataque, sin embargo no lograba asestar ninguno.

Ambos se encontraban en un punto muerto. Naruto bloqueaba los kunai de Haku con su espada. Haku al tener una mano ocupada comenzó a usar sellos con una sola mano y al terminar dijo "Sensatsu Suisho" y de inmediato agujas de agua se formaron de los clones de agua y comenzaron a llover hacia Naruto.

Naruto al ver esto, sabía que no tenía muchas opciones para evitarlo y decidió probar sus nuevos ojos y el poder que aprendió a hacer. Cambió sus ojos en el Mangekyou y dijo "Kamui (Autoridad de los Dioses)" Naruto hizo su cuerpo intangible y todos vieron en fascinación así como miedo mientras cada aguja pasaba a través de él, saliendo del lado opuesto.

"No es posible" dijo Haku "No eres un Bunshin, puedo sentir tu chakra y tu espada se presiona contra mi kunai" explicó ella.

"Es uno de mis jutsus más poderosos" dijo Naruto mientras sonreía. Uso este momento de distracción y le dio una poderosa patada al pecho de Haku y la envió volando; aterrizó en el piso cerca de Zabuza. Zabuza seguía preguntándose como el niño logró hacer eso, que también venció a Haku en velocidad.

"Eres demasiado bueno para ser Gennin" dijo Zabuza.

Kakashi rió y dijo sonriendo "Zabuza ¿qué tal si te digo que Naruto es de hecho el peor de la academia?".

Los ojos de Zabuza se ensancharon. El mocoso no podía ser el peor. Eso o Konoha ha estado entrenando de veras a sus Gennin.

"Zabuza, antes de que comencemos a pelear de verdad tengo una proposición para ti" dijo Naruto y Zabuza alzó una ceja.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó.

"Oí que Gato planea traicionarte una vez que termines el trabajo. Planea matar a ti y a Haku una vez que mates a Tazuna por no pagarle. Así que ¿qué tal si unimos fuerzas y matamos a Gato y a cambio vuelves con nosotros a la Hoja?" Naruto explicó y todos alzaron una ceja.

"Naruto no puedes ofrecerle asilo a un ninja perdido así como así" dijo Kakashi.

"Niño, estás loco, ¿qué te hace creer que me uniría a la Hoja?" preguntó Zabuza.

"Apuesto que estás cansado de estar corriendo siempre y tener que seguir buscando misiones solo para vivir. Y conozco lo bastante al anciano. Ambos pueden ser grandes guerreros para la aldea. Zabuza es uno de los Siete Espadachines y Haku tiene el Elemento Hielo" dijo Naruto y Zabuza estuvo de acuerdo en silencio. Ambos estaban cansados de correr de manera constante y tendrían un lindo sitio en el que quedarse.

"¿Como sabes sobre mi línea de sangre?" preguntó Haku. No lo había revelado la última vez que se enfrentaron.

"¿De verdad creías que solo entrenábamos mientras no nos enfrentamos? La información es la mitad del combate, así que envié a un zorro para espiar el almacén de Gato y vio sobre tu entrenamiento" explicó Naruto y ambos fruncieron el ceño. Un Jounin siendo espiado sin darse cuenta.

"Sea como sea, aun tengo una reputación y en mi lugar es todo lo que tengo. Pelearemos y si Gato aparece para liquidarnos entonces uniremos fuerzas y entonces decidiré si iremos a la Hoja" dijo Zabuza y Naruto asintió. Si estaba mintiendo Zabuza no lo podía saber y estaría destruyendo su reputación si traicionaba a su cliente.

De inmediato Haku empezó a hacer sellos manuales y dijo: "Makyou Hyoushou (Espejos demoníacos de Hielo)". Alrededor de Naruto espejos de hielo comenzaron a formarse, atrapándolo en un domo de hielo. Haku caminó a un espejo y entró a él como si fuera nada más que un reflejo.

 **## Dentro del domo de hielo ##**

Dentro del domo Naruto podía ver que Kakashi y Kurenai ya estaban combatiendo con Zabuza. Incluso si los dos lo enfrentaban Zabuza no era un endeblucho. Naruto necesitaba terminar con el combate para poder ayudarlos. Sasuke estaba cerca y sabía que si necesitaban ayuda podía entrar en la batalla. Con orgullo Uchiha y todo. Divertido, Naruto era un Uchiha, pero incluso si tenía orgullo por su sangre nunca fue arrogante con su poder.

Naruto se enfocó en su batalla y notó que cada espejo alrededor suyo tenía el reflejo de Haku en él. Notó que cada Haku sostenía tres senbon en cada mano y estaba lista para atacar.

Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon cuando se dio cuenta que Haku era mucho más rápida ahora. Si no tenía el Sharingan para seguirle el paso a sus movimientos necesitaría recurrir a ataques de más alto nivel.

Haku vio a Naruto sorprendida "eres el primero en siquiera esquivar mi ataque cuando están atrapados en este jutsu" Naruto solo sonrió.

Haku continuó con su incesante asalto, cambiando de espejo en espejo mientras lanzaba incontables senbon a Naruto. Esto siguió así unos minutos, Naruto simplemente esquivaba todas las senbon sin siquiera necesitar su Kamui.

¿"CÓMO ESTÁS ESQUIVANDO MIS ATAQUES?" gritó Haku, finalmente perdiendo su temple.

"No puedes ganar, este jutsu gasta mucho chakra y casi estás vacía" dijo Naruto con simpleza.

"CÁLLATE" gritó Haku y cargó a Naruto tan rápido como podía, pero el Sharingan de Naruto aun podía seguirla a la perfección y ver cada movimiento de sus músculos en cámara lenta mientras envestía. Naruto tomó la oportunidad y la tomó por las manos, lanzándola hacia uno de los espejos.

De pronto cerca de donde Haku aterrizó se incrustó un kunai con sello explosivo. El sello explotó y Haku se preparó para el impacto, no recibiendo mucho daño. Naruto vio hacia quien había lanzado el kunai y se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba en el domo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Naruto.

"Pensé que un dobe necesitaría ayuda" o Sasuke con su clásica y arrogante sonrisa.

Haku tomó esta oportunidad y lanzó unos senbon a Sasuke. Naruto notó las senbon dirigiéndose hacia Sasuke y no tuvo suficiente tiempo para alcanzarlo, así que Sasuke fue golpeado por las senbon y cayó al piso. Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon y corrió hacia él.

Naruto lo vio y notó que las Senbon los golpearon en el cuello en un área no letal y al usar su Sharingan notó que su red de chakra seguía activa, por lo que Sasuke solo estaba en un estado de "muerte falsa".

Naruto decidió terminar el combate y dijo "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" y lanzó una bola de fuego en uno de los espejos pensando que sería destruido pero, para su sorpresa la bola impactó en el espejo, pero permaneció como si nada sucediera.

"No puedes derrotar mi técnica con un ataque de tan bajo nivel" dijo Haku.

"Subamos el nivel entonces" dijo Naruto e hizo un solo clon y ambos usaron unos sellos manuales.

"Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu" dijo Naruto.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa" dijo el clon.

La combinación del ninjutsu Katon Rango B, junto con el de viento tuvo como resultado un gran dragón de fuego que envistió los espejos. Haku intentó bombear más chakra a su técnica, pero no fue suficiente. La presión del dragón emparejada con el tremendo calor hizo que el domo de hielo estallara, enviando a Haku contra el piso, adolorida y quemada, con la máscara rota.

" _Perdóneme, Zabuza-sama, no puedo derrotar a este muchacho"_ pensó Haku mientras tosía un poco de sangre.

Naruto se le acercó aun cauteloso por si podía seguir atacando. Naruto hizo unos sellos manuales y dijo "Sello de Chakra". Poniendo su mano en Haku bloqueó su Chakra y la ató con cable. Fue a ver cómo estaba el combate de los otros.

 **## Fuera del domo de hielo – unos minutos antes ##**

Kakashi y Kurenai estaban a punto de enfrentar a Zabuza. Kakashi subió su protector y reveló su Sharingan.

"¿Sharingan de nuevo?" se burlaba Zabuza.

"Enorgullécete, Zabuza, eres el primer enemigo en verlo dos veces" dijo Kakashi y comenzó a usar sellos manuales:

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu)" dijo Kakashi y envió una bola de fuego hacia Zabuza. Él cual ni siquiera tambaleó. Usó algunos sellos manuales y dijo "Suiton: Suijinheki" y creo una pared de agua que bloqueó la bola de fuego, creando una nube de vapor alrededor de ellos.

Kakashi corrió hacia Zabuza y comenzó a usar taijutsu. Fue un movimiento equivocado ya que Zabuza era más fuerte por estar acostumbrado a usar su gran mandoble.

Kakashi envió una patada baja, haciendo que Zabuza saltara. Kakashi intentó usar esto golpeando a Zabuza, pero este lo bloqueó. Zabuza saltó hacia atrás justo a tiempo para bloquear una andanada de shurikens lanzados por Kurenai.

"Suiton: Suryudan no Jutsu" dijo Zabuza y envió un gran dragón de agua en dirección de Kurenai. Fue atrapada en el piso y enviada contra la pared, dejándola momentáneamente incapacitada.

"Kurenai" gritó Kakashi y se dirigió hacia ella para ver cómo estaba. Cuando llegó cerca, ella estaba recobrando la consciencia. Ambos hicieron un plan de combate que terminaría con Zabuza, cuando de pronto oyeron una explosión viniendo del como de hielo.

" _Naruto"_ pensaron ambos. Pero lo que los dos junto con Zabuza vieron fue un enorme torrente de fuego saliendo del domo, con Haku volando hacia el piso y Naruto simplemente caminando fuera del domo de hielo, que ahora estaba casi completamente destruido.

"El mocoso logró derrotar a Haku. No es un Gennin ordinario. Al menos debe ser nivel Jounin para derrotar a Haku sin siquiera salir herido" dijo Zabuza, viendo a Naruto atar a Haku y dirigirse hacia su pelea.

"¿Necesitan ayuda?" preguntó Naruto, ni un poco cansado. Sus enormes reservas de chakra no estaban ni un poco vacías.

"Seguro. Kurenai salió golpeada. Déjala descansar un poco mientras se prepara" dijo Kakashi y Naruto comenzó a hundirse en la tierra.

" _¿Cuántos jutsus conoce? Es un Gennin recién salido de la academia y hasta ahora he visto jutsus Katon y Fuuton de alto nivel y Doton de bajo nivel"_ pensaba Kakashi. Algo estaba fuera de sitio.

Zabuza mantenía la guardia alta. Si una cosa sabía era que no podía subestimar al niño rubio. Logró derrotar con facilidad a Haku. De pronto sintió una presencia detrás de él y se dio la vuelta, pero fue demasiado lento.

Naruto salió del piso y justo detrás de Zabuza, en su mano una bola azul de chakra "Rasengan" dijo Naruto, azotando la bola azul de chakra condensado en Zabuza, hasta que se convirtió en agua.

" _Mierda, clon de agua"_ pensó Naruto y se dio la vuelta para ver a Zabuza con la espada lista para cortarlo en dos.

"Este es el fin, niño" dijo Zabuza y dio un corte horizontal para partir a Naruto.

"NARUTO" gritó Kakashi.

Naruto activo de nuevo su Kamui. Tenía que admitir que era un poder sorprendente y más que probablemente confundía al enemigo hasta la locura. Zabuza veía mientras su espada pasaba a través de Naruto y dejaba su cuerpo sin siquiera un rasguño. Cuando la espada lo dejo, Naruto le dio a Zabuza un uppercut y saltó hacia atrás, cerca de Kakashi.

Zabuza recobró el balance "¿Qué demonios es ese ataque?" preguntó Zabuza, enojándose. Nunca había visto algo como eso.

"Eso es algo que yo sé y que tú debes averiguar" dijo presumidamente, haciendo que Zabuza se enojara aun más.

De pronto un árbol comenzó a crecer detrás de Zabuza y lo atrapó con sus ramas "Magen: Jubaku Satsu" dijo Kurenai haciendo que el árbol creciera y mantuviera a Zabuza en sitio, sin oportunidad de escapar.

"eres demasiado peligroso para permitirte vivir. Lo que voy a mostrarte es mi jutsu personal" dijo Kakashi, comenzando a reunir una gran cantidad de chakra en su mano derecha. El chakra cambió en electricidad hasta que comenzara a producir un fuerte sonido.

Kakashi envistió, con el fin de terminar la vida de Zabuza "Chidori (Mil aves)" estaba a punto de azotar el jutsu contra Zabuza cuando escuchó "Mira, el demonio derrotado por un idiota" un hombre dijo desde el otro lado del puente.

Kakashi se detuvo y deshabilitó su Chidori "Gato" dijo con disgusto.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Gato?" preguntó Zabuza, teniendo la impresión de que el niño rubio decía la verdad.

"Estoy aquí para matarte. Eres demasiado caro cuando puedo pagarle a algunos matones para hacer el trabajo" dijo Gato y sonreía, pensando que era intocable. Rodeado de cincuenta matones, todos equipados con armamento.

"Libérame, ya no somos enemigos. Estabas en lo cierto, niño" dijo Zabuza y Kurenai dejó caer su ilusión. Zabuza recogió su espada y estaba a punto de cargar contra Gato cuando Naruto puso una mano enfrente de él lo cual confundió a Zabuza.

"Quiero intentar el nuevo jutsu que he estado desarrollando" dijo Naruto "Oye, viejo Tazuna, ¿cómo están tus suministros para terminar el puente?" preguntó Naruto.

"Tengo bastante, ¿por qué preguntas?" dijo Tazuna, confundido.

"Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Zabuza, están a punto de ver mi primer creación. Miren de cerca" dijo Naruto y todos se preguntaban qué iba a hacer, incluso Sasuke, quieren se había despertado hace unos minutos.

"¿De verdad crees que nos puedes derrotar a todos?" Uno de los matones dijo. Naruto sonrió.

Naruto junto las manos y las chocó contra la otra y comenzó a concentrarse. Separó ligeramente sus manos y empezó a concentrar chakra raiton entre ellas. Unos segundos más tarde el chakra raiton empezó a encogerse en una pequeña y perfecta esfera azul.

Naruto envió la esfera al cielo y se expandió con un destello de luz e inmediatamente comenzaron a reunirse nubes en el cielo. Truenos podían escucharse mientras el cielo comenzó a hacerse más oscuro y una espesa lluvia comenzó a caer.

Mientras los truenos se intensificaran todos veían con maravilla como el niño logró hacer llover sin mucha dificultad.

"¿Es cómo vas a matarnos? ¿Lluvia?" preguntó Gato. Todos pensaban que lo que estaba haciendo había fallado, pero Naruto simplemente sonrió.

Naruto concentró chakra raiton en mano derecha y envió un pequeño rayo al cielo y todos vieron como un enorme dragón de relámpago se formaba en el cielo, como si esperara las órdenes de su amo.

"Miren con atención" dijo Naruto y bajó la mano, ordenando al dragón atacar.

"Raiton: Kirin" dijo Naruto. El dragón dejó el cielo y envistió contra Gato y sus matones con tal velocidad que todos podían ver solo un atisbo del rayo antes de que el puente donde estaba Gato explotara con una fuerza tremenda, tanto que todos tuvieron que reunir chakra en sus pies para no salir volando.

Todos vieron con fascinación al poder de tal jutsu. Cuando el polvo se asentara no había nada restante donde el trueno aterrizó. En el sitio donde Gato y sus matones se encontraban ahora había un gran agujero. Incluso el mismo puente fue destruido.

"Tanto poder" dijo Kakashi al ver todo con su Sharingan. Esa técnica fácilmente era Rango S.

" _Quizá debería ir a la Hoja. No querría estar del otro lado de eso"_ Zabuza pensaba.

" _Ese poder debería ser mío, con eso podría vencer con facilidad a mi hermano. ¡Sí! Ese poder será mío"_ pensó Sasuke mientras veía con maravilla el enorme golpe de relámpago.

" _¿Qué demonios son estos shinobi? no pueden ser humanos"_ pensó Tazuna con fascinación y un poco de miedo.,

"¡Genial, mi técnica funcionó!" exclamó con felicidad Naruto y todos se volvieron a él con sus miradas fijas.

" **Felicidades, cachorro"** dijo Kurama.

"Se terminó. Gato está más que muerto" Kakashi dijo al ver a Naruto rió. "Así que Zabuza ¿qué piensas sobre la proposición de Naruto?" preguntó Kakashi y Zabuza comenzó a pensar.

Estaba cansado de esta vida y si iba a la Hoja quizás podría ver ese ataque de nuevo. El dragón de relámpago era hermoso.

"Iré con ustedes. Estoy cansado de esta vida. Además no querría estar del otro lado de eso" dijo Zabuza mientras apuntaba al enorme trozo de puente y Naruto sonrió.

"Por cierto, felicidades Naruto. Es un poderoso jutsu, fácilmente Rango S" dijo Kakashi, feliz de que heredara los talentos de su padre.

"Y lo mejor es que su consumo de chakra es casi inexistente, ya que el dragón es alimentado de la electricidad natural del cielo" respondió Naruto y Kakashi asintió.

"Quizá puedas enseñarme" dijo Kakashi.

"Necesitas una afinidad muy alta al relámpago ya que necesitas manipular la misma esencia de la electricidad y reunirla en el cielo, pero si la tienes estaría encantado de enseñarte, Nii-san" dijo Naruto.

"¿Nii-san?" preguntó Zabuza.

"No somos hermanos en realidad, pero somos lo bastante cercanos" dijo Naruto.

"Dobe, demando que me enseñes ese jutsu" dijo Sasuke caminando hacia Naruto.

"No" respondió con simpleza.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'no'? Ese poder me debería pertenecer, a un Uchiha élite" dijo Sasuke.

"La razón por la que no te enseñaré es porque tienes las metas equivocadas; venganza y lujuria de poder" dijo Naruto y se alejó, dejando a un furioso Sasuke _"El consejo oirá sobre esto"_ pensó Sasuke.

"OK, todos, vamos a casa. Tazuna, ahora puedes trabajar en paz ya que Gato está muerto. Probablemente serán unos días ya que Naruto decidió hacer volar el puente" dijo Kakashi dándole una mirada molesta. Naruto simplemente se rascó la cabeza.

 **## Unos días después ##**

Todos estaban en la casa de Tazuna, empacando para irse. El puente estaba completo y el País de la Ola estaba empezando a recobrarse de la tiranía de Gato. Haku se volvió amiga de Naruto y Hinata ya que compartían un trasfondo similar. Eran odiados y perseguidos por lo que contenían, sea un demonio o una línea de sangre.

Haku se recobró muy bien ya que Naruto convocó a un zorro sanador para ayudarla en su tratamiento. Zabuza le dio algunos consejos a Naruto sobre su estilo de espada. Zabuza estaba sorprendido de saber que Naruto era un Uzumaki, maestros del arte de la espada.

Kakashi casi se desmayó cuando supo sobre Naruto.

 **## RETROSPECTIVA ##**

 _Todos habían llegado a la casa de Tazuna luego de la batalla. Encontraron que fue una buena idea dejar refuerzos en la casa, ya que dos matones habían atacado e intentaron secuestrar a Tsunami e Inari._

 _Kakashi llamó a Naruto y ambos salieron de la casa, hacia el bosque._

" _Así que ¿quieres explicarme cómo pudiste ver a Zabuza y Haku en medio de la niebla?" preguntó Kakashi._

" _Sé que puedo confiar en ti, Kakashi-sensei. Mi padre nunca te dijo esto. De hecho creo que nunca le dijo a nadie que no fuera mi madre" dijo Naruto y activó su Sharingan._

 _Los ojos de Kakashi se ensancharon cuando vio un Sharingan de tres tomoes en el lugar de los ojos de Naruto "¿Cómo puedes tener el Sharingan? Ni tu padre, ni tu madre eran Uchiha" dijo Kakashi._

" _De hecho mi padre fue un Uchiha, simplemente no le dijo a nadie. ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste cómo podía ser tan rápido. Es cierto que usaba el Hirashin, pero una persona normal sin ninguna línea de sangre no sería capaz de reaccionar a tiempo en esas velocidades" explicó Naruto y Kakashi se preguntó por qué nunca se dio cuenta de esa situación._

" _¿Cuántas personas saben que eres un Uchiha?" preguntó Kakashi._

" _Hasta ahora el viejo, Hinata, Shino, Kurenai-sensei y tú. Estoy feliz de no decirle a nadie ya que los desperté cuando tenía cinco años. De otra forma quizá me habría unido al Clan Uchiha en la tumba" dijo Naruto, haciendo temblar a Kakashi._

" _Oh, otra cosa" empezó Naruto "Copié tu Chidori ya que es raiton y esa es mi afinidad primaria ¿te importa si lo uso?" preguntó Naruto, rascándose la cabeza._

" _No tengo problemas con ello, además el Chidori fue creado para ser usado en conjunto con el Sharingan, así que te sirve bien" dijo Kakashi "Me pregunto ¿por qué sensei nunca me dijo?" dijo Kakashi en voz alta._

" _Probablemente es por quién era su padre" dijo Naruto y Kakashi alzó una ceja._

" _Mi abuelo era Uchiha Madara" dijo Naruto y Kakashi se congeló al oír el nombre._

" _¿Cómo es posible?" preguntó._

" _Madara no murió en la pelea contra Hashirama y unos años más tarde mi padre nació" dijo Naruto._

" _Caray, con sangre como esa y como es, Naruto será extremadamente poderoso" pensaba Kakashi._

" _Sabes que el consejo estará sobre tu trasero cuando lo sepan ¿cierto?" preguntó Kakashi._

" _No te preocupes, ya estudié leyes y política. Sé que un día las necesitaré" dijo Naruto riendo "Es la razón por la que le pedí al viejo no ser puesto en tu equipo. Sabía que Sasuke estaría contigo para que pudieras entrenar su Sharingan cuando lo despertara y algún día tendré que usarlo y no quiero siempre tener que cubrirlo con un genjutsu" explicó y Kakashi asintió._

" _Me estoy imaginando la cara del consejo cuando lo sepan" dijo Kakashi mientras reía "vamos a casa a descansar. Necesitas trabajar en el puente mañana ya que lo hiciste estallar" dijo Kakashi y Naruto suspiró._

 _ **## FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA ##**_

Todos en el pueblo se reunieron en el puente para despedirse de su héroe. El bravo shinobi que mató a Gato y liberó a la Ola.

"No llores, Inari, vendré a visitar" dijo Naruto e Inari simplemente asintió.

"Cuídate, viejo" le dijo Naruto a Tazuna.

"Adiós y no se olviden de visitarnos" dijo Tazuna y todos asintieron, tras lo cual se marcharon hacia la Hoja.

"¿Cómo nombramos al puente?" uno de los pueblerinos preguntó.

"¿Qué tal el 'Súper grandioso Puente de Tazuna'?" dijo Tazuna y Tsunami le pegó en la cabeza.

"¿Qué tal 'El Gran Puente de Naruto'? Ya que él fue el que mató a Gato y convenció a Inari por lo que ama" dijo Tsunami y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

"El Gran Puente de Naruto" dijo Tazuna mientras todos se iban.

 **## Torre del Hokage – un día después ##**

Todos estaban en la oficina del Hokage dándole el reporte de la misión. Ya que el grupo solo era de shinobis lograron llegar a la Hoja mucho más rápido incluso si se tuvieron que detener algunas veces para que Sakura descansara,

" _Naruto tiene el mismo talento que su padre"_ pensó el Hokage al leer sobre el ataque de relámpago. Se volvió al ninja perdido en el cuarto y comenzó a masajear sus sienes.

"No me das nada más que papeleo, Naruto-kun" dijo el anciano.

"¿Qué tal esto? Dejas a Zabuza y Haku unirse a la Hoja y te digo cómo derrotar al papeleo" dijo Naruto y en un instante el Hokage le lanzó dos protectores a Haku y Zabuza y comenzó a zarandear el hombro de Naruto, rogándole que le dijera. Todos vieron esto y sudaron una gota.

"Dos palabras" dijo Naruto y el Hokage se concentrar "Kage Bunshin" dijo. El Hokage se levantó con calma de su silla, abrió un cajón y tomó un papel que decía "Golpear aquí". Puso el papel en la mesa y comenzó a azotar su cabeza contra él _"Estúpido, estúpido"._

"Lo permitiré. Zabuza ya que eres un ninja perdido tendrás una probatoria de 6 meses" dijo el Hokage y asintió.

"Haku, ya que no tienes ninguna afiliación a ninguna aldea puedes unirte a un equipo en la siguiente graduación ¿qué te parece?" preguntó.

"De hecho, Hokage-sama, me gustaría volverme una médico de combate. Tengo buen conocimiento de venenos y plantas medicinales" dijo ella y el Hokage pensó.

"Muy bien, puedes empezar en el hospital. Haré que alguien te enseña lo básico, pero tienes que estar en un equipo Gennin y avanzar al menos a Chunnin para poder dedicarte de tiempo completo" explicó el Hokage y ella asintió.

"Todos pueden irse" dijo el Hokage y creó 3 clones para hacer el papeleo.

"Naruto-kun ¿qué te parece si te invito algo de ramen?" dijo el Hokage y Naruto comenzó a saltar y gritar "Ramen, ramen".

"Esta aldea está loca" dijo Zabuza y Haku asintió.


	13. Misión a la Tierra de la Catarata

**NT:** Capítulo revisado por hina230, muchas gracias.

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

 **Capítulo 13: Misión a la Tierra de la Catarata**

La siguiente semana tras el retorno de la misión a la Ola pasó sin problemas. El Hokage les dio la semana libre para poder entrenar y descansar, además de hacer la ocasional misión Rango D. Durante esta semana Naruto y Hinata entrenaron su kenjutsu con Zabuza, y Hinata ninjutsu Suiton.

Además de entrenar con Zabuza también hacían su entrenamiento habitual con Kurenai-sensei, pero no había mucho que ella pudiera enseñarles. Haku comenzó en el hospital, aprendiendo lo básico de ninjutsu médico. Era realmente habilidosa en ello.

Naruto también entrenó a Hinata ya que comenzó a mostrar afinidad al relámpago. Con su entrenamiento ella comenzó a desarrollar un nuevo estilo de taijutsu que era bastante letal. Un pequeño toque y todo se terminaba. Este nuevo estilo podía ser considerado una mejora sobre su modificación del Juuken.

Actualmente eran alrededor de las 4pm y tanto Naruto como Hinata estaban "descansando" en el sillón, entretenidos en una sesión de besos. Naruto estaba encima de ella, plantándole besos sobre todo el cuello, lo que la hacía reír. Ella decidió regresar el favor y cambió de posiciones, siendo ella la que estaba arriba y lo comenzó a besar profundamente en los labios durante unos segundos, dejándolo mareado.

De pronto hubo un golpeteo en la puerta y Naruto hizo una mueca pues les estaban arruinando su tiempo a solas.

"Juro que voy a matar a quien esté tocando" murmuró Naruto luego de levantarse e ir a la puerta.

Naruto se volvió a verla con una sonrisa maliciosa que la hacía temblar. Abrió la puerta y vio a un ANBU enmascarado de pie.

"¿Sí?" preguntó Naruto.

"El Hokage demanda tu presencia en el cuarto del consejo" dijo el ANBU y tomó su brazo, preparándose para llevarlo. Naruto removió su brazo del agarre.

"Estaremos ahí en un momento" dijo Naruto en un tono frío y viendo de forma amenazadora con sus ojos azules. El ANBU asintió y Naruto cerró la puerta y regresó con Hinata, quien lo estaba esperando.

"Lo siento, Hime, pero el consejo me quiere ver ¿Quieres venir? ¡Es divertido!" preguntó él, sonriendo.

"Seguro, deja que tome un abrigo" respondió ella. Tomó un abrigo y ambos salieron de la casa. Cuando estuvieron afuera usaron el shunshin para llegar a la torre del Hokage.

 **## Torre del Hokage – Cuarto del consejo ##**

Naruto y Hinata llegaron a la Torre y se dirigieron hacia el cuarto del consejo. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con un ANBU fuera de las puertas, protegiéndolas. Los ANBU abrieron la puerta y entraron.

El consejo civil inmediatamente lo comenzó a ver mal y él simplemente lo descartó. Hiashi estaba lanzándole una mirada de muerte a Hinata, preguntándose qué hacía aquí.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Hinata?" preguntó.

"¿No puedo estar aquí con mi novio?" respondió ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que recibiera una mirada de repugnancia de Hiashi y los civiles.

"Asqueroso ¿cómo puedes asociarte con el de...?" Hiashi no terminó porque un kunai fue lanzado por Naruto que se empotró en la pared cerca de su cabeza, cortando unos cabellos y haciendo que el hombre se congelara.

"Cuidado, Hiashi-sama, no querría que rompieras la ley de Hokage-sama" dijo Naruto sonriendo. Los Hyuuga siempre eran conocidos por permanecer fríos sin importar qué tan estresante fuera la situación. Los ojos de todos se ensancharon, si quería lo hubiera matado justo ahí. Nadie lo vio sacar el kunai.

"¡Te atreves a atacarme! Puedo matar a tu preciosa _novia_ aquí con solo alzar dos dedos" dijo Hiashi en tono calmado.

"Puedes intentar, pero caerías al piso muerto antes de que tus dedos siquiera hicieran el sello del tigre" dijo Naruto de manera calmada.

"¿Es eso una amenaza?" dijo Hiashi mientras sus ojos se hacían más pequeños.

"No, solo una advertencia; si haces algo para lastimarla... en este caso podrían llamarlo la Masacre Hyuuga, excepto que solo asesinaré a la casa principal ya que todos son arrogantes" dijo Naruto y todos jadearon; Hiashi simplemente frunció el ceño. Tendría su venganza, pero no ahora.

"¿Cómo puedes tener armas aquí? El ANBU debió asegurarse que ningún arma fuera permitida entrar aquí" dijo Hiashi. EL Hokage solo veía la interacción con fascinación. Aquí estaba un muchacho de 14 años de edad cabreando al consejo. Le divertía de mil demonios y se limitaba solo a ver.

"Mira estas pequeñas cosas" dijo Naruto y mostró sus muñequeras "En estas muñequeras tengo algunos sellos de almacenamiento para kunai, shuriken y senbon. Es mucho más fácil que llevar una bolsa, además no es mi culpa que los ANBU no los inspeccionaran" explicó Naruto.

"Además no entiendo por qué previenen tener armas aquí, pero dejan que los shinobi estén sin restringir su chakra. El chakra es la máxima arma de un shinobi, sin él no seríamos diferentes de los civiles" dijo Naruto y todos pensaron en sus palabras.

"Él tiene un punto ¿saben?" preguntó retóricamente Shikaku y algunos asintieron.

"Eso no es por lo que te llamamos" un civil dijo.

"Antes de que comencemos ¿puedo preguntar qué hace Sasuke aquí?" preguntó Naruto y todos lo vieron, preguntándose cómo logró sentir su chakra. Sasuke salió de las sombras sonriendo.

"¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí, dobe?" preguntó.

"Todos parecen seguir olvidando que soy un sensor" dijo Naruto y suspiró "Oye, viejo..." no logró terminar.

"Muéstrale respeto al Hokage, mocoso" dijo Hiashi.

"Bien. Hokage-sama, me preguntaba ¿cuál es la razón por la que me llamó?". Dijo Naruto.

"Me gustaría saberlo también" respondió el Hokage viendo al consejo civil, quienes estaban algo nerviosos.

"Estamos aquí para que Naruto-san pueda enseñarle a Uchiha-sama el jutsu de relámpago que usó en la última misión" dijo un civil y Naruto lo vio de mala gana.

"Lo siento, pero no se lo voy a enseñar. Es un jutsu Rango S de mi propia creación, por lo que me pertenece y solo yo puedo elegir a quién enseñarlo" dijo Naruto y el lado de los civiles estalló en protesta. Naruto solo esperó a que se calmaran.

"Deberías sentirte orgulloso de enseñarle a Uchiha-sama" dijo la banshee. Su nombre era Mebuki, madre de Sakura.

"No los entiendo, un par de semanas atrás se quejaban sobre que me volviera un shinobi y uno de ustedes contrató a dos Jounin para asesinarme y ahora quieren que le enseñe" dijo Naruto y el lado shinobi se quedó congelado al oír que intentaron asesinarlo.

"¿Podrías clarificar lo del intento de asesinato, Naruto-san?" preguntó Aburame Shibi, quien es el padre de Shino y actual cabeza del clan Aburame.

"La noche después de la graduación Gennin un miembro del consejo civil nombrado Tuno Konta contrató a dos Jounin para matarnos. Lograron entrar en mi casa durante la noche e intentaron apuñalarnos. Sin embargo logré sentirlos y matamos a uno de ellos, mientras que refrenábamos al otro y lo entregamos al Hokage" explicó Naruto.

"¿Matamos?" preguntó Shibi.

"Hinata vive conmigo" explicó Naruto y Hiashi pensó que su _hija_ no podría caer más bajo "Luego él que los contrató fue ejecutado por intento de asesinato de un shinobi de la Hoja" explicó Naruto.

"Oh y solo como advertencia; si lo intentaran de nuevo, ya he protegido mi casa con unos cuantos sellos de seguridad, así que si alguien intenta allanarla tendrán una horrible sorpresa" dijo Naruto mientras sonreía malvadamente y hacía temblar a los civiles.

"Estamos saliéndonos del tema, demandamos que le enseñes ese jutsu a Uchiha-sama" dijo Mebuki volviendo al tema de la junta.

"Ya he dicho que no lo haré, es mi creación, por ejemplo" dijo Naruto y se volvió hacia Hiashi "la técnica Kaiten no requiere ningún tipo de línea de sangre, así que cualquiera podría aprenderlo. ¿Por qué no lo enseñan a los shinobi en general?" preguntó Naruto.

"Esa técnica es un secreto del Clan Hyuuga, cómo es que sabes sobre ella" preguntó Hiashi.

"Hime" dijo Naruto y Hinata se paró en medio del cuarto y comenzó a girar para formar un Kaiten de poca energía y no destruir nada.

"¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A USAR UNA TÉCNICA DE LA CASA PRINCIPAL DE LOS HYUUGA?!" gritó Hiashi mientras se levantaba. Finalmente había perdido los estribos y alzó sus dedos para activar el sello maldito de Hinata. Naruto al ver esto corrió a una velocidad cegadora y azotó ambas manos contra el pecho de Hiashi, diciendo "Sello de Parálisis" y aplicó un sello que detuvo todo movimiento de Hiashi, congelándolo donde estaba.

De pronto aparecieron ANBU en el cuarto con espadas desenvainadas y apuntando al cuello de Naruto.

Los ojos de todos se hicieron grandes por los eventos que habían transportado hace unos segundos. EL Hokage simplemente disfrutaba las cosas. La velocidad de Naruto era fenomenal igual que su trabajo con sellos; solo un maestro habilidoso podía aplicarlos con las manos.

Naruto activó su Kamui con el Sharingan oculto y simplemente caminó a través de los ANBU y sus espadas en dirección a Hinata. Los ANBU solo vieron cómo literalmente caminaba a través de ellos como si fuera un fantasma.

"Te dije que las juntas de consejo eran divertidas" dijo Naruto y Hinata rió mientras que todos veían al par.

"Naruto-kun, remueve los sellos de Hiashi" dijo el Hokage y Naruto cumplió y removió los sellos de él.

"Hiashi, refrénate de acciones como esta" concluyó el Hokage. Hiashi seguía viendo de manera amenazadora al par y liberando un poco de instinto asesino que ni siquiera los afectaba.

"Ahora, no le enseñaré a Sasuke por tres razones" comenzó Naruto "Primero: no lo merece, es un arrogante niño que cree que todos deberían arrodillarse ante él. Segundo: necesitas una muy alta afinidad al relámpago para poder usarlo, la cual debe estar a la par de la afinidad del Nidaime al agua, pero en este caso para relámpago. Tercero: soy un shinobi así que no tienen autoridad sobre mi" concluyó Naruto.

Al ver esto Sasuke rechinó los dientes mientras Naruto explicaba "No mereces ese poder y tú al igual que todos debería arrodillarse ante los Uchiha" dijo Sasuke y corrió hacia Naruto con un kunai. Naruto lo esquivó y lo estranguló, y después de unos instantes lo dejó caer al piso inconsciente.

"¡Lo mataste, ANBU maten al demonio!" gritó Mebuki y Naruto solo suspiró.

"Solo está inconsciente. No lo mataría solo por su temperamento" Naruto explicó "Y ustedes adorando al Uchiha los hará caer un día. ¿Quieren explicarme cómo logró sacar un kunai de su bolsa?" preguntó Naruto. Nadie respondió. El consejo shinobi no era muy simpatizante con el Uchiha, era un idiota arrogante, pero los civiles cumplían cada una de sus demandas.

"Naruto-san, estamos de acuerdo que el jutsu es tuyo y solo tú puedes elegir a quien enseñarle" dijo Shibi.

"Gracias, Aburame-san" dijo Naruto alegre de que esto se terminara, sin embargo esperaba poder tener un poco más de diversión con todos.

"Sin embargo ¿puedes explicar los requerimientos y desventajas del jutsu para clasificación?" dijo Shibi. Ese jutsu bien podría ser un kinjutsu.

"No hay problema. Para empezar quien use el ataque debe tener una gran afinidad al relámpago porque necesitas tomar la energía del campo electromagnético de la Tierra. Una vez que logras reunir suficiente en el mismo sitio, se formarán nubes y crearan rayos. Una vez que esto es hecho puedo manipular el relámpago y dirigirlo al enemigo. Debido a que se usa la energía de la naturaleza en vez de chakra el ataque es extremadamente poderoso. La única desventaja es que luego de usarlo no puedes volver a utilizarlo en el mismo lugar durante unos minutos para que la energía del campo se estabilice" explicó Naruto y todos pensaban de las posibilidades de ese jutsu. Podría derrumbar un edificio con facilidad o liquidar a un pequeño ejército.

"Eres muy habilidoso, Naruto-san, mi hijo tenía razón" dijo Shibi y Naruto asintió.

"¿Podemos irnos?" preguntó Naruto y al ver al Hokage asentir comenzaron a salir del cuarto hasta que oyeron a los civiles susurrar "Demonio" pero todos podían oírlo.

"Oh por santo Dios ¿cómo demonios puedo probar que no soy el Kyuubi?" preguntó Naruto, pero todos se quedaron callados. Naruto decidió darles un susto de muerte y dijo "Oh tengo una manera" y todos se asustaron.

"Oye, Kyuubi, despierta" dijo Naruto a Kurama, pero lo bastante fuerte para que todos lo oyeran. Todos se preguntaban qué iba a hacer y los civiles estaban sudando balas.

" **¿Qué quieres, cachorro?"** preguntó Kurama.

" _¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco, solo no mates a nadie?"_ pensó Naruto y Kurama sonrió.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" dijo Naruto e hizo un solo clon. Kurama tomó control del clon. Sus ojos se volvieron rojo sangre con pupilas verticales, sus marcas de nacimiento mucho más pronunciadas y sus dientes se alargaron como colmillos.

" **Hola"** dijo el Kyuubi en una voz muy oscura asustando a todos en el lado civil. El Hokage ya sabía sobre él ayudando a Naruto, pero el lado shinobi estaba un poco asustado.

"¿K-K-Kyuubi?" preguntó Mebuki.

" **Lord Kyuubi para ti, patética mortal"** dijo el Kyuubi y Mebuki se encogió en su silla solo viendo al ahora transformado Naruto.

"¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó Naruto.

" **Podría comer algo"** respondió el Kyuubi.

"Puedes empezar con la banshee" dijo Naruto y Mebuki comenzó a temblar hasta que se desmayó. Naruto solo sudó una gota "Se desmayó. Escoge a otro" dijo él.

" **Oh solo olvídalo, me comeré a todos"** dijo el Kyuubi y usó un henge para transformarse en un zorro de tamaño mediano con nueve colas y pelo naranja. Calmadamente caminó hacia los civiles. El resto simplemente veía mientras uno a uno en el lado civil se desmayaba y permanecía en el piso babeando.

" **Eso fue divertido"** dijo el Kyuubi haciendo a Naruto y Hinata reír mientras que todos simplemente sudaban una gota.

"Nos vamos, te vemos mañana, Jiji" dijo Naruto salió del cuarto.

"Me gusta su estilo" dijo Tsume. Era la cabeza del Clan Inuzuka y madre de Kiba *sniff sniff* "¿Qué es ese aroma?" preguntó.

"Creo que lo sé... ¿quién los va a cargar a casa?" preguntó el Hokage y en un destello los shinobi habían desaparecido.

" _¿Minato les enseñó el Hirashin?"_ se preguntaba el Hokage.

 **## Con nuestra pareja favorita ##**

"Te dije que las juntas de consejo eran divertidas" dijo Naruto riendo.

"¿Cómo te sientes? No habías visto a tu padre desde que te expulsó" dijo Naruto preocupado.

"Estoy bien. Él ya no significa nada para mí, nunca fue realmente un padre. Creo que nunca lo amé" dijo ella con tristeza "además ahora te tengo a ti y eso es todo lo que necesito" dijo ella, besándolo en la mejilla y envolviéndose con su brazo mientras descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

"¿Continuamos donde lo dejamos?" preguntó Naruto recordando lo que hacían antes de salir.

"¿Estás seguro?" susurró ella en voz seductora. Naruto la levantó al estilo nupcial y usó un Shunshin para ir a casa.

 **## Cinco días después ##**

El equipo 8 se dirigía a la Torre del Hokage para recibir una nueva misión. Su semana libre se había terminado y estaban listos para hacer misiones de verdad. No más de esas estúpidas misiones Rango D. Durante el resto de la semana Naruto aprendió algunos jutsus relámpago de Kakashi.

 **## RETROSPECTIVA ##**

Naruto caminaba hacia el campo de entrenamiento donde estaba el equipo 7 ya que tenía programada una sesión de entrenamiento con Kakashi. Naruto esperó unos minutos, pero recordó el mal hábito de Kakashi de llegar tarde a cualquier cita.

Naruto extendió sus sentidos y encontró a Kakashi a unos cientos de metros de distancia. Caminó hacia él y lo encontró de pie ante la Piedra Memorial. Naruto se le acercó, pero Kakashi ni siquiera lo notó por estar sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Así que..." dijo Naruto para atraer la atención de Kakashi "aquí es donde pasas tu tiempo" continuó en tono bajo al ver los nombres de sus padres en la piedra. El Memorial es un monumento de roca piedra en Konoha donde están escritos los nombres de los shinobi muertos en acción, un recordatorio de su sacrificio para proteger su hogar.

Ninguno de los dijo nada por unos minutos hasta que Naruto habló "No deberías vivir en el pasado".

"Lo sé, pero no puedo olvidar mis acciones pasadas. Si no hubiese sido tan arrogante en ese entonces él seguiría vivo" dijo Kakashi "Soy el último de mi equipo Gennin. Mi amigo, Obito, murió para salvarme. Rin se sacrificó obligándome a matarla y sensei murió derrotando al Kyuubi. En sus últimos momentos le prometí a Obito que cuidaría de Rin y fallé" dijo Kakashi casi quebrándose.

"No puedes proteger a todos, incluso yo sé eso. La única cosa que podemos hacer es intentarlo con todo nuestro poder. Como tú yo haría todo para proteger a los que me importan, pero no podemos estar en todos lados" dijo Naruto.

"Siento que es mi culpa" dijo Kakashi.

"Hiciste lo que pudiste, nadie pudo pedir más. Es tiempo de dejarlos ir..." dijo Naruto poniendo su mano en el hombro del otro y se volvió con lentitud para marcharse. Sería mejor dejarlo en paz luego de su charla.

" _Quizá está el lo cierto. He vivido en el pasado lo suficiente"_ pensó Kakashi al ver por última vez la piedra " _"Prometo, sensei, que haré lo mejor para proteger y guiar a su hijo"_ Pensó él mientras sonreía y se dirigía hacia Naruto.

"Naruto, espera. Creo recordar que tenemos una sesión de entrenamiento" gritó Kakashi haciendo que Naruto se detuviera y volteara hacia él _"Creo que mi charla hizo algo de bien"_ pensó Naruto.

"Empecemos. Te enseñaré algunos jutsus de relámpago, tengo bastantes de ellos" dijo Kakashi alzando protector de frente y mostrando su Sharingan.

"Kakashi-sensei, ¿por qué no puedes deshabilitar tu Sharingan?" dijo Naruto.

"Es porque no soy un Uchiha y no puedo cancelar el chakra fluyendo hacia el ojo" explico Kakashi.

"Quizá tu ojo está consumiendo chakra de manera forzada para permanecer activo" Naruto pensó por unos segundos y dijo "Puedo aplicar un sello en tu ojo que permita cortar por completo el chakra y que dejaría ver 'con normalidad', pero aun reactivar el Sharingan".

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Kakashi de manera incrédula. Si podría hacerlo sería algo bueno, no había visto nada con su ojo izquierdo en años además de batallas. Además removería su punto ciego cuando no usara el Sharingan.

"Soy bastante bueno con los sellos, así que veremos qué puedo hacer. Comencemos" dijo Naruto y activó su Sharingan.

"Primero te enseñaré Raiton: Cadena de relámpago" dijo Kakashi e hizo algunos Kage Bunshin. Kakashi chocó su mano derecha con la izquierda del clon y cuando se separaron crearon una delgada línea de chakra raiton. Tanto Kakashi como su clon corrieron hacia un árbol cortándolo limpiamente.

"Vaya, ese es un jutsu Rango A" dijo Naruto emocionado y Kakashi ʻsonrió con el ojoʼ. Su sensei siempre estaba animándolo de aprender un nuevo jutsu.

"El siguiente es la versión final de mi Chidori. Es llamado Raikiri (Cortador de relámpago). En vez de reunir chakra de relámpago en la palma de tu mano, la envuelves con él. Al hacerlo incrementas el poder penetrante de tu mano haciendo posible penetrar o cortar lo que sea. Es por lo que lo llamé Raikiri, porque lo usé para cortar a través de un rayo. Esta técnica requiere más control de chakra en tu elemento y es una técnica Rango S" explicó Kakashi.

 **## FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA ##**

 **## Cuarto de asignación de misiones ##**

Llegaron al cuarto de asignación de misiones se encontraron con el Hokage al centro de la mesa e Iruka a su izquierda. También en el cuarto y cerca del borde de la mesa estaba una chica. Era de alrededor de la edad de Naruto, llevaba un broche en su cabello color verde que hacía juego con sus ojos naranjas.

Su atuendo ninja consistía en una camisa blanca corta y sin mangas, con armadura de red debajo de ella; coderas largas de color blanco y shorts de red con una falda blanca y corta sobre ellos. Su protector lo llevaba en el brazo derecho.

Naruto la vio y recibió una energía extraña de ella. El Hokage simplemente veía a Naruto analizando a la joven.

"Naruto, es grosero quedarse viendo así a la gente" dijo Kurenai al rubio. Shino permanecía estoico como siempre.

" **Cachorro, recibo una lectura de chakra demoníaco de ella, es la Jinchuuriki del Nanabi"** dijo Kurama y Naruto asintió.

"Es bueno conocerte, Siete, soy Uzumaki Naruto" dijo Naruto y todos se preguntaban a qué se refería llamándola siete.

"Es bueno Conocerte, Nueve, soy Fuu" respondió ella y tanto el equipo 8 como Iruka veían a la joven quien había llamado a Naruto nueve. Al ver que Naruto la llamó siete solo podía significar que ella era una Jinchuuriki ¿Quién lo habría imaginado?

"Así que viejo, supongo que la misión involucra a Fuu" preguntó Naruto y el Hokage rió.

"Esta misión que les tengo es una de Rango B por su importancia más que por ser peligrosa" comenzó el Hokage "La misión es ir a la Aldea oculta en la Catarata y negociar un acuerdo de comercio. Fuu los acompañará a la aldea ya que es difícil de encontrar" concluyó el Hokage.

El Hokage tomó el rollo de la misión y se lo lanzó a Kurenai y dijo "Aquí están los detalles de la misión".

Naruto le dirigió una mirada y preguntó "¿amañaste esto, verdad?".

"Pensé que te gustaría conocer a otro Jinchuuriki" dijo el anciano.

"Lo aprecio" respondió Naruto y se volvió hacia Fuu "Vamos a salir, quiero ver tu aldea" dijo.

"Antes de que departamos preparémonos para una misión de una semana. Reúnanse en la Puerta Oeste en una hora" ordenó Kurenai y todos dejaron el cuarto.

 **## Puerta Oeste – Una hora más tarde ##**

Luego de una hora todos estaban listos enfrente de la puerta. Luego de que firmaran las formas de salida dejaron la aldea viajando a paso shinobi hacia la aldea de Fuu.

El viaje pasó sin mayores contratiempos. Fueron atacados por unos bandidos de bajo nivel, nada que no pudieran manejar.

"Así que, Fuu, ¿cómo es tu aldea?" preguntó Naruto y Fuu se mostró un poco dudosa.

"Lo único que puedo decir es que es hermosa" respondió "Lo que más amo son sus hermosos ocasos" explicó y Naruto asintió.

"Además mi aldea tiende a tener una atmósfera un poco húmeda por las cataratas y es perfecta para encontrar nuevos insectos" concluyó ella.

"¿Insectos?" preguntó Shino alzando una ceja.

"Oh cierto. Tú eres del Clan Aburame que se especializa en insectos ¿verdad?" preguntó ella y Shino asintió "Un efecto secundario de ser la Jinchuuriki del Nanabi es que me puedo comunicar con los insectos y usarlos como armas" explicó.

Por cierto ¿cómo es el Nanabi?" preguntó Naruto.

"Si quieres puedo abrir un canal" dijo Fuu y Naruto asintió. Kurama abrió el canal y ambos fueron arrastrados en lo que parecía ser un cuarto oscuro y en el centro había luz.

Unos segundos después dos figuras aparecieron en el cuarto. La primera parecía ser un insecto gigante con cuernos y alas y encima de su cabeza estaba Fuu. La otra era un enorme zorro con nueve colas y pelo naranja; encima de él estaba Naruto.

" **Choumei, largo tiempo sin vernos"** dijo Kurama

" **Ha sido un tiempo, Kurama"** respondió Choumei **"Sabes, creí que nunca te vería siendo amable con tu contenedor"** dijo Choumei sonriendo.

" **Ríe todo lo que quieras. Pero es aburrido quedar sellado por cien años y necesito algo con que entretenerme,** **además el cachorro no es tan malo"** respondió Kurama.

"Claro que no soy malo" respondió Naruto y el Kyuubi usó sus colas y para quitarlo de su cabeza y enviarlo contra el piso.

" **Sigues siendo un mocoso"** dijo Kurama y Fuu rió. Naruto le sacó la lengua a Kurama _"Maldita bola de pelo"_ murmuró.

" **Es bueno ver que estás bien. Hasta la otra"** dijo Kurama y ambos salieron de sus mentes.

"¿Qué sucedió, Naruto? Ambos parecían perdidos" pregunto Kurenai.

"Estábamos hablando entre nosotros con el Kyuubi y Nanabi, no se han visto entre sí en años" dijo Naruto al ver la mirada confundida de Kurenai, Fuu decidió explicar.

"Los Jinchuuriki podemos crear un enlace mental entre nosotros y hablar por nuestras mentes" explicó Fuu y todos asintieron.

 **## Unas horas después al borde de la Aldea de la Catarata ##**

El equipo 8 y Fuu estaban llegando a la entrada de la aldea cuando el instinto de Naruto lo advirtió haciendo que saltara por la sorpresa.

"¿Algo mal Naruto-kun?" preguntó Hinata preocupada. No hubo mucha charla luego de lo que Naruto dijo.

"¿Naruto-kun? ¿Es tu novia?" preguntó Fuu queriendo sacarle algún detalle jugoso.

"Lo es, pero siento tres firmas de chakra viniendo a alta velocidad, todas nivel Jounin" dijo Naruto y esto hizo que todos tomaran posición "Fuu ¿cuál es tu rango?" preguntó Naruto.

Soy nivel Gennin sola, pero si uso el chakra del Nanabi soy alrededor de nivel Chunin, pero no puedo tener control más allá de dos colas" explicó ella y Naruto asintió.

"Pueden no ser enemigos, sin embargo tomemos precauciones" dijo Naruto y Kurenai tomó el cargo.

"Ya que son 3 Jounin necesitaremos dividirnos. Naruto ¿Puedes ocuparte solo de uno?" preguntó Kurenai y Naruto asintió.

"Tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga y si es necesario puedo usar el chakra del Kyuubi" respondió Naruto.

"Entonces, Naruto, te ocuparás de uno. Hinata y Shino de otro y Fuu y yo del tercero" ordenó Kurenai.

Momentos más tarde tres figuras salieron de los árboles y aterrizaron enfrente del equipo 8 y Fuu.

La figura del medio parecía ser el líder y llevaba un traje de cuerpo completo y sin mangas, principalmente negro con los costados de un morado claro. Tenía cabello verde y ojos morados. Los otros dos llevaban el mismo atuendo que consistía en un traje de cuerpo completo de color negro y encima una camisa morada con mangas cortas y un cinturón negro. Los rostros completamente cubiertos por una máscara negra que revelaba solo los ojos. Sin embargo los tres tenían en común un Hitaiate con el diseño de una nota musical.

"¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren?" preguntó Kurenai manteniendo arriba la guardia.

"Mi nombre es Rokushoo Aoi y vamos a llevárnosla" dijo apuntando hacia Fuu. Mientras decía esto todos tomaron una formación defensiva alrededor de ella (NT: Aoi se unió a Oto en vez de Ame).

"Rokushoo Aoi, eres un nukenin de la Aldea de la Hoja" dijo Kurenai.

"¿Qué quieres de mi? No reconozco el símbolo en tu Hitaiate" preguntó Fuu.

"Somos de la Aldea Oculta entre el Sonido y te queremos por ser la guardián de la Eiyu no Mizu (Agua del Héroe)" dijo Aoi, preparándose a llevársela por la fuerza si era necesario.

"¿Agua del Héroe?" preguntó Naruto. Fuu estaba algo renuente, pero decidió decirles ya que era probable que la ayudaran.

"El Agua del Héroe es un líquido especial que solo existe en nuestra aldea y es considerado una bebida prohibida. El agua al ser consumida le da al usuario un enorme incremento en su chakra. El agua multiplica por diez la salida de chakra, sin embargo reduce la esperanza de vida. Nuestro ancestro lo usó para defender nuestra aldea cuando se le necesito. La razón de que me quieren es porque soy la guardián de la fuente" explicó Fuu y los ojos del equipo 8 se ensancharon. Multiplicar por diez la salida de chakra es un gran poder. Pero ningún poder viene sin costo.

"No irás con ellos, Fuu" dijo Naruto y dio un paso hacia adelante.

"Un valiente Gennin ¿no?" sonrió Aoi y desenvainó su espada.

Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon al ver la espada "Esa es la Raijin no Ken (Espada del Dios del Rayo)" dijo Naruto y Kurenai se preguntaba cómo la espada del Nidaime terminó en su posición.

"Suficiente de esto. Si no entregan a la chica, la tomaremos por la fuerza" dijo Aoi.

"No dejaremos que se vaya, así que pelearemos. Kurenai-sensei, me ocuparé de Aoi por la espada, mi afinidad debería ser buena contra él" dijo Naruto. Canalizó chakra en su sello de almacenamiento y en un estallido de humo se encontraba su chokuto en su mano derecha. Canalizó chakra raiton a través de ella y comenzó a chispear en una luz azul que la rodeaba.

 **## Naruto VS Aoi ##**

Los grupos se separaron hasta que solo quedaban Aoi y Naruto. Ambos se veían antes de hacer ningún movimiento.

"Tienes mucho valor de enfrentarme en combate. Pero con esta espada soy invencible" dijo Aoi sonriendo.

Naruto negó con la cabeza "Eres demasiado confiado. Ningún shinobi es invencible, siempre habrá alguna debilidad o errores que cometeremos".

Aoi corrió hacia adelante con la intención de matar al irritante rubio. Hizo un corte de arriba hacia abajo intentándolo matar rápidamente. Sin embargo Naruto bloqueó la Raijin con su propia espada y ambos combatieron por el dominio lo que llevo a un empate.

"¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Cómo puedes bloquear esta espada así?" preguntó Aoi irritándose. Su espada se suponía que era la más poderosa en la existencia.

"Como dije, nadie es invencible y esa espada no es todopoderosa. Mi espada está hecha de metal de chakra y tengo una muy alta afinidad al relámpago, haciendo mi espada casi a la par con la tuya" explicó Naruto mientras sonreía y esto hizo enojar a Aoi.

"Lluvia de Senbon" dijo Aoi y tomo su sombrilla y la lanzó al aire. La sombrilla comenzó a girar y lanzó enormes cantidades de senbon hacia Naruto. Naruto al ver esto se dio cuenta de que no había forma de esquivarlas todas, hizo algunos sellos manuales "Doton: Doryuuheki" dijo Naruto y la tierra se alzó, bloqueando las senbon.

"No eres malo para ser Gennin" dijo Aoi.

"Gennin solo en nombre" dijo Naruto sonriendo y haciendo más sellos manuales.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" Naruto dijo y envió una bola de fuego hacia Aoi, quien solo alzó su espada e hizo otro corte vertical que cortó la bola de fuego y la hizo desaparecer.

Aoi corrió hacia Naruto, pero esta vez canalizó chakra en la espada e intento electrocutar a Naruto. La espada envió una onda de choque hacia Naruto quien la resistió sin moverse un centímetro. Aoi rió pensando que por fin tenía a Naruto, pero se calló con rapidez cuando vio que Naruto fue electrocutado, pero estaba de pie como si nada sucediera.

"¿C-cómo puedes seguir ahí?" preguntó.

"Te dije que tengo una muy alta afinidad al relámpago. Envolviendo mí cuerpo por fuera con chakra, cualquier ataque de relámpago que reciba es inefectivo. Básicamente nada menor que un jutsu Rango S u otro extremadamente bien concentrado no me hará nada. Es la razón por la que decidí pelear contigo" dijo Naruto y Aoi rechinó los dientes.

"No importa, voy a matarte de cualquier forma" dijo Aoi y una vez más intentó cortar a Naruto, pero fue bloqueado de nuevo y saltó hacia atrás.

"Veamos qué puedes hacer sin tu preciosa espada" dijo Naruto y activó su MSE. Sería la primera vez usándolo a largo alcance.

"Kamui" dijo Naruto y se enfocó en la espada. Momentos después apareció lo que podía ser descrito como una pequeña ruptura, chupando la espada dentro de ella. Aoi solo veía la espada siendo literalmente arrancada de sus manos.

"Bastardo ¿a dónde mandaste la espada?" preguntó Aoi enojándose enserio.

"Tomé la espada y pretendo llevarla de vuelta a Konoha a donde pertenece" explicó Naruto "Es tiempo de terminar esto. Necesito ver cómo está el resto del equipo".

Naruto corrió hacia adelante y como esperaba Aoi no podía hacer mucho sin su espada. Aoi siguió el camino que la mayoría de personas con un kekkei genkai hacían; se enfocaban solo en ello y pensaban que eran invencibles.

Naruto hizo un corte vertical con su espada haciendo que Aoi la bloqueara con un kunai y saltara a la derecha "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu" dijo Naruto y envió cinco shurikens que se multiplicaron a cien. Aoi alzó su sombrilla y las bloqueó todas.

Aoi corrió hacia él y antes de que Naruto se diera cuenta fue apuñalado en la espalda con un kunai. Aoi sonrió hasta que "Naruto" se dispersara en una luz azul y enviara una ola de chakra raiton a través de Aoi electrocutándolo. Aoi estaba convulsionando ligeramente mientras veía a Naruto.

Aoi apenas esquivó la mano de Naruto mientras esta se alzaba desde debajo de la tierra e intentaba atraparlo. "Suiton Teppoudama" Aoi envió unas cuantas balas hacia Naruto quien fue golpeado por tres de ellas: dos en el pecho y una en la pierna, dejándolo en el piso adolorido.

Aoi se acercó a Naruto listo para terminarlo con un kunai. Hizo un corte hacia su cuello y sonrió hasta que Naruto estallara en humo y de pronto era incapaz de moverse. Solo vio a Naruto aparecer detrás de él y azotó su mano en su espalda.

"¿C-cómo? Aoi apenas logró preguntar.

"Dejaste baja la guardia. Cuando me golpeaste con las balas de agua pensaste que me tenías, sin embargo cuando las enviaste me cambié con un clon y escondí bajo tierra. Cuando te me acercaste para matar a mi clon salí debajo de la tierra y apliqué un sello de parálisis en ti" dijo Naruto y Aoi maldijo su suerte por ser derrotado por un simple niño de 14 años de edad.

"Ahora que no puedes moverte me responderás algunas preguntas antes de que te lleve de vuelta a la Hoja" dijo Naruto y caminó hacia Aoi, parándose a unos centímetros de él,.

"¿Para qué quieres el agua?" preguntó Naruto en un tono vacío de emociones y Aoi solo veía sus fríos y azules ojos que parecían reflejar el alma de Aoi en ellos.

"Como si te fuera a decir algo" gruñó Aoi y Naruto solo sonrió.

"Divirtámonos entonces" dijo Naruto lamiendo sus labios en una forma en la que lo haría Anko, haciendo que Aoi temblara.

" **Demonios, cachorro ¿de dónde aprendiste eso?"** dijo Kurama en sorpresa por el repentino cambio en actitud.

" _Cuando tienes Kage Bunshin emparejados con el Sharingan te dan memoria fotográfica y estás destinado a aprender algunas cosas. ¿Has olvidado que leí casi toda la biblioteca en Konoha?"_ explicó Naruto y cortó el enlace, decidido a enfocarse en Aoi primero.

Naruto activó su Sharingan, pero solo le dio un temblor. Aoi no se rendiría "Vamos a intentar esto Magen: Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu" dijo Naruto y metió a Aoi en una ilusión que hacía creer que estaba siendo quemado vivo. Esto sucedió por unos minutos y Aoi no se quebraba.

"E-eso solo no va a romperme" dijo con debilidad. Incluso si no sucumbía a la ilusión seguía siendo debilitado por ella.

"Me pregunto por qué no hablas. Quiero decir vas a ir a Konoha de cualquier manera, así que por qué no hacerlo más fácil para ti" dijo Naruto intentando racionalizar con él.

"No es Konoha de lo que estoy asustado" respondió Aoi y Naruto alzó una ceja.

" _Oye, Kurama, No puedo usar el Tsukuyomi ¿puedes darme una mano?"_ preguntó Naruto.

" **Claro siempre estoy listo para algo de diversión"** dijo Kurama sonriendo. Naruto desactivó su Sharingan y canalizó el chakra del Kyuubi a sus ojos, convirtiéndolos en rojo sangre con pupilas rasgadas.

Naruto vio a Aoi y de pronto este fue arrastrado a la mente de Naruto. Aoi se preguntaba donde se encontraba hasta ser encarado por unas puertas de acero que parecían hechas para mantener encerrado algo. Sin embargo ese pensamiento lo hizo temblar cuando las puertas fueron abiertas por completo. Aoi vio dentro solo para observar dos ojos rojo sangre brillando en la oscuridad. Los ojos incrementaban en tamaño mientras una figura se acercaba.

Unos segundos después la figura se reveló a Aoi haciendo que se congelara en sitio. Enfrente de él estaba un zorro naranja con nueve colas moviéndose. En frente suyo se encontraba el Kyuubi no Yoko, el más poderoso Bijuu de todos.

" **Oh un tentempié... eres demasiado bueno conmigo, cachorro"** dijo Kurama caminando con lentitud hacia Aoi quien seguía en el mismo sitio, pero al parecer había perdido el control de su vejiga.

"Te dije que no era una mala persona" dijo Naruto con simpleza al ver que Aoi se mojaba, literalmente.

Kurama se acercó a Aoi lamiendo sus colmillos y listo para devorarlo.

"O-OK, t-te diré t-todo lo que s-sé" tartamudeaba Aoi no logrando controlar su cuerpo en estos momentos.

"No fue tan difícil ¿o sí?" preguntó Naruto retóricamente "¿Por qué quieres el agua?"

"Era una misión. El líder de nuestra aldea hizo una misión prioritaria conseguir el agua. Pero no sé para qué la quiere" respondió con rapidez Aoi.

"Ya veo. ¿Quién es el líder de tu aldea?" preguntó Naruto.

Orochimaru el Sannin de las Serpientes" dijo Aoi y Naruto alzó una ceja _"Orochimaru fundó su propia aldea. Interesante, le diré al viejo cuando volvamos"_ pensó Naruto.

"¿Algo más que debería saber?" preguntó Naruto y Aoi negó con rapidez. Naruto liberó la ilusión y se acercó por la espalda de Aoi y le dio un golpe en el cuello, noqueándolo.

Naruto liberó el sello de parálisis y en vez de él aplicó uno que suprimiera su chakra. Lo ató con cable y lo selló en un rollo de conservación para mantenerlo vivo.

" _Gracias, Kurama"_ dijo Naruto.

 **## Con los otros ##**

Naruto caminó hacia los combates de los demás justo a tiempo para verlos terminados.

"Naruto ¿estás bien?" preguntó Kurenai.

"Sí, tengo esta espada y él está sellado en un rollo, lo llevaré de vuelta para cuestionarlo, pero logré sacarle el hecho de que su aldea es dirigida por Orochimaru" explicó Naruto.

"¿Orochimaru?" preguntó Kurenai.

"Sí, le informaremos a Jiji cuando lleguemos a la aldea" dijo Naruto "¿Cómo están todos?".

"Estamos bien. A Shino y Fuu les falta un poco el aliento, tienen algunos arañazos y moretones, pero nada mayor" respondió Hinata.

"Vamos a la aldea para descansar y dar los detalles" dijo Kurenai.

 **## Puertas de la aldea ##**

El equipo 8 guiado por Fuu se acercó a las puertas de la aldea de la catarata. Llegaron cerca de la puerta y fueron detenidos por dos guardias. Los guardias se voltearon hacia la gente que se acercaba y vieron al equipo de Konoha con Fuu.

"¿Por fin regresaste?" preguntó uno de los guardias a Fuu con claro disgusto. Ella frunció el ceño, pero asintió. El equipo vio esto y no estaban felices, principalmente Naruto.

"Mi nombre es Yuhi Kurenai, estoy aquí con mi equipo: Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto, para negociaciones." dijo Kurenai dándole el rollo con el sello del Hokage.

"Bienvenido a la Aldea de la Catarata" el mismo guardia dijo y les permitió pasar.

Caminaban hacia el centro de la aldea conde el líder vivía. El equipo parecía notar que Fuu recibía las mismas miradas de odio y algún insulto que Naruto recibía en Konoha.

"Parece que no eres muy gustada aquí" dijo Naruto con tristeza.

"Es el destino de todos los Jinchuuriki; somos tratados mal, pero incluso hay gentes que nos ven a nosotros y no a la bestia" explicó Fuu.

"No entiendo por qué la gente no puede ver la diferencia entre un rollo y un kunai. Son humanos como el resto de nosotros" dijo Hinata.

Naruto rió, pero su risa estaba llena de ironía lo que hizo que recibiera miradas de confusión por todos "Jinchuuriki: es el poder del sacrificio humano" comenzó Naruto "He pensado mucho sobre ello y entre más lo hago me doy cuenta que... no somos humanos" dijo y todos jadearon. Incluso el Kyuubi y Nanabi estaban escuchando.

Naruto asumió una pose de pensamiento antes de continuar "al momento de que los Bijuu son sellados dentro de un ser humano, sea un recién nacido o un adulto, estamos atados con ellos hasta el final de nuestras vidas, ya que si remueves el Bijuu del anfitrión este último mure" dijo Naruto y volvió a recibir jadeos de sorpresa.

"Es extraño, el Bijuu y su anfitrión. No los necesitamos y no podemos vivir sin ellos, al momento de que son atrapados se vuelven parte de nosotros" Naruto dijo y todos dejaron de caminar, simplemente escuchando al rubio.

"Si combinamos fuerzas somos imparables y aun así una pieza de papel con tinta puede incapacitarnos, haciéndonos fuertes, pero frágiles. Una vez que estamos atados, cada anfitrión gana habilidades que nadie con un kekkei genkai puede alcanzar. Nuestro chakra comienza a cambiar para adaptarse al chakra demoníaco del Bijuu, haciéndolo más fuerte que el de otros humanos. Así que como verán no soy la bestia, pero no soy el mismo humano que llegó a este mundo" concluyó Naruto y nadie dijo nada. Todos comenzaron a caminar y pensar sobre lo que el rubio había dicho.

" _¿Es cierto?"_ pensó Fuu.

" **El cachorro está en lo cierto. Al momento de que fuimos atados a ustedes, se volvieron algo más, porque no son nosotros, pero son diferentes a los otros. Incluso yo no sabía eso"** dijo Choumei.

" **Cachorro y yo que pensaba que no eras más que un mocoso"** dijo Kurama riendo **"Pensar que podrías salir con algo como esto"** dijo Kurama, pero Naruto solo asintió sin decir nada. Todos seguían su camino pensando sobre lo que el rubio dijo.

 **## Torre de la Catarata ##**

Llegaron al centro de la aldea y se detuvieron frente a lo que se suponía era la Torre de la Catarata. Podían ver escaleras alrededor de un árbol, mismo que era un edificio.

Se dirigieron a la torre y se detuvieron de cara a dos puertas rojas que de acuerdo a Fuu llevaban a la oficina de Shibuki, líder de la aldea.

Tocaron y escucharon decir a alguien "entre". El equipo 8 y Fuu cumplieron con rapidez y abrieron las puertas y se encontraron frente a una modesta y pequeña oficina. Había algunos libreros llenos, un pequeño sillón, unas cuantas pinturas y en la parte trasera un escritorio con Shibuki detrás de él, trabajando.

Shibuki tenía ojos negros y cabello café largo y oscuro. Lleva un protector de frente simbolizando su estatus como shinobi. Tenía pantalones grises, camisa verde y sandalias de ninja.

"Oh, Fuu-chan. Bienvenida" dijo Shibuki sonriendo. Aparentemente era uno de las personas quienes trataban bien a Fuu.

"Hai, misión lograda, Shibuki-sama" respondió Fuu y se quitó para que el equipo 8 pudiera presentarse.

"Gracias por recibirnos, Shibuki-sama" comenzó Kurenai y se inclinó "Mi nombre es Yuhi Kurenai y este es mi equipo: Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto" dijo ella y todos se inclinaron en respeto.

"No es nada. Confío que el viaje salió bien" preguntó Shibuki y observó un poco de duda por parte del equipo de Konoha "¿qué sucedió?" preguntó.

"Fuimos atacados por el nukenin de Konoha, Rokushoo Aoi con otros dos Jounin. Aparentemente son de una nueva aldea oculta que fue fundada hace poco en el País del Arroz. Estaba tras de mí y su objetivo fue robar el Agua del Héroe. Afortunadamente logramos ganar. Aoi fue capturado y los otros dos asesinados" explicó Fuu y Shibuki se llevó la mano a la mandíbula procesando la información.

¿Saben por qué la quieren? Preguntó Shibuki.

Naruto dio un paso hacia adelante y empezó a explicar. "Interrogué a su líder, Aoi, y aparentemente su aldea se llama "la Aldea Oculta entre el Sonido" y su líder es el nukenin de Konoha Orochimaru, el Sannin de las Serpientes"

"Estas son noticias problemáticas" comenzó Shibuki "El agua es muy peligrosa, incluso más en las manos de Orochimaru. Incrementaré la seguridad en los bordes y en la fuente para hacerla segura" terminó él.

"Llevaremos a Aoi de vuelta a Konoha para ser interrogado y enviaremos la información que encontremos" dijo Kurenai.

"Gracias, lo aprecio" respondió Shibuki "Ahora, Kurenai-san, ¿discutimos el acuerdo de comercio?" dijo y Kurenai asintió.

"Fuu, acompáñalos al hotel hasta que terminemos la charla" dijo Shibuki. Todos se inclinaron y dejaron el cuarto.

 **## En la aldea ##**

Estas en lo cierto, la aldea es sorprendente" dijo Naruto mientras todos caminaban hacia el hotel. La aldea tenía un entorno muy ʻnaturalʼ. Había árboles, pasto y otras plantas por todos lados, incluso el camino era de tierra.

"Sí y parece que tiene muchas especies de insectos" dijo Shino observando la aldea e intentando encontrar los diferentes insectos en ella.

"¿Es en todo lo que piensas, insectos?" preguntó Naruto.

"los insectos son mis armas" dijo Shino en su usual y estoica voz.

"Sabes Naruto" comenzó Fuu "ya que nunca usaste insectos no sabes qué tan útiles son. Son excelentes para espionaje, pueden robar chakra de enemigos, envenenarlos o remover veneno de ti y muchas otras cosas" explicó Fuu.

"Supongo que es cierto, sin embargo para reunir información tengo mis Kage Bunshin y para veneno el Kyuubi se ocupa de ello" dijo Naruto y notó que Shino estaba hablando con Fuu sobre insectos.

"Supongo que esos dos no se callarán sobre insectos nada pronto. Se hace tarde y hay un buen clima, ¿qué tal si vemos el ocaso?" preguntó Naruto.

"¿Quién creería que eres tan romántico?" preguntó Hinata y lo besó.

 **## Al día siguiente ##**

El otro día había llegado y al parecer las negociaciones habían ido bien y el equipo 8 se preparaba para irse. Se reagruparon con Fuu en la puerta y se despidieron. Incluso si su estadía fue corta, solo una noche, eso fue suficiente para formar un lazo. Después de todo Naruto al ser un Jinchuuriki se volvió buen amigo de Fuu y esta a su vez con Shino.

"No se vuelvan extraños, intenten visitarnos" dijo Fuu.

"Claro, haremos lo mejor que podamos" dijo Hinata.

"Oye, Fuu, tengo un regalo para ti" comenzó Naruto y todos alzaron una ceja.

"Aquí" Naruto dijo y le dio un kunai con tres puntas "Este es un kunai muy especial. Si necesitas ayuda o solo quieres hablar, lánzalo al piso y estaré ahí en un destello" Naruto explicó sonriendo. Fuu lo aceptó gustosa ya que no había muchas personas que eran buenas con ella.

"Gracias" Fuu dijo y vio como se iban y desaparecían en la distancia.

 **## Con el equipo 8 ##**

Unas horas habían pasado y Kurenai no podía contener su curiosidad.

"Naruto, tengo una cuestión" dijo Kurenai.

"Dispara" respondió Naruto, quien ya sospechaba lo que sucedía.

"El kunai que le diste a Fuu. Ese no era un kunai normal" dijo Kurenai prácticamente pidiendo una explicación.

"Ese kunai contiene la fórmula shiki para el Hirashin no Jutsu" explicó Naruto, no revelando demasiada información para ver la reacción de su sensei.

"El Hirashin no Jutsu, pero esa es la técnica del Y-Yondaime" tartamudeó Kurenai, deteniéndose y viendo a Naruto.

"Parece que lo dedujiste" dijo Naruto "Puedo usarla porque es mi legado. Minato Namikaze era mi padre" dijo Naruto e incluso Shino estaba sorprendido, finalmente perdiendo su estoico rostro, el cual fue reemplazado por uno de sorpresa.

"¿C-cómo es posible?" preguntó Kurenai.

"¿A qué te refieres?" comenzó Naruto "¿Tu mamá no te dio la charla?" preguntó haciendo que Hinata y Kurenai se sonrojaran.

"Idiota" respondió Kurenai pegándole en la cabeza.

"El viejo me nombró Uzumaki por mi madre porque mi padre tenía muchos enemigos, principalmente de Iwa. Creo que soy lo bastante fuerte para protegerme y a todos los que me importan, así que quizá le pida al viejo que lo anuncie cuando me vuelva Chunin" explicó Naruto.

"Y pensar que nunca me di cuenta; cabello rubio y ojos azules. Solo el Yondaime tenía esa combinación en particular" respondió ella.

"No te preocupes. Incluso Kakashi-sensei no se dio cuenta y era su estudiante" dijo Naruto.

"¿Le dijiste a Kakashi?" preguntó Kurenai.

"Sí, he estado entrenando con él en las semanas pasadas" respondió Naruto.

"Debería haber sabido cuando usaste el Rasengan en Zabuza" dijo ella "el Hirashin no Jutsu era su técnica más poderosa" dijo.

"Mi padre de verdad era un genio en cada sentido de la palabra" dijo Naruto al recordar su breve charla cuando lo conoció "Pero no puedo usarlo a su nivel aun, tampoco puedo manejar velocidades extremas. Cada vez que intento hacerlo termino chocando en algo" dijo y Hinata comenzó a reír al recordar como Naruto chocaba con las paredes y árboles cuando lo intentaba.

"Aun así puedes usarlo" dijo Kurenai. Estaba comenzando a armar el rompecabezas y a darse cuenta que Naruto y Hinata eran prodigios. La habilidad que poseían a tan joven edad, para dominar jutsus de alto nivel e incluso crear los suyos.

" _Mi equipo va a patear traseros en los Exámenes Chunin"_ pensaba _"Y voy a apostar por ellos"_ pensó y comenzó a reír.

 **## Oficina del Hokage ##**

"... y eso es lo que pasó" dijo Kurenai.

"Caray ¿qué pasa con las misiones? Primero una misión Rango C sube a Rango A y ahora una de Rango B casi sube a Rango S" dijo el Hokage mientras fumaba su pipa.

"Viejo, toma" dijo Naruto y le lanzó dos rollos "Uno de ellos tiene a Aoi sellado para una interrogación más profunda y el otro la espada que robó, la Raijin no Ken" dijo Naruto y los ojos de Hiruzen se ensancharon. La Raijin no Ken fue robada muchos años atrás por Aoi. No pensaba que aun la tuviera.

Hiruzen abrió el rollo donde estaba la espada. Canalizó chakra a través de ella y esta reaccionó con chispas amarillas. El Hokage detuvo el chakra y pensó por un momento antes de lanzársela a Naruto de nuevo.

Naruto la atrapó pero veía al Hokage con confusión. El viejo suspiró y puso una barrera de sonido. Esta sería una charla larga.

"Lo que voy a decirte es un secreto que solo yo conozco" dijo el Hokage "confío que lo mantendrás en silencio" dijo. Kurenai y Shino asintieron. El Hokage pensó por dónde empezar.

"La espada te pertenece Naruto" dijo el Hokage.

"¿A qué te refieres con que me pertenece?" preguntó Naruto aun confundido.

"Tienes sangre Uchiha, sin embargo eres el heredero del Clan Senju" dijo el Hokage y todos se congelaron. Se podía escuchar una aguja cayendo al piso. Todos en el equipo 8 veían a Naruto quien seguía procesando lo que el viejo había dicho.

"¿Q-qué?" preguntó Naruto en voz queda.

"Sabes que tu madre era Uzumaki Kushina y que venía del País del Remolino ¿cierto?" preguntó y Naruto asintió.

"Comenzaré desde el inicio. Hashirama Senju y su esposa, Uzumaki Mito, tuvieron dos hijos. Un niño y una niña. La niña fue nombrada Senju Tsunade y es bien conocida por ser la Sannin de las babosas. Más tarde en la vida Tsunade tuvo una hija nombrada Senju Kushina. Sin embargo debido a la guerra el Clan Senju fue diezmado dejando solo a Tsunade y Kushina para reformarlo. Debido a que eran mujeres y no querían ser usadas como una fábrica de bebés falsearon la muerte de Kushina y esto causó el nacimiento de Uzumaki Kushina" dijo el Hokage.

"Ya sabes el resto" concluyó el Hokage.

"Kushina desposó a Minato y yo nací" dijo Naruto y el Hokage asintió. Naruto no dijo nada durante unos minutos mientras pensaba sobre lo que había aprendido.

"Espera, ¿qué sucede con todo lo que encontré sobre el clan Uzumaki en la mansión de mi padre?" preguntó Naruto.

"Elegí el nombre Uzumaki porque eran primos del Clan Senju. Durante las guerras el Clan Uzumaki fue destruido, pero tu madre y padre fueron a la Aldea del Remolino y salvaron lo que pudieron. Es una de las razones por las que tu padre fue tan bueno en Fuuinjutsu" dijo el Hokage y Naruto asintió hasta que recordó a Tsunade.

"Tsunade sigue viva... ¿m-me abandonó?" preguntó Naruto, no queriendo saber en realidad la respuesta. Hinata se le acercó y lo tomó de la mano.

"No" comenzó el Hokage "Tsunade perdió todo lo que tenía; su novio y hermano murieron en la guerra. Y cuando el Kyuubi atacó, su hija también murió. No estaba en la aldea en ese tiempo, pero escuchó las noticias y escapó. Intenté encontrarla, pero no pude. Probablemente no sabe que Kushina tuvo un hijo" explicó el Hokage. Naruto frunció el ceño durante unos minutos pensando sobre ello.

"Entonces la encontraré y la traeré de vuelta a la aldea" dijo Naruto con su sonrisa tradicional.

"Tomaste las noticias mejor de lo que esperaba" dijo el Hokage.

"Bueno, si Tsunade me hubiera criado, probablemente nunca hubiera encontrado a Hinata. Incluso si tuve una vida dura no la cambiaría a ella por nada." dijo e hizo que el Hokage sonriera viendo que Naruto tenía buenos valores.

"Eso significa que Uzumaki no es siquiera mi verdadero apellido, pero de alguna forma me hice cercano a el " dijo Naruto.

"Bueno cuando elijas revelar tu herencia tendrás que escoger el nombre que quieras para tu clan: Senju, Namikaze o incluso Uzumaki. Sin embargo no puedes elegir Uchiha porque Sasuke es el heredero" explicó el Hokage.

"Como si quisiera vivir con ese idiota" dijo Naruto riendo y el Hokage lo siguió.

"Así que la espada es mía" comenzó Naruto "¿Qué pasa con Tsunade-baa-chan? ¿No es ella la heredera?" preguntó Naruto. El Hokage sonrió al ver que la llamaba "baa-chan".

"No ha estado en deber activo por más de 10 años. Ya que tú ya completaste misiones eres el heredero actual" dijo el Hokage y Naruto asintió.

"Naruto canalizó chakra en la espada y sucedió algo extraño. En vez de las usuales chispas amarillas, la espada se envolvió en un color azul. La espada chispeaba con más poder que las dos veces que la vio (NT: ver perfil de cr4zypt para la imagen).

"¿Qué demonios?" dijo Naruto "¿Por qué es azul?" preguntó.

El Hokage entró en "modo profesor" y rápidamente formuló una teoría "¿No habías dicho que tenías una alta afinidad al relámpago?" preguntó el Hokage y Naruto asintió. ""debido a tu alta afinidad la espada probablemente reaccionó con mayor fuerza a tu chakra, haciéndola más poderosa" explicó el Hokage.

"Supongo que voy a cambiar mi espada de metal" dijo Naruto riendo y la desactivó.

De pronto Naruto quedó paralizado al recordar algo. Hiruzen alzó una ceja preguntando de manera silenciosa qué había pasado.

"Estoy pensando qué dirá el consejo cuando encuentre que pertenezco a los dos clanes más poderosos en el mundo" dijo sonriendo "Va a ser tan divertido" dijo y todos sudaron una gota.

El Hokage solo rió. El viejo odiaba las juntas del consejo, pero aparentemente el joven Naruto parecía disfrutarlas.


	14. Comienzan los exámenes Chunin

**NT:** Gracias a hina32, la beta de esta historia.

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

 **Capítulo 14: Inician los exámenes Chunin**

Era otro día cualquier en Konoha. El solo se alzaba para calentar el nuevo día en la Aldea de la Hoja. Los aldeanos empezaban a hacer sus labores cotidianas y los shinobis se preparaban para sus vidas diarias.

Actualmente encontramos a Naruto y Hinata en el campo de entrenamiento 8 peleando con Haku y Zabuza. Desde que Naruto obtuvo una nueva espada, la Raijin no Ken decidió pedirle a Zabuza consejos para poder usar kenjutsu en un combate de verdad.

Hinata estaba peleando con Haku en una batalla en la que todo se valía. Haku solo podía seguir alzando sus espejos de hielo lo que le llevó a una derrota por un enorme uso de chakra.

 **## Zabuza VS Naruto ##**

"Solo kenjutsu" dijo Zabuza mientras enfrentaba a Naruto. Estaban separados por unos metros de distancia, cada uno empuñando su propia espada. Kubikiribocho VS Raijin no Ken.

"De acuerdo" dijo Naruto e imbuyó su espada de energía, luz azul emanando de la espada mientras soltaba chispas. _"Aun no tan poderosa como mi arma preferida, quizá un día la usaré, pero sobresale demasiado"_ pensó Naruto.

"Veamos qué puedes hacer" dijo Zabuza mientras envestía a Naruto. Hizo un corte vertical, pero Naruto lo bloqueó. Pronto encontró que era una mala idea porque Zabuza tenía más fuerza bruta que él. Naruto fue forzado a saltar hacia atrás.

"Regla número 1: No bloquees golpes de enemigos más fuertes que tú" dijo Zabuza. Naruto corrió hacia él, saltó en el aire e intentó hacer un corte vertical. Zabuza lo esquivó e intentó patearlo en el pecho. Naruto lo bloqueó y tomó su pierna para lanzarlo por el aire.

Zabuza reganó balance con rapidez y aterrizó con gracia en el piso. "No está mal, mocoso, pero si quieres vencerme en kenjutsu necesitas más fuerza" dijo Zabuza.

"Siempre podría vencerte en velocidad" dijo Naruto sonriendo y desactivando sus sellos de gravedad. Zabuza vio su cuerpo brillar ligeramente y se preparó.

Naruto desapareció en una ráfaga de velocidad. Zabuza por instinto levantó su espada justo a tiempo para reflejar un ataque que lo hubiera decapitado. Naruto desapareció de nuevo y esta vez Zabuza se quitó del camino justo a tiempo mientras Naruto caía del cielo haciendo un corte vertical.

"Te lo concedo, eres rápido, pero eso solo no es suficiente. Tengo años de experiencia" dijo Zabuza y preparó su espada de nuevo. Corrió con una impresionante velocidad e intercambió algunos ataques con Naruto. Sin embargo, Zabuza no podía mantener su velocidad y usar una gran espada no ayudaba.

"No puedes mantener esa velocidad en mi contra" dijo Naruto y continuó bloqueando sus ataques, cambiando su posición con rapidez y manteniendo a la defensiva a Zabuza, quien ya había tenido lo suficiente de esto; se relajó para enfocar sus sentidos y se dio cuenta que un ataque venía de la derecha, alzó su espada, pero en vez de simplemente bloquear empujó con fuerza haciendo que Naruto perdiera su balance.

Zabuza tomó esta oportunidad para reposicionarse con rapidez con la espada en el cuello de su contrincante "Yo gano, la velocidad no es suficiente" dijo Zabuza quitando su hoja del cuello de Naruto.

"Uno de estos días te venceré en kenjutsu" dijo Naruto desactivando su espada.

 **## Hinata VS Haku ##**

"¿Lista, Haku-san?" preguntó Hinata cambiando de posición y activando su Byakugan.

"Siempre" respondió Haku tomando unas senbon y poniendo tres en cada una de sus manos.

Hinata corrió con rapidez hacia Haku. Se hizo a la izquierda con rapidez para evitar las senbon que le lanzaron, con su Byakugan podía rastrear con facilidad los senbon. Hinata se acercó a Haku e intentó hacer un golpe Juuken en su pecho. Haku se agachó prontamente e hizo una patada baja. Hinata saltó e intentó una patada voladora, haciendo que Haku rodara a la izquierda.

Ambas corrieron hacia la otra e intercambiaron algunos golpes. Haku se dio cuenta con rapidez que no era rival para Hinata en taijutsu. Hinata simplemente evitaba todos sus ataques como si estuviera bailando.

Haku volvió a intentar un golpe directo a la cara, sin embargo Hinata lo esquivó y con un golpe imbuido de chakra logró cerrar algunos tenketsus en la muñeca de Haku, quien se rindió en taijutsu y saltó hacia atrás sobándose la mano.

Haku comenzó a hacer sellos manuales y dijo "Sensatsu Suisho" y envió incontables senbon hacia Hinata.

Hinata dijo "Kaiten" y comenzó a girar haciendo un domo azul de chakra bloqueando por completo las senbon. Haku tomó ese tiempo y forzó chakra hacia sus tenketsus para abrirlos, dolorosamente.

Hinata era una usuaria de agua primariamente ya que fue la primera afinidad en entrenar. Ya que no había un lago cercano decidió cambiar el terreno a su ventaja. Hizo algunos sellos manuales con rapidez y gritó "Suiton: Suishouha" y bombeó agua desde su pecho, expulsándola por la boca. En unos segundos el campo de entrenamiento estaba lleno de agua.

"Ese podría haber sido un mal movimiento, Hinata-san, con tanta agua es mucho más fácil para mí usar mis técnicas de hielo" dijo Haku, pero Hinata la seguía viendo y preparándose para su siguiente movimiento.

"Liberación de hielo: Fragmentos voladores de hielo" dijo Haku y como Hinata comenzó a girar, sin embargo no estaba bloqueando nada: Haku giraba y el agua se alzaba alrededor suyo, de pronto el agua que la rodeaba comenzó a congelarse y de ella se dispersaron miles y miles de fragmentos de hielo.

" _No puedo mantener el Kaiten lo bastante como para bloquear todos esos_ " pensó Hinata y comenzó a hacer más sellos manuales. Se detuvo y dijo "Suiton: Suijinheki" agua comenzó a alzarse del piso y envolverla, bloqueando todos los fragmentos de hielo. Sin embargo Haku continuaba enviando más y Hinata tenía que hacer algo.

"Lo tengo" pensó "Espero que esto funcione, no lo he dominado del todo" Hinata seguía dentro del domo de agua mientras los fragmentos seguían viniendo. Se concentró y de pronto liberó una vasta cantidad de chakra de relámpago que irradiaba de su cuerpo y se dispersó por el agua, electrocutando a Haku.

"E-eso fue sorprendente. No sabía que podías usar el elemento relámpago" dijo Haku temblando ligeramente.

"Lo descubrí solo unas semanas atrás" dijo Hinata mientras liberaba su domo protector y dijo "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu" y un enorme dragón se levantó del piso y envistió a Haku, quien apenas logró crear un domo de hielo alrededor de ella para escudarse del ataque.

Haku liberó su jutsu y miró alrededor intentando encontrar a Hinata. De pronto detrás de Haku, Hinata se alzó del agua, kunai en mano e intentando matarla. Haku sintió esto y más rápido que Hinata, creó una cuchilla de hielo alrededor de su brazo, cortando con rapidez y haciendo que Hinata se dispersara en agua.

"Mizu Bunshin" dijo Haku sorprendida y de pronto sintió frío acero en su garganta. Se dio cuenta que el clon era solo una distracción.

"Parece que yo gano" dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Espero la siguiente ocasión con ansias" dijo Haku, sentándose en el piso faltándole un poco el aliento.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Hinata preocupada.

"Sí. Tengo poco chakra ¿qué hay de ti?" dijo Haku sorprendida que Hinata ni siquiera estuviera ligeramente cansada ya que había usado un par de jutsus que demandaban altas cantidades de chakra, así como ese domo defensivo, algo que acabaría con las reservas de cualquiera.

"Cuando entrenas por años con un fenómeno con enormes cantidades de vigor tiendes a incrementar tus propias reservas si quieres seguirle el paso" dijo Hinata riendo y Haku solo la veía sonriendo. Haku era feliz desde que había llegado a la Hoja. Tenía una simple y pacífica vida. No más camas maltrechas y tener que estar en constante alerta por posibles cazadores.

 **## Campo de entrenamiento 8 ##**

Kurenai y Shino se acercaban al campo de entrenamiento de su equipo cuando vieron toda la conmoción. Kurenai y Shino tenían las mandíbulas en el piso al ver a Naruto hacerle frente a Zabuza, uno de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla e incluso Hinata usando jutsus de agua de alto rango.

"Puede que tenga que incrementar mi entrenamiento si quiero tener algo para enseñarles" dijo Kurenai y Shino solo asintió. De verdad se habían vuelto buenos shinobis.

"Naruto, Hinata" dijo Kurenai atrayendo su atención.

"Zabuza-sensei, te veo mañana y gracias" dijo Naruto y Zabuza solo asintió.

"Oye, Haku, ¿quieres quedarte un rato?" preguntó Hinata.

"Lo siento, pero mi turno en el hospital empieza en unos minutos y luego tengo junta con mi propio equipo" dijo Haku y Hinata asintió. Tanto Zabuza como Haku dejaron el campo de entrenamiento.

"Así que Kurenai-sensei ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?" preguntó Naruto.

Kurenai puso su mano en su bolsillo y tomó tres trozos de papel y le dio uno a cada uno "estas son formas de inscripción para los Exámenes Chunin. Los he nominado a los tres; si desean participar estén en la academia en una semana" explicó Kurenai.

 **## RETROSPECTIVA ##**

 _El Hokage estaba en su oficina y enfrente de él todos los sensei Jounin de Konoha y otros cuantos shinobi._

" _Los he llamado por una razón" dijo el Hokage. Ya que la mayoría era sensei Jounin ya sospechaban el significado de esto._

" _¿Ya es el tiempo?" preguntó Kakashi y el Hokage asintió._

" _Sí. Mañana anunciaré formalmente que este año seremos anfitriones de los Exámenes Chunin" explicó el Hokage "Ahora, ¿alguno quiere nominar a sus equipos para los exámenes?" preguntó el Hokage y Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma y Gai dieron un paso adelante._

" _Yo, Hatake Kakashi, sensei Jounin del equipo 7 nomino a Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba y Haruno Sakura para los exámenes" dijo Kakashi._

" _Yo, Yuhi Kurenai, sensei Jounin del equipo 8 nomino a Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata y Aburame Shino para los exámenes" dijo Kurenai._

" _Yo, Maito Gai, sensei Jounin del equipo 9 nomino a Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee y Higurashi Tenten para los exámenes" dijo Gai en un tono serio que sorprendió a todos, quienes esperaban que empezara a gritar._

" _Yo, Sarutobi Asuma, sensei Jounin del equipo 10 nomino a Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino y Akimichi Chouji para los exámenes" Asuma terminó y todos comenzaron a susurrar sobre los novatos siendo nominados._

" _Esperen un minuto. Entiendo sobre Naruto y Hinata, pero el resto no están listos para los exámenes" exclamó Iruka._

" _Espera... dijiste que no están preparados excepto por el último de la clase y la princesa tímida" dijo Asuma riendo._

" _Oye, Asuma, ¿qué te parece una pequeña apuesta?" preguntó Kurenai quien sonreía por dentro._

" _¿Qué tipo de apuesta?" respondió Asuma._

" _El equipo que tenga más miembros promovido gana" dijo Kurenai._

" _¿Cuál es el premio?" dijo Asuma._

" _¿Qué te parece esto? Si yo gano no fumarás por un mes" dijo Kurenai y Asuma rió._

" _Bien, pero si gano yo te llevaré a una cita" dijo Asuma y Kurenai se sonrojó ligeramente._

 **## FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA ##**

"Ahora ¿qué tal si luchamos un poco para ver lo que han aprendido. Ya los vi contra Zabuza y Haku, pero más entrenamiento nunca es malo" dijo Kurenai y solo entonces se preguntó si era una buena idea.

"OK, Kurenai-sensei, tú en contra mía" dijo Naruto y Kurenai tragó. Naruto era un monstruo de chakra y su taijutsu era bastante bueno. Ella tendría que confiar en su genjutsu y esperar que fuera suficiente. ¡Qué equivocada estaba!

"¿Puedo usar todo?" cuestionó Naruto y Kurenai se preguntaba si iba a salir viva de esta.

"Seguro, mientras salga viva" dijo ella y Naruto rió.

"Prepárate, Kurenai-sensei" dijo Naruto y corrió a una velocidad cegadora, chocando con Kurenai quien no esperaba que fuera así de rápido. Ambos se arrastraron por el cambo de batalla hasta que se detuvieron.

"Demonios, lo siento Kurenai-sensei, olvidé que desactivé mis sellos de gravedad" dijo Naruto mientras reía y ayudó a Kurenai a levantarse, quien seguía mareada por el impacto.

"Deberías considerar eso un movimiento de taijutsu" dijo Kurenai sobándose la cabeza. Se sentía como si hubiera sido golpeada por concreto.

"Aquí voy" dijo Naruto "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" dijo y envió una bola de fuego hacia Kurenai, quien saltó fuera del camino e hizo sellos manuales en un parpadeo y comenzó a desaparecer en el aire. Al ver esto Naruto activó su Sharingan. Detrás de él un árbol apareció y se envolvió alrededor suyo. Kurenai apareció en el árbol con un kunai preparada para apuñalar a Naruto.

Sin embargo Naruto usó el contragenjutsu usando su Sharingan y la ilusión cambió, ahora Naruto era el que estaba en el árbol lista para matar a Kurenai.

Kurenai al ver esto mordió su labio para romper con rapidez la ilusión. Esta fue rota y Kurenai se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar un corte horizontal de la Raijin no Ken. Naruto la vio agacharse y se ajustó con rapidez: plantó una poderosa patada en el pecho de ella. Fue capaz de bloquearla, pero la fuerza fue la bastante como para enviarla arrastrando por el piso.

Kurenai se recobró y lanzó un par de shurikens hacia Naruto, quien tenía su Sharingan activado y vio que algunas de ellas no tenían chakra, por lo que se percató de que eran una ilusión y las dispersó con prontitud.

"Kurenai-sensei, genjutsu es inútil en mi contra, incluso el más poderoso es insignificante" dijo Naruto.

"Naruto, solo porque tienes el Sharingan no significa que seas inmune a todos" regañó Kurenai.

"No es por el Sharingan, ya que estoy en buenos términos con el Kyuubi, él puede interrumpir el flujo de mi chakra lo que dispersa cualquier ilusión" explicó Naruto y Kurenai maldijo su suerte, no había forma de que ganara ahora. Tenía que atraparlo por sorpresa.

Ambos veían al otro esperando a que su contrincante hiciera el primer movimiento. Ninguno quería hacer el primero. De pronto Naruto tomó unos cuantos shurikens y los lanzó diciendo "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu" y cinco shurikens se multiplicaron a ser cien. Naruto hizo más sellos manuales y dijo "Fuuton: Daitoppa".

Los shurikens ganaron una velocidad increíble y se dirigieron hacia Kurenai. No tenía muchas opciones para esquivarlos, así que usó Kawarimi con un trozo de leña cercano. Se recuperó y buscó en sus alrededores justo a tiempo para saltar fuera del camino de una mano que salió debajo de la tierra e intentaba agarrarla.

Mientras saltaba hacia atrás una presencia apareció detrás de ella y dijo "Katsu". El clon de Naruto explotó y envió a Kurenai contra un árbol dejándola entre consciente e inconsciente. Naruto apareció detrás de ella con un kunai en su cuello.

"Felicidades, Naruto, estás más que preparado para el examen" dijo Kurenai débilmente. Casi no tenía chakra y sus ropas estaban destruidas por la explosión.

"No estás en buena forma, sensei" dijo Naruto y mordió su pulgar y azotó su mano en el piso, tras lo cual dijo "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" y apareció Kagura.

"Kagura ¿puedes curar a Kurenai-sensei? Fui un poco rudo en la lucha" dijo Naruto sonriendo tontamente y rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

" **¿Un poco rudo? Casi la hiciste volar"** dijo el Kyuubi riendo.

" _Solo fue un clon explosivo y no estaba cargado del todo"_ respondió Naruto.

" **Tienes suerte, de otra forma la habrías matado. No tenía oportunidad contra alguien como tú. Tienes mejor taijutsu, tu ninjutsu es ridículo e incluso si no puedes usar mucho genjutsu eres inmune a él"** explicó Kurama y Naruto solo asintió.

Naruto y Kurenai caminaron de vuelta al medio del campo de entrenamiento para ver a Hinata arrodillada en el piso curando a un desmayado Shino.

"¿Qué sucedió?" dijo Kurenai mientras se sobaba sus costillas, las cuales seguían un poco adoloridas.

"Usé un jutsu de agua y Shino no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo y chocó con él, noqueándolo "explicó Hinata. Naruto y Kurenai sudaron una gota en la forma en la que lo decía, tan casual.

"OK, pueden irse. Llevaré a Shino a casa" dijo Kurenai y todos dejaron los campos de entrenamiento.

 **##Centro de Konoha ##**

Naruto y Hinata caminaban pacíficamente a través de Konoha. Notaron que las miradas que recibía Naruto eran algo diferentes. Mostraban más miedo que otra cosa.

"Oye, Hime, ¿soy yo o las miradas son más discretas?" preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, ellos no parecen mirarte mal abiertamente, parecen... asustados. Me pregunto la razón" respondió Hinata.

"Quizá fue por mi payasada durante la junta de consejo" dijo Naruto riendo y Hinata se le unió "¿Qué quieres hacer?" preguntó.

"Tengo algo de hambre ya que tuve dos peleas ¿qué tal si vamos por unos rollos de canela?" dijo Hinata mientras se le hacía agua la boca.

"De verdad tienes un exagerado gusto por el dulce" dijo Naruto riendo "vamos".

Caminaban pacíficamente hasta que notaron una caja siguiéndolos.

"¿De verdad cree que no lo noto" le susurró Naruto a Hinata.

"Aparentemente" respondió ella.

"Puedes salir, Konohamaru" dijo Naruto. De pronto la caja explotó en una enorme nube de humo multicolor. Del humo aparecieron tres niños de alrededor de 8 años de edad.

El niño de en medio era Konohamaru. Era el nieto de Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage. Se volvieron buenos amigos hace unos años.

 **## RETROSPECTIVA ##**

 _Fue un día luego de la graduación Gennin y tanto Naruto como Hinata estaban enfrente del Hokage tramitando sus licencias de ninja. La fotografía de Naruto era bastante... expresiva y el Hokage quería que se volviera a tomar la foto._

 _De pronto la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe. Naruto no pensaba mientras canalizaba chakra a sus muñequeras y tomó unas cuantas shurikens._

" _Oye, Jiji" el niño ni siquiera logró terminar de hablar cuando ya estaba congelado. El niño estaba contra la pared con 10 shurikens atravesándole la ropa._

" _Na-Naruto ¿qué haces?" preguntó el Hokage con los ojos ensanchados. Naruto era realmente rápido para reaccionar. Le tomó un momento notar que la persona que había irrumpido por la puerta tenía alrededor de 8 años de edad y en su mano habían shurikens de madera._

" _¿Qué esperabas, viejo? Esto es lo que pasa cuando tomas por sorpresa a un shinobi" dijo Naruto intentando disculparse incluso si pensaba que no había hecho nada malo._

 _El Hokage solo negó con la cabeza por las acciones de su nieto "Naruto, bájalo de la pared" dijo el Hokage._

 _Naruto fue hacia el niño y removió los shurikens "Mi culpa, niño. Aunque no deberías sorprender a un shinobi" dijo Naruto y el niño lo seguía viendo._

" _¿Cómo te llamas, jefe? ¿Puedes enseñarme a hacer eso?" preguntó el niño._

" _Soy Naruto, niño. Deberías empezar la academia este año así que ellos te enseñarán esto" explicó Naruto._

" _No soy un niño. Soy Sarutobi Konohamaru, futuro Hokage de Konoha" dijo el niño ahora identificado como Konohamaru._

 _Naruto le sonrió. Le recordaba un poco a sí mismo. De pronto la puerta se abrió y un shinobi entró corriendo._

" _Honorable nieto ahí está" comenzó Ebisu hasta que vio el cuarto y notó a Naruto._

" _Oh, pero si es el pervertido de closet ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó Naruto._

" _No soy un pervertido, mocoso" dijo Ebisu mientras le lanzaba una mirada de muerte._

" _Lo que digas" dijo Naruto y llevó a cabo uno de sus más poderosas técnicas, un jutsu Rango SSS, el cual no será nombrada._

 _En un estallido de humo apareció una hermosa muchacha rubia, completamente desnuda excepto por humo cubriendo todas las partes importantes. Tanto el Hokage como Ebisu volaron por los aires y azotaron en el piso, desmayados por la pérdida de sangre._

" _Vaya, jefe, enséñame ese jutsu. Lograste derrotar incluso al viejo y Ebisu-sensei al mismo tiempo" dijo Konohamaru. Naruto estaba a punto de responder cuando..._

" _Naruto-kun, no vas a enseñarle eso, ¿verdad?" preguntó Hinata en una voz demasiado dulce que hacía a ambos tomar un par de pasos hacia atrás._

" _Por supuesto que no" dijo Naruto nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza "Vamos, Hime, Konohamaru, dejémoslo en el piso" dijo Naruto intentando calmar la situación. Así los tres dejaron el cuarto._

 **## FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA ##**

"¿Qué quieres, Konohamaru?" preguntó Naruto.

"¿Quieres jugar a ser un ninja?" preguntó Konohamaru. De pronto los tres oyeron risa. Se giraron y vieron a la banshee rosa, Sakura.

"¿Qué tipo de ninja juega a ser un ninja?" preguntó presuntuosamente.

"Es bastante divertido, de hecho. Además puedes practicar sigilo, trampas, estrategia e incluso rastreo" explicó Hinata y Sakura solo se le quedó viendo.

"Vete de aquí, Pecho Plano" dijo Konohamaru y un inmenso silencio se cernió sobre ellos.

"Konohamaru, deberías correr ahora" dijo Naruto mientras un aura morada y asesina envolvió a Sakura, misma que acobardaría a Orochimaru. Konohamaru tragó y comenzó a corred con Sakura pisándole los talones.

Naruto y Hinata solo rieron al ver a Sakura perseguir a Konohamaru. Obviamente Sakura siendo una fangirl tenía una dieta para mantener su figura, así que apenas podía seguirle el paso a un niño de 8 años.

Konohamaru seguía corriendo, logró hacer un giro cerrado y chocó contra otro shinobi que estaba doblando la esquina.

"Demonios, mocoso, eso dolió" dijo el shinobi y tomó a Konohamaru por el cuello listo para darle un castigo. Naruto y Hinata escucharon el choque y fueron a investigar.

Llegaron y vieron a dos shinobi con el Hitaiate de la Arena. El que sostenía a Konohamaru llevaba un traje de cuerpo completo, holgado y negro con un círculo rojo y amarillo en el frente. Lleva una capucha negra que cubría su cabeza por completo y con forma de orejas de gato, también llevaba su protector en la frente. Además lleva un bulto en la espalda con vendajes blancos cubriéndolo por completo.

El atuendo de la otra shinobi consiste en una prenda de color morado sin hombros que se extendía hasta la mitad de sus muslos, una banda escarlata alrededor de su cintura. En adición llevaba red sobre los hombros y las piernas y alrededor del cuello.

"Deja al niño en paz, Kankuro" dijo la kunoichi.

"Tengo que enseñarle algo de respeto, Temari" respondió Kankuro a la kunoichi.

"Bien. Pero si te metes en problemas no te ayudaré" respondió Temari y Kankuro asintió preparándose para golpear a Konohamaru. Sakura solo veía con miedo hasta que Naruto y Hinata llegaran a la escena.

"Oye, Payaso, baja a Konohamaru" dijo Naruto.

"¿A quién llamas payaso?" preguntó Kankuro.

"A ti. Estás llevando un traje de gato de cuerpo completo junto con maquillaje" respondió Naruto.

"No es maquillaje, es pintura de guerra" dijo Kankuro enojándose.

"Lo que digas, ahora baja al niño" dijo Naruto listo para entrar en acción si era necesario.

"Voy a enseñarle algunos modales dijo Kankuro mientras hizo un puño y se preparó para golpear a Konohamaru. Tanto Naruto como Hinata desparecieron en un instante. Para cualquier ojo no entrenado parecían solo manchas.

Un segundo después Hinata tenía a Temari con un kunai en la garganta y Naruto a Kankuro en la misma posición. Los kunai de Naruto todos tenía tres puntas con el sello Hirashin, sin embargo ninguno lo reconocía,

"Ahora ¿qué te parece si lo bajas? Con gentileza" dijo Naruto en la voz más dulce que tenía y una pequeña gota de sangre cayó del cuello de Kankuro. Kankuro y Temari estaban sudando: no los habían visto, solo eran unas manchas.

"Además, tu compañero de equipo no parece nada feliz" dijo Naruto apuntando a un árbol cercano. De pronto detrás del árbol apareció otro shinobi de la Arena. Es un poco más bajo que los varones de su edad. Tiene piel clara y cabello rojizo corto y puntiagudo. Tiene ojos verdes y sin pupilas distinguibles, ni tampoco cejas. Sus dos rasgos realmente notables eran: primero, "anillos negros" alrededor de los ojos semejantes a los de un tanuki (mapache), que era una ʻ marca ʼ de nacimiento; segundo, tiene grabado el kanji "amor" en la frente.

"Ga-Gaara" dijo Kankuro en voz seca, claramente temiendo al shinobi ahora identificado como Gaara. Hizo un shunshin de arena hacia su equipo justo cuando Hinata y Naruto retiraron sus kunais y se reagruparon con Sakura y el ahora libre Konohamaru.

" _Lograron pasar por Temari y Kankuro... son buenos"_ pensó Gaara "Detengan esto o los mataré" dijo Temari y Kankuro dieron un paso hacia atrás.

"S-solo les e-estaba enseñando una lección" dijo Kankuro con voz temblorosa.

"Cállate. Eres una desgracia para nuestra aldea" dijo Gaara en su usual y fría voz.

"Sabes" dijo Naruto atrayendo la atención del pelirrojo "Es un gusto conocerte... Ichi (Uno)" dijo Naruto y el equipo de la Arena se congeló. Sabían demasiado bien qué significaba.

"¿Cómo sabes?" preguntó Gaara. Naruto solo se volvió para mostrarles el kanji para "Nueve" escrito en su espalda.

"La bola de pelos dice que Tanuki es un loco bastardo" dijo Naruto.

"Madre dice que eres fuerte. Probaré mi existencia matándote" dijo Gaara y liberó instinto asesino mientras arena comenzaba a dispersarse de su calabaza y a bailar alrededor suyo. La pobre Sakura ahora estaba en el piso, apenas capaz de respirar por la cantidad de instinto asesino.

Naruto solo aplicó el suyo el cual superó al de Gaara al punto de que su equipo tomó un paso hacia atrás. Temari y Kankuro estaban haciéndose en los pantalones. Aquí estaba un Jinchuuriki como su hermano, pero este tenía al más fuerte de los demonios: el Kyuubi no Yoko.

De pronto otro equipo llego a donde estaban. Este equipo era de la Aldea de la Nube y estaban siendo acompañados por su sensei Jounin. Era un hombre de piel oscura con una complexión fornida, así como cabello blanco y una barba en punta. En su hombro derecho tenía un tatuaje con el kanji para "Hierro" y en la mejilla izquierda uno con el cuerno de un toro. Su labio superior tenía un tono un poco más oscuro que el inferior.

Lleva gafas de sol de forma ovalada y un protector de frente blanco. También lleva el tradicional chaleco de un hombro de su aldea y un gran y rojo cinturón de cuerda atado alrededor de su cintura, las guardias de mano estándar de Kumo, sandalias de shinobi y una bufanda blanca alrededor del cuello. También carga siete espadas en la espalda.

El resto de su equipo eran dos muchachas y un joven.

Una de las mujeres tenía largo, rubio y lacio cabello, atado con unas vendas ceñidas, y ojos oscuros. Llevaba una blusa morada y de mangas cortas y pantalones negros, ambos con un diseño de nubes en ellos; guantes morados sin dedos y una cadena de cuentas blancas alrededor de la mano izquierda. También llevaba el protector de frente estándar de Kumo, sandalias y una funda para kunai que estaba sujeta a su muslo derecho. Llevaba también vendas alrededor de las piernas y brazos, así como un cinturón rojo.

La otra muchacha era una kunoichi de piel oscura con largo cabello rojo y ojos ambarinos. Lleva un vestido largo con mangas cortas, completo con el chaleco de Kumogakure, dos aretes simples de color amarillo, calcetas de red, botas altas con suelas blancas y un protector de frente. También carga una espada larga en la espalda.

El último miembro era varón. Es un ninja de Kumo de piel oscura con cabello corto, puntiagudo y blanco, y ojos oscuros acentuados con líneas curvas en las esquinas. Lleva un atuendo oscuro consistente en una camisa larga con capucha, con guardias de mano hechas de vendas rojas, y un protector de frente. También carga una espada larga, al igual que su compañera.

Como es usual el Kyuubi advirtió de inmediato sobre los otros "¿Esto es una reunión?" preguntó Naruto y todos se volvieron al equipo de Kumo "Es bueno verlos, Dos, Ocho, soy Uzumaki Naruto" dijo.

Sakura y Konohamaru permanecían ignorantes ante lo que sucedía, pero el resto podía sentir la tensión incrementar entre los equipos. Jumo había intentado secuestrar a Hinata cuando tenía seis años de edad, así que ambos estaban cautelosos del otro, y Gaara parecía a punto de saltar y atacar a todos.

"Es bueno conocerlo, Señor Nueve. 'Vuelo como mariposa y pico como abeja' soy el Jinchuuriki del Hachibi, el poderoso Killer Bee" gritó Bee alzando su puño en el aire.

"Silencio, Bee" la rubia gritó y le pegó en la cabeza "Soy Nii Yugito" dijo.

"Omoi".

"Karui".

De pronto otro equipo se unió a la refriega al sentir la tensión desde toda la aldea.

"¿Les importa si me uno a la fiesta?" dijo una chica de cabello verde.

Todos se volvieron a los recién llegados y Naruto y Hinata dijeron "Fuu" sorprendidos de verla.

"Supongo que todos están aquí para los exámenes" preguntó Naruto y todos asintieron "debería ser divertido. Parece que hay bastante competencia" dijo Naruto y algunos sonrieron.

La arena alrededor de Gaara solo se limitaba a bailar alrededor suyo cuando notó la llegada del equipo de Kumo. Kankuro y Temari estaban sudando balas mientras notaban la sonrisa en el rostro de Gaara.

Kakashi, Kiba y Sasuke llegaron con prontitud cuando sintieron el instinto asesino liberado por Naruto y Gaara cuando se conocieron.

"Oye, Kakashi-niisan" dijo Naruto.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" dijo Kakashi mientras notaba lo que parecía ser una especie de enfrentamiento. Estaban el equipo de Kumo, Suna y Taki. También sintió algo de tensión entre ellos.

"Kakashi-sensei, será mejor que entrenes a tu equipo si quieres que sobrevivan. Puedo garantizarte justo ahora que todos aquí alcanzarán las finales" dijo Naruto y todos sonrieron menos el equipo 7 y Kakashi, quienes seguían sin saber qué pasaba.

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" Preguntó Kakashi y Naruto rió.

"¿Qué es tan divertido, dobe?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Nada" respondió Naruto "Kakashi-sensei" comenzó.

"Ichi (uno) "dijo apuntando a Gaara.

"Nii (dos)" dijo apuntando a Yugito.

"Nana (siete)" dijo apuntando a Fuu.

"Hachi (ocho)" dijo apuntando a Killer Bee.

"Kyuu (nueve)" dijo mientras se apuntaba.

Cuando Naruto terminó los ojos de Kakashi casi se salen de sus órbitas. Enfrente de él estaban cinco de los nueve Jinchuuriki. Era extremadamente raro que se encontraran por mera casualidad, pero parece que el destino jugó en esto.

"No intentes verte como Sasuke-kun" gritó Sakura.

"Cállate, Sakura. Les estoy permitiendo entrar a los exámenes, pero si te enfrentas a alguno de estos equipos te rindes en ese instante ¿soy claro?" preguntó Kakashi en tono serio y ella asintió.

"Como si pudieran ganar contra un Uchiha" dijo Sasuke con su tradicional y arrogante sonrisa.

"Disfrutaré derramando tu sangre noble, Uchiha" dijo Gaara y todos temblaron.

"La bola de pelos está en lo cierto: eres un tanuki demente" dijo Naruto y Yugito, Fuu y Bee rieron "Fue divertido. Nos vemos en el examen" dijo Naruto y se fue junto con Hinata. El resto pronto se dispersó y fueron a atender sus asuntos.

 **## Con el equipo 7 ##**

"Fue enserio cuando dije que si se enfrentan a alguno de esos equipos deben correr. ¿Soy claro?" preguntó Kakashi y tanto Kiba como Sakura asintieron con rapidez.

"Hn" fue la respuesta del Uchiha.

"Vamos a entrenar. Necesitan estar más preparados para esto" dijo Kakashi y arrastró a su equipo al campo de entrenamiento.

 **## Con Naruto y Hinata ##**

¿Quién habría pensado que habría tantos de nosotros compitiendo?" dijo Naruto "Los exámenes serán interesantes" dijo.

"No me digas que quieres pelear con ellos" dijo Hinata.

"Claro. Todos los Jinchuurikis tienden a ser fuertes. No es divertido pelear contra oponentes débiles" dijo Naruto y Hinata solo negó con la cabeza.

"Vamos. Te voy a enseñar algunos trucos que te servirán contra los Jinchuurikis ya que puede que los necesites en contra de 3 de ellos" dijo Naruto.

 **## Equipo de la Arena ##**

"Gaara, creo que deberíamos evitar el tipo rubio" dijo Kankuro. Estaba asustado de ambos.

"Silencio. Disfrutaré derramar su sangre tanto como la del Uchiha. Sí... probaré mi existencia con la sangre de ambos" dijo Gaara.

 **## Con el equipo de Kumo ##**

"Ese tipo rubio parece fuerte" comenzó Yugito "¿Crees que puede trabajar con el Kyuubi?" preguntó ella.

"Hachibi dice que el Kyuubi nunca se llevó con su anfitrión, esperemos que sea cierto. Incluso el Hachibi no puede en su contra" dijo Killer Bee.

"¿Qué tal si terminamos enfrentándolo en los exámenes y luego libera el Kyuubi? Eso llevaría a la destrucción de la Aldea de la Hoja" dijo Omoi tomando un tentempié de Karui.

"De la forma en que nos conoce a todos parece que al menos habla con él, solo sean cuidadosos" dijo Bee por primera vez sin hacer rimas.

 **## Equipo de Taki ##**

¿Cómo conoces al niño rubio?" uno de los compañeros de equipo de Fuu preguntó.

"Escolté a su equipo a nuestra aldea en una misión" explicó Fuu "Sean cuidadosos, se enfrentó contra un nukenin de Konoha llamado Aoi y lo derrotó, aunque este fuera un Jounin" dijo ella y los ojos de su equipo se desorbitaron.

"¿Usó el poder del Kyuubi?" el otro miembro preguntó.

"No. No sentí nada en absoluto. Era solo él, así que seamos cuidadosos alrededor suyo. También la chica que vieron es su novia; ella también se hizo cargo de un Jounin. Así que mantengamos distancia con este equipo" dijo Fuu y los otros asintieron tontamente.

 **## Una semana después ##**

Naruto y Hinata estaban en casa preparándose para ir a la academia para iniciar el examen. Ambos tenían nuevas muñequeras con sellos de almacenamiento para shurikens, senbon, kunais y espadas.

Cada uno cargaba un rollo con suministros de comida, equipos de primeros auxilios, unos cuantos venenos y antídotos en general. Todo lo que podías necesitar, nunca sabías qué podía pasar o qué tipo de examen enfrentarían.

"¿Listo?" preguntó Hinata.

"Sí. Pateemos algunos traseros" respondió Naruto y enseguida dejaron la casa rumbo a la academia.

 **## Academia ##**

Llegaron a la academia usando el Shunshin y notaron que Shino ya estaba ahí esperándolos.

"Lo siento si llegamos tarde, tomó algo de tiempo reunir los suministros" dijo Naruto.

"No es problema. Vamos" dijo Shino y los tres entraron a la academia.

El equipo 8 entró a la academia para encontrar a su sensei esperándolos.

"Kurenai-sensei ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó Naruto.

"Estoy aquí parea desearles buena suerte. Me da gusto que todos decidieran participar" dijo Kurenai.

"Gracias, sensei. Vamos a patear traseros" dijo Naruto y Kurenai sonrió.

El equipo 8 continuó caminando por la academia dirigiéndose al salón indicado que era el cuarto 1 en el tercer piso. Llegaron y notaron una pequeña reunión de Gennin intentando entrar al cuarto del examen.

"Genjutsu" susurró Hinata a su equipo y ambos asintieron.

"Es el equipo de tu primo. Debe estar intentando disimular su habilidad" dijo Naruto.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de ir al cuarto del siguiente piso ya que este era el equivocado, enmascarado por un pequeño genjutsu, el equipo 7 llegó metiendo sus narices.

"Dispersa el genjutsu, ahora" ordenó Sasuke.

" _Idiota"_ pensó Naruto; Hinata y Shino pensaban lo mismo.

"Mi fracaso de prima ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó Neji en tono confiado. Neji era el primo de Hinata y reconocido como un Prodigio del Clan Hyuuga... lo poco que sabía.

Neji tenía cabello largo y negro que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y estaba atado en una cola de caballo pocos centímetros antes del final, mientras que dos cintas unidas a un protector de frente debajo de su protector ninja le enmarcan el rostro. Lleva un protector negro encima de su frente. Vistiendo una camisa color caqui, debajo de la cual lleva otra de color azul con armadura de red debajo de ellas; shorts color café oscuro, y sandalias shinobi de color azul. También llevando vendas alrededor del brazo derecho, pecho y pierna izquierda.

"Participar en el examen, claro está." explicó ella.

" _Parece diferente, al menos su tartamudeo cesó"_ pensaba Neji.

"Es inútil, estás destinada a ser una perdedora y una inútil como kunoichi" respondió Neji.

"No creo en el destino y me alzaré encima de él como tú deberías. Nadie controla el destino. Nosotros solos hacemos nuestras decisiones" explicó Hinata intentando alcanzar al terco de su primo.

"No es posible. No puedes cambiar el destino y lo probaré en estos exámenes" dijo Neji y se acercó. Hinata solo negaba con la cabeza.

"Supongo que tendremos que vencerlo para probar que el destino no significa nada" dijo Naruto y Hinata solo asintió. Neji no era una mala persona, solo estaba cegado por su odio hacia la casa principal del Clan Hyuuga.

Otro miembro del equipo de Neji dio un paso hacia los equipos 7 y 8. Este tenía unas cejas muy pobladas y grandes y redondos ojos negros con pestañas muy prominentes. Su cabello está peinado al estilo "tazón" como el de Gai-sensei y también usaba el mismo atuendo, consistente en un traje verde, calentadores de piernas naranjas y un protector de frente rojo llevado como cinturón.

"Demonios, es un clon de Gai" gritó Naruto.

" ¡VEO QUE CONOCES A MI GRAN SENSEI, MAITO GAI. SOY ROCK LEE, ES UN PLACER CONOCER A UNA PERSONA TAN GENIAL!" gritó Lee haciendo que unos se llevaran las manos a los oídos, pensando que era un jutsu Fuuton.

"Sí... seguro. Es bueno conocerte, soy Uzumaki Naruto" dijo Naruto y extendió su mano, la cual Lee tomó con gusto.

"¿Eres Uchiha Sasuke?" preguntó Lee al shinobi con peinado de pato que estaba parado cerca. De hecho todos sabrían quien es ya que llevaba el símbolo Uchiha en su camisa y era el último del clan Uchiha en Konoha.

Dicho muchacho se volteó a verlo y meramente asintió "Deseo pelear contigo" dijo Lee en su patentada pose de "chico bueno".

"Sabes quién soy y aun así deseas pelear conmigo. Eres un idiota, pero será un buen calentamiento" dijo Sasuke.

"Vamos, quiero ver esto" dijo Naruto y los equipo se fueron junto con Lee para ver el encuentro.

"Dobe, mira con cuidado y puede que aprendas algo" dijo Sasuke de manera presumida a Naruto quien estaba de pie en un balcón.

"Es lo que pretendo" respondió Naruto y activó su Sharingan escondiéndolo bajo el usual genjutsu.

Tanto Sasuke como Lee se estaban encarando, mientras el resto del equipo 7 observaba.

 **## Con el equipo 8 ##**

" _Extraño"_ pensó Naruto mientras analizaba a Lee con su Sharingan "Hime ¿puedes verificar los niveles de chakra de Lee?" preguntó Naruto y Hinata asintió, activó su Byakugan y dio un jadeo.

"Creo que no puede usar chakra, su sistema circulatorio es demasiado pequeño, probablemente no puede moldearlo" explicó Hinata. Lee era básicamente un civil.

"Eso pensaba, si no puede usar genjutsu o ninjutsu solo puede recurrir a taijutsu, así que debe ser bueno" dijo Naruto y vio el inicio de la pelea.

 **## Sasuke VS Rock Lee ##**

Sasuke corrió hacia adelante e intentó golpear a Lee. Sin embargo este desapareció justo cuando el golpe de Sasuke estaba a punto de conectar.

Sasuke recobró su balance justo a tiempo para ver a Lee en el aire a punto de girar y decir **"** Konoha Senpu (Remolino de la Hoja)" haciendo el intento de patear a Sasuke, quien se agachó para evitarlo.

Al ver que Sasuke esquivó su golpe, Lee puso su mano en el piso y trató de hacer otra patada giratoria.

Sasuke lo vio y sabía que no sería capaz de esquivarlo, pero intentó bloquearlo. Lee sin embargo era más rápido y su patada conectó con el rostro de Sasuke y lo envió arrastrando por el piso.

"Un buen oponente, me da la oportunidad de hacer esto" dijo Sasuke y vio a Lee.

 **## Con el equipo 8 ##**

"Oh, Sasuke logró activar su preciado Sharingan" dijo Naruto "dos tomoes en cada ojo, no está mal".

 **## Sasuke VS Rock Lee ##**

"Con estos ojos son invencible" sonrió arrogante Sasuke.

"Con que ese es el Sharingan" dijo Lee y se preparó a continuar con el duelo.

Sasuke corrió hacia adelante confiado en su superioridad. Lee hizo lo mismo, pero logró pasar sus defensas y se posicionó al lado de Sasuke. Se dobló y le dio una patada en el mentón y lo envió volando por los aires y chocando contra el piso, de nuevo.

Sasuke se levantó y se preguntaba que sucedía y corrió de nuevo hacia Lee. Ambos se enfrentaron, pero Lee ganaba cada contienda, a menudo enviándolo arrastrando por el piso. El Sharingan de Sasuke era inefectivo.

 **## Con el equipo 8 ##**

"Vaya, Sasuke no tiene oportunidad" dijo Naruto.

"¿El Sharingan no es capaz de seguirle el rastro?" preguntó Hinata.

"El Sharingan puede rastrear a Lee, sin embargo Sasuke no es lo bastante rápido para posicionarse en el lugar para bloquear los ataques. Incluso si Sasuke puede ver con claridad los ataques de Lee no puede defenderse en contra de ellos. Es una razón por la que entreno mi cuerpo y uso los sellos de gravedad. El Sharingan solo, no es todopoderoso" explicó Naruto.

"Así que hay una debilidad en esos ojos" dijo Shino.

"La debilidad no es algo derivado de los ojos, sino del hecho de que el cuerpo de Sasuke no está lo suficientemente entrenado para manejar esas velocidades, así que no puede hacerles frente. "Vayámonos, este combate se terminó" dijo Naruto y el equipo 8 se marchó en dirección del cuarto del examen ya que estaba a punto de comenzar.

 **## Cuarto del examen ##**

El equipo 8 llegó al piso correcto y se detuvieron cerca del cuarto del examen y abrieron las puertas. Entraron y fueron recibidos con instinto asesino. Sin embargo para alguien que sintió el del Kyuubi algo como esto ni siquiera los molestaba.

Naruto entró al cuarto y lo escaneó con su Sharingan oculto, recordando tantos rostros como fuera posible y viendo armas y otros detalles que pudiera encontrar. También notó a los equipos de Kumo, Taki y Suna.

Momentos más tarde el equipo 7 llegó con Sasuke en mala forma. Tenía la mejilla derecha amoratada y ninguno sabía ninjutsu médico así que permaneció así.

"Parece que toda la pandilla está aquí" dijo Kiba mientras entraban al cuarto y veían a los equipos 9 y 10.

"Sasuke ¿quieres que cure tu rostro?" preguntó Hinata. Incluso después de todo lo que sufrió era una persona amable.

"Este rasguño no es nada" dijo Sasuke.

" _M_ _I_ _Sasuke es tan fuerte"_ pensó Sakura mientras vagaba en sus pensamientos sobre curar a su Uchiha.

"¡SASUKE-KUN!" gritó Ino mientras corría a abrazar al pobre Uchiha desde atrás, a pesar de las protestas de Sakura.

"Pensé que no vendrías, bigotes" dijo una chica. Todos se volvieron y vieron a Yugito caminando hacia Naruto junto con su equipo.

"¿Bigotes? Es un buen nombre" dijo Hinata mientras reía.

"No te atrevas" le comento Naruto.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó en voz burlona Hinata. Naruto simplemente alzó los hombros y le dio un beso en los labios, dejándola mareada.

"Vaya, ¿recibo uno de esos cada vez que te llame Bigotes?" preguntó Hinata con un dedo en el mentón que la hacía verse realmente linda.

"Consigan un cuarto" dijo Ino haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran.

"Que mala suerte" hizo una mueca Yugito "los chicos lindos siempre están tomados".

"Manténganse callados" un tipo dijo. Todos se volvieron a verlo. Llevaba un par de lentes circulares. Tenía ojos color ónice y cabello color ceniza, el cual mantenía en una cola de caballo que se extiende hasta la espalda superior y las patillas le encuadraban la frente. Llevaba una camisa morado oscuro con cuello alto, camisa blanca, guantes morado oscuro y sin dedos, con placas de metal en la parte trasera de la mano, una muñequera blanca llevada en ángulo; pantalones morado oscuro, sandalias azules y una funda para kunai en la pierna izquierda.

"Están haciendo que todos se pongan más nerviosos. Ya es suficiente como están" dijo el hombre mientras apuntaban a los ninjas de Ame presentes en el cuarto.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Sakura.

"Soy Yakushi Kabuto, pero ustedes son novatos así que me imagino que no saben eso" explicó Kabuto.

"¿Ya has hecho los exámenes?" preguntó Sakura.

"De hecho es mi séptimo intento" explicó Kabuto rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza.

"Hombre, debes ser débil" dijo Kiba.

"Estos exámenes no son fáciles, quizá les pueda mostrar algo de información" dijo Kabuto y sacó una baraja de su bolsillo. "Estas son tarjetas de chakra, reaccionan a mi firma de chakra y revelan la información en ellas. Como pueden ver hay equipos de todos los países excepto de Iwa y Kiri. Como es esperado, Iwa odia a Konoha y Kiri está en guerra civil. Puedo darles algo de información de todos aquí" concluyó y Naruto empezó a sospechar. " _¿Cómo podría Kabuto tener información de shinobis de otras aldeas?"_ Sin embargo decidió probar sus teorías.

"Quiero información de Nii Yugito de Kumo, Sabaku no Gaara de Suna" dijo Naruto y Yugito cruzó los brazos.

"Siempre pudiste preguntar" dijo.

"Lo sé, pero siempre puedes mentir" dijo Naruto y ella hizo un sonido de indignación.

"Vamos a empezar con Sabaku no Gaara, hijo del Kazekage. Su equipo está compuesto de su hermano, Sabaku no Kankuro, y hermana, Sabaku no Temari, y su sensei Jounin, Baki. Sus habilidades son bien conocidas. Completó 10 misiones Rango D, 15 Rango C y... 1 Rango B. Hay una nota que dice que volvió de todas las misiones sin un rasguño. Parece que hay gente bastante fuerte este año" dijo Kabuto y algunos temblaron.

Ahora, Nii Yugito de Kumo. Está en un equipo con Omoi y Karui y su sensei Jounin es Killer Bee. La tarjeta muestra que tiene un muy buen taijutsu y ninjutsu y nada de talento en genjutsu. Ha completado 10 Rango D, 5 Rang Rango B. ¿Qué hay con los Gennin y sus misiones?" dijo Kabuto y Naruto rió.

"Ahora quiero algo de información sobre Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha" dijo Yugito y Kabuto tomó su carta.

"Uzumaki Naruto de Konoha. Está en un equipo Gennin con Hyuuga Hinata y Aburame Shino bajo las órdenes de la Jounin Yuhi Kurenai, la Señora del Genjutsu de Konoha. Es el último de la academia con bajo taijutsu, ninjutsu medio y ningún talento para genjutsu, pero hay una nota que dice que creó un jutsu Raiton Rango S" empezó Kabuto y a todos se les ensancharon los ojos "Ahora misiones: 65 Rango D, 14 Rango C, 1 Rango B... 1 Rango A y ¿qué demonios? 2 Rango S" explicó Kabuto y todos estaban trapeando el piso con sus quijadas. Un Gennin con misiones Rang no es algo que se hubiera escuchado.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada a Kabuto, una de esas misiones de Rango S se supone que era un secreto.

" _Ese niño es un misterio, un mediocre y aun así completó misiones de alto rango"_ pensaba Yugito.

"Rango S. ¿Cómo sigues vivo?" gritó Kiba.

"Mantente callado. No puedo decir nada, las misiones Rango S son secretas, su divulgación es castigable con la muerte" dijo Naruto y todos lo vieron "Pero puedo explicar las otras misiones si alguien quiere un enfrentamiento en kenjutsu" dijo sonriendo.

"¿Creaste de verdad un jutsu raiton Rango S?" preguntó Yugito. Los jutsus raiton son la especialidad de su aldea y movimientos Rango S son poco comunes independientemente del tipo. Naruto solo asintió y todos estaban teniendo sus dudas.

"Es cierto, yo lo vi" dijo Kiba y todos lo vieron "Fue sorprendente. Envió una bola blanca al cielo y se formaron rayos. Entonces de alguna forma comandó al trueno y atacó un puente, evaporizando a todos alrededor y matando alrededor de 100 matones, además de destruir el puente" explicó Kiba y todos vieron al rubio quien se estaba poniendo incómodo y más sospechoso sobre Kabuto.

"Si él es el último de la academia no quiero saber sobre el Novato del Año" dijo Kabuto y Sasuke sonrió.

" **Sabes, cachorro, huele a serpientes. Algo no está bien aquí"** dijo Kurama y Naruto hizo una nota mental de enviar un zorro espía más tarde.

"¡SILENCIO. AHORA SIÉNTENSE Y EMPECEMOS EL EXAMEN!" gritó Ibiki y todos se callaron y giraron para darle la cara a Ibiki quien estaba en la entrada del cuarto con algunos Chunin cerca de él.

"Muestren su identificación y tomen su número para sentarse, comenzaremos con el examen escrito" explicó Ibiki.

" _Examen escrito, eso apesta"_ pensó Naruto.

Unos minutos después todos estaban sentados con su examen enfrente de ellos, y con la cabeza gacha. Alrededor de ellos habían Chunin con algunos pizarrones. Sorpresivamente Hinata logró sentarse al lado de Naruto.

"Este examen tiene algunas reglas. Número 1: cada uno empieza con 10 puntos, cada respuesta equivocada deduce un punto. Número 2: La calificación total está basada en su equipo entero" explicó Ibiki y algunos jadearon.

" _Kiba, será mejor que pases o te mataré"_ pensaba Sasuke. Al ver las miradas de su equipo el pobre Kiba comenzó a sudar.

"Número 3: Cada vez que sean atrapados haciendo trampa perderán dos puntos. Sean atrapados cinco veces y el equipo entero será automáticamente descalificado. La última pregunta es respondida al final, tienen 45 minutos para responder las 10 preguntas. COMIENCEN". Termino de decir Ibiki.

Naruto tomó su lápiz y volvió su hoja para ser encarado con preguntas extremadamente difíciles.

" _¿Qué demonios es esto? Estas preguntas no son para Gennin"_ pensó Naruto y vio alrededor del salón de clases. Todos parecían estar perdidos excepto por algunos que estaban escribiendo.

" _Sé algunas, pero el 90% de las personas aquí no pueden responder una sola. Algo no está bien aquí"_ pensó Naruto y comenzó a ponderar lo que Ibiki había dicho. Naruto sabía que Ibiki era el líder de la División de Interrogación y Tortura y que se enfocaba en tortura mental.

"' _Si son atrapados haciendo trampa pierden puntos' ahora lo entiendo: se supone que hagamos trampa, pero sin ser atrapados. Deber ser un ejercicio para reunir información"_ pensó Naruto y vio alrededor del salón. Notó que Hinata tenía su Byakugan activo y que ya empezaba a escribir.

Shino estaba usando sus insectos para reunir información, Kiba usaba a Akamaru que estaba en su cabeza, lo bastante arriba para ver las hojas de todos los demás.

Tenten usaba espejos en el techo para que pudiera ver el reflejo de otros Gennin. Sakura escribía por su cuenta ya que era un ratón de biblioteca y podía resolver con facilidad el examen. Sasuke tenía activo su Sharingan y copiaba los movimientos de la mano de alguien más.

Naruto esperó unos minutos hasta ver alguien bajar su examen en señal de que había acabado _"deben de haber puesto algunos Chunin por ahí para resolver el examen_ " pensó.

" _Ahora ¿cómo hacer trampa? No quiero copiar movimientos de la mano de alguien, es patético... ya sé"_ pensó Naruto y activó su MSE y rápidamente usó su Kamui para enviar su propia hoja a su dimensión alterna.

Naruto se enfocó en la hoja del Chunin y usó el Kamui para cambiar los papeles. Tomó la hoja de su dimensión personal y la puso en la mesa. Simplemente borró el nombre del Chunin y escribió el suyo. Naruto bajó su cabeza y decidió dormir ahora que la primer parte del examen se había terminado.

"Ahora que los débiles han sido separados comencemos con la última pregunta. Sin embargo esta tiene sus propias reglas" comenzó Ibiki y todos se enfocaron "Número 1: Pueden elegir si quieren o no responder la pregunta" dijo Ibiki.

"¿Qué sucede si elegimos no responderla?" preguntó Temari.

"Si eligen no responderla automáticamente reprueban" explicó Ibiki.

"Entonces claro que la responderemos" alguien respondió.

"Sin embargo si eligen responderla y la tienen mal reprobarán y tendrán prohibido volver a tomar este examen, lo que significa que permanecerán como Gennin el resto de sus vidas" explicó Ibiki.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" alguien gritó.

"No puedes hacer eso, hay gente aquí que está retomando el examen" dijo Kiba.

"Supongo que tienen mala suerte. Mi examen, mis reglas, si no quieren arriesgarse ríndanse" dijo Ibiki y todos comenzaron a pensar y algunos se fueron.

Unos minutos después Ibiki notó que Naruto estaba medio dormido y lanzó un kunai que aterrizó enfrente de él. Naruto ni siquiera se inmutó.

"¡DESPIERTA, NARUTO!" gritó Ibiki.

"Solo terminemos con esto" empezó Naruto e Ibiki alzó una ceja "No me rindo y nunca me rendiré. Incluso si permanezco como Gennin por el resto de mi vida seré el primer Gennin Hokage" dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Ibiki vio alrededor del cuarto y notó que el resto de los Gennin fueron de alguna manera inspirados por su pequeña charla.

"Si nadie quiere irse entonces hay una última cosa que tengo que decir... todos ustedes... PASAN" dijo Ibiki.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Kiba.

"Parece que lo has deducido" dijo Ibiki apuntando hacia Naruto. Este suspiró y comenzó.

"La primera parte del examen fue reunir información. Si recuerdan Ibiki dijo que SI éramos atrapados perdíamos puntos. Eso solo quería decir que debían hacer trampa SIN ser atrapados. La información es la mitad de la batalla. La última parte era para saber si tenemos las agallas para ser Chunin. No puedes abandonar solo porque es difícil. Se espera que un Chunin lidere y como tal debe inspirar coraje y confianza en su equipo" explicó Naruto y la mayoría de novatos lo veían como si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

"Precisamente" dijo Ibiki hasta que alguien entró rompiendo la ventana.

Todos estaban observando la entrada por la ventana de algo. En seguida en medio del salón apareció una mujer. Envió dos kunai al techo para asegurar lo que parecía ser un cartel.

"RÉFERI DEL SEGUNDO ROUND, MIT-" comenzó Anko gritando, pero fue cortada por Naruto.

"Oye, Anko" dijo Naruto haciendo un gesto con el brazo.

"DEMONIOS, NARUTO, ARRUINASTE MI ENTRADA" le gritó Anko.

"Vamos, no te enojes, Anko-chan" dijo Naruto haciendo énfasis en la última parte.

"Te mataré después, mocoso. Ahora todos al campo de entrenamiento 44. Estén ahí en 20 minutos o estarán expulsados. VAYAN" dijo Anko y todos dejaron el salón deprisa. Naruto y Hinata solo usaron el Shunshin para llegar ahí.


	15. El Bosque de la Muerte

**NT:** Gracias a hina230, la beta de esta historia.

En otra nota. Por favor pido a los que hayan leído la historia original **que no hagan spoilers en las reseñas**. El propósito de que traduzca esta historia es porque algunos no tienen el nivel de inglés necesario para leer la historia original o bien prefieren leer en español si les es posible. Así que por favor absténganse de hacer comentarios que revelen (aunque sea en parte) información de los capítulos futuros. Gracias.

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

 **Capítulo 15: El Bosque de la muerte**

El campo de entrenamiento 44, también conocido como el bosque de la muerte. Era el campo de entrenamiento más letal de Konoha reservado solo para Chunins y ANBU. El bosque mismo contiene varios monstruos y animales letales desde enormes arañas, osos y hasta tigres gigantes, además de un sinfín de criaturas monstruosas.

El bosque de la muerte es el sitio donde tradicionalmente se lleva a cabo la segunda ronda de los exámenes Chunin en la Hoja. Los exámenes son celebrados en varios países y rotado. Cada tres años son llevados a cabo en la Hoja.

Para todos en Konoha el bosque de la muerte, como sugiere el nombre, es el infierno y un sitio al cual no acercarse. Obviamente esto no aplica a la desquiciada Dama de las Serpientes, también conocida como Anko, para ella es su lugar fuera del hogar y es la razón por la que siempre está a cargo de la segunda ronda.

De los originalmente doscientos aspirantes a los exámenes más de la mitad fueron reprobados en la primera prueba. Ahora estamos en la entrada del Bosque de la Muerte.

"Está bien, gusanos, bienvenidos a mi hogar, el campo de entrenamiento 44, también conocido como el Bosque de la Muerte" dijo Anko y recibió la reacción deseada de algunos Gennin, temerosos como debían estar. Incluso Chunin no pueden viajar por el bosque sin ser heridos.

Anko vio a Naruto y notó que no fue afectado y decidió jugar un pequeño juego; lanzó un kunai que le cortó ligeramente la mejilla, sin embargo el kunai simplemente pasó a través de él y se impactó en el piso.

La mirada de Naruto se tornó preocupada y en pánico comenzó a ver con sus manos si estaba en una pieza "Oh bien... no soy un fantasma" dijo Naruto y sonrió cuando vio que todos tenían miradas de incredulidad.

Anko desapareció en una mancha y reapareció detrás de Naruto con un kunai en su cuello "Pareces confiado. Los niños como tú son asesinados primero" dijo Anko presionando su cuerpo contra la espalda de él y lamiendo su mejilla.

La ceja de Hinata comenzó a temblar y cuando estaba a punto de usar un Juuken contra la perra para alejarla de Naruto lo vio sonreír. Naruto se disolvió en una nube de cuervos negros que volaron y comenzaron a rodear a Anko. Los cuervos volaron hacia ella y se convirtieron en shuriken que se dirigieron hacia Anko.

" _Genjutsu KAI"_ pensó Anko e hizo incrementar su chakra haciendo que las shuriken desaparecieran. Vio alrededor y encontró a Naruto no muy lejos, sonriéndole.

"Genjutsu, no está mal, mocoso" dijo "Y no pareces asustado del bosque" afirmó Anko.

"Meh, esas cosas no son nada comparadas con la bola de pelos" dijo Naruto y Anko soltó una risa. Tenía agallas para llamar al Kyuubi bola de pelos.

" **Te dije… ¡QUE NO SOY UNA BOLA DE PELOS!"** gritó el Kyuubi dentro de su mente.

" _De hecho lo eres. Tienes pelo que es suave y es agradable acurrucarse en él"_ chilló Naruto en una manera típica de una fangirl. Kurama simplemente sudó una gota y maldijo a Kami por haber terminado con este contenedor.

"Bien, mocosos, déjenme explicar cómo funciona esto. ¿Ven estos?" dijo y mostró a todos dos rollos que tenía en sus manos "Estos son rollos de la Tierra y el Cielo. Cada equipo recibe uno. Para pasar este examen deben conseguir el otro y alcanzar la torre que está localizada en el medio del bosque. Tienen cinco días" explicó Anko.

"¿Qué hay sobre la comida" preguntó Chouji entrando en pánico sobre el hecho de que pasarían cinco días en el bosque rodeados por monstruos.

"Pueden casar si no trajeron suministros" dijo Anko "También necesitan firmar estos documentos para que Konoha no pueda ser culpada por sus muertes" dijo y algunos temblaron al pensar en ello "Oh sí, habrá muertes. Solo pensar sobre esa sangre me hace saltar de alegría" dijo Anko en un tono demasiado feliz.

Anko procedió a distribuir las formas y una vez que todos hubieran firmado y recibieran su rollo cada equipo se dirigió a su puerta respectiva.

 **## Puerta 10 – 5 minutos antes del inicio ##**

¿Cómo hacemos esto?" preguntó Shino. Decidieron definir su plan antes de que el examen iniciara.

"¿Qué les parece si vamos directo hacia la torre? Si encontramos a algún equipo lo eliminamos, de otra manera los atrapamos cerca de la torre" dijo Naruto y Hinata y Shino asintieron.

"Shino ¿crees que puedas mantener el paso corriendo por 10 millas?" preguntó Naruto.

"Debería estar bien" respondió Shino.

"OK 3... 2... 1... EMPIECEN" dijo Anko en el altoparlante y el equipo 8 saltó a la acción corriendo por las puertas y dirigiéndose hacia la torre.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" dijo Naruto y aparecieron 15 clones. "Divídanse en 5 equipos de 3 cada uno y peinen el área mientras un equipo permanece detrás para asegurarse que tengamos un plan de reserva en caso de que caigamos en una trampa" ordenó Naruto y 4 grupos de clones corrieron al frente y a los lados, mientras que un grupo los seguiría desde atrás.

"Hinata, usa tu Byakugan solo para asegurarte de que nada le pase a mis clones" dijo Naruto y Hinata asintió activando su Byakugan. Naruto extendió sus sentidos y Shino usó sus insectos. El equipo 8 era, entre otras cosas, expertos en rastreo así que nada se acercaría a ellos sin saberlo antes.

Corrieron por el bosque hasta que Naruto recibió retroalimentación de uno de sus clones "Un equipo de Ame a unos cientos de metros adelante" dijo Naruto y todos se acercaron con precaución.

"El equipo 8 se acercó con sigilo al insospechado equipo de Ame. Naruto y Hinata usaron algunos senbon y con la precisión de un cirujano pusieron a los tres miembros en un estado similar a la muerte golpeándolos en el cuello con las senbon.

Llegaron junto al equipo caído y saquearon sus bolsas hasta que encontraron el rollo de la Tierra.

"Bien, justo el que necesitamos. Vamos a la torre a toda marcha, si no puedes te cargaré, Shino" dijo Naruto y Shino negó con la cabeza.

"Se dirigieron a la torre a toda velocidad cuando el equipo 8 sintió un enorme incremento de chakra "Ese no es un Gennin y no un Jinchuuriki" dijo Naruto y el equipo se detuvo buscando para saber de dónde venía.

"Voy a investigar. Ustedes vayan a la torre, tienen mi marcador del Hirashin si necesitan ayuda. Una vez que termine me teletransportaré a su posición" dijo Naruto.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Hinata.

"Podría ser uno de los nuestros en problemas" dijo Naruto y se preparó para saltar.

"Ten cuidado" dijo Hinata y lo besó en la mejilla "Para la buena suerte" dijo.

"No te preocupes" respondió Naruto y saltó hacia los árboles. Segundo después había desaparecido. Hinata suspiró y el resto del equipo 8 se dirigió a la torre.

Naruto corría hacia la localización de la perturbación de chakra cuando sintió dos presencias cerca de él. Vio los niveles de chakra y vio que uno era alrededor de Jounin, mientras que el otro tenía nivel Kage. Reconoció el chakra Jounin, era Anko. Sin embargo el otro era desconocido, nunca sintió un chakra en ningún lugar de la Hoja y no había nadie en la aldea con tanto chakra excepto por él y el Hokage.

Naruto se acercó a ellos con extremo cuidado. Podía escuchar como hablaban y sentir que Anko estaba furiosa y... asustada. Anko asustada no era algo bueno.

"Ah, Anko-chan, ¿cómo has estado?" la otra voz dijo en un tono burlón.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Orochimaru?" preguntó Anko, escupiendo su nombre.

" _Orochimaru, mierda"_ pensó Naruto mientras seguía observando y estaba listo para saltar si era necesario.

"Estaba dejando un regalo a un prometedor Gennin" dijo crípticamente Orochimaru.

"No te atrevas" dijo Anko.

"¿Por qué tan enojada, Anko-chan? ¿No te gustó mi regalo?" preguntó Orochimaru. Anko se hartó de esto; tomó un kunai y lo envistió. Orochimaru hizo el sello del tigre y activó el sello maldito, haciendo que ella cayera al piso gritando de dolor.

"Olvidas tu lugar" dijo Orochimaru "Sen'eijashu (Mano de serpiente ocultas)" dijo Orochimaru y extendió su brazo hacia Anko enviando un par de serpientes para morderla.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu" dijo Naruto y envió pequeñas bolas de fuego hacia las serpientes, destruyéndolas. Naruto saltó entre Orochimaru y Anko. Se acercó a ella y notó que estaba agarrando su cuello por el dolor. Al ver su cuello Naruto vio una extraña marca que brillaba.

" _Sello maldito"_ pensó Naruto.

"Vaya, vaya, un pequeño Gennin vino al rescate. Qué lindo..." dijo Orochimaru en tono burlón.

" _¿Alguna idea, zorro?"_ preguntó Naruto.

" **Esa serpiente debe estar aquí por alguna razón. Cualquier combate de verdad atraería demasiada atención. Usa mi chakra lo más que puedas e intenta mantenerlo"** sugirió Kurama y Naruto hizo como se le dijo, usando el chakra del Kyuubi lo bastante alto para atraer la atención de cualquier ANBU patrullando el área.

" _¿El niño Kyuubi?"_ pensaba Orochimaru "Vaya, vaya, si no es el niño Kyuubi. Supongo que puedo jugar un rato" dijo Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó Naruto intentando comprar algo de tiempo. Las serpientes tienden a ser algo resbalosas.

"Así que sabes quién soy. Estoy honrado" dijo Orochimaru riendo "Estoy aquí para dejarle un pequeño regalo al Uchiha" dijo.

"¿Regalo? ¿Llamas un estúpido sello maldito un regalo?" preguntó Naruto enojándose.

" **Mantente enfocado, cachorro. No es alguien con quien puedas jugar"** dijo Kurama.

"Claro que es un regalo. Cuando destruya al equipo del sonido que envié a matarlo, se dará cuenta del poder que puede obtener" dijo Orochimaru.

"Sasuke. Bastardo, ya le hiciste esto a Anko y ahora a Sasuke" dijo Naruto y corrió hacia Orochimaru y lo enfrentó usando taijutsu.

"Un poco cabezota ¿no?" dijo Orochimaru. Naruto sonrió y dijo "Katsu" y su clon explotó enviando a Orochimaru contra un árbol.

"Eso es sorprendente" dijo mientras veía a Naruto dejar el arbusto donde estaba oculto.

"¿Qué quieres con Sasuke?" pregunto Naruto.

"Simplemente deseo sus ojos" dijo Orochimaru.

" _¿El Sharingan? Entonces puede que sea sabio esconder el mío. No quiero a un pedófilo detrás de mi"_ pensó Naruto y de nuevo corrió hacia él para enfrentarlo en taijutsu. Orochimaru simplemente esquivaba cada ataque que Naruto hacía doblando su cuerpo en ángulos que no eran naturales.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó Orochimaru en tono burlón.

" _Es tiempo de las municiones grandes"_ pensó Naruto y tomó una estancia completamente diferente. Activó su MSE y lo escondió, su rostro sin emociones, mientras sus fríos ojos azules veían a Orochimaru.

"Katon: Karyudan no Jutsu" dijo Naruto y lanzó balas de fuego que Orochimaru esquivó fácilmente.

Naruto decidió usar un ataque de amplio rango. Hizo un Kage Bunshin y ambos dijeron.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu"

"Fuuton: Daitoppa"

El resultado fue un torrente de fuego de un área amplia que se dirigió hacia Orochimaru y calcinó los alrededores. Anko solo veía maravillada. Había algunos Jounin que no podían hacer eso sin desmayarse por falta de chakra.

El fuego murió y Naruto vio como Orochimaru desparecía lentamente hasta que reveló ser nada más que un Kawarimi.

Naruto buscó alrededor y sintió a Orochimaru justo a tiempo para saltar de una mano que se acercó a él con la intención de atraparlo.

Orochimaru emergió y Naruto apareció detrás de él.

"Raikiri" gritó Naruto mientras se alzaba desde el piso e intentó apuñalar a Orochimaru en el pecho. Orochimaru no esperaba esta técnica de un Gennin y rápidamente se quitó del camino, sin embargo no fue lo bastante rápido y el Raikiri logró cortarle el brazo derecho de tajo.

" _Este niño es peligroso, si no lo hubiera esquivado pudo haberme matado"_ pensó Orochimaru mientras veía a Naruto quien no mostraba siquiera signos de detenerse.

"Vaya, vaya. Eres realmente algo diferente. Es una pena que no puedas ser mi siguiente contenedor" dijo Orochimaru mientras habría su boca en proporciones inhumanas y escupía otro Orochimaru, dejando su piel detrás.

"¿Qué carajos eres?" preguntó Naruto asqueándose un poco mientras Orochimaru se escupía a sí mismo.

"Ha sido divertido, pero debo irme. Nos veremos" dijo Orochimaru y se hundió en el piso. Decidió marcharse mientras dos grupos de ANBU se acercaban.

Naruto se volvió hacia Anko quien tenía una mirada de sorpresa "¿Estás bien, Anko?" preguntó.

"Carajo, ese niño estuvo sorprendente" gritó Anko, pero rápidamente se encogió del dolor justo cuando los ANBU llegaron acompañados del Hokage.

"Naruto-kun ¿qué pasó?" preguntó el Hokage. Estaba llevando su equipo de batalla que consistía principalmente en una armadura negra con escudos de metal en los brazos y piernas.

"Orochimaru está aquí y creo que activó el sello maldito en el cuello de Anko" dijo Naruto y los ojos del Hokage se ensancharon.

"¿Qué hace aquí?" preguntó el Hokage lo bastante fuerte para que Naruto lo escuchara.

"Está detrás del Sharingan de Sasuke. Creo que le dio el sello maldito" explicó Naruto y el viejo suspiró. Su estudiante prodigio se había convertido en su mayor error.

"Lleva a Anko al hospital" dijo el Hokage y los ANBU desaparecieron "Naruto ¿tienes los rollos?" preguntó y Naruto asintió.

"Pero iré tras de Sasuke. Orochimaru envió un equipo del Sonido tras de él para matarlo" dijo Naruto.

"Muy bien, sé cuidadoso. Ya arriesgué demasiado por interferir en los exámenes" dijo el Hokage y dejó el bosque. Naruto hizo clones de sombras y los dispersó a través del bosque tanto como pudieran para encontrar a Sasuke.

Naruto corría por el bosque tan rápido como le era posible cubriendo el área que podía. Una hora después finalmente sintió la firma de chakra de Sakura. Podía sentir la de Sasuke, pero era algo diferente, además de más débil.

Llegó a donde estaba Sakura y notó que era un caos: Sakura estaba en el piso con el cabello cortado por la mitad y tenía heridas de kunai. Lee estaba ahí, pero sangraba y tenía algunos moretones. El equipo 10 parecía estar intentando hacerle frente al enemigo, pero no tenía suerte y finalmente Kiba (quien estaba en el piso) estaba noqueado.

"Patético, todos ustedes" dijo Dosu y sonrió mientras tomaba un kunai y se acercó a Sasuke para matarlo; nadie podría detenerlo. Naruto usó un Shunshin enfrente de él y le dio una patada que lo envío arrastrándose por el piso.

Todos estaban felices de ver que alguien había llegado para ayudar, incluso si era Naruto.

"Otro más, siguen viniendo" dijo Zaku enojándose. Cada vez que intentaba matar al Uchiha alguien se metía en su camino.

"¿Por qué no solo te vas? No eres rival para mi" dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"Te quitaré esa sonrisa del rostro" se burló Dosu y dobló los brazos mostrando sus guanteletes "Brazo de Melodía" dijo y canalizó chakra a través de su brazo.

Naruto quien tenía su Sharingan activo podía ver ondas de sonido llenas con chakra _"Esto no puede ser bueno_ _Kamui_ _"_ pensó Naruto. Dosu sintió mientras las ondas viajaban por el aire y golpeaban a Naruto, pero no le hicieron nada.

Naruto esperó unos segundos y notó que todos estaban viéndolo a él y a Dosu "¿Se supone que me hiciera algo?" preguntó Naruto y sonrió por dentro.

El resto de los novatos que estaban ʻdespiertosʼ vieron al rubio. Lee fue abatido por ese jutsu y aun así Naruto permanecía ahí como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"Ese guantelete debe estar defectuoso. Me ocuparé de esto por mi cuenta" dijo Zaku y dio un paso adelante con el fin de terminar el combate en un ataque.

"Zankuuha (ondas de aire decapitadoras)" dijo Zaku y canalizó chakra a través de sus brazos para enviar una ráfaga de viento en dirección de Naruto. Naruto permaneció en sitio y activó su Kamui para dejar el ataque pasar a través suyo. Zaku vio mientras la nube de sonido comenzó a dispersarse que Naruto estaba en el mismo sitio.

"Linda brisa" dijo Naruto sonriendo. Zaku se cabreó y canalizó tanto chakra como podía a través de las tuberías que corrían debajo de su piel.

"Zankyokukuuha (Ondas de aire decapitadoras extremas)" dijo y envió una poderosa ráfaga de viento hacia el enemigo. Naruto al ver venir la ráfaga notó que tenía que sacar a Kiba y Sasuke del camino. Corrió hacia ellos y activó su Kamui para protegerlos.

Una vez que el ataque terminara y la nube de polvo se asentara, Zaku sonrió al escanear el área y no encontrar nada "Los hice volar en pedazos" dijo Zaku sonriendo con confianza.

"Raikiri" Zaku se volvió justo a tiempo para ver una mano cubierta en relámpago atravesarle el pecho y el corazón. Zaku dio un grito apagado que no alcanzó a dejar su boca mientras caía al piso muerto

Los ojos de Dosu y Kin se hicieron grandes, al ver a su compañero de equipo caer al piso muerto. El niño rubio estaba jugando con ellos todo este tiempo. Había matado a Zaku con ataque y ni siquiera habían visto cuando se movió.

"Si nos dan el rollo los dejaremos en paz" dijo Naruto en un tono vacío de cualquier emoción. Los novatos solo veían como Naruto asesinó sin esfuerzo alguno al shinobi con el que tuvieron problemas. Sakura temblaba de miedo tanto del equipo del sonido como por la llegada de Naruto. Había matado a alguien a sangre fría, atravesando su pecho con su propia mano.

Dosu temblaba mientras tomaba su rollo y lo dejaba en el piso y corrió con rapidez junto con su compañera de equipo, Kin.

"Que agradable que te nos unas, Neji" dijo Naruto mientras sentía a los compañeros de equipo de Lee llegar a la escena.

"¿Qué sucedió aquí? ¿Qué le hicieron a Lee?" dijo Neji activando su Byakugan y preparándose a atacar hasta recibir respuestas.

De pronto una explosión de chakra fue sentida por todos en el área. Se volvieron para encontrar a Sasuke alzándose lentamente con una especie de chakra morado girando alrededor suyo. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto en una especie de tatuajes negros.

"Sí... con este poder podré matarlo" dijo Sasuke a nadie en particular. Podía sentir el poder cursando por su cuerpo. Un regalo de Orochimaru. Sasuke vio alrededor para probar sus nuevos poderes y rápidamente hizo contacto visual con Naruto quien estaba cerca de un cuerpo muerto.

"Naruto, pelea conmigo. Quiero probar mis nuevos poderes" ordenó Sasuke y corrió hacia Naruto para enfrentarlo en un combate de taijutsu.

"Sasuke-kun detén esto" dijo Sakura llorando en el piso. Esto era demasiado para ella. Tuvo que defender a Sasuke y Kiba y fue aplastada. Vio como alguien mordía a Sasuke en el cuello y le daba una marca extraña y estaba viendo cómo Sasuke parecía perder el control.

" _No tengo tiempo para esto. No permitiré que use el sello maldito por más tiempo"_ pensó Naruto. Naruto esquivó con facilidad a Sasuke y se puso detrás de él, atrapándolo con rapidez.

"Neji ¿te importa?" preguntó Naruto, Neji sonrió y bajó del árbol en el que estaba. Se acercó al Uchiha y desactivó su Byakugan, noqueándolo con rapidez luego de cerrar unos tenketsus.

Naruto suspiró "Ahora que todos están más calmados dejemos este sitio ¿todos tienen sus rollos?" preguntó y todos asintieron.

"Muy bien. Todos toquen una parte de mi y vayámonos" dijo Naruto y solo lo veían.

"¿A qué te refieres con que te toquemos?" dijo Neji mientras se le achicaban los ojos.

"Solo pon una mano en mi hombro o algo por el estilo. Neji, recoge a Lee. Sakura, recoge a Sasuke y Kiba" dijo Naruto y todos se reunieron alrededor suyo. Desaparecieron y en lo que parecía un instante cayeron cerca de la torre donde Hinata y Shino los estaban esperando.

" _Caray, transportar a todos conmigo toma mucho chakra"_ pensó Naruto mientras recobraba el aliento.

"Naruto" dijo Hinata y rápidamente fue a verificar su condición "¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó.

"El equipo 7 fue emboscado por Orochimaru" respondió y ella dio un jadeo.

"Naruto ¿cómo lograste traernos a la torre con tanta rapidez?" preguntó Tenten.

Naruto comenzó a sudar, no pensó con cuidado y sería un problema si sabían sobre él tan pronto.

"Es una técnica de espacio-tiempo como el jutsu de convocación. Puedo transportarme a donde está Hinata" explicó Naruto esperando que le creyeran y no hicieran más preguntas. Ella asintió y todos entraron a la torre solo para encontrar un cuarto vacío.

"Creo que deberíamos abrir los rollos" dijo Hinata y Naruto hizo lo indicado.

Los abrió y vio que era un rollo de convocación "Rápido, láncenlos al piso" gritó Naruto y el rollo comenzó a soltar humo.

Ambos rollos desaparecieron y en el medio del humo. Mientras que este se disipaba se podía ver a una persona en medio del cuarto.

"Felicidades por pasar la segunda ronda" dijo.

El equipo 8 se dio cuenta que era Kurenai.

"Sensei" todos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"Vamos adentro. Ustedes y el resto de los equipos de la Hoja son los segundos en llegar. Solo el equipo de la Arena ha llegado. Tienen cuatro días para descansar y recuperar sus fuerzas" dijo Kurenai y llevó a su equipo a sus cuartos donde deberían quedarse.


	16. Preliminares

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

 **Capítulo 16: Preliminares**

El equipo 8 caminaba hacia sus cuartos designados. Ya que habían completado la segunda tarea de los exámenes en un día podían relajarse y recuperarse durante los cuatro días que les quedaban.

"Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata y atrajo la atención de Naruto "Si tengo que combatir a Gaara ¿crees que pueda ganar?" preguntó.

Seguían caminando y Naruto pensaba, luego de unos minutos decidió responder "No sé en realidad qué pueda hacer, pero cuando lo conocimos tenía arena alrededor de él y aparentemente es el hijo del Yondaime Kazekage, así que probablemente puede controlar la arena con su chakra. Ya que eres una usuario de agua puedes humedecer su arena con agua y hacerla más lenta y más demandante hablando en uso de chakra, forzándolo a gastar más. Pero si decide usar su Bijuu creo que perderías... a menos que uses el truco que te enseñé" dijo sonriendo.

"Supongo que estás en lo cierto" respondió ella. Shino solo escuchó la conversación con interés. Este año había mucha competencia. Sus insectos no podían hacer mucho contra un Bijuu ya que los usa principalmente para drenar el chakra del enemigo y un Bijuu podría tomar... un tiempo.

Llegaron al cuarto y encontraron que era uno estándar. Tenía tres camas, un pequeño baño, un escritorio con sillas y una ventana.

"¿Crees que puedas dormir sin mi?" dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"Oh... no voy a dormir sin ti" dijo ella caminando hacia él "si me abrazas lo bastante creo que podremos estar bien" dijo ella y lo besó.

"Me gusta la idea" dijo sonriendo y abrazándola "¿Quieres comer algo?" preguntó y ella asintió.

"Oye, Shino, ¿quieres venir?" preguntó y el chico insecto asintió. Terminaron de desempacar sus cosas en el cuarto.

El equipo 8 salió del cuarto y caminaron a través del salón que llevaba hacia los otros pisos. La torre en medio del Bosque de la Muerte era relativamente pequeña. Tenía cinco pisos. El primero era la recepción y la arena, el segundo la cocina, el tercero y cuarto las alcobas y baños y el último era el cuarto de vigilancia y administración.

Se hacia abajo y encontraron rápidamente la cocina. Había bastante comida preparada debido al examen. Entraron a la cocina y notaron que no estaban solos. Dentro de ella estaba el equipo de la Arena.

"Oye, Gaara" dijo Naruto saludando mientras entraba a la cocina. Tanto Kankuro como Temari se volvieron rígidos de inmediato ya que sabían que Gaara podría perder el control de inmediato. Hinata y Shino estaban un poco precavidos.

"Uzumaki Naruto" dijo Gaara viendo con cuidado al rubio "me interesas" dijo.

"Lo siento, pero no bateo de ese lado, además ya tengo una novia" dijo Naruto riendo y besando la mejilla de Hinata. Los ojos de Gaara temblaron ante la declaración. Temari y Kankuro estaban preguntándose si todos los shinobis de la Hoja deseaban morir.

"Madre tendrá tu sangre y entonces todos reconocerán mi existencia" dijo Gaara con una sonrisa desquiciada

"¿Madre? ¿te das cuenta que Shukaku es macho?" preguntó Naruto "Y no tienes que matar para que la gente te note" terminó.

"No importa, una vez que te mate probaré por siempre mi existencia" dijo Gaara.

"Si quieres que la gente te reconozca entonces encuentra a alguien a quien proteger. En vez de matarlos, pelea para protegerlos y aquellos pocos preciados para ti te reconocerán por siempre" explicó Naruto.

"¿Peleas para proteger a la gente?" preguntó Gaara.

"Sí, es cierto. Tu verdadera fuerza sale a la luz cuando peleas para proteger a quienes te importan" dijo Naruto.

"Tonto, no somo nada más que asesinos. Vivimos para matar. Somos armas" dijo Gaara.

"Nunca me consideré un arma" dijo Naruto.

"Eres un tonto y te lo probaré. Una vez que te mate todos notarán mi existencia" Gaara dijo.

"Bien entonces. Cuando nos encontremos en la arena probaré que el reconocimiento llega cuando la gente se preocupa por ti" dijo Naruto y él y su equipo dejaron la cocina dejando a Gaara sediento de sangre.

"Oye, Hime, voy a hablar con Anko. Te veo después" dijo Naruto.

"Bien, te veo más tarde" dijo ella y le dio un corto beso.

 **## Piso cinco – cuarto de vigilancia ##**

Naruto se separó de su equipo y se dirigió al quinto piso. Caminó hacia dicho cuarto y tocó la puerta. Abrió y en el cuarto estaban el Hokage, Anko, Ibiki y unos cuantos Chunin.

"¿Necesitas algo, Naruto-kun?" preguntó el Hokage mientras veía al rubio entrar en el cuarto.

"¿Puedo hablar con Anko en privado?" preguntó y Anko alzó una ceja preguntándose qué quería el niño.

"Claro" respondió el Hokage e hizo un gesto para que todos dejaran el cuarto excepto Anko. Naruto hizo algunos sellos manuales y dijo "Sello de Barrera de Sonido" Hubo un pequeño destello de luz y de pronto este desapareció.

Anko estaba sorprendida de ver a un Gennin usar ese tipo de sellos. Pero sabía qué tipo de vida había vivido Naruto y si quería sobrevivir tendría que apurar el paso.

"Ahora, me gustaría ver el sello maldito si no te importa" dijo Naruto y Anko se llevó la mano al cuello de manera involuntaria..

"¿Qué quieres ver de él?" preguntó ella. No le gustaba hablar sobre su pasado.

"Quiero saber si soy capaz de removerlo" dijo Naruto y Anko comenzó a reír.

"Niño, te concedo que eres bueno, pero este sello no se puede remover" dijo Anko.

"Cualquier sello puede ser roto" dijo Naruto "ten fe, además no perjudica intentar".

"Vamos, Anko, quizá no lo sepas, pero Naruto es un maestro de sellado" dijo el Hokage y Anko alzó una ceja y lo vio con cuidado.

"¿Vas a decirme que este niño es un maestro de sellado? El único en la Hoja es Jiraiya de los Sannin e incluso él ya lo intentó" dijo Anko.

"Sí, está diciendo la verdad. Ya proveyó a nuestra aldea con algunos sellos de su propio diseño: los sellos explosivos mejorados, detonadores remotos y sellos cegadores de su propio diseño" dijo el Hokage. Anko seguía teniendo sus dudas.

"Haré una apuesta contigo: si no puedo removerlo te pagaré todo lo que puedas comer en la tienda de dango, sin embargo si puedo removerlo harás lo mismo en el puesto de ramen para mi" dijo él sonriendo.

"BIEN" dijo Anko suspirando y quitándose la gabardina para que Naruto tuviera más fácil acceso al sello maldito.

Naruto activó su Sharingan para memorizar perfectamente el sello. Puso sus dedos en el sello maldito y canalizó un poco de chakra. Notó que la marca brillaba ligeramente y que Anko sintió un poco de dolor.

" _Debe estar en sincronía con la firma de chakra de Orochimaru"_ pensó Naruto.

"Anko, necesito que active el sello, por favor" dijo Naruto y seguía viendo su red de chakra con detenimiento con el Sharingan para notar cualquier cambio.

"BIEN" respondió ella. Anko canalizó chakra hacia su sello maldito y comenzó a esparcirse por su cuerpo entero. Marcas negras se originaron del sello y comenzaron a diseminarse por su piel cubriendo su cuerpo entero.

Naruto vio con cuidado con el Sharingan, analizando cada pequeño cambio.

"Interesante" dijo y cerró los ojos.

" _¿Qué crees, Kurama? ¿Podriamos forzar tu chakra en el sello para romperlo?"_ preguntó Naruto.

" **Forzar mi chakra destruiría el sello, pero es muy probable que la envenene gravemente. No sobreviviría sin un muy buen médico"** respondió Kurama.

Naruto abrió sus ojos y vio a ambos mirándolo.

"Estaba hablando con la bola de pelos" dijo Naruto.

"¿Puedes hablar con esa cosa?" preguntó Anko.

"Sí, pero no es una COSA, es un ÉL" respondió Naruto en tono serio "De cualquier forma, podría forzar el chakra del Kyuubi en él para destruirlo, pero te envenenaría. Requeriría que baa-chan el poder estabilizarte lo bastante para removerlo" explicó Naruto.

"¿Baa-chan?" preguntó Anko.

"Mi abuela, Tsunade" respondió Naruto.

"Demonios ¿eres su nieto?" medio gritaba Anko. Tsunade era una leyenda entre todas las kunoichi. Era lo que todas deseaban ser: fuerte y hermosa con los... atributos apropiados.

"Sí, pero guárdalo como secreto. He notado que el sello además de filtrar chakra también envía algunos químicos al torrente sanguíneo, probablemente con el objetivo de crear una adicción e incrementar la fuerza y vigor del anfitrión. De cualquier forma necesitaría de baa-chan para removerlo, sea usando el chakra del Kyuubi o sin él" dijo Naruto y podía ver el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Anko. Tsunade había dejado la aldea años atrás.

"Hay una cosa que puedo hacer. Vuelvo en seguida" dijo Naruto y desapareció en un destello amarillo.

Los ojos del Hokage y de Anko se desorbitaron. No habían visto ese destello en más de catorce años.

"¿E-ese e-era?" tartamudeó Anko.

El Hokage logró ganar algo de compostura y le preguntó "¿Ahora me crees?"

Anko solo logró asentir estupefacta. Unos minutos Naruto regresó con un gran rollo en sus manos. Naruto puso el rollo en el piso y lo abrió para mostrar un gran y complejo arreglo de sellos.

"Anko, siéntate en el medio del rollo, por favor" dijo Naruto y recibió una mirada de confusión. Él suspiró y continuó "Puede que no sea capaz de remover el sello solo, pero puedo poner un sello de restricción y bloqueo que bloqueará de manera permanente el sello. Básicamente tendrías que forzar chakra a través del sello para activarlo y ya no tendrías que sufrir el constante dolor" explicó Naruto y Anko se sentó con rapidez en el rollo.

"Bueno, empecemos" dijo Anko preparándose para el hecho de que el dolor constante la dejaría al fin.

"Puede doler un poco mientras el sello es aplicado" dijo Naruto.

"Estoy acostumbrada al dolor" dijo Anko.

"OK" Naruto caminó hacia Anko y puso su mano en el sello maldito. Unos segundos más tarde el kanji apareció en sus manos y se dispersaron por Anko y el rollo.

"¿Lista?" preguntó Naruto y ella asintió.

"Fuja Hoin (Método de sellado del mal)" dijo Naruto y en un instante todos los kanji comenzaron a moverse de su mano al sello maldito. Anko mordió su labio en dolor, si bien podía manejarlo. Luego de unos minutos todos los kanji alcanzaron el sello maldito y formaron un anillo alrededor del sello como si lo bloquearan.

Naruto removió su mano y Anko se relajó. "Terminé. ¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Naruto.

Un segundo más tarde Anko estaba sobre él besándolo y presionando su cuerpo en contra del de Naruto lo que le provocaba celos al viejo Hokage, quien comenzó a sangrar un poco de la nariz.

"OK, Anko, tengo una novia ¿sabes?" preguntó Naruto retóricamente.

"No te preocupes, niño. Además es mi manera de decir gracias. Incluso si sigue ahí ya no duele. Apenas puedo sentirlo en mi cuello" dijo Anko feliz.

"No lo menciones" comenzó Naruto "Jiji, ¿crees que podrías de traer a Sasuke para hacerle lo mismo" preguntó.

El Hokage asintió y dijo "Jabalí". De inmediato enfrente de él apareció un ANBU y se arrodillo enfrente de él.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" dijo el ANBU.

"¡Trae a Uchiha Sasuke!" ordenó el Hokage y el ANBU se marchó.

Naruto se volvió al Hokage y preguntó "¿Crees que aceptará tenerlo bloqueado?"

"¿Por qué no lo haría?" preguntó el Hokage y alzó una ceja.

"¿Te das cuenta que pretende matar a su hermano, verdad?" preguntó Naruto y el Hokage asintió "¿Crees que se olvidaría voluntariamente de ese poder?" preguntó Naruto.

" **Que ingenuo. ¡TODOS LOS UCHIHAS DEBEN ARDER!"** dijo Kurama mientras reía malvadamente.

" _¡¿Qué demonios, Kurama?! ¡YO tengo sangre Uchiha!"_ gritó Naruto.

" **Y tú y tu padre son diferentes. No son idiotas sedientos de sangre y no son arrogantes, bueno excepto cuando estás en el medio de una batalla"** dijo Kurama.

" _Solo digo cosas para cabrear al enemigo. Si se enoja hará más errores que podré aprovechar"_ respondió Naruto.

Esperaron unos minutos hasta que el ANBU apareció en el cuarto seguido de un cabreado Sasuke, quien por su apariencia, acababa de despertar del sueño en el que lo puso Neji.

"¿Qué quieren?" dijo Sasuke lanzándole una mirada asesina a Naruto.

"Necesitamos que te sientes en el medio del rollo para bloquear tu sello maldito" respondió Naruto.

"¿Por qué querría hacer eso? ¡Necesito ese poder!" dijo Sasuke.

"Idiota. ¿Te dejarías ser usado como una marioneta por tu propia voluntad solo para matar a tu hermano?" preguntó Naruto.

"¡Cállate! No sabes nada y con gusto daría mi vida si significara matarlo" dijo Sasuke y Naruto solo negó con la cabeza.

"Bien. Siéntate en el rollo de todas formas. Ya que por ahora es imposible remover el sello maldito con seguridad y sin matar al anfitrión voy a aplicar un sello de supresión que permite al anfitrión un mejor control sobre el sello" explicó Naruto y Sasuke sonrió.

"No deberías usarlo. Puedo ver que el anfitrión tiende a desarrollar una adicción a su poder" explicó Naruto y Sasuke simplemente lo aceptó.

"Fue un regalo que pretendo usar" dijo Sasuke y Naruto volvió a negar con la cabeza.

"Esto podría doler un poco" dijo Naruto, pero no le importaba mucho. Hizo los mismos pasos que con Anko y puso su mano en el sello maldito "Fuja Hoin" dijo

Sasuke gritó por unos minutos y cuando Naruto hubo terminado cayó al piso inconsciente.

"Jabalí, llévalo a su cuarto. Debe estar exhausto de la travesía por el Bosque de la Muerte" dijo el Hokage y el ANBU se lo llevó.

"Los veo en unos días" dijo Naruto y dejó el cuarto seguido de una muy feliz Anko.

" _Estarían tan orgullosos de su hijo, Minato y Kushina"_ pensó el Hokage mientras dejaba el cuarto. Tenía que hacer algunos preparativos para las finales.

 **## 4 días después ##**

Los siguientes cuatro días pasaron sin problema alguno y eran jodidamente aburridos. No tenían permitido dejar la torre hasta el final de la segunda fase del examen. Durante los cuatro días más equipos llegaron a la torre. Como era esperado los equipos de Taki y Kumo estaban entre ellos.

Cada competidor fue convocado a la arena, la cual quedó completamente llena. El cuarto era bastante simple en decoración. Tenía una gigantesca estatua con un shinobi haciendo el sello de la oveja. Había dos balcones, uno a cada lado del cuarto para los espectadores. Detrás de la estatua había una gran pizarra eléctrica.

"Primero debo felicitarlos por pasar la segunda ronda de este examen" dijo el Hokage y algunos sonrieron pensando que eran los mejores.

"Ahora t..." comenzó el Hokage, pero fue interrumpido por otro shinobi.

"¿Le importa si continúo, Hokage-sama?" preguntó el shinobi y el Hokage negó con la cabeza.

"Mi nombre es Gekko Hayate y soy el réferi de esta parte del examen" dijo Hayate. Tenía cabello corto y café y marcas oscuras debajo de los ojos. Incluso si era un joven ya tenía pronunciadas líneas debajo de los ojos así como una inexplicable tos crónica. Llevaba el atuendo estándar de shinobi de Konoha, completo con un protector de frente, chaleco y sandalias shinobi. Cargaba una katana en la espalda con una guardia rectangular.

"Antes de proceder tendremos encuentros preliminares" dijo Hayate y los Gennin estallaron en protesta.

"¿A qué te refieres con encuentros preliminares?" preguntó Kiba.

"No esperábamos que tantas personas pasaran el examen así que decidimos reducir los concursantes. Durante la tercera fase del examen muchos nobles asistirán a los encuentros y su tiempo es demasiado precioso como para ser gastado innecesariamente" explicó Hayate y algunos estaban en contra de ello.

"¿Por qué deberíamos arriesgar nuestras vidas por esto?" alguien gritó.

"Creo que malentienden el significado de los exámenes" dijo el Hokage y todos se giraron para verlo.

"Los Exámenes Chunin son usados para promover a un Gennin al rango de Chunin. Sin embargo tienen un objetivo subyacente. Los exámenes son un sustituto para una guerra y para probar que el país que compite es fuerte. La fuerza de una aldea es la de sus shinobi y la fuerza de sus shinobi solo florece en batallas de vida o muerte" explicó el Hokage.

"Al tener shinobis que compitan en los exámenes, el país puede probar su fuerza, lo que la premiará con un mayor número de misiones, las cuales traerán más riqueza a la aldea" concluyó el Hokage.

"Antes de que comencemos ¿hay alguien que desee rendirse?" preguntó Hayate y nadie dio un paso adelante.

"Muy bien, comenzaremos ahora. Los encuentros terminaran cuando uno de los concursantes sea noqueado o incapacitado. Si declaro al ganador el encuentro termina de inmediato ¿entendido?" dijo Hayate viéndolos con seriedad y todos asintieron.

"Los nombres aparecerán en el tablero electrónico de forma aleatoria" explicó Hayate mientras la pizarra comenzó a barajar nombres "Ya que tenemos un número impar de concursantes uno de ustedes avanzará a la tercera ronda directamente" explicó Hayate y el tablero seguía pasando por diferentes nombres.

"Sabaku no Kankuro tendrá el pase libre" dijo Hayate.

" _Que suerte. Puedo ir a las finales sin mostrar mis habilidades"_ pensó Kankuro.

El tablero comenzó a barajar más nombres.

"Sasuke Uchiha y Ren Azumi den un paso adelante. El resto de ustedes por favor diríjanse a los balcones" explicó Hayate y todos dejaron la arena excepto Sasuke y Azumi quienes se quedaron viendo.

 **## En los balcones ##**

"Tu puedes, Sasuke-kun" gritó Sakura animando al Uchiha.

" _Podría ver si aprendo algo"_ dijo Naruto activando su Sharingan y comenzando a analizar los encuentros.

 **## Uchiha Sasuke VS Ren Azumi ##**

"¿Están listos los combatientes?" preguntó Hayate y ambos asintieron.

"HAJIME" dijo Hayate y dio un salto hacia atrás.

Tan pronto como Hayate comenzara el encuentro Sasuke corrió hacia el enemigo y dio una patada baja. Como Sasuke esperaba Azumi saltó y Sasuke tomó la oportunidad para seguir su rotación y poner una patada en el estómago de Azumi haciendo que volara hacia el piso.

"Ríndete, no eres rival para un Uchiha" dijo Sasuke arrogantemente. Azumi se levantó y limpió su labio, el cual se había abierto al chocar contra el piso.

Azumi enfurecido por ser mejorado en esa pequeña contienda hizo algunos sellos manuales y dijo "Doton: Espinas de Tierra" y azotó sus manos en el piso. El piso enfrente de Azumi se alzó ligeramente y lanzó algunas espinas de roca a Sasuke a moderada velocidad.

Sasuke esquivó prontamente todas las espinas y gritó "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu" y envió pequeñas bolas de fuego hacia el enemigo. Azumi no tuvo el tiempo de esquivarlas todas y recibió una en la pierna izquierda y otra en el hombro dejándolo en el piso ligeramente quemado y adolorido.

"Ganador: Uchiha Sasuke. ¡MÉDICOS, ATIENDAN AL HERIDO!" dijo Hayate y Sasuke sonrió triunfantemente y subió al balcón cerca de su equipo mientras los médicos curaban a Azumi.

" _Ni siquiera necesité del Sharingan"_ pensó Sasuke.

"Felicidades, Sasuke-kun" dijo Sakura con estrellas en los ojos mientras veía a su amado Sasuke-kun subir por las escaleras.

"Al menos las únicas fangirls aquí son Sakura e Ino" dijo Naruto y recibió mirada amenazadoras tanto de Ino como de Sakura.

"Sabes, Naruto-kun, yo también soy una fangirl" dijo Hinata y Naruto alzó una ceja.

"¿Lo eres?" preguntó Kurenai.

"Claro, soy la fangirl de Naruto" comenzó Hinata y aclaró su garganta "Oh, Naruto-kun es taaaan genial ¿saldrías conmigo?" preguntó con estrellas en los ojos y su mejor carita de borrego a medio morir.

"No puedo decirte que no, Hime" dijo Naruto riendo y la besó. Kurenai solo sudó una gota y Kakashi rió por sus hábitos.

"Awwww... enserio necesito un novio" dijo Ino con estrellas en los ojos al ver a los dos.

"Felicidades, Sasuke" dijo Kakashi.

"Hmp" Sasuke gruñó haciendo que Sakura diera un chillido de emoción.

El tablero soltó otro conjunto de nombres al azar.

Haruno Sakura e Ino Yamanaka por favor entren a la arena para comenzar su encuentro" dijo Hayate.

(NT: igual que en Canon, así que no me molestaré en escribirlo).

"Debido a que ambas concursantes están inconscientes declaro el encuentro un empate" dijo Hayate.

"Fangirls" comenzó Yugito "la desgracia de todas las kunoichi. Si pasaran más tiempo entrenando en vez de babear por el Uchiha no tendrían que abofetearse. Es simplemente triste" dijo Yugito y todos estaban de acuerdo con ella.

"Sabaku No Gaara y Miwa Fuji, por favor entren en la arena para empezar su encuentro" dijo Hayate y Gaara usó su Shunshin de arena tradicional en la arena mientras que su oponente saltó hacia ella.

 **## Sabaku no Gaara VS Miwa Fuji ##**

"¿Listos?" preguntó Hayate. Fuji asintió y en el caso de Gaara su arena dejó la calabaza y comenzó a danzar alrededor de él.

"HAJIME" dijo el réferi y saltó hacia atrás. Podía sentir el incremento en la sed de sangre de Gaara.

"Shuriken de Arena" dijo Gaara de inmediato y envió diez shurikens hechas de arena hacia su enemigo. Fuji no esperaba un ataque tan súbito e hizo una arriesgada maniobra evasiva, agachándose.

Fuji se alzó cuando notó que sus pies fueron atrapados por algo. Vio hacia abajo y vio arena envuelta alrededor de sus pies y alzándose con prontitud. Fuji intentó forcejear para zafarse, pero parecía que entre más lo hacía más rápido se envolvía alrededor de él.

Ni cinco segundos pasaron cuando Fuji estaba completamente cubierto de arena "Ataúd de Arena" dijo Gaara mientras alzaba su mano abierta. De pronto la cerró y dijo "Funeral de Arena" la hizo puño e inmediatamente la arena alrededor de Fuji se comprimió completamente, aplastándolo. Fuji explotó en una lluvia de sangre que cubrió toda la arena.

"Ganador: Sabaku no Gaara" dijo Hayate un poco asqueado al ver que alguien podría matar así de fácil, sobre todo en un torneo.

"L-lo m-mató" dijo Sakura mientras despertaba justo a tiempo para ver el sangriento fin.

"Fuji" murmuró Fuu. Incluso si en su aldea solo a Shibuki le agradaba, no quería matar a nadie o siquiera les deseaba la muerte.

" **Ese Tanuki siempre quería destruir. Sigue estando loco"** le dijo Kurama a Naruto.

" _Supongo que necesito derrotarlo si nos enfrentamos para probar mi punto"_ respondió Naruto.

"Uzumaki, eres mío" casi gritaba Gaara mientras apuntaba hacia nuestro rubio favorito, quien estaba de pie en el balcón.

"¡Ya te dije que no bateo hacia ese lado!" dijo Naruto y esa frase hizo enojar a Gaara quien le lanzó una ola de arena.

Naruto vio la arena y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, esta lo envolvió y lo aplastó.

"¡NARUTO!" gritó Kakashi mientras veía a su hermanito ser aplastado hasta la muerte. Gaara sonrió al por fin obtener su preciosa sangre como ofrenda para su madre. Removió su arena con rapidez y esta reveló a un intacto Naruto.

"¿Hiciste algo?" preguntó. Las reacciones fueron muy variadas; Kakashi suspiro de alivio, Temari y Kankuro tenían las quijadas en el piso al ver al rubio ileso y Yugito vio hacia el rubio de manera sospechosa, ya que para ella era un verdadero enigma.

Naruto hizo un Shunshin sin sellos y aterrizó enfrente de Gaara. Procedió a plantarle una patada en el estómago y enviarlo contra la pared. La arena no fue lo bastante rápido para protegerlo y todos vieron cómo aparecían pequeñas quebraduras en su piel.

"Golpeó a Gaara" dijo Kankuro incrédulo. Nunca vio a su hermano ser golpeado y aun así este niño rubio simplemente aparece enfrente de él y le da una patada como si no fuera nada.

"Así que tienes otra capa de arena defensiva" dijo Naruto mientras veía a Gaara levantarse y las quebraduras desaparecían.

"SUFICIENTE" la voz del Hokage resonó a través del cuarto atrayendo de inmediato la atención de todos "Naruto, contrólate, y tú" dijo apuntando a Baki el Jounin del equipo de la Arena "controla a tus estudiantes o los disciplinaremos en tu lugar".

"Mis disculpas, Hokage-sama" dijo Baki inclinándose ante el Hokage. Gaara casi había arruinado todo.

(NT: Tenten VS Temari como en Canon).

"Hyuuga Neji y Akimichi Chouji por favor entren en la arena para su encuentro" dijo Hayate mientras que Chouji estaba algo asustado, pero a pesar de ello bajó las escaleras.

"HAJIM" dijo Hayate.

Tan pronto como el réferi iniciara el encuentro Neji activó su Byakugan y cargó hacia Chouji. Chouji comenzó a girar y envistió con velocidad a Neji.

Neji lo vio acercarse e hizo un plan con rapidez. Neji esquivó moviéndose a un lado y puso su pie enfrente del camino de Chouji. Su acción hizo que Chouji se tropezara y se alzara en el aire, perdiendo con rapidez el equilibrio y terminando la técnica. Esto permitió que Neji le diera algunos golpes Juuken y lo dejara en el piso inconsciente.

"Ganador: Hyuuga Neji" dijo Hayate.

"Era el destino que perdiera ante mi" dijo Neji.

Neji caminó hacia las escaleras y fue felicitado por Tenten. No lo demostraba, pero a ella le gustaba Neji, pero incluso con su vista superior era demasiado ciego para verlo.

"Hyuuga Hinata VS Karui de Kumo, por favor entren en la arena para su encuentro" dijo Hayate.

Hinata iba hacia la arena cuando Naruto la tomó le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. "Para la buena suerte" dijo y ella sonrió.

"Sé que no te agrada Kumo, pero no te dejes llevar" susurró Naruto en su oído y ella asintió.

 **## Hyuuga Hinata VS Karui de Kumo ##**

"¿LISTAS?" preguntó Hayate y ambas asintieron "HAJIME".

"Mi día de suerte, voy a enfrentar a una Hyuuga" dijo Karui y recibió una mirada de confusión de Hinata.

"A lo que me refiero es que los Hyuuga se especializan demasiado en taijutsu, si mantengo mi distancia no puedes hacerme nada. Me pregunto por qué nuestro anterior Raikage quería tu línea de sangre tanto" dijo Karui.

Hinata frunció el ceño "Sabes, yo fui la que fue secuestrada ese día" dijo ella y Karui alzó una ceja.

"Entonces tú eres la heredera. Mi día de suerte, puedo patearte el trasero y probar que los Hyuuga son inútiles" dijo Karui sonriendo.

Hinata rió con tristeza "Ya no soy la heredera o siquiera una Hyuuga" respondió Hinata.

"No entiendo" dijo Karui.

"A lo que me refiero es que ya no pertenezco al Clan Hyuuga. Mi padre me consideró demasiado débil para ser la heredera del Clan, así que me marcaron con el Sello del Ave Enjaulada y me expulsaron del clan" explicó Hinata y algunos en los balcones jadearon.

 **## Balcón ##**

"Eso es cruel. Dejar a tu hija porque es débil" dijo Ino. Se preguntaba qué sucedería si eso le ocurría a ella.

Kurenai rechinó los dientes. Cuando supo sobre eso, no quería nada más que estrangular a Hiashi. Hacerle eso a su propia familia, no hay duda que envió a su propio hermano a su muerte.

 **## Hyuuga Hinata VS Karui de Kumo ##**

Karui no dijo nada más. Nunca hubiera sospechado que los Hyuuga pudieran ser tan fríos y desinteresados. Había oído que eran arrogantes y estoicos, pero esto era algo mucho más bajo.

"Al final debería estarles agradecida" comenzó Hinata y al ver la mirada confundida de Karui continuó "Si no me hubieran secuestrado, Naruto-kun no me habría salvado y quizá mi padre nunca me hubiera expulsado. Los últimos años que he pasado con Naruto-kun han sido los más felices; mi padre nunca me mostró amor o compasión de ninguna clase, así que supongo que al final todo salió lo mejor que podría" concluyó Hinata mostrando una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa.

"Naruto-kun ¿te refieres al niño rubio?" preguntó Karui apuntando a nuestro rubio favorito quien veía desde el balcón.

"¿Por qué me llamas niño si tenemos la misma edad?" dijo Naruto desde donde estaba.

"Sí. Él fue el que me encontró cuando estaba siendo secuestrada y logró hacerle frente y eventualmente derrotar a mi secuestrador" dijo Hinata y los ojos de Karui se hicieron grandes.

"P-pero tenían seis años. ¿Cómo un niño de seis años matar a un Jounin?" preguntó Karui impactada.

Todos al oír esto tardaron en asimilar y se giraron para ver al rubio.

Naruto suspiró y contestó "Es lo que sucede cuando la gente me subestima. Incluso si tenía seis años ya tenía el nivel de un Gennin y soy muy escurridizo. Me subestimó y pagó el precio" explicó Naruto mientras la audiencia asentía lentamente.

Hinata sonrió recordando toda la diversión que tenía desde que comenzó a vivir con él. Enseñarle modales en la mesa, golpearlo con una almohada para despertarlo, esconder su ramen, ayudarlo con sus bromas, entrenar con él, ver los atardeceres y las noches con él, vivir con él, dormir a su lado y besarlo.

"Mencionaste que si mantienes tu distancia de un Hyuuga estarías bien, pero conmigo eso no aplica. Te puedo asegurar que soy una maestra del Juuken, pero no me adhiero solo a eso y te lo demostraré ahora" dijo Hinata y entró en la estancia básica del Juuken.

"¿Lista?" preguntó Hinata y Karui asintió y tomó su espada de su espalda. Hinata canalizó chakra en el sello de su muñeca y luego de un estallido de humo se encontraba en su mano una espada recta con filo de un solo lado y de veinte pulgadas de longitud. La guardia de la espada era lavanda con líneas blancas cerca de los bordes.

"Así que sabes kenjutsu" dijo Karui y corrió hacia ella. Karui dio un corte vertical el cual Hinata bloqueó con su propia arma. Hinata saltó hacia atrás e hizo algunos sellos manuales, tras lo cual gritó "Suiton: Teppoudama" Hinata envió algunas balas de agua comprimidas a alta velocidad en dirección de Karui, quien las evadió con gran habilidad y vio como chocaban contra la pared, removiendo un trozo de la misma. Karui tragó: si eso la golpeara le habría roto algunos huesos.

Karui corrió una vez más y dijo "Estilo de la nube: Corte falso" e hizo algunos movimientos de corte con su espada. Hinata bloqueó con facilidad, pero Karui se convirtió en humo revelando un trozo de leña. Hinata activó su Byakugan justo a tiempo para bloquear un corte vertical de la espada de Karui y saltó hacia atrás ganando distancia de su adversaria.

Hinata sabía que no tenía oportunidad en kenjutsu. Prefería dagas a espadas. Las dagas eran más fáciles de integrar con su estilo de taijutsu y le permitían movimientos más rápidos sin dejar tantas aberturas.

Hinata canalizó chakra de viento en su espada y cortó con rapidez la distancia. Karui alzó su espada para bloquear. Un mal movimiento ya que Hinata dio unos cortes rápidos y destruyó la espada de Karui dejándola en trozos en el piso y Karui sosteniendo la empuñadura.

"¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó enojándose. Esa era su espada favorita.

"Luego de unas cuantas peleas puedo decir que eres mejor en kenjutsu que yo así que tuve que ocuparme de eso. Canalicé chakra de viento en mi espada y destruí la tuya" explicó Hinata y de nuevo usó sellos manuales, tras los cuales dijo "Suiton: Suishouha" Hinata expulsó grandes cantidades de agua inundando el terreno.

 **## Balcón ##**

"No es posible. Ese es un jutsu de agua Rango A ¿Cómo puede tener suficiente chakra para eso?" dijo Kakashi y se volvió hacia Kurenai "¿Qué les has estado enseñando?" preguntó.

Kurenai solo sonrió "No les he enseñado nada. Todo el crédito es para Naruto" dijo Kurenai y Kakashi se giró hacia Naruto.

"Te dije que he estado entrenando desde que tenía cinco. Hinata se me unió cuando tenía siete. El último de la clase y la niña tímida solo eran una pantalla. El engaño es la herramienta más grande de un ninja" dijo Naruto y todos regresaron su atención a la arena.

 **## Hyuuga Hinata VS Karui de Kumo ##**

"Raiton: Kangekiha" dijo Karui y canalizó chakra raiton a través de sus manos y lo liberó en el agua para electrocutar a Hinata.

Hinata al ver esto saltó para romper su conexión con el agua. Hizo algunos sellos manuales y dijo "Fuuton: Daitoppa" y envió una ráfaga de viento para interrumpir el ataque de relámpago y hacer que Karui perdiera su balance.

Hinata tomó esta oportunidad y luego de hacer nuevos sellos manuales gritó su técnica de agua favorita "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu" un dragón de agua se alzó del agua y colisionó rápidamente en Karui quien no tenía tiempo para esquivar. Karui fue enviada contra la pared y fue aplastada por la presión del dragón.

Karui se encontraba un poco mareada por el impacto y se levantó, pero Hinata apareció a su lado con rapidez y dijo "Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu (Prisión de Agua)". Un trozo de agua se alzó y formó una esfera que atrapó a Karui dentro de ella y la dejó completamente incapaz de moverse.

Hayate estaba impactado. La cantidad que esta chica demostraba con jutsus de agua era nivel Jounin. Logró salir de su estupor y dijo "Ganadora: Hyuuga Hinata".

 **## Balcón ##**

"Ganó, ganó" cantaba Naruto mientras veía a todos en el balcón (excepto su equipo) ver impactados mientras Hinata subía las escaleras. Incluso el Hokage estaba sorprendido al nivel de habilidad mostrado.

Kakashi salió de su propio impacto y parpadeó... y volvió a parpadear. Kakashi se acercó a Neji "¿P-puedes ver sus niveles de chakra?" preguntó tartamudeando.

Neji activó su Byakugan y se congeló ante lo que veía "E-es imposible. Tiene niveles de chakra de un Jounin de Élite. ¿Cómo es siquiera posible? Solo es una Gennin y nada más que un fracaso."

"Si es un fracaso me pregunto qué podía hacer un genio" dijo Kakashi.

Naruto la abrazó con rapidez y le dio vueltas en el aire "Felicidades, Hime" dijo Naruto haciéndola reír.

"No eres más que un fracaso. El hecho que uses ninjutsu prueba que no mereces el Byakugan" dijo Neji con frialdad.

"Entonces si nos enfrentamos en las finales te mostraré mi Juuken" dijo Hinata.

"Omoi de Kumo VS Fuu de Taki por favor entren en la arena para su encuentro" dijo Hayate.

 **## Omoi de Kumo VS Fuu de Taki ##**

¿Listos?" preguntó Hayate y ambos asintieron.

"HAJIME" gritó y de inmediato saltó hacia atrás.

Fuu hizo sellos manuales rápidamente y dijo "Mizu no Muchi (Látigo de Agua)" Fuu tomó ventaja del agua existente y formó cuatro látigos de agua que tomaron los brazos y piernas de Omoi, los cuales lo mantenían en sitio.

Fuu se le acercó desde atrás y le puso un kunai en el cuello "ríndete" dijo Fuu. Omoi intentó forcejear para encontrar una manera de liberarse de las ataduras, pero estas no cedían.

"Me rindo" dijo Omoi.

"Ganadora: Fuu de Taki" dijo Hayate.

 **## Balcón ##**

"Eso fue... anticlimático" dijo Asuma al ver como Omoi regresaba al balcón con la cabeza gacha. Ser atrapado con la guardia baja y derrotado con un solo jutsu era una pena.

"Hombre esas cosas son apretadas, no cedían" dijo Omoi mientras chupaba una paleta y sacudía la cabeza en decepción.

"¿Qué afinidad tienes?" preguntó Naruto.

"Como la mayoría de Kumo tengo afinidad al relámpago ¿por qué?" preguntó.

"Pudiste haber canalizado chakra de relámpago a través de los látigos y ya que son de agua se habrían debilitado lo suficiente para que hicieras una sustitución" dijo Naruto y Omoi se pagó en la cara.

"¿Cómo no pensé sobre eso?" preguntó Omoi y Naruto alzó los hombros.

"Nii Yugito VS Aburame Shino por favor entren en la arena para su encuentro" llamó Hayate.

"Buena suerte, Shino" dijo Naruto y Hinata asintió.

"Gracias, pero es improbable que gane" dijo Shino estoicamente y bajó hacia la arena.

"Vaya, está emocionado" dijo Asuma.

 **## Aburame Shino VS Nii Yugito ##**

"¿Listos? Preguntó Hayate y ambos asintieron "HAJIME" dijo y saltó hacia atrás.

Tan pronto como Hayate dijo que iniciaran, Yugito saltó a la acción y cerró la distancia entre ella y Shino. Yugito saltó en el aire y dio una patada voladora. Shino cruzo los brazos y bloqueó la patada.

Shino tomó la pierna de ella y haciéndola girar la lanzó hacia la pared. Yugito giró y aterrizó en la pared con la gracia de un gato.

 **## Balcón ##**

"Parece que la habilidad en taijutsu de Shino incrementó" dijo Kakashi sorprendido.

"Ya que Naruto y Hinata eran más avanzados me dio más tiempo para enfocarme en Shino. Esa era su principal debilidad, como la mayoría de usuarios de largo alcance, así que intentamos darle un estilo de taijutsu defensivo" explicó Kurenai y Kakashi asintió.

"¡Vamos Shino, patéale el trasero!" gritó Naruto. Kurenai negó con la cabeza. Naruto podía derrotarla en una lucha, pero seguía teniendo una actitud algo infantil.

 **## Aburame Shino VS Nii Yugito ##**

Yugito bajó de la pared y se colocó en cuatro patas como un gato preparado para arremeter contra su víctima. Shino la vio con cuidado y comenzó a liberar a sus insectos. Yugito vio a los insectos dirigiéndose en contra de ella y gritó "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu". Múltiples bolas de fuego chocaron contra los insectos de Shino y los envolvieron en llamas.

Yugito sonrió, pero esta se desvaneció con prontitud cuando notó que los insectos seguían viniendo como si nada les hubiera pasado.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" preguntó.

"Mi debilidad principal es el fuego ya que puede destruir con facilidad a mis insectos, así que los revestí con chakra de agua para protegerlos" explicó Shino estoicamente.

"Supongo que tengo que subir el calor" dijo Yugito sonriendo _"Vamos, Nibi"_ dijo Yugito a su compañera.

" **De inmediato, gatita"** dijo Nibi.

"Katon: Ao Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Técnica de Bola de Fuego Azul)" gritó Yugito y liberó una enorme bola de fuego azul hacia Shino. La bola engulló a los insectos e inmediatamente los convirtió en polvo y continuó su trayectoria hacia Shino.

"Doton: Doryuuheki" dijo Shino y una pequeña pared de tierra se alzó enfrente de él para protegerlo. La bola de fuego colisionó contra la pared de tierra y lenta pero seguramente comenzó a aplicar presión. La pared no tenía oportunidad de resistir contra una bola de fuego respaldada por el poder de un Bijuu y comenzó a resquebrajarse hasta que se rompió.

Shino vio como la pared comenzó a quebrarse y de inmediato saltó para alejarse. Yugito esperaba esto así que lo interceptó con un fiero golpe en el rostro. Yugito conectó el golpe, pero Shino se transformó en insectos _"Clon de insectos_ " pensó Yugito mientras el clon que golpeó comenzó a rodearla. Yugito canalizó el chakra de Nibi y uno a uno cada insecto comenzó a caer al piso por el chakra extremadamente venenoso de un Bijuu.

"Me rindo, ella destruyó uno de mis enjambres y tengo poco chakra, así que sería ilógico proseguir" dijo Shino respirando con dificultad.

"Ganadora: Nii Yugito" dijo Hayate.

 **## Balcón ##**

"Lo hiciste genial, Shino" dijo Kurenai y él asintió.

"Sí, habría sido muy difícil ganar en contra de alguien como ella" dijo Naruto.

"¿Qué es tan especial sobre ella?" preguntó Sasuke, pero sonaba más como una demanda de información.

"Digamos que es la número dos" dijo Naruto sonriendo y Sasuke estaba a punto de saltar para golpearlo cuando Kakashi lo tomó del hombro.

El Hokage escuchó esto y ciertamente era algo que sospechaba _"Eso significa que con ella aquí hay cinco Jinchuurikis"_ pensó el Hokage.

"Nara Shikamaru VS Inuzuka Kiba por favor bajen para su encuentro" dijo Hayate.

"Sí el flojo. Tenemos está en la bolsa" dijo feliz Kiba y tomó a Akamaru tras lo cual corrió hacia la arena.

 **## Nara Shikamaru VS Inuzuka Kiba ##**

"¿Listos?" preguntó Hayate.

"Claro que lo estamos" gritó Kiba.

"Problemático, supongo que lo estoy" respondió Shikamaru.

"HAJIME" gritó Hayate y saltó hacia atrás.

" _Esto es tan problemático. No soy rival para la fuerza o velocidad de Kiba"_ pensó Shikamaru mientras analizaba a Kiba y formulaba un plan para derrotarlo.

Kiba dijo de inmediato "Ninpou: Shiyaku no Jutsu (Técnica de Cuatro Patas)" entonces Kiba se colocó en el piso en cuatro patas. Sus uñas volviéndose más pronunciadas mientras sus colmillos y ojos tomaban un aspecto más salvaje, con pupilas rasgadas.

Kiba corrió con impresionante velocidad y Shikamaru como el flojo que es decidió correr y evitar cada golpe que Kiba intentaba. Esto siguió así por unos minutos hasta que Kiba se cansó y saltó hacia atrás para ganar algo de distancia.

"Pelea, flojo" gritó Kiba, enojado de no poder darle siquiera un golpe.

"Estoy peleando, problemático" dijo Shikamaru y suspiró. Shikamaru buscó en sus bolsillos y tomó una bomba de humo. La lanzó a Kiba y el área donde estaba Kiba quedó cubierta en humo.

Dentro de la nube de humo Kiba volteaba con rapidez, verificando cada posición para encontrar exactamente qué intentaba hacer Shikamaru. Vio a la izquierda, derecha, arriba y abajo. Kiba se cansó de esto e intentó saltar, pero quedó congelado, incapaz de moverse.

Mientras el humo se aclaraba Kiba podía ver a Shikamaru agachado con sus manos en el sello de la rata.

"¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó Kiba mientras intentaba moverse. Kiba podía ver desde la esquina del ojo que Akamaru también se encontraba congelado.

"Kagemane no Jutsu ("Técnica de Imitación de Sombra) exitoso" dijo Shikamaru.

"Al inicio del encuentro cuando me enfrentaste en taijutsu puse unos pequeños cascabeles en ti. Cuando lancé la bomba de humo bloquee tu visión de mí para que no pudieras ver lo que hacía. Ya que tenías los cascabeles podía encontrarte con facilidad en el medio del humo y conectar mi sombra con la tuya para prevenir tus movimientos" explicó Shikamaru.

"Ríndete" dijo Shikamaru.

"Bien. Me rindo" dijo Kiba, furioso a cómo lo habían vencido.

"Ganador: Nara Shikamaru" dijo Hayate.

 **## Balcón ##**

"¿Quién diría que ese flojo podría salir con algo así?" dijo Sakura.

Asuma rió "Sabes, le hice un examen de CI y sacó 220. El niño es un genio y nunca recibió buenas calificaciones en la academia porque siempre estaba demasiado aburrido para hacer más" dijo Asuma riendo e impactando a muchos.

"Justo por encima de ti" le susurró Hinata a Naruto.

Asuma escuchó a Hinata "¿A qué te refieres con _ligeramente_ por encima de él?" preguntó Asuma.

"Exactamente eso. Naruto hizo un examen de CI como todos, sin embargo la academia lo calificó con menos de 50, lo que significaría una severa falta de funciones cognitivas. Sin embargo nosotros nos aplicamos la prueba y él obtuvo 210" explicó Hinata y la quijada de todos golpeó el piso.

¿Cómo el último de la clase puede tener un CI tan alto?" preguntó Asuma.

"La misma forma en la que Shikamaru era casi el último" dijo Naruto riendo "Pero no soy el único. Mi Hime obtuvo 200 puntos" dijo Naruto y rió por sus caras. El último de la clase y la niña tímida eran genios _"Esto nunca me va a cansar"_ pensaba Naruto.

"¿Qué mas esconden?" preguntó Asuma y Naruto solo alzó los hombro.

"Uzumaki Naruto VS Rock Lee, por favor entren en la arena para su encuentro" llamó Hayate.

"Parece que nos toca, Lee. Quiero probar mi Puño del Dragón en contra de tu Goken. ¿Qué te parece si solo uso taijutsu? Ni siquiera línea de sangre" preguntó Naruto.

"¡ESA ES LA COSA MÁS JUVENIL QUE NADIE ME HA DICHO. ESTOY DE ACUERDO MOSTRÉMOLES EL PODER DE LA JUVENTUD!" gritó Lee haciendo que todos temblaran por el tono.

"¡UN OPONENTE TAN JUVENIL. DEBERÍAS HACERLO TU ETERNO RIVAL!" gritó Gai.

"SÍ, GAI-SENSEI" dijo Lee.

"LEE".

"GAI-SENSEI".

"LEE".

"GAI-SENSEI".

Maestro y estudiante se estaban abrazando y en el fondo se podía ver una playa con el mar avanzando hacia ellos y chocando contra las rocas. Se podían ver lágrimas en los ojos de ambos mientras el sol se ponía.

"¡KAI! ¡KAI!" gritaba Naruto "¡Kurama, ayuda!" le rogaba a su compañero.

" **No funciona, ¿qué tipo de genjutsu es este?"** dijo Kurama mientras corría hacia la parte del sello y bloqueaba su visión con sus colas.

"¡ESPEREN!" gritó Sakura haciendo que Naruto se girara hacia ella "¿Tienes una línea de sangre?" preguntó.

"Sí" dijo Naruto y descartó más preguntas mientras seguía su paso.

"¿Cómo puede un huérfano, perdedor y sin clan como tú tener una línea de sangre?" preguntó Sasuke. Naruto apretó los puños y temblaba de ira. Casi canalizó el chakra del Kyuubi, pero Kurama logró refrenarlo.

Naruto logró calmarse "¿Sabes qué, Sasuke? Un día te comerás todas tus palabras. No eres tan especial como piensas. Además la gente dice que mi línea de sangre es la más poderosa del mundo" dijo Naruto.

"Por favor, Dobe. El Sharingan es la línea de sangre más poderosa en el mundo." dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

"Si tú lo dices" dijo Naruto riendo mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras. La gente que sabía que poseía el Sharingan también rió.

 **## Uzumaki Naruto VS Rock Lee ##**

"¿Listos?" preguntó Hayate y los dos asintieron.

"Último encuentro de las preliminares. Uzumaki Naruto VS Rock Lee. HAJIME" dijo Hayate y saltó hacia atrás.

"Ambos somos genios del trabajo duro, Lee. Mostrémosles el poder de nuestro taijutsu" dijo Naruto y tomó su posición. Pierna izquierda enfrente de la derecha y ambas rodillas flexionadas. El brazo izquierdo extendido con la palma hacia el enemigo, mientras que el derecho estaba retraído en la cintura formando un puño.

Lee tenía una posición más simple. Estaba completamente erguido con el brazo izquierdo detrás de la espalda y el derecho apuntando al enemigo con la palma recta.

 **## Balcón ##**

"Extraño" dijo Gai "Nunca he visto esa posición en particular" dijo mientras se sobaba la barbilla y pensaba.

"Esa posición le pertenece al estilo de taijutsu de su padre con unas pocas modificaciones que Naruto logró integrarle" dijo Hinata.

"Pensé que Naruto es un huérfano" dijo Sakura.

"Lo es, pero su padre le dejó rollos con sus jutsus" explicó Hinata.

"¿Quién era su padre?" preguntó Sakura.

"No es mi lugar el decirlo" respondió Hinata y Sakura frunció el ceño.

"Debe ser un Chunin sin nombre que se embriagó y terminó muerto en alguna misión" dijo Sasuke y Kakashi estaba a punto de romperle el cuello por insultar a su sensei.

 **## Uzumaki Naruto VS Rock Lee ##**

Cuando Hayate dijo que iniciaran, Lee de inmediato comenzó a correr hacia Naruto. Cerró la distancia entre los dos en un instante, saltó y dijo "Konoha Senpu" e intentó patear a Naruto, quien usó su brazo derecho para bloquear la patada.

Lee saltó hacia atrás y Naruto se arrepintió de inmediato por usar su brazo para bloquear, puse se sentía ligeramente acalambrado.

Tan pronto como Lee tocó el piso corrió de nuevo hacia Naruto a una gran velocidad y ambos se enfrentaron en una brutal exhibición de taijutsu. Debido al hecho de que Naruto podía usar chakra para mejorar sus músculos tenía una ligera ventaja en velocidad, lo cual era perfecto para sus contraataques.

El combate siguió hasta que Lee pasó con rapidez sus defensas. Lee se agachó debajo de Naruto y dijo "Konoha Shoufuu (Viento Ascendente de la Hoja)" Lee intentó un uppercut con sus pies, pero Naruto logró girar en el piso y esquivarlo.

Mientras Naruto rodaba intentó barrer las piernas de Lee solo para que este saltara hacia atrás y lo evitara.

Tan pronto como Lee tocó el piso desapareció. Naruto vio alrededor hasta que encontró a Lee encima de él. Vio hacia arriba justo a tiempo para bloquear una poderosa patada voladora con sus dos brazos. Naruto tomó su pierna y lanzó a Lee al piso. Lee giró y aterrizó sin problemas.

"Tu taijutsu es muy bueno, Naruto-kun, como esperaba de mi eterno rival" dijo Lee con lágrimas en los ojos.

Naruto tembló y respondió "Se-seguro, Lee, rivales eternos" Naruto sabía que prácticamente había firmado su sentencia de muerte, pero esta pelea era extremadamente buena. Hinata era una buena compañera de combate en taijutsu, pero siempre usaba el Juuken. Naruto nunca había enfrentado a un usuario del Goken.

Incluso si Naruto tenía la ventaja en velocidad y a veces lograba darle un golpe o patada, Lee parecía recibirlos como si no fueran nada más que un rasguño. Pero su diferencia en velocidad era compensada casi por completo con la experiencia de Lee en taijutsu, poniéndolos como iguales en habilidad.

Esta vez Naruto tomó la iniciativa y corrió hacia Lee. Naruto lanzó un golpe que Lee fácilmente esquivó, pero esto era lo que Naruto quería. Tan pronto como Lee se movió a un lado Naruto puso sus manos en el piso para apoyarse y usó sus piernas para inmovilizar la cabeza de Lee entre sus pies. Naruto con un hizo un rápido movimiento con los tobillos y lanzó a Lee a la pared, quien no se esperaba esto y no pudo bloquearlo.

 **## Balcón ##**

"Impresionante" dijo Gai impactado ya que con ese movimiento en particular logró infligirle a Lee algo de daño.

"El estilo de taijutsu de Naruto incorpora muchos movimientos acrobáticos. Podría haberle roto el cuello a Lee con ese movimiento" explicó Hinata y los ojos de Gai se ensancharon. Gracias a Kami-sama su estudiante estaba vivo.

 **## Uzumaki Naruto VS Rock Lee ##**

"No esperaba esa técnica de ti, Naruto-kun" dijo Lee mientras se levantaba y se sacudía el polvo.

"Lee, quítatelos" gritó Gai desde el balcón.

Lee escuchó lo que decía su sensei y estaba sorprendido "Pero pensaba que podía removerlos solo cuando era para proteger a alguien importante para mi" dijo Lee.

"Lo es, pero esta vez te doy permiso para que lo hagas" dijo Gai.

Lee escuchó esto y sonrió. Se sentó en el piso y comenzó a remover los pesos que llevaba debajo de sus calentadores naranjas.

" _Así que usa pesos. Sabía que ese no era todo su poder"_ pensó Naruto y consideró remover sus propios sellos, pero prefirió a esperar para ver si era necesario.

 **## Balcón ##**

"Solo remover un poco de peso no hará nada" dijo Sakura. Vio a Lee remover sus pesos y dejarlos en el piso, lo que causó un impacto que sorprendió a todos.

Los ojos de Sakura se ampliaron al peso que llevaba.

"¿No es un poco excesivo, Gai?" preguntó Kakashi y Gai dio un gruñido.

"¿Cómo puede aguantar tanto peso?" gritó Yugito. ¿Qué sucedía con estos ninjas de la Hoja? ¡Todos estaban locos!

 **## Uzumaki Naruto VS Rock Lee ##**

"YOSH, ahora me puedo mover libremente" dijo Lee y Naruto le perdió el rastro.

Naruto ni siquiera logró parpadear cuando Lee apareció enfrente de él y le dio un poderoso golpe directo al rostro, enviando a Naruto arrastrándose por el suelo.

Naruto se levantó lentamente mientras Lee aparecía a su lado y lo pateaba en el estómago, haciendo que chocara contra el muro. Se volvió a levantar mientras Lee aparecía nuevamente a su lado. Lee se acuclilló y le dio una patada, enviándolo por los aires. Parpadeó justo a tiempo para ver a Lee darle una patada vertical que lo envió contra el piso, el cual se quebró por la presión y se levantó una nube de polvo.

 **## Balcón ##**

"Es una muy buena velocidad" dijo Kakashi.

"Increíble. No pude ver nada" dijo Sakura.

" _¿Por qué mi Sharingan no puede seguirle la pista a su velocidad? No es más que una mancha"_ pensaba Sasuke mientras rechinaba los dientes.

"Parece que Naruto está acabado" dijo Asuma mientras fumaba su cigarrillo.

"No estaría tan segura" dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa, la cual hizo que recibiera caras de confusión de Asuma y Kakashi.

 **## Uzumaki Naruto VS Rock Lee ##**

Naruto se levantó con lentitud y removió unas rocas que estaban cerca del cráter que había provocado su caída. Se sacudió el polvo y vio que su chaleco estaba arruinado.

"Me gustaba ese chaleco" dijo y todos sudaron una gota mientras permanecía tan calmado cuando acababa de ser azotado en la tierra.

Naruto alzó la mano e hizo medio sello del tigre y dijo "Sellos de gravedad ¡KAI!" su cuerpo entero comenzó a brillar y prontamente volvió a la normalidad.

"No eres el único que entrena con pesos, Lee. Aunque yo prefiero sellos de resistencia" dijo Naruto mientras estiraba sus músculos para acostumbrarse a su nueva velocidad. Naruto corrió a velocidades cegadoras hacia Lee, quien no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada mientras Naruto repetía las acciones del Gennin en spandex y lo golpeaba directo en la cara, enviándolo arrastrando por el piso.

 **## Balcón ##**

"Rápido" dijo Kakashi "Parece que estabas en lo cierto, Kurenai. También tenía pesos encima" dijo Kakashi y Kurenai asintió.

"Pero no vi que removiera pesos de sí, Kakashi-sensei" dijo Ino.

"Naruto no llevaba pesos físicos. Estaba usando lo que se llaman sellos de gravedad. Esos sellos fueron inventados por el Yondaime Hokage y básicamente refrenan los movimientos del cuerpo haciendo que pongas mucha más fuerza en moverte" explicó Kakashi e Ino asintió.

"Quiero esos sellos" demandó Sasuke.

"Lo siento, pero no puedo dártelos. Solo pueden ser aplicados por alguien muy bien versado en el arte del Fuuinjutsu y son muy peligrosos para alguien que no sepa de sellos. Si no sabes cómo usarlos apropiadamente puedes ser incapaz de desactivarlos en un combate dándole al oponente una gran ventaja" explicó Kakashi en un tono serio.

"¿Entonces cómo los tiene el Dobe?" preguntó Sasuke mientras se daba cuenta que Naruto estaba a millas de distancia de él. Ese poder debería ser suyo.

"Aparentemente es muy bueno con ellos y es un Maestro" dijo Kakashi para sorpresa de todos.

"Pensé que tenías que ser muy listo para eso" dijo Sakura.

"Entonces supongo que Hinata decía la verdad sobre su CI" dijo Kakashi riendo.

 **## Uzumaki Naruto VS Rock Lee ##**

Ambos se enfrentaban en una viciosa pelea de taijutsu. Para todos debajo de un Jounin eran nada más que manchas a esas velocidades. El poder y velocidad que estaba detrás de esos ataques era suficiente para romperle un hueso a un oponente si lo golpeaba.

Cada golpe o patada que daban, el oponente lo bloqueaba y enviaba una onda de choque hacia el área entera.

Lee desapareció y rápidamente apareció detrás de Naruto y lanzó un golpe. Naruto lo atrapó con ambas manos y jaló a Lee hasta que estuviera enfrente de él y puso una patada en su estómago. Lee simplemente lo ignoró.

"Como esperaba. Soy más rápido, pero tú tienes más fuerza" dijo Naruto.

"Así es" dijo Lee mientras recobraba su balance y desanudaba las vendas de sus dos brazos. Lee desapareció y rápidamente apareció al lado de Naruto y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago. Naruto se dobló y Lee lo pateó en el aire.

Naruto estaba en el medio del aire cuando Lee apareció a su lado y le tocaba la espalda. Las vendas de Lee dejaron con rapidez sus brazos y se envolvieron alrededor de Naruto. Lee tomó a Naruto y ambos comenzaron a girar con gran rapidez al piso "Omote Renge (Loto Frontal)".

" _Esto va a doler"_ pensó Naruto mientras giraba e iba de cabeza al piso a gran velocidad.

¡BOOM!

Una enorme onda de choque fue oído en el cuarto entero mientras Lee enviaba a Naruto contra el piso, haciendo un enorme cráter, mucho más grande que el anterior. Lee estaba a un lado del cráter mientras la nube de polvo se asentaba y veía a Naruto en el piso.

"Ohhhh" dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba del cráter y recibía caras de sorpresa de todos "Eso dolió como el infierno. Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de no usar mi línea de sangre" dijo mientras se levantaba y flexionaba el cuello mientras sacudías sus ropas.

"¿Cómo puedes pararte así?" preguntó Lee, notando que se estaba cansando. Ese movimiento estaba prohibido por su sensei por el esfuerzo que ponía en sus músculos.

"Canalicé chakra en mi cuerpo para fortalecerlo y reducir el impacto, pero incluso así dolió mucho" dijo Naruto mientras se preparaba para seguir la refriega "Es tiempo de mostrar el verdadero poder de mi taijutsu" dijo Naruto.

Lee no quería darle tiempo a recuperarse y corrió con rapidez y dijo "Konoha Senpu". Naruto ya conocía este movimiento y tomó la oportunidad. Vio la patada acercarse y le dio un codazo a la pierna de Lee.

Lee perdió el balance del dolor y se sobó la pierna "Lo siento, Lee, pero mi verdadero estilo de taijutsu es usado para atacar puntos débiles y de presión en el cuerpo humano. No puse suficiente presión para romperte los huesos. Por favor ríndete, no quiero herirte" dijo Naruto.

"No puedo rendirme. Gai-sensei, perdóneme, pero debo hacer esto" dijo Lee y se levantó. Puso sus manos en una formación de cruz enfrente de su pecho. Naruto vio como sus venas comenzaban a resaltar debajo de su piel y esta se comenzaba a tornar roja.

Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon cuando se dio cuenta lo que Lee hacía y dijo "Lee, no puedes abrirlas. Esto se está saliendo de control".

"No puedo rendirme, ese es mi nindo" dijo lee.

"Kaimon (Puerta de la abertura) KAI" dijo Lee y sus venas comenzaron a hacerse más definidas bajo su piel.

"Kyuumon (Puerta de la Curación) KAI" dijo Lee y comenzó a volverse rojo.

"Seimon (Puerta de la vida) KAI" dijo y un aura verde alrededor suyo se estaba formando."

"Shoomon (Puerta del Dolor) KAI" dijo Lee.

"Tomon (Puerta del Cierre) KAI" dijo y el aire alrededor suyo comenzó a girar a su alrededor debido a la enorme cantidad de chakra que liberaba.

 **## Balcón ##**

"¿Le enseñaste a abrir las puertas?" preguntó Kakashi "ESTÁS DEMENTE".

"No quiero oír eso de parte tuya. No puede usar ninjutsu o genjutsu. Taijutsu es lo único que tiene" respondió Gai.

"Puedo ver el chakra alrededor de su cuerpo. Es sorprendente" dijo Sakura mientras veía con maravilla lo que irradiaba de Lee.

"Quiero que me enseñes eso, Kakashi-sensei" dijo Sasuke.

"JAMÁS. Las puertas son extremadamente peligrosas. Hay ocho puertas en el cuerpo humano. Si las abres todas ganas un incremento de fuerza que puede sobrepasar a un Kage, pero entonces mueres" explicó Kakashi.

"Lee las está usando ¿significa que morirá?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Mueres solo si abres la octava y última puerta. Sin embargo si tu cuerpo no es lo bastante fuerte como para aguantar el esfuerzo de las puertas menores también puedes morir. Es por lo que es una técnica demasiado peligrosa" dijo Kakashi y Sasuke bufó.

 **## Uzumaki Naruto VS Rock Lee ##**

"De verdad eres sorprendente, Lee. Pero no puedo perder aquí y prometí solo taijutsu, lo que solo me deja esto como carta del triunfo.

"KAIMON, KYUUMON, SIMON, SHOOMON, TOMON KAI" dijo Naruto y explotó con chakra.

 **## Balcón ##**

"¡¿QUÉÉÉÉ?!" gritó Kakashi mientras veía a Naruto abrir cinco puertas con facilidad "¿Cómo puede abrir las puertas también? ¿Está loco?" dijo.

"KURENAI" comenzó Kakashi "¿Le enseñaste esto?" preguntó en una voz amenazadora.

"NO, ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer esto" dijo Kurenai igual de sorprendida.

"Relájense" comenzó Hinata atrayendo la atención de todos "Sabe lo que está haciendo. Cualquiera puede abrir las puertas mientras sepan donde están situadas en el cuerpo humano. Yo también puedo abrirlas. Puedo hasta la cuarta" dijo y todos la vieron impactados.

Kakashi tragó y reveló su Sharingan para ver la batalla que estaba a punto de suceder "¿Cuántas puede abrir?" preguntó.

Hinata sonrió y gritó "Naruto, usa todo".

 **## Uzumaki Naruto VS Rock Lee ##**

Naruto rió ante el entusiasmo que Hinata mostraba y decidió mostrarles.

" _Kurama, prepárate. Voy a usar toda la fuerza"_ dijo sonriendo.

" **Honestamente no conoces la palabra moderación"** respondió Kurama.

"Keimon (Puerta del Júbilo) Kyoomon (Puerta de la Energía) KAI" dijo Naruto y fue rodeado en un aura azul.

 **## Balcón ##**

"Siete puertas" dijo Kakashi apenas de pie. Sakura, Ino y la mayoría de Gennin más débiles estaban en el piso. La cantidad de poder que Naruto liberaba estaba sacándoles el aire a todos.

 **## Uzumaki Naruto VS Rock Lee ##**

"Shimon (Puerta de la Muerte) KAI" dijo Naruto y los ojos de todos se ensancharon. Los músculos de Naruto engordaron, rompiendo por completo su armadura de red y camisa, dejando su torso desnudo. Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia Lee, cada paso que tomaba hacía que la tierra debajo se quebrara. Sus ojos completamente azules y su piel roja. Estaba sudando pesadamente y emitía un aura azul alrededor suyo. Su cabello estaba siendo movido por el aire y brillaba ligeramente.

 **## Balcón ##**

"A-abrió la última puerta" dijo Kakashi mientras caía arrodillado.

"No se preocupen" dijo Hinata calmadamente y todos la veían "Existen cinco personas en el mundo entero que pueden abrir todas las puertas y vivir y Naruto es uno de ellos" concluyó Hinata.

"¿Q-quieres decir que puede abrir la última puerta y vivir?" preguntó Gai y ella asintió.

Gai tragó y volvió su atención hacia la arena. Esta era una oportunidad en una vida. Ser capaz de presenciar todas las ocho puertas abiertas.

 **## Uzumaki Naruto VS Rock Lee ##**

"¿ **Listo, Lee?"** preguntó Naruto. Su voz había tomado un tono más profundo debido a que había abierto todas las puertas. Lee tragó y asintió con lentitud, no deseando realmente ver lo que iba a sucederle.

Naruto desapareció con tanta velocidad que ni siquiera el Hokage podía seguirlo. Ni siquiera el Sharingan de Kakashi podía seguir la pista.

Lee vio alrededor cuando de pronto sintió un terrible dolor en el estómago. Vio hacia abajo para encontrarse con Naruto, su puño en el pecho de Lee, quien fue enviado a volar por los aires. Antes de que pudiera golpear nada, Naruto apareció debajo de él y le dio un rodillazo en la espalda y lo envió por los aires.

Naruto desapareció de nuevo y apareció encima de Lee en el aire. Naruto golpeó a Lee con tal fuerza que envió una onda de choque a través de la arena entera. Todos los presentes tenían que usar chakra para permanecer en pie.

Lee estaba a punto de chocar contra el piso cuando Naruto lo tomó por la parte trasera de las vendas de los brazos y le dio una patada en el pecho que lo envió chocando contra el piso. Cuando Lee azotó el edifico entero se estremeció y la arena fue devastada El Hokage y los Jounin que estaban viendo tuvieron que apartarse, de otra forma recibirían el impacto de la onda de choque.

Naruto cayó al piso de rodillas. Incluso si podía sobrevivir la apertura de todas las puertas era un gran esfuerzo para su cuerpo.

Hayate se acercó a Lee para ver si seguía en una pieza. Se le acercó y tocó su cuello, sintiendo un débil pulso.

"Ahhh. Ga-ganador por noquear a su contrincante: U-uzumaki Naruto" dijo Hayate tartamudeando. Salió de su estupor y gritó "MÉDICOS".

 **## Balcón ##**

Nadie decía nada por la cantidad de poder que acababan de presenciar. Se preguntaban cómo es que Lee había salido vivo de golpes tan brutales.

Vieron a Naruto caminando con lentitud hacia ellos. Notaban que su respiración era forzada.

"Así que ese es el poder de la octava puerta" dijo Gai mientras corría hacia su estudiante caído.

"¿E-estás bien, Naruto?" preguntó Kakashi.

Naruto se hundió en el piso y se recargó contra la pared "Sí. Solo necesito algo de sueño y estaré de vuelta a la normalidad en nada de tiempo" respondió.

"No eres humano" dijo Yugito mientras se le acercaba.

"Divertido. Si no fuera por la bola de pelos habría muerto" dijo Naruto riendo e impactando a muchos y confundiendo al resto "Probablemente no sobrevivirías tú. Cualquiera debajo del quinto no sobreviviría abrir la última puerta. Ni siquiera me gusta abrirlas porque tengo mejores opciones, pero le prometí a Lee una batalla de solo taijutsu. No seré capaz de moverme bien el resto del día" dijo Naruto.

"¿Conoces a alguno de ellos? Preguntó Sasuke, intentando obtener tanta información como pudiera.

"Bueno, de los cinco que pueden sobrevivir aquí hay tres. Soy yo, Killer Bee" dijo apuntando hacia el Jounin del equipo de Kumo "y Fuu" concluyó apuntando a Fuu del equipo de Taki.

"¿Por qué son tan especiales?" preguntó Sasuke y todos se tensaron.

"No es mi sitio para decirlo, Sasuke" dijo Naruto y se levantó. Sasuke frunció el ceño ante la respuesta del rubio.

"Concursantes reúnanse" dijo Hayate y todos quienes pasaron estaban ante él.

"¿Estás bien, Lee?" preguntó Naruto.

"Bueno... de acuerdo a los médicos sus músculos están desgarrados, tiene algunos huesos rotos, un hombro dislocado y una contusión" respondió Hayate y todos vieron a Naruto, quien comenzaba a sentirse un poco mal por lo que había hecho.

"No te preocupes. Necesitará tiempo en cama por tres semanas antes de volver a caminar, pero estará bien" dijo y Naruto suspiro de alivio.

"Las finales para el Examen Chunin de este año serán celebrados en la arena principal dentro de un mes. Aquí está el programa del torneo. Mírenlo" dijo Hayate y les mostró el papel.

"Hyuuga Hinata VS Hyuuga Neji.

Fuu VS Nii Yugito.

Sabaku no Temari VS Nara Shikamaru.

Uzumaki Naruto VS Uchiha Sasuke.

Sabaku no Gaara VS Sabaku no Kankuro.

"Parece que seré capaz de mostrarte el verdadero poder del Sharingan" le sonrió Sasuke a Naruto.

Naruto rió y rió y Sasuke se enojó de verdad "¿Qué es tan divertido?" preguntó.

"Te lo concederé. El Sharingan es una sorprendente herramienta, pero no es suficiente por su cuenta" explicó Naruto.

"Nunca conocerás el verdadero poder del Sharingan y te lo mostraré en las finales" dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

"Supongo que veremos qué línea de sangre es más fuerte" dijo Naruto sonriendo. Todos quienes estaban en el cuarto solo veían y comenzaron a pensar que Sasuke deseaba morir. Línea de sangre o no, la cantidad de poder que Naruto liberó era suficiente para hacerle frente a Kakashi o Gai.

"Supongo que nos enfrentaremos, prima. Voy a mostrarte el fracaso que eres" le dijo Neji a Hinata con su tradicional y arrogante sonrisa.

"Quizá, pero no me rendiré" dijo ella sonriendo.

"OK, concursante pueden irse. Los vemos en un mes. Naruto, quédate porque quiero hablar contigo" dijo el Hokage y el rubio asintió.

 **## Con el Hokage ##**

"Felicidades, Naruto-kun, aunque hiciste un movimiento muy peligroso" dijo el Hokage en un tono serio.

"Lo sé. Nunca usaría las puertas ya que tengo mejores opciones, pero quería darla a Lee una pelea de taijutsu" explicó Naruto y el Hokage asintió.

"¿Qué planeas hacer en el mes de descanso?" preguntó el Hokage.

"Entrenar por supuesto ¿por qué preguntas?" preguntó Naruto.

"Bueno ya que Hinata y tú pasaron y Kurenai solo puede entrenar efectivamente a una persona pensé que debería mencionarte que tu padrino llegó a la aldea ayer" dijo el Hokage y vio la reacción de Naruto.

"¿Mi padrino? ¿Quién es?" preguntó intrigado de quién sería elegido como su padrino.

"Mi estudiante, Jiraiya, uno de los compañeros de equipo de tu abuela" respondió el Hokage y vio como la quijada de Naruto golpeaba el piso.

"¿Te refieres a Jiraiya de los Sannin?" preguntó preparándose para perseguir al hombre para que lo entrenara.

"El único y verdadero" respondió el Hokage riendo "debería estar en las... aguas termales".

Naruto no pensó mucho sobre ello y rápidamente se dirigió a las aguas termales para conocer a su padrino. Su padrino era Jiraiya, uno de los tres legendarios. Debería ser capaz de enseñarle todo tipo de técnicas poderosas y ser una persona muy fuerte y seria ¿cierto?


	17. Entra el pervertido

**NT:** Gracias a hina230, la beta de esta historia.

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

 **Capítulo 17: Entra el pervertido**

Naruto salió de la arena y encontró a su equipo esperándolo.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Hinata.

"Sí. El viejo me dijo que mi padrino estaba en el pueblo. Ni siquiera sabía que tenía uno" respondió Naruto riendo.

"Padrino ¿Quién es?" preguntó Kurenai.

"Jiraiya de los Sannin" dijo Naruto y rió por sus expresiones "Lo sé. Tuve la misma reacción cuando me dijo Jiji".

"¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto, sensei?" preguntó Naruto.

"Bueno, yo no puedo entrenarlos al mismo tiempo, de otra manera sería injusto ya que es probable que se enfrenten en las finales" dijo Kurenai.

"Puedes dedicarle tu tiempo completo a Hinata-chan. Molestaré a mi padrino para recibir algo de entrenamiento" dijo Naruto.

"OK" respondió Kurenai.

"Te veo más tarde en casa, Hime" dijo Naruto. La besó en la mejilla y se marchó.

 **## Aguas termales de Konoha ##**

Naruto caminaba a través de Konoha en dirección de su objetivo. Las aguas termales de Konoha eran relativamente pequeñas cuando las comparabas a las de destinos más exóticos, pero eran suficientes para una aldea como Konoha.

Naruto caminaba con calma por la aldea; seguía cansado de abrir todas las puertas y Kurama lo regañó por tener que curarlo. Si dolor no hay resultados ¿verdad?

Naruto llegó con rapidez a su destino y encontró que estaba sorprendentemente calmado en la parte de afuera. Normalmente en un día cálido como este uno podría encontrar las aguas termales con más invitados. Al final era mejor de esta forma.

Naruto entró a las aguas termales y se dirigió hacia la recepción. Sentándose detrás del escritorio se encontraba una mujer de unos cuarenta años de edad. Tenía cabello negro a la altura del cuello y ojos cafés.

"Buenas tardes. Me gustaría saber si hay alguien llamado Jiraiya usando las aguas termales" dijo Naruto.

"No que yo sepa, cariño" respondió ella y Naruto alzó una ceja por el tono amable "Hay un par de kunoichis, pero la sección para varones está completamente vacía" terminó de explicar.

Naruto suspiró y salió. Cuando se encontraba fuera notaba que Ebisu se encontraba ahí.

"¿Espiando a las mujeres de nuevo, pervertido de closet?" preguntó Naruto haciendo que Ebisu diera un salto.

"Que comentario tan ofensivo. Soy un caballero" explicó Ebisu.

"Seguro. Es por eso que te estás sonrojando y tienes un poco de sangre saliendo de tu nariz" Naruto dijo mientras le apuntaba.

"Tonterías" dijo Ebisu "¿No deberías estar entrenando? Escuché que enfrentarás a Uchiha Sasuke. Es un prodigio ¿sabes?" dijo Ebisu.

"Sí, sí. Ya sé que Sasuke es genial. Una vez que arrastre su trasero por el piso enfrente de todos nadie dirá eso de nuevo" dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"¿De verdad crees que puedes derrotar a un Uchiha? ¿Nada menos que el Novato del Año?" preguntó Ebisu.

"Incluso un Gennin puede matar a un Kage" respondió Naruto para la sorpresa de Ebisu "Además en vez de andar fisgoneando ¿no deberías entrenar a Konohamaru?" preguntó.

Ebisu pensó por un momento y se le ocurrió la escusa perfecta para estar aquí "Estaba probando la temperatura del agua para ver si era lo bastante buena para que Konohamaru pudiera entrenar control de agua" dijo Ebisu presuntuosamente mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz.

" _¿Cree que engaña a alguien?"_ pensaba Naruto. Estaba a punto de responder cuando pudieron oír unas risillas viniendo del techo de las aguas termales. Ambos escanearon el área y encontraron a un hombre con un pequeño telescopio espiando a las mujeres que tomaban un baño.

"No toleraré un comportamiento así en mi presencia" gritó Ebisu y corrió hacia el hombre.

" _Tsk... arruinas mi investigación"_ pensó el hombre mientras estallaba en humo y reveló a un sapo. El sapo envió con rapidez su lengua y con ella envolvió a Ebisu, azotándolo en el piso y dejándolo noqueado.

" _Ah... sapos"_ pensó Naruto mientras veía al hombre. Era alto con cabello puntiagudo y blanco que le llegaba a la cintura y estaba atado en una cola de caballo; sus patillas le enmarcaban el rostro. También tenía líneas rojas que descendían desde sus ojos y llevaba un protector de frente con cuernos y el kanji para "Aceite". Lucía una gran verruga al lado izquierdo de su nariz. Llevaba un kimono corto y verde y pantalones a juego, debajo de los cuales tenía armadura de red, de la cual se podían notar las piernas y mangas. El atuendo era completado con protectores de mano, un cinturón negro sencillo, sandalias de madera tradicionales japonesas, un haori rojo con dos círculos amarillos a cada lado y un gran rollo en su espalda. También tenía un tatuaje en la palma izquierda que con el aspecto de un Gama (sapo).

"¿Eres Jiraiya?" preguntó Naruto mientras veía al hombre.

Jiraiya vio hacia el rubio preguntándole quien era. De pronto comenzó a bailar y decir "Me veo como cualquier otro Sannin, pero no hay lugar en donde puedas esconderte de mí. Desde el Norte, Este, Oeste y Sur... las mujeres se rinden a mis pies... Jiraiya el Galante" dijo y dejó de bailar mientras Naruto solo lo veía.

" _¿Por qué todos en la aldea son unos idiotas? El viejo es un pervertido. Kakashi siempre llega tarde, mi abuela es una apostadora empedernida y ahora mi padrino es un idiota y pervertido"_ pensó Naruto y suspiró, preguntándose por qué su padre lo había escogido de entre todos los candidatos.

" _Ahora que lo pienso... me pregunto ¿quién es mi madrina?"_ pensó Naruto.

"¿Eres de verdad mi padrino?" preguntó Naruto no queriendo saber realmente la verdad.

¿Padrino? ¿N-N-Naruto?" le preguntó al rubio. Ahora que lo veía era idéntico a Minato. Había crecido bien desde que lo vio por última vez, lo cual era cuando tenía unos cuatro años de edad.

"Hai" respondió Naruto.

"Has crecido" dijo Jiraiya mientras se le acercaba y se agachaba para quedar a su altura.

"Debes tener a las chicas locas. Creo que he encontrado a mi siguiente fuente de inspiración" comenzó a reír Jiraiya y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza.

"¿Por qué te eligió mi padre?" respondió Naruto mientras le temblaban los ojos.

"¿S-sabes quién es tu padre?" preguntó Jiraiya mientras se le desorbitaban los ojos.

"Sí, lo supe desde que tenía cinco. Ya que no sabías supongo que no estabas en la aldea desde ese entonces" dijo Naruto y el Sabio de los Sapos asintió.

"Si estás aquí ¿qué tal si me ayudas a entrenar para los Exámenes Chunin?" preguntó Naruto y Jiraiya pensó por un momento antes de empezar a reír.

"Te entrenaré bajo una condición" dijo.

Naruto sabía que era muy probable que se arrepintiera de esto, pero preguntó "¿Qué condición?"

"Quiero que me consigas algo de 'fruta madura'" dijo Jiraiya mientras reía perversamente y hacía gestos con los brazos para formar la figura de una elegante mujer.

Naruto se dio un golpe en la cara antes de que una sonrisa apareciera en sus labios "Tengo algo mejor para ti" dijo sonriendo a lo que Jiraiya alzó una ceja. Activó su Sharingan mostrándole todo su poder a Jiraiya.

Antes de que Jiraiya pudiera decir nada, Naruto hizo contacto visual con él y dijo "Magen: Técnica de Visión de Harem" y Jiraiya fue enviado a unas aguas termales parecidas a las de Konoha.

"Jiraiya-kunnnn" una rubia dijo mientras se le acercaba, quien ya estaba sumergido en el agua. La muchacha tenía cabello rubio claro y ojos cafés con una marca en forma de diamante morado en la frente. Tenía una esbelta figura, pero lo que de verdad sobresalían eran sus pechos copa DD.

"Tsunade-hime, sabía que me amabas. Ven aquí" dijo Jiraiya casi desmayándose por la pérdida de sangre.

" _¿Dijo Tsunade? Oh diablos ¡no!"_ pensó Naruto antes de que terminara abruptamente la técnica.

Jiraiya hizo una mueca "Aléjate de baa-chan, pervertido" gritó Naruto mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo.

"¿Baa-chan? ¿Un Sharingan? Tienes mucho que explicar." dijo Jiraiya en tono serio.

"Bien, pero no puedes decirle nada a nadie todavía. ¿Qué quieres saber primero?" preguntó Naruto.

"¿Cómo tienes el Sharingan?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"Mi padre nunca te dijo, pero mi abuelo era Uchiha... Madara" dijo y sonrió ante el rostro de Jiraiya, quien estaba trapeando el piso con su mandíbula.

"¿M-M-Madara? No puede ser." dijo tartamudeando y permitiendo que su cerebro procesara la información.

"Por lo que mi padre me dijo, Madara-jiji no murió en la pelea contra Hashirama-jiji. Años después mi padre nació y cuando la esposa de Madara-jiji murió, él dejó a mi padre en la aldea" explicó y Jiraiya asintió estupefacto.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso de que te dijo tu padre?" preguntó Jiraiya con curiosidad.

"No sé como lo hizo, pero cuando desperté mi Sharingan a los cinco años de edad, él apareció en mi mente y me explicó todo." explicó Naruto.

" _Ciertamente es posible. Ese mocoso siempre fue un genio"_ pensó Jiraiya mientras procesaba la información.

"Me pregunto cómo nunca lo supiste" dijo Naruto y sacó a Jiraiya de sus pensamientos. "A lo que me refiero es que por ejemplo, el Rasengan que creó era derivado de la Bijuudama, la cual vio con el Sharingan. No podía copiarla, pero vio su funcionamiento y luego de algo de esfuerzo creó esto" dijo Naruto y extendió su mano, mostrando un Rasengan perfecto.

"Puedes hacer el Rasengan. ¿Quién te enseñó?" preguntó Jiraiya. NO era cualquier día cuando podías ver a alguien de catorce años de edad hacer un jutsu Rango A.

"Nadie. Leí el rollo de mi padre y entrené. Pero prefiero el Raikiri o el Chidori para batallas. Solo uso el Rasengan cuando quiero destruir algo" dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"R-Raikiri" dijo Jiraiya y su rostro palideció cuando vio la mano de Naruto chispeando con electricidad "¿Qué tipo de monstruo eres?" preguntó.

"Un zorro" respondió Naruto mientras reía al ver la quijada de Jiraiya volver a caer al piso.

"Creo que ya no me puedes sorprender. Ahora ¿qué es eso de Tsunade siendo tu abuela?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"Exactamente eso, era la madre de mi madre. Mi madre se llamaba Uzumaki Kushina ¿cierto?" preguntó Naruto y Jiraiya asintió. "El verdadero nombre de mi madre era Senju Kushina y era la hija de Senju Tsunade" explicó Naruto.

"Supe que Tsunade tuvo una hija, pero luego murió. Nunca me di cuenta que era Kushina" dijo Jiraiya "Eso te hace miembro del Clan Uchiha y del Clan Senju". Dijo Jiraiya.

"Así es" dijo Naruto "¿Sabes dónde está Tsunade? Le prometí al viejo traerla de vuelta, después de todo es mi familia" concluyó Naruto.

"Buena suerte en eso. Perdió todo y dejó la aldea para siempre. He intentado hablar con ella, pero no sirve de nada. Supongo que quizá tú puedas. Después de los exámenes iremos a buscarla" dijo Jiraiya "¿Alguna otra sorpresa que tengas?"

"No, no creo que tenga nada más" respondió Naruto "Así que ¿vas a entrenarme baka Ero-senin?" preguntó Naruto.

Jiraiya temblaba por el nombre "No me llames así, baka. Bien te enseñaré algunas cosas. Vamos a otro lugar" respondió.

 **## Con Naruto y Jiraiya ##**

"OK. Te enseñaré esta gran técnica" dijo Jiraiya y azotó su palma en el piso, luego de lo que salió algo de humo; tras disiparse se reveló a un sapo con un gran rollo en su lengua.

"Contrato de convocación. Tengo uno" dijo Naruto y el ojo de Jiraiya tembló.

"¿Cuál tienes?" preguntó.

"De los zorros" dijo Naruto y recibió una mirada de confusión por parte de Jiraiya.

"No hay contrato de los zorros" dijo con los brazos cruzados.

Naruto mordió su pulgar e hizo sellos manuales a gran velocidad, tras lo cual azotó su mano en el piso. Cuando el humo se disipó Kinto estaba en el medio.

"Este es Kinto, un zorro rastreador" dijo Naruto y Kinto le dio a Jiraiya una sonrisa zorruna.

"¿De dónde lo sacaste?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"El Kyuubi me lo dio" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya estaba aterrado.

"¿Ya hablaste con él?" preguntó y Naruto asintió "Solo ten cuidado. Los zorros son conocidos por ser astutos" dijo Jiraiya.

Naruto asintió _"Si supiera que la jaula de Kurama está abierta tendría un colapso nervioso"_ pensó Naruto sonriendo. "¿Algo más que puedas enseñarme?" preguntó.

"Bien comencemos con esto" dijo Jiraiya "los siguientes jutsus son de mi creación. Usa tu Sharingan, es más fácil memorizar los sellos" dijo Jiraiya y Naruto activó sus ojos.

"Ninpou: Hari Jizou (Guardián de Agujas)" dijo Jiraiya y de inmediato su cabello creció y formó una coraza alrededor de su cuerpo protegiéndolo "Tu turno" dijo.

"Es genial. Me pregunto cómo se verá el mio ya que soy rubio" dijo Naruto e hizo lo mismo que Jiraiya. Luego del tercer intento Naruto podía hacer el jutsu sin esfuerzo y podría usarlo en combate.

"Bien. Recuerda que solo te protege de jutsus Rango B o interiores" explicó Jiraiya. Y Naruto asintió.

"También si pretendes usar este jutsu para defensa deberías dejar crecer tu cabello un poco como el mío para que sea más rápido de usar" explicó Jiraiya "Ahora quiero ver si tu Rasengan está a la par. Choca el tuyo con el mio" dijo Jiraiya y Naruto alzó una ceja.

"Quiero ver si la compresión, rotación y poder en general son lo bastante buenos" explicó Jiraiya y Naruto asintió y ambos saltaron a unos metros de distancia.

Ambos corrieron al frente con las palmas de las manos en dirección del otro y gritaron "Rasengan" al mismo tiempo. Ambas esferas chocaron en contra de la otra y amos pelearon por la supremacía. La confrontación continuó por unos segundos hasta que ambas esferas explotaran y enviara a Naruto y Jiraiya volando en direcciones opuestas. Ambos recobraron el sentido y aterrizaron en el piso sin muchos problemas.

"Tu Rasengan es bueno" dijo Jiraiya "Oh y por cierto ¿a quién vas a enfrentar en las finales?" preguntó.

"Voy a enfrentar al 'último' Uchiha" dijo Naruto riendo.

"Bueno será toda una sorpresa cuando sepa que no es el último" dijo Jiraiya carcajeándose.

"Ero-senin" dijo Naruto y el ojo de su sensei tembló "Entrenaste a mi padre ¿cierto?" preguntó Naruto y Jiraiya asintió antes de continuar "¿Sabes cómo entrenó el Hirashin?" preguntó.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Jiraiya mientras la realización lo golpeó "No me digas que también lo puedes usar" dijo.

"Sí, terminé mi versión de la fórmula Shiki hace un par de meses, pero es difícil hacer múltiples salto en sucesión. Tiendo a chocar con algo" explicó Naruto.

"Dices que terminaste tu versión de la fórmula Shiki" dijo Jiraiya con su mano en la barbilla "¿Qué tan bueno eres usando sellos?" preguntó.

"Maestro de Sellado nivel 10" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya cruzó los brazos e hizo una mueca, murmurando algo sobre genios rubios.

"Sé que tu padre solía entrenar poniendo sellos de Hirashin en múltiples lugares haciendo una especie de circuito. Creo que también entrenaba su agilidad y flexibilidad. Tenía el mismo problema que tú cuando inició" explicó Jiraiya.

"Gracias. Haré eso" dijo Naruto "Ero-senin. Me he preguntado ¿sabes quién es mi madrina?" preguntó y Jiraiya alzó una ceja.

"¿Madrina? Creo que tu madre escogió a Hyuuga Hana. Después de todo Hana y Hiashi eran los mejores amigos de tus padres" explicó Jiraiya mientras recordaba algunos momentos divertidos.

"¿La mamá de Hinata-chan? ¿Quién habría sabido?" preguntó.

"¿Qué lo hace tan sorprendente?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"Hinata es mi novia" dijo Naruto e hizo que Jiraiya comenzara a soltar risillas pervertidas, haciendo que el ojo de Naruto temblara y se preguntara si era bueno decirle.

"Sabía que serías un roba corazones. Vas a hacerme más rico. Justo como tus padres" dijo Jiraiya.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Naruto confundido, pero cuando se trataba de su padrino ya había aprendido a esperar cualquier cosa.

"Soy el autor de estos geniales libros" dijo y tomó un libro naranja demasiado familiar de sus ropas "Uno de estos libros está basado en tus padres" dijo Jiraiya riendo como una fangirl y comenzó a salirle sangre de la nariz.

"¿Espiaste a mis padres?" preguntó Naruto, pero era más una afirmación. Jiraiya asintió orgullos de sus logros "Si nos haces eso a mí y a Hinata te voy a meter un Raikiri por el trasero" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya tembló de solo pensarlo.

"Cálmate, solo era una broma... o no" dijo riendo como orate por la expresión del rubio.

"¿Eres de verdad un Sannin?" preguntó Naruto dudando más y más de su padrino el supuesto sabio.

"Solo olvídalo. Sigamos entrenando" dijo Jiraiya y pensó por un momento.

"¿Has intentado usar el poder del Kyuubi?" preguntó.

"Ya puedo usar el poder total del Kyuubi" dijo Naruto para sorpresa de Jiraiya.

"¿A qué te refieres con todo su poder?" preguntó.

"Cuando conocí a mi padre a la edad de cinco abrió la jaula del Kyuubi, así que puedo acceder a todo su chakra" explicó Naruto.

"¿Puedes controlarlo?" preguntó Jiraiya impactado. Había solo unas pocas personas en la historia capaces de controlar el poder de un Bijuu. Estaban Yagura el Jinchuuriki del Sanbi y Killer Bee el Jinchuuriki del Hachibi.

"Ese es el punto. No los controlas, trabajas con ellos" explicó Naruto.

"¿Me estás diciendo que ustedes son 'amigos'?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"Así es y estoy buscando una manera de liberarlo. No merece estar encerrado y ser usado como un arma" dijo Naruto.

"No pareces demasiado loco, así que si intentas liberarlo y Minato abrió la jaula voy a asumir que no fue la culpa del Kyuubi cuando atacó hace 14 años" dijo Jiraiya.

"Exacto. Cuando nací alguien atacó a mi madre y removió el Kyuubi de ella. Luego usó el Sharingan para controlarlo y atacar la aldea" explicó Naruto.

"Pero solo Madara ha logrado controlarlo" dijo Jiraiya.

"Lo sé por los libros de historia, sin embargo mi padre sabía que no era Madara. Después de todo mi padre sería capaz de reconocer la firma de chakra del suyo" dijo Naruto.

"Eso tiene sentido. Tu padre era un maestro de Fuuinjutsu y no había forma de que el sello se rompiera con él presente" dijo Jiraiya _"¿Debería decirle sobre Akatsuki? Parece mucho más maduro que los niños de su edad y ya es bastante fuerte"_ pensó Jiraiya.

"No planeaba decirte esto, pero veo que eres lo bastante maduro para entender" dijo Jiraiya en un tono realmente serio.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Naruto.

"Hay un grupo de criminales Rango S llamado Akatsuki y están detrás de los Bijuu" dijo.

"¿Por qué mi vida no puede ser simple?" preguntó Naruto mientras se sentaba en el piso "Mi vida desde el nacimiento ha sido una misión Rango S. Soy odiado por casi todos y ahora perseguido por ninjas nivel Kage" dijo suspirando.

"La has tenido difícil, pero tienes personas a las que les importas. Me tienes a mí, al Hokage, a tu novia y apuesto que tienes más amigos" dijo Jiraiya y Naruto asintió lentamente "Aférrate a aquello que te importa e ignora al resto" concluyó.

"Supongo" dijo Naruto.

"¿Cuál es tu sueño?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"Convertirme en Hokage" dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

" _El mismo sueño de sus padres. Haré lo mejor que pueda para guiarlo"_ pensó Jiraiya. "Entonces no te rindas. Pelea por lo que deseas" dijo.

"Nunca me rindo y nunca me rendiré, ese es mi nindo" dijo Naruto con renovado vigor mientras se ponía de pie. Jiraiya sonrió. Naruto le recordaba tanto a Minato y Kushina que era aterrador. Tenía el intelecto de Minato con la personalidad de Kushina.

"Vamos. Te invito algo de cenar" dijo Jiraiya.

"SÍ. Ramen allá vamos" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya se congeló.

" _NOOOO, NO RAMEN"_ pensaba Jiraiya mientras lloraba en su mente.


	18. La calma antes de la tormenta

DISCLAMIER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA LO ES.

 **Capítulo 18: La calma ante de la tormenta**

Una semana había pasado desde el final de la segunda etapa del examen y todos estaban ocupados entrenando o reuniendo información de sus adversarios. Naruto entrenaba con su padrino Jiraiya. El hombre era un pervertido, pero Naruto tenía que admitir que el hombre era fuerte y astuto.

Naruto no tuvo mucho tiempo para preparase contra su oponente, Sasuke. Fue a la academia y como la mayoría de Uchihas, Sasuke prefería los jutsus de fuego y usar su Sharingan.

Hinata entrenaba con Kurenai. Naruto no sabía mucho de lo que hacía y por una buena razón. En última instancia lo más probable era que terminaran enfrentándose en las finales, así que debía tener unas cuantas sorpresas bajo la manga para su rubio.

Si veías con cuidado podías notar que Naruto y Hinata iban a enfrentar a miembros de sus clanes por así decirlo. Naruto enfrentaría a Sasuke y ambos eran usuarios del Sharingan, y Hinata iba a enfrentar a su primo, Neji, y ambos poseían el Byakugan.

Naruto recordó de las preliminares todos los detalles de los combates. Una ventaja del Sharingan es que le otorga al poseedor memoria fotográfica, la cual es la razón de que el Sharingan sea capaz de copiar jutsus. Neji y Hinata eran principalmente usuarios de taijutsu con Hinata siendo una usuaria Suiton realmente buena. Fuu era una usuaria de insectos y Suiton, pero también era la Jinchuuriki del Nanabi. Temari era una usuaria de largo alcance de viento, así que su taijutsu debería ser bajo. Shikamaru era un usuario de sombra y, al igual que Temari, era un combatiente de largo alcance, por lo que su taijutsu debería ser su punto débil. Kankuro era un desconocido porque no combatió. Finalmente Gaara, el usuario de la arena y Jinchuuriki del Ichibi.

 **## Naruto y Hinata ##**

Naruto y Hinata estaban recostados en el sillón. Hinata estaba siendo abrazada por Naruto y tenía la espalda contra el pecho de este. Ambos estaban relajándose luego de un arduo día de entrenamiento.

"¿Cómo fue el entrenamiento?" preguntó Naruto mientras acariciaba su cabello.

"Bien, le pedí a Asuma-sensei algo de entrenamiento con dagas y cuchillo" respondió Hinata.

"Dagas eh. Te quedan, son hermosas y letales" dijo Naruto. Ella se volteó a verlo y lo besó suavemente y puso su cabeza en el pecho de él.

"Los halagos no te llevarán a ningún lugar" dijo ella y él rió.

"Oh vamos, sabes que es cierto: eres hermosa" dijo él y ella se sonrojó ligeramente.

"Por cierto, necesito algunos consejos en técnicas de relámpago" dijo ella.

"¿Hiciste el ejercicio de la hoja y se achicharró?" preguntó Naruto y ella asintió.

"Ahora necesitas ser capaz de canalizar grandes cantidades de chakra raiton. Puedes hacer lo mismo con un par de piedras. Ya que es más difícil canalizar chakra a través de ellas necesitas incrementar la cantidad expulsada hasta que las piedras se rompan" explicó Naruto y ella asintió.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu entrenamiento con el pervertido?" preguntó Hinata y él rió. Naruto le había dicho sobre su padrino y que él era el escritor de los libros Icha Icha que le gustan tanto a Kakashi.

"Tan bien como puede ir cuando tienes un idiota de padrino que se distrae constantemente con su investigación" dijo Naruto suspirando "Me enseñó unos cuantos jutsus Katon, es la única naturaleza que compartimos" explicó Naruto.

Hinata se acurrucó más en su pecho. Siempre se sorprendía de la calidez que le brindaba y se sentía más segura en su presencia. Descansaron unos minutos más hasta que Naruto recordó lo que había hablado con Jiraiya.

"Oye, Hime" dijo Naruto y ella hizo un sonido en respuesta "¿Sabías que tu mamá era mi madrina?" preguntó.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Hinata y alzó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

"De acuerdo a Ero-senin tus padres eran los mejores amigos de los míos. Quién lo diría" dijo él riendo.

"Me pregunto lo que mi padre veía en Hiashi" dijo Naruto.

"Creo que mi padre no siempre así de malo." dijo Hinata con suavidad haciendo que Naruto alzara una ceja "Creo que recuerdo que cuando tenía tres años de edad él era amable. Luego de que mi madre muriera se hizo frío y los Ancianos no ayudaron. Luego fui secuestrada y el resultado de mi abducción forzó que el padre de Neji fuera asesinado y enviado a Kumo como pago. Creo que me culpa por esto, si hubiera sido más fuerte no habría sido secuestrada" explicó ella.

"Fue mi culpa, si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte" dijo ella llorando. Naruto la levantó y limpió sus lágrimas con sus manos. La abrazó y ella se acurrucó en su pecho.

"No fue tu culpa. Solo tenías seis años. Nadie podría haber esperado que te defendieras contra un Jounin" dijo Naruto intentando calmar sus preocupaciones.

"Pero tú lograste matarlo" dijo ella en voz débil, amenazando con romperse.

"Eso fue suerte, simple y llana. Tenía mi Sharingan y a Kurama. Sin ambos habría sido asesinado en un instante. Creo que no me mató porque quería también mi línea de sangre" susurró Naruto y ella asintió con lentitud. Él la siguió abrazando por unos minutos hasta que sintió como su tensión se reducía.

Hinata significaba el mundo para él. Personas como Naruto, Jinchuurikis, no importa donde viviera crecían en un mundo de dolor, de sufrimiento y odio. Viviendo en un entorno como este nunca es bueno y mucho menos cuando eres un niño. La gente como Naruto que raramente reciben algo de amabilidad o amor los hace muy protectores de esas personas, ya que les dan algo que nunca tuvieron. En el caso de Naruto, Hinata fue la primera persona en amarlo de verdad, profunda e incondicionalmente, así que él la protege y haría lo que sea para mantenerla feliz y a salvo.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó Naruto mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas ya secas. Ella asintió y se acurrucó más en él, encontrando comodidad y seguridad en él como siempre.

De pronto hubo un estallido de humo en el medio del cuarto donde estaban. Luego de que el humo se disipara apareció un zorro.

"Hola, Kyofu..." dijo Naruto

 **## RETROSPECTIVA ##**

 **## El Bosque de la Muerte ##**

 _El equipo 8 acababa de entrar por las puertas del Bosque de la Muerte preparados para pasar el examen._

" _Chicos esperen. Necesito hacer algo" dijo Naruto e hizo sellos manuales "_ _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ _"dijo Naruto y Kyofu apareció._

" _¿Qué necesitas?" dijo Kyofu._

" _Necesito que espíes a Kabuto, algo sobre él no está bien. Sus niveles de chakra son cercanos a los de un Jounin y ha fallado el examen seis veces. Toma..." dijo Naruto y le mostró una tarjeta de chakra que le robó a Kabuto sin que se diera cuenta "Huélela y serás capaz de encontrarlo"._

" _Lo tengo. Iré enseguida" dijo Kyofu y Naruto asintió._

 **## FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA ##**

"¿Qué encontraste?" Preguntó Naruto.

"Que el chico, Kabuto, está trabajando con Orochimaru. Lo encontré hablando con él en el Bosque de la Muerte" dijo Kyofu.

" **¡Te dije que olía a serpientes!"** gritó Kurama y Naruto asintió mentalmente.

"Quien diría. Kurama dijo que olía a serpientes" dijo Naruto suspirando... Tendría que informarle más tarde al Hokage "¿Algo más?" preguntó.

"Sí, también encontré que Kabuto estaba hablando con el Jounin de la Arena sobre una invasión que sucederá durante las finales" dijo Kyofu y Naruto asintió. Unos segundos más tarde Naruto salió disparado del sillón y gritó "¡¿QUÉ?!"

"Baja el volumen" dijo Kyofu sobándose sus sensibles orejas.

"¿Estás seguro de lo que oíste?" preguntó Naruto con seriedad.

"Sí, seguro" dijo Kyofu.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó Naruto preocupado.

"7 de la noche ¿por qué?" preguntó Hinata confundida.

"El viejo debería seguir en su oficina. Tenemos que advertirle" dijo Naruto y Hinata asintió.

Ambos tomaron sus chalecos y Kyofu saltó al hombro de Naruto mientras dejaban el apartamento y se dirigieron a la Torre del Hokage.

 **## Torre del Hokage ##**

El Hokage estaba en su oficina haciendo lo que mejor sabe: papeleo. Luego de que Naruto le dijera el truco de los Kage Bunshin la vida del anciano había mejorado en verdad. Ahora podía tomar placer en lo que más le gustaba: beber té, fumar su pipa, leer un libro de Icha Icha y caminar por la aldea.

De pronto la puerta fue abierta de par en par tan rápido que incluso los ANBU saltaron enfrente del Hokage para protegerlo de la amenaza.

"Por Kami cálmense. Solo es Naruto-kun" dijo el Hokage y los ANBU se retiraron apenados por haber saltado a la acción sin haber evaluado la amenaza.

"Naruto ¿hay alguna razón para que entraras a mi oficina de esa manera?" preguntó el Hokage.

"De hecho la hay. La Arena está planeando invadir durante las finales". Dijo Naruto rápidamente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el Hokage pensando que había oído mal a Naruto.

"Dije que la Aldea de la Arena invadirá la nuestra durante las finales del examen" dijo Naruto en un tono más calmado.

"¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?" preguntó el Hokage, con su atención completa hacia Naruto.

"Esta es Kyofu" dijo Naruto apuntando hacia el zorro en su hombro. "Es un zorro espía. Durante la segunda ronda lo convoqué para que espiara a Yakushi Kabuto porque tenía niveles de chakra propios de un Jounin y aun así dijo haber fallado los exámenes seis veces. Kyofu lo encontró hablando con Orochimaru y ayer lo halló hablando con el Jounin de la Arena en un asunto concerniente a la invasión que están planeando" explicó Naruto y Kyofu asintió.

"¿Estás seguro, Kyofu?" preguntó el Hokage en tono serio.

"Sí, Hokage-sama" respondió el zorro.

"INU" dijo el Hokage y enfrente de él apareció un ANBU con máscara de perro "Llama a Shikaku y Jiraiya" dijo el Hokage.

"HAI" dijo el ANBU y desapareció.

"Ahora que ya sabes me iré, Viejo" dijo Naruto y se despidió.

"No. Naruto, tú y Hinata se quedarán ya que podemos necesitar algo más que Kyofu sepa y porque merecen saber ya que son quienes lo descubrieron" dijo el Hokage y ambos asintieron.

Ni siquiera habían pasado 15 minutos cuando todos estaban en la oficina del Hokage. Jiraiya, Shikaku, Naruto y Hinata.

"Bienvenidos y siento haberlos llamado con tanta premura, pero esta situación podría ser una catástrofe" comenzó el Hokage "Naruto presume que la Aldea de la Arena invadirá durante las finales de los exámenes" dijo el Hokage y todos comenzaron a ver a Naruto quien se sentía un poco inseguro.

"Esa es una acusación grave, Naruto-san, incluso más ya que la Aldea de la Arena es nuestra aliada. ¿Cuál es tu prueba?" pregunto Shikaku y Naruto explicó sobre Kabuto y su charla con Orochimaru y el Jounin de la Arena, Baki.

"De hecho es plausible" comenzó Jiraiya. "De acuerdo a mi red de espías el Damiyo del Viendo ha estado dándole más misiones a nuestro país, lo que sin duda sería un desastre para la Aldea de la Arena. Si están lo bastante desesperados podrían intentar una invasión." Concluyó Jiraiya.

"¿Cuál es el trasfondo de Kabuto?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"Es el hijo adoptivo de nuestra médico en jefe. Fue encontrado en un campo de batalla vacío hace unos meses y la jefa de medicina lo adoptó" dijo el Hokage.

"¿Debería capturarlo para interrogarlo?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"No. Si no aparece podría iniciar la invasión de inmediato sin darnos tiempo para prepararnos" explicó el Hokage y notó que Naruto quería decir algo, pero estaba algo inseguro. Después de todo este casi era un consejo de guerra.

"¿Algo que quieras decir, Naruto?" preguntó el Hokage y el rubio asintió antes de iniciar.

"¿Recuerdan cuando traje a Rokusho Aoi?" preguntó Naruto y el Hokage asintió. "Antes de que lo atrapara en el rollo lo interrogué y dijo que era parte de la Aldea del Sonido y su Kage era Orochimaru. ¿No es posible entonces que las aldeas de la Arena y el Sonido formen una alianza para atacarnos?" preguntó Naruto soltando su idea.

"Es cierto. Encontré que una nueva aldea fue formada unos meses atrás y tenemos Gennin del Sonido compitiendo" explicó Jiraiya.

"También es muy extraño que trajeran el Jinchuuriki del Ichibi para participar en estos exámenes cuando es claro que es mentalmente inestable. A menos que pretendan liberar a Shukaku en el medio de la aldea." Dijo Naruto.

"Naruto está en lo correcto. He oído rumores del niño de la arena. Es tan inestable como se puede. No necesitaría mucho para que se quebrara" dijo Jiraiya.

"¿Así que todos concuerdan que es lo más probable que invadan?" preguntó el Hokage y todos asintieron "Bien. Entonces planeemos para ello. Llamaré a la mayor parte de nuestros shinobi que se encuentran en misiones" dijo el Hokage.

"¿Qué hay sobre nuestras rutas de evacuación y refugios?" preguntó el Hokage.

"Siempre preparados, pero almacenaremos más suministros solo para estar seguros. No podemos evacuar de antemano porque podrían sospechar. Nuestra mejor opción es un contraataque sorpresa una vez que inicie la invasión" dijo Shikaku "Se enfocarán en los objetivos más importantes como la academia, el hospital, el departamento de interrogación y tortura y la estación ANBU." Seguía explicando Shikaku, pero fue interrumpido por Naruto.

"Tengo una sugerencia" comenzó "Encontré un par de sellos de barrera en mi casa que podrían servir a nuestro propósito. Pueden crear un domo alrededor de un edificio protegiéndolo del daño. También la gente de adentro puede salir con libertad, sin embargo para que alguien entre otro debe abrir la barrera desde dentro" explicó Naruto.

"¿Sellos de barrera?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"Sí. Le pertenecían al Clan Uzumaki. Los he estudiado y un Chunin puede darles suficiente energía por un día completo. Su fuerza es directamente proporcional al chakra que los está alimentando, así que un Chunin puede crear una barrera que soportará todo por debajo de una técnica de Rango S" dijo Naruto y a todos se les cayó la quijada al piso. La Aldea del Remolino era el hogar del Clan Uzumaki, los usuarios de fuuinjutsu de más renombre en todo el mundo. Tomó el esfuerzo combinado de tres aldeas hacer caer a un solo clan.

"Parece que hay más en Naruto de lo que alcanza a ver el ojo. Problemáticos rubios" dijo Shikaku.

"Muy bien, Jiraiya, quiero que tú y Naruto preparen los sellos alrededor de los edificios principales durante estas semanas. Sean discretos." Explicó el Hokage y ambos asintieron.

"Ahora que los planes de evacuación están arreglados ¿qué hacemos con Shukaku?" preguntó el Hokage.

"Puedo ocuparme de él" dijo Naruto y todos se giraron para verlo.

"¿Disculpa?" preguntó el Hokage.

"Durante las finales nos enfrentaremos en combate. Derrotaré a Sasuke sin duda. Gaara ganará definitivamente contra su hermano. Durante la segunda ronda nos enfrentaremos y puedo sellar a Shukaku lo bastante para que no sea un problema" dijo Naruto.

"Es algo muy serio lo que dices, Naruto. ¿De verdad estás seguro de poder hacerlo?" preguntó el Hokage. No tenía duda de que Naruto era fuerte y habilidoso, pero vencer a un Bijuu era algo en otro nivel.

"Absolutamente" dijo Naruto y vio a todos en el cuarto con su MSE brillando en todo su poder e hizo que todos temblaran. Podían sentir el poder detrás de esos ojos, el verdadero poder detrás del Sharingan, el poder de Uchiha Madara.

"Problemáticos rubios" murmuró Shikaku. Debería preguntar, pero sería muy problemático.

"¿Desde cuándo tienes un Mangekyou?" preguntó Jiraiya completamente impactado con su ahijado. Conocía muy bien los poderes detrás de ojos como esos.

"Lo tengo desde que me volví Gennin, pero te contaré luego." Dijo Naruto.

"Es un riesgo muy alto el que estás tomando" dijo el Hokage y pensó por un momento "Confiaré en ti, pero tendré a Jiraiya en reserva en caso de ser necesario." Explicó el Hokage y Naruto asintió.

"No te preocupes, Viejo. ¿Alguna vez te he fallado?" preguntó.

"No, pero no olvides que este es un Bijuu" dijo el Hokage.

"¿Y eso? El mío tiene ocho colas más" dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"Muy bien, los preparativos preliminares están arreglados. Convoquen al resto de las cabezas de los clanes y póngalos al tanto, y procuren ser discretos siempre" dijo el Hokage, inmediatamente Naruto y Hinata dejaron el cuarto. Fue una interesante noche.

 **## Kumogakure – oficina del Raikage ##**

El Raikage estaba en su oficina haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en su contienda contra el enemigo número 1 de un Kage: el papeleo. Era un hombre alto y de piel oscura con una complexión musculosa y robusta, de cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás. Lucía una barba y un pequeño bigote. Su rostro era realmente fácil de distinguir con sus resaltados pómulos y una ʻlágrimaʼ que bajaba por ambos ojos, y una pronunciada arruga en la frente. Posee caninos pronunciados y su labio superior tiene un tono más oscuro que el inferior. El Raikage era llamado A y era el hijo del Tercer Raikage quien había sido degradado luego del escándalo Hyuuga.

" _Maldito seas padre por dejarme esta pesadilla de papeleo"_ maldijo A en sus pensamientos mientras firmaba otro reporte de misión cuando de pronto alguien tocó a la puerta.

"Entre" dijo el Raikage. La puerta se abrió y una mujer entró a la oficina. Mabui era una joven de piel oscura y ojos verdes. Llevaba un atuendo muy formal consistente en una camisa de vestir de cuello alto y una falda, junto con un par de aretes y sandalias. Llevaba su cabello gris claro recogido con un moño con dos patillas que caían a cada lado de su rostro. Mabui era la asistente del Raikage cuando se trataba de lidiar con el papeleo.

"Raikage-sama, parece que Yugito-san ha llegado a las finales de los Exámenes Chunin de Konoha" dijo Mabui.

"Excelente. Por favor envía una carta informándole al Hokage que asistiré a las finales" dijo el Raikage.

"Sí, Raikage-sama" respondió Mabui.

"Darui, C" llamó el Raikage y enfrente de él aparecieron dos shinobis.

C es un joven con cabello rubio y corto de ojos oscuros. Lleva una camisa negra sin mangas con un tirante sobre un hombro y un chaleco de color blanco, protector de frente, completamente negro, protectores de brazos hasta los codos y las guardias rojas y blancas características de Kumogakure, así como un par de sandalias.

Darui es un hombre de piel negra y de bastante altura con una nariz algo apelmazada y una expresión de desgano en los ojos; de cabello blanco y enmarañado que le cubre el ojo izquierdo. Lleva un uniforme de cuello alto sin mangas y pantalones holgados, vendas en las muñecas y el chaleco de un solo tirante característico de Kumogakure. Darui tiene tatuajes con kanji estilizados para "Agua" y "Relámpago" en sus hombros derecho e izquierdo, respectivamente, denotando las afinidades naturales de su chakra: Agua y Rayo, así como el hecho de que tiene un kekkei genkai: el Estilo Tormenta. El tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo señala que heredó el relámpago negro del Tercer Raikage. Ambos shinobi eran los guardaespaldas principales del Raikage.

"Nos iremos a la Aldea de la Hoja en este instante" dijo el Raikage y saltó a través de la ventana, rompiendo la ventana en el proceso.

"Otra ventana" suspiró Mabui y salió de la oficina.

"Vamos, Darui" dijo C mientras saltaba por la ventana rota.

"Esto es estúpido. Iré por la puerta y los alcanzo" dijo Darui y salió caminando.

 **## Konoha – al día siguiente ##**

Jiraiya caminaba por la aldea hacia su destino. Si alguien lo veía podrían ver que caminaba sin preocupaciones, sin embargo en su cabeza Jiraiya tomaba cada precaución para asegurarse de no ser seguido.

¿Por qué caminaba con tal precaución podría uno preguntarse? La respuesta es bastante sencilla, su destino no era otro que la Mansión Namikaze. Había acordado encontrarse con Naruto ahí y preparar el sello de barrera para poner alrededor de algunos edificios.

Después de todo nadie había usado la Mansión desde que el Yondaime murió 14 años atrás al derrotar al Kyuubi, e incluso si era Jiraiya el que estaba en la entrada esto alzaría demasiadas preguntas.

Jiraiya llegó a las puertas de la mansión y tocó el timbre. Naruto salió unos minutos después y abrió la puerta y agregó la firma de chakra de Jiraiya a los sellos que protegían la mansión.

Jiraiya entró y al ver a Naruto no pudo evitar temblar.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó Naruto, claramente confundido del por qué Jiraiya temblaría así al verlo.

"Nada realmente. ¿Puedes hacerme un favor y activar tu Sharingan?" preguntó Jiraiya mientras veía a Naruto intensamente.

Naruto estaba confundido por lo que le pidieron, pero solo lo aceptó. Activó su Sharingan y volvió a notar como Jiraiya temblaba "¿Cuál es tu problema?" preguntó.

"Me recuerdas demasiado a Madara con tu cabello así y cuando activaste tu Sharingan la cosa se volvió peor. Recuerdo que cuando lo conocí por primera vez solo tenía cinco años de edad" explicó Jiraiya y Naruto alzó una ceja. El cabello de Naruto había cambiado drásticamente. Si bien seguía siendo puntiagudo, ahora le llegaba a la cintura y tenía patillas a la altura de los hombros, las cuales enmarcaban su rostro, cubriendo la mayor parte de su ojo derecho. Básicamente era el mismo estilo que el de Madara. Solo necesitaba que fuera negro y llevar armadura y sería igual que Madara, excepto por las marcas en sus mejillas.

"Encontré un jutsu para alargar mi cabello. Dijiste que debería hacerlo crecer para usar esos jutsus que me enseñaste. Además Hinata-chan lo prefiere de esta manera y creo que yo también" dijo Naruto sonriendo y activando su MSE, haciendo que el pobre de Jiraiya sintiera otro escalofrío recorrerle la espina.

"Ven adentro y vamos a preparar los sellos" dijo Naruto y ambos caminaron al interior. Jiraiya sentía nostalgia mientras recordaba estar dentro de la casa con Minato. Caminaba con Naruto cuando de pronto recordó una escena en particular al llegar a la sala de estar.

 **## RETORSPECTIVA ##**

" _Es un sorprendente libro" dijo Minato al terminar de leer el primer libro que su sensei, Jiraiya, había publicado. El Cuento del Shinobi con Agallas. "Es por lo que quiero nombrar a nuestro hijo Naruto. Quiero que se vuelva un gran y valiente shinobi como el personaje principal" dijo Minato._

" _¿Es enserio? El nombre se me ocurrió cuando comía ramen" respondió Jiraiya._

" _Naruto. Un hermoso nombre" dijo Kushina mientras salía de la cocina para unirse a ellos en la sala de estar._

 **## FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA ##**

"¿Sobre qué piensas?" preguntó Naruto mirando con sospecha.

"En nada, solo recordando sobre el pasado" dijo Jiraiya suspirando.

Naruto asintió y prosiguió a guiar a Jiraiya hacia la biblioteca. La biblioteca en el hogar Namikaze estaba localizada en el sótano y estaba protegida por sellos de varias capas para prevenir el acceso de cualquier persona sin autorización.

Naruto puso su mano en el sello. El mismo parecía reconocer su firma de chakra y sangre y en automático brillara y la puerta se abriera.

"Estos son los sellos" Naruto los tomó y se los enseñó a Jiraiya, quien los colocó en la mesa y comenzó a analizarlos.

"Son sellos de gran calidad. Como uno esperaría del Clan Uzumaki" dijo Jiraiya luego de unos minutos.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" dijo Naruto y aparecieron 100 clones. "Quiero que cada uno de ustedes repliquen este sello" ordenó Naruto y cada clon recogió un pequeño trozo de papel y comenzó a escribir el sello sobre él. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando Naruto ya poseía cien copias del sello de barrera.

"Impresionante velocidad de manufactura" dijo Jiraiya y Naruto rió. Después de todo una vez que Naruto aprendiera fuuinjutsu ya no volvió a necesitar comprar sellos explosivos y de almacenamiento ya que podía hacerlos.

"Vamos, Ero-senin" dijo Naruto.

El ojo de Jiraiya comenzó a temblar "¡Deja de llamarme así!" gritó.

Naruto y Jiraiya usaron el Shunshin para llegar a la academia y aparecieron en la puerta principal. Naruto tomó de inmediato cuatro sellos y puso uno en cada pared, los cuales permanecieron en su sitio hasta que Naruto aplicó un poco de chakra y desaparecieron en la pared.

Los dos procedieron a aplicar sellos en los lugares más importantes de Konoha. La academia, el hospital, el departamento de interrogación y tortura, el departamento ANBU y decidieron ponerlos alrededor de los refugios por precaución.

"Está hecho" dijo Naruto luego de poner el último de los sellos alrededor de los refugios a los que serían llevados los civiles cuando iniciara la invasión.

"Hablaré con sensei sobre arreglos para activar las barreras" dijo Jiraiya se marchó hacia la oficina del Hokage.

Naruto vio al cielo y vio el sol para saber la hora. Eran alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, así que era algo temprano.

" _Podría hacerle una visita"_ pensó Naruto y activó su Shunshin.

 **## Hospital de Konoha ##**

Naruto llegó a la entrada del hospital. Nunca le habían gustado los hospitales, el aroma de muerte lo hacía temblar. Entró por las puertas principales y caminó con calma hacia la mujer que estaba detrás del escritorio.

"Buenas tardes. ¿En qué cuarto se encuentra Rock Lee?" preguntó con cortesía.

La mujer alzó su cabeza para ver a la persona que estaba de pie enfrente de ella. Al momento de que sus ojos hicieron contacto con Naruto, este podía ver la mirada de repulsión en su rostro. "No tienes permitido visitarlo. Ahora vete" le gruño la mujer a Naruto.

Naruto se estaba cansando de esto, del tratamiento que recibía. Las miradas y los nombres los ignoraba, pero que no le permitieran hacer algo a lo que tenía todo el derecho no era algo que seguiría tolerando. Naruto expulsó algo del chakra del Kyuubi, lo suficiente para hacer cambiar sus ojos y voz.

" **¿Quiere repetir eso?"** preguntó y su voz había tomado un tono más profundo. Vio a la mujer temblar por el tono y darle una mirada que rápidamente desvió.

"L-lo siento. Rock Lee está en el cuarto 201" dijo ella con rapidez intentando hacer que él se fuera ya que se le estaba dificultando respirar o siquiera mantenerse en pie.

 **## Cuarto 201 ##**

Naruto se dirigió con velocidad al cuarto 201 a visitar a Lee. Incluso si fue un combate durante el torneo se seguía sintiendo un poco mal por causarle tanto daño y dolor. Entró al cuarto y lo vio en la cama, sentada a su lado en una silla se encontraba Tenten.

"Hola, Lee" dijo Naruto mientras entraba por la puerta. Tanto Tenten como Lee se voltearon a verlo y le sonrieron.

"YOSH, MI ETERNO RIVAL VINO A HACERME UNA VISITA. PROMETO QUE EN LA PRÓXIMA OCASIÓN NO PERDERÉ" gritó haciendo que Tenten le diera un golpe en la cabeza por todo el ruido.

"Veo que te estás poniendo mejor. Eso es bueno" respondió Naruto.

"Se está sintiendo mejor. Cuando llegué lo encontré en el piso haciendo lagartijas con su brazo funcional" dijo Tenten suspirando y Naruto reía por el entusiasmo de Lee.

"Necesitas descansar, Lee, de otra manera vas a perderte cuando patee traseros en las finales" dijo Naruto riendo y Tenten se dio un golpe en la cara. Alguien tan fuerte podía seguir actuando como un niño.

"HARÉ MI MEJOR ESFUERZO PARA RECUPERARME A TIEMPO. SI NO PUEDO DARÉ 1000 VUELTAS ALREDEDOR DE KONOHA" gritó de nuevo Lee y esta vez Tenten solo lo ignoró.

"¿Por qué no puede haber una persona normal en mi equipo?" preguntó ella "Por cierto, me gusta tu nuevo estilo de cabello, te queda bien" dijo ella.

"Gracias, a mí también me agrada" respondió Naruto sobándose la nuca.

"Es bueno que te mejores Lee. Los veré en las finales" dijo Naruto y dejó el cuarto para ir a entrenar. Todavía le restaban tres semanas antes de que las finales empezaran.


	19. Que comiencen los juegos

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

 **Capítulo 19: Que comiencen los juegos**

Konohagakure también conocida como la Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas era una aldea shinobi entre muchas otras esparcidas por las Naciones Elementales. Normalmente uno no encontraba shinobi adversarios caminando por la aldea sin una preocupación en el mundo, pero hoy era un día especial. Hoy se celebraban las finales de los Exámenes Chunin.

Este día los competidores de varios países se enfrentarían entre sí en combate mortal para probar su valía e intentar ganar una promoción al rango de Chunin.

El sol se alzaba lentamente en el horizonte y una cálida briza se sentía a través de la aldea. Seguía siendo temprano, pero la aldea ya estaba repleta de movimiento y las tiendas ya estaban abiertas con muchos caminando por las calles.

Los exámenes eran un evento muy importante en cualquier lugar. Las etapas iniciales no eran nada especial, pero las finales son algo completamente diferente. Durante las finales muchos nobles y los propios Daimyo asistían a presenciar los combates. Las batallas servían tanto como una alternativa a la guerra y para probar la valía de los shinobi pertenecientes a ciertas aldeas. Lo que nadie esperaba, al menos desde el punto de vista de los civiles, era que la guerra estuviera mucho más cerca de lo que pudieran haber pensado.

Un rayo de luz logró colarse por la ventana y despertar a nuestro rubio favorito al golpearlo directo en los ojos. El sol, a millones de kilómetros de distancia logró cegar con una gran precisión a Naruto,

"Uhmmm" gruñó Naruto mientras intentaba desviar sus ojos del sol. Miró hacia abajo y divisó a su ángel aun dormida.

"Despierta, Hinata-chan" dijo Naruto aun con la voz adormilada y moviéndola ligeramente para que despertara.

"Buenos días" dijo ella y le dio un corto beso. Naruto hizo un Kage Bunshin para que preparara el desayuno.

"Vamos, tenemos que levantarnos" dijo Naruto y Hinata solo hizo una mueca, murmurando algo sobre cinco minutos más.

"Uhmmm ¿qué puedo hacer?" preguntó Naruto y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea. "Levántate, Hinata-chan, tienes que patearle el trasero a tu primo" intentó decir con una expresión seria.

Al oír esto Hinata se despertó y levantó de inmediato "Vamos entonces" respondió ella y él rió.

Luego de cada uno tomara un rápido baño para refrescarse y despertar del todo (Naruto se tropezó de camino al baño y derribó algunas cosas). Tuvieron un desayuno alto calorías ya que sabían que habría bastante acción el día de hoy. Después de todo los shinobi pueden comer lo que deseen y aun permanecer en forma debido a todo el entrenamiento y trabajo físico que hacen.

Luego de desayunar comenzaron a preparar sus armas ya que ambos sabían que iba a suceder una invasión en algún momento durante las finales. Ambos caminaron al centro del cuarto y Naruto mordió su pulgar y embarró algo de sangre en la pared. La reacción fue instantánea: la pared brilló por un momento hasta que desapareció y mostrara otro cuarto.

De hecho Naruto activó un sello de sangre en la pared que creaba una brecha espacial entre el cuarto de su hogar y la Mansión Namikaze ya que no podía vivir ahí todo el tiempo, al menos por ahora. El sello estaba basado en el Hirashin y abría un portal por así decirlo, que permitía a cualquiera cruzar y entrar a la mansión.

Claro que la pared estaba protegida por un sello de sangre y solo Naruto y Hinata podían activarlo ya que Naruto había agregado la firma de chakra de ella al sello.

Naruto cambió su atuendo ligeramente. Ya que sabía que la Arena iba a invadir decidió usar ropas para la ocasión. Usaba sus pantalones naranjas tradicionales, pero llevaba una camisa negra sin mangas con armadura de red debajo de ella. También llevaba un peto plateado similar a los que llevan los ANBU y protectores de brazos con un sello de almacenamiento en las muñecas.

En sus muñequeras tenía kunais especiales con el Hirashin, shuriken estándar, fuma shuriken y sus favoritas personales para golpes incapacitantes: senbon. Lo que mucha gente no sabía era que las senbon eran más letales que las shuriken. Es extremadamente difícil matar a alguien con shuriken a menos de que se le dé en un área crítica como el cuello o la cabeza, de otra forma no atravesaban con suficiente fuerza para matar al blanco.

Sin embargo con las senbon uno puede golpear algunos de los puntos de presión que pueden dejar aturdido al oponente, poniéndolo a dormir e incluso matarlo. Claro que cada arma tiene sus desventajas y las senbon son extremadamente difíciles de aprender a manejar e incluso más de golpear al usuario donde se pretende.

"Hinata-chan ¿dónde están los venenos?" preguntó Naruto y Hinata respondió diciendo que estaban en el armario del fondo en el segundo rollo. Hinata era buena haciendo venenos. Era una shinobi médica muy buena y siendo honestos, apestaba haciendo antídotos porque nunca tuvo ningún entrenamiento además de material de lectura, pero para venenos... digamos que tiene un talento natural.

Y el pobre Naruto era su conejillo de indias. Ya que no podía morir por ningún veneno con el que fuera inyectado por Kurama, Hinata usualmente los probaba en él. Ocasionalmente le lanzaba una senbon hacia un insospechado Naruto y veía los resultados. Naruto sabía que su tímida Hinata debía tener un lado sádico oculto.

Naruto abrió el armario y sacó los contenidos del rollo los cuales eran tres pequeñas ampolletas con diferentes colores y etiquetas. La primer ampolleta era blanca y era veneno paralizante, este en particular apaga el sistema nervioso del usuario del cuello hacia abajo paralizándolo efectivamente. La segunda ampolleta era amarilla y era un veneno somnífero y como el nombre lo dice deja al usuario inconsciente. La última ampolleta era negra y era veneno letal, una vez inyectado se diseminaba con extrema rapidez y mataba al usuario en cuestión de minutos o segundos, dependiendo donde fuera inyectado.

Naruto sumergió sus senbon en los diferentes venenos y las puso en sellos diferentes para que pudiera identificarlas. No sería muy bueno si Naruto matara a la persona que estaba intentando capturar.

Hablando de armas, Naruto le ofreció su espada, la Raijin no Ken, a Hinata para que pudiera usarla en conjunto con sus ataques de agua de manera similar a como el Nidaime Hokage lo hacía, pero ella se negó. Hinata prefería usar dagas, las cuales aprendió durante este mes. Sus dagas ofrecían más fluidez en su estilo de taijutsu y ella podía canalizar chakra fuuton o raiton a través de ellas.

Al final parecía que la Raijin no Ken iba a volverse lo que era antes de ser robada: una reliquia familiar hasta que alguien decidiera usar la espada.

Las dagas de Hinata eran algo especial. Incluso si habían hecho algunas misiones ambos no tenían mucho dinero para comprarse armas a la altura, así que Naruto se hizo a la tarea de forjarle unas. Compró metal de chakra lo cual es más barato que comprarlas ya hechas (NT: Ver el perfil de cr4zypt para la imagen de las dagas).

Naruto de verdad se superó con ellas. Las dagas estaban hechas del mejor metal de chakra y permitían que Hinata canalizara su chakra elemental a través de ellas para incrementar el poder penetrante. El diseño era sorprendente, eran en verdad como Naruto describía a Hinata: hermosas y letales. Naruto también imprimió un par de sellos en ellas para incrementar su resistencia y durabilidad. También incluyó un sello de convocación para permitirle a Hinata recuperarlas en caso de que las perdiera o las lanzara.

Hinata preparaba sus armas cuando escuchó.

CLANG.

Corrió con rapidez hacia Naruto para ver lo que había sucedido cuando lo vio tomar un arma que aparentemente se le había caído al piso. Al ver el arma se le ensancharon los ojos.

"¿Vas a llevar esa?" preguntó no creyendo lo que le decían sus ojos mientras veía al arma que Naruto tomaba y preparaba para poner en su sello de almacenamiento. Kurama les había dicho la historia de esa arma y otras como ella. Aparentemente fueron creadas por el Rikudou Senin mismo y eran mucho más poderosas que cualquier otra. Para cualquiera no relacionado al sabio mismo estas armas tenían un uso excesivo de chakra y así, solo un Uchiha de sangre pura o un Senju podía capaz de usar esas armas apropiadamente.

"Voy contra un Bijuu, dame un respiro. Estoy tomando todas las precauciones para detenerlo" dijo Naruto.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos y le respondió: "También yo".

"¿Eh?" preguntó Naruto no entendiendo a lo que se refería.

"No esperas que pierda contra Neji ¿o sí?" preguntó ella.

"Claro que no" respondió Naruto.

"Durante la segunda ronda me enfrentaré contra Fuu o Yugito" dijo ella.

"Sí, pero ellas no están locas" dijo Naruto intentado probar su punto. "Démonos prisa o podríamos llegar tarde" dijo él y selló su arma favorita dentro del sello. Se preguntaba por qué su padre nunca la usó... quizá simplemente no era su estilo.

Rápidamente terminaron de empacar lo necesario. Naruto puso su mano en el hombro de ella y ambos desaparecieron rumbo a la sede de los exámenes. Este mes luego de que Naruto hubiera descubierto la invasión, hizo lo mejor para diseminar sus sellos Hirashin por la aldea entera. Ahora podía estar virtualmente en cualquier lugar en la aldea.

 **## Estado de Konoha ##**

Llegaron justo fuera del estado de Konoha y entraron. El estadio estaba completamente lleno. Entre toda la audiencia se encontraban Daimiyos, hombres de negocio importantes y shinobi de todas las aldeas quienes habían venido a ver, después de todo los exámenes es donde están los mejores Gennin.

El palco de los Kage estaba localizado por encima de la audiencia, donde tenían un punto de observación ventajoso para ver los encuentros. Eran los jueces por lo que necesitaban evaluar apropiadamente a los concursantes.

Había dos Kage sentándose actualmente en el palco. El Hokage era el primero y tenía a dos guardaespaldas. El primero era Namiashi Raido. Su característica más distinguible era su cicatriz en el rostro, la cual le recorría desde el puente de la nariz, bajando por el lado izquierdo del rostro. Tiene cabello café puntiagudo, ojos oscuros y lleva el atuendo estándar de los shinobi de Konoha, completo con un protector de frente y protector de frente, así como chaleco.

El otro guardaespaldas era el autoproclamado súper pervertido: Jiraiya el Galante.

En la tercera silla se encontraba A, el Yondaime Raikage y sus guardaespaldas, Darui y C.

"Parece que Uchiha Sasuke no ha llegado" comentó A. Yugito era la Gennin más fuerte que tenían en Kumo y esperaba poder vencer a todos, principalmente al Uchiha.

"Escuché que estaba entrenando con su sensei, Hatake Kakashi, así que pudo contagiarle su mal hábito" dijo el Sandaime y A dio una carcajada.

El Hokage y el Raikage estaban hablando cuando notaron al Kazekage llegar. El Kazekage era conocido por usar su Polvo de Oro similar a como Gaara usa su arena.

"Saludos, Kazekage-sama. Me alegro de que llegara, espero que no esté cansado" dijo el Sandaime.

"En absoluto, Hokage-sama. Es bueno que sean este año en la Hoja. Usted ya no es un joven para hacer largos viajes". Dijo el Kazekage.

"No me trate como a un anciano. Pretendo permanecer como Hokage por otros cinco años" dijo el Hokage haciendo que A lo mirara.

"Parece que le falta el último Uchiha" dijo el Kazekage.

"Como le dije a Raikage-sama; su sensei es Hatake Kakashi y es notorio por llegar tarde" dijo el Hokage y el Kazekage asintió y tomó su asiento. Se sentó en la segunda silla, entre el Hokage y el Raikage.

"¿Comenzamos ya?" preguntó el Hokage y ambos asintieron. El Hokage se levantó y fue al borde del balcón.

Usó un jutsu para amplificar su voz y dijo "Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a las finales de los Exámenes Chunin de este año. Este año tenemos muchos Gennin talentosos de Konoha, Kumo, Suna y Taki. Ahora sin más preámbulos comencemos los encuentros" concluyó el Hokage y la multitud aplaudió.

 **## Con el público ##**

"No pueden empezar los combates sin Sasuke-kun" gritó Sakura.

"Cálmate, Sakura. Aun tiene hasta que su combate inicie" respondió Kiba y ella lo miró de muerte.

" _¿Gaara mató al Uchiha?... le dije que mantuviera un bajo perfil"_ pensó Baki viendo a Gaara quien se veía sorprendentemente calmado.

"Silencio. Está a punto de empezar" dijo Ino y miraron hacia la arena para ver que Hayate estaba a punto de hablar.

 **## En la arena ##**

En el campo de batalla Hayate estaba explicando las reglas a los participantes y eran prácticamente las mismas que durante las preliminares.

"Comencemos..." dijo Hayate, pero fue interrumpido por Hinata.

"¿Vamos a empezar sin Sasuke?" preguntó.

"Tendrá tiempo de llegar hasta que su combate inicie, de otra forma será descalificado" explicó Hayate.

"¿Alguna pregunta?" inquirió Hayate y nadie dijo nada "Hyuuga Neji y Hyuuga Hinata permanezcan aquí. El resto de ustedes diríjanse al área de espera" dijo Hayate y todos se empezaron a marchar. Todos se fueron excepto Naruto quien no se fue sin decir adiós y besarla en la mejilla, a pesar de su pena.

 **## Con el público ##**

El resto de los Gennin se dirigieron al centro del público y se unieron con sus respectivos sensei y compañeros de equipo.

"Hola, Haku, Zabuza" dijo Naruto saludándolos "Es una pena que no entraras a los exámenes, Haku" dijo Naruto.

"Sí. Mi equipo no estaba listo aun. Quizá el otro año" respondió Haku. Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando Zabuza habló antes que ella.

"Oye niño" comenzó Zabuza "Será mejor que ganes. Tengo dinero apostado" dijo.

"¿Es enserio?" preguntó Naruto.

"Claro, luego de todo lo que te vi hacer, si pierdes tendré que hacer que Haku te congele las bolas" dijo Zabuza y Naruto rió débilmente mientras que se llevaba la mano a su hombría de forma involuntaria.

"Me agrada tu nuevo estilo, Naruto" dijo Haku. Tenía que admitir que se veía bien. No llevaba mangas así que ella podía ver sus músculos, los cuales no eran demasiado inflados, pero eran de alguien que entrenaba duro, y su estilo de peinado era bastante único y se le veía bien.

"Gracias" respondió él y le alzó el pulgar.

"Observa con cuidado, Hanabi. No hay nadie que recibiera la Sangre Hyuuga más fuerte que Neji" dijo Hiashi.

"¿De verdad es tan fuerte?" preguntó Hanabi. Era la segunda hija de Hiashi y la actual heredera del Clan Hyuuga.

"Es muy talentoso, nada como la debilucha de tu hermana" respondió su padre.

" _Estás a punto de tener un crudo despertar, Hiashi. Estás a punto de ver a la verdadera Hinata"_ pensó Naruto mientras escuchaba la conversación entre Hiashi y Hanabi.

 **## Arena ##**

"Deberías rendirte, prima. El destino ya me ha declarado el vencedor" dijo Neji con su tradicional sonrisa arrogante.

Hinata se volvió a Hayate y preguntó "¿Tu nombre es Destino?... pensé que era Hayate" dijo y todos comenzaron a reír.

Neji le dio una mirada a Hayate "¿Qué?" preguntó "Es gracioso".

"Eres débil, prima, todos saben eso" dijo Neji y Hinata solo negó con la cabeza, decepcionada. Se imaginaba que una vez que fuera expulsada, Neji al menos tendría algo de simpatía hacia ella.

"¿Listos combatientes?" preguntó Hayate y ambos asintieron "HAJIME" dijo y saltó hacia atrás.

"No puedes evadirme, prima. Durante las preliminares recurriste a ninjutsu. Eso solo prueba que no debes ser una Hyuuga" dijo él.

"Entonces te derrotaré usando nuestro estilo de taijutsu" dijo Hinata y tomó la posición estándar de Juuken: las rodillas dobladas con la izquierda ligeramente delante de la otra. Su brazo izquierdo extendido con la palma hacia Neji y su brazo derecho retraído cerca de la cintura.

Neji sonrió y ni siquiera activó su Byakugan o tomó ninguna posición. Simplemente corrió hacia ella para cerrar la distancia en un instante. Dio el tradicional golpe Juuken al pecho. Hinata esperó a que se acercara y más rápido que el relámpago desvió el golpe. Ella se agachó y barrió las piernas de Neji, aprovechando el movimiento dio un giro completo y le dio un golpe al pecho que lo envió arrastrando por el piso.

"Deberías tomar esto enserio, Neji" dijo Hinata activando su Byakugan sin hacer sellos.

Neji escupió algo de sangre y removió la tierra y polvo de sus ropas mientras se ponía de pie. Decidió mostrarle cómo se debía hacer y activó su Byakugan y tomó su posición.

 **## Con el público ##**

"Parece que se están poniendo serios" dijo Naruto.

"Sí, no fue nada más que una prueba" dijo Asuma.

"Asuma" dijo Kurenai atrayendo su atención "¿Recuerdas nuestra apuesta?" preguntó.

"Sí, pero estoy confiado de que Shikamaru será promovido" dijo Asuma intentando convencerse a sí mismo.

 **## Arena ##**

Neji corrió con velocidad hacia Hinata y lanzó unos cuantos golpes. Hinata los esquivó todos como si estuviera bailando. No necesitaba ni siquiera golpear los golpes de su primo, simplemente cambiaba su peso e iba con la corriente.

" _Demonios ¿por qué no puedo golpearla?"_ se preguntaba Neji, frustrándose porque estaba usando sus mejores movimientos y ella los esquivaba todos como si no fueran nada.

Ahora era tiempo para que Hinata hiciera su movimiento. Intentó un golpe Juuken rápido al hombro de él, pero Neji lo bloqueó. Neji se encontró a la defensiva mientras Hinata lo empujaba más y más. Cada golpe que bloqueaba estaba más y más cerca a hacerle daño enserio, si lo golpeaban el juego habría terminado. Ella parecía estar apuntando solo a sus tenketsus más importantes.

Neji decidió ganar algo de espacio y dio un salto hacia atrás, pero no esperaba que Hinata corriera tras de él con tanta velocidad. Hinata intentó un Juuken al hombro izquierdo.

" _No puedo dejar que me golpee o deshabilitará mi brazo izquierdo"_ pensaba Neji. Hinata lo veía sonreír y se preguntaba qué era tan divertido hasta que notó que estaba comenzando a girar. Se dio cuenta lo que planeaba y saltó hacia atrás para evitar su ataque.

"Kaiten" gritó Neji mientras giraba y formaba un domo azul de chakra.

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

"E-ese es..." tartamudeaba Hiashi mientras veía al prodigio de la Familia Secundaria hacer la mejor técnica defensiva de la Casa Principal. El Kaiten era el orgullo de los Hyuuga: era su defensa absoluta... o eso pensaban.

"Increíble" dijo un anciano Hyuuga al ver a Neji hacer el Kaiten.

"Tou-san, es ese..." preguntó Hanabi, pero nunca logró terminar.

"El Kaiten. La defensa absoluta de la Casa Principal. Pensar que él lograra progresar tan lejos sin que nadie lo entrenara. Es de verdad un prodigio" dijo Hiashi.

 **## Arena ##**

Neji terminó su Kaiten y le sonrió a Hinata.

"Parece que eres tú quien está evitando su destino. El Kaiten es una técnica de la Casa Principal" dijo Hinata.

"Un fracaso como tú jamás entendería" dijo Neji y corrió, cerrando con rapidez la distancia entre él y Hinata.

"Estás en mi rango" dijo Neji y tomó su posición "Hakke Rokujuuyonshou" dijo Neji y estaba a punto de comenzar su mejor ataque cuando vio a Hinata comenzar a girar. Sus ojos se ensancharon por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, pero fue demasiado tarde.

"Kaiten" gritó Hinata y comenzó a girar creando su propio domo azul de chakra y Neji fue enviado a volar con gran rapidez e impactó en la pared.

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

"Esa es mi chica" dijo Naruto mientras animaba a Hinata. El resto de los Gennin y la mayoría de los Jounin veía como la heredera exiliada vencía al prodigio Hyuuga.

Hiashi rechinó los dientes al ver como Hinata ejecutaba el Kaiten a la perfección. Ya sabía que podía usarlo, pero el nivel de maestría nunca lo habría imaginado.

"T-Tou-san, ¿Nee-san usó el Kaiten?" preguntó Hanabi mientras veía la usualmente estoica cara de Hiashi mostrar ira.

"Hiashi" dijo un anciano "¿Te importa explicar cómo tu hija puede usar el Kaiten?" preguntó.

"¿Cómo podría saberlo?" preguntó y el anciano volvió a su malhumor al igual que cierto Uchiha.

 **## Arena ##**

"¿Aun crees que soy una fracasada?" preguntó ella viendo a su primo levantarse del piso y quitarse algunas rocas. Hinata notó que la respiración de Neji estaba comenzando a hacerse más forzada. Después de todo el Kaiten lo hizo chocar contra la pared con gran fuerza.

"Admitiré que eres mejor de lo que esperaba. Al final no importará. Simplemente no pensaba que pudieras usar tú también el Kaiten" respondió Neji. Durante el encuentro entero no le había podido asestar un golpe a ella y aun así ella ya le había dado dos golpes sólidos. Necesitaba terminar esto rápido o de otra forma perdería y era algo que no podía permitirse.

Neji corrió tan rápido como podía hacia Hinata. Se puso enfrente de ella y le lanzó tierra hacia los ojos. Hinata no esperaba un truco tan bajo y solo pudo cerrar los ojos. Neji sonrió y tomó la oportunidad.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou" dijo y tomó la posición para el ataque.

"Dos palmas" dijo y cerró dos puntos en la red de chakra de Hinata.

"Cuatro palmas".

"Ocho palmas".

"Dieciséis palmas".

"Treinta y dos palmas".

"Sesenta y cuatro palmas". Dijo terminando sus golpes mientras Hinata era empujada hacia atrás, pero se mantenía en pie.

En las gradas Hiashi sonrió con satisfacción al ver a la fracasada de su hija ser puesta en su lugar.

"Al final no eras más que una fracasada" dijo Neji recuperando el aliento. Estaba a punto de decirle al réferi que le concediera el encuentro cuando Hinata explotó en humo.

Los ojos de Neji se ensancharon cuando vio que Hinata se convertía en humo _"¿Kage Bunshin?"_ se preguntaba. De pronto notó que Hinata corría con rapidez y se posicionó detrás de él, se giró justo a tiempo para recibir su ataque de lleno.

"Hakke Sanbyakurokujuu Isshiki" dijo Hinata y comenzó la arremetida.

"Dos palmas".

"Cuatro palmas".

"Ocho palmas".

"Dieciséis palmas".

"Treinta y dos palmas".

"Sesenta y cuatro palmas".

"Ciento veintiocho palmas".

"Doscientas cincuenta y seis palmas".

"Trescientas sesenta y una palmas" terminó Hinata. En menos de cinco segundos había cerrado trescientos sesenta y un tenketsus del cuerpo de Neji. Neji azotó sonoramente en el piso, desmayado e iba a permanecer así por varias horas.

"Ganadora por dejar noqueado a su contrincante: Hyuuga Hinata" dijo Hayate.

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

Naruto dio un silbido al ver a Hinata hacer un nuevo ataque. Parecía como si bailara y era hermoso. En menos de cinco segundos había apagado por completo la red de chakra de Neji.

Los ojos de Hiashi se estaban saliendo de sus cuencas al ver a la 'fracasada' de su hija derrotar al prodigio Hyuuga. Neji se supone que era uno de los mejores usuarios del Juuken en haber agraciado al Clan y Hinata lo había derrotado sin siquiera sudar una gota. El combate había sido completamente a su favor, Neji no le había dado siquiera un golpe.

Hiashi fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando uno de los ancianos habló "Hiashi, debemos tener esa técnica. Muchos han intentado cerrar el sistema de chakra completo, pero no lo pudieron hacer en una manera viable. Es imperativo que consigamos esa técnica" dijo el anciano.

"¿Y cómo pretendes que la convenza que nos la dé?" preguntó Hiashi a los sabios ancianos.

"No nos importa. Ofrécele la oportunidad de volver a integrarse al clan, dale lo que sea. Puede verse distinta, pero saltará por la primer oportunidad que le demos de volver a formar parte del clan" dijo el anciano sonriendo.

"Felicidades, Hinata-chan" dijo Naruto mientras la abrazaba y le daba vueltas en el aire; ella reía.

"Gracias, Bigotes-kun" respondió ella mientras reía como loca por la expresión de él.

"Ahí vienen" dijo Naruto y Hinata tenía una expresión de confusión. "Tu padre y los ancianos" explicó él y ella se giró para verlos acercarse a ella.

"¿Algo que necesites, _padre_?" preguntó en una voz muy dulce que hacía al hombre temblar y a Naruto reír.

"Sí, Hinata. Nos gustaría ofrecerte la oportunidad de volver a formar parte del clan" dijo Hiashi con su estoica voz.

"¿Por qué querría hacer eso?" preguntó ella "Estoy feliz con Naruto y no hay nada que me puedan ofrecer" respondió ella.

"Podemos ofrecerte un estilo de vida sin dolor, digna de una Hyuuga. Seguramente no te gusta tu vida con esta cosa" dijo Hiashi y los ojos de Hinata se contrajeron.

"Vuelve a llamarlo cosa y te asesinaré" dijo ella y activó su Byakugan.

"No importa ¿aceptas?" preguntó Hiashi.

"Mmm... veamos... NO" respondió ella y rió. Hiashi estaba comenzando a enojarse y eso es decir algo para alguien que la mayoría del tiempo es calmado y sin emociones.

"No hay nada que me puedan ofrecer. Estoy feliz con la vida que llevo, ¿por qué querría unirme a un clan con malditos estirados?" preguntó ella y todos rieron "Además solo me quieren porque derroté a su precioso prodigio y lo más seguro es que quieran MÍ técnica" dijo.

"Suficiente de esto" gritó un anciano y alzó sus dedos para formar medio signo del tigre y dijo sonriendo "Activar".

Unos segundos pasaron y Hinata veía al anciano preguntándose si su vejez lo había vuelto loco.

"¿Algo anda mal?" preguntó en una voz demasiado dulce. Removió la cinta lavanda de su frente para revelar que ya no tenía el sello. El sello del Ave Enjaulada no estaba en ninguna parte "Soy un ave libre, _Tou-san"_ dijo.

Los ancianos, Hiashi e incluso el Hokage estaban estupefactos. No creían que el Sello del Ave Enjaulada fuera posible de remover sin matar a la víctima.

"¿C-Cómo es posible?" preguntó Hiashi.

"Solo digamos que Naruto sabe sobre sellos" dijo Hinata y de nuevo rió por sus caras de sorpresa. Ni siquiera Jiraiya, un Maestro de Fuuinjutsu, sabía cómo remover el sello sin al menos dejar permanentemente discapacitado al usuario.

"Esto es una afronta, Hiashi. No podemos permitirlo" dijo el anciano.

"Muy mal que no puedan hacer nada" dijo Naruto y atrajo su atención "Al momento que exiliaron a Hinata ella se volvió propiedad de la aldea. Ya no tienen ningún poder sobre ella. Y ya que es una shinobi y técnicamente una adulta ni siquiera puedes reclamarla como tu hija" dijo Naruto riendo por la cara de ira de los ancianos y Hiashi, quienes parecían deseosos de matarlos.

Hiashi tomó un paso hacia adelante, pero se arrepintió cuando cayó al piso apenas capaz de respirar por el pesado instinto asesino que Naruto estaba liberando.

" **Tenga cuidado, Hiashi-sama. Atacar a un shinobi de la Hoja es un crimen, sobre todo con tantos testigos"** dijo Naruto en una voz más profunda y apuntó a todas las personas alrededor de él. Todos estaban impactados de que Naruto lograra remover el sello de Hinata.

"Demonio" dijo Hiashi cuando recobró su aliento y se puso de pie.

Naruto estaba preparado a terminar su vida por haber roto la ley del Sandaime, pero por suerte el Hokage llegó a tiempo para prevenir que las cosas se salieran más de control.

"¿Estás loco, Hiashi?" preguntó el Hokage "Naruto está en lo correcto, al momento que rechazaste a tu hija perdiste toda autoridad sobre ella. Ahora le pertenece a la aldea y permanecerá así hasta que ella decida algo diferente" dijo el Hokage y Hiashi bufó.

"Hablaremos después" dijo Hiashi luego de recobrar su estoica expresión y se volvió hacia los ancianos.

"Eso fue bien" dijo Naruto y Hinata asintió. El Hokage solo podía suspirar: Naruto siempre le daba dolores de cabeza. Como si el consejo civil no fuera suficiente ahora tendría a los Hyuuga detrás de él.

" _Soy demasiado viejo para esta mierda"_ pensó mientras volvía al palco.


	20. Entre colas

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

 **Capítulo 20: Entre colas**

El viejo Hokage regresó hacia el palco donde se encontraban los otros Kage y pensaba _"Y pensar que Naruto fue capaz de remover el Sello del Ave Enjaulada sin matar a su anfitrión. De verdad estarías orgulloso de él, Minato, ya te ha sobrepasado en fuuinjutsu"_.

"¿Todo bien, Hokage-dono?" preguntó el Raikage.

"Sí. Naruto siempre me da dolores de cabeza" dijo el Hokage mientras suspiraba. Ahora que Hinata había revelado que Naruto es capaz de remover el Sello del Ave Enjaulada los Hyuuga iban a pasar por un infierno. Especialmente la Casa Principal ya que tratan a la Casa Secundaria como esclavos. Si la Casa Secundaria logra deshacerse del sello podrían hacer una revuelta con facilidad en contra de la Casa Principal pues los superan en número casi 5 a 1. No sería bueno para la Casa Principal. Al final Hinata salió librada y solo fue expulsada del Clan en vez de ser lanzada a la Casa Secundaria.

"De hecho. Ser tan habilidoso con sellos a tan corta edad. De verdad honra al Clan Uzumaki" dijo el Raikage _"Será una gran amenaza en el futuro si continúa así. ¿Qué debería hacer?"_ se preguntaba el Raikage.

El Kazekage rechinaba los dientes y maldecía al rubio en su mente _"Ese mocoso se está volviendo peligroso. Pensar que lograra aguantar lo bastante para que los ANBU llegaran... Incluso puede usar sellos. Podría ser capaz de remover el sello maldito y no puedo permitir eso. Tendré que asegurarme que muera hoy"_ penaba Orochimaru.

"No ha visto ni siquiera la punta del iceberg, Raikage-sama" dijo el Hokage haciendo que al Raikage se le achicaran los ojos.

"Sí. Sé que es el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi" dijo el Raikage para sorpresa del viejo Hokage.

"¿Cómo sabe eso?" preguntó viendo al Raikage y estudiándolo.

"Olvida que tengo a la Jinchuuriki del Nibi compitiendo en el equipo de mi hermano, el Jinchuuriki del Hachibi. Ambos se encontraron con él antes del inicio de los exámenes" dijo el Raikage riendo "Me pregunto cuanto control tiene sobre la bestia" dijo el Raikage viendo al Hokage.

"¿Quién sabe? Nunca sentí que entrenara con su chakra así que no tengo idea" respondió el Hokage.

"¿Es su Jinchuuriki y no lo sabe?" preguntó el Raikage con incredulidad.

"Como le dije. Naruto es una persona muy especial y reservada. Sé que ha estado entrenando desde que tenía cinco años de edad" dijo el Hokage riendo ligeramente.

"¿Sabía que su padre arregló el Secuestro Hyuuga y que Naruto fue el que mató al secuestrador y rescató a la heredera?" preguntó el Hokage y rió más cuando todos lo veían, claramente pensando que estaba loco.

"Debe estar bromeando. ¿Cómo puede un niño de seis años matar a un Jounin? Es cierto que no era de élite, pero aun así un niño de seis años ni siquiera ha entrado a la academia. Lo único que puedo pensar es que el Kyuubi ayudó" dijo el Raikage.

"Le aseguro que no bromeo, Raikage-dono. Cuando llegué a la escena Naruto estaba sosteniendo a Hinata y el secuestrador tenía un kunai en el pecho" explicó el Hokage y el Raikage rechinó los dientes.

"Entonces el Kyuubi es la única explicación" dijo cruzando los brazos.

"Lo dudo" dijo el Hokage y todos le pusieron atención "Cuando llegué a la escena no había rastros del chakra del Kyuubi siendo usado. No vi el combate, pero por lo que me dijo Naruto lo engañó con un clon y lo liquidó cuando tuvo la oportunidad" explicó el Hokage.

"Parece que ha estado escondiendo un diamante" dijo el Kazekage. "Si era así de habilidoso a tan corta edad ¿por qué sigue siendo un Gennin?" preguntó el Kazekage.

"Todos saben cómo son tratados los Jinchuurikis ¿cierto?" preguntó el Hokage y todos asintieron. Todos parecían interesados en el joven rubio "Eligió esconder su verdadera fuerza. Decidió tomar el curso completo de la academia para tener tiempo de entrenarse y ser capaz de protegerse y a todos los que le importan" terminó el Hokage.

"Engaño. El verdadero camino del shinobi" dijo el Kazekage.

"¿Sabe algo, Raikage-dono?" dijo el Hokage riendo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el Raikage.

"Su aldea tiene a crear algunas de nuestras mejores parejas. Secuestraron a Uzumaki Kushina y fue rescatada por Namikaze Minato y luego se volvieron pareja. Hace unos años secuestraron a Hinata y Naruto la rescató. Ahora son novio y novia y viven juntos". Dijo el Hokage riendo.

"¿Me está diciendo que se están produciendo otro Relámpago Amarillo y otra Muerte Roja?" preguntó el Raikage. El Yondaime Hokage era una especie de rival para el Raikage en lo que a velocidad respecta. El Yondaime era el único hombre capaz de esquivar un ataque frontal del Raikage usando su famosa Armadura de Relámpago. La esposa del Yondaime y madre de Naruto era Uzumaki Kushina, en verdad Senju aunque nadie supiera ese detalle, también conocida en el libro bingo como Aka no Shi (Muerte Roja) por su vibrante cabello color rojo. Era una poderosa kunoichi y extremadamente talentosa usuaria Suiton y de kenjutsu.

"Tengo fe en ellos. Se dice que cada generación sobrepasa a la anterior" dijo el Hokage sabiamente.

"Me he estado preguntando algo, Hokage-dono ¿no se suponía que Hyuuga Hinata heredera la heredera del Clan? ¿Por qué tenía el Sello del Ave Enjaulada? ¿Y por qué vive con el chico rubio si es una Hyuuga?" preguntó el Raikage.

"Es bastante simple. El padre de Hinata pensó que era débil y la exilió del clan y le puso el sello. Entonces fue a vivir con Naruto y el resto es historia" explicó el Hokage.

"¿Débil? Acaba de derrotar al supuesto Prodigio Hyuuga" dijo el Kazekage.

"¿Qué puedo decir? Naruto tiene la habilidad de animar a las personas y apuesto que ha estado entrenando con ella desde que fue expulsada" explicó el Hokage.

"Tengo ansias de ver su encuentro contra el último Uchiha" dijo el Raikage.

"Será un combate interesante" dijo el Hokage _"Me pregunto si revelará su Sharingan"_ pensó,

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

"Fuu de Taki y Nii Yugito de Kumo por favor bajen a la arena para iniciar su combate" dijo Hayate desde el campo de batalla.

"Buena suerte, Fuu, Yugito" les dijo Naruto a ambas mientras bajaban hacia la arena.

"¿Quién crees que ganará?" preguntó Hinata.

Naruto se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla y tomó una pose reflexiva "No sé realmente qué pueden hacer, así que es difícil decir" comenzó "Si usan a sus compañeros, entonces Fuu ganará si tiene el suficiente control. De otra manera no puedo saber con seguridad ya que no conozco sus habilidades individuales" explicó Naruto.

"Oye, Kurenai-sensei. Tú peleaste con Fuu en contra de los Jounin de Oto cuando fuimos a Taki ¿cierto?" preguntó Hinata.

"Sí. ¿Por qué la pregunta?" inquirió Kurenai. No estaba poniéndolo atención a la conversación de Naruto y Hinata ya que veía a las dos Jinchuurikis ir hacia el centro de la arena.

"Estamos intentando deducir quién ganará ya que la que lo haga combatirá conmigo en el siguiente combate. ¿Qué me puedes decir sobre Fuu?" preguntó Hinata.

"Uhmmm..." pensó Kurenai antes de continuar "Para empezar no necesita usar el chakra de su Bijuu. Su taijutsu no era nada especial, la pondría alrededor de un Chunin de bajo nivel. Sin embargo su ninjutsu es mucho mejor, es una usuaria principalmente de agua, pero tenía algunas técnicas de insectos" explicó Kurenai.

"Oigan" dijo Naruto atrayendo su atención "Recuerdo lo que Kabuto dijo sobre Yugito durante la primera etapa del examen. Dijo que era buena tanto en taijutsu y ninjutsu, así que asumiría que están a la par de un Chunin de nivel medio" dijo Naruto.

"Nada que no puedas manejar" dijo y Hinata asintió y retornó su atención a la arena.

"Tienes mucha fe en ella" dijo Asuma y se unió a la conversación ya que su conversación le daba curiosidad.

"Claro que tengo fe en mi novia" dijo Naruto sonriendo y Asuma murmuró algo sobre mocosos rubios con suerte. "¿Viste lo que le hizo a Neji?" preguntó casi de manera retórica. Todos vieron como le pateaba el trasero a Neji.

"Sí lo vi, buen trabajo. Será bueno para el maldito arrogante" dijo Asuma riendo "Aunque no esperaba que ella ganara" dijo con honestidad.

"¿No tienes fe en mis enseñanzas?" preguntó Kurenai con una voz amenazadora.

"Claro que sí la tengo, Kurenai-chan" dijo con rapidez Asuma mientras movía sus manos en el aire para calmar la situación antes de que ella lo pusiera en un genjutsu.

"coug ... mangoneado coug" dijo Naruto discretamente y Asuma le dedicó una mirada de muerte al rubio.

"¿Qué fue eso, Naruto-kun?" preguntó Hinata en una voz demasiado dulce.

"Nada, Hina-chan" dijo Naruto con rapidez y Asuma rió ligeramente.

"Problemáticas mujeres" dijo Shikamaru.

 **## Arena ##**

¿Ambas concursantes están listas?" preguntó Hayate.

"HAI" dijeron las dos.

"HAJIME" dijo Hayate y saltó fuera de su camino. Sabía que ambas eran Jinchuurikis y no quería ser quedar atrapado entre las dos.

"¿Deberíamos mantenerlos fuera del combate?" preguntó Fuu.

Yugito pensó por un momento. La mayoría de las técnicas de Yugito dependen del uso del chakra del Nibi. No que fuera débil sin su gato, pero el hecho es que entrenara principalmente usando su Bijuu. Si era removido reduciría tu ninjutsu "¿Qué te parece si lo mantenemos a dos colas?" preguntó.

"Suena bien" respondió Fuu y sacó un kunai, tras lo cual tomó su posición; mientras tanto Yugito desenvainó la espada que llevaba colgada en la espalda.

Yugito corrió con rapidez hacia adelante e intentó un corte horizontal. Fuu se agachó rápidamente y rodó hacia un lado, se levantó e intentó darle una patada a Yugito en el pecho. Yugito sin embargo logró doblar por completo la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia atrás, casi en un ángulo de 90º, evitando la patada.

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

Naruto silbó cuando vio que Yugito se doblaba de esa manera. Ese tipo de flexibilidad no es posible para los humanos. Incluso si es una shinobi, doblarse a tal ángulo debería romperle la espina.

" **Es el efecto del Nibi. Sus anfitriones tienen una flexibilidad mejorada debido a que Nibi es una gata"** le explicó Kurama a Naruto.

" _¿Cómo es que no recibo nada útil de ti?"_ preguntó Naruto.

" **Desagradecido mocoso. Tienes regeneración mejorada y tienes la habilidad de sentir las emociones negativas"** dijo Kurama.

" _Es bueno y todo, pero no es particularmente efectivo en combate"_ respondió Naruto.

" **¿A qué te refieres con que no es útil?... Tu habilidad de sensor emparejada con tu Sharingan hace casi imposible que alguien se esconda de ti"** explicó Kurama. Para alguien tan inteligente como él a veces podía seguir siendo un idiota. Quizá toda esa actuación en los días de academia lo afecto.

" _Nunca lo pensé así"_ dijo Naruto y Kurama sudó una gota.

 **## Arena ##**

Fuu y Yugito intercambiaron golpes y patadas por unos minutos. Incluso si la pelea era un empate parecía que Yugito tenía la clara ventaja en taijutsu. Su flexibilidad hacía muy difícil que Fuu la golpeara, incluso más ya que Yugito usaba una espada.

"Kumo-Ryu: Kaengiri (Estilo de la Nube: Corte llameante)" dijo Yugito mientras daba un corte horizontal hacia Fuu. La espada de Yugito estaba imbuida de fuego, el cual creó un anillo de fuego alrededor de Fuu, evitando que dejara el área.

"Suiton: Mizurappa (Estilo de Agua: Ola de Agua Salvaje)" dijo Fuu y reunió agua en su boca. Sacó el agua de su boca con gran velocidad y apagó con ella las llamas.

" _Es una usuario de agua. Tendrá ventaja en ninjutsu, pero yo la tengo en taijutsu"_ pensó Yugito al ver que Fuu usaba un jutsu Suiton de bajo nivel para apagar el fuego.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" dijo Yugito y le lanzó una bola de fuego ardiente a Fu, quien al notar que era una bola de fuego y no un torrente saltó a la derecha para evitarla.

Yugito apareció a su lado y dijo "Kumo-Ryu: Omotegiri (Estilo de la Nube: Corte Frontal)" Yugito hizo un corte horizontal muy rápido y la cabeza e Fuu se separó de sus hombros.

Yugito no pensaba que la vencería así de fácil y sus sospechas fueron probadas ciertas cuando Fuu se convirtió en un trozo de roca, mostrando que la peliverde había usado un Kawarimi.

"Suiton: Teppoudama" dijo y lanzó un par de balas de agua comprimidas desde su boca. Yugito se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Fuu ejecutar el jutsu. Con gran velocidad Yugito usó su espada y cortó cada bala, evitando recibir daño de ellas.

 **## Palco de los Kage ##**

"Parece que los Gennin de este año son muy talentosos" comentó el Hokage.

"Cierto. Usualmente ninjutsu elemental solo es entrenado luego de volverse Chunin" dijo el Kazekage.

"¿Qué esperaban de Jinchuurikis?" preguntó retóricamente el Raikage antes de proseguir "Incluso sin usar el chakra de sus Bijuu desarrollan altas reservas de chakra, así que tienden a aprender ninjutsu de este tipo antes que el resto" comentó el Raikage.

"Cierto" respondió el Hokage "Por cierto, luego de ver el combate de los Hyuuga recomiendo firmemente que Hinata sea promovida. Permaneció calmada incluso si su enemigo se burlaba de ella y mostró un alto nivel de taijutsu" explicó el Hokage.

"De acuerdo" tanto el Kazekage como el Raikage dijeron.

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

"Como esperábamos Yugito tiene la ventaja en taijutsu, pero parecen a la par en ninjutsu. Si esto sigue así Yugito ganará" dijo Naruto.

" _Uhmmm... yo tengo mejor taijutsu que Yugito y uso principalmente ninjutsu Suiton, así que si Yugito gana yo tendré la ventaja"_ pensó Hinata.

"Parece que están a punto de subir el nivel" dijo Naruto y todos se voltearon hacia la arena.

 **## Arena ##**

"¿Deberíamos incluir a nuestros compañeros al combate?" preguntó Fuu y Yugito asintió ansiosamente. Estaba ansiosa de mostrarles a todos su verdadero poder.

"Vamos" respondió Yugito.

" _Vamos, Nibi"_ pensó Yugito.

" **Preparada, gatita"** respondió la Nibi.

" _Vamos a enseñarles, Choumei"_ pensó Fuu.

" **Bien"** respondió Choumei alzando algo en el aire... probablemente un brazo o un ala.

Todos los espectadores vieron en sorpresa mientras chakra rojo parecía envolver a ambas concursantes. El chakra rojo irradiaba de sus estómagos y giraba alrededor de ellas antes de detenerse. Cuando se paró por completo ambas estaban envueltas por completo en una capa de chakra rojo traslúcida con dos colas moviéndose a sus espaldas.

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Sakura. Nunca había visto a alguien se envuelto en chakra. De hecho nunca había escuchado de chakra rojo, por lo que lo que veía era algo completamente nuevo.

"Esa es llamada una capa de Jinchuuriki" explicó Naruto,

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sakura no entendiendo.

"¿Sabes lo que es un Bijuu?" preguntó Asuma.

"¿Quieres decir como el Kyuubi?" preguntó Sakura.

"Sí. Existen 9 Bijuu comenzando con el Ichibi y terminando con el Kyuubi. La gente que tiene un Bijuu dentro de ellos son llamados Jinchuurikis y cuando usan el poder de su Bijuu eso es lo que sucede" explicó Asuma apuntando hacia la arena.

"Vaya" dijo Sakura impactada "Pero..." Sakura comenzó y todos voltearon hacia ella "Pensé que el Yondaime mató al Kyuubi... pero no puedes matar a un Bijuu... lo que significa que alguien en la aldea tiene al Kyuubi dentro de sí" dijo Sakura.

"Eres más inteligente de lo que pareces" dijo Naruto riendo.

"Cállate, Naruto-baka" gritó Sakura.

"Asuma-sensei ¿quién es nuestro Jinchuuriki?" preguntó Sakura y Naruto vio a Asuma para ver si iba a revelarlo.

"Todo sobre el Kyuubi es un secreto. Solo alguien con rango de Chunin y superior saben sobre él" explicó Asuma y Naruto suspiró de alivio. No quería tener que explicar todo a la loca banshee. Conociéndola probablemente querría que le diera el Kyuubi a Sasuke.

"Vaya secreto" dijo Naruto sin percatarse.

"¿De qué hablas, Naruto-baka? ¿Sabes quién es?" preguntó Sakura, pero sonaba más como una demanda.

"Baja el tono, Sakura, y sí sé quien es" dijo Naruto.

"¿Cómo puede un baka como tú saberlo?" Preguntó Sakura.

" **Métele una Bijuudama por el trasero en este instante"** dijo Kurama y Naruto rió en su mente.

" _No puedo hacer una Bijuudama aquí... pero tengo el Rasengan"_ respondió Naruto.

"¿Por qué quieres que te diga?" preguntó Naruto.

"Quiero saber quién es para que se lo dé a Sasuke-kun" dijo Sakura y todos la vieron.

" _¿Está loca?"_ se preguntaba Asuma.

" _Necesito hablar con Kakashi para discutir enviarla a unas sesiones con Inoichi"_ pensó Kurenai. El nivel de obsesión que tiene va a ser su desgracia en algún momento.

" **Demonios. Esa sí que es una fangirl dedicada"** dijo Kurama.

" _¿Cómo puedes saber sobre fangirls"_ preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

" **Vamos a decir que fui muy popular... cuando era un cachorro"** dijo Kurama suspirando, apenado.

" _No me digas que fuiste perseguido por kitsunes hembras"_ dijo Naruto con incredulidad.

" **Sí"** respondió Kurama recordando días más oscuros.

" _Parece que cada raza tiene sus propias fangirls"_ dijo Naruto riendo.

"Por cierto el Kyuubi no es una cosa, es un él" explicó Naruto.

"¿Cómo lo sabes, baka?" gritó de nuevo Sakura. Hinata se le acercó y le dio un Juuken en la garganta, cortándole la voz.

"Sí que eres ruidosa, Sakura" dijo Hinata y Sakura intentó maldecirla, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Incluso si nadie dijo nada todos estaban felices de que Sakura se quedara callada por una vez en su vida.

" _Naruto parece saber mucho sobre los Bijuu... dijo que había cinco personas que podían abrir las puertas y Hinata dijo que tres estaban en la arena... si Fuu es una Jinchuuriki y puede abrir las puertas... entonces hay buenas razones para creer que Naruto es el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi... eso explicaría como lo han tratado... rubios problemáticos"_ pensó Shikamaru al escuchar la conversación.

"Si dejas de gritar abriré tu tenketsu" dijo Hinata y Sakura sintió tristemente.

"Naruto" dijo calmada Sakura mientras veía a Hinata. Ella asintió y Sakura continuó. "¿Cómo sabes que el Kyuubi es un él?" preguntó.

"He leído mucho sobre ellos. Incluso si no son humanos tampoco son cosas. Por ejemplo, Yugito tiene a la Nibi sellada dentro de ella. Ella es una gata. Los Bijuu tienen sus propias personalidades como cualquier otro animal" explicó Naruto y Sakura asintió.

"Entonces..." comenzó Sakura. "¿Me dirás quién es el Jinchuuriki?" dijo ella en una voz demasiado dulce intentando saber quién era.

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo con tanta desesperación?" preguntó Naruto.

"Oh vamos, Naruto, yo también quiero saber" dijo Ino. Todos vieron al rubio preguntándose si iba a decir quién es. Todos los novatos eran ignorantes a la identidad del Jinchuuriki, pero entre todos los presentes había algunos que lo sabían. Los Jounin, por supuesto, Hinata y Shino, así como el equipo de la Arena.

"¿Seguro que quieres decirles?" preguntó Hinata.

"Sí. Lo sabrán eventualmente, así que bien puedo decirles ahora y terminar con esto" dijo Naruto y todos se voltearon a verlo.

"Bien, les diré quien es" dijo y todos prácticamente tenían estrellas en los ojos.

"Primero diré que era nuestro compañero de clase durante la academia" dijo Naruto y todos estaban impactados. Naruto rió y prosiguió "Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi no Yoko" dijo y todo quedó en silencio tras su proclamación.

"Sí, claro. El último de la clase tiene al Bijuu más poderoso sellado dentro de él" dijo Kiba y todos salieron de su estupor, comenzando a reír.

"Si quieren les puedo mostrar mi capa con dos colas" dijo Naruto y todos dejaron de reír.

"¿Es enserio?" preguntó Kiba.

Naruto convocó el chakra del Kyuubi y de inmediato usó su capa con dos colas. Sus ojos eran rojo sangre con pupilas rasgadas, sus marcas de nacimiento se hicieron más pronunciadas y sus colmillos se alargaron. Alrededor de su cuerpo la misma capa de chakra rojo y traslucido se formó, completa con dos colas.

" **Enserio"** respondió Naruto, pero su voz era más profunda que la usual debido al chakra del Kyuubi **"¿Me creen ahora?"** preguntó y todos asintieron ligeramente asustaron de su nueva voz y apariencia.

"Ahora que saben ¿qué van a hacer?" preguntó.

"Nada" dijo Kiba.

"¿No creen que soy un monstruo?" preguntó. A Naruto no le importaba en realidad. Mientras tuviera a la gente que era preciada para él podía ser feliz.

"Claro que no. Sé la diferencia entre un kunai y un rollo" dijo Kiba.

"Gracias. Quizá deberías decirle eso al resto de los aldeanos" dijo Naruto suspirando mientras retornaba su atención al combate que sucedía en la arena.

 **## Arena ##**

La arena estaba casi completamente destruida del combate entre las dos Jinchuurikis. El campo de batalla estaba lleno de agua y aun así la tierra estaba calcinada por las flamas de Yugito. Ambas estaban mostrando síntomas de fatiga. Incluso si tenían una gran cantidad de chakra no tenían el aguante necesario para seguir con esto.

"Katon: Ao Goukakyuu no Jutsu" dijo Yugito y lanzó una enorme bola de fuego color azul hacia Fuu. La bola de fuego tenía el chakra del Nibi, dándole un color más intenso y casi el triple de poder.

"Suiton: Daibakufu (Vórtice de Catarata)" dijo Fuu y agua del piso se alzó enfrente de ella y formó un vórtice. El agua inmediatamente chocó con la bola de fuego. El choque produjo una enorme bola de vapor que cubrió casi toda la arena.

Yugito aprovechó su oportunidad y canalizó el chakra del Nibi hacia sus uñas incrementando su longitud y resistencia. Mientras la nube de vapor desaparecía corrió con rapidez hacia Fuu, quien no esperaba que Yugito la envistiera con tanda prontitud y no estaba preparada para el corte que recibió de las garras de esta.

Fuu recibió el ataque de lleno de ambas manos, las cuales le cortaron el pecho y pierna izquierda. Saltó hacia atrás y se agarró el pecho por el dolor. Su armadura de red logró absorber la mayor parte del daño, pero aun así tenía una cortada profunda.

Fuu enfocó el chakra de Choumei en el área de su pecho y la herida comenzó a curarse de inmediato. Luego de unos segundos no había evidencia de que algo hubiera pasado.

Fuu usó el chakra de Choumei y lo enfocó en su espalda, de la cual le salieron dos alas, mismas que usó para alzarse del piso y volar por el aire unos metros por encima de la tierra.

Fuu continuó esquivando múltiples bolas de fuego que le lanzaba Yugito mientras preparaba a sus insectos para atacar. Yugito corrió con rapidez por la pared en cuatro patas, similares a un gato. La rubia usó la pared como punto de apoyo para lanzarse y envestir a Fuu en el aire.

Yugito tomó las piernas y brazos de Fuu para que no pudiera escapar y se colocó encima de ella mientras ambas se desplomaban hacia la tierra. Yugito enfocó chakra en sus piernas y justo cuando estaban a punto de chocar, saltó lo cual hizo que Fuu cayera con más fuerza aún.

BOOM.

El piso de la arena tembló por el impacto y se alzó una nube de polvo. La capa de Yugito desapareció y esta se encontraba respirando con un poco de dificultad, nada que no arreglara un poco de descanso. El polvo se asentó para mostrar a Fuu, quien estaba desmayada.

Hayate se acercó a Fuu y notó que se encontraba inconsciente, tras lo cual llamó a los médicos "Ganadora por dejar noqueada a su oponente: Nii Yugito" dijo Hayate y la multitud estalló en aplausos. Después de todo, los civiles solo pueden ver un combate al nivel de un Gennin, ya que no pueden mantener el ritmo de una de nivel superior por la velocidad. Presenciar una batalla como esta era una rareza.

 **## Palco de los Kage ##**

"Esa es mi chica" dijo el Raikage orgulloso de que Yugito ganara. Yugito era una huérfana desde la muerte de sus padres cuando el Hachibi fue liberado por accidente, así que el Raikage la acogió y la crió como a su propia hija.

"Ambas pelearon muy bien y parecen tener buen control sobre su poder. Recomendaría a ambas para Chunin" dijo el Kazekage.

"Cierto" dijo el Hokage, concordando con sus contrapartes.

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

"Felicidades, Yugito" dijo Naruto alzándole el pulgar.

"Gracias. Fue una pelea difícil" respondió Yugito "Senti el chakra del Kyuubi desde abajo. ¿Qué estabas haciendo?" preguntó.

"Solo mostrándole a mis amigos mi capa" dijo Naruto como si no fuera nada "Tomará algo de tiempo que se acostumbren al hecho de que soy un Jinchuuriki, pero creo que me aceptarán" dijo mientras veía a sus amigos sonriéndole, incluso Sakura para su sorpresa.

"¿Les dijiste que eres un Jinchuuriki?" preguntó Yugito no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

"Claro. Les dije durante tu combate mientras les explicaba sus capas de dos colas" explicó Naruto "¿Por qué preguntas?".

"Porque sé muy bien como somos tratados y que lo reveles públicamente es algo muy extraño" dijo Yugito.

"Tengo gente que se preocupa por mi aun sabiendo lo que soy, su opinión es lo único que importa. A los demás solo los ignoro y si intentan algo terminan en el hospital con huesos rotos" dijo Naruto y Yugito asintió.

"Nara Shikamaru y Sabaku no Temari por favor bajen a la arena" dijo Hayate.

(NT: Igual que en Canon).

"Maldito flojo" dijo Ino dándose un golpe con la mano.

"¿Qué esperabas de Shikamaru?" preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, tienes razón" respondió Ino.

"Sería demasiado problemático explicar" dijo Naruto sonriendo y algunos rieron por su comentario.

"Si Sasuke no llega va a ser descalificado" dijo Naruto "Pensé que me había hecho cargo de los malos hábitos de Kakashi" dijo Naruto.

 **## Con los Kage ##**

"Eso fue... anticlimático" dijo el Hokage al ver a Shikamaru rendirse.

"Sí, pero mostró una mente táctica muy buena. Como uno esperaría de un Nara" dijo el Raikage.

"..." el Kazekage permaneció callado.

"¿Están de acuerdo que debería ser promovido a Chunin?" pregunto el Hokage y ambos asintieron.

"Los Chunin son líderes y muestran buena planeación y permanecen calmados incluso cuando saben que probablemente no ganarán" dijo el Raikage.

"Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke por favor bajen a la arena" dijo Hayate.

"Parece que el Uchiha no se mostrará, que pena" dijo el Raikage.

"Sí, parece que será descalificado" dijo el Hokage preparándose a levantarse y descalificarlo cuando el Kazekage lo interrumpió.

"Por favor espera, Hokage-dono. Deseo ver al Uchiha combatir con Uzumaki Naruto. Dejemos que continúen con el resto de encuentros hasta que llegue" dijo el Kazekage.

"¿Se da cuenta que se no capaz de respectar horarios entonces no es material de Chunin?" dijo el Hokage.

"Si entiendo correctamente Hatake Kakashi es conocido por llegar horas tarde a cualquier cita y es un Jounin de Élite" dijo el Kazekage.

El Hokage sabía que el Kazekage tenía un punto y no había nada que hacer para rebatirlo "Como desee... pero si no está aquí cuando sea el momento será descalificado" dijo el Hokage.

"Claro" dijo el Kazekage. El Hokage se volvió hacia su guardaespaldas y este le dijo a Hayate la situación.

"Ya que Uchiha Sasuke no ha llegado procederemos con el resto de encuentros" dijo Hayate.

"Sabaku no Gaara y Sabaku no Kankuro por favor bajen a la arena" dijo Hayate.

"Réferi, me rindo" gritó Kankuro desde los balcones.

"OK... ganador por renuncia: Sabaku no Gaara." dijo Hayate.

"Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke por favor bajen a la arena" dijo Hayate.

"¡Cuánto tiempo ganó el Uchiha!" dijo el Raikage riendo. Entonces el viento comenzó a soplar en la arena y hojas comenzaron a girar. Todos vieron como se desarrollaba la escena. Unos segundos más tarde Uchiha Sasuke apareció con Kakashi en un Shunshin de hojas.

"Espero que no llegáramos tarde" dijo Kakashi mientras se sobaba la nuca tontamente.

"Llegaron justo a tiempo" dijo Hayate "¿Nombre? Preguntó.

"Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke" respondió.

Naruto bajaba el balcón hacia el área cuando escuchó a Sakura llamarlo "Naruto" comenzó "Por favor no lo lastimes mucho" dijo.

Naruto nunca, en un millón de años hubiera esperado que ella dijera algo como eso. "No te preocupes, no usaré al Kyuubi si eso es lo que estás diciendo. Prefiero usar mi propio poder" respondió él, pero la cara de preocupación de ella no cambió.

"No lo mataré, relájate" dijo él y ella dejó salir un suspiro que no sabía estaba conteniendo.

 **## Arena ##**

"Estaba pensando a pensar que no vendrías, Sasuke" dijo Naruto al acercarse a los tres en la arena.

"¿Por qué no vendría? Solo voy a pelear contigo" dijo Sasuke.

"Veo que tu actitud no ha cambiado" respondió Naruto y se giró hacia Kakashi "Espero que le dijeras sobre mi línea de sangre" dijo y Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"No te preocupes. Solo le dije que él conoce tu línea de sangre tan bien como la suya" dijo.

"Ah... un juego de palabras" dijo Naruto riendo y esto provocó una cara de confusión por parte de Sasuke. "Pronto lo sabrás" dijo y Kakashi dejó la arena.

"Uzumaki Naruto VS Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Listos?" preguntó y ambos asintieron.

"HAJIME".


	21. Sharingan VS Sharingan

**NT:** Nuevamente agradezco a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia y me disculpo por no haber dado el crédito apropiado en los episodios anteriores. Además con este capítulo sobrepasamos las 100,00 palabras. Muchas gracias a todos los lectores y a quienes se han dado el tiempo de reseñar la historia. En otras notas...

 **SPOILER**

El día de hoy 12/10/2015 cr4zypt por fin terminó esta historia en su idioma original, inglés, una de las mejores que he leído en este sitio y no me queda más que esforzarme para terminar la traducción.

Si las futuras secuelas de esta historia atrapan mi atención pediré el permiso para traducirlas como lo he hecho con esta.

 **FIN DEL SPOILER. SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA.**

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES

 **Capítulo 21: Sharingan VS Sharingan**

 **## Palco de los Kage ##**

"Parece que el Uchiha llegó justo a tiempo" comentó el Raikage.

"Así es" dijo el Hokage.

" _Veamos cuánto has progresado, Sasuke-kun"_ pensó el Kazekage.

"Veamos lo que su prodigio puede hacer" dijo el Raikage. De hecho esperaba que el Uchiha fuera humillado. Había leído reportes de su equipo Gennin de que el Uchiha pensaba que era todopoderoso.

"Prodigio" comenzó el Hokage atrayendo la atención de los dos Kages "Estos días la gente usa ese adjetivo sin conocer su verdadero significado. Los verdaderos prodigios son Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuuga Hinata y tengo grandes esperanzas en ambos" dijo el Hokage con una pequeña sonrisa. Nunca pensó que su 'nieto adoptivo' crecería tanto a la corta edad que poseía.

"Se siente encariñado con ese niño en particular" comentó el Raikage viendo hacia el rubio en la arena _"Ese niño me recuerda a alguien"_ pensó.

"¿Algo en su mente?" le preguntó el Hokage.

"El mocoso rubio, Uzumaki Naruto. Me parece recordar a alguien, solo que no puedo precisar a quién" dijo el Raikage "¿Quiénes fueron sus padres?" preguntó y el Hokage y Jiraiya se tensaron.

" _¿Debería decirle?"_ se preguntó el Hokage. _"Mejor no. Dejaré que Naruto elija cuando revelar su verdadero linaje"_ concluyó el Hokage.

"Me temo que ni siquiera yo lo sé. Quedó huérfano tras el ataque del Kyuubi" respondió el Hokage.

El Raikage vio con cuidado hacia el Hokage para divisar cualquier signo de deshonestidad, pero no encontró ninguno. "Es una pena" dijo el Raikage y tanto el Hokage como Jiraiya suspiraron de alivio.

"Aunque el niño tiene estilo; emular el peinado de uno de los fundadores de su aldea, Uchiha Madara" comentó el Raikage y de nuevo el Hokage y Jiraiya estaban sudando balas. ¿Cómo podía el Raikage casi deducir la identidad del abuelo de Naruto? El Raikage no era tan obtuso como la gente decía.

"Su estilo es para hacerle más fácil usar un par de jutsus que le enseñé" dijo Jiraiya intentando cambiar la atención del Raikage.

"Ah... ¿encontró a otro Namikaze Minato? Se le parece mucho ahora que lo pienso" dijo el Raikage con la mano en la barbilla.

" _Estúpido Jiraiya, no sabes cuándo mantener la boca cerrada"_ pensó el Hokage mirando enojado a su estudiante, haciendo que este tragara.

Durante la interacción el Kazekage (Orochimaru) permaneció callado escuchando la charla y pensando en lo que decían. _"Ese mocoso de hecho se le parece mucho"_ pensó. Orochimaru seguía pensando sobre ello hasta que todo encajó en su mente _"Claro... UZUMAKI Naruto ¿cómo pude ser tan ciego? Solo había una Uzumaki en la aldea, Kushina, y todos saben que estaba involucrada con Minato. Eso también explica por qué Minato selló el Kyuubi dentro de ese mocoso. Usó a su propio hijo. El Raikage no es todo músculo como pensaba"_ pensó Orochimaru riendo en su mente.

"¿Está planeando entrenar otro aprendiz?" preguntó el Raikage sacando a Orochimaru de sus pensamientos.

"Quizás, pero no permanezco en la aldea por mucho tiempo. Es una pena que no seré capaz de darle mi contrato de los sapos" dijo Jiraiya preguntándose si el contrato de los sapos moriría con él.

"Oh ¿qué contrato tiene?" preguntó "curioso el Raikage.

" _¿Debería decirles? Solo fortalecería a la Hoja si los enemigos saben sobre su contrato"_ pensó Jiraiya antes de responder "Tiene el contrato de los zorros" dijo.

"¿Qué? No existe tal contrato" dijo el Raikage.

"No sabía que existía, pero es verdad. Es el primer convocador en la historia. Aparentemente le agrada al Kyuubi" explicó Jiraiya.

" _Una gran amenaza ciertamente"_ pensó Orochimaru planeando una manera de deshacerse de él.

"Parece que van a comenzar" dijo el Hokage antes de que el Raikage pudiera decir más y todos volvieron su atención hacia la arena.

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

"Kakashi-sensei" dijo Sakura.

"Yo" respondió él.

"Apenas llegaron" dijo Asuma "Entrenar hasta el último minuto y llegar tarde. Nunca cambias" dijo Asuma.

"Iba a llegar a tiempo, pero un gato negro se cruzó en mi camino y tuvimos que caminar alrededor de él" dijo Kakashi sobándose la nuca y riendo.

"Caray" dijo Sakura "Apuesto que Sasuke-kun es mucho más fuerte ahora" dijo.

"Lo entrené lo mejor que pude durante este mes... pero no tiene oportunidad en contra de Naruto" dijo Kakashi impactando a bastantes Gennin.

"P-Pero Naruto fue el último de la clase durante todo su tiempo en la academia. Solo tuvo suerte en el examen final. No lo entiendo" dijo Ino.

Kakashi la veía como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza "¿No viste lo que hizo durante las preliminares?" preguntó retóricamente.

"Es cierto" dijo Sakura. Los ojos de Kakashi se ensancharon al tamaño de platos al escuchar a la fangirl número uno de Sasuke estando de acuerdo con el hecho de que Sasuke no tiene oportunidad.

"Sasuke peleó con Lee antes de la primer etapa del examen e incluso con su Sharingan fue vencido y Naruto lo venció sin usar el poder del Kyuubi" dijo Sakura.

"¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?" preguntó Kakashi ligeramente sorprendido.

"Nos dijo mientras Yugito peleaba en contra de Fuu" explicó Sakura. Kakashi estaba sorprendido de que Naruto anunciara públicamente que es un Jinchuuriki, pero debía imaginarse que sería conocimiento del público general para este punto.

"Nunca pensé que vería a otro, mucho menos a cinco" dijo Zabuza.

"¿A qué te refieres con cinco?" preguntó Sakura.

"¿No lo sabes? Está Naruto por supuesto. Yugito, Fuu, el sensei Jounin de Kumo y finalmente el loco de la arena, Gaara." explicó Zabuza.

"¿Gaara también es uno?" preguntó Sakura no creyendo lo que oía.

"Sí. Creo que tiene al Ichibi, conocido como Shukaku" explicó Kakashi.

"Es por lo que es tan fuerte" dijo Sakura sorprendida. Pasó de no saber lo que era un Jinchuuriki a conocer a cinco de ellos.

"Te equivocas, Sakura" dijo Kakashi atrayendo su atención "Gaara es fuerte por su cuenta. No parece necesitar a su demonio para ser fuerte. De hecho creo que estaría mejor sin él" concluyó Kakashi.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Sakura.

"Cada Bijuu tiene su propia personalidad y preferencias. Shukaku tiende a desquiciar a sus anfitriones para que lo liberen. Es por lo que Gaara es tan... inestable" dijo Kakashi y todos los Gennin temblaron, excepto Hinata que ya estaba al tanto.

"No se preocupen. Si algo llega a suceder tomaremos las cosas en nuestras manos" dijo Kakashi _"Es mejor que sepan sobre esto para que puedan quitarse del camino cuando comience"_ pensó Kakashi.

Sakura y el resto de los Gennin suspiraron de alivio. Sin embargo los Jounin e incluso Zabuza sabían lo que podría suceder y todos estaban listos en caso de que Naruto no pudiera manejar a Gaara.

 **## Arena ##**

"HAJIME" dijo Hayate y saltó fuera del camino.

"¿Listo, Sasuke?" preguntó Naruto mientras tomaba la posición del Puño del Dragón. Naruto vio a Sasuke y notó que no se movió desde el inicio del encuentro, no parecía tener ninguna posición de combate.

"No me digas que no me consideras digno de pelear" dijo Naruto.

"Así es" dijo Sasuke apuntándolo "Ni siquiera quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo peleando a un shinobi sin clan y a una basura como tú" dijo Sasuke y Naruto de inmediato relajó su postura.

"No dirás eso una vez que arrastre tu trasero por el piso" dijo Naruto sonriendo como un idiota.

"Solo porque estás llevando un peto de ANBU y dejaste crecer tu cabello no significa nada en mi contra" dijo Sasuke.

"No eres nada más que un perdedor, apuesto que la ramera de tu madre..." Sasuke no pudo terminar mientras Naruto corría desde su posición y le daba un golpe en el rostro y lo enviaba arrastrando por el piso.

"Puedes llamarme como quieras, pero no permitiré que insultes a mis padres" dijo Naruto preparándose para azotar el pomposo rostro de Sasuke en el piso.

Sasuke se puso de pie y limpió algo de sangre de su labio. Activó su Sharingan y tomó la posición del Puño Interceptor.

¿Por qué tan sensible?" preguntó Sasuke.

" **Parece que quiere hacer guerra psicológica"** dijo Kurama.

" _No te preocupes. Tengo unos trucos bajo manga. Sé sobre la masacre y su hermano si son necesarias"_ respondió Naruto pensando.

"Parece que me estás tomando más enserio" dijo Naruto.

"No necesito preocuparme sobre ti, Dobe. Solo un Uchiha puede derrotar a otro Uchiha" dijo Sasuke con simpleza.

"¿Es eso cierto?" preguntó Naruto retóricamente.

Sasuke sonrió y luego de hacer algunos sellos manuales gritó "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu". Sasuke envió una bola de fuego de tamaño mediano hacia Naruto quien permaneció en sitio y la recibió de lleno.

Sasuke sonrió cuando vio a su ataque golpearlo de frente y quemarlo hasta convertirlo en nada. Con su Sharingan activo sabía que Naruto no había esquivado. Cuando el humo se disipó la sonrisa de Sasuke cayó por completo al ver a Naruto completamente envuelto en sus cabellos dorados.

"Ninpou: Hari Jizou" dijo Naruto y su cabello volvió a su tamaño original. Naruto hizo sellos manuales de inmediato y dijo "Ninpou. Kebari Senbon (Senbon de Cabello)" el cabello de Naruto se volvió a extender y alargar. El rubio se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante y envió una lluvia de senbon hechas de su propio cabello hacia Sasuke.

Sasuke dijo "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" pero esta vez en lugar de una bola de fuego transformó el ataque en una torrente de fuego, muy parecido a un lanzallamas. El fuego de Sasuke chocó contra las senbon de Naruto, vaporizándolas, pero a Sasuke se le acabó con rapidez el aire de los pulmones y fue forzado a detener su fuego.

Las senbon seguían viniendo y Sasuke fue forzado a hacer maniobras evasivas _"No puedo seguir esquivando o me cansaré rápidamente. Tengo que contraatacar"_ pensó Sasuke, tras lo cual tomó unas shurikens de su bolsa y se las lanzó a Naruto mientras hacía sellos manuales.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" dijo Sasuke y las shurikens se multiplicaron por docenas.

Naruto al ver esto terminó su ataque de cabello y decidió darle una cucharada de su propia medicina "Fuuton: Reppushou (Ola de Viento)" y aplaudió sus manos. Canalizó chakra al viento alrededor de él y de pronto una poderosa ráfaga de viento salió de ellas y chocó con las shurikens.

Las shurikens cayeron en medio del aire y cambiaron su dirección antes de regresar hacia Sasuke, quien al ver el ataque tomó un kunai para empezar a rechazarlas. Sabía que iba a ser superado por la cantidad, la cual irónicamente había sido creada por él, así que salto a la derecha para esquivar el resto.

" _Por qué no puedo copiar ese jutsu?"_ preguntó Sasuke cabreándose de verdad.

Al ver el ceño fruncido en su cara decidió empujar las cosas. "¿Triste por no poder copiar estos jutsus?" preguntó.

"¿Por qué demonios no puedo copiarlos?" preguntó Sasuke perdiendo su temple.

"Aun no sabes cómo usar tus ojos" dijo Naruto haciendo que Sasuke lo viera con furia.

"Tu Sharingan de dos tomoes no puede seguir la velocidad de mis sellos manuales y por ello no eres capaz de copiar mis jutsus. Tan simple como eso" dijo Naruto "Una pena realmente" dijo con sarcasmo.

"¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre el Sharingan?" le gritó Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Sasuke. Pensé que eras más inteligente que esto" dijo Naruto sonriendo. Naruto se imaginaba el arrogante rostro de Sasuke cuando viera otro par de ojos Sharingan.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó confundido.

"Primero: Sé mucho sobre el Sharingan. Segundo: Dije que la gente considera mí línea de sangre la más fuerte del mundo. Tercero: Kakashi dijo que conoces MÍ línea de sangre tan bien como la TUYA. ¿Qué entiendes de esto?" preguntó Naruto viendo el rostro de Sasuke cambiar por la repentina realización.

"N-No es posible" dijo tartamudeando por primera vez.

"Sí, así es" dijo Naruto y cerró los ojos. Los abrió lentamente para mostrar un par de ojos Sharingan completamente maduros.

"No puedes ser..." dijo Sasuke viendo el Sharingan de tres tomoes brillando en los ojos del Dobe.

"KAI" gritó Sasuke e hizo surgir su chakra, pero nada sucedió "KAI" volvió a repetir el proceso, pero el Sharingan seguía en su sitio.

"No puedes dispersarlo porque no es una ilusión. Tengo el Sharingan, oh todopoderoso 'último' Uchiha" dijo Naruto.

"¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TENER ESOS OJOS?! NO LOS MERECES" gritó Sasuke y corrió hacia Naruto a toda marcha con una posición ligeramente descuidada, perdiendo el juicio debido a la ira. Sasuke se acercó a Naruto más y más y más rápido que el relámpago Naruto lo pateó firmemente en el pecho y lo envió contra la pared.

Sasuke se levantó tosiendo un poco "Vamos, Sasuke-chan, no te enojes solo porque mis ojos están completamente madurados y los tuyos no" dijo Naruto haciendo que el ojo de Sasuke temblara por el enojo.

"Sabes, Sasuke" comenzó Naruto atrayendo su atención "Desperté mi Sharingan a la edad de cinco años y a los seis ya los tenía totalmente maduros" explicó Naruto y los ojos de Sasuke casi se salen de sus cuencas, pero este logró mantenerlos en sitio o perdería su preciado Sharingan.

Sasuke hervía de rabia. Si las miradas pudieran matar Naruto sería polvo en estos momentos. "Te lo dije: no eres tan especial como pensabas. Solo has tenido tus ojos un par de semanas mientras que yo ya tenía los míos completamente maduros por casi ocho años" dijo Naruto sonriendo y felicitándose mentalmente. Se sentía tan bien restregar sus ojos completamente maduros en la cara de Sasuke. Naruto sabía que si le mostraba a Sasuke su MSE entonces este se desmayaría, pero decidió mantenerlos como su as bajo la manga. Su MSE no tenía ningún ataque directo poderoso por ahora, pero era su máxima defensa.

" _A menos que envía a mi enemigo a mi dimensión y lo deje morir de inanición"_ pensó Naruto riendo y considerando qué tipo de ataques podría usar con su Kamui, pero su atención fue devuelta con rapidez a la batalla.

"Ahora, Sasuke" comenzó Naruto con su Sharingan girando "Déjame mostrarte el verdadero PODER del SHARINGAN".

 **## Palco de los Kage ##**

"Otro Uchiha" dijo el Raikage estupefacto "Ahora entiendo cuando dijo que era especial. Pensar que tenía otro Uchiha oculto" dijo el Raikage riendo.

" _Otro par más de ojos Sharingan... delicioso. Una pena que no pueda arriesgarme a usar su cuerpo por el Kyuubi"_ pensó Orochimaru mientras veía los ojos de Naruto brillar con todo su poder. _"Él sería un contenedor mucho más apropiado que Sasuke-kun... oh bueno"_ suspiró la serpiente sabiendo que no puedes tener todo lo que quieres, aunque al final el Sharingan de Sasuke sería suficiente.

El Hokage rió "Sí, es muy especial y poderoso en su propia manera" dijo el viejo.

" _Enorgulléceme, niño"_ pensó Jiraiya mientras veía a su ahijado presentarle su Sharingan al 'último' Uchiha.

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

Kakashi veía con orgullo mientras Naruto revelaba su línea de sangre. Se dice que el Sharingan es la línea de sangre más poderosa, capaz de ver chakra, copiar cualquier taijutsu, ninjutsu y genjutsu y darle al usuario la habilidad de crear genjutsu con sus ojos.

" _Pero eso ni siquiera rasga la superficie del poder del Sharingan"_ pensó Kakashi al recordar lo que Naruto le había dicho sobre su MSE.

Kakashi frunció el ceño cuando notó que Sasuke no podía mantener la cabeza fría, aunque no le sorprendía, porque siempre que era algo relacionado con su clan, Sasuke pedía el juicio.

"S-Sharingan" dijo Sakura "Y como el de Kakashi-sensei tienen tres marcas negras".

"Las marcas negras son llamadas tomoes y los ojos han madurado del todo cuando tengan tres" explicó Kakashi.

Cada Gennin estaba impactado, excepto por Hinata y Shino claro está. Los ancianos de Konoha tenían la quijada en el piso al igual que la mayoría de civiles.

"Ese niño, ahora entiendo cómo podía mantenerse a la par conmigo" comentó Zabuza al recordar las luchas que tenía con él.

"Sí... y también entiendo cómo fue capaz de ver mis movimientos cuando usé mis espejos de hielo en él" dijo Haku recordando sus combates en la Ola y cómo Naruto fue capaz de esquivar cada senbon que ella le lanzaba.

"¿Sharingan?" preguntó uno de los ancianos Hyuuga.

"Esto lo cambia todo" dijo Hiashi. Ya tenía un plan para lidiar con el dem... Uzumaki Naruto, pero ahora que sabía que poseía el Sharingan las cosas tendrían que ser cambiadas.

"YOSH... LAS FLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD BRILLAN EN NARUTO-KUN" gritó Lee.

"SÍ, LEE, Y AHORA PARA MANTENER NUESTRAS PROPIAS LLAMAS ARDIENDO HAREMOS 1000 VUELTAS ALREDEDOR DE KONOHA" dijo Gai.

"GAI-SENSEI".

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI".

"LEE"

"Oh por Kami, detengan eso" dijo Tenten mientras hacía llover kunais y shurikens sobre ellos.

" _¿Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi y un usuario del Sharingan?... Sabía que los rubios eran problemáticos"_ pensó Shikamaru mientras suspiraba y volvía a ver las nubes.

"¿Cómo puede alguien como él despertarlos tan pronto? Pensé que necesitabas una experiencia de vida o muerte para que despertaran" dijo Sakura. Todas las fangirls de Sasuke eran bien versadas en la historia de su clan y sus poderes. Después de todo debían saber todo sobre su amado.

"Es porque es un Jinchuuriki" dijo Hinata atrayendo la atención de todos. "Los civiles y algunos shinobis ignorantes ven a Naruto como el propio Kyuubi y cuando era más joven se reunían para 'terminar lo que inició el Yondaime". Dijo Hinata mientras los Gennin fruncían el ceño al entender a lo que se refería. Incluso ellos conocían la diferencia entre un kunai y el rollo donde se encuentra sellado, era algo básico.

"Cuando tenía cinco años de edad estaba siendo perseguido por una turba. Por lo que me dijo uno de los perseguidores era un Chunin y lanzó kunais hacia Naruto. Si no hubiera despertado su Sharingan estaría muerto" explicó Hinata.

"Sigo preguntándome cómo es que no se volvió como Gaara" comentó Asuma.

"Eso es gracias a Hinata" dijo Kurenai suavemente mientras veía a la mencionada.

"¿Yo?" preguntó Hinata confundida.

"Sí. Tú le diste lo que más necesitaba: amor" dijo Kurenai orgullosa de Hinata.

"Pero Naruto-kun tiene a mucha gente a la que le agrada" dijo Hinata sin entender a lo que se refería Kurenai.

"Cierto. Tiene al Hokage, Iruka, Teuchi y Ayame, al pervertido de su padrino y hasta cierto punto a Kakashi" dijo Kurenai y Kakashi sudó una gota "Sin embargo tú lo proveíste con amor, verdadero e incondicional. Fuiste su primera amiga, su mejor amiga y finalmente su novia. Estuviste ahí cuando lo llamaron monstruo y sacado de las tiendas... estuviste ahí cuando caminaba solo por las calles... y estuviste ahí cuando se sentía solo y perdido" dijo Kurenai y algunas fangirls suspiraron por su dedicación haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara un poco.

Cuando Kakashi escuchó eso comenzó a reír como un pervertido hasta que escuchó decir a Kurenai: "Magen: Condenación del Pervertido" y de inmediato el mundo de Kakashi desapareció y fue puesto en una pira donde Kurenai estaba quemando lentamente cada uno de los libros Icha Icha de Kakashi, uno a la vez.

"NOOOOO MIS PRECIOSOS" gritó Kakashi mientras lloraba.

"¿Qué le pasa a Kakashi-sensei?" preguntó Sakura mientras veía a Kakashi babeando en el piso y gritando incoherencias.

"Solo le enseñé un genjutsu personal" dijo Kurenai en una voz demasiado dulce que incluso a Sakura, quien estaba a salvo de su furia, le hizo sentir un escalofrío.

Kurenai rompió el genjutsu y Kakashi se levantó lentamente viendo a Kurenai con odio mientras abrazaba a su querido libro como si fuera a desaparecer. Rápidamente recobró el sentido y dijo "¿Ahora ves por qué dije que Sasuke perdería?" preguntó Kakashi y Sakura sintió con tristeza. Luego de saber que Naruto era un Jinchuuriki y enterarse de la vida que llevó se sentía realmente mal por cómo lo había tratado.

"Tú puedes, Sasuke-kun" gritó Sakura desde el balcón, animando a su emo favorito.

" _Supongo que algunos hábitos nunca mueren"_ pensó Kakashi con diversión mientras veía como la batalla proseguía.

 **## Arena ##**

Naruto y Sasuke estaban compitiendo en una brutal muestra de taijutsu. No había fineza en sus estilos: cada golpe, cada patada que lanzaban tenía como objetivo romper huesos o al menos darle al adversario una terrible cantidad de daño y dolor.

Ambos saltaron hacia atrás para hacer distancia entre sí. Naruto estaba intacto excepto por algo de polvo; por otro lado Sasuke lucía rasguños, moretones y una costilla fracturada.

" _Es tan rápido como Lee con sus pesos"_ pensó Naruto.

" _Maldito perdedor ¿cómo se atreve a hacerle frente a un Uchiha?"_ pensó Sasuke "Ya he tenido suficiente de esto. Es tiempo de mostrarte la diferencia entre el original y la copia" le dijo Sasuke al rubio quien alzó una ceja.

" _Es claro que no sabe sobre los Uchiha de sangre pura. Irónico que me llamara una copia"_ pensó Naruto mientras reía.

"Ven Sasuke. Permíteme mostrarte cómo se usa el Sharingan" dijo Naruto y ambos corrieron hacia el otro. _"Veamos cómo le hace frente a esto"_ pensó Naruto y su Sharingan comenzó a brillar.

Ambos llegaron al lado del otro y Naruto le dio un gancho derecho que conectó con la quijada de Sasuke. Naruto esquivó un golpe antes de darle otro a la costilla fracturada, haciendo que Sasuke se contrajera por el dolor.

Tomando ventaja de este momento de dolor, Naruto le dio varios golpes rápidos a la cara, estómago y la parte superior de los muslos. Naruto al ver que Sasuke estaba ligeramente mareado por los golpes decidió hacer un barrido para obligar a Sasuke a saltar. Naruto usó su impulso y continuó con su giro. Cuando lo hubo terminado se levantó con rapidez y le dio a Sasuke un brutal uppercut y Sasuke quedó en el piso, retorciéndose por el dolor.

Sasuke no quería ser vencido por alguien como Naruto y se rehusó a rendirse o permanecer en el suelo. Cargó de nuevo hacia Naruto y sufrió el mismo destino: Sasuke dio un golpe que Naruto esquivó en el último momento y le dio un codazo en la espalda que hizo que Sasuke cayera al piso luego de perder el equilibrio.

"¿Cómo haces esto?" preguntó Sasuke. No entendía qué sucedía. Hasta hace unos momentos su pelea de taijutsu estaba empatada y Sasuke lograba evadir casi todos sus ataques. Nunca admitiría que Naruto era mejor que él. Sasuke no entendía por qué de pronto Naruto era capaz de esquivar cada golpe y cada uno de los que él daba era conectado.

"¿Por qué debería decirte?" respondió Naruto lo que enfureció a Sasuke incluso más si es que eso era posible. Sasuke de nuevo corrió hacia Naruto esperando poner al rubio en su sitio.

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

"¿Qué sucede? Naruto comenzó a dominar la pelea de pronto" gritó Ino no creyendo que su preciado Sasuke-kun fuera transformado en una pera de boxeo.

Kakashi también estaba intrigado por lo que sucedía y podría apostar que cualquiera viendo el combate se encontraba en la misma situación. ¿Cómo podía una batalla de taijutsu cambiar de rumbo tan repentinamente? Kakashi seguía intentando descifrar la situación cuando notó a Hinata sonreír.

"Sabes lo que está pasando ¿verdad? Le preguntó Kakashi a Hinata.

"Claro que lo sé. Él usó la misma estrategia en mi contra un par de ocasiones" explicó Hinata.

"¿Te importaría explicarme exactamente lo que está haciendo Naruto?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Usa tu Sharingan y mira la batalla con cuidado" dijo Hinata y Kakashi alzó los hombros e hizo como se le dijo. Kakashi alzó su protector para mostrar su Sharingan completamente maduro. Le tomó un par de minutos hasta que lo notó, pero fue capaz de entenderlo.

"Es realmente ingenioso" dijo Kakashi preguntándose como nunca pensó hacer eso.

"Parece que lo descifraste" dijo Hinata.

"¿Qué? Dinos lo que sucede" dijo Sakura. Kakashi se giró hacia ella y notó que todos lo veían esperando una respuesta. Kakashi sudó una gota antes de comenzar su explicación.

"El concepto es bastante simple de entender, sin embargo usarlo en combate es algo más complicado. Uno de los poderes del Sharingan es la habilidad de poner al enemigo bajo un genjutsu cuando este hace contacto visual con el usuario del Sharingan" comenzó Kakashi y todos asintieron enfocados en la explicación.

"Lo que Naruto está haciendo es poner un genjutsu muy pequeño cada vez que intercambia un golpe con Sasuke. Naruto está haciendo que Sasuke 'vea' ataques falsos, incluso llegando a esconder sus ataques, haciendo a Sasuke 'ciego' a los movimientos verdaderos de Naruto. Por ejemplo, Naruto hace ver a Sasuke un gancho derecho cuando en realidad es uno izquierdo, lo que hace que Sasuke quede completamente expuesto. Otro ejemplo es hacer a Sasuke ver que Naruto está a la defensiva cuando se está preparando para dar una patada" explicó Kakashi lo mejor que podía.

Todos escucharon la explicación de Kakashi y quedaron sorprendidos de las habilidades de Naruto. Incluso la misma Kurenai, una Maestra del Genjutsu, no creía ser capaz de eso e incluso si lo fuera no sería usarlo en combate porque la única manera de hacer un genjutsu sin sellos manuales era con dojutsu y Kurenai no estaba dotada con ninguno.

"Estás en lo cierto de que es ingenioso. El niño es un genio, me pregunto por qué nunca me dijo sobre ello" dijo Kurenai y Kakashi rió.

"Es la razón por la que se dice que nunca debes ver a los ojos a un Uchiha" dijo Kakashi riendo.

" _Uhmmm... quizá deberá probarlo_ " pensaba Kakashi. Claro que tendría que pedirle permiso a Naruto para usarlo. _"¿Cómo debería llamarlo?... Quizás Puño Ilusorio... es un buen nombre"_ concluyó.

"Kakashi-sensei" lo llamó Sakura sacándolo de sus pensamientos. "Pensé que el Sharingan es capaz de ver a través del genjutsu" dijo confundida.

"Puede, ya que como sabes vi a través de la técnica, pero mira a Sasuke" dijo Kakashi apuntando al campo de batalla. "Habrás notado que está atacando cegado de ira. Su juicio está nublado por tanta ira y frustración que ni siquiera se da cuenta qué está pasando" dijo Kakashi y Sakura frunció el ceño.

 **## Arena ##**

"¿Ya tuviste suficiente?" preguntó Naruto al ver a Sasuke retirarse y hacer distancia entre ambos.

" _No sé qué está haciendo, pero no puedo seguir usando taijutsu con él. Supongo que tendré que recurrir a ninjutsu. Mis reservas siguen llenas"_ pensó Sasuke al dar una rápida sucesión de saltos hacia atrás y sobarse la costilla rota.

"No sé qué estás haciendo, pero no me importa. Te mostraré el poder sobre el fuego de un Uchiha" dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

"Entonces será ninjutsu" dijo Naruto antes de que ambos hicieran la misma secuencia de sellos de mano. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu". Ambos expulsaron un torrente de fuego desde sus bocas que colisionó que chocaron en el medio del campo de batalla. Los segundos pasaron y ninguno ganaba dominio sobre el otro.

Mientras que la batalla por poder continuaba, Naruto incrementó la cantidad de chakra en sus llamas, transformándolas en color blanco y por fin pudieron superar a las de Sasuke, quien se salió del amino para evitar ser calcinado.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu" dijo Naruto y empezó a lanzar muchas bolas de fuego haciendo que Sasuke las esquivara casi todas, excepto algunas que cortó con un kunai.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu" dijo Naruto y en vez de bolas de fuego un gran torrente de fuego apareció, el cual cubrió una gran porción de la arena. Al ver el fuego Sasuke solo pudo saltar a gran altura.

Naruto esperaba que hiciera esto, ya que era la manera lógica de esquivar su ataque. Naruto lanzó unas pocas shurikens y dijo "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" y las shurikens se multiplicaron hasta convertirse en cincuenta de ellas. Sasuke tomó un kunai y comenzó a desviar tantas como pudiera, pero fue obligado a reemplazarse con un trozo de leña o de otra forma sería convertido en un queso suizo.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" dijo Naruto y un solo clon apareció. Ambos estaban al lado del otro mientras decían las técnicas que estaban a punto de usar.

"Fuuton: Kami no Uzu (Estilo de Viento: Vórtice Divino)" dijo el clon y creó un vórtice de viento enfrente de él que envió hacia Sasuke.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu" dijo el verdadero Naruto y liberó un torrente de fuego que se combinó con el vórtice de viento.

"Vórtice de Flamas Divinas" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo. El enorme vórtice de calcinaba todo a su paso. Sasuke se movió a un lado, pero aun así logró alcanzar a quemar su brazo. El vórtice continuó su camino y dejó un gran agujero en la pared de la arena antes de disiparse.

" _¿Cómo puede tener tanto chakra para usar esos jutsus como si nada?"_ pensó Sasuke analizando el infierno que Naruto acababa de liberar.

 **## Palco de los Kage ##**

"Un gran control sobre el elemento fuego" dijo el Kazekage.

"Es esperado de dos miembros del Clan Uchiha" dijo el Raikage.

"Sí, ambos tienen un control bastante bueno, sin embargo esa no es la afinidad principal de Naruto" explicó el Hokage.

"¿Eh?" preguntó el Raikage sorprendido. Todos los miembros del Clan Uchiha tenían una afinidad bastante alta hacia el fuego. "¿Entonces cuál es su afinidad principal?" preguntó.

"Rayo y es bastante bueno en ella" dijo el Hokage. El Raikage alzó una ceja, después de todo, los ataques de rayo eran la especialidad de su aldea.

"Veamos qué puede hacer" dijo el Raikage devolviendo su atención hacia la arena.

" _Así que es habilidoso con raiton. Veamos"_ pensó Darui. Darui es la única persona en su aldea en poseer el legendario relámpago negro que le fue enseñado por el Sandaime Raikage, padre del Yondaime Raikage.

 **## Arena ##**

"Estoy cansado de jugar contigo" dijo Sasuke y activó su sello maldito. Inmediatamente después de activarlo sintió un gran incremento de chakra, fuerza y velocidad dentro de sí. Tan pronto como las marcas negras comenzaran a esparcirse por su piel, cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo, Sasuke se sintió como si pudiera vencer al mundo entero.

"Con este poder te convertiré en polvo" dijo Sasuke riendo como un demente.

" **No tiene sentido"** dijo el Kyuubi negando con la cabeza **"Ha perdido la cordura"** dijo y Naruto rió.

"Te dije que no usaras ese poder. Te consume y te ciega, y te convierte en nada más que un lunático impulsado por la ira" dijo Naruto y como esperaba, Sasuke rechazó lo que decía, arguyendo estaba celoso de su poder.

Sasuke corrió hacia Naruto con toda su velocidad, pero el rubio fue capaz de predecir donde lo golpearía, así que solo movió su cabeza a un lado. Sasuke estaba a punto de darle una patada cuando Naruto comenzó a brillar.

" _Mierda"_ pensó Sasuke al ver que no tenía suficiente tiempo para hacer un Kawarimi. Sasuke solo saltó hacia atrás tanto como pudiera y puso sus brazos enfrente de su rostro para prepararse.

BOOM.

El clon de Naruto explotó y envió a Sasuke a volar por el aire. Sasuke no recibió mucho daño más allá de algo de piel quemada. Su sello maldito y rápidos reflejos le permitieron bloquear el ataque con poco daño.

" _Debí haber sabido que conocía esa variando del clon de sombras"_ pensó Sasuke regañándose por no darse cuenta.

Sasuke estaba viendo a Naruto con cuidado por cualquier tipo de movimiento cuando Naruto se convirtió en humo, indicando que era un Kage Bunshin. _"¿Derecha? ¿Izquierda? ¿Arriba?"_ pensaba Sasuke mientras buscaba al rubio y saltó a tiempo para evitar la mano de Naruto que salió de la tierra.

"¿De verdad pensabas que me atraparías con eso? Kakashi-sensei usó eso durante nuestro examen Gennin" explicó Sasuke, pero Naruto no dijo nada. Ambos simplemente se veían y planeaban su siguiente movimiento.

"Raiton: Raikochu (Pilar de Relámpago)" dijo Naruto luego de hacer sellos manuales. Justo cuando terminó una luz muy brillante salió de sus manos, dejando temporalmente ciego a Sasuke.

Sasuke usó rápidamente su chakra para dispersar el genjutsu en un instante. "No tiene sentido que uses genjutsu en mi contra" dijo Sasuke refiriéndose a su Sharingan.

" **Su sello maldito, cachorro"** dijo Kurama sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos. **"El sello maldito pone su chakra en constante flujo. Solo un genjutsu muy poderoso será capaz de afectarlo cuando el sello está activo"** explicó Kurama y Naruto asintió.

" _Probemos esto"_ dijo Naruto y vio a Sasuke a los ojos.

"Kokuangyou no Jutsu" dijo Naruto el mundo de Sasuke quedó sumido en la oscuridad. El Uchiha no podía ver ni siquiera sus manos enfrente de él. Todo era pura oscuridad, el más grande miedo de cualquier usuario de un dojutsu.

"KAI" dijo Sasuke, pero la técnica no se rompió. Sasuke intentó una vez más, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Sasuke se enfureció y expulsó tanto chakra como pudiera y su sello maldito comenzó a brillar. En el tercer intento Sasuke liberó un pulso de chakra que resquebrajó el piso y rompió la ilusión. Sasuke estaba jadeando luego de liberar tal cantidad de chakra.

" _Tienes razón, Kurama. Incluso fue capaz de romper un genjutsu de Rango A"_ le dijo Naruto a Kurama. Después de todo los 'regalos' de la serpiente eran útiles para algo.

"Te lo dije. El genjutsu es inútil en mi contra" dijo Sasuke sonriendo mientras tomaba una píldora de soldado para recobrar algo de chakra.

" _¿Qué puedo hacer?"_ pensaba Naruto. No podía sacar las armas grandes, de otra forma podría matar por accidente a Sasuke. _"Algo impredecible"_ pensó Naruto cuando eligió su siguiente movimiento. " _Los Hyuuga van a estar enojados... Te compadezco, viejo"_ Naruto reía en sus pensamientos.

Naruto alzó su brazo en dirección de Sasuke quien alzó una ceja confundido. Naruto sonrió y dijo "Hakke Kuushou" y canalizo chakra en su brazo derecho y envió una ráfaga de aire hacia Sasuke quien no se esperaba un ataque Hyuuga de él y lo recibió de lleno en el pecho.

El impredecible ataque de Naruto finalmente rompió la ya fracturada costilla de Sasuke e hizo que tosiera algo de sangre, pero no se podría rendir solo por eso. Canalizó más chakra en el sello maldito, tanto como pudiera.

Sasuke desapareció de la vista y apareció justo enfrente de Naruto. Sasuke intentó patearlo en el pecho, pero se sorprendió cuando la patada fue bloqueada. Sasuke vio a Naruto sonreí justo antes de comenzar a girar y formar un domo azul de chakra.

"Kaiten" dijo Naruto y giró bloqueando la patada de Sasuke y enviándolo a volar contra la pared. Sasuke debió haber esperado esto luego de ver a Naruto usar la Palma de Aire, pero aparentemente su arrogancia no conoce límites.

"Suficiente" rugió Sasuke mientras empujaba tanto chakra como podía hacia su sello maldito, haciendo que las marcas cubrieran por completo su cuerpo.

Sasuke corrió hacia Naruto con una velocidad tremenda. Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon y subió su mano justo a tiempo para detener un golpe directo a la cara que lo hubiera herido bastante.

" _Hombre... incrementó su velocidad. Podría tener que desactivar mis sellos de gravedad... o"_ pensó Naruto mientras esquivaba otra veloz patada de Sasuke.

"Chidori Nagashi" dijo Naruto y su cuerpo fue envuelto en una corriente eléctrica que lanzaba chispas en cada dirección. Tan pronto como Naruto liberó el jutsu Sasuke fue electrocutado y lanzado hacia atrás; Sasuke temblaba ligeramente por la electricidad.

" _Demonios. No puedo pelear a corta distancia con él... u no usó sellos para ese jutsu así que no puedo copiarlo... maldito perdedor"_ pensaba Sasuke mientras planeaba otra forma de acercarse al rubio sin tener contacto con su capa defensiva.

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

"Nunca he visto esa" dijo Hinata mientras activaba su Byakugan y veía sorprendida mientras electricidad bailaba y fluía alrededor del cuerpo de él casi como una capa protectora.

"Tampoco yo. Parece que es una derivada del Chidori" comentó Kakashi mientras veía a su hermano con orgullo.

"¿Le enseñaste el Chidori?" preguntó Gai sorprendido.

"No. Lo copió durante una misión y me pidió permiso para usarlo. Ya que tiene el Sharingan y afinidad raiton no vi ninguna razón para no dárselo, además él me enseñó su propia creación, el Kirin" dijo Kakashi con orgullo.

"¿QUÉ? ¿Te enseñó _ese_ jutsu?" gritó Kiba. Recordaba demasiado bien el poder de ese jutsu, el cual estaba impreso en su memoria.

"Sí, pero creo que no soy capaz de usarlo apropiadamente. Aun no puedo reunir la energía en la atmósfera y mantenerla sin que se disperse" explicó Kakashi algo apenado. "Tengo que entrenar mi afinidad al rayo más si quiero ser capaz de usarlo" dijo suspirando.

"Gracias a Dios por eso" dijo Zabuza riendo.

"Maldito seas, Hiashi" dijo uno de los ancianos "¿Viste lo que has hecho? Expulsaste a tu hija en vez de enviarla a la Casa Secundaria y ahora un forastero sabe las mejores técnicas de nuestro clan" dijo viendo con enojo a la cabeza del clan.

"Si no me equivoco ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo e incluso recomendaron su expulsión del clan" dijo Hiashi calmadamente y los ancianos fruncieron el ceño.

"No importa ahora. Debemos asegurarnos que no divulguen nuestras técnicas" dijo un anciano.

 **## Palco de los Kage ##**

"Bueno, ahí tienen. Un jutsu defensivo de relámpago" dijo el Hokage sonriendo.

El Raikage no estaba muy feliz con los eventos al observarlos con cuidado. _"Ese mocoso... parece una versión poco refinada de mi armadura de relámpago"_ pensaba mientras analizaba el jutsu con sumo cuidado. _"Podría ser capaz de completarla... al menos tendré otro adversario para competir en velocidad"_ pensaba el Raikage mientras reía.

El Raikage era el shinobi más poderoso de Kumo y era una pena que no tuviera a nadie contra quien competir. Cada shinobi bajo sus órdenes no le podía hacer frente. Solo su hermano, Killer Bee, tenía una oportunidad en contra y eso era porque tenía todo el poder del Hachibi como respaldo.

"Es un jutsu defensivo bastante bueno. Puede no defender contra ataques como tal, pero al menos previene que otro se acerque al usuario" explicó Darui mientras veía a Naruto en una nueva perspectiva.

"Sí" concordó el Raikage. "Parece que estaba en lo cierto, Hokage-dono. Es muy habilidoso con jutsus raiton y aparentemente puede usar algunos movimientos propios de un Hyuuga" comentó el Raikage y el Hokage asintió con la cabeza.

"Olvida que Hyuuga Hinata es su novia. Era de esperarse que aprendiera de las técnicas de ella ya que no está atada por su clan" explicó el Hokage.

" _Ese mocoso... me pregunto qué otras cosas puede hacer... quizá pueda convencerlo de unirse a mi aldea"_ Pensaba Orochimaru. _"Sí... veamos qué otra cosa puede hacer... me intrigas como ningún otro"_ seguía pensando Orochimaru mientras lamía sus labios con anticipación.

 **## Arena ##**

"¿Cómo eres tan fuerte, Naruto?" preguntó Sasuke finalmente admitiendo que el 'perdedor' enfrente de él no era débil como esperaba. _"¿Cómo puede suceder esto? Entrené hasta el borde del cansancio cada día. Lo odié, lo desprecié tanto como podía y ¿cómo es posible que el Dobe tenga más poder que yo?"_ maldijo Sasuke en sus pensamientos mientras tomaba respiraciones profundas para calmarse.

"Ni siquiera perteneces al Clan Uchiha" dijo Sasuke.

"Gracias a Dios por eso" respondió Naruto rápidamente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sasuke confundido.

"Desperté mi Sharingan a los cinco años de edad, Sasuke, y fue mi elección no revelarlo al Clan. Me da gusto de no haberlo hecho o de otra forma estaría seis pies bajo tierra ahora" dijo Naruto temblando de solo pensarlo.

"Entonces ayúdame" dijo Sasuke tragándose su orgullo. Nunca le pediría a nadie ayuda... pero un miembro del Sharingan podría serle de ayuda... pero nada más.

"No te entiendo" dijo Naruto sin comprender del todo lo que Sasuke quería.

"Ayúdame a matar a mi hermano y vengar a nuestra familia y comencemos el Clan Uchiha una vez más" le dijo Sasuke al rubio.

"No. No me mezcles con el Clan Uchiha y tu pequeña venganza; no tengo nada que ver con ella. Mi padre nunca perteneció al Clan y tampoco lo haré yo. Los Uchiha fueron un montón de idiotas, arrogantes y hambrientos de poder que hacían lo que fuera por más poder y se sentían como dioses solo por sus preciados ojos" dijo Naruto, quien recordaba demasiado bien a los Uchihas. Pensaban que el resto de los shinobi estaban por debajo de ellos.

Sasuke rechinó los dientes y no quería hacer nada más que refutarlo, pero no podía hacerlo. Era cierto que su clan quería poder y era cierto que todos los demás estaban por debajo de ellos. Sasuke seguía maldiciendo la existencia del rubio hasta que recordó algo. "Espera... ¿dijiste que tu padre no era un Uchiha?" preguntó.

"Es cierto. Mi padre vivió en la aldea desde que tenía cinco años de edad y nunca perteneció al Clan Uchiha" dijo Naruto para sorpresa del joven Sasuke. "Mi padre siempre tuvo su Sharingan debajo de un genjutsu al igual que yo he mantenido el mío durante los últimos ocho años" explicó Naruto.

"Si tu padre nunca perteneció al clan apuesto que era alguien débil que no tuvo el honor de ser considerado para entrar al clan" dijo Sasuke intentando provocar una reacción de Naruto.

Kakashi quería bajar a la arena y meterle un Raikiri a Sasuke por el trasero por insultar a su sensei.

"Mi padre fue un héroe que perdió la vida durante el ataque del Kyuubi así que no lo insultes, Sasuke" dijo Naruto con seriedad. Todos en las gradas podían sentir la tensión alzarse entre ambos y se preguntaban quién saldría vivo.

"Y la razón por la que mi padre nunca fue un Uchiha es porque era el hijo de alguien que se impuso un exilio del clan" dijo Naruto preguntándose si Sasuke podría conectar los puntos.

" _Oh mierda... Naruto lo va a decir"_ pensó el Hokage mientras veía el encuentro con más interés. Este encuentro afectaría el futuro del rubio, mucho más de lo que sabía.

"¿Se exilió?... pero el clan jamás exilió a nadie" dijo Sasuke confundido intentando pensar sobre cada bitácora que había leído sobre la historia del clan. Naruto veía como Sasuke pensaba furiosamente intentando encontrar quién había dejado el clan.

Sasuke quedó congelado mientras recordaba a la única persona que había dejado el clan. El único poseedor del Sharingan en la historia que dejó el clan y Konoha. "N-No puede ser" dijo Sasuke tomando un paso hacia atrás. "Él murió en el Valle del Fin" dijo Sasuke temblando de solo pensarlo.

"¿Valle del Fin?" preguntaron algunos entre la multitud no entendiendo del todo.

"Parece que lo descifraste" dijo Naruto. "¿Te importa decirle a los espectadores quién fue esa persona?" preguntó Naruto.

"La única persona que alguna vez dejó el clan fue... Uchiha Madara" Sasuke dijo y Naruto sonrió sabiendo que por fin lo tenía.

"Es correcto, Sasuke... Soy Uzumaki Naruto... nieto del legendario Uchiha Madara" dijo Naruto mientras su cabello se movía con el viento y su Sharingan giraba. Naruto hizo discretamente un Kage Bunshin y lo puso bajo un Henge de Madara y se colocó detrás de Naruto. Todos podían ver las similaridades entre ambos.

El peinado, el pronunciado mentón y la forma general de la cara, el Sharingan y el aura de poder que ambos parecían exudar. El pobre Sasuke no sabía que pensar del supuesto Dobe y último de la academia. Era el nieto del más poderoso Uchiha que alguna vez viviera.

 **## Palco de los Kage ##**

"¡¿QUÉ?! El Kazekage (Orochimaru) gritó desde el balcón saltando de su asiento mientras veía al rubio.

" _Ten cuidado, Orochimaru, o podrías perder tu cobertura"_ pensó el Hokage. _"Tu lujuria por el poder y la inmortalidad serán tu desgracia"_.

"Increíble... pensar que Madara tendría un hijo y más tarde un nieto" comentó el Raikage. _"Un momento"_ pensó mientras veía al Hokage y a Jiraiya que no parecían estar sorprendidos.

"Dijo que su cabello se veía como el de Madara. No sabía cuán en lo cierto estaba" dijo Darui riendo ligeramente.

"¿Ustedes sabían sobre esto, verdad?" preguntó el Raikage viendo hacia el Hokage y Jiraiya.

"Soy el Kage de la aldea ¿no creería que se me escaparía algo como esto?" fue la respuesta del Hokage. _"Aunque si Naruto no me dijera entonces no sabría"_ pensó riendo en su mente.

"Me mintió, Hokage-dono. Sabe muy bien quiénes son sus padres ¿verdad?" pregunto el Raikage.

"Quizás fui algo económico con la verdad, sí" dijo el Hokage riendo ligeramente.

"¿Supongo que no nos dirá?" pregunto el Raikage, pidiendo información del Hokage.

"En su momento. Lo haré del conocimiento público cuando Naruto lo elija" respondió el Hokage.

" _Pensar que Minato era un Uchiha e hijo del mismo Madara"_ pensó Orochimaru rechinando los dientes. _"Con la sangre del Uchiha más poderoso a mi alcance obtendré mi máximo objetivo. Ya no me puedo permitir matarlo... aunque me pregunto ¿qué más esconde?"_ pensó Orochimaru. Ese niño era una mina de oro.

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

"No es posible" dijo Sakura.

"Increíble" dijo Ino.

" _Como dije... problemáticos rubios"_ pensó Shikamaru, ya ni siquiera viendo las nubes y enfocado en la pelea. Aparentemente ya no era algo 'problemático'.

"Creo... que pudimos cometer un error" dijo Hiashi tragando aunque tenía seca la garganta.

"Al menos tu _hija_ escogió un esposo digno. Si incorporamos la sangre de un Uchiha de ese calibre a nuestro clan nos volveremos con toda seguridad el más poderoso e influyente de las Naciones Elementales. Incluso si se trata de alguien como Madara..." uno de los ancianos Hyuuga dijo.

"Sí, Hiashi. Es de suma importancia que traigas a tu hija de vuelta al clan. Sin el Sello del Ave Enjaulada puede volverse la heredera de nuevo. Ofrécele eso" respondió otro anciano.

" _¿Significo algo más para ellos además de una poderosa heredera?... ¿Siquiera se preocupan por mi?... ¿O lo único que les importa es el poder del clan?"_ se preguntaba Hanabi con la cabeza gacha mientras oía a los ancianos hablar.

"Ese mocoso" dijo Asuma riendo.

"Kurenai-sensei" dijo Sakura atrayendo su atención. "¿Sabías que era el nieto de Madara?" preguntó.

"No, Sakura, no sabía" respondió Kurenai y se giró hacia Hinata.

"¿Tú sabías, Hinata?" preguntó.

"Claro que sí, Kurenai-sensei, ambos sabemos todo sobre el otro" respondió Hinata y Kakashi estalló en un ataque de risitas, pero una mirada de Kurenai lo silenció de inmediato.

"Pensar que solo el Hokage, Jiraiya, Kakashi y yo sabíamos sobre su verdadero linaje" explicó Hinata.

"¿Jiraiya?" preguntó Sakura.

"Jiraiya el Sabio de los Sapos es su padrino" respondió Hinata y la quijada de Sakura cayó al piso.

"¿Está relacionado con algún otro shinobi poderoso?" preguntó Sakura no creyendo que el supuesto dobe fuera el nieto de uno de los shinobi más poderosos en jamás vivir y ahijado de uno de los Sannin.

" _Si tan solo supieras"_ pensó Hinata.

"En su momento lo revelará todo al mundo" respondió Hinata.

"Pobre Uchiha" dijo Zabuza riendo y muchos estaban de acuerdo. Parecía que el destino de Sasuke estaba sellado.

 **## Arena ##**

Sasuke salió de sus pensamientos, no podía dejar que esto lo afectara. "No me importa quién seas. Te derrotaré justo ahora" dijo.

"Eres un hipócrita, Sasuke. Dices que no te importa quién soy, pero aun así presumes por ser un Uchiha" dijo Naruto y ambos se prepararon a terminar el combate.

"Silencio" gritó Sasuke con su sello maldito activándose de nuevo. "Voy a terminar esto ahora" dijo Sasuke.

Buey-Conejo-Mono-Dragón-Rata-Gallo-Buey-Serpiente-Perro-Tigre-Mono. Sasuke hizo varios sellos manuales con una mano tomó la muñeca del otro brazo. Rayos se formaron prontamente en su palma, así como el sonido de mil aves trinando.

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

"Vaya, el Chidori" dijo Sakura. "Es el poder del Clan Uchiha".

"¿Le enseñaste el Chidori?" preguntó Gai.

"Sí... Sasuke es muy similar a mi y al propio Naruto. Ambos tienen el Sharingan y tienen afinidades raiton" explicó Kakashi.

"No pareces preocupado, Kakashi-sensei" dijo Ino.

"Es porque Naruto también conoce la técnica. El jutsu que usó antes estaba basado en ese", explicó Kakashi.

 **## Arena ##**

"Así que Kakashi-sensei te enseñó el Chidori" dijo Naruto al ver como el Chidori aparecía en la mano de Sasuke. "Eso fue algo arriesgado de su parte... eres demasiado inestable" dijo Naruto.

"Silencio" gritó Sasuke mientras corría hacia Naruto con la intención de terminar su vida de una vez por todas.

" _Uhmmm... siempre me pregunté si el Rasengan sería suficiente para hacerle frente al Chidori... vamos a probarlo"_ pensó Naruto mientras corría hacia Sasuke. Todos en la audiencia podían escuchar el sonido del Rasengan mientras una esfera de chakra giraba en la mano de Naruto.

"CHIDORI".

"RASENGAN".

Ambos ataques chocaron y el piso tembló de la energía que era liberada. Todos en la audiencia veían maravillados al poder de ambos Gennin. Los ataques estaban combatiendo por la supremacía y chispas de electricidad pura estaban calcinando el piso. Algunos en la audiencia desviaron la mirada de la brillante luz que era emitida por el choque.

De pronto todo se terminó y ambos fueron lanzados hacia atrás en el aire. Sasuke se arrastraba, pero Naruto recobraba el equilibrio en el medio del aire y aterrizó en el piso con la bastante fuerza para que se quebrara.

"Parece que el Rasengan y el Chidori están empatados" dijo Naruto mientras veía los resultados del combate.

Naruto veía a Sasuke quien se estaba levantando. Se veía completamente exhausto y respiraba con dificultad. Uno de sus brazos tenía un par de quemaduras y moretones que estaban sangrando.

" _No puedo volver a chocar contra ese jutsu porque solo puedo hacer el Chidori dos veces al día"_ pensó Sasuke.

" _Maldito_ " pensó Sasuke, pero fue Naruto: "... Perdedor".

"¿Estás...?" dijo Sasuke.

"¿Leyendo mi mente...?" completó Naruto y Sasuke veía el Sharingan de Naruto brillar y comenzar a girar.

"He visto en tu futuro y es la derrota" dijo Naruto haciendo que Sasuke se enfureciera. El pelinegro usó los mismos sellos manuales descartando por completo el hecho de que solo lo podía hacer una vez más.

" _Parece que será su último ataque... sus reservas de chakra están casi vacías"_ pensó Naruto al ver a Sasuke con el Sharingan.

Ambos corrieron hacia el otro con la intención de chocar una última vez, sin embargo Naruto tenía una idea completamente distinta. Para cualquier espectador el choque que iba a suceder sería idéntico como el anterior: Sasuke con el Chidori y Naruto con el Rasengan.

Sin embargo justo en el momento en el que iban a chocar Naruto activó su MSE, sin dejar a Sasuke velo o de otra forma haría un lio sobre él, y atravesó a Sasuke con el Kamui.

" _¿Qué demonios es él?"_ fueron los pensamientos de Sasuke al ver que Naruto parecía a través de él con su Chidori activo. Era como si Naruto se convirtiera en agua y Sasuke lo atravesaba.

Al momento que se separaron Naruto se giró con rapidez y azotó el Rasengan en la espalda de Sasuke, quien fue enviado a volar contra la pared y terminó en el piso, a penas despierto.

"*coug* ¿C-Cómo *coug* puedes ser tan fuerte?" preguntó Sasuke con gran esfuerzo al notar que el rubio se le acercaba.

"Es porque yo peleo para proteger... Sé por lo que peleas Sasuke" dijo Naruto haciendo una pausa. "Tú peleas para vengarte y entrenas con el fin de volverte lo bastante fuerte para matar a tu hermano" dijo Naruto y vio como Sasuke lo miraba con odio antes de continuar.

"Pero... si quieres de verdad ser fuerte entonces entrena, combate y muere por tus personas preciadas. Deja tu actitud y encuentra a alguien a quien amar y luego tu verdadera fuerza será revelada" terminó Naruto y veía como Sasuke cerró sus ojos y abrazaba la dulce inconsciencia.

Hayate se acercó hacia Sasuke y lo picó con una vara. Sasuke no hizo sonido alguno por estar completamente desmayado.

"MÉDICOS" gritó Hayate y de inmediato un par de médicos aparecieron y pusieron a Sasuke en una camilla y lo llevaron de inmediato a la enfermería.

"Ganador por dejar noqueado a su oponente: Uzumaki Naruto" dijo Hayate sonriéndole al rubio. Nunca le había agradado mucho el Uchiha.

Luego de que Hayate declarara al ganador un enorme silencio inundó el estadio. Ni siquiera se podían escuchar aves mientras Sasuke estaba siendo cargado hacia la enfermería. Naruto dejó la arena y caminaba hacia el balcón cuando la multitud estalló en aplausos haciendo que el rubio sonriera ligeramente.

"Habrá un descanso de 30 minutos antes de que la siguiente ronda comience" explicó Hayate.

 **## Palco de los Kage ##**

" _La Voluntad del Fuego arde intensamente en él…. tan solo quisiera que pudieras estar aquí para verlo, Minato"_ pensó el Hokage.

"No un aprendiz mi trasero. Si no me equivoco ese fue el Rasengan" dijo el Raikage.

"Bueno... le enseñé algunas cosas" dijo Jiraiya riendo con un poco de nervios y sobándose la nuca.

"Ver que un Gennin use ese jutsu es sorprendente" dijo el Kazekage.

" _Orochimaru debe estar interesado en Naruto ya que también tiene el Sharingan... tanta codicia"_ pensó el Hokage apenado. "Sus pensamientos sobre el encuentro y las promociones" dijo el Hokage.

"Naruto fácilmente merece ser promovido a Chunin. Permaneció calmado e ideó diferentes estrategias para contraatacar las fuerzas de su oponente. Además es fuerte por su propia cuenta" dijo el Raikage y el Kazekage estaba de acuerdo con el razonamiento del primero..

"Chunin entonces. ¿Qué hay de Sasuke?" preguntó el Hokage.

"No merece el rango. Incluso si tiene la fuerza necesaria es incapaz de mantener la cabeza fría y estoy de acuerdo con Uzumaki: parece un poco inestable" dijo el Kazekage. _"Si Sasuke cree que la aldea lo está deteniéndolo_ será otra razón para unirse a mi" pensó Orochimaru.

"Estoy de acuerdo. Incluso si hubieron algunas... revelaciones... debería ser capaz de permanecer calmado y enfocado" dijo el Hokage viendo a Jiraiya y al Hokage.

"Entonces está decidido" dijo el Hokage.

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

"No sabía que Naruto tenía tanto talento" dijo Izumo.

"Sí. Quién habría pensado que el niño que era perseguido por los ANBU sería tan bueno" dijo Kotetsu.

"A este paso será Jounin antes que nosotros" dijo Izumo riendo.

Todos veían al rubio subir a las gradas y acercarse a sus amigos y maestros. Naruto se dio cuenta que todos lo veían y dijo "¿Tengo algo en la cara?".

"¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir luego de lo que revelaste?" gritó Ino.

"Era un secreto por una razón y ahora lo saben. ¿Cuál es el gran problema?" dijo Naruto como si no fuera nada.

"¿Gran problema? Ere el nieto de Uchiha Madara y tienes un Sharingan" dijo Ino cruzando los brazos.

"Sí ¿y eso qué? Tuve que trabajar para ser así de fuerte. El Sharingan ayudó, pero tuve que entrenar también" dijo Naruto. "Además tener una familia fuerte no te hace fuerte" explicó.

"Felicidades, Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que causó que se sobara la nuca.

"Mantén el buen trabajo, niño. Ya he hecho buen dinero contigo" dijo Zabuza sonriendo.

"¿Así estaban las apuestas?" preguntó Naruto.

"20 a 1. Todos vinieron a ver al Uchiha ganar" dijo Zabuza riendo hasta que se dio cuenta de algo "Bueno... el Uchiha ganó" dijo apuntándole.

"Al menos ahora todos saben sobre ello y no tengo que esconderlo" dijo Naruto.

"Gracias, Naruto" dijo Sakura. Estaba feliz de que Naruto no incapacitara o lastimara a Sasuke... mucho.

"Sasuke necesitaba una buena llamada de atención. Pensaba que era Kami en la tierra por esos ojos y quien mejor para mostrarle que otro con ellos" dijo Naruto.


	22. Agua VS Fuego

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su continuo apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES.

 **Capítulo 22: Ronda 2 – Agua VS Fuego**

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

"¿Lista para tu pelea, Hinata?" preguntó Naruto.

"Por supuesto" respondió ella besándolo lo que provocó celos de las otras féminas que ahora estaban interesadas en el rubio.

"¿Quién se cree que es?"

"Naruto-kun será mío".

"Naruto-kun...".

"Parece que tienes algo de competencia" dijo Naruto riendo y luego la abrazó.

"Deja que vengan. Les patearé el trasero" dijo Hinata con el suficiente volumen para que pudieran escucharla. Nadie le quitaría a su Naruto-kun.

"Sabes que estoy bromeando. Eres la única para mi" dijo Naruto mientras la abrazaba.

"Oh" dijo su recién creado club de fans.

"¿Cómo están tus niveles de chakra?" le preguntó Naruto.

"Estoy casi llena. No gasté mucho contra Neji" respondió Hinata. Podía sentir sus niveles de chakra y estimaban que estaban al 99% ya que no había usado ningún jutsu que demandara gran cantidad de chakra además del Kaiten y eso solo fue por unos momentos.

"Bien" dijo Naruto y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído. "Intenta terminar rápido el combate. No puedes gastar mucho chakra porque sabes lo que va a pasar".

"No te preocupes, Naruto-kun. Tengo píldoras del soldado si es necesario" respondió ella y el rubio solo asintió con la cabeza. Naruto jamás se había quedado corto de chakra porque si llegaba a agotarse el suyo Kurama solo tenía que rellenar sus reservas y estaría de vuelta a la normalidad. Era una de las razones por las que Hinata era capaz de entrenar todo el día con él. Gracias a Kurama, Naruto podía rellenar con facilidad las reservas de Hinata para que pudiera seguir adelante. Con el tiempo las reservas de chakra de ella incrementaron para mantenerse a la par con Naruto.

"¿Estás lista, gatita?" le preguntó Naruto a Yugito en un tono burlón.

"Silencio, Bigotes" respondió ella y Naruto rió. "Tengo una pregunta" dijo Yugito.

"Adelante" respondió Naruto.

"¿Por qué escondiste tu Sharingan y poderes" preguntó Yugito no entendiendo realmente. Los Jinchuuriki eran tratados mal no importa donde crecieran. No entendía por qué escondería su fuerza con lo cual lo degradaban aun más.

"De hecho es muy simple. La mayoría de los civiles me tratan como demonio y han intentado lastimarme y matarme en varias ocasiones" dijo Naruto lo que causó expresiones de horror de sus compañeros de clase. "¿Qué crees que harían si me vieran como un 'demonio inteligente'?" preguntó Naruto retóricamente.

Yugito asintió sabiendo muy bien como era la vida. Ella no fue abusada físicamente en Kumo, pero las miradas y palabras de odio siempre estuvieron ahí. Su sueño siempre había sido volverse como su 'hermano mayor', Killer Bee, quien es tratado como un héroe por su gente y todos saben que es un Jinchuuriki. Yugito suponía que solo tenía que probarles su valía.

"Sobre el Sharingan nunca tuve una elección realmente. Lo desperté cuando tenía cuatro años así que pude unirme al Clan Uchiha, sin embargo ellos me habrían tratado como un arma y me habrían usado para sus metas particulares. Luego de la masacre si lo revelaba pensarían que yo fui quien mató a los Uchihas y robó sus ojos para mi propio beneficio" explicó Naruto.

"Supongo que es cierto" dijo Yugito.

"La gente es cegada por su odio, pero algún día estaremos por encima de él" dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Sin ofender, gatita" dijo Zabuza lo que hizo que el ojo de Yugito temblara de irritación y Naruto diera una carcajada. "Pero Hinata" dijo viendo hacia ella "será mejor que ganes esto ya que tengo dinero apostado en ti" dijo Zabuza e hizo que ella alzara una ceja.

"¿En quiénes has apostado?" preguntó Naruto.

"Solo en ti y Hinata ya que sé muy bien que esos Gennin completamente verdes no tiene oportunidad contra de ustedes" dijo Zabuza riendo y contando un fajo de dinero que llevaba en las manos.

"Eso me ofende" dijo Yugito, pero Zabuza lo ignoró.

"¿Cómo están las apuestas para el siguiente encuentro?" preguntó Naruto.

"Seguimos en el descanso así que podrían cambiar, pero creo que estuvieron impresionados con ambas. Yugito y Hinata tienen la misma cantidad apostada ya que Hinata derrotó al Prodigio Hyuuga y tú" dijo Zabuza apuntando a Naruto "tienes apuestas a tu favor ligeramente menores que las de Gaara ya que él es considerado invencible y es el hijo del Yondaime Kazekage" dijo Zabuza.

"Irónico" murmuró Naruto. _"Gaara y yo... ambos somos Jinchuurikis y ambos somos hijos del Yondaime de nuestras respectivas aldeas"_ pensó Naruto.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Zabuza no entendiendo el comentario de Naruto.

"Nada" respondió Naruto. Hinata entendió el significado de su comentario.

"Por cierto, Naruto" dijo Ino atrayendo su atención. "¿Quién fue tu padre?" preguntó como si fuera cualquier pregunta.

Quizás hace tiempo Naruto se habría tensado por una pregunta tan simple, pero ese ya no era el caso. "Un día les diré, pero no hoy".

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Ino quejándose.

"Porque mi padre era un hombre muy poderoso y tenía muchos enemigos que preferiría mantener lejos de mí, pero un día... tomaré el nombre de mi familia" dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"¿Tomarás el nombre Uchiha?" preguntó Ino.

"No... no quiero mezclarme con ellos. Puedo tener sangre Uchiha y respeto a mi abuelo, pero no quiero el nombre" respondió Naruto.

"¿Por qué no? Los Uchiha son respetados y temidos en todo el mundo incluso si solo quedan Sasuke y tú" dijo Ino.

"Porque nunca me agradó su actitud, sencillamente. Los Uchiha eran temidos es cierto, pero también fueron conocidos por su arrogancia y deseo de hacer lo que fuera por más poder" dijo Naruto.

"Cuando elija el nombre de mi clan será el de mi padre o el de mi madre" explicó Naruto.

"Espera... ¿quieres decir que Uzumaki no es tu apellido?" preguntó Ino no creyendo lo que oía.

"Sí... mi verdadero apellido fue escondido para protegerme, así que me fue dado el de mi abuela quien era una Uzumaki" respondió Naruto. De verdad que tenía un impresionante linaje.

"Vaya" dijo Ino. "Debieron ser gente muy importante" dijo sorprendida. El Sandaime hizo mucho para esconder los detalles sobre la familia de Naruto, por lo que debían ser muy importantes y poderosos.

"Lo fueron" respondió Naruto con voz queda. Se preguntaba cómo habría sido crecer con sus padres. Desayunar con ellos al despertar... comprar ramen... caminar con ellos por las calles... ser acobijado en la cama... y hacer que se sintieran orgullosos de él.

"Suficiente con temas tan deprimentes. Si sigues así comenzarás a tener el mal genio de un Uchiha" dijo Zabuza haciendo que Naruto saliera de sus pensamientos y comenzara a reír.

"El descanso ha llegado a su fin. Comenzaremos ahora con la segunda ronda de las finales" gritó Hayate desde la arena y la multitud guardó silencio y se enfocó en el réferi. "Nii Yugito y Hyuuga Hinata por favor bajen a la arena" dijo Hayate.

"Buena suerte" dijo Naruto y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"¿También recibo uno de esos?" dijo Yugito intentando molestarlo.

"No" dijo Naruto con sencillez haciendo que Yugito sudara una gota.

"Malo Bigotes" contestó ella y ambas se dirigieron a la arena para comenzar con la pelea.

 **## Palco de los Kage ##**

En el palco los Kage estaban charlando un poco entre ellos mientras esperaban que la segunda ronda diera inicio.

"Entonces... "comenzó el Kazekage. "¿Quién creen que ganará este encuentro?" preguntó intentando sonar interesado cuando en realidad quería ver la lucha de Naruto contra Gaara.

"Mi niña, claro está" dijo el Raikage prontamente.

El Hokage rió y contestó. "Tengo fe en Hinata-chan. ¿Qué hay de usted, Kazekage-dono?" preguntó el Hokage.

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo con el Raikage. Hinata puede ser buena, pero Yugito es una Jinchuuriki quien puede usar a su Bijuu. Incluso si la chica Hyuuga parece tener una ventaja elemental eso no ayudará si Yugito usa el chakra de su Bijuu" explicó su punto de vista el Kazekage.

"Eso lo veremos" dijo el Hokage. Seguían hablando cuando un ANBU apareció en el palco mediante un Shunshin y le susurró al Hokage al oído.

"¿Cómo va todo?" preguntó el anciano.

"Todo está preparado. Las cabezas de los clanes están preparadas y se verán en sus mansiones para organizar a sus fuerzas. Los sellos defensivos están listos y varios Chunin fueron asignados para darles energía y ya hay shinobi listos para evacuar a los civiles" dijo el ANBU y el Hokage asintió.

"¿Todo bien, Hokage-dono?" preguntó el Raikage.

"Fue un reporte sobre Hyuuga Neji, Fuu y Uchiha Sasuke. Todos están despiertos, pero recuperándose de sus peleas" dijo el Hokage. No le dijo al Raikage sobre la invasión porque no sabía qué lado tomaría y eso podría ser una catástrofe.

"Parece que la pelea está a punto de comenzar" dijo el Hokage y todos enfocaron su atención hacia la arena.

 **## Arena ##**

"Nii Yugito VS Hyuuga Hinata. ¿Ambas combatientes están listas?" preguntó Hayate y las dos asintieron.

"HAJIME" dijo y saltó hacia atrás.

" **Se cuidadosa. Podría verse débil, pero siento que no lo es"** dijo la Nibi y Yugito asintió.

Ambas corrieron hacia la otra y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes. Hinata aprendió con rapidez que la flexibilidad sobrehumana de Yugito le permitía esquivar sus golpes Juuken bastante bien.

Yugito corrió hacia ella y saltó en el aire y dio una patada descendente. Hinata puso sus manos encima de su cabeza formando una equis y bloqueó la patada. Hinata tomó el pie de Yugito y lo bajó hacia el piso, tras lo cual saltó hacia atrás rápidamente para ganar algo de espacio entre ella y Yugito.

Yugito se levantó con facilidad y se sacudió la tierra de sus ropas antes de envestir de nuevo a Hinata, quien tomó una posición defensiva cuando vio que Yugito se acercaba a ella y comenzaba a atacar.

Yugito canalizó el chakra de la Nibi en las uñas de sus pies y manos y estas se alargaron un par de pulgadas, convirtiéndolas en armas sumamente filosas similares a una senbon. Yugito intentó un corte horizontal, el cual Hinata no pudo esquivar por tener sus sellos de gravedad activos y ejecutó un Kaiten para bloquear el ataque.

Yugito al ver el Kaiten dio un salto hacia atrás. Hinata canalizó chakra en sus sellos de almacenamiento y sus dagas salieron de estos. Eran similares a los cuchillos de Asuma, hechas de metal conductor de chakra, de siete pulgadas de longitud y con filo de un solo lado. Hinata canalizó rápidamente chakra de viento a través de ellas y corrió hacia Yugito.

Ambas intercambiaron más golpes, pero las cuchillas de Hinata reforzadas con chakra rápidamente cortaron las garras de Yugito como si se trataran de un cuchillo cortando mantequilla caliente. Yugito tomó un kunai y canalizó chakra raiton a través de él, pero también fue cortado por el chakra de viento de Hinata, haciendo que Yugito no tuviera más elección que esquivar los cortes.

Yugito dio una voltereta hacia atrás e intentó patear la mandíbula de Hinata, pero ella también saltó hacia atrás y dio una voltereta, aterrizando con gracia lejos de Yugito.

Hinata vio que tenía la clara ventaja en armas ya que Yugito no podía bloquear sus dagas con nada. Hinata selló sus dagas y volvió a tomar la posición del Juuken.

Yugito corrió hacia ella e intentó golpearla con un gancho derecho. Hinata lo esquivó y rápidamente cerró los tenketsus del brazo derecho de Yugito, haciendo que quedara completamente blando.

Al sentir completamente que su brazo era completamente inútil Yugito saltó hacia atrás para ganar algo de distancia.

" _Demonios. No puedo pelear con un Hyuuga en taijutsu"_ pensó Yugito.

Normalmente luego de ver esto Hinata le pediría que se rindiera, pero sabía que el Juuken era inútil contra un Jinchuuriki.

"No creas que has ganado solo por esto" dijo Yugito sonriendo incluso si tenía un brazo inútil.

"Sé que puedes abrir tus tenketsus canalizando el chakra del Nibi, pero va a ser algo muy doloroso" explicó Hinata mientras veía con su Byakugan que chakra rojo fluía por el brazo derecho de Yugito y abría sus tenketsus a la fuerza.

Yugito se estremeció y flexionó su brazo para deshacerse de la sensación de rigidez y reducir el dolor. Yugito descartó el taijutsu y decidió enfocarse únicamente en ninjutsu porque al ser una Jinchuuriki le era muy difícil aprender genjutsu. Envidiaba en secreto a Naruto por tener el Sharingan y ser capaz de crear ilusiones con gran facilidad.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" dijo Yugito y lanzó una bola de fuego de tamaño medio hacia Hinata, quien saltó a un lado para evitarla e hizo sellos manuales, tras los cuales dijo "Suiton: Teppoudama" y lanzó varias balas de agua hacia Yugito, quien logró evitarlas todas.

"Suiton: Baku Suishouha" Hinata canalizó chakra en su pecho y expulsó una ola de agua gigantesca. Hinata se alzó del piso por la cantidad de agua que liberó y montó la ola, la cual chocó contra Yugito y dejó a la pobre gata mojada.

"Le dije que reservara chakra y usa un jutsu Rango S" dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza. _"Supongo que tendré que rellenar sus reservas cuando esto termine"_ pensó.

Hinata tomó un profundo respiro para recobrar el aliento después de cambiar el campo de batalla a su ventaja. Tanto Yugito como Hinata se veían y permanecían por encima del agua la cual cubría el campo de batalla entero.

Hinata decidió romper la tensión y comenzó su ataque. "Mizu Shuriken no Jutsu" dijo y el agua comenzó a levantarse y a tomar la forma de shurikens las cuales fueron lanzadas a grandes velocidades hacia Yugito, la cual logró bloquear todas con un kunai.

" _Le daré algo que no pueda bloquear"_ pensó Hinata antes de hacer más sellos manuales y decir " Sensatsu Suisho" y enviar mil senbon de agua hacia Yugito quien no podía esquivarlas todas.

"Katon: Kaen Senpuu (Vórtice de llamas)" dijo Yugito y fuego comenzó a girar enfrente de ella y de pronto se dirigió hacia las senbon, vaporizándolas por completo.

"Katon: Ao Goukakyuu no Jutsu" dijo Yugito y (usando el chakra del Nibi) envió una enorme bola de fuego hacia Hinata quien no pudo esquivarla a tiempo.

"Suiton: Suijinheki" dijo y se envolvió completamente en agua para bloquear la bola de fuego. La bola azul colisionó con la pared de agua y se produjo una nube de vapor que cubrió el centro de la arena, misma que impedía que la multitud viera lo que sucedía.

" _No puedo competir en ninjutsu contra una Jinchuuriki; solo estoy alargando esto"_ pensó Hinata mientras la nube de vapor se comenzaba a disipar y reveló que Hinata estaba completamente ilesa. Ambas se encontraban a unos metros de distancia de la otra.

Hinata formuló el plan perfecto. Usó su brazo derecho para formar medio sello del tigre mientras mantenía el brazo izquierdo en posición vertical.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu" dijo Hinata y la arena entera fue cubierta en una niebla que bloqueaba la visión de todos. Hinata podía ver bastante bien debido a su Byakugan y Yugito (siendo una Jinchuuriki) era como una vela durante la noche. Hinata sabía cómo hacer este jutsu por el entrenamiento que tuvo con Zabuza.

" _Esto no puede ser bueno"_ se dijo Yugito a sí misma intentando relajarse para extender sus sentidos y encontrar a su adversaria.

" _Demonios. No puedo sentirla"_ pensó Yugito intentando sentir todo alrededor de ella. Podía sentir al réferi, pero a nadie más. Vio un pequeño destello de luz antes de saltar a la derecha para evitar una lluvia de shurikens que fueron lanzadas por Hinata. Las shurikens fueron ocultas por la niebla e incluso los sentidos exacerbados de Yugito apenas eran suficientes para verlas u oírlas.

" _¿Qué hago para aclarar la niebla?"_ se preguntaba Yugito hasta que se le ocurrió algo. _"Las shurikens solo fueron una distracción... necesito encontrarla"_ pensó Yugito pensando furiosamente una estrategia para hacerle frente a la niebla. Estaba pensando, pero comenzaba a sentirse muy débil y somnolienta.

Removió una senbon de su hombro y olió la punta detectando un débil aroma metálico. _"Veneno"_ concluyó.

"Nibi, me envenenó" le dijo Yugito a su compañera.

" **Me estoy ocupando de ello. Parece como un somnífero, pero parece altamente potente y logró inyectarlo en una vena con esas senbon, lo que hace que fluya directamente por el torrente sanguíneo. Esos ojos son muy peligrosos en medio de esta niebla. Necesitas encontrar una forma de salir de esto"** respondió la Nibi mientras aplicaba algo de su chakra en la sangre de Yugito para sacarle la droga.

" _Lo sé, pero no se me ocurre nada. No soy una usuaria fuuton así que no puedo disipar la niebla"_ pensó Yugito. Ambas intentaban encontrar formas de remover la ventaja de Hinata. Para poder usar el Juuken se debe tener muy buen control de chakra el cual puede ser aplicado al sigilo suprimiendo su propia firma de chakra.

Yugito sintió una presencia detrás de ella y se agachó; extendiendo sus uñas dio un corte horizontal hacia el pecho de Hinata, quien se convirtió en agua.

"¿Mizu Bunshin?" dijo Yugito sorprendida y se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Hinata corriendo hacia ella a través de la niebla.

"Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou" dijo Hinata tomando su posición.

"Dos palmas".

"Cuatro palmas".

"Ocho palmas".

"Dieciséis palmas".

"Treinta y dos palmas".

"Sesenta y cuatro palmas".

"Ciento veintiocho palmas" dijo finalmente Hinata y Yugito fue lanzada hacia tras, tosiendo y con la mitad de su red de chakra cerrada. Normalmente esto habría dejado inconsciente a un Jinchuuriki.

" _Demonios"_ pensó Yugito al tener problemas respirando.

" **Te dije que fueras cuidadosa"** dijo la Nibi.

" _Sí, sí. Solo dame chakra para poder ganar esto"_ pensó Yugito.

" **Si no fuera por mi ya habrías perdido"** dijo la Nibi con irritación, pero aun así le dio su chakra. Yugito fue envuelta en una capa de chakra rojo con dos colas moviéndose detrás de ella.

Yugito dejó salir un rugido que disipó la niebla y mostrándole a todos que se encontraba en cuatro patas, sus ojos azules y con pupilas rasgadas, y sus uñas alargadas.

Yugito desapareció de la vista, pero Hinata podía rastrearla con facilidad gracias al Byakugan. Bloqueó un golpe directo hacia ella y desactivó sus sellos de gravedad para poder hacerle frente a Yugito.

" _Necesito usarlo y terminar esto"_ pensó Hinata preparándose para terminar esto de una vez por todas.

Ambas seguían peleando en taijutsu a grandes velocidades cuando Hinata intentó barrer las piernas de Yugito, pero ella saltó. Al ver a Yugito en el aire e incapaz de maniobrar apropiadamente, Hinata saltó.

Con el Byakugan había encontrado la ubicación del sello de Yugito, el cual estaba en su estómago, al igual que el de Naruto. Canalizó chakra en sus dedos hasta que comenzaran a brillar y kanji aparecieran en ellos.

"Gogyo Fuuin (Sello de Cinco Elementos)" dijo Hinata y hundió su mano derecha en el estómago de Yugito, aplicando un sello de supresión de cinco elementos sobre el sello principal de Yugito, cortando su acceso al chakra de la Nibi.

" **Yugi...to... Me... cort..."** intentó decir la Nibi, pero no podía al ser separada por completo de Yugito, quien perdió su capa de chakra rojo.

Hinata tomó ventaja del estado debilitado de Yugito por perder súbitamente la capa de chakra y tomó de nuevo la posición para atacar. "Hakke Sanbyakurokujuu Isshiki" y comenzó a atacar sus puntos de chakra.

"Dos palmas".

"Cuatro palmas".

"Ocho palmas".

"Dieciséis palmas".

"Treinta y dos palmas".

"Sesenta y cuatro palmas".

"Ciento veintiocho palmas".

"Doscientas cincuenta y seis palmas".

"Trescientas sesenta y una palmas" dijo Hinata y terminó su ataque, cerrando del todo la red de chakra de Yugito y haciendo que esta cayera al piso inconsciente. Hinata respiró para clamarse y miró hacia el réferi.

"Ganadora por dejar noqueada a su contrincante: Hyuuga Hinata" dijo Hayate y Hinata comenzó a subir hacia las gradas, recobrando poco a poco el aliento.

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

"Mira eso" dijo Kakashi al ver a Hinata colocar un sello de cinco elementos y deshabilitar a un Bijuu, ganando el encuentro.

"¿Qué hizo?" preguntó Sakura, obviamente ignorante a lo que había sucedido.

"Colocó un sello sobre el de Yugito para bloquear su habilidad de usar el chakra de la Nibi" explicó Kakashi.

"Vaya" dijo Sakura. Ella y todos los demás estaban sorprendidas al ver a una Gennin ganar en contra de una Jinchuuriki capaz de usar a su Bijuu. Obviamente no era todo su poder, de otra forma ese sello no sería suficiente.

"Supongo que Naruto debió enseñarle ya que sabía que podría enfrentar a un Jinchuuriki ya que hay cuatro en el examen" dijo Kakashi viendo hacia Naruto quien asintió.

Hinata finalmente llegó a las gradas y se reunió con sus amigos y maestros.

"Eso fue GENIAL, Hinata. Le pateaste el trasero" gritó Kiba.

"Gracias, Kiba" respondió Hinata y luego vio hacia Naruto quien sabía lo que venía.

"Necesitas que rellene tus reservas ¿cierto?" preguntó Naruto.

"Sí. Mis niveles están poco arriba de la mitad" dijo Hinata.

Naruto cambió con Kurama. Sus ojos se volvieron rojo sangre con pupilas rasgadas, sus marcas más prominentes y sus colmillos incrementaron en longitud y filo.

" **Sabes que hacer"** dijo Kurama y tomó las manos de ella y las sostuvo para poder rellenar sus reservas. Fue una cuestión de segundos antes de que Hinata tuviera llenas sus reservas.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Ino temerosamente. La voz no era la de Naruto.

"El Kyuubi. Estaba rellenando las reservas de chakra de Hinata para su siguiente encuentro" explicó Naruto.

"¿Él p-puede usar tu cuerpo?" preguntó Sakura.

"Bueno está dentro de mí... así que podemos cambiar en cualquier momento" dijo Naruto y Sakura tragó en seco.

"A-aterrador" dijo Sakura temblando de solo pensarlo.

"Por cierto, Naruto-kun, creo que necesito otro estilo de taijutsu además del Juuken" dijo Hinata.

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" preguntó Naruto.

"Mi pelea contra Yugito. Mi Juuken fue inútil hasta que deshabilité su Bijuu y mi estilo de taijutsu es nuevamente inútil si el enemigo puede formar una coraza protectora alrededor de su cuerpo. Necesito algo que haga daño verdadero como el Goken, pero tengo que entrenar mi fuerza" dijo Hinata.

"Cuidado con lo que dices" le susurró Naruto.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Hinata sin entender.

"Si anuncias que el Juuken tiene fallas Hiashi podría aparecer en tus pesadillas" dijo Naruto intentando no reír.

"Es cierto" dijo Hinata riendo. "Me imagino su rostro flotando en el aire como un fantasma" dijo Hinata haciendo que él riera.

"Las bromas a un lado, creo que sé lo que quieres. Hablaremos sobre ello luego de los exámenes" dijo Naruto y ella asintió.

"Sigue mi combate contra Gaara" dijo Naruto.

"Disfrutaré derramando tu sangre, Uzumaki" dijo Gaara con una sonrisa macabra que hacía a sus hermanos hacerse a un lado.

"Lo único que te importa es matar" dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza. "Te probaré que estás mal cuando nos enfrentemos" dijo.

"Estaré esperando para probar mi existencia" dijo Gaara.

 **## Palco de los Kage ##**

"No esperaba eso" dijo el Raikage al ver a Hinata sellar el chakra del Bijuu de Yugito.

"Naruto es muy talentoso con sellos así que debió haberle enseñado" dijo el Hokage.

"Supongo" dijo el Raikage apenado que ninguno de sus Gennin ganara las finales. No que alguien llegara a ganar el torneo, pero eso era algo que él no sabía.

"Tiene muchos Gennin talentosos este año, Hokage-dono" dijo el Kazekage.

"Sí, al igual que usted. Ambos tenemos a dos Gennin compitiendo en las semifinales" dijo el Hokage.

"Sí, pero no creo que Temari pueda ganar contra la chica Hyuuga, sin embargo estoy confiado que Gaara ganará contra el chico rubio, incluso si tiene el Sharingan" dijo el Kazekage.

"Como dije: tengo fe en ambos, los dos son jóvenes con grandes talentos" dijo el Hokage.

"Debido a que es un torneo de dos ramas, los encuentros serán Uzumaki Naruto VS Sabaku no Gaara y Sabaku no Temari VS Hyuuga Hinata en las semifinales" explicó Hayate.

"Uzumaki Naruto y Sabaku no Gaara por favor bajen a la arena para comenzar las semifinales" dijo Hayate y ambos llegaron a la arena con un Shunshin: Gaara con uno de arena y Naruto con uno de relámpago.

"¿Ambos combatientes listos?" preguntó Hayate y los dos asintieron.

"HAJIME".


	23. El choque de los titanes

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES.

 **Capítulo 23: El choque de los titanes**

 **## Arena ##**

Naruto y Gaara estaban a unos metros de distancia del otro. Cada uno con rostros vacíos de emoción al ver y estudiar a su oponente. El réferi ya había iniciado el encuentro, pero ninguno se movía, queriendo evitar hacer cualquier error. Incluso si Gaara sabía que su arena lo defendería de alguna forma sospechaba que Naruto era más fuerte que eso.

La 'madre' de Gaara, el Ichibi no Shukaku le había advertido que fuera cuidadoso cerca de Naruto ya que también era un Jinchuuriki y tenía al Kyuubi; el más fuerte de los nueve. El silencio en la arena era realmente incómodo, no había sonido alguno; ni de las aves, ni del viento. La propia multitud estaba callada viendo lo que se había convertido en el encuentro más anticipado desde la primera ronda.

" **¿Quieres ayuda?"** preguntó Kurama.

" _No. Quiero hacer esto por mi cuenta, solo necesito que rellenes mis reservas si quedan vacías"_ respondió Naruto haciendo que Kurama sonriera por la devoción de su contenedor al concepto de probar que era fuerte por su propia cuenta.

De pronto una pequeña briza llenó la arena y fue la señal del verdadero inicio del combate. La arena de Garra comenzó a dejar la calabaza en su espalda y comenzó a danzar alrededor de él. Naruto al ver la arena comenzar a moverse saltó hacia atrás para ganar algo de distancia.

Ambos estaban preparados para el combate, Gaara tenía su arena lista para aplastar al rubio y Naruto veía con gran cuidado, su Sharingan completamente atento.

Gaara de pronto se tomó la cabeza por dolor haciendo que Naruto alzara una ceja por el repentino dolor del pelirrojo.

" _Debe ser el Ichibi"_ pensó Naruto al ver a Gaara agarrarse la cabeza mientras intentaba aliviar su dolor lo mejor que pudiera. Justo cuando comenzó el dolor se detuvo de pronto y Gaara alzó su cabeza para mostrarle su expresión, sedienta de sangre.

"PRUEBA MI EXISTENCIA, UZUMAKI" gritó Gaara y envió una ola de arena hacia el rubio con el fin de aplastarlo al instante. Naruto comenzó a hacer maniobras evasivas al ver que la arena se dividía en olas más pequeñas que intentaban atraparlo desde los flancos.

Sin embargo la velocidad de Naruto emparejada con su Sharingan eran suficientes para que pudiera predecir la trayectoria de cada ola y así no fuera atrapado.

" _Es una pena que removieran el agua de la pelea anterior. Ya que no tengo afinidad hacia el agua no puedo usar movimientos de alto rango sin una fuente de agua cercana"_ pensó Naruto mientras seguía esquivando la arena. _"Veamos si su armadura de arena me puede hacer frente"_ pensó Naruto desapareciendo por la gran velocidad que empleaba.

Naruto maniobró a través de la arena y agachándose se acercó lo suficiente a Gaara para darle un gancho derecho haciendo que se arrastrara por el suelo.

Naruto vio mientras la arena que fue usada para el ataque se retrajo con rapidez hacia Gaara para absorber el impacto. Naruto también notó que la armadura de arena alrededor de Gaara apenas estaba rota y que ya se estaba reformando.

" _Esa cosa es dura"_ pensó Naruto analizando a gran detalle la armadura de Gaara e intentando encontrar una debilidad. Si tuviera agua podría empapar su arena haciendo que se volviera más lenta y demandara mayor uso de chakra, sin embargo no era el caso.

Naruto tomó unos shurikens y se los lanzó a Gaara desde varios ángulos, pero la arena formó una coraza redonda alrededor del pelirrojo y logró bloquear todos los proyectiles.

" _Parece que su arena es automática ya que algunas shurikens lo iban a golpear desde un punto ciego"_ pensó Naruto al ver que Gaara dejaba caer su domo protector lo que en turno hizo que las shurikens cayeran al piso. _"Vamos a probar su fuerza"_ pensó Naruto que estaba a punto de sacar la artillería pesada para intentar penetrar la máxima defensa de Gaara.

"Raiton: Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" dijo Naruto y lanzó una sola shuriken hacia Gaara, la cual se multiplicó por docenas. Sin embargo a diferencia de otras veces estas shuriken estaban cargadas con chakra raiton y ya que el rayo era fuerte contra la tierra era algo que tenía confianza funcionaría.

Gaara usó su arena para bloquear las shuriken, pero fue sorprendido cuando lograron penetrar profundamente en la arena y tuvo que reforzar la pared de arena para evitar que lo golpearan.

" _Si estuvieran hechas de metal de chakra habrían penetrado limpiamente sus defensas"_ pensó Naruto.

Gaara dejó caer las shurikens al piso y dijo. "Balas de Arena" y lanzó pequeñas balas esferas de arena a Naruto con gran velocidad.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" dijo Naruto y expulsó una bola de fuego hacia la arena para desintegrarlas por completo.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu _"_ dijo Naruto y tras hacer sellos manuales envió un torrente de fuego hacia Gaara quien usó una muralla de arena para protegerse de las llamas. El torrente de fuego colisionó con la pared de arena y el calor generado del choque transformó el cristal deshabilitando efectivamente la arena que fue usada para bloquear el ataque de Naruto.

" _Mira eso... ¿cómo no se me ocurrió?"_ pensó Naruto antes de decirle a Gaara: "Química 101: ¿Qué sucede cuando calientas demasiado la arena?"

Los ojos de Gaara temblaban por el comentario, pero lo ignoró al sentir que su madre gritaba de emoción en su cabeza clamando que la sangre de Naruto fuera derramada para probar su existencia. Gaara lanzó arena hacia Naruto una vez más.

" _Me pregunto qué podrá hacer cuando se le termine la arena"_ pensó Naruto. Ya que Gaara siempre cargaba la calabaza con él debería estar limitada a esa cantidad. Naruto podía usar su estilo de fuego para desintegrar o convertir la arena en fuego hasta que se le terminara.

De nuevo Naruto desapareció por la gran velocidad que usaba y reapareció justo detrás de Gaara sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que su arena fuera incapaz de ayudarlo. "Raiton: Raiken (Puño de Rayo)" dijo Naruto.

Naruto canalizó chakra raiton en su mano y le dio un enorme golpe al pecho de Gaara, destruyendo por completo su armadura de arena y logrando herir a Gaara al punto de casi romperle las costillas.

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

"Gaara fue herido" dijo Temari. Durante su breve vida nunca había visto que nadie lograra herir o siquiera tocar a Gaara con la excepción de Naruto quien siempre lograba escudriñarse a través de sus defensas. Lo hizo durante las preliminares y lo había vuelto a hacer ahora.

"Esto es malo, Temari" dijo Kankuro.

"Lo sé" respondió Temari.

"Podría liberarlo antes de que los del Sonido den la señal" dijo Kankuro, pero no podían hacer nada más que ver el encuentro, observando cómo su hermano era convertido en una pera de boxear.

"Vaya... mira eso" dijo Ino. Apenas podía seguirle la pista a la velocidad de Naruto, quien seguía teniendo puestos sus sellos, pero estaba reforzando sus piernas con chakra e iba demasiado rápido para que la mayoría de Gennin pudieran verlo. Después de todo solo la velocidad podía superar a la defensa de arena de Gaara.

 **## Arena ##**

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" dijo Naruto y expulsó una bola de fuego de proporciones gigantescas, la cual colisionó rápidamente con las olas de arena que se dirigían hacia Naruto y las transformó en vidrio. Naruto corrió hacia el vidrio y le dio un golpe que hizo que se rompiera.

Naruto estaba a punto de lanzar otro jutsu cuando brazos de arena se alzaron debajo del subsuelo y atraparon a Naruto por los tobillos.

"MUERE" gritó Gaara mientras Naruto era envuelto rápidamente en arena. "Sabaku Kyuu" dijo Gaara y Naruto fue completamente cubierto en arena al punto de que no era visible ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

"Sabaku Sousou" dijo Gaara incrementando la presión en su ataúd de arena y aplastando por completo a Naruto.

"Sí... he probado mi existencia" dijo Gaara mientras reía malvadamente por aparentemente haber aplastado a su más grande rival con su arena y derramando su sangre para su madre.

"NARUTO" gritó Kurenai desde el balcón. Además de ella todos estaban callados esperando a que algo sucediera. Todos estaban completamente congelados en silencio cuando la voz de Naruto hizo eco desde la arena. "¿De veras, Gaara?... Sabes que soy mejor que eso".

Los ojos de Gaara se ensancharon por la sorpresa al ver a Naruto caminar calmadamente fuera de la prisión de arena. La arena ni siquiera se movió mientras Naruto salía de ella como si no fuera más que un fantasma o un Bunshin.

"Es tiempo de deshacerme de tu arena" dijo Naruto antes de hacer dos clones de sombra, cada uno flanqueándolo. Los tres se movían en perfecta sincronía.

"Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu" dijeron los clones antes de lanzar un enorme torrente de fuego hacia Gaara. Esta técnica era Rango B y la versión mejorada del dragón de fuego común.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa" dijo el Naruto original en medio de los clones y lanzó una gran ráfaga de viento que se mezcló con el fuego y creo lo que solo podía ser descrito como un infierno.

Gaara estaba estupefacto mientras veía al fuego acercarse más y más hacia él. Esa técnica tenía un alcance muy largo y parecía estar extremadamente cargada de chakra.

"Suna no Tate (Escudo de Arena)" dijo Gaara y toda su arena dejó su calabaza para rodearlo, haciendo una coraza protectora bastante delgada. Parecía que Gaara ya había perdido bastante arena por los ataques anteriores de Naruto.

El fuego chocó con el escudo y Gaara desapareció del campo visual de la audiencia ya que solo podían ver el torrente de fuego envolverlo completamente. A Naruto se le acabó el aire de los pulmones y terminó su técnica para ver a Gaara sonriendo dentro de su domo de vidrio.

Gaara rompió el vidrio y vio al rubio. "¿Qué puede hacer ahora sin arena?" le preguntó Naruto.

"Tonto" dijo Gaara antes de hacer sellos manuales. "Suna Shigure (Lluvia de arena)" dijo Gaara y extrañamente comenzó a llover, sin embargo en vez de agua comenzó a caer arena, gran cantidad de ella.

"Puedo crear con facilidad arena mediante la compresión de los minerales del subsuelo y mientras tenga arena puedo hacer lo que sea" dijo Gaara antes de rellenar sus suministros de arena y preparase para volver a atacar.

" _Parece que destruir la arena es inútil"_ pensó Naruto mientras suspiraba al darse cuenta que todo su trabajo había sido en vano.

 **## Palco de los Kage ##**

"Son muy habilidosos" comentó el Raikage. "Pero el chico Uzumaki parece tenerla dura" dijo el Raikage.

"¿Qué le hace decir eso?" preguntó el Hokage confundido.

"Por el combate noté que intentó destruir la arena, pero parece que el chico de la arena puede crear más" dijo el Raikage y ambos se volvieron al Kazekage para una explicación. Después de todo el supuesto Cuarto Kazekage era conocido por su uso de la arena dorada.

"Sería muy peligroso si se nos terminara la arena, así que tuvimos que encontrar nuevas formas de crearla en el acto" dijo el Kazekage.

"Interesante" dijo el Raikage.

"La cantidad de habilidad y jutsus que están usando los pone fácilmente al nivel de un Jounin en ninjutsu" dijo el Kazekage.

"Eso esperaría de un par de Jinchuurikis" dijo el Raikage.

"Sí" el Hokage estaba de acuerdo.

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

"¿Cómo pueden ser tan fuertes?" preguntó Kiba. No entendía, él era de un clan, entrenaba cada día y era de los mejores durante la academia.

"Naruto tuvo que crecer rápido para protegerse del odio que recibía" explicó Kakashi.

"Además por lo que entiendo leyó casi el total de la biblioteca de Konoha" dijo Kakashi y a todos se les desorbitaron los ojos.

"¿Cómo es posible algo así?" preguntó Sakura. Después de todo Sakura era conocida por su gran conocimiento teórico.

"Simple. El Sharingan provee al usuario con memoria fotográfica y Naruto puede hacer cientos de clones de sombra" explicó Kakashi.

"¿Qué tienen que ver los clones de sombras con esto?" preguntó Ino.

"Los clones de sombra son especiales. Cuando se deshacen todo lo que el clon aprendió es transferido al usuario. Los clones fueron originalmente creados para reconocimiento" explicó Kakashi.

"Es sorprendente" dijo Sakura. Entendía muy bien las ramificaciones de ese jutsu. "¿Cómo es que no enseñan eso en la academia? Suena como un jutsu perfecto" preguntó Sakura.

"Porque es una técnica prohibida" explicó Kakashi y muchos temblaron por esa simple palabra. "El clon de sombra toma grandes cantidades de chakra para ser ejecutado y para la mayoría crear más de un solo clon mataría al usuario. Incluso yo, que tengo niveles de chakra cercanos a los de un Kage solo puedo crear alrededor de 20 sin sufrir por agotamiento de chakra" dijo Kakashi.

"¿Cómo demonios Naruto puede hacer tantos?" preguntó Kiba.

"Naruto tiene más chakra que cualquiera en la aldea. Estimo que tiene la cantidad de entre cuatro o cinco veces el Hokage y sigue incrementando" explicó Kakashi con orgullo.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" preguntó Sakura. Ahora comenzaban a entender cuan poderoso era en realidad Naruto.

"Es por dos razones. Tiene tanto chakra por ser un Uzumaki, quienes eran conocidos por tener enormes reservas de chakra. Un Chunin cualquiera tenía tanto chakra como un Kage. La segunda razón es que es un Jinchuuriki. Los Jinchuurikis tienden a desarrollar grandes reservas de chakra debido a que tienen el chakra del Bijuu corriendo por su red de chakra. Pon esos dos hechos juntos y tienes un monstruo de chakra" explicó Kakashi.

"Sorprendente" dijo Sakura.

"Es así de simple... raramente he visto a Naruto bajo de chakra. Yo estaba en el piso jadeando de cansancio y Naruto ni siquiera había comenzado a sudar" dijo Hinata.

De pronto otra persona se unió a la multitud, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun" dijo Sakura con su típica alegría. Su respeto por Naruto podría haber incrementado, pero aun le seguía siendo fiel al Uchiha.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Sasuke?" preguntó Kakashi, pero el ceño fruncido en el rostro de Sasuke le decía todo.

"Lo sabías ¿verdad?" preguntó casi retóricamente.

"Sí, lo sabía" dijo Kakashi simplemente.

"¿Entonces por qué no dijiste nada?" dijo Sasuke gritando.

"Porque me pidió que no lo hiciera y no iba a traicionar una promesa no importa la razón. Además te lo dije: conoces su línea de sangre tan bien como conoces la tuya" dijo Kakashi y Sasuke dio un gruñido.

"¿Qué fue lo primero que te enseñé?" preguntó Kakashi, pero Sasuke permaneció callado hasta que Kakashi dijo. "Siempre ve debajo del engaño".

Sasuke solo cruzó los brazos y comenzó a maldecir mentalmente a su sensei.

 **## Arena ##**

"Es el fin" dijo Gaara haciendo sellos manuales.

"Ryuusa Bakuryuu (Tsunami de Arena)" dijo y una gigantesca ola de arena apareció enfrente de él y se dirigió a Naruto a grandes velocidades. A ola de arena tenía la altura de las paredes de la arena y cubría todo su diámetro, haciendo imposible esquivarla.

Fueron unos segundos antes de que el campo de batalla estuviera cubierto de arena. Incluso el réferi tuvo que dejarlo y subir con los espectadores ya que parecía el lugar más seguro. Naruto no se veía por ninguna parte y Gaara pensaba que su plan había funcionado y que Naruto estaba atrapado debajo de la arena.

"Sabaku Taiso (Gran Entierro de Arena)" dijo Gaara y azotó ambas manos en el piso y ondas expansivas surgieron de sus palmas, las cuales cubrieron el campo de batalla entero.

"Eras débil, Uzumaki" dijo Gaara recuperando el aliento. Su arena podía ser su defensa absoluta y mejor arma, pero usar tales cantidades consumía mucho chakra.

"Te dije que no me subestimaras" la voz de Naruto hizo eco por todo el campo de batalla como la de un espectro. Gaara estaba sorprendido mientras veía a Naruto aparecer en un espiral enfrente de él. El espiral parecía originarse de sus ojos. Solo un par de segundos después Naruto estaba enfrente de él, ileso.

 **## Palco de los Kage ##**

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" preguntó el Kazekage sorprendido. Esa técnica parecía Jikukan Ninjutsu (jutsu espacio-temporal).

"Ese niño rubio parece materializarse de la nada. Parece una forma de Jikukan Ninjutsu" dijo el Raikage mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla.

"Jiraiya-dono" dijo el Raikage viendo al Sabio de los Sapos. "Parece que siempre le enseña a alguien con talento para jutsus espacio-temporales" dijo el Raikage.

"No me mire a mí, yo no le enseñé eso" dijo Jiraiya mientras agitaba las manos para negarlo con más énfasis.

"Y esa técnica en particular parece muy fuerte por no requerir ningún sello manual" dijo el Raikage. "¿Por qué siempre los que usan técnicas espacio-tiempo son rubios?" dijo el Raikage mientras el Hokage reía por su comentario.

 **## Arena ##**

Naruto corría a toda marcha con los sellos de gravedad aun puestos ya que no veía necesidad de desactivarlos. Tan pronto como comenzó a correr la arena inmediatamente fue tras de él intentando evitar que alcanzara a Gaara y al mismo tiempo matarlo.

Naruto se acercó a Gaara y canalizó chakra de relámpago en sus puños y pies antes de comenzar su ataque. Le dio un gancho derecho a Gaara que conectó de lleno, destruyendo su armadura de arena. Casi de inmediato la arena de Gaara intentó atraparlo, pero solo pasó a través de Naruto mientras este seguía atacando a Gaara.

" _¿Qué sucede?"_ se preguntaba Gaara en sus pensamientos. No podía entenderlo, la arena no era capaz de atrapar a Naruto y aun así él lo podía golpear como si no hubiera un mañana. Gaara estaba siendo reducido a nada más que una pera de boxear.

Naruto de nuevo se estaba preparando para atacar. Naruto pasó la arena y se posición enfrente de Gaara, tras lo cual le dio una patada en la barbilla enviándolo a volar por los aires. Naruto desapareció con rapidez y reapareció justo detrás de Gaara en el aire y le dio una patada voladora con chakra raiton que destruyó por completo su armadura de arena y lo envió contra el piso.

Gaara golpeó el piso y todos pudieron oír el tronido de algunos huesos. Era fuerte y claro que Gaara no ganaría este encuentro. Naruto aterrizó en el piso y saltó hacia atrás unos metros para ver a Gaara mientras una nube de polvo se asentaba.

El polvo se aclaró y todos podían ver a Gaara levantarse lentamente y la arena girando alrededor de él y reformando su armadura de arena. La mano de Gaara hizo el sello del tigre y el resto de la arena comenzó a envolverse alrededor de él y a formar una coraza de arena endurecida.

Unos segundos después un poco de arena comenzó a juntarse unos metros por encima del suelo y a formar una pequeña esfera. Momentos más tarde la arena se detuvo y se volvió un ojo que veía hacia Naruto mientras Gaara formaba sellos manuales con lentitud y decía sus nombres.

" _Está completamente sellado"_ pensó Naruto mientras consideraba qué hacer para pasar la coraza de arena. Naruto decidió no gastar más chakra, no que estuviera quedando bajo, pero otras armas aun son buenas, no siempre podías depender del ninjutsu después de todo.

Naruto estaba caminando con lentitud hacia la coraza y silbando con tranquilidad. Llegó cerca de la coraza y de pronto lanzas de arena se dispararon de la bola de arena intentando atravesar al rubio, pero continuó caminando como si nada estuviera pasando aunque las lanzas se clavaban profundamente en él.

Naruto llegó cerca de la coraza y de su bolsillo tomó dos sellos explosivos. Los puso en su mano derecha y atravesó la coraza usando el Kamui. La arena no importaba. El Kamui es una técnica espacio-temporal y como tal no está impedida por esos obstáculos.

Naruto alcanzó con su brazo la parte interior de la coraza y soltó los sellos, tras lo cual caminó despreocupadamente a su posición inicial. Se encontraba a unos 30 metros de distancia de la bola de arena cuando hizo medio sello del tigre con la mano derecha y dijo "KAI".

Tan pronto como dijo esto los sellos dentro de la coraza explotaron súbitamente, pero el domo permaneció donde estaba, sin embargo todos podían ver el daño que la esfera de arena sufrió debido a la explosión. Ya que Gaara estaba dentro y la explosión abarcó toda la esfera no había lugar donde protegerse o correr, haciendo que Gaara recibiera toda la fuerza de la explosión.

Unos segundos después de la explosión la arena que componía la coraza comenzó a estremecerse y caer al piso revelando a Gaara ligeramente 'mutilado'. Su brazo derecho era completamente desproporcionado y estaba hecho completamente de arena. Gaara también tenía una cola de arena en la espalda y la mitad de su rostro estaba hecho de arena, mientras que su ojo era el de Shukaku. Todo en todo era una transformación parcial.

"HAZME SENTIR VIVO, UZUMAKI" gritó Gaara mientras se movía para acostumbrarse a su nuevo aspecto. No había arena en el piso o en su calabaza ya que toda estaba siendo usada para su transformación.

" _Supongo que es tiempo de usarlo"_ pensó Naruto antes de canalizar chakra hacia los sellos en sus muñecas y sacó su arma favorita.

CLANG.

Resonó el arma mientras Naruto la tomaba por la empuñadura con la mano derecha y la apoyaba en el piso. Era un amplio abanico con tres tomoes rojo sangre en cada cara, tenía un mango largo con vendas envueltas en la base. La mayoría del arma era color café con bordes negros.

 **## RETORSPECTIVA ##**

 _Naruto tenía nueve años de edad y exploraba la casa de su padre, la cual era bastante grande, hecha para darle cobijo a una familia de tamaño mediano o a una pareja con la intención de comenzar una._

 _Naruto estaba viendo los diferentes cuartos de la casa y comenzó a bajar las escaleras al sótano. Cuando llegó al fondo vio muchas armas. Espadas, shurikens, dagas, cientos de kunais de tres puntos, pero de entre todas había una que sobresalía._

 _Kurama quien veía a través de los ojos de su contenedor de inmediato la reconoció._

" _ **DEMONIOS"**_ _gritó haciendo que Naruto saltara por el repentino sonido._

" _Rayos" dijo Naruto sobándose la cabeza. "Baja el volumen" dijo._

" _ **¿Por lo menos sabes qué es esa arma?"**_ _preguntó Kurama._

 _Naruto sabía con exactitud qué tipo de arma era, pero no parecía particularmente sorprendido. Después de todo su abuelo era conocido por usarla extensamente durante sus tiempos. Ahí, colgado de la pared, estaba el Gunbai (Abanico de Guerra) de Uchiha Madara._

" _Es el arma más usada por mi abuelo ¿qué hay con eso?" preguntó Naruto claramente sin entender lo que tenía._

" _ **Idiota, esa no es un arma ordinaria"**_ _dijo Kurama y al ver la cara confundida de Naruto decidió explicar con más detalle._ _ **"Solo escucha"**_ _dijo Kurama y comenzó a aleccionarlo._

" _ **Conoces la leyenda del Sabios de los Seis Caminos ¿verdad? Recuerdo habértela contado hace un par de meses"**_ _dijo Kurama._

" _Sí, recuerdo" respondió Naruto._

" _ **Mi padre, conocido por ustedes como el Rikudou Senin, tenía ojos especiales conocidos como el Rinnegan, los ojos de los Dioses. Usó el poder de estos extensamente durante su vida. Al final de esta nos creó a los nueve Bijuu y es por lo que lo llamamos padre"**_ _dijo Kurama._

" _ **Sin embargo no fue lo único que creó. Durante su vida el viejo creó un conjunto de herramientas y armas especiales que solo él podía usar. En total habían seis de ellas y ese abanico es una"**_ _dijo Kurama y los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon._

" _ **Ya veo que por fin entiendes las implicaciones. Para empezar esas armas son mucho más poderosas que cualquier otra. Ni siquiera tiene sentido hacer una comparación. Sin embargo existe una desventaja de usarlas. Cualquiera que no sea un descendiente directo de mi padre, es decir un Senju o un Uchiha de sangre pura, tendrá un alto requisito de uso de chakra para usarlas, incluso podrían llegar a matar a un humano común y corriente por solo alzarlas"**_ _Kurama terminó su explicación._

" _Genial" dijo Naruto al ver el arma. Definitivamente aprendería a usarla correctamente. "Ya que soy un Uchiha sangre pura puedo usarla sin un alto consumo de chakra ¿cierto?" preguntó._

" _ **Sí... también olvidé mencionar que esas armas son prácticamente indestructibles ya que están hechas de un metal especial creado por mi padre"**_ _dijo Kurama._

 _Naruto puso su mano derecha en la empuñadura con algo de temor... tras lo cual alzó el arma de la pared. Parecía como si, a pesar de estar hecha de metal, no fuera particularmente pesada y no estaba drenando el chakra de Naruto. Por ahora parecía ser un arma ordinaria._

 _Mientras Naruto removía el abanico de la pared un trozo de papel cayó al piso. Naruto se inclinó y lo recogió. Era una carta:_

 _Minato._

 _Es bueno ver que sigues sano y salvo. He oído que estás haciendo un gran nombre por tu cuenta. Supongo que serás el primer candidato para ser el próximo Hokage. Estoy orgulloso de ti._

 _Te he enviado mi arma favorita como regalo ya que no existe un Uchiha vivo que pueda usarla apropiadamente además de nosotros dos, y mi tiempo toca a su fin. Úsala si te place, pero supongo que si se revela que soy tu padre destruiría tu credibilidad. Un consejo. Aun pretendo traer paz a este mundo y espero que no nos encontremos en caminos opuestos. Buena suerte en con tu futuro y nunca olvides tus orígenes._

 _Tu padre._

 _U.M._

 _Naruto releyó la carta varias veces y seguía teniendo problemas creyendo que fuera una especie de carta de felicitación de Madara a su hijo._

" _Mira esto" dijo Naruto, pero nadie lo escuchaba a excepción de Kurama._

" _ **Puede que odie a Madara por controlarme, pero supongo que al final era alguien que se preocupaba por su familia, incluso con esa advertencia"**_ _dijo Kurama, su respeto por Madara incrementando. Aun lo despreciaba, pero al menos no olvidaba a su familia. Para un kitsune no había nada más terrible y degradante que abandonar a tu propia estirpe._

" _¿Crees que lastimaría a su propio hijo para alcanzar sus metas?" preguntó Naruto._

" _ **¿Cómo podría saberlo? No es como si lo conociera a un nivel personal"**_ _respondió Kurama._

" _Al menos intentaba traer paz al mundo. Eso no puede ser algo malo" dijo Naruto._

" _Dijo que su tiempo se acababa, así que supongo que de verdad está muerto" dijo Naruto mientras volvía a empuñar el arma y dejó la carta en el mismo sitio. Era lo único que de verdad lo conectaba a su abuelo._

" _ **Supongo"**_ _dijo Kurama._

 **## FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA ##**

¿Es ese...? preguntó el Kazekage al notar el arma que Naruto había tomado de su sello. En la mano de Naruto estaba el único y verdadero Gunbai usado por Uchiha Madara.

"Lo es... el Gunbai de Uchiha Madara. Pensar que lo volvería a ver" dijo el Hokage impactado de que Naruto tuviera posesión de dicha arma. Conocía muy bien esa arma ya que fue creada por el Sabio de los Seis Caminos y era extremadamente poderosa.

"Supongo que estaba diciendo la verdad... en realidad sí es el nieto de Madara, para estar blandiendo su legendario Gunbai" comentó el Raikage. Kumo había reunido todas las herramientas del Rikudou y creían que las tenían todas, pero no sabían que este abanico era una de ellas.

" _Ese niño de verdad es una mina de oro"_ pensó Orochimaru babeando por todo lo que había averiguado el día de hoy.

"Vemos si puede usarlo correctamente" dijo el Raikage. Sabía mucho sobre Uchiha Madara. Después de todo el hombre era una leyenda y proclamado como uno de los shinobi más poderosos en existir, siendo derrotado solo por Senju Hashirama. Incluso este día ambos eran clasificados como algo más que shinobi ya que incluso los más habilidosos ni siquiera podían hacerles frente.

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

"I-imposible" dijo Sasuke al ver como Naruto empuñaba el Gunbai de Madara" _Parece que Naruto decía la verdad... de verdad es el nieto de Madara... no importa, todo seguirá siendo igual"_ pensó Sasuke.

"¿Qué es tan especial de ese abanico?" preguntó Sakura. No sabía por qué un abanico provocaba tal reacción de Sasuke.

"No es exactamente enseñado en la academia, pero es arma es muy bien conocida entre la población de más edad. Esa arma era la preferida de Uchiha Madara. La usó para destruir a muchos shinobi creando poderosas ráfagas de viento. Puede que tenga otros usos, pero solo he oído de ese. También la usaba para darle más poder a sus ataques de fuego al punto de que podía liberar un verdadero infierno sobre sus enemigos" explicó Kakashi y Sasuke rechinó los dientes. Esa arma debería estar en las manos de Sasuke para que pudiera derrotar a su hermano.

"Increíble" dijo Sakura. Naruto parecía ser un pozo sin fin de sorpresas. "¿De dónde la sacó? Sé que Madara dejó la aldea" dijo.

"No lo sé" respondió Kakashi viendo hacia Hinata.

Hinata suspiró antes de comenzar a explicar. Parecía que hoy era la narradora de la historia de Naruto. "Fue un regalo de Madara, enviado a su hijo, el padre de Naruto" dijo brevemente no queriendo entrar en muchos detalles.

"¿Él la tuvo todo este tiempo?" le preguntó Kakashi a nadie en particular mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban. Nunca en un millón de años habría pensado que su sensei estaba en posesión de tal arma. Había estado en su casa varias veces, pero jamás la vio. Aunque realmente nunca fue al sótano ahora que lo pensaba.

"No sé qué mas esperar de ese mocoso" dijo Zabuza riendo. Nunca podría descifrar a Naruto sin importar cuanto lo intentara.

"Me da gusto no haberme unido a los exámenes de este año. No creo que hubiera tenido oportunidad con oponentes tan poderosos" exclamó Haku.

"No te subestimes, Haku. Eres muy fuerte" dijo Zabuza.

"Gracias, Zabuza-sama" respondió Haku.

 **## Arena ##**

Déjame mostrarte mi verdadero poder... no poder prestado... solo el mio" dijo Naruto mientras su agarre en su Gunbai se volvía más fuerte.

"Bala de arena" dijo Gaara y de su cuerpo de arena salieron docenas de pequeñas esferas de arena que se dirigieron hacia Naruto con una velocidad devastadora.

Naruto usó su Sharingan para calcular la trayectoria de las balas y con un solo movimiento de su abanico las destruyó por completo.

Naruto hizo sellos manuales con una sola mano, algo que aprendió de Haku y que practicó para usarlos en conjunto con su Gunbai.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan (Bala de Dragón de Fuego)" dijo Naruto y lanzó un enorme torrente de llamas blancas hacia Gaara. Naruto, mientras liberaba el fuego, movió su abanico y dijo "Fuuton: Viento de Abanico" y una poderosa ráfaga de viento fue expulsada de su abanico, la cual avivó más las llamas.

Era la técnica de fuego más poderosa de Naruto. Un jutsu Rango A, sin embargo este ataque al recibir más poder por el viento del abanico se convertía fácilmente en una Rango S. Gaara se protegió con su cola y fue envuelto por las llamas, haciendo que desapareciera de la vista de todos.

Mucha gente en la multitud, incluso algunos shinobi, tuvieron que protegerse los ojos y desviar sus caras de la arena debido a la cantidad de calor y luz generada por el ataque de Naruto. El réferi estaba considerando si saldría vivo de esto y ni siquiera estaba peleando, sino que estaba más preocupado por salvarse el pellejo.

"SUFICIENTE" gritó Gaara y soltó un rugido que dispersó las llamas alrededor de él revelando que estaba quemado, pero además de eso estaba bien. Parecía que la arena con el poder del chakra de Shukaku evitó que se transformara en vidrio por el calor.

Gaara corrió hacia Naruto extendiendo su brazo derecho e intentando golpear a Naruto. Naruto canalizó chakra a través de su Gunbai y una barrera circular traslúcida apareció en el medio del aire. El brazo de Gaara conectó de lleno con la barrera y produjo una onda de choque, pero la barrera no se quebró o siquiera debilitó y Gaara retrajo su brazo por el dolor.

"Fuuton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa (Gran Ruptura de Arena Infinita)" dijo Gaara antes de que múltiples bocas se formaran en todo su cuerpo y comenzaran a inhalar aire. Todas exhalaron al mismo tiempo y enviaron una poderosa ráfaga de viento llena de arena.

Naruto canalizó más chakra en su Gunbai y lo movió. Naruto creó una ráfaga de viento de igual fuerza que negó la de Gaara.

Naruto puso su abanico en la espalda y lo aseguró con chakra para que no se resbalara. De inmediato corrió hacia Gaara y todos podían oír electricidad en sus manos la cual sonaba más fuerte que un Chidori ordinario.

Gaara subió su brazo mutado para intentar golpear a Naruto para interrumpir su ataque, pero no funcionó como quería.

"Raikiri" gritó Naruto e imbuyendo su mano con chakra raiton continuó su envestida hacia Gaara rasgando el brazo atacante y clavando su Raikiri en el hombro derecho de Gaara, haciendo que gritara en dolor mientras su sangre caía al campo de batalla.

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

"Parece que Naruto puede usar muy bien ese abanico" dijo Zabuza mientras veía a Naruto darles más poder a sus llamas usando el viento creado con el abanico, pero también lo vio crear una especie de barrera para bloquear el golpe de Gaara.

"Sí... aparentemente ese abanico tiene más poderes de los que sabía" dijo Kakashi mientras veía la batalla continuar.

Todos veían el progreso del combate cuando Naruto puso su abanico en su espalda y escucharon un sonido parecido al Chidori.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Sasuke usando su Sharingan para intentar copiar la técnica de Naruto. "Se parece al Chidori" dijo.

"Es la versión mejorada de mi Chidori" dijo Kakashi simplemente.

"¿Qué? Existe una versión más fuerte... ¿Por qué no me enseñaste esa?" preguntó Sasuke demandando respuestas.

"El Raikiri es una técnica Rango S. Y solo puedes hacer el Chidori normal dos veces al día y el Raikiri toma esa cantidad de chakra para hacerlo. Lo que significa que puede que ni siquiera tengas suficiente chakra para hacerlo" explicó Kakashi y Sasuke frunció el ceño.

"¿Cómo demonios Naruto tiene más chakra que yo?... Durante nuestro encuentro usó muchos jutsus y mira como sigue lanzando jutsus como si no fueran más que shurikens... ¿cómo puede tener tanto chakra?" preguntó Sasuke, casi gritando.

"Puedes llamarlo el kekkei genkai del Clan Uzumaki. Sus miembros nacen con reservas de chakra inusualmente grandes. Un Chunin ordinario tiene el chakra similar al de un Kage" explicó Kakashi y Sasuke frunció el ceño. _"Si le digo que Naruto es un Senju es probable que Sasuke se desmaye. Un Senju usando el Sharingan... irónico"_ pensó Kakashi.

"¿Entonces tiene dos kekkei genkai?" preguntó Sakura.

"Las reservas de chakra no son consideradas un kekkei genkai, así que solo tiene el Sharingan" explicó Kakashi y Sasuke murmuró algo sobre dobes afortunados.

 **## Palco de los Kage ##**

"No creo que esto pueda ser considerado unos Exámenes Chunin ordinarios" dijo el Raikage. La cantidad de habilidad usada simplemente los ponía al nivel de un Jounin.

"Cierto... sus habilidades son más allá de las de un Gennin o un Chunin" dijo el Hokage.

"Y por lo que parece es de verdad el Gunbai de Madara al ver la cantidad de poder que tiene" comentó el Raikage con una mano en su barbilla.

El Kazekage se mantuvo callado durante toda la conversación, considerando cuando iba a dar la señal para iniciar la invasión, considerando que Gaara parecía tener solo una transformación parcial y podría liberar al Bijuu por completo.

 **## Arena ##**

"SANGRE... E-ES MI SANGRE" gritó Gaara adolorido al sentir por primera vez en su vida entera la calidez de su propia sangre. De pronto la arena alrededor de él se lazó hasta llegar al cielo y se convirtió en humo.

Cuando se hubo disipado el humo mostraba a un tanuki de 25 metros de altura y con una cola de arena. Era la liberación completa del Ichibi, también llamado Shukaku.

Naruto vio al tanuki enfrente de él con cuidado. De pronto alrededor de la arena comenzaron a caer plumas del cielo.

" _Así comienza"_ pensó Naruto mientras hacía el sello de la oveja y decía "KAI" para romper la ilusión.

"Ya comenzó la invasión..." dijo Naruto mientras se preparaba para enfrentar al recién liberado Shukaku.


	24. Invasión

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO O SUS PERSONAJES. REALMENTE UNA PENA.

 **Capítulo 24: Invasión**

 **## A las afueras de Konoha ##**

Alrededor de un kilómetro de distancia de Konoha se encontraba un equipo de ANBU haciendo un patrulla. Era una misión regular y parecían calmados ya que las misiones de patrulla rara vez presentaban algún problema.

Aunque parecían estar calmados en el exterior todo el personal ANBU fue advertido sobre la inminente invasión y como era de esperarse todos estaban alerta, simplemente no lo mostraban.

De pronto un ANBU del equipo se detuvo y vio a su alrededor.

"¿Algo mal?" preguntó otro ANBU.

"No, capitán" el ANBU que se detuvo respondió mientras que advertía a su líder usando lenguaje a señas. _"Posible grupo de shinobis"_ señaló y el líder asintió.

Los ANBU se acercaron con cuidado y sigilo y vieron a ocho shinobi de la Arena reunidos en círculo. En medio de un círculo había kanji que se detenían justo a los pies de los shinobis.

Cada shinobi de la Arena tenía un pequeño rollo en la boca y estaba haciendo sellos manuales con mucha lentitud. Por lo que parecía la técnica era extremadamente complicada y no había margen de error.

"Parece un anillo de convocación" un ANBU le dijo al capitán.

"Sí... no podemos permitirles convocar nada. Tomen posiciones" ordenó el capitán.

"No puedo permitirles eso" una voz dijo detrás de ellos. Todos se volvieron y divisaron a un hombre. Tenía cabello café, ojos negros, llevaba un chaleco negro y pantalones con armadura de red debajo de ellos. Portaba un frasco en la cadera. No era otro que el Yondaime Kazekage en persona.

De pronto lo que parecía ser arena comenzó a salir del frasco y rápidamente envolvió a los ANBU, aplastándolos hasta la muerte.

"Terminemos con esto" comandó el Kazekage.

 **## Estado – con los espectadores ##**

"¿Qué es esto? Preguntó Sakura mientras veía que caían plumas de la nada haciéndola sentirse adormilada. "¿Genjutsu?" preguntó antes de romper la ilusión.

"¿Genjutsu?" se preguntaba Sasuke, también rompiendo la ilusión.

"Estamos siendo invadidos por la Arena y el Sonido" explicó Kakashi mientras peleaba en contra de un par de shinobis del Sonido.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Gritó Sakura. "La Arena es nuestra aliada" dijo.

"Ya no lo son. Sabíamos sobre esta invasión desde que terminó la segunda fase de los exámenes, así que estamos preparados" dijo Kakashi intentando calmar las preocupaciones de una Gennin.

"¿Por qué no nos dijeron?" preguntó Sasuke, enfurecido del hecho de que lo mantuvieran ignorante.

"Teníamos que mantenerlo como un secreto para que ellos no supieran" dijo Kakashi. Sakura estaba aterrada por lo que sucedía. Nunca había tenido ninguna misión de verdad además de la de la Ola que fue incrementada a Rango A, así que estaba bastante aterrada. Sakura era de una familia de civiles y como tal no estaba preparada para las durezas de la vida shinobi y vivía su vida segura en Konoha.

Sakura estaba a punto de preguntar algo más cuando notaron que Gaara expulsaba grandes cantidades de arena y su cuerpo se transformó en un Bijuu. Sakura nunca había estado tan asustada en su vida al ver a una bestia tan colosal delante de ella. En ese momento se dio cuenta lo que debieron enfrentar con el ataque del Kyuubi hace catorce años.

"S-se-sensei... G-Gaara" intentaba decir Sakura, pero la voz le fallaba. Vio alrededor y todos los demás de su clase de graduación estaban dormidos junto con los civiles. Solo Sakura, Hinata y aparentemente Sasuke lograron dispersar el genjutsu. Sasuke es un maldito arrogante, pero aun así tiene gran habilidad.

"No te preocupes, Sakura. Dije que planeamos para esto y Naruto se hará cargo de Gaara" dijo Kakashi.

"Quieres decir que el Dobe sabía, mientras que yo un Uchiha de élite, no lo sabía" dijo Sasuke.

"Este no es el momento, _Gennin_ " dijo Kakashi en tono serio. "Su misión es ayudar a evacuar a los civiles hacia los refugios. Despierten a sus compañeros de clase y sepárense en equipos. ¡VAYAN!" comandó Kakashi y Sakura de inmediato obedeció, mientras que Sasuke asentía aunque con renuencia.

"Hinata haz equipo con Zabuza y Haku y comiencen a tratar a quienes puedan" ordenó Kakashi y los tres asintieron.

"DEMONIOS" gritó Kakashi cuando vio hacia la arena y apareció una enorme nube de humo. La parte sorprendente era que el humo no venía de Shukaku, sino del propio Naruto.

 **## Palco de los Kage ##**

Cuando Orochimaru dio la orden de iniciar la invasión el palco estalló en humo, bloqueando la vista de los Kages y haciendo que sus guardias tomaran posiciones defensivas para proteger a sus líderes.

Cada uno saltó del palco y aterrizaron en los techos cercanos. Lo que ninguno esperaba es que los guardias del Kazekage se volvieran cuatro personas, cada uno tomando una esquina del tejado.

Cada uno de los guardias era del Sonido. Todos usaron el mismo juego de sellos manuales y dijeron al mismo tiempo. "Ninpou: Shishienjin" y una barrera morada se alzó y atrapó a los Kages dentro de ella.

Dentro de la barrera se encontraban el Hokage, Raikage, Kazekage y sorprendentemente también Jiraiya quien logró seguir a su sensei al tejado y también quedó atrapado en la barrera.

"¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó el Raikage nada complacido con lo que estaba sucediendo. Cada uno de los Kages mantenía una distancia segura de los demás.

"Lo siento por no advertirle, Raikage-dono, pero no sabía de qué lado estaría" dijo el Hokage lo que hizo que el Raikage lo mirara enojado.

"¡Explique!" gritó.

"Permítame hacer los honores, Raikage" dijo el Kazekage antes de quitarse las ropas y revelar a Orochimaru.

"¿Orochimaru?" Preguntó el Raikage sin creer lo que veía, ¿Cómo podía Orochimaru hacerse pasar como el Kazekage y que ninguno de sus guardias lo notaran?

"Así es" dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa malévola. "Ahora, sensei, que empiece la diversión" dijo Orochimaru lamiéndose los labios por la emoción.

"Idiota, somos tres contra uno... no tienes oportunidad" dijo el Raikage lo que hizo que Jiraiya y el Hokage alzaran las cejas. Kumo y Konoha nunca estuvieron en términos realmente buenos desde el incidente del secuestro Hyuuga.

"¿Tres?" preguntó el Hokage esperanzado.

"Sí... Combatiré a su lado. Considérenlo como una disculpa por el error de mi padre" dijo el Raikage antes de gritar. "¡KUMO, PELEAREMOS... AL LADO DE KONOHA!".

"¡HAI!" Darui, C y Killer Bee respondieron desde afuera de la barrera y dividiéndose para enfrentar al Sonido y la Arena.

"Lo aprecio, Raikage-dono" dijo el Hokage. Quizás había esperanza para una alianza entre las dos aldeas ocultas más poderosas.

"Sí... ahora vamos a despellejar a una serpiente" dijo el Raikage sonriendo. Orochimaru jamás hubiera esperado que Kumo se uniera a Konoha. Es por lo que, incluso si el Raikage estaba presente, Orochimaru decidió iniciar la invasión.

"Ingenuo" dijo Orochimaru antes de hacer sellos manuales. Orochimaru podía ser muchas cosas, pero estúpido no era una de ellas, y en consiguiente estaba preparado para esta situación.

Tigre-Serpiente-Perro-Dragón. Orochimaru hizo sellos manuales y chocó las palmas de las manos. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" dijo y casi de inmediato cuatro ataúdes salieron del piso.

Los ataúdes se abrieron lentamente para revelar a cuatro shinobis que parecían estar muertos, pero en realidad solo esperaban a que Orochimaru los activara para la batalla que estaba a punto de suceder.

" _Mierda"_ el Raikage, el Hokage y Jiraiya pensaron al mismo tiempo al ver a quienes habían sido convocados.

 **## Arena ##**

Naruto veía maravillado el imponente tamaño del Shukaku. "Ese es un mapache enorme" dijo Naruto.

"Hayate" dijo Naruto girándose hacia él. "Deja el campo de batalla" dijo y el otro asintió sabiendo muy bien que Naruto era responsable de ocuparse del Ichibi y estar ahí podría dificultar el combate.

" _Kurama, necesito energía"_ le dijo Naruto a su compañero.

" **OK"** respondió Kurama antes de transmitirle chakra a Naruto. Casi instantáneamente una capa de chakra rojo traslúcida envolvió a Naruto. Sus ojos se volvieron rojo sangre con pupilas rasgadas, sus marcas de nacimiento se hicieron más prominentes. En la espalda de Naruto nueve colas de chakra se mecían como si tuvieran una mente propia.

Naruto puso sus manos en una formación de cruz y dijo **"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu de Clones de Sombra en Masa)"** y en un instante casi dos mil clones aparecieron consumiendo su capa, cada uno con tanto chakra como un Jounin.

"Dispérsense por la aldea, su prioridad es proteger y evacuar a los civiles. Provean asistencia donde puedan" dijo Naruto.

"HAI" todos los clones dijeron en coro antes de saltar lejos de la arena y dejando a su creador para que enfrentara al Ichibi.

Naruto puso sus manos en forma de cruz y dijo "Clon de sombra reforzado" y un solo clon apareció. Este clon era como el resto, sin embargo estaba reforzado lo que lo hacía más durable que los otros y tomar varios golpes antes de ser destruido.

"Ve con Hinata-chan y protégela" dijo y el clon asintió antes de usar el Hirashin para transportarse hacia Hinata.

"Jutsu de clones de sombra" dijo Naruto y cuatro clones aparecieron.

" _Kurama... voy a erigir una barrera. ¿Puedes tomar control de los clones y mantenerla en sitio?"_ preguntó Naruto. Mantener dos mil clones activos, darle energía a una barrera de Rango S y pelear a un Bijuu requería demasiada concentración, algo que de lo que Naruto aun no era capaz.

" **No hay problema"** respondió Kurama. En un instante cuatro clones se dirigieron a los bordes de la arena. Hicieron sellos de manos y dijeron al mismo tiempo " Ninpou: Shishienjin" y una barrera morada apareció, atrapando a Shukaku y Naruto dentro de ella.

Sin embargo antes de que la barrera se cerrara por completo tres shinobi entraron. Eran Sabaku no Temari, Sabaku no Kankuro y su sensei Jounin, Baki.

" _Demonios"_ pensó Naruto al ver a los shinobi de la arena tomar posiciones cerca de Gaara. _"Esto se ha vuelto mucho más peligroso. Nada de contenerse"_ pensó Naruto antes de activar su MSE de manera permanente. Su mano apretó el agarre en su Gunbai mientras se preparaba para enfrentarse contra un Jounin, dos Gennin y un Bijuu.

" _Tendré que ocuparme primero de Kankuro y Temari"_ pensó Naruto antes de liberar su agarre en el Gunbai y regresarlo a su sello y tomar un par de kunais de tres puntas.

Naruto veía mientras los shinobi de la Arena saltaban hacia la cabeza del Shukaku, quien no hizo nada para quitarlos.

" _Parece que Gaara está en control"_ pensó Naruto. Vio hacia la cabeza de Shukaku y notó que Temari preparaba su abanico y Kankuro desenvolvía su bulto, revelando una marioneta.

" _Genial... un marionetista, justo lo que necesitaba"_ pensó Naruto. Las cosas no se veían nada bien. Se maldijo por no entrenar más sus ojos para poder usar las técnicas que le había dicho Kurama.

"ME HACES SENTIR VIVO, UZUMAKI" gritó Shukaku, pero claramente era Gaara quien hablaba.

" _Maldito loco"_ pensó Naruto lanzando sus kunais de tres puntas hacia el enemigo, pero fueron bloqueados por el de Baki.

Baki vio a los kunais y estaba interesado porque el diseño era diferente de los otros. De pronto recordó donde los había visto, recordaba la leyenda que los usó para diezmar a un ejército.

"¿Estos son?" se preguntaba Baki antes de tomar el kunai en sus manos y notó los kanji en la empuñadura.

"Movimiento equivocado" dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer en destello y dirigirse hacia el kunai que había lanzado. Todo lo que alcanzaron a ver es un destello amarillo antes de que Naruto apareciera detrás de Baki y azotara un Rasengan en su espalda, enviándolo a volar. Baki chocó en el suelo completamente inconsciente.

Naruto se agachó para evitar un golpe del abanico de Temari y le dio un golpe en el abdomen, haciendo que se encogiera por el dolor. Naruto golpeó a Temari y saltó hacia el otro lado para evitar una lluvia de senbon lanzadas por la marioneta de Kankuro.

Naruto tomó otro kunai de tres puntas y lo lanzó hacia Kankuro. Kankuro perdió el control de sus armas al ver a Naruto lanzar el mismo tipo de kunai que había usado para vencer a su sensei quien era un Jounin. Kankuro hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y saltó tan lejos como pudiera del kunai.

Naruto saltó para alejarse de la arena que el Ichibi comenzaba a reunir en los pies de Naruto para inmovilizarlo. Naruto se acercó a Baki, quien seguía vivo, pero solo por poco. Naruto recogió a Baki y lo colocó en un rollo de preservación.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" preguntó Kankuro con miedo visible en su rostro. El rubio enfrente de él había derrotado a su sensei como si no fuera nada.

"Idiota ¿no recuerdas las clases de historia de la academia?" preguntó Temari recuperándose del golpe que le había propinado el rubio.

Al ver que Kankuro no entendía Temari decidió explicar. "Esa técnica, ese relámpago amarillo es el mismo que el Yondaime Hokage usaba y le dio el sobrenombre de Relámpago Amarillo. Usó esa técnica que le permitía transportarse hacia los kunais que lanzaba y la usó para matar a casi mil shinobis de Iwa en un instante. Él solo ganó la guerra" explicó Temari y Kankuro se volvió hacia el rubio quien estaba ocupado esquivando arena.

"Veo que conoces bien la historia" una voz susurró justo detrás del oído de Temari. Temari giró un poco la cabeza y encontró a Naruto. Kankuro parpadeó un par de veces. Apenas había visto a Naruto esquivar la arena cuando de pronto apareció justo detrás de Temari.

"¿C-cómo?" preguntó claramente aterrada de Naruto. Poseía una técnica que le permitió al Yondaime matar a un ejército entero en un santiamén.

"Cuando te di ese golpe en el abdomen puse mi marca en ti" dijo antes de dale un golpe en el cuello, noqueándola al instante. Rápidamente la colocó en el mismo sello que a Baki.

"Bastardo" gruñó Kankuro desde la cima del Ichibi antes de usar su marioneta para atacar a Naruto.

"Deberías estar agradecido de que no maté a tu hermana" dijo Naruto con una voz carente de emociones. Kankuro simplemente vio los ojos rojo sangre de Naruto y comenzaba a sentirse somnoliento.

"KAI" dijo y usó su chakra para romper la hipnosis que estaba usando Naruto.

"Fuuton: Renkuudan" dijo Shukaku antes de hundir su mano en su estómago y expulsar una gran bola de aire comprimido. La bola en sí era más grande que el propio Naruto. Naruto volvió a empuñar su Gunbai y canalizó chakra a través de él y lo usó para desviar la bala haciendo que el piso se estremeciera por el poder y la presión.

Naruto saltó a un lado para evitar la marioneta de Kankuro cuando notó que sus cuchillas estaban llenas de veneno. _"Necesito vencerlo para poder ocuparme de Gaara"_ pensó Naruto antes de correr hacia la marioneta de Kankuro.

Naruto usó su Sharingan y encontró rápidamente los hilos de chakra que Kankuro usaba para controlar la marioneta. Naruto canalizó chakra a través de sus kunai y lo usó para cortar los hilos, lo que hizo que la marioneta cayera al suelo.

Naruto apareció rápidamente al lado de la marioneta y usó un Rasengan para destruirla.

"Bastardo" le dijo Kankuro a Naruto al perder su mejor arma.

"¿Ahora qué puedes hacer?" preguntó Naruto haciendo enfurecer a Kankuro y haciendo que saltara desde la cabeza del Ichibi y envistiera a Naruto.

Naruto sonrió cuando notó cuán fácil era enfurecer a Kankuro, quien rápidamente llegó hasta Naruto e intentó un corte horizontal, el cual Naruto esquivó agachándose. Naruto se levantó y atrapó los brazos de Kankuro, despojándolo de sus kunais. Naruto lo tomó con fuerza del brazo y lo alzó en el aire, solo para azotarlo en el piso.

Naruto puso su mano sobre Kankuro y colocó un sello para hacerlo dormir. Ahora que estaba deshabilitado lo selló junto con Baki y Temari.

"Ahora que está hecho solo quedas tú" le dijo Naruto a Shukaku.

"¡MUERE!" gritó Shukaku disparando más balas de viento que en este caso tenían el tamaño de una persona. Naruto las esquivó todas y vio como chocaban contra la barrera, pero esta ni se inmutó.

" _Que bien que la barrera está aguantando incluso si son clones los que le dan energía"_ pensó Naruto. El rubio analizó a Shukaku y notó que era demasiado lento. No se movió desde que fue liberado así que Naruto usaría esto a su favor.

Naruto tomó una sola shuriken. La puso en el dedo índice de su mano derecha. Naruto moldeó chakra de viento y lentamente lo expulsó para cubrir la shuriken. Pronto la shuriken comenzó a girar y alrededor de ella el viento creó una sierra circular.

"Cuchilla de Shuriken de Viento" dijo Naruto y lanzó la shuriken. La shuriken voló a impresionante velocidad hacia Shukaku quien permaneció en su sitio ya que no tenía movilidad alguna. La shuriken cortó limpiamente su brazo derecho, cercenándolo y haciendo que cayera al piso.

El brazo cayó inmóvil al suelo y comenzó a deshacerse hasta que no fuera más que arena en el piso. Aunque Shukaku había perdido el brazo derecho no parecía que le doliera.

"¡ME ENTRETIENES, UZUMAKI!" gritó Shukaku y la arena encima de su cabeza comenzó a moverse y a tomar forma. Naruto se concentró intentando deducir lo que era y se dio cuenta que era Gaara.

Gaara puso sus manos en el sello del tigre y dijo "Jutsu de Sueño Falso" y prontamente se durmió. Gaara se inclinó hacia adelante y su cuerpo quedó completamente flácido. Justo cuando Gaara cayera dormido, los ojos de Shukaku brillaron con un tono amarillo y permanecieron así, mostrando que ahora era Shukaku quien estaba en control.

" **¡SOY LIBRE. VOY A MATARTE Y LUEGO A DESTRUIRLO TODO!"** Dijo Shukaku, eufórico de volver a ser libre. Vio hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que Naruto solo lo veía. Shukaku inmediatamente saltó a la acción e intentó aplastar al rubio para luego dejar la barrera y poder divertirse.

"Fuuton: Renkuudan" dijo Shukaku y comenzó a expulsar balas de aire comprimido hacia Naruto quien fue forzado a iniciar maniobras evasivas. Naruto vio con cuidado cuando las balas chocaron contra la barrera. No podía permitir que Shukaku saliera hacia la aldea o la destruiría.

"Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu" dijo Naruto y liberó un gran dragón de fuego hacia Shukaku. Naruto abanicó con su Gunbai y le dio más fuerza a las llamas, haciéndolas más grandes. Las llamas casi eran del tamaño del propio Shukaku.

Shukaku dio un rugido y las flamas fueron dispersadas. El mapache usó su cola para intentar aplastar a Naruto, pero este logró evitarla. La cola se retrajo, pero esta vez permaneció encima de la cabeza de Shukaku.

De pronto se podía ver chakra negro y azul reunirse en la boca de Shukaku. El chakra se comenzó a comprimir justo fuera del hocico del mapache.

"¿Es eso lo que creo que es?" preguntó Naruto al ver una bola de chakra tomar forma. Una muy parecida al Rasengan.

" **Es una Bijuudama y no creo que tu barrera pueda soportar eso"** dijo Kurama. Incluso si Shukaku era el más débil de los nueve, una Bijuudama seguía siendo extraordinariamente fuerte.

"Veamos si esta arma está a la altura de la leyenda" dijo Naruto antes de apretar el agarre del Gunbai. Shukaku dejó de reunir chakra en la bola y de pronto la disparó a una velocidad tremenda.

Naruto vio la bola de energía morada acercarse a él. Tomó la empuñadura de su Gunbai y lo colocó enfrente de él, su mano derecha tomando el mango mientras que la izquierda tomaba el otro extremo... El Gunbai estaba funcionando como escudo.

"Gaeshi (Reflejo)" dijo Naruto antes de que la Bijuudama golpeara el abanico.

La Bijuudama colisionó con el abanico y al principio nada sucedió, pero de pronto la bomba estalló, aunque en vez de hacer volar a Naruto, fue reflejada hacia Shukaku. La cantidad de presión puesta en el abanico hizo que Naruto cayera de rodillas y el piso debajo de él se quebrara, pero fue capaz de soportar el poder de la Bijuudama y la fuerza de la explosión fue regresada a Shukaku.

Naruto puso el abanico en su espalda y limpió un poco de sudor que estaba cayendo de un lado de su rostro. _"Eso salió bien"_ pensó Naruto.

" **¿Ahora me crees sobre el abanico?"** preguntó Kurama con sarcasmo.

" _Sí, sí... vamos a terminar esto"_ respondió Naruto y vio el humo esparcirse, mostrando a Shukaku completamente quemado y sin su otro brazo.

Naruto se concentró y enfocó su chakra. De pronto justo debajo de Shukaku aparecieron cadenas doradas del suelo que lo ataron. Shukaku estaba completamente atrapado, tenía cadenas alrededor de la cola, hocico y la mayoría del cuerpo, haciendo que fuera incapaz de moverse.

Rata-Buey-Perro-Jabalí. Naruto hizo sellos de mano y chocó las palmas. Azotó su mano derecha en el piso y varios kanji brotaron de ella y a dirigirse hacia Shukaku y a formar un anillo alrededor de él.

"Sello de Supresión Demoníaco de Cinco Puntos" dijo Naruto y los kanji comenzaron a brillar. Shukaku gritó de dolor mientras su chakra era forzado a volver al sello. Todos los shinobi detuvieron su lucha y vieron el área donde Shukaku aullaba de agonía.

"No vas a ir a ningún lugar" dijo Naruto.

Naruto reforzó las cadenas cuando sintió que Shukaku intentaba romperlas para liberarse y alejarse del sello. La forma de Shukaku comenzó a disiparse y la arena a perder forma y volver al cuerpo de Gaara.

Unos segundos después no había nada más que una bola de arena flotando en el aire. La bola se volvía más y más pequeña a cada segundo cuando de pronto desapareció del todo y Gaara cayó al piso completamente inconsciente.

Naruto se acercó a Gaara y vio su nuevo sello en el cuello del pelirrojo. Formaba un sello alrededor del sello principal de Gaara. Naruto lo vio con cuidad y notó unas cuantas irregularidades. El sello principal no tenía ningún sello de supresión y ninguna medida de seguridad. En este punto el sello de Gaara no era nada más que un sello de almacenamiento avanzado.

" _Es por lo que Gaara es tan inestable"_ pensó Naruto antes de acercarse a él y ponerlo en el rollo con el resto de su equipo.

Naruto inhaló profundamente unas cuantas veces y dejó caer la barrera mientras que miraba hacia el tejado donde otro combate estaba tomando sitio.

 **## Con Hinata ##**

Hinata había recibido órdenes de Kakashi y unió fuerzas con Zabuza y Haku para poder vencer a las fuerzas invasoras. Hinata localizó rápidamente a Zabuza y Haku y saltó hacia ellos.

"Tenemos órdenes, Zabuza" dijo Hinata mientras veía a Zabuza decapitar a un shinobi del Sonido con su espada.

"¿Las cuales son?" preguntó.

"Vamos a peinar las calles mientras ayudamos en la evacuación y protección de los civiles. Cuando los civiles sean completamente evacuados lanzaremos un contraataque" explicó Hinata.

"Vamos entonces" dijo Zabuza mientras volvía a poner su espada en su espalda. Ambos estaban a punto de irse cuando vieron un destello amarillo y se dieron cuenta que era Naruto.

"¿Naruto-kun?" preguntó Hinata sorprendida de verlo. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó.

"Soy un clon reforzado. El jefe me envía para hacer equipo con ustedes y protegerte" dijo el clon y todos asintieron. Todos tomaron sus armas, Naruto tomando un par de kunai de tres puntas, Haku sacó senbon y Hinata sus dagas.

Todos dejaron la arena y se dirigieron hacia el centro de la aldea para indicar las rutas de evacuación. Estaban a punto de marcharse cuando un grupo de diez shinobis del Sonido saltaron enfrente de ellos.

Naruto sintió sus niveles de chakra y determinó que eran Chunin ordinarios.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?" preguntó el (obviamente) líder del equipo. "Un Jounin y tres niños" dijo y el resto de sus compañeros rieron. Obviamente estos shinobis no vieron los exámenes o se habrían dado cuenta quienes eran los niños.

"Es tiempo de que el destello resurja" dijo Naruto y recibió miradas de confusión de Haku y Zabuza. Sonrió y lanzó sus kunais especiales hacia el enemigo. Todos rieron cuando el kunai no golpeó a nadie y aterrizó en el medio de la formación.

"No parpadeen" le dijo Naruto a su equipo y desapareció en un destello amarillo. Todo lo que Zabuza podía ver era el destello. Naruto desapareció de su campo de visión y cuando lo pudo ver de nuevo todos los shinobi del Sonido cayeron al piso muertos, sus gargantas cortadas.

"Ese fue..." dijo Zabuza, pero se detuvo cuando armó el rompecabezas de quien era en verdad Naruto. "Eres el hijo del Kiroi Senkou ¿no es cierto?" preguntó Zabuza, pero la respuesta parecía ser bastante obvia.

"Sí, mi padre era Namikaze Minato, el Kiroi Senkou de Konoha y el Yondaime Hokage, así como el hijo de Uchiha Madara" explicó Naruto y recibió miradas incrédulas de Zabuza y Haku.

"Ya no intentaré descifrar nada de ti" dijo Zabuza riendo. "Dime... ¿desde cuándo puedes usar esa técnica?" preguntó.

"Fue un verdadero dolor de trasero crear los sellos. Puedo usarla desde que me convertí en Gennin" explicó Naruto.

"Increíble" dijo Zabuza mientras negaba con la cabeza "sigamos adelante" dijo y todos se reagruparon y corrieron por las calles.

"Hinata" dijo Naruto girándose hacia ella. "Usa tu Byakugan y ve donde somos necesitados. Esta zona está despejada" explicó Naruto y Hinata asintió antes de activar su Byakugan sin usar ningún sello de mano.

Hinata dio un jadeo por lo que alcanzó a ver. "La academia está sitiada" dijo y vio la mirada de incredulidad de Naruto.

"¿La academia?" preguntó. "¿Qué sucedió con la barrera?" preguntó.

"No hay barrera. Hay shinobis de la Arena y el Sonido intentando entrar a la fuerza, pero Iruka-sensei y un par de Chunin los están deteniendo" explicó ella.

"Démonos prisa. No puedo llevarlos a todos con el Hirashin ya que solo soy un clon y nos tomaría demasiado caminar" dijo Naruto y recibió miradas de confusión de su equipo. Si no podía transportarlos y no podían caminar ¿qué iban a hacer?

"Esto podría sentirse un poco incómodo" dijo Naruto antes de activar su Kamui y succionar a Zabuza, Haku y Hinata en él. El clon desapareció también sin dejar rastro de que alguno estuvo ahí.

 **## Academia ##**

En la academia las cosas no se veían bien. Iruka y los otros maestros intentaban refrenar al enemigo hasta que refuerzos pudieran llegar, pero no aguantarían mucho más. El Chunin que le estaba dando energía a la barrera fue engañado cuando un shinobi de la Arena usó un Henge para parecer un shinobi de Konoha, se infiltró y lo mató.

Todos los estudiantes estaban asustados. El enemigo logró hacer colapsar los túneles que llevaban a los refugios y ya que la barrera había caído lo único que los mantenía vivos eran los maestros combatiendo con valor para protegerlos.

"Iruka, esto no se ve bien" dijo uno de los maestros. Claramente estaba cansado. Se encontraba sudado profusamente y respirando con dificultad. Incluso si no estaba fatalmente herido sí tenía pequeñas cortadas y moretones de su pelea.

"No podemos hacer mucho. Debemos resistir hasta que los refuerzos lleguen" dijo Iruka, quien también estaba bajo de chakra. Incluso si era bastante habilidoso para ser un Chunin un par de estos no podían hacerle frente a 15 de sus contrapartes de la Arena por mucho tiempo.

"Solo ríndanse. No pueden ganar" dijo el líder del enemigo al ver a los maestros respirar con dificultad. Ya habían logrado matar a un par de maestros, pero estos dos estaban siendo particularmente difíciles. Lograban mantenerlos a raya lanzando armas y jutsus de largo alcance.

"Iruka, detrás de ti" gritó el otro maestro. El cansancio finalmente los estaba afectado ya que un Chunin de la Arena había logrado escudriñarse detrás de Iruka, quien giró la cabeza para ver quién estaba detrás de él, cuando notó que un kunai se acercaba a su garganta.

Iruka estaba resignado a su destino ya que no podía hacer nada para evitar el kunai, sus reservas estaban vacías y estaba cansado y tenía pocas armas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y esperaba el golpe, cuando escuchó. "Raikiri".

Iruka abrió los ojos para ver una mano envuelta en rayos atravesar el pecho del shinobi de la Arena. El shinobi cayó al piso muerto, sin siquiera tiempo para gritar. Estaba muerto al momento que Naruto lo atravesara.

"N-Naruto" dijo Iruka.

"No te preocupes, Iruka-sensei. Nos ocuparemos del resto" dijo Naruto antes de que el espacio pareciera doblarse y saliera el resto del equipo justo delante de sus ojos.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" preguntó Zabuza sintiéndose un poco desorientado.

"Un ninjutsu de espacio-tiempo similar a mi Hirashin. Ocúpense del resto mientras reúno a todos dentro del edificio y vuelvo a colocar la barrera" dijo Naruto y el resto de su equipo corrió hacia el resto de shinobis. En menos de cinco minutos cada uno estaba muerto. Entre el Juuken de Hinata, las senbon de Haku y la espada de Zabuza no tuvieron oportunidad.

"Dios mío..." dijo Iruka al ver a Hinata combatir y arrasar con el enemigo como si no fueran nada más que hormigas. Hinata parecía bailar mientras esquivaba los golpes del enemigo. Su Byakugan le permitía mantener enfocado y atacar con precisión a cada enemigo. Parecía que solo tocaba a cada enemigo una vez, había honrado el estilo tradicional del Juuken: un golpe y el enemigo caía al piso muerto.

Hinata tuvo que entrenar mucho para lograr esto. Solo abría la Shimon haciendo que el corazón del enemigo explorara, podía quebrar el núcleo de chakra del enemigo, destruyendo toda su red de chakra y matándolo, o si no tenía acceso a tales sitios podía usar su Juuken con chakra de relámpago, inyectándolo en la red de chakra del enemigo, friéndola y matándolo. Se había convertido en una Diosa de la Muerte.

"Iruka-sensei ¿qué sucedió con la barrera?" preguntó Naruto sacando a Iruka de sus pensamientos. Los sellos que creó no debían colapsar tan fácilmente, requeriría un ataque muy poderoso para destruirlos.

"Un shinobi de la Arena se hizo pasar por uno de Konoha con un Henge y se infiltró en el edificio. También logró colapsar los túneles de evacuación" explicó Iruka.

"Entiendo. Es muy peligroso evacuar a tantos estudiantes por las calles así que colocaré otra barrera" explicó Naruto e Iruka suspiró aliviado. Parecía que sus estudiantes iban a sobrevivir.

"Zabuza, mantén a cualquier enemigo a raya mientras vuelvo a colocar la barrera" dijo Naruto y el espadachín asintió antes de que su equipo tomara posiciones defensivas a la espera de cualquier shinobi hostil, mientras que Naruto hacía su trabajo.

Naruto notó que los sellos fueron destruidos y necesitaba crear nuevos. Tomó algunos trozos de papel vacíos y comenzó a escribir los sellos.

Iruka solo veía la velocidad y calidad que Naruto tenía al escribir en el papel. Obviamente probaba que Naruto era muy era muy habilidoso en fuuinjutsu. El rubio terminó los sellos e Iruka los examinó.

Cada kanji estaba escrito a la perfección, eran casi una obra de arte.

"Vayan adentro" dijo Naruto e Iruka ayudó al otro maestro a ponerse en pie, el cual seguía inconsciente, pero no severamente herido. Una vez dentro Naruto hizo un clon de sombra y este se dirigió hacia afuera del edificio. Colocó el sello y dijo "Barrera de cuatro puntos" y una barrera amarilla apareció, cubriendo por completo la academia.

El clon de Naruto se sentó en posición de loto y comenzó a concentrarse para incrementar el poder de la barrera.

El clon reforzado fuera de la barrera dijo. "Iruka-sensei, están a salvo ahora. Seguiremos peinando la aldea" dijo Naruto mientras él y el resto de su equipo se marchaban a otro sector de la aldea donde vieron una enorme explosión alzarse hacia los cielos.

 **## Sitio de la explosión – momentos antes ##**

Bee estaba corriendo por las calle haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ayudar donde pudiera. Darui y C hicieron equipo con Omoi y Karui, tras lo cual se dirigieron a recoger a Yugito de la enfermería.

Bee vio con rapidez al horizonte y divisó a una serpiente de tres cabezas penetrar las murallas de Konoha y comenzar a desatar el caos por toda la aldea. Los shinobis estaban lanzando jutsu tras jutsu contra ella, pero nada parecía funcionar.

"Empújenla fuera de la aldea" uno de los shinobis gritó mientras le lanzaban kunai explosivos, pero no parecía siquiera rasguñarla, y simplemente continuaba su camino.

Se les agotaban las opciones cuando escucharon a alguien rappear... y bastante mal.

"Vas a caer, vas a caer porque soy el poderoso Killer Bee" rappeaba Bee mientras corría y saltaba por los tejados para enfrentar a la serpiente.

"Me haré cargo de ese gusano" dijo Bee completamente transformado en su Bijuu. En el centro de Konoha se encontraba el Hachibi. Bee envolvió a la serpiente con sus tentáculos y la lanzó al aire para que no hiciera mayor destrucción.

Sus ocho colas se doblaron y posicionaron arriba de su boca. De pronto chakra azul y negro comenzó a reunirse alrededor del hocico del Hachibi y a comprimirse hasta formar una esfera perfecta.

"Bijuudama" dijo Bee y lanzó la esfera hacia la serpiente que estaba en el aire. Al momento que la bola colisionó con la serpiente explotó y se convirtió en fuego y humo. Segundos después, cuando el humo se disipó no había nada de la serpiente. No sabía si había sido desintegrada o solo volvió a su mundo, pero no tenía importancia. Konoha estaba a salvo ahora.

"Gracias por la ayuda, Bee-san" dijo un shinobi de Konoha antes de recoger a un camarada herido y dirigirse hacia el hospital.

 **## Murallas de Konoha ##**

Uno de los clones de Naruto corría por la aldea despejándola de shinobis y ayudando a civiles donde pudiera. Debido a que era un clon estándar, incluso con su Kamui, era arriesgado pelear usando taijutsu, pero no tenía problemas con ninjutsu, algo en lo que era muy bueno.

"Háganlos retroceder" escuchó Naruto a un shinobi gritando y se dirigió hacia él para ayudarlo en lo que pudiera. Incluso si era un clon al menos serviría como carnada para el enemigo.

Llegó a su destino y vio a un grupo de shinobis de Konoha lanzando jutsus y armas para intentar retrasar a un grupo de doscientos shinobis de la Arena capitaneados por el Kazekage de la aldea.

Sin embargo el grupo solo seguía usando jutsus de viento y el Kazekage en el frente se aseguraba que no fueran heridos con su arena de oro. No se veía bien la situación; el enemigo solo avanzaba, si la ayuda no llegaba pronto sería una masacre.

Naruto llegó a su localización y examinó rápidamente el área para intentar encontrar a alguien que conociera. Sus ojos se posaron en Anko.

"Anko ¿qué sucede?" Preguntó Naruto. Ella movió la cabeza para encontrarse con el irritante rubio.

"Naruto ¿qué haces aquí¿" preguntó Anko. "¿Eres los refuerzos que solicitamos?" preguntó ella esperando que Naruto no fuera todo lo que enviaron como refuerzos.

"No fui enviado por nadie. Soy solamente un clon, el jefe está haciéndose cargo de Shukaku en el estadio" explicó Naruto y Anko solo lo vio antes de fruncir el ceño.

"Justo lo que necesitaba: un puto clon" dijo.

"Si explicas la situación podría ser capaz de ayudar" dijo Naruto con simpleza intentando no causar más problemas, sobre todo porque estaban en el medio de una invasión.

"Muy simple. El Kazekage está liderando a doscientos shinobis hacia la aldea y no somos capaces de detenerlos" dijo Anko y vio a Naruto esperando por su respuesta.

"Creo que tengo el jutsu adecuado" dijo sonriendo y haciendo que Anko alzara una ceja. "Pero solo soy un clon así que tomará un par de minutos para prepararlo. ¿Pueden retrasarlos hasta entonces?" preguntó.

"Espero que lo valga" dijo Anko antes de gritar. "Retrásenlos un par de minutos".

"HAI" los shinobis que estaban con ella gritaron. Había pocos en número comparados contra la fuerza de doscientos shinobis que intentaban entrar a la aldea.

Naruto se sentó en una posición de loto y juntó las palmas como si estuviera meditando. Las separó lentamente, solo unos centímetros y chispas comenzaron a formarse entre ellas. Continuó concentrándose y luego de un par de minutos las chispas se reunieron en una esfera azul que comenzó a brillar.

"OK. Anko, está listo" dijo Naruto y Anko se giró para ver su jutsu.

"¿Eso es todo?... una pequeña esfera azul" dijo Anko no creyendo lo que veía. Tanto trabajo solo para eso.

"Ten fe" dijo Naruto sonriendo y lanzando la bola hacia el cielo. Al momento que la bola llegara a la altura de las nubes se expandió en un brillante destello de luz. Todos se detuvieron y observaron lo que sucedía.

Justo cuando la luz se apagaba las nubes comenzaron a reunirse y el cielo se hacía más y más oscuro con cada momento que pasaba. Pronto se comenzaron a escuchar truenos emanando de las nubes.

"Presencien mi mejor jutsu de relámpago" dijo Naruto y todos estaban enfocados en él. Naruto canalizó chakra raiton hacia su mano y esta comenzó a soltar chispas. Naruto envió un rayo de luz hacia el cielo y los truenos parecían reunirse en uno solo, gigantesco.

El Kazekage veía los cielos con sumo cuidado y cuando notó el dragón que descendía dedujo que no era nada bueno para ellos.

"¡A CUBIERTO!" gritó el Kazekage, pero era demasiado tarde.

"Raiton: Kirin" dijo Naruto y su dragón envistió hacia los shinobis de la Arena. El Kazekage intentó bloquearlo con su arena, pero era demasiado lento. No tuvo tiempo para siquiera parpadear mientras el dragón envestía con la velocidad del rayo y explotó.

Todo fue destruido: árboles, rocas, incluso la propia tierra fue aniquilada y donde una vez se encontraba el poderoso Kazekage y sus doscientos shinobis no quedaba nada más que un cráter de cien metros de diámetro.

Anko y los otros shinobi no lograron ver con exactitud lo que sucedió. Todo lo que vieron era un destello de luz y luego la tierra explotó. Cuando el polvo se asentó no había nadie que quedara vivo. Los que sobrevivieron la explosión inicial fueron electrocutados y convertidos en cenizas por el poder del rayo.

"¡DEMONIOS, NIÑO!" Gritó Anko temblando, mientras sus ojos se desorbitaban. La reacción de los demás shinobis no era muy distinta. Todos estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mantener a raya al enemigo y Naruto llega, lanza un jutsu de relámpago verdaderamente poderoso y todo se termina, así como así.

"Te dije que tuvieras fe" dijo Naruto jadeando. Incluso si el jutsu no tomaba mucho chakra la concentración para hacerlo era demasiada para un solo clon. "Voy a dispersarme ahora" dijo y Anko solo atinó a asentir.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó uno de los shinobis.

 **## Con los Kages ##**

Edo Tensei. Una técnica prohibida que convoca un alma del mundo puro al mundo de los vivos (mundo impuro) con el fin de atarla a la voluntad del convocador. Además de las implicaciones, la técnica es considerada prohibida porque cuesta una vida humana atar el alma al mundo impuro.

Esta técnica fue inventada por Senju Tobirama, Nidaime Hokage, aunque las razones del porqué lo hizo permanecen desconocidas.

Al momento que los cuatro ataúdes se abrieron los shinobi dentro de ellos fueron reconocidos por todos. Todos eran leyendas y extremadamente poderosos en sus campos,

El primer ataúd contenía a un hombre de piel bronceada, ojos oscuros y cabello negro a la cintura, peinado de tal forma que le enmarcaba la cara. Su atuendo era el estándar de un shinobi de su era: una armadura tradicional color rojo oscuro no muy distinta a la de un samurai y debajo de ella un simple traje negro.

La armadura estaba construida de numerosas placas de metal, posicionadas en varias formaciones protectoras en el cuerpo, en particular en el pecho, hombros, antebrazos y piernas. Las partes superiores de los hombros lucían el símbolo del Clan Senju. Este hombre no era otro que Hashirama Senju, Shodaime Hokage y apodado el Shinobi no Kami.

En el segundo ataúd se encontraba una mujer con largo y brillante cabello rojo y ojos sin pupilas. Llevaba un sofisticado kimono de cuello alto con el símbolo de Uzushiogakure en la parte trasera del obi, mismo que estaba atado alrededor de su cintura. Su cabello estaba peinado en dos moños. Llevaba pintados los labios de color rojo oscuro y tenía una marca en forma de diamante color violeta en la frente. También llevaba sellos con kanji escritos sobre ellos. Cargaba un gran rollo rojo en la espalda en una forma similar a Jiraiya. Ella era Uzumaki Mito, la Benihime (Princesa Roja) de Konoha y la esposa de Senju Hashirama.

En el tercer ataúd se encontraba un hombre alto, de piel pálida y con cabello blanco y alborotado, ojos de color negro y tres marcas en el rostro, uno debajo de cada ojo y uno en la barbilla. En la mayoría de ocasiones llevaba su atuendo para la guerra: una armadura con el símbolo Senju sobre un simple traje negro y con un material lanudo en el cuello. La armadura estaba construida de numerosas placas de metal, con el mismo diseño que la de Hashirama. Su ropa era acompañada por sandalias y un Happuri con el emblema de Konoha, en vez del protector más tradicional llevado por la mayoría de los shinobis. Era Senju Tobirama, el Suirou (Dragón de Agua) de Konoha y Nidaime Hokage.

En el último ataúd se encontraba otra muer, tenía una delgada y femenina complexión, de piel pálida, ojos azules y cabello carmesí con patillas que le enmarcaban el rostro. Llevaba los tradicionales pantalones de ANBU con una cinta blanca atada alrededor de los tobillos. Alrededor del pecho llevaba un peto de ANBU sobre un simple traje negro. Llevaba guantes en cada mano que cubrían la totalidad de su brazo, casi llegando a los hombros. En su espalda llevaba una katana negra de unos 70 centímetros de longitud con una empuñadura roja. Era Uzumaki (antes Senju) Kushina, la Aka no Shi (Muerte Roja) de Konoha, esposa del Yondaime Hokage y madre de Uzumaki Naruto.

"Esto no es bueno" murmuró el Hokage y el Raikage y Jiraiya no podían discutirlo. Después de todo ante ellos se encontraban cuatro shinobis al nivel de un Kage sin mencionar al propio Orochimaru. El hecho de que fueran Edo Tensei les otorga chakra ilimitado e inmortalidad, lo que no ayuda en nada.

"¿En dónde estoy?" Preguntó Kushina observando a sus alrededores. Lo último que recordaba era decirle adiós a su hijo.

"¿Edo Tensei?" preguntó Tobirama sacando a Kushina de sus pensamientos. "Es hombre nos trajo con mi técnica prohibida. Es irónico" dijo Tobirama.

" _¿Edo Tensei?"_ pensó Kushina al ver contra quien iba a pelear. Era un hombre fornido con cabello rubio y piel oscura, así que asumía que era de Kumo; Jiraiya y Sarutobi Hiruzen. Hiruzen parecía más viejo de lo que lo recordaba así que debería haber pasado algo de tiempo.

"Hiruzen" dijo Kushina para atraer su atención. ¿Cuánto ha pasado?" preguntó.

"Catorce años" respondió con solemnidad.

"¿Cómo está Naruto?" preguntó, Se sentía mal por dejar a Naruto solo y dejarle una carga tan pesada, pero no había mucha elección en ese momento.

"Incluso si los civiles hicieron su vida una pesadilla se convirtió en un espléndido shinobi, estarías orgullosa de él" dijo el Hokage con una pequeña sonrisa. "Incluso encontró el amor" dijo.

"Eso es bueno. La abuela siempre dijo que para soportar el odio de ser un Jinchuuriki uno debía llenarse de amor ¿no es así?" preguntó volviéndose hacia Senju Mito quien estaba callada observando a la pelirroja.

"¿Kushina-chan?" preguntó sin creer lo que veía. Su pequeña había crecido tanto desde que la vio. Era una pena que ya estuviera muerta y aparentemente había dejado a un hijo detrás.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo, abuela" dijo sonriendo.

"Toma eso, Tobirama, mi línea continuó mientras que tú siempre tuviste un mal humor como para encontrar a una mujer" gritó Hashirama apuntando con el dedo hacia su hermano.

"Tsk" respondió Tobirama cruzando los brazos.

Orochimaru permanecía callado viendo sus interacciones; le resultó interesante que Kushina llamara a Mito abuela.

"¿Te importaría explicarme por qué llamaste abuela a Mito, Kushina-chan?" preguntó Orochimaru.

"¿Por qué tendría que responderte, pedófilo?" fue la respuesta de Kushina. Orochimaru se enojó y forzó su control sobre el Edo Tensei, obligándola a responder todas sus preguntas.

"Mi verdadero nombre es Senju Kushina, soy la hoja de Senju Tsunade y Kato Dan" dijo ella, su voz vacía de emociones. Si Orochimaru estaba sorprendido no lo demostró, pero siempre había pensado que la hija de Tsunade había muerto.

"Tsunade solo tuvo una hija y ella murió" respondió Orochimaru. Estaba poniéndose muy interesante.

"Mi muerte fue falseada para que el Acta de Restauración de Clanes (ARC) no tomara efecto. Conmigo muerta y Tsunade fuera de la aldea ambas estábamos a salvo" respondió Kushina y Orochimaru sonrió. Naruto era el contenedor perfecto: la fuerza del cuerpo Senju y el poder del Sharingan. _"Delicioso... será mío"_ pensó.

"Fue una mala decisión de tu parte, hermano" le dijo Hashirama a su hermano refiriéndose a la ARC, creada por el Nidaime Hokage.

"Lo hice para el mejoramiento de la aldea" respondió Tobirama.

"No lo dudo, pero eras demasiado frío y distante. Siempre tuviste el humor de un Uchiha. Necesitas una mujer fuerte que te ponga en tu lugar" dijo Hashirama y Tobirama permanecía inmutable.

"Quizás deberías buscarle a alguien, Mito-can" dijo Hashirama girándose para ver a su amada esposa, Senju Mito. No había envejecido un día desde que la vio y su belleza no tenía rival, al menos no para él.

"Todos estamos muertos, Hashirama-kun" respondió Mito con tranquilidad.

"Cierto" respondió Hashirama riendo y sobándose la nuca, apenado.

El Hokage, el Raikage y Jiraiya veían las interacciones de estos cuatro fascinados. Entristecía el viejo corazón del Hokage ver a sus viejos maestros y algunas de las kunoichi más grandes de la Hoja volver a la vida para servir bajo las órdenes de un demente.

" _Debí haberlo matado cuando tuve la oportunidad"_ pensó el Hokage apenado. Todo el mal que Orochimaru había hecho podría haber sido evitado si hubiera sido lo bastante fuerte en ese entonces.

"Suficiente parloteo. Mátenlos a todos" ordenó Orochimaru y todos tomaron sus posiciones. Hashirama y Tobirama flexionaron sus piernas en una posición de taijutsu. Mito tomó su rollo y Kushina su espada.

Los defensores de Konoha se prepararon para lo que iba a suceder.

"¿Cómo quieren hacer esto?" preguntó el Raikage. Cinco contra tres no parecía ser justo.

"Cinco contra tres no es bueno" dijo Jiraiya.

"No me cuenten. Solo veré por ahora" dijo Orochimaru sonriendo.

"Yo me haré cargo de mis viejos maestros. Jiraiya ocúpate de Mito pues ella usa fuuinjutsu y el Raikage se hará cargo de Kushina" dijo el Hokage y ambos asintieron. "Raikage-dono, no subestime a Kushina, es casi tan rápida como usted" dijo el Hokage y el Raikage alzó una ceja. Sabía que Kushina era una kunoichi muy poderosa, pero tendría que poner a prueba su velocidad.

 **## La batalla de los Hokage ##**

"Prepárate, Hiruzen. No podemos controlar nuestros cuerpos, pero intentaremos ayudar si podemos" dijo Hashirama.

"Es una pena vernos en estas condiciones. Yo, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage de Konohagakure, los derrotaré" dijo el Hokage y removió su túnica para revelar su armadura. Un traje negro con armadura de red debajo de este y placas de acero en los brazos.

Los Hokages comenzaron a correr hacia Hiruzen. Hashirama llegó primero e intentó dar una patada giratoria lo que hizo que Hiruzen se agachara para evitarla. Hashirama continuó sus ataques con unos cuantos golpes, mismos que Hiruzen bloqueó. Hiruzen se agachó e intentó barrer sus piernas, haciendo que Hashirama saltara hacia atrás.

Cuando Hashirama fue empujado hacia atrás, Tobirama se unió a la pelea. Tobirama saltó por encima de Hiruzen, se giró con rapidez y le dio una sucesión de golpes intentando atrapar a Hiruzen con la guardia baja. Tobirama saltó e intentó darle una patada, misma que Hiruzen atrapó. Hiruzen dio una vuelta y lanzó a Tobirama por el aire.

Incluso en su vejez, Hiruzen seguía siendo considerado el hombre más poderoso en la aldea y esto era testamento de ello. Lograr hacerle frente a dos Hokages en taijutsu a esa edad no es algo fácil.

"Ahora es mi turno" dijo Hiruzen y los Hokages se prepararon para su ataque. Hiruzen hizo un par de sellos manuales y dijo. "Katon: Karyuu Endan" y lanzó un torrente de fuego que envolvió a sus adversarios.

Las llamas cubrieron por completo a los Hokages, pero ellos permanecieron inmóviles. Una de las ventajas del Edo Tensei es un cuerpo inmortal. Hiruzen al ver que técnica no tenía ningún efecto incrementó la cantidad de chakra e hizo que se tornaran blancas.

Al ver el incremento de chakra de Hiruzen, Tobirama comenzó a hacer sellos manuales. "Suiton: Suijinheki" dijo y comenzó a expulsar agua por la boca, la cual formó una pared alrededor de él y su hermano y canceló el ataque de su oponente.

"Suiton: Suishouha" dijo Tobirama, pero en vez de usar su chakra para crear agua como lo haría un usuario normal, simplemente tomó la humedad en la atmósfera y lo usó para darle poder a su ataque. El agua comenzó a girar alrededor de él y un enorme tsunami envistió a Hiruzen.

"Doton: Doryuuheki" dijo Hiruzen antes de lanzar tierra desde la boca. Al momento que la tierra tocara el piso formó una pared que lo protegió el tsunami.

Mientras el agua se calmaba Hiruzen hizo más sellos manuales. "Doton: Doryuudan" y la cabeza de un dragón se alzó del piso y comenzó a lanzar trozos de agua hacia los Hokages.

"Katon: Karyuudan no Jutsu" dijo Hiruzen y combinó las balas de agua con fuego, casi convirtiéndolas en lava. La línea de sangre Youton (Lava) permite al usuario fusionar chakra de tierra con chakra de fuego para crear chakra youton y así hacer ataques de lava. Sin embargo cualquiera puede combinar los elementos externamente, si bien el poder es reducido.

Los Hokages comenzaron maniobras evasivas para esquivar las balas mientras corrían hacia Hiruzen. Hashirama llegó hasta Hiruzen y los dos volvieron a competir en taijutsu. Como el código shinobi dicta: usa cada ventaja que tengas. Hashirama hizo esto mismo. Sumergió su pie en el agua y se la lanzó a Hiruzen, dejándolo momentáneamente ciego.

Hashirama tomó ventaja de su ceguera y le dio una rápida sucesión de golpes y patadas para intentarlo acabar de una vez por todas. Ninguno podía controlarse así que no podían evitar usar golpes bajos. Tobirama se unió a la pelea.

Sin embargo Hiruzen no caería con tanta facilidad como pensaban. Usando el impulso que recibió por los golpes y patadas, puso sellos explosivos en los Hokages. Hiruzen recobró el equilibrio rápidamente y terminó el combate de taijutsu plantando un pie en el pecho de Hashirama y enviándolo a volar.

"KAI" dijo Hiruzen y con su mano derecha formó el sello del tigre y ambos sellos explosivos detonaron, haciendo volar la pierna de Hashirama y el brazo de Tobirama. Esto habría sido suficiente para matar a cualquier shinobi, pero el Edo Tensei permitía que el cuerpo se regenerara. Hiruzen veía con fascinación como la pierna y brazo que fueron destruidos se volvían a formar como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"Mokuton: Jukai Koutan (Creación del Bosque Profundo)" dijo Hashirama y árboles comenzaron a salir del piso destruyendo todo a su paso. Las baldosas, la pared de tierra, nada detuvo el paso de los árboles. Hiruzen fue forzado a tomar maniobras evasivas, pero al final los árboles lo atraparon y lograron sujetarlo por los tobillos e los brazos.

Hiruzen se logró mover aunque fuera poco y se mordió el pulgar, haciendo brotar sangre.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" dijo Hiruzen y hubo un estallido de humo donde puso su mano. Cuando el humo se aclarara se podía ver una figura, su cuerpo y cola estaban cubiertas por pelo blanco. Tenía cabello largo y blanco que le llega hasta la espalda. Llevaba un traje negro con armadura de red debajo de este y lleva una especie de kimono sin mangas con pelo blanco y marcas parecidas a rayas de un tigre. Era Enma, el Rey Mono y Jefe del clan de los monos.

"Orochimaru... te lo advertí" dijo Enma al ver a Hiruzen atrapado por los árboles.

"Terminemos esto. Transfórmate en la vara" dio Hiruzen.

"HAI" dijo Enma y saltó a una rama tras lo cual dijo. "Henge: Kogoonyoi" Enma fue envuelto en humo y cuando se disipó ya no era un mono sino una vara bo.

La vara aplastó rápidamente los árboles y liberó a Hiruzen de su prisión antes de descansar en sus manos. Hiruzen tomó una posición defensiva.

 **## Jiraiya VS Mito ##**

Jiraiya tragó mientras veía a Mito remover el rollo de detrás de su espalda. Después de todo mito era una Uzumaki y sus habilidades de fuuinjutsu no debían ser subestimadas en lo más mínimo. Uzumaki Mito derrotó al Kyuubi cuando Madara atacó en el Valle del Fin y lo selló dentro de ella sin morir.

Senju Mito era uno de los pocos selladores combatientes. Mientras tuviera chakra sus posibilidades en batalla eran ilimitadas y ya que Jiraiya era un maestro de fuuinjutsu sabía muy bien el enemigo contra la que se enfrentaba.

" _Me pregunto si debería usar el Modo Sabio"_ consideró Jiraiya.

Finalmente Jiraiya decidió que no debería permitir que Mito hiciera nada y corrió para enfrentarse a ella en taijutsu. Mito al ver que Jiraiya corría hacia ella puso de nuevo el rollo en su espalda y tomó una posición defensiva.

Jiraiya se acercó a ella y lanzó una serie de golpes que Mito bloqueó con facilidad. Jiraiya intentó barrer sus piernas e hizo que saltara. Mientras que estaba en el aire, Jiraiya intentó darle un golpe, pero ella lo tomó por el brazo y usando su peso dio una vuelta en el medio del aire y le dio una patada giratoria a Jiraiya.

Jiraiya fue arrastrado, pero recobró rápidamente su posición. Se sobó el cuello antes de envestir a Mito de nuevo. Se volvió a acercar a ella y le lanzó un gancho derecho; Mito enfocó su atención en el brazo derecho de Jiraiya, lo que permitió que este tomara una oportunidad en una apertura en su defensa y le diera un golpe, enviándola a volar.

Mito se levantó como si nada y ambos corrieron hacia el otro. Al momento que llegaron frente al otro Mito saltó sobre él, puso su mano derecha en la espalda de Jiraiya y tras aplicar un sello se alejó de él.

Jiraiya no sabía que había sucedido así que lo descartó como algo sin importancia hasta que vio a Mito hacer el sello del tigre y decir. "Fuuinjutsu: Sello eléctrico. Activar" dijo y el sello en la espalda de Jiraiya brilló y comenzó a enviar descargas eléctricas por el cuerpo de Jiraiya haciendo que se retorciera por el dolor hasta que se convirtió en humo.

"Al momento de que me tocaste la espalda imaginé que habrías aplicado algún sello" dijo Jiraiya alzándose del piso.

"Ninpou: Kebari Senbon" dijo Jiraiya y su cabello se extendió antes de comenzar a lanzar cientos de agujas de cabello hacia Mito quien permaneció donde estaba.

Mito levantó los brazos. De sus mangas se desplegaron dos sellos y atrapó una en cada mano. "Barrera: Sello de absorción de impacto" dijo y una barrera dorada apareció enfrente de ella la cual bloqueó con facilidad todas las senbon. Al momento de que golpearan la barrera ni siquiera se inmutó.

Jiraiya notó que sus ataques eran inútiles y dejó de lanzar senbon y decidí intentar otra aproximación. "Katon: Dai Endan (Bola de Fuego Gigante)" dijo antes de hacer sellos manuales y enviar una enorme bola de fuego hacia Mito quien permaneció inmutable hacia cualquier ataque lanzado por Jiraiya.

Mito tomó más sellos, sin embargo estos eran diferentes. "Barrera de absorción de chakra" dijo y lo que parecía ser un agujero negro apareció entre sus brazos y devoró el ataque de fuego sin dejar rastro alguno.

"Puede absorber también chakra... demonios" murmuró Jiraiya. Mito de verdad era una oponente aterradora. Logró bloquear ataques físicos y de chakra sin nada más que papel y tinta.

Mito abrió el gran rollo que llevaba en la espalada y lo colocó en dirección de Jiraiya, quien alzó una ceja confundido. "Bakuruugeki (Bomba de Dragón)" dijo Mito antes de que un sello del rollo comenzara a brillar. De pronto del sello un gran torrente de fuego con la forma de la cabeza de un dragón apareció y envistió a Jiraiya, calcinando todo a su paso.

"Doton: Doryuuheki" dijo Jiraiya y una pared de tierra se alzó del piso para protegerlo de las llamas. El ataque de fuego tenía un gran alcance y Jiraiya no podía evitarlas. Las flamas conectaron con la pared, pero esta fue lo suficientemente para soportar la presión.

" _No puedo creer que me está pateando el trasero alguien que ni siquiera está usando ninjutsu"_ pensó Jiraiya agitando la cabeza apenado.

"Doton: Yomi Numa" dijo Jiraiya y el piso debajo de Mito de pronto se hizo blando, haciendo que cayera en el pantano y enterrando la mitad de su cuerpo. La tierra rápidamente se endureció atrapándola. Jiraiya apareció encima de ella y gritó "Rasengan" mientras hundía una esfera azul hecha de chakra en el pecho de Mito, destruyendo todo, incluso el piso.

Ya que mito tenía los brazos atrapados en el pantano no fue capaz de bloquear o esquivar el ataque. Jiraiya dio un salto hacia atrás y veía como una nube de polvo comenzaba a asentarse. Su mirada se endureció al ver como el pecho de Mito comenzaba a reformarse. Unos segundos más tarde era como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Jiraiya estaba tan enfocado viendo como Mito se recuperaba que no notó a tres Kage Bunshins de la pelirroja rodearlo en una formación de triángulo. Todos tomaron un sello y lo hicieron flotar en el aire.

"Trampa de sellado. Sello de Drenado de Chakra" gritaron los tres clones al unísono y una barrera triangular de color rojo apareció, atrapando a Jiraiya dentro de ella y comenzando a drenar su chakra.

" _Está robándome el chakra... y rápido"_ pensó Jiraiya mientras comenzaba a sentir la disminución en su chakra. Si seguía dentro se le acabaría el chakra en meros minutos.

Jiraiya comenzó a formar un Rasengan, pero notó que también este era absorbido. Necesitaba crear un Rasengan más grande y usarlo rápidamente para que Mito no tuviera el tiempo de absorberlo.

"Oodama Rasengan (Rasengan Gigante)" dijo Jiraiya antes de hacer un Rasengan del doble de tamaño que uno normal. Rápidamente azotó el Rasengan en el piso y este estalló, rompiendo la barrera y destruyendo a los clones. Jiraiya se quitó algo de sudor y saltó hacia atrás para ganar algo de distancia.

 **## Raikage VS Kushina ##**

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Kushina.

"¿Por qué quieres saberlo?" preguntó el Raikage genuinamente sorprendido por la pregunta.

"Incluso si no me agrada Kumo deseo saber el nombre de mi oponente" dijo Kushina.

"Soy A, el Yondaime Raikage" dijo y Kushina asintió.

"¿Comenzamos?" preguntó Kushina antes de apretar el agarre en su espada y haciendo que el Raikage sonriera. Quizás esta no sería una pelea tan mala después de todo.

Ambos corrieron hacia su contrincante. El Raikage no había activado su armadura de relámpago ya que quería saber un poco más sobre el poder de Kushina así que se mantenía a la velocidad de un Jounin de Élite.

"Erubou (Codo)" dijo el Raikage cuando Kushina estuvo a su alcance. El Raikage flexionó su brazo para golpearla. Kushina se agachó rápidamente y usó la punta del mango de su espada para golpear la barbilla del Raikage y le dio una patada en el pecho, enviándolo a volar por los aires.

"Picada del Dragón" dijo Kushina antes de apuntar su cuchilla hacia el Raikage. Kushina cargó su cuerpo con chakra antes de envestir al Raikage a grandes velocidades, pero el Raikage no era considerado el hombre más rápido viviente por nada; logró desviar la cuchilla por poco.

Al ver que Kushina estaba cerca, el Raikage cargó hacia ella y dijo "Rariatto (Brazada)" e intentó usar su brazo derecho para darle un poderoso golpe a Kushina en el cuello. La pelirroja simplemente se dobló hacia atrás y permitió que el brazo pasara por encima de ella sin tocarla.

Al momento que el Raikage pasara por encima de Kushina se alzó rápidamente. Saltó en el aire y usando el brazo del Raikage para ganar impulso colocó la cabeza del hombre entre sus piernas. Kushina se agachó y colocó sus manos en el piso para obtener impulso y azotó al Raikage en el piso, tras lo cual se retrajo, ganando algo de distancia.

"Suficiente de este juego de niños" dijo el Raikage antes de que su chakra incrementara desproporcionadamente y lo envolviera en una capa azul hecha de electricidad. Esta era la técnica más poderosa del Raikage, la Raiton no Yoroi (Armadura de Relámpago). Era una técnica que mediante la canalización de chakra raiton a través de los nervios y hacia la piel, mejora el tiempo de reacción del usuario, velocidad y reflejos.

Al ver a su oponente usar la legendaria Raiton no Yoroi, Kushina sabía que necesitaba algo que le permitiera mantenerse a la par con esta nueva velocidad. Su difunto esposo logró evitar el golpe más rápido del Raikage usando el Hirashin, pero ella no tenía eso a su disposición.

Kushina comenzó a enfocarse y canalizar chakra hacia su exterior. "Fuuton no Yoroi (Armadura de Viento)" dijo Kushina. Rodeando su cuerpo con chakra fuuton podía cortar la resistencia del viento, incrementando su velocidad. Sin embargo la técnica no la protegía de ningún ataque del Raikage.

El Raikage desapareció y en un parpadeo apareció por encima de Kushina "Girochin Doroppu (Guillotina descendiente)" dijo e intentó darle una patada vertical a Kushina. Sin embargo debido a su armadura de viendo, Kushina logró saltar y evitar la patada que impactó y rompió el piso.

"Corte de Viento" dijo Kushina reapareciendo en el sitio donde el Raikage había roto el suelo. Kushina canalizó chakra de viento a través de su hoja e hizo un corte horizontal. El Raikage tuvo solo el tiempo suficiente para mover la cabeza y permitir que la cuchilla pasara por encima de su cabeza, cortándole algunos cabellos.

El Raikage se recuperó rápidamente y saltó hacia atrás. Al aterrizar notó que algunas gotas de sangre cayeron al piso. Puso su mano en su cabeza y notó que estaba sangrando un poco.

" _Incluso con mi armadura logró cortarme"_ pensó el Raikage. Era mala suerte a fin de cuentas: lo único capaz de vencer al relámpago era el viento.

El Raikage estaba viendo con cuidado a Kushina y de pronto ella se convirtió en humo. El Raikage vio a sus alrededores justo a tiempo para ver a Kushina aparecer a su lado intentando darle un corte horizontal en el pecho. El Raikage usó sus sobrehumanos reflejos y atrapó la cuchilla con las manos desnudas y le dio una patada a Kushina, quien fue arrastrada por el piso.

El Raikage se había cansado de esto. Tenía que terminar rápido para poder ir a ayudar en los combates a los demás. Se enfocó e incrementó al máximo el poder de su armadura haciendo que soltara más chispas y su cabello se volvió más puntiagudo.

Kushina estaba viendo hacia el moreno cuando de pronto este desapareció. La pelirroja no tuvo tiempo de parpadear cuando el Raikage apareció a su lado. La tomó por la cintura y dijo "Raiga Bomu" y la azotó en el piso, destruyéndola por completo y rompiendo el piso.

El Raikage saltó hacia atrás y sonrió por su victoria hasta que notó que el cuerpo de Kushina se estaba reformando. Unos segundos después ella estaba enfrente de él como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

" _Maldito Edo Tensei"_ pensó el Raikage mientras consideraba lo que podría hacer para ponerle un alto a esta despreciable técnica.

Kushina caminó hacia adelante y puso su mano en el suelo, tocando la sangre del Raikage, tras lo cual la untó en sus manos e hizo sellos manuales a una increíble velocidad antes de azotar ambas manos en el suelo.

"Fuuinjutsu: Pozo de Gravedad" dijo y kanji aparecieron en sus manos y se esparcieron en el área donde combatían. En menos de dos segundos toda el área estaba cubierta.

El Raikage alzó una ceja confundido, pero al ver a Kushina ver activar el sello tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caer al piso. La gravedad en el área fue incrementada casi cinco veces. _"Está intentando hacerme más lento... maldición"_ pensó el Raikage.

"Cuchilla Infinita" gritó Kushina antes de desaparecer de la vista. De pronto la piel del Raikage fue cubierta en sangre, producto de muchas heridas superficiales que le cubrían todo el cuerpo.

El Raikage se contrajo de dolor, pero este tipo de heridas no serían suficiente para lentificarlo.

"Raitoningu Suroreeto (Golpe de Rayo)" dijo el Raikage antes de correr hacia Kushina con su brazo extendido. La única persona capaz de ver ese golpe había sido el esposo de Kushina, Namikaze Minato, pero debido a que el área tenía la gravedad incrementada, el Raikage era más lento de lo normal, así que Kushina lo logró esquivar fácilmente, saltando a un lado.

"¡Suficiente!" rugió el Raikage antes de saltar en el aire y decir. "Patada Ascendente" y azotar su pie en el suelo, desintegrando todas las baldosas por el impacto y anulando la matriz del sello de Kushina, haciendo que la gravedad volviera a la normalidad.

Ambos estaban a punto de saltar cuando todos escucharon un ensordecedor grito desde la arena donde competían los participantes del examen. Todos detuvieron sus batallas y se reagruparon, volviendo su atención a la arena donde Shukaku estaba gritando de dolor mientras su chakra era suprimido.

"Ese chakra... es Shukaku" dijo Tobirama, uno de los sensores más talentosos en vivir.

"Sin duda" respondió Hashirama.

"Parece que Naruto lo consiguió" dijo Jiraiya y el viejo Hokage asintió.

"¿Qué es eso de que 'Naruto lo consiguió'?" preguntó Kushina con un tono de voz demasiado dulce, haciendo que todos los hombre tragaran en seco y dieran un paso hacia atrás "¿Pusieron a mi sochi (hijo) en contra de un Bijuu?" preguntó, apretando el agarre de su espada.

"E-espera, Kushina, él fue el que eligió enfrentar al Ichibi" dijo el Hokage para intentar calmarla. "Además es evidente que ganó" dijo. Jiraiya no dijo nada, aun recordaba la paliza que recibió al intentar espiarla a ella y a Minato. Ni siquiera el mismo Orochimaru dijo nada al recordar todos los huesos rotos con los que terminó cuando le dijo a Kushina que se veía gorda.

"Se está acercando" dijo Tobirama y vieron a una figura llegar al techo. Naruto saltó y traspasó la barrera como si no estuviera ahí.

"¿Cómo demonios ese idiota pasó por la barrera?" gritó Tayuya.

"¿Cómo podría saberlo?" fue la respuesta de Sakon.

"Oye, viejo. ¿Quieres ayuda?" preguntó Naruto antes de analizar la situación. Vio alrededor y observó lo que había hecho Orochimaru y sus ojos se posaron en una mujer pelirroja.

"Kaa-san (madre)" dijo Naruto en voz baja, pero todos lo oyeron.

"Naruto-kun" dijo Kushina y corrió hacia su hijo, pero Orochimaru incrementó su control, haciendo que se detuviera en seco, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

"Te atreves a convocar a MÍ familia. Vas a pagar, Orochimaru" dijo Naruto y activó su Sharingan, haciendo que cambiara para convertirse en su MSE, mostrado al mundo por primera vez sin ningún genjutsu para ocultarlo.

Orochimaru estaba impactado al notar el cambio de Naruto y de pronto sintió algo que no había sentido en un largo tiempo... miedo.

"¿Es ese...?" preguntó Hashirama apuntando hacia el Gunbai en la espalda de Naruto.

"Sí, el Gunbai de mi abuelo, Hashirama-jiji" dijo Naruto sonriendo y los ojos de Hashirama y Tobirama casi se salen de sus cuencas.

"¿Madara tuvo un hijo?" dijo Hashirama no creyendo lo que oía. No había visto esa venir.

"Sí. Hiciste un maravilloso trabajo matándolo en el Valle del Fin" dijo Naruto.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritó Hashirama "¿Sobrevivió?" le preguntó a Naruto quien asintió.

"Irónico ¿no les parece?" preguntó Naruto y Hashirama no entendía a lo que se refería. "Y pensar que sus descendiente se enamoraran" dijo Naruto.

Hashirama y Tobirama rieron por la ironía antes de enfocar su atención al rubio y notar sus ojos.

"¿Un Mangekyou?" preguntó Tobirama, que tras sentir los niveles de chakra de Naruto se sorprendió "Sus niveles de chakra están por las nubes... están a la par con los de un Bijuu de pocas colas. ¿Cómo es posible...?" dijo Tobirama, pero fue interrumpido por Hashirama.

"Siento el chakra del Kyuubi dentro de él. Parece que es el nuevo Jinchuuriki" dijo Hashirama y Tobirama asintió. "Es bueno ver que mi legado continúa" dijo Hashirama.

"Naruto, no ataques sin pensarlo. No pueden ser derrotados con trucos baratos" dijo el Hokage.

"Sé cómo funciona el Edo Tensei, Jiji" dijo Naruto y Kushina sonrió por el apodo afectivo con el que se refería al Sandaime. Al menos no estaba solo.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Es una técnica prohibida" preguntó el Hokage.

"¿Recuerdas cuando encontré el laboratorio abandonado de Orochimaru?" preguntó Naruto y el Hokage asintió. "Ahí encontré muestras de sangre así como las notas de Orochimaru del Edo Tensei" dijo Naruto.

"La razón por la cual sé cómo funciona es porque también lo puedo hacer" dijo Naruto y los ojos de todos se ensancharon tras oír esto.

"Naruto" comenzó el Hokage con una voz severa. "Espero que no lo usaras".

"Nunca sacrificará la vida de alguien para traer a otro de vuelta. Incluso si es mi familia" dijo Naruto y el Hokage suspiró de alivio.

"Hay tres manera de derrotar a un Edo Tensei" dijo Naruto. "Uno: podemos sellar el alma, deshabilitando el Edo Tensei definitivamente. Dos: podemos vaporizar por completo el cuerpo para evitar que se reforme. Tres: ya que conozco los sellos puedo obligar al convocador a terminar el Edo Tensei" explicó Naruto y todos fruncieron el ceño. Iba a ser algo difícil.

"Ero-senin" dijo Naruto.

"¡Deja de llamarme así!" dijo Jiraiya y los demás sudaron una gota. ¿Cómo podían empezar con esto en el medio de una pelea? Kushina solo rió: ella lo había llamado así cuando estaba viva.

"No puedo usar un genjutsu para forzarlo a liberar el Edo Tensei, así que ¿Conoces alguna técnica de sellado además del Shiki Fuujin?" preguntó Naruto.

"Sí, pero tomará algo de tiempo para prepararla" dijo Jiraiya y Naruto asintió.

"Los detendremos hasta que esté lista" dijo Naruto y todos alzaron una ceja ante su declaración.

"No te preocupes, Kaa-san, te voy a liberar de Orochimaru. Ahora... ¿Bailamos?" preguntó Naruto mientras sonreía y tomaba el abanico de su espalda. Siempre se había querido enfrentar contra oponentes poderosos y no había nada más poderoso que los Hokages.

 **## RETROSPECTIVA – VALLE DEL FIN ##**

 _Hashirama y Madara estaban de pie enfrente al otro preparados para iniciar su duelo._

" _Lo diré una última vez, Madara. Olvídate de este camino" dijo Hashirama mientras veía a su viejo 'amigo'._

" _No hay forma de volver atrás, Hashirama. Ahora... ¿Bailamos?"_

 **## FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA ##**

Hashirama soltó una carcajada por las similitudes entre Naruto y Madara. Parecía que la sangre de Madara corría con fuerza por sus venas, con más fuerza que incluso la de Hashirama.

"Viejo, dame fuego" le dijo Naruto al Hokage y este asintió.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan" dijo el Hokage y expulsó un torrente de llamas blancas por la boca hacia Orochimaru.

"Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu" dijo Naruto antes de expulsar su propio torrente de fuego. Tomó rápidamente su Gunbai y abanicó, dándoles más fuerza a las llamas con el viento generado por este.

Un infierno fue liberado hacia Orochimaru, pero todos permanecieron en su sitio. Tobirama juntó las palmas de sus manos y agua comenzó a rotar alrededor de ellos y finalmente esta envistió a las llamas.

Una enorme nube de vapor fue el resultado, la cual dejó ciegos a todos, excepto a Naruto debido a su Sharingan, el cual le permitía ver el chakra de todos. Tomando ventaja de la nube de vapor Naruto lanzó diez kunais hacia ellos, kunais con el sello del Hirashin.

La nube se dispersó y todos permanecieron en su sitio. De pronto Hashirama comenzó a hacer sellos manuales y dijo "Mokuton: Espinas de Madera" y de pronto un árbol surgió del piso y comenzó a disparar espinas de madera hacia sus adversarios.

Naruto canalizó chakra en su Gunbai y dijo. "Técnica de Barrera de Abanico" dijo y una barrera circular de color morado apareció en medio del aire, interceptando todas las espinas de madera y haciendo que cayeran al piso.

Todos estaban distraídos defendiéndose y no notaron a Kushina correr hacia Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, detrás de ti" gritó el Hokage y Kushina apareció a las espaldas de Jiraiya, tratando de decapitarlo.

El Raikage incrementó el poder de su Raiton no Yoroi y corrió a toda marcha hacia Kushina. No iba a llegar a tiempo, entonces todos vieron un destello amarillo aparecer al lado de Jiraiya y usar un Rasengan contra Kushina.

"Ero-senin, rápido usa el sello mientras se recupera" dijo Naruto haciendo que Jiraiya se apurara para colocar uno de los sellos terminados en el cuerpo de Kushina.

"Lo hiciste bien, Naruto-kun. Siento que te hayamos dejado, pero los dos te amamos mucho... estoy orgullosa de ti" dijo Kushina mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a resquebrajarse y su alma a ser liberada.

"G-gracias, Kaa-san" dijo Naruto sollozando. Usualmente no dejaba ver a nadie sus emociones además de a la gente a la que confiaba, pero esta era una excepción. Kushina comenzaba a desvanecerse antes de que Naruto se le acercara y susurrara algo en su oído, haciendo que ella sonriera antes de desaparecer por completo.

"Vas a caer, Orochimaru" le dijo Naruto a la serpiente.

"Ese era..." comenzó a decir el Raikage antes de que todo tuviera sentido. "Eres el hijo de Minato ¿verdad?" preguntó retóricamente.

"Sí y por cierto Minato era el hijo de Madara" dijo Naruto y los ojos de los dos primeros Hokages se ensancharon. ¿Quién habría pensado que el hijo de Madara se convertiría en Hokage?"

"Ya basta. ¡Mátenlos!" ordenó Orochimaru y todos corrieron hacia los defensores de la Hoja.

"Jiraiya, ¿cómo vas con los sellos? ¡Date prisa!" dijo el Hokage.

"Dame un minuto. No son fáciles de hacer" dijo Jiraiya.

"Aquí vienen" dijo el Raikage antes de tomar una posición defensiva. "Vamos a terminar esto" dijo para incrementar la moral de su equipo.

Naruto corrió hacia Hashirama y comenzó a combatirlo con taijutsu. Naruto había desactivado sus sellos de gravedad hace mucho tiempo con el fin de hacerle frente a los demás. _"Así que este es el poder de un Kage... debo incrementar mi entrenamiento"_ pensó Naruto mientras era empujado hacia atrás por el poder puro de Hashirama.

Hashirama le lanzó a Naruto un gancho derecho que conectó y lo dejó ligeramente desorientado. El Kamui de Naruto se activó justo a tiempo para ver el cuello de Orochimaru pasar a través de él.

"¿Qué demonios, pedófilo?... ¿intentas darme un chupetón?" preguntó Naruto para intentar hacerlo enojar.

"No deberías dejarlo" dijo el Hokage riendo por el comentario de Naruto.

"Tengo otro listo" dijo Jiraiya y Naruto asintió.

Naruto canalizó tanto chakra como pudo en su cuerpo y le lanzó una patada a Orochimaru, la cual lo mandó a volar por el aire. Naruto usó su Kamui para atravesar a Hashirama y dio un salto hacia atrás.

El rubio se agachó y comenzó a concentrarse. Cadenas doradas salieron del piso y apresaron a Hashirama, manteniéndolo atado en el piso.

"Raikage" gritó Raikage y el mencionado abandonó su pelea con Tobirama y cargó a toda velocidad "Rariatto" y golpeó a Hashirama, destruyendo por completo su pecho.

Jiraiya apareció a su lado y puso el sello en Hashirama, liberándolo.

"La aldea está en buenas manos. Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Naruto... aunque no tan pronto" dijo Hashirama sonriendo mientras su alma se liberaba. La aldea de verdad estaba en buenas manos y podía sentir que Naruto tenía un buen corazón y la Voluntad del Fuego ardiendo con fuerza dentro de él.

"Dos menos" dijo Naruto jadeando. Incluso si Kurama rellenaba sus reservas y tenía buen aguante, la invasión lo estaba agotando. Ya había tenido dos peleas, otra más contra un Bijuu, había creado dos mil clones y ahora estaba combatiendo contra enemigos al nivel de un Kage.

"Sabes, Viejo" le dijo Naruto al Hokage, aun jadeando. "Si no me ascienden a Chunin luego de todo esto voy a quemar todos tus libros de Icha Icha" dijo Naruto y el Hokage palideció.

"Tranquilo" dijo el viejo.

Durante esta interacción Orochimaru estaba rechinando los dientes. Todo iba tan bien hasta que el mocoso apareció y luego sus Edo Tensei caían como moscas. Ahora los otros tenían la ventaja: cuatro contra tres. La peor parte es que no podía permitirse matar al rubio.

Orochimaru decidió que ya era más que suficiente y regurgitó una espada. Era la Espada Kusanagi que se dice es indestructible... aunque también lo es el abanico de Naruto.

De pronto Naruto se puso rígido y agachó la cabeza apenado. El Hokage parecía confundido y preguntó lo que había sucedido.

"El Kazekage ha muerto" dijo Naruto y los ojos de Orochimaru se ensancharon. El Kazekage debería invadir la aldea con un pequeño ejército y tomarlos por sorpresa.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó el Hokage.

"Estaba capitaneando doscientos shinobis hacia nosotros, así que le lancé un Kirin y los maté a todos" dijo Naruto con la voz queda. Acababa de matar a doscientos personas con un solo jutsu. Incluso si lo hacía defendido su aldea, esos shinobis solo seguían órdenes de su líder y del propio Orochimaru.

Los ojos del Hokage se ensancharon al igual que los del resto. Ser capaz de matar a tantos shinobis con un solo jutsu, le recordaba al padre de Naruto, el Relámpago Amarillo, quien usara el Hirashin para diezmar a casi mil shinobis durante la Tercer Guerra Ninja.

" _Tanto poder y culpa sobre un joven"_ pensó el Hokage. La guerra nunca le traía beneficios a nadie y esta pequeña invasión era prueba de ello.

"Debe ser un jutsu muy poderoso" comentó el Raikage con un ligero interés en él. La habilidad de destruir a tantos shinobi al instante fácilmente coloca a ese jutsu como uno Rango S.

"El siguiente sello está listo" dijo Jiraiya y todos se volvieron a preparar.

"No seguiré permitir esto. Mito, usa todo, usa tu sello más poderoso. No me importa que sea, solo termina con ellos" ordenó Orochimaru y Mito obedeció.

Mito comenzó a hacer sellos de manos a una gran velocidad indicando que iba a ser una larga secuencia... y las secuencias largas no solían ser nada buenas.

Jiraiya veía con cuidado la secuencia cuando sus ojos se ensancharon al darse cuenta de lo que era. "No pueden permitirle terminar el sello. ¡DETÉNGANLA AHORA!" gritó Jiraiya, pero era demasiado tarde.

"Trampa de sellado: Aniquilación" dijo Mito y al instante kanji surgieron de sus manos y cubrieron por completo el tejado donde Jiraiya y los demás estaban. Los kanji comenzaron a moverse con rapidez en el aire, atrapando a Jiraiya y los demás en una esfera.

"Activar" dijo Mito y la esfera comenzó a brillar antes de explotar con tal fuerza que el edificio se estremeció, pero la explosión y las llamas que produjo no dejaron la esfera, la cual permaneció en su sitio unos segundos.

Las llamas se calmaron y los kanji se desvanecieron y con ellos la esfera. Orochimaru sonrió cuando el humo se aclaró y no había nada. No podía siquiera sentir su chakra, así que solo podía significar que había ganado y los otros estaban muertos.

"Al Final Konoha perecerá también" dijo Orochimaru riendo y los Edo Tensei lo vieron, apenados por sus acciones.

"No celebres tan pronto, muchacho" dijo el Raikage mientras todos reaparecían en el techo usando el Kamui de Naruto. Naruto esta vez estaba sentado en el piso, tomando profundas inhalaciones de aire.

"¿Cómo sobrevivieron?" preguntó Orochimaru, enfurecido. No importa lo que hiciera, siempre lograban escapar.

"Puedes agradecerle a Naruto" dijo el Hokage. "Nos transportó a otra dimensión justo antes de que sucediera la explosión" dijo el viejo.

"De verdad eres único, Naruto-kun" dijo Orochimaru riendo. "Un receptor perfecto" concluyó.

"No soy de ese equipo" dijo Naruto riendo.

"Tengo los dos sellos preparados, terminemos con esto de una buena vez" dijo Jiraiya y todos estaban de acuerdo. La batalla se había extendido demasiado y Naruto estaba casi completamente exhausto.

"Haré mi último movimiento" dijo Naruto antes de desaparecer en un destello. Reapareció detrás de Tobirama y le azotó un Rasengan en la espalda, haciendo que volara hacia el Hokage quien lo atrapó e inmovilizó, permitiendo que Jiraiya lo sellara.

"Lo hiciste bien, Saru" dijo Tobirama antes de desaparecer.

"Gracias, sensei" respondió el Hokage.

"Tú sigues" Naruto le susurró al oído a Mito mientras aparecía detrás de ella.

"Rasengan" dijo y azotó la esfera contra Mito, destruyendo su cuerpo por completo. Jiraiya se acercó rápidamente y puso el sello, liberando su alma.

"Solo queda Orochimaru" dijo el Hokage.

"Konoha puede haber sobrevivido hoy, pero caerá" dijo Orochimaru mientras se preparaba para escapar.

"No irás a ninguna parte" dijo Naruto mientras corría hacia él y lo tomaba por el brazo. Al momento que Naruto atrapó a Orochimaru kanji comenzaron a aparecer en el brazo del rubio.

Al ver esto Orochimaru de inmediato usó un Kawarimi con un pedazo de leña, pero los kanji había logrado cubrir por completo su brazo.

"Este es el fin" dijo Naruto antes de hacer el sello del tigre "Activar" dijo y casi al instante los kanji brillaron y el peor dolor que alguna vez había sentido embargó a Orochimaru.

La serpiente gritó en dolor hasta que el sello se desvaneciera en su brazo.

"¿Qué *jadeo* me hiciste?" preguntó. Su brazo se sentía normal, pero estaba algo adormecido por el dolor.

"Destruí la red de chakra de tu brazo. Ya no puedes moldear chakra con ese brazo. Tú pierdes" dijo Naruto mientras sonreía.

"Este no es el final. Bajen la barrera, nos vamos" ordenó Orochimaru y de inmediato los Cuatro del Sonido anularon la barrera y corrieron hacia él. Lo tomaron e intentaron escapar.

"No irán a ninguna parte" dijo Naruto antes de usar sus cadenas doradas para intentar capturarlos, pero uno de ellos lanzó lo que parecía ser una telaraña, lo cual les dio suficiente tiempo para usar un Shunshin.

"¡Maldición! ¡Escaparon!" dijo Naruto golpeando el piso.

"No te preocupes, Naruto-kun, los atraparemos tarde o temprano" dijo el Hokage.

Todos tomaron inhalaciones profundas mientras veían a Konoha. Parecía que la aldea no había recibido mucho daño y el Hokage se alegraba de ello.

Naruto de pronto se agarró la cabeza, adolorido. "Viejo, la invasión ya acabó y mis clones se están disipando... así que voy a desmayarme en este instante. Te veo mañana" dijo Naruto y sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás de su cabeza y cayó al piso. El Hokage lo levantó.

"Descansa, Naruto. Hiciste mucho más de lo que tenía derecho a esperar" dijo el Hokage mientras aseguraba a Naruto en su espalda.

"Vaya muchacho" dijo el Raikage.

"Sí" dijo Jiraiya orgulloso del shinobi en el que se había convertido su ahijado.


	25. Repercusiones

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

Doble capítulo esta madrugada para todos ustedes.

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ.

 **Capítulo 25: Repercusiones**

Konoha había vuelto a probar por qué es considerada la más poderosa de las Naciones Elementales. Konoha había sido enfrentada en contra de otras dos aldeas ocultas, una de las cuales era consideradas de las cinco más poderosas, y aun así había salido victoriosa. Sin embargo en la guerra no existe la victoria sin sacrificio y como tal, Konoha había perdido algunos shinobis cuyos nombres serían tallados en la piedra memorial.

Naruto estaba recobrando lentamente la consciencia y abrió sus ojos solo para quedar cegado por la luz del sol y usó su mano para cubrirse. Se ajustó lentamente a la luz y observó un techo blanco. Olió la esencia del lugar: desinfectante.

" _Grandioso... estoy en el hospital"_ pensó e intentó levantarse, pero sintió un peso en el abdomen. Vio hacia abajo y notó una mata de pelo, de color azul oscuro que le pertenecía a Hinata, quien estaba acurrucada sobre él, con la cabeza en el pecho de Naruto. Era algo divertido de ver.

Naruto rió suavemente y sacudió a Hinata para intentar despertarla. Ella comenzó a moverse y abrió esos ojos blancos que Naruto amaba tanto. Hinata se restregó los ojos para quitarse el sueño y vio a sus alrededores, solo para encontrar a los ojos azules del rubio viendo hacia ella.

"¿Cómoda?" preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

"Mucho, gracias" respondió ella e intentó enterrar su cabeza en el pecho de él.

"¿Cuánto has estado aquí?" preguntó Naruto.

"No quería dormir sola en la casa... así que me infiltré en el hospital luego de unas horas para poder acurrucarme contigo" dijo Hinata con un ligero sonrojo y Naruto dio una carcajada.

"¿Cómo va todo?" preguntó el rubio sentándose y estirando los brazos.

"Todos a quienes conocemos están bien, pero la aldea sufrió algunas causalidades" explicó Hinata agachando la mirada.

"Lo entiendo" dijo Naruto. El rubio le tomó por la barbilla haciendo contacto visual con ella. "Anímate" dijo Naruto y le dio un beso breve en los labios. Rápidamente el beso se intensificó y Naruto se recargó en la pared para apoyarse, mientras que Hinata se sentó en su regazo y lo tomó por el cuello.

"¡Oh sí! Esto es oro. Ryuu intenta animar a su amada al besarla profundamente, sus manos sintiendo su suave piel. Momentos después sus manos comienzan a acariciarla, arrancando un gemido de satisfacción de Hiromi" dijo Jiraiya mientras escribía rápidamente en su libreta.

" _Este niño me hará incluso más rico que su padre"_ pensó Jiraiya mientras seguía escribiendo y un hilo de sangre le salía de la nariz.

"¿Qué está haciendo, Jiraiya-sama?" él aludido vio hacia arriba para encontrarse con Hinata, quien le sonreía con demasiada dulzura. Jiraiya palideció ante esa sonrisa en particular y podía haber jurado que vio la imagen del mismo Shinigami detrás de ella.

"Ten misericordia" suplicó Jiraiya.

"No hoy, Jiraiya-sama... no hoy" dijo Hinata antes de activar su Byakugan. "Técnica secreta: Mil años de dolor" dijo y cargó sus dedos con chakra, para después hundirlos en el trasero de Jiraiya y hacer que saliera volando hacia el cuarto de Naruto y chocara contra la pared.

Naruto se preguntaba qué era la conmoción que escuchaba hasta que vio al pervertido de su padrino volando hacia su cuarto. Jiraiya chocó con la pared y cayó al piso llorando por el dolor.

Jiraiya se acercó al pervertido quien se contrajo por miedo. Ella encontró su libreta y la lanzó al aire y la convirtió en cenizas con un pequeño jutsu Katon. Este jutsu en particular le fue enseñado por Kurenai quien quemaba cada libro de Icha Icha que encontraba.

"¡NNNNNOOOOO!" gritó Jiraiya mientras lloraba al ver su preciosa investigación ser convertida en cenizas.

Naruto solo rio por el comportamiento de su padrino quien ahora se ponía de pie mientras se sobaba el trasero.

"¿Cómo estás, gaki?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"Estoy bien. Solo tuve agotamiento de chakra. Ahora estoy como nuevo" respondió Naruto.

"Bien" dijo Jiraiya mientras veía las cenizas de su libreta volar por la ventana y agachó la cabeza, deprimido.

Naruto vio alrededor y cuando no lo encontró decidió preguntarle a Jiraiya. "Ero-senin" dijo Naruto "¿has visto mi abanico?" preguntó.

"Uhmm… lo tengo justo aquí" dijo Jiraiya y tomó un pergamino de su espalda y de él sacó el abanico. Jiraiya lo recogió y Naruto alzó una ceja. Al ver la cara sorprendida de Naruto, Jiraiya decidió preguntar cuál era el problema.

"Solo estoy sorprendido de que puedas levantar esa arma con tal facilidad. ¿Te das cuenta que esa cosa devora chakra?" preguntó Naruto y Jiraiya sintió su chakra, notando que casi el 20% se había esfumado.

"Esta cosa se acaba de comer una quinta parte de mi chakra simplemente por levantarlo. ¿Cómo puedes usarlo?" preguntó Jiraiya y colocó el abanico cerca de la cama.

"Ese abanico fue creado por el Rikudou Senin y solo un descendiente de él puede usar sus armas sin el enorme consumo de chakra" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya asintió. "Solo hay dos personas que quedan en el mundo capaces de usar estas armas... mi abuela y yo" dijo Naruto.

"Hablando de lo cual, Sarutobi-sensei me dijo que los llevara a su oficina cuando tú despertaras" dijo Jiraiya y Naruto asintió.

Jiraiya llamó a una enfermera, quien le hizo un chequeo rápido a Naruto y lo dio de alta.

"Está completamente de vuelta a la normalidad, pueden irse" dijo la enfermera y Naruto saltó de la cama. Se vistió con rapidez, tomó su abanico y lo puso en su espalda; los tres se dirigieron a la Torre del Hokage.

"Naruto" dijo Jiraiya y Naruto enfocó su atención en él. "¿No puedes llevarnos con el Hirashin a la torre?" preguntó y Naruto sudó una gota. La técnica espacio-temporal Rango S de su padre, la cual había usado para destruir a un ejército, había sido reducida a un medio de transporte.

"Puedo hacerlo, pero no lo haré. Quiero estirar las piernas" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya hizo una mueca de enojo.

Los tres caminaron calmadamente por las calles sin ninguna preocupación. Naruto estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no ponía atención al camino enfrente de él y chocó con un civil, tirándolo al piso.

Cuando el civil notó con quien había chocado se paró rápidamente y le hizo una reverencia a Naruto antes de que el rubio se pudiera siquiera disculpar.

"Mis disculpas, Uchiha-sama" dijo el civil y todos alzaron una ceja.

" _¿Uchiha... sama?"_ preguntó Naruto y el civil dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Hai" dijo ligeramente asustado.

" _Tenía que ser"_ pensó Naruto.

"Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, por ahora al menos, y no tienes que inclinarte ante mí. No guardo resentimiento alguno hacia ninguno de ustedes" dijo Naruto y el civil suspiró de alivio. No quería enojar al nieto del mismo Uchiha Madara, mucho menos después de haber escuchado lo que Naruto hizo durante la invasión.

"Gracias, Naruto-san" dijo el civil y se marchó.

"Eso fue interesante" dijo Jiraiya y Hinata asintió.

"Así es. Quizá dejen de gritar demonio cuando me vean. Eso es algo bueno" dijo Naruto y vio a los otros civiles caminando por las calles, las miradas que solía recibir no estaban presentes en los ojos de ninguno de ellos. Al inicio solo le dirigían odio, luego cuando les mostró al Kyuubi le tenían miedo, pero ahora parecían respetarlo y... admirarlo.

 **## Torre del Hokage ##**

Todos llegaron a la torre y atravesaron las puertas de la oficina del viejo, solo para encontrarlo riendo como un loco mientras que un hilo de sangre le salía de la nariz y algunos Kage Bunshin trabajaban en su papeleo.

El Hokage volvió a reír y Naruto sudó una gota; Hinata desapareció y en un instante le había arrebatado el libro que sostenía el Hokage y lo destruyó con el mismo jutsu Katon.

"¿Todos los hombres son pervertidos?" preguntó Hinata y el Hokage dio un suspiro.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Naruto-kun?" preguntó el Hokage. Naruto se había superado en contra de los Kages. No cualquier día un muchacho de catorce años de edad iba cabeza a cabeza con shinobis del nivel de un Kage.

"Me siento como nuevo" respondió.

"Entonces vamos a discutir algunas cosas" dijo el Hokage y sus clones desaparecieron, tras lo cual tomó su asiento detrás del escritorio.

"Oh por cierto, Jiji" dijo Naruto atrayendo la atención del Hokage. "¿Tomaste el rollo que tenía conmigo? En él tenía a Gaara y su equipo sellados" dijo Naruto.

"Sí, no te preocupes. Todos están encerrados hasta que las negociaciones con la Arena concluyan" explicó el Hokage.

"¿Qué dice la Arena?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"Ahora depende del consejo ya que el Kazekage murió durante la invasión y tomaron un golpe muy duro. Vinieron a invadirnos con un batallón de casi mil shinobis y no pueden arriesgarse a hacer la guerra, así que cumplirán con nuestras demandas" explicó el Hokage.

"¿Qué vas a pedirles?" preguntó Naruto.

"Compensación monetaria por el daño hecho a la aldea y mantendremos a Gaara como otro Jinchuuriki y su equipo podrá elegir si se queda o no en la aldea" dijo el Hokage y Naruto alzó una ceja.

"Sé que puede desagradarte, pero los Bijuu dictan el estado del poder en las aldeas. Hasta ahora solo teníamos al Kyuubi, pero tendremos dos si Gaara decide hacerse nuestro aliado" dijo el Hokage.

Naruto se llevó la mano al mentón y luego de pensar un poco respondió. "Puede que lo haga, no tiene amor a su aldea porque lo trataron como a mí".

"Bien" dijo el Hokage. Ahora tendrían dos Bijuu al igual que Kumo e Iwa. La hoja nunca se enorgulleció de hacer armas al crear Jinchuurikis y probó eso muchas veces. Ganaron tres guerras teniendo shinobis extremadamente habilidosos y no dependiendo de un Jinchuuriki para hacer el trabajo.

"Pero antes que nada deberíamos arreglar el sello de Gaara" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya alzó una ceja, confundido.

"Luego de colocar el sello de supresión demoníaco en Gaara, noté algunas irregularidades. El sello que mantiene a Shukaku en su sitio fue diseñado para objetos inanimados. No es nada más que un sello de almacenamiento más avanzado y es por lo que Gaara es tan inestable. Probablemente también esté afectando a Shukaku" explicó Naruto y Jiraiya asintió.

"Nos haremos cargo de eso después, ahora hay otros asuntos más apremiantes" dijo el Hokage antes de darle un archivo a Naruto para que lo leyera.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó el rubio al tomar el archivo y comenzar a leerlo.

"El reporte de qué tan bien hizo su deber Uchiha Sasuke durante la invasión, basado en las observaciones de varios shinobi y del propio Kakashi" dijo el Hokage.

 _Reporte de la invasión_

 _Nombre: Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Equipo: Equipo 7, bajo las órdenes de Hatake Kakashi._

 _Rango: Gennin._

 _Equipo asignado: Nara Shikamaru y Haruno Sakura._

 _Descripción: Sasuke mostró un alto nivel de habilidad y responsabilidad haciéndose cargo de un equipo de Gennin y proveyó asistencia crucial en la evacuación de civiles, así como en la derrota de múltiples shinobi del nivel de un Chunin, tanto de la Arena como del Sonido._

 _Recomendación: Promoción a Chunin._

"OK ¿Entonces qué?" preguntó Naruto ligeramente confundido del porqué el Hokage querría mostrarle esto.

"Quiero tu opinión y la de Hinata sobre esto" explicó el Hokage.

"¿Por qué nosotros?" preguntó Naruto.

"Son amigos de él y lo conocen mejor que nadie" dijo el Hokage.

"Amigos es un término demasiado fuerte" dijo Naruto suspirando y pensando detenidamente.

"No tengo dudas de que Sasuke es lo bastante fuerte para ser un Chunin. Es su actitud lo que no me agrada. Si es promovido su ego se disparará por las nubes y podría tener un conflicto si alguien del mismo rango es elegido como líder en vez de él" razonó Naruto.

"Por el otro lado no promoverlo simplemente lo enfurecería y pensará que la aldea lo está refrenando y con la oferta de poder de Orochimaru podría haber un riesgo de que escapara" dijo Naruto, terminando su explicación.

"¿Tú qué crees, Hinata-chan?" preguntó Naruto.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Está demasiado enfocado en conseguir su venganza y ambas elecciones tienen sus desventajas. Sin embargo promoverlo y ponerlo con un líder fuerte arreglará esos problemas" dijo Hinata y el Hokage asintió, comprendiendo y presentaría esto ante el consejo más tarde.

"Lo tomaré en consideración. Ahora el siguiente asunto, esta vez relacionado contigo, Naruto" dijo el Hokage y Naruto se enfocó en él.

"Soy demasiado viejo para este trabajo. Debí permanecer retirado, pero cuando tu padre murió fui forzado a volver a tomar el sombrero" dijo el Hokage suspirando. "Esta invasión fue la prueba. Ya no soy lo bastante fuerte para ser el líder de la aldea y como tal debo elegir un sucesor" explicó el Hokage.

"¿Vas a darle el sombrero al pervertido?" preguntó Naruto como si no fuera nada y recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Jiraiya.

"No soy un pervertido... soy un súper pervertido" dijo.

El Hokage se aclaró la garganta para detenerlos. "Le habría ofrecido el título, pero él se habría negado" dijo el Hokage y Jiraiya asintió ya que era cierto. Su red de espionaje era de demasiada importancia para la aldea, además no era el tipo de persona que se sentara detrás de un escritorio a hacer papeleo ocho horas al día.

"Esta es la razón principal por la que le pedí a Jiraiya que los trajera" dijo el Hokage, pero antes de que pudiera continuar fue interrumpido por Naruto.

"¿Vas a hacerme Hokage?" preguntó con una mirada de incredulidad.

"No aun, me temo" dijo el Hokage riendo. "La razón por la que los llamé es porque Jiraiya quieren que lo acompañen para buscar a mi reemplazo, Senju Tsunade" terminó el viejo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Naruto extasiado de ir en busca de la última familia que le quedaba, incluso si ella no sabe sobre él.

"Sí, aunque ella podría estar algo renuente de volver a la aldea" dijo el Hokage suspirando. Tsunade no había sido capaz de hacerle frente a sus pérdidas y se arrojaba a la bebida y el juego.

"No te preocupes, la traeré de vuelta. Es una promesa y nunca me retracto de mi palabra" dijo Naruto.

"Esto nos lleva al último punto de este encuentro" dijo el Hokage y Naruto suspiró. Ya habían estado aquí por un tiempo y parecía que las cosas no iban a terminar nada pronto.

"Después de que terminemos aquí voy a llamar al consejo para asignar promociones. Tú serás promovido a Chunin lo que te da el derecho a tener un asiento en el consejo como la cabeza del Clan Senju, Uzumaki o Namikaze" dijo el Hokage y Naruto asintió.

"¿Has decidido cuál será el clan y si tomarás el asiento de inmediato?" preguntó el Hokage.

Naruto de nuevo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Uzumaki era un apellido con el que había estado desde el nacimiento, pero al parecer es el último Uzumaki junto con Tsunade. Podría honrar el apellido Namikaze de su padre, pero este nunca había pertenecido a ningún clan y no quería olvidar al Clan Senju. El apellido Uchiha estaba fuera de consideración y como tal la elección estaba entre Senju y Namikaze.

Fue una dura elección. Naruto dejaría que uno de los dos muriera y como tal decidió que no permitiría que el nombre de los fundadores de Konoha fuera olvidado en las páginas de la historia.

"Tomaré el apellido Senju. Desde ahora soy Naruto Senju" dijo el rubio y el Hokage asintió. Era una buena elección como cualquier otra, pero Sarutobi prefería el nombre de uno de los clanes fundadores.

"¿Vas a tomar el asiento ahora?" preguntó el Hokage.

"Uhmm" pensaba Naruto. "No sé... va a causar un gran escándalo" dijo.

"Sí, pero así no pueden negar tu linaje" explicó el Hokage.

"Entonces lo tomaré. Ahora vamos a causar algo de ruido" dijo Naruto sonriendo al pensar de todos los civiles gritando. El Hokage solo sudó una gota.

El Hokage expulsó su chakra y un ANBU cayó desde el techo y se arrodilló enfrente de él, esperando sus órdenes.

"Convoca al consejo y llama a Uchiha Sasuke y Nara Shikamaru" dijo el Hokage.

"HAI" respondió el ANBU antes de desaparecer en humo.

"Vamos a causar algo de ruido, SENJU Naruto" dijo el Hokage mientras reían y todos dejaran la oficina, en dirección de la sala del consejo.

 **## Sala del Consejo ##**

Tomó alrededor de media hora antes de que todas las cabezas de clanes llegaran. Todos se sentaron en su sitio. El Hokage, Jiraiya, Naruto y Hinata caminaron a través de las puertas y vieron que el consejo ya estaba ahí.

El Hokage se sentó y vio alrededor del cuarto. A su izquierda estaban las cabezas de los clanes, había un espacio vacío inmediatamente a su lado, seguido de Inuzuka Tsume, cabeza del Clan Inuzuka; Hyuuga Hiashi, cabeza del Clan Hyuuga; Aburame Shibi, cabeza del Clan Aburame; Nara Shikaku, cabeza del Clan Nara; Yamanaka Inoichi, cabeza del clan Yamanaka, y finalmente Akimichi Chouza, cabeza del Clan Akimichi.

A su derecha se encontraban sus consejeros, Shimura Danzo, Mitokado Homura y Utatane Koharu. A lado de estos se encontraba la parte del consejo integrada por los civiles, consistente en los más importantes ciudadanos de la aldea, quienes eran propietarios de las tiendas más importantes de la aldea y proveían ropa, comida, y otros materiales y servicios a los shinobis.

" _Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto... nieto del legendario Uchiha Madara"_ recordaba Sasuke al ver a Naruto entrar al cuarto. Su largo cabello y el abanico en su espalda hacían que Sasuke rechinara los dientes, un recordatorio permanente de su completa derrota.

"El consejo se encuentra en sesión" dijo el Hokage antes de ver a los Gennin enfrente de él. "Estos aquí para otorgar promociones a estos extraordinarios Gennin por su habilidad y trabajo durante la invasión" dijo el Hokage.

"Nara Shikamaru, un paso adelante" dijo el Hokage y Shikamaru hizo lo que se le ordenó.

"Por tu gran planeación durante tu encuentro y trabajar durante la invasión y te otorgamos el rango de Chunin. Felicidades y sigue con el buen trabajo" dijo el Hokage y le lanzó un chaleco señalando su rango.

"Problemático" dijo Shikamaru antes de ponerse el chaleco y volver a su posición inicial.

"Hyuuga Hinata" dijo el Hokage y Hinata dio un paso hacia adelante.

"Por tu gran habilidad en taijutsu y ninjutsu y permanecer calmada ante un oponente más fuerte te promovemos a Chunin. Felicidades" dijo el Hokage con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, Hokage-sama" respondió Hinata.

"Uchiha Sasuke" dijo el Hokage y el aludido dio un paso hacia adelante con su tradicional sonrisa.

"Tú eres un caso especial. Tras muchas deliberaciones y tomando en cuenta el trabajo que hiciste durante la invasión te promovemos a Chunin" la sonrisa de Sasuke se hizo más grande. "Pero cualquier signo de insubordinación o mala conducta y serás despojado del rango. ¿Entendido?" preguntó el Hokage con una voz seria.

"Como el cristal, Hokage-sama" respondió Sasuke aun sonriendo.

"Finalmente" dijo el Hokage volviendo su atención hacia Naruto. "Por una gran habilidad derrotando no solo a Shukaku, sino proveyendo asistencia crucial durante la invasión al derrotar al Kazekage y ayudar en mi combate contra Orochimaru, otorgo el rango de Chunin de Élite a SENJU Naruto" dijo el Hokage y un inmenso silencio inundó el lugar. Todos se seguían preguntando si habían escuchado al Hokage correctamente.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Gritó Sasuke, lo cual resumía perfectamente los pensamientos de todos en el cuarto.

"¿Cómo puede ser un _Senju_?" preguntó Sasuke, escupiendo el apellido Senju. "¡Tiene el Sharingan" dijo.

"Todo lo que he dicho es verdad. Naruto es el último Senju en la aldea" dijo el Hokage y sorprendentemente nadie gritó o dijo nada, solo veían al Hokage, pidiendo una explicación.

"Todos saben que Tsunade tuvo una hija ¿correcto?" preguntó el Hokage y las cabezas de los clanes asintieron.

"Sí, pero murió" dijo Hiashi en tono calmado. Naruto se estaba volviendo cada vez más sorprendente.

"Yo falseé su muerte para protegerla de la ARC" dijo el Hokage y todos dieron un jadeo por la sorpresa. Pensar que el Hokage iría a tales extremos para proteger a alguien de la ARC.

"Su muerte fue falseada y Uzumaki Kushina nació" dijo el Hokage y los ojos de Shikaku se ensancharon.

"Problemático" dijo sin pensar. El comentario hizo que el Hokage se enfocara en él.

" _Era de esperarse que un Nara fuera el que dedujera el resto"_ pensó el Hokage.

"¿Quieres hacer los honores?" preguntó.

"Problemático" volvió a decir antes de comenzar su explicación. "¿Todos recuerdan a esa pelirroja y ruidosa?" preguntó Shikaku y todos asintieron. Después de todo la Muerte Roja de Konoha no era fácilmente olvidada.

"Todos sabemos cerca de quién estaba siempre ¿cierto?" pregunto Shikaku casi retóricamente.

"Sí. Esa descarada siempre estaba cerca de Minato-kun" dijo la madre de Sakura. Al momento que la palabra 'descarada' dejara sus labios, el chakra de Naruto se disparó y todos tragaron en seco debido a su sola presencia. Sin embargo los civiles no estaban al tanto de lo sucedido.

"Si Naruto es un miembro del Clan Senju solo sería posible si es el hijo de Kushina y al verlo... cabello rubio, ojos azules... estoy seguro al asumir que Minato fue su padre" dijo Shikaku y los ojos de todos se ensancharon.

"¿Quién es Minato?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Querías saber quién es mi padre ¿cierto?" preguntó Naruto y Sasuke asintió.

"Mi padre fue Namikaze Minato. Yondaime Hokage e... hijo de Uchiha Madara" dijo Naruto y la quijada de todos cayó al piso. ¿Quién, en su pleno juicio, habría creído que el hijo de Madara se volvería Hokage?

"Es irónico... el hijo del más grande traidor se volvió nuestro más grande héroe" dijo Naruto.

"Y la parte divertida de todo esto es que Madara odiaba a los Senju y su hijo terminó desposando a una" dijo Shikaku y todos rieron.

"Eso significa que eres el bisnieto de Senju Hashirama, Shodaime Hokage; sobrino bisnieto de Senju Tobirama, Nidaime Hokage; nieto de Uchiha Madara, e hijo de Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage" dijo Tsume tras lo cual dio un silbido, ese era un linaje realmente poderoso.

"Y ustedes lo trataron como basura" le gruñó Tsume a los civiles, quienes agacharon la cabeza apenados.

"Eso no es todo" dijo el Hokage atrayendo la atención de todos. "Voy a renunciar y como tal he escogido a mi sucesora" dijo y muchos estaban impactados por la declaración tan directa.

"Después de esta junta Jiraiya junto con Naruto y Hinata irán a rastrar a Senju Tsunade, abuela de Naruto, para la posición de Godaime Hokage" dijo el Hokage y todos estaban felices por la elección. Tsunade era considerada una princesa en la aldea y una de los Sannin, cuyo poder estaba al nivel de un Kage... una buena elección.

"Un linaje muy poderoso, ciertamente" comentó Hiashi su tono delatando su sentir. _"Una buena elección. Quizás mis enseñanzas no fueron perdidas del todo"_ pensó Hiashi mientras veía discretamente hacia Hinata. Incluso si eran bajos en números, el Clan Senju seguía siendo uno de los más poderosos y renombrados en el mundo entero.

"SUFICIENTE" rugió Sasuke haciendo que todos dieran un brinco por el repentino ruido. "Eres una afronta para el Clan Uchiha. Llevas ese abanico y tienes el Sharingan y aun así eliges honrar el apellido Senju" dijo Sasuke. "Eres una desgracia e indigno de tener esa arma" terminó.

"¿Quieres MÍ Gunbai?" preguntó Naruto.

"Sí. Demando que me des el abanico ya que debe estar en las manos de un Uchiha de élite como yo" dijo Sasuke y Naruto rió.

"Ni siquiera sabes lo irónico que es ese comentario" dijo Naruto, lo que confundió a Sasuke, quien estaba cada vez más y más furioso.

"Explicaré todo, así que solo escuchen" dijo Naruto. "Sasuke ¿puedes decirme cuáles son los niveles del Sharingan?" preguntó Naruto, picando para averiguar si Sasuke sabía sobre el Mangekyou.

El Hokage le dio a Naruto una mirada que claramente decía '¿Crees que es buena idea?' a la cual asintió el rubio. Se volvería del conocimiento público en cualquier momento, así que quería terminar con esto para que no tuviera que seguir preocupándose más.

"Tres niveles. Desde uno hasta tres tomoes en cada ojo" dijo Sasuke sucintamente, pero Naruto le dio una mirada significativa.

"Bien. Existe un cuarto nivel llamado Mangekyou Sharingan, pero solo puede ser alcanzado matando a tu mejor amigo" dijo Sasuke e hizo que Naruto alzara una ceja. Naruto lo sabía porque Kurama le había dicho sobre ello, pero ¿cómo podría saberlo Sasuke?.

"¿Cómo sabes la manera de alcanzarlo?" preguntó Naruto.

"Itachi me dijo que fuera hacia él cuando tuviera los mismos ojos" respondió Sasuke y Naruto parecía satisfecho con la respuesta.

"Todos conocemos la leyenda del Rikudou Senin ¿verdad?" preguntó Naruto y todos asintieron. Todos eran shinobis y como tal conocían los cuentos relatados acerca de su padre.

"Rikudou Senin fue un shinobi de poder sin igual, incluso era considerado un dios. Durante su vida tuvo dos hijos, el mayor heredó los ojos del sabio y fundó el Clan Uchiha y el menor heredó el cuerpo del sabio y fundó el Clan Senju" dijo Naruto y todos alzaron una ceja ante la declaración.

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto, Naruto-san?" preguntó Shibi.

"Solo digamos que la bola de pelos es un pozo sin fin de información" dijo Naruto y su estómago gruñó luego de que dijera 'bola de pelos'.

"Continuando. Cuando su vida estaba a punto de terminar tuvo que escoger quién seguiría con su trabajo y en consecuencia escogió al hermano menor, el líder Senju. Sin embargo esto no le pareció correcto al hermano Uchiha quien pensaba que al ser el primogénito merecía ser que le liderara el mundo a la paz a través de la fuerza" dijo Naruto y todos estaban enfocados en esta explicación. El silencio era ensordecedor.

"Fue entonces que el hermano mayor desafiara el más joven a un combate por el derecho a dirigir, pero perdió. Furioso por perder decidió exterminar a los Senju de inmediato, pero necesitaría más poder para hacer eso. Decidió crear un 'ritual de sangre' para transformar a personas normales en Uchihas capaces de usar el Sharingan" explicó Naruto y los ojos de todos se ensancharon. Los beneficios de un ritual así no podían decirse con palabras y fácilmente podrían llevar a Konoha alturas nunca alcanzadas.

"Los Uchihas 'creados' por el ritual de sangre eran 'mestizos', mientras que los que venían de la línea del hermano mayor eran llamados 'élite' o 'de sangre pura'. ¿Todos entienden?" preguntó Naruto todos asintieron.

"Mi abuelo pertenecía a la línea de sangre pura, la cual pasó a mí a través de Minato. Asumo que mi abuelo está muerto por una carta que tengo de él, así que soy el último de la línea de sangre pura, haciendo a Sasuke un 'mestizo'" explicó Naruto y Sasuke rechinó los dientes, no quería ser un mestizo creado por un dichoso ritual de sangre.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia entre un Uchiha de sangre pura y uno mestizo?" preguntó Shikaku con curiosidad.

"La diferencia clave yace en la activación del cuarto y último estado del Sharingan. En los Uchiha de sangre pura el nivel es alcanzado como cualquier otro: a través de entrenamiento y enfrentándose a situaciones de vida o muerte" dijo Naruto y cerró sus ojos. Al abrirlos mostró el Sharingan normal, pero entonces comenzó a girar hasta que se convirtiera en su Mangekyou.

"Este es mi Mangekyou, lo alcancé cuando ese civil envió a dos Jounin para matarnos. Tengo que agradecerles por eso" dijo Naruto sonriendo, con su MSE brillando en toda su gloria. Todos vieron a sus ojos, de color rojo sangre que parecían exudar poder más allá de lo imaginable. El verdadero poder del Sharingan, el poder de Uchiha Madara.

" _Acaba de volverse mucho más peligroso"_ pensó Hiashi al ver el Mangekyou brillar.

"Pero existe una diferencia clave más" dijo Naruto y sacó a todos de su trance. "Si un Uchiha mestizo despierta su Mangekyou, entre más lo usen, estos son 'sellados' hasta que no existe nada más que oscuridad" dijo Naruto y los ojos de todos se ensancharon. Eses es el precio del poder para un mestizo.

"Es por lo que te dije que no sabías lo irónico de tu comentario. Te haces llamar un 'élite', pero al final no eres más que una copia" explicó Naruto mientras desactivaba sus ojos, listo para la explosión. _"Eso fue más duro de lo que quería"_ pensó Naruto.

"¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí?" dijo Sasuke, escupiendo cada palabra. "¿Hay prueba de lo que dices?" preguntó.

"Solo una... mi Gunbai" dijo Naruto y lo removió de su espalda. "Este abanico fue creado por el Rikudou Senin y como tal solo un verdadero descendiente de él puede usarlo sin un enorme consumo de chakra."

"Hinata-chan ¿puedes ver los niveles de chakra de Sasuke?" preguntó Naruto. Si le daba a Sasuke el abanico y no tenía suficiente chakra caería al piso, muerto.

"Tiene cerca de los niveles de un Jounin" dijo Hinata y Naruto asintió.

"¿Quieres probar que eres de sangre pura?" preguntó Naruto y Sasuke asintió. "Entonces recoge mi abanico sin desmayarte" dijo y la ofreció su abanico a Sasuke. Al momento que lo tocó, Sasuke colapsó en el piso, arrodillado e intentando recuperar el aliento.

"¿Es prueba suficiente?" preguntó Naruto mientras volvía a asegurar el abanico en su espalda. "Solo existen dos personas en el mundo entero que pueden usar el abanico: mi abuela, Senju Tsunade, y yo" explicó Naruto y todos seguían procesando todo lo que habían escuchado hasta este momento.

"No significa que no puedas ser fuerte, Sasuke, solo significa que el siguiente nivel de ojos no vale el costo" dijo Naruto. Sabía que su explicación enojaría a Sasuke incluso más, pero tenía que saberlo tarde o temprano.

"Haré mis propias decisiones, _Senju_ " dijo Sasuke y dejó el cuarto del consejo sin siquiera pedir permiso y azotó la puerta detrás de él.

"Era inevitable" dijo el Hokage.

"Tengo una pregunta" dijo Danzo y Naruto se volteó para verlo. "¿Sabes cómo hacer este ritual?" preguntó 'inocentemente'.

"No, pero incluso si lo supiera no lo revelaría" dijo y Danzo bufó. "No los odio, pero los Uchiha mestizos no debieron haber sido creados en primer lugar" explico.

"Eso es algo duro viniendo de ti" dijo Inoichi.

"Cierto, pero todos sabemos que los Uchihas estaban enfermos de poder. Si todos supieran como alcanzar el siguiente nivel de ojos ¿qué creen que harían?" preguntó Naruto. "Creo que cuando Itachi los arrasó fue tanto una tragedia como una bendición" dijo Naruto.

" _No tienes idea de cuán cierto es"_ pensaron el Hokage y sus consejeros.

"Bueno este fue un muy extraño día, lleno de revelaciones" dijo Homura.

"Sí. ¿Algo más que quieran discutir?" preguntó el Hokage y la madre de Sakura alzó una mano.

"Sí, Hokage-sama. Ya que Naruto-sama ahora es el único heredero de un clan la ARC aplica a él" dijo y el ojo de Naruto tembló por el enojo.

"Tengo una pregunta. No sabía de mi situación hasta hace poco, entonces ¿por qué Sasuke no fue puesto en la ARC?" preguntó Naruto intentando usar el ingenio para salirse con la suya.

"No queríamos presionarlo ya que podría abandonar la aldea" respondió la banshee.

"Bien, el mismo principio aplica a mí. Si me obligan a entrar en la ARC dejaré la aldea y las líneas Senju, Uzumaki, Namikaze y Uchiha de sangre pura terminan conmigo" dijo Naruto fuerte y claro; Jiraiya dio un bufido, no entendiendo por qué su ahijado no quería tener un harem, pero suponía que era igual a Minato.

"Hinata es la única para mi" dijo Naruto y Hinata se sonrojó furiosamente.

" _Niños... con Naruto-kun"_ pensó antes de desmayarse. Naruto la atrapó antes de que cayera al piso.

"No se había desmayado en años" dijo Naruto riendo. "¿Estamos claros sobre la ARC?" preguntó con una voz seria.

"No puedes negarte: es la ley" intentó explicar la banshee, quien no podía sentirse un poco asustada ante él.

"Vencí a un Bijuu sin ayuda. Supongo que civiles como tú van a forzarme" dijo Naruto. No quería abusar de su poder, pero en este caso no tenía elección. La banshee tembló por su tono y no dijo nada más.

El lado shinobi nunca apreció realmente la ARC, especialmente las mujeres, el simple pensamiento de ser convertidas en fábricas de bebés las enfermaba.

"¿Otra cosa?" preguntó Naruto, pero todos permanecieron callados.

"Esta junta está terminada" dijo el Hokage y todos comenzaron a dejar el cuarto a excepción de Jiraiya, Naruto y Hinata que estaba recobrando el conocimiento.

"Esa fue una junta muy interesante" dijo el Hokage.

"Sí y no quisieron matarme estaba vez" dijo Naruto riendo. "Aunque Sasuke no parecía feliz en lo absoluto" concluyó.

"No puedes culparlo" dijo Jiraiya. "¿Listo para salir?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"Un par de cosas. Primero ¿Puede ir Hinata con nosotros? Y segunda, quiero visitar antes a Gaara" dijo Naruto y tanto Jiraiya como el Hokage asintieron.

"Toma" dijo el Hokage y le dio un permiso para visitar a Gaara. "Reúnete con Jiraiya y Hinata en la puerta norte dentro de dos horas" dijo el Hokage y todos dejaron el cuarto.

 **## Departamento de Interrogación y Tortura ##**

Naruto se dirigió hacia el departamento de Interrogación de Tortura. Esta división estaba situada cerca de la Torre del Hokage por lo que el viaje no había tardado más de un par de minutos.

Entró al edificio y de pronto un kunai salió de la nada y la rasgó la mejilla, haciendo que brotara un poco de sangre. Naruto se giró para ver a Anko intentando lamer su sangre, pero la herida ya se había cerrado.

"¿Qué clase de saludo es este?" preguntó Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No eres divertido" dijo Anko e hizo una mueca. "¿Qué hace aquí, señor Uchiha?" preguntó Anko y Naruto soltó un suspiro.

"Mi nombre es Senju Naruto y estoy aquí para ver a Gaara" explicó Naruto y los ojos de Anko se ensancharon cuando mencionó su apellido. "Toma" dijo Naruto y le dio el permiso del Hokage para visitar a los internos.

"Después de usted, Senju-sama" dijo Anko lamiéndose los labios y dando una profunda reverencia.

" _Desquiciada dama de las serpientes"_ pensó Naruto.

Naruto bajó las escaleras y se encontró con una pesada puerta de metal con un ANBU de guardia. Naruto le mostró el permiso y se le permitió entrar al cuarto donde se encontraban las celdas.

Esta sección no tenía muchas celdas comparada a la Prisión de Konoha porque la estancia en este departamento era solo temporal. Naruto llegó hasta la última celda y vio su interior. En ella se encontraban Baki, Temari y Kankuro, todos llevando sellos de chakra y ropas que restringían sus movimientos. Gaara estaba encadenado en el centro de la celda con un círculo repleto de kanji alrededor de él.

"¿Vienes a humillarnos?" preguntó Temari. Su voz débil y rota.

"No es mi estilo" contestó Naruto. Ella no podía entender cómo un chico de catorce años fue capaz de derrotar no solo a su sensei quien era un Jounin, sino también a su hermano. "De hecho he venido a hablar con Gaara y explicar algunas cosas" dijo Naruto y Gaara hizo contacto visual con el rubio.

"¿Cómo está el sello?" preguntó Naruto.

"¿Cómo eres tan poderosos?" preguntó Gaara en vez de responder la pregunta de Naruto.

"El dolor de estar solo... es re realmente terrible ¿no crees?" preguntó Naruto y los ojos de Gaara se ensancharon.

"No sé por qué, pero entiendo tus sentimientos tan bien que me duele" dijo Naruto y todos permanecieron en silencio. "Pero tengo gente a la que atesoro... y nunca permitiría que nadie las lastimara" concluyó.

"¿Por qué haces esto por extraños?" preguntó Gaara con la voz temblorosa.

"Porque ellos se llevaron mi soledad" dijo Naruto. "Me salvaron de mi propio infierno y por eso es que son preciados para mí y haría lo que fuera por ellos" explicó Naruto.

" _El amor... ¿por eso es tan fuerte?"_ se preguntaba Gaara.

"Hinata-chan, Hokage-jiji, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei y más..." dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"No tengo a nadie así, de verdad tienes suerte" dijo Gaara con tristeza.

"Solo tienes que ver alrededor de ti... y no tan lejos realmente" dijo Naruto apuntando hacia sus hermanos y maestro. "Cuando coloqué la barrera ellos entraron aun sabiendo que podías perder el control y matarlos también a ellos" explicó Naruto.

"¿Es cierto?" preguntó Gaara.

"Claro que sí, Gaara, somos tus hermanos, haríamos lo que fuera por ti" dijo Kankuro dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

"Gracias" dijo Gaara y sonrió por primera vez en un largo tiempo.

"Antes de que comencemos tengo que decirte que..." Naruto se mordió el labio, pero continuó "que fui el que mató a tu padre" dijo. Matar al padre de alguien más difícilmente era un buen punto de inicio para una amistad.

"Bien" dijo Gaara y Naruto quedó confundido.

"¿Bien?" preguntó incrédulo el rubio.

"Sí. Él me convirtió en un arma y luego intentó matarme en varias ocasiones enviando asesinos. Además nunca fue un padre para ninguno de nosotros" explicó Gaara y Naruto suspiró de alivio.

"Ahora tengo buenas y malas noticias" dijo el rubio y el equipo de la Arena se enfocó en lo que tenía que decir.

"Las demandas que le hicimos a la Arena son restituciones monetarias y... al Ichibi" dijo Naruto y los ojos de todos se desorbitaron. "Lo que significa que tú, Gaara, no tendrás permitido abandonar la Aldea de la Hoja" dijo Naruto y Gaara permaneció callado.

"Sin embargo podrás unirte a nuestras filas como yo" explicó Naruto y Gaara asintió. Nunca había disfrutado su tiempo en la Arena, así que podría ser un buen cambio de aires.

"¿Qué hay de nosotros?" preguntó Temari. NO sabía lo que tenían planeado para ellos... incluso podrían ejecutarlos.

"Como una oferta de buena voluntad a la Arena les daremos a elegir. Pueden permanecer en la Hoja como shinobis o pueden regresar a su aldea natal" explicó Naruto y todos pensaron en lo que había dicho.

"Nos quedamos con nuestro hermano menor" dijeron Temari y Kankuro y Naruto rió y se giró hacia Baki, quien permaneció callado durante todo el encuentro.

"Yo... no puedo quedarme aquí... tengo personas importantes en la Arena" dijo Baki y Naruto asintió.

"Lo entiendo" dijo Naruto y se levantó. "Me iré a buscar a la Godaime Hokage ya que el viejo tiene planeado retirarse. Cuando vuelva los llevaré a comer ramen, yo invito" dijo Naruto.

"¿Ramen?" preguntó Gaara. Aparentemente no tenían ese tipo de comida en la Arena.

"El ramen es la comida de los dioses, encantará. Los veo en unos días" dijo Naruto y se marchó del departamento hacia la puerta donde Jiraiya y Hinata lo estarían esperando.

" _Naruto... eres una persona extraña"_ pensó Gaara.

 **## Aldea de la Arena – sala del consejo ##**

Habían sido un par de días desde la invasión fallida y los pocos sobrevivientes de la fuerza invasora llegaron a Suna para informar del terrible error e incluso peor fracaso. Noticias de que el Kazekage fue asesinado en combate obligaron a una asamblea del consejo y a responder las demandas de la Hoja.

De los mil shinobi que enviaron solo un par de docenas sobrevivieron para contar la historia. Fue una masacre para los shinobi de la Arena. La arena nunca tuvo oportunidad, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Oto y el poder de Gaara; habían sido derrotados por completo.

El consejo de Suna estaba compuesto de solo doce miembros, ahora solo diez porque el Kazekage estaba muerto y Baki, el comandante Jounin estaba perdido en acción o muerto.

"Es un desastre" dijo Dai. Dai era uno de los miembros más jóvenes del consejo, un Chunin recién promovido y la cabeza de la división de inteligencia de Suna.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Aki, quien era un hombre de mediana edad. Era un Chunin retirado de la vida shinobi, quien escogió llevar una simple vida como un civil junto con su esposa e hijos.

"Digo que peleemos" dijo Kimi. Kimi era uno de los pocos civiles del consejo. Ella era la líder del consejo civil que era propietario de todas las tiendas de la aldea.

"No podemos pelear. Perdimos una quinta parte de nuestras fuerzas durante la invasión. Ese ataque fue un salto de fe. Ahora estamos severamente debilitados y probablemente no podíamos hacerle frente a un ataque si la Hoja desea hacernos la guerra" explicó Aki.

"De acuerdo a los reportes su Jinchuuriki fue capaz de derrotar a Gaara y eliminar al Kazekage junto con doscientos de los nuestros con una sola técnica" dijo Yura y los ojos de todos se desorbitaron. ¿Qué podrían hacer contra una fuerza tan devastadora?

"No podemos hacer nada sino someternos a sus términos" dijo Yura suspirando, su aldea había tomado un golpe demasiado duro y tardaría años en recuperarse.

"No podemos rendirnos" dijo Kimi.

"Rompimos el tratado de paz, invadimos y perdimos. No tenemos elección sino pagar las restituciones y rendir al Ichibi" dijo Yura.

"Quieren a nuestro Bijuu, es inaceptable" dijo Aki.

"¿Preferirías ir a la guerra?" preguntó Yura.

"Podemos ganar, tendremos la ventaja del local" dijo Dai.

"Y su Jinchuuriki usa el mismo jutsu para aniquilar la aldea. Konoha no es considerada la más fuerte de las cinco sin buena razón. Ganaron las tres grandes guerras y la invasión fue prueba de que su fuerza no se ha desvanecido" explicó Yura.

"Les dije muchas veces que las alianzas nos hacían dependientes y débiles. Nunca pensé que nuestra aldea caería tan bajo" dijo Chiyo, una de las ancianas de la aldea y la que hizo el sellado en Gaara.

"¿Cuánto dinero están pidiendo?" preguntó Kimi.

"Por daño a propiedad ajena y pérdida de vidas están pidiendo cincuenta mil millones" dijo Yura.

"Eso prácticamente destruirá nuestra economía, tenemos que renegociar los términos" dijo Kimi.

"Los términos son innegociables. Nunca debimos de poner nuestra fe en Orochimaru" dijo Yura meneando la cabeza.

"Entonces es lo que tendrá que enfrentar la aldea. Sin ayuda probablemente no seremos considerada una de las cinco grandes" dijo Dai.

"Debemos hacer nuevas alianzas" explicó Aki y algunos asintieron. Una nueva alianza ayudaría a su crecimiento y para repeler cualquier ataque.

"Sí... envíale un mensaje al Tsuchikage" dijo Yura.


	26. En busca de la anciana

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ.

 **Capítulo 26: En busca de la anciana**

 **## Otogakure ##**

Orochimaru se encontraba maldiciendo a Naruto hasta la última célula. La serpiente consideraba si debería mantener vivo a Naruto para sus fines o matarlo por destruir la red de chakra en su brazo.

Al momento de que su red de chakra fuera destruida, él perdió la habilidad de moldear chakra en ese brazo, lo que evitaba que hiciera sellos manuales y como tal, no podía hacer ningún jutsu que requiriera sellos.

Kabuto había estudiado su brazo e intentó curarlo, pero no es posible curar algo que no existe. Con el nivel de conocimiento que poseía, Kabuto no tenía la más mínima oportunidad de hacer nada para curar a su amo.

Claro que Orochimaru tenía una solución, la cual es cambiar de cuerpo, pero quería esperar por un cuerpo muy especial que sentía estaba acercándose más y más. Podía sentir todo el odio y hambre de venganza dentro de Sasuke y pronto su cuerpo le pertenecería a Orochimaru.

"Lo siento, Orochimaru-sama, pero este tipo de herida está más allá de mis capacidades" dijo Kabuto con tristeza y Orochimaru volvió a maldecir al rubio. Todo iba bien hasta que apareció y la barrera que colocó ni siquiera lo frenó un poco, pero encima de todos sus problemas se encontraban los ojos que Orochimaru siempre había deseado: el Mangekyou Sharingan.

"No hay elección... solo existe una persona que podría ser capaz de curarme" dijo Orochimaru mientras sudaba. Perder la red de chakra en su brazo lo sujetaba a dolores constantes ya que sus células no podían alimentarse apropiadamente y en consecuencia no se podían dividir bien.

"¿Quién podría ser?" preguntó Kabuto mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

"Mi antigua compañera de equipo, Senju Tsunade" respondió Orochimaru con un brillo en los ojos. Sabía con exactitud qué necesitaría para convencerla. "Contacta a nuestros espías, nos marchamos ahora" dio la orden.

 **## Puesto de dango de Konoha ##**

Unos días habían pasado desde que Naruto, Hinata y Jiraiya se habían marchado en busca de la abuela de Naruto, Senju Tsunade, para que pudiera volver a la aldea y convertirse en la sucesora de Sarutobi, en la Godaime Hokage.

La reconstrucción en la aldea estaba progresando muy bien ya que no habían recibido gran daño. Los edificios más importantes fueron protegidos por los sellos de Naruto lo que permitió que el hospital y otras construcciones de gran importancia siguieran trabajando sin parar.

En el centro de Konoha, más precisamente en el puesto de dango en donde Anko suele pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo libre, se encontraban dos personas con capas bebiendo una taza de té y comiendo dango.

Ambos tenían capas largas y de cuello alto, de color negro con nubes rojas estampadas en ellas, encima de sus cabeza, lucían sombreros de paja con un pequeño cascabel que pendía atado de un pequeño cordel rojo. Estos dos desconocidos en realidad pertenecían a una organización llamada Akatsuki que estaba en busca de los Bijuu como el que está dentro de Naruto.

"¿Has oído las noticias?" preguntó un civil y ambos miembros de Akatsuki enfocaron su atención en la charla. Lo cierto es que el escuchar la charla de los civiles es una buena forma de reunir información.

"¿Sobre qué?" otro preguntó.

"El muchacho, Uzumaki Naruto. Ahora es Senju Naruto. Aparentemente es el heredero del Clan Senju y bisnieto del Primer Hokage" dijo el civil.

"¿Escuchaste eso, Itachi-san?" preguntó el otro miembro de Akatsuki a su compañero ahora identificado como Itachi. Uchiha Itachi era el prodigio del Clan Uchiha y el que los masacró con la excepción de su hermano pequeño.

"Sí, Kisame. Es una nueva revelación. Debemos decírselo a nuestro líder" respondió Itachi con su voz vacía de emociones y Kisame asintió.

"Pensé que sería un Uchiha ya que tiene el Sharingan" respondió el civil y los ojos de Itachi se ensancharon revelando un par de ojos rojos con tres tomoes en cada uno.

"Creo que te faltó uno hace años" dijo Kisame riendo. Era divertido ver aunque fuera un poco de emoción viniendo de Itachi, quien siempre era estoico y no decía mucho.

" _Interesante... ¿Cómo puede tener el Sharingan Naruto-kun?"_ pensó Itachi. _"Estoy seguro que maté a todo mi clan, excepto a mi estúpido hermano. Ni Kushina-senpai o Minato tenían el Sharingan... ¿Habrá sido el Kyuubi?"_ pensó Itachi mientras calculaba todos los posibles escenarios para explicarlo.

"¿Qué piensas con tanta concentración?" preguntó Kisame.

"No entiendo cómo puede ser Naruto un Uchiha... no tiene sentido" respondió Itachi.

"Si hubieras escuchado a lo que dijeron lo sabrías... al parecer el mocoso es el nieto de Uchiha Madara" dijo Kisame e Itachi se paralizó.

" _Nunca dijo nada sobre tener un nieto... si tuviera un nieto lo habría usado para alcanzar sus metas. Kushina-senpai no emanaba chakra similar al de un Uchiha, lo que me lleva a concluir que era Minato"_ pensó Itachi. _"Minato nunca mostró su Sharingan y aun así fue una fuerza implacable... engaño, el verdadero camino del shinobi"_ pensó Itachi mientras reía para sus adentros. Él era considerado un genio entre los genios, un prodigio que aparece cada cien años, muy similar al propio Minato, pero parecía que Minato había ganado la contienda.

"Es muy interesante, ciertamente" dijo Itachi mientras seguía escuchando la conversación. Unos minutos más tarde otro civil dijo algo que atrajo su atención.

"Es bueno que el Sandaime se retire. Hizo demasiado por nuestra aldea, merece el descanso" dijo un civil.

"Sí y eligió a Senju Tsunade como la Godaime" dijo otro.

"Parece que el título de Hokage vuelve a caer sobre un Senju" dijo un tercero.

"Lo sé" dijo el primero mientras reía. "Jiraiya-sama se marchó con Naruto-sama para poder encontrarla y traerla de regreso" dijo otro civil.

"Parece que tenemos mala suerte, el Kyuubi ha dejado el pueblo" dijo Kisame con tristeza. Estaba anhelando alimentar une buena porción de chakra a su Samehada.

"Sí, vayámonos antes de que nos descubran" dijo Itachi y ambos se levantaron y dejaron el puesto.

Ambos caminaban por la calle para salir de la aldea cuando de pronto se cruzaron con dos caras familiares, al menos para Itachi.

"No son de la aldea ¿cierto?" preguntó Asuma, sospechoso de los hombres no identificados enfrente de él. "¿Por qué están aquí?" preguntó.

"Largo tiempo de no vernos, Asuma-san, Kurenai-san" dijo Itachi.

"Si sabes quienes somos debes ser un shinobi de la aldea" dijo Asuma. Itachi simplemente alzó su sombrero para permitirles ver sus ojos rojo sangre. Al momento de que vieron los ojos ambos se tensaron.

"¿Uchiha Itachi?" preguntó Asuma e Itachi dejó caer su piso, su cabello meciéndose con el viento. Itachi hizo contacto visual con ambos Jounin enfrente de él.

"¿Conoces a estas personas, Itachi-san?" preguntó Kisame, quien también dejó caer su sombrero. "Entonces me presentaré. Soy Hoshigaki Kisame, un placer conocerlos" dijo.

"¿Cómo te atreves a dar la cara luego de lo que hiciste?" preguntó Asuma mientras mantenía la guardia alta. Incluso con Kurenai no sabía si podía hacerle frente a él y que tuviera un compañero no ayudaba mucho. "Voy a acabar con ambos" dijo Asuma.

"Itachi-san, parece que te odian en esta aldea" dijo Kisame riendo.

"Yo sé quien eres" dijo Kurenai. "Hoshigaki Kisame, antiguo miembro de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla" dijo Kurenai.

"Estás en muchos problemas por haber venido aquí, Itachi" dijo Asuma.

"No se metan en mi trabajo, no tengo deseos de matarlos" dijo Itachi.

"No eres el tipo de persona que regresaría sin un objetivo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres en esta aldea?" preguntó Asuma.

"Eres una molestia" dijo Kisame mientras empuñaba su espada y le daba un golpe a la tierra, haciendo que trozos del suelo volaran en todas direcciones y se levantara algo de polvo. "¿Debería matarlos?" preguntó Kisame.

"Parece que no nos iremos sin pelear" respondió Itachi.

Al momento que Itachi dijo eso, Kisame tomó su espada e intentó golpear a Asuma quien saltó hacia atrás para evitar el golpe. Asuma tomó sus cuchillos y bloqueó el siguiente corte.

Kurenai usó la cobertura que Asuma le había dado e hizo sellos manuales antes de desaparecer en el aire.

" _¿Genjutsu?"_ pensó Itachi mientras usaba su Sharingan para analizar el combate.

Asuma estaba comenzando a sudar mientras era empujado hacia atrás por la espada. Kisame era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía y solo necesitaba usar una mano.

"Mi Samehada no corta... desgarra" dijo Kisame y retrajo su espada, desgarrando la piel de Asuma y haciendo que brotara sangre, lo que hizo que se encogiera del dolor. Mientras tanto Kurenai había terminado de preparar su genjutsu.

"Te tardaste, Kurenai" dijo Asuma mientras se sobaba el brazo.

Al momento que Asuma dijo eso el piso alrededor de Kisame comenzó a derretirse y quedó atrapado sin poder moverse. Detrás de Itachi un árbol comenzó a brotar del piso y lo atrapó. Kurenai emergió del árbol con kunai en mano preparada para matarlo.

"Este es el fin para ustedes" dijo Kurenai y momentos más tarde se dio cuenta que ella era la que estaba atrapada por el árbol y veía mientras Itachi corría hacia ella con una cuchilla en la mano.

Kurenai se mordió el labio y usó el dolor para romper la ilusión. Al momento que la rompió, se agachó para evitar un corte horizontal de la hoja de Itachi. Itachi vio que Kurenai se agachaba y le dio una patada que ella logró bloquear, pero fue empujada hacia el río que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

"¡Kurenai!" gritó Asuma, preocupado por ella.

"No tienes tiempo para distraerte" dijo Kisame.

Mientras tanto encima del río. "Ese fue un buen intento, Kurenai-san" dijo Itachi mientras reaparecía rápidamente a su lado. "Pero..." dijo Itachi, pero fue interrumpido.

"Pero es tu fin" dijo otra voz detrás de Itachi. El ninja se logró girar para encontrarse con Kakashi.

Asuma estaba esquivando ataque tras ataque de Kisame hasta que vio una apertura e intentó hacer un corte con sus cuchillos, los cuales le dieron una ligera cortada a Kisame en la mejilla. Como respuesta Kisame comenzó a hacer sellos manuales y dijo "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu" dijo y del río un dragón de agua emergió y envistió a Asuma.

De la nada apareció otro dragón de igual fuerza que chocó con el de Kisame y ambos se destruyeron en el impacto.

"¿El mismo jutsu?" preguntó Kisame sorprendido.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" preguntó Asuma.

"Pensé que podrían necesitar una mano" respondió Kakashi.

Itachi se llevó la mano al bolsillo y tomó shurikens. Kakashi saltó hacia atrás y dijo "Suiton: Suijinheki" y una pared de agua se alzó alrededor de Kakashi, bloqueando otro ataque. Al parecer las shurikens solo eran una distracción de parte de Itachi.

" _Es rápido, apenas logré ver los sellos manuales"_ pensó Itachi mientras analizaba al poderoso oponente enfrente de él.

"Muy bien... tienes mucha habilidad con tu ojo" dijo Itachi. De pronto un clon apareció detrás de Kakashi y lo apuñaló con un kunai. Kakashi se convirtió en agua, revelando que solo era un clon de agua.

" _¿Clon de agua?"_ se preguntó Kisame maravillado. _"Conoce muchos jutsus de mi aldea"_ pensó Kisame.

Itachi intentaba buscar a Kakashi cuando algo atrapó su atención. Vio hacia abajo solo para ver a Kakashi dándole un kunai a Kurenai. Al momento que Kurenai estaba a punto de atacar, un clon de Itachi salió del río. Kakashi la empujó justo antes de que el clon explotara.

"¡Kakashi! ¡Kurenai!" gritó Asuma mientras saltaba hacia el río.

El agua levantada a causa de la explosión comenzó a descender, solo para mostrar a un ligeramente quemado Kakashi y a Kurenai ilesa.

"Cuidado con él. Se convirtió en capitán ANBU a los trece años de edad" explicó Kakashi.

"No esperaba que fuera tan fuerte" dijo Asuma sorprendido.

"No... todavía tiene que mostrar su verdadera fuerza" explicó Kakashi.

"Tienes mucha habilidad con tu Sharingan incluso si no eres un Uchiha" dijo Itachi.

"Sharingan... el verdadero poder del Sharingan... voy a mostrarles por qué el Clan Uchiha fue temido y no tenía rival" dijo Itachi antes de que sus ojos se abrieran muy lentamente.

" _Esto es malo... si sus poderes son como lo que me dijo Naruto entonces estamos en grandes problemas"_ pensó Kakashi. "Chicos... cierren los ojos, no importa lo que suceda no vayan a abrirlos" dijo Kakashi, haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

"Solo un usuario del Sharingan puede combatirlo" explicó Kakashi.

"Es cierto que un usuario del Sharingan puede ofrecer resistencia... pero no puedes cancelar las técnicas con él" explicó Itachi antes de hacer contacto visual con Kakashi.

"Tsukuyomi".

 **## Mundo del Tsukuyomi ##**

Al momento que Itachi dijera esa palabra, Kakashi fue arrastrado a otro mundo. El cielo era rojo y las nubes y el sol negros. Kakashi estaba atado en una cruz haciendo lo mejor que podía para romper la ilusión.

"No te esfuerces demasiado. Esta técnica es irrompible. Aquí soy un dios y puedo controlarlo todo. Tres días aquí son nada más que tres segundos en el mundo real" explicó Itachi mientras tomaba una espada y era claro lo que iba a hacer con ella.

De pronto Itachi atravesó a Kakashi en el abdomen y este gritó del dolor. Itachi de pronto se multiplicó y todas sus copias tenían espadas. Todos comenzaron a apuñalar a Kakashi.

"71 horas, 59 minutos y 59 segundos restantes" dijo Itachi mientras Kakashi era curado y todo volvía a suceder.

 **## Mundo real – tres segundos después ##**

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Asuma mientras veía a Kakashi retorcerse de dolor, pero no sabía lo que había pasado.

"¿Su mente lo soportó?" preguntó Kisame sorprendido de ver a Kakashi aun de pie, pero respirando profusamente, parecía un milagro que siguiera erguido. "Pero Itachi-san, es peligroso usar tus ojos" dijo Kisame.

" _Parece que Naruto estaba en lo cierto"_ pensó Kakashi.

"¿Estás detrás de Sasuke?" preguntó Kakashi, su voz cansada por el genjutsu que había sufrido.

"No" respondió Itachi. "Estamos detrás del legado del Yondaime" respondió.

"Son de Akatsuki ¿verdad?" preguntó Kakashi, sorprendiendo a todos.

"Kisame, nos llevaremos a Kakashi con nosotros" dijo Itachi y Kisame corrió hacia él, pero fue interceptado por una feroz patada de la Bestia Verde de Konoha, Maito Gai.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Kisame mientras recuperaba su balance.

"La Bestia Verde de Konoha, Maito Gai" respondió Gai con sus dientes chispeando mientras tomaba la posición del Goken.

"Mírate... quizás debiste decir el Idiota Verde de Konoha" se burló Kisame, pero Itachi lo cortó diciendo: "No lo subestimes".

De pronto Kakashi cayó al agua y comenzó a hundirse, solo para ser atrapado por Gai.

"Abran los ojos" le dijo Gai a Asuma y Kurenai.

"Pero Kakashi..." comenzó Kurenai, pero la cortaron.

"Solo no ven hacia sus ojos. Enfóquense en sus piernas y brazos y combatan usando eso" explicó Gai y ambos abrieron los ojos, pero parecía que siempre eran obligados a hacer contacto visual con Itachi.

"Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo" dijo Asuma.

"Kisame, nos vamos. No vinimos aquí a comenzar una guerra" dijo Itachi y ambos desaparecieron.

"Se han ido. Llevaré a Kakashi al hospital" dijo Gai y desapareció.

 **## Con Sasuke ##**

Sasuke estaba en la Mansión Uchiha en uno de sus muchos campos de entrenamiento, ventilando sus frustraciones con un pobre muñeco de madera. Estaba frustrado por todo lo que había averiguado en la junta del consejo. Parecía que Naruto era el que recibía todo.

" _Sharingan"_ recordó Sasuke mientras le daba un puñetazo al muñeco de entrenamiento, arrancándole el brazo derecho.

" _Uchiha Madara"_ pensó y le dio un golpe con la palma abierta y le arrancó la cabeza.

" _Senju"_ recordó y le dio una patada giratoria, destruyendo ambas piernas y dejando solo el torso.

" _Sangre pura"_ se enfureció y atacó con un Chidori, aniquilando por completo al muñeco, dejando nada más que trozos en el piso.

Sasuke tomó un par de respiraciones profundas para intentar calmarse. Se dirigió a la casa para tomar un baño y limpiar el sudor de la 'sesión de entrenamiento' hasta que recordó algo.

" _Cuando despiertes tu Sharingan ve a la casa principal y mira debajo del séptimo tatami desde la izquierda. Ahí es donde el clan solía reunirse y es donde encontrarás tus respuestas"_ recordó Sasuke. Una de las últimas cosas que le dijo Itachi justo luego de que masacrara al clan y lo dejara a él vivo.

Desde la muerte de su clan solo había usado su casa y el resto de edificios simplemente estaban acumulando polvo. Llegó a la casa principal y se dirigió al salón principal

Sasuke contó siete tatamis desde la derecha. Removió el séptimo y debajo se encontraba una pequeña escalera que parecía dirigirse debajo del edificio principal. Rápidamente bajó y notó que todo estaba a oscuras. Vio a sus alrededores y usó un pequeño jutsu de fuego para encender las antorchas del lugar.

De pronto llegó cara a cara con una gran pared de roca que parecía muy resistente y pesada, pero Sasuke notó el diseño del Sharingan en medio de ella y rápidamente lo activó.

Lo que parecía ser una pared vacía ahora tenía escrituras en ella. Rápidamente hizo los sellos manuales que decía la pared y la roca se movió a un lado, permitiendo que entrara a la cámara. Aparentemente solo alguien con el Sharingan tenía permitida la entrada a ese lugar.

Sasuke entró al nuevo cuarto y como esperaba estaba a oscuras, pero con el Sharingan fue capaz de encontrar las antorchas y encenderlas. Al momento que las antorchas se prendieron, Sasuke vio un gran cuarto con una tablilla en el centro.

Detrás de la tablilla había una pared con el símbolo del clan en ella. Sasuke usó su Sharingan y observó con cuidado la tablilla. Parecía que solo podía leer parte de ella, pero lo que entendía decía claramente que existía otro nivel por encima del Sharingan y ese era el Mangekyou.

" _Quizá entre más avanzados sean los ojos, más se puede leer"_ pensó Sasuke mientras usaba el Sharingan para leer lo que pudiera.

Todo lo que la tablilla decía era exactamente lo que le había dicho Itachi sobre sus ojos. Sasuke necesitaba alcanzar el siguiente nivel para poder enfrentarse a su hermano y derrotarlo. Lo interesante es que la tablilla no decía nada sobre los Uchiha de sangre pura y los mestizos, por lo que Sasuke se preguntaba qué tan vieja era la tablilla.

"Necesitaré cada onza de poder que pueda conseguir para derrotarlo".

 **## Con Naruto, Hinata y Jiraiya ##**

Unos días habían pasado desde que los tres se habían marchado de Konoha y se dirigían al pueblo del que Jiraiya había recibido información de su red de espías. De acuerdo a sus espías, Tsunade fue vista por última vez en un pequeño pueblo llamado Tanzaku, dentro del País del Fuego.

Un interesante hecho; no pienses ni por un segundo que Jiraiya dejará de ser un pervertido cerca de ti, incluso mientras dormías. Este particular hecho fue una sorpresa para Naruto y Hinata.

Los dos había rentado un cuarto para dormir juntos y Jiraiya se había quedado en uno separado. El Sabio de los Sapos, siendo el pervertido que es, pensó que Naruto tendría algo de acción con su novia y en consecuencia usó su jutsu de infiltración y se coló en el cuarto de los dos enamorados con una libreta, listo para escribir.

No fue una buena idea intentar espiar a dos personas, quienes tenían el Sharingan y el Byakugan y pueden ver a cualquiera usando chakra. Como tal una vez más fue golpeado con una de las técnicas Juuken de Hinata y de los sellos defensivos de Naruto, los cuales electrocutaron al pobre pervertido.

Los tres se acercaban al pueblo de donde recibió noticias Jiraiya. Habían estado caminando un par de horas y podían ver al pueblo en la distancia. Este pueblo era famoso por tener un gran castillo en el centro de él.

"Entonces, Naruto. ¿Estás trabajando en alguna técnica nueva?" preguntó Jiraiya queriendo más detalles. Si tenía la misma mente que su padre, entonces cualquier técnica que creara valdría la pena el esfuerzo aprenderla.

"En realidad, sí. Estoy trabajando en recrear la Raiton no Yoroi ya que vía su forma básica de funcionar durante el combate contra Orochimaru. Ya puedo canalizar chakra de relámpago a través de mis nervios para mejorar mi tiempo de reacción, pero la coraza externa sigue siendo difícil" explicó Naruto y Jiraiya estaba sorprendido.

"Sabes que ese es un jutsu Rango S ¿verdad?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"Lo sé. Es por lo que estoy intentando recrearlo. Creo que soy bastante bueno con técnicas de relámpago y que lo conseguiré tarde o temprano" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya asintió. Su padre era igual, cuando se le metía la idea de un jutsu en la cabeza se le quedaba hasta conseguirlo.

"¿Qué te parece si mientras tanto mejoras el Rasengan?" dijo Jiraiya y Naruto puso una cara de confundido.

"¿Mejorar?... las notas de mi padre no decían nada sobre un mejor Rasengan" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya asintió.

"Tu padre creó el Rasengan y tenía la intención de agregar su afinidad elemental en él, pero sería algo difícil hacer eso. ¿Por qué no intentas hacer un Rasengan más grande incrementando el chakra en él?" preguntó Jiraiya y Naruto lo pensó. El Rasengan era en sí un jutsu Rango A, si creaba uno más grande sería uno Rango S y agregar su afinidad elemental lo haría un arma de destrucción masiva.

"¿Un Oodama Rasengan? " Preguntó Naruto y Jiraiya asintió. "¿Entonces solo incremento el chakra en el Rasengan?" preguntó Naruto y Jiraiya asintió nuevamente. "¿Cuánto más?".

"¿Qué tal si intentas el doble de chakra y lo tomas desde ahí?" preguntó Jiraiya y Naruto asintió. Mientras caminaban Naruto decidió intentar hacer un Rasengan más grande.

Los tres se dirigían al pueblo y Naruto estaba enfocando su chakra en su mano. El chakra comenzó a girar y creó una capa de chakra para comprimirlo y formó un Rasengan normal.

Naruto comenzó a introducir más chakra en la bola y esta comenzó a brillar incluso más. Al no sentir problemas controlándola decidió agregar más chakra y fácilmente alcanzó el doble de tamaño de un Rasengan normal. Estaba a punto de decirle a Jiraiya que lo había logrado cuando el Rasengan se desestabilizó súbitamente y explotó en su mano.

El resultado de la explosión creó una onda de choque que envió a todos arrastrando por el piso ya que no esperaban la repentina explosión del jutsu. Su Rasengan parecían bien unos momentos atrás.

"Maldición, gaki" dijo Jiraiya.

"¿Qué te parece si entrenas lejos de nosotros?" dijo Hinata y se levantó, tras lo cual se sacudió las ropas.

"Fue un error" dijo Naruto riendo y sobándose la nuca.

"Casi llegamos al pueblo. Guarda el entrenamiento para después" dijo Jiraiya. "Lejos de nosotros" remarcó y Naruto sudó una gota.

"Bien" dijo haciendo una mueca ya que quería entrenar la nueva técnica justo ahora.

" _Puede que sea fuerte, pero sigue siendo un mocoso"_ pensó Jiraiya mientras sacudía la cabeza _. "Pero sigue siendo lo bastante fuerte para hacerle frente a un shinobi del nivel de un Kage solo"_ continuaba pensando Jiraiya mientras intentaba decidir qué enseñarle a Naruto.

Los tres llegaron a las puertas de la ciudad y entraron a la misma. Hinata y Naruto estaban maravillados por actividad comercial y la gente divirtiéndose en los varios puestos disponibles. Naruto y Hinata no habían dejado la aldea en muchas ocasiones y solo habían comenzado a hacerlo luego de convertirse en Gennin.

"Vamos a un hotel y descansar esta noche. Comenzaremos la búsqueda en la mañana" dijo Jiraiya y ambos asintieron.

Los tres caminaban por el pueblo completamente desprevenidos de las dos presencias que los seguían. Estaban manteniendo la distancia y suprimiendo su chakra para no ser detectados.

"Parece que la información fue correcta, él dejó la aldea con Jiraiya, pero no conozco a la chica" dijo Kisame mientras veía a los tres entrar al hotel.

"El nombre de la chica es Hyuuga Hinata y era la heredera del Clan Hyuuga, pero fue expulsada del clan" explicó Itachi.

"No parece mucho" dijo Kisame mientras la observaba. Se veía tan frágil como una muñeca.

"Somos shinobi, no las subestimes. Fue promovida a Chunin junto con Naruto-kun. No tenemos mucha información de ella, así que trátala con cuidado incluso si parece débil" dijo Itachi. Siempre era el prudente, mientras que Kisame tendía a saltar a la acción sin medir el peligro.

"Bien, pero incluso nosotros no podemos hacernos cargo de Jiraiya" dijo Kisame.

"Es verdad. Vamos a encontrar algunas mujeres" dijo Itachi y la quijada de Kisame cayó al piso.

"¿Quieres acostarte?" preguntó e Itachi se irritó por la pregunta.

"He escuchado sobre la obsesión de Jiraiya con las mujeres. Nuestra mejor opción es distraerlo lo bastante para asegurar a Naruto-kun" explicó Itachi y Kisame asintió.

"¿Qué hay de la chica?" preguntó Kisame.

"Ella es irrelevante, aunque parece que Naruto es muy cercano a ella. Nota como camina cerca de ella y está ligeramente delante de ella, como si intentara ser su escudo y estuviera listo para saltar a la acción en cualquier instante" dijo Itachi. "Parece cercano a ella, así que podemos usar eso para nuestra ventaja" dijo Itachi y Kisame asintió.

"Vamos" dijo Kisame mientras los dos desaparecían.


	27. De nubes rojas y ancianas

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ

 **Capítulo 27: De nubes rojas y ancianas**

 **## Con Tsunade ##**

Se podía ver a dos mujeres caminar a través de las calles vacías del pueblo. Las dos caminaban a través del castillo que hacía tan famoso al pueblo.

La primer mujer tenía una delgada figura y un busto bastante grande. Tenía ojos cafés y cabello rubio claro que estaba peinado en dos coletas. En su frente llevaba un 'tatuaje' en forma de diamante. Vestía un haori color verde con el kanji para 'apuesta' escrito en la espalda, rodeado por un círculo.

Debajo del haori llevaba puesto una especie de kimono color gris sin mangas, el cual estaba atado por un amplio obi de color gris azulado, a juego con sus pantalones. El kimono era de corte bajo, mostrando una generosa cantidad de su impresionante escote. La mujer calzaba sandalias abiertas con tacones altos y barniz de uñas rojo en las uñas tanto de las manos como de los pies. También lleva lápiz labial rosa pálido. También llevaba un collar con una piedra preciosa verde, similar a una esmeralda.

La otra mujer era de piel pálida y de altura media, con una figura delgada, de ojos y cabello negros. Su cabello es completamente lacio y le llega a la altura de los hombros, con patillas que le cubren las orejas y le enmarcan el rostro. Llevaba un kimono negro azulado con bordes blancos, atado por un obi blanco, sandalias abiertas y de tacones bajos.

Eran Senju Tsunade, abuela de Naruto, una médico renombrada a nivel mundial, y su asistente, Kato Shizune.

De pronto la tierra comenzó a sacudirse y el castillo que estaban visitando explotó y se vino abajo. Luego de que el polvo se asentara se podía notar que el castillo fue destruido por una serpiente de gran tamaño, con dos personas paradas en su cabeza.

"Te encontré" dijo Orochimaru desde la cima de la cabeza de la serpiente.

"Orochimaru" dijo Tsunade. No había visto a sus compañeros de equipo en un largo tiempo. Cerca de dos décadas en estos momentos.

"Largo tiempo en no verte, Orochimaru" dijo Tsunade. Sabía que Orochimaru era un Ninja Perdido y como tal lo estaba tratando con cautela, especialmente porque sabía exactamente sus capacidades.

"Eres difícil de encontrar" respondió Orochimaru.

"¿Qué quieres de mi?" preguntó Tsunade intentando terminar con esto. "No has venido a hablar del pasado ¿me equivoco?" preguntó Tsunade en forma retórica.

"De hecho quería pedirte un pequeño favor" dijo Orochimaru.

" _No se ve bien... parece que está en dolor constante"_ pensó Tsunade mientras observaba a Orochimaru, notaba su brazo que parecía completamente adormecido, envuelto en vendas.

"Tsunade-sama, ya debe saber qué queremos" dijo Kabuto.

"Encuentra a alguien más... he dejado de practicar la medicina" fue la respuesta de Tsunade.

"Puede ver muy bien la extensión de la herida... no existe nadie más que pueda curarla" explicó Kabuto.

"Ese brazo... no es una simple herida" dijo Tsunade intentando conseguir más información. _"Una técnica de sellado... su brazo no está emanando ninguna clase de chakra... como si no tuviera una red de chakra"_ analizó Tsunade.

"¿Qué hiciste para recibir esa herida?" preguntó Tsunade.

"Solo algo que sucedió cuando ataqué la Hoja" dijo Orochimaru y los ojos de Tsunade se ensancharon.

"¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó sorprendida. "Parece que sensei hizo todo un numerito contigo" dijo riendo.

"No fue sensei... fue el maldito de tu nieto" dijo Orochimaru y tanto Tsunade como Shizune se congelaron.

"¿Qué nieto?" preguntó Tsunade.

"NO me digas que no sabías" respondió Orochimaru mientras reía. Tsunade corrió hacia adelante y lo tomó por sus ropas.

"Responde" gritó Tsunade emanando una gran cantidad de ira, tanto que Kabuto comenzó a sudar levemente.

"Exactamente lo que he dicho. Tu nieto me hizo esto" dijo Orochimaru.

"Pero... él murió" dijo Tsunade y esto confundió incluso a Orochimaru.

"Parecía bastante vivo cuando destruyó mi red de chakra" dijo Orochimaru enfurecido. Aun no había decidido entre matarlo o secuestrarlo para sus experimentos. Quizás podría matarlo y una vez que el cuerpo fuera lo bastante maduro usarlo como suyo.

"Pero... recibí una carta de sensei diciendo que nadie sobrevivió al ataque del Kyuubi" dijo Tsunade impactada de que su nieto siguiera vivo. Sabía que su hija, Kushina, estaba embarazada en esos momentos.

"Parece que alguien ha estado jugando juegos contigo" dijo Orochimaru riendo. "Incluso sensei te traicionó" concluyó.

Tsunade estaba perdida en sus pensamientos ante la revelación. Su propio sensei dijo que nadie sobrevivió el ataque y catorce años más tarde escucha que su nieto está vivo.

"Suficiente" dijo Tsunade y le dio un golpe a una pared cercana, destruyéndola por completo. Tendría sus respuestas cuando regresara a la Hoja y nadie la detendría. Estaba a punto de golpear a Orochimaru cuando este comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"Si me curas... traeré a tu hija, hermano y amante de vuelta" dijo Orochimaru sonriendo y todos se congelaron; Tsunade comenzó a temblar.

"¿No deseas estar con ellos, Tsunade?" preguntó Orochimaru para presionarla incluso más y ella comenzó a sudar y recordar todo lo que perdió.

"Si curo tu brazo ¿Qué harás?" preguntó Tsunade haciendo contacto visual.

"Me disgusta mentir, así que... destruiré la Hoja" respondió Orochimaru.

"¿Destruir la Hoja?" preguntó Shizune. "Tsunade-sama, no puede aceptar esto... no hay nada que me gustaría más que tenerlos de vuelta, pero no puede curar su brazo" dijo Shizune.

"Silencio, Shizune" gritó Tsunade y Orochimaru sonrió. Tsunade agachó la cabeza para pensar.

"No tiene que responder ahora" explicó Kabuto y ella alzó la cabeza. "Tiene una semana y este kinjutsu requiere sacrificios humanos, por lo que conseguirlos será su responsabilidad" explicó Kabuto.

"Tsunade-sama, vamos a matarlos a los dos ahora. Con el estado de su brazo no tendremos otra oportunidad" dijo Shizune, pero al ver a Tsunade se calló. Tsunade estaba pensando tan profundamente que estaba inconsciente de sus alrededores.

"No pienses que porque no puedo hacer sellos manuales significa que no puedo pelear" dijo Orochimaru y mordió su dedo para hacer brotar sangre. Al momento que Tsunade vio sangre comenzó a temblar y apretar su collar.

"Sé de tu miedo a la sangre" dijo Orochimaru riendo. "Nos iremos ahora y nos encontraremos en una semana para tu respuesta" dijo Orochimaru y ambos desparecieron en un instante.

 **## Con Kisame e Itachi ##**

Itachi y Kisame dejaron la caza de Naruto, sin perder su localización. Actualmente se encontraban caminando con calma por el pueblo. Los dos buscaban por la distracción apropiada para el Sabio de los Sapos. El Sabio de los Sapos era un bien conocido y autoproclamado súper pervertido y como tal era de esperarse que su máxima debilidad fueran... las mujeres.

Estaban viendo la multitud hasta que sus ojos se toparan con una mujer que haría el trabajo bastante bien. Calmadamente se le acercaron y se detuvieron enfrente de ella. Tenía un cuerpo delgado, pechos copa C, piernas bien formadas y bronceadas, uno par de hermosos ojos verdes y cabello negro azulado. Llevaba un vestido azul oscuro que terminaba justo arriba de las rodillas; todo en todo era alguien por quien cualquier hombre babearía y Jiraiya no sería la excepción.

"¿Puedo ayudarlos?" preguntó la mujer con una voz melodiosa al ver a los individuos con capas detenerse ante ella. Uno de ellos alzó su sombrero y lo último que vio fue un par de ojos rojo sangre que parecían ver su alma.

 **## Con Jiraiya, Hinata y Naruto ##**

El equipo estaba caminando por la aldea en esperanzas de encontrar un buen hotel para poder descansar la noche y seguir en busca de Tsunade por la mañana. Luego de unos minutos caminando encontraron un establecimiento decente y decidieron hospedarse.

Mientras caminaban hacia la entrara del hotel Jiraiya divisó a una mujer. Esto no sería una sorpresa para nadie ya que todos conocían muy bien a Jiraiya, pero el hecho de que la mujer sonriera y saludara amigablemente al pervertido de hecho sorprendió a Naruto y Hinata. Jiraiya tenía corazones en los ojos al ver a la belleza que le esperaba.

Jiraiya ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces y dijo "Regístrense y trabajen en control de chakra" y corrió como si su vida dependiera en alcanzar a la mujer que lo esperaba con una leve sonrisa. Naruto solo sudó una gota cuando le dijeron que trabajara en control de chakra; al menos no era malo ya que su control podía ser mejorado.

"Vamos a acomodarnos" dijo Naruto y camino hacia el hotel cuando notó que Hinata no lo seguía. "¿Pasa algo?" preguntó al ver que ella veía al techo del edificio.

"Nada, Naruto-kun. Vamos a entrar" dijo Hinata y ambos entraron y caminaron hacia el escritorio de registro donde un viejo los esperaba.

"Nos gustaría un cuarto con cuatro camas para pasar la noche" dijo Naruto y el hombre asintió.

"Serán 200 ryo" dijo el hombre y Naruto le dio el dinero y recibió las llaves del cuarto.

Ambos subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a su cuarto, el cual se encontraba en el segundo piso. Los dos caminaron a través de un largo pasillo antes de detenerse en la puerta de la derecha, la abrieron y entraron en el cuarto. Era un simple cuarto con dos camas dobles, un sillón, una mesa con sillas, un ropero y una pequeña ventana desde donde podía verse el pueblo.

Naruto de inmediato su Gunbai en el piso y se dejó caer en la cama mientras que Hinata se dirigió a la ventana y comenzó a ver la actividad del pueblo.

Luego de un par de minutos Naruto se sentó en la cama y se colocó en posición de loto y comenzó a meditar. Comenzó a tomar respiraciones profundas y sentía su ritmo cardíaco reducirse, canalizó chakra en sus oídos para poder escuchar todo: el agua goteando en el baño, una pequeña mosca zumbando e incluso el palpitar del corazón de Hinata.

Decidió expandir sus sentidos para intentar encontrar a Tsunade en el pueblo, pero estaba sorprendido al no sentir ningún sello del Hirashin cerca, incluso si había puesto uno en el anillo de Hinata.

Naruto abrió los ojos y vio a Hinata quien estaba sentada en el sillón leyendo algo. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia sus manos y notó que tenía el anillo de zorro puesto. Intentó de nuevo sentir el sello del Hirashin, pero no podía; mientras intentaba sentir la marca notó que el chakra de Hinata era diferente del que conocía.

" _Algo está mal"_ pensó Naruto mientras veía con cuidado a Hinata, quien parecía normal, pero su chakra era diferente y la marca del Hirashin no estaba.

"Oye, Hinata-chan" dijo Naruto para atraer su atención. "¿Sabías que Ero-senin dijo que mi Rasengan no estaba completo?" preguntó.

"No, no sabía. ¿Qué le falta?" preguntó Hinata y Naruto sonrió. Más rápido que el relámpago, Naruto tomó un kunai y lo lanzó a toda velocidad hacia Hinata. Ella ni siquiera consideraba que Naruto lo iba a atacar y fue golpeada con el kunai, el cual se clavó profundamente en su hombro derecho, esquivando su corazón por una pulgadas.

Ni siquiera un par de segundos después Hinata se convirtió en humo revelando que no era más que un clon de sombras. Naruto estaba a punto de sentarse para intentar sentir el marcador del Hirashin cuando la puerta de su cuarto fue destruida por dos personas.

Los dos eran altos y llevaban una larga capa negra con nubes rojas en ellas y ambos tenían sombreros de paja con un pequeño cascabel pendiendo de ellos. Naruto no podía ver sus rostros y como tal no podía identificar a sus enemigos. El pervertido de su padrino había elegido el peor momento para ir a cazar faldas.

Naruto sintió sus niveles de chakra y notó que uno de ellos tenían los niveles de un Kage, mientras que el otro estaba fuera de los cuadros. Uno de los enemigos estaba a la par con él, sin incluir al Kyuubi.

"¿Dónde está Hinata?" preguntó Naruto, pero ambos permanecieron sin inmutarse. Los dos removieron sus sombreros y mostraron sus identidades.

"Uchiha Itachi" dijo Naruto y de inmediato activó su Sharingan.

"Parece que los rumores eran ciertos, en verdad tienes el Sharingan" dijo Itachi con la voz !br0ken!

"Solo lo diré una... vez... más. ¿Dónde está Hinata?" preguntó Naruto. "Si le tocaron un solo cabello juro por Kami que voy a matarlos" dijo realmente furioso.

"Perro que ladra no muerde" dijo el hombre tiburón riendo.

"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu" dijo y lanzó tres shuriken que se multiplicaron por docenas. Kisame solo hizo un movimiento con su enorme espada, haciendo que las shurikens cayeran al piso.

"Será un problema. ¿Puedo cortarle las piernas? No las va a necesitar" le preguntó Kisame a Itachi.

"Suficiente, Kisame" respondió Itachi y se giró hacia Naruto. "Naruto-kun, mientras vengas con nosotros en paz, Hinata no será lastimada" dijo Itachi.

"Ustedes son de Akatsuki ¿cierto?" preguntó Jiraiya y ambos alzaron una ceja hasta que Itachi dedujo la razón.

"Jiraiya te dijo ¿verdad?" preguntó Itachi.

"Sí lo hizo, pero suficiente de esto. ¿Dónde la tienen?" preguntó.

"No vamos a decirte" dijo Kisame.

"Ya tuve suficiente de esto" dijo Naruto y formó un clon de sombras. "Encuéntrala" dijo y el clon de inmediato se colocó en el suelo en posición de loto mientras que el original no quitaba los ojos de sus adversarios. El clon extendió sus sentidos tan lejos como pudo para intentar el Hirashin de Hinata. Unos segundos después la había encontrado.

"Tengo su posición" dijo el clon y Naruto asintió. Itachi y Kisame se preguntaban a lo que se refería.

"Ve a rescatarla" dijo Naruto y el clon desapareció en un destello de luz amarilla en dirección del marcador de Hinata.

"Ese fue el Hirashin no Jutsu" dijo Itachi sorprendido e incluso Kisame alzó una ceja. Después de todo esa técnica era bien conocida en todo el mundo, así como la leyenda que lo había creado.

"¿Crees que no tomaría precauciones?" preguntó Naruto lo bastante fuerte para que lo escucharan. Naruto caminó por el cuarto hasta alzar un arma que no se habían dado cuenta que estaba allí.

" _Ese es el Gunbai de Madara"_ pensó Itachi mientras sonreía un poco. Este niño estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Naruto canalizó chakra en sus sellos de almacenamiento y un par de kunais con tres puntas aparecieron. Con una gran velocidad y precisión los lanzó hacia sus adversarios. Kisame estaba a punto de bloquearlos con su espada cuando Itachi lo agarró y se retrajo al pasillo mientras Naruto aparecía enfrente de ellos con un Rasengan en la mano.

"Maldición, Kisame, pon atención y deja de subestimar a tu oponente" dijo Itachi y dejó ir a Kisame. "¿Recuerdas lo que pasó cuando secuestraste a Hinata?" dijo Itachi y Kisame hizo una mueca. De acuerdo a Kisame, Hinata era una 'perra resbalosa que no cayó sin dar pelea'. Hinata había logrado asestarle algunos golpes con el Juuken que habrían vencido a cualquier otro, además de patearlo donde el sol no brillaba, pero gracias a su espada, Samehada, había sido capaz de abrir sus tenketsus y curar cualquier daño.

"Bien" respondió Kisame y tomó una posición más firme. El mocoso podría no ser tan bueno, pero el Hirashin no debía ser subestimado y al parecer el mocoso sabía hacer también el Rasengan.

Itachi activó su Sharingan y ambos usuarios hicieron contacto visual, como intentando medir el poder del otro. Itachi se sorprendió cuando vio el aura del chakra alrededor de Naruto. Parecía irradiar poder, pero era calmado. Su chakra parecía poderoso y violento, pero Naruto estaba tranquilo.

"Ten cuidado, Kisame. Sus niveles de chakra están a la par de los tuyos" dijo Itachi y Kisame rió.

"Finalmente un desafío, quizá debamos cambiar de ubicación si esto sube de nivel" dijo Kisame riendo. Nunca había conocido a alguien que tuviera tanto chakra como él y un oponente así siempre era bueno.

"No prolongues esta pelea o Jiraiya podría sentir su chakra" dijo Itachi y volvió a hacer contacto visual con Naruto.

"Lo siento, Naruto-kun, pero aquí se acaba esto" dijo Itachi y Naruto se confundió ante la declaración de Itachi. El pelinegro hablaba como si siguiente movimiento asegurara su victoria. Naruto veía como Itachi cerraba los ojos y se concentraba. Al momento que los abrió el Sharingan de tres tomoes fue reemplazado por uno con forma de una shuriken de tres puntas.

"Tsukuyomi" dijo Itachi al momento que sus ojos se abrieran.

"Estás usando demasiado esos ojos, Itachi-san" dijo Kisame mientras Itachi atrapaba a Naruto en el genjutsu.

"Era necesario· Sabe cómo usar el Hirashin e iba a ser demasiado difícil capturarlo" explicó Itachi.

 **## Mundo del Tsukuyomi ##**

El mundo de Naruto se convirtió en uno completamente diferente. Naruto se encontraba en un prado abierto, pero el cielo era rojo y las nubes y el cielo negro brea. De pronto Itachi apareció enfrente de él viéndolo como si lo estudiara.

"Entonces este es el Tsukuyomi" dijo Naruto y estudió la ilusión.

"Este es el máximo genjutsu del Mangekyou Sharingan. Aquí soy Dios, controlo todo, incluso el mismo tiempo. Tres días aquí no son más de tres segundos en el mundo real" explicó Itachi mientras Naruto fue atrapado en una cruz de madera e Itachi apareció enfrente de él con una espada.

"Pareces muy bueno en este genjutsu" dijo Naruto e hizo contacto visual con Itachi. "¿Cómo está tu vista estos días?" preguntó Naruto casualmente e Itachi se congeló.

" _No puede haber... es imposible... ni siquiera la tableta dice que el Mangekyou deja al usuario ciego"_ pensó Itachi mientras veía a Naruto con gran cautela.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Itachi, genuinamente interesado.

"Sé mucho, Itachi, y sé que eventualmente terminarás quedándote ciego" dijo Naruto intentando provocar a Itachi, pero este no mordió el anzuelo. Itachi estudió a Naruto con mucho cuidado, particularmente su Sharingan. Los canales de chakra debajo de los ojos de Naruto parecían bien desarrollados, lo que indicaba que había poseído el Sharingan por años.

"De verdad eres el nieto de Madara. He notado que despertaste tus ojos hace años" dijo Itachi y Naruto asintió.

"Tenía cinco años en esos momentos" dijo e Itachi alzó una ceja.

"Eres realmente habilidoso... es una pena que debamos capturarte. Ahora comencemos" dijo y estaba a punto de apuñalar a Naruto cuando fue interrumpido.

"¿Qué te parece si no empezamos?" dijo e Itachi fue sorprendido por su declaración. De pronto los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a girar hasta que tomaron un patrón completamente diferente.

" _¿Un Mangekyou?"_ se preguntaba Itachi, sorprendido. Ni en un millón de años habría esperado que Naruto avanzara sus ojos al siguiente nivel.

De pronto el mundo se congeló por completo e Itachi quedó inmóvil. Pieza a pieza el mundo comenzó a romperse hasta que no quedara nada más que trozos en el suelo, como si un espejo se hubiera roto. Momentos más tarde Naruto estaba de vuelta en el mundo real aun viendo a Itachi.

 **## Mundo real ##**

Kisame estaba a punto de preguntar qué había sucedido cuando Itachi cayó de rodillas agarrándose la cabeza del intenso dolor que sentía; sus ojos sangraban. "Rompiste mi Tsukuyomi" dijo Itachi, notando que Naruto ni siquiera estaba afectado por el genjutsu y que lo había roto como si no fuera nada.

"Los Jinchuurikis son inmunes a ilusiones. Deberías saber eso" dijo Naruto burlándose de Itachi. Kisame reaccionó moviendo su espada e intentando golpear a Naruto, pero para su sorpresa la espada pasó a través de Naruto. Cuando la espada pasara por completo el cuerpo del rubio, Naruto se giró e intentó azotar un Rasengan en el pecho de Kisame, pero para su sorpresa el Rasengan fue absorbido por la espada.

" _Esa era la técnica de Madara... ¿Es porque es su nieto?"_ pensaba Itachi mientras veía la espada de Kisame pasar a través de Naruto.

"¿Qué demonios?" preguntó Naruto al notar que su Rasengan era literalmente devorado por esta espada.

"Mi espada absorbe chakra, el ninjutsu es inútil en mi contra" dijo Kisame mientras reía e intentaba nuevamente golpear a Naruto, pero este saltó hacia atrás.

" _Entonces solo me queda el taijutsu"_ pensó Naruto y vio hacia Itachi quien se seguía recuperando. _"El ninjutsu es inútil mientras tenga su espada"_ se corrigió.

Naruto decidió usar su forma más poderosa de taijutsu. Canalizó chakra raiton a través de sus brazos y piernas para incrementar su fuerza y estaba usando su Kamui para esquivar a Kisame.

Naruto saltó en el aire e intentó dar una patada giratoria, lo que hizo que Kisame diera un paso hacia atrás. Naruto tomó su apertura y le dio una patada ascendente en el brazo, haciendo que perdiera el agarre de Samehada.

Naruto tomó la espada por la empuñadura, pero se sorprendió cuando la 'hoja' de la espada se extendiera y desgarrara la piel de su mano, haciendo que soltara la espada y se agarrara la mano que estaba sangrando.

Naruto fue obligado a agacharse para evitar una patada de Kisame. El tiburón al ver que el rubio se agachara puso sus manos en el piso para apoyarse y usó su otra pierna para darle una patada en el hombro y lanzarlo hacia atrás. Naruto usó la cercanía y colocó un sello explosivo en el pecho de Kisame sin que este lo notara.

Naruto fue empujado hacia atrás por la patada, dio una voltereta en el aire y aterrizó en el piso sin sufrir daños. Kisame reía como un demente hasta que Naruto hiciera el sello del tigre con la mano derecha y gritara "KAI" y el sello explorara, matando a Kisame.

"Ahora para ti" dijo mientras caminaba hacia Itachi quien estaba recobrando su balance poco a poco por el inmenso dolor que sentía. Naruto estaba a punto de atacarlo cuando fe pateado por detrás y enviado a volar hacia la pared.

Naruto se levantó temblorosamente y se limpió algo de sangre de la boca. Tenía una costilla fracturada por la patada, pero Kurama lo estaba curando rápidamente. Gracias a Dios llevaba el abanico en la espalda, de otra forma la patada habría hecho mucho más daño.

Naruto se levantó para ver quién era el que lo había pateado y vio que Kisame le estaba sonriendo. "Estoy seguro que no eras un clon" dijo Naruto sorprendido de ver a Kisame quien parecía que no había recibido daño alguno.

"Mientras tenga chakra mi espada me cura de todo. No me canso y nunca caigo" dijo Kisame sonriendo.

" _Ambos son peligrosos oponentes. Si Itachi puede usar el Tsukuyomi entonces tal vez pueda usar los otros dos"_ pensó Naruto.

"Kisame ten cuidado... él tiene el Mangekyou" dijo Itachi y Kisame notó los nuevos ojos de Naruto. Kisame sonrió, feliz de ver que tendría un buen combate. Hasta este punto estaban haciendo misiones estúpidas sin ningún enemigo digno.

Naruto estaba a punto de embestirlos cuando recibió la información de su clon.

 **## Con el clon de Naruto ##**

Naruto logró encontrar el sello de Hinata y notó que estaba a un kilómetro y medio de su actual posición. Se concentró en el sello y fue transportado a la posición de Hinata. Al llegar al cuarto todo estaba oscuro.

El clon activó su Sharingan para escanear sus alrededores cuando notó que Hinata estaba atada a una silla, tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo y sangre escurriendo de sus labios. Naruto se acercó hacia ella con rapidez y la alzó la cabeza para notar que apenas estaba despierta, pero por lo menos no había muerto.

"Hinata, Hinata" dijo sacudiéndola para sacarla de su letargo.

"¿N-Naruto-kun?" logró pronunciar con un gran esfuerzo. Su voz era temblorosa y estaba sumamente adolorida.

"No te preocupes, ahora estás a salvo" le dijo Naruto y la transportó a su dimensión con el Kamui y la colocó en el piso ya que no tenía un lugar más suave donde depositarla.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" dijo Naruto y luego de que se aclarara el humo apareció Kagura.

"Kagura, date prisa y ayuda a Hinata" dijo Naruto ni siquiera dándole tiempo para darse cuenta donde se encontraba. Kagura de inmediato se acercó a Hinata y comenzó a hacer un examen general en su cuerpo. Estaba algo golpeada, pero no parecía tener demasiadas heridas.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Kagura. Al ver sus alrededores se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de cubo de metal. Vio que no había nada en el horizonte salvo más cubos. El cielo era completamente negro, sin nubes, sin sol, viento, nada más que vacío y oscuridad.

"Estamos en una dimensión creada por mi Sharingan. Estamos a salvo aquí" explicó Naruto mientras Kagura seguía ocupándose de Hinata.

"Tiene varias costillas fracturadas, también tiene lastimada la pierna y el hombro dislocado" explicó Kagura y Naruto apretó los puños. Iban a pagar.

"N-Naru..." intentó decir Hinata.

"Sssh... no hables, descansa, estás a salvo ahora" explicó Naruto y le besó la frente, tras lo cual ella cayó en un profundo sueño.

"Kagura, cuida de ella. Necesito informarle al jefe" dijo Naruto. Al ver que Kagura asintió se dispersó.

 **## De vuelta con Naruto ##**

"Lastimaron a Hinata-chan... van a pagar" dijo y ambos se prepararon para lo que venía. Su líder les advirtió sobre los peligros enfrentarse a un Jinchuuriki... peor cuando estaba furioso.

" _Vamos, Kurama"_ le dijo Naruto a su compañero.

" **Sí... vamos a mostrarles qué sucede cuando lastiman a tu compañera"** dijo Kurama y comenzó a darle su chakra a Naruto. En el mundo real Naruto comenzaba a ser envuelto en capa de chakra rojo sangre. Sus ojos mantenía el Mangekyou activo, pero sus marcas faciales se volvieron más definidas y sus colmillos se alargaron.

Detrás de Naruto había nueve colas de chakra moviéndose furiosamente. " **VAN A PAGAR"** gritó y embistió con toda su velocidad a Itachi. La onda de choque producida hizo estallar el pasillo del hotel; todos salieron del edificio. Itachi y Kisame corrían por el pueblo con un enfurecido Jinchuuriki pisándoles los talones.

Los dos miembros de Akatsuki pensaron lo mismo: _"Mierda"_.

 **## Con Jiraiya ##**

Jiraiya estaba caminando felizmente por el pueblo divirtiéndose con su cita y ganando algunos premios para ella. Jiraiya no sabía si el día era festivo, pero las tiendas tenían gran actividad y había muchos juegos para turistas.

"¡Mira eso!" preguntó Jiraiya y la chica dio una risilla por su emoción. Había logrado romper todos los platos, algo que realmente no era difícil para un shinobi.

De pronto una enorme cantidad de chakra inundó la ciudad e incluso los civiles comenzaron a tener pánico y a correr como pollos descabezados para intentar escapar.

" _Maldición, Naruto"_ pensó Jiraiya, preparado para correr detrás de su ahijado.

"Lo siento, pero debo irme" dijo Jiraiya y se alejó de su acompañante para ir detrás de Naruto.

 **## Con Orochimaru y Kabuto ##**

Ambos sintieron el chakra del Kyuubi siendo liberado y se dieron cuenta que no estaba muy lejos de su ubicación. Se sentía a unos ocho o diez kilómetros de su ubicación.

"Parece que el niño Kyuubi está en el pueblo" dijo Orochimaru riendo. "Aunque me pregunto que habrá causado que use tal cantidad del chakra del Kyuubi" se preguntaba Orochimaru.

"Podría ser Akatsuki" Kabuto intentó dar una explicación. "¿Deberíamos ayudar?" preguntó.

"Naruto-kun puede arreglárselas" dijo Orochimaru riendo. "Después de todo no escojo anfitriones débiles o comunes" explicó.

"Pero Sasuke-kun no está cerca del nivel de Naruto-kun" dijo Kabuto.

"Muy cierto" concordó Orochimaru. "Sin embargo Sasuke es impulsado por la venganza y por ello es más fácil de convencer, además también tiene el Sharingan. Preferiría a Naruto-kun por encima de cualquier otro ya que incluso tiene el Mangekyou, pero no vendrá fácilmente" explicó Orochimaru y Kabuto asintió.

 **## Con Tsunade y Shizune ##**

Las dos mujeres estaban en un bar, Tsunade bebiendo sake como si no hubiera un mañana. Después de lo que había oído de Orochimaru no era realmente difícil de entender por qué hacía esto.

Incluso si Tsunade estaba ligeramente ebria ambas pudieron sentir fácilmente el chakra que inundó el pueblo entero. El chakra se sentía como si tuviera un poder más allá de lo que jamás hubieran sentido, se sentía como si trascendiera el entendimiento humano.

"¿Sintió eso, Tsunade-sama?" preguntó Shizune temblando. Sabía muy bien lo que el Kyuubi había hecho en Konoha catorce años atrás.

"¿Eh?" preguntó Tsunade alzando su cabeza de la barra. Sus mejillas estaban rojas por todo el alcohol que había ingerido. "Ese... es el Kyuubi" dijo y comenzó a hacer una técnica diseñada para purgar el sake de su sistema.

"Vamos, Shizune" dijo Tsunade tomando su abrigo y corriendo hacia la fuente del chakra.

"Hai" respondió Shizune y siguió a su sensei.

 **## De vuelta con Naruto ##**

Itachi y Kisame estaban corriendo hacia las afueras del pueblo con Naruto detrás de ellos. Se detuvieron en un campo vacío y decidieron continuar la lucha ahí.

"Kisame, no podemos prolongar esto. Jiraiya definitivamente sintió el chakra del Kyuubi" dijo Itachi y Kisame asintió.

"¿Qué sugieres?" preguntó Itachi. En este punto había dejado la actitud de juego y tomó una completamente seria. Cualquier Jinchuuriki usando a su Bijuu era un oponente peligroso.

"El Tsukuyomi es inútil y usarlo de nuevo me dejaría inconsciente" explicó Itachi. "Mantenlo ocupado. La reacción adversa del Tsukuyomi me debilitó y necesito reunir chakra para el siguiente movimiento" dijo Itachi y Kisame asintió.

" **¿Por fin dejaron de correr?"** PREGUNTÓ Naruto acercándose a los dos miembros de Akatsuki. Estaba caminando en cuatro patas hacia ellos y mantenía la calma. Itachi saltó ligeramente hacia atrás y comenzó a concentrarse mientras que Kisame le hacía frente a Naruto.

" **Vamos a jugar"** dijo Naruto y atacó a Kisame con una velocidad impresionante, pero Kisame no era un shinobi Rango S por nada y pudo seguirle el rastro con facilidad.

Se acercó con rapidez a Kisame y extendió su brazo de chakra para intentar golpearlo, pero Kisame saltó a un lado. Naruto volvió a usar su garra de chakra, pero Kisame la bloqueó con su espada y absorbió su chakra, destruyendo la mano de chakra.

" **¿Incluso puedes absorber chakra de Bijuu?"** preguntó Naruto sorprendido. El chakra de un Bijuu era uno de los más potentes.

"Sí. Parece que a Samehada le gusta tu chakra" dijo Kisame sonriendo mientras Samehada temblaba de emoción por comer un chakra tan delicioso.

"Suiton: Baku Suishouha" dijo Kisame y rellenó sus pulmones completamente de chakra, expulsando una ola gigantesca de agua. Naruto saltó para evitar ser golpeado y aterrizó de vuelta en el agua cuando esta se calmara.

" **Raiton: Jibashi** **"** dijo Naruto y canalizó chakra de relámpago a través del agua para intentar electrocutar a Kisame, pero para su sorpresa la espada lo absorbió de nuevo.

" **Esa espada es una molestia"** dijo Naruto y Kisame dio una carcajada.

"Lo sé... ¿no es genial?" dijo el hombre tiburón.

"Suiton: Goshokuzame (Cinco tiburones hambrientos)" dijo Kisame y azotó sus manos en el agua. Entonces empujó chakra al agua y comenzó a moldearlo hasta que formara cinco tiburones que nadaron hacia Naruto, quien permaneció sin moverse.

Los tiburones rápidamente llegaron frente a Naruto y saltaron del agua para intentar comérselo, pero Naruto los golpeó con su Gunbai como si fueran moscas. En solo un segundo todos los tiburones se desintegraron en el agua.

Aprovechando la sorpresa de Kisame lanzó tres kunais Hirashin hacia él tan rápido como pudiera. Kisame salió de su estupor y saltó tan lejos como pudiera y logró evitar un Rasengan en el pecho.

" _Parece que el rango de Naruto-kun está limitado a unos cuatro metros y medio de distancia de los kunais"_ concluyó Itachi al ver el Hirashin de Naruto. Itachi estaba reuniendo chakra, pero eso no lo impedía de ver y analizar el combate para detectar cualquier debilidad que Naruto tuviera.

"Kisame, mantén una distancia de cuatro metros y medio de los kunais" gritó Itachi y Kisame asintió.

" _Lo dedujo"_ pensó Naruto un poco sorprendido, aunque concluyó que Itachi no era considerado un prodigio por nada.

Naruto estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó a Kisame aparecer detrás de él. "Suiton: Suriou no Jutsu" dijo Kisame y agua comenzó a envolver a Naruto atrapándolo en una burbuja de agua.

"Te tengo" dijo Kisame sonriendo.

" **No, no me tienes"** dijo Naruto y usó el Kamui para caminar fuera de la burbuja para sorpresa de Kisame. Naruto tomó la oportunidad y le dio una patada para alejarlo de Samehada.

Naruto canalizó chakra en su mano derecha y un fuerte sonido comenzó a escucharse. "Oodama Rasengan" dijo, pero aun no podía mantener la estabilidad del Rasengan a esa escala, así que se desestabilizó y voló enfrente de él.

El pecho de Kisame recibió profundas cortadas, similares a garras y fue saltado hacia atrás. Samehada se acercó rápidamente a su amo y lo curó. En solo unos segundos Kisame estaba de vuelta a la normalidad.

" _De verdad odio a esa espada"_ pensó Naruto mientras suspiraba. Si no podía encontrar una manea de deshacerse de esa espada permanentemente esto seguiría así hasta que uno de los dos se quedaran sin chakra.

" **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** **"** dijo Naruto y esta vez lanzó una enorme bola de fuego reforzada con el chakra del Kyuubi hacia Itachi quien no sería capaz de esquivarla a tiempo.

Kisame apareció rápidamente enfrente de Itachi y dijo "Suiton: Suijinheki" y una barrera de agua se alzó y bloqueó la bola de fuego, creando una enorme nube de vapor que se disipó rápidamente.

Naruto, usando el vapor como cobertura, hizo un clon de sombras que tomó su lugar mientras que el original nadó por debajo del agua y entró al subsuelo. Kisame corría rápidamente hacia Naruto para mantenerlo ocupado mientras Itachi terminaba, pero el hombre tiburón no se había dado cuenta que solo era un clon.

" **Explosión de Clones de Sombra** **"** dijo el clon de Naruto y estalló. Kisame usó su espada a tiempo para bloquear la explosión y saltó hacia atrás, solo para encontrar a Naruto enfrente de Itachi.

El Naruto original se levantó rápidamente enfrente de Itachi. Los ojos de Naruto brillaban con un gran poder, hizo contacto visual con Itachi y susurró. "Tsukuyomi".

 **## Mundo del Tsukuyomi de Naruto ##**

Naruto arrastró a Itachi a su propio genjutsu. Luego de haber visto el Tsukuyomi de Itachi Naruto sabía cómo hacerlo. Ya que el Tsukuyomi fue copiado de Itachi, este mundo era muy similar. El cielo era rojo con las nubes y el sol completamente negros.

"Bienvenido a mi mundo. Aquí soy Dios; controlo todo, incluso el mismo tiempo" dijo, copiando las palabras de Itachi.

"Muy impresionante, Naruto-kun. Ser capaz de usar esta técnica en tu primer intento" dijo Itachi.

"Gracias" dijo Naruto y como Itachi lo solía hacer, comenzó a apuñalarlo con espadas en todo el cuerpo, pero Itachi no gritó o dio algún signo de sentir el dolor.

"Pero..." dijo Itachi y Naruto se enfocó en él. "Sigues muy lejos de dominarlo" dijo y el Tsukuyomi se rompió como si fuera una rama y los dos fueron llevados de vuelta al mundo real.

 **## Mundo real ##**

Naruto fue sacado del Tsukuyomi a la fuerza y llegó justo a tiempo para bloquear un golpe de Samehada. Sin embargo, la espada logró rasgarlo y arrancar un poco de su chakra, obligando a Naruto a volver al estado de tres colas.

" _Maldición... esa espada puede devorarlo todo"_ pensó Naruto mientras veía hacia Samehada que parecía crecer un poco de tamaño.

"Este es, Naruto-kun" dijo Itachi mientras su ojo derecho comenzó a sangrar. "Amaterasu" dijo y alrededor de Naruto llamas negras aparecieron de la nada y comenzaron a quemarlo.

Naruto fue envuelto en llamas negras y su capa de chakra probó ser inútil en contra del calor y poder de las flamas. Naruto activó su Kamui y se alejó de las llamas, con la piel ligeramente quemada.

"¿Qué?... incluso puede evitar las llamas del Amaterasu" dijo Itachi sorprendido. Nunca habría esperado que los poderes del Mangekyou de Naruto fueran así de grandes. _"Solo prueba que Madara es una auténtica amenaza"_ pensó Itachi. Si Naruto era así de poderoso a una edad tan joven no quería ni pensar lo que Madara podría hacer.

Naruto tomó un par de respiraciones profundas y se calmó. Kurama ya había curado la piel quemada, así que Naruto estaba de vuelta a la normalidad. El rubio vio con cuidado a las llamas negras y las analizó lo mejor que podía.

" _Entonces este es el Amaterasu"_ pensó Naruto y Kurama asintió al haberlas visto antes. _"Si no tuviera el Kamui tendría que recurrir a fuuinjutsu, pero tomaría tiempo"_.

" _Así es como se crean"_ pensó Naruto. " _Haciendo que las partículas vibren a enormes niveles de velocidad crea intensas llamas y haciendo que absorban radiación es como se sostienen y es lo que les da el color negro"_ concluyó Naruto luego de ver con mucho cuidado a las flamas. Tendría que intentarlo más tarde, pero era momento de terminar con esto.

" **Naruto ten cuidado... puede que sea capaz de usar el Susanoo"** le advirtió Kurama. Itachi ya había usado dos de los tres poderes de sus ojos.

" _Lo tendré"_ le contestó Naruto mientras veía con cuidado. Itachi se veía como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Siendo un Uchiha mestizo un Mangekyou debía de ser muy agotador y doloroso.

"El mocoso es duro" dijo Kisame. El hombre tiburón estaba relativamente bien y sus reservas de chakra no habían sido muy afectadas. Itachi por el otro lado era un desastre.

" **Hora de terminar esto"** dijo Naruto antes de envolverse con tres colas. Naruto estaba envuelto en una barrera entre negro y morado que impedía la vista de Kisame. Un segundo más tarde la barrera estalló y los ojos de ambos se ensancharon ante lo que vieron.

Era Naruto, sin embargo no era el que habían conocido. Naruto estaba completamente envuelto en el chakra del Kyuubi como si fuera su propia piel. Sus orejas eran más grandes, sus ojos seguían siendo rojos con el Mangekyou y tenía cuatro colas en la espalda. Esta era la segunda versión de su capa, algo parecido a un Kyuubi en miniatura.

" **¿Listos?"** preguntó el Naruto 'Kyuubificado' mientras sonreía.

"¿Crees que nos puedes asustar?" preguntó Kisame retóricamente antes de hacer sellos manuales y azotar sus manos en la poca agua que quedaba.

"Suiton: Senshokukou (Mil Tiburones Hambrientos)" dijo y del agua incontables tiburones emergieron y todos se abalanzaron hacia el rubio.

Los tiburones se acercaban más y más y Naruto simplemente alzó su mano/garra derecha y la azotó en el piso con una gran fuerza. La enorme onda de choque resultante vaporizó a todos los tiburones junto con el agua. Cuando el polvo se asentara no había nada más que un cráter y a Kisame sosteniendo a Itachi.

"Subestimamos severamente al mocos" dijo Kisame respirando profusamente e Itachi le daba una mirada que decía '¿De veras?'.

No tuvieron tiempo para pensar ya que Naruto se preparaba para su siguiente ataque. Sus colas estaban envolviéndolo, terminando justo encima de su cabeza. Entonces chakra azul y rojo comenzó a reunirse en el aire. De pronto el chakra comenzó a comprimirse hasta que formara una esfera perfecta que estaba suspendida en medio del aire.

Tanto Kisame como Itachi veían con mucho cuidado lo que iba a suceder, hasta que vieron a Naruto tragar la esfera de chakra. "¿Se la comió?" preguntó Kisame.

Naruto se acababa de tragar la esfera cuando Jiraiya, Tsunade y Shizune llegaron a la escena "¿Eres tú, Naruto?" preguntó Jiraiya, pero Naruto no podía hablar en esos momentos.

"Jiraiya ¿qué sucede?" le preguntó Tsunade a su viejo compañero de equipo. No tenía mucha experiencia combatiendo Jinchuurikis o usando sellos.

" **Prepárense"** dijo Naruto antes de que la esfera explotara en su estómago, haciendo que se viera igual que un hámster. De la boca de Naruto salió humo y era claro que algo iba a salir de él.

" **Bijuudama"** dijo Naruto y una esfera rojiza de energía emergió de la boca de Naruto y se dirigió a una tremenda velocidad hacia ambos miembros de Akatsuki. Los ojos de Itachi brillaron justo antes de que la esfera los alcanzara y explotara, devastando el área.

El piso estaba temblando como si un terremoto hubiera sucedido. El viento estaba empujado a todo hacia atrás y todo el paisaje fue destruido por completo, incluso la misma tierra.

"¿Qué demo...?" Jiraiya comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió cuando tuvo que convocar el estómago del sapo para protegerse junto con Tsunade y Shizune, de la enorme explosión y el calor producido por ella.

La explosión se terminó y el polvo se aclaraba. Enfrente de Naruto no había nada más que destrucción. Alrededor de Naruto había un cráter de un radio de veinte metros, pero el verdadero daño estaba enfrente de él. Un camino de destrucción de 100 metros.

Mientras el polvo se asentaba, Jiraiya bajó su escudo y su quijada golpeó el suelo al ver la destrucción enfrente de él. La planicie entera donde estaban, ahora no era nada más que un páramo. Kisame e Itachi seguían vivos e Itachi tenía una barrera humanoide de color rojizo alrededor de ellos.

" **Ese ese, Naruto. El Susanoo"** dijo Kurama dentro de su mente y Naruto vio mientras Itachi se levantaba, su Susanoo aun activo.

" _El escudo soportó una Bijuudama de bajo calibre"_ pensó Naruto.

" **Es una versión pobre del Susanoo. El verdadero puede destruir montañas por sí solo"** le explicó Kurama y Naruto se emocionó.

"Nos vamos, Kisame" dijo Itachi y se desmayó. Kisame lo recogió y tan rápido como podía usó el Shunshin para escapar del área. Tenían grandes dificultades contra Naruto, pero ahora que Jiraiya y Tsunade habían llegado...

"Naruto... ¿Estás ahí?" preguntó Jiraiya mientras se le acercaba con cautela.

" **Sí...** soy yo" dijo Naruto mientras su capa desaparecía y se sentaba en el piso para recobrar el aliento.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" preguntó Jiraiya casi gritando, mientras apuntaba al campo destruido.

"Ese fue el máximo ataque de un Bijuu. Es llamado Bijuudama y es lo que mi padre usó como base para el Rasengan" explicó Naruto mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.

"Escogiste el mejor momento para espiar en las aguas termales... secuestraron a Hinata" dijo Naruto y los ojos de Jiraiya se ensancharon.

"¿La recuperaste?" preguntó.

"Lo hice, pero fue herida. Tengo un zorro médico cuidando de ella" explicó Naruto y se giró para ver a Tsunade y Shizune, quienes lo veían con las quijadas en el piso.

"Por cierto... encontré a Tsunade" dijo Jiraiya y todos sudaron una gota.

"Hola, hola... baa-chan".


	28. Reunión

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA LO ES.

 **Capítulo 28: Reunión**

"Hola, hola... baa-chan" dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía a Tsunade y una muchacha que la acompañaba. Finalmente había encontrado a la última de su familia. Aunque se supone que abuela se acercaba a los sesenta años de edad no se veía de más de treinta y no era una mentira cuando decían que Senju Tsunade era una de las mujeres más hermosas del planeta.

Tsunade solo se le quedaba viendo al rubio enfrente de ella que había destruido el campo en el que estaban parados. Al momento que se volteó a vera el aliento se le quedó atorado en la garganta. Al ver su apariencia: cabello rubio, esos profundos ojos azules como un océano y a Jiraiya llamarlo Naruto comenzó a temblar.

" _Es una copia al carbón de Minato con cabello más largo"_ pensó Tsunade. Después de todo este tiempo pensaba que estaba sola en el mundo, que su familia se había ido y ahora se encuentra con su nieto a no más de tres metros de distancia, sonriéndole.

Tsunade no sabía que pensar o decir, así que hizo lo único que creía era correcto. Corrió a toda velocidad y envolvió a Naruto en un abrazo mientras lloraba de felicidad.

"N-Naruto-kun" susurró Tsunade mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza como si se fuera a desvanecer. Lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y le caían por la camisa.

"B-Ba-Baa-chan" respondió Naruto mientras sollozaba y le devolvía el abrazo. Finalmente había encontrado a su familia y estaba feliz de porque, juzgando por la reacción de Tsunade, no lo rechazaría o lo dejaría.

Jiraiya y Shizune veían la escena ante ellos con sonrisas en los rostros. Esto era lo que necesitaba Tsunade, un poco de su familia de vuelta, algo que recibía de su supuestamente muerto nieto.

Terminaron el abrazo y Tsunade se limpió los ojos que seguían rojos por el llanto. Se encogió enfrente de Naruto y dijo "Déjame verte bien". Su voz llena con tanta felicidad que era intoxicante. Naruto solo rió y se sobó la cabeza de manera similar a su padre.

Tsunade estaba observando a Naruto lo mejor que podía. Tenía largo cabello rubio con patillas que le enmarcaban el rostro y le cubrían ligeramente el ojo derecho. Sus ojos eran de un azul tan profundo como el océano y tenía tres marcas de nacimiento en las mejillas, similares a bigotes.

"Eres tan lindo" dijo Tsunade y lo abrazó de nuevo, haciendo que los otros sudaran una gota. "Apuesto a que tienes a una horda de chicas tras de ti en casa" dijo Tsunade riendo. Parecía haberse olvidado de todo lo que había sucedido en el día. Finalmente estaba feliz y no quería perder ese sentimiento.

"Hablando de chicas" dijo Naruto rompiendo el abrazo. "Vuelvo enseguida" dijo Naruto y fue succionado por su ojo. Tsunade logró ver el Sharingan, pero lo reservó como una pregunta para más tarde.

Naruto reapareció ni un segundo después con una muchacha en sus brazos y un pequeño zorro en sus hombros. Hinata ya había sido curada y dormía pacíficamente.

"¿Quién es ella?" preguntó Tsunade mientras veía a la muchacha que Naruto cargaba al estilo nupcial.

"Es Hyuuga Hinata, mi novia" dijo Naruto y Tsunade asintió. Se imaginaba que a un muchacho bien parecido como él ya se lo habrían robado, pero tendría que ver si la chica estaba a la altura.

"Fue secuestrada por Itachi y Kisame, pero logré recuperarla y convocar un zorro sanador" explicó Naruto y se volteó a Tsunade. "¿Puedes ver si está bien? Solo por si acaso" preguntó Naruto y Tsunade se mordió el labio. Mientras no viera sangre debería estar bien.

Las manos de Tsunade comenzaron a brillar con una luz verde y escaneó el cuerpo de Hinata de pies a cabeza. Parecía detenerse encima del pecho para intentar medir el daño. "Tenía un par de costillas rotas y un hombro dislocado, pero ahora está bien. Solo necesita descansar" dijo Tsunade y Naruto suspiró aliviado.

"Te la debo, Kagura" dijo Naruto.

"En lo absoluto, Naruto-sama" dijo Kagura y desapareció en una nube de humo.

"Mira el desastre que hiciste" dijo Jiraiya y pateó un trozo de escombro del piso.

"Secuestraron a Hinata-chan, así que intenté matarlos con todas mis fuerzas. No estaba fanfarroneando" dijo Naruto en una voz seria y Jiraiya solo podía asentir al ver la devastación enfrente de él.

"¿Qué son esas llamas?" preguntó Jiraiya al ver las flamas negras que quemaban la roca y no mostraban signos de detenerse.

"Son las llamas del Amaterasu" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya le dirigió la mirada. "Solo pueden ser invocadas por un Mangekyou Sharingan y no pueden ser extintas por nadie excepto por quien las convocó en primer lugar. Arderán por siete días y sus noches. Son tan calientes como el sol y pueden convertir lo que sea en cenizas" dijo Naruto y los ojos de Jiraiya se ensancharon. Era un jutsu Katon realmente poderoso.

"¿Dijiste Mangekyou?" preguntó Jiraiya y Naruto asintió. "¿Quieres decir que tú también lo puedes hacer?" preguntó. Ese sería un verdadero incremento de poder para Naruto.

"Sé cómo funcionan, así que solo tengo que probarlo" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya asintió. "También sé cómo usar el Tsukuyomi" dijo y Jiraiya volvió a asentir. Naruto se estaba haciendo más y más poderoso con cada día que pasaba y esas dos técnicas lo harían letal contra cualquier oponente.

"Entonces no estaba viendo cosas cuando vi esa técnica" dijo Tsunade. "¿Cómo puedes tener el Sharingan?... no eres un Uchiha." dijo Tsunade.

"De hecho tengo sangre Uchiha" dijo Naruto y Tsunade alzó una ceja. "¿Qué sabes de los padres de mi padre?" preguntó Naruto.

"Es un huérfano. Nunca conoció a sus padres" respondió Tsunade y Naruto sonrió. Nunca se iba a cansar de la cara que ponía la gente cuando hablaba de su abuelo.

"Eso no es cierto" dijo Naruto sonriéndole a su abuela. "Conocía muy bien quien era su padre y vivió con él durante los primeros cinco años de su vida" dijo Naruto y Tsunade le dedicó su atención.

"No me dejes en suspenso" dijo Tsunade y Naruto tomó el Gunbai de su espalda y lo puso en el piso, tomándolo por la empuñadura.

"¿Es ese...?" preguntó Tsunade y sus ojos se ensancharon cuando dedujo todo.

"Mi abuelo era Uchiha Madara" dijo Naruto y comenzó a reír por su expresión. Parecía un pez fuera del agua y Shizune estaba tan blanca como una sábana. "Este es su abanico y él se lo pasó a mi padre y ahora me pertenece a mi" explicó Naruto.

"P-Pe-Pero..." intentó decir Tsunade, pero la voz le fallaba.

"Madara-jiji no murió en la batalla contra Hashirama-jiji. Después tuvo un hijo y lo nombró... Minato Namikaze" explicó Naruto.

" _No tengo razón para dudar de él"_ pensó Tsunade riendo. Hasta ahora no sabía siquiera que Naruto estaba vivo.

"¿Qué tal si continuamos esto en el hotel?" preguntó Naruto y todos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el cuarto que Naruto había rentado.

"Ero-senin" dijo Naruto y a Jiraiya se le hinchó una vena y las dos mujeres rieron. "Debería advertirte sobre el hotel" dijo de forma misteriosa.

 **## De vuelta al hotel ##**

El hotel en sí estaba... casi... bien... si no tomabas en cuenta el trozo de construcción faltante. Cuando Naruto usó la capa de chakra y corrió hacia Itachi y Kisame liberó una onda de choque que devastó casi la mitad del edificio.

"ODIO A LOS SHINOBIS" el dueño del hotel estaba gritando en la calle mientras intentaba limpiar lo mejor que podía. No es como si una escoba pudiera ayudar mucho contra grandes trozos de ladrillo y mortero.

El dueño se giró solo para encontrarse con el responsable de la calamidad, caminando despreocupadamente hacia él. "¡TÚÚÚÚ!" gritaba el dueño hacia el rubio y lo apuntaba con el dedo. "¡MIRA ESTE DESASTRE!" gritó.

"No se preocupe" dijo Naruto intentado calmarlo. "Mi padrino con gusto pagará por todo" dijo Naruto y los ojos de Jiraiya se ensancharon.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritó Jiraiya tomando a Naruto por el cuello de la camisa. "¿Por qué debería pagar yo?" preguntó Jiraiya de forma retórica. "Tú fuiste el que voló el hotel".

"Me encontraron y lastimaron a Hinata porque decidiste perseguir faldas" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya resopló. "Además he visto tu chequera y esto ni siquiera le hará un rasguño" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya le dirigió una mirada sospechosa.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó.

"Siempre ve debajo del engaño. Además, mis ojos pueden ver más que chakra, obviamente" dijo Naruto sonriendo. "Así que págale al hombre y encontremos otro lugar para que Hinata-chan pueda descansar apropiadamente" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya lo hizo renuentemente. Se metió las manos a los bolsillos para sacar su billetera, solo para encontrar que no estaba ahí. Se dio la vuelta y vio que Tsunade ya estaba negociando con el dueño del hotel, haciendo que Jiraiya llorara.

" _La vida es tan injusta"_ pensó Jiraiya.

De pronto Naruto sintió que Hinata despertaba y le dirigió la mirada. Parecía que el ruido la había despertado. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse en los brazos de Naruto.

"Hola, dormilona" dijo Naruto mientras veía a Hinata abrir los ojos. "¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó.

"Estoy bien" dijo y vio a sus alrededores. "Creo que puedo caminar" dijo y Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"Solo acabas de despertar. Además me gusta cargarte" dijo Naruto y le besó la frente, haciendo que ella se acurrucara.

"KAWAI" gritó Shizune. "Es tan adorable" dijo, fantaseando como una fangirl por lo tiernos que se veían. Jiraiya escribía furiosamente en su libreta, ni siquiera notando a Tsunade.

"SI USAS A MI NIETO PARA TU 'INVESTIGACIÓN' REMOVERÉ LO QUE TE HACE UN HOMBRE" gritó Tsunade y Jiraiya se tensó y puso rápidamente su libreta en su bolsillo.

"T-Ten misericordia" imploró arrodillado.

"Lo siento... eso se acabó" dijo Tsunade tronándose los nudillos y recogiéndose las mangas.

" _Aterradora"_ pensó Naruto al ver a su abuela darle una paliza a su padrino. Jiraiya gritaba e imploraba que se detuviera, pero ella ni siquiera le hizo caso.

" _Oh Kami... el dolor"_ pensó Jiraiya.

Naruto decidió que ya era tiempo de salvar a su padrino de la ira de Tsunade. "¿Qué les parece si cenamos?" pregunto y Jiraiya suspiró aliviado cuando el embate se detuvo.

"Suena bien" respondió Tsunade y le dio una última patada a Jiraiya donde el sol no brilla, haciendo que se retorciera de dolor y se sobara sus partes nobles. Jiraiya no paraba de maldecir a los rubios que lo rodeaban.

 **## Restaurante ##**

El grupo encontró un pequeño restaurante con unas mesas disponibles, algo raro porque todos estaban llenos por la enorme cantidad de turistas en el pueblo. Todos estaban sentados en una pequeña mesa con Shizune, Tsunade y Jiraiya de un lado y Naruto con Hinata del otro. El menú consistía en sardinas y arroz; Tsunade y Jiraiya bebían sake.

"¿Cómo ha sido tu vida, chico?" preguntó Tsunade mientras sorbía un poco de su sake. Quería saber sobre la vida de su nieto ya que no estuvo ahí para él.

"Fue dura durante los primeros años, pero ahora está bien" dijo Naruto y Tsunade alzó una ceja.

" _¿Dura?"_ Tsunade se preguntaba a qué se refería con exactitud.

"De hecho desde que los Exámenes Chunin terminaron me dejaron de llamar demonio y pararon los intentos de asesinato" dijo Naruto y la cara de Tsunade se retorció por la ira. Había olvidado que Naruto es un Jinchuuriki y sabía muy bien como la mayoría eran tratados en sus aldeas.

"¿Te lastimaron?" preguntó con fuego en los ojos; la mesa crujió ligeramente por la presión que ejercían sus puños.

"No te preocupes, ya se terminó" dijo Naruto calmándola. "Les mostré que tenía el Sharingan y que pertenezco al Clan Senju y ahora casi me idolatran" dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podían ser tan volubles? Naruto era un demonio un día y al siguiente era prácticamente un príncipe. "Pero no les guardo rencor" dijo.

"¿Te das cuenta que una vez que te asciendan a Chunin tomarás el asiento de la cabeza del Clan y serás forzado a entrar en la ARC?" preguntó Tsunade. La ARC era lo que la orilló a abandonar la aldea en primer lugar y cuando Kushina murió no tenía nada que la mantuviera en ese lugar.

"Soy Chunin de Élite y ya me negué a la ARC" dijo Naruto riendo.

"¿Chunin de Élite?... ¿Un mocoso como tú?... ¿dónde está el chaleco?" preguntó Tsunade burlándose.

"No me gusta usarlo y ¿Viste lo que le hice a los miembros de Akatsuki? Son del nivel de un Kage" dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"Oh por favor... eso fue el Kyuubi" dijo Tsunade.

" **Me agrada"** dijo el Kyuubi en la mente de Naruto.

" _A ti te agradan todos los que alaban tu fuerza"_ respondió Naruto.

"Bien, como digas" dijo Naruto haciendo una mueca y haciendo que todos rieran.

"¿Cómo te negaste a la ARC?" preguntó Tsunade. "Es obligatoria por ley" explicó Tsunade.

"Simple. Los amenacé con dejar la aldea si me forzaban a entrar en ella" dijo Naruto sonriendo y Tsunade rió.

"Por cierto. ¿Qué haces aquí, Jiraiya?" preguntó Tsunade y Jiraiya suspiró ya que esta podría ser una difícil conversación.

"Sensei nos pidió que te encontráramos y te dijéramos que has sido escogida como Godaime Hokage" dijo Jiraiya y Tsunade suspiró.

Al momento que Jiraiya dijo que su sensei la quería como Hokage recordó lo que había pasado con Orochimaru. Había acordado con encontrarse con él en una semana y si curaba su brazo él destruiría Konoha.

"Voy a volver a la aldea, pero no será para convertirme en Hokage" dijo Tsunade y Jiraiya alzó una ceja confundido. "Sensei me envió una carta diciendo que Naruto murió la noche del ataque del Kyuubi" explicó.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Naruto. "Eso no tiene sentido. Él fue el que me dijo de ti en primer lugar" explicó el rubio.

"Algo anda mal aquí" dijo Jiraiya. "¿Cómo era la carta?" preguntó.

"Lo que esperarías de la carta de un Kage, con el sello y la firma" dijo Tsunade. Hace mucho que la carta no existía ya que ella la había destruido al momento de leerla.

"No hay nadie más para la posición" razonó Jiraiya.

"¿Qué hay de ti?" preguntó ella.

"Mi red de espías es demasiado importante para la aldea, además no soy el tipo de persona que se sienta detrás de un escritorio ocho horas al día" respondió Jiraiya.

"Yo no me volveré Hokage... es el trabajo de un tonto" dijo Tsunade y Naruto activó su Sharingan sin darse cuenta y le dirigió una mirada de enojo.

"¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?" preguntó. "Hashirama-jiji, Tobirama-jiji, mi padre. Toda nuestra familia tomó la posición y murió defendiendo la aldea que amaban" explicó Naruto.

"Exacto... todos murieron por nada" dijo Tsunade.

"Protegieron la aldea que amaron y deberíamos continuar su legado, protegiendo la aldea que crearon" dijo Naruto, pero Tsunade parecía renuente a darle la razón. Naruto tuvo una idea ingeniosa.

"¿Qué te parece si apostamos?" preguntó Naruto y Jiraiya sonrió.

"¿Qué tipo de apuesta?" preguntó Tsunade enfocada en Naruto.

"Tú y yo afuera. Si te pateo el trasero regresas a la aldea y te vuelves Hokage" dijo Naruto y Tsunade lo pensó.

" _Solo es un Gennin"_ pensó. "Bien, pero si pierdes me das todo tu dinero y nada de usar al Kyuubi.

"Bien" respondió Naruto.

"Vamos afuera entonces" dijo Tsunade y todos caminaron al medio de la calle.

"Todo iba tan bien" dijo Hinata suspirando y tanto Jiraiya como Shizune asintieron.

 **## En la calle ##**

Naruto y Tsunade estaban de cara a su contrincante mientras que Jiraiya, Shizune y Hinata veían desde un lado de la calle.

"Última oportunidad de retractarse" dijo Tsunade dándole una oportunidad.

"Nunca me rindo y nunca lo haré, porque ser Hokage es mi sueño" dijo Naruto con fuego en los ojos. Tsunade sonrió y podría haber jurado ver a Nawaki detrás de Naruto.

"Como prefieras... si gano también te daré este collar" dijo Tsunade y la quijada de Shizune cayó al suelo, igual que la de Jiraiya.

"¿El collar de Hashirama?" preguntó Naruto. "Vamos entonces" dijo y se colocó en posición.

"Tsunade, creo que debería advertirte..." comenzó Jiraiya, pero lo cortaron.

"Por favor, Jiraiya, puedo hacerme cargo de un Gennin" dijo Tsunade sonriendo. "Incluso si es un Chunin de Élite puedo vencerlo" dijo. Incluso si no lo decía quería que Naruto ganara, pero no se la iba a poner fácil.

"Es irónico" dijo Hinata y recibió miradas de confusión de todos. "Los descendientes de Hashirama y Madara se enfrentan" dijo y todos rieron.

"Cierto" respondió Jiraiya y todos le prestaron atención al combate. Tsunade no tenía ninguna posición, solo estaba parada con las manos en la cintura. Naruto la veía con cuidado, su Sharingan activo.

Decidiendo intentar asustarla un poco hizo que su Sharingan girara con lentitud y Tsunade veía con cuidado el giro constante, alerta de anomalías en su red de chakra para detectar algún genjutsu.

Naruto comenzó a incrementar la velocidad del Sharingan hasta que comenzó a cambiar de forma. Eventualmente el Sharingan se detuvo y el patrón normal se había desvanecido, reemplazado por ojos negros con un círculo rojo incompleto y tres círculos en ellos.

" _¿Un Mangekyou?"_ se preguntaba Tsunade al ver los ojos de Naruto con mucho cuidado. En ese momento descartó la actitud despreocupada y tomó una posición de defensa básica. Puede que nunca enfrentara a un Uchiha con un Mangekyou, pero su padre le había advertido sobre sus poderes y no debían ser tomados a la ligera.

"Tsukuyomi" dijo Naruto y los ojos de Tsunade se agrandaron antes de que su mundo fuera reemplazado por el del Tsukuyomi de Naruto.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó mientras veía el mundo alrededor de ella.

"Bienvenida a mi genjutsu más fuerte" dijo Naruto saliendo de la nada y parándose enfrente de Tsunade. "Aquí soy Dios, controlo todo, incluso el tiempo. Tres días aquí no son más que tres segundos en el mundo real" explicó Naruto y Tsunade se dio cuenta del lío en el que estaba.

"Es la segunda vez que he intentado esta técnica y mi control sigue apestando, pero debería ser suficiente para ti" dijo Naruto y Tsunade fue atada a una cruz con Naruto enfrente de él, sosteniendo una espada.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" preguntó Tsunade. No quería creer que Naruto iba a torturarla.

"Voy a... hacer que mueras de risa" dijo Naruto riendo malvadamente y la espada que tenía se convirtió en una pluma.

Naruto comenzó a usar la pluma para hacerle cosquillas a Tsunade. Tsunade mordió sus labios e intento resistirse, pero no pudo. Tsunade estalló a carcajadas y llorando por la risa.

"JAJAJAJAJA" Tsunade no paraba de reír, apenas capaz de respirar. Quería doblarse ya que le dolía el estómago, pero no podía por estar sujeta a la cruz.

Naruto reía malvadamente al ver a Tsunade.

 **## Mundo real – tres segundos más tarde ##**

Afuera los espectadores estaban incautos de lo que sucedía. Todos escucharon a Naruto decir el nombre de su genjutsu, pero no sabían si Tsunade había sido atrapada ya que solo se sostenían la mirada. De pronto Tsunade cayó arrodillada y respirando pesadamente, con los ojos rojos y lágrimas en el rostro.

"Maldito mocoso" dijo Tsunade, recuperando el aliento. Naruto solo le sonreía. Era un milagro que Tsunade no se hubiera desmayado.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"Me hizo reír sin cesar por 72 horas" dijo Tsunade y todos sudaron una gota. Era un uso... muy particular para un genjutsu.

"Me las vas a pagar" dijo Tsunade antes de comenzar a correr hacia Naruto con el brazo extendido.

" _Está usando chakra en su puño"_ pensó Naruto al ver que se acercaba. Tomó su abanico de su espalda y lo usó como escudo. Tomó la empuñadura con una mano y el otro extremo con la otra mano.

"Eso no va a ayudar" dijo Tsunade y le dio un puñetazo al abanico. Al momento de que su puño colisionara se escuchó un sonido similar al de una campana por todo el pueblo. La tierra tembló, pero Naruto se mantuvo inmutable. Su Gunbai no tenía ni siquiera un rasguño.

Tsunade estaba sorprendida de que el abanico siguiera en una pieza. No le había hecho siquiera una marca a la maldita cosa. Era cierto que no usaba su fuerza al máximo, pero ese golpe era suficiente para tirar una pared y el abanico seguía intacto.

Naruto abanicó con su Gunbai y liberó una fuerte ráfaga de viento que hizo que Tsunade saltara hacia atrás para ganar algo de distancia. Naruto hizo el signo del tigre con la mano izquierda para liberar un jutsu de fuego, cuando fue interrumpido por Jiraiya,

"ALTO NARUTO" dijo y ambos se voltearon a verlo. "No uses ninjutsu en medio de la calle, baka" explicó y Naruto asintió.

Naruto tomó un kunai de tres puntas y se lo lanzó a Tsunade, quien lo vio acercarse con mucho cuidado. Al momento de que el kunai iba a pasar a su lado, Tsunade lo atrapó y este giró en uno de sus dedos.

"Mal movimiento" dijo Naruto y Tsunade alzó una ceja.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó.

"¿No has notado que no es un kunai ordinario?" preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa e hizo que Tsunade detuviera la rotación del kunai y lo viera con cuidado. Ella notó que era un kunai de tres puntas con un kanji en el mango.

" _No puede haber"_ pensó Tsunade justo antes de ver un brillante destello amarillo. Estaba a punto de girarse cuando sintió que Naruto le daba una patada en el trasero.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" dijo Tsunade sobándose la retaguardia.

"Gané, baa-chan" dijo Naruto con su sonrisa zorruna.

"¿Te importaría explicarme a qué te refieres?" preguntó Tsunade.

"Dije que ganaría si te pateaba el trasero y es lo que hice" dijo Naruto y comenzó a reír por las caras de todos, quienes se dieron cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"Me engañaste" dijo Tsunade negando con la cabeza. No podía ganar una maldita apuesta aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Hinata solo meneaba la cabeza. Sabía que Naruto era muy engañoso y astuto, probablemente por tener un zorro sellado dentro de él. Debió haberla visto venir.

"No hice algo así" dijo inocentemente. "Estuviste de acuerdo en la apuesta, ¿así que vendrás con nosotros a la aldea y te convertirás en Hokage?" preguntó.

Tsunade suspiró derrotada y extrañamente aliviada. Caminó calmadamente hacia Naruto y se arrodilló enfrente de él. Se deshizo el collar y lo puso el cuello de Naruto y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Vuélvete un gran Hokage como tu baa-chan" dijo Tsunade poniendo su mano encima del collar y del corazón de Naruto. El rubio solo sonrió y le dio un abrazo.

"Me da gusto que todo saliera bien" dijo Jiraiya y se volteó a ver a Tsunade. "¿También me toca un beso o quizás un abrazo?" dijo subiendo y bajando las cejas... tras lo cual recibió los puños de Tsunade en la cara.

 **## Al día siguiente ##**

Luego de la batalla de la noche pasada todos se reunieron y fueron a un hotel a pasar la noche. Fue un dolor en el trasero para Tsunade permitir que Naruto y Hinata durmieran juntos, pero al final lo aceptó, pero les dijo que eran muy jóvenes para niños.

"Todos estaban desayunando juntos cuando Tsunade recordó algo. "Naru-chan. ¿Por qué estabas peleando con esos dos ayer?" preguntó Tsunade y Naruto suspiró antes de comenzar a explicar.

"No me llames así... suena a nombre de niña" se quejó Naruto y Tsunade sonrió.

"Me gusta Naru-chan, suena mejor que Bigotes-kun" dijo Hinata riendo y Naruto le lanzó una mirada de enojo. Naruto suspiró antes de continuar.

"De acuerdo a Ero-senin hay una organización llamada Akatsuki compuesta de criminales Rango S y que están tras de los Bijuu" dijo Naruto y los ojos de Tsunade se agrandaron ya que no era común ver a shinobis del nivel de un Kage trabajar juntos.

"Se rumora que hay diez miembros. Orochimaru solía pertenecer al grupo hasta que los traiciono. Por ahora solo sé de Uchiha Itachi y Hoshigaki Kisame, Sasori de las Arenas Rojas y Deidara el Bombardero. Todos son Rango S" explicó Jiraiya.

"Por cierto, Hinata-chan" dijo Naruto. "¿Cómo te atraparon?" preguntó.

 **## RETROSPECTIVA ##**

 _Naruto y Hinata acababan de separarse de Jiraiya ya que había ido detrás de la mujer. Los dos iban hacia el hotel cuando Hinata sintió una presencia cercana._

 _Activó su Byakugan y escaneó los tejados circundantes intentando localizar la fuente de chakra. Esto fue un gran error. Ya que Hinata había activado su Byakugan su visión se volvió de casi 360º lo que significaba que no podía evitar ver un par de ojos Sharingan._

 _Fue un pequeño instante antes de que Hinata rompiera el genjutsu que pusieron sobre ella, pero había sido suficiente para que un clon de sombras hiciera una sustitución con ella. Hinata ahora estaba enfrentando a dos personas con largas capas negras con nubes rojas estampadas en ellas y que llevaban sombreros de paja._

 _En ese momento Kisame corrió hacia ella e intentó patearla en el pecho para terminar el enfrentamiento rápido. Hinata se giró a la derecha, esquivando la patada y cargando sus manos con chakra. Intentó darle un golpe Juuken al hombro derecho._

 _El ataque conectó, pero Kisame no se inmutó. Hinata lo analizó con su Byakugan y notó que su golpe no llevaba chakra cuando era obvio que lo había cargado. Hinata notó que la espada tenía una red de chakra activa como si estuviera viva._

" _¿La espada absorbió mi chakra?" se preguntó en sus pensamientos._

" _¿Qué quieren?" preguntó mientras se colocaba en una posición básica de taijutsu._

" _Vamos a jugar con ella, Itachi-san" dijo Kisame. Itachi no dijo nada y se alejó unos pasos de ellos. Itachi enfocó su atención en el hotel._

" _¿Qué quieren conmigo?" preguntó de nuevo Hinata._

" _Nada. Lo que queremos es al niño del Kyuubi" dijo Kisame sonriendo y Hinata sabía que estos dos pertenecían a Akatsuki y que lo más seguro es que estuvieran al nivel de un Kage. Sabía que no tenía mucha oportunidad, pero no caería sin pelear._

 _Hinata incrementó la cantidad de su chakra y Kisame rió y tomó su espada, la que seguía envuelta en vendajes. Hinata hizo algunos sellos manuales y deshabilitó sus sellos de gravedad y se preparó para enfrentarlos._

 _Kisame comenzó a reír como un desquiciado e intentó un corte con su espada para tirar a Hinata. Ella se agachó para evitar el ataque. Kisame, usando el impulso de su espada, inclinó su cuerpo y le dio una patada. Hinata esquivó la patada y saltó. Hinata puso sus manos en la pierna de él para ganar apoyo y pateó a Kisame en la cara haciendo que cayera hacia atrás._

 _Kisame se paró enfurecido y corrió hacia Hinata, quien lo esperaba con una posición defensiva. El tiburón llegó rápidamente y los dos intercambiaron una lluvia de golpes, pero Hinata era demasiado ágil y rápida para los lentos y amplios movimientos de Kisame. Su espada tampoco le ayudaba en mucho._

 _Kisame se estaba frustrando más y más. Colocó la espada en su espalda y decidió pelear con la chica solo con taijutsu. Fue un gran error e Itachi solo negaba con la cabeza. Itachi podía ver con claridad que Hinata tenía la ventaja en taijutsu. Podía parecer pequeña y débil, pero eso era compensado por su velocidad y agilidad._

" _Quédate quieta" gritó Kisame al no poder siquiera rasguñarla. Si fuera ninjutsu ya estaría muerta, pero no lo usaban porque alertaría a Jiraiya o Naruto. Hinata iba a ser usada como palanca contra el rubio._

 _Hinata se agachó para evitar un golpe y le dio uno con el Juuken a su pierna derecha, haciendo que Kisame se arrodillara. El tiburón intentó un gancho derecho y Hinata lo atrapó con su mano izquierda y le dio un golpe al corazón, destruyéndolo._

" _Perra" dijo Kisame y puso sus manos temblorosas en la espada para curarse. Hinata escuchó el comentario y lo pateó donde el sol no brillaba, haciendo que los ojos de Kisame se desorbitaran. Incluso Itachi sintió un escalofrío al ver el golpe._

 _Hinata sintió una presencia detrás de ella y se volteó para encontrarse con Itachi quien le dio una patada en el hombro. La patada conectó y la fuerza hizo que se girara hacia Kisame, quien tenía su espada lista y la atacó con ella, haciendo que saliera volando. Hinata chocó con el piso y quedó noqueada._

" _Perra escurridiza" dijo Kisame bufando._

" _Estoy cansado de decirte que no subestimes a tus oponentes. Y aun así vas y enfrentas a un Hyuuga en taijutsu" dijo Itachi suspirando. "¿Te das cuenta que si no hubieras tenido tu espada estarías muerto?" preguntó Itachi y Kisame resopló._

" _Mírala: es pequeña y delgaducha. Parece que se va a romper en cualquier momento" dijo Kisame apuntando hacia Hinata._

" _El engaño es el arma más grande de un ninja. Puede parecer frágil, pero su habilidad es al menos de un Jounin de Élite, cerca al de un Kage" dijo Itachi. "Dale un par de años y será una fuerza temible en taijutsu" explicó Itachi._

" _Bien. Lo entiendo. Vamos por el chico, no puede ser mucho más difícil que ella" dijo Kisame y se dirigió hacia Hinata, la recogió y ambos se dirigieron hacia Naruto._

 **## FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA ##**

"Malditos" dijo Naruto apretando los puños. "Morirán la próxima ocasión" dijo.

"Fue mi culpa, Naruto-kun. Fui atrapada en primer lugar e ignoré a Itachi pensando que no iba a interferir. Explicó Hinata.

"Tsunade-sama" dijo Hinata y la aludida le dirigió su atención. "¿Podría entrenarme en las artes médicas?... siempre he querido convertirme en una médico de combate" dijo. Siempre había tenido un gran interés en venenos, antídotos y medicina.

"Me sorprende ver a un Hyuuga pedirlo" dijo Tsunade. "He intentado muchas veces en el pasado tener a un Hyuuga como médico debido al Byakugan, pero el Clan no se rebajaría a practicar medicina" dijo Tsunade resoplando.

"No formo parte del Clan Hyuuga" respondió Hinata.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó Tsunade confundida.

"Mi _padre_ consideró que era demasiado débil para ser la heredera del clan, así que me marcó con el Sello del Ave Enjaulada y me echó del clan cuando tenía ocho años de edad. He estado viviendo con Naruto-kun desde entonces. Es por lo que estamos tan cómodos durmiendo juntos" dijo y Tsunade enfureció.

Es no era la Hoja que su padre había creado. Trataban a los Jinchuuriki como basura y abandonaban a sus propios hijos. Nunca le había agradado el Clan Hyuuga, pero esto era más bajo de lo que pensaba.

"No tienes el sello" dijo Tsunade al ver su frente.

"Naruto-kun logró removerlo" dijo Hinata y Tsunade alzó una ceja. Así que el chico era un maestro de fuuinjutsu. Estaba lleno de sorpresas.

"Te entrenaré, Hinata" dijo Tsunade y Hinata asintió, agradecida.

"Necesito hablar con ustedes de algo" dijo Tsunade y todos dejaron de comer y le prestaron atención. "Se supone que me encontraré con Orochimaru en seis días" dijo Tsunade y el silencio se hizo presente.

"Supongo que quiere que lo cures por lo que le hice" dijo Naruto. Era lo más lógico.

"Así es. Acordé con encontrarme con él en seis días, así que podemos terminar con él de una vez por todas" dijo Tsunade y a Naruto lo asaltó la curiosidad.

"¿Por qué estuviste de acuerdo en encontrarte con él en una fecha posterior?" preguntó y Shizune veía a Tsunade con preocupación.

"Dijo que podía traer de vuelta a Dan, Nawaki y Kushina si lo curaba" dijo Tsunade y todos se quedaron callados.

"Ya había traído de vuelta a mi madre cuando lo combatimos durante la invasión" dijo Naruto. "Y-yo..." comenzó Naruto, pero se detuvo pensando si sería una buena idea. "Yo puedo permitirte verlos una vez más" dijo Naruto y Tsunade se congeló.

"Naruto... no puedes..." comenzó Jiraiya, pero Naruto lo cortó.

"Puedo usar el Edo Tensei sin sacrificios, pero las almas solo están aquí temporalmente. Una vez que el tiempo se termine volverán al mundo puro" explicó Naruto y se giró para ver a Tsunade.

Tsunade se mordió el labio pensando. No quería nada más que tenerlos de vuelta, pero al menos así podría verlos de nuevo. "Quiero volver a verlos... una última vez" dijo Tsunade y Naruto asintió.

"Terminemos de desayunar, luego vamos afuera y lo haremos" dijo Naruto y todos asintieron.

 **## Fuera del restaurante – campo vacío ##**

Todos dejaron el restaurante y se dirigieron al campo vacío donde se llevaría a cabo el ritual sin ser perturbados. Todos tomaron unos pasos hacia atrás y permitieron que Naruto hiciera su trabajo.

Naruto tenía suerte de que Tsunade conservara algunos mechones de cabellos de todos. Los mantenía como un recordatorio. Naruto tomó un rollo y lo colocó en el suelo. Canalizó chakra en él y kanji comenzaron a esparcirse por el campo, dejando círculos vacíos en ciertas partes.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" dijo Naruto e hizo tres clones que se sentaron en cada círculo.

"¿Clones?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"El Edo Tensei necesita un contenedor para anclar el alma a nuestro mundo. Mientras el clon tenga chakra para sostenerse pueden ser usados como contenedores" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya asintió. Tenía sentido.

Tigre-Serpiente-Perro-Dragón; Naruto hizo los sellos necesario y chocó las palmas. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" dijo Naruto y los clones comenzaron a cubrirse de hojas hasta que tomaron la apariencia de alguien más.

La primera persona era un hombre. Tenía cabello largo de color azul claro que le llegaba a la espalda y ojos verdes. Llevaba el atuendo estándar de shinobi de Konoha de su tiempo completo con un protector de frente y un chaleco sin bolsillos. Su nombre era Kato Dan, amante de Tsunade y abuelo materno de Naruto.

La segunda persona también era un joven. Tenía cabello corto y de color café claro, ojos verdes con un tinte gris y las mejillas con un permanente sonrojo. Como atuendo llevaba un abrigo oscuro y pantalones verdes. Su nombre era Senju Nawaki, hermano menor de Tsunade.

La tercera era una mujer. Tenía cabello rojo flamante y ojos azules. Llevaba pantalones y peto de ANBU. Era Senju Kushina, hija de Tsunade y madre de Naruto.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó Nawaki. Lo último que recordaba era correr por un campo abierto, seguido de una explosión y luego oscuridad.

"Kushina, Nawaki, Dan" dijo Tsunade al ver a las tres personas que Naruto había traído desde la muerte.

"No has cambiado nada, Tsunade-chan" dijo Dan y vio alrededor.

"¿Eres tú Kushi-chan?" preguntó Dan a la hermosa pelirroja a su lado.

"Sí, Tou-san. Es bueno verte de nuevo" dijo Kushina y vio alrededor para encontrar a Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraiya y una chica que no conocía.

"Pues... hola" dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca y todos se enfocaron en él. "Los he traído de vuelta temporalmente para que Tsunade pueda decir adiós. Serán capaces de permanecer aquí por aproximadamente un día" dijo Naruto y todos asintieron.

"¿Naruto-kun?" preguntó Kushina.

"¿Sí, Kaa-san?" preguntó respondió Naruto.

"¿Kaa-san?" preguntó Dan al ver al rubio con cuidado. "Eso me hace tu abuelo... es un gusto conocerte" dijo Dan.

"Lo mismo digo, abuelo" respondió Naruto y vio a su derecha para encontrarse con Nawaki hablando a Tsunade quien lo abrazaba mientras lloraba. "Esta es Hyuuga Hinata, mi novia" dijo Naruto presentándole a Hinata a su madre.

"¿Novia?" preguntó Kushina intentando molestarlo y haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran. "¿Cómo pasó?" preguntó Kushina queriendo detalles más jugosos.

Naruto comenzó a explicarle lo que había sucedido. Sobre como en su primer encuentro Naruto había rescatado a Hinata de un par de bravucones, un año después la salvó de ser secuestrada por un shinobi de Kumo y cuando Hinata fue expulsada y se confesaron.

"Oh, eso es tan lindo" dijo Kushina con estrellas en los ojos. "¿Sabías que tu padre y yo nos enamoramos de la misma manera?" preguntó Kushina y Naruto alzó una ceja confundido.

"Cuando tenía alrededor de diez años Kumo intentó secuestrarme por mi chakra especial que me permite crear cadenas. Habíamos alcanzado el borde del País del Fuego y estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, cuando tu padre apareció y me salvó" dijo Kushina y Naruto rió por la coincidencia.

"Supongo que estábamos destinados" dijo Naruto y le dio un beso a Hinata en la mejilla, haciendo que ella se acercara más a él. Kushina solo asintió en señal de aprobación, podía ver que Hinata era una chica muy dulce que amaba mucho a Naruto.

"¿Cómo te está tratando la bola de pelos?" preguntó Kushina cuando escuchó el estómago de Naruto rugir.

"Supongo que no le gusta ser llamado así" dijo Naruto riendo.

" **¿Qué les parece si los llamo bolsas de carne? ¿Les gustaría?"** preguntó Kurama.

" _Supongo que no, pero ya me has dicho así un par de ocasiones"_ respondió Naruto y Kurama se quedó callado.

"¿Estás bien, Naruto-kun?" preguntó Kushina al ver que Naruto perdía la noción de sus alrededores.

"Hace eso a veces cuando habla con el Kyuubi" dijo Hinata y Kushina se dio un golpe en la cabeza por no haberlo pensado. Naruto salió de sus pensamientos y notó que ambas lo veían detenidamente.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el rubio.

"Nada... es que tu cara atravesó un par de emociones y casi parecías un payaso" dijo Kushina y Naruto sudó una gota.

"Sabes" comenzó Kushina. "Es una pena que no pudieras conocer a Minato-kun" dijo tristemente.

"Ya lo hice" dijo Naruto haciendo que Kushina le dirigiera una mirada de confusión. "Cuando tenía cinco años de edad desperté el Sharingan y él apareció en mi mente. Me explicó todo lo que sucedió la noche que nací, me dijo sobre su padre y cómo abrir la jaula del Kyuubi" dijo Naruto y Kushina.

"Tengo un poco de hambre" dijo Naruto riendo. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Naruto es comer. "Casi es medio día" dijo y Kushina rió por el comportamiento de su hijo.

"Muy bien... reúnanse" dijo Naruto y todos lo obedecieron. "Es medio día. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a almorzar?" preguntó Naruto y todos asintieron.

"Espera" dijo Jiraiya. "¿Los Edo Tensei siquiera sienten hambre?" preguntó y Naruto alzó los hombros y volteó a verlos.

"Tengo hambre, pero quizá es porque el contenedor está hambriento" dijo Kushina.

"¿Qué deberíamos comer?" preguntó Tsunade.

"RAMEN" Naruto y Kushina respondieron al instante y todos rieron. Parecía que Naruto había sacado la adicción al ramen de parte de su madre.

"Yo no voy a pagar" dijo Jiraiya y selló su billetera.

 **## Más tarde ese día ##**

Todos pasaron el día como una familia lo haría, divirtiéndose y disfrutando la compañía de los otros. El desayuno fue una competencia épica de comer ramen entre Naruto y Kushina. Desafortunadamente para Naruto, Kushina era una Edo Tensei y como tal no se llenaba. Naruto se rindió luego de comer 15 tazones y desmayarse.

Dan y Nawaki se dieron a la tarea de conocer a Naruto. Todos se actualizaron sobre los sucesos recientes en el mundo. Dan le dijo a Naruto historias de Hashirama y Tobirama de ya que fue su contemporáneo.

"Entonces..." dijo Tsunade. Naruto sentía que los clones estaban en las últimas y que serían un par de minutos antes de que se desvanecieran y terminaran el jutsu.

"No llores, Tsunade-chan... no le queda a una mujer tan fuerte como tú" dijo Dan con una sonrisa triste. "Pude conocer a mi nieto y volver a ver a nuestra hija" dijo y Tsunade asintió lentamente. Aun le dolía volver a verlos partir.

"Es bueno volver a verlos" dijo Tsunade y se volteó hacia Naruto. "Al menos pude decir adiós" dijo ella.

"No te preocupes, Nee-san" dijo Nawaki sonriendo. "Incluso si no me agrada morir al menos pudimos ganar... un día será como Tou-san quería. Una era de paz sin guerras ni conflicto... cuando la humanidad se capaz de permanecer unida" dijo Nawaki, para alguien tan joven eran creencias muy fuertes.

"Es todo, Naruto... siento por la carga que pusimos sobre ti" dijo Kushina. Incluso si ella conoció bien al zorro y sabía que ayudaría a Naruto también sabía que la aldea no honraría el deseo de Minato.

"No te preocupes. Estoy feliz de que confiaran en mi" dijo Naruto abrazando a su madre por última vez. "No olvides la promesa que hice" dijo y Kushina sonrió.

"Esperaré. Entretanto... esperen un par de años antes de darme nietos" dijo Kushina sonriendo y los dos se sonrojaron, apartando la mirada.

"Adió, Naruto-kun" dijo Kushina antes de que el clon se desvaneciera y el cuerpo de Kushina se desintegrara hasta que no quedara nada más que hojas en el suelo.

"Vivan su vida al máximo" dijo Dan mientras desaparecía.

"Adiós, Nee-san" dijo Nawaki y desapareció.

Nadie dijo nada por un par de minutos mientras caminaban hacia el hotel. Tsunade estaba feliz de verlos una última vez y Naruto de poder hablar con su madre y conocerla aunque fuera solo un poco más.

"Preparémonos" dijo Tsunade y todos se le quedaron viendo. "Necesito una nueva billetera de cuero de serpiente".

 **## Base de Akatsuki – Puesto de guardia 4 ##**

Ambos miembros de Akatsuki no esperaban encontrar una resistencia tan fuerte del Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, especialmente considerando que solo tenía catorce años de edad. Kisame logró arrastrar el inconsciente cuerpo de Itachi hacia una de las muchas guaridas de Akatsuki que se encontraba en el País del Fuego.

Kisame usó su anillo para llamar al líder de la organización. No tomó cinco minutos antes de que una figura holográfica apareciera en el medio del cuarto. No se podía ver mucho de la figura además de que tenía cabello puntiagudo, pero lo que sobresalía eran sus ojos. Sus ojos eran plateados oscuros con círculos alrededor de las pupilas.

"Reporten" dijo antes de ver con cuidado a ambos miembros y se detuvo al ver a Itachi. "¿Qué sucedió con él?" preguntó la figura mientras notaba el estado de Itachi. Para ser sinceros parecía que alguien lo había pasado por una trituradora.

"El niño Kyuubi es lo que le pasó" dijo Kisame y la figura lo miró con incredulidad.

"¿Quieres decirme que un chico de catorce años noqueó a Itachi?" preguntó.

"Fuimos seriamente superados. Nuestros espías nos dijeron que era ruidoso y el último de su clase, pero no hay nada más lejos de la verdad" dijo Kisame.

"Explícate" dijo la figura.

"Para empezar el mocos tiene no solo el Sharingan, sino el siguiente nivel, el Mangekyou Sharingan" dijo Kisame.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la figura. Algo estaba mal, Itachi, Sasuke y... Madara eran supuestamente los últimos Uchihas.

"Es cierto... dice que es el nieto de Madara. Rompió el Tsukuyomi de Itachi como si nada y las llamas del Amaterasu no hicieron nada en su contra" explicó Kisame.

" _El nieto de Madara... ¿por qué no me dijo?"_ pensó la otra persona. Algo no estaba bien aquí. "Ya veo... ¿Qué más puedes decirme?" preguntó.

"Tiene un extraño poder que permite que los ataques físicos pasen a través de él como si fuera un fantasma" explicó Kisame y el otro alzó una ceja.

" _Intangibilidad... una de las habilidades de Madara"_ pensó la figura. El mocoso del Kyuubi se estaba volviendo un mayor problema del que pensaba. "¿Algo más?" preguntó.

"Oh sí... puede usar el poder del Kyuubi sin perder el control. Entró a un estado de cuatro colas y tuvo suficiente fuerza para orillar a Itachi a usar el Susanoo" dijo Kisame.

"Ese es un problema" dijo el otro. "No importa, el trabajo de ambos solo era hacer reconocimiento y lo hicieron bien" dijo la figura y estaba a punto de desaparecer, cuando Itachi lo interrumpió.

"¿Lo vamos a dejar en paz por tres años?" preguntó. "No sabemos qué nivel podría alcanzar en tres años más si tomamos como base el nivel que tiene en estos momentos" dijo Itachi. Naruto ya era muy poderoso y dejarlo en paz por tres años para dominar el Mangekyou no sería el mejor movimiento.

"Si es necesario lo eliminaré yo mismo" dijo la figura y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando dijo: "Después de todo, nadie puede oponerse a un dios".


	29. El fin de una serpiente

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA LO ES.

 **Capítulo 29: El fin de una serpiente**

 **## Iwagakure ##**

Iwagakure no Sato, la Aldea Oculta Entre las Rocas es una de las Cinco Grandes Aldeas Shinobi. El líder es llamado el Tsuchikage o Sombra de la Tierra y el actual tiene por nombre Onoki. Onoki es un anciano de estatura muy baja de bigote y una barba triangular, su nariz es roja y tiene cejas muy pobladas. La parte de arriba de su cabeza está completamente calva aunque tiene cabello largo y blanco en la parte baja de la cabeza, la parte trasera de su cabello está atado con un listón amarillo.

Llevaba una capa verde y amarilla de cuello rojo. Debajo de esta lleva un atuendo tradicional de Iwagakure, el cual consiste en una versión verde clara del chaleco de la aldea y armadura de red.

La Aldea de la Roca es bien conocida por su actitud implacable y extrema lealtad de sus shinobis. Una vez que su líder da una orden la siguen ciegamente aunque les cueste la vida. El atuendo estándar para shinobis de la aldea consiste en un traje rojo con mangas, con una solapa y chaleco café. También suelen llevar armadura de red alrededor de los tobillos.

Los ninjas de Iwagakure se especializaban en técnicas Doton. Hablando de la propia aldea, está localizada en medio de una montaña rocosa. Esas montañas proveían una defensa natural haciendo que la aldea fuera prácticamente una fortaleza. A diferencia de Konoha, las casas estaban construidas completamente de roca en vez de madera, haciéndolas más durables y resistentes en caso de un ataque.

En estos momentos el Tsuchikage se encuentra en su oficina navegando por el laberinto de papeleo que la parece plaga de cada Kage. Su oficina está localizada en la estructura más grande de la aldea, la cual tiene forma de cono.

"Maldito papeleo" dijo el Tsuchikage maldiciendo el papeleo con toda su fuerza. Esta medio tentado a vaporizar todo alrededor de él, lo que no sería mucho problema.

La razón de que no sería mucho problema es bastante simple. El Tsuchikage es el último portador conocido del Estilo Polvo. Aunque técnicamente no es un kekkei genkai uno debe tener la habilidad de usar tierra, fuego; no es muy común que los shinobis tengan más de dos afinidades elementales.

Onoki es un individuo muy orgulloso, terco y expresivo. Debido a su edad puede considerarse algo frágil, con quejas constantes sobre dolores de espalda y cadera. Aunque es viejo, similar al Hokage, se niega a retirarse de su posición de Kage hasta que encuentre a alguien digno para la posición.

El Tsuchikage recogió un papel, un simple reporte de una simple misión Rango D. Rápidamente escaneó sus contenidos y dio un sello de aprobación, poniéndolo en el otro lado de la mesa. Esta era una rutina. Pasaba sus días leyendo y aprobando reportes.

Fue sacado de su trabajo por un golpeteo en la puerta.

"Adelante" dijo.

La puerta se abrió y entró un hombre. Llevaba el atuendo estándar de Iwa con la excepción de que la camisa roja le llegaba al mentón. Tenía ojos negros y cabello café peinado en una pequeña cola de caballo.

"Buenos días, Tsuchikage-sama"" dijo el hombre saludando a su líder y arrodillándose frente a él.

"Masato... ¿necesitas algo?" preguntó Onoki. Masato era de hecho el espía en jefe de la aldea. Su trabajo, como el título lo sugería, es mantenerse informado de lo que las otras aldeas hacían y cualquier información que puede ser relevante para la seguridad y bienestar.

"Sí, Tsuchikage-sama" dijo Masato irguiéndose. "Recibimos una carta de la Arena dirigida a usted, entregada por su mensajero más veloz. También escuchamos algo interesante de Konoha" dijo Masato dándole la carta al Tsuchikage. La carta ya había sido registrada para asegurarse que no contuviera sellos explosivos o alguna otra trampa.

" _Tsuchikage-dono:_

 _Estamos enviando este mensaje con nuestro mensajero más veloz ya que la situación es de suma importancia para nosotros y nos gustaría una respuesta lo antes posible. Cinco días atrás nuestra aldea se alió con la Aldea del Sonido y lanzamos una invasión en contra de Konoha._

 _La invasión no fue como era planeado y nosotros, junto con el Sonido, fuimos derrotados. Parece que Konoha de alguna forma averiguó de antemano sobre la invasión y fue capaz de prepararse. Hemos subestimado seriamente su poder y pusimos nuestra fe en alguien de cuestionable integridad, un error de nuestra parte. De acuerdo a nuestros reportes el Jinchuuriki de Konoha fue responsable por derrotar a Shukaku quien había sido liberado por completo. Además también mató a nuestro Kage junto con doscientos de nuestras tropas. Un reporte más detallado está anexo a esta carta. En consecuencia, recibimos un devastador golpe a nuestras fuerzas y como tal quisiéramos proponer una alianza con su aldea pues no tienen una buena relación con Konoha._

 _Esta sería una alianza total, lo que significan más rutas y acuerdos comerciales y por supuesto ayuda militar si es necesario. También hemos enviado una carta al Daimyo de la Tierra para explicar la situación; el Daimyo del Viento ha acordado en formar una alianza si ustedes aceptan._

 _Sinceramente._

 _El Consejo._

El Tsuchikage leyó la carta un par de veces para asegurarse de no haber pasado nada por alto. _"Entonces se aliaron y dejaron guiar por Orochimaru... idiotas"_ pensó Onoki. Poner tu confianza en un nukenin es difícilmente una buena idea y Orochimaru no tenía exactamente la mejor de las reputaciones.

" _Juzgando su carta deben temer una posible invasión si están pidiendo una alianza, sobre todo con nosotros"_ pensó Onoki. Iwa al igual que Kumo eran independientes y no les gustaban mucho las alianzas.

"Interesante" dijo Onoki.

"¿Señor?" preguntó Masato.

"La Arena quiere hacer una alianza con nosotros" dijo Onoki, pero Masato no estaba particularmente sorprendido.

"No pareces sorprendido" dijo el viejo.

"He escuchado algunas noticias interesantes de nuestros espías en Konoha, pero iba a informarle luego de que leyera la carta" dijo Masato.

"¿Tienes los reportes?" preguntó Onoki y Masato asintió, tras lo cual le dio los reportes de la invasión, obtenidos de los sobrevivientes.

Onoki leyó los reportes de la invasión y eran cosas básicas como la forma en que Suna fue apaleada y que corrieron con la cola entre las patas. Siguió leyendo hasta que encontró la parte del Jinchuuriki de Konoha, alguien nombrado Uzumaki Naruto.

Aparentemente el Jinchuuriki no era nada más que un mocoso de catorce años de edad. Aun así este Gennin había logrado matar a una quinta parte de las fuerzas de Suna con un solo jutsu. Había mostrado un alto nivel de ninjutsu y fuuinjutsu.

" _Fuuijnutsu... parece que Konoha aun apuesta en eso"_ pensó Onoki mientras continuaba leyendo el reporte hasta que encontró una foto del Jinchuuriki. Sus ojos se agrandaron y se le heló la sangre al ver su apariencia. Aun no podía olvidar esos ojos azules y el cabello puntiagudo y dorado. Sentía como si estuviera viendo a Namikaze una vez más.

" _No puede ser"_ pensó Onoki. ¡Cómo despreciaba al Yondaime! Minato era la razón por la cual Konoha había ganado la Tercer Guerra Shinobi, quien asesinó a mil de los suyos en solo un par de segundos. Ahora Onoki estaba viendo a un niño que parecía igual a él, excepto que tenía cabello más largo y marcas en el rostro parecidas a bigotes, pero las similaridades eran demasiado grandes.

"Masato" dijo Onoki. "¿Qué noticias oíste de Konoha?" preguntó para intentar obtener algo más de información del tal Naruto.

"Aparentemente Konoha tiene un heredero Senju que no es otro que el Jinchuuriki, Naruto" explicó Masato. "Pero lo peor es que Naruto es el hijo de Namikaze Minato, el Relámpago Amarillo" dijo Masato, confirmando los peores miedos de Onoki.

"Así que el bastardo selló al Kyuubi dentro de su propio hijo" dijo Onoki. Namikaze había procreado y liberado a otro relámpago amarillo sobre el mundo. Onoki tendría su venganza, vengaría la muerte de su hijo a manos del Relámpago Amarillo asesinando a su hijo.

"Hay más" dijo Masato y Onoki le puso atención. "Senju Naruto, hijo de Namikaze Minato es aparentemente el nieto de Uchiha Madara, lo que significa..."

"... que Namikaze era el hijo de Madara" terminó Onoki con un tono de incredulidad y Masato asintió. Onoki también despreciaba a Madara, quizás incluso más que a Minato. Cuando era más joven y acababan de firmar un tratado de paz con Konoha, Madara había tenido el descaro de decir que Iwa no era más que la esclava de Konoha.

Parecía que Iwa tenía un pasado muy negro con los de sangre Uchiha. Después de todo Iwa quería a Madara muerto, después Namikaze aparece como si quisiera terminar el trabajo de su padre.

"Y pensar que Namikaze sería el hijo de Madara" dijo Onoki mientras rechinaba los dientes. "Sin embargo encuentro extraño que nadie supiera de su Sharingan" dijo Onoki. El hijo del Uchiha más poderoso en jamás vivir sin duda habría desertado su Sharingan, pero no sabían nada de ello. De hecho no sabían nada sobre los padres de Namikaze hasta catorce años después de su muerte.

" _Parece que Konoha tiene un heredero de Namikaze... pero pusieron todos los huevos en la misma canasta... es también el último Senju, considerando que Tsunade ha pasado su edad fértil y también es el último Namikaze"_ pensó Onoki mientras acariciaba su barba.

" _O Uchiha debería decir"_ se corrigió Onoki.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con Suna y el bastardo Namikaze?" preguntó Masato. También odiaba a Minato al igual que toda Iwa, y averiguar que era el hijo de Uchiha Madara no mejoraba las cosas.

"No podemos dirigir nuestros esfuerzos hacia el hijo del Relámpago Amarillo justo ahora ya que atraería demasiada atención. Deja que las cosas se calmen un poco" explicó Onoki. El mundo acababa de ser informado de que un Namikaze existía e intentar matarlo justo ahora atraería demasiada sospecha hacia Iwa. "En cuanto a Suna estoy tentado de aceptar la oferta para la alianza" dijo Onoki.

"¿Qué piensas?" preguntó Onoki. A diferencia Konoha o Suna, Iwa era una dictadura absoluta con Onoki ostentando todo el poder. Incluso él buscaba consejo en ocasiones de sus shinobi más confiados.

"Creo que deberíamos aceptar. No tenemos nada que perder y he oído que Konoha no pretende atacarlos, así que esto solo debe ser una salvaguarda contra Kumo ya que Kiri sigue sumida en la guerra" explicó Masato.

"Concuerdo con tus observaciones" Onoki dijo y rápidamente le escribió una carta de respuesta a Suna. Después de que Suna eligiera a un nuevo Kazekage tendrían una reunión formal con los dos Kages para discutir los detalles de los términos de la alianza y pulir cualquier detalle.

"Envíala a Suna" dijo Onoki dándole la carta a Masato quien la selló.

"¿Qué hay del _Senju_?" preguntó Masato. No tenía nada contra el Clan Senju, pero al saber que era el nieto del Relámpago Amarillo y el nieto de Madara había sellado su destino.

"Como dije: vamos a dejar que las cosas se calmen por ahora" explicó Onoki. "Entretanto ponlo en el libro Bingo. Quiero que sea capturado vivo para ejecutarlo enfrente de la aldea entera para mostrar lo que sucede cuando se meten con Iwa" dijo Onoki sonriendo. Ese sería su último acto como Tsuchikage: matar al hijo de Namikaze.

"¿Con qué rango y recompensa?" preguntó Masato.

"Basándonos en los reportes y sabiendo que es el hijo de ese bastardo dale..."

 **## Con Naruto y compañía ##**

Era el día después de que Naruto y Tsunade hablaran con su familia y actualmente se encontraban en una especie de campo vacío para entrenar. Ya que Tsunade había acordado a encontrarse con Orochimaru y con este herido tenían una oportunidad de oro para terminar con el de una vez por todas. Sería un mejor mundo sin esa serpiente en él.

Hinata estaba entrenando con Shizune y Tsunade ya que les había pedido si podían empezar con su entrenamiento de inmediato.

"¿Entonces quieres convertirte en una ninja médico?" preguntó Tsunade y Hinata asintió.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Tsunade ya que no había oído su historia completa.

"Porque prefiero curar a la gente que lastimarla" respondió Hinata y Tsunade alzó una ceja. "No se equivoque... sé que cuando es necesario hay que herir o matar a alguien, pero prefiero hacer sentir mejor a la gente" explicó Hinata. Nunca le había gustado matar ya que era demasiado amable para eso, pero sabía que a veces era lo mejor.

"Naru-chan de verdad escogió bien" dijo Tsunade sonriendo lo que causó que Hinata se sonrojara levemente. "Muy bien, mocosa, vamos a entrenarte. Desde ahora me llamarás Tsunade-sensei cuando te esté entrenando ¿entendido?" preguntó Tsunade.

"Hai, Tsunade-sensei" respondió Hinata sin una sombra de duda en su voz.

"Para empezar dime qué sabes hacer" dijo Tsunade.

"Tengo muy buen control de chakra y conocimiento de la anatomía humana e incluso mejor comprensión de venenos y antídotos, también sé sobre hiervas medicinales. No sé ninguna técnica de sanación, así que uso una crema sanadora que hice yo misma" explicó Hinata y Tsunade alzó una ceja.

"¿Venenos, antídotos y hiervas medicinales?" preguntó Tsunade y Hinata asintió. "Eso no es cubierto en la academia, entonces supongo que lo estudiaste por tu cuenta" dijo Tsunade y Hinata volvió a asentir.

"Es un muy buen comienzo. Vamos a ver qué tan bueno es tu control de chakra" dijo Tsunade y recogió una pequeña bolsa de color café.

"Toma... alza las palmas" dijo Tsunade y Hinata la obedeció. Tsunade vació los contenidos de la bolsa en las manos de Hinata. De la bolsa salió un montón de arena de varios colores: azul, café, rojo y verde.

"Ahora quiero que separes la arena por color y la pongas en línea, usando solo tu chakra" explicó Tsunade. "Si puedes hacer esto en menos de cinco segundos significa que tu control de chakra es muy bueno, a la par del de Shizune y más que suficiente para aprender algunas técnicas de curación. Si lo haces te mostraré otros ejercicios que usan los médicos para mejorar su control" explicó Tsunade y Hinata empezó.

Hinata hizo algunos intentos para sentir la arena. El cronómetro inició y Hinata comenzó a canalizar chakra en sus manos. Tenía que ser una cantidad minúscula o la arena saldría volando de sus manos. Hinata decidió separar la arena por colores, comenzando con el azul y luego con el café, rojo y verde.

Luego de que la arena fuera dividida en colores comenzó a alinearla lentamente en una línea recta. Una vez que terminara se limpió un poco de sudor de la frente. Nunca tuvo que concentrarse tanto en su vida para hacer algo tan simple.

"Seis segundos... es muy, muy bueno" dijo Tsunade impresionada por su habilidad.

"Solo por curiosidad ¿cuáles son tus habilidades?" preguntó Tsunade.

"Tengo tanto viento como agua, pero también puedo usar un poco de rayo. El agua es el más fuerte." respondió Hinata.

"Mejor aun. La afinidad al agua es la mejor para el uso médico" dijo Tsunade. "Te mostraré como usar la técnica de la Palma Mística que incrementa el proceso de curación natural del cuerpo" explicó Tsunade y Hinata asintió.

El día pasó sin mucho problema y para la tarde Hinata podía usar el jutsu de forma indefinida o al menos hasta que se le terminara el chakra. Tsunade le había advertido de los peligros si usaba demasiado chakra en la técnica. Si Hinata usaba demasiado chakra en la técnica, en vez de curar a la víctima los dejaría en un estado de coma.

Ahora era Shizune la que estaba enseñándole a Hinata sobre venenos. Tsunade sabía todo sobre ellos, pero estaba más acostumbrada a combatirlos en vez de crearlos, algo que preferían hacer Shizune y Hinata.

"¿Qué formas conoces para infectar con el veneno?" preguntó Shizune.

"La única forma que conozco es usar senbon o alguna otra arma bañada en el veneno" explicó Hinata y Shizune asintió.

"Entonces te voy a mostrar otra" dijo Shizune y se alejó de Hinata.

"Dokugiri (Bruma Venenosa)" dijo Shizune antes de enviar chakra a sus pulmones y exhalar una espesa niebla de color morado desde la boca. Simplemente con verla todos sabían que tenía que ser evitada a toda costa. Bastaba con inhalar un poco de ella para que fuera fatal.

"Para hacer esto debes convertir tu chakra en ciertos químicos que, una vez exhalados, se mezcla con el aire para convertirlo en niebla venenosa. Así que en realidad estás exhalando un químico y no veneno, haciéndolo seguro" dijo Shizune y procedió a enseñarle a Hinata como transformar su chakra en diferente químicos para producir distintos venenos.

BOOM

Una explosión hizo eco por el campo entero y Hinata se giró a la izquierda para ver humo alzarse en el horizonte.

 **## Con Naruto ##**

No muy lejos de donde Hinata, Shizune y Tsunade se encontraban, Naruto estaba haciendo su propio entrenamiento. Ya había realizado su mantenimiento matutino así que ahora estaba trabajando en el Rasengan. Actualmente intentaba crear un Rasengan más grande como Jiraiya dijo.

Jiraiya estaba ausente... haciendo investigación para su más reciente novela. Y por investigación era evidente que estaba espiando a las mujeres en las aguas termales locales o en algún otro lugar donde uno podía encontrar a alguna belleza con poca ropa puesta.

BOOM

La explosión hizo eco por el campo mientras el Rasengan que tenía en la mano de desestabilizó y estalló, acabando con algunos clones y destruyendo el campo de entrenamiento.

"Maldición... no está funcionando" dijo Naruto frustrado. Hizo un signo en forma de cruz y creó clones para reemplazar a los que habían sido destruidos. No entendía lo que le faltaba. Había logrado aprender el Rasengan con bastante rapidez, pero esto era más difícil.

Naruto comenzó a crear un Rasengan normal y se detuvo cuando era completamente estable. Había logrado introducir más chakra en la pequeña esfera. La esfera comenzó a brillar y se acercaba al doble de su tamaño normal.

"Solo un poco más" dijo Naruto mientras le resbalaba una gota de sudor de la cara.

BOOM

"Es todo... de vuelta al entrenamiento" dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza. _"¿Qué puedo hacer?... la capa externa no es lo bastante fuerte para soportar tanto chakra"_ pensaba Naruto mientras intentaba deducir lo que necesitaba. Cuando recordó su última pelea con Shukaku y la Bijuudama que había usado.

" _La capa no puede soportar mucho poder... si la densidad del chakra es demasiada en una capa tan pequeña y debo incrementar el poder para incrementar su volumen"_ pensó Naruto y concluyó que para mantener la estabilidad debía reforzar la capa exterior haciéndola más grande.

Naruto comenzó a hacer lo que se había propuesto. Comenzó a reunir chakra y se detuvo cuando terminó el Rasengan normal. Ahora, en vez de incrementar la cantidad de chakra, comenzó a agregarlo y a expandir la capa exterior al mismo tiempo. Los resultados fueron un éxito: la bola mantuvo incrementando su tamaño sin perder su estabilidad.

Naruto estaba poniendo más y más chakra en la esfera hasta que alcanzara casi cuatro veces su tamaño normal y decidió detenerse ahí para comprobar si soportaría.

"Parece que hiciste algo de progreso" dijo Jiraiya mientras entraba en el campo. Sus mejillas estaban algo coloradas lo que señalaba que había bebido alcohol en un momento.

"Finalmente lo conseguí, Ero-senin" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya respondió por el apodo. La madre del rubio solía decirle exactamente de esa manera cuando seguía viva.

"¿Qué tanto chakra pusiste ahí?" preguntó Jiraiya para comprobar si estaba a la par del suyo.

"Cuatro veces" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya asintió. Cuatro veces el chakra de un Rasengan normal era suficiente.

"Debería bastar con eso. Usa un clon de sombra para chocarlo con el mío" dijo Jiraiya y Naruto dispersó a todos los clones menos a uno. El clon hizo un Oodama Rasengan y embistió a Jiraiya quien lo esperaba con el propio.

Los dos orbes azul brillante se conectaron y el piso comenzó a temblar de la energía que era liberada. Ninguno quería ceder, pero lentamente el Rasengan de Naruto comenzó a disminuir de poder y todo estalló. Cuando el humo se aclarara el clon de Jiraiya seguía de pie aunque humeando.

"Tu Oodama Rasengan es bueno. Solo necesitas usarlo un par de veces para acostumbrarte a él" dijo Jiraiya y Naruto asintió, volviendo a entrenar.

"¿Por qué no tomas un descanso? Has estado así por horas ¿No estás cansado?" preguntó Jiraiya. Casi era de noche lo que significaba que Naruto había estado entrenando por un par de horas para estos momentos.

"¿No me conoces?" respondió Naruto sonriendo y Jiraiya solo negó con la cabeza.

"Se está poniendo oscuro. ¿Qué tal si cenamos algo?" preguntó Jiraiya y sabía que Naruto no se negaría. Después de todo una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Naruto (después de Hinata y entrenar) era el comer.

Todos se reagruparon y se dirigieron a un restaurante local.

 **## Restaurante ##**

Todos comían en paz ya que no tenían prisa y decidieron planear qué hacer en contra de Orochimaru. Planear una emboscada contra un shinobi del nivel de un Kage difícilmente funcionaría, especialmente contra alguien como Orochimaru.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer contra Orochi-baka?" preguntó Naruto y Jiraiya dio una carcajada. Naruto lo llamaba de la misma forma que Jiraiya. Después de todo eran compañeros de equipo y casi hermanos.

"Uhmm..." pensó Tsunade con la mano en el mentón. "Puedo fingir que lo curo y matarlo con una de mis técnicas médicas" sugirió.

"¿Estás segura que funcionará?" preguntó Jiraiya. Si fallaba podría meterse en un gran problema.

"Esta técnica se ve como una Palma Mística, así que debería engañarlo ya que no tiene conocimientos avanzados sobre técnicas médicas. Funciona introduciendo una especie de chakra venenoso en el sistema. Una vez insertado el veneno se disemina en instantes por toda la red, destruyéndola casi al instante" dijo Tsunade.

"Caería muerto en cuestión de segundos" dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

"¿Qué tal si se da cuenta?" preguntó Naruto. "Sabrá que te pusiste del lado de Konoha y es muy probable que intente matarte" dijo el rubio.

"Lo mejor que podemos hacer si es descubierta es intentar llevarlos a campo abierto para combatirlos" dijo Jiraiya. Combatir a un shinobi de ese nivel en medio de un pueblo resultaría en la destrucción de todo. Especialmente si era contra alguien del calibre de Orochimaru. Había varios niveles de shinobis con el poder de un Kage y Orochimaru era de las ligas mayores.

"OK. Imagina que podemos llevarlo a campo abierto" comenzó Naruto. "¿Entonces qué?" preguntó.

"Le pateamos el trasero" dijo Tsunade con sencillez y todos sudaron una gota por la simplicidad del plan.

"Funciona para mi" dijo Naruto y todos volvieron a comer.

 **## Seis días después ##**

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo envolviendo a la aldea entera en un aura dorada. Era alrededor del medio día y Orochimaru estaba caminando con calma hacia su destino con su subordinado/esbirro de mayor confianza a su lado. De pronto se detuvieron en el sitio en el que acordaron encontrarse con Tsunade.

Ni siquiera unos minutos habían pasado y Orochimaru podía ver a Tsunade acercarse en el horizonte. Él sonrió ante el pensamiento de que su oferta había sido aceptada. Nunca había dudado de que la aceptara, ella haría lo que fuera para verlos una de nuevo, incluso si solo era por un breve periodo para despedirse. Lo que no sabía era que Tsunade ya había tenido su deseo de verlos de nuevo cumplido.

Orochimaru estaba incluso más entusiasta al darse cuenta de que había venido sola. Incrementaba su suposición de que había aceptado y que había dejado atrás a su aprendiz.

"¿Tienes tu respuesta, Tsunade?" preguntó Orochimaru sonriendo mientras ella simplemente asentía y fingía encontrarse triste.

"Si curo tu brazo ¿los traerás de vuelta?" preguntó Tsunade y Orochimaru solo asintió.

"¿Dónde está tu collar?" preguntó sorprendido de que no lo tuviera con ella.

" _Mierda"_ pensó Tsunade, pero permaneció calmada y mantuvo la misma aura de depresión. "¿Por qué debería importar?" preguntó y Orochimaru solo alzó los hombros.

"Dame tu brazo" dijo y lentamente se le acercó. Flexionó sus manos y comenzaron a emitir una luz verde. Parra todos parecía como una técnica de curación normal. Justo antes de que alcanzara a Orochimaru un kunai voló hacia ella, haciendo que saltara hacia atrás.

"¿Qué significa esto, Kabuto?" preguntó Orochimaru furioso.

"Es una técnica de asesinato muy parecida a la Palma Mística. Estaba intentado matarlo, Orochimaru-sama" dijo Kabuto y Orochimaru dio un gruñido.

"Qué astuto de tu parte, Tsunade. Intentar matarme mientras tenía la guardia baja. Por suerte tengo aliados poderosos conmigo" dijo Orochimaru riendo. "Parece que te has puesto del lado de Konoha y ahora sé el destino de tu collar. Es muy probable que se lo dieras a Naruto-kun" dijo.

"No dejarás este pueblo vivo" dijo Tsunade sonriendo y sin pensar corrió hacia ambos. Saltó en el aire y dio una patada con su tacón, destruyendo el piso.

" _Tiempo del plan B"_ pensó Tsunade y comenzó a perseguirlos por el pueblo y guiarlos a un campo vacío.

"Es el fin, Orochimaru" dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

"¿Qué puedes hacer?" preguntó riendo. "Estás sola en contra de nosotros dos y Kabuto no es alguien a quien debas subestimar. Está al nivel de Hatake Kakashi" dijo Orochimaru sonriendo.

"No estoy sola" dijo Tsunade tomando un kunai de sus ropas y lanzándolo al piso. Al momento que el kunai conectara con el suelo una luz brillante apareció y Jiraiya, Hinata, Shizune y Naruto estaba de pie lado a lado con Tsunade.

"¿Crees que tienes buenas posibilidades?" preguntó Tsunade.

"Tsk. Qué agradable que te nos unas, Naruto-kun" dijo Orochimaru y se lamió los labios. Naruto tembló.

"¿Cómo va tu brazo?" preguntó inocentemente y Orochimaru frunció el ceño.

"Largo tiempo sin vernos, Orochi-baka" dijo Jiraiya y Naruto rió.

"Jiraiya" dijo Orochimaru viendo a su viejo compañero.

"Terminemos con esto" dijo Tsunade antes de darle un codazo a Jiraiya quien cayó al piso y comenzó a correr hacia Orochimaru y Kabuto.

Tsunade corría cuando Orochimaru mordió su pulgar haciendo que brotara sangre y se la lanzó a Tsunade. La sangre conectó con su rostro y Tsunade dudó por un momento. Kabuto tomó la oportunidad y usó sus escalpelos de chakra para cortar los músculos más importantes de sus piernas.

Estaba a punto de cortarle la garganta cuando fue casi cegado por un relámpago amarillo. Naruto apareció al instante arriba de Tsunade ya que la había marcado como a todos los demás. Naruto usó el hombro de Tsunade para tomar apoyo y darle una patada a Kabuto en el hombro, haciendo que se arrastrara por el piso.

Luego de la patada, Naruto aprovechó el impulso y giró en el medio del aire, haciendo contacto visual con Orochimaru. Su Sharingan normal cambió a su Mangekyou. Orochimaru sintió un incremento de chakra y estaba a punto de saltar a un lado cuando Naruto dijo. "Amaterasu". El cuerpo de Orochimaru fue envuelto en llamas negras y cayó al piso, mientras rodaba para intentar extinguir las llamas.

Naruto se transportó hacia Jiraiya con Tsunade. Estaba ligeramente estremecida por ver sangre, pero parecía que su charla con sus seres queridos había ayudado al punto de que no quedara catatónica.

Cayó en el piso y Shizune junto con Hinata comenzaron a curarla lo mejor que podían.

"¿Crees que eso fue suficiente?" preguntó Naruto.

"Difícilmente... no creo que caiga con eso" dijo Jiraiya y Naruto extendió sus sentidos. Podía ver con facilidad algo ser quemado con sus llamas del Amaterasu y veía a Kabuto levantarse.

"SALTEN" gritó y todos saltaron en diferentes direcciones, en ese instante la cabeza de Orochimaru salió del suelo con una espada en la boca. Naruto vio a la cuchilla y vio que de ella escurría una sustancia morada, lo que significaba que estaba cubierta en veneno.

Todos se reagruparon para ver el resto del cuerpo de Orochimaru salir del suelo ileso. Naruto enfocó sus ojos hacia sus llamas y aun seguían en su sitio, lo que indicaba que no era un clon.

"¿Cómo evitaste esas flamas?" preguntó Naruto. Estaba seguro que no podían ser apagadas y un simple Kawarimi no sería suficiente ya que las llamas no dejarían su cuerpo.

"Se quitó la piel" explicó Jiraiya al notar que Orochimaru tenía un fluido pegajoso resbalando de su piel.

"Ya recuerdo" dijo Naruto. "Hizo lo mismo en el bosque de la muerte. Se 'vomitó' a él mismo. Es la mejor forma en la que puedo describirlo" dijo Naruto con un poco de asco por la técnica.

"Sí... siempre fue un bastardo asqueroso" dijo Jiraiya.

"¿Por qué no te nos unes, Naruto-kun?" preguntó Kabuto.

"¿Por qué haría eso?" preguntó Naruto. "No hay nada que me puedan ofrecerme para hacer dejar mi hogar" dijo Naruto.

"Podemos ofrecerte poder" respondió Kabuto.

"Tengo bastante de eso" dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"¿Qué te parece si traemos de vuelta a tus padres?" preguntó Orochimaru sonriendo.

"Eres un idiota, Orochi-baka" dijo Naruto y el aludido alzó una ceja. "Sé cómo hacer el Edo Tensei, así que podría traer a mi madre de vuelta si quisiera, sin embargo mi padre está sellado en el estómago del Dios de la Muerte y ambos sabemos que el Edo Tensei no puede traer de vuelta su alma" dijo y los dos lo vieron.

"No hay nada que me puedan ofrecer" dijo Naruto antes de tomar el abanico de su espalda.

"Katon: Zukokku" dijo y lanzó una pequeña bola de fuego hacia Orochimaru. Sin embargo la bola de fuego iba a una velocidad impresionante. Orochimaru saltaron, pero la bola de fuego colisionó con el suelo y estallo en llamas, quemándolos a los dos.

Justo cuando Orochimaru estaba a punto de tocar el suelo, Tsunade apareció detrás de él.

"Hola" dijo con una sonrisa demasiado dulce antes de golpear a Orochimaru en el pecho. La serpiente fue enviada a volar y cuando chocó con el suelo formó un cráter por la fuerza del impacto.

" _Un solo golpe... un golpe y me rompe todas las costillas y me hace estallar los intestinos"_ pensó Orochimaru antes de volver a quitarse la piel y salir ileso.

"Eso va a ser un problema" dijo Hinata mientras veía con su Byakugan y notaba que Orochimaru volvía a estar ileso.

Naruto y Hinata corrieron hacia Kabuto mientras que Jiraiya, Tsunade y Shizune se ocupaban de Orochimaru. La serpiente rechinó sus dientes ya que no se veían nada bien sus posibilidades. Parecía que Tsunade ya no estaba tan asustada de la sangre, haciendo que tuviera como enemigos a dos shinobi del nivel de un Kage... a Shizune podría ignorarla.

Orochimaru vio a su subordinado y sabía que no tenía oportunidad. Naruto tenía suficiente poder puro para hacerle frente a un Kage con facilidad.

"Sabes que no tienes oportunidad ¿cierto?" preguntó Naruto.

"Oh Dios... cuanta arrogancia" respondió Kabuto sonriendo mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

"No es arrogancia cuando puedes respaldarlo" dijo Naruto alzando los hombros. "Además estás tú contra nosotros dos" explicó.

"Eso puede ser cierto, pero no caeré sin dar pelea" dijo Kabuto y comenzó a correr hacia los dos.

Naruto y Hinata hicieron equipo y corrieron hacia él, encontrándose a mitad del camino. Los tres comenzaron a pelear con taijutsu. Usualmente cuando alguien combate contra más de una persona a la vez podría golpear a uno de ellos con más facilidad por la falta de coordinación.

Sin embargo esto no aplicaba contra Naruto y Hinata. Los dos habían entrenado juntos por años y eran la definición de trabajo en equipo; sus movimientos fluían como el agua de un río. Cada uno cubriendo los puntos ciegos del otro. Cada uno atacaba cuando el otro tomaba una posición defensiva.

Kabuto no podía hacer nada a menos de que se quisiera convertir en una pera de boxear para el dúo. Ambos eran sorprendentemente habilidosos en taijutsu, Hinata siendo la más letal. La peliazul esquivó un golpe de Kabuto, lo tomó por la muñeca e intentó romperla con un giro. Sin embargo Kabuto giró su cuerpo a la par que Hinata, dando una voltereta evitando que su muñeca fuera rota.

Naruto aprovechó cuando Kabuto estaba en el aire para darle una patada y enviarlo contra el suelo. Kabuto se paró fácilmente, completamente curado. Entonces canalizó chakra en sus manos y comenzaron a brillar y zumbar como una sierra.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata vieron al chakra en sus manos con sus dojutsus y ambos podían ver que era una especie de cuchillo hecho puramente de chakra.

"Ten cuidado, Naru-kun" dijo Hinata y Naruto se giró para verla. "Esos escalpelos de chakra pueden cortar músculo y otros tejidos del cuerpo humano en las operaciones" explicó Hinata.

"Entonces... no debo dejar que las manos me toquen ¿verdad?" preguntó Naruto y ella asintió.

"Sí... déjame intentar algo" dijo Hinata y se puso enfrente de Naruto. Hinata llenó sus pulmones de chakra y dijo. "Dokugiri". Entonces una bruma morada salió de su boca y se dirigió hacia Kabuto quien fue envuelto en la nube de veneno.

"Se escondió bajo tierra" dijo Hinata al ver a Kabuto con su Byakugan. Kabuto de pronto salió del subsuelo al lado de ella e intentó darle un uppercut. Hinata ya había esperado ese movimiento e inclinó hacia atrás su cuerpo para evitarlo, usando el impulso le dio una patada en el rostro. Las gafas de Kabuto se rompieron y él salió volando, tras lo cual se estrelló en el suelo.

"Bien hecho" comentó Naruto. Siempre le había gustado ver a su princesa en acción.

"Gracias" respondió ella.

Kabuto se levantó y escupió un poco de sangre al suelo, dejando caer sus gafas ya que ahora le eran completamente inútiles.

CRACK

Un horrible sonido se escuchó en el campo de batalla cuando Kabuto realineó su nariz rota en su lugar apropiado.

"¿Siquiera puedes vernos bien?" preguntó Naruto ya que Kabuto ahora no tenía lentes.

"Canalicé chakra en mis ojos así que puedo ver tan bien como una persona normal" explicó Kabuto. "No crean que me han vencido todavía" dijo sonriendo. De pronto una enorme sombra apareció al lado de Naruto y Hinata bloqueando el sol. Era una enorme serpiente café. La serpiente intentó aplastarlos, pero lograron evadir su cuerpo.

"Parece que Orochimaru envió refuerzos" dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu" dijo Naruto y envió un torrente de fuego hacia la serpiente, la cual fue envuelta por el fuego y desapareció del campo de visión. Una vez que el fuego se disipara se pudo ver que la serpiente seguía en el mismo sitio y que ni siquiera estaba quemada.

Kabuto saltó encima de su cabeza y la serpiente se dirigió hacia Naruto y Hinata intentando devorarlos o aplastarlos. No había diferencia para ella a fin de cuentas. La serpiente abrió la boca y escupió una especie de fluido traslúcido hacia ellos. Ambos saltaron al lado y el líquido impacto en el piso.

"Veneno" dijo Hinata y Naruto asintió.

"Fuuton: Shinkuhaa (Cuchilla de Aire)" dijo Hinata y exhaló varias cuchillas de aire que atacaron a la serpiente. Las cuchillas ni se inmutaron mientras cortaban a la serpiente en múltiples trozos y sangre era derramada en el suelo.

La serpiente desapareció en humo al igual que la sangre.

"¿Problemas, Kabuto?" preguntó Naruto sonriendo y Kabuto frunció el ceño.

"Kabuto" gritó Orochimaru desde su lado de la batalla y Kabuto usó el Shunshin para llegar a su lado.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" dijo Orochimaru y trazó una línea de sangre en el tatuaje de su brazo funcional. Los dos fueron envueltos en humo y cuando este se disipara una serpiente morada de gran tamaño apareció. La serpiente se llamaba Manda, la jefa del clan de las serpientes y la más fuerte de ellas.

" **Orochimaru... quiero cien sacrificios por convocarme"** dijo Manda con su profunda voz.

"Claro que sí" respondió Orochimaru.

"No puedo convocar a Katsuyu, he gastado demasiado chakra atrayéndolos aquí". Dijo Tsunade y Jiraiya asintió.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" dijo Jiraiya y también fue envuelto en humo. Segundos más tarde estaba de pie sobre un gran sapo naranja. Su nombre era Gamabunta y era el jefe del clan de los sapos.

" **Manda y Orochimaru... un par de caras que no he visto en un largo tiempo"** dijo Gamabunta mientras liberaba una nube de humo de su pipa.

"Vamos a terminar con esto" dijo Jiraiya y Gamabunta corrió hacia la serpiente con su espada desenvainada. Gamabunta llegó enfrente de ellos e intentó apuñalar a Manda, quien simplemente abrió su quijada y atrapó su hoja en ella. Gamabunta intentó liberar su hoja, pero fue en vano.

Manda flexionó su cola e intentó atravesar a Gamabunta haciendo que diera una voltereta y dejara la espada en el hocico de Manda. La serpiente se arrastró hacia Gamabunta y le lanzó la espada, el sapo saltó a un lado para evadir la espada y esta se enterró en el suelo al lado de él.

"Quédate aquí, baa-chan... voy a ayudar a Ero-senin" dijo Naruto y se alejó de Tsunade, Shizune y Hinata.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Tsunade.

"No lo sé... él es impredecible" dijo Hinata y todos desviaron su atención hacia la batalla de los titanes.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" dijo Naruto y azotó sus manos en el suelo. Manda y Gamabunta detuvieron su combate para ver lo que iba a aparecer en el campo de batalla.

Una enorme nube de humo se alzó del piso bloqueando el campo de visión de todos. De pronto el aire fue empujado por una onda de choque y todos se aseguraron al suelo para no ser lanzados.

ROOAARRRRR.

Un enorme rugido emergió de la nube de humo que hizo que la tierra temblara y la nube de humo se dispersara. La figura era grande, casi del doble del tamaño del propio Gamabunta. Tenía pelo naranja, garras y diente muy afilados, ojos rojo sangre con la pupila rasgada y nueve colas moviéndose en su espalda. Luego de catorce años el Kyuubi había sido liberado al mundo de los mortales.

"K-K-Kyuubi" tartamudeó Jiraiya y palideció ante la apariencia de la monstruosa criatura enfrente de él. Todos los demás estaban aterrados ya que nunca habían esperado que un Jinchuuriki invocara a un Bijuu para el combate.

"¿Te gusta el aire fresco, Kurama?" preguntó Naruto desde la cabeza del zorro.

" **Sí. Me da una oportunidad de estirar las patas"** respondió Kurama dando una sonrisa. Todos podían sentir el fuerte y opresivo chakra viniendo del cuerpo del Kyuubi.

"Me gustan los desafíos y todo eso... pero esto es ridículo" dijo Manda a quien no le agradaba el hecho de combatir a un Bijuu, sobre todo al Kyuubi.

"¿No se supone que el Kyuubi está... ya sabes... dentro del sello" dijo Jiraiya, intentando usar el lenguaje adecuado para no enfadar al Kyuubi.

"A mí se me hace lo más lógico que pueda convocar al Kyuubi" dijo Naruto. "Cuando almacenas artefactos en un rollo de almacenamiento, estos son movidos a una dimensión en miniatura. El Hakke no Fuuin Shiki (Sello de Ocho Trigramas) hace lo mismo y crea una dimensión más avanzada, así como unas cosas más. La técnica de convocación es una de espacio-tiempo y el Kyuubi al ser la convocación en jefe del clan de los zorros... ¿Qué esperabas?" preguntó Naruto retóricamente mientras Jiraiya intentaba poner todo junto. Nunca había visto a los rollos de almacenamiento de esa manera, pero hacía sentido. Los artefactos dentro de rollo tenían que ir a algún lado.

"Y ya que el chakra no fluye a través de mi red no muero al invocarlo" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya asintió. "Quédense atrás" dijo Naruto y Gamabunta saltó a un lado. El Kyuubi era destructivo sin siquiera intentarlo y no quería quedar atrapado en el fuego cruzado.

"Vamos, Kurama" dijo Naruto y ambos inhalaron una bocanada de aire.

"Katon: Torrente de Fuego" dijo el Kyuubi y expulsó un torrente de fuego blanco hacia Manda.

"Fuuton: Renkuudan" dijo Naruto y lanzó balas de aire que al mezclarse con el fuego de Kurama se convirtieron en bolas de fuego que podrían atravesar y derretir todo a su paso.

Manda fue engullido por el fuego y el piso destruido por las balas de Naruto combinadas con el fuego de Kurama. El fuego se disipó y lo único que quedaba era un trozo de piel lo que indicaba que Manda se había escabullido del ataque.

Naruto extendió sus sentidos y sintió chakra debajo de la tierra. "Se escondieron en el subsuelo" dijo Naruto y Kurama saltó hacia atrás, a tiempo para evitar la cola de Manda salir del piso e intentar atravesarlo. Manda emergió por completo y Kurama rugió, haciendo que el piso fuera destruido por la onda expansiva y Manda fue lanzado hacia atrás.

La serpiente se levantó del piso y se arrastró, lista para atacar. Kurama flexionó sus colas e intentó aplastar a la serpiente, pero Manda logró evitar todas las colas de Kurama. Cada vez que Kurama azotaba una de sus colas el campo entero temblaba por el poder y presión del embate.

Manda se alzó para morder a Kurama, pero el zorro logró mover una cola que logró golpear a la serpiente. Sin embargo en vez de que Manda fuera lanzada hacia atrás, la serpiente logró envolverse en la cola de Kurama e intentó morderlo una vez más.

"Ten un buen desayuno" dijo Naruto mientras cinco clones saltaron al hocico de Manda. Los clones de inmediato empezaron a brillar y explotaron dentro del hocico de la serpiente. Manda cayó al piso con humo saliendo de sus fauces.

" **Maldito mocoso"** siseó.

"Adiós, serpentina... Amaterasu" dijo Naruto y vio hacia la cabeza de Manda con gran concentración. De pronto llamas negras aparecieron alrededor de la cabeza de Manda y la serpiente cayó al suelo rodando y gritando por el dolor. Orochimaru y Kabuto saltaron de su cabeza y aterrizaron en el suelo.

Manda desapareció en humo lo que significaba que había vuelto a su reino a curarse. La serpiente desapareció, pero las flamas permanecieron en su sitio, lo que señalaba que Manda había logrado deshacerse de ellas y en consecuencia permanecer viva.

"Kurama, terminemos con esto" dijo Naruto y saltó de su cabeza.

" **OK"** respondió Kurama y colocó sus colas encima de su cabeza. Chakra rojo y azul comenzó a flotar en el aire y comenzó a condensarse, formando una pequeña y perfecta esfera. Kurama se tragó la bola de chakra y Orochimaru alzó una ceja.

" **Bijuudama"** dijo Kurama y una bola de energía pura salió del hocico de Kurama como si fuera una bala de cañón, dirigiéndose a grandes velocidades hacia Kabuto y Orochimaru. Kabuto entró en pánico e hizo sellos manuales a gran velocidad. Tomó algo de la sangre de Orochimaru y azotó las manos en el piso.

"Kuchiyose: Sanjuu Rashomon" dijo y tres enormes estructuras defensivas se alzaron del suelo y se colocaron en el camino de la Bijuudama. La esfera de energía conectó con el Rashomon y explotó. El campo entero tembló y todos admiraron el poder del más poderoso de los Bijuu.

"Doton: Doryuuheki" dijo Jiraiya y se envolvió a él y a todos dentro de un domo de tierra para sobrevivir los brutales vientos liberados por el ataque.

La energía eventualmente se dispersó y el polvo comenzó a asentarse dejando a todos ver lo que sucedía. Era muy clara la diferencia entre una Bijuudama de un Jinchuuriki usando solo cuatro colas y una verdadera usada por el Bijuu. Lo que una vez había sido una hermosa planicie con flores y pasto ahora no era nada más que un desierto sin signo de vida en kilómetros. Todo fue erradicado, dejando nada excepto un páramo.

Naruto concentró sus ojos y podía ver a Orochimaru en el suelo esforzándose para ponerse en pie y a Kabuto en ninguna parte, probablemente vaporizado por el ataque.

"Increíble" dijo Jiraiya incrédulo mientras dejaba caer la pared de roca y jadeaba ante lo que veía. Era la segunda vez que veía una Bijuudama y los resultados seguían siendo abrumadores.

"Parece que es el fin" dijo Tsunade al ver a Naruto caminar en dirección de Orochimaru quien estaba en el piso adolorido. Su cuerpo entero era un desastre: piernas rotas y la mitad de sus ropas y rostro calcinados.

"Es el fin, Orochimaru" dijo Naruto mientras sacaba su espada del sello y canalizaba chakra de relámpago a través de ella. Naruto estaba listo para cortar la cabeza de la serpiente y terminarlo para siempre.

"N-NO, NO ME PUEDES MATAR... SOY OROCHIMARU EL INMORTAL" gritó de frustración mientras veía a Naruto e intentaba arrastrarse para alejarse. "ALÉJATE DE MI" dijo con miedo.

"Nunca te habría tachado de cobarde, Orochimaru. Rogando por tu vida... es patético" dijo Naruto y alzó su espada para acabar con él.

Naruto estaba a punto de cortarle la cabeza a Orochimaru cuando Kabuto salió del suelo con el puño cerrado. Naruto logró verlo y saltó para evitarlo, colocó las manos en el piso y cadenas doradas aparecieron a los lados de Kabuto, atravesándole los hombros y tobillos y atándolo al suelo.

"Maldito Kabuto, siempre interrumpiendo" dijo Naruto. Kabuto estaba en el piso a penas consciente con sangre saliendo de su boca. Parecía que la Bijuudama le había hecho una gran cantidad de daño.

"Amaterasu" dijo Naruto y el cuerpo de Kabuto fue envuelto en llamas. Kabuto intentó quitárselas, pero las cadenas lo mantuvieron donde se encontraba y lo único que pudo hacer es gritar hasta la muerte, su cuerpo convertido en nada más que cenizas. Cinco segundos después de que la técnica hiciera contacto, Yakushi Kabuto ya no existía.

"Maldito mocoso... vas a pagar por lo que has hecho" dijo Orochimaru y desapareció en una nube de humo ya que la distracción había sido suficiente para que preparara un Shunshin y escapara.

"Maldición, escapó... lo tenía y su asistente tenía que interferir" gritó Naruto de frustración. Orochimaru había invadido la Hoja, intentó matar al Sandaime y convocó a su familia para hacer su voluntad y una vez más se había escapado.

"No te preocupes, Naruto... al menos nos deshicimos de su mano derecha" dijo Jiraiya y Naruto suspiró. No había mucho más que pudiera hacer.

"Supongo que es cierto, pero la próxima vez no escapará" dijo Naruto.

" **Me voy, cachorro"** dijo Kurama y Naruto asintió.

"Gracias, Kurama" respondió Naruto.

"No fue tan malo. Vamos al hotel a descansar y empacar para el viaje a casa" dijo Tsunade y todos asintieron. Después del combate todos estaban bien a excepción de unos rasguños o huesos rotos, pero nada que amenazara sus vidas.


	30. Al fin en casa

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ.

 **Capítulo 30: Al fin en casa**

 **## Konoha ##**

En las ocupadas calles de Konoha se encontraban tres muchachas caminando calmada y despreocupadamente. Todas tenían bolsas en las manos, señalando que habían ido de compras. Una de ellas tenía cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo y llevaba ropa morada; otra tenía un inusual color de cabello, rosa. Sus ropas eran del mismo color. La tercera tenía cabello negro atado en un par de moños y ojos cafés. Llevaba una camisa de corte chino con pantalones verde oscuro.

"Fue divertido" dijo Ino a sus amigas. Había sido un tiempo desde que habían logrado salir todas juntas. Con todo el entrenamiento era difícil separar un par de horas de tiempo.

"Sí. No nos hemos juntado desde los Exámenes Chunin" respondió Sakura. "Sasuke-kun y Kiba estaban ocupados hoy así que me dio gusto tomar esta oportunidad" dijo Sakura. Con Sasuke siendo entrenado constantemente por Kakashi y Kiba por su clan, a veces ella se sentía fuera de sitio.

"Bien. Normalmente no tendría mucho problema con mi equipo. Shikamaru es tan flojo como una piedra, pero cómo fue promovido a Chunin es algo en que me supera" dijo Ino negando con la cabeza. "En cuanto a Chouji, él siempre está comiendo. Todo lo que quieren es que los deje en paz y Asuma-sensei no asigna mucho trabajo luego de las reuniones de equipo, así que tengo bastante tiempo libre" dijo Ino alegremente.

"Tienes suerte... mi equipo está lleno de locos" dijo Tenten suspirando. "Gai-sensei y Lee están locos, siempre gritando sobre las llamas de la juventud. Juro que podrían pasar como padre e hijo" dijo Tenten negando con la cabeza. "Al menos está Neji-kun" dijo un poco más animada.

"¿ _Neji-kun_?" preguntó Ino intentando molestar a su amiga. Era un hecho conocido que Tenten no perseguía abiertamente a los chicos por ser más devota a su entrenamiento.

"¿Q-Q-Qué?" preguntó tartamudeando e intentando esconder su sonrojo.

"Te gusta Neji... acéptalo" dijo Sakura entrando a la discusión.

"Bien... me gusta" dijo Tenten cruzando los brazos.

"Dinos más" dijo Ino animadamente, queriendo sacar detalles jugosos.

"Bueno... es muy fuerte y lindo. Me gustaba desde la academia, pero siempre fue un idiota, pero desde los exámenes ha mejorado" dijo Tenten con estrellas en los ojos. "No sé... solo quiero estar con él y desde que se olvido sobre esa idiotez del destino disfruto su compañía aun más" concluyó.

"Awwww" suspiraron Ino y Sakura. Finalmente habían sacado a Tenten de su coraza.

"Supongo que le debo un agradecimiento a Hinata" dijo Tenten mientras recordaba el encuentro de Neji contra Hinata.

"Y entonces tenemos a Hinata y Naruto. ¿Quién habría imaginado que el supuesto último de la clase que no se podía callar habría terminado con la supuestamente tímida niña a la que le gustaba él?" preguntó Ino.

"Lo escondieron bien de todos" dijo Sakura. "Todas las veces que me molestó para pedirme una cita no eran nada más que mentiras" dijo Sakura suspirando.

"¿No me digas que ahora vas detrás de Naruto?" preguntó Ino incrédula.

"No... le soy fiel a mi Sasuke-kun" dijo Sakura al instante.

"¿ _Tu_ Sasuke-kun?" dijo Ino mientras se le hinchaba una vena.

"Suficiente, niñas" dijo Tenten antes de que esto escalara más y comenzaran a gritarse y abofetearse en medio de la calle.

"Pero tienen que admitirlo... hacen una linda pareja" dijo Tenten. Hinata y Naruto hacían en verdad una pareja muy linda. Naruto era ruidoso y Hinata callada. Eran perfectos, como el Yin y el Yang.

"Cierto" dijo Sakura concordando con su amiga. " _Senju_ Hinata no suena nada mal" dijo Sakura sonriendo.

" _Senju_ Naruto, cabeza del Clan Senju. No hay duda de que no se llevara bien con Sasuke" dijo Sakura riendo.

"Es el chisme de la aldea; incluso ahora tiene un club de fans. Escuché que venció al Kazekage y a doscientos shinobis con un solo jutsu" dijo Tenten impactada de que un Gennin pudiera hacer eso. "Derrotó al Bijuu de la Arena y luego fue a ayudar a Hokage-sama contra Orochimaru" dijo Tenten. Solo había conocido a Naruto durante el examen y se supone que era el último de la clase y que no tenía talento alguno.

"Aun no puedo creer que Naruto sea parte de dos de los clanes más poderosos del mundo: Senju y Uchiha" dijo Ino negando con la cabeza. "Está directamente relacionado con tres de los cuatro Hokages y ahora su abuela va a ser nombrada la Godaime" dijo Ino. No podía creer que Naruto fuera parte del Clan Senju. Parece que todo eso sobre ser Hokage no estaba tan equivocado, incluso se podía decir que lo llevaba en la sangre.

"¿Abuela?" preguntó Tenten.

"¿No sabías?" preguntó Ino y Tenten negó con la cabeza. "Es el nieto de Senju Tsunade" dijo Ino y Tenten dio un chillido cual fangirl.

"¿En serio?" preguntó con estrellas en los ojos.

"Eh... sí. ¿Qué hay con eso?" preguntó Ino no estando segura del porqué Tenten reaccionaría de esa manera.

Tenten se rascó la nuca apenada por la reacción que tuvo, había chillado como una fangirl. "Es solo que... Tsunade-sama es mi ídolo. Quiero ser tan fuerte como ella" dijo Tenten e Ino asintió.

"Quizás puedas pedirle a Naruto que te la presente" dijo Sakura.

"Se lo pediré cuando vuelvan" dijo Tenten feliz de que su modelo a seguir e ídolo volviera a la aldea, y para ser seleccionada como Hokage.

"¿Qué les parece si vamos a las aguas termales?" preguntó Ino. Todas tuvieron un entrenamiento con sus equipos en la mañana y luego de unas horas de compras un lindo baño sería bueno para relajarse.

"Estoy de acuerdo, vamos" dijo Sakura y todas se dirigieron a las aguas termales para un reconfortante baño. Era una suerte que Jiraiya estuviera fuera del pueblo... y no que las espiara de cualquier forma.

 **## Puerta Norte de Konoha ##**

Cinco figuras se podían ver acercándose calmadamente a través del bosque fuera de Konoha. Bueno... seis si contabas al cerdito que estaba siendo cargado en los brazos de una de las figuras.

Eran nada más que Senju Tsunade, Kato Shizune, Jiraiya, Hyuuga Hinata, Senju Naruto y por supuesto el cerdito Tonton. Todos llevaban las mismas ropas de siempre, excepto Naruto que ahora portaba con orgullo su nuevo collar. Naruto tenía un collar color esmeralda encima de su peto de ANBU. Su collar brillaba y reflejaba los rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de los árboles.

El collar que una vez le pertenecía a Senju Hashirama ahora estaba en la posesión de Naruto. Se dice que valía tres minas de oro junto con las montañas en las que están excavadas. Aunque el collar tenía un precio muy alto lo llevaba porque le pertenecía a su clan y en específico a su bisabuelo. Era una herencia familiar por decirlo de una manera.

Llegaron a las puertas y pasaron lista con los eternos guardianes de la puerta, Kotetsu e Izumo.

"Jiraiya, Senju Naruto y Hyuuga Hinata regresando de una misión exitosa con Senju Tsunade y Kato Shizune" dijo Jiraiya sacando a los guardias de su letargo.

OINK OINK

"Y el cerdito, Tonton" dijo Jiraiya.

"Es bueno volverla a ver, Tsunade-sama" dijo Kotetsu. Tsunade no había estado en la Hoja en más de quince años.

"Es bueno estar de vuelta, supongo" respondió Tsunade mientras continuaban caminando.

"Supongo que iré hacia la Torre del Hokage" dijo Tsunade.

"Muy bien, te veo luego, baa-chan" dijo Naruto y comenzó a alejarse cuando Tsunade lo llamó.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó.

"A casa" dijo Naruto simplemente.

"No" dijo Tsunade cruzando los brazos.

"¿No?" preguntó el rubio confundido.

"No. Vas a venir conmigo en la Mansión Senju" dijo Tsunade y Naruto alzó una ceja.

"¿No había sido destruida la mitad cuando el Kyuubi atacó?" preguntó Naruto confundido.

" **Error"** dijo Kurama y Naruto sudó una gota por la casual respuesta.

"Sí, pero todo ha sido reconstruido" respondió alguien. Todos se giraron para ver a Hiruzen caminando hacia todos mientras fumaba su pipa.

"Tsunade-chan, es bueno verte de nuevo" dijo Hiruzen abrazando a su vieja estudiante, no que fuera a decirle que ella era vieja. No la había visto u oído sobre ella desde la última vez que estuvo en la aldea.

"Lo mismo digo, sensei" dijo Tsunade y dio un paso, tras lo cual lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa. "Pero tienes mucho que explicar" dijo casi gruñendo.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Hiruzen confundido· Estaba siendo amable y ahora quería matarlo con la mirada.

"Me enviaste una carta diciendo que Naruto estaba muerto" dijo Tsunade furiosa.

"No, no lo hice, Tsunade. Estás equivocada" respondió el Sandaime.

"¿Qué les parece si llevamos esto a la oficina?" dijo Jiraiya ya que la conversación empezaba a subir de volumen.

"Bien" dijo Tsunade.

 **## Oficina del Hokage ##**

"Explícate, Tsunade-chan" dijo Hiruzen intentando llegar al fin de la historia.

"Tengo una carta de ti con tu firma y sello diciendo que Naruto no sobrevivió al ataque" explicó Tsunade y Hiruzen suspiró.

"Nunca te envié ninguna carta. Intenté localizarte e incluso le dije a Jiraiya que te encontrara" dijo Hiruzen y Tsunade resopló.

"¡¿Cómo explicas entonces la carta?!" preguntó Tsunade.

"Obviamente era falsa. ¿Todavía la tienes?" preguntó el Sandaime y Tsunade negó con la cabeza. "Sin ella lo más seguro es que nunca encontremos al culpable" dijo él.

"Ya no importa" dijo Naruto. "Ahora la tengo y es lo único que es importante" dijo y Hiruzen sonrió. Al menos Naruto volvía a tener algo de familia.

"Por cierto, Naru-chan, no me has contestado sobre lo de vivir conmigo" dijo Tsunade.

"Con una condición" dijo Naruto y Tsunade asintió para que continuara. "Hinata-chan viene conmigo" dijo Naruto.

"Claro, pero nada de... diversión hasta que sean mayores" dijo Tsunade y ambos se sonrojaron. "Además así será más fácil enseñarle" concluyó y Naruto asintió.

"Está decidido. Voy a empacar" dijo Naruto y estaba a punto de salir con Hinata cuando fue interrumpido de nuevo.

"Lo siento, pero no puedes, Naruto-kun. Eres la cabeza del Clan Senju ¿recuerdas?" preguntó Hiruzen y Naruto asintió. "Voy a convocar al consejo y en consecuencia debes asistir" explicó el Sandaime y Naruto palideció. Nunca había pensado en eso, y al ser la cabeza de un clan era obligatorio asistir a cada junta de consejo.

"Bien... terminemos con esto" respondió y se giró hacia Hinata. "¿Qué tal si vas a casa y comienzas a empacar? Te alcanzo más tarde cuando todo esto termine" dijo Naruto.

"Bien... te veo más tarde" respondió Hinata y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse.

"ANBU" llamó Hiruzen y un ANBU bajó del techo y se arrodilló enfrente de él. "Convoca al consejo" ordenó y el ANBU desapareció.

 **## Sala del consejo ##**

Media hora más tarde todos estaban reunidos en la sala del consejo. Todas las cabezas de los clanes se encontraban ahí, incluyendo a la nueva cabeza del Clan Uchiha, Sasuke.

"Estamos reunidos el día de hoy para que pueda presentar formalmente a mi sucesora" dijo Hiruzen. "Nombro a Senju Tsunade como mi sucesora y como tal será nombrada Godaime Hokage" dijo Hiruzen esperando la reacción del consejo.

"Yo, Aburame Shibi, cabeza del Clan Aburame, apoyo la decisión" dijo Shibi alzándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al Hokage.

"Yo, Hyuuga Hiashi, cabeza del Clan Hyuuga, apoyo la decisión".

"Yo, Nara Shikaku, cabeza del Clan Nara, apoyo la decisión".

"Yo, Yamanaka Inoichi, cabeza del Clan Yamanaka, apoyo la decisión".

"Yo, Akimichi Chouza, cabeza el Clan Akimichi, apoyo la decisión".

"Yo, Uchiha Sasuke, cabeza del Clan Uchiha, apoyo la decisión".

"Yo, Senju Naruto, cabeza del Clan Senju, apoyo la decisión" dijo Naruto alzándole el pulgar a su abuela.

"Yo, Mitokado Homura, consejero personal, apoyo la decisión".

"Yo, Utatane Koharu, consejera personal, apoyo la decisión".

"Yo, Shimura Danzo, consejero personal, rechazo la decisión" dijo, pero nadie le puso mucha atención.

"Yo, Haruno Mebuki, cabeza del consejo civil, apoyo la decisión".

"Está decidido" dijo el Hokage alzándose de su asiento. "Senju Tsunade, por este medio eres nombrada Godaime Hokage" dijo dándole el sombrero.

"Gracias, sensei" dijo Tsunade colocándose el sombrero.

"Mantenlo caliente para mi" dijo Naruto y todos, menos Sasuke quien era demasiado frío, rieron.

"Prometo que desde ahora protegeré a la aldea de todos sus enemigos, tanto internos como externos, ya que soy Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage" dijo Tsunade y todos se inclinaron ante la nueva Hokage.

Todos dejaron el cuarto luego de la proclamación de Tsunade y Naruto se giró a ver al pervertido que había escuchado todo lo que había sucedido sin que nadie excepto el rubio lo supiera.

"Ero-senin" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya salió de las sombras. "¿Estás ocupado?" preguntó.

"Planeaba hacer algo de investigación ¿Qué necesitas?" preguntó.

"Estaba planeando arreglar el sello de Gaara hoy, pero necesito tu ayuda ya que debe ser completamente reconstruido" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya asintió. Decidió que era mejor arreglar el sello ahora ya que Shukaku podría ser liberado y destruir las aguas termales.

"Baa-chan ¿puedes darnos una orden de liberación para los hermanos de Suna?" preguntó Naruto y Tsunade se volteó hacia el ahora retirado Sandaime para una explicación. Luego de media hora Tsunade ese giró hacia Naruto.

"Si dices que se comportarán entonces no veo problema" dijo Tsunade y firmó los documentos necesarios. Toma" dijo y le lanzó la hoja junto con tres Hitaiate de Konoha.

"¿Dónde se quedarán?" preguntó Naruto y Tsunade comenzó a pensarlo.

"¿Qué tan bien conoces a Gaara?" preguntó la Hokage.

"Lo considero un hermano... pasó lo mismo que yo... todo el odio de los aldeanos" dijo Naruto con tristeza.

"Bien... tráelos a vivir con nosotros, hay espacio de sobra para ellos" dijo Tsunade.

"Genial... te veo después" dijo Naruto y abrazó a Tsunade.

"Vamos" dijo Jiraiya y ambos dejaron la Torre en dirección del Departamento de Interrogación y Tortura.

"¿Has decidido qué sello usar?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"Creo que usaré el mismo que tengo" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya asintió. Era uno de los mejores sellos después de todo.

 **## Con Gaara ##**

Jiraiya y Naruto llegaron al Departamento de Interrogación y Tortura y le dieron los papeles de liberación a los ANBU vigilando las puertas.

Bajaron las escaleras hasta alcanzar los niveles inferiores donde estaban las celdas. Pasaron algunas de ellas hasta alcanzar la última donde Gaara y sus hermanos estaban.

"Oye, Gaara... ya regresé" dijo Naruto despertando a Temari y Kankuro de su letargo.

"Uzumaki Naruto" dijo Gaara viendo al rubio.

"Es Senju Naruto ahora... voy a cambiar mi apellido por el de mi familia" dijo Naruto y los ojos de Temari casi se le salen de las cuencas.

"¿Eres un Senju?" preguntó.

"Sí" dijo y le pidió a los ANBU que abrieran la puerta.

"Pero tienes el Sharingan" refutó Temari.

"Soy parte tanto del Clan Uchiha como del Senju, pero elegí el apellido Senju" dijo Naruto y el ANBU le quitó los grilletes a Gaara. "¿Dónde está Baki?" preguntó el rubio.

"Ya fue liberado y regresó a Suna. Decidimos quedarnos con Gaara hasta que lo liberaran" explicó Temari y Naruto asintió.

"Vamos, Gaara, necesitamos ocuparnos de tu sello" dijo Naruto y Gaara se le quedó viendo. "¿Qué?" preguntó. "Prometí que me ocuparía del sello y siempre mantengo mis promesas" explicó y Gaara asintió lentamente.

"¿Dónde hacemos esto?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"En la Mansión Namikaze. Mi padre tenía un cuarto en el sótano lleno de sellos que bloquean todo. Es donde entrené para usar el chakra del Kyuubi ya que de otra forma la aldea se volvería loca si lo sintiera" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya asintió.

"Namikaze... no me digas que el Yondaime era tu padre" dijo Kankuro y Naruto asintió.

"Supongo que no escucharon las noticias... les diré todo más tarde" dijo Naruto lanzándoles sus protectores. Rápidamente se quitaron los de Suna y se colocaron los nuevos.

"Felicidades... desde ahora todos son Gennin de la Hoja" dijo Naruto riendo mientras que Kankuro gruñía por seguir siendo un Gennin.

 **## Hogar Namikaze ##**

Todos llegaron a las puertas frontales y Naruto deslizó su dedo para abrir los sellos. Todos entraron a la casa para encontrar a Hinata corriendo junto con unos clones para empacar todas las cosas importantes.

"Oye, Hinata-chan... ¿Quieres clones para que te ayuden?" preguntó Naruto.

"Seguro" dijo Hinata y Naruto hizo diez clones. Cada clon tomó a uno de Hinata y le dio un beso antes de comenzar a trabajar. Jiraiya nunca había visto tanta 'acción' en un mismo lugar y comenzó a escribir con rapidez en su libreta.

"Por aquí" dijo el Naruto original y los llevó a todos a un cuarto del sótano. Abrieron la puerta y entraron. Era un gran y redondo cuarto, de al menos diez metros de diámetro. Las paredes estaban repletas de sellos y en el medio del piso había un círculo con kanji y sellos de lo más complejos que nadie hubiera visto.

"Quédense aquí... y no interfieran" le dijo seriamente Naruto a Temari y Kankuro quienes tragaron en seco y asintieron. "Gaara... quítate la camisa y recuéstate en el centro del círculo" dijo Naruto y Gaara hizo lo que se indicó.

"¿Quieres el sello en algún lugar en específico?" preguntó Naruto y Gaara asintió.

"¿Puede ser en estómago como el tuyo?" preguntó Gaara y el rubio asintió.

"¿Listo, gaki?" preguntó Jiraiya y Naruto asintió. Naruto puso su mano en el estómago de Gaara y canalizó chakra. De la mano de Naruto comenzó a fluir tinta y se esparció en el estómago de Gaara.

"Hakke no Fuuin Shiki (Sello de Ocho Trigramas)" dijo Naruto y varios kanji comenzaron a concentrarse en un punto. La tinta comenzó a girar en la mano de Naruto y a formar una espiral. Luego de que la espiral fuera formada comenzó a hacerse otros escritos alrededor de ella, lo cual señalaba que el sello estaba finalizado.

"La parte fácil está terminada" dijo Naruto luego de terminar el nuevo sello. Ahora lo que necesitaban era romper el viejo sello y cambiar a Shukaku al nuevo.

"Tú ocúpate del viejo sello mientras que yo transfiero a Shukaku al nuevo" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya asintió. Kankuro solo tragó en seco cuando oyó que Naruto iba a cambiar a Shukaku de sello.

" _¿Qué pasaría si escapa?"_ se preguntaba Kankuro asustado. _"Naruto ya lo derrotó, puede hacerlo de nuevo... espero"_ pensó mientras Naruto hacía el procedimiento final.

"Esto podría sentirse algo incómodo" dijo Jiraiya y canalizó una gran cantidad de chakra en el sello de tres elementos, rompiéndolo del todo. El chakra de Shukaku comenzó a salir, pero Jiraiya logró mantenerlo contenido.

"Hazlo" dijo Jiraiya y Naruto puso una mano en el cuello de Gaara y otra en su estómago y comenzó a transferir el chakra al nuevo sello.

"Fuuin" dijo Naruto y canalizó todo el chakra de Shukaku al nuevo sello. El procedimiento tomó alrededor de cinco minutos ya que tenía que cambiarlo y no extraerlo. Naruto finalizó la transferencia cerrando el sello y dándole la llave a Gaara mientras que le explicaba cómo funcionaba el nuevo sello.

"Está terminado" dijo Naruto y tanto Kankuro como Temari corrieron hacia Gaara quien estaba durmiendo pacíficamente.

"Está... durmiendo" dijo Temari.

"Claro que lo está" dijo Naruto levantándose. "El sello que tiene es el mismo que el mío y fue desarrollado por mi padre" dijo Naruto.

"No ha dormido desde que nació" dijo Temari acariciando la cara de su hermano. Parecía tan pacífico en su sueño.

"Gracias" dijo Temari y abrazó a Naruto, mientras que Kankuro le daba una palmada en la espalda.

"De nada" dijo Naruto. "Llévenlo a la Mansión Senju. Mi abuela dijo que son bienvenido para quedarse con nosotros" dijo Naruto y todos asintieron.

"Me voy" dijo Jiraiya y desapareció en una nube de humo.

"Maldito pervertido" dijo Naruto y guió al trío a la salida de la casa. Le dio a Temari y Kankuro indicaciones para llegar a la Mansión Senju ya que tenía que buscar a otro pervertido.

"Nos vemos más tarde" dijo Naruto y activó su MSE para usar el Kamui.

"Demonios... eso es genial" dijo Kankuro.

 **## Roca Memorial ##**

Kakashi de nuevo estaba ahogándose en su arrepentimiento en la roca memorial. Incluso después de que Naruto hablara con él y le dijera que debería dejar el pasado, parecí que aun no era capaz.

Kakashi estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando notó una pequeña espiral aparecer a su lado. De inmediato sabía quién era.

"Hola, Naruto" dijo Kakashi saludándolo.

"Sigues aquí" dijo Naruto mientras se paraba enfrente de la roca e hizo una plegaria breve en honor de las almas de los muertos.

"Sí" dijo Kakashi simplemente.

"Sé lo que sucedió ya que me dijiste... pero ¿es realmente lo mejor tenerte tanta lástima? Sé que te arrepientes por no estar ahí para ellos, pero tienes que dejarlo ir" dijo Naruto y Kakashi suspiró.

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo" dijo. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?" preguntó intentando cambiar el tema ya que no quería hablar sobre ello.

"Tengo el sello para tu Sharingan" dijo Naruto y Kakashi alzó una ceja.

"¿En serio?" preguntó sorprendido y Naruto asintió. "¿Qué tengo que hacer?" preguntó.

"Nada... solo siéntate ya que eres más alto que yo" dijo Naruto y Kakashi se reía mientras tomaba asiento en el piso.

"¿No necesitas la ayuda de Jiraiya?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Está... ocupado" respondió Naruto mientras pensaba lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos el pervertido.

" **SHANNARO"** una voz hizo eco en toda la aldea, pero parecía provenir de las aguas termales. Naruto vio al cielo y logró ver una mata de cabello blanco y puntiagudo volando mientras lloraba.

" _Nunca aprende"_ pensó Naruto suspirando.

"Cierra tu ojo para poder dibujar el sello" dijo Naruto y Kakashi hizo lo indicado. Removió su Hitaiate y mantuvo su Sharingan cerrado. Naruto puso dos dedos en su frente y comenzó a aplicar kanji. El sello comenzó a cubrir el globo ocular y formó un patrón en forma de espiral en el párpado.

"Fuuin" dijo Naruto y el sello brilló por unos momentos antes de cortar el chakra en el ojo, transformándolo en uno con iris negro que por coincidencia era igual al otro ojo.

"¿Cómo se siente volver a ver a color con ambos ojos?" preguntó Naruto mientras Kakashi se restregaba suavemente el ojo para calmar algo de comezón.

"Funciona" dijo fascinado. "El ojo ya no está drenando mi chakra y puedo ver a la perfección" dijo poniéndose de pie.

"Bien... ahora intenta activar el Sharingan. Canaliza chakra hacia el sello en tu párpado izquierdo y debería activar el Sharingan" dijo Naruto.

Kakashi canalizó una pequeña cantidad de chakra en el sello para desactivarlo y el Sharingan volvió a cobrar vida. Naruto intentó darle un golpe a Kakashi a gran velocidad sin advertencia, pero el Jounin logró predecirlo.

"Bien... parece que el Sharingan funciona apropiadamente" dijo Naruto y activó el suyo para analizar la interacción del sello con la red de chakra de Kakashi. Naruto notó que los conductos de chakra de Kakashi detrás de su ojo eran extrañamente grandes.

"Los conductos de chakra de tu ojo están extremadamente desarrollados. Son casi tan grandes como los míos" dijo Naruto.

"No me sorprende. El Sharingan ha estado activo por años" dijo Kakashi alzando los hombros, pero Naruto no pensó que lo habría afectado tanto.

" _Rin se sacrificó, forzando a que él la matara"_ recordó Naruto sobre la plática que tuvo con Kakashi acerca de su compañera de equipo.

" _Kurama... ¿crees que sea posible para un no-Uchiha despertar el Mangekyou?"_ le preguntó Naruto a su compañero.

" **Es una buena pregunta... la activación del Mangekyou afecta al cuerpo como un todo y que alguien quien no es un Uchiha lo despierte... es difícil decir"** respondió Kurama y Naruto se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

"Kakashi-sensei ¿puedes hacerme un favor y canalizar más chakra en tu ojo?" preguntó Naruto y Kakashi alzó los hombros e hizo lo que se le indicó. Su ojo comenzó a girar y parecía querer fusionar los tomoes.

"Un poco más" dijo Naruto y Kakashi canalizó aun más chakra en su ojo. Lenta pero seguramente el Sharingan comenzó a girar y los tomoes comenzaron a estirarse y fusionarse entre sí.

"Justo como pensaba" dijo Naruto viendo el Sharingan de Kakashi que se había convertido en un Mangekyou.

"¿Algún problema?" preguntó Kakashi ligeramente asustado de perder lo único que lo conectaba a Obito.

"Tienes un Mangekyou" dijo Naruto y la quijada de Kakashi se desencajó. Kakashi se calmó y notó que su percepción con el Sharingan había incrementado. Ahora podía ver a mayor distancia y con más detalle.

"¿Cómo es posible?" preguntó confundido.

"Obviamente es el Mangekyou de un mestizo, pero sigue siéndolo a pesar de todo. No creía que fuera posible para un no-Uchiha despertarlo" dijo Naruto y ambos se dirigieron a un lago cercano para que Kakashi pudiera ver a mayor detalle su nuevo ojo.

"Parece que tienes una nueva herramienta" dijo Naruto riéndose de Kakashi que parecía un pescado fuera del agua.

"¿Qué puede hacer?" preguntó Kakashi. Parecía un niño en navidad.

"Cada Mangekyou tiene sus propias habilidades... sé cómo usar tres de ellas y puedo enseñarte, pero si puedes usarlas depende de tu ojo" dijo Naruto y Kakashi asintió.

"Otra cosa... esas técnicas requieren mucho más chakra que las del Sharingan estándar" dijo Naruto y Kakashi asintió. "También, y esto es muy importante" comenzó Naruto en tono serio.

"Tu ojo le perteneció a un mestizo, lo que significa que entre más uses el Mangekyou tu vista se verá más afectada, así que deberá ser tu último recurso" dijo Naruto y Kakashi asintió, tomando nota de las implicaciones de su nuevo ojo.

"Puedo comenzar a enseñarte ahora si no estás ocupado" dijo Naruto y Kakashi asintió, listo a probar su nuevo ojo.

"Comencemos".

 **## Atardecer – Mansión Senju ##**

Naruto y Kakashi habían pasado el resto de la tarde practicando con sus ojos. Naruto usaba su Mangekyou y usando continuamente el Amaterasu para incrementar su poder mientras que reducía el tiempo que le tomaba iniciar el jutsu. Mientras tanto le enseñaba a Kakashi cómo usar sus poderes.

"De los tres poderes que Naruto tenía, Kakashi solo logró aprender el Kamui y solo era parcialmente. Kakashi podía activar el Kamui y enviar objetos a otra dimensión, pero no podía enviar su propio cuerpo.

Naruto teorizó que necesitaría ambos ojos para ser capaz de hacer intangible su cuerpo. Naruto le explicó a Kakashi que él usaba su ojo izquierdo para hacer el Kamui a largo alcance, mientras que el derecho para hacerse intangible y para corto alcance. Basado en esos hechos parecía que Kakashi había recibido el 'ojo de largo alcance'.

Al final no importaba. Kakashi seguía teniendo un don muy poderoso, pero solo servía para matar. Kakashi podría transportar objetos a su dimensión, pero de alguna manera permanecían ahí, atrapado por la eternidad.

Naruto canalizó el resto de su chakra para ir a la Mansión Senju usando su Kamui. Al pasarse medio día activando el Amaterasu era obvio que se iba a cansar. Al menos mejoró su control sobre las llamas negras.

Naruto llegó cerca de la puerta de la mansión y quedó completamente impactado por el enorme tamaño del sitio. La mansión parecía extenderse al infinito; jamás habría pensado que sería tan grande. Claro que la había visto por fuera, pero al entrar uno ganaba perspectiva.

"Oh, Naruto-kun" dijo Shizune al ver a Naruto llegar.

"Este sitio es enorme" dijo Naruto y Shizune dio una risilla por su reacción.

"Sí, lo es. Cuando la aldea fue fundada el Clan Senju estaba en su apogeo y tenían muchos miembros" dijo Shizune. "Esta mansión tiene casi 100 habitaciones sin contar baños, almacenes y campos de entrenamiento" explicó ella y los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon.

" _Cien habitaciones... es más grande que las mansiones de los Uchiha y Hyuuga"_ pensó Naruto observando las construcciones alrededor de ellos.

"Vamos" dijo Shizune haciendo un ademán para que la siguiera. "Todos nos quedaremos en la casa principal, que es lo bastante grande para todos... te voy a dar un recorrido" dijo Shizune y Naruto la siguió.

Naruto siguió a Shizune y dieron un recorrido rápido por la casa principal. Era una casa tradicional hecha de madera; tenía dos niveles y un sótano. El edificio tenía diez cuartos, cuatro baños y una gran biblioteca.

"Biblioteca... voy a verla, los veo más tarde" dijo Naruto corriendo de Shizune y hacia la biblioteca. Shizune dio una risilla al verlo marcharse.

La biblioteca era enorme, llena con rollos. Naruto estaba prácticamente babeando por el mero prospecto de aprender tantos jutsus.

"Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata y Naruto se volteó para ver a su hermosa novia en la entrada de la biblioteca.

"¿Puedes creer cuántos jutsus hay aquí?" preguntó Naruto y Hinata dio una risilla por su reacción. Siempre había tenido una debilidad por aprender nuevos jutsus para hacer volar cosas.

"Por cierto ¿destruiste el puente espacial en la casa?" preguntó Naruto. Sus clones no sabían nada sobre ello y Naruto se preguntaba si Hinata había destruido el sello en su casa que le permitía caminar directamente en la Mansión Namikaze.

"Lo hice, no te preocupes" dijo ella.

"¿Puente espacial?" preguntó una nueva voz y Naruto se giró para ver a Tsunade caminar hacia ellos.

"Sí... es una especie de portal que cree que permite, una vez activado, caminar a través de él y llegar a su destino" dijo Naruto. "En este caso lo cree para permitirnos caminar de mi casa a la Mansión Namikaze y de vuelta simplemente atravesándolo" dijo Naruto y Tsunade hizo un sonido, indicando que estaba pensando.

"¿Cualquiera puede usarlo?" preguntó. Ya estaba pensando de las aplicaciones de algo tan útil.

"Estaba ligado a mi sangre y a la de Hinata, pero puede ser hecho para cualquiera. ¿Por qué preguntas?" inquirió el rubio.

"Porque quizás puedas poner uno que conecte la Mansión Senju a la Torre del Hokage para que no tenga que caminar hasta allá" dijo Tsunade. "No tengo técnicas espacio-temporales" dijo.

"Claro, baa-chan... lo haré mañana" dijo Naruto y Tsunade se marchó junto con Hinata, dejando a Naruto para enfrascarse con los jutsus de la biblioteca.

 **## 30 minutos después ##**

Naruto había pasado media hora ojeando los rollos para intentar aprender algo nuevo. Ahora salía de la biblioteca con el ceño fruncido mientras murmuraba profanidades en contra del Clan Senju.

En toda la biblioteca solo pudo encontrar jutsus de tierra y agua. Casi cien jutsus y no pudo encontrar ninguno de fuego o rayo. Suspiró y salió de la biblioteca y fue a explorar el resto de la casa.

"Naru-chan" el rubio escuchó a Tsunade. "Ven a la cocina para cenar". Naruto estaba feliz, nunca había tenido a nadie que lo llamara para cenar con la excepción de Hinata. Naruto corrió por los pasillos con el Kamui activo, atravesando las paredes para llegar más rápido.

Naruto llegó a la cocina y vio que todos estaban sentados y esperándolo. Estaban Shizune, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hinata y por supuesto los hermanos de la Arena. Caminó calmadamente hacia la mesa y se sentó para cenar. Finalmente estaba en casa... con su familia.


	31. Señor del Fuego

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA LO ES.

 **Capítulo 31: Señor del fuego**

 **## Valle del Fin ##**

El Valle del Fin. El sitio del duelo final entre Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara, el sitio donde Madara murió y Hashirama emergió victorioso. O eso pensaban todos. El valle permaneció intacto desde la batalla a excepción de dos estatuas gigantescas.

Estas representaban a los dos combatientes cuyo poder podría poner de rodillas a cualquier país. Son el símbolo y sirven para honrar a estas dos figuras legendarias que dejaron su huella en la historia. Las estatuas de Uchiha Madara y Senju Hashirama cada una estaba haciendo el sello del combate como si hasta este mismo día siguieran combatiendo entre ellas.

Encima de la cabeza de Uchiha Madara se encontraba alguien. El viendo hacía mover la capa que llevaba encima, permitiendo a cualquiera ver las ropas que llevaba debajo de esta. Llevaba un abrigo negro y de mangas largas que le llegaba hasta el mentón, un par de guantes negros y un par de pantalones de color oscuro. En la cintura llevaba un grueso cinturón negro con placas de metal semejantes a la de una armadura unidos a él. También llevaba barniz azul en las uñas de manos y pies. Pero lo que más sobresalía era una extraña máscara que llevaba puesta. La máscara era de color naranja y tenía un patrón similar al de una espiral impreso encima, con un solo agujero para el ojo derecho.

La capa que llevaba era de cuello alto y de color negro, con nubes rojas como adorno. La capa sugería que esta persona pertenecía al grupo conocido como Akatsuki quienes, según la información de Jiraiya, estaban en busca de los Bijuu.

La figura parecía pensar profundamente, veía al vacío del cielo como si quisiera descifrar el significado de la vida.

 **## RETROSPECTIVA ##**

 _La misma figura se veía caminar a través de una cueva en una localización desconocida. La figura dejó de caminar al ver a otras dos acercársele. El primero tenía cabello naranja y puntiagudo, con varios piercings en la nariz, orejas y labio inferior, pero lo que más sobresalían eran sus ojos, de color plateado con círculos alrededor de la pupila. Llevaba la misma capa de color negreo con nubes rojas._

 _La otra figura era definitivamente una mujer. Tenía cabello azul, ojos color ámbar, sombra de ojos lavanda y un piercing. Llevaba una flor de papel sujeta al pelo. También llevaba la misma capa que las otras dos figuras._

" _Necesitamos hablar... Madara" dijo el de cabello naranja mientras veía con gran concentración a la figura con la máscara._

" _Claro, Pain... Tobi es un buen chico" dijo Tobi en una forma infantil._

" _Suficiente con los juegos" dijo Pain en una voz seria, haciendo que Tobi dejara la fachada infantil y tomara una posición completamente diferente. "Tenemos algo de información que olvidaste decirnos" explicó Pain._

" _¿Y cuál es?" preguntó Tobi, su voz más profunda y seria._

" _Kisame e Itachi fueron a conseguir información del Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi y escucharon noticias de lo más interesantes" dijo Pain de manera críptica._

" _No juegues conmigo y ve al grano" dijo Tobi. No quería tener que lidiar con Pain justo ahora._

" _Para empezar el Kyuubi dice ser el nieto de Uchiha Madara" dijo Pain y los ojos de Tobi se ensancharon. "Tu nieto, para ser exacto" dijo Pain viendo a Madara directamente al ojo, esperando su respuesta._

" _¿Qué prueba tiene de eso?" preguntó Tobi intentando ganar algo de tiempo mientras su mente iba a mil por hora intentando descifrar lo que sucedía._

" _El hecho de que sea un usuario del Sharingan del que no sabíamos parece respaldarlo" dijo Pain en una voz vacía de emociones._

" _Que interesante... si ese mocoso tiene un Sharingan solo puede significar que proviene de Minato, ya que la familia de Kushina está bien documentada" concluyó Tobi completamente sorprendido. Incluso en el combate catorce años atrás nunca había sentido o visto el Sharingan de Minato._

" _Eso significa que soy responsable por matar a su único hijo" pensó Tobi mientras tragaba inconscientemente. Esperaba que Madara no fuera muy apegado a Minato, de otra forma estaría en una situación muy comprometedora. "Esto requerirá algunos ajustes" pensó._

" _¿Te importaría explicar?" preguntó Pain filtrando algo de malicia para hacer más claro su punto._

" _Esto no te concierne" dijo Tobi simplemente._

" _Madara" dijo Pain. "Tiene un Mangekyou y casi mató a Kisame e Itachi, pero lograron escapar" dijo Pain._

" _Todo iba tan bien" pensó Tobi suspirando. "Y luego este mocoso aparece con un Mangekyou y con la bastante fuerza para darle un escarmiento a Itachi... se lo merece" pensó Tobi mientras reía para sus adentros._

" _Ya veo" dijo Tobi aun pensando sobre todo lo que sabía. Si Madara le hubiera dicho sobre su nieto habría sido capaz de moldearlo para ser su arma, incluso mejor ya que era el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi. "¿Algo más?" preguntó._

" _Sí... parece tener la misma habilidad de intangibilidad que tú" dijo Pain y Tobi de nuevo estaba impactado. El mocoso era capaz de usar el Kamui. Esto sería un gran problema ya que en cualquier momento que un miembro de Akatsuki aparezca podría escapar._

" _Eso hará extremadamente difícil capturarlo" dijo Tobi meneando la cabeza. Debió haberse quedado en cama como un buen chico._

" _Quiero respuestas, Madara" dijo Pain con su voz ligeramente más fuerte._

" _No respondo ante ti... tú trabajas para mi, sería prudente que lo recordaras" dijo Tobi con una sonrisa y su Sharingan brillando. "Pero llegaré al fondo de esto" dijo Tobi y desapareció, dejando a un iracundo Pain y a la mujer tan estoica como cuando había iniciado el encuentro._

" _No me agrada esto" dijo la mujer dejando a un lado su fachada de estoicismo y reemplazando su expresión por una de sospecha. "¿Qué prueba tenemos siquiera de que es Madara?" preguntó._

" _Todo coincide, Konan... su poder, su conocimiento y su nieto posee la misma habilidad del Sharingan dijo Pain, pero no parecía reducir las dudas de Konan, mucho menos sus preocupaciones._

" _Olvidemos esto por ahora... vamos enfocarnos en nuestra actual tarea y a iniciar los preparativos para cazar a los Bijuu" dijo Pain y ambos dejaron la cueva._

 **## FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA ##**

Tobi fue sacado de sus pensamientos al sentir a alguien acercarse. Aunque sabía muy bien de quien se trataba no bajó la guardia. Hay un dicho popular que dice que no hay honor entre ladrones. Solo porque fuera un subordinado el que se acercaba no significaba que debería tenerle confianza.

La figura era un hombre alto, musculoso y bronceado. Llevaba una capucha blanca y una máscara negra, sus ojos siendo la única parte visible de su rostro. Debajo de la máscara, su boca estaba cosida en los bordes y tenía cabello largo y de color café. Sus ojos tenía un color inusual: iris verdes, sin pupilas y alrededor de ellas rojo. Sus ropas incluían la capa de Akatsuki tradicional, protector de frente de su aldea natal con una rasgadura en el medio, simbolizando que no era leal a ella. También llevaba barniz rojo oscuro en las uñas y un anillo de Akatsuki verde con el kanji para 'Norte', el anillo iba en su dedo medio de la mano derecha. Su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto con varias costuras que parecían unirse solas. Era Kakuzu, un Ninja Perdido de Rango S proveniente de Takigakure.

"¿Todo está listo? ¿Tienes a los sacrificios?" preguntó Tobi.

"Sí... todos está listo para que el líder lleve a cabo la técnica" dijo Kakuzu sentándose al lado de Tobi en el acantilado. "¿Cómo sabes que aprobará la misión?" preguntó.

"Olvidas que Zetsu tiene espías en todos lados... su red de espías hace que la de Jiraiya parezca una broma" explicó Tobi con una sonrisa. Zetsu era un miembro de Akatsuki, sin embargo no era del tipo combatiente, sino del que reunía información.

"Bien" dijo Kakuzu.

"¿Recuerdas tu objetivo principal?" preguntó. "El fracaso no es una opción... él es crucial para mis planes" dijo Tobi.

"No sé por qué lo necesitas, pero quién soy para cuestionarlo. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?" preguntó Kakuzu retóricamente. "Pero... ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que caerá?" preguntó Kakuzu. No es que su objetivo fuera difícil de lograr, pero era algo delicado.

"Hay una razón por la cual se considera al orgullo un pecado... con el incentivo adecuado hace que la gente se vuelva maleable" dijo Tobi mientras veía hacia el cielo.

"¿Qué hay del objetivo secundario?" preguntó Kakuzu.

"Los fondos son siempre buenos para Akatsuki y su chakra beneficiaría a nuestros planes como un respaldo" dijo Tobi. "Lo que significa... tampoco puedes fallar" dijo.

"Nunca he fallado una misión" dijo Kakuzu en un tono fuerte.

"Estaré observando" dijo Tobi.

"Vamos a empezar" dijo Kakuzu levantándose y dirigiéndose al centro del País del Fuego.

 **## Konoha – Mansión Senju – 12 horas antes ##**

Era un hermoso día en Konoha, cálido y soleado. El sol estaba brillando sobre la aldea y los mercaderes estaban abriendo sus tiendas para iniciar un nuevo día. Algunos rayos de sol se colaban por las murallas de la aldea y comenzaban a despertar a la gente. Este era el desafortunado caso de Naruto.

El cuarto estaba oscuro y solo unos pocos rayos pasaron por la ventana y le golpearon directo en la cara, despertándolo de su sueño. Soltó un pequeño bostezo e intentó cambiar su posición en la cama, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse. Al ver hacia abajo sonrió al ver a su princesa acurrucada a su lado, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Una de las cosas que más disfrutaba era despertar al lado de Hinata. Sentir su calidez contra su cuerpo, acariciar su suave cabello... No habían tenido mucho tiempo a solas en las últimas dos semanas con el pervertido de su padrino cerca de ellos. Mientras que acariciaba su cabello ella comenzó a despertar y a abrir los ojos.

Hinata notó que Naruto le estaba dirigiendo una cálida sonrisa y ella se la devolvió antes de cerrar los ojos y colocar su cabeza en el pecho de él, soltando un suspiro de felicidad y dicha. Los dos permanecieron así durante unos minutos disfrutando la calidez del otro, ambos felices de tener al otro en sus vidas.

"¿Te gusta nuestro nuevo cuarto?" preguntó Naruto suavemente mientras seguía acariciando su cabello. Notó que incluso si su cabello estaba despeinado por dormir, aun se veía hermosa al menos en su opinión.

El cuarto en sí no era muy grande, pero era suficiente para una pareja. La cama era obviamente para dos personas, tenía una mesa de noche a cada lado. El ropero estaba empotrado en la pared de madera y tenía suficiente espacio para sus ropas. El cuarto también tenía un baño privado y un pequeño cuarto que decidieron usar para almacenar rollos y armas.

"Supongo que está bien... la almohada sigue siendo la misma" dijo Hinata riendo y Naruto le siguió. La almohada en este caso era su pecho u hombros ya que Hinata usualmente despertaba con su cabeza reposando en uno de los dos.

"Sabes que tenemos que levantarnos" dijo Naruto.

"No quiero... cinco minutos más" se quejó Hinata y comenzó a trazar círculos en el pecho de él para intentar persuadirlo de volver a dormir.

"¿Qué te parece si hago un clon de sombras para que nos traiga desayuno a la cama?" preguntó Naruto y Hinata asintió al instante. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Naruto le colocó un dedo en los labios. "A cambio de un beso" dijo y ella le dio un beso apasionado.

"Eso bastará" dijo Naruto riendo e hizo un clon para preparar el desayuno y que pudieran comer juntos. No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando el clon apareció en el cuarto con una bandeja con vasos de jugo, pan y fruta.

Naruto se sentó y colocó a Hinata entre sus piernas con su espalda en el pecho del rubio. Desayunaron felizmente ya que no tenían mayores preocupaciones. No tenían nada programado para el día y en consecuencia se lo tomarían libre o quizá pedirían una misión.

"¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?" preguntó Naruto mientras untaba algo de mantequilla en su pan y comenzaba a comerlo.

"No lo sé... ¿quieres tomar una misión o algo?" preguntó Hinata mientras bebía algo de jugo de naranja.

Naruto pensó el prospecto de tomar una misión, pero entonces recordó que ambos eran Chunin y como tal Kurenai había dejado de ser su sensei. "Ambos somos Chunin así que Kurenai ya no es nuestra maestra" dijo Naruto y Hinata se dio cuenta que lo que había dicho el rubio era cierto. Justo después de los exámenes y la promoción fueron enviados a una misión, así que no se habían percatado de que el equipo 8 ya no existía.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Hinata y Naruto alzó los hombros.

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a la oficina de baa-chan para averiguarlo?" preguntó Naruto viendo el reloj en la mesa de noche. "Son pasadas de las diez, así que baa-chan debería estar en su oficina... demonios, dormimos demasiado" dijo riendo. No solían dormir tanto ya que tenían reuniones con su equipo.

"No me molesta" dijo Hinata.

"Apuesto a que no" intentó decir Naruto con una cara seria, pero comenzó a reírse. Terminaron el desayuno y Naruto hizo otro clon para llevar los platos a la cocina mientras que murmuraba algo sobre originales afortunados.

"Vamos a levantarnos" dijo Naruto y estaba a unto de pararse cuando Hinata cambió su peso y terminó encima de él, recostándolo en la cama.

"No vamos a ninguna parte" dijo Hinata mientras reía como loca, lo que hizo que Naruto temblara. "¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?" preguntó.

Naruto sonrió antes de que sus ojos cambiaran a su MSE y activara su Kamui, lo que hizo que pasara a través de la cama y reapareciera en medio del cuarto con una sonrisa.

"No es justo" dijo Hinata lanzándole una almohada que lo atravesó.

"En la guerra y el amor todo se vale" dijo Naruto y Hinata le dirigió una mirada, tras lo cual suspiró y salió de la cama. Ambos se vistieron y dejaron la Mansión Senju en dirección de la oficina de la Hokage. Necesitaban conocer sobre su nuevo estatus.

 **## Oficina de la Hokage ##**

Naruto y Hinata llegaron a la torre y subieron las escaleras. Al alcanzar la entrada vieron a Shizune en el escritorio.

"Shizune-nee-chan ¿eres la nueva secretaria de baa-chan?" preguntó Naruto y ella asintió mirando el papeleo. "Pobre de ti" dijo Naruto riendo.

"¿Está ocupada?" preguntó Naruto.

"No... pueden entrar" dijo Shizune sellando otro documento y colocándolo en una pila cercana.

Naruto y Hinata caminaron a la puerta y la abrieron, solo para ver a Tsunade enterrada en papeleo mientras que Hiruzen estaba fumando su pipa sin preocupación alguna en el mundo. Parecía que el Sandaime había dejado que se acumulara papeleo cuando le pidió a Jiraiya que fuera en busca de Tsunade. Al viejo le habría gustado leer su libro de Icha Icha, pero sería peligroso con Tsunade en las cercanías.

"Buenos días, baa-chan, viejo" dijo Naruto saludando a su abuela y al viejo Hokage. Tsunade alzó la mirada del papeleo y notó que Hinata y Naruto estaban frente a ella.

"Hola, Naru-chan, Hinata" dijo Tsunade y Naruto suspiró, No podía hacer que su abuela dejara de llamarlo así. Por otro lado Naruto la llamaba baa-chan, lo que sugería que era vieja, algo lo que no le gustaba. Al final era un ojo por ojo.

"¿Qué les trae a mis pesadillas?" preguntó Tsunade y Naruto pensó sobre decirle sobre los clones de sombra, pero decidió guardarlo para otra ocasión.

" _Soy malvado"_ pensó Naruto riendo en su mente.

"De hecho nos preguntábamos que vamos a hacer ya que somos Chunin y actualmente no tenemos equipo" dijo Naruto y Tsunade dejó de trabajar. Se llevó la mano a la barbilla y comenzó a pensarlo.

"Para empezar Aburame Shino no fue promovido y como tal fue puesto en el equipo 10 con Yamanaka Ino y Akimichi Chouji bajo las órdenes de Sarutobi Asuma" explicó Tsunade antes de tomar otro papel. "Con respecto al equipo 7 bajo las órdenes de Hatake Kakashi... estarán a la espera hasta que encuentre a un Gennin. Entre tanto Uchiha Sasuke seguirá siendo parte del mismo equipo cuando no esté atendiendo a sus responsabilidades como Chunin" dijo Tsunade y ambos asintieron. El equipo 9 (el de Gai) no recibió ninguna promoción, así que continuarían haciendo misiones como el equipo 10.

"Eso significa que nuestro viejo equipo está desmantelado" dijo Naruto. "¿Qué hay de Kurenai-sensei?" pregunto Hinata.

"Volverá a su vida normal como Jounin hasta que decida entrenar a otro equipo" dijo Tsunade y Hinata asintió. Sin un equipo Kurenai estaría muy probablemente fuera de la aldea.

"¿Qué hay de nosotros?" preguntó Naruto.

"Iba a eso" dijo Tsunade. "Los dos estarán en equipos con otros Chunin o Jounin para hacer misiones hasta que encontremos un equipo estable, si es que lo encontramos" dijo Tsunade y los dos asintieron.

"¿Qué hay de Gaara y sus hermanos?" preguntó Naruto y a Tsunade se le hincó una vena por las constantes preguntas que la desviaban de hacer su trabajo y luego disfrutar de su sake.

"Son el equipo 11 bajo las órdenes de Mitarashi Anko ya que Temari tiene como principal arma su abanico y Kankuro sus marionetas y venenos" dijo Tsunade.

" _Solo espero que no haga que Gaara vuela a su estado de locura... me siento algo apenado por ellos... quizás matarlos habría sido más misericordioso"_ pensó Naruto temblando mientras recordaba sobre sus encuentros previos con la loca dama de las serpientes.

"¿Quieres tomar una misión ya que estamos aquí?" preguntó Naruto.

"No tenemos nada planeado, así que podríamos hacerlo" dijo Hinata y Naruto alzó un puño al aire.

"Entonces misión... baa-chan ¿tienes alguna misión para nosotros?" preguntó Naruto y Tsunade sacudió la cabeza derrotada. Estaba enterrada en papeleo y aun así tenía que decidir las misiones para los nuevos equipos.

" _Supongo que escogeré de los nuevos Chunin y los pondré juntos"_ pensó Tsunade antes de de comenzar a buscar en los papeles para obtener a los recién promovidos.

"Shizune" dijo Tsunade.

"¿Sí, Tsunade-sama?" preguntó Shizune mientras entraba a la oficina.

"Trae a Nara Shikamaru y Uchiha Sasuke" dijo Tsunade y Shizune se marchó para convocar a amos a la oficina.

"¿Para qué necesitas a esos dos?" preguntó Naruto, aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta.

"Serán sus compañeros de equipo para la siguiente misión" dijo Tsunade y Naruto suspiró. Hiruzen tuvo un ligero temblor porque conocía la historia entre esos dos.

"Espero que Sasuke no dé muchos problemas" murmuró Naruto.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Tsunade que no lo logró oír bien.

"Es solo que Sasuke y yo no nos llevamos bien" dijo Naruto simplemente,

"Ohhh... mi pequeño Naru-chan está actuando como un Senju... ya odias a los Uchiha" dijo Tsunade mientras hacía un ademán como limpiándose una lágrima. Tanto Hiruzen como Hinata rieron y Naruto sacudió la cabeza por el comportamiento de su abuela.

"Por cierto... ambos están la nueva edición del libro Bingo" preguntó Hiruzen lanzándoles una.

"Veamos" dijo Naruto al abrir el libro. "Déjame adivinar... Iwa" dijo Naruto Hiruzen asintió tristemente.

"Felicidades... ambos tienen recompensas sobre sus cabezas" dijo Tsunade con sarcasmo evidente.

"Páginas 112 y 113" Hiruzen dijo y Naruto encontró su registro.

 **Nombre:** Senju Naruto.

 **Edad:** 14.

 **Alias:** Konoha no Raijin (Dios del Trueno de la Hoja).

 **Estatus:** Chunin de Élite.

 **Afiliación:** Konohagakure no Sato.

 **Rango:** S.

 **Línea de sangre:** Sharingan.

 **Afinidades elementales conocidas:** Agua, fuego, relámpago.

 **Armas:** Gunbai de Uchiha Madara. Es un amplio abanico con tres tomoes rojo sangre en cada lado; tiene un mango largo y vendas alrededor de la base. La parte principal del arma es de color café libero y los bordes negros.

 **Habilidades:**

 **Taijutsu:** Jounin/Kage.

 **Ninjutsu:** Kage.

 **Fuuinjutsu:** Maestro.

 **Genjutsu:** Chunin/Jounin.

 **Contrato de convocación:** Zorros. Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi no Yoko.

 **Otras habilidades conocidas:** Senju Naruto fue visto llevar a cabo el Rasengan (Rango A) y el Hirashin no Jutsu (Rango S), ambas creadas por el Yondaime Hokage. También tiene la habilidad de convertir su chakra en cadenas doradas lo bastante resistentes para inmovilizar al Shukaku.

 **Descripción física:** Mide 170cm. Tiene cabello rubio y puntiagudo que le llega a la mitad de la espalda y le cubra parcialmente el ojo derecho. Sus ojos son azul profundo y tiene tres marcas similares a bigotes en cada mejilla. Usualmente lleva pantalones naranjas y sandalias de combate azules. Lleva una camisa ajustada de color negro con un peto de ANBU encima de ella.

 **Relaciones conocidas:**

 **Uchiha Madara:** abuelo paterno. **Estatus:** muerto.

 **Namikaze Minato:** padre. **Estatus:** muerto.

 **Senju Kushina:** madre. **Estatus:** muerta.

 **Senju Tsunade:** abuela materna. **Estatus:** Godaime Hokage.

 **Hyuuga Hinata:** presunta novia. **Estatus:** Chunin. Véase la siguiente página.

 **Recompensas:**

 **Iwa:** Vivo. 50 millones de ryo.

 **Oto y Suna:** Vivo o muerto. 10 millones de ryo.

 **Acercarse con extremo cuidado.**

"Demonios... están bien informados" dijo Naruto luego de leer su página. "Aunque me agrada mi alias, Konoha no Raijin tiene un bueno sonido" dijo riendo y le dio el libro a Hinata.

"¿Te das cuenta que tienes enemigos en tres aldeas?" preguntó Tsunade en voz seria.

"Lo sé... aunque me pregunto por qué Iwa me quiere vivo" dijo Naruto.

"Probablemente para despellejarte" dijo Hiruzen riendo, haciendo que Naruto le diera una mirada de enojo al viejo.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Hina-chan?" preguntó Naruto y Hinata vio al libro y se lo mostró a él.

 **Nombre:** Hyuuga Hinata.

 **Edad:** 14.

 **Alias:** Shi no Megami (Diosa de la Muerte).

 **Estatus:** Chunin.

 **Afiliación:** Konohagakure no Sato.

 **Rango:** A.

 **Línea de sangre:** Byakugan.

 **Afinidades elementales conocidas:** Viento, agua.

 **Armas:** Cuchillos dobles.

 **Habilidades:**

 **Taijutsu:** Kage, habilidad desconocida que mata al enemigo con un solo toque.

 **Ninjutsu:** Jounin, muy hábil con manipulación de agua.

 **Fuuinjutsu:** Desconocido.

 **Genjutsu:** Desconocido.

 **Contrato de convocación:** Desconocido.

 **Otras habilidades:** Se sabe que es capaz de deshabilitar a un Jinchuuriki con una técnica de sellado. Usa armas bañadas en veneno.

 **Descripción física:** Mide 163cm. De cabello azul oscuro peinado con el tradicional estilo hime. Tiene ojos Byakugan. Lleva una chamarra con capucha color crema con un material afelpado alrededor de las muñecas y pantalones azules.

 **Relaciones conocidas:**

 **Hyuuga Hana:** madre. **Estatus:** muerta.

 **Hyuuga Hiashi:** padre. **Estatus:** Jounin., cabeza del Clan Hyuuga.

 **Hyuuga Hanabi:** hermana menor. **Estatus:** estudiante de la academia.

 **Senju Naruto:** presunto novio. **Estatus:** Chunin de Élite. Véase página anterior.

 **Recompensas:**

 **Suna y Oto:** Viva o muerta. 5 millones de ryo.

 **No acercarse si no se es al menos un Jounin de clase alta.**

 **NO enfrentarla en taijutsu.**

"Me gusta más mi alias" dijo Hinata felizmente dándole el libro a Naruto.

"Shi no Megami" dijo Naruto y la abrazó. "Supongo que ya no te puedo llamar princesa" dijo y le dio un beso.

Tsunade hizo como que tosía y se aclaró la garganta para separar a la pareja antes de que subieran las cosas de tono.

"Sí... tendrán que tener mucho cuidado con los cazarrecompensas desde ahora" dijo Tsunade. "Incluso la más baja de 5 millones es suficiente para atraer mucha atención" dijo.

"Sí, pero me colocan como un shinobi del nivel de un Kage y a Hinata como una Jounin de Élite. No caeremos con facilidad" dijo Naruto y Tsunade sacudió la cabeza.

"Idiota... no dejes que la fama se te suba a la cabeza" dijo Tsunade y Naruto solo movió la mano para concederle la victoria, no queriendo ser golpeado.

TOC TOC.

"Entren" dijo Tsunade poniendo atención en la puerta. Esta se abrió y por ella entraron Uchiha Sasuke, con el mal genio de siempre, y Nara Shikamaru, con la misma flojera de siempre. Los dos llevaban los chalecos típicos de un Chunin y pantalones negros de ANBU.

"¿Llamó, Hokage-sama?" preguntó Shikamaru bostezando. Se suponía que iba a ser un día pacífico para Shikamaru, pero la Hokage tenía otros planes para él.

"Sí. Tengo una misión para ustedes cuatro" dijo Tsunade. "Será una misión de Rango B o quizás A dependiendo de la resistencia" dijo Tsunade y todos asintieron.

"Naru-chan, eres el líder del equipo ya que tienes mayor rango" dijo Tsunade.

"NNOO... no me llames así en público" le suplicó e incluso el gran Sasuke dio una risa burlona. "Lo ves... incluso hiciste que este idiota riera" dijo Naruto viendo enojado a su abuela.

"¿Algún problema, Naru-chan?" preguntó Sasuke intentando molestarlo.

"Silencio, idiota" dijo Naruto y Sasuke dio un bufido.

"Siguiendo" dijo Tsunade cambiando el tema antes de que escalara. "La misión es proteger y escoltar al nieto del Daimyo al Tempo del Fuego donde se encontrará con su abuelo. Ya que los Doce Guardianes tienen cuatro miembros menos de momento no pueden darse el lujo de asignar a nadie, así que la misión recae en nosotros" dijo Tsunade y todos asintieron.

"Llámalo y dile que tengo al equipo de escolta listo" dijo Tsunade y Shizune asintió. Veinte minutos más tarde un joven entró a la oficina de la Hokage.

Parecía de unos quince o dieciséis años de edad. Tenía ojos azul claro con cabello corto y lacio que terminaba justo arriba de su cuello. Llevaba un kimono blanco con bordes rojo oscuro. El kimono llevaba un estampado con diseños florales en otro tono de rojo.

"Este es Kenshin-sama, nieto del Daimyo del Fuego" dijo Tsunade y todos del equipo de Naruto hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

"¿Ustedes son mi escolta?" preguntó Kenshin incrédulo. "Una bola de niños más jóvenes que yo" dijo y Sasuke resopló.

"Soy miembro del Clan Uchiha... no somos débiles" dijo Sasuke con orgullo.

"Dudo seriamente eso... ¿no había sido masacrado todo el clan por uno de los suyos, de trece años si no mal recuerdo?" preguntó Kenshin y la ira de Sasuke comenzara a incrementarse.

Naruto decidió intervenir antes de que Sasuke usara un Chidori en la persona que se supone debían proteger. "Soy Naruto, líder del equipo... le aseguro que somos más que capaces de protegerle" dijo Naruto con una voz formal y respetuosa.

"Pareces más débil que el Uchiha" dijo Kenshin y Naruto suspiró. ¿Qué problema tenía ese tipo con ellos? Debería saber que no era bueno subestimar a un shinobi ya que debía haber tenido bastantes interacciones con los Doce Guardianes.

"Problemático" dijo Shikamaru.

"Personalmente garantizo su seguridad durante la misión" dijo Hinata con una voz formal y estoica. Parecía que aun recordaba el arduo entrenamiento de etiqueta que recibió de su clan.

"Hola, linda" dijo Kenshin mientras se le acercaba. "¿Cómo no te vi antes?" preguntó mientras se inclinaba y le daba un beso en la mano. Los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a temblar y consideraba usar él mismo un Chidori con Kenshin.

"Aparta las manos fuera de mi novia" dijo el rubio y Kenshin alzó una ceja.

"Se bueno, Naru-kun" dijo Hinata removiendo su mano del agarre de Kenshin.

"¿Te atreves a hablarme de una manera tan irrespetuosa, campesino?" preguntó Kenshin con una sonrisa. Naruto estaba liberando malicia hacia el irritado Kenshin. "¿Por qué una belleza así se asociaría contigo?" preguntó haciendo que el rubio se enojara más.

"Suficiente" dijo Naruto y puso una mano en el hombro de Kenshin y lo llevó a la dimensión de su Kamui.

"Mucho mejor" dijo y todos se le quedaron viendo. Acababa de enviar al maldito nieto del Daimyo a quién sabe dónde.

"Naruto... ¿qué hiciste?" preguntó Tsunade mientras que todos veían al rubio que actuaba como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"Se supone que lo tenemos que escoltar ¿verdad?" preguntó Naruto y Tsunade asintió. "¿Qué sitio más seguro que mi dimensión personal? Soy el único con acceso a ella" dijo y Tsunade negó con la cabeza.

"Tráelo de vuelta" dijo Tsunade y Naruto alzó los hombros. Usó el Kamui para traerlo de vuelta.

"¿A dónde me enviaste?... estaba oscuro y callado" dijo Kenshin mientras se alejaba de Naruto.

"Ellos serán su escolta. Este es Naruto al que ya conociste, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata y Nara Shikamaru" dijo Tsunade y Kenshin asintió derrotado.

"Naruto, hay otra cosa de la que tienen que preocuparse" dijo Tsunade y el equipo de Naruto le prestó atención. "Kenshin-sama tiene una recompensa sobre su cabeza debido a su línea de sangre, así que tengan cuidado" dijo y Naruto alzó una ceja.

"Línea de sangre... ¿eres un shinobi?" preguntó Naruto.

"No tengo entrenamiento de shinobi. Solo sé cómo usar mi chakra para controlar mi línea de sangre" dijo Kenshin y Naruto asintió.

"¿Puedes decirnos sobre ella?" preguntó Shikamaru. Cada gota de información era invaluable por muy irrelevante que pareciera.

"Se llama Meiton (Estilo Oscuro) y con ella puedo absorber, manipular y liberar el chakra de otra persona" dijo Kenshin mientras les mostraba la palma de sus manos a todos. En ella había una marca que parecían dos diamantes sobrepuestos entre sí.

"Interesante" dijo Hiruzen. "Es una habilidad muy útil" dijo mientras seguía fumado su pipa. Con el entrenamiento y habilidades apropiadas podría hacer cualquier ataque de ninjutsu contra el usuario inútil.

"Aunque a veces no puedo absorber ataque elementales... no entiendo la razón" concluyó suspirando y todos asintieron.

"Tienen su misión, así que adelante" dijo Tsunade y Naruto asintió y se giró para dirigirse a su equipo.

"Escucharon a la Hokage. Empaquen para dos semanas ya que viajaremos con un civil. Nos encontraremos en la puerta norte en una hora" dijo Naruto y todos dejaron la oficina de la Hokage para comenzar a empacar.

"Parece que Naru-chan creció para convertirse en una buena persona" dijo Tsunade.

"Hinata hizo maravillas con él mientras crecían" dijo el Sandaime.

"Y el chico ya es más fuerte que yo" dijo Tsunade resoplando. "¿Puedes imaginar qué tan fuerte será cuando alcance su potencial?" preguntó retóricamente y Hiruzen tembló.

Naruto era un shinobi del nivel de un Kage a la edad de catorce. ¿En qué nivel estaría cuando llegara a su plenitud en unos tres o cuatro años?


	32. Templo del Fuego

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

Por favor lean la encuesta que he incluido en mi perfil y voten en ella.

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ.

 **##################################################################################**

 _ **Legado Parte 1**_

 _ **Arco del Templo**_ _ **d**_ _ **el Fuego**_

 _ **Capitulo 32**_

 _ **##################################################################################**_

 **## Puerta norte de Konoha ##**

Cinco personas se encontraban en la puerta norte de Konoha. Ellos eran Senju Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru y su cliente, Kenshin. Kenshin era el nieto del Señor del Fuego y Konoha tenía la tarea de escoltarlo al Templo del Fuego donde se reuniría con los Doce Guardianes.

"Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos empecemos desde arriba" dijo Naruto al ver a su equipo. "¡Veamos los suministros!" ordenó el rubio.

"100 shurikens. 10 fuuma shurikens, 100 kunais, 20 sellos explosivos, un equipo médico, una bolsa de dormir, 10 barras de comida, 10 píldoras de comida y 10 de soldado" dijo Sasuke y Naruto asintió voleándose hacia Shikamaru.

"Problemático... 50 shurikens, 50 kunais, 10 sellos explosivos, 5 bombas de humo, un equipo médico, una bolsa de dormir, 10 barras de comida, 10 píldoras de comida y 10 de soldado" dijo Shikamaru y Naruto asintió.

"Yo llevo 100 shurikens, 100 senbon, 100 kunais, un equipo médico avanzado, una bolsa de dormir, barras de comida, píldoras de comida y de soldado" dijo Hinata y Naruto asintió, girándose hacia Kenshin.

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'qué'?" preguntó Naruto y dijo, "¿No llevas al menos una bolsa de dormir y algo de comida?" preguntó y Kenshin alzó los hombros.

"Es trabajo de ustedes escoltarme, así que asumí que se encargarían de eso" dijo y Naruto suspiró.

"Esperen... iré a casa para conseguir algo más de suministros" dijo él.

"¿Qué se supone que hagamos entretanto?" preguntó Kenshin.

"Relájate... volveré en un destello" dijo Naruto e irónicamente desapareció en un destello amarillo. Cinco minutos más tarde regresó con más suministros.

" _Malditos shinobis... el mundo estaría mejor sin ellos"_ pensó Kenshin.

"Viajaremos en una formación de diamante. Shikamaru al frente para dar apoyo, Sasuke y yo a los lados, Hinata al frente" dijo Naruto y todos asintieron. "Hinata, haz un barrido de quinientos metros cada dos minutos" dijo Naruto y ella asintió.

"Kotetsu" dijo Naruto. "Firma nuestra salida" dijo y les dio la misión con el permiso de dejar la aldea.

"Pueden irse, Naruto... buena suerte" dijo Kotetsu.

"Vamos a salir" dijo Naruto y todos comenzaron a caminar fuera de Konoha hacia el Templo del Fuego. Tomaría unos días en llegar al templo viajando al paso de un civil.

 **## 2 días más tarde – Centro del País del Fuego ##**

El equipo de Naruto y su cliente estaban viajando en paz y en solo dos días ya habían viajado la mitad de la distancia. Kenshin no sabía cómo usar chakra apropiadamente y no tenía el vigor de un shinobi, así que se tenían que detener cada par de horas para que descansara.

Le habían ofrecido ser cargado, pero se negó. Naruto incluso le ofreció quedarse a descansar dentro de la dimensión de Naruto mientras que viajaban a velocidad de shinobi, pero también se negó. De acuerdo a Kenshin, la dimensión de Naruto era tenebrosa, oscura, fría y solitaria. Se sentía como si estuviera en une película de horror y estaba demasiado asustado para siquiera moverse.

"Entonces" comenzó Hinata. "¿Cómo es la vida siendo el nieto del Daimyo?" preguntó Hinata y todos alzaron una ceja por la pregunta. Todos habían estado viajando en silencio durante todo el viaje. Sasuke tenía su mal genio y pensaba sobre su hermano, Itachi. Shikamaru estaba viendo las nubes, Hinata estaba ocupada peinando el área y Naruto y Kenshin parecían no agradarse.

"¿Finalmente decidiste dejar al campesino y venir conmigo?" preguntó Kenshin con voz ronca y Hinata se irritó al oír eso.

"¿Por qué insistes en llamarme campesino?" preguntó Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza e ignorando su comentario hacia Hinata.

"Porque lo eres" dijo Kenshin simplemente. "Todos en tu equipo son de un clan... el Clan Uchiha, fundadores de Konoha, el Clan Nara y el siempre renombrado Clan Hyuuga" dijo Kenshin. Había algunas cosas equivocadas en su tren de pensamiento ya que Hinata no pertenecía al Clan Hyuuga y tampoco es que Naruto no tuviera un clan.

"¿Has pensado que nunca me preguntaste mi nombre completo?" preguntó Naruto.

"¿Cuál es entonces?" preguntó Kenshin en un tono arrogante.

"Senju Naruto" dijo Naruto y Kenshin dejó de caminar y comenzó a ver al rubio.

" _Eso pondrá al idiota en su sitio"_ pensó Naruto.

"¿S-Se-Senju?" preguntó Kenshin tartamudeando y Naruto asintió. "Pero pensé que Tsunade-sama era la última... ¿por qué no dijiste nada cuando te dije campesino en ese entonces?" preguntó Kenshin. Los Senju eran considerados realeza en Konoha. Había una razón por la que Tsunade era llamada la Princesa de las Babosas.

"No me importan los títulos" dijo Naruto. "Creo que el respeto debe ser ganado y no solo dado por el nombre que llevas" dijo y Kenshin se le quedó viendo.

" _Parece que incluso hoy en día los Senju siguen siendo honorables y modestos"_ pensó con una sonrisa. _"Quizás le vaya mejor que a ellos"_ pensó con tristeza.

"Supongo que te debo una disculpa" dijo Kenshin y Naruto solo le hizo un ademán con la mano para decir que no importaba.

"Entonces" dijo Hinata. "No respondiste la pregunta sobre tu vida" dijo ella y Kenshin suspiró antes de iniciar.

"Mi vida es bastante aburrida en este momento. Ya que mi padre murió hace seis años cuando tenía diez empeoró bastante" dijo Kenshin con tristeza. "Mi padre debía suceder al abuelo como el nuevo Daimyo, pero fue asesinado. Desde entonces, el título recayó en mi y ahora estos siendo enseñado constantemente en política y economía... apesta" dijo Kenshin y Naruto rió.

Los días de Naruto en la academia fueron bastante aburridos con Iruka como maestro. El hombre era un buen maestro en asuntos prácticos, pero no podía, por el amor de Dios, hablar por más de diez minutos sin comenzar a sonar aburrido. Y las lecciones solían durar horas, a veces hasta tres sin descanso.

"Mi instructor en la academia fue aburrido" dijo Naruto y Shikamaru dio una risa. Shikamaru siempre estaba dormido durante las muy detalladas y constructivas lecciones de Iruka.

"Tengo una pregunta" dijo Sasuke y todos se voltearon a verlo. Nadie habría pensado que participaría activamente en la conversación. "¿Por qué no fuiste entrenado como un shinobi si tienes una línea de sangre?" preguntó Sasuke. "Aun y cuando no es tan poderosa como el Sharingan".

" _El buen y viejo Sasuke"_ pensó Naruto riendo.

"Aun así parece bastante poderoso el poder negar ninjutsu" concluyó Sasuke.

"Nunca supe que tuve una línea de sangre hasta el día de la muerte de mi padre. Mi madre murió cuando me dio a luz y ella era una civil, así que nunca supimos" dijo Kenshin viendo hacia el suelo. "Cuando tenía diez años de edad mi padre y yo viajábamos y éramos escoltados por un equipo de Konoha, similar a este" dijo.

"Fuimos emboscados por un equipo de nukenin y mi padre terminó siendo asesinado durante el combate. El equipo de Konoha logró aguantar hasta que los Doce Guardianes llegaran, pero fue demasiado tarde. Durante el combate un ataque de fuego logró pasar las defensas de los shinobis de Konoha y se dirigía hacia mi" dijo Kenshin.

"Luego sucedió... instintivamente cerré los ojos y puse mis manos enfrente de mí para protegerme de la bola de fuego. Al momento que estaba a punto de golpearme sentí un dolor agudo en mis manos y abrí los ojos. Vi la que la bola de fuego estaba siendo succionada" concluyó.

"No sé lo que sucedió o cómo lo controlé. La bola de fuego fue completamente succionada momentos después y del mismo brazo salió la bola de fuego que había succionado. Sorprendió por completo al enemigo y mató a uno, dándoles a los shinobis de Konoha el suficiente tiempo para que llegaran los refuerzos" dijo Kenshin recordando su primer asesinato y que había vomitado después de él.

"Luego de que todo se terminara me enseñaron cómo usar mi chakra para controlarlo. Mi línea de sangre era muy peligrosa de no haber sido controlada. De acuerdo a ellos, podría haber matado a cualquier civil cuando estrechara su mano" dijo.

"Tiene sentido. Los civiles no tienen redes de chakra activas, pero lo necesitan a pesar de ello. Podría haber absorbido su chakra casi al instante y nunca habrían sabido por la falta de entrenamiento" dijo Naruto.

"No te preocupes... tienes 4 Chunin protegiéndote" dijo Naruto.

"No sirvieron de mucho la última vez. Ustedes entrenan a diario y cuando el momento llega son inútiles" dijo Kenshin.

"¿Sabes qué?" preguntó Naruto retóricamente. "Te voy a decir algo que le dije a un amigo en el País de la Ola. Deja de quejarte de ello y haz algo" dijo Naruto y todos alzaron una ceja ante lo brusco del mensaje. Naruto nunca fue alguien que le diera el respeto y honoríficos tradicionales a nadie.

"Culpas a los shinobis de Konoha por la muerte de tu padre y puedo aceptar eso, pero no todos los shinobi son inútiles como dices... y si no quieres que suceda de nuevo entrena como un shinobi. Domina tu línea de sangre y sigue entrenando, sangra y combate por aquellos que te importan" dijo Naruto y Kenshin desvió la mirada, pensando en lo que le había dicho el rubio.

"Voy a decirte algo que una vez me dijo el Sandaime cuando era un niño" dijo y todos le prestaron atención. " _En esta sociedad, el verdadero poder no se alcanza aprendiendo todas las técnicas del mundo. Es algo que ya te he enseñado. Cuando existo algo que se desea proteger... es cuando el verdadero poder de un shinobi emerge"_ citó Naruto las palabras del viejo.

"Poder, el verdadero poder lo obtienen aquellos que tienen la determinación de proteger. El verdadero poder de un shinobi aparece cuando combate para proteger a aquellos preciados para él o ella" explicó Naruto.

"Entonces si quieres proteger a aquellos que amas no dependas totalmente de otros. Encuentra tu propia fuerza y pelea por ellos. Es como desbloqueé el último tomoes de Sharingan, cuando Hinata-chan estaba siendo secuestrada. Desbloqueé el siguiente nivel, el Mangekyou Sharingan, cuando Hinata-chan estaba a punto de morir y tuve que salvarla" dijo Naruto y vio a Kenshin que estaba pensando.

"Supongo que es cierto" respondió antes de terminar de poner en orden sus pensamientos y se hizo una promesa. "Lo haré. No dependeré de otros y defenderé a mi familia con todo lo que tengo" terminó con una pequeña sonrisa.

" _Naruto-kun"_ pensó Hinata al ver a Naruto sonriendo. Naruto siempre sabía cómo usar las palabras.

" _Problemático... supongo que será un buen Hokage algún día"_ pensó Shikamaru.

"Hn" Sasuke gruñó sin poner realmente atención a lo que Naruto decía.

"Entonces" Kenshin comenzó. "¿Puedes entrenarme?" preguntó y Naruto dio una risilla.

"Para tus caballos. Solo te escoltaremos al Templo del Fuego. Una vez ahí nos marcharemos. Aunque si le pides a los Doce guardianes estoy seguro de que estarán felices de ayudarte" dijo Naruto y Kenshin asintió.

"Se acercan enemigos por ambos lados" dijo Hinata y Kenshin se quedó helado.

"Relájate" dijo Naruto poniendo una mano en su hombro para calmar sus nervios. "Cuido de mi equipo y clientes. Nadie va a morir hoy... solo ellos" dijo Naruto y se volteó hacia Hinata.

"¿Puedes darme un conteo?" preguntó Naruto y Hinata enfocó si Byakugan. En este momento el equipo entero se detuvo y tomó posiciones defensivas alrededor de Kenshin.

"Cuento doce personas" dijo Hinata y se enfocó más en cada individuo." Basados en el nivel de chakra estimo alrededor de nueve de nivel Gennin, dos Chunin y un Jounin" dijo Hinata. "Los Gennin no parecen tener ninguna experiencia o siquiera entrenamiento, por lo que lo más seguro es que sean matones capaces de usar chakra" dijo Hinata y Naruto asintió.

"Probablemente les enseñaron el Jounin y los Chunin" dijo Naruto y activó su propio Sharingan para comenzar a escanear los alrededores.

"Pensé que eras un Senju" dijo Kenshin confundido cuando notó los ojos de Naruto, el Sharingan.

"Soy Senju por el lado de mi madre y Uchiha por el de mi padre" dijo Naruto. "Estoy en el Libro Bingo, dale un vistazo, tiene un árbol genealógico" dijo Naruto.

"Atacan" dijo Hinata y kunais se acercaron por todos lados haciendo imposible escapar.

"Doton: Doryuuheki" dijo Naruto y azotó sus manos en el piso. Alrededor del grupo cuatro paredes de tierra se alzaron del suelo para proteger a todos. Los kunais y shurikens golpearon la pared y se empotraron en ella. La barrera de tierra bloqueó alrededor de cien kunais y shurikens.

"¿Conocen el plan?" preguntó Naruto y todos asintieron. Naruto hizo un clon de sombras y usó su Kamui para hundirse en el suelo. El clon de Naruto dejó caer la pared y vieron que había un grupo enfrente de ellos. Los doce atacantes estaban de pie intentando intimidar a los shinobis de Konoha.

Como Hinata había dicho, nueve no tenían nada en particular que uno esperaría de un shinobi, todos tenía ropas normales, sin armadura o bolsillos donde llevar armas. No tenían un Hitaiate a diferencia de los otros tres. Los Chunin y el Jounin tenían un Hitaiate con una rasgadura, el símbolo era de la Aldea de la Grama, y por la rasgadura todo indicaba que eran nukenin.

"Hola niños. ¿Qué les parece si nos dan al noble con la línea de sangre y los dejaremos seguir su camino?" preguntó el Jounin. Parecía que era el líder del pequeño grupo.

"No abandonamos a nuestros clientes y jamás nos rendimos... esas son las reglas de la Hoja" dijo Naruto con su Sharingan girando.

"Un Uchiha, podrías valer algo para otra aldea" dijo el Jounin. "Vamos a llevárnoslo junto con la chica Hyuuga" dijo con una sonrisa retorcida. "Vayan por ellos" dijo y todos corrieron hacia el blanco.

"Fuuton: Viento de Abanico" dijo el Naruto original escondido desde los árboles. Tomó su abanico y canalizó chakra a través de él y luego lo agitó, creando una fuerte ráfaga de viento. La ráfaga colisión con los matones y todos salieron volando y chocaron con los árboles o en el suelo. Era claro que no iban a levantarse ya que tenían huesos rotos en todo el cuerpo y algunos incluso estaban muertos.

"¿Decían?" preguntó Naruto mientras el clon se dispersaba y el original se acercaba a su grupo. No era nada más que una distracción para que el enemigo pensara que todos estaban protegiendo al cliente. No esperaban un ataque sorpresa y en consecuencia Naruto fue capaz de eliminar a más de la mitad del grupo. Incluso si eran los más débiles.

"Meh... solo eran carne de cañón" dijo el Jounin y Naruto sacudió la cabeza. Parecía que no hay honor entre ladrones. Todos estaban deseosos de sacrificar a los otros como nada más que simples peones.

El Jounin quería matarlos con rapidez, así que desenvainó una espada que parecía ser una katana común y corriente. El Jounin corrió hacia Naruto y su grupo y alzó su katana para intentar hacer un corte descendente y matarlos a todos. Sin embargo Naruto era más rápido y lo embistió.

Naruto cerró la distancia y no le dio suficiente tiempo al Jounin para reaccionar. El rubio logró esquivar el golpe y se colocó en medio de los brazos del Jounin y le dio un cabezazo haciendo que diera unos pasos hacia atrás. Naruto pateó la mano derecha del Jounin e hizo que su espada volara en el aire.

Mientras que la espada seguía en el aire Naruto le dio una patada al Jounin en el pecho haciendo que volara y chocara contra un árbol. Naruto atrapó la espada y de inmediato se la lanzó al Jounin haciendo que atravesara sus ropas y lo clavara en el árbol. El Jounin y los Chunin tragaron en seco al ver tal muestra de pericia y velocidad. El Jounin ya estaba sudando al darse cuenta de que el niño rubio lo podría haber matado si quería.

"¿Quién quiere continuar?" preguntó Naruto y Hinata y Sasuke alzaron las manos haciendo que el rubio riera.

"Hinata, hazte cargo del Jounin, Sasuke un Chunin" dijo Naruto.

"¿Por qué Hinata se enfrentará al Jounin?" preguntó Sasuke frustrado por el hecho de que Naruto pensara que Hinata es más fuerte que él o que Sasuke no era lo bastante fuerte para ocuparse del Jounin.

"Silencio y hagan lo que digo" ordenó Naruto y Sasuke frunció el ceño. Naruto liberó algo de malicia para hacer más clara su orden y Sasuke al final cedió; Naruto se giró hacia Shikamaru.

"Problemático. Me haré cargo del otro" dijo Shikamaru suspirando y caminando hacia adelante; Naruto se quedó protegiendo a Kenshin. De inmediato corrieron hacia sus enemigos quienes se prepararon para combatir con los shinobis de Konoha.

"¿No vas a ayudar a tu novia?" preguntó Kenshin sorprendido de cuán calmado estaba Naruto .No parecía ni un poco preocupado de ver a su novia o al resto del equipo pelear con sus vidas en la línea.

"No te preocupes, todos son muy fuertes. ¿Conoces el sistema de rangos de los shinobis?" preguntó Naruto y Kenshin asintió. Era una de las muchas lecciones que le habían enseñado. Después de todo el Daimyo del Fuego era el máximo líder del País del Fuego y como tal el líder indirecto de la Aldea de la Hoja. El Daimyo del Fuego estaba más orientado a asuntos económicos mientras que el Hokage era el líder militar.

"Incluso si todos somos Chunin yo soy considerado un shinobi al nivel de un Kage, Hinata-chan es una Jounin de Élite, Sasuke está al nivel de un Jounin de bajo poder y Shikamaru es un Chunin muy competente" dijo Naruto y los ojos de Kenshin se ensancharon.

"No creerás que Tsunade-baa-chan te daría como escolta a cuatro Chunin comunes y corrientes ¿o sí?" preguntó Naruto, pero Kenshin no respondió.

"¿Tsunade-baa-chan?" preguntó y Naruto asintió. _"Mierda... lo llamé campesino enfrente de ella... tengo mucha suerte de seguir vivo"_ pensó Kenshin temblando. Todos en el mundo sabían la razón por la que Tsunade era famosa: su monstruosa fuerza y mal temperamento.

"Si todo sale mal intervendré" dijo Naruto y volvieron a ver la pelea.

 **## Hinata VS Jounin ##**

"Oh cielos... el rubio mandó a un cordero al matadero" dijo lamiéndose los labios en anticipación.

"¿Estás en el Libro Bingo?" preguntó Hinata.

"No. ¿Por qué la pregunta?" dijo confundido.

"Una pena... significa que no habrá recompensa por matarte" dijo Hinata y el Jounin resopló.

"Veremos" dijo el Jounin y tomó un par de kunais.

"Suiton: Teppoudama" dijo Hinata y lanzó un par de balas de agua hacia el Jounin, quien saltó a un lado para evadirlas y le lanzó el kunai a Hinata, el cual estaba envuelto en sellos explosivos.

Hinata esquivó el kunai y el sello explotó, creando una nube de polvo. Usando la nube como cobertura Hinata creó un clon y activó su Byakugan. Usando sus ojos localizó al Jounin a pesar del humo quien observaba con atención hacia la nube por cualquier señal de Hinata.

Hinata tomó un par de senbon con veneno y las lanzó hacia el Jounin usando el polvo como cobertura. El Jounin estaba bastante cerca a la nube de polvo y a pesar de sus habilidades, no tuvo los reflejos necesarios para esquivar por completo las senbon que eran pequeñas y difíciles de ver.

Las senbon rasgaron al Jounin e introdujeron el veneno en él. Debido a sus rápidos reflejos logró un golpe crítico de las senbon, pero aun así terminó siendo infectado por el veneno aunque no lo sabía aun.

"Perra" dijo el Jounin antes de hacer sellos manuales. "Doton: Domu (Lanza de Tierra)". Un trozo de tierra se alzó del suelo y formó una lanza que el Jounin tomó y lanzó hacia la nube de polvo. Escuchó un sonido que indicaba que algo había sido atravesado y sonrió pensando que había impactado en Hinata.

El polvo se asentó finalmente y el Jounin sonrió al ver a Hinata en el suelo con la lanza de tierra atravesando su hombro derecho. El Jounin se le acerco y le dio una patada y comenzó a reír hasta que Hinata desapareciera en una nube de polvo y en su lugar se encontrara un pequeño trozo de leña

" _Kawarimi, mierda"_ pensó el Jounin mientras el trozo de leña comenzaba a resonar. Al darle una mirada de cerca notó que tenía un sello explosivo unido a ella. El sello detonó y el Jounin fue lanzado hacia atrás, pero logró dar una voltereta en el aire y aterrizar en el suelo con solo unas heridas. Vio a sus alrededores intentando encontrarla.

El Jounin sabía que estaba en desventaja por pelear contra una Hyuuga, quien poseía un Byakugan y era seguro que sabía exactamente donde se encontraba a diferencia de él, quien tenía que depender de sus otros sentidos para encontrarla.

"Fuuton: Renkuudan" susurró Hinata antes de tomar un profundo aliento y luego disparó varias balas de aire hacia el insospechado Jounin. El Jounin sintió el uso de chakra y de inmediato usó un Kawarimi para evitar la zona de impacto. Hinata lo vio moldear chakra con su Byakugan y ajusto la trayectoria de las últimas balas.

El Jounin usó un Kawarimi y evitó las balas... o eso pensaba. Comenzó a hacer sellos manuales para hacer otro jutsu cuando sintió un dolor en las piernas, se dobló por el dolor y notó que estaba sangrando de ambas piernas, las cuales tenían agujeros en ellas. Intentó levantarse hasta que sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho y luego no vio nada más que oscuridad.

Hinata se había acercado al Jounin y le dio un golpe con el Juuken en el corazón, matándolo al instante. No había punto en dejarlo sufrir más así que Hinata lo sacó de su miseria.

 **## Shikamaru VS Chunin**

"Maldito Naruto... dándome todo este trabajo mientras que podría estar descansando con el cliente y viendo las nubes" murmuró Shikamaru mientras suspiraba y se colocaba enfrente del Chunin.

Shikamaru ya tenía planes y más planes para derrotar a su enemigo y terminar el combate rápido. Después de todo, las nubes no podían verse a sí mismas.

"Si quieres puedo irme" dijo el Chunin en tono sarcástico.

"Eso sería grandioso... nos vemos" dijo Shikamaru y se volteó para alejarse del enemigo, quien tenía una cara de indignación.

"Estaba bromeando, bastardo... no vas a ir a ninguna parte" dijo el Chunin y cargó hacia Shikamaru.

"Problemático" murmuró Shikamaru y se preparó para el combate con el problemático shinobi. Shikamaru se agachó y puso sus manos en el signo de la rata. La sombra debajo de él comenzó a cambiar de forma y de pronto una delgada línea se dirigió hacia el Chunin.

" _Un Nara..."_ pensó el Chunin mientras dejaba de correr hacia Shikamaru y comenzó a evadir, si era atrapado por la sombra sería su fin. Incluso si la técnica de sombras del Clan Nara es muy poderosa su técnica tiene varias debilidades.

Para empezar, como la más básica de las técnicas, como la que Shikamaru usó, el usuario debe estar quieto en un lugar y mantener el sello de mano lo que lo deja vulnerable a un ataque.

Otra debilidad es que si el chakra del enemigo es lo bastante fuerte, pueden romper la atadura de sombras, poniendo al Nara en aprietos.

Al ver esto, el Chunin saltó en el aire y tomó un par de shurikens y las lanzó hacia Shikamaru, quien fue forzado a detener su técnica y moverse a un lado para evitar las shurikens. Shikamaru tomó un par de bombas de humo y las lanzó en el medio del camino nublando la visión del Chunin.

El Chunin sabía que no podía quedarse en la nube de humo y por ello salto hacia el bosque cercano y se paró en el tronco de un árbol canalizando chakra en sus pies. _"Veamos"_ pensaba considerando qué hacer contra el usuario de sombras.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" dijo y lanzó una gran bola de fuego hacia Shikamaru quien seguía en el camino viendo la nube de humo dispersarse. Shikamaru notó la bola de fuego y dedujo la posición del enemigo por su trayectoria.

Usando la sombra de la bola de fuego y las sombras creadas por los árboles del bosque, Shikamaru usó un Kawarimi rápido con un trozo de leña cercano y de inmediato se agachó. Su sombra se movió a grandes velocidades y pasó por debajo de la bola de fuego y subió el árbol, alcanzando al Chunin.

" _¿Cómo?"_ se preguntaba el Chunin. Nunca notó la sombra acercarse a él. Vio hacia donde chocó la bola de fuego y notó un trozo de leña quemado, lo que implicaba que Shikamaru había cambiado su posición con ella.

"Simple... usé la sombra de la bola de fuego junto con las sombras de los árboles. El propósito original de la bomba de humo era llevarte al bosque" dijo Shikamaru e hizo otro conjunto de sellos manuales.

"Sombra de atadura de cuello" dijo Shikamaru y la sombra debajo de los pies del Chunin comenzó a subir por sus piernas tomando la forma de manos. Las manos de sombra alcanzaron el cuello del Chunin y lo estrangularon hasta la muerte. El Chunin cayó al piso y Shikamaru regresó a reagruparse con Naruto para poder volver a ver las nubes.

 **## Sasuke VS Chunin ##**

"Deberías rendirte. Solo un Uchiha puede vencer a otro Uchiha" dijo Sasuke intentando provocarlo... o más probablemente presumiendo, aunque no importaba al final. Como muchos shinobis, cuando los provocabas caían en la trampa y cargaban precipitadamente.

"Silencio bastardo" dijo el Chunin y corrió hacia Sasuke quien sonrió y fácilmente lo vio acercarse con su Sharingan. Usualmente el primero que avanza es el que comete el primer erro.

Ambos llegaron al frente del otro y comenzaron a golpearse, Sasuke obteniendo claramente la ventaja. El Chunin dio un golpe mal ejecutado y Sasuke lo aprovechó, desviándolo y tomándolo por la muñeca, la cual usó para darle la vuelta y azotarlo en el suelo. El Chunin se levantó y Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad para darle una patada giratoria que envió al Chunin a volar contra un árbol cercano.

"Patético" dijo Sasuke sonriendo. "Era de esperarse. Nadie puede igualar el poder de un Uchiha" dijo Sasuke.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu" dijo Sasuke y lanzó varias bolas de fuego hacia el Chunin, quien se había levantado y tosido un poco de sangre cuando vio la bola de fuego acercarse.

El Chunin decidió hacer un Kawarimi con un trozo de leña cercano ya que sería difícil evitar todas las bolas de fuego. El Chunin reacción cuando Sasuke apareció a su lado y le dio una patada al Chunin, quien logró bloquearla con la pierna derecha. Sasuke giró su cuerpo y le dio un gancho derecho.

El Chunin bloqueó el gancho con sus manos, pero Sasuke aprovechó esto para tomar impulso y seguir girando, dándole una patada con la pierna izquierda al Chunin, haciéndolo volar. Sasuke apareció al lado del Chunin y antes de que cayera al suelo le dio una patada haciendo que fuera impulsado más hacia arriba.

Sasuke saltó de su posición y apareció detrás del Chunin y lo tomó por las piernas y envolvió sus piernas alrededor del torso del Chunin.

Sasuke azotó la cabeza del Chunin contra el suelo, lo bastante para enterrarlo y romperle el cuello. Sasuke se puso de pie y sonrió por lo que acababa de hacer, todo ese entrenamiento estaba dando resultados.

 **## De vuelta con Naruto y Kenshin ##**

"Mira" dijo Naruto apuntando hacia los miembros de su equipo. "Nada de qué preocuparte" dijo.

"Está bien, pero no puedo dejar de temblar" dijo Kenshin.

"Es la adrenalina" dijo Hinata. "No estás acostumbrado a este tipo de combates y obviamente estabas nervioso... se te pasará, dale un par de minutos" dijo Hinata y él asintió.

"Acamparemos aquí esta noche" dijo Naruto ya que el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse y habían combatido a unos cuantos nukenin. "Sasuke ve a conseguir algo de madera para el fuego, Shikamaru... agua" dijo Naruto y ambos se marcharon.

"Hinata-chan quédate cerca de Kenshin... iré a enterrar los cuerpos" dijo Naruto y se fue a recolectar los cuerpos de los enemigos para enterrarlos.

Un par de minutos después todos regresaron con sus encargos y Naruto comenzó un pequeño fuego con un jutsu Katon. Todos comieron en silencio y en paz y Naruto formó un pequeño domo de tierra para poder dormir con un techo sobre ellos.

"Los turnos durarán cuatro horas. ¿Quién quiere ir primero?" preguntó Naruto y Shikamaru dio un paso hacia adelante.

"Problemático... iré primero" dijo bostezando.

"Nada de ver las nubes" dijo Naruto sonriendo y Shikamaru solo movió la mano.

" _Lo que no se da cuenta es que el cielo está claro... veré las estrellas"_ pensó Shikamaru.

 **## Tres días más tarde – Templo del Fuego ##**

El resto del viaje pasó sin ningún tipo de problemas ya que no fueron emboscados de nuevo. Durante el viaje Naruto eventualmente cedió y decidió enseñarle a Kenshin el ejercicio donde mantenía la hoja pegada a su frente para mejorar el control de chakra, el cual podía hacer mientras viajaban. A Kenshin le costó porque ya era mayor y como tal su red de chakra ya estaba atrofiada.

Llegaron al Templo del Fuego y se detuvieron en la entrada. Había escaleras hasta donde el ojo podía ver y no había descanso entre ellas, era un largo camino.

"234 escalones" dijo Kenshin y los ojos de Naruto temblaron.

"Guárdate los comentarios" dijo y todos comenzaron a subir las escaleras que parecían no tener fin.

Luego de 234 escalones finalmente alcanzaron la entrada del templo. El templo parecía estar rodeado de altas y resistentes paredes de piedra y las entradas eran grandes puertas doradas con dos estatuas cerca de ellas, como si las estuvieran protegiendo. Se acercaron a las puertas y se detuvieron enfrente de ellas. Naruto intentó abrirla, pero no fue capaz.

"No se abrirán... ¿se supone que las haga volar en pedazos?" preguntó Naruto girándose hacia Kenshin quien palideció ante el pensamiento de que Naruto las hiciera explotar.

"Un momento" dijo Naruto y sus ojos cambiaron a su Mangekyou, tocó a todos los miembros de su equipo y usó el Kamui, para luego simplemente atravesar las puertas. Kenshin sufrió escalofríos mientras atravesaba la puerta. ¿Qué tipo de shinobi era Naruto? Acababa de atravesar la puerta como si fuera un fantasma.

Una vez dentro, el templo se veía bastante modesto. No era una construcción demasiado grande o lujosa. Parecía ser un monasterio construido principalmente de madera y con algunos terrenos baldíos. Si Naruto tuviera que suponer, los terrenos eran campos de entrenamiento.

"ESPEREN" gritó alguien y forzó al equipo de Naruto a tomar posiciones defensivas alrededor de Kenshin. "Identifíquense" dijo la voz. Todos relajaron su posición, pero se mantuvieron alerta, ya que las apariencias podrían ser engañosas.

"Equipo de Konoha escoltando a Kenshin-sama" dijo Naruto y un monje salió de las sombras. La persona era calva con ojos oscuros y cejas muy delgadas. Llevaba un atuendo estándar de un monje ninja con el listó que portaban los Doce Guardianes.

"Soy Chiriku, el monje en jefe del Templo del Fuego" dijo Chiriku saludando al equipo de Konoha e hizo un ademán para que otra persona saliera de las sombras, pero el equipo de Naruto ya sabía que estaba ocultándose.

La otra persona se veía de unos catorce años. Tenía cabello gris azulado a la altura de los hombros en un estilo asimétrico con un solo bucle cayendo hacia su rostro, y de ojos cafés. Llevaba sandalias y el uniforme estándar de monje con una manga derecha larga.

"Este es Sora, mi aprendiz" dijo Chiriku y Sora se inclinó ante el equipo de Konoha.

"Un gusto conocerlos" dijo Naruto saludándolos. "Soy Senju Naruto, líder del equipo. Estos son Nara Shikamaru" dijo Naruto apuntando al Nara quien suspiraba. "Esta es Hyuuga Hinata" dijo Naruto apuntando hacia Hinata quien se inclinó. "y este es Uchiha Sasuke" dijo Naruto y Sasuke mantenía su tradicional sonrisa.

"Gusto en conocerlos" dijo Chiriku. "No esperábamos que llegaran por otro par de días al menos" dijo impresionado con la velocidad a la que llegaron al templo.

"Hicimos un buen tiempo y no tuvimos muchos problemas" dijo Naruto y Chiriku les hizo un ademán para que entraran.

"Como no los esperábamos tan pronto el Daimyo del Fuego no ha llegado y como tal no hay más de los Doce Guardianes aquí" dijo Chiriku.

"No debería ser un problema. Nuestra misión era escoltar y proteger a Kenshin-sama hasta que se reúna con los Doce Guardianes. Como tal debemos esperar hasta que ellos lleguen. Le enviaremos un mensaje a Tsunade-baa-chan para reportar sobre nuestro progreso y para explicar la situación" dijo Naruto y Chiriku asintió.

Todos se acercaron al monasterio y vieron que algunos monjes estaban practicando taijutsu en los campos de entrenamiento. No peleaban como lo hacían los shinobis. Cuando un shinobi practicaba no estaba asustado de golpear a su camarada, mientras que los monjes se detenían si el ataque iba a golpear a su adversario.

Al ver la expresión de curiosidad en el equipo de Konoha, Chiriku decidió explicar. "No somos monjes cualquiera" dijo y todos se enfocaron en él· "Somos monjes ninja. Usualmente no tomamos tomar el camino tradicional que los shinobi toman. Para empezar no entrenamos en muchas cosas además de taijutsu y ninjutsu elemental" dijo Chiriku.

"Todos los monjes ninja tienen alrededor del nivel que podrías llamar Chunin. Monjes más habilidosos usualmente son asignados a los Doce Guardianes junto con algunos selectos de Konoha" dijo Chiriku y Shikamaru recordó algo cuando vio la bufanda del monje.

"Tú eres un miembro de los Doce Guardianes" dijo Shikamaru y Chiriku alzó una ceja.

"Lo fui. ¿Por qué preguntas?" inquirió Chiriku curioso del porqué hacer esa pregunta.

"Porque Asuma-sensei tiene la misma bufanda que tú y él también fue uno de los Doce" dijo Shikamaru.

"¿Sarutobi Asuma?" preguntó Chiriku sorprendido de escuchar el nombre de su viejo amigo.

"Hai" dijo Shikamaru.

"Asuma-kun y yo fuimos compañeros en los Doce Guardianes hace tiempo. ¿Cómo le va al bastardo?" pregunto Chiriku. Shikamaru parpadeó por la forma en la que hizo la pregunta. ¿Los monjes tenían permitido maldecir?

"Está bien y es un buen sensei. Siempre nos invita a comer luego de una misión exitosa" dijo Shikamaru y Chiriku asintió. Era bueno saber que su viejo amigo estuviera bien y que tuviera un equipo de Gennin para enseñarles. Y si el chaleco de este joven era alguna indicación, Asuma estaba haciendo un buen trabajo enseñándoles.

"Por aquí" dijo Chiriku y los guió a los cuartos donde se quedarían por un par de días hasta que el Daimyo del Fuego llegara. Luego de un par de minutos de caminar alcanzaron los cuartos y cada miembro tomó uno. Naruto asignó los mismos turnos para vigilar a Kenshin.

Se encontraban adentrados en el templo y no debería haber muchos problemas, pero Naruto no quería tomar ningún riesgo innecesario. Él mismo era un maestro en el arte de la infiltración, pero es parcialmente debido a su Kamui. De cualquier manera existe un gran número de shinobis habilidosos y Naruto quería asegurarse de que Kenshin estuviera a salvo de ellos.

 **## Al día siguiente – fuera del Templo del Fuego ##**

Dentro del bosque que está justo fuera del Templo del Fuego se encontraban un par de figuras encapuchadas. Una pequeña luz pasó por las ramas y los iluminó ligeramente. Se trataban de Tobi y Kakuzu y estaban hablando entre sí.

"¿Sabes qué hacer?" preguntó Tobi y Kakuzu asintió. "Bien. No subestimes al Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi. Iwa lo clasificó como un shinobi de Rango S y sabemos que puede controlar al menos cuatro de las colas de su Bijuu" dijo Tobi. Después de todo si Kakuzu era asesinado antes de que pudiera terminar su misión no sería agradable para Tobi en absoluto.

"Solo asegúrate de hacer tu parte" dijo Kakuzu y corrió fuera del bosque en dirección de las puertas del templo. Kakuzu se acercó a las puertas doradas e hizo el sello de la oveja. Sus manos comenzaron a oscurecerse y a tomar un aspecto más sólido que la roca.

"Doton: Domu" dijo Kakuzu formando un puño con su mano derecha y azotándolo contra las puertas, las cuales fueron aniquiladas y trozos de ellas fueron lanzadas hacia el medio de los campos de entrenamiento.

" _Sutil"_ pensó Tobi mientras usaba el Kamui para tomar su posición.

 **## Dentro del Templo del Fuego – Naruto y compañía ##**

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata y Shikamaru estaban protegiendo a Kenshin mientras que Chiriku y Sora los llevaban a dar un recorrido por el templo. En cuanto a Sora, Naruto podía sentir algo extraño sobre el chico. Naruto notó las miradas que otros monjes parecían darle a Sora, las cuales le recordaban a su vieja vida.

"Chiriku-san" dijo Naruto. "¿Te importaría si hago una pregunta personal?" preguntó Naruto y Chiriku alzó una ceja.

"Haré lo mejor que pueda para responderla con la verdad" dijo Chiriku y Naruto asintió pensando en cómo formular correctamente la pregunta.

" _Con la verdad dices"_ pensó Naruto antes de activar su Sharingan y esconderlo bajo un genjutsu. Hinata lo sintió y activó su Byakugan también. Chiriku no se dio cuenta de nada, después de todo nunca esperarías a un miembro del Clan Senju con un Sharingan.

"Noté algunas miradas extrañas de los otros monjes que parecían dirigidas hacia Sora-san" dijo Naruto y Chiriku permaneció inmutable, pero Hinata vio un pequeño incremento en su ritmo cardíaco y Naruto notó un poco de aumento en su presión sanguínea debido a un pequeño bulto que apareció en su cuello. Sora solo frunció el ceño preguntándose por qué recibía esas miradas.

" _Tema delicado"_ pensaron Naruto y Hinata. Chiriku vio hacia Sora quien estaba callado y mirándolo con atención para determinar si Chiriku le iba a decir.

"Conozco ese tipo de miradas y si es lo que creo que es deberías dejar a la Hokage saber sobre ello" dijo Naruto viendo directamente hacia Chiriku y dejando caer su genjutsu para revelar su Sharingan. "No creo que estén equipados o entrenados para enfrentar alguna situación" dijo Naruto y Chiriku tuvo un pequeño espasmo.

"¿Algo sucedió?" preguntó Naruto.

"¿De qué está hablando?" preguntó Sora. "Dijiste que no sabías por qué me trataban así" dijo Sora con tristeza mientras lo veía.

"Dime" gritó Sora, pero esta vez hacia Naruto.

"Eres lo que la gente llama un Jinchuuriki, un sacrificio humano" dijo Naruto. "Los Jinchuurikis son seres humanos que tienen un Bijuu dentro de ellos" dijo Naruto y los ojos de Sora se ensancharon ante las implicaciones de lo que había escuchado.

"¿Cuál tiene?" le preguntó Naruto a Chiriku.

"El Kyuubi" dijo tristemente antes de suspirar.

"¡¿QUÉ/ **QUÉ**?!" gritaron Hinata, Kurama, Shikamaru y Naruto.

" _Kurama... ¿De qué está hablando?"_ preguntó Naruto a su compañero quien estaba confundido por el comentario del monje.

" **No tengo idea... no siento nada viniendo de él"** dijo Kurama.

"Es imposible, Chiriku-san" dijo Naruto.

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" preguntó Chiriku confundido.

"Porque yo soy el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi" dijo Naruto y los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon al igual que los de Sora y Chiriku.

"Pero... cuando sucedió... sentí el chakra y era definitivamente el del Kyuubi" dijo Chiriku y Naruto permaneció en silencio.

" _El dobe parece tenerlo todo... el Kyuubi debería pertenecerme a mi... con él podría derrotar fácilmente a Itachi. Después de todo el Sharingan es capaz de controlar al Kyuubi"_ pensó Sasuke.

"¿Hice algo?" preguntó Sora con cuidado ya que nada tenía sentido en este momento. Chiriku suspiró y decidió que era tiempo de explicar todo, aunque nunca quiso que se enterara de esta forma.

"Un par de años atrás, cuando eras más joven, de alguna forma liberaste un chakra que fue sellado dentro de ti y procediste a entrar en un estado de ira y a destruir el templo y lastimando a una buena cantidad de monjes. Gracias a Kami nadie murió, pero el daño fue severo y todos comenzaron a verte con odio y miedo" dijo Chiriku.

"Fue el día que me di cuenta que tenías el chakra del Kyuubi sellado dentro de ti. No sé cómo sucedió, pero no importa en este momento. Luego de que el incidente se terminara todos supieron sobre tu situación y comenzaron a verte así" dijo Chiriku poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sora.

"Entonces no soy nada más que un monstruo" dijo Sora agachando la mirada.

"No, no eres un monstruo" dijo Naruto.

"¿CÓMO PUEDES SABERLO?" gritó Sora casi rompiendo en llanto.

"Porque yo no soy uno" dijo Naruto y los ojos de Sora se agrandaron. "Ya que tienes el chakra del Kyuubi y su alma está dentro de mí, cuando usas su chakra si no lo puedes manejar pierdes el control. Si no logras controlar el chakra no serás capaz de distinguir entre enemigos y aliados y destruirás todo en tu camino" dijo Naruto.

"¿Qué se supone que haga?" preguntó Sora.

"Tienes suerte" dijo Naruto y Sora no lo entendió. "El Kyuubi y yo vamos a ayudarte a controlarlo para que no vuelva a suceder" dijo Naruto.

"¿El Kyuubi va a ayudarme?" preguntó temeroso.

"Sí, el Kyuubi es un querido amigo y un compañero confiable. Nos ayudará, no te preocupes" dijo Naruto.

" _Tenía que ser Naruto quien llamara a un Bijuu su amigo... problemático"_ pensó Shikamaru.

"Cuando estés listo comenzaremos" dijo Naruto y Sora asintió.

"Gracias, Naruto-san" dijo Chiriku. Quizás Sora sería capaz de hacer un par de amigos de su edad y Naruto sería el mejor ya que también era un Jinchuuriki.

BOOOM

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Naruto mientras todos eran empujados por la onda expansiva de un impacto fuera del templo. Luego de un par de segundos un monje entró corriendo.

"Chiriku-san, estamos bajo ataque de un shinobi" dijo el monje intentando recuperar el aliento y poniendo sus manos en las rodillas. "Destruyó la puerta frontal y está destruyendo y matando a cualquiera en su camino".

Al escuchar esto Sasuke corrió en dirección de las puertas, con la intención de liquidar rápidamente al shinobi para volver a entrenar.

"SASUKE" gritó Naruto mientras el aludido se alejaba de ellos. "Ese idiota va a hacer que lo maten" dijo Naruto y se giró hacia Chiriku quien estaba discutiendo planes con el monje que había llegado.

"Chiriku-san" dijo Naruto atrayendo su atención. "Kenshin-sama es la prioridad. Una vez que lo transfiramos a una localización segura puedo proveer asistencia" dijo Naruto y Chiriku asintió.

"Esperemos que tu compañero de equipo pueda aguantar" dijo Chiriku y les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran y llevar a Kenshin a un cuarto seguro dentro del templo. Luego de un par de minutos corriendo llegaron a lo que parecía ser un cuarto del pánico. Tenía grandes puertas de metal.

"Fuuin: Teppeki – Kai (Puerta de Hierro sellada – liberación)" dijo Chiriku haciendo sellos de mano. Las enormes puertas de hierro brillaron unos momentos antes de abrirse y permitir que Kenshin, Hinata, Sora y Shikamaru entrar al cuarto, el cual era muy espacioso y estaba vacío con la excepción de un escritorio y un par de sillas.

"Hinata-chan, Shikamaru, se quedarán a proteger a Kenshin. Voy afuera a ayudar" dijo Naruto y todos asintieron. Naruto estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Hinata lo agarró y le dio un corto beso.

"Ten cuidado" dijo.

"Siempre" respondió Naruto y corrió con Chiriku a su lado.

 **## Con Sasuke ##**

Sasuke corría a través del monasterio. Luego de un par de minutos finalmente encontró la salida y corrió al encuentro del shinobi con el fin de terminar con su existencia. Sasuke salió y todo lo que encontró fue destrucción en todos lados. Monjes estaban tirados en el suelo, seguramente muertos por lo que indicaban sus apariencias.

Sasuke activó su Sharingan y escaneó los alrededores. El pelinegro sintió una presencia detrás de él saltó justo momentos antes de que un shinobi emergiera de la tierra e intentara golpearlo. El piso explotó por la fuerza del golpe y envió grandes cantidades de escombro en todas direcciones. Luego de un par de segundos el polvo se asentó y Sasuke vio a un shinobi parado enfrente de él, viéndolo con calma.

El shinobi frente a Sasuke era muy alto y parecía musculoso. Llevaba una capa de cuello alto y de color negro con nubes rojas en ella. En la cabeza llevaba una capucha blanca y una máscara negra, con los ojos siendo la única parte visible de su rostro. Sus ojos eran de lo más extraño. La pupila era de un verde profundo mientras que el resto del ojo era rojo sangre.

" _Está haciendo mi trabajo más fácil viniendo tras de mí"_ pensó Kakuzu viendo a Sasuke. Aun no entendía por qué Tobi quería a Sasuke, pero no importaba. Mientras le pagaran no iba a cuestionar sus órdenes.

"¿Quién eres y qué quieres?" preguntó Sasuke viendo al hombre frente a él.

"Soy Kakuzu y la razón por la que estoy aquí... no te importa" dijo Kakuzu estoicamente.

"Supongo que tendré que sacártelo a golpes" dijo Sasuke sonriendo y corrió hacia Kakuzu.

" _Ingenuo"_ pensó y se preparó para poner al mocoso en su lugar.

Sasuke cerró la distancia entre Kakuzu y él en un instante y saltó en el aire para darle una patada. Kakuzu alzó su brazo izquierdo y bloqueó el ataque, tras lo cual agarró a Sasuke por las piernas y lo azotó en el suelo, haciendo que tosiera sangre. Kakuzu usó una técnica doton e intentó golpear a Sasuke quien seguía en el suelo, pero logró usar un Kawarimi a tiempo.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" dijo Sasuke y lanzó una bola de fuego hacia Kakuzu quien hizo un par de sellos manuales que Sasuke no logró ver.

"Suiton: Suijinheki" dijo Kakuzu y comenzó a lanzar agua de la boca, formando una esfera alrededor de su cuerpo. La bola de fuego chocó contra el agua y desapareció dejando solo vapor y a Kakuzu ileso.

"Tsk" dijo Sasuke al ver que u simple Shinobi se defendía tan fácil contra él. Sasuke estaba tan enfocado en Kakuzu que no notó algo tomar su pie por el tobillo.

Una mano salió del suelo y atrapó el tobillo de Sasuke con un agarre firme, el cual no le permitiría usar un Kawarimi. La parte extraña es que solo era una mano, ningún brazo, solo un montón de hilos negros unidos a la mano. La mano se alzó del suelo y lanzó a Sasuke, haciendo que chocara contra un edificio cercano.

*Coug, coug* Sasuke tosió y se levantó, limpiando un poco de sangre del lado de su labio y estirando los brazos. Sasuke corrió hacia Kakuzu una vez más en un asalto frontal. Cuando estuvo en la distancia apropiada, Sasuke le lanzó un golpe al rostro de Kakuzu quien no intentó bloquearlo, sino que usó su técnica de tierra para fortalecer su puño y lo chocó con el de Sasuke, quien se convirtió en humo.

" _¿Un clon?"_ se preguntó Kakuzu cuando vio a su mano derecha y vio varias bolas de fuego dirigirse hacia él. Kakuzu las esquivó con varios saltos hacia atrás.

Esta vez Kakuzu fue quien corrió hacia Sasuke y comenzó a combatirlo con taijutsu. Sasuke se do cuenta rápidamente que Kakuzu era mucho más rápido y fuerte que él y su Sharingan apenas podía seguirle el rastro a Kakuzu y su impresionante velocidad. Kakuzu intentó golpear a Sasuke quien logró esquivarlo. Kakuzu intentó otro golpe y Sasuke se agachó, aprovechando su posición para intentar un barrido de piernas.

Kakuzu saltó e intentó una patada descendente que Sasuke bloqueó colocando sus brazos en una formación de equis. Incluso si Sasuke bloqueó la patada fue empujado por la fuerza de su adversario. Sasuke rodó a un lado para evitar otra patada que impactó con el suelo.

Sasuke intentó saltar para alejarse, pero la mano de Kakuzu se separó de su cuerpo y lo volvió a atrapar por el tobillo y procedió a azotar a Sasuke contra el suelo y los edificios cercanos varias veces hasta que lo lanzara al suelo.

"Débil... patético" dijo Kakuzu al ver a Sasuke intentar ponerse de pie, pero tenía grandes dificultades. Su cuerpo estaba malherido y Sasuke estaba bastante seguro que su tobillo estaría dislocado. "Por qué Itachi no te mató, es algo que no entiendo" dijo Kakuzu y Sasuke se enfureció.

"¡ITACHI! ¿QUÉ SABES SOBRE ITACHI?" le gritó a Kakuzu quien ni siquiera se inmutó. "¡DIME!" ordenó Sasuke.

"No estás en posición de ordenarme, _niño_ " dijo Kakuzu y Sasuke rechinó los dientes. "Itachi está con nuestro grupo. Cualquiera que lleva esta capa" dijo Kakuzu apuntando hacia su capa negra con nubes rojas. "Forma parte de la organización Akatsuki" concluyó.

"¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?" le preguntó Sasuke a Kakuzu sobre el paradero de su hermano. Su odio estaba adormeciendo el dolor de Sasuke quien ahora se estaba poniendo en pie a pesar de la situación de su tobillo.

"No te lo diré" dijo Kakuzu riendo y haciendo que Sasuke frunciera el ceño y comenzara a hacer sellos manuales, formando un Chidori. Sasuke envistió a Kakuzu quien no se movió.

"Chidori" dijo Sasuke e intentó atravesar a Kakuzu quien simplemente tomó la muñeca de Sasuke y desactivó su Chidori con facilidad. Luego de un pequeño giro, Kakuzu le rompió la muñeca a Sasuke, haciendo que gritara de dolor.

"Supongo que Itachi te dejó vivir como un acto de misericordia. Era inútil" dijo Kakuzu y le dio una patada a Sasuke en el pecho, quien fue enviado contra el suelo.

" _¿De qué sirvió todo ese entrenamiento?"_ se preguntaba Sasuke al ser demolido por el shinobi. _"Maldición, soy demasiado débil... a este paso jamás vengaré a mi clan"_ pensó Sasuke mientras chocaba contra el piso y formaba un pequeño cráter. En este punto ya no podía sentir la mitad de su cuerpo y apenas estaba consciente.

" _Objetivo primario... completo"_ pensó Kakuzu.

"Raikiri" dijo una voz y lo único que Kakuzu sintió fue un agudo dolor en el pecho. Vio hacia abajo y se encontró con una mano envuelta en relámpago saliendo de su pecho.

"¿C-Cómo lograste ponerte d-detrás de mí?" preguntó Kakuzu justo antes de que Naruto sacara su mano y Kakuzu cayera al piso muerto. El Raikiri de Naruto atravesó limpiamente su corazón, nadie podría sobrevivir a ese ataque.

"Supongo que no me necesitarás" dijo Chiriku al ver a Naruto asesinar al enemigo con un solo jutsu. Los dos procedieron a correr hacia Sasuke y lo levantaron del suelo.

Los dos alzaron a Sasuke cuando Naruto sintió un estallido de chakra detrás de él. Naruto se giró a tiempo para ver a Kakuzu terminar de hacer sellos manuales y decir "Fuuton: Atsugai (Bomba de Aire Presurizado)" dijo y lanzó una bola de aire presurizado hacia Naruto y Chiriku.

Naruto dejó a Sasuke en la espalda de Chiriku y tomó su Gunbai de su espalda, abanicó la bomba de viento. La bomba colisión con el abanico y el único resultado fue un fuerte sonido cuando el abanico de Naruto neutralizaba la bola de aire.

"¿Estarás bien solo?" preguntó Chiriku. El enemigo había vencido a Uchiha Sasuke quien era un Chunin y compañero de equipo de Naruto.

"Me las arreglaré... llévate a Sasuke para curarlo" dijo Naruto y Chiriku saltó para alejarse.

"¿Cómo puedes seguir vivo?" preguntó Naruto sorprendido de que su enemigo siguiera de pie. "Estoy seguro de que le di a tu corazón" dijo Naruto viendo a su enemigo y notó su capa.

"¿Están detrás de mí de nuevo?" preguntó Naruto al ver con cuidado a su enemigo, su Sharingan expuesto. "Tomando en cuenta que envié a Kisame e Itachi con la cola entre las patas supongo que enviaron a alguien más fuerte" dijo Naruto, pero Kakuzu permaneció inmutable.

"Entonces ¿por qué siento cuatro firmas de chakra diferentes proviniendo de ti?" preguntó Naruto enfocándose más en su enemigo intentando obtener más información.

" _Está cerca de deducirlo... no debo subestimarlo"_ pensó Kakuzu. "No estoy aquí por ti, Kyuubi... pero supongo que puedo llevarte también" dijo Kakuzu y Naruto rió.

"No puedes vencerme tan fácil... creo que al menos pondré una buena pelea" dijo Naruto.

"¿Enserio?" pregunto Kakuzu.

"Sí" dijo Naruto y los dos corrieron hacia el otro a grandes velocidades. Se encontraron a la mitad del camino y sus puños chocaron, creando una onda expansiva. Los dos estaban iguales en taijutsu, Naruto siendo más rápido y Kakuzu teniendo la ventaja de la fuerza... mucha más de la que nadie debería tener. Naruto notó que su piel estaba oscura, casi negra.

Usando su Sharingan decidió analizar para poder deducir por qué su piel estaba así. _"Está usando chakra para fortalecer su piel e incrementar su fuerza"_ concluyó Naruto.

Naruto saltó hacia atrás para ganar algo de distancia y fue sorprendido cuando las manos de Kakuzu se despegaron de él. Las manos iban a grandes velocidades para agarrar sus tobillos y Naruto tuvo que hacer algo. Enfocó su chakra y cadenas doradas salieron de sus manos. Naruto lanzó sus cadenas al suelo y las usó para maniobrar las manos de Kakuzu y aterrizar en el suelo.

Naruto canalizó chakra en los sellos de almacenamiento de sus muñequeras y sacó su chokuto y comenzó a canalizar chakra raiton a través de ella. Naruto corrió y cortó los hilos negros que conectaban las manos de Kakuzu. Las manos cayeron al suelo inmóviles y Naruto se sintió un poco enfermo al ver otro conjunto de hilos negros salir del suelo y volver a unirse a las manos, haciendo que estas regresaran a su poseedor.

"¿Qué eres?" preguntó Naruto confundido por su enemigo. _"Primero atravieso su corazón y se levanta como si nada... y ahora separa partes de su cuerpo"_ pensó Naruto negando con la cabeza. ¿Por qué no podía enfrentar adversarios normales? Primero Orochimaru vomitándose y ahora este.

"Raiton: Rairyuudan (Dragón de Relámpago) (1)" dijo Naruto e hizo sellos manuales chocó las palmas de sus manos. De pronto comenzó a escucharse el sonido de relámpago alrededor de sus manos y un dragón azul con ojos amarillos salió de ellas. El dragón rugió y envistió a Kakuzu quien tenía los ojos ensanchados.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa" dijo Kakuzu y lanzó una ráfaga de viento hacia el dragón, con el fin de interrumpir el jutsu. Sin embargo el jutsu era demasiado débil comparado con el de Naruto que hizo poco o nada para lentificarlo.

Kakuzu no tenía elección que correr. Al momento que el dragón estaba a punto de chocar con él, Kakuzu lo esquivó y saltó a tanta distancia como pudiera. Incluso si esquivó el ataque si brazo izquierdo estaba teniendo espasmos por la electricidad.

"Sorpresa" dijo Naruto mientras reaparecía al lado de la posición de Kakuzu con su mano envuelta en electricidad. "Raikiri" dijo y azotó su mano contra Kakuzu, quien fue capaz de esquivar un poco el ataque, pero terminó siendo atravesado en el hombro derecho.

Naruto saltó hacia atrás para ganar algo de distancia y de nuevo Kakuzu cayó al suelo, sin vida. Naruto no era un idiota, esta vez estaba listo ya que aun podía sentir tres firmas de chakra provenientes de Kakuzu.

Kakuzu comenzó a convulsionar en el suelo y de pronto se convirtió en hilos negros.

Su capa de Akatsuki fue convertida en añicos, toda la masa de hilos negros comenzó a formar dos bolas separadas del cuerpo de Kakuzu. En cada una de esas bolas de hilos negros había una máscara blanca con diferente pintura y diseño sobre ellas. Una de las máscaras era de color azul ligero y parecía ser un ave, mientras que la otra era roja y parecía un dragón.

El cuerpo de Kakuzu se levantó del suelo y parecía estar ileso. Incluso si esas dos máscaras salieron de él no había cambiado mucho. _"¿Qué sucede?"_ se preguntó Naruto. _"Ya lo 'maté' dos veces y sigue de pie"_ pensó Naruto hasta que vio alrededor y notó otras dos máscaras en el suelo.

" _Como se esperaría del Konoha no Raijin"_ pensó Kakuzu. El dragón de relámpago era excepcionalmente poderoso y ni siquiera su técnica de viento logró hacerle frente.

Las otras máscaras estaban rotas y parecían destruidas, pero aun podía notar que una era café y la otra azul oscuro. _"¿las máscaras tienen algo que ver con sus vidas?... quizás tendré que matarlo tres veces más para que sea permanente"_ pensó Naruto evaluando la forma de aproximarse. Vio hacia Kakuzu y notó que las máscaras no estaban hasta que escuchó un sonido a su derecha.

"Fuuton: Atsugai"

"Katon: Zukokku" dijo Kakuzu mientras ambas máscaras se colocaban lado a lado preparándose para lanzar los jutsus. De la máscara azul ligero, viento comenzó a formarse y lo mismo sucedió con fuego en la máscara roja.

Ambas máscaras lanzaron sus jutsus al mismo tiempo, combinando los dos elementos para darle más fuerza al ataque. Una bola de fuego tan brillante como el sol se dirigía hacia Naruto a gran velocidad. "Kamui" dijo Naruto luego de activar su Mangekyou. La bola estaba a punto de chocar con él cuando el espacio enfrente suyo comenzó a girar.

La bola de fuego comenzó a ser absorbida por el ojo derecho de Naruto. Solo tomó una fracción de segundos hasta que la bola de destrucción desapareciera enfrente de sus ojos, literalmente.

"Kamui" dijo Naruto y usando su ojo derecho se concentró en la localización del cuerpo original de Kakuzu. El espacio alrededor de Kakuzu comenzó a retorcerse y de él salió la bola de fuego que las máscaras le habían lanzado a Naruto.

Kakuzu no tuvo tiempo de esquivar mientras la bola de fuego aparecía enfrente de él. La bola chocó con Kakuzu y su cuerpo entero fue envuelto en un tornado de llamas. Naruto tenía que bloquear su visión del tornado porque la luz era demasiado intensa, al igual que el calor.

Las llamas se apagaron y Naruto, aun alerta de las otras máscaras, buscó el cuerpo de Kakuzu que parecía nada más que cenizas en el cuelo.

Naruto no podía encontrar a las máscaras y asumió que fueron vaporizadas en el ataque. De pronto la máscara roja voló hacia la pila de cenizas y se sumergió dentro de ella. Lentamente Kakuzu parecía alzarse de las cenizas ileso. Segundos más tarde Kakuzu estaba de pie como si nada hubiera sucedió.

" _Ese niño es de verdad peligroso"_ pensó Kakuzu ya que Naruto había destruido tres de sus cinco corazones. _"Incluso si mi poder está limitado... tengo el sentimiento de que él tampoco está peleando enserio"_ pensó Kakuzu viendo a Naruto quien lo miraba con tranquilidad. El mocoso de verdad se parecía a Uchiha Madara.

Kakuzu, al ser muy viejo, se había encontrado con Uchiha Madara en los días de antaño. Aunque Kakuzu nunca lo combatió, sabía muy bien que Madara era un enemigo que no debía ser subestimado y lo mismo se podía decir de Senju Hashirama quien podía hacerle frente con su poder. Ambos estaban a un nivel que estaba muy por encima del alcance de un shinobi ordinario, por eso eran considerados dioses entre los hombres.

Y ahora Kakuzu tenía al nieto de ese hombre parado enfrente de él, mirando, observando con tranquilidad y sin siquiera inmutarse. No había duda del linaje de Naruto, su Gunbai, su estilo de peinado y el poder detrás de sus ojos eran demasiado grandes como para ser considerados otra cosa que poder puro.

"Le das un nuevo significado a 'alzarse de las cenizas'" dijo Naruto y saltó a un lado para evitar una cuchilla de viento enviada por la máscara azul. "Dos máscaras más" dijo Naruto sonriendo y los ojos de Kakuzu se ensancharon.

"Entonces lo dedujiste" dijo Kakuzu y Naruto asintió.

"Sí. Pareces estar profundamente enlazado con las máscaras que cagas. Al juzgar por el número de golpes letales que te he dado, deberías de haber muerto tres veces y aun así no lo has hecho. Sin embargo, cada vez que te 'maté', lo que hice fue destruir una de tus máscaras. La lógica dice que una vez que todas se vayan, tú mueres" terminó Naruto y Kakuzu asintió.

"Impresionante observación. Muy cierto. Robé los corazones de shinobis poderosos que derroté en combate. Al hacerlo puedo extender mi tiempo de vida. Tengo más de cien años de edad y combatí contra el Shodaime Hokage" explicó Kakuzu y Naruto estaba impactado. Kakuzu tenía más de cien años, lo que significaba que había combatido en las guerras de los clanes, antes de que el sistema de aldeas ocultas fuera creado.

Naruto suponía que Kakuzu se había vuelto parte de Taki durante su vida, solo para desertar más tarde. Si Kakuzu había combatido contra su bisabuelo significaba que era un 'asunto de familia' por así llamarlo. Ahora Naruto iba a terminar el trabajo de su viejo.

"Es todo" dijo Naruto antes de chocar las palmas de sus manos como si fuera a rezar. Kakuzu envió la máscara azul claro para interrumpirlo, pero Naruto la esquivó con facilidad y mantuvo las manos en la misma posición.

"Senpou" comenzó Naruto y marcas verdes comenzaron a esparcirse por su rostro. Las marcas formaron un bucle alrededor de sus ojos, bajando por sus mejillas, formando dos círculos en su frente. Los ojos Sharingan de Naruto comenzaron a brillar más de lo usual, como si irradiaran energía pura.

" _Va a..."_ pensó Kakuzu, pero no logró terminar ya que las siguientes palabras de Naruto lo hicieron olvidarse de todo.

"Mokuton Hijutsu" dijo Naruto mientras hacía el sello de la serpiente y el suelo comenzó a temblar. Naruto vio hacia Kakuzu quien comenzaba a tener pánico y correr mientras hacía sellos manuales.

"Katon: Zukokku" dijo Kakuzu y disparó un torrente de fuego hacia Naruto quien había terminado su jutsu.

"Jukai Kotan (Nacimiento de los Árboles del Mundo)" gritó Naruto y flexionó sus brazos, haciendo que árboles salieran del suelo. Cientos y cientos de árboles aparecieron del suelo y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia Kakuzu, destruyendo todo a su paso. El torrente de fuego chocó con su embate de madera, pero no sirvió de nada ya que los árboles fácilmente disiparon el fuego.

Los árboles no se detuvieron o lentificaron mientras aplastaban sus obstáculos y alcanzaron a Kakuzu quien comenzó a tomar maniobras evasivas. La máscara azul claro estaba lanzando cuchillas de viento y bombas de aire intentando destruir la arremetida del ataque de madera de Naruto, pero nada parecía funcionar. Si destruían un árbol, dos más crecían del suelo.

Kakuzu saltó en el aire para evitar el ataque y comenzó a maniobrar para evitar ser atrapado, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que fallara. Un árbol creció detrás de él y envolvió su tobillo izquierdo, sosteniéndolo para que otros árboles lo atraparan. Al final Kakuzu fue atrapado por árboles en las piernas y en los brazos.

Kakuzu sintió un dolor proveniente del pecho. Vio hacia abajo solo para ver un trozo de madera atravesando su pecho justo donde estaba su corazón. Dio un breve suspiro mientras veía uno de los ojos de Naruto que comenzó a girar. Una vez que se detuvo, Kakuzu vio hacia abajo y en vez de madera era la espada de Naruto.

Kakuzu vio alrededor y los árboles comenzaron a desaparecer como si no fuera más que un sueño. Vio hacia su otra máscara y la vio atada al suelo con las cadenas doradas de Naruto. La máscara azul ligero tenía su boca apuntada hacia el aire, así que cualquier jutsu que lanzara fallaría.

Kakuzu vio todo desaparecer y estaba confundido. "¿Q-Qué es esto?" le preguntó a Naruto quien estaba detrás de él, con las manos tomando su espada.

"tienes más de cien años de edad y aun así has olvidado un simple detalle" dijo Naruto e hizo contacto visual con él. "Nunca veas a un Uchiha a los ojos".

Los ojos de Kakuzu se desorbitaron cuando se dio cuenta. Todo lo que había sucedido desde el momento que Naruto comenzó a reunir chakra mientras hacía ese extraño sello manual había sido un genjutsu. Naruto había jugado con la experiencia de Kakuzu, sobre su combate con el Shodaime, haciéndolo creer que Naruto poseía el Mokuton. Naruto había usado esto como distracción para terminar la batalla de una vez por todas.

"Amaterasu" dijo Naruto y la máscara azul claro fue envuelta en llamas negras y fue completamente desintegrada. Naruto se giró hacia Kakuzu quien por lo que parecía tenía unos segundos más de vida

" _Este niño será un problema en el futuro"_ pensó Kakuzu antes de que Naruto removiera su espada de la espalda de Kakuzu, quien cayó al suelo de cara, completamente inmóvil. Con todas las máscaras destruidas a Kakuzu se le habían acabado los corazones y finalmente estaba en el otro mundo.

Incluso si Naruto había ganado una larga batalla se sentía algo extraño sobre ella. Todos los miembros de Akatsuki se suponían muy poderosos y aun así este cayó ante un simple genjutsu. Su combate había sido bastante simple. Naruto no estaba diciendo que no fuera poderoso, pero pensaba que los estándares de Akatsuki eran más altos.

Como queriendo responder, el cuerpo a los pies de Naruto comenzó a tener un espasmo. Naruto saltó hacia atrás, pensando que podría ser un jutsu que se activara luego de la muerte del usuario. Una vez que el cuerpo dejara de temblar, Naruto se le acercó con cuidado. Nunca podría estar seguro qué trucos tendrían bajo la manga... o capa en este caso...

Naruto vio de cerca al cuerpo y su apariencia era completamente diferente de la de Kakuzu. Esta persona muerta ante él no era Kakuzu. Esta persona era de su altura, sí, pero era una persona cualquiera. Tenía cabello café y sus ojos estaban completamente blancos.

" _Parece ser nada más que un sacrificio"_ pensó Naruto al darse cuenta de algo. _"Si no es nada más que un sacrificio... era una distracción... mierda"._ Naruto se concentró en el sello Hirashin del anillo de Hinata y desapareció en un destello amarillo.

 **## Con Kenshin, Hinata y Shikamaru ##**

Kenshin, Hinata, Sora y Shikamaru estaban dentro de las paredes de hierro selladas. De acuerdo a Chiriku era el sitio más seguro en todo el templo. Solo alguien que supiera la secuencia correcta de sellos manuales y tuviera la firma de chakra correcta podría abrir las puertas que llevaban a esta área del templo.

"¿Crees que Naruto estará bien?" preguntó Kenshin ligeramente asustado por el rubio. Le empezaban a agradar los shinobis. Kenshin sabía que Naruto era fuerte, pero también lo eran muchos otros shinobis en el mundo y siempre había alguien más poderoso.

"Estará bien... no te angusties" dijo Hinata, pero no parecía reducir las preocupaciones de Kenshin.

"¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?" preguntó Kenshin sorprendido de ver tanta fe puesta en Naruto.

"Porque nunca se rinde y nunca renuncia, ese es su nindo" dijo Hinata. "Si eso no te calma, esto lo hará" dijo y le lanzó una copia del último Libro Bingo. "Página 112" dijo Hinata y Kenshin rápidamente fue a la página.

" _Konoha no Raijin.. Rango S... Uchiha Madara... Senju Hashirama... Namikaze Minato"_ pensó Kenshin mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban al encontrar más información de Naruto. Estaba relacionado con algunos de los shinobis más poderosos que jamás existieran y, si su rango era correcto, era de hecho muy poderoso.

De pronto escucharon la puerta abrirse y todos tomaron posiciones de combate enfrente de Kenshin. Podría ser un enemigo o no, pero era mejor prepararse para lo peor y esperar lo mejor. La puerta se abrió y Chiriku entró al cuarto con un malherido Sasuke, quien apenas estaba consciente.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Kenshin. Nunca había visto a un shinobi en tan mal estado, aun y cuando había visto heridos a miembros de los Doce Guardianes.

"Fue derrotado, pero Naruto y yo llegamos a tiempo para salvarlo" dijo Chiriku y puso a Sasuke en el suelo. "Naruto mencionó que eres una médica" le dijo Chiriku a Hinata.

"Estoy entrenando para serlo... veamos qué se puede hacer" dijo Hinata y activó su Byakugan. Las heridas de Sasuke eran enormes.

"Puedo arreglarlo, pero necesitará descansar un par de días" dijo Hinata y comenzó a usar la técnica de la Palma Mística para volver a colocar las costillas de Sasuke en sitio y curar sus otras heridas. Hinata comenzó a examinar sus piernas y tomó su tobillo. Con un giro bastante horrible volvió a colocar el tobillo en su sitio y volvió a usar la técnica para curarlo.

"Está hecho. Necesitará que su cuerpo descanse un par de días" dijo Hinata y Chiriku asintió.

Todos comenzaron a calmarse cuando Hinata, Shikamaru, Chiriku y Sora sintieron que una presencia entraba al cuarto. Se dieron la vuelta solo para ver a alguien en medio del cuarto. Tenía una capa negra con nubes rojas, pero lo más interesante es que llevaba una máscara naranja con un patrón de espiral.

Todos tomaron posiciones defensivas enfrente de Kenshin ya que no sabían quién era el blanco del shinobi. Hinata dio un vistazo a sus niveles de chakra y eran enormes, a la par de los de Naruto y eso es algo impresionante. "Tengan cuidado... sus niveles de chakra están a la par con los de un Bijuu de pocas colas" dijo Hinata y todos tragaron en seco ante el poder del nuevo enemigo.

" _parece que Kakuzu ya cumplió con su objetivo primario"_ pensó Tobi al ver el estado de Sasuke, quien seguía en el suelo inconsciente.

"¿Quién eres y qué quieres?" preguntó Hinata sin desviar la mirada de su enemigo ni un instante.

"Tobi, soy Tobi. Así que pueden llamarme Tobi" dijo en una voz infantil, pero Hinata podía ver el chakra en su garganta, lo que indicaba que no era su voz verdadera.

"No estás engañando a nadie con esa voz" dijo Hinata y la postura de voz cambió.

"¿Te diste cuenta?" preguntó Tobi. "Tus ojos no son nada malos" dijo riendo.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Hinata, ignorando su comentario.

"Podríamos decir que estoy buscando la pieza de un rompecabezas" dijo Tobi.

"Es decir..." continuó Hinata, pero Tobi no dijo nada.

"Denme al pseudo-Jinchuuriki y me iré" dijo Tobi apuntando hacia Sora.

"Ya veo" dijo Hinata. "No puedes venir por Naruto-kun porque es demasiado poderoso para ti, así que vienes por una versión más débil" dijo Hinata y Tobi rió.

"No te engañes, niña. Tu novio puede ser fuerte, pero no es rival para alguien como yo. Y sobre la versión más débil... solo es un respaldo" dijo Tobi riendo.

"¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro?" preguntó Hinata con su Byakugan activo. Tobi activó su Sharingan para que Hinata lo viera y sus ojos se ensancharon. "Es un Uchiha" dijo Hinata y todos jadearon. Se supone que solo había tres vivos: Naruto, Sasuke e Itachi.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Hinata.

"Madara... Uchiha Madara" dijo Tobi con su Sharingan girando. Todos estaban impactados de ver al legendario guerrero aun vivo... todos menos Hinata.

"Tonterías" dijo Hinata y Tobi la vio con cuidado. "Naruto me dijo que su abuelo estaba muerto, así que tú no eres él" dijo.

"¿Qué te hace estar tan segura?" preguntó Tobi inundando el cuarto con malicia. Kenshin cayó al piso mientras que el resto de shinobis estaban respirando con dificultades, con la excepción de Hinata y Chiriku que eran capaces de soportarlo. "No importa... voy a tomar lo que quiero". Dijo Tobi y corrió hacia Sora para capturarlo.

"Shikamaru-san, Sora-kun, cuídense y protejan a Kenshin-sama. Nosotros vamos a ocuparnos de él" dijo Chiriku y tanto él como Hinata tomaron posiciones defensivas para bloquear al miembro de Akatsuki. Hinata tomó la tradicional posición del Juuken y Chiriku tenía su mano derecha baja con la palma apuntando hacia el piso mientras que la izquierda estaba enfrente de su pecho.

"Raigon: Senjusatsu" dijo Chiriku y su frente parecía constreñirse. De pronto unos brazos traslúcidos se formaron en el medio del aire y se lanzaron hacia Tobi. Hinata, usando su Byakugan, pudo ver a Tobi moldear chakra en una forma que le parecía familiar.

Cuando los brazos estaban a punto de conectar con Tobi, estos simplemente pasaron a través de él. Los ojos de Hinata se ensancharon al darse cuenta de la técnica que Tobi estaba usando. Vio más de cerca a los ojos de Tobi y notó que no eran el Sharingan estándar, sino un completamente diferente. Los ojos e Tobi habían cambiado en un Mangekyou y parecía estar usando el Kamui al igual que lo podía hacer Naruto. El Mangekyou de Tobi era rojo sangre con lo que parecían patrones de círculos triples, sobrepuestos entre sí.

"¿Cómo hace eso?" preguntó Chiriku sorprendido de que sus ataques fueran inefectivos. Nunca había visto este tipo de técnica. Su técnica pasaba a través del enemigo sin ninguna obstrucción. Tobi no era nada más que un fantasma en este punto.

"Es una técnica especial que puede usar gracias a su Mangekyou Sharingan llamada Kamui. Es capaz de hacer su cuerpo intangible y eso le permite a que cualquier ataque pase a través de él como si fuera un fantasma o ilusión" dijo Hinata y Tobi asintió. Esa era la descripción más simple que se pudiera dar.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Chiriku sin perder enfoque.

"Porque Naruto-kun también la puede usar" dijo Hinata y comenzó a pensar. _¿De verdad es Madara? Puede usar la misma técnica que Naruto-kun"_ pensó Hinata preguntándose si Naruto estaba equivocado con respecto a su abuelo.

"¿Entonces qué hacemos?" preguntó Chiriku.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer. Él no puede permanecer intangible indefinidamente ya que hay un tiempo límite para mantener esa técnica activa. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos es lo bastante rápido para aprovechar esto en el momento que se vuelva tangible" dijo Hinata frunciendo el ceño. Naruto le había explicado cómo funcionaba la técnica y no había muchas fallas en el Kamui, el cual era casi perfecto y realmente poderoso.

"¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?" preguntó Chiriku deteniendo su ataque. La concentración necesaria para usarlo era enorme y solo lo podía hacer un par de minutos cuando mucho.

"Aguantar hasta que Naruto-kun llegue" dijo Hinata y se giró hacia Shikamaru. "Usa tu sombra para ayudarnos" dijo Hinata y Shikamaru asintió mientras se agachaba.

Shikamaru comenzó a expandir su sombra para intentar capturar a Tobi, quien por supuesto no fue atrapado por una técnica tan débil, pero le dio a Hinata y Chiriku la ayuda que necesitaban para distraer a su enemigo. Tobi se acercó a los dos y comenzaron a enfrentarse en taijutsu. Hinata mantenía bien vigilada la red de chakra de Tobi para intentar golpearlo cuando se volviera tangible.

Hinata dio una voltereta para alejare y vio la batalla entre Chiriku y Tobi. Chiriku corrió e intentó golpear a Tobi en el pecho, solo para atravesarlo.

" _Ahora"_ pensó Hinata cuando Tobi estaba a punto de golpear a Chiriku en la espalda. " Hakke Kuushou" dijo y envió una onda de aire comprimido lleno de chakra hacia Tobi. La onda se acercó a él y lo atravesó, casi golpeando a Chiriku quien se encontraba casi en su trayectoria.

" _Esto será difícil"_ pensó Hinata mientras corría hacia Tobi para darle tiempo a Chiriku para recuperarse. Hinata intentó darle un golpe Juuken al pecho y lo atravesó. Tobi se giró solo para ver a Hinata comenzar a girar.

"Kaiten" dijo Hinata y fue envuelta en un domo de chakra azul. Tobi lo notó y usó su Kamui para evitar el Kaiten y saltar hacia atrás. Mientras Tobi estaba a punto de aterrizar notó que la sombra de Shikamaru se acercaba a una gran velocidad. Tobi simplemente desapareció por completo y reapareció al otro lado del cuarto.

Hinata y Chiriku se recuperaron y corrieron hacia Tobi quien permaneció en su sitio viéndolos acercarse. Tobi aprovechó el hecho de que estuvieran al otro lado del cuarto y se transportó hacia Shikamaru, quien deshabilitó su técnica y comenzó a combatirlo en taijutsu, incluso sabiendo que no serviría de nada.

Tobi pasó a través de un puñetazo y una vez que se encontrara detrás de Shikamaru, le dio un golpe en el cuello y lo pateó en la espalda, enviándolo a volar contra la pared, inconsciente. Tobi iba a acercarse a Sora cuando Hinata y Chiriku lograron acercarse a él y volvieron a enfrentarlo en taijutsu.

Tobi usó su Kamui y fácilmente los evadió y los tiró al suelo con golpes y patadas en la espalda. El Kamui era una técnica realmente útil, la única que necesitaba además de un poco de taijutsu para enfrentar hasta al más poderoso de los adversarios.

"Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu (Técnica de Corte)" dijo Tobi y del concreto aparecieron varios trozos de madera con forma de lanzas. Tobi las tomó y las lanzó hacia Hinata y Chiriku quienes se estaban poniendo de pie. Chiriku fue rasgado por una lanza en el hombro antes de que Hinata usara un Kaiten.

Ya que Hinata y Chiriku estaban ocupados bloqueando los proyectiles de madera, Tobi caminó calmadamente hacia Sora y Kenshin quienes estaban aterrados. Para Sora este enemigo estaba diezmando a su sensei quien era el monje más poderoso del templo. Kenshin estaba asustado porque nunca había visto a nadie tan poderoso que pudiera enfrentar a cuatro enemigos al mismo tiempo y derrotarlos como si no fueran nada. Aunque si era Uchiha Madara no había nada que pudieran hacer.

" _Hagamos esto de una vez"_ pensó Tobi al acercarse a Sora y Kenshin.

"Mírame" dijo tomando a Sora por sus ropas y forzándolo a hacer contacto visual. Las pupilas de Sora se dilataron y dio un suspiro antes de agachar la cabeza. Una vez que Sora alzara su cabeza sus ojos eran rojo sangre con pupilas rasgadas. Su mano derecha se volvió de apariencia bestial: roja con enormes garras.

Tobi dejó caer a Sora en el suelo y vio hacia Kenshin que estaba al borde de un ataque al corazón. Tobi notó algo raro en sus manos, lo alzó por el cuello y vio a sus manos para notar que en ellas tenía dos marcas en forma de diamantes superpuestos.

" _Meiton... excelente. Esto acelerará las cosas"_ pensó Tobi antes de enfocarse en Kenshin. Sus ojos brillaron unos momentos antes de ver directamente a los ojos de Kenshin. Luego de unos segundos los ojos de Kenshin se ensancharon y su rostro perdió toda emoción.

"Sabes qué hacer" dijo Tobi y Kenshin simplemente caminó hacia Sora. Tobi se giró hacia Hinata y Chiriku quienes corrían hacia él a toda marcha intentando detener lo que fuera que estuviera obligando hacer a Kenshin.

"Mokuton: Raíces Subterráneas" dijo Tobi y raíces de madera salieron del suelo atando a Sora, quien estaba liberando más y más del chakra del Kyuubi, pero la técnica de madera parecía ser suficiente para mantenerlo en su sitio.

Tobi le lanzó un rollo a Kenshin quien lo atrapó y se puso de rodillas al lado de Sora. Kenshin puso su mano derecha sobre Sora y la izquierda en el centro del rollo. "Meiton: Kyuketsuko (Liberación oscura: Fauces devoradoras)" dijo Kenshin y comenzó a absorber el chakra del Kyuubi de Sora y a canalizarlo hacia el rollo.

"¿Qué les hiciste?" preguntó Hinata jadeando y sudando. Estaban haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, pero nada parecía funcionar. Ahora con Shikamaru inconsciente no había nada que pudieran hacer, más que ver lo que planeaba Tobi.

"Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte" dijo Tobi caminando hacia ellos, que ahora estaban atrapados por raíces de madera. Hinata había intentado lanzar cuchillas de viento desde sus tenketsus, pero la madera era demasiado resistente para ataques tan pequeños.

Con un gran rugido Sora liberó el resto del chakra del Kyuubi y quedó en el suelo inconsciente y con la piel roja. Liberar todo el chakra había quemado la mayoría de su piel. Kenshin terminó la técnica y cayó al suelo, también inconsciente. Tobi se acercó a ellos y tomó el rollo, enviándolo a su dimensión.

"Finalmente... a hacerse cargo de los testigos" dijo Tobi y se giró hacia Hinata y Chiriku quienes sabían lo que iba a suceder. Tobi tomó un kunai y caminó hacia ellos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de matarlos fue cegado por un destello amarillo.

Naruto apareció con un Raikiri preparado en su mano. Intentó atravesar a Tobi solo para pasar a través de él. _"Es el Kamui"_ pensó Naruto con los ojos agrandados. Naruto había pasado a través de él cuando Tobi se giró e intentó apuñalar a Naruto en la espalda, solo para pasar a través de él.

Los dos saltaron para ganar distancia del otro y comenzaron a verse a los ojos. Naruto tomó varias shurikens y las imbuyó con chakra raiton y las lanzó hacia las raíces de madera para liberar a Hinata y Chiriku quienes se colocaron a su lado. "Sharingan... y Mokuton" dijo Naruto.

"Dice que es Uchiha Madara" dijo Hinata y Naruto alzó una ceja confundido. Naruto puso sus manos en el sello de la oveja haciendo que Tobi se preguntara lo que iba a hacer. Naruto se enfocó en Tobi y comenzó a sentir su chakra.

"No es el viejo" dijo Naruto riendo, pero Kurama tenía una expresión muy diferente al sentir el chakra de Tobi a través de su anfitrión.

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" preguntó Tobi sorprendido porque alguien dijera que no era Uchiha Madara.

"Tu chakra no es nada parecido al mío" dijo Naruto simplemente.

"Eres mitad Senju" respondió Madara.

"Cierto" concedió el rubio. "Sin embargo mírame. Tengo cabello rubio y ojos azules, lo que implica que los genes de mi padre son dominantes. Lo que significa que mi firma de chakra es similar a la de mi padre y abuelo" explicó Naruto y Tobi resopló. Todo esto de fingir ser Uchiha Madara se estaba volviendo cansado.

"Entonces" comenzó Naruto. "¿Quién eres con exactitud?" preguntó. "Siento chakra Senju en ti, pero claramente eres un Uchiha" dijo Naruto observándolo con cuidado.

" **Naruto"** dijo Kurama y Naruto le prestó atención a su compañero. **"Es ÉL. Él fue quien me removió de tu madre y me controló para que atacara Konoha"** explicó Kurama y el chakra de Naruto incrementó. El hombre enfrente de él era la razón por la que había tenido una vida horrible y por el cual sus padres habían muerto.

Malicia inundó el cuarto e incluso si no estaba dirigida hacia Hinata y Chiriku los dos estaban jadeando por aire. "Tienes mucho poder" dijo Tobi mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su rostro, aunque Naruto no era capaz de verla.

"TÚ FUISTE EL RESPONSABLE POR LA MUERTE DE MIS PADRES" gritó Naruto incrementando su malicia con la ayuda del Kyuubi. "VOY A MATARTE" gritó e hizo el Chidori Nagashi mientras corría a Tobi.

Naruto apareció a las espaldas de Tobi e intentó azotar un Rasengan contra él, solo para atravesarlo y crear un gran cráter en el suelo.

" _Es rápido"_ pensó Tobi. _"Casi me atrapa. Tengo que dejar de subestimar a este niño"_ pensó Tobi y de inmediato tomó dos kunais y se los lanzó con tanta fuerza como pudiera a Kenshin y Sora.

Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon al ver esto. Los kunais se movían a grandes velocidades y lo más seguro es que los mataría. Naruto no sería capaz de llegar a tiempo y tampoco podrían hacerlo Hinata o Chiriku. _"Tengo que hacer algo"_ pensó y consideró usar su Kamui de largo alcance, pero los kunais eran demasiado rápidos y no sería capaz de transportarlos a otro lado y estaban justo fuera del alcance de su Hirashin.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron y su chakra incrementó. Lo más extraño del mundo sucedió cuando el mundo parecía congelarse. Naruto vio alrededor y todo parecía detenerse. Tobi aun tenía sus brazos extendidos por el lanzamiento y sus kunais estaban en el medio del aire, pero congelados, como si no existiera la gravedad o la inercia. Naruto vio hacia Hinata y Chiriku quienes tenían expresiones de preocupación y estaban corriendo.

"Kuronosu (2)" dijo Naruto inconscientemente y sus ojos dieron una pulsación antes de comenzar a girar en sentido opuesto a las manecillas del reloj. Naruto veía mientras todo retrocedía lentamente, los kunais volaban hacia las manos de Tobi, Hinata y Chiriku corrían hacia atrás y el propio Naruto sintió ser jalado hacia atrás, incluso contra su voluntad.

Todos se revirtió, Naruto estaba encima de Tobi con su Rasengan en la mano y a punto de azotarlo contra Tobi, entonces sus ojos volvieron a pulsar y todo volvió a la normalidad. Naruto pasó a través de Tobi y azotó su Rasengan en el suelo.

Naruto no sabía lo que había sucedido, pero no iba a desaprovechar lo que sucedió y lanzó tres kunais con los sellos del Hirashin al mismo tiempo que Tobi, interceptando los suyos.

"¿Cómo sabía que iba a hacer eso?" se preguntó Tobi. Tobi saltó hacia atrás para ganar algo de distancia y comenzó a mirar a Naruto quien estaba sorprendido.

" _Kurama... ¿qué demonios sucedió?"_ le preguntó Naruto a su compañero quien estaba sin habla.

" **C-C-Creo... que regresaste el tiempo"** respondió Kurama y la quijada de Naruto se desencajó. ¿Qué poder tenían sus ojos? Aunque tenía sentido ya que Naruto fue capaz de ver lo que sucedería y luego sucedió exactamente como se suponía que sucedería, así que Naruto había regresado el tiempo o había visto un atisbo del futuro.

"¿Pasa algo, Naruto-kun?" preguntó Hinata sacando a Naruto de sus pensamientos.

"Creo que obtuve otra habilidad del Mangekyou" dijo Naruto aun incrédulo de lo que había sucedido. Había hecho algo que nunca se había mencionado siquiera. Naruto no había viajado a través del tiempo, no, él había forzado al tiempo a regresar.

"¿Enserio?" preguntó Hinata sorprendida y Naruto asintió lentamente. "¿Qué hace? Preguntó Hinata.

"Te lo diré más tarde. Ahora tengo un gusano del que ocuparme" dijo Naruto haciendo contacto visual con Tobi. _"Amaterasu es inútil al igual que el Tsukuyomi y el nuevo poder no sé controlarlo"_ pensó Naruto.

" _Estoy en desventaja y ya tengo lo que vine a buscar"_ pensó Tobi y se giró hacia Naruto. "Hasta que nos volvamos a ver" dijo Tobi y desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

"Se ha ido" dijo Naruto y se sentó pensando sobre lo que había sucedido. "¿Cómo están todos?" preguntó Naruto.

"Shikamaru, Kenshin y Sora están inconscientes. Chiriku y yo estamos cansados y tenemos un par de moretones. Sasuke... volví a colocar sus huesos en sitio, pero necesita descansar" dijo Hinata y Naruto asintió.

"Bien" dijo feliz de que todos estuvieran vivos. "Vamos a limpiar este desastre" dijo Naruto, pero Hinata lo interrumpió.

"Deberías saber que Sora ya no tiene el chakra del Kyuubi dentro de él" dijo Hinata y Naruto estaba sorprendido.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Naruto y Hinata le informó de los sucesos. Cómo Tobi había controlado a Kenshin para remover el chakra del Kyuubi de Sora y sellarlo en un rollo que Tobi se llevó.

"Supongo que al final todo salió bien" dijo Naruto y todos fueron a levantar a sus amigos para llevarlos a la enfermería para curarlos.

 **## Dos días después ##**

Durante los últimos dos días todos ser recuperaron de sus heridas, incluyendo a Sasuke quien de alguna manera había logrado tener un humor peor de lo habitual y se había puesto a entrenar más duro. Chiriku y el resto de los monjes terminaron la limpieza y ya habían reconstruido las puertas destruidas.

Durante estos días el Daimyo del Fuego y sus protectores habían llegado y se encontraban sorprendidos por lo que había sucedido. El Daimyo le agradeció a Naruto y a su equipo por ayudar a defender el templo y mantener a su nieto a salvo. El Daimyo del Fuego incluso le pidió a Naruto unirse a los Doce Guardianes.

Naruto declinó cortésmente la oferta diciendo que tenía un grupo de criminales detrás de él por el Kyuubi y que pondría al Daimyo del Fuego en incluso más peligro.

Todo el equipo de Naruto ahora se encontraba en las puertas listo para marcharse.

"Denle mis saludos a Asuma" dijo Chiriku y Shikamaru asintió.

"La siguiente vez que nos veamos pelearé contigo" le dijo Kenshin a Naruto quien rió y aceptó el desafío.

"Eres un nuevo hombre, Sora" le dijo Naruto al alegre Sora quien estaba feliz de que el malvado chakra se hubiera ido.

"Lo sé" respondió Sora y estrechó la mano a Naruto.

"Nos vemos" dijo Naruto y todos dejaron el templo del Fuego en dirección de Konoha.

Naruto vio a Sasuke quien tenía el ceño fruncido por algo. "¿Estás bien, Sasuke?" preguntó Naruto.

"Métete en tus asuntos, _Senju_ " respondió Sasuke y Naruto dio un espasmo por su tono, pero lo dejó en paz. _"¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo ser tan débil? Él me destruyó en meros minutos y Naruto fue capaz de derrotarlo"_ pensó Sasuke furioso, tenía que ganar poder y rápido.

"No me siento con ganas de caminar" dijo Naruto y sin advertencia los abrazó a todos y usó un Hirashin para llegar a Konoha.

 **## Oficina de la Hokage ##**

Tsunade estaba teniendo un día cualquiera. Tenía una pluma en la mano, una botella de sake en la otra y una pila de papeles enfrente de ella. Solo otro día normal para la Hokage. Tsunade estaba firmando un trozo de papel cuando apareció un brillante destello amarillo. Puso el papel de vuelta en su escritorio y vio a Naruto de pie, sonriendo mientras que el resto de su equipo estaba en el suelo viendo estrellas.

"Misión cumplida, baa-chan" dijo Naruto y Tsunade le hizo un ademán para que continuara con su reporte. Fue una sorpresa cuando averiguó lo que sucedió en el Templo del Fuego.

"Akatsuki está volviéndose más valiente al lanzar un ataque directo en el Templo del Fuego" dijo Tsunade. "Incluso peor es esta persona, Tobi" terminó. De acuerdo al Kyuubi, Tobi era el responsable por el ataque catorce años atrás.

"Veré esto con Jiraiya cuando vuelva a la aldea" dijo Tsunade y se giró hacia el equipo.

"Buen trabajo, pueden retirarse" dijo Tsunade y todos se marcharon de su oficina, en dirección de sus hogares.

"¿Quieres comer algo?" preguntó Hinata tomando a Naruto del brazo y descansando su cabeza en su hombro.

"¿Por qué no?" dijo Naruto. "¡Allá vamos, Ichiraku Ramen!" gritó animado y Hinata dio una risilla.

 **Jutsus**

(1) Versión de bajo poder del jutsu Kirin. Kirin usa la electricidad natural, mientras que esta versión usa el chakra de Naruto. Rango A.

(2) Kuronosu (Dios del Tiempo): Técnica para regresar el tiempo. Inspirado en una escena en la que Madara hizo algo para bloquear las espadas que Hashirama le había lanzado, no estando seguro si fue por las habilidades predictivas del Sharingan o si regresó el tiempo. No quiero que Naruto tenga demasiado poder, así que solo podrá regresar el tiempo unos segundos y luego tiene que esperar para volver a usarlo.


	33. Un camino inamovible

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

En otras notas, he hecho una encuesta que está disponible en mi perfil, sobre si debo mantener un Lemon (el único de la historia) dentro de unos capítulos o si debería suprimirlo. Por favor asegúrense de votar.

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO, HINATA SÍ.

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 1**_

 _ **Arco 'Recuperación de Sasuke'**_

 _ **Capítulo 33 – Un camino inamovible**_

 _ **###################################################**_

 **## Suna ##**

Sunagakure no Sato estaba llena de actividad. El dolor de haber perdido tantos shinobis durante la invasión había menguado un poco, pero no era la razón por la que estuvieran tan animados y celebrando. Hoy marcaba el día que el Godaime Kazekage tomaría su posición como líder de Suna y con suerte haría mejores decisiones que el anterior.

Cada persona estaba reunida alrededor de la Torre del Kazekage en el centro de la aldea. La torre era el edificio más grande de toda Suna y era el sitio de trabajo del Kazekage su asistente y todo su personal. Encima de la torre una figura solitaria se veía caminando. Tenía largas ropas blancas con un sombrero verde. En el sombrero se encontraban los kanji para Godaime Kazekage.

El Kazekage se quitó el sombrero para mostrar que era un hombre con marcas rojas en cada lado de la cara, la única parte visible de su cabeza, mientras que el resto estaba cubierto por una especie de tumbate. El hombre era Baki, antiguo sensei de Gaara, Temari y Kankuro y ahora el Kazekage de la Aldea de la Arena.

Baki alzó las manos en el aire para señalarle a la multitud que guardara silencio e comenzar su discurso. "Gente de Sunagakure. He venido a hablarles con el corazón pesado, sé que las heridas y el dolor siguen estando frescos para aquellos que perdieron a seres amados en un mal plan hecho por mi predecesor" dijo Baki y la mayoría de gente agachó la cabeza.

"Pero" continuó Baki. "Dejemos atrás el pasado y veamos hacia un brillante futuro. Desde ahora estamos aliados con Iwagakure ya que su Tsuchikage ha aceptado nuestra proposición. Konoha pagará por lo que nos ha hecho" dijo Baki en un tono siniestro. "Por ahora nos enfocaremos a devolver a nuestra aldea a su plenitud, Desde ahora prometo liderar a esta aldea con lo mejor de mis habilidades como el Godaime Kazekage" gritó Baki y la multitud estalló en aplausos.

"¡GODAIME!" gritaba la multitud ante su nuevo líder.

 **## Konoha ##**

Naruto y Hinata caminando a casa luego de que Naruto comiera casi diez tazones de ramen. Hasta este día Hinata se seguía preguntando a dónde diablos iba todo eso. No era físicamente posible que alguien comiera tanto. Era un hecho conocido que el estómago se estira para acomodar la comida que se le envía, pero diez tazones es algo ridículo. Naruto siendo un experto en técnicas de espacio-tiempo, Hinata se preguntaba si su estómago tenía alguna clase de sello que almacenara y liberara su ramen a un paso constante.

Todas las bromas a un lado, era sabido que los shinobis tenían un metabolismo mucho más rápido que la gente ordinaria. Esto debido a su trabajo y red de chakra activa. Para una persona la digestión toma alrededor de tres horas, mientras que para los shinobis toma solo una. Naruto era un Jinchuuriki lo que causa que su metabolismo sea todavía más rápido. Esa era la razón por la que Naruto comía tanto. Al momento que alcanzaba su tercer o cuarto tazón el primero que había comido ya habría sido digerido.

"Eso fue bueno" dijo Naruto sobándose el estómago y Hinata riendo mientras se colgaba de su brazo derecho.

"¿No te cansa el ramen?" preguntó Hinata negando con la cabeza. "Comes casi treinta tazones a la semana.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" dijo Naruto fingiendo estar herido. "El ramen es la comida de los dioses" dijo.

"Ya sé, ya sé" respondió Hinata aun riendo.

"¿Te estás burlando de mi?" preguntó Naruto.

"¿Y qué si lo hago?" respondió Hinata decidiendo seguirle la corriente.

"Entonces tendré que castigarte" dijo Naruto y la levantó, colocándola en su hombro, sosteniéndola por las piernas. Naruto la aseguró y corrió como si el diablo lo persiguiera hacia su hogar.

"¡AAAAAHHHHH... FFFFFRRRRREEEENNNAAAA!" gritó Hinata, pero Naruto no le hizo caso y procedió a desactivar sus sellos de gravedad para ganar más velocidad.

"Estamos en casa" dijo Naruto suavemente colocando a Hinata en el suelo, quien seguía viendo estrellas por el viaje que le había dado Naruto.

 **## Mansión Senju ##**

Naruto y Hinata caminaron dentro de la mansión y hacia la sala de estar para encontrar a los hermanos de la arena ahí. Gaara estaba leyendo, muy para sorpresa de todos; Temari estaba limpiando su abanico, y Kankuro le estaba haciendo algo a sus marionetas, por lo que parecía estaba probando o ensamblando una nueva marioneta ya que Naruto solo había visto a Karasu y la última vez que vio su marioneta había... sido destruida por su Rasengan.

"Hola" dijo Naruto entrando en el cuarto y haciendo que todos se giraran hacia él y lo saludaran. "Hombre... estoy cansado. Todo lo que quiero es un baño caliente y una cama" dijo Naruto desplomándose en un sillón cercano.

"Bienvenido, Naruto" dijo Gaara desviando la mirada de su libro y cambiando la página.

"Por cierto" dijo Kankuro, "escuché que entraste al Libro Bingo... felicidades" dijo Kankuro y Temari lo regañó diciendo que tener un blanco en la espalda no eran exactamente noticias buenas.

"Felicidades, Hinata-chan, tú también entraste al Libro Bingo" dijo Temari felizmente y recibió miradas de confusión de Kankuro y Naruto.

"¿Es bipolar?" le susurró Naruto a Kankuro quien alzó los hombros.

"¿Cómo podría saberlo?" respondió Kankuro y Naruto solo respondió: "Es tu hermana, imbécil".

"Evito a mi hermana porque tiende a ser un poco... agresiva con ese abanico" dijo Kankuro temblando. Entre el abanico de su hermana y la arena de su hermano no sabía cuál era peor.

"Vamos a mostrarles que las kunoichis son tan buenas como los hombres" dijo Temari moviendo su abanico y creando una pequeña ráfaga de viento.

"Por cierto" comenzó Naruto. "¿Cómo va el entrenamiento con Anko?" preguntó y todos se congelaron ante la pregunta.

"No me gusta... madre está asustada de ella" dijo Gaara temblando mientras que Kankuro no estaba mucho mejor.

"Me gusta" dijo Temari en un tono feliz... demasiado feliz. "Es genial. Un par de días atrás incluso nos dejó interrogar a un prisionero y usar todas sus herramientas" dijo con estrellas en los ojos. "Es tan genial... quiero ser como ella" dijo y tanto Naruto como Hinata asintieron lentamente, sabiendo que si eso sucedía no sería seguro seguir viviendo en la Mansión Senju.

"Quizás me deje firmar el contrato de las serpientes" dijo Temari de pronto y todos los hombres palidecieron ante el prospecto de Temari convocando serpientes para disciplinar a todos.

"Pobre Shikamaru" susurró Naruto mientras que Kankuro reía.

"Oye, Gaara, ¿Cómo está el sello?" preguntó Naruto. Tenía que preguntarle a Gaara sobre su nuevo sello ya que habían sido casi dos días desde que lo aplicó.

"Muy bien" dijo Gaara. "Puedo dormir en paz, lo que me agrada. Además de que Shukaku está siendo más amigable".

"¿Shukaku amigable?" preguntó Naruto y Gaara asintió.

"¿Estás volando?" preguntó Naruto para confirmar si estaba drogado, y Gaara no entendió a lo que se refería.

"No, estoy en el mismo nivel que tú" dijo Gaara y Naruto sudó una gota.

"Olvídalo... explica eso de que está siendo más amigable" dijo Naruto.

"Bueno... de acuerdo a él, todos los sellos usados para encerrarlo han sido defectuosos. Estaban en condiciones tan malas que lo volvieron loco" explicó Gaara. "Dijo '¿Sabes lo que es estar encerrado en una jaula incapaz de dormir?'" concluyó y Naruto lo pensó por un momento.

"No estudié mucho sobre tu sello, pero sé que no estaba diseñado para contener a un Bijuu" dijo Naruto y Gaara asintió.

"Sí... Shukaku dijo que no yo no era capaz de dormir porque él tampoco podía y que él no podía dormir porque el sello estaba mal construido y eso lo estaba haciendo volverse loco. Era como tener una comezón sin ser capaz de rascarla" dijo Gaara.

"Bien" respondió Naruto. _"Un lunático menos con el que lidiar"_ pensó. De pronto la puerta se abrió y Tsunade, Shizune y Jiraiya entraron.

"Hola, baa-chan, Ero-senin, Shizune-nee-chan" dijo Naruto saludando a su abuela, su 'hermana', y su padrino a quien se le hincó una vena en la frente.

"No me llames así" gritó Jiraiya.

"Pero eres un pervertido y siempre estás fisgoneando en las aguas termales" dijo Naruto con simpleza.

"De hecho no he fisgoneado casi en una semana" dijo Jiraiya con orgullo y los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon.

"Blasfemia" dijo lanzándole agua bendita. "¿Qué provocó el cambio?" preguntó.

"Te lo diré más tarde" dijo y Naruto alzó los hombros. "Oh y Naruto" dijo Jiraiya. "Tsunade-hime y yo tenemos que hablar con ustedes más tarde" dijo y todos asintieron.

Todos fueron a la cocina para cenar, excepto Naruto quien decidió tomar una ducha mientras los demás comían. De hecho Naruto y Hinata ya habían comido en Ichiraku y no tenían hambre, así que solo decidieron esperar a que los demás terminaran para tener la conversación que Jiraiya había mencionado.

 **## Una hora más tarde ##**

Todos ya habían comido y estaban sentados en la sala de estar. No sabían lo que Jiraiya quería, pero la mirada seria en su rostro les decía que no era un tema ligero. Esta creencia fue reforzada cuando Naruto colocó un sello para bloquear el sonido y visión del cuarto.

"¿Qué necesitas discutir?" preguntó Naruto y todos se preguntaban lo mismo.

"Akatsuki y este... Tobi" dijo Jiraiya y Naruto de inmediato sabía que tenía que ver algo con su misión más reciente.

"Espera" dijo Naruto. "Si esto es sobre Tobi deberíamos incluir a Kurama en esto" dijo Naruto y todos alzaron una ceja.

"¿Kurama?" preguntó Tsunade confundida.

"Kurama es el verdadero nombre del Kyuubi... me confió con su nombre y estoy haciendo lo mismo con ustedes dijo Naruto y todos asintieron. Naruto procedió a hacer un clon de sombras y Kurama tomó el control de este.

" **Estoy aquí. Puedes comenzar, pervertido"** dijo Kurama y Naruto rió un poco.

"Naruto, Hinata" dijo Jiraiya dirigiéndose a ambos. "Necesito saber todo directamente de ustedes. Sé lo que Tsunade me dijo... pero expliquen todo... incluso si parece ser irrelevante" explicó Jiraiya y Naruto tomó un profundo aliento para organizar sus ideas y comenzar.

"Para empezar dijo que es Uchiha Madara, mi abuelo, pero eso es falos" dijo Naruto. "Cuando dijo eso tomé una lectura de su chakra y no tenía ningún parecido al mío. Claro que tenía similaridades porque ambos somos Uchiha, pero era demasiado diferente del mío" dijo Naruto.

"También eres Senju, no lo olvides" dijo Gaara.

"Te diré lo que le dije a él. Si me vieras con cabello más corto y sin marcas en las mejillas me confundirían con mi abuelo ¿cierto?" preguntó Naruto y todos asintieron. "Eso significa que los genes son más dominantes que los de mi madre y que mi firma de chakra es más cercana a la de mi padre y, en consecuencia, a la de mi abuelo, que a la de mi madre" dijo Naruto y todos asintieron.

"Y también tiene el Mokuton" dijo Naruto aun no creyendo lo que había visto. Ese truco barato que había usado con Kakuzu lo hacía creer que Tobi también usaba genjutsu.

"Me pregunto sobre eso" dijo Tsunade frotándose el mentón. "Hasta ahora nadie ha despertado la habilidad Mokuton desde mi padre y todos los miembros del Clan Senju fueron revisados. A menos... que algún miembro haya tenido una aventura de una sola noche con alguien que no conociéramos" dijo Tsunade intentando explicar quién demonios era Tobi.

"Otra cosa que noté sobre él" comenzó Naruto y vio directamente a Tsunade. "Además de que tenía el Mokuton, tenía el chakra de un Senju, pero se sentía... extraño" dijo Naruto.

"¿A qué te refieres por 'extraño'?" preguntó Tsunade.

"No sé cómo explicarlo apropiadamente. Es como si el chakra Senju fuera diferente del Uchiha... estaban 'vibrando' en diferentes frecuencias por decirlo de una manera. Otra forma de decirlo es... es como si el chakra Senju y Uchiha estuvieran presentes, pero separados dentro de su cuerpo y aun así formaran una sola firma de chakra" dijo Naruto o intentó al menos. Cuando sintió su chakra no estaba buscando nada en particular, excepto confirmar si era Madara o no.

"Ya veo" dijo Tsunade digiriendo la información. "¿Qué nos puedes decir sobre su chakra?" dijo Tsunade viendo a Hinata.

"Desafortunadamente no puedo decirles nada más. Mi Byakugan no diferencia de firmas de chakra, así que todo el chakra se ve igual con excepción del de un Bijuu claro está" dijo Hinata y Tsunade suspiró.

"Baa-chan" dijo Naruto haciendo que se girara a verlo. "¿Sabes si es posible de alguna manera inyectar ADN Senju en su cuerpo?" preguntó Naruto y Tsunade asintió.

"Es posible, pero muy arriesgado" dijo Tsunade antes de caminar fuera del cuarto y activar su puente de espacio-tiempo para llegar a su oficina y recogió un archivo. "Este es un archivo de uno de nuestros operativos ANBU, Tenzou" dijo Tsunade dándoles copias a todos en el cuarto.

"Cuando era joven, Tenzou fue secuestrado por Orochimaru y experimentaron en él" dijo Tsunade suspirando ante la mirada impactada de Naruto y Hinata. Era uno de los sesenta niños a los que Orochimaru intentó inyectar ADN Senju para darles la habilidad Mokuton. De los sesenta niños, fue el único que sobrevivió. Pero incluso si sobrevivió y se volvió capaz de usar el Mokuton, solo puede utilizar una versión más débil de la que usaba mi padre" dijo Tsunade.

Entonces... ¿Es posible que Tobi fuera inyectado con el ADN del viejo para incrementar los poderes de su cuerpo y ser capaz de usar el Mokuton?" preguntó Naruto y Tsunade asintió. "Entonces los Jinchuuriki tenemos un gran problema entre manos" dijo Naruto.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"Dos cosas... tiene el Sharingan y la habilidad Mokuton. Será capaz de subyugar a cada Bijuu en la existencia" dijo Naruto y los ojos de todos se ensancharon ya que no habían pensado en ello. Hashirama en su juventud fue capaz de subyugar a los nueve, al mismo tiempo si era necesario. Y también poseía el Sharingan, lo que incrementaba su potencial.

"Y entonces también está su Mangekyou" dijo Naruto.

"¿Dijiste que tenía la misma habilidad que tú?" preguntó Tsunade y Naruto asintió.

"No, solo tiene el Kamui, y no sabemos que otros poderes posea" dijo Naruto. "Tengo el presentimiento de que el potencial del Sharingan es ilimitado" dijo Naruto y todos alzaron una ceja.

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"Desbloquee otro poder durante nuestra misión" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya le hizo un ademán para que prosiguiera. "No van a creerlo, pero... este nuevo poder me permite regresar el tiempo un par de segundos y solo el usuario está al tanto de lo que sucedió" dijo Naruto y la quijada de Jiraiya se desencajó.

"¿P-Puedes decir de nuevo eso?" pidió Tsunade, preguntándose si el sake que bebió había sido demasiado.

"Puedo regresar el tiempo" dijo Naruto.

"No" dijo Jiraiya negando con la cabeza. "No es posible" dijo.

"Nada es imposible para un shinobi y puedo probarlo" dijo Naruto y se preguntaba cómo demonios iba a hacer eso.

"Quiero que piensen en una palabra y la memoricen" le dijo a Jiraiya quien escogió su palabra. "Ahora vas a decírmela y voy a regresar el tiempo al punto donde no lo habías hecho" dijo Naruto y todos asintieron.

"Jiraiya le dijo su palabra a Naruto quien activó el Mangekyou y se enfocó, aun incapaz de controlar del todo su nueva técnica. Aun no podía controlar la cantidad de tiempo que regresaba, la cual parecía ser aleatoria. A veces eran cinco segundos, otras veces eran siete y lo más que había logrado eran doce. "Kuronosu" dijo Naruto y su Mangekyou dio una pulsación antes de girar en contra de las manecillas del reloj.

"Alto" le dijo Naruto a Jiraiya quien estaba a punto de decir la palabra y regresé el tiempo. La palabra que escogiste fue... pechos" dijo Naruto y a Tsunade se le hincó una vena y se preparaba para enterrar a Jiraiya.

"¿Suficiente prueba?" preguntó Naruto, pero aun había algunas dudas. Es decir, regresar el tiempo era... inconcebible.

" **Puedo respaldar lo que dice... Ya que estoy dentro de él presencié todo lo que sucedió"** dijo Kurama y eventualmente todos se rindieron.

"¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer sobre Tobi?" preguntó Naruto viendo a todos. "Él fue la razón por la que Kurama atacó a la Hoja... es la razón de que mis padres estén muertos" dijo Naruto liberando algo de malicia.

"No querrás tomar venganza ¿o sí?" preguntó Jiraiya. Sabía de muchos shinobis que se habían vuelto obsesionados con la venganza y no había terminado bien para nadie.

"No seré consumido por la venganza" dijo Naruto y todos suspiraron de alivio. "Pero" continuó el rubio y todos se tensaron "cuando nos encontremos en combate, y eventualmente lo haremos, voy a matarlo" dijo Naruto con su Sharingan girando.

"Y yo estaré allí" dijo Jiraiya. "Ese bastardo va a pagar por matar a mi estudiante" dijo Jiraiya.

"Y a mi hija" dijo Tsunade y todos asintieron. Parecía que todos querían un trozo de Tobi.

"Ahora esto nos trae al punto principal de esta conversación y la razón por la que quería que Gaara y sus hermanos estuvieran presentes" dijo Jiraiya. "He escuchado de mis espías que Akatsuki va a mantener un bajo perfil por tres años antes de que comiencen a cazar a los Jinchuurikis" dijo Jiraiya.

"Es por lo que quiero llevarme a Naruto y Gaara a un viaje de entrenamiento de tres años" dijo Jiraiya y todos estaban sorprendidos.

"¿Quieres llevarte a Naruto por tres años?" preguntó Hinata en una voz triste.

"Anímate, hime" dijo Naruto abrazándola. "olvidas que tengo dos técnicas de espacio-tiempo a mi disposición. Vendré a verte a diario" dijo Naruto y Hinata se animó de inmediato y le dio un beso.

"Sé que eres lo bastante fuerte para hacerles frente... pero cuando los tres años se acaben quiero que sea capaz de enfrentar y vencer a toda la organización" dijo Jiraiya y Naruto solo le quedó viendo. Seguro que Naruto era fuerte, pero enfrentar a 10 shinobis Rango S al mismo tiempo, Jiraiya estaba loco... diez shinobis Rango S eran suficientes para vencer a países y ejércitos completos.

"Estás bromeando ¿no?" preguntó Naruto, pero Jiraiya negó con la cabeza.

"Piénsalo de esta forma" comenzó Jiraiya. "Eres un shinobi de Rango S a los catorce años. ¿En qué rango crees que estarás cuando alcances la plenitud de tu potencial en un par de años?" preguntó Jiraiya y Kankuro palideció. Naruto los había vencido a su sensei, su hermana, su hermano y a él y ni siquiera había alcanzado todo su potencial.

"Supongo" dijo Naruto. "¿Qué haremos en el viaje?" preguntó Naruto esperando conocer los detalles.

"Estaremos erradicando cualquier falla en tu taijutsu, fusionaremos el Rasengan con una afinidad elemental, recibirás experiencia de campo, dejará a tu cuerpo madurar para alcanzar todo su potencial, tendrás suficiente tiempo para terminar cualquier técnica que estés desarrollando y puedes entrenar más tus ojos" explicó Jiraiya y Naruto asintió. Parecía un buen plan.

"Para ti, Gaara... puedo enseñarte un estilo de taijutsu adecuado junto con afinidades elementales y cómo controlar a Shukaku apropiadamente. La arena te lo dejaré a ti ya que es tu línea de sangre" explicó Jiraiya y Gaara asintió aceptando.

"Si entrenan durante tres años... entonces también yo" dijo Hinata.

"Genial" gritó Tsunade. "Cuando termine contigo vas a ir cabeza a cabeza con cualquiera en la aldea" dijo Tsunade riendo malvadamente y haciendo que Hinata palideciera. El entrenamiento médico se supone que tomaba lugar dentro de un lugar cerrado y calmado... ¿cierto?

"En definitiva le voy a pedir el contrato de convocación a Anko" dijo Temari e incluso Jiraiya palideció. No quería que una belleza como Temari terminara siendo como Anko. Era una desquiciada.

" _Que Kami tenga misericordia del alma de su esposo"_ pensó Jiraiya.

En algún lugar de la Mansión Nara un muchacho con peinado en forma de piña estornudó.

 **## Media noche – Mansión Senju – cuarto de Naruto y Hinata ##**

Era medianoche y en la Mansión Senju todo se encontraba en silencio ya que todos estaban durmiendo.

"AAAHHH" un grito hizo eco en la mansión entera haciendo que Naruto saltara de su cama. Vio con su Sharingan a sus alrededores para ver si había algún enemigo.

"MÁS FUERTE" escuchó Naruto decir y se sonrojó por el significado. Ahora tenía una buena idea de lo que sucedía y quien se estaba divirtiendo. Naruto vio alrededor y se encontró con Hinata, su Byakugan activo y un poco de sangre resbalándole por la nariz. Naruto movió su mano enfrente de ella, pero nada sucedió.

" _¿Es una pervertida?"_ se preguntaba Naruto divertido. Había quemado cada copia de Icha Icha que había encontrado... quizá solo era una pervertida de closet.

" **Buena elección de compañera"** dijo Kurama antes de volver a dormir.

"Esta va a ser una larga noche" dijo Naruto antes de que recogiera a Hinata que se había desmallado para colocarla en la cama y volver a dormir.

 **## Cuarto de Shizune ##**

Shizune despertó de una manera similar a la de Naruto. Saltó de la cama usando sus ojos para encontrar a cualquier enemigo con senbon preparadas en sus manos. Cuando escuchó la exacta naturaleza de los gritos procedió a sonrojarse y tomar un par de tapones para oídos para poder dormir en paz.

 **## Cuarto de Gaara ##**

Gaara estaba recostado completamente rígido en la cama. Era algo perturbadora la posición que había elegido para dormir. Gaara estaba recostado sobre su espalda mientras que sus manos estaban en su pecho, completamente rígidas.

"¿Quién se atreve a perturbar mi sueño?" preguntó mientras abría sus ojos al mismo tiempo, pero permaneció en la misma posición. Había escuchado los ruidos y simplemente hizo una coraza de arena alrededor de él para volver a dormir.

 **## Cuarto de Kankuro ##**

Kankuro despertó oyendo gritos y de inmediato decidió estallar en un ataque de risitas, saliendo a volar contra una pared cercana y desmayándose con un enorme sangrado nasal. Era uno de los pocos que no iban a tener problemas durmiendo esta noche.

 **## Cuarto de Temari ##**

Temari escuchó los gritos pero no despertó. "Jeje... serpientes" dijo Temari entre sueños, cambiando su posición al escuchar el grito y continuó durmiendo como si nada pasara.

 **## Al día siguiente – cocina ##**

Shizune, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Hinata y Naruto estaba reunidos en la cocina.

Todos parecían bien con la excepción de Hinata quien estaba luciendo un sonrojo bastante decente y Naruto, quien tenía los ojos de alguien que no pudo dormir. Todos escucharon un ruido y vieron a Tsunade y Jiraiya acercarse.

Tsunade estaba sonriendo y tenía el tradicional 'brillo' de alguien que había tenido sexo. Y si considerabas que no había tenido durante casi veinte años, uno estaría sorprendido que Jiraiya pudiera seguir caminando. Hablando de él, tenía la sonrisa más grande y desquiciada que Naruto hubiera visto jamás.

" _Ahora entiendo por qué no ha ido a espiar durante una semana"_ pensó Naruto viendo a Jiraiya quien se estaba sentando a la mesa. Naruto caminó hacia él poniendo un papel blanco enfrente de él y comenzó a dibujar un kanji.

"¿Sabes qué es?" preguntó el rubio.

"Es un sello silenciador" dijo Jiraiya confundido con la pregunta y Naruto sonrió.

"ENTONCES APRENDE A USARLO" gritó el rubio con la bastante fuerza para que todos entendieran a lo que se refería. Quizás era la falta de sueño lo que lo tenía tan afectado. Tsunade se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada mientras bebía café. Kankuro ya se había vuelto a desmayar. Temari no entendía lo que sucedía y Gaara era indiferente.

"Y-Y-Yo" comenzó Jiraiya, pero Naruto lo interrumpió.

"Solo quiero algo de paz mental... sobre todo en la noche" dijo el rubio y Jiraiya asintió débilmente.

"Bien" dijo Naruto. "Ahora vamos a acordar algunos términos" dijo y Jiraiya alzó una ceja. "Si la lastimas... te pondré en el Tsukuyomi y te forzaré a leer la versión limitada de Icha Icha 'Llamas de la Juventud'" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya palideció y asintió deprisa.

 **## Más tarde ese día ##**

Sasuke se sentaba en un árbol en el medio de Konoha. Estaba contemplando sus elecciones y todo el entrenamiento que había hecho hasta la fatiga. No entendía por qué no era lo bastante fuerte. Cada día entrenaba al borde del cansancio y aun así fue completamente derrotado y humillado por su enemigo, Kakuzu. Encima de todo, Naruto fue capaz de vencerlo.

Sasuke no entendía lo que hacía a Naruto tan especial. Incluso había seguido el consejo de Naruto y se había vuelto más cercano a su equipo. Tanto como pudiera sin romper su programa de entrenamiento o poner en peligro su búsqueda de venganza para su clan caído. Naruto dijo que el verdadero poder surgía de proteger a las personas y aun así Sasuke permanecía débil y desvalido contra enemigos más poderosos. Kakuzu dijo que Itachi pertenecía a Akatsuki y, si era un miembro y Naruto lo venció con facilidad, entonces Sasuke no tendría oportunidad contra su hermano. Sasuke necesitaba un as bajo la manga.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Sasuke mientras sentía cuatro presencias cercanas viéndolo desde lejos, pero no lo suficiente para que Sasuke no las notara. Cuatro figuras cayeron enfrente de él. "No lo preguntaré de nuevo" dijo Sasuke en una voz llena de ira con su Sharingan activo.

"No sé lo que Orochimaru-sama quiere con este perdedor" dijo una de las figuras. Tenía cabello gris oscuro con largas patillas que le cubrían el ojo derecho. Llevaba lápiz labial de color verde y tenía marcas rojas alrededor de sus ojos, dándole una apariencia andrógina. Vestía una túnica café con pantaloncillos largos y ajustados de color negro, y cuerdas moradas alrededor de su cintura. Su nombre era Sakon, uno de los Cuatro del Sonido, los guardaespaldas de élite de Orochimaru.

"No estamos aquí para hacer preguntas, imbécil" respondió otra. Ella tenía cabello rojo y llevaba un sombrero negro con vendajes a los lados. Vestía una túnica parecida a los otros miembros de los Cuatro del Sonido y llevaba shorts negros con sandalias estándar de shinobi. Su nombre era Tayuya, otro de los miembros de los Cuatro del Sonido.

"Vamos a terminar con esto" dijo otro miembro. Era un gran e imponente joven, más alto que el resto de su equipo. Tenía ojos naranjas y tres matas de pelo naranja en la cabeza. Llevaba una túnica sin mangas con el símbolo de los Cuatro del Sonido en ella, junto con calentadores para los brazos de color negro, un par de pantalones negros a tres cuartos que se detenían justo por encima de sus rodillas. Junto con lo demás, llevaba sandalias con calentadores de piernas, cubiertos por vendajes, un cinturón de cuerda morado alrededor de la cintura, y un collar compuesto de piezas largas y metálicas en forma circular. Su nombre era Jirobo.

"Orochimaru-sama tiene una proposición para ti" dijo el último miembro. Él era un shinobi de piel oscura con pelo alborotado y ojos negros. Una característica única es que tenía seis brazos y llevaba un top sin mangas negro y shorts, sobre los cuales llevaba una túnica con el símbolo de los Cuatro del Sonido, y un cinturón morado alrededor de la cintura. También llevaba el protector de su aldea junto con calentadores de brazos, sandalias de shinobi y vendajes alrededor de las piernas. Su nombre era Kidomaru, el último miembro de su equipo.

"Vamos a oírla" dijo Sasuke sin desviar la mirada de su enemigo. Sasuke podría ser muchas cosas, pero no era un idiota.

"Si vienes con él, te dará todo el poder que alguna vez necesites" dijo Tayuya y Sasuke permaneció en silencio. Konoha no estaba haciendo nada para cumplir su venganza en contra de su hermano. De hecho, desde que Naruto reveló al público que tiene un Sharingan, los privilegios de Sasuke disminuyeron significativamente.

"¿Qué hace a Orochimaru tan poderoso?... Naruto le pateó el trasero y tiene catorce como yo" dijo Sasuke.

"Es tu elección" dijo Kidomaru. "Puedes quedarte aquí y seguir jugando a ser un ninja con tus amigos" dijo Kidomaru alzando una de sus manos. "O" dijo alzando la otra "puedes venir con nosotros y Orochimaru-sama te dará todo el poder que alguna vez necesites" concluyó.

"No hay nada que pensar sobre ello" dijo Sasuke sacudiéndose. "¿Cuándo nos vamos?" preguntó y Tayuya sonrió. Al menos el perdedor sabía lo que era bueno para él.

"¿No necesitas llevar algo?" preguntó Sakon y Sasuke pensó antes de asentir. "Entonces encuéntranos al borde de la aldea, saliendo por la puerta norte en una hora. No llegues tarde o nos iremos sin ti" terminó de decir Sakon y los cuatro desaparecieron, dejando a Sasuke para ir a casa a empacar.

 **## 30 minutos después – centro de Konoha ##**

Estaba oscuro en Konoha ya que el solo acababa de ponerse. La única luz disponible era la que proveía la luna y el alumbrado público. Sasuke caminaba calmadamente y en silencio intentando no atraer ningún tipo de sospecha. Sabía que, si Konoha se enteraba que la abandonaba, lo cazarían por el riesgo de que el Sharingan terminara en otra aldea.

Sasuke vio hacia adelante y se encontró con Sakura. "¿Qué estás haciendo en el medio de la noche aquí, Sakura?" preguntó Sasuke deteniéndose enfrente de ella.

"¿Vas a dejar la aldea, verdad?" preguntó Sakura, pero Sasuke no contestó, simplemente apretando el paso.

"Ve a casa, Sakura... ve a dormir" dijo Sasuke y siguió caminando mientras que Sakura permanecía en donde estaba. Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro.

"¿Es todo lo que tienes que decir?" preguntó sin alzar la voz y aun derramando lágrimas. "Luego de todos los buenos ratos que tuvimos como equipo... y conmigo" dijo Sakura temblando. "solo vas a alejarte" dijo.

"Te dije que no entiendes" dijo Sasuke deteniéndose, pero sin voltear a verla. "No sabes lo que es perder a tu familia entera y que la persona entera sea tu hermano. No conoces el dolor que sentí... el dolor que siento" dijo Sasuke.

"Soy un vengador y no me detendré hasta que haya matado a mi hermano. No puedo retrasarme más por alguien a quien le gusto" dijo Sasuke fríamente. "Lo único que necesito es poder... y no conseguiré eso aquí" explicó.

"¿Entonces solo vas a dejar todo atrás?" preguntó Sakura. "Todos tuvimos buenos tiempos" dijo.

 **## RETROSPECTIVA ##**

 _El equipo siete con su sensei había regresado de una misión. Todos estaban comiendo en el restaurante BBQ. Entre la fuerte e irritante voz de Kiba y las risitas de Sakura, todos estaban disfrutando su tiempo libre, incluso el malhumorado Uchiha logró tener un par de sonrisas._

 _Era otro día de entrenamiento para el equipo 7 y su sensei. Todos estaban practicando katas de taijutsu._

" _Mueve tu brazo derecho ligeramente hacia afuera" le dijo Sasuke a Sakura quien rápidamente asintió, sonrojándose. En los árboles Kakashi estaba riendo ligeramente... su equipo estaba desarrollándose bien._

 _El equipo siete había enfrentando a un par de bandidos y Sasuke había salvado a Sakura. El enemigo estuvo a punto de matarla cuando el cuerpo de Sasuke bloqueó el golpe, recibiendo el golpe en un área menos crítica._

" _¿Por qué?" preguntó Sakura sollozando._

" _No lo sé... mi cuerpo reaccionó por cuenta propia" dijo Sasuke removiendo el kunai de su hombro._

" _Gracias" dijo Sakura dándole un beso en la mejilla._

" _¿QUÉ FUE ESO?" preguntó Sasuke._

" _Oh cállate... te gustó" dijo Sakura alegremente mientras que Sasuke resoplaba, pero dio una leve sonrisa._

" _*coug mangoneado *coug*" dijo Kiba haciendo que Sasuke lo viera con enojo._

 _Era otra simple misión que duraría por un par de días. Era de noche y el clima era cálido, así que todos en el equipo decidieron dormir a la intemperie. Sasuke todavía no se había dormido y estaba viendo el cielo estrellado pensando profundamente. Sasuke intentó moverse, pero lo encontró difícil.- Al ver hacia abajo se encontró con Sakura acurrucada en contra de él, tenía las piernas entrelazadas con las suyas y estaba durmiendo en paz en su pecho._

" _Problemático" murmuró Sasuke mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente, pero no la separó de él._

 **## FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA ##**

"Como lo pensaba" dijo Sasuke. "No soy como ninguno de ustedes. No me detendré ante nada en mi búsqueda" dijo Sasuke fríamente antes de desaparecer y reaparecer un instante detrás de Sakura.

"Sakura... lo siento" dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba un kunai y rápidamente le cortaba la garganta. Sakura intentó decir algo, solo para que un sonido sangriento fuera escuchado en vez. Sakura cayó de rodillas y finalmente de cara al suelo, sin vida. Sasuke seguía parado en el mismo sitio, congelado.

Sasuke sintió algo aguado en su rostro. Se limpió la mejilla con las manos y notó que eran lágrimas... estaba llorando. El chakra de Sasuke incrementó y su Sharingan se activó, tenía dos tomoes. Una gran cantidad de chakra fue canalizada hacia sus ojos y comenzaron a girar. Rápidamente se convirtió en un Sharingan de tres tomoes, pero continuó girando y cambió su forma.

Sus ojos pararon de girar y el patrón era completamente diferente. Sus ojos eran negros de fondo con tres elipses rojos intersecándose. Los ojos de Sasuke se habían convertido en el todopoderoso Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Ahora tengo ojos como los tuyos" comenzó Sasuke. "Voy a darte caza... Onii-san."


	34. Los Cuatro del Sonido

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

En otras notas... con este capítulo se sobrepasan las 200,000 palabras. Muchas gracias a los lectores constantes de esta historia, estoy seguro de que cr4zypt también estaría agradecido.

La encuesta sigue en pie y lo seguirá hasta antes de que publique el capítulo 36.

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ.

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 1**_

 _ **Arco 'Recuperación de Sasuke'**_

 _ **Capítulo 34 – Los Cuatro del sonido**_

 _ **###################################################**_

 **## Centro del País del Fuego ##**

Los Cuatro del Sonido corrían a través del país del fuego a toda marcha mientras que cargaban con un gran barril. Sasuke estaba encerrado dentro del barril ya que estaba avanzando su sello maldito al siguiente nivel. Empujar el sello maldito al segundo nivel es una gran carga para el cuerpo, así que Sasuke estaba dentro del barril el cual hace más lento el progreso del sello y esto en turno lo hace más seguro para el recipiente.

"Estamos siendo rastreados por un equipo de cinco shinobis de Konoha" dijo Kidomaru mientras una pequeña araña estaba parada calmadamente en la palma de su mano como si le hablara.

"¿Podemos correr más rápido que ellos?" preguntó Jirobo.

"No. Estamos cargando el barril y están acortando la distancia. Estimo que tenemos una hora hasta que nos alcancen" explicó Kidomaru.

"¿Por qué no solo nos detenemos y matamos a los bastardos?" preguntó Tayuya, pero Kidomaru negó con la cabeza.

"No tenemos oportunidad. Entre ellos está Senju Naruto, el Konoha no Raijin, un shinobi de Rango S. Es el chico rubio de la invasión, el que rompió la barrera e hirió a Orochimaru-sama. Con él se encuentran Hyuuga Hinata, la Shi no Megami, una shinobi de Rango A" dijo Kidomaru mientras todos maldecían su suerte. Podrían ser fuertes, pero no eran rivales para Orochimaru, mucho menos contra alguien que fue cabeza a cabeza con él y salió vencedor. Encima de ello tenían a una Jounin de Élite detrás de ellos.

"Genial" dijo Tayuya con sarcasmo. "¿Cómo carajos siquiera sabes eso?" preguntó.

"Si leyeras el Libro Bingo lo sabrías" dijo Kidomaru. "Después de todo nosotros los pusimos ahí".

"¿Entonces qué hacemos, imbécil?" preguntó Tayuya.

"Lenguaje, Tayuya" dijo Sakon.

"Van a atraparnos... necesitamos refuerzos si vamos a completar una misión. Le enviaré un mensaje a Orochimaru-sama" dijo Kidomaru y envió una de sus arañas que se hundió bajo tierra. "Entretanto vamos a colocar trampas para frenarlos" dijo Kidomaru y todos asintieron. Si Sasuke solo despertara de su letargo podrían correr más rápido que ellos con facilidad, pero cargar el pesado barril los estaba haciendo más lentos.

 **## Unas horas antes – Konoha – 5 AM ##**

Era un nuevo día en Konoha y el aire ya se encontraba cálido, iba a ser otro hermoso día. "El sol estaba comenzando a salir sobre Konoha, el viento estaba soplando, las aves cantando y se podía ver a algunas personas en las calles. Era el inicio de un nuevo día en la Aldea de la Hoja.

Desde la masacre del Clan Uchiha las patrullas de Konoha caían en la jurisdicción de los ANBU. Los componentes usuales de un equipo de patrulla eran un Inuzuka con un Hyuuga para rastrear y usualmente un miembro del clan Nara y encima de todo un especialista en ninjutsu. Esto permitía que el equipo rastreara y detectara cualquier problema y si es necesario detener o asesinar al enemigo.

Actualmente un nuevo equipo se encontraba haciendo la patrulla matutina. Estaban saltando de azotea en azotea manteniendo un perfil discreto. El miembro Inuzuka señaló a su equipo que se detuviera al oler un extraño aroma.

"¿Algo mal, Jabalí?" preguntó el ANBU con máscara de serpiente.

"Olí una extraña esencia. Huele a carbón" dijo el ANBU con máscara de jabalí y el de serpiente hizo una señal para que su equipo siguiera al Inuzuka al lugar del aroma.

En menos de un minuto el equipo alcanzó el origen del aroma. Todos saltaron por las azoteas y aterrizaron en el suelo. Siguieron a jabalí y se encontraron con un conjunto de cenizas. El Inuzuka olfateó las cenizas y sus ojos se ensancharon.

"No son cenizas comunes y corrientes... esto era alguien" dijo jabalí.

"Es obvio que fue una forma de encubrirlo. Debemos reportarle a la Hokage" dijo serpiente y desaparecieron en un instante, dejando a un miembro para que protegiera el sitio.

 **## Mansión Senju ##**

Por primera vez desde el incidente de la noche anterior la Mansión Senju estaba en paz. Naruto dormía al lado de su princesa. Tsunade y Jiraiya estaban callados esta noche, o al menos en lo que respecta a Naruto. Pero como todas las cosas, todo tiene que terminar.

"NARUTO, HINATA" una fuerte y malhumorada voz hizo eco en toda la mansión. Naruto saltó de la cama con Hinata detrás de él. Se giró para ver alrededor, ajustándose al nivel de luz y notaron a Tsunade en la puerta. "SAQUEN SUS TRASEROS DE LA CAMA Y VAYAN A MI OFICINA EN 5 MINUTOS" gritó Tsunade y Naruto dio un gruñido y comentó algo de que Tsunade no había tenido suficiente con lo de anoche.

"Nos dio un par de días libres y nos saca de la cama a esta hora" dijo Naruto ya que no durmió mucho anoche debido a las actividades de Tsunade de la otra noche.

"Se bueno, Naru-kun. Si nos llamó debe ser importante" dijo Hinata dándole un beso en la mejilla y entrando al baño. Naruto solo suspiró y envió un clon de sombra para preparar un rápido desayuno mientras se vestían.

No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando los dos estaban listos para irse. Naruto envolvió a Hinata en sus brazos y la acercó a él y los dos desaparecieron con el Kamui hacia la oficina de la Hokage. Los dos se preguntaban de qué se trataba todo esto, pero si hubieran sabido lo que sucedería habrían preferido permanecer en la cama.

 **## Oficina de la Hokage ##**

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" dijo Kiba hacia la Hokage. Tsunade había activado su puente de espacio-tiempo para poder despertar a Naruto y Hinata y literalmente había caminado a través de una pared.

"Solo algo que Naru-chan arregló para que no tenga que caminar desde la Mansión Senju y de vuelta" dijo Tsunade y tomó asiento. A su lado estaba Hiruzen. Enfrente de ella la mayoría de los novatos. Los hermanos de la arena estaban fuera en una misión al igual que el equipo 9 con Gai, así que enfrente de ella se encontraban Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji y Kiba. Sakura y Sasuke no estaban por ninguna parte.

"¿Naru-chan?" preguntó Kiba riendo. "¿Dónde está el pequeño Naru-chan?" preguntó Kiba riendo.

"¿Tienes un problema con mi Naru-chan?" preguntó Tsunade.

"N-No, Hokage-sama" dijo Kiba rápidamente mientras hacía una reverencia.

Unos cinco minutos más tarde Naruto y Hinata aparecieron en una espiral en medio de la oficina. Tsunade ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, pero los otros seguían encontrando sorprendente saber que Naruto disponía de este tipo de técnicas. Técnicas de espacio-tiempo eran un campo tan inexplorado que era extremadamente raro ver una de ellas, con la excepción del Kuchiyose no Jutsu por supuesto.

"Entonces" comenzó Naruto. "¿Cuál es el gran alboroto?" preguntó a sus camaradas.

"Tampoco sabemos" respondió Kiba. " _Naru-chan_ " dijo Kiba en una voz burlona. Naruto vio con enojo a su abuela quien ni siquiera se inmutó.

"Escuchen" dijo Tsunade atrayendo la atención de los novatos. "Todos los novatos fueron convocados con la excepción de Sasuke quien no estaba en su mansión y no pudo se encontrado" dijo Tsunade.

"Tengo algunas malas noticias... Sakura está muerta" dijo Tsunade y todo se sumió en silencio. Nadie de los novatos dijo nada mientras veían a su Hokage y procesaban la información.

"¿Q-Qué?" preguntó Kiba en una voz débil. Al parecer fue el primero en salir de su estupor.

"Lo siento, pero es cierto... Sakura fue asesinada anoche" dijo Tsunade y todos estaban sorprendidos de que una de sus compañeras de clase muriera... y que fuera asesinada en primer lugar.

"N-No" dijo Ino sollozando. "No puede ser cierto. ¿Quién la lastimaría?" preguntó Ino mientras seguía llorando, lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos mientras se aferraba a alguien cercano... Hinata en este caso.

"No sabemos" dijo Tsunade. "Eso podría ser difícil... pero fue encontrada como nada más que cenizas. Comparamos lo que quedaba de material genético contra la base de datos del hospital y empata con el de Haruno Sakura... lo siento" dijo Tsunade tristemente. Sakura había estado trabajando duro en el hospital y estaba mostrando ser una prometedora médico, pero parecía que su vida había sido terminada prematuramente.

Las reacciones fueron variadas, pero todos estaban tristes de que una compañera de clases estuviera muerta. Kiba frunció el ceño, Akamaru estaba quejándose e Ino era la única que lloraba abiertamente. No era una gran sorpresa, después de todo Sakura era su mejor amiga. Se habían conocido por años y habían sido mejores amigas y rivales desde que eran niñas pequeñas.

"¿Quién lo hizo?" preguntó Kiba con ira. El que había matado a Sakura pagaría caro.

"No lo sabemos" dijo Tsunade viendo a Naruto quien alzó una ceja. "Es por lo que te llamé, Naruto. ¿Puedes regresar hasta ayer y hacer algo sobre ello?" preguntó Tsunade.

"Lo siento, pero el máximo que jamás hice fueron doce segundos... ni siquiera cerca a medio día" dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza.

"Entonces no tenemos elección" dijo Tsunade y tomó una pequeña ampolleta que le lanzó a Naruto

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó mientras que veía con cuidado a sus contenidos. Era una pequeña muestra de sangre. "¿Es para...?" preguntó y Tsunade solo asintió. Naruto vio hacia sus amigos y sobre todo a Ino que estaba casi catatónica. "¿Crees que lo puedan manejar?" preguntó Naruto.

"No tenemos elección. Hazlo" dijo Tsunade y Naruto asintió.

"Todos quédense atrás" dijo Naruto y sacó un gran rollo antes de comenzar a escribir kanji sobre él.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Kiba confundido. ¿Qué tenía que ver sangre con el asesinato de Sakura en primer lugar?

"Va a traerla de vuelta temporalmente para que pueda decirnos quién fue el culpable" Hinata explicó y la quijada de todos cayó al suelo, mientras que Ino estaba un poco feliz de poder decir adiós.

" _¿Qué tan poderoso eres?"_ pensó Kiba viendo hacia Naruto quien estaba concentrado en escribir los kanji a la perfección.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" dijo Naruto y formó un solo clon quien se sentó en el círculo en el centro del rollo. Naruto puso unas gotas de sangre de Sakura en el rollo y comenzó a hacer sellos manuales. Tigre-Serpiente-Perro-Dragón y chocó las palmas de las manos.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" dijo Naruto y alrededor del clon hojas comenzaron a envolver su cuerpo. Lentamente el clon comenzó a tomar la forma de Sakura. Su largo vestido rosa se formó, luego el cabello rubio de Naruto cambió a rosa, sus ojos azul se volvieron verdes. En solo un par de segundos Haruno Sakura estaba de vuelta del mundo puro.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó Sakura antes de recordar los eventos que llevaron a su muerte. "SASUKE" gritó y a todos se les agrandaron los ojos.

"Supongo que eso contesta la pregunta" dijo Naruto tristemente.

"Sakura" comenzó Tsunade. "Dinos lo que sucedió" ordenó y Sakura asintió lentamente.

"Seguro" dijo antes de organizar sus pensamientos. "Estaba caminando por la aldea anoche y ya estaba oscuro así que no había mucha gente. Iba a casa cuando Sasuke y yo cruzamos nuestros caminos. Tenía una mochila en su espalda e iba hacia la puerta... iba a dejar la aldea" dijo Sakura y todos estaban sorprendidos, menos Naruto quien siempre pensó que las cosas terminarían así.

"Intenté convencerlo de que se quedara, pero no escuchó" dijo Sakura sollozando. "De pronto apareció detrás de mi y me cortó la garganta" dijo Sakura y todos jadearon por la brutalidad. "No sé por qué lo hizo. Estábamos comenzando a acercarnos" dijo Sakura e Ino corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Sería la última vez que estarían todos juntos.

" _Podría ser..."_ pensó Naruto mientras que se giraba hacia Kiba. "Kiba... ¿Sasuke y Sakura eran cercanos?" preguntó el rubio.

"¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?" preguntó Kiba confundido.

"Responde la maldita pregunta" demandó Naruto y Kiba asintió con rapidez.

"Noté algunas cosas" comenzó. "Él la ayudaba con su entrenamiento, respondía algunas de sus preguntas en vez de solo decir 'Hn' y un par de cosas más" dijo Kiba y Naruto frunció el ceño.

"Mierda" dijo sobándose las sienes. "Te dije que sucedería" dijo volviéndose al Sandaime quien suspiró.

"¿S-Sabes p-por qué lo hizo?" preguntó Sakura y Naruto asintió.

"Te mató para poder avanzar sus ojos al siguiente nivel" explicó Naruto, pero recibió miradas de confusión de casi todos.

"Lo que saben sobre el Sharingan es muy escaso. Todos piensan que el último es cuando se alcanzan los tres tomoes, pero eso es una mentira" dijo Naruto. "Existe otro nivel por encima del Sharingan normal. Es llamado el Mangekyou Sharingan y provee al usuario con aterradoras habilidades en genjutsu y ninjutsu. Miren el mío" dijo Naruto y les mostró a todos su MSE. Todos estaban impactados, nunca habrían imaginado que existía otro estado del Sharingan.

"Ahora para simplificar las cosas imagínense esto. Hay dos lados del Clan Uchiha, para la línea principal, a la que pertenezco, este nivel se alcanza con trabajo duro, entrenamiento o situaciones donde la vida del usuario peligra. Sin embargo, para la línea secundaria de Uchihas, a la que Sasuke pertenece... activan matando a alguien que les importe" dijo Naruto y de nuevo todos estaban impactados.

"Sasuke necesitaba matar a alguien cercano a su corazón para alcanzar el siguiente nivel. Cuando sienten dolor y arrepentimiento por asesinar a alguien especial para ellos, dispara una reacción que desbloquea sus ojos" explicó Naruto y todos fruncieron el ceño, pero no tanto como el viejo Hokage. Naruto le había advertido que algo como esto sucedería y en efecto, sucedió.

"Sasuke me mató solo por sus ojos" dijo Sakura sollozando. A ella le gustaba... amaba al bastardo. Se estaban haciendo más cercanos, pero quizás todo era una treta para que Sasuke pudiera desbloquear sus ojos.

"Le importabas, Sakura" dijo Naruto viéndola con compasión. "Si no fuera así no habría funcionado para él" explicó Naruto y Sakura asintió. "¿Qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó Naruto viendo a Tsunade.

"Lo cazamos y lo ejecutamos en el acto" ladró Kiba y todos parecían estar de acuerdo.

"Sakura" dijo Tsunade atrayendo su atención. "¿Qué hora era cuando sucedió" dijo intentando calcular la distancia a la que estaría en estos momentos.

"Alrededor de las once" dijo Sakura. Se había calmado, pero aun no podía creer que Sasuke la había asesinado por poder. Suponía que era ingenua y que subestimó su lujuria por poder. "Pero no entiendo por qué dejar la Hoja" dijo Sakura.

"Poder" dijo Naruto simplemente, pero decidió explicarlo más. "Sabes que su hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi, mató a su clan un par de años atrás ¿cierto?" preguntó Naruto y todos asintieron. "Quiere poder para poder vengar a su familia matando a su hermano. Ha crecido con esa fijación y es su razón de ser. Es la razón por la que respira. Matar a su hermano se ha convertido en su meta de vida y debe sentirse demasiado débil aquí" explicó Naruto.

"Durante la segunda fase de los exámenes Chunin, Orochimaru el Sannin de las Serpientes contactó con él y le ofreció poder. Si sentía que Konoha estaba frenando su crecimiento, saltaría por la oportunidad de obtener más poder sin cuestionarlo" dijo Naruto y Sakura frunció el ceño.

"Les voy a dar a todos ustedes, excepto a Ino, una misión Rango S" dijo Tsunade en una fuerte voz alzándose de su silla. "Van a recuperar a Uchiha Sasuke para que pueda enfrentar un juicio. Si la recuperación prueba ser imposible entonces lo ejecutarán en el acto. Traigan su cabeza y destruyan su cuerpo" ordenó Tsunade y todos asintieron. Ese bastardo pagaría por asesinar a una de sus compañeras de clase a sangre fría.

"Parece estar alrededor de 32 kilómetros al norte" dijo Naruto mientras mantenía una mano en el sello del tigre.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó Tsunade sorprendida.

"No eras Hokage entonces, pero durante la segunda fase de los exámenes Orochimaru marcó a Sasuke con un sello maldito. Eventualmente puse un sello de restricción, pero junto con el agregué el Hirashin solo por si acaso" dijo Naruto y Hiruzen estaba sorprendido de que hubiera pensado en hacer eso.

"Entonces solo ve por él y esperaremos justo aquí" dijo Tsunade, pero Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"Algo está interfiriendo con su sello maldito. Apenas puedo sentir mi marcador y se está haciendo más y más débil a cada segundo. En este punto no puedo saltar hacia donde está" dijo Naruto y Tsunade asintió.

"No puedes usar la técnica espacio-temporal de tu Sharingan?" preguntó Tsunade, pero Naruto tristemente negó con la cabeza.

"Para viajar usando el Kamui necesito moverme a mi dimensión. El problema es que una vez que esté ahí no puedo sentir mi marcador, así que no sabría donde 'salir'" dijo Naruto y Tsunade frunció el ceño.

"Es mejor que nada. Naruto, estás a cargo, tienen su posición. Vayan" ordenó Tsunade y todos asintieron.

"Equípense y nos veremos en la puerta norte en una hora" ordenó Naruto.

"Sakura" comenzó Naruto girándose hacia ella. "Estás aquí mientras mi clon aguante. Sin embargo no puedo garantizar que lo pueda mantener funcionando en combate. Usa el tiempo que tienes para decir adiós" dijo Naruto tristemente.

"Gracias, Naruto" dijo Sakura y abrazó a todos para despedirse mientras todos salían para darle caza al traidor.

 **## Puerta norte de Konoha – una hora más tarde ##**

Una hora después todos estaban reunidos en la puerta para poder perseguir al traidor. Su misión era simple: recuperar a Uchiha Sasuke para enfrentar juicio o ejecutarlo y deshacerse del cadáver para que otras aldeas no puedan aprender los secretos de los Uchiha. No que les sirviera de mucho con solo un par de ellos vivos.

Senju Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba. Todos miembros elegidos para formar parte del equipo para esta misión. Todos estaban en la puerta listos para salir

"Naruto-san" dijo alguien y Naruto se volvió para ver a Haruno Mebuki, madre de Sakura. "Sé que no estoy en posición de pedir esto, no después de todo lo que hice, pero... ¿podrías traer al bastardo de vuelta para que pague por lo que le hizo a mi hija?" pidió Mebuki.

"Ya les dije a todos que no guardo resentimientos en contra de nadie" dijo Naruto "Prometo que haré lo mejor para recuperarlo y que pueda enfrentar un juicio y pagar por lo que hizo" dijo Naruto y Mebuki le agradeció.

"Tenemos un Uchiha que cazar... muévanse" ordenó Naruto y todos en su equipo salieron de la aldea.

 **## Centro del País del Fuego ##**

Naruto y su equipo estaban corriendo estaba corriendo a toda marcha hacia Uchiha Sasuke. Por alguna razón Sasuke parecía estar quieto, como si no se moviera en absoluto. Naruto no sabía por qué haría un movimiento tan arriesgado mientras que seguía dentro del País del Fuego, pero no lo iba a criticar. Era mejor para ellos si Sasuke se detenía, les daría tiempo para alcanzarlo.

"Kiba ¿Tienes la esencia de Sasuke?" preguntó Naruto y el otro asintió.

"Bien. Mi marcador ha desaparecido, así que ahora dependemos de ti" dijo y el Kiba asintió.

"Sin embargo huelo a otros cuatro en la misma dirección que Sasuke" dijo Kiba y Naruto se llevó una mano al mentón.

"Es posible que tuviera ayuda" dijo Naruto· "¿Cómo huelen?" preguntó y Kiba olfateó.

"A serpientes" dijo.

"Parece que Orochimaru envió ayuda" dijo Naruto.

"Estamos acercándonos a su posición" dijo Kiba y Naruto tomó nota.

"Muy bien, equipo" dijo Naruto mientras se detenían. "Vamos a acercarnos con sigilo. No sabemos qué tipo de refuerzos envió Orochimaru así que tengamos cuidado. Dejaré unos cuantos clones de sombras detrás en caso de que seamos emboscados. Hinata, usa tu Byakugan para buscar trampas" dijo Naruto y todos asintieron.

Todos caminaron sigilosamente hacia el origen del aroma de Sasuke. Hinata ya había visto un par de trampas y todas fueron fácilmente desarmadas. Llegaron cerca de la posición y Hinata vio alrededor, encontrándose con los Cuatro del Sonido, descansando en una cabaña con un gran barril.

"Llevan la nota musical en su Hitaiate, así que deben pertenecer a Otogakure" dijo Hinata.

"Tiene sentido... parece que Orochimaru envió ayuda para recuperarlo" dijo Naruto y activó su Sharingan para verlos mejor. Estaban a una distancia considerable, pero con el Sharingan los identificó con facilidad. "Son los Cuatro del Sonido" dijo Naruto recibiendo miradas de confusión de su equipo.

"Son los guardaespaldas de élite de Orochimaru, los que erigieron la barrera durante la invasión" explicó Naruto y todos asintieron.

"Si son de élite ¿crees que podemos vencerlos a todos?" preguntó Kiba y Naruto asintió.

"Siento su chakra, son Chunin ordinarios. No son rivales para Hinata o para mi" dijo Naruto. "Tomen posiciones" ordenó y todos asintieron. Naruto usó el Kamui y apareció unos metros encima de ellos, estaba parado en un árbol observándolos. El resto de su equipo tomó posiciones flanqueando a sus oponentes desde todas las posiciones. El último en tomar posición fue Chouji, quien estaba preguntando silenciosamente en dónde colocarse.

CRUNCH

Chouji pisó una pequeña rama por error y al encontrarse en el 'lado pesado', la rama tronó lo bastante fuerte para que incluso Naruto la oyera.

"Ahí va el sigilo" dijo Naruto mientras los Cuatro del Sonido instantáneamente entraron en acción al escuchar el ruido y tomaron posiciones defensivas. "Kuronosu" dijo Naruto y todo se revirtió al punto en el que Chouji no había pisado la ramita.

Naruto se acercó a Chouji usando el Hirashin, ya que había marcado a cada miembro de su equipo antes de que iniciara la batalla. Naruto apunto a la ramita en el suelo y Chouji se rascó la nuca apenado. Naruto regresó a su posición previa y todos esperaron a la señal de Naruto.

Naruto hizo un movimiento de mano y cientos de shurikens cayeron sobre los Cuatro del Sonido de todas direcciones, dejándolos sin oportunidad de evadirlas. "Doton: Doryuuheki" dijo una voz. Un domo de tierra se alzó del suelo y protegió a todos, haciendo que las shurikens fueran inútiles.

"Sabíamos que venían desde hace un tiempo" dijo Kidomaru y el domo de tierra se deshizo en el suelo para mostrar a los cuatro con sonrisas en los rostros. El equipo de Naruto se reagrupó ya que habían fallado en su ataque y Naruto cayó del árbol y aterrizó entre su equipo.

"Hinata" dijo Naruto. "¿Sasuke está en el barril?" preguntó ya que no podía ver a Sasuke, pero Kiba decía que estaba cerca así que no tenía que ser un genio para deducirlo.

"Sí" dijo Hinata analizando el barril con su Byakugan. "Aunque algo le está sucediendo. Parece que el sello maldito está cubriendo su cuerpo entero y su ritmo cardíaco es muy bajo. Parece que está en una especie de coma inducido, pero su red de chakra está extremadamente activa" concluyó.

" _Es por lo que mi marcador falló. Hicieron algo con el sello maldito"_ pensó Naruto ya que era lo más probable.

"Nuestra misión es recuperar a Uchiha Sasuke por el asesinato de un shinobi de Konoha. Si se hacen a un lado les permitiremos irse ilesos" dijo Naruto estoicamente con su Sharingan brillando.

"Dices eso luego de atacarnos. No vas a dejar este lugar vivo, además Orochimaru-sama nos asesinará si no entregamos a su contenedor" dijo Kidomaru.

"¿Contenedor?" preguntó Naruto confundido.

"Orochimaru-sama cambia su mente de cuerpo en cuerpo en cualquier momento que le plazca. Al hacer eso permanece vivo. Orochimaru-sama es un inmortal" explicó Kidomaru y sonrió ante las caras de repugnancia de los shinobis.

" _Entonces es por lo que quiere a Sasuke. Quiere el Sharingan"_ pensó Naruto antes de ver directamente al supuesto líder del grupo. "¿Cuál es su elección?" preguntó, pero su sonrisa le decía todo. Parecía que no iban a recuperar a Sasuke sin una pelea.

"Viento abanicado" dijo Naruto mientras su chakra incrementaba. Colocó la mano derecha en la empuñadura de su Gunbai y con un poderoso movimiento, liberó una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Todo enfrente de él fue lanzado por los aires, árboles fueron arrancados del suelo y los Cuatro del Sonido fueron lanzados a volar.

" _Está enojado"_ pensó Hinata al ver a Naruto. Nunca había canalizado tanto chakra en sus ataques porque tendían a ser muy destructivos.

"Demonios" dijo Kiba silbando ante la destrucción enfrente de él.

"Ahí vienen" dijo Hinata y todos tomaron posiciones defensivas. Contra de ellos se dirigían proyectiles dorados. Hinata saltó enfrente de su equipo y usó un Kaiten para destruir los proyectiles.

De pronto todos se sintieron incapaces de moverse. Una pequeña tonada hizo eco a través del claro. Era hermosa. Naruto y Hinata fácilmente vieron el chakra siendo transmitido a través de las ondas de sonido, lo que indicaba que era un genjutsu. Fácilmente salieron de él y ayudaron a sus compañeros a romperlo.

Todos vieron alrededor y los Cuatro del Sonido cayeron enfrente de ellos. Naruto canalizó chakra en su sello de almacenamiento del cual salió su chokuto. De inmediato canalizó chakra raiton a través de este y la espada comenzó a chispear con un aura azul. Naruto corrió hacia sus oponentes solo.

Naruto se acercó a ellos y comenzó el combate en contra de los shinobi del Sonido. Esquivó un golpe de Sakon y usó la oportunidad para agacharse y barrer las piernas de Tayuya, quien saltó para evitar la barrida, pero fue incapaz de bloquear una patada que salió de la nada. Tayuya puso sus brazos para bloquearla, pero fue lanzada hacia atrás.

Naruto rápidamente se levantó y dio un corte horizontal con su espada. Sakon movió su cabeza a un lado y la espada cortó unos cuantos mechones de cabello. Naruto saltó para esquivar una patada de Jirobo que iba a conectar con su cuerpo. Naruto puso una mano en su rodilla para usarla como palanca y giró en el medio del aire, tras lo cual usó su espada en contra de Kidomaru y le cortó un brazo.

Kidomaru rugió por el dolor y saltó hacia atrás para curarse mientras que Sakon y Jirobo distraían a Naruto. Tayuya estaba dándole apoyo a su equipo. Kidomaru solo tuvo tiempo para formar una pequeña placa del material dorado cuando un golpe Juuken conectó con su pecho. Kidomaru saltó hacia atrás y tosió algo de sangre.

Hinata lo veía con curiosidad con el Byakugan activo y notó una pequeña barrera que se formaba encima de su piel, la cual era lo bastante gruesa para que su golpe imbuido de chakra no penetrara con bastante profundidad para matarlo. _"¿Por qué es que cada enemigo que combato tiene una manera de hacer mi Juuken inútil?"_ se preguntaba Hinata al recordar su combate con Yugito durante los exámenes y ahora este.

De vuelta con Naruto, estaba dándoles una paliza a los cuatro. El genjutsu de Tayuya era inútil en su contra, Jirobo era simplemente demasiado lento para acercarse y golpearlo y Sakon simplemente no tenía las habilidades necesarias para hacerle frente en taijutsu. Naruto saltó a un lado para evitar un garrote que venía de un Doki controlado por Tayuya.

Naruto estaba en el medio del aire cuando vio chakra moldearse a su derecha gracias al Sharingan. Lanzó una cadena dorada al suelo para poder maniobrar en el medio del aire. Tocó el suelo y vio múltiples telarañas venir hacia él. Alzó una ceja hacia Kidomaru quien estaba lanzando seda de la boca. Naruto usó su espada y simplemente cortó la red haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Naruto estaba siendo acorralado ya que no podía moverse lo bastante rápido para cortar todas las redes que se acercaban a él. "Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu" dijo Naruto y lanzó un torrente de fuego hacia Kidomaru. El fuego destruyó todas las redes y chocó se dirigió hacia Kidomaru, quien tuvo que saltar para no quedar extra crujiente.

"Gatsuuga" "Nikudan Sensha (Bala de Tanque Humano)" dijeron Kiba y Chouji y el compañero de Kiba, Akamaru, comenzó a girar hacia uno de los Doki de Tayuya. El ataque conectó y lo destruyó por completo, dejando nada más que trozos de él en el suelo. Tayuya maldijo su suerte y comenzó a enfocarse de nuevo.

Naruto estaba peleando con Sakon y Ukon en combate. Estaba a punto de decapitar a Sakon cuando otro brazo salió de su cuerpo y lo bloqueó. Después de ello, el brazo se volvió un cuerpo entero que salió el cuerpo original de Sakon como si se hubiera duplicado. Naruto tuvo que saltar hacia atrás si no quería ser aplastado por otro de los Dokis de Tayuya.

" _Tiempo de deshacerme de esos irritantes Dokis"_ pensó Naruto mientras canalizaba chakra en sus ojos. " Amaterasu" dijo y los otros dos Dokis fueron envueltos en llamas negras y comenzaron a moverse por el campo, aplastando y destruyendo todo a su paso hasta que se convirtieron en nada más que cenizas.

"Necesitamos el nivel dos, ahora" dijo Tayuya mientras marcas negras comenzaban a cubrir a cada uno de los cuatro del sonido. Las marcas negras cubrieron sus cuerpos enteros, cambiando sus colores de piel a un café que no podía ser natural. A Tayuya le crecieron cuernos y Kidomaru un ojo extra en el medio de su frente.

" _¿Qué es esto?"_ se preguntaba Naruto, quien claramente podía ver las marcas negras diseminarse a través de sus cuerpos, lo que significaba que era el sello maldito, pero esta versión parecía más poderosa de la que conocía. _"¿Es otra versión?"_ se preguntaba.

Naruto esquivó un golpe de Jirobo quien chocó contra el suelo e hizo un cráter bastante grande. _"Es como los golpes de baa-chan"_ pensó Naruto, temblando ante el pensamiento de ser golpeado por uno de ellos. Naruto vio a la derecha y notó que Kidomaru tenía una especia de flecha dorada apuntando hacia él y preparándose para disparar.

Kidomaru disparó la flecha, la cual se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia Naruto, quien se movió de su posición y se acercó a Jirobo. Naruto canalizó chakra raiton en su rodilla y golpeó el estómago de Jirobo, quien se agachó por el dolor y jadeando por aire. Naruto recogió a Jirobo y lo lanzó hacia la flecha.

Jirobo no pudo esquivar en el medio del aire y fue atravesado en el hombro derecho, deshabilitando su brazo derecho. Jirobo cayó al suelo y escupió sangre, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. _"Mierda"_ pensó Kidomaru ya que falló a alcanzar a su blanco y además terminara hiriendo a un compañero de equipo.

Ukon apareció al lado de Naruto e intentó encimarse en él, solo para pasar a través del rubio. Al momento que pasara por completo, Naruto rápidamente se giró y bloqueó el codo de Ukon con ambos brazos. Naruto extendió el brazo de Ukon y lo rompió fácilmente en la articulación del codo. Ukon gritó por el dolor, pero fue rápidamente silenciado al ser enviado a la dimensión de Naruto. Este acto dejó a Sakon casi en un ataque de pánico.

" _Esto no va nada bien"_ pensaba Tayuya al notar el estado de sus compañeros de equipo. A Kidomaru le faltaba un brazo, Jirobo tenía su brazo derecho deshabilitado y estaba sangrando del hombro derecho, Sakon había perdido a su contraparte y ella misma había perdido a sus Dokis. Decidió ayudar a sus compañeros de equipo y decidió enfrentar a Naruto en un combate de taijutsu. En nivel dos su velocidad y fuerza eran incrementadas significativamente.

Naruto se giró para ver a Tayuya corriendo hacia él y sonrió. Activó su Kamui y se hundió en el suelo, dejando a Tayuya completamente sorprendida y buscándolo. "¡Sal, bastardo!" gritó la pelirroja. Naruto emergió enfrente de ella y le dio un uppercut. Tayuya fue lanzada hacia atrás y Naruto le dio una patada en el estómago haciendo que saliera a volar. No teniendo suficiente, Naruto usó una de sus cadenas y la ató al tobillo de Tayuya. Naruto giró y lanzó a Tayuya contra Sakon quien no la vio venir.

"Muere" dijo Kidomaru mientras lanzaba otra flecha dorada. Naruto sonrió mientras usaba su Kamui para colocar a Ukon enfrente de la flecha. La flecha atravesó el corazón de Ukon limpiamente y pasó a través de Naruto. Ukon cayó al suelo muerto y fue fácilmente reducido a cenizas gracias a un jutsu de fuego de Naruto.

"NNNNOOOO" gritó Sakon al ver a su contraparte siendo asesinada. "¿Qué estás haciendo, Kidomaru?" le gritó Sakon, quien acababa de asesinar a una parte de él.

"El bastardo tiene más trucos de los que sé" dijo Kidomaru, pero fue un movimiento equivocado, ya que Naruto aprovechó la distracción y se acercó a él e hizo contacto visual con Kidomaru, quien dejó salir un pequeño jadeo al ver al Sharingan. Una pequeña sombra deslizó a sus espaldas y lo inmovilizó. Ni siquiera un segundo después, Hinata apareció a su lado y usando sus dagas imbuidas de chakra fuuton lo decapitó. La cabeza de Kidomaru rodó por el suelo mientras el sello maldito se retraía y su piel volvía a su color normal.

"Mierda... vencieron a Kidomaru" maldijo Tayuya al ver a su líder morir. Las probabilidades no se veían nada bueno y solo dos de los shinobis estaban combatiéndolos activamente. Incluso si estaban en nivel dos no tenían oportunidad en contra de Naruto y Hinata.

"Suiton: Suishouha" dijo Hinata y llenó sus pulmones de chakra.

"Raiton: Rairyuudan" dijo Naruto y lanzó su dragón de relámpago hacia el ataque de agua de Hinata. El relámpago de Naruto se esparció a través del océano que Hinata había creado y chocó contra los Cuatro el Sonido que quedaba, quienes estaban demasiado debilitados para esquivarlo. Todos fueron lanzados contra un árbol convulsionando en el suelo.

"Están acabados" dijo Naruto hacia los Cuatro del Sonido restantes quienes apenas estaban conscientes en este punto. "Saquen a Sasuke del barril y vamos a llevarlo a casa" ordenó Naruto y se dirigió hacia los Cuatro del Sonido para matarlos.

"Espléndido" una nueva voz hizo eco a través del claro. Todos saltaron y se reagruparon al escucharla.

"¡Qué amable de tu parte unirte, Orochimaru!" dijo Naruto con sarcasmo mientras todos tomaban posiciones defensivas enfrente del barril que contenía a Sasuke.

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle a Orochimaru-sama en una voz tan irrespetuosa?" dijo otra persona que estaba cerca a Orochimaru. Esa persona apunto su dedo hacia Naruto y lanzó algo de él. Naruto lo vio fácilmente con su Sharingan y lo evitó, atrapando uno de los proyectiles entre sus dedos.

"¿Acaba de lanzarme un hueso?" le preguntó Naruto a Hinata quien asintió. "¿Me veo como un perro?" preguntó y le lanzó los huesos a Akamaru quien procedió a devorarlos, haciendo que el ojo de Kimimaro temblara. Naruto vio a la persona que lo atacó y vio que tenía piel pálida, ojos verdes, facciones bastante masculinas, dos puntos escarlata en la frente y cabello blanco a la altura de los hombros, el cual llevaba dividido en el medio de la cabeza.

Llevaba una versión personalizada del traje típico de Oto, consistente en una camisa con cierre de color lavanda, de mangas largas y holgada; pantalones negros que le llegaban la pantorrilla media,vendajes alrededor de los tobillos, sandalias de shinobi tradicionales y un cinturón de cuerda morado atado en un arco invertido alrededor de la cintura. También llevaba dos decoraciones en el cabello similares a tubos de color rojo; una a cada lado de la cabeza, asegurando dos bucles de su cabello blanco platinado. No llevaba un Hitaiate de Oto, a pesar de su extrema lealtad a Orochimaru. Su sello maldito estaba aplicado en la base de la garganta.

"Parece que lo disparó de la punta de sus dedos, pero ya tiene más. Parece ser capaz de controlar sus huesos" explicó Hinata y Naruto alzó una ceja.

" _¿Huesos?"_ se preguntó Naruto. "Eres un Kaguya, ¿verdad?" preguntó Naruto y el hombre simplemente asintió. "Pensé que todos fueron asesinados cuando atacaron Kiri un par de años atrás" dijo Naruto.

"Soy Kaguya Kimimaro, el último del Clan Kaguya, fiel sirviente de Orochimaru-sama" dijo Kimimaro.

"Tan brillante como siempre, Naruto-kun" escuchó el rubio decir a alguien y se giró para ver a una figura acercarse detrás de Orochimaru.

"¿K-Kabuto?" preguntó Naruto sorprendido de ver a Kabuto de pie ya que claramente lo había liquidado. Naruto lo vio de cerca y notó que sus ojos eran negros y su piel tenía marcas. "Eres un Edo Tensei" dijo Naruto y Kabuto rió.

"Soy demasiado valioso para implemente ser descartado por Orochimaru-sama. Aunque forzaste a Orochimaru-sama a tomar un nuevo contenedor antes de lo previsto" dijo Kabuto subiéndose las gafas.

"¿Entonces viniste por tu siguiente contenedor?" preguntó Naruto viendo al barril que contenía a Sasuke.

"Es desafortunado que no pueda tenerte, así que simplemente usaré el de reserva" dijo Orochimaru riendo.

"¿Crees que solo te dejaremos llevártelo?" preguntó Naruto sonriendo. _"Esto no se ve nada bien... un combate entre Orochimaru y yo será demasiado destructivo y no puedo proteger a estos tres mientras estoy peleando... incluso más con ese tal Kimimaro y Kabuto agregados a la mezcla"_ pensó Naruto considerando qué hacer.

"Puedo hacer sellos manuales ahora, Naruto-kun... y me llevaré a Sasuke-kun conmigo sea que te parezca bien o no" dijo Orochimaru lamiéndose los labios. "Kabuto" dijo Orochimaru hacia su sirviente "Cura al resto de los Cuatro del Sonido lo mejor que puedas" ordenó y Kabuto cumplió, dirigiéndose hacia Tayuya y curando unos cuantos rasguños y huesos rotos. Le dio un par de píldoras de comida y para recuperar sangre e hizo lo mismo con Sakon.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Kiba tragando en seco. NO le gustaba la idea de ir contra uno de los Sannin.

" _Esta es una oportunidad de oro para terminar con la serpiente de una vez. Empecemos deshaciéndonos de los Cuatro del Sonido"_ pensó Naruto preparándose para usar el Hirashin. Ya había marcado a cada uno de los Cuatro del Sonido durante su combate en contra de ellos.

"Kamui" Naruto susurró e intentó enviar a Kabuto a su dimensión, pero fue demasiado lento y Kabuto saltó para ganar distancia.

"Demasiado lento, Naruto-kun" dijo Kabuto sonriendo y subiéndose las gafas, pero se confundió al ver a Naruto sonreír.

"¿Quién dijo que eras el blanco?" preguntó Naruto mientras su espada chispeaba y desapareció en un relámpago amarillo. Todos tuvieron tiempo para apenas parpadear mientras Naruto cambiaba de posición. Todos alzaron una ceja confundido hasta que escucharon varios sonidos de golpes. Vieron alrededor a los miembros restantes de los Cuatro del Sonido, todos sin cabeza.

"Me gustan más las probabilidades ahora" dijo Naruto sonriendo y Orochimaru rechinó los dientes. Acababa de perder a cuatro de sus hombres más poderosos y Naruto había matado a los últimos tres en el pestañeo de un ojo.

" _Este chico es peligroso"_ pensó Kimimaro al ver a Naruto con cuidado.

"¿Qué demonios?" gritó Kiba al ver las cabezas de los Cuatro del Sonido caer al suelo. No había visto a Naruto moverse de su posición.

"Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, háganse cargo de Kabuto. Tengan cuidado, es un Edo Tensei. Su cuerpo es inmortal y su chakra no tiene límites. Necesitan refrenarlo o deshabilitarlo y aplicar este sello en su cuerpo" dijo Naruto y les dio el papel con el sello. "Una vez que lo pongan en su cuerpo su alma será liberada. Es tan fuerte como Kakashi-sensei, así que tengan cuidado" dijo Naruto y todos asintieron.

"Hinata, tú ocúpate de Kimimaro. Ambos tienen alrededor del mismo nivel en taijutsu. Su línea de sangre le permite control total sobre cada uno de sus huesos" dijo Naruto y ella asintió. "Yo me ocuparé de Orochimaru" dijo Naruto viendo al Sannin de las Serpientes.

"¿Seguro que puedes manejarlo?" preguntó Shikamaru. "Es uno de los Sannin".

"No te preocupes. Ya he peleado en su contra dos veces y casi lo maté la última" dijo Naruto.

"Veamos si me puedes vencer solo" dijo Orochimaru y comenzó a liberar chakra. Chouji, Kiba y Shikamaru temblaron sintieron un escalofrío, se sentían como nada más que hormigas ante tal adversario. Sin embargo las quijadas se les desencajaron cuando Naruto liberó su propio chakra que parecía igualar si no es que superaba al de Orochimaru.

El suelo alrededor de ellos comenzó a romperse por la presión, una nube de polvo comenzaba a formarse alrededor de sus pies debido a la cantidad de chakra liberado. El cabello de Naruto se movía mientras ante el aparentemente interminable y poderoso chakra. Ambos desaparecieron, convirtiéndose en nada más que manchas y una fuerte onda sonora hizo eco en el claro, indicando que los dos habían comenzado su pelea.

"Vamos" dijo Hinata y todos tomaron posiciones.

 **## Hinata VS Kimimaro ##**

Hinata y Kimimaro tomaron sus posiciones enfrente del otro. Kimimaro parecía estar relajado y confiado en sus habilidades. No es que tuviera un aire de arrogancia alrededor de él, pero cualquiera podía ver su confianza en sus habilidades.

Hinata tenía el Byakugan activo y estaba estudiando a su enemigo lo mejor que podía. Su Byakugan era parcialmente útil en contra de él ya que podía ver los huesos salir de su cuerpo antes de que los lanzara. Aunque algo parecía mal con su cuerpo. El sistema de Kimimaro parecía estar trabajando a sobre marcha y su metabolismo parecía más alto que el del promedio.

Ambos embustieron hacia el otro y se enfrentaron en un combate de taijutsu. Ninguno de ellos ganaba ventaja sobre el otro. Kimimaro era físicamente más fuerte, pero Hinata era más rápida y flexible.

"Tsubaki no Mai (Danza de la Camelia)" dijo Kimimaro y Hinata vio mientras un hueso comenzó a salir de su hombro izquierdo. Era un poco al principio, pero luego se hizo más y más visible mientras salía. Kimimaro puso su mano derecha en él y lo sacó. Era una espada de hueso corta. Entonces embistió a Hinata a gran velocidad y dio una serie de cortadas rápidas intentando confundir a Hinata ya que algunos ataques dejaban una imagen por la velocidad a la que iban.

Sin embargo no era un problema para el Byakugan de Hinata. Incluso si parecían imágenes residuales para el ojo normal, el Byakugan de Hinata podía seguir el rastro con facilidad a todos los cortes y esquivar cada uno de ellos. Era como si estuviera bailando: si Kimimaro daba un corte hacia el frente, entonces ella se movía a la izquierda, entonces Kimimaro reajustaba la trayectoria, pero Hinata simplemente lo volvía a esquivar.

Hartándose de solo esquivar, Hinata espero a que Kimimaro hiciera otro corte, el cual llegó por su flanco derecho. Al momento que Kimimaro intentó cortarla, ella dio un paso a la izquierda y desvió el brazo del albino. Tomando ventaja de la vulnerabilidad de Kimimaro, Hinata retrajo su brazo y dijo "Hakke Kuushou" y Kimimaro recibió el golpe directo en el pecho. Kimimaro fue lanzado hacia atrás y chocó con el suelo, pero estaba ileso.

"Teshi Sendan (Balas Perforantes de Diez Dedos)" dijo Kimimaro mientras se levantaba. Apuntó sus dedos hacia Hinata y disparó desde sus dedos a gran velocidad. Hinata pudo verlo con facilidad por su Byakugan y esquivó los disparos.

"Suiton: Mizurappa" dijo Hinata y lanzó un torrente de agua desde su boca. El agua fue lanzada hacia Kimimaro quien dio un salto para evitarlo. El albino vio alrededor para buscar a Hinata, quien se había posicionado a sus espaldas.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou" dijo Hinata y comenzó a atacar cerrando los tenketsus principales de Kimimaro. En el medio de su ataque fue forzada a saltar hacia atrás cuando huesos salieron del pecho del albino, dejando a Hinata sin otra opción que saltar para ganar distancia.

" _Es por lo que digo que el Juuken es casi inútil"_ pensó Hinata suspirando. Kimimaro había creado placas de hueso debajo de su piel lo bastante gruesas para que los golpes del Juuken fueran inútiles. Su otro estilo de taijutsu era inútil contra Kimimaro y en consecuencia tendría que idear otro plan. Tendría que recurrir a sus venenos y ninjutsu además de atacar a su punto más vulnerable, el cuello.

Kimimaro corrió hacia Hinata ya que tenía la ventaja en taijutsu. "Yanagi no Mai Danza del Sauce)" dijo Kimimaro y varias cuchillas de hueso comenzaron a crecer de varios puntos de su cuerpo. Sus palmas, rodillas, huesos y hombros ahora tenían huesos saliendo de ellos.

Hinata rápidamente tomó sus dagas y canalizó chakra fuuton a través de ellas y luego comenzó a combatir contra Kimimaro. Hinata estaba sorprendida que los huesos soportaran el embate de sus dagas, parecía que no eran huesos normales y que eran mucho más resistentes. Dio una mirada más de cerca y se dio cuenta que Kimimaro estaba canalizando chakra a través de ellos.

Kimimaro estaba tan ocupado peleando con Hinata que no vio a otra acercarse desde atrás de él. "Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu" dijo el clon de Hinata y usando el agua del ataque anterior atrapó a Kimimaro en una prisión de agua. Sabiendo que sería demasiado peligroso acercarse a él decidió dejar que se ahogara.

"Esto no va a detenerme" dijo Kimimaro y un hueso muy largo salió de su mano. El hueso atravesó por completo la prisión de agua y al clon de Hinata, haciendo que desapareciera, convirtiéndose en agua y dejando a Kimimaro salir de la prisión. "La Hinata original saltó hacia atrás para conseguir algo de distancia al ver al clon destruido.

"Mizu no Muchi" dijo Hinata y varios látigos de agua comenzaron a enredarse alrededor de Kimimaro, atrapándolo por las manos y tobillos. Hinata corrió hacia él y canalizó chakra en su mano para luego azotarla contra el pecho de Kimimaro. Para su sorpresa en vez de golpear su piel y matarlo, su mano fue detenida cuando varios huesos salieron de su pecho, haciendo inútil su ataque.

Hinata saltó hacia atrás e hizo una mueca. No había sido capaz de acertar ningún ataque. Era obvio que su línea de sangre era mucho más adecuada para taijutsu que la de ella. Sin embargo no se rendiría solo porque su oponente fuera tan poderoso. "Sensatsu Suisho" dijo Hinata y cientos de agujas de agua se formaron alrededor de ella y se lanzaron hacia Kimimaro, quien no se movió de donde estaba.

Las agujas de agua colisionaron con el albino, pero simplemente rebotaron y cayeron al suelo. _"... esos huesos"_ pensó Hinata sacudiendo la cabeza. Kimimaro había vuelto a crear una capa de hueso para bloquear todas las agujas. Hinata sabía que para siquiera envenenarlo con sus senbon, tendría que atraparlo por sorpresa.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu" dijo Hinata y un enorme dragón hecho de agua se alzó del suelo y embistió a Kimimaro.

" _Es demasiado para simplemente quedarme quieto"_ pensó Kimimaro mientras comenzaba a correr para evitar al dragón que eventualmente chocó contra el suelo y se desplomó. Hinata reapareció a su lado y volvió a combatirlo en taijutsu. Sin embargo esta vez Kimimaro se encontraba completamente a la defensiva por los ataques de Hinata.

Kimimaro estaba bloqueando las dagas de Hinata lo mejor que podía, pero no entendía por qué su adversaria había de pronto incrementado tanto sus poderes. Kimimaro estaba ocupado pensando sobre esto que no notó a un clon de Hinata aparecer detrás de él formada a partir del agua en el suelo.

Kimimaro de pronto sintió una presencia detrás de él y empujó huesos desde su espalda. Los huesos de inmediato golpearon al clon y fue destruido.

Kimimaro se sintió atado al suelo y se dio cuenta que eran látigos de agua. No notó la presencia de un segundo clon. _"Aquí..."_ pensó Hinata mientras corría lo más rápido que pudo y le dio un corte a la garganta de Kimimaro con sus dagas revestidas de chakra fuuton. Kimimaro sintió esto y se dio cuenta que no tenía mucha elección, salvo usar huesos para destruir los látigos de agua, uno de los cuales rasgó a Hinata en el hombro.

Kimimaro saltó hacia atrás y notó unas cuantas gotas de sangre cayendo al suelo. Puso su mano en su cuello y sintió un poco de dolor. Hinata había logrado cortarlo lo bastante para hacerlo sangrar. _"Ahora esperamos..."_ pensó Hinata al haberlo inyectado con el veneno. La cortada podría no haber sido lo bastante profunda, pero el veneno se diseminaría pronto y solo tenía que esperar.

Kimimaro se comenzaba a sentir débil, su visión se comenzaba a hacer borrosa. Fue entonces que entendió que había sido envenenado. Kimimaro vio hacia Kabuto quien estaba ocupado peleando a los tres Gennin y sabía que no tendría tiempo para curarlo. Kimimaro no tenía otra elección que entrar al nivel dos del sello maldito.

Kimimaro canalizó chakra en su sello maldito y marcas negras comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo hasta que estuviera completamente envuelto en ellos. Ahora tenía piel gris oscura, seis espinas de hueso saliendo de su espalda y una especie de cola hecha de hueso· Hinata ya podía saber que su fuerza había incrementado bastante y que si lo usaba ahora entonces debía haber sido para neutralizar su veneno.

Hinata vio a Kimimaro correr hacia ella. A falta de una mejor expresión, Kimimaro se veía como un dinosaurio corriendo a toda marcha. Hinata se preparó y al momento que Kimimaro estuviera en su rango, dio un paso a un lado, lo tomó por uno de los huesos de la espalda y saltó para quedar detrás de él. El chakra de Hinata incrementó y sus dagas brillaron de color azul.

Kimimaro incrementó su chakra y otro hueso salió disparado de su espalda. Hinata tuvo apenas tiempo para mover su cabeza a un lado, pero aun así fue rasgada, haciendo que sangrara. Hinata saltó para ganar algo de distancia cuando vio a Kimimaro agacharse.

"Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru (Danza de la Clemátide: Hiedra)" dijo Kimimaro y un pequeño hueso comenzó a salir de la parte trasera de su cabeza, justo sobre la espina. Kimimaro lo tomó y arrancó. Los ojos de Hinata se ensancharon al ver lo que tenía en las manos. Kimimaro había sacado su propia espina y ahora la estaba usando como lanza.

Kimimaro flexionó la lanza y se expandió, yendo a toda velocidad hacia Hinata. "Mizo no Tate (Escudo de agua)" dijo Hinata y agua se alzó alrededor de ella formando un pequeño escudo alrededor de su pecho. Hinata usó el jutsu lo bastante rápido, pero la espina de Kimimaro la envolvió, atrapándola en donde se encontraba.

"Tessenka no Mai: Hana (Danza de la Clemátide: Flor)" dijo Kimimaro y huesos comenzaron a envolverse alrededor de su brazo izquierdo. Kimimaro canalizó una enorme cantidad de chakra para crear el hueso más grueso que pudiera, el cual parecía una especie de taladro y que cubría el brazo izquierdo de Kimimaro.

"MUERE" gritó Kimimaro mientras usó su brazo para atravesar a Hinata quien seguía inmóvil.

"Kaiten" dijo Hinata y usando el escudo de agua alrededor de ella como lubricante comenzó a girar. Un domo de chakra azul apareció alrededor de ella. El ataque más poderoso de Kimimaro conectó con él, pero su escudo no fue roto y lentamente el Kaiten de Hinata comenzó a desintegrar el hueso de Kimimaro debido al efecto giratorio. Unos segundos después el hueso de Kimimaro no era nada más que polvo en el suelo.

Ambos estaban a punto de saltar contra el otro cuando escucharon una explosión, seguida de una nube de humo. Uchiha Sasuke había despertado de su coma y su apariencia había cambiado por completo.

 **## Shikamaru, Kiba y Chouji VS Kabuto ##**

"Oh Dios... tres bebés contra de mi" dijo Kabuto riendo y acomodándose las gafas.

"Si lo recuerdo fue un bebé llamado Naruto el que te asesinó" dijo Shikamaru suspirando por enfrentar a un oponente tan problemático.

"No lo metan en esto. Ninguno de ustedes puede hacer una fracción de lo que Naruto-kun es capaz. Solo Orochimaru-sama puede hacerle frente al poder de Naruto. Es una de las razones por las que vinimos a recuperar a Sasuke personalmente ya que Kidomaru nos informó en contra de lo que nos enfrentábamos" explicó Kabuto mientras sus manos comenzaron a brillar y a zumbar como si se trataran de una sierra.

"Vamos" dijo Kiba mientras Shikamaru se agachaba y hacía el sello de la rata con sus manos, haciendo que su sombra cambiara de forma.

"Tsuuga" dijo Kiba y comenzó a girar y a embestir a Kabuto el cual solo sonrió. Kabuto simplemente esquivó el ataque, dejando que Kiba pasara a su lado. Al momento que Kiba estaba a su costado, Kabuto le dio una patada en la espalda. Kiba perdió el control de su ataque y azotó contra un árbol, ligeramente mareado.

"No ataques precipitadamente" dijo Shikamaru. "¿No recuerdas lo que dijo Naruto? Es tan fuerte como Kakashi, convirtiéndolo en un Jounin de Élite" dijo Shikamaru.

"Kagemane no Jutsu" dijo Shikamaru y su sombra se dirigió hacia Kabuto, quien acababa de patear a Kiba contra el suelo y no notó la sombra. Kabuto fue atrapado e inmovilizado.

"Nikudan Sensha" dijo Chouji y comenzó a girar hacia Kabuto. Chouji giró y tomó velocidad, tras lo cual chocó contra Kabuto, enviándolo contra un árbol cercano. Todos corrieron hacia él para colocar el sello y terminar con la batallas cuando Kabuto se convirtió en humo y en su lugar se encontraba un pequeño trozo de leña.

Kabuto salió del suelo, justo detrás de Shikamaru y lo tomó de los tobillos. Usando su escalpelo de chakra logró cortar los tendones de los dos pies del Nara, deshabilitando su movimiento. Shikamaru dio un gruñido y cayó de rodillas tomando sus pies que estaban deshabilitados temporalmente.

" _Esto es malo..."_ pensó Shikamaru, que ahora era un blanco fijo por no poderse mover apropiadamente. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era darle apoyo a Kiba y Chouji con su sombra. Era actualmente incapaz de hacer cualquier otra cosa.

"Chouji, Kiba" dijo Shikamaru y los otros se acercaron a él para que pudiera explicar su plan. Todos tomaron posiciones y Kiba comenzó a correr hacia Kabuto. Shikamaru se sentó y comenzó a usar su sombra para proveer algo de ayuda a Kiba, distrayendo a Kabuto.

"Sen'eijashu"dijo Kabuto y flexionó su brazo derecho hacia adelante. Cuatro serpientes saltaron desde sus mangas y envolvieron a Kiba. Kabuto giró y lanzó a Kiba contra un árbol, haciendo que tosiera un poco de sangre y cayera al suelo. Akamaru corrió al lado de su compañero.

"Muy lento" dijo Kabuto y saltó para evitar la sombra que se estaba arrastrando detrás de él. Kabuto saltó varias veces ya que la sombra no parecía detenerse. Kabuto rápidamente lanzó shurikens y kunais hacia Shikamaru, quien tuvo que rodar en el suelo para evitarlas.

"Ahora" gritó Shikamaru.

"Baika no Jutsu (Jutsu de Expansión)" dijo Chouji y saltó encima de los árboles. Su cuerpo se expandió en una forma esférica, cubriendo la mayoría del campo en sombras. Shikamaru aprovechó esto para usar su sombra, la cual se conectó rápidamente con Kabuto ya que la mayor parte del campo estaba cubierto en sombras.

"Gatsuuga" gritó Kiba mientras él y su compañero comenzaban a girar como un taladro y chocaron contra Kabuto. Kiba y Akamaru destruyeron por completo el hombro de Kabuto y este fue enviado contra el suelo, su cuerpo comenzaba a repararse.

"Pon el sello rápido" dijo Shikamaru y Chouji corrió tan rápido como puso. Chouji corrió hacia él y estaba a punto de poner el sello cuando Kabuto se levantó y le dio un golpe en el estómago, haciendo que se agachara y Kabuto le dio una patada para alejarlo.

"Vaya, vaya... casi me atrapan" dijo Kabuto riendo, su hombro completamente reparado como si nada hubiera sucedido. "Se siente como nuevo" dijo moviendo su brazo.

BOOM

Uchiha Sasuke había despertado.

 **## Naruto VS Orochimaru ##**

Naruto y Orochimaru estaban combatiendo con taijutsu. La velocidad de Orochimaru no era nada comparada con la de Naruto y con su Sharingan Orochimaru no podía golpear a Naruto. Por el otro lado, Orochimaru podía doblar su cuerpo de formas que no eran naturales lo que le daba la capacidad de esquivar los ataques de Naruto. Durante el combate algunos golpes lo alcanzaron, pero nada grave.

"Sen'eijashu" dijo Orochimaru mientras flexionaba su brazo derecho hacia adelante. Serpientes salieron de sus mangas y envolvieron a Naruto, el cual se convirtió en una nube de humo.

"Raikiri" dijo mientras aparecía detrás de Orochimaru con su mano cubierta de relámpagos. Naruto atravesó el pecho de Orochimaru, destruyendo su corazón. Orochimaru comenzó a convertirse en lodo, revelando que era un simple Clon de Tierra. De pronto Orochimaru salió del suelo con su espada en la boca, listo para apuñalar a Naruto en el pecho.

Naruto lo vio venir con su Sharingan y usó su Kamui para simplemente dejar el ataque pasar a través de él. Naruto saltó a un lado y usó su espada para cortar el cuerpo de Orochimaru a la mitad. Para su sorpresa las dos mitades de Orochimaru simplemente enviaron serpientes hacia la otra mitad y se fusionaron de nuevo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa" dijo Orochimaru mientras chocaba las palmas de las manos y creaba una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Naruto canalizó chakra en sus pies para quedarse adherido al suelo, pero el viento era demasiado fuerte, por lo que tuvo que saltar para alejarse de él.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu" dijo Naruto y tomó ventaja del viento para incrementar el poder de su ataque de fuego contra Orochimaru, quien fue envuelto en una nube de llamas. Una vez que se dispersaran no había nada. Naruto vio alrededor, pero no pudo sentir donde estaba Orochimaru.

Orochimaru de pronto salió detrás de él desde el suelo con sus dedos brillando. "Gogyou Fuuin (Sello de Cinco Elementos)" dijo y azotó su mano en contra de Naruto, pero simplemente pasó a través de él. Cuando Orochimaru pasara a través de él, Naruto se dio la vuelta y le dio una patada en el pecho, enviándolo a volar.

" _Quiere deshabilitar a Kurama... que mal que no funcionará"_ pensó Naruto al ver a Orochimaru levantarse como si nada hubiera sucedido. La boca de Orochimaru comenzó a abrirse en proporciones inhumanas y otro Orochimaru salió de ella. Naruto concluyó que ese particular jutsu tomaba una gran cantidad de chakra, pero era interesante que el Sannin no hubiera gastado siquiera la mitad de su reserva. Aunque claro... Naruto no había siquiera rascado la superficie de las suyas.

Orochimaru de pronto usó sellos manuales que Naruto reconoció de inmediato, pero fue demasiado lento para detenerlo. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" dijo Orochimaru y azotó sus manos. Un cofre se alzó y Senju Hashirama se encontraba en él, aun dormido.

"No puede pelear sus propias peleas" murmuró Naruto suspirando mientras sus ojos brillaban por un momento. "Kuronosu" murmuró y vio todo volver en el tiempo. Hashirama regresó a su ataúd y se cerró por su cuenta. El ataúd volvió al subsuelo y los ojos de Naruto brillaron mientras el tiempo volvía a la normalidad. Orochimaru estaba pensando en ejecutar la técnica.

Naruto lanzó un kunai de tres puntas hacia Orochimaru que comenzaba a hacer la secuencia de sellos y apareció a su lado. "Oodama Rasengan" dijo Naruto y empujó su gran esfera de chakra contra Orochimaru. Un gran domo de chakra resultó en la colisión. Una vez que el polvo se asentara, Orochimaru no se encontraba en ninguna parte.

Sin embargo Naruto había visto a Orochimaru moldar chakra para usar un jutsu que el rubio conocía muy bien. Justo como lo esperaba, Orochimaru salió de debajo del suelo enfrente de él con una espada en la boca. Naruto esquivó la espada y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, haciendo que el Sannin se agachara por el dolor. Naruto le dio la vuelta a Orochimaru y lo atrapó con una llave y usó su Kamui para comenzar a absorberlo.

"Modo de Serpiente" murmuró Orochimaru y la parte baja de su cuerpo se volvió más flexible y tomó la forma de la cola de una serpiente. Orochimaru usó su cola para envolverse en el brazo de Naruto y romper la llave, permitiéndose sustituir con un trozo de leña cercano. Una vez que se sustituyera, Naruto deshabilitó su Kamui y vio como Orochimaru se arrastraba para ganar algo de distancia.

Orochimaru estaba a punto de iniciar otro conjunto de sellos manuales, cuando fue interrumpido. "De nuevo el Edo Tensei... ¿No puedes pelear tus propios combates? ¿Tienes que depender en el poder de otros?" preguntó Naruto ante la cara de asombro de Orochimaru.

"¿Cómo sabes que iba a usar el Edo Tensei?" preguntó Orochimaru con curiosidad.

"¿Por qué debería de decirte?" preguntó Naruto sonriendo mientras Orochimaru fruncía el ceño. Solo digamos... que mis ojos son más poderosos de lo que puedes imaginar, _Orochimaru-chan_ " dijo Naruto provocándolo. "Mis ojos son todo lo que siempre has deseado, pero nunca obtendrás" dijo Naruto riendo.

" _¿Le tomará mucho a Sasuke-kun completar el ritual?"_ se preguntaba Orochimaru sopesando sus opciones.

"Mandara no Jin (Ola de Diez Mil Serpientes)" dijo Orochimaru mientras abría su boca. Miles de serpientes salieron arrastrándose de su boca y formando una ola gigante que embestía a Naruto. La pared de serpientes se alzó en el aire, bloqueando la vista del sol y haciendo una gran sombra sobre el campo de batalla.

" _¿Conocerá algún jutsu que NO tenga que ver con serpientes?"_ se preguntaba Naruto suspirando. Naruto tomó su abanico de su espalda e hizo el sello del tigre con la mano izquierda. Su chakra llenó sus pulmones de aire imbuido con chakra.

"Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu" dijo Naruto liberando un torrente de fuego con la forma de la cabeza de un dragón en contra de las serpientes. Una vez que el jutsu saliera de su boca, Naruto abanicó su Gunbai para crear una poderosa ráfaga de viento que le dio más energía al ataque de fuego. Naruto liberó un infierno que destruyó a las serpientes, vaporizando al instante a casi todas y dejando a solo unas pocas contra las que Naruto tendría que lidiar personalmente.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" dijo Orochimaru mientras untaba sangre en el tatuaje de su brazo. Una gran serpiente café apareció en una nube de humo e intentó aplastar a Naruto, quien saltó a un lado para evitarla y dio un salto hacia atrás para ganar distancia.

"De nuevo serpientes..." dijo Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza y preparándose para atacar y terminar con la serpiente antes de que causara más problemas. El combate comenzaba a subir de nivel y ya habían usado jutsus realmente destructivos. Naruto enfocó su chakra y sus ojos brillaron.

De pronto de la nada cadenas comenzaron a salir del suelo. Sin embargo no eran doradas como las que Naruto solía utilizar. Estas cadenas ardían con llamas negras. Naruto había logrado combinar sus cadenas con el Amaterasu. "Cadenas del Infierno" dijo Naruto y sus cadenas llameantes envolvieron a la gran serpiente.

La serpiente siseó por el dolor e intentó zafarse, pero no fue capaz. Las cadenas estaban muy ajustadas. Orochimaru saltó de la cabeza de la serpiente mientras una cadena intentaba envolverlo. La serpiente desapareció en una nube de humo. Naruto retrajo sus cadenas y comenzaron a flotar encima de él, apuntando hacia Orochimaru. Las cadenas estaban flotando encima de Naruto como si esperaran las órdenes de su señor para atacar.

Naruto sonrió y sus cadenas embistieron a su oponente. Orochimaru corrió por su vida, intentando esquivar lo mejor que podía. El ataque de cadenas de Naruto era similar al Mokuton de Hashirama ya que ambos podían manipularlos a su voluntad. Un problema es que el ataque de Naruto era infinitamente más mortal. Si eras atrapado por los árboles no había gran problema. Sin embargo si eras atrapado por una de las cadenas, entonces sería encendido al instante por las llamas del Amaterasu que no podían apagarse, lo que aseguraba la muerte.

Orochimaru saltó a un lado para evitar una cadena. Al momento que aterrizara otra cadena apareció del suelo e intentó envolver su tobillo, pero Orochimaru logró sustituirse con un trozo de leña cercano. De pronto las cadenas detuvieron su persecución entre Orochimaru y Naruto. Las cadenas comenzaron a formar barras verticales entre los dos combatientes.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa" dijo Naruto y lanzó una ráfaga de viento desde sus pulmones. Los ojos de Orochimaru se ensancharon cuando el ataque de viento de Naruto conectara con las cadenas y de ellas se desprendiera una onda de llamas negras, la cual iba a toda velocidad contra Orochimaru.

El cuerpo de Orochimaru fue completamente envuelto en llamas negras, así como el resto del campo cercano. Orochimaru no tenía ningún lugar al cual ir salvo el subsuelo y es lo que hizo. Orochimaru se desprendió de su piel y usó una técnica doton para moverse bajo tierra y poder ir a algún lugar donde las llamas negras no estuvieran.

" _Este mocos es demasiado peligroso"_ pensó Orochimaru mientras una gota de sudor rodaba por su rostro. Orochimaru vio a su derecha y suspiró de felicidad por haber sobrevivido el infierno que seguía ardiendo en el campo y por lo que parecía no iba a detenerse nada pronto.

Naruto estaba a punto de encender a Orochimaru en llamas cuando una fuerte explosión hiciera eco por todo el claro que Naruto había creado con el viento de su Gunbai. El barril donde Sasuke se encontraba explotó y fue cubierto en humo morado. Al momento que explotara todos se detuvieron y se reagruparon con sus aliados.

Sasuke saltó del barril y aterrizó en medio de las dos facciones. El segundo nivel de sello maldito de Sasuke tornaba su piel en un color gris oscuro con marcas en forma de estrellas de cuatro puntas entre sus ojos y a través del puente de su nariz, su iris de color amarillo color amarillo y el resto de sus ojos de color negro; sus labios se habían tornado de color azul. Sus uñas se habían alargado y parecían alas y tenía cabello a la altura de la cintura.

"Y la gente me llama monstruo" dijo Naruto al ver la nueva forma de Sasuke. Ya había esperado algo como esto al ver lo que los Cuatro del Sonido podían hacer. Naruto desvió su mirada hacia Kimimaro quien le parecía un rinoceronte listo para iniciar una estampida.

Naruto vio hacia su equipo para medir sus heridas. Shikamaru estaba en el suelo sobándose los tobillos y Hinata lo estaba curando. Kiba y Chouji estaban sin aliento y tenían sudo en todo el cuerpo. Naruto se giró hacia Hinata quien se veía bien salvo un par de cortadas en sus ropas y una en la mejilla

"Uchiha Sasuke" dijo Naruto en una fuerte voz. "Por las órdenes de la Godaime Hokage regresarás a Konoha para enfrentar juicio por el asesinato de Haruno Sakura, si se prueba imposible recuperarte, se ha permitido ejecutarte en el acto" dijo Naruto y su Sharingan giraba; malicia inundando el lugar.

Sasuke rió fuertemente antes de detenerse y ver a Naruto. "Sirvió a su propósito" dijo Sasuke mostrando su Mangekyou e intentando intimidar a sus adversarios. Funcionó hasta cierto punto ya que todos salvo Hinata y Naruto estaban temblando solo al ver sus ojos. Si Sasuke mató a Sakura para alcanzar esos ojos entonces debían estar a otro nivel.

"¿La mataste solo para obtener esos ojos?" preguntó Kiba. "Era nuestra compañera de equipo y la mataste a sangre fría" dijo Kiba.

"Ya le he dicho a todos que no me detendré ante nada para conseguir mi venganza" dijo Sasuke fríamente. "Ahora que tengo estos ojos" comenzó apuntando hacia su Mangekyou "voy a matarlos a todos ustedes" dijo riendo mientras su chakra incrementaba. Un poco de sangre comenzó a filtrarse de su ojo mientras su chakra se concentraba en él.

"Amaterasu" dijo Sasuke y Naruto fue envuelto en llamas negras. Sasuke rió pensando que había atrapado a Naruto, pero fue sorprendido cuando las llamas negras fueron absorbidas en sus ojos.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa" dijo Naruto y liberó una ráfaga de viento mientras lanzaba las llamas negras desde sus ojos. Una ola de fuego negro se dirigió hacia sus enemigos quienes tuvieron que saltar para evitarlo.

"No veo que esto vaya a terminar bien" dijo Orochimaru. "Kabuto... hazlo" dijo Orochimaru y Kabuto saltó hacia Sasuke.

Naruto tomó ventaja cuando todos se retraían y comenzó a canalizar chakra raiton a través de sus manos. Formó la tan conocida esfera de chakra azul y la lanzó al cielo, el cual se empezó a volver más y más oscuro y el viento comenzó a soplar mientras fuerte truenos podían ser escuchados.

"Esto no es bueno..." dijo Orochimaru al recordar este ataque muy bien de la invasión, gracias a los reportes de Suna y Oto.

"Va a matarnos a todos" gritó Sasuke para que Orochimaru hiciera algo. Ya había visto este jutsu y no había mucho que pudiera hacer. El único problema que tenía Naruto es que al lanzarlo, no habría nada de Sasuke que regresar a Konoha.

" _Como si me importara... puedo usar simplemente el Edo Tensei para probar que está muerto"_ pensó Naruto. " Raiton: Kirin" dijo y los rayos se concentraron hasta formar uno gigantesco. La mano de Naruto chispeó con relámpago mientras hacía un movimiento descendiente para ordenar que el dragón atacara a sus blancos.

Antes de que Naruto terminara el jutsu, un gran hueso salió del suelo cerca de su posición. Debido a su Sharingan, Naruto podía verlo con facilidad y movió su cuerpo a un lado para evitarlo. El problema es que al mover su cuerpo de su posición original el Kirin cayó al suelo, pero hacia el blanco erróneo.

El campo estalló y envió escombro y árboles en todas direcciones. Naruto estaba en contacto con todo su equipo, por lo que fue capaz de usar el Kamui para hacer a todos intangibles. Una vez que el humo comenzara a aclararse donde una vez había un prado con árboles rodeándolo, ahora no había nada más que un cráter similar al que estaba cerca de Konoha.

El humo se asentó y Naruto regresó su atención al campo de batalla. Kabuto se estaba reformando de haber perdido todo el cuerpo del cuello hacia abajo. Sasuke estaba en el piso con sus ropas destruidas y su cuerpo humeando y de vuelta a su apariencia normal. Su sello maldito estaba desactivado, lo que implicaba que estaba inconsciente. Kimimaro parecía estar externamente bien, pero esa noción se desvaneció cuando cayó al suelo tosiendo sangre.

Naruto buscó a Orochimaru hasta que una mano salió del suelo cerca de Sasuke. Orochimaru se arrastró, apenas siendo capaz de respirar. "Maldito seas" gritó por el dolor. Naruto solo sonrió mientras que Shikamaru y Chouji abrían la boca como si fueran dos peces fuera del agua por el jutsu que Naruto había usado.

"No te ves bien" le dijo Naruto a Orochimaru quien se vomitó de su viejo cuerpo. Orochimaru estaba enfrente de ellos completamente ileso, pero Naruto podía ver que sus reservas de chakra estaban casi vacías, tendría que retirarse si quería vivir, pero Naruto no lo iba a permitir.

Naruto saltó hacia Orochimaru y su compañía. De pronto otros cuatro Narutos salieron del suelo formando un cuadro alrededor de todos, excepto Hinata, Chouji y Shikamaru.

"Ninpou: Shishienjin" gritaron los clones y una gran barrera morada fue erigida, atrapando a todos dentro.

"No puedes huir ahora, Orochimaru" dijo Naruto sonriendo. "Este es tu fin" dijo mientras se acercaba hacia Sasuke y lo absorbía en su dimensión.

Naruto comenzó a filtrar chakra rojo de su cuerpo y puso a Orochimaru en alerta. "Kabuto... ¿lo tienes?" preguntó Orochimaru y Kabuto asintió lanzándole dos ampolletas a Orochimaru quien procedió a tragárselas.

De vuelta con Naruto, el rubio explotó en una ola de chakra rojo. Naruto ahora tenía cuatro colas de chakra conectadas a su espina. Su apariencia entera era la de un Kyuubi en miniatura. Naruto estaba filtrando chakra y malicia suficiente para matar a un simple Chunin.

"Sawarabi no Mai (Danza de la Siembra del Helecho)" dijo Kimimaro y usó lo último de su fuerza para lanzar su ataque. Cientos de huesos comenzaron a salir del suelo.

RRROOOAAARRR.

Naruto dejó escapar un poderoso rugido en su forma Kyuubi. Los huesos fueron destruidos como simples ramitas. Naruto subió sus colas encima de su boca y chakra rojo y azul comenzó a reunirse en el aire.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" preguntó Kiba ligeramente asustado. Nunca había visto a Naruto usar el chakra del Kyuubi y el sentimiento que le daba no era nada placentero.

"Tenemos que alejarnos" dijo Hinata "¡AHORA!" gritó y todos saltaron hacia atrás.

" **Bijuudama"** dijo Naruto y lanzó la enorme bola de chakra hacia Orochimaru.

"Hasta que nos volvamos a ver... Naruto-kun" dijo Orochimaru y desapareció en una nube de humo.

" _Maldición... usó el Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de Convocación Inversa)"_ pensó Naruto mientras la Bijuudama conectaba con Kabuto y Kimimaro. Naruto salió de la barrera al instante y colocó una pared de tierra alrededor de su equipo.

BOOOOM.

Una gran explosión ocurrió en el campo. El suelo tembló como si hubiera un terremoto. La barrera morada no tuvo la fuerza para soportar una Bijuudama y en consecuencia fue destruida junto con Kabuto y Kimimaro. Una gran columna de fuego y humo se alzó por los cielos, envolviendo todo en oscuridad.

Cuando todo se calmara, Naruto vio hacia el campo de batalla y no vio evidencia de que Kabuto o Kimimaro o cualquiera de los Cuatro del Sonido siguieran ahí. Naruto y su equipo habían completado la misión con algunos bonos extras. Habían recuperado a Sasuke quien estaba atrapado dentro de la dimensión de Naruto, habían matado a cinco shinobi de Oto y sabían que Kabuto seguía 'vivo' gracias a que Orochimaru había usado el Edo Tensei.

Al final no había sido un mal día...


	35. Revelación y despedida

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

En otras notas. Este es el capítulo final de la primera parte. El siguiente será un breve interludio... y según los resultados de la encuesta podría tener o no un Lemon. ¡Sigan votando!

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ.

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado Parte 1**_

 _ **Arco 'Recuperación de Sasuke'**_

 _ **Capítulo 35: Revelación y Despedida**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

 **## Puertas de Konoha ##**

Tsunade, Mebuki y Jiraiya estaba de pie ante las puertas de Konoha a la espera del equipo de Naruto. Naruto había enviado un mensaje de que llegarían en cualquier momento y en consecuencia Tsunade estaba siendo acompañada por un par de ANBU listos para llevar a Uchiha Sasuke a detención hasta que fuera juzgado. Todos fueron cegados por un brillante destello amarillo. Una vez que recuperaran la visión, se enfocaron en los cinco shinobis parados ante ellos.

Todos se veían como si hubieran peleado una gran batalla. Solo Naruto y Hinata se veían como si pudieran seguir peleando. Los otros estaban sudando, con las ropas destruidas. Shikamaru parecía cojear un poco, pero todos los demás se veían bastante bien. Nada que una noche de descanso no arreglara.

"¿Dónde está el Uchiha?" preguntó Tsunade confundida. Por lo que había entendido la misión fue un éxito y Sasuke había sido atrapado.

"Aquí" dijo Naruto y usó el Kamui para dejar caer a Sasuke en el suelo.

"Gracias, Naruto-san" dijo Mebuki y Naruto solo asintió. Mebuki se le acercó lentamente a Sasuke con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Esto es por mi hija" dijo y lo pateó con fuerza en las partes nobles, haciendo que todos los hombres temblaran ante lo que vieron. Incluso Akamaru dio un quejido.

"¿Qué demonios sucedió?" preguntó Tsunade viendo hacia el humeante Uchiha que yacía inconsciente en el suelo. "No me digas que les dio problemas" dijo Tsunade apuntando hacia sus ropas y su estado en general.

"Orochimaru fue lo que sucedió" dijo Naruto y los ojos de Tsunade se ensancharon. Había enviado a dos Gennin y un Chunin completamente verde en contra de un Sannin. Gracias a Dios nadie murió.

"¿Lograron matarlo?" preguntó Jiraiya, pero Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"Usó una convocación inversa para escapar" dijo Naruto y Tsunade suspiró. Orochimaru de verdad era un bastardo escurridizo, pero encontraría su fin en algún momento. "Pero logramos matar a sus cuatro guardaespaldas de élite así como a uno llamado Kaguya Kimimaro, último del Clan Kaguya" explicó Naruto y Tsunade asintió.

"Otra cosa" comenzó Naruto y Tsunade le indicó que continuara. "Orochimaru cambio de contenedor y puede hacer sellos manuales de nuevo. Usó el Edo Tensei para traer de vuelta a Kabuto, quien estaba combatiendo contra nosotros y logré aniquilarlo, pero eso no detendrá a Orochimaru de volver a usar el jutsu" dijo Naruto y Tsunade volvió a suspirar y procedió a sobarse las sienes.

"No importa en este momento. ¿Puedes caminar, Shikamaru?" preguntó Tsunade y el otro asintió. "Repórtate al hospital para recibir tratamiento. Todos pueden irse. Naruto tenemos una junta de consejo para determinar el destino de Uchiha Sasuke" explicó Tsunade y todos asintieron. Se giró hacia Sasuke quien estaba siendo arrastrado con con una furiosa Mebuki corriendo detrás de los ANBU.

"Te veré en casa, Hinata-chan" dijo Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla y se marchó hacia la Torre de la Hokage.

 **## Sala del consejo ##**

Una vez que Naruto y Tsunade llegaran a la Sala del consejo, este se encontraba presente. Uchiha Sasuke estaba en medio del cuarto contenido por esposas y sellos supresores de chakra. A su lado se encontraba un ANBU protegiéndolo. Cualquier movimiento agresivo por parte de Sasuke y el ANBU terminaría su vida antes de que el juicio iniciara siquiera.

"El consejo está en sesión para determinar el destino de Uchiha Sasuke por el asesinato de Haruno Sakura" dijo Tsunade viendo con odio al Uchiha.

"¿Qué pruebas tienen de ello?" preguntó Sasuke sonriendo. Sabía muy bien cómo cubrir su rastro. La dejó como nada más que cenizas y como tal, no habría evidencia que lo atara al asesinato.

"Tenemos una acusación de la propia Sakura" dijo Tsunade.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Sasuke incrédulo. "Si está muerta ¿Cómo pueden tener una acusación?" gritó.

"Naru-chan" dijo Tsunade y todos rieron ante el apodo, mientras que Naruto solo suspiró. "la trajo de vuelta para que relatara lo sucedido" explicó Tsunade. Vio hacia el Uchiha quien empezaba a tener un ataque de pánico; la mirada de Tsunade claramente decía: 'Te tengo, bastardo'.

"¿Tienes algo que decir?" preguntó Tsunade, pero Sasuke permaneció en silencio. "Vamos a terminar esto de una buena vez" dijo Tsunade y se levantó de su asiento.

"Pido la ejecución de Uchiha Sasuke por el asesinato de Haruno Sakura. ¿Alguien en contra?" preguntó Tsunade, pero fue interrumpida.

"¡NO PUEDEN HACER ESTO. SOY UN UCHIHA. NO SE PUEDEN PERMITIR PERDER EL SHARINGAN!" gritó Sasuke mientras sonreía al pensar que eso los convencería. Tsunade solo lo vio con desprecio.

"Pareces olvidarte de Naru-chan" dijo Tsunade haciendo que los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharan. No era el último Uchiha y como tal podían permitirse el lujo de perderlo. "Y fuiste tú el que se condenó solo" dijo Tsunade y estaba a punto de iniciar la votación cuando fue interrumpida por Mebuki.

"Si pudiera sugerir una sentencia alternativa, Hokage-sama" dijo Mebuki con una sonrisa retorcida que hacía temblar a Sasuke, quien estaba considerando que la muerte podría ser mejor a lo que se avecinaba.

"Quiero que sus capacidades de manipular chakra sea destruidas y que pase el resto de su vida en prisión. Quiero que sepa que nunca tendrá su venganza en contra de su hermano mayo. Quiero que sienta la desesperación mientras se marchita lentamente y envejece, sabiendo que nunca pudo vengar a su familia" dijo Mebuki sonriendo e incluso Tsunade tembló. Esa era una sentencia despiadada, incluso peor que la muerte. Sasuke sería encerrado para siempre, sabiendo que su familia habría muerto en vano y que su asesino caminaría por la tierra libre.

" _No hay nada más peligroso que una madre furiosa"_ pensó Shikaku.

"No veo por qué no. ¿Todos a favor?" preguntó Tsunade sonriendo y todos alzaron las manos, con la excepción de Danzo, pero nadie daba un comino. "La sentencia será llevada a cabo de inmediato" dijo Tsunade y le dio una indicación a Naruto para que destruyera su red de chakra de inmediato. En esencia Sasuke sería un civil cuando Naruto terminara con él.

Naruto se levantó y caminó calmadamente hacia Sasuke con un rostro ilegible. Sasuke solo se quedó quieto y veía a su condenación acercarse hacia él. "¡ALÉJATE DE MI. NO VOY A CAER DE ESTA FORMA!" gritó Sasuke y se retorció para liberarse, pero no podía moldear chakra y las esposas eran demasiado fuertes para romperlas. No que fuera a ninguna parte si lograra romperlas gracias a los ANBU.

Naruto se colocó al lado de Sasuke quien temblaba de miedo y puso su mano derecha sobre su pecho y enfocó su chakra. Kanji comenzaron a diseminarse por el cuerpo entero de Sasuke hasta que lo cubrieron por completo. "Es el mismo sello que usé en Orochimaru durante la invasión" explicó Naruto y se giró hacia Tsunade quien asintió para que procediera.

"Eso podría doler un poco" dijo Naruto mientras hizo el sello del tigre con su mano.

"Activar" dijo y el sello comenzó a funcionar. Sasuke gritó por el dolor y rodó en el suelo. Naruto se tomó la libertad de retrasar la destrucción tanto como fuera posible para incrementar el castigo por sus acciones. Unos cinco minutos después, Sasuke dejó de gritar y simplemente quedó en el suelo respirando con dificultad. Si alguien lo veía a los ojos se podían ver completamente vacíos. La mirada de alguien a quien le había arrebatado toda su vida y era forzado a reconocer que nunca obtendría lo que deseaba.

"¿Puedes confirmarlo, Hiashi-san?" preguntó Tsunade.

"Lo confirmo. Su red de chakra está destruida. En este punto no será capaz de hacer siquiera un simple Bunshin" dijo Hiashi y Tsunade asintió.

"Jabalí" llamó Tsunade y un ANBU se arrodilló ante ella. "Lleva a Uchiha Sasuke y muéstrale su nuevo hogar. Asegúrate de que sea cálido y cómodo" dijo Tsunade con sarcasmo y Jabalí se inclinó antes de recoger a Sasuke y dejar el cuarto.

"Esta junta está terminada" dijo Tsunade y todos se marcharon.

 **## Departamento de Interrogación y Tortura de Konoha – Celda temporal – Prisionero: Uchiha Sasuke ##**

Uchiha Sasuke estaba sentado en la cama de su celda. Sasuke tenía una mirada inexpresiva en su rostro y estaba viendo a la pared como si esperara respuestas. "Estúpido hermano menor" escuchó Sasuke y se dio la vuelta solo para toparse con Uchiha Itachi parado enfrente de él con una mirada divertida en su rostro.

"¡ITACHI... TE ASESINARÉ!" gritó Sasuke e intentó romper las barras de hierro de su celda.

"Guarda silencio o haremos que lo guardes" dijo un ANBU desde el corredor. Sasuke vio hacia donde estaba Itachi solo para notar que no estaba ahí. Quizás la muerte habría sido mejor.

De pronto Sasuke escuchó un sonido y vio hacia el ANBU, el cual estaba desmayado y en el suelo. "Nos vamos, Sasuke" dijo una voz desde atrás. Sasuke se tropezó al ver una figura sentada en su cama. Llevaba una capa negra con nubes rojas, pero lo más característico era la máscara naranja con un patrón de espiral. La máscara tenía un agujero para uno de los ojos.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Sasuke mientras se movía hacia atrás lentamente.

"Lo explicaré luego" dijo Tobi mientras absorbía a Sasuke en su ojo y procedió a desaparecer de Konoha.

 **## Mansión Senju – más tarde esa noche ##**

De vuelta en la Mansión Senju, Naruto y Gaara estaban empacando mientras que Jiraiya los estaba esperando. Estaban a punto de irse a su viaje de entrenamiento que duraría por tres años. Incluso si Naruto les aseguró a todos que los visitaría regularmente y que traería a Gaara, todos estaban un poco cabizbajos.

Hinata también estaba triste. Naruto le dijo que vendría a visitarla a diario, pero no le parecía suficiente. Habían estado viviendo juntos por años y pasaban casi todo el día con el otro y en la noche dormían juntos, compartiendo la calidez del otro.

"No te preocupes, Hinata. Quizás si das todo de ti puedas unirte al viaje" dijo Tsunade y Hinata asintió lentamente. Naruto salió del cuarto con un gran rollo en la espalda y Gaara tenía uno igual sujeto a su calabaza.

"Supongo que es todo, Hinata-chan" dijo Naruto acercándose y abrazándola. "Te veré mañana, princesa" dijo Naruto y le dio un lento y apasionado beso. Los dos se separaron renuentemente cuando Jiraiya les dijo que quería llegar al siguiente pueblo antes de que fuera de noche.

"Hasta que nos volvamos a ver" dijo Naruto y los tres corrieron fuera de la Mansión Senju.

"Voy a extrañar al pervertido" dijo Tsunade limpiándose una lágrima.

 **## Guarida de Akatsuki ##**

Tobi llegó a su guarida y procedió a sacar a Sasuke de su dimensión. Sasuke cayó al suelo y se alejó lentamente del hombre que estaba enfrente de él. Sin chakra Sasuke sabía que no tenía oportunidad y que cualquier shinobi podría enfrentarlo y vencerlo.

"Relájate, Sasuke" dijo Tobi lentamente mientras movía sus manos hacia su máscara. "Cuido de mi familia" dijo Tobi al remover su máscara, solo para que Sasuke lo viera con gran sorpresa y se desmayara en el acto.

 **## Otogakure ##**

Dentro de Otogakure, Orochimaru y el recién convocado Kabuto estaban trabajando sin descanso en un laboratorio. En el medio de la instalación y conectados a varios cables y otros instrumentos se encontraba un tanque con lleno de un extraño líquido verde. Dentro del tanque se encontraba una especie de bola. Al juzgar por la sonriente cara de Orochimaru debía ser algo bueno.

Orochimaru estaba babeando por el prospecto de tener el Sharingan que tanto había deseado. Orochimaru solo veía mientras su nueva creación maduraba lentamente.

Durante su combate con Naruto, Kabuto había logrado extraer un par de ampolletas de sangre de Sasuke. Orochimaru, junto con Kabuto, habían creado una réplica perfecta de Uchiha Sasuke quien estaba madurando lentamente dentro del tanque.

"¿Cuánto será hasta que el contenedor sea viable?" le preguntó Orochimaru a Kabuto quien estaba ejecutando una simulación en una computadora cercana.

"Estimo que tres años, Orochimaru-sama" dijo Kabuto.

"Bien" dijo Orochimaru lamiéndose los labios.

 **## Guarida de Akatsuki ##**

Sasuke había regresado a la tierra de los vivos y contemplaba a la figura ante él. "Kai" Sasuke intentó usar su chakra, pero nada sucedió por dos razones. Primera, la persona enfrente de él no era una ilusión, y segunda, no podía manipular chakra desde un inicio, así que no podría romper la ilusión si se tratara de una.

"¿P-Padre?" preguntó Sasuke lentamente hacia la figura. La persona enfrente de Sasuke sin la máscara tenía cabello negro y corto que le llegaba a los hombros y ojos color ónice, con arrugas visibles debajo de ellos. "No puedes ser él... estás muerto" dijo Sasuke temblando. La persona enfrente de él no podía serlo y aun así lo era. Uchiha Fugaku estaba de pie enfrente de Sasuke viéndolo tranquilamente.

"Te aseguro que soy muy real, Sasuke" dijo Fugaku con su típica voz fría y carente de emociones.

"¿Por qué no volviste a Konoha si estabas vivo? ¿Por qué me dejaste solo?" gritó Sasuke. Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora.

"Lo siento, Sasuke, pero ninguna de esas cosas eran posibles. Lo explicaré todo así que solo escucha" dijo Fugaku y Sasuke asintió lentamente.

"Para empezar, _Itachi_ , no mató a nuestro clan simplemente para probar su fuerza como te dijo. Si alguna vez tuviera que pelear enserio en mi contra perdería. La razón por la que decidió matar a nuestro clan fueron órdenes. Somos Uchihas de élite. Merecemos controlar Konoha y regirla a diferencia de los Senju. Catorce años atrás convoqué al Kyuubi y el Clan debería haber tomado control de la aldea luego de que la confusión provocada por el ataque pasara" dijo Fugaku.

"Sin embargo, el maldito Namikaze me venció. Fue capaz de herirme y sellar al Kyuubi dentro de su hijo recién nacido, _Senju_ Naruto. Un par de años más tarde del incidente del Kyuubi, el Sandaime y sus consejeros sospecharon sobre el origen del ataque y decidieron investigarlo. En ese momento estábamos preparando un golpe de Estado para tomar control de la aldea. Decidieron planear a un espía dentro de nuestro clan y quién mejor que Itachi, quien era un shinobi pacifista. ¿Me sigues?" preguntó Fugaku y Sasuke asintió lentamente mientras procesaba todo.

"Itachi comenzó a trabajar como espía para el Sandaime, proveyendo información cada vez que nuestro clan se reunía. Sabía que no tendríamos oportunidad si la aldea estaba preparada para el ataque. Habíamos perdido el elemento de la sorpresa solo porque Itachi escogió a Konoha por encima de su propia sangre" dijo Fugaku rechinando los dientes. "Tuve que ingeniar una solución para salvar a nuestro clan y la única era matándolos" dijo Fugaku.

"¿Llamas una solución matar a todos?" preguntó Sasuke y Fugaku suspiró.

"Sasuke" comenzó Fugaku. "Nuestro clan está sano y salvo" dijo y Sasuke se congeló.

"¿A-A qué te refieres?" preguntó confundido. Todo esto estaba confundiéndolo y nada hacía sentido en este punto.

"Zetsu" dijo Fugaku y un shinobi similar a una planta emergió del suelo. "Este es Zetsu, un miembro de Akatsuki y mi siervo personal. Ve por un clon" ordenó Fugaku y Zetsu formó un clon blanco quien permaneció de pie esperando órdenes. Fugaku hizo una pequeña señal y el clon tocó a Sasuke y de inmediato tomó su forma.

Fugaku procedió a asesinar al clon, pero su forma y apariencia no cambiaron. "Estos clones son especiales. Pueden replicar la estructura de ADN de cualquiera que toquen e incluso si mueren esto no cambia. Ni siquiera el más habilidoso de los médicos puede distinguir la diferencia. Usé estos clones y reemplacé al clan entero con copias. Sus Sharingan son funcionales hasta cierto punto" explicó Fugaku.

"Entonces eso quiere decir que..." Sasuke no terminó y Fugaku completó la oración.

"... que todos están vivos y escondiéndose. Tu madre, tío, primos... todos" dijo Fugaku y Sasuke sonrió... tras lo cual volvió a fruncir el ceño.

"¿Entonces por qué me dejaron solo?" preguntó Sasuke en un tono bajo. Estaba feliz de que su clan siguiera vivo, pero qué haría eso de Itachi.

"Lo siento, pero no teníamos elección. Itachi decidió, en su gran misericordia, perdonarte mientras que arrasaba con el resto del clan. Mientras que los clones son a prueba de tontos, no están hechos para combatir. Son muy débiles y no podíamos arriesgarnos a dejar uno en tu lugar. De la misma manera nunca pudimos recuperarte de Konoha, crearía demasiadas sospechas" explicó Fugaku y Sasuke asintió lentamente.

"¿Qué hay de Itachi?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Ah sí... ese idiota" comenzó Fugaku. "¿Sabías que aprendí de Uchiha Madara y estoy trabajando en un plan diseñado por él?" preguntó Fugaku y los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon.

"¿Del abuelo de Naruto?" preguntó y Fugaku asintió mientras reía.

"Ese fue un giro que no me esperaba. Nunca dijo nada sobre tener un hijo" dijo Fugaku mientras suspiraba. "Durante mi tiempo como cabeza del clan solía tener un clon tomar mi sitio en Konoha para poder enfocarnos en nuestros planes fuera de ella. Una vez, Itachi me contactó pensando que era Madara. Me confió todo sin saber que estaba hablando con su propio padre" dijo Fugaku riendo. Itachi, el supuesto genio, fue engañado al final.

"Te harás cargo de él cuando el momento llegue. No puedo pensar en mejor castigo que hacerlo vivir con toda la culpa y remordimiento cuando de hecho nunca mató a nadie. Una vez que considere que eres lo bastante fuerte para vencerlo, te dejaré matarlo. Fue un traidor para su propio clan. Escogió a Konoha en vez de a su propia carne y sangre" dijo Fugaku con ira.

"No puedo hacer nada. No puedo manipular chakra" dijo Sasuke agachando la mirada.

"No tienes que preocuparte. Puedo arreglar eso con facilidad una vez que te inyecte algunas de las células de Zetsu. Incrementarán tu poder y arreglarán cualquier herida que puedas tener" dijo Fugaku y Sasuke sonrió.

"Entonces, Sasuke" comenzó su padre. "¿Estarás del lado de Konoha o de tu propia sangre?" preguntó.

"Estaré del lado de nuestro clan. Itachi pagaré y los UCHIHA se volverán a alzar".


	36. Un verdadero Dios asciende

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

Bueno, luego de casi dos semanas de no publicar otro capítulo por fin pude volver a tomar una computadora. En cuanto a la encuesta [redoble de tambores]. Gana el "Sí" por un aplastante 87% obviamente solo quieren ver la obra lo más parecido a la original (Sí, claro, pervertidos).

Aquí es donde se evidencia por qué la historia tiene el apelativo "Godlike". Sin más preámbulos los dejo con el capítulo.

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ.

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado Parte 1.5**_

 _ **Capítulo 36: Un verdadero Dios asciende**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

 **Cosas a saber antes del capítulo:**

 **Yoton (Liberación Yang):** basada en la energía física, la cual gobierna la vitalidad y puede ser usada para darle vida a la materia.

 **Inton (Liberación Yin):** técnica basada en la energía espiritual que gobierna la imaginación, puede ser usada para crear materia desde la nada.

 **Onmyoton (Liberación Yin Yang):** técnicas que combinan las dos anteriores.

Voy a cambiar el sello Yin de Tsunade a yang porque no hace sentido de otra forma. Tsunade usa el sello para incrementar la división celular y la liberación yang es responsable de la vitalidad, mientras que la yin de la creación. Tsunade no está creando nada ya que las células ya existen, solo está incrementando la velocidad a la que se dividen y en consiguiente curarse.

El Clan Senju nunca recibió una 'línea de sangre' del sabio. Mientras que todos pueden usar separadamente yang y yin, voy a hacer a los Clanes Senju y Uchiha especialmente habilidosos en usar yang y yin respectivamente. Los miembros del Clan Senju tienen cuerpos fuertes debido a su 'mayor afinidad' a la liberación yang, mientras que los Uchiha tienen la liberación yin para su Sharingan y genjutsu.

La liberación yang es la razón por la cual el Mokuton es tan único. Crea árboles que están de verdad vivos y no una copia. Hashirama combina tierra, agua y yang para 'crear' vida en los árboles que usa.

 **INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO**

¿Qué es un Dios? ¿Es un ser inmortal? Si eso es cierto, entonces podría decirse que cierto tipo de medusa podría ser considerada un Dios porque tiene el potencial para la inmortalidad. ¿Es un ser que lo sabe todo? Si eso es cierto, entonces los miembros del Clan Yamanaka pueden ser considerados dioses ya que tienen la habilidad de leer pensamientos y controlar las acciones de otros. ¿Es un ser que puede dar y quitar vida a capricho? Si eso es cierto, entonces Pain podría ser considerado un Dios porque puede dar vida a aquellos que han muerto recientemente. ¿Es alguien que puede estar en todo lugar a la vez? Si eso es cierto, entonces Naruto podría ser considerado un Dios usando sus clones y el Hirashin.

Existen diferentes religiones a lo ancho del mundo, pero en la nuestra un Dios es considerado alguien que puede estar en todos lados, que es omnipotente, que sabe todo, incluyendo los pensamientos de las personas, omnisciente y finalmente alguien que es todopoderoso. Con esos tres requisitos puede hacer lo que le plazca. Ahora... Naruto está a punto de alcanzar eso.

 **## Tierra del Hierro ##**

Dos años habían pasado desde que Naruto, Gaara y Jiraiya habían dejado Konoha en su viaje de entrenamiento. Hyuuga Hinata se les había unido hace poco ya que había finalizado su entrenamiento con Senju Tsunade antes de lo previsto. Hinata era un verdadero prodigio en la medicina, pero también en sus aplicaciones en el combate. Armada con su Byakugan, podía diagnosticar al instante cualquier herida o enfermedad que alguien padeciera.

Sus ojos parecían mejorar su control de chakra más allá del estándar de un shinobi ordinario. Su control de chakra y sus reservas estaban a la par de los de Tsunade, así como su conocimiento médico y fuerza bruta. Había recibido el Contrato de las Babosas de Tsunade ya que no tenía a nadie a quién dárselo, haciendo a Hinata la heredera y aprendiz de Tsunade.

Hinata había sobrepasado a Anko y Shizune en la creación de venenos. No era una gran sorpresa cuando crecías con un conejillo de indias en el cual podías probar todos tus venenos. El hecho de que el conejillo no muriera era una solo una ventaja. Naruto le agradecía a las deidades cuando notó que Hinata seguía siendo la dulce y amorosa muchacha que conocía incluso luego de entrenar con Anko. Naruto temblaba al pensar en la posibilidad de vivir con una Hinata 'estilo Anko'.

Naruto y Gaara habían avanzado con Jiraiya como maestro. Naruto podía superar a Jiraiya en términos de poder puro, pero no tenía el refinamiento necesario en otras áreas. Es por lo que a veces tomaban algunas misiones para poder obtener experiencia.

Actualmente se acerca el amanecer y Naruto, de dieciséis años (casi diecisiete), está caminando hacia el hotel en el que se hospedan luego de otro día de entrenamiento.

"Estoy en casa" dijo Naruto con una voz cansada. Hinata desvió la mirada de sus notas. Lo primero que se podía apreciar de los cambios de Hinata sería el diamante morado en el medio de su frente.

Hinata había crecido para convertirse en una mujer muy hermosa. Medía alrededor de 170cm y tenía una figura digna de una diosa. Tenía largas y tonificadas piernas, piel tersa y un busto bien desarrollado, alrededor de copa D en tamaño. Hinata había conservado su peinado al estilo hime, pero ahora su cabello le llegaba a la cintura. Los cortos mechones que encuadraban su cara permanecían, pero ahora le llegaban a los hombros. Ahora llevaba un atuendo que consistía en una chamarra de color blanco y azul con mangas largas, y bastante holgada, debajo traía una armadura de red y pantalones negros, así como sandalias del mismo color. La parte trasera de la chamarra tenía el símbolo del Yin Yang.

"¿Te sientes bien, Naruto-kun?" preguntó Hinata preocupada. Mientras que Naruto no mostraba signos externos de tener una enfermedad, ella era un médico entrenado y podía ver con facilidad que se sentía ligeramente mal.

"¿Algo anda mal?" preguntó Jiraiya haciendo que Gaara viera a Naruto con preocupación.

"No lo sé" dijo Naruto estirando su cuerpo. "Mi chakra se siente raro" dijo Naruto mientras liberaba una pequeña cantidad de este. Su chakra parecía inestable e incontrolable en esos momentos.

"Déjame darle una mirada" dijo Hinata y activó su Byakugan. Estaba sorprendida al ver moverse el chakra de Naruto. Parecía que tenía mente propia y estaba recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Parecía afectar sus músculos, huesos, pero también parecía concentrarse alrededor de sus ojos. "Estás en lo cierto, tu chakra está actuando raro. Recuéstate para darte un buen chequeo" dijo Hinata y Naruto suspiró.

"No me sien..." comenzó a decir, pero no logró terminar, simplemente cayendo al suelo inconsciente. Era extremadamente raro que alguien simplemente cayera de esa forma mientras hablaba.

"¡NARUTO!" todos gritaron y corrieron para revisarlo. Hinata fue la primera en llegar y estaba haciendo un diagnóstico con sus ojos intentando encontrar el problema. No lo entendía, su red de chakra estaba extremadamente activa, demasiado para alguien que se había desmayado.

Su chakra parecía cambiar y reescribir su red. "Atrás" gritó Hinata y todos dieron un salto hacia atrás justo a tiempo para evitar una pequeña ola de chakra que irradiaba del cuerpo del rubio. Su chakra, anteriormente de color azul oscuro, ahora era de color plateado, igual que la luna. Su capacidad de chakra parecía incrementar mientras este nuevo chakra era aparentemente más denso que el anterior. Su chakra se sentía pacífico, pero poderoso, sin ataduras, pero controlado.

Eventualmente el chakra se calmó y todos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio. Naruto gruñó mientras recobraba poco a poco la consciencia, pero se sentía algo rígido. Hinata podía ver su nuevo chakra trabajando a toda marcha sobre sus músculos. Lentamente abrió los ojos y todos jadearon. Sus anteriormente ojos azules, o rojo si usaba el Sharingan, ahora tenían un patrón de círculos en ellos. Sus ojos eran plateados con varios círculos concéntricos alrededor de su pupila, la que parecía haberse encogido. Los ojos de Naruto habían cambiado para convertirse en el Rinnegan, los ojos de los dioses. Los ojos del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, padre del ninjutsu.

" **Padre..."** Kurama y Shukaku susurraron desde las mentes de sus contenedores.

" _ **Habrá un día en el que todos sean llevados por el camino correcto"**_ pensó Kurama, recordando las últimas palabras de su padre. _**"¿Es Naruto?"**_ pensó Kurama viendo a Naruto quien estaba desmayado.

" _¿Es ese...?"_ pensaba Hinata al ver los nuevos ojos de Naruto.

" _Rinnegan"_ pensó Jiraiya completamente sorprendido. Es cierto que los había visto antes, pero no había visto cuando se activaban. Naruto abrió los ojos con algo de dificultad, solo para volver a desmayarse. Hinata se le acercó y lo revisó rápidamente, solo para notar que estaba dormido, pero tenía una leve fiebre. Hinata lo recogió y se lo llevó al cuarto que los dos compartían.

" _Por favor... que estés bien"_ pensó Hinata mientras se aferraba a su brazo y se sumía en un profundo sueño a su lado.

 **## Mente de Naruto ##**

Naruto despertó en su mente con Kurama viéndolo con curiosidad. Kurama seguía intentando deducir cómo era posible que Naruto despertara el Rinnegan. Los ojos de su padre, cómo es que Naruto lo había hecho era algo que ni siquiera comenzaba a entender. Por el otro lado, su padre siempre hablaba con enigmas cuando se dirigía a los nueve Bijuu.

"¿Qué sucedió, Kurama?" preguntó Naruto mientras se levantaba. Su cabeza parecía estar en llamas, no, todo su cuerpo parecía estarlo. Aunque no dolía se sentía algo incómodo.

" **Tsk"** resopló Kurama. **"¿Por lo menos sabes lo que has desbloqueado?"** preguntó Kurama y suspiró ante la cara de despistado de Naruto.

"Es lo que acabo de preguntar, bola de pelos. Lo último que recuerdo es hablar con Hinata-chan" dijo Naruto.

" **Acabas de obtener el Rinnegan. Los ojos de mi padre"** gritó Kurama y la quijada de Naruto se desencajó. Parpadeó... y volvió a parpadear mientras su cerebro se reiniciaba y procesaba las palabras que había escuchado. Rápidamente se acercó a un lago cercano que había creado cuando cambió el aspecto de su mente al de un sitio más acogedor.

De inmediato notó sus ojos. En vez del color azul oscuro o rojo sangre ahora eran un plateado oscuro con círculos concéntricos alrededor de la pupila. Vio alrededor y se dio cuenta que podía ver chakra en un nivel completamente diferente. Mientras que no con el detalle de un Byakugan, podía ser capaz de ver chakra en todos lados. Kurama tenía chakra rojo mientras que todo alrededor de él se veía de color plateado oscuro.

Naruto retiró chakra de sus ojos y notó que volvían a ser el Mangekyou y luego el Sharingan, hasta que volvieran a sus ojos azules. Naruto desbloqueó el siguiente nivel de sus ojos. El último nivel del Sharingan, el Rinnegan, los ojos de los dioses, que le pertenecieron al Rikudou Senin, padre de los shinobis.

El dojutsu más venerado en la existencia. De los tres grandes ojos, el Rinnegan era el más respetado y poderoso. Desde otra perspectiva, el Rinnegan parecía ser la evolución natural del Sharingan y como tal, en realidad solo eran dos grandes dojutsus. Aunque Naruto se preguntaba cómo es que ningún otro Uchiha los había desbloqueado.

"Mis ojos siguen cambiando. Justo cuando logro dominar mi Mangekyou otro sale de la nada" dijo Naruto suspirando. Incluso si estaba gustoso de este nuevo incremento de poder.

" **Mocoso ingrato. Mucha gente mataría solo para poner sus manos en esos ojos"** regañó Kurama al muchacho.

"Ya sé, ya sé" dijo Naruto moviendo sus manos en señal de derrota. "Entonces" comenzó en una voz cantarina mientras sus ojos cambiaban al Rinnegan. "¿Qué pueden hacer estos ojos?" preguntó Naruto ansiosamente.

" **¿Cómo podría saberlo?"** respondió Kurama.

"Dijiste que estos ojos le pertenecían a tu padre" dijo Naruto.

" **Sí, eso dije, pero eso no significa que alguna vez lo viera entrenarlos"** dijo Kurama suspirando. **"Conozco un par de poderes, pero el resto son desconocidos para mi"** explicó Kurama y Naruto asintió.

" **Solo sé que te dan control sobre todos los elementos, el Camino Deva y el Camino Preta"** dijo Kurama y Naruto estaba babeando. Solo el prospecto de tener afinidades a todos los elementos era lo bastante bueno para él.

"¿Caminos?" preguntó confundido.

" **Sí. El Camino Deva te permite controlar la gravedad y el Camino Preta te permite absorber chakra"** explicó Kurama y la quijada de Naruto se desencajó. Sus ojos eran lo mejor que le hubiera pasado.

"¿Dijiste que hay más?" preguntó ansioso de saber el resto.

" _ **Será mejor que no le diga sobre la convocación del Gedo Mazo... espero que nunca lo sepa... algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas enterradas por toda la eternidad"**_ pensó Kurama antes de pensar cómo responderle a Naruto.

" **Hay más poderes. La razón por la que lo llamaban Sabio de los Seis Caminos es porque tenía más de esos Caminos, pero solo conozco esos dos"** dijo Kurama y Naruto asintió.

"¿Por qué me desmayé?" preguntó Naruto intentando encontrar la respuesta.

" **Tonto. ¿Creías que el Rinnegan es un simple dojutsu en comparación con otros como el Sharingan o el Byakugan? ¿Crees que solo con el hecho de que tus ojos cambiaran ahora podrías usar así como así los cinco elementos?"** preguntó Kurama de manera retórica. **"El despertar del Rinnegan cambia el cuerpo del anfitrión para que puedan soportar su poder. Es la razón por la que ahora tu chakra es plateado, la razón por la que en estos momentos tus músculos están siendo reconstruidos para ser más fuertes que los de cualquier otro"** dijo Kurama y Naruto absorbió la información como una esponja.

"Lo entiendo, pero ¿cómo se activaron de pronto?" preguntó Naruto. "Quiero decir... no hice nada fuera de lo ordinario" dijo Naruto y Kurama lo estaba pensando.

" **Deberías revisar las bibliotecas de los Uchiha y Hyuuga. Podrían tener información sobre ello ya que ambos clanes usan dojutsus. En estos momentos puedo ofrecerte una teoría"** dijo Kurama y Naruto le indicó que continuara. **"Como sabrás, mi padre tuvo dos hijos, cada uno de los cuales heredó una parte de su poder. El mayor, Indra, inició el Clan Uchiha, mientras que el menor, Ashura, inició el Senju"** dijo Kurama.

" **Tanto Uchiha Indra como Senju Ashura tuvieron descendientes a través de los años, de los cuales se segregaron los Uchihas mestizos. Tu madre, Senju Kushina, y tu padre, Uchiha Minato, fueron los últimos de cada clan. El hecho de que obtuvieras el Rinnegan podría resultar del hecho de que la sangre de los Senju y Uchiha estén juntas en ti. Donde una vez fueron divididas en los hijos de mi padre, ahora están juntas en ti"** explicó Kurama.

" **Es irónico si lo piensas"** dijo Kurama riendo. **"Ambos clanes iniciaron con mi padre y parecen terminar contigo. Con Tsunade habiendo pasado su edad reproductiva ahora eres el último del Clan Uchiha y del Senju, último descendiente de mi padre, la última hoja de lo que una vez fue un poderoso árbol"** dijo Kurama en una voz triste.

"¿Si llego a tener hijos heredarán mi Rinnegan o mi poder será divido entre ellos?" preguntó Naruto.

" **Es una buena pregunta que solo el tiempo contestará. Incluso si estoy triste de ver la línea de mi padre reducida a un solo miembro, al menos ese miembro porta el poder que mi padre. Como dije... es irónico. Se siente como si todo debía terminar contigo, como si ambos clanes estuvieran extintos y el último miembro de ambos portara el Rinnegan"** dijo Kurama.

"Supongo" murmuró Naruto. "Pero aun no has respondido mi pregunta del porqué se activaron" dijo Naruto y Kurama lo volvió a pensar.

" **Partiendo de la premisa de que el Rinnegan es alcanzado a partir de la sangre Senju y Uchiha, es posible que solo se active cuando tu cuerpo madurara por completo. Momentos antes de que te desmayaras noté que tu chakra yin y yang parecían en perfecto balance con el otro"** dijo Kurama.

" **Velo de esta manera. Tu cuerpo era demasiado joven para igualar el poder de tu alma. A lo que me refiero es que tu chakra yang era más débil que el yin debido al hecho de que tu cuerpo seguía desarrollándose. Hoy debió haber marcado el punto donde ambas energías estaban balanceadas a la perfección, lo que llevo a la activación de tus nuevos ojos"** explicó Kurama y Naruto asintió luego de considerarlo.

"¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso?" preguntó Naruto sorprendido del conocimiento del zorro y su gran razonamiento.

" **Soy así de bueno"** dijo Kurama inflando el pecho y haciendo que Naruto se le quedara viendo. **"Vete... tu compañera te necesita ahora"** dijo Kurama y Naruto salió de su mente.

 **## Cuatro de Naruto y Hinata ##**

Naruto regresó de su mente y se encontró recostado en la cama. Vio hacia afuera y se percató de que la luna estaba brillando en el cielo. Vio hacia abajo para ver a Hinata dormir a su lado, aferrada a su brazo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Naruto apartó unos mechones del cabello de Hinata para poder contemplar su hermoso y angelical rostro. Fue entonces que notó lágrimas secas en sus mejillas.

"Hinata-chan" susurró Naruto acariciando las suaves mejillas de ella con sus manos. Se inclinó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente para hacerla despertar. Ella abrió lentamente los ojos, ajustándose a la poca luz del cuarto y notó a Naruto despierto y viéndola a los ojos.

"Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata entre sollozos y le dio un fuerte abrazo. "Estaba preocupada cuando te desmayaste así" dijo ella y Naruto solo devolvió el abrazo para asegurarle que no iba a ir a ninguna parte.

"Me conoces" dijo terminando el abrazo. Colocó su frente contra la de ella y fijó sus ojos en los de Hinata. "No me quedo caído por mucho" dijo viendo sus ojos llenos de amor. "Hablé con Kurama. Fue simplemente un subproducto de mi Rinnegan activándose. No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Me voy a quedar contigo para siempre" susurró Naruto y cerró la brecha entre ambos. Sus labios se rozaron suavemente al principio hasta que se convirtió en un apasionado beso. Entretanto Naruto estaba acariciando su rostro y sintiendo su suave y perfecta piel.

 **## ESCENA LEMON LEER A DISCRECIÓN ##**

Naruto y Hinata terminaron el beso y simplemente se le quedaron viendo al otro. Los ojos de ambos nunca se apartaron de los de su compañero, transmitiendo todo el amor que sentían por el otro. No había nada que pudiera separarlos, habían sido hechos para el otro, como el Yin y el Yang. Naruto abrazó a Hinata y rodó sobre la cama hasta colocarse encima de ella.

Hinata estaba levemente sonrojada y no tenía idea de cuánto le gustaba a Naruto verla así y riendo. Amaba cada aspecto de ella, su sonrojo cuando estaba apenada, su sonrisa, su risa... Amaba todo sobre ella, era perfecta para él. Hinata era una kunoichi muy valiente, pero lo que más amaba era su actitud compasiva hacia todos y en especial hacia él.

Naruto dejó de verla a los ojos y volvió a besarla. Los labios de ambos se rozaron, cada uno disfrutando de la calidad y suavidad de los labios del otro. Naruto lamió el labio interior de Hinata, pidiendo permiso para entrar, algo que ella le otorgó gustosamente y las lenguas de ambos chocaron. Ambos se encontraban tan enfrascados por la placentera sensación que no se separaron hasta necesitar aire.

Cuando lo hicieron ambos estaban jadeando por aire. "¿Te vas a quedar viendo?" preguntó Hinata sacando a Naruto de su ensoñación y haciendo que riera.

"Tal vez" respondió el rubio y la volvió a besar. Naruto comenzó a mover sus manos por la espalda de ella, hasta llegar a sus tersos muslos. De pronto cambió el beso y lo dirigió hacia el cuello de ella. Lentamente subió su mano, sintiendo cada pulgada del cuerpo de ella: su vientre, sus firmes pechos. Lentamente le desabrochó la camisa y la lanzó para que no estorbara. Debajo de la chamarra, Hinata llevaba una camisa de red y Naruto dudó en removerla.

Hinata lo notó y ella misma se inclinó para quitársela, quedando en nada más que un sostén morado. Los corazones de ambos corrían a toda marcha. Naruto solo se le quedó viendo. Ambos habían vivido juntos por unos años, pero aun mantenían cierto nivel de privacidad. Hinata se sintió particularmente valiente y tomó su mano y la colocó en su otro pecho. Naruto solo se le quedó viendo hasta que por fin se decidió a apretar suavemente el seno, arrancándole un suspiro a Hinata.

Los pechos de Hinata eran perfectos: firmes, redondos y de copa D. Naruto movió su mano a través de ellos, apretándolos con suavidad y sintiendo su suavidad y calidez. Naruto usó su pulgar para acariciar uno de sus pezones. Al escuchar un ligero gemido, Naruto se imaginó que a Hinata le gustaba y continuó con sus caricias. Mientras que Naruto jugaba con sus pechos, Hinata se encontraba ligeramente mareado. El sentimiento era increíble y solo quería disfrutarlo y saborearlo tanto como pudiera. Naruto nunca había tocado un par de pechos en su vida, así que decidió explorar un poco más. Colocó una mano en cada uno y los apretó al mismo tiempo, sacándole un gemido a Hinata.

Hinata frunció el ceño cuando Naruto soltó sus senos, pero la protesta duró poco ya que el rubio llevó su boca al pezón derecho de ella y comenzó a chuparlo, al principio suavemente, pero un poco más duro conforme se aclimataba.

Hinata lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y alzó su pecho por la nueva sensación. Se sentía en el paraíso y Naruto solo estaba trabajando con sus pechos. De pronto Hinata dio un jadeo cuando él cambio hacia el otro pecho y usó sus manos para no desatender al primero.

Hinata no quería ser la única desnuda de los dos, así que le dio un abrazo al rubio y dio la vuelta hasta que ahora fuera ella la que estuviera encima de él. "Eres el que tiene demasiada ropa ahora" dijo ella y Naruto no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Rápidamente se quitó la chamarra y la camisa, dejando su torso desnudo. Hinata se quedó contemplando su físico, sus amplios hombros, músculos y definidos pectorales. Hinata se inclinó y corrió sus manos por el cuerpo de Naruto, sintiendo sus músculos.

"Eres perfecta, Hinata-chan" dijo Naruto envolviendo su brazo alrededor de ella y volviendo a juntar sus labios en un beso lleno de amor. Una vez que se separaran, Una vez que se separaron, Naruto pudo observar perfectamente el cuerpo de Hinata. Incluso si ambos eran shinobis, el cuerpo de ella era perfecto. No había rastros de cicatrices u otras cortadas; su piel era tersa e inmaculada.

Hinata suspiró mientras Naruto comenzó a plantar besos rápidamente por todas partes, desde el cuello y descendiendo, besando ambos pechos y bajando hacia su vientre. Naruto Alcanzó su siguiente obstáculo: los pantalones de ella aun le cubrían de la cintura hacia abajo. Naruto vio hacia arriba, pidiendo permiso y Hinata asintió.

Naruto rápidamente le quitó los pantalones, dejándolo solamente en pantaletas moradas que hacían juego con el descartado sostén. Naruto acarició los muslos de Hinata y comenzó a besarlos hasta alcanzar la sección media y notó que la prenda estaba húmeda, casi al punto de volverla traslúcida. Hinata sintió la urgencia de cubrirse por pudor, pero no tuvo la oportunidad ya que Naruto le dio una pronunciada lamida a la tela de la prenda. Hinata no pudo contenerse y dio un gemido de placer.

"Estás muy húmeda, _princesa_ " dijo Naruto viendo a la cara de pena que tenía Hinata.

"C-Cállate" dijo ella entre alientos. Naruto solo rió ligeramente antes de quitarle la prenda con lentitud. Naruto le dio un buen vistazo al sexo de ella y se dio cuenta que estaba realmente húmedo por la excitación. El cuerpo de Hinata se tensó mientras Naruto se acercaba a ella, pero rápidamente olvidó el nerviosismo cuando la boca de Naruto se adhirió al sexo de ella. La espalda de Hinata se levantó de la cama cuando Naruto le dio una lamida más a su sexo.

Naruto notó que Hinata parecía temblar cada vez que la lamía y estaba feliz de poder complacer a su amada con un simple toque. La respiración de ella era pronunciada e incontrolable. Hinata extendió la mano de forma inconsciente y tomó el cabello del rubio, evitando que se moviera de su sitio e incluso jalándolo más hacia ella. Naruto continuó lamiéndola una y otra vez, escuchando los gemidos que inundaban el cuarto mientras lamía su entrada y clítoris e introducía su lengua en el sexo de ella. Todo era una nueva experiencia para Hinata y realmente le gustaba.

"N-Naru..." gimió Hinata mientras Naruto volvía a introducir su lengua y comenzaba a explorar. La lengua del rubio se movió dentro de su vagina, intentando alcanzar cada rincón. Sin aviso Naruto removió su lengua de su posición y se desprendió por completo de la zona. Naruto vio hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada de Hinata, nublada por el gran placer que sentía. Naruto lamió suavemente un pequeño conjunto de nervios, haciendo que Hinata gimiera con más fuerza. El rubio estaba feliz de haber colocado un sello para aislar el ruido o de otra forma serían los siguientes protagonistas de Icha Icha.

Naruto volvió a trabajar en el cuerpo de Hinata hasta que sentía que se percató que ella temblaba y asumió que estaba cerca. Hinata estaba perdiendo la cordura, apenas siendo capaz de pensar en estos momentos. "N-Naruto... v-v-voy a... oh Dios" no logró terminar y profiriendo un fuerte grito terminó. Sus caderas alzándose de la cama y tomando el cabello del rubio tan fuerte como podía mientras sentía los efectos del orgasmo. Hinata colapsó en la cama, respirando con dificultad y con sudor por todo el cuerpo, el que parecía brillar bajo la luz de la luna.

Hinata vio hacia abajo y notó el bulto en los pantalones de él. En realidad ya había visto a Naruto del completamente desnudo gracias a su Byakugan y sabía el tamaño que tenía. "Naruto-kun... t-te deseo" susurró ella.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Naruto. La amaba más que a nada y no quería presionarla de ninguna manera. Hinata simplemente asintió y rodó para colocarse encima de él. Hinata le abrió los pantalones y loas lanzó al suelo junto con sus boxers. Su miembro ahora estaba completamente expuesto.

Naruto envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y rodó para volver a ser él quien estuviera encima y se posicionó en su entrada. Vio hacia Hinata quien seguía acariciándole la espalda y comenzó a empujar. El rubio suspiró al sentir una barrera y sabía que no había manera de evitar lo siguiente, así que empujó con más fuerza, haciendo que Hinata temblara ligeramente por el dolor y enterrara sus uñas en la espalda de Naruto.

Naruto se inclinó y le dio un beso para intentar tranquilizarla y se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo que la cavidad era realmente apretada y a la vez lubricada. Hinata se sentía maravillosa por estar conectada de esta manera con la persona a la que amaba por encima de todo en el mundo.

Naruto seguía sin moverse, permitiendo que Hinata se ajustara a la intrusión. "Ya puedes moverte" dijo Hinata y Naruto asintió y lentamente salió de ella, solo para volver a entrar. La sensación era indescriptible para él, se sentía realmente apretado, húmedo y cálido. El rubio continuó con un movimiento moderado hasta que ella se ajustara por completo.

Naruto comenzó a incrementar la velocidad del vaivén de sus caderas "Ah... es maravilloso" dijo Hinata, su respiración tan agitada como la de Naruto.

"Eres perfecta, Hinata-chan" dijo Naruto mientras continuaba con sus embestidas, incrementando la velocidad cuando los gemidos de ella incrementaban de volumen.

"¡Más rápido!" ordenó Hinata y Naruto la obedeció, incrementando el paso. "¡Más fuerte!" dijo ella un poco después y de nuevo Naruto le obedeció, entrando por completo en ella y recibiendo un gemido de aprobación. Naruto podía escuchar su piel chocando en contra de ella mientras le hacía el amor a la mujer que tanto atesoraba y le dio un profundo beso para demostrarle su amor.

Naruto podía sentir el sudor sobre su cuerpo y al ver hacia abajo se dio cuenta que Hinata estaba en la misma situación. El calor en la habitación se había intensificado y los sonidos de los gemidos y los cuerpos chocando contra el otro eran todo lo que se podía escuchar. Naruto sintió las paredes de Hinata comenzando a contraerse alrededor de su miembro con más fuerza, lo que sugería que estaba cerca a su límite, así que el rubio incrementó la velocidad de sus embestidas, igualmente cerca de su propio orgasmo.

Hinata envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Naruto y sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio, jalándolo más hacia ella. "Naruto-kun... voy a terminar" gritó Hinata mientras alcanzaba su clímax. Al sentir sus paredes apretar con más fuerza, Naruto la abrazó con más fuerza y liberó su esperma dentro de ella. Hinata había usado un jutsu para asegurarse de no quedar embarazada aun.

Naruto se recostó al lado de ella, ambos respirando profundamente para recuperar el aliento. Naruto le dio un último beso. "Te amo, Hinata-chan" le susurró mientras la abrazaba.

"También te amo" respondió Hinata mientras Naruto tomaba las sábanas para cubrirlos y ambos se durmieron en los brazos del otro.

 **## FIN DE LA ESCENA ##**

 **## A la mañana siguiente ##**

Dentro del oscuro cuarto, unos cuantos rayos de luz se colaban a través de las ventanas y golpearon a Senju Naruto. El rubio comenzó a despertar y sintió que no había dormido mucho la noche anterior y sabía la razón mientras los recuerdos volvieron a él. Vio hacia su princesa la cual estaba abrazada a él con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro.

Naruto sonrió y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de ella. No importaba cuan despeinado estuviera de las actividades de anoche, seguía siendo una de las partes más hermosas de ella. Su cabello era tan suave y sedoso y él amaba sentirlo. Hinata comenzó a despertar al sentir a alguien acariciar suavemente su cabello. Al instante sabía que era Naruto y se acurrucó más contra él, suspirando de felicidad.

"Buenos días, preciosa" susurró Naruto y le besó la frente.

"Buenos días, Naruto-kun" respondió Hinata y suspiró alegremente.

"¿Buena noche?" preguntó Naruto inocentemente haciendo que Hinata diera una risilla.

"La mejor de mi vida" dijo ella trazando círculos en el pecho de él. Después de todo seguían desnudos y Naruto disfrutaba tener los pechos de ella presionados contra su cuerpo.

"Me da gusto" dijo Naruto y ambos se sumieron en un cómodo silencio, disfrutando la calidez de estar juntos.

"Eh... Naruto-kun" comenzó Hinata y Naruto hizo un ruido como respuesta. "Por favor dime que pusiste sellos silenciadores" dijo ella sonrojándose.

"¿Por qué preguntas?" inquirió el rubio en voz juguetona.

"Creo... que fui algo ruidosa anoche" murmuró Hinata entre dientes haciendo que Naruto riera.

"Fue el sonido más hermoso que haya escuchado y está reservado solo para mi, así que no te preocupes" respondió él y ella asintió. DE VERDAD no quería lidiar con Jiraiya si se enteraba que habían compartido algo más que el lecho la noche anterior.

" _Oh mierda..."_ pensó Naruto cuando escuchó risas dentro de su mente. Naruto palideció al reconocer la voz... había olvidado cortar la conexión con Kurama la noche anterior.

" **Estoy tan orgulloso, muchacho"** gritó Kurama desde su mente.

" _Por favor dime que no miraste"_ dijo Naruto.

" **Hice algo más que mirar... lo grabé"** respondió Kurama sonriendo como el zorro que era.

" _¿Por qué hiciste eso?... No tienes un género siquiera... ¿Cómo es que siquiera te excitas?"_ preguntó Naruto confundido. Mientras que Kurama tenía la personalidad de un macho no tenía ninguno de los órganos necesarios que la respaldara. Kurama era un Bijuu y no tenía órganos, huesos o carne, era solo chakra con una mente.

" **¿Y qué?... es material para molestarte"** respondió Kurama y Naruto sudó una gota.

"¿Estás bien, Naruto-kun?" preguntó Hinata al ver a Naruto perder la noción de sus alrededores.

"Sí... olvidé cortar a Kurama así que tuvimos audiencia" dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca y Hinata se sonrojó, pero no quería pensar sobre ello en estos momentos.

"Sabes" comenzó Naruto. "Jiraiya y Gaara probablemente están preocupados por nosotros. Hemos estado aquí desde ayer y ya es medio día" dijo Naruto y Hinata hizo una mueca.

"Cinco minutos más" dijo ella, haciendo sus mejores ojitos de borrego a medio morir.

"¿Qué tal si tomamos una ducha?" preguntó Naruto.

"¿J-Juntos?" preguntó Hinata aun sonrojada. Naruto solo la veía, no había pensado en ello cuando lo dijo, pero en ese momento le brillaron los ojos.

"¿Qué estás implicando, princesa?" preguntó Naruto en voz juguetona.

"N-Nada" tartamudeó Hinata y Naruto rió. Se quitó las sábanas de encima y recogió a Hinata de la cama, cargándola al estilo nupcial hacia el baño. Cuando terminaron de ducharse ambos podían decir que había sido el mejor baño que hubieran tenido en sus vidas.

 **## Afuera ##**

Jiraiya y Gaara estaban haciendo katas de taijutsu intentando mejorar las habilidades de Gaara cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse. Los dos detuvieron el entrenamiento para ver a Naruto y Hinata caminar juntos. Naruto parecía bien, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Naruto?" preguntó Jiraiya, pero Naruto solo hizo un ademán para sentarse a comer algo.

"No es nada. Todo lo que sucedió fue mi Rinnegan activándose. Estoy bien" respondió Naruto y Jiraiya suspiró aliviado y se giró hacia Hinata quien estaba tarareando una tonada mientras comía algo de pan.

"¡ESTOY TAN ORGULLOSO DE TI!" gritó Jiraiya mientras comenzaba a bailar alrededor de la mesa como un pollo sin cabeza.

" _Está loco"_ pensó Naruto al ver a su... padrino.

"¡POR FIN TE CONVERTISTE EN UN HOMBRE!" gritó Jiraiya mientras lloraba de alegría. Gaara se atragantó con su comida, Hinata dejó caer su pan y Naruto derramó agua sobre toda la mesa.

"¿Q-Q-Qué?" preguntó el rubio levantándose de su asiento.

"No intentes negarlo, chico" dijo Jiraiya cruzando los brazos. "Reconozco ese brillo cuando lo veo" dijo apuntando hacia Hinata quien estaba sonrojada y desviaba la mirada.

"¿Has escuchado de algo llamado privacidad?" preguntó Naruto, gritándole a su padrino.

"Entonces... dime" comenzó Jiraiya, lamiendo la punta de su pluma y tomando una libreta. "¿Cómo estuvo ella?" preguntó y la temperatura del cuarto bajó varios grados. Incluso Gaara dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Shukaku le dijo que corriera por su vida.

"Pensé que había dejado de ser un pervertido, Jiraiya-sama" dijo Hinata con dulzura. Jiraiya se giró y dejó caer su libreta mientras imploraba clemencia. Hinata le golpeó en la cara tan duro que el piso tembló. Jiraiya fue lanzado a volar y atravesó la pared del hotel, chocando contra el suelo de la calle y creando un cráter de un tamaño considerable.

" _Olvidé que baa-chan le enseñó a Hinata-chan su súper fuerza"_ pensó Naruto y se hizo la promesa de nunca hacerla enojar.

 **## Campo de entrenamiento ##**

Los cuatro terminaron de desayunar y salieron a volver a entrenar. Sin embargo una vez que estuvieran todos afuera se detuvieron y vieron hacia Naruto como si esperaran algo.

"Vamos a verlo" dijo Jiraiya y Naruto sudó una gota. El rubio canalizó su chakra en sus ojos y todos vieron en fascinación como los ojos de Naruto se convertían en el Sharingan de tres tomoes y luego comenzaron a girar hasta convertirse en el MSE. Cuando se detuvieron, Naruto canalizó más chakra a través de ellos y dieron cambiaron de color a plateado. Sus ojos comenzaron a girar y su pupila se encogió, formando varios anillos alrededor de ella.

"Aun no creo poder volver a verlos" dijo Jiraiya, comentario que hizo que Naruto se interesara, sus ojos parecían irradiar poder.

"Espera" dijo Naruto deteniendo a Jiraiya. "¿Otros?" preguntó Naruto sorprendido de que Jiraiya hubiera visto otros.

"Sí. Durante la Segunda Guerra Shinobi en Amegakure no Sato conocí a tres huérfanos de guerra. Uno de ellos se llamaba Uzumaki Nagato y tenía el Rinnegan. Era la razón por la que me quedé ahí durante tres años para enseñarles" explicó Jiraiya y Naruto asintió.

"¿Dónde está ahora?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad. Si lo que dijo Kurama era cierto, entonces era un miembro del Clan Senju y del Uchiha perdido.

"Muerto" dijo Jiraiya con tristeza. "Recibí un reporte de que no sobrevivieron la guerra a pesar de mi entrenamiento" explicó Jiraiya suspirando y Naruto asintió.

"De acuerdo a Kurama, el Rinnegan es alcanzado teniendo la sangre Uchiha y Senju en el mismo recipiente" dijo Naruto y Hinata alzó una ceja.

"Tiene sentido" dijo Hinata. "De acuerdo a la leyenda el Sabio tuvo dos hijos, cada uno de los cuales iniciaron los Clanes Senju y Uchiha. Es de esperarse que al unir ambas sangres obtengas el 'original'" explicó Hinata tomando en cuenta todo lo que había aprendido sobre biología.

"Aunque el tuyo es diferente" dijo Jiraiya llevándose una mano al mentón. "El Rinnegan de Nagato estaba activado de manera permanente. Nunca fue capaz de deshabilitarlo, mucho menos atravesar por los diferentes estados del Sharingan" dijo y Naruto alzó una ceja confundido.

"Extraño... por lo general el hecho de que no se pueda deshabilitar un dojutsu significa que el usuario no fue inicialmente su dueño, como el Sharingan de Kakashi" explicó Naruto, pero Jiraiya lo detuvo.

"¿Estás diciendo que alguien tomó sus ojos y le dio el Rinnegan?" preguntó Jiraiya confundido.

"No lo sé. Pero si no podía desactivar sus ojos entonces no le pertenecían" dijo Naruto. "Vamos a olvidarlo... no quiero sonar frío, pero está muerto" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya asintió.

"¿Tenía chakra plateado?" preguntó Naruto y Jiraiya alzó una ceja. "Mi chakra ahora es de color plateado en vez de azul" dijo Naruto y comenzó a liberar su chakra. En vez del usual azul, ahora su chakra era plateado, como el color de la luna.

"No... él tenía chakra azul como todos los demás" dijo Jiraiya y Naruto asintió, más convencido de que el Rinnegan de Nagato no le pertenecía.

"Entonces... ¿qué pueden hacer esos ojos?" preguntó Jiraiya. Lo único que sabía de esos ojos es que le permitían a Nagato ver chakra y usar los cinco elementos.

"De acuerdo a Kurama, sé que tengo afinidad a todos los elementos, puedo manipular la gravedad y absorber chakra. Hay algunas cosas más, pero Kurama solo sabe sobre esas" explicó Naruto y la quijada de Jiraiya de desencajó al escuchar sobre los otros poderes.

"¿Puedes mostrarnos la manipulación de la gravedad?" preguntó Gaara curioso.

"Lo siento, pero no sé cómo usarla" dijo Naruto sobándose la nuca y haciendo que Jiraiya suspirara. "¿Tienes papel de chakra?" preguntó Naruto y Jiraiya asintió, tomando unos papeles de sus sellos de almacenamiento. Le dio uno a Naruto quien canalizó chakra a través de él.

El papel de Naruto voló de su mano y comenzó a levitar en el aire. El papel se dividió en cuatro piezas idénticas, una de las cuales se convirtió en cenizas, la otra se encogió hasta formar una pequeña bola, otro se humedeció y el último se desintegró, probando que ahora Naruto poseía afinidad a los cinco elementos y al juzgar por el papel flotando, que tenía afinidad a la gravedad.

Analizando el papel Naruto estaba feliz de que la afinidad raiton permaneciera alta luego del cambio de su chakra.

"Parece que estás en lo cierto" dijo Jiraiya al ver el papel reaccionar. "Vamos a empezar con lo básico" dijo Jiraiya y tomó una hoja de un árbol cercano y se la dio a Naruto. "Canaliza chakra a través de la hoja hasta que se desintegre" dijo Jiraiya y Naruto comenzó a entrenar su elemento tierra. Luego seguiría con el agua ya que Hinata sabía cómo usarlo.

Naruto canalizó chakra a través de la hoja y la pobre fue vaporizada al instante. "NNNOOO" gritó Naruto.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Jiraiya confundido.

"Mi control se fue al demonio... pasé tanto tiempo trabajando con él" dijo llorando mientras que todos sudaron una gota por su actitud. Había despertado el dojutsu más poderoso conocido por la humanidad y por supuesto que iban a haber algunos cambios.

 **## Al día siguiente ##**

Estaba oscuro y se podían ver a Naruto y Hinata saltando de azotea en azotea. Sus objetivos eran las bibliotecas Uchiha y Hyuuga. La Mansión Uchiha estaba siendo protegida por ANBU en todo momento para prevenir que alguien robara jutsus u otra información. Mientras que el Clan Hyuuga tenía a sus propios miembros protegiendo la suya y con el Byakugan era difícil infiltrarse, pero Naruto y Hinata ya lo habían hecho una vez.

Su misión era encontrar cualquier información sobre el Sabio y su dojutsu, el Rinnegan. Rápidamente se acercaron al Clan Hyuuga, guardando las distancias de las paredes para no ser atrapados. Un par de ojos blancos y otros plateados eran lo único visible en medio del abrigo de la noche.

Naruto vio hacia el cielo y vio que no había nubes, podía ver el interminable número de estrellas brillando en el cielo. También notó que con su Rinnegan era capaz de ver la barrera esférica que rodeaba Konoha. Nunca había sabido que Konoha tenía una barrera tan sensible alrededor de ella, pero se imaginaba que era un secreto bien guardado.

Hinata usó su Byakugan para analizar los patrones de la patrulla de los cuatro guardias en las paredes del Clan Hyuuga. Era una pena que Naruto no tuviera su Mangekyou cuando habían entrado o de otra forma podría transportarlos justo a la biblioteca. Hinata notó que los guardias solo usaban el Byakugan cada cinco minutos para una revisión rutinaria.

Una vez que los guardias desactivaran sus ojos, Naruto y Hinata saltaron enfrente de un guardia. Lo último que vio fue un par de ojos rojo sangre. Naruto puso un genjutsu en el guardia haciendo a Naruto y Hinata invisibles para él. Si los otros guardias encontraban a este en el suelo, crearía alarmas y no podían arruinar esto.

Naruto los hizo invisibles y caminaron por los pasillos con facilidad y se infiltraron en la mansión. Naruto había recuperado la mayor parte de su control de chakra el día anterior, con un par de cientos de clones de sombras. Era interesante que su control se volviera incluso mejor de lo que era antes, permitiéndole incluso usar genjutsu con facilidad y haciendo posible que él, un Jinchuuriki, fuera capaz de usar unas cuantas técnicas de curación.

Ambos caminaron por las paredes y Hinata aun tenía el Byakugan activado. Naruto no podía ver a través de las paredes, así que se lo dejó a Hinata. Naruto usó el Kamui para permitir a ambos pasar a través de las paredes hasta que alcanzaran la biblioteca. Todos los rollos estaban protegidos para que solo el Byakugan fuera el único capaz de leerlos, solo otra protección para que nadie robara los secretos del Clan Hyuuga.

Naruto estaba cerca de las puertas, vigilando en caso de que alguien pasara mientras que Hinata usó un par de clones para leer a través de los rollos, bitácoras y registros. Hinata no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. En la biblioteca entera no había encontrado nada que no estuviera relacionado con el Byakugan. No había encontrado una referencia siquiera a ningún tipo de jutsu elemental.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza en señal de derrota ante la ceguera de su clan. La última vez que estuvo aquí solo habían venido por los rollos del Juuken, pero ahora que leía estos no podía creerlo. De hecho pensaban que el Byakugan era el dojutsu más grande de todos ya que todo en la biblioteca estaba relacionado con él. Iban a tener un crudo despertar cuando ella y Naruto implementaran el plan que estaban preparando por años, desde el exilio de Hinata del clan.

"Esto es un desperdicio de tiempo" dijo Hinata poniendo de vuelta los rollos. Su antiguo clan ni siquiera conocía de los orígenes del Byakugan.

"¿Algo?" preguntó Naruto en una voz baja, pero Hinata negó con la cabeza.

"Nada. Todo en la biblioteca es sobre el Byakugan. No hay nada sobre otros dojutsus" dijo Hinata y Naruto puso una mano en su hombro y ambos desaparecieron hacia la Mansión Uchiha.

 **## Mansión Uchiha ##**

Como la biblioteca Hyuuga había sido una pérdida de tiempo, Naruto y Hinata se acercaron a la Mansión Uchiha. Ambos se detuvieron a unos metros de las paredes donde podían ver a los cinco ANBU protegiendo el área.

"Ese es un sensor" dijo Naruto apuntando al que tenía máscara de dragón quien estaba completamente rígido. Mientras que Naruto y Hinata tenían excelentes habilidades de sigilo ya que ambos tenían un control de chakra casi perfecto, ni siquiera ellos serían capaces de pasar a un sensor. Los sensores podían percibir incluso la menor cantidad de chakra cerca de ellos.

"Tenemos que neutralizarlo" dijo Naruto y Hinata asintió.

"Tengo lo necesario" dijo Hinata tomando una senbon de sus sellos de almacenamiento de sus muñecas.

"¿Nuevo veneno?" preguntó Naruto riendo.

"Sí. Lo dejará durmiendo un par de horas y luego no recordará nada de lo que sucedió" dijo Hinata activando sus ojos. El sensor parecía haber sentido la activación de sus ojos, pero cayó al suelo cuando la senbon le dio en el cuello. El ANBU no escuchó un ruido o sintió nada. Al momento que la senbon se hundiera en su cuello el veneno se diseminó por su torrente sanguíneo, dejándolo completamente dormido.

Naruto pasó bajo tierra y apareció enfrente de cada ANBU poniendo a todos en un genjutsu. Para los ANBU nada había sucedido y seguían protegiendo el perímetro. Naruto y Hinata caminaron con calma hacia la mansión y se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca.

Los dos ya conocían la distribución de la biblioteca así que se dirigieron a la sección de historia. Ambos buscaron casi por una hora sobre cualquier rollo relacionado con el Rinnegan, hasta que Naruto encontró el que podrían estar buscando.

 **Historia del Sabio de los Seis Caminos**

 _El Sabio de los Seis Caminos, padre de los shinobis. Fue el primer humano capaz de manipular chakra, fue el salvador de la humanidad cuando tuvo que enfrentarse contra un abrumador enemigo. No mucho se sabe de él, pero sabemos que existió, vivió y murió como cualquier otro humano de hoy en día. Creo que deberíamos empezar a explicar por qué se convirtió en leyenda._

 _Hubo un tiempo en el que la humanidad parecía vivir en armonía sin ninguna guerra u odio. Pero ese tiempo fue breve ya que un día un enorme monstruo apareció de la nada, el Juubi como fue llamado más tarde. Esta criatura creaba tsunamis, aplastaba montañas y dividía continentes._

 _Se cree que el aspecto del mundo actual es un resultado directo de las acciones de esta criatura. Nada podía hacerle frente a su poder, la raza humana intentó pelear con ella, pero fueron derrotados humillantemente. Cuando toda la esperanza parecía estar perdida y todos habían aceptado su condenación, una nueva esperanza emergió. Un solo hombre apareció y enfrentó al gran Juubi por su cuenta. El combate fue brutal y destructivo, pero al final un solo hombre fue capaz de vencerlo y atraparlo dentro de sí mismo._

 _El hombre era el Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Durante el resto de su vida viajó por el mundo, esparciendo la doctrina del 'ninshu' o ninjutsu como es conocida hoy en día. Cuando su momento llegó, sabía que una vez que muriera la terrible bestia sería liberada sobre el mundo de nuevo y en ese momento no habría nadie para salvarnos de la criatura._

 _El Sabio hizo una decisión que cambiaría el destino del mundo para siempre. Dividió el chakra de la criatura en nueve entidades separadas que el mismo creó. Usando la energía yin creó los cuerpos de lo que hoy llamamos Bijuu y agregando energía yang, el Sabio les dio vida, convirtiéndolos en seres vivientes. Una vez que el chakra de la criatura fuera dividido en los nueve, creó la luna para atrapar el cuerpo de la criatura dentro de ella, encerrándolo por toda la eternidad._

 _Y así el gran monstruo fue derrotado por el Sabio y este murió. Este es el inicio de la historia del más grande héroe. La historia del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, la historia del primer mortal que alcanzó los poderes de un Dios._

" _Nada que no sepa... pero me pregunto ¿qué es eso de energías yin y yang?"_ pensó Naruto poniendo el rollo de vuelta en su sitio y siguiendo su búsqueda. Naruto continuó viendo más hasta que encontró otro pergamino polvoriento que al parecer era muy viejo y no era muy leído.

Naruto intentó abrirlo, pero el rollo no se inmutó. Naruto activó el Rinnegan y vio un pequeño sello aplicado en él. "Fuuin; Kai" dijo Naruto y el sello brilló antes de desaparecer.

 **El Sharingan**

 _El Sharingan, uno de los tres grandes dojutsus conocidos por la humanidad. La característica de los miembros del Clan Uchiha. Se dice que el predecesor del Sharingan es el Rinnegan ya que la leyenda relata que los Uchiha son descendientes del Sabio de los Seis Caminos._

 _Los ojos son rojo sangre con uno a tres tomoes negros. Dependiendo de qué tan maduro sea el ojo, alrededor de la pupila. El Sharingan posee muchos poderes: la habilidad de copiar cualquier tipo de taijutsu, ninjutsu o genjutsu. La habilidad de ver chakra, la habilidad de predecir los movimientos del enemigo y la habilidad de someter al enemigo en un genjutsu con solo un vistazo._

 _Sin embargo, algunos dicen que hay otro nivel en él. Algunos hablan sobre el legendario Mangekyou Sharingan. No mucho se sabe sobre este nivel o como alcanzarlo. Solo dos miembros lo han alcanzado: Uchiha Madara y su hermano menor, Uchiha Izuna. Con estos ojos, Madara fue capaz de combatir contra Senju Hashirama, líder del Clan Senju y poseedor del Mokuton. Ambos guerreros se hicieron frente y enfrentaron al otro en igualdad de condiciones._

Naruto continuó viendo a través del rollo que mostraba cómo usar el Sharingan y algunas técnicas de bajo nivel. Finalmente alcanzó el final del rollo y encontró un último jutsu con varias advertencias.

 _ **Izanagi:**_ _Kinjutsu Rango S._

 _Izanagi es el máximo genjutsu del Clan Uchiha. Cuando es usado el usuario remueve los límites entre la realidad y la ilusión dentro de su espacio personal. Hasta cierto punto le permite al usuario controlar su propio estado de existencia, pero solo durante el más breve de los instantes._

 _Mientras que el usuario permanece físicamente real en el combate, con esta técnica es capaz de convertir cualquier ocurrencia, incluso heridas o la misma muerte, en meras ilusiones. Cuando el usuario recibe una herida fatal, él o ella automáticamente desaparece como si fueran una ilusión y luego regresan a la realidad, físicamente ilesos._

 _Esta técnica está basada en la 'Creación de Todas las Cosas' de nuestro ancestro, el Sabio de los Seis Caminos. El proceso involucra la administración de energía yin, la energía espiritual que crea y da forma a materia desde la nada. Por otro lado se aplica vitalidad, la energía física que forma la base de la energía yang, el Sabio podía dar vida a la forma antes hecha con el yin._

 _Así, una técnica con el poder de convertir la imaginación en realidad nació, conocida como Izanagi. Mientras que es mucho más débil que la Creación de Todas las Cosas, puede ser usada por aquellos de sangre Uchiha con su Sharingan. Sin embargo, esta técnica viene con un gran costo. A cambio del breve control de la realidad que les otorga, el Sharingan que usó el Izanagi queda ciego. Por esta razón nuestro clan lo ha marcado como un kinjutsu._

Naruto leyó esto y sus ojos se ensancharon. Ya sabía que sus ojos eran poderosos, pero ser capaz crear desde la nada y darle vida... " _Asumo que es como naciste"_ le dijo Naruto a su compañero y este asintió.

" _El Sabio de verdad era algo completamente diferente. Ser capaz de dar vida está reservado para los dioses... no los mortales"_ pensó Naruto para sí, preguntándose si podría llegar a hacer eso con su Rinnegan. Mientras que los Uchiha se volverían ciego debido a no poseer el Rinnegan, en teoría Naruto sería capaz de usar esas técnicas al extremo sin ningún tipo de repercusiones negativas.

"Creo que tengo todo, Hinata-chan" dijo Naruto y ella asintió poniendo todo de vuelta en su lugar. Hinata hizo un último escaneo en la mansión ya que estaban a punto de marcharse.

"Espera" dijo ella al encontrar una especie de almacén debajo del salón principal. "Parece haber una especie de cuarto debajo del salón principal" dijo ella y Naruto alzó una ceja.

"Vamos a darle un vistazo" dijo el rubio y ambos salieron de la biblioteca y se dirigieron al salón principal.

"¿Dónde está la entrada?" preguntó Naruto y Hinata usó su Byakugan en busca de los alrededores, analizando la distribución del cuarto.

"No puedo encontrarla. El área entera está rodeada de chakra" explicó Hinata.

"¿Puedes ponernos directamente encima del cuarto?" preguntó Naruto y Hinata asintió. Ambos se detuvieron encima del cuarto.

"Está debajo de nosotros" dijo Hinata apuntando al suelo.

"¿Qué tan abajo?" preguntó Naruto y Hinata estimó la altura.

"Unos cinco metros" dijo ella y Naruto asintió. Naruto abrazó a Hinata y usó el Kamui para hundirse debajo del suelo hasta que alcanzaran el cuarto. Les tomó solo un par de segundos hasta que alcanzaran el suelo dentro del cuarto.

Todo el cuarto estaba oscuro e incluso Naruto y Hinata tenían dificultades aunque estaban usando sus dojutsus. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" dijo Naruto y lanzó una pequeña bola de fuego hacia las antorchas cercanas. Usó la técnica un par de veces más hasta que el cuarto entero estuviera iluminado.

Los dos vieron alrededor del cuarto y no tenía nada más que una mesa con muchas sillas alrededor de ella. Vio hacia la esquina. En el medio del cuarto se encontraba una piedra. La piedra estaba flanqueada por dos antorchas, y parecía ser vieja, muy vieja. Naruto aun tenía su Sharingan por haber usado el Kamui y lo usó para leer la tablilla.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Hinata confundida. "Esa tablilla está en blanco" dijo Hinata y Naruto alzó una ceja.

"Parece que solo el Sharingan puede leerla" dijo el rubio ya que podía ver texto claramente y comenzó a leerlo.

 _Felicidades por desbloquear el Sharingan, descendiente mío. El Sharingan, dojutsu de mi primogénito. Con él serás capaz de muchas cosas. El Sharingan básico tiene tres niveles. Con un tomoe..._

Naruto leyó de nuevo lo que el Sharingan era capaz de hacer, hasta que alcanzó la última sección de la tablilla.

 _Pero hay más. Mi primogénito parece haber desbloqueado otro nivel. Lo llamó... Mangekyou Sharingan. Con él, su poder es mucho más grande que el Sharingan normal. Con sus nuevos ojos es capaz de sadddme msklmdklñam klmcdskalñm cdmskda..._

Naruto quedó confundido al no poder seguir leyendo. La parte de la tableta parecía ser solo letras al azar. **"Intenta usar tu Mangekyou para leerla"** sugirió Kurama y Naruto lo hizo, no teniendo nada que perder. Naruto activó su Mangekyou y las letras al azar parecían reordenarse para formar frases y palabras coherentes.

 _Es capaz de usar poderosos ninshus y otros tipos de ilusiones mucho más poderosas que las provistas por el Sharingan normal. Con sus nuevos ojos es capaz de ver mejor y con mucho más detalle que antes. De acuerdo a él, desbloqueó sus ojos cuando estaba peleando con mi segundo hijo. Puedo decir... que sus batallas de entrenamiento parecen escalar y soy el que tiene que arreglar todo cuando terminan. Escribí esta tableta por petición de mi primogénito, quien quiere dejar algo para sus futuros descendientes, pero algo que solo ellos puedan leer._

 _También decidí escribir en esta tableta cómo empezó todo. Era dewdeowmpd demqkwmpdeqwm._

" _De nuevo esto"_ pensó Naruto suspirando. Decidió activar el Rinnegan para poder leerlo. Sorprendentemente todo el texto de la tablilla se volvió visible.

 _Era un tiempo de guerra. La humanidad estaba combatiendo constantemente, un interminable derramamiento de sangre que parecía no detenerse ante nada. Cuando alguien pensaba que la guerra se terminaba, esta volvía a iniciar. Mi madre, Kaguya Otsutsuki, buscó una forma de poner fin a la guerra y todo el dolor y pérdida de vida que esta traía. En nuestro hogar existía un árbol. Era un árbol tan magnífico y enorme que algunos lo consideraban un Dios. El Dios Árbol era mucho más grande que montañas. Nunca perdía hojas o envejecía, ni se marchitaba._

 _De acuerdo a nuestros registros, El Dios Árbol siempre había estado y nuestros registros datan de hace miles de años. De acuerdo a los rollos, cada milenio el árbol generaba una pequeña fruta. Mientras que los rollos decían claramente que estaba prohibido comer de ella, mi madre estaba desesperada por la guerra que se cernía sobre nuestras tierras._

 _Ella decidió consumir la fruta prohibida del Dios Árbol. Con ella, se volvió capaz de manipular chakra y le permitió terminar la guerra ella sola. Los años pasaron y la llama de la guerra nunca se volvió a avivar. Entonces yo, Hagoromo Otsutsuki, nací. Heredé el mismo poder que mi madre poseía y con ello, obtuve mi dojutsu, al cual llamé Rinnegan._

 _Los años pasaron y crecí. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, el deseo del Dios Árbol de reclamar lo que era suyo crecía también. El Dios Árbol decidió atacar a mi madre para recuperar su poder perdido. Eso fue lo que la gente comenzó a llamar el Juubi. Fue una brutal batalla, pero al final fui capaz de sellarlo dentro de mí, derrotándolo temporalmente._

 _Cuando alcancé mis últimos años, supe que una vez que muriera, el Juubi sería liberado y que no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Dividí el chakra del Juubi en nueve: Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki y finalmente Kurama. Una vez que terminara, sellé el caparazón del Juubi en la luna, la cual había creado con la técnica Creación de Todas las Cosas._

 _Si estás leyendo esto, entonces también portas el Rinnegan. Toma esto como un último deseo de mi parte: si existe guerra, encuentra una manera de detenerla. Puedo no haber crecido con la guerra, pero sentí sus efectos durante mis viajes. La guerra no trae nada más que muerte, dolor y sufrimiento a ambos lados, es un interminable ciclo de odio._

 _Buena suerte, descendiente mío._

Naruto permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos procesando todo lo que había leído. Sabía todo, cómo comenzó, por qué comenzó y el último deseo del Sabio. "Si existe la paz entonces la encontraré. No voy a fallar, te lo prometo, viejo" dijo Naruto levantándose con su Rinnegan brillando.

" _¿Sabías esto, Kurama?"_ preguntó Naruto a su compañero quien estaba en silencio.

" **Nunca lo supe. El viejo nunca nos dijo cómo empezó y siempre fue muy críptico con sus palabras"** respondió Kurama y Naruto asintió.

"Tengo todo lo que necesito" dijo Naruto poniendo una mano en el hombro de Hinata. "Vayámonos" dijo Naruto y los dos desaparecieron en un destello.

Naruto ahora sabía lo que quería hacer, qué necesitaba hacer, su meta en la vida. Traería paz a un mundo infestado por la guerra, rompería las cadenas del odio y llevaría al mundo a una verdadera paz como su predecesor deseaba.

 **## Seis meses después ##**

Seis meses habían pasado y Naruto se había inmerso en su entrenamiento con más ahínco que antes. Tanto Hinata como Gaara y Jiraiya le habían preguntado lo que sucedió al leer la tableta. Naruto solo respondió que sabía todo y que había encontrado la meta de su vida y no dijo más.

Mientras que los poderes del Sharingan parecían despertar durante un tiempo de gran presión para el usuario, el Rinnegan era completamente diferente. Los poderes del Rinnegan parecían despertar de forma natural para Naruto, al igual que respirar. Es la razón por la que Naruto podía usar los Seis Caminos. Cuando descubrió el Camino Animal convocó una gran criatura y Kurama se desmayó pensando que Naruto había convocado al Gedo Mazo desde la luna... pobre zorro.

Luego del incidente, Kurama decidió advertir a Naruto para que no convocara al Gedo Mazo por accidente. Kurama le explicó que algunas cosas eran mejor dejarlas en paz y no meterse con ellas.

En la primera semana de entrenamiento, Naruto aprendió la manipulación de la gravedad y cómo usar el Camino Deva. La siguiente semana descubrió el Camino Animal. Durante una lucha con Jiraiya descubrió el Camino Preta. Un mes más tarde descubrió el Asura y una semana después de eso, el Humano.

Durante una misión descubrió el último de sus caminos, el Naraka, o eso pensaba. Durante la misión una víctima inocente fue asesinada porque Naruto no lo logró alcanzar a tiempo. Naruto no sabía qué e sucedía, simplemente comenzó a hacer sellos manuales de forma automática, como si ya los conociera. Naruto desbloqueó el séptimo y último camino, el Camino Exterior, el cual le daba control a Naruto sobre la vida y la muerte. Con él, Naruto podía traer a quien fuera que hubiera muerto y también aprendió una nueva técnica.

Finalmente había entendido por qué el Sabio era llamado de los Seis Caminos. Naruto podía usar 'seis caminos', seis clones o cuerpos para que cada uno usara uno de los caminos.

Naruto descubrió el metal del que su abanico estaba hecho cuando él mismo creó algo de ese material. El metal parecía como acero, solo que más fuerte y ligero. Naruto al haber dominado todos los caminos comenzó a entrenar lo último: Yoton, Inton y Onmyoton.

"¿Crees que es correcto?" le preguntó Jiraiya a Naruto sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer. "Este tipo de cosas están reservadas para dioses, Naruto" le advirtió Jiraiya.

"¿Qué es un Dios, Jiraiya-sensei?" preguntó Naruto y Jiraiya fue sorprendido por su pregunta. "Si un Dios es alguien que puede vivir para siempre, entonces lo soy... si un Dios es alguien que lo sabe todo, entonces puedo serlo... si es alguien que puede estar en todos lados, entonces lo soy... y si es alguien todopoderoso... entonces soy un Dios porque no hay nada que no pueda hacer" respondió Naruto viendo hacia el cielo.

Naruto vio hacia abajo. En el suelo se encontraban cinco ampolletas llenas de sangre y un bucle del cabello de alguien. "No eres un Dios, Naruto" le gritó Jiraiya a su ahijado.

"Quizás lo soy... quizás no. No importa. Puedo hacer esto si lo deseo... es mi elección" respondió Naruto.

"Lo sé... solo estoy intentando advertirte que una vez que cruces la línea no puedes volver atrás. Mientras que tienes el poder debes hacerte responsable de su uso. Este no es solo un jutsu de Rango S que puedes usar. Esto es meterte con la vida y la muerte. Mientras que no me gustaría nada más que verlos de nuevo no puedes estar usando esto como si nada. Recuerda que hay un balance que debe ser mantenido" explicó Jiraiya y Naruto estaba pensando.

"Ya lo he decidido" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya se quedó en silencio. "Quizás es simplemente egoísmo o es necesario. Puedo pensar en tres razones del porqué debería hacer esto" dijo Naruto organizando sus pensamientos. "Uno... para evitar que Orochimaru los traiga de vuelta. Dos... todos sacrificaron sus vidas para proteger nuestro hogar. Tres... hice una promesa un par de años atrás" dijo Naruto.

"Mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya sonrió. "Pero" continuó el rubio y su maestro lo escuchaba "también es mi sueño traer paz al mundo. Mi ancestro murió soñando que el mundo que su madre creó perduraría" explicó Naruto y comenzó a mirar de nuevo al cielo.

"Mira a tu alrededor" comenzó Naruto. "Suna está en contra de Konoha por lo que sucedió durante la invasión. Iwa quiere vengarse por la Tercer Guerra Shinobi. La guerra es un ciclo interminable de odio y yo seré quien lo rompa. Si existe algo llamado paz seré el que la alcance. No me retractaré y no me rendiré... ese es mi nindo" dijo Naruto y Hinata y Gaara sonrieron por sus palabras.

" _Esas palabras..."_ pensó Jiraiya recordando el primer libro que escribiera jamás. "Si no puedo encontrar una respuesta para la paz... quizás te lo encargaré a ti" dijo Jiraiya alborotando el cabello de Naruto. "Vamos a hacerlo" dijo Jiraiya y Naruto asintió, agachándose en el suelo y tomando la primera ampolleta.

"Onmyoton: Banbutsu Sozo (Liberación Yin yang: Creación de todas las cosas)" dijo Naruto y comenzó a concentrarse en la sangre de la ampolleta. La ampolleta comenzó a levitar entre las manos de Naruto y su chakra incrementó mientras sus ojos brillaban. El vidrio se vaporizó al instante, dejando la sangre volando en el aire. El cabello de Naruto estaba moviéndose detrás de él mientras ejecutaba la técnica.

La sangre que seguía suspendida en el aire comenzó a agitarse. Toda la sangre parecía compactarse en una bola de color café. Naruto comenzó a mover sus manos y la bola comenzó a crecer y expandirse. Alrededor de Naruto, pasto y árboles crecieron del suelo y las plantas florecieron. Naruto estaba irradiando literalmente vida.

"Increíble" dijo Hinata sorprendida por lo que Naruto estaba haciendo. Naruto estaba creando vida de la nada. El pasto nunca se había visto tan verde y las flores tan hermosas. Esta... era la obra de un Dios.

La bola comenzó a hacerse más y más grande y le estaban creciendo cinco protuberancias. Naruto seguía enfocándose en ella, calmado y relajado. Naruto sentía que sus reservas de chakra apenas y habían sido tocadas. Kurama y Shukaku simplemente veían fascinados, presenciando por primera vez el verdadero poder del Rinnegan.

Dos de las protuberancias superiores se expandieron hacia afuera, alcanzando la longitud de medio metro. Las dos protuberancias de abajo continuaron extendiéndose más, alcanzando un metro. Al final de las protuberancias otras cinco más pequeñas comenzaron a crecer, las cuales eran de hecho los dedos de brazos y piernas. La última protuberancia parecía más redonda y resistente: una cabeza.

Naruto continuó su jutsu y todos veían fascinados mientras el rubio creaba un cuerpo humano desde la nada. La sangre era solo un mapa para que Naruto supiera el color de piel, si era una persona alta o baja y si era un él o una ella. El proceso comenzó a hacerse más lento mientras la piel tomaba un tono claro. Pequeño orbes de carne comenzaron a crecer en el área del pecho, señalando que era una mujer.

Cabello comenzó a crecer de la cabeza hasta que alcanzara la cintura de la mujer. De pronto el cabello se tornó rojo. El proceso se hizo aun más lento y todos podían ver a la mujer recostada en el pasto. Tenía una femenina y delgada complexión, piel clara y cabello rojizo.

Era Senju Kushina, madre de Naruto. El proceso terminó y el cuerpo comenzó a respirar lentamente.

Naruto se volteó para observar su trabajo. Enfrente de él estaba su madre, casi de vuelta a la vida. Casi porque aunque había creado su cuerpo, aun faltaba su alma.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Recuperación del alma" dijo Naruto mientras hacía sellos manuales. La técnica era una variación del Edo Tensei. Esta técnica recuperaría cualquier alma del mundo puro y la colocaba en un contenedor de la elección de Naruto.

Naruto podá controlar almas con facilidad gracias al Camino Humano conferido por el Rinnegan. Naruto atrapó su alma y la empujó lentamente dentro del cuerpo de Kushina. Kushina tomó una inhalación profunda y volvió a respirar con normalidad. La pelirroja comenzó a despertar y abrió sus ojos lentamente.

"Bienvenida, Kaa-chan" dijo Naruto ayudándola a sentarse y reajustarse a sus alrededores y su nuevo cuerpo.

"¿Naruto?" preguntó Kushina viendo enfrente de ella. Vio alrededor y se encontró con el pervertido, la novia de Naruto, Hinata, y un pelirrojo que no conocía. "¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó.

"Tranquila... te traje de vuelta. Necesitas tiempo para ajustarte al nuevo cuerpo" dijo Naruto y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. "Cumplí mi promesa" dijo.

" _Prometo que encontraré una manera de volver a unir a nuestra familia"_ sonrió Kushina al recordar cuando fue convocada con el Edo Tensei.

"Gracias, Naruto-kun" dijo Kushina abrazándolo y dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas. Naruto solo le devolvió el abrazo, feliz de tenerla finalmente de vuelta.

"Hay algunos otros que tengo que traer de vuelta. Solo siéntate y observa" dijo Naruto y Kushina asintió, sentándose y mirando a Naruto tomar un mechón de pelo.

"Onmyoton: Banbutsu Sozo" dijo Naruto y la quijada de Kushina se desencajó al ver los ojos de Naruto. Era el Rinnegan. Naruto volvió a hacer el mismo proceso y de nuevo era una mujer. Esta persona tenía piel pálida con largo cabello oscuro que le llegaba un poco más allá de la cintura y con patillas encuadrándole el rostro y llegando a sus hombros. Se veía casi como Hinata, su nombre era Hyuuga Hana y era la madre de Hinata.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó Hana al despertar. Naruto la ayudó a levantarse y se la acercó a Hinata quien estaba refrenando sus lágrimas.

"K-kaa-chan" dijo Hinata tartamudeando, apenas siendo capaz de contener las lágrimas. Hinata había sufrido mucho desde la muerte de su madre cuando Hanabi nació.

"Hina-chan" dijo Hana viendo a la chica, no, mujer enfrente de ella. Sentía como si se viera en un espejo. La mujer enfrente de ella le recordaba a su hija Hinata. "¿De verdad eres tú?" preguntó Hana y Hinata asintió, saltando y dándole un abrazo a su madre. "¿Cómo es que estoy viva?" preguntó Hana confundida y Hinata se sentó y comenzó a explicar todo lo que sucedió desde su muerte.

Naruto hizo el mismo procedimiento y trajo al resto de su familia: Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama y Uzumaki Mito. Ahora era momento de traer al último miembro de su familia: su padre, Namikaze Minato. Naruto creó su cuerpo y lo dejó en el suelo. Crear el cuerpo era fácil comparado a recuperar el alma de donde se encontraba.

Naruto creó una forma de recuperar su alma, pero solo funcionaría para aquellos que tuvieran el Rinnegan. Serpiente-Jabalí-Oveja-Conejo-Perro-Rata-Ave-Caballo-Serpiente. "Shiki Fuuin" dijo Naruto y chocó las palmas de sus manos para convocar al Shinigami, quien tenía el alma de su padre.

Naruto se giró para enfrentar al Shinigami. El rubio usó el Camino Humano e introdujo su mano en el estómago del Shinigami y recuperó la única alma que residía en él. El alma de su padre era libre de las garras del Dios de la Muerte. Naruto terminó el jutsu y colocó el alma en el contenedor de su padre.

Minato tomó un profundo aliento y abrió los ojos. "¿Pa-Padre?" preguntó Minato viendo a la persona enfrente de él.

" _Eso es raro... mi padre pensando que soy su padre"_ pensó Naruto. "Bienvenido, Tou-san" dijo Naruto y los ojos de Minato se hicieron grandes.

"N-Naruto" dijo Minato sorprendido de ver al hombre enfrente de él. Si de verdad era Naruto había crecido desde la última vez que lo vio.

"Soy yo, viejo" dijo Naruto riendo. "Ven" dijo Naruto y ayudó a Minato a ponerse en pie. "Te lo explicaré todo" dijo Naruto y todos volvieron al hotel para una explicación.

" _Con su ayuda... alcanzaré la paz"_ pensó Naruto mientras entraba al hotel. Tsunade iba a tener una gran sorpresa cuando volvieran a casa.


	37. Regreso a casa

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ.

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Capítulo 37: Regreso a casa**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

Era otro día hermoso en Konoha. El sol comenzaba a alzarse y dentro de la Mansión Senju se encontraba Tsunade despertando de su sueño. Tres años habían pasado desde que Naruto, Gaara y Jiraiya se habían marchado. Su aprendiz, Hyuuga Hinata, se les había unido casi un año atrás. Tsunade estaba muy feliz sobre el progreso que había hecho Hinata.

La muchacha era como una esponja. Todo lo que Tsunade le enseñaba, Hinata parecía aprenderlo casi al instante. La Hyuuga fue capaz de leer múltiples libros de diferentes temáticas y para la mañana los había aprendido. Cuando Tsunade le preguntó cómo lo hacía, Hinata simplemente dijo 'Kage Bunshin' y dejó a Tsunade completamente sorprendida.

Mientras que Hinata no podía hacer miles como Naruto, podía crear unos cincuenta clones, lo que era más que suficiente para leer un par de libros. Hinata había creado algunos venenos y ungüentos realmente poderosos, de hecho, Hinata había pedido permiso para abrir una pequeña tienda en la Mansión Senju para poder vender sus venenos y cremas sanadoras a cualquiera que las deseara.

Hiashi había sido un idiota al expulsarla del clan, desperdiciando a un diamante en bruto. No solo había descartado a una kunoichi realmente poderosa, sino que había desechado a su hija como basura. Cuando Hinata le había dicho la historia completa, Tsunade quería arremeter contra los Hyuuga. Al final Hinata logró calmarla con algo de sake... y un par de golpes Juuken. Cuando Hinata le dijo a Tsunade que ella y Naruto tenían un plan para el Clan Hyuuga, Tsunade simplemente sonrió. Los pobres idiotas jamás sabrían lo que los golpeó.

"Estoy retrasada" dijo Tsunade levantándose de su suave cama. Vio hacia el otro lado y suspiró. De verdad extrañaba al viejo pervertido aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta.

" _Deben regresar en cualquier momento"_ pensó Tsunade. La mansión entera iba a llenarse muy pronto.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" dijo Tsunade y tres clones aparecieron. "Vayan a la oficina y comiencen con el papeleo" ordenó Tsunade y los clones palidecieron, pero cumplieron con sus órdenes.

"Ahora a tomar un largo baño" dijo Tsunade dirigiéndose a la tina.

 **## Oficina de Tsunade ##**

La Tsunade original llegó a la oficina y se unió a sus clones para hacerse cargo del enorme papeleo que parecía reproducirse por cuenta propia durante la noche. Hasta este día seguía sin saber de dónde venían todos esos papeles. Claro que tenía que leer cada reporte de misión, pero la mayoría era de misiones que no requerían demasiada atención.

 _Reporte de misión: Capturar a Tora._

 _A las 1000 horas del día 10 del cuarto mes del año en curso, el Equipo Ebisu fue asignado a capturar al gato Tora. Tomó una hora para rastrear a nuestro objetivo, al cual encontramos en un pequeño callejón. Intentamos una aproximación sigilosa, pero Tora logró sentirnos mientras nos acercábamos y procedió a escapar de su posición._

 _Luego de una hora de perseguir al blanco, Sarutobi Konohamaru logró bloquear su camino y hacer que corriera a la derecha, donde Udon tenía una trampa preparada. El blanco fue capturado y el Equipo Ebisu procedió a llevarlo a la oficina de la Hokage, terminando así su misión._

"¿Por qué demonios tenemos reportes de misiones Rango D" preguntó Tsunade viendo al equipo de Ebisu parado ante ella.

"Creo que es para que los Gennin comiencen a practicar para cuando tengan misiones de más alto rango" dijo Ebisu.

"Y entretanto yo tengo que sufrir con todos estos reporte inútiles" gritó Tsunade haciendo un ademán hacia los papeles enfrente de ellos, haciendo que todos temblaran por el súbito incremento en su tono.

"Siempre puedes darle el sombrero a Naruto-nii-chan" dijo Konohamaru y todos se le quedaron viendo.

"Pensé que tú querías ser Hokage" dijo Moegi confundida.

"Claro. Naruto-nii-chan será el Rokudaime y yo seré el Nanadaime" dijo Konohamaru alzando el puño.

"Debe de volver en cualquier momento ¿no?" preguntó una voz de alguien que acababa de entrar.

"Abuelo" dijo Konohamaru saludando al viejo· Sarutobi Hiruzen había entrado al cuarto mientras fumaba su pipa. No parecía haber cambiado mucho en tres años. Aun tenía cabello y barba blancos y llevaba ropas de civil. Llevaba un haori café y debajo de él un kimono gris. Para cualquier otro podría verse como una persona común y corriente, algo debilitada por la vejez, pero estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Mientras que era viejo, el Sandaime seguía siendo realmente poderoso.

"¿Cómo va todo?" preguntó Hiruzen mientras su nieto le daba un abrazo.

"Bien, Hokage-sama" dijo Ebisu subiéndose las gafas. Ebisu era un... Jounin de Élite de Konoha. Aunque muchos dudaban de esto nadie realmente le prestaba atención. Era un sensei Jounin y como tal difícilmente recibía una misión con un rango superior al B.

"Y para contestar tu pregunta: Sí, Naruto-chan, Jiraiya-kun, Hinata y Gaara deberían de volver en cualquier momento" dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

" _¿Jiraiya-kun?_ " preguntó Hiruzen con una sonrisa.

"Sí. ¿Algún problema con eso... anciano?" preguntó Tsunade devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"No. Solo me da gusto que finalmente aceptaras al pobre hombre luego de todas las palizas que le diste" dijo Hiruzen riendo.

"Merecía todas y cada una de ellas" dijo Tsunade cruzando los brazos.

"Me hieres, princesa" una voz hizo eco por el cuarto. Todos se giraron para ver al espacio retorcerse en un patrón de espiral y Jiraiya en el medio del cuarto. "Pensé que me amabas" dijo Jiraiya fingiendo estar herido y limpiarse lágrimas que no estaban allí.

"Pervertido-kun" dijo Tsunade y saltó a los brazos de Jiraiya y dándole un gran beso. Ebisu salió volando contra una pared y se desmayó, producto de la pérdida de sangre al ver los pechos de Tsunade apretarse contra el cuerpo de Jiraiya. El viejo Hokage logró permanecer inmutable y simplemente veía la escena con una sonrisa. Le daba gusto que sus dos estudiantes por fin estuvieran juntos... incluso si les tomó más de un par de décadas.

El espacio seguía retorciéndose y de él surgió Gaara. El muchacho había crecido bastante y ahora era más alto, sobrepasando a Hinata y casi de la altura de Naruto. Llevaba pantalones negros, un par de lazos en cada pierna, una a unos centímetros de la cintura y la otra cerca de las rodillas. Vestía una capa carmesí con diseños de llamas en la espalda y el pecho, un estuche para armas de color gris en el frente, sostenido por una tira que pasaba por encima de su hombro izquierdo. Gaara había dejado de usar su calabaza en la espalda y comenzó a usar sellos especiales diseñados por Naruto para llevar su arena.

Los sellos eran diferentes de los de almacenamiento estándares. Mientras que los sellos de almacenamiento se activaban canalizando chakra a través de ellos, estos eran diferentes. Gaara necesitaba canalizar chakra para mantener el flujo constante de arena. Cuando quería detenerse solo tenía que cortar el flujo. Los sellos funcionaban como la puerta de una presa y al tener a Shukaku dentro de él, el suministro de chakra no era un problema.

"Gaara" dijo Tsunade y Gaara saludó a todos. La siguiente persona en salir de la espiral no era otra que Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata había crecido para convertirse en una mujer realmente hermosa. Medía 175cm y tenía una figura digna de una diosa. Tenía largas y piernas bien definidas, piel tersa y un busto bien desarrollado. Hinata había conservado el corte al estilo hime para su cabello, pero ahora lo llevaba a la cintura. Las patillas que le encuadraban el rostro seguían allí, pero ahora a la altura de los hombros.

"Tsunade-sensei, Hiruzen-sama" dijo Hinata saludando a todos con cortesía. La espiral parecía desvanecerse y la última figura que salió de ella se encontraba en el medio de la oficina. Esta persona medía 182cm. Tenía cabello rubio y puntiagudo a la cintura, con patillas a la altura de los hombros y que cubrían la mayoría de su ojo derecho. Llevaba pantalones naranjas y sandalias negras, también llevaba una camisa sin mangas con un peto de armadura sobre ella. A su espalda cargaba un abanico con tres tomoes rojo sangre a cada lado. Tenía una empuñadura con vendas alrededor de la base. La parte principal del arma era de color café y los bordes negros. Se trataba de Senju Naruto y había regresado de su viajo junto con Jiraiya, Hinata y Gaara.

"Hola" dijo Naruto sonriéndole a todos, quienes simplemente se le quedaron viendo. Tenían problemas creyendo que Naruto habría crecido para convertirse en el hombre que estaba ante ellos en solo tres años. Hiruzen podía sentir el aura que Naruto liberaba y le complacía saber que el rubio se había hecho más fuerte.

"Largo tiempo sin vernos" dijo Naruto sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.

"Naruto-nii-chan" dijo Konohamaru.

"Hola" dijo Naruto revolviéndole el cabello.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo, Naru-chan" dijo Tsunade abrazando a su nieto.

"Apuesto que eres mucho más fuerte" dijo Konohamaru.

"Sí... aprendí muchos jutsus nuevos" dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"Oh... enséñame alguno" dijo Konohamaru emocionado. La última vez que le pidió a Naruto un jutsu le había enseñado el Rasengan.

Naruto hizo un sonido mientras se llevaba la mano al mentón, pensando qué podría enseñarle. "Enséñame tu Rasengan" dijo Naruto.

Konohamaru puso las manos en un sello de cruz. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" dijo y un clon apareció. Los ojos de Naruto cambiaron para mostrar el Sharingan.

" _Ahora que ha crecido se ve más como él"_ pensó Sarutobi mientras reía y fumaba su amada pipa.

"Buena estabilidad y presión" dijo Naruto observando el Rasengan de Konohamaru girando en su mano. "Ya que usar un clon y el Rasengan tomaron solo una quinta parte de tu chakra, supongo que puedo enseñarte la siguiente versión" dijo Naruto y extendió su brazo. Konohamaru saltó por la emoción y le prestó atención a Naruto.

El chakra de Naruto comenzó a salir de su mano y a girar, formando un Rasengan perfecto, el cual comenzó a expandirse más y más hasta convertirse en un Oodama Rasengan. "Es solo un Rasengan" dijo Konohamaru decepcionado.

"Error. Es llamado un Oodama Rasengan y es alrededor de cuatro veces más poderoso que el normal.- Necesitas incrementar la cantidad de chakra mientras que mantienes la estabilidad y compresión" explicó Naruto y Konohamaru asintió. "¿Preguntas?".

"¿Por qué es plateado?" preguntó Konohamaru admirando la brillante esfera plateada de destrucción que giraba en la mano de Naruto.

"Bueno..." comenzó Naruto, no queriendo revelar la razón por la cual su chakra era de color plateado. "Algo sucedió durante el viaje de entrenamiento, lo cual convirtió el color de mi chakra en plateado" dijo Naruto y Konohamaru solo alzó los hombros, no queriendo insistir más.

"Gracias. Nos vemos luego, Naruto-nii-chan" dijo Konohamaru y se marchó con su equipo, dejando a Tsunade, Jiraiya, Gaara, Hinata y Naruto solos.

"Espero que se hayan hecho más fuertes" dijo Tsunade hacia los tres jóvenes enfrente de ella.

"Por favor... son tan fuertes que ya ni siquiera es divertido" dijo Jiraiya llorando falsamente. Él había tenido que trabajar y entrenar tan duro en su juventud y ahora unos mocosos de diecisiete años son más fuertes que él... no era justo.

"¿En qué rangos los estimas?" preguntó Tsunade. Ya tenía una idea bastante buena de Hinata, pero los otros dos eran un enigma.

"Hinata y Gaara están al nivel de un Kage. Hinata podría derrotarte, pero perdería en mi contra por no tener el poder suficiente" explicó Jiraiya. "Aunque esa chica puede ser mortífera con sus agujas y venenos, si no fuera por el Modo Sabio el cual puede contrarrestarlos me vencería" pensó Jiraiya.

"Gaara está al mismo nivel y puede vencerme si no uso el Modo Sabio" explicó Jiraiya.

"¿Y Naru-chan?" preguntó Tsunade y Naruto sonrió mientras que Jiraiya dio un bufido.

"No lo sé" dijo Jiraiya viendo al rubio.

"¿Cómo que 'no sabes'? Preguntó Tsunade confundida y perdiendo la paciencia con el pervertido, pensando que el pervertido le estaba tomando el pelo.

"Exactamente eso... ¿Cuál es el rango por encima de un Kage?" preguntó Jiraiya y la quijada de Hiruzen se desencajó. "El mocoso comenzó a compararse con los dioses... pero Hinata le sacó la idea de la cabeza" dijo Jiraiya y Naruto resopló.

"Era de esperarse. Después de todo... el ramen es la comida de los dioses" dijo Naruto riendo y Jiraiya solo sudó una gota.

"Bromas a un lado" dijo Tsunade.

"No lo sé, Tsunade-hime. Honestamente no lo sé. No tengo oportunidad en su contra, incluso usando el Modo Sabio a toda su capacidad. Quiero decir... nos enfrentó a mí, Gaara y Hinata y salió victorioso sin siquiera un rasguño" dijo Jiraiya y los ojos de Tsunade estaban a punto de desorbitarse.

"Eso no es posible" dijo ella con incredulidad.

"¿Puedes pedirles a tus ANBU que salgan?" pidió Naruto, pero Hinata se le adelantó.

"Ya me ocupé de ellos" dijo recogiendo sus senbon. Todos enfocaron chakra en sus oídos y escucharon suaves ronquidos provenientes del techo.

" _Maldita niña y sus venenos"_ pensó Tsunade suspirando. Hinata nunca había perdido una oportunidad para probar cualquier nuevo veneno que tuviera.

"Vamos a decir que mis ojos tuvieron una mejora" dijo Naruto y su Sharingan comenzó a girar hasta que apareció su Mangekyou. Sus ojos dieron un pulso y comenzaron a girar, encogiendo su pupila y formando varios anillos concéntricos alrededor de ella. Sus ojos se habían convertido en el último nivel posible, el Rinnegan, los ojos de los dioses.

"Rinnegan" dijo Hiruzen en poco más que un susurro, lo bastante fuerte para que lo escucharan.

"¡¿CÓMO DEMONIOS TIENES ESOS OJOS?!" gritó Tsunade. No podía creer que estaba viendo esos ojos, se suponía que no eran más que una leyenda, un mito.

"Estos ojos son alcanzados cuando mezclas la sangre Uchiha con la Senju" dijo Naruto y Tsunade se quedó en silencio, procesando la información. Naruto procedió a explicar las capacidades de sus ojos y cómo los había conseguido.

"¿Qué sigue?" preguntó Tsunade. "¿El Byakugan?" preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza.

"De hecho..." comenzó Hiruzen. "... si Naruto y Hinata tienen hijos sus dojutsus podrían combinarse" dijo el Sandaime y los dos se sonrojaron. Habían estado durmiendo juntos, pero comenzar una familia era un paso para el cual no estaban preparados.

"¿Algo más?" preguntó Tsunade pensando que las sorpresas se habrían acabado para este punto.

"En realidad sí" dijo Naruto y el espacio comenzó a girar. De sus ojos salieron seis figuras: Senju Hashirama, Senju Mito, Senju Tobirama, Senju Kushina, Namikaze Minato y Hyuuga Hana.

Tsunade parpadeó cuando vio a todos enfrente de ella. "¿Qué le dije sobre beber, jovencita?" le preguntó Mito a su hija quien tenía los ojos ensanchados.

"Demonios... creo que esta cosa es demasiado fuerte" dijo Tsunade tomando la botella al lado de ella. Al ver a la izquierda se encontró con Hiruzen en el suelo... babeando.

"Te dije que siempre fuiste demasiado suave con ella" dijo Tobirama cruzando los brazos y viendo a su hermano.

"De verdad tengo que dejar de beber" dijo Tsunade lanzando la botella a la basura.

"Eh... Tsunade" comenzó Jiraiya. "Todos son reales y están vivos" dijo y Tsunade se giró para ver a su padre, Senju Hashirama.

"¿Qué tal si le das un abrazo a tu viejo?" preguntó Hashirama abriendo los brazos. Tsunade hizo lo que una persona cuerda y sensible haría... se desmayó, azotando su cabeza contra el escritorio y haciendo que todos sudaran una gota.

"Eso salió bien" dijo Naruto y los otros no pudieron evitar reír.

 **## Una hora más tarde ##**

Hiruzen y Tsunade comenzaban a despertar. Abrieron los ojos pensando que lo que había sucedido no era más que un sueño.

"De verdad tengo que dejar de beber" dijo Tsunade hasta que vio alrededor de su oficina. Hinata estaba charlando con Mito y Hana, probablemente cosas de chicas. Minato estaba conversando con Tobirama... quién diría. El hombre que odiaba a los Uchihas por encima de todo lo demás estaba charlando con el hijo del propio Madara. Naruto midiendo su fuerza contra Hashirama, jalando una cuerda para ver cuál de los dos podía arrastrar al otro... solo que en vez de cuerda, Hashirama estaba usando madera, la cual estaba atada a una cadena de Naruto... un día cualquiera en Konoha.

Todos se giraron para ver a Tsunade, cuya frente había vuelto a chocar contra su escritorio y a Hiruzen cayendo al suelo. Todos sudaron una gota, pensando que tomaría otra hora hasta que despertaran... de nuevo.

Luego de unos cinco minutos ambos despertaron y esta vez lograron permanecer conscientes. "¡Explica!" ordenó Tsunade mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

"El verdadero poder de mis ojos me permite crear lo que quiera" dijo Naruto. "Los únicos límites son mi imaginación. Al usar la sangre que encontré en el laboratorio abandonado de Orochimaru unos años atrás, la combiné con las habilidades de mi Rinnegan para crear nuevos cuerpos para ellos. Luego traje sus almas del mundo puro y las coloqué en los cuerpos que había creado. Básicamente puedo hacer lo que desee. Puedo crear lo que quiera, revivir a quien quiera" dijo Naruto y Tsunade solo asintió.

"Pero voy a ser responsable con este poder. No puedo comenzar a traer gente de vuelta y evitar que todos mueran. Tanto como me duela tengo que dejar a la naturaleza seguir su curso" dijo Naruto con tristeza. Mientras que Naruto podía hacer lo que fuera, sabía que no era correcto. Si lo hacía estaría jugando a ser Dios, decidiendo quienes vivían y morían.

"Entonces, mocoso" dijo Tobirama, haciendo que se le hinchara una vena. "¿Vas a explicarnos por qué nos trajiste de vuelta? Dijiste que lo harías una vez que volviéramos" dijo Tobirama y Naruto suspiró.

"Todo comenzó diecisiete años atrás cuando el Kyuubi atacó Konoha" comenzó Naruto viendo a su padre y madre.

"Les ahorraré los detalles y les diré la versión breve" dijo Minato tomando aire y organizando sus pensamientos. "Todo comenzó cuando Naruto nació. La localización y hora del parto de Kushina fueron mantenidos como secretos. De alguna forma este hombre enmascarado logró averiguarlo y burlar a los ANBU y la barrera que yo había erigido. Dijo que era Uchiha Madara, pero yo conocía muy bien el chakra de mi padre y sabía que no era él, aunque de alguna forma se chakra se sentía familiar" dijo Minato.

"Se hace llamar Tobi" dijo Naruto y Minato asintió.

"Tobi parece tener la habilidad de usar el Kamui como Naruto, lo que significa que es un Uchiha que posee el Mangekyou. Tobi tomó a Naruto como rehén y me separó de Kushina. Entonces sacó a Kurama de ella y procedió a usarlo para atacar Konoha. Al final me enfrenté contra él y logré ahuyentarlo, sellando a Kurama dentro de Naruto" dijo Minato terminando su explicación.

"¿Alguien tiene idea de quién puede ser Tobi?" preguntó Tobirama, pero todos negaron con la cabeza.

"No... pero puede usar el Mokuton" dijo Naruto y los ojos de Hashirama se ensancharon.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritó Hashirama. "Nadie ha sido capaz de hacerlo además de mi. Además es un Uchiha ¿no es verdad?" preguntó Hashirama confundido.

"Yo soy un Uchiha y Senju, así que eso no importa. Aunque cuando sentí su chakra y al consultarlo con baa-chan concluimos que de alguna manera había implantado células de tu cuerpo anterior para obtener acceso al Mokuton" dijo Naruto y Hashirama se sobó la cabeza.

"El problema es que pertenece a una organización llamada Akatsuki. Son un grupo de shinobis de Rango S que están detrás de los Bijuu. Es la razón por la que los traje de vuelta... para ayudar a defender al mundo de este grupo, para darles una segunda oportunidad en la vida y para que Orochimaru no usara el Edo Tensei y los forzara a volver para cumplir con su voluntad" dijo Naruto y todos asintieron.

"Sigo sin saber quién es su líder" dijo Jiraiya suspirando ya que su red de espionaje no podía encontrar nada.

"¿Crees que podría ser Tobi?" preguntó Minato.

"No lo sé. Mientras que es muy fuerte, cada otro miembro de la organización también lo es y no tenemos una lista completa de sus miembros" dijo Jiraiya.

"Entonces... ¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Tobirama y todos se volvieron a Tsunade.

"Bueno" comenzó Tsunade reclinándose en su silla. "No creo que alguno de ustedes quiera el sombrero de vuelta ¿verdad?" preguntó Tsunade y todos negaron con la cabeza. "No puedo tenerlos corriendo por la aldea cuando se supone que están muertos" dijo Tsunade viendo con enojo a Naruto quien simplemente alzó los hombros.

"¿Qué propones?" preguntó Hiruzen con curiosidad y Tsunade suspiró mientras que reclinaba aun más su cabeza y se sobaba el puente de la nariz, pensando.

"Como dije... no puedo tenerlos corriendo por Konoha y no puedo ponerlos en ANBU" dijo Tsunade. "Pienso que podemos crear un nuevo grupo o división enfocada en hacerle frente a Akatsuki" dijo Tsunade.

"¿Cómo ANBU?" preguntó Naruto y Tsunade asintió.

"Una combinación entre ANBU y los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla. Sería un grupo integrado por la élite de los shinobis de Konoha. El objetivo primario sería combatir a Akatsuki y habrían algunas misiones de alto perfil" dijo Tsunade. "Claro que necesitarán llevar máscaras para no ser reconocidos" terminó Tsunade.

"Está bien y todo... pero nuestros jutsus tienden a notarse" dijo Hashirama pensando sobre su Mokuton. Minato y su Hirashin, Tobirama podía extraer agua de la atmósfera, Naruto usaba su Gunbai que era bien conocido y Gaara con su arena... todos tenían algo característico.

"Deja que sospechen... mientras no sepan con seguridad sus identidades es aceptable" dijo Tsunade y todos asintieron. "Senju Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Senju Hashirama, Senju Mito, Senju Tobirama, Namikaze Minato, Senju Kushina y Sabaku no Gaara. Serán parte de los Ocho Dragones de la Hoja. Solo responden al Hokage en turno. ¿Entendido?" preguntó Tsunade.

"Hai" dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

"¿Tenemos alguna clase de uniforme como los ANBU?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad. Los ANBU siempre llevaban pantalones negros, una camisa negra sin mangas y con un peto de metal sobre ella y una pequeña cuchilla en sus espaldas. El propósito de la vestimenta era hacer que todos se parecieran para no revelar sus identidades. Los ANBU a menudo tomaban misiones muy peligrosas y usaban máscaras que protegían sus identidades de enemigos buscando venganza contra el operativo, ya fuera dañándole a él o ella o bien a su familia.

Es la razón por la que Naruto no tomó el apellido Senju tan pronto. Si bien tener shinobis poderosos favorece la imagen de la aldea, tiene la desventaja de que, si algún enemigo quiere vengarse, saben exactamente a quien atacar.

"Quizás... déjame pensarlo y les diré a todos cuando regresen a casa" dijo Tsunade y todos asintieron.

"Naruto" dijo Hana atrayendo su atención. "No es que no esté feliz, pero no soy particularmente fuerte. ¿Por qué me trajiste?" preguntó Hana.

"Además del hecho de que haces feliz a mi princesa" dijo Naruto abrazando a Hinata, haciendo que esta se sonrojara y sonidos de ensoñación de parte de Kushina y Mito. "Incluso si Hinata fue expulsada de su clan, aun quiere ayudar a la familia secundaria y voy a asistirla en su sueño. Cuando terminemos con el Clan Hyuuga ambas casas serán una y tú serás la Cabeza del Clan" dijo Naruto y Hinata le dio un beso.

" _Naruto-kun es un buen hombre para ella"_ pensó Hana, sonriendo ante el par de tórtolos en el cuarto. Hinata estaba envuelta por el brazo de Naruto y él le sonreía. _"Ser joven y estar enamorado"_ pensó Hana al recordar a Hiashi.

"Saben que no los puedo dejar interferir en los asuntos de un clan ¿cierto? Tú eres la Cabeza de nuestro Clan, Naruto" dijo Tsunade en voz seria.

"Conozco muy bien las leyes" dijo Naruto. "Es por lo que no sabrán lo que sucedió hasta que sea demasiado tarde" dijo Naruto riendo y Hinata sonrió al pensar en sus maravillosos planes. Una vez que hicieran su movimiento el Clan Hyuuga entraría en razón, quisieran o no.

" _Pobre Hiashi"_ pensó Kushina al ver a los ojos de Naruto. El brillo era el mismo que cuando estaba planeando una broma. El hecho de que Naruto riera como un demente era más que suficiente prueba de que iban a lamentarlo. Kushina solo esperaba que el rubio no destruyera la Mansión Hyuuga... accidentalmente.

"Eso me recuerda" dijo Tsunade. "La Mansión Uchiha ahora te pertenece, Naru-chan" dijo Tsunade.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" preguntó el rubio confundido.

"Minato y tú son los últimos Uchihas en la aldea. Incluso si nunca fuiste parte del clan de forma oficial, la ley dice que mientras un Uchiha esté vivo, todas las posesiones, desde el dinero, hasta los jutsus y cualquier otra propiedad le pertenece" explicó Tsunade y Naruto suspiró.

"Tengo una pregunta" dijo Minato y Tsunade le hizo una seña para que prosiguiera. "¿Dónde vamos a vivir? La aldea sabe que Naruto vive en la Mansión Senju y si saben que mi casa estaba siendo usada crearía sospechas" dijo Minato. Como siempre era responsabilidad de Tsunade arreglarlo y la rubia maldecía su suerte.

"Tengo una idea" dijo Hashirama haciendo que todos le prestaran atención. "¿Por qué no vivimos todos en la Mansión Senju? Tiene cuartos más que suficientes para todos. Además es lo que siempre quise cuando fundé la aldea al lado de Madara; que los Uchiha y Senju coexistieran en paz y vivieran felizmente" dijo Hashirama poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Minato y Tobirama.

"Puede funcionar" dijo Naruto feliz de que su familia había crecido más.

"Ahora que eso está arreglado. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a almorzar?" preguntó Tsunade poniéndose en pie.

"RAMEN" Hashirama, Kushina y Naruto dijeron cruzando los brazos.

Minato solo rió por sus acciones. Parecía que había saltado una generación con Tsunade. "Típica actitud Senju" dijo Minato riendo y el comentario hizo que a Tsunade y Hiruzen se les ensancharan los ojos.

"Nunca te escuché hablar así" dijo Hiruzen viendo al Yondaime.

"Nunca le dije a nadie de mi padre, así que me guardé todos mis comentarios para no levantar sospechas" dijo Minato rascándose la nuca. "Pero ya que Naruto expuso su linaje no tengo que ocultarlo. Además es cierto. Por las historias que me contó mi padre sobre Konoha y los Senju siempre supe que eran ruidosos, temerarios y adictos al ramen, especialmente y cito 'Hashirama-baka'... sin ofender" dijo Minato riendo y a Hashirama le empezaron a temblar los ojos.

"Podrías haberme dicho" murmuró Hiruzen, pero Minato alcanzó a escucharlo.

"Está en lo cierto, Minato. Yo era tu sensei, incluso te tomé como mi aprendiz..." dijo Jiraiya y Minato suspiró.

"Fue una petición de mi padre. Me dijo que mantuviera mis ojos como secreto. Los activé cuando tenía cinco años de edad, para intentar salvar a mi madre. Cuando llegué a la Hoja comencé a esconderlos detrás de un genjutsu. Lo hice por tantos años que se volvió algo instintivo" explicó Minato. "La única persona que sabía sobre ellos era Kushina-chan y eso es porque mi genjutsu se desvaneció cuando mi Mangekyou se activó cuando ella fue secuestrada" dijo Minato suspirando y haciendo que la quijada de Jiraiya se desencajara.

"¿Tienes un Mangekyou?" preguntó Jiraiya y Minato asintió, canalizando más chakra en sus ojos hasta que comenzaran a girar y los tomoes se empezaran a mover. Dejaron de girar y sus ojos seguían siendo rojo sangre con cuatro flechas apuntando hacia el medio y uniéndose con un pequeño círculo alrededor de la pupila (NT: ver perfil de cr4zypt para las imágenes).

"¿Qué puedes hacer con esos ojos?" preguntó Hiruzen curioso.

"Lo normal. Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu y el primer estado del Susanoo. Nunca invertí mucho tiempo en entrenar mi Mangekyou. No podía usar el Hirashin mientras el Susanoo estaba activo y no fui dotado con el Kamui como Naruto" dijo Minato haciendo una mueca mientras Naruto reía.

"Si te hubiera dicho que mi padre era Uchiha Madara ¿me habrías dado el sombrero?" preguntó Minato con seriedad.

"No soy nadie para juzgar... pero lo más probable es que no" contestó Hiruzen con la verdad y Minato asintió.

"Lo mismo puede ser dicho de ti, Jiraiya-sensei" dijo Minato y Jiraiya asintió con tristeza. Mientras que procuraban no juzgar a alguien por las acciones de otro siempre habría decisiones tomadas de forma subconsciente, motivas por ser precavidos o simplemente por desconfiar de la persona.

"Todo está en el pasado, así que vamos a olvidarlo" dijo Tsunade y todos asintieron. "Sé muy bien lo que mi padre, tío, madre, hija y Minato pueden hacer. Sin embargo quiero verlos a ustedes tres en acción" dijo Tsunade apuntando hacia Gaara, Hinata y Naruto quienes alzaron la ceja.

"Juntos podríamos enfrentarnos a la aldea entera y ganar. Dos Jinchuurikis y una médico extremadamente habilidosa y con un gran poder" dijo Naruto y Tsunade lo vio con malicia en los ojos, haciendo que el rubio tragara en seco.

"Es por lo que voy a quitarles sus habilidades más poderosas y utilizadas, para que puedan comprobar de lo que son capaces cuando sus ases no están disponibles" dijo Tsunade frotándose las manos. "Gaara peleará sin arena, Hinata sin el Byakugan y tú no usarás el Hirashin, el Sharingan o superior" dijo Tsunade sonriendo malvadamente.

"Estamos dentro" dijo Naruto confiado. "¿Contra quién vamos a pelear?" preguntó el rubio.

"Tsunade-chan... ¿Crees que sea buena idea poner en un equipo a tres shinobis Rango S juntos?" preguntó Hiruzen. Un shinobi de Rango S era peligroso solo, pero agregar a dos más que eran capaces de trabajar en equipo... era devastador en contra de cualquiera que tuviera que enfrentarlos.

"Sí... les quitamos la mayoría de su poder y solo quiero verlos en acción" dijo Tsunade cuando escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta. "Entre" dijo Tsunade sin recordar a quienes ocupaban su oficina. Kakashi entró.

"Es bueno volver a verte, Kakashi" dijo Minato viendo a su estudiante. Kakashi alzó la mirada de su libro y vio a la persona que lo saludó... y cayó al suelo como un costal de papas.

"Debí haberlo pensado" dijo Minato sacudiendo la cabeza. Unos minutos más tarde Kakashi despertó y Tsunade explicó todo lo que había sucedido y el Jounin juró mantenerlo como secreto.

"¿Contra quién vamos a pelear entonces?" preguntó Naruto y Tsunade sonrió.

 **## Campo de entrenamiento 7 ##**

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Hiruzen y los Ocho Dragones estaban en el campo de entrenamiento listos para la batalla que iba a comenzar. De los Ocho solo Naruto, Gaara y Hinata no llevaban máscaras.

"¿A quién vamos a combatir?" preguntó Naruto, sabiendo que Hatake Kakashi era uno de ellos y que en estos momentos era un shinobi de Rango S. Nunca lo había sido por su baja cantidad de chakra disponible, derivada del Sharingan siempre activo. Pero ahora que puede activar el Sharingan a voluntad pudo alcanzar el nivel.

Tsunade apuntó hacia el horizonte y Naruto vio a varios acercarse. Se trataba de Mitarashi Anko, Uzuki Yugao, Kato Shizune, Momochi Zabuza, Yuki Haku, Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, Ebisu y Maito Gai.

"¿Qué rango tiene Haku-chan?" preguntó Naruto.

"Jounin de Élite" respondió Tsunade sonriendo.

"Entonces vamos a enfrentar a un shinobi de Rango S y nueve Jounin de Élite" dijo Naruto haciendo los cálculos en su cabeza e imaginando varios escenarios.

"¿Asustado?" preguntó Tsunade de forma burlona.

"No en realidad" dijo Naruto y esperó a que tomaran posiciones.

"Largo tiempo sin vernos, Kurenai-sensei, Haku-chan, Zabuza-sensei" dijo Naruto saludando a sus maestros y amigos.

"Oh... finalmente podré probar tu deliciosa sangre" dijo Anko saltando en el aire mientras que todos sudaban una gota.

"Escuché que te has hecho más fuerte, mocoso" dijo Zabuza y Naruto asintió. "¿Quiénes son ellos?" preguntó Zabuza apuntando a los enmascarados que iban a ver la pelea.

"¿No crees que si te dijera rompería el propósito de llevar una máscara?" preguntó Naruto retóricamente y Zabuza alzó los hombros, dejando las cosas así.

"Como les he informado a todos. Van a probar a Naruto, Hinata y Gaara. Cada uno de ustedes tienen habilidades especiales en los diferentes aspectos de combate" explicó Tsunade y todos asintieron. "Háganlo" dijo Tsunade al resto de los Ocho Dragones.

Minato, Hashirama, Tobirama y Hiruzen saltaron para alejarse de los combatientes y dejar un área amplia. "Shisekiyojin (Formación de los Cuatro Soles)" dijeron los cuatro y una gran barrera roja se alzó del suelo, atrapando a los combatientes dentro de ella.

"¿Por qué una barrera?" preguntó Ebisu.

"Para que no destruyan nada fuera del campo de entrenamiento" dijo Tsunade.

"Pero no tenemos jutsus lo bastante poderosos para eso" dijo Yugao confundida.

"Me refería a Naruto" dijo Tsunade. Yugao palideció al ver a Naruto quien sonreía como un maníaco.

"Las reglas son las siguientes. No arena para Gaara, No Byakugan para Hinata y no Hirashin, Sharingan o superior para Naruto. HAJIME" dijo Tsunade desde afuera de la barrera al ver a todos iniciar el combate.

"Entonces" comenzó Hiruzen "¿Quién crees que Ganará?" preguntó.

"Nueve Jounin de Élite y un Rango S contra tres Rango S. Parecen estar a la par" dijo Tsunade viendo al combate.

 **## Dentro de la barrera ##**

Los dos grupos se veían entre sí. Todos estaban parados en el mismo sitio que cuando empezó el combate, viendo a la oposición. La posición de Naruto era relajada, su respiración calmada y constante, él único movimiento era el de su cabello siendo movido por el poco viento y sus ojos azules veían a sus oponentes.

" _Que aura"_ pensó Yugao.

" _No está liberando chakra siquiera y ya estoy temblando... ponte bajo control, maldición... eres un Jounin de Élite por Dios"_ pensaba Ebisu. Naruto no estaba liberando malicia o chakra siquiera. Solo estaba ahí, parado e inmutable. Era como si supiera que iba a ganar, pero no era arrogante... era confianza en sus habilidades.

" _Ya estoy sudando y ni siquiera se ha movido"_ pensó Asuma. Eran diez shinobis de élite y un solo mocoso de diecisiete años los tenía congelados.

" _Delicioso"_ pensó Anko. _"Su sangre debe ser de la mejor calidad"_.

De pronto la mano de Naruto se comenzó a mover y todos se tensaron, listos para un ataque. Naruto hizo un sello y fue envuelto en humo. En su lugar se encontraba una chica desnuda con dos coletas. Tenía una figura despampanante y pechos de copa DD, con humo alrededor de ella cubriendo las partes más íntimas, pero no el suficiente para dejar nada a la imaginación.

"Ebi-kun" dijo Naruko en una voz sexy y haciendo una pose para el Jounin. "¿Tendrás algo de azúcar que me regales?" preguntó abriendo sus brazos hacia el Jounin. La reacción de Ebisu fue instantánea: se desplomó en el suelo con sangre saliendo de su nariz.

"Parece que tengo la primera sangre" dijo Naruto riendo por las reacciones del resto, tras lo cual liberó el Henge. El rubio recogió a Ebisu y usó el Kamui para ir al lado de Tsunade y dejarlo a su lado, inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre.

" _El niño es un genio... se deshizo de un Jounin de Élite con un Henge"_ pensó Anko sonriendo.

" **¿Quieres ayuda?"** preguntó Kurama al despertar de su letargo.

" _Eso no sería divertido"_ dijo Naruto.

Las manos de Naruto hicieron el sello del caballo y todos se tensaron. Tomó aire y dijo "Katon: Goka Mekkyaku (Gran Aniquilación de Fuego)" dijo mientras convertía el aire dentro de sus pulmones en fuego y le daba forma. Naruto lanzó una gigantesca muralla de llamas que cubría casi todo el campo donde estaban peleando.

" _DEMONIOS"_ todos los Jounin pensaron antes de que la mitad de ellos comenzaran a hacer sellos manuales.

 **## Fuera de la barrera ##**

"Ese... ese es el jutsu de Madara" dijo Hiruzen aterrado.

"Bueno... era mi padre" dijo Minato.

"Pero... ¿Quién se lo enseñó?" preguntó Hiruzen. Este jutsu era una de las razones por las que Madara era conocido. No podía ser copiado ya que Madara lo había refinado al punto de que solo necesitaba hacer un sello para ejecutarlo.

"Yo se lo enseñé. Vi a Madara-baka hacerlo muchas veces, así que le dije a Naruto lo que sabía y él dedujo el resto" dijo Hashirama.

"¿Tú le enseñaste?" preguntó Hiruzen lentamente.

"No es lo único que le enseñé" dijo Hashirama sonriendo y Hiruzen palideció, pensando sobre lo que su maestro podría haberle enseñado. Naruto tenía jutsus bastante poderosos bajo las mangas y con Hashirama como su tutor... solo esperaba que nadie muriera. Aunque claro, si alguien moría., Naruto podría traerlo de vuelta, así que... no había de qué preocuparse.

 **## Dentro de la barrera ##**

"Suiton: Suijinheki" dijeron Kakashi, Zabuza y Haku antes de lanzar un torrente de agua para convertir la muralla de flamas que estaba calcinando el suelo y dirigiéndose hacia ellos. El agua chocó con el fuego, pero no fue suficiente para apagar las llamas así que decidieron rodearse con agua para evitar recibir daños.

" _Tres jutsus de una naturaleza más fuerte contra uno solo y aun así tenía demasiado poder"_ pensó Kakashi mientras vapor comenzaba a esparcirse por el campo.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa" dijo Asuma tomando aire y exhalando una ráfaga de viento que esparció el vapor y devolvió la visión a los combatientes. El Jounin vio hacia sus oponentes solo para notar que no se encontraban por ningún lugar.

"Tsutenkyaku" dijo Hinata mientras caía del cielo con su pierna derecha levantada. Todos los Jounin se alejaron y Hinata azotó so tobillo contra el suelo, haciendo que explotara y formara un enorme cráter.

" _Me pregunto qué le hicimos a Tsunade-sama para merecer este destino"_ pensaba Kurenai.

"Dokugiri" dijo Shizune llenando sus pulmones de chakra y lanzando una niebla de veneno morado hacia Naruto, Hinata y Gaara.

"Fuuton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa" dijo Gaara antes de tomar aire y liberar una poderosa ráfaga de viento que se llevó la niebla.

"Konoha Goriki Senpuu (Gran Huracán de la Hoja)" gritó Gai mientras aparecía cerca de Naruto, girando. Naruto subió su mano derecha y atrapó la pierna de Gai, deteniendo su movimiento.

" _Lo detuvo... ¿con una sola mano?"_ pensó Gai con los ojos ensanchados. Naruto había detenido su pierna y luego chocó su propia pierna contra el suelo. Una pequeña pared de tierra se levantó del suelo, defendiéndolo de un par de senbon lanzadas por Shizune.

"Sen'ejiashu" gritó Anko y lanzó varias serpientes que envolvieron a Naruto y lo acercaron a ella. "Vamos a probar tu sangre" dijo Anko y Naruto sonrió antes de comenzar a brillar. Naruto explotó, haciendo que Anko se arrastrara por el suelo y destruyendo su gabardina.

La mano de Naruto salió del suelo justo detrás de Asuma, quien logró saltar hacia atrás a tiempo para evitarla. Asuma lanzó sus dagas imbuidas de chakra, pero Naruto simplemente se cubrió con su abanico, haciendo que cayeran al suelo. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" dijo Kakashi y le lanzó una bola de fuego a Naruto quien la espero sin moverse. Al momento que se acercara a él, Naruto abanicó con su Gunbai y la dispersó.

Oveja-Perro-Rata-Serpiente-Dragón. "Hijutsu: Mugen no Ame (Técnica Secreta: Lluvia Interminable) (1)" susurró Hinata antes de agacharse. Nubes comenzaron a formarse en el cuelo, cubriendo lo que una vez era un soleado y hermoso día. Un par de segundos más tarde unas pocas gotas de agua cayeron del cielo y pronto la lluvia se intensificó.

" _¿Lluvia?"_ pensaba Kakashi hasta que vio a Hinata ponerse en pie. _"Esta lluvia tiene chakra en ella"_ pensó Kakashi, preguntándose la razón por la que tenía chakra. Era generada de las nubes, no con chakra, así que no debería tener ni un rastro de este. _"Está absorbiendo mi chakra"_ pensó Kakashi sorprendido. Cualquier gota de la lluvia que lo tocaba absorbía un poco de su chakra, lo cual multiplicado por las miles de gotas de agua que caían... no podía ser nada bueno.

El agua comenzó a reunirse y a girar alrededor de Hinata, formando una especie de remolino. "Suiton: Suishouha" dijo Hinata y el agua embistió a los Jounin.

" _S-sacó agua del aire"_ pensó Haku sorprendida.

 **## Fuera de la barrera ##**

"Tomó agua del aire" dijo Tsunade. "Pensé que solo Tobirama-ojisan podía hacerlo. ¿Le enseñaste a hacerlo?" preguntó Tsunade.

"No. No se puede enseñar. Yo tengo una gran afinidad hacia el agua, es por lo que puedo tomar agua de cualquier atmósfera. Mientras que Hinata tiene una gran afinidad aun no está a mi nivel, así que encontró una manera de resolverlo. Usa un jutsu para crear nubes y eso hace que llueva. Al llover el aire se satura de agua y eso es lo que permite a Hinata tomar agua de él" explicó Tobirama.

"Sorprendente. De verdad encontró una debilidad para eliminar una de las debilidades de los usuarios Suiton sin gastar gran cantidad de chakra" dijo Hiruzen y Tobirama asintió.

"Cierto, si no hay agua, un usuario Suiton tiene que hacer agua de su chakra, lo cual gasta mucho. Gracias a este jutsu, Hinata es capaz de tomar agua del ambiente en una forma similar a lo que yo hago sin gastar mucho chakra" dijo Tobirama y Hiruzen asintió.

"Aunque no es todo lo que hace" dijo Tobirama, haciendo que el resto alzara una ceja confundido. "Mientras que la lluvia es generada de manera natural, Hinata puede reforzarla con su chakra lo que crea dos efectos adicionales. El primero es un efecto sensor: Hinata siente todo lo que el agua toca. De hecho este jutsu es similar al Byakugan, ya que aunque no permite ver chakra, permite sentir la posición de cualquier persona mientras estén en contacto con la lluvia" dijo Tobirama y los ojos de Tsunade se ensancharon. De verdad se había sacado el premio gordo cuando decidió entrenar a esa chica.

"El segundo efecto es mortífero. La lluvia devora chakra de lo que sea que toque, siempre que no sea el de Hinata o cualquiera de sus aliados. Mientras la lluvia cae, Hinata tiene agua que usar, conoce la localización de cada shinobi dentro de su rango y devora lentamente el chakra del enemigo. Hinata también puede absorber el chakra que robó la lluvia tocando el agua en el suelo" dijo Tobirama y Hiruzen dio un silbido. Ese jutsu empleado en un combate a gran escala, como en una guerra, podía cambiar el campo de batalla.

"¿Alguna desventaja?" preguntó Tsunade. El jutsu parecía demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

"Ninguna hasta ahora" rió Tobirama. "El único problema es que requiere un gran control de chakra. Tan alto que ni siquiera yo soy capaz de hacerlo" dijo Tobirama sacudiendo la cabeza. Hiruzen y Tsunade solo asintieron y volvieron su atención al campo de batalla.

 **## Dentro de la barrera ##**

La ola recorrió el campo de batalla, arrancando rocas del suelo y destruyendo árboles. Ya que había una barrera alrededor del campo de entrenamiento el agua no se dispersó y formó una pequeña capa en el suelo.

"Chicos" dijo Kakashi. "La lluvia está comiéndose poco a poco nuestro chakra" dijo y todos asintieron pensando qué hacer.

"¿Qué hacemos?" preguntó Kurenai preocupada ya que no tenía niveles de chakra muy altos.

"Estoy pensando" dijo Kakashi cuando sintió un incremento de chakra cerca de él. "ARRIBA" gritó.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu" Naruto y Hinata gritaron al mismo tiempo creando dos dragones de agua.

" _¿Qué?... Naruto nunca pudo hacer jutsus de agua de niveles tan elevados... el Rinnegan"_ pensó Kakashi haciendo sellos manuales y azotando sus manos en el suelo. " Doton: Doryuuheki" dijo y una pared de tierra se alzó para bloquear los ataques.

"Mkazuki no Mai (Danza de la Luna Creciente)" dijo Yugao mientras se generaban imágenes residuales por la gran velocidad que usaba. Debido a la lluvia Hinata podía saber exactamente cuál era la real y bloqueó su espada con sus dagas, haciendo que Yugao perdiera el balance. Hinata tomó ventaja de su error y le dio un golpe, haciendo que volara a los brazos de Anko. Quien la atrapó antes de que pudiera caer al suelo. Yugao tosió y comenzó a respirar con dificultad. Mientras que Hinata no la golpeó con toda su fuerza para evitar matarla, no iba a dejar a Yugao escaparse con una simple caricia.

"Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Muerte de Atadura del Árbol)" dijo Kurenai mientras preparaba su genjutsu. Enfocó su chakra e intentó atrapar a Hinata en un genjutsu cuando estaba ocupada intercambiando golpes con Yugao. Unos segundos después nada había sucedido. "Mi genjutsu no está funcionando" dijo Kurenai sorprendida.

"Es la lluvia" dijo Kakashi igualmente sorprendido de lo que veía con su Sharingan. "Necesitas liberar chakra en el aire para afectar a Hinata. La lluvia devora cualquier chakra en el aire, haciendo que cualquier genjutsu no creado por el Sharingan sea inútil" dijo Kakashi y Kurenai maldijo su suerte. Ahora era prácticamente un estorbo en la pelea.

"Necesitamos deshacernos de la lluvia" dijo Kurenai y Kakashi sudó una gota. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, ¿cómo demonios se podía detener la lluvia en primer sitio?

"Voy a intentar algo" dijo Asuma dando un paso hacia adelante y llenando sus pulmones de chakra. "Katon: Haisekisho no Jutsu (Pila de Cenizas Ardientes)" dijo y exhaló una nube de cenizas. La nube se esparció por el campo entero y Asuma hizo una chispa con sus dientes, encendiendo la nube en llamas. Naruto abanicó su Gunbai para evitar ser golpeado por las llamas y proteger a Hinata y Gaara.

"Hecho" dijo Asuma orgulloso mientras se sacudía las manos. La lluvia parecía haber cesado... hasta que comenzó a caer de nuevo. Sus ataques solo la habían detenido por unos momentos. "Esto apesta" dijo Asuma bajando la cabeza en señal de derrota.

"Raiton: Jibashi" dijo Naruto mientras sus manos chispeaban con electricidad. Naruto lanzó una ola de electricidad que se esparció por todo el campo usando el agua en el suelo como conductor. Algunos de los Jounin fueron alcanzados por el jutsu ya que no tuvieron tiempo para evadirlo.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa" gritó Asuma lanzando una ráfaga de viento para dispersar temporalmente la lluvia y alejar el ataque de relámpago con el agua.

"Esto podría funcionar" dijo Haku haciendo sellos manuales. "Hyoton: Tundra Helada" dijo y comenzó a reducir la temperatura considerablemente. Momentos después toda el agua comenzó a congelarse y la lluvia se convirtió en nieve, deshabilitando sus efectos.

"Gran trabajo, Haku" dijo Kakashi. Al bajar la temperatura Haku había logrado detener por completo el jutsu. "Demonios... hace mucho frío" dijo Kakashi temblando. Ahora no sabía que era peor: la lluvia o congelarse el trasero.

"Yugao, detrás de ti" gritó Kurenai mientras Hinata aparecía detrás de Yugao y le dio un golpe en la espalda. Yugao cayó hacia adelante, produciendo un fuerte ruido al golpear contra el suelo. Naruto usó el Kamui para dejarla al lado de Tsunade para ser curada.

"Makyo Hyosho (Espejos de Hielo Demoníacos)" dijo Haku en voz queda y el suelo entero se convirtió en hielo reflejando. El hielo cubrió todo el campo de entrenamiento. "Hyoton: Paso de Hielo" dijo y desapareció en el suelo.

Haku apareció detrás de Naruto y le lanzó un par de senbon. Naruto alzó su Gunbai para bloquearlo y al hacerlo saltó hacia atrás para evitar una lluvia de agujas lanzadas desde otra posición. _"Haku-chan mejoró su jutsu. Ahora es capaz de moverse a través de los espejos en el suelo, apareciendo en cualquier lugar del campo de batalla. Con el nivel de control adecuado puede volverse tan letal como mi Hirashin"_ pensó Naruto. Al parecer Haku se había convertido en una poderosa kunoichi.

" _Sin embargo"_ pensó Naruto tomando aire y extendiendo sus sentidos. Haku salió de otro sitio, pero Naruto ya esperaba el golpe y flexionó su brazo derecho hacia adelante, lanzando cadenas hacia Haku. La cadena envolvió sus piernas y brazos, inmovilizándola. _"Tu jutsu no es instantáneo, por lo que puedo sentir de dónde vas a salir"_ pensó Naruto. Cada jutsu tenía una debilidad... solo tenías que encontrarla.

" _Al parecer mis cadenas no son la excepción"_ pensó Naruto sorprendido al ver a Haku liberar chakra de hielo hacia las cadenas. Las cadenas comenzaron a quebrarse ya que el hielo las estaba haciendo frágiles. Afortunadamente para Naruto, Hinata se dio cuenta a tiempo y apareció al lado de Haku, dándole un golpe Juuken y noqueándola.

"Y aquí viene la lluvia" dijo Kakashi. Con Haku fuera, la temperatura volvía a la normalidad y la nieve se convirtió en agua una vez más.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" dijo Anko azotando su mano en el suelo. Una serpiente café gigantesca apareció y Anko estaba parada encima de su cabeza.

"Konoha Kigansho (Triturador de Rocas de la Hoja)" dijo Gai apareciendo detrás de Naruto con Zabuza detrás de él, preparado para decapitar al rubio. La cabeza de Naruto se separó de sus hombros por la espada de Zabuza y al mismo tiempo Gai le daba un codazo en la espalda al rubio. Naruto explotó liberando chakra raiton hacia ambos shinobis y haciendo que estos saltaran hacia atrás, temblando ligeramente por la electricidad.

Naruto lanzó sus cadenas hacia la serpiente, haciendo que la envolvieran. "Fuuton: Shinkuuha" dijo Gaara llenando sus pulmones de chakra y liberando varias cuchillas de viento que cortaron a la serpiente en trozos y haciendo que desapareciera.

"Estoy f-fuera" dijo Anko cayendo al suelo de cara, con muy poco chakra restante. Convocar a la serpiente era su último movimiento. Con la lluvia drenando el chakra de todos era un milagro que fuera la primera en sucumbir ante ella.

"Esto no va nada bien" dijo Kurenai respirando con dificultad. Todo lo que les lanzaban podían bloquearlo o desviarlo con facilidad, ni siquiera usando sus mejores armas. La lluvia también había hecho un numerito en los Jounin; los niveles de chakra de Kurenai en particular estaban bajos.

"Asuma" dijo Kakashi y Asuma asintió haciendo sellos manuales.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" dijo Asuma lanzando un par de shurikens que se multiplicaron por centenas. Naruto, Hinata y Gaara permanecieron sin moverse, viendo como la mayoría de las shurikens se dispersaban en el aire gracias a la lluvia que devoraba chakra.

"Raikiri" gritó Kakashi saliendo de la tierra detrás de Naruto con la mano chispeando con relámpago. Naruto no se movió mientras Kakashi intentaba atravesarlo... la palabra operativa era 'intentaba' ya que el Raikiri se dispersó por el efecto de la lluvia y Naruto no recibió más que un pequeño golpe.

Naruto usó el momento de sorpresa de Kakashi para tomar ventaja. El rubio atrapó la muñeca del Jounin y la usó para hacer que Kakashi pasara por encima del hombro de Naruto, tras lo cual el rubio le dio una patada y lo lanzó a volar. "Esta lluvia en verdad está a otro nivel" dijo Zabuza, quien era considerado un maestro de jutsus suiton y tenía que aceptar la magnificencia y simplicidad del jutsu.

"Mi turno" dijo Naruto antes de agacharse y desaparecer.

" _Rápido"_ pensó Zabuza mientras subía su brazo para bloquear una patada de Naruto quien apareció a su lado. El rubio puso sus manos en el suelo para tomar impulso y le dio una patada a Zabuza quien se convirtió en agua.

Naruto saltó hacia atrás para esquivar un golpe de Gai mientras Zabuza aparecía a su lado. "Fuuton: Fuujin no Jutsu (Tormenta de Polvo)" dijo Gaara y liberó una nube de polvo cubriendo a Naruto y Hinata para que no los vieran.

Hinata usó la lluvia para seguir los movimientos de los demás y apareció al lado de Zabuza. Hinata dio un puñetazo y Zabuza usó su espada para bloquearlo. Mientras que la hoja logró cubrir la mayoría del impacto, no logró evitar que Zabuza fuera lanzado hacia atrás y chocara con el piso, inconsciente.

 **## Fuera de la barrera ##**

"Caen como moscas" dijo Tsunade riendo.

"Te dije que no era buena idea enfrentar a shinobis de Rango S contra Jounin de Élite" dijo Hiruzen sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Era para asegurarse que podían arreglárselas aun sin sus mejores técnicas" dijo Tsunade.

 **## Dentro de la barrera ##**

"Kirigakure no Jutsu" dijo Hinata y una densa niebla comenzó a aparecer, cubriendo por completo el campo de batalla. Hinata se agachó y tomó unas senbon al sentir la localización del enemigo.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa" dijo Asuma y lanzó una ráfaga de viento para dispersar la niebla. Asuma se arrodilló al sentir su chakra en niveles bajos. Hinata apareció detrás de todos, usando el agua en el suelo para moverse. Hinata le lanzó una senbon con veneno a Shizune y Kurenai, intentando eliminar al médico y al apoyo a distancia.

Kakashi vio el movimiento con su Sharingan y comenzó a hacer sellos manuales. "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" dijo y lanzó varias shurikens para interceptar las senbon e intentó moverse a otra posición, pero fue bloqueado por Gaara.

"Fuuton: Viento de Abanico" dijo Naruto moviendo su Gunbai y haciendo volar a las shurikens. Las senbon de Hinata le dieron a Kurenai y Shizune, quienes no las esperaban.

" _V-Veneno... Demonios... m-me dio"_ pensó Shizune mientras cerraba los ojos y caía hacia delante. Kurenai se convirtió en flores rosas: había logrado usar un genjutsu de escape al último momento posible, aunque su ilusión fue rápidamente eliminada por la lluvia, mostrando su posición actual. Naruto corrió hacia su sensei y la noqueó con un golpe en la nuca.

Gaara dejó de pelear con Kakashi y saltó hacia atrás para reagruparse con Hinata y Naruto. Solo había tres miembros restantes en cada equipo. "Esto no se ve nada bien" dijo Asuma respirando con dificultad.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" dijo Naruto y un solo clon apareció y se sentó en el suelo, meditando.

" _¿Qué está haciendo?"_ pensó Kakashi quien también estaba respirando con dificultad. No había nada que pudiera hacer para contrarrestar la lluvia que devoraba chakra.

"Dokugiri" dijo Hinata llenando sus pulmones con chakra y liberando una niebla de color morado hacia los Jounin restantes.

"Fuuton: Dai..." Asuma dijo, pero tosió y cayó al suelo sin chakra y tomando respiraciones profundas. Kakashi apareció a su lado y usó un Shunshin para ponerlo a salvo.

"Gai" gritó Kakashi y Gai asintió, juntando sus puños.

"KAIMON, KYUUMON, SEIMON, SHOMON, TOMON, KEIMON, KYOOMON KAI" gritó Gai abriendo las primeras siete puertas. "Asa Kujaku (Pavor real del Amanecer)" gritó lanzando incontables golpes hacia la niebla venenosa. Los golpes eran tan rápidos que la fricción con el aire causó bolas de fuego, las cuales chocaron con la niebla y la eliminaron por completo.

"Asuma está fuera" dijo Kakashi dándole a Naruto al desmayado Jounin para llevarlo fuera de la barrera. "Parece que somos los últimos" dijo Kakashi viendo a Gai quien tenía un aura azul alrededor de él.

"Vamos a subir el nivel" dijo Naruto y su clon se dispersó. Naruto cerró los ojos y comenzaron a aparecer varias marcas rojas sobre su rostro y sus párpados inferiores ganaron un tono rojizo. Por otro lado dos círculos concéntricos aparecieron en el centro de su frente. Sus ojos azules se habían ido y ahora eran de color rojo sangre.

 **## Fuera de la barrera ##**

"¿Le enseñaste Senjutsu?" preguntó Hiruzen palideciendo. Al usar Senjutsu las técnicas de Naruto estaban a un nivel completamente diferente.

"Lo hice. Comenzó como un accidente. Naruto usó el Rinnegan e intentó absorber mi chakra mientras usaba Senjutsu y casi lo mata. Luego le enseñaré cómo reunir y controlar la energía natural y ahora es un maestro al igual que yo" dijo Hashirama con orgullo de que su descendiente fuera tan habilidoso como él.

"Oh Dios" dijo Hiruzen en un susurro.

 **## Dentro de la barrera ##**

"Se-Senjutsu" tartamudeó Kakashi al ver el aura de Naruto con su Sharingan, la cual se había disparado. Naruto corrió hacia Gai y lo enfrentó en taijutsu.

Las puertas de Gai parecían ser suficientes para hacer al senjutsu de Naruto. Ambos estaban dándose poderosos golpes y patadas que liberaban ondas de choque cada ocasión. Naruto lanzó un puñetazo, pero Gai movió su cabeza para esquivarlo. Un error: Gai voló hacia atrás debido al ataque de senjutsu de Naruto.

"Entrada dinámica" gritó Gai al recobrarse del ataque de Naruto. Gai saltó en el aire y flexionó su pierna derecha hacia Naruto, quien se preparó para el impacto. Naruto esquivó a Gai y atrapó su pierna, dándole una vuelta y lanzándolo hacia atrás. Gai dio una voltereta y aterrizó con seguridad, pero tenía la respiración forzada.

"¡TUS FLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ARDEN CON INTENSIDAD, JOVEN NARUTO!" gritó Gai mientras se preparaba para su último ataque.

"Hirudora (Tigre del Zenit)" gritó Gai dando un golpe tan rápido como fuera posible, distorsionando el aire por la presión alrededor de su puño. Sin embargo Naruto estaba listo para hacerle frente al puñetazo de Gai con uno propio. El rubio canalizó el resto de su chakra senjutsu en un último golpe que chocó con el de Gai. Una enorme onda de choque resultó del choque, tan grande que incluso la tierra tembló.

Hinata, Gaara y Kakashi estaban combatiendo y se detuvieron para ponerse a salvo. La onda de choque se desvaneció y Hinata buscó a Naruto con la mirada, solo para encontrarlo de pie, a su lado se encontraba Gai desmayado.

"Gran ataque, Gai" dijo Naruto limpiándose sudor de la frente. Naruto se volvió al último hombre en pie. Hatake Kakashi.

"Último hombre en pie, Kakashi-sensei" dijo Naruto reagrupándose con su equipo. Hinata se agachó y absorbió el chakra que había robado para rellenar sus reservas.

"Estoy acabado" dijo Kakashi mientras se agachaba ya que había gastado casi todo su chakra. "¿Qué tal un último ataque?" preguntó Kakashi mientras apuntaba a su mano. Naruto asintió y le dijo a Hinata que deshabilitara su jutsu de agua, haciendo que las nubes desaparecieran y el sol brillara una vez más. Naruto y Kakashi embistieron al otro.

"Raikiri".

"Fuuton: Rasengan".

Los dos gritaron mientras sus ataques chocaban y luego de un destello todo se había terminado. Naruto seguía de pie mientras que Kakashi tomaba una siesta en el suelo con su brazo derecho humeando. La barrera se desvaneció y Tsunade recogió a Kakashi dejándolo caer con el resto de los Jounin cerca de un árbol.

"Entonces completaste también el Rasengan" dijo Tsunade y Naruto asintió.

"Sí... aunque esa es la versión de poco poder, de otra forma habría matado a Kakashi-sensei" dijo Naruto y Tsunade asintió lentamente.

" _Bajo poder... seguro"_ pensó Tsunade al ver el cráter subproducto del choque.

"¿Entonces pasamos?" preguntó Naruto sonriendo y Tsunade sacudió la cabeza.

"Sí, sí... son geniales" dijo Tsunade. "Vamos a casa".

 **## Más tarde – Mansión Senju ##**

"El ramen es de verdad la comida de los dioses" dijo Naruto sobándose el estómago mientras Hashirama y Kushina asentían. El resto del clan sacudió la cabeza por la cantidad de tazones que podían comer.

"Por cierto" comenzó Tsunade. "Encontré el uniforme que los dragones van a llevar mientras estén en misiones" dijo Tsunade y todos alzaron una ceja. Tsunade se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. Cinco minutos después regresó con cinco cajas. Al abrirlas sacó lo que parecía una vieja y polvorienta armadura, usada por el Clan Senju hace tiempo.

"La vieja armadura Senju" dijo Tobirama tomando su vieja armadura.

"Pensé sobre usar esto como sus atuendos. Claro que el símbolo del Clan Senju será reemplazado con un dragón" dijo Tsunade y todos asintieron.

"¿De qué color quieren sus máscaras y armaduras?" preguntó Tsunade.

"Verde oscuro" dijo Hashirama.

"Azul claro" fue la elección de Tobirama.

"Negro" dijo Mito.

"Amarillo" dijo Minato sonriendo.

"Rojo sangre" dijo Kushina.

"Morado" dijo Hinata.

"Café" dijo Gaara.

"¿Naranja?" le preguntó Tsunade a Naruto quien negó con la cabeza, sorprendiendo a todos. "Plateado" respondió. (NT: ver el perfil de cr4zypt para ver la imagen de Naruto con la armadura).

"Los Ocho Dragones de la Hoja son una división oficial ahora" dijo Tsunade.

(1)

 **Nombre:** Hijutsu: Mugen no Ame (Técnica secreta: Lluvia interminable).

 **Rango:** S.

 **Requisitos:** Control de chakra muy alto.

 **Clase:** Suplementario, técnicas de apoyo, ninjutsu Suiton.

 **Usuarios:** Hyuuga Hinata.

 **Sellos manuales:** Oveja-Perro-Rata-Serpiente-Dragón

 **Descripción:** Al usar su chakra, Hinata puede formar nubes en el cielo y momentos después crear una fuerte lluvia. El rango de la lluvia es determinado por el chakra usado para crear las nubes. La lluvia le permite a Hinata conocer la localización de cualquier shinobi en el área y devorar su chakra y cualquier jutsu activo. La lluvia convierte al genjutsu inútil ya que el usuario de la ilusión debe liberar chakra en el aire para afectar a su oponente. Clones, barreras defensivas y otros jutsus con inutilizados y si su chakra baja demasiado de nivel se dispersarán. Hinata puede recolectar el chakra robado al tocar el agua en el suelo.


	38. Los Dragones se reúnen

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Arco: 'Guerra civil en Kiri'**_

 _ **Capítulo 38: Los Dragones se reúnen**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

 **## Mansión Senju – Amanecer ##**

Naruto y Hinata comenzaban a despertar mientras el sol se alzaba en el horizonte. Estos días habían sido como unas vacaciones luego de tres largos años de entrenamiento. No es que no hicieran nada: aun seguían haciendo sus rutinas de ejercicios matutinas, pero el resto del día lo pasaban relajándose y haciendo lo que les placiera.

"Buenos días, amor" dijo Naruto rodando en la cama para ver la cara de su novia.

"Buenos días" respondió Hinata aun medio dormida. Naruto estaba a punto de responder cuanto escuchó un profundo suspiro viniendo de su cabeza.

" _¿Algún problema?"_ le preguntó Naruto a Kurama cuando escuchó su suspiro.

" **Estoy aburrido"** respondió Kurama estirando sus patas. **"Diviérteme, humano"** ordenó Kurama y los ojos de Naruto temblaron.

" _¿Por qué no te persigues las colas?... Debería de ser nueve veces más divertido"_ preguntó Naruto retóricamente.

" **No estoy divertido"** dijo Kurama con los ojos temblando.

" _Sé exactamente qué hacer"_ dijo Naruto con los ojos chispeando. " Kuchiyose no Jutsu" dijo e hizo los sellos manuales para ejecutar la técnica, tras lo cual puso la mano en la cama. Luego de que el humo se dispersara en su lugar se encontraba una versión chibi del Kyuubi.

" **Sigo sin estar divertido, humano"** dijo Kurama preparándose para devorar a Naruto. No que pudiera en ese cuerpo, ya que Naruto lo había convocado con una cantidad muy baja de chakra. Kurama no era en estos momentos más grande que un gato.

"KAWAI" gritó Hinata y procedió a abrazar al Kyuubi, colocándolo entre sus pechos.

" _Puedes agradecerme luego, bastardo"_ pensó Naruto al ver al Kyuubi siendo asfixiado. Kurama eventualmente logró zafarse del agarre de Hinata.

" **Voy a caminar"** dijo Kurama y Naruto asintió.

"No te muestres en la aldea. Odian a los zorros y aunque eres pequeño tienes nueve colas" dijo Naruto y Kurama asintió, saliendo del cuarto. Naruto se giró para poder descansar un poco más antes de levantarse.

"Eres adorable" dijo Hana en voz soñadora mientras perseguía al Kyuubi.

" **¡** **CCCAAACCCHHHOOORRROOO... el sello, regrésame al sello deprisa!"** gritó Kurama mientras corría por los pasillos para escapar de la Hyuuga.

"¡¿Estás entretenido?!" gritó Naruto desde su alcoba.

" **¡** **Me las cobraré por esto!"** gritó Kurama y corrió por la cocina, haciendo que Kushina y Mito se unieran a la persecución.

"¿Cómo es que nunca fue tan lindo cuando estaba con nosotras?" preguntó Kushina con estrellas en los ojos.

"Lo sé" dijo Mito mientras las dos intentaban atrapar al zorro para acariciarlo.

"Tengo que decir que esa forma es más agradable que la verdadera" dijo Minato recordando lo que sucedió diecisiete años atrás.

"Buenos días" dijo Naruto entrando a la cocina, aun con algo de sueño. Kurama fácilmente esquivó a sus tres acosadoras y saltó hacia la cabeza de Naruto. "Está bien... ya tuviste suficiente" dijo Naruto terminando la persecución.

"Ah" Kushina hizo una mueca y cruzo los brazos enfrente de su pecho, haciendo que Minato riera.

"¿Qué vas a hacer hoy, Naruto?" preguntó Minato y Naruto comenzó a pensarlo mientras comía.

"Nada" respondió y Minato sudó una gota. "Quizás entrenar un poco o tomar una misión ya que no he hecho ninguna desde que regresé" explicó Naruto y Minato asintió.

"¿No estás entretenido?" le preguntó Naruto a Kurama quien dio un gañido como respuesta.

"Aquí vamos de nuevo" murmuró Naruto al ver a Kurama correr al ser perseguido.

" **Les ordeno que se detengan. Soy el Kyuubi, el más poderoso de los nueve Bijuu. No seré mangoneado así..."** Kurama intentó gruñir, pero nada más que un pequeño gañido salió de su boca, haciendo que todas las mujeres dieran un chillido y lo persiguieran para volver a acariciarlo.

 **## Puerta de Konoha ##**

Era un nuevo día en Konoha. Naruto, Hinata y el resto de su familia habían vuelto a casa hace solo un par de días. Algunos pobres Gennin tuvieron la tarea de arreglar el campo de entrenamiento que había sido usado para la batalla. Gracias a la barrera la mayor parte del campo de entrenamiento, pero el área del centro necesitaba ser terraformado.

"Estoy aburrido" dijo Kotetsu reclinándose en su silla, bostezando y estirando sus brazos.

"¿No deberías estar un poco más alerta?" preguntó Izumo al ver a su mejor amigo y la manera en la que se comportaba. Aun faltaban unas horas hasta que su turno como guardias de la puerta terminara, pero Kotetsu ya parecía estar relajándose.

"Relájate..." respondió Kotetsu. "Todo está en paz, así que cálmate un poco" dijo Kotetsu.

"Nunca sabemos si algo va a pasar, así que mantente un poco más alerta..." comenzaba a explicar Izumo, pero fue detenido por su compañero.

"Caeremos muertos de cansancio por tanto esfuerzo" dijo Kotetsu.

"Solo digo... cosas grandes tienen inicios pequeños" dijo Izumo (1). De pronto los dos sintieron tres presencias acercarse desde las puertas. Naturalmente al ser guardias responsables saltaron a la acción para identificar la posible amenaza.

De los tres, el de la izquierda tenía cabello azul y ojos oscuros. También tenía dientes puntiagudos, similares a los de un tiburón. Llevaba puestos un par de anteojos oscuros y cuadrados que estaban conectados a protectores de oreja, una camisa azul y pantalones con patrón de camuflaje. Llevaba su protector de frente sobre la funda en la que cargaba a la espada Hiramekarei. La espada estaba envuelta en vendajes, dejando solo visible la empuñadura doble. Tenía fundas de shurikens sujetas de cada una de sus piernas.

La persona a la derecha era un hombre de mediana edad con cabello azul peinado de punta. Su ojo derecho era azul y el derecho estaba cubierto por un parche. Llevaba un talismán en cada oreja con un kanji. Llevaba un traje gris sobre el cual vestía un haori verde con bordes blancos.

La última persona caminaba en medio de los dos hombres. Era una mujer delgada de unos treinta años de edad. Tenía ojos verdes, cabello café rojizo que le llegaba a los tobillos, peinado en un patrón de espiga en la parte de atrás, un moño atado con un listón azul y con cuatro mechones en el frente. Dos de los mechones eran cortos, uno de ellos le cubría el ojo derecho y dos se cruzaban por encima de su busto.

Llevaba un vestido azul de mangas largas que le llegaba justo debajo de las rodillas. Parecía estar cerrado en el frente con un cierre y tenía una abertura desde la parte alta en el flanco derecho, la cual desciende hasta la cintura. El vestido solo cubría la parte baja de sus brazos y la parte baja de sus pechos. El Debajo del vestido, la mujer llevaba una armadura de red que cubre un poco más de su cuerpo que el vestido. También lleva un par de shorts del mismo color que el vestido y debajo de ellos más armadura de red que le llegaba a las rodillas. Alrededor de la cintura llevaba un cinturón con una funda sujeta a la parte trasera izquierda. La mujer llevaba sandalias de tacones altos y un par de rodilleras. Finalmente llevaba barniz de color azul oscuro en las uñas de manos y pies, a juego con lápiz labial del mismo color.

" _¿Qué hacen shinobis de Kirigakure aquí?"_ se preguntaba Kotetsu. "Digan qué hacen en Konoha" dijo Kotetsu en una voz neutral y firme.

"Le aseguro que no deseamos causar daños" dijo Mei intentando calmar cualquier posible conflicto. "Mi nombre es Terumi Mei. A mi izquierda se encuentra Chojuro" dijo Mei haciendo un gesto a la izquierda para indicar al hombre. "A mi derecha se encuentra Ao" dijo repitiendo el ademán hacia la derecha. "Solicitamos una audiencia con la Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade" dijo Mei en una sonrisa amigable. Si hubieran estado en términos más amigables con Kiri o fueran sus aliados, Kotetsu e Izumo habrían soltado un suspiro por la belleza ante ellos, pero no era momento para eso.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Kotetsu con sencillez.

"Eso es algo que deseamos discutir a puertas cerradas con su Hokage" dijo Mei y Kotetsu asintió antes de llamar a un escuadrón ANBU para escoltar a los shinobis de Kiri hacia la Torre de la Hokage.

 **## Oficina de la Hokage ##**

"Tsunade-sama" dijo Shizune tocando a la puerta y entrando. "Hay algunos shinobis de Kirigakure quienes desean una audiencia con usted" dijo Shizune y Tsunade alzó una ceja.

"Ya veo" respondió Tsunade mientras pensaba qué hacer y qué medidas de seguridad tomar. "¿Cuántos?" preguntó.

"Tres" respondió Shizune.

"Solo uno puede entrar a mi oficina, los otros dos se quedarán fuera" dijo Tsunade y Shizune asintió y luego fue a informarles. "ANBU permanezcan alerta, no quiero problemas" dijo Tsunade y se sentó en su silla mientras que escuchaba cuatro afirmaciones.

 **## Fuera de la oficina ##**

"Tsunade-sama los verá ahora, pero solo uno de ustedes puede entrar" dijo Shizune y Mei asintió.

"Ao, Chojuro, quédense aquí" dijo Mei y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando Ao comenzó a hablar.

"Pero Mei-sama... me siento incómodo dejando que entre sola" se quejó Ao, pero Mei pareció malinterpretarlo.

" _Tú nunca estás cómodo solo"_ pensó Mei. "Ao" comenzó girándose con una mirada de enojo. "Cállate o te mato" dijo y Ao tragó duro, asintiendo.

 **## Oficina de la Hokage ##**

"Gracias por verme con tanta premura, Hokage-sama" dijo Mei entrando a la oficina. "Soy Terumi Mei, líder de las fuerzas rebeldes en Kirigakure" se presentó y Tsunade asintió, haciendo un ademán para que tomara asiento.

"No es nada, Mei-san" dijo Tsunade devolviendo el saludo. "Entonces ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" preguntó Tsunade para llegar al fondo de todo.

"Voy a saltarme las cortesías. Vine aquí para pedir la ayuda de Konoha para ganar la guerra civil" dijo Mei.

"Ya veo" dijo Tsunade reclinándose en su silla y llevándose las manos al mentón.

"Como sabe el actual líder de Kirigakure, Yagura, Jinchuuriki del Sanbi, comenzó una purga en contra de usuarios de líneas de sangre en la aldea. Nuestras fuerzas están equilibradas, pero Yagura tiene control completo sobre su Bijuu, dándoles un gran incremento de poder. No podemos atacar usando números porque Yagura podría arrasarlos a todos. Actualmente tenemos alrededor de cuatro mil shinobis de nuestro lado mientras que la oposición tiene unos seis mil además del propio Yagura" dijo Mei y Tsunade asintió.

"¿Por qué decidiste venir a Konoha para pedir ayuda de entre todas las aldeas?" preguntó Tsunade con curiosidad.

"Las razones son muy simples. De entre las cinco grandes aldeas, Konoha y Kumo son las más cercanas a nosotros y no quería dejar a mis fueras un largo tiempo sin mi liderazgo. De hecho traje a dos de los más fuertes de nuestro grupo ya que Yagura ya había intentado asesinarme varias veces. Por otro lado, Kumo siempre ha sido independiente y ha preferido el aislamiento, así que no es una buena elección" dijo Mei y Tsunade asintió.

"¿Qué sacamos nosotros de esto?" preguntó Tsunade con curiosidad. En este punto Kiri no tenía mucho que ofrecer.

"Nada" dijo Mei con honestidad. "No hay nada que podamos ofrecer en este punto. Solo una alianza una vez que consigamos la victoria. Como veo las cosas, Konoha actualmente no tiene ningún apoyo de otra aldea desde la invasión de Oto-Suna hace tres años" concluyó Mei.

"Entonces quieres que les preste algunos shinobis para que puedan enfrentar a un Jinchuuriki sediento de sangre al cual sus propios shinobis no pueden enfrentar. Y lo mejor que obtendría es una alianza... si ganamos" dijo Tsunade resumiendo todo.

" _Supongo que fue una pérdida de tiempo venir"_ pensó Mei tristemente.

"Estoy dentro" dijo Tsunade.

"Entiendo... ¡¿qué?!" preguntó Mei confundida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Dije que les daré algo de ayuda" dijo Tsunade y esto hizo que los ojos de Mei se ensancharan.

"No quiero sonar desagradecida... pero ¿por qué?" preguntó confundida. "Desde el momento que decidí venir aquí no creí que nos dieran ayuda" dijo Mei.

"Primero, Konoha ama las líneas de sangre y no soportaré su destrucción ya que un día podrían fortalecer a nuestra aldea. Segundo, Yagura es un Jinchuuriki y tengo a alguien que podría interesarle conocer al Sanbi. Y tercero es porque quiero ayudar, Yagura fue un idiota por iniciar la purga, está masacrando a gente inocente" explicó Tsunade y Mei solo pudo asentir. Aunque estaba feliz de obtener ayuda, incluso un shinobi sería mejor que nada.

"Shizune" dijo Tsunade y Shizune entró a la oficina. "Convoca al Dragón Plateado" dijo y Shizune asintió.

"¿Dragón Plateado?" preguntó Mei con curiosidad.

"Formé un grupo similar a los Siete Espadachines. El grupo es llamado 'Los Ocho Dragones de la Hoja' y son nuestra fuerza de combate de élite. La mayoría podría darme una paliza" explicó Tsunade y la quijada de Mei se desencajó. Tsunade le estaba prestando shinobis de Rango S.

"¿Por qué dragones?" preguntó Mei.

"Estamos en el País del Fuego y los dragones respiran fuego" dijo Tsunade como si nada y Mei sudó una gota, esperando en algo más profundo que eso. "Aunque no todos son espadachines como el grupo de Kiri. En vez de un grupo sobreespecializado ellos son nuestro grupo de primera respuesta para cualquier amenaza. El grupo contiene expertos en taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, un médico y experto en venenos, infiltración, asesinato y en recabar información" dijo Tsunade y Mei simplemente asintió.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Mei al sentir un repentino incremento de chakra fuera del cuarto.

 **## Con Naruto – minutos atrás ##**

"Ahhh..." gritó Naruto frustrado. "¿Cómo demonios te pones esta cosa?" preguntó al intentar averiguar cómo ponerse la maldita armadura Senju.

"Calma, Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata para tranquilizarlo. "Deja que te ayude" dijo ella y Naruto renuentemente la obedeció.

"Primero te colocas el peto" dijo Hinata poniéndolo sobre el torso de Naruto y sujetándolo. "Luego te colocas las placas sobre los hombros y el protector para el cuello" dijo Hinata ajustando las partes. "Finalmente las rodilleras y coderas" dijo.

"Al fin" dijo Naruto suspirando. "¿Qué haría sin ti?" preguntó Naruto abrazándola.

"Estrellarte y arder" respondió Hinata inclinándose y dándole un beso antes de que Naruto se pusiera la máscara en el rostro. Naruto tomó su Gunbai y lo colocó detrás de su espalda, finalmente listo.

"Te veo más tarde" dijo Naruto y desapareció con el Kamui. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado que Minato y Kushina los estaban observando.

"Nos perdimos de tanto" dijo Kushina sollozando mientras que Minato la abrazaba con más fuerza.

"No te preocupes, Kushina-chan, ahora estamos aquí" dijo Minato con suavidad.

"Pero ya no nos necesita. Ha crecido e incluso tiene una hermosa mujer a su lado. Quería estay ahí cuando diera su primer paso, cuando accediera por primera vez a su chakra... cuando tuviera miedo del monstruo en el armario" dijo Kushina.

"Yo también quería, pero no pudo ser. Hicimos lo mejor que pudimos con las elecciones que teníamos" dijo Minato con tristeza.

"No se preocupen" dijo Hinata acercándose a ellos. "Mientras que nunca pudieron tener esos momentos habrá otros. Además, fue su elección traerlos de vuelta" Hinata dijo. "A final de cuentas... nunca tuvo un armario" dijo Hinata, intentando bromear y Kushina simplemente dio una carcajada, limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Tiene suerte de tenerte" dijo Kushina abrazando a Hinata y Minato se marchó para dejarlas a solas, pero fue detenido por Hinata.

"Déjame contarte algunas cosas de cuando crecíamos" dijo Hinata y ambos se sentaron. "Una vez...".

 **## Fuera de la oficina de la Hokage ##**

Naruto salió de su dimensión justo fuera de la Torre de la Hokage. Entró al edificio y se dirigió hacia la oficina de Tsunade, fuera de la cual se encontró a Ao y Chojuro quienes estaban parados como si fueran los guardias del cuarto. Naruto se acercó la puerta y la iba a abrir, hasta que Ao pusiera un brazo enfrente de Naruto, bloqueando su camino.

"No puedes entrar a la oficina de la Hokage" dijo Ao simplemente y Naruto alzó una ceja.

"¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó con calma.

"Hay una reunión en progreso. No puedo permitir que entres al cuarto" respondió Ao.

"Fui llamado y no tienes autoridad aquí, ninja de Kiri" dijo Naruto e intentó entrar al cuarto, solo para que Ao pusiera una mano sobre su hombro.

"No entrarás al cuarto" dijo Ao con firmeza y Chojuro tragó con fuerza, tomando la empuñadura de su espada. Naruto vio el movimiento de Chojuro y lo interpretó como un ataque. Naruto suspiró y atrapó la mano de Ao, torciéndola y colocando el brazo del ninja detrás de su espalda, haciendo que cayera al suelo e inmovilizándolo. Chojuro intentó abanicar con su espada aun sellada, pero hizo el error de ver a Naruto a los ojos a través de los agujeros de la máscara, los cuales se habían convertido en el Sharingan. Chojuro se quedó congelado.

"¿Qué sucede aquí?" preguntó Tsunade enojada mientras abría la puerta.

"Estaban bloqueando la entrada de su oficina, Hokage-sama. Simplemente estoy sacando la basura" dijo Naruto mientras que Mei se agachaba hacia Chojuro quien se arrodilló y cayó al suelo.

"Suficiente, Plateado. Son los guardaespaldas de Mei. Ven adentro para que pueda hablarte sobre tu siguiente misión" dijo Tsunade y Naruto asintió antes de liberar a Ao de la llave con la que lo tenía sujeto y sacar a Chojuro de su genjutsu.

"Mis disculpas, Hokage-sama" dijo Mei y Tsunade hizo un ademán para indicar que no importaba.

"Todos entren" dijo Tsunade y todos volvieron a entrar a la oficina, mientras que Ao veía a Naruto, intentando deducir su identidad.

" _Es rápido... y logró deshabilitar a Chojuro con una sola mirada"_ pensó Ao.

 **## Dentro de la oficina de la Hokage ##**

"Ahora que todos se han calmado voy a explicarte tu misión" dijo Tsunade. Mei estaba estudiando con cuidado al hombre enmascarado que se encontraba ante ella.

" _Ciertamente se mueve como alguien de gran fuerza. Sin mencionar el hecho de que deshabilitó a Chojuro y Ao al mismo tiempo"_ pensó Mei al ver al Dragón Plateado. Llevaba un traje negro con una armadura de color plateado sobre él. En el peto se encontraba gravado un dragón. Tenía cabello rubio, largo y puntiagudo y llevaba puesta una máscara blanca con diseños plateados sobre ella. En la espalda llevaba un abanico.

"¿Cuál es la misión, Hokage-sama?" preguntó Naruto con respeto, intentando esconder su identidad tanto como fuera posible.

"Tu misión es la siguiente" dijo Tsunade. "Reúne a los demás dragones y ayuda a Mei-san a ganar la guerra civil en Kirigakure. Estás bajo su mando hasta el final de la guerra y seguirás todas sus órdenes a menos que pongan en peligro la seguridad de Konoha o de cualquiera de ustedes. ¿Entendido?" preguntó Tsunade.

"Entendido, Hokage-sama" dijo Naruto.

"Mei-san te informará cuándo irán hacia Kiri" dijo Tsunade y Naruto asintió, girándose hacia Mei.

"¿Cuando nos vamos, Mei-san?" preguntó Naruto.

"Tan pronto como sea posible" dijo Mei levantándose de la silla.

"Entonces nos veremos en las puertas de la aldea en una hora" dijo Naruto y desapareció.

"No puedo agradecerle lo suficiente, Hokage-sama" dijo Mei haciendo una reverencia.

"No es nada. Solo asegúrate que ninguno muera" dijo Tsunade y Mei le volvió a dar las gracias antes de marcharse de la oficina y dirigirse hacia las puertas de la aldea donde esperaría a sus nuevos refuerzos.

 **## Mansión Senju ##**

"Dragones" la voz de Naruto hizo eco a través de la mansión. "Prepárense... partimos en dos horas" dijo.

"¡Al fin una misión!" dijo Hashirama corriendo para ponerse su armadura.

"Siempre ha sido un idiota" dijo Tobirama.

"Ustedes dos siempre se están quejando del otro" dijo Mito tomando el gran rollo rojo que siempre llevaba y asegurándolo a su espalda.

"Gracias a Dios" dijo Kushina suspirando.

"Lo sé... también me estaba aburriendo" dijo Minato, comenzando a tomar sus kunais de tres puntas de la armería.

"Vamos" dijo Gaara, poniéndose la armadura café.

"¿Lista, Hinata-chan?" preguntó Naruto ayudándola a ponerse la armadura.

"Sí" dijo Hinata antes de sellar todo en los brazaletes de sus muñecas. Dos horas más tarde cada dragón estaba en la entrada de la mansión, preparado.

 **## Puertas de Konoha ##**

Los tres shinobis de Kiri esperaban tranquilamente la llegada de los dragones. El grupo no estaba retrasado, pero Mei estaba sintiéndose ansiosa por conocer al grupo que Tsunade le había prestado. Si lo que decía cierto y la mayoría de ellos eran shinobis de Rango S entonces la victoria estaba casi garantizada. Los shinobis de ese rango son extremadamente poderosos y mortíferos. Sus jutsus estaban a un nivel completamente diferente que un Chunin o Jounin cualquiera.

Un solo shinobi de Rango S es suficiente para hacerle frente a casi doscientos Jounin estándar y muchos más Chunin. Este nivel de habilidad en particular es difícil de lograr y es la razón por la cual habían tan pocos. Kumogakure actualmente tenía cuatro shinobis de Rango S. A el Raikage; B Jinchuuriki del Hachibi; Yugito, Jinchuuriki del Nibi y Darui, el aprendiz del Sandaime Raikage.

Iwagakure siempre había sido reservada acerca de sus shinobis. Mientras que siempre estaban dispuestos a demostrar su poder a las otras aldeas no había mucha información sobre ellos. El único shinobi de Rango S actualmente unido a la aldea es Onoki, Sandaime Tsuchikage, portador de la Liberación Polvo, capaz de desintegrar todo.

Sunagakure era otro misterio. Incluso antes de la invasión de hace tres años siempre fueron muy reservados, incluso con sus aliados. Actualmente no poseían ningún shinobi de Rango S. Tenían a Chiyo, una consejera reconocida por su maestría en marionetas, pero la vejez por fin la había alcanzado. También tenían a Baki, Godaime Kazekage. Mientras que no era de Rango S no le faltaba mucho para alcanzar el nivel necesario.

Luego se encontraba Kirigakure. Los shinobis de ahí son reconocidos por sus portentosas habilidades en kenjutsu y jutsus suiton. Poseen más sensores que ninguna otra aldea, algo que no tiene una explicación. El único shinobi actualmente combatiendo bajo el mando de los rebeldes o los leales al régimen actual es Yagura, Yondaime Mizukage y Jinchuuriki del Sanbi y Terumi Mei, líder de las fuerzas rebeldes. Hay algunos Jounin de Élite como Ao y Chojuro, pero no han alcanzado el nivel de un Rango S todavía.

Konoha también ha tenido su puñado de shinobis poderosos. Tienen a Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage, su nieto, Senju Naruto, Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi no Yoko y portador del Sharingan; Jiraiya el Sabio de los Sapos, Hatake Kakashi, hijo del Colmillo Blanco, Hyuuga Hinata, aprendiz de Senju Tsunade, y Sarutobi Hiruzen, quien a pesar de su avanzada edad sigue siendo muy poderoso.

Mientras que los shinobis de Rango S son muy poderosos y un gran recurso para cualquier aldea tienden a ser inestables. Son tan poderosos que suelen ir en contra de las órdenes de sus líderes lo que a menudo resulta en que escapen de sus aldeas y se volvían ninjas perdidos. Es la razón por la que cual Akatsuki nació. Usualmente shinobis de Rango S solo se unen cuando hay alguien más fuerte que ellos dando las órdenes.

Cada aldea solo ha tenido un puñado de shinobis de Rango S desde el final de las Guerras de los Clanes. Los tiempos de relativa paz habían reducido el nivel de los shinobis. Durante las Guerras de los Clanes la expectativa de vida de un shinobi no era más allá de los veintitantos años y tenían que ser fuertes para sobrevivir. Incluso más que ahora.

Ahora Konoha de pronto tenía no solo a los shinobis de Rango S conocidos, sino otros ocho cuyas identidades eran clasificadas. Este era un gran incremento a sus fuerzas e incluso más ya que lograron esconderlos de las otras aldeas. Si lo que Tsunade decía era cierto entonces el grupo podría conquistar cualquier otra aldea. Tenías que tener alrededor de doscientos o trescientos Jounin para enfrentar a uno solo de ellos... y lo peor es que uno solo de ellos podía arrasar con todos los Jounin sin gran esfuerzo.

"Lo siento si llegamos a tarde" dijo Naruto mientras cada dragón aterrizaba enfrente de Mei, todos alineados en una perfecta formación.

"De ninguna manera. Están justo a tiempo" dijo Mei. "Soy Terumi Mei de las fuerzas rebeldes, a mi derecha está Ao y a mi izquierda Chojuro" explicó Mei y todos asintieron.

"Es nuestro turno de presentarnos" dijo Naruto y apunto hacia su grupo.

"Él es el Dragón Verde. Es un sensor y especialista en ninjutsu y genjutsu" dijo Naruto apuntando hacia Hashirama quien llevaba una armadura verde oscuro con una máscara del mismo color.

"A su lado está Dragón Negro. Es nuestra maestra de fuuinjutsu" explicó Naruto y Mei asintió.

"A su lado se encuentra Dragón Azul. Es un sensor y especialista en ninjutsu suiton y de espacio-tiempo" explicó Naruto y Mei alzó una ceja. Las técnicas de espacio-tiempo eran muy raras y encontrar a alguien que se especializara en ellas era aun más raro.

"Él es Dragón Amarillo, un monstruo del taijutsu, extremadamente rápido y un especialista en ninjutsu estándar y de espacio-tiempo, así como otro maestro de fuuinjutsu" dijo Naruto y para este punto Mei apenas podía asentir.

"A su lado se encuentra Dragón Rojo. Ella es nuestra experta en kenjutsu y bastante rápida. Una maestra de fuuinjutsu y especialista en ninjutsu fuuton" dijo Naruto refiriéndose a Kushina y siguió con Gaara.

"Luego está Dragón Café. Él posee una línea de sangre que le permite controlar la arena" dijo Naruto.

"Luego sigue Dragón Morado. Es una experta en taijutsu, muy habilidosa con ninjutsu suiton, especialista en venenos y medicina, en infiltración, asesinato y en recabar información" dijo Naruto y Hinata se sonrojó debajo de la máscara.

"Finalmente yo, líder de los Ocho Dragones de la Hoja. Soy un experto en todo, desde taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, sigilo, asesinato, kenjutsu..." dijo Naruto y los tres shinobis de Kiri solo asintieron.

"Excelente" dijo Mei. "Nuestro objetivo es ganar la guerra civil y terminar con el derramamiento de sangre. Vamos a movernos" dijo y todos fijaron rumbo hacia Kirigakure.

(1) Cita de la película Prometeo.


	39. Punto de inflexión

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

 **DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ**

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Arco 'Guerra civil en Kiri'**_

 _ **Capítulo 39: Punto de inflexión**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

Nadie sabía realmente cómo inició la purga. Solo se conocen los rumores y susurros de los habitantes del pueblo. Algunos dicen que el mismo Yagura despertó de pronto y decidió exterminar a todos los usuarios con líneas de sangre vivientes porque eran una amenaza a su liderazgo y gobierno. Algunos dicen que decidió iniciar la purga luego del ataque del Clan Kaguya años atrás.

Una noche el Clan Kaguya decidió atacar a Kirigakure, su propia aldea. Mientras que la mayoría de los shinobis creían que eran un clan sediento de sangre, Yagura los convenció de algo diferente.

En vez de aceptar que el Clan Kaguya estaba, a falta de un mejor término, loco, Yagura esparció la teoría de que cada guerra y conflicto había sido por las líneas de sangre, las cuales afectaba a los shinobis, convirtiéndolos en poco más que bestias en busca de derramar sangre. La gente de Kiri fueron cegadas por su dolor y odio producidos por el Clan Kaguya y creyeron en lo que dijo su líder sin cuestionarlo.

Y así comenzó la purga. Por años Yagura y su ejército compuestos de miles de shinobis sin líneas de sangre comenzó a cazar y exterminar a cada uno de sus enemigos. Es la razón por la que Kiri había perdido todo contacto con el resto de las cinco grandes aldeas por años.

Los usuarios de líneas de sangre fueron forzados a juntarse y abandonar la aldea si querían sobrevivir. Terumi Mei se alzó entre sus filas y se convirtió en la indisputable líder del ejército rebelde. Mei comanda alrededor de cuatro mil shinobis quienes combatían para recuperar sus hogares. La peor parte es que están combatiendo a personas que una vez consideraron camaradas, amigos... amantes.

Luego de años de escaramuzas, batallas, sangre y muchas muertes, Mei decidió pedirle ayuda a una de las grandes aldeas, concretamente a Konoha, la más fuerte de las cinco. Tuvo suerte de que sus plegarias fueran respondidas y recibió a ocho fuertes shinobis para combatir por su causa.

Los dragones acababan de presentarse a la líder rebelde. Todos se prepararon y estaban listos para viajar y combatir en contra del régimen tiránico de Yagura. Los shinobis salieron de Konoha en dirección de Kirigakure. Los árboles parecían meros borrones por el rápido movimiento que llevaban. Mei ya se había marchado por unos días y no era bueno que estuviera ausente por tanto tiempo.

Mei estaba liderando al grupo. Estaba siendo flanqueada a la izquierda por Chojuro y a la derecha por Ao. La pelirroja estaba extremadamente complacida con la ayuda recibida y no podía esperar a terminar con la guerra. Chojuro por otro lado estaba temeroso. Podía sentir que eran poderosos shinobis y solo podía esperar que los shinobis no se volvieran en su contra.

Ao era otra historia. No confiaba en ellos en lo más mínimo. El pequeño altercado que tuvo con el líder de los dragones, Plateado, solo parecía incrementar su desconfianza. Algo no parecía estar bien sobre los dragones. Los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla nunca llevaron máscaras para cubrir sus rostros. Todo el secretismo lo estaba volviendo loco.

Ao alzó la mano e hizo un medio sello del tigre y enfocó chakra en su ojo, el que estaba cubierto por el parche. Su ojo brillo con un resplandor blanco y sus venas se resaltaron ligeramente, pero todo seguía oculto por el parche. Ao jadeó cuando vio el tipo de shinobis que eran,

" _Son monstruos... todos y cada uno de ellos"_ pensó, intentando mantener su semblante sin cambios y no alertarlos. Sus niveles de chakra estaban fuera de los cuadros. El miembro con la menor cantidad era la Dragón Morado e incluso ella tenía los niveles de un Kage de alto nivel.

Ao casi se desmayó al ver la cantidad que el líder de los dragones poseía. Su chakra parecía diferente del resto, ya que era más brillante de lo normal y sus reservas estaban a la par con las de un Bijuu. El Dragón Plateado tenía más chakra que el propio Hoshigaki Kisame, quien era conocido como el 'Bijuu sin Cola'. Ao enfocó su Byakugan para intentar ver a través de sus máscaras y poder ver sus identidades.

"Sabes" comenzó Plateado. "Ya tienes algo que le pertenece a Konoha... no empujes tu suerte intentando averiguar nuestra identidad" dijo en una voz vacía de emociones, haciendo que Ao temblara.

"No sé a lo que te refieres, Plateado-san" respondió Ao, recuperando su compostura. Mei solo escuchaba la conversación en silencio.

"No intentes jugar conmigo" advirtió Plateado. "Sé que tienes un ojo Byakugan detrás de ese parche" dijo y el otro ojo de Ao se ensanchó. "No deberías estar tan sorprendido. Cuando nos presenté creo haber explicado que la mitad de nosotros somos sensores. Nos dimos cuenta de lo que tenías oculto detrás del parche al momento que lo utilizaste" explicó Plateado y Ao estaba sudando en ese momento.

"No nos malentiendas" dijo Plateado en una voz más calmada. "No pretendemos remover tu ojo, pero llevamos máscaras por una razón" explicó y Ao suspiró aliviado.

"Lo entiendo y lo aprecio" respondió Ao y Plateado asintió girándose hacia Mei.

"Creo que es mejor si nos informas de la situación" dijo Plateado y Mei asintió organizando sus ideas.

"De momento tenemos alrededor de cuatro mil usuarios con líneas de sangre en el ejército rebelde. Yagura es el Jinchuuriki del Sanbi y tiene control total sobre su Bijuu y de la Aldea de la Niebla junto con casi seis mil shinobis" comenzó Mei.

"Como muy probablemente saben, el País del Agua está formado por varias islas. La más grande, ubicada en el centro del país es donde la Aldea de la Niebla se encuentra. Esta isla está rodeada por varias más donde hay varios puestos de vigilancia. Nuestro ejército está dividido entre dos islas en las cuales logramos capturar las fortalezas" explicó Mei.

"No podemos seguir avanzando hacia la isla principal sin tomar las otras tres fortalezas restantes primero e incluso después será difícil. Yagura tiene control total sobre su Bijuu y podría aniquilar a nuestro ejército si atacamos usando grandes números. Por otro lado, no hay nadie lo bastante fuerte para enfrentar a Yagura por su cuenta, ni siquiera yo" terminó Mei con tristeza. Los rebeldes habían combatido por años y nada parecía cambiar.

"Si el problema principal es Yagura entonces con nosotros debería solucionarse" comenzó Plateado al ver la mirada de incredulidad de Mei. Había una razón por la cual los Bijuu eran tan importantes para las naciones. Eran los verdaderos destructores de ejércitos, los Jinchuurikis al ser entrenados apropiadamente podían arrasar a cientos de shinobis en un pestañeo y era difícil vencerlos.

"Nuestro grupo tiene cuatro maestros de fuuinjutsu, pero además..." dijo Plateado y le hizo un ademán a Verde para darles una pequeña demostración. Verde rió y chocó las manos haciendo el sello de la serpiente. Un árbol salió del suelo.

"M-Mokuton" susurró Mei viendo al Dragón Verde. No podía verlo, pero el hombre estaba sonriendo como loco detrás de su máscara. "Pensé que solo Senju Hashirama podía usar el Mokuton" dijo Mei impactada por lo que acababa de ver.

"Bueno... Verde puede hacerlo tan bien como lo hacía Hashirama en su día" respondió Naruto mientras reía hacia sus adentros.

"Pensar que Konoha tenía otro usuario del Mokuton escondido" dijo Mei riendo. "Sin mencionar a otro miembro del Clan Senju".

"Como puedes ver el Clan Senju sigue siendo muy poderoso y no una familia moribunda" dijo Plateado riendo ya que también era un miembro de dicho clan... algo de lo que Mei no estaba al tanto.

"Hai" respondió Mei y todos incrementaron la velocidad. La moral del grupo renovada.

 **## Unos días después – Borde de la Aldea de la Niebla ##**

"Aquí estamos" dijo Mei al llegar cerca del borde. Los últimos días del viaje no habían sido muy problemáticos. "Consejo tener cuidado ya que estamos a punto de entrar a la Aldea de la Niebla y sigue bajo el control de Yagura" advirtió Mei y todos asintieron.

"Tengo una pregunta" la Dragón Morado dijo y Mei hizo un ademán para que continuara. "¿Por qué el Daimyo del Agua no intercedió cuando inició la guerra?" preguntó. "Quiero decir... debería saber que una aldea divida debilitaría a todo el país. Es solo por suerte que las otras naciones sigan débiles por los eventos de la Tercer Guerra Shinobi, ya que de otra forma podrían considerar conquistar el país" concluyó.

"No sirvió intentar hablar con el Daimyo" dijo Mei con pesar. "Todo inició con el ataque del Clan Kaguya. Sus miembros siempre estaban sedientos de sangre y no parecían estar del todo cuerdos. Un día atacaron la aldea, su propio hogar. Algunos miembros del clan tenían un kekkei genkai que les permitía manipular sus huesos" dijo Mei, pero antes de continuar fue interrumpida por Plateado.

"Shikotumyaku (Pulso del Hueso Muerto)... yo maté al último de los Kaguya hace tres años" dijo Plateado suspirando y Mei sabía que asesinar nunca había sido fácil, pero terminar con un clan... era peor.

"Solo unos miembros del clan eran capaces de usarlo, pero ellos eran extremadamente fuertes y difíciles de matar. Luego del baño de sangre, Yagura anunció la purga con el apoyo del Daimyo... y el resto es historia" terminó Mei y Ao suspiró.

"Me pregunto qué tipo de líder asesina a sus hombres. Mientras que estoy de acuerdo en proteger a la aldea a cualquier costo... nadie cuerdo debería hacer esto" dijo Verde.

"Nadie sabe en realidad por qué la inició" comenzó Mei. "Yagura siempre fue un buen líder. Era amable y cálido con su gente e incluso si era un Jinchuuriki su aldea lo seguía amando y lo eligió como su líder" explicó Mei. Aun no podía entender cómo alguien podía cambiar así, pero suponía que el dolor podía hacer muchas cosas.

"El dolor cambia a la gente" dijo Plateado. Kushina vio hacia Naruto preocupada, ya que le había dicho que al inicio Konoha lo detestaba, pero no pensaba que habían sido tan violentos físicamente hacia él.

"Vaya... está nebuloso" dijo Verde.

"La niebla es una defensa natural de la aldea. Nuestros shinobis nacen en ella y se acostumbran a vivir en estas condiciones" explicó Mei y Verde asintió, aunque él ya sabía eso.

" _Este maldito país sigue siendo igual de nebuloso... incluso después de todos estos años"_ pensó Verde.

"TRAMPA" gritó Plateado y todos saltaron hacia atrás.

BOOOM.

El lugar donde se encontraban explotó, disipando la mayoría de la niebla y creando un cráter en el suelo.

"Suiton: Mizurappa" varias voces gritaron. Todos vieron hacia los lados para ver una gigantesca ola de agua embestirlos.

"CAFÉ" gritó Plateado y Café (Gaara) asintió. De pronto arena comenzó a salir de los sellos de sus muñecas y creó un domo protector alrededor de ellos. El agua chocó contra la arena y no se inmutó más allá de temblar un poco por el impacto. Cuando Café dejó caer el agua un grupo de shinobis saltaron enfrente de Mei y los Dragones.

"Parece que la información era correcta" dijo el aparente líder del grupo. "De verdad fueron a reclutar más monstruos para combatir" dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Cómo se enteraron?" preguntó Ao confundido.

"Deben tener un espía en el ejército" dijo Plateado preparándose para el combate, sus ojos brillando de color rojo detrás de su máscara. El enemigo los había subestimado seriamente. Habían enviado a un escuadrón de solo diez miembros para emboscar a once shinobis entrenados.

"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku" dijo Plateado mientras hacía el sello del caballo, tras lo cual liberó una muralla de llamas contra los oponentes quienes intentaron escapar de ellas.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa" dijo Morado tomando un profundo aliento y lanzando una ráfaga de viento para darle poder a las llamas, tanto en intensidad como en velocidad.

"Formación de ataque E" dijo Plateado y cada dragón asintió, tomando sus posiciones. Mei, Ao y Chojuro solo veían a la élite de Konoha trabajar.

Los shinobis de Kiri sabían que no podrían escapar de las llamas. El rango era simplemente demasiado e incluso más poderoso gracias al ataque de viento. "Suiton: Suijinheki" dijeron al lanzar agua desde sus bocas para contrarrestar el fuego.

El fuego de Naruto era simplemente demasiado fuerte para ser detenido por una técnica defensiva estándar de agua. El fuego fácilmente evaporó el agua y pasó sus defensas. Dos desafortunados shinobis fueron usados como escudos humanos mientras el resto los aprovechó para saltar y evadir el ataque.

"Atadura de Arena" susurró Café mientras se agachaba, poniendo sus manos en el suelo.

"Bosque de Cadenas" susurró Rojo agachándose también.

"Mokuton: Estacas Perforantes" gritó Verde y chocó sus palmas. Varios árboles salieron del suelo y embistieron a los shinobis oponentes. Los shinobis de Kiri intentaron saltar, pero estaban atrapados por los pies. Vieron hacia el suelo y notaron cadenas y arena envolviéndoles los tobillos. Los árboles continuaron el embate y atravesaron a la mayoría de shinobis, matándolos casi al instante.

Mei, Ao y Chojuro tenían las quijadas en el suelo. Los dragones habían destruido a diez shinobis que no eran novatos. Yagura no habría enviado a nadie de habilidades inferiores en contra de Mei, Ao y Chojuro. Matarlos requería shinobis de habilidad superior a la media.

"Eso fue rápido... ni siquiera pude usar mi espada" se quejó Kushina mientras que Plateado notó que un shinobi había logrado saltar para intentar escapar.

"Camino Deva: Bansho Ten'in" dijo Plateado apuntando la palma de su mano derecha hacia el shinobi que intentaba escapar. Los ojos de Plateado brillaron detrás de su máscara. El shinobi se congelo en medio del aire y comenzó a volar hacia Plateado, el cual lo atrapó por la garganta lo azotó contra el suelo.

"Verde, si pudieras..." dijo Plateado y Verde asintió, usando unos de los árboles para atrapar al shinobi de Kiri, el cual estaba arrodillado en el suelo con árboles atándolo por los brazos y piernas.

"P-podrías matarme de una vez... jamás hablaré" dijo el shinobi de Kiri jadeando y preparándose para ser torturado. Se encontraba sangrando por dos heridas, producto de la madera perforándolo y tenía varias marcas de quemaduras. No iba a aguantar mucho más.

"No tienes que" dijo Plateado caminando hacia el shinobi y poniendo su mano en su cabeza. "Camino Humano" dijo Plateado y todo lo que el shinobi conocía, aprendió y experimento fue enviado hacia la mente de Plateado.

" _¿Es un Yamanaka?"_ se preguntaba Mei al ver a Plateado concentrarse y entrar a la mente del enemigo. No sabían de algún Yamanaka fuera así de poderoso o que tuviera tal capacidad de chakra.

"Tienes a un espía en tu ejército. El mismo Yagura lo dijo cuando le dio los detalles al equipo para la emboscada. Aunque está demasiado abajo en la cadena de mando para conocer información relevante" dijo Plateado antes de que otro pensamiento le viniera a la mente. "Vamos a igualar el campo de juego" dijo y tomó un paso hacia atrás.

"Camino Naraka" dijo Plateado apuntando hacia un punto vacío en el suelo. De pronto una enorme cabeza salió del suelo, rodeada de llamas moradas. Era el Rey del Infierno y Plateado lo había convocado.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" gritó Ao tomando un paso hacia atrás, mientras que Chojuro tomaba su espada.

"Plateado... ¿Qué haces?" preguntó Amarillo con curiosidad por saber lo que su hijo hacía. "¿Va a curar al enemigo?" se preguntaba. De pronto una luz verde comenzó a brillar en la boca del Rey del Infierno y a fluir hacia el shinobi de Kiri.

El cuerpo del shinobi comenzó a brillar y todas sus heridas comenzaron a curarse. La carne comenzó a arreglarse, sus huesos rotos a colocarse en su posición apropiada... Cuando se limpió la sangre de la piel, el shinobi se puso de pie, completamente curado.

"¿Q-Qué? ¿C-Cómo? ¿Por qué hiciste esto?" preguntó el shinobi completamente curado.

"No recordarás nada" dijo Plateado caminando hacia el shinobi. "Mírame a los ojos" dijo Plateado con el Mangekyou brillando detrás de su máscara. Los ojos del shinobi de Kiri se ensancharon y soltó un jadeo, antes de quedarse congelado al ver los ojos de Plateado.

" _El Sharingan... es como puso a Chojuro en un genjutsu con una simple mirada"_ pensó Ao impactado ante la revelación.

" _Claro... cabello rubio y largo, contacto visual, entrar a la mente del enemigo y el abanico en la espalda..."_ pensó Mei riendo.

"Eres un shinobi leal a Terumi Mei. No odias a los poseedores de una línea de sangre. Te infiltraste en el ejército de Yagura como un espía bajo las órdenes de Mei. ¿Entendido?" preguntó Plateado y el shinobi de Kiri simplemente asintió. Sus ojos no demostraban ninguna emoción. "Kotoamatsukami" dijo Plateado para completar su técnica y hacer al shinobi de Kiri parpadear lentamente mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad.

Verde liberó las ataduras de madera y el shinobi se levantó rápidamente. Caminó y se arrodilló ante Mei. "¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, Mei-sama?" preguntó.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" preguntó Mei completamente confundida.

"Esa fue mi ilusión más poderosa, tanto que la víctima no sabe siquiera que ha sido afectada. Me permite entrar a la mente de mi oponente y manipularlos para darles experiencias falsas, haciendo parecer que hacen las cosas por su propia voluntad. Es considerada un genjutsu del más alto nivel debido a que la víctima es completamente ignorante de que está siendo manipulada" explicó Plateado y Mei tragó en seco.

"Aunque solo aplica a personas de mente débil. Shinobis con mentes fuerte pueden intentar combatirla. Para ellos terminaría como un choque de mi mente contra la adversaria" explicó Plateado y todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, excepto Chojuro que seguía temblando.

"Eres digno de tu reputación... Senju Naruto" dijo Mei con un tono de superioridad, haciendo que todos excepto Naruto rieran.

"¿Cómo lo averiguaste?" preguntó Naruto al remover su máscara plateada, sus ojos Sharingan viendo hacia Mei.

"El jutsu estilo Yamanaka me confundió, pero cuando te escuché decir 'mírame a los ojos' y el abanico en tu espalda, junto con tu cabello rubio... eran algo difícil de ignorar" explicó Mei.

"Duró más de lo que pensaba" dijo Naruto riendo mientras que el resto de los dragones sacudían las cabezas.

" _Tsunade-sensei va a estar realmente enojada"_ pensó Morado.

"Entonces el nieto de Uchiha Madara" dijo Ao dando un paso hacia adelante y viendo directamente hacia los ojos Sharingan de Naruto.

"¿Por qué todos instantáneamente piensan en mi abuelo?" preguntó Naruto retóricamente. "Quiero decir... Senju Hashirama y mi padre, Namikaze Minato, fuero leyendas también" dijo Naruto.

"Sí... pero Madara los superó" dijo Ao con sencillez.

" _Yo domé a los nueve Bijuu y formé el sistema de aldeas ocultas/yo liquidé a un ejército de shinobis con un solo jutsu"_ Hashirama y Minato pensaron deprimidos, mientras que sus esposas intentaban animarlos.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó Mei hacia el shinobi arrodillado enfrente de ella.

"Han" respondió.

"La emboscada falló ya que recibimos ayuda de Konoha. Continuarás con tu trabajo de espionaje. Reporta cada semana o cuando encuentres información pertinente" ordenó Mei.

"Como ordene, Mei-sama" contestó Han y rápidamente se levantó para irse y reportarle a Yagura lo sucedido.

"Fueron bastante ingeniosos por emboscarnos en el borde" dijo Azul.

"Yagua no es tonto. Incluso él sabe que no puede enfrentar a Konoha justo ahora y emboscarnos en el territorio del País del Fuego podría ser un error fatal" dijo Mei.

"Vamos a continuar. Estamos cerca a la base" dijo Mei y todos asintieron.

 **## Cinco días después ##**

Durante los últimos días todo había cambiado en el País del Agua. Todos en el lado rebelde estaban realmente complacidos de ver que Konoha había enviado ayuda. Senju Tsunade incluso había enviado a su propio nieto, Naruto, para ayudar. No que lo otros dragones no hicieran nada, pero necesitaban una cara pública lo bastante impactante para incrementar la moral. ¿Quién mejor que el miembro de los Clanes Senju y Uchiha?

Los rebeldes habían salido victoriosos de cada escaramuza durante los últimos días. Debido a las técnicas espacio-tiempo de Naruto, Amarillo y Azul fueron capaces de estar presentes en cualquier lugar. Cada batallón poseía kunais, cada uno con los sellos de Naruto, Amarillo o Azul.

Cuando el batallón estaba en problema mientras estaban en el frente, simplemente lanzaban el kunai hacia el enemigo. Varios destellos después y el combate había terminado a su favor. Emparejado con las portentosas habilidades médicas de Morado la guerra había cambiado a su favor.

Lento pero seguro, el lado rebelde comenzó a empujar al ejército de los leales a Yagura desde todos los frentes. Era momento de conquistar las tres fortalezas restantes para poder comenzar el avance final hacia la Aldea de la Niebla. Mei y Ao estaban en el medio de un cuarto con varios mapas, planeando el siguiente movimiento de los rebeldes.

"¿Cómo va la invasión?" preguntó Naruto al entrar al cuarto.

"Nada bien. Todos los fuertes están construidos para resistir un largo y pesado asedio" dijo Mei suspirando.

"Podría volarlos a distancia" dijo Naruto y Ao lo vio como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. "¿Qué?" preguntó Naruto. "Soy el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi no Yoko. Puedo lanzar una Bijuudama y hacer volar la fortaleza por los aires" explicó y Ao sudó una gota.

"Preferiría tener mi aldea en una pieza cuando terminemos la guerra, muchas gracias" dijo Mei y Naruto rió.

"Cada fortaleza está construida para ser a la vez una prisión y un bastión impenetrable. Las paredes son de roca sólida y las puertas están hechas de madera reforzada por chakra" explicó Mei.

"¿No podemos simplemente trepar por las paredes?" preguntó Naruto y Mei negó con la cabeza.

"Debido al clima del país las murallas tienen delgadas capas de agua sobre ellas, haciendo que shinobis ordinarios tengan dificultades escalándolas, el control de chakra requerido es demasiado alto. Además tienen centinelas las 24 horas del día. Verían si nos acercamos desde un par de kilómetros de distancia" respondió Mei sobándose la cabeza. Invadir las fortalezas siempre había sido un dolor en el trasero. Habían logrado invadir las otras por tener una ventaja numérica.

"¿Qué tal si vamos por debajo con unos usuarios doton?" preguntó Naruto, pero de nuevo Mei negó con la cabeza.

"Entonces iré solo y abriré las puertas desde dentro" dijo Naruto al memorizar el mapa gracias a su Sharingan. "No necesito trepar por las paredes para entrar" dijo Naruto y Mei alzó una ceja.

"Mis técnicas de espacio-tiempo son de nivel superior. Puedo caminar con facilidad a través de las paredes u otras barreras" explicó Naruto y para demostrarlo comenzó a hundirse en el suelo y reapareció detrás de Mei.

"Envía a Amarillo y Morado a las otras fortalezas mientras que yo tomo la más grande. Son los mejores en infiltración y deberían ser capaces de entrar con facilidad" explicó Naruto y Mei asintió.

"De acuerdo a Han, Yagura está reuniendo a la mayoría del ejército en la aldea. Parece esperar que seamos capaces de conquistar las fortalezas antes de avanzar" dijo Mei y Naruto asintió.

"Vamos a prepararnos" dijo Naruto y todos dejaron el cuarto.

 **## Al día siguiente ##**

"¿Todos están listos?" le preguntó Naruto a Mei, ya que ella era la comandante de las tropas era su responsabilidad coordinar todo.

"Las tropas están listas para invadir la fortaleza cuando la puerta se abra. Están a quinientos metros de distancia, ocultos por la niebla" explicó Mei y Naruto asintió.

"Amarillo, Morado" dijo Naruto. "Prepárense. Coordinen los ataques con Ao y Chojuro" dijo y ambos asintieron. Naruto entonces se volvió al resto de dragones.

"Rojo, Verde y Azul ustedes irán con las tropas de Ao para invadir la fortaleza que abrirá Amarillo· Negro y Café, ustedes con las tropas de Chojuro" ordenó Naruto y todos asintieron, caminando hacia sus posiciones.

"Morado" dijo Naruto y ella caminó hacia él. "Voy a dejarte lo más cerca que puedo del castillo" dijo y ella asintió. Naruto le dio discretamente un kunai de tres puntas. "Ten cuidado y llámame si es necesario" le susurró en una voz gentil.

"No te preocupes mucho, Naruto-kun" respondió Morado antes de tomar el kunai y colocarlo en su bolsillo.

"Claro que me preocupo" dijo Naruto y tomó a Morado por la cintura antes de desaparecer.

" _Entonces es Hyuuga Hinata... interesante"_ concluyó Mei al ver un atisbo del momento íntimo entre ella y Naruto. Solo con un vistazo podía darse cuenta que eran muy cercano y que su seguridad era una prioridad para Naruto, por encima de todo.

 **## Fortaleza del norte ##**

Era una noche realmente oscura. Las muchas nubes que había en el cielo lo cubrían por completo, bloqueando las estrellas y la poca luz que reflejaba la luna. La noche era una aliada de los shinobis, quienes eran asesinos entrenados. La única luz visible eran las antorchas en la fortaleza y un par de ojos rojo sangre brillando en la oscuridad mientras escaneaban los alrededores.

Mei tembló al ver hacia Naruto. Estaba tan oscuro que era difícil siquiera ver las facciones del rubio, pero podía ver con claridad sus ojos. Los ojos rojo sangre con tres tomoes brillaban y girando. Los ojos parecían ser los de un demonio, viendo todo como si buscaran una presa.

Naruto y Mei estaban justo fuera de la fortaleza con mil shinobis detrás de ellos. Estaban a punto de invadir la más grande y resistente de las cinco fortalezas. Esta era diferente de las otras por el hecho de que al ser más grande podía albergar a más shinobis. A diferencia de las otras donde había turnos para protegerlas, esta de hecho tenía lugares de acomodación para vivir en ella y shinobis que trabajaban de tiempo completo en ella y la protegían.

"Los otros ya debieron comenzar su ataque. Voy a tomar mi posición" dijo Naruto y Mei asintió. Naruto desapareció y Mei se giró hacia sus tropas para señalarles que se prepararan.

Naruto reapareció fuera de las murallas de la fortaleza. Se inclinó hacia la pared, oculto por la oscuridad y envuelto por las sombras de la noche. Uno de los beneficios del Sharingan era visión nocturna. Naruto podía ver de noche tan bien como podía hacerlo de día. El hecho de que su visión era en blanco y negro y que solo el chakra tuviera color era un hecho que no le causaba un gran problema.

Naruto hizo un conteo rápido: diez centinelas. Cuatro en altas torres que veían las planicies enfrente de ellas, mientras que los otros seis estaban patrullando las cornisas. Naruto pensó que hacer, si debería matar a los centinelas y luego ir a la puerta o simplemente pasarlos y abrir las puertas sin que se enteraran siquiera de su presencia.

El rubio optó por la primera opción. Si se ocupaba de los centinelas y luego abría las puertas, el ejército sería capaz de acercarse a la fortaleza y entrar sin ser detectado. Los hombres de Yagura no sabrían qué sucedió hasta que el ejército rebelde ya estuviera dentro del castillo y para entonces sería demasiado tarde.

Naruto formó un plan rápidamente. Desapareció y reapareció en cada torre detrás de los enemigos. Naruto cubrió sus bocas con una mano. Los ojos de los guardias se ensancharon al ver una lanza negra que iba desde la mano de Naruto y les atravesaba el cuello, lo que les impedía gritar y así no alertaron a nadie. Con los centinelas principales eliminados, se dirigió a asesinar a los guardias de las murallas.

Usando la torre de los centinelas como un punto elevado, Naruto escaneó el interior de la fortaleza. Tenía suerte, los únicos guardias parecían estar en las torres y murallas. Dentro todo estaba tranquilo ya que lo más probable es que el resto de shinobis estuvieran durmiendo y algunos preparándose para un cambio de turno.

Naruto lanzó un kunai de tres puntas hacia el aire y lo vio caer, mientras lo hacía, Naruto se transportó hacia el kunai y apareció en el medio del aire. Los guardias solo vieron un pequeño destello mientras varias shurikens caían sobre ellos y los eliminaban. Naruto rápidamente se deshizo de los cuerpos, enterrándolos con un pequeño jutsu doton, ya que usar uno katon alertaría al enemigo.

Una vez que los enemigos hubieran sido eliminados, Naruto entró a las casas de la fortaleza, agradeciendo a los cielos ser un sensor, lo que le permitió encontrar a los enemigos con mayor facilidad. Después de todo mientras que el Sharingan era una excelente herramienta no le permitía ver a través de las paredes como el Byakugan.

Naruto caminó a través de los corredores, pero usando el techo como apoyo. Una de las cosas que Jiraiya le había enseñado es que la gente raramente ve hacia arriba. Naruto rió en silencio cuando vio una patrulla de dos shinobis caminar sin siquiera detectarlo. El rubio se percató que había luces viniendo de los otros cuartos.

Naruto usó su Kamui y pasó a través de las paredes, terminando en el ala médica de la fortaleza. Notó que habían algunos guardias en el cuarto, lo que no tenía sentido a menos de que tuvieran médicos como prisioneros y trabajando contra su voluntad. Eso emparejado con la atmósfera y el casi perceptible aroma del miedo y Naruto estaba seguro. El rubio hizo un Kage Bunshin y lo posicionó detrás del guardia ya que no podía eliminarlo sin que el otro lo notara.

Cada médico dentro del ala se giró para ver a los dos guardias en el suelo. Estaban sorprendidos de ver a un hombre rubio con ojos Sharingan en medio del cuarto. Cada médico tomó un paso hacia atrás pensando que iban a sufrir el mismo destino que los guardias.

"Puedo sacarlos de aquí" dijo Naruto viéndolos. Había alrededor de diez médicos vestidos con la tradicional bata blanca. "Estamos a punto de invadir la fortaleza y en el caos de la pelea podrían ser asesinados" explicó Naruto y un médico dio un paso hacia adelante.

"Gracias por salvarnos" dijo una mujer. Tenía un rostro común y corriente y cabello negro, junto con ojos del mismo color. "Mi nombre es Nao" dijo y Naruto asintió. Naruto creó un clon y los reunió en un pequeño grupo. Luego de un destello amarillo todos habían desaparecido. Naruto hizo algunos clones, los cuales usaron el Henge para parecerse a los médicos y los dos guardias, para asegurarse que si alguien aparecía no sospechara nada.

 **## Con Mei ##**

Mei estaba sorprendida por el repentino destello amarillo que apareció a su lado. La pelirroja se giró para ver a un recién llegado y notó que era Naruto y con él diez médicos.

"Eran prisioneros forzados a trabajar. Soy solo un clon enviado para dejarlos. El Jefe está casi en la puerta" dijo Naruto y Mei asintió, tras lo cual el rubio se convirtió en humo.

"Muéstrenles los puestos médicos" ordenó Mei y los médicos fueron llevados hacia las tiendas. Nadie notó la leve sonrisa en el rostro de Nao y el brillo rojo con marcas negras que apareció en sus ojos.

 **## De vuelta en la fortaleza ##**

Una vez que Naruto dejara el ala médica continuó caminando por el largo corredor hasta encontrar la salida que llevaba a la parte exterior de la fortaleza. Naruto vio hacia adelante y observó la puerta. Contempló qué método debería usar para abrirla ya que no parecía una tare particularmente fácil.

La puerta se veía pesada y requeriría al menos tres personas para abrirla. Mei estaba en lo cierto cuando dijo que la puerta estaba reforzada con chakra, ya que Naruto podía ver pequeños rastros de este en la madera. Naruto quería abrir la puerta sin hacer ruido ya que permitiría a los rebeldes acercarse con mayor facilidad.

"No hay otra forma" dijo Naruto mientras desaparecía con el Kamui y reaparecía cerca de la puerta. El rubio puso su mano en la madera y un conjunto de sellos comenzaron a salir desde su mano, esparciéndose por la madera. Considerando el diseño era un sello explosivo tradicional, pero de una magnitud incrementada. Naruto terminó el sello y canalizó chakra para activarlo.

Naruto despareció con el Kamui para ponerse a salvo y se preparó. El rubio hizo un sello y la puerta comenzó a brillar.

BOOOM.

La puerta estalló y la madera salió disparada fuera de la fortaleza. Cada shinobi dentro del bastión fue disparado por la explosión y momentos después una ruidosa sirena comenzó a hacer sonar en la oscura noche. Esto fue suficiente para que Mei ordenara a sus tropas comenzar el ataque.

"¡A la carga!" gritó Mei mientras ella y el resto de tropas salían de la niebla y comenzaban a correr a toda velocidad al castillo. Ni siquiera cinco segundos después la fortaleza estaba invadida por mil shinobis armados y listos para el combate. Ruidosas explosiones y el sonido de metal chocando era todo lo que se escuchaba.

"Mei" dijo Naruto mientras saltaba desde las paredes y se reunía con la pelirroja. "Toma a cien shinobis. Rodeen el castillo y entren por la puerta trasera" dijo Naruto y Mei alzó una ceja confundida.

"No hay puerta trasera" dijo.

"Hice una" dijo Naruto con tranquilidad y los ojos de Mei temblaron. "Es un agujero pequeño. Pueden arreglarlo luego" dijo el rubio y Mei suspiró.

"Escuadrones A al D vengan conmigo" ordenó Mei y rodearon el castillo, volviendo a entrar por detrás, asediando al enemigo desde dos frentes.

"Bien, bien, bien" Naruto escuchó y se giró para encontrarse con un shinobi de Kiri que no parecía ser afectado por el caos en la fortaleza. "Nos vemos al fin... Senju Naruto" dijo.

"¿Y tú eres?" preguntó Naruto viendo al hombre con atención. Llevaba el atuendo estándar de Kiri.

"¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Toshio y soy uno de los nuevos miembros de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla" dijo mientras tomaba una espada de su espalda. Era una especie de cuchillo de carnicero gigante.

"Ya veo" dijo Naruto canalizando chakra hacia los sellos en sus muñecas y su vieja chokuto salió de ellos.

"Siempre pensé que el Clan Senju era sobrestimado. Después de todo el clan 'más fuerte' fue diezmado durante las primeras dos guerras, mientras que los más débiles perduraron" se burló Toshio, pero su única respuesta era una cara completamente seria. "Muéstrame lo que vales, Senju Naruto, Konoha no Raijin, hijo del Kiroi Senko y nieto de Uchiha Madara" gritó Toshio corriendo hacia Naruto con su espada en alto.

Naruto analizó rápidamente al enemigo con su Sharingan y podía ver que no era nada más que un Jounin con reservas de chakra estándar. _"Supongo que el título de espadachín se le subió a la cabeza"_ pensó Naruto y le agradeció a los cielos el tener a Hinata. De otra forma se comportaría como si fuera un dios.

Toshio hizo un corte descendente con su espada, intentando partir a Naruto por la mitad, pero solo atravesó una imagen residual. Toshio solo supo que falló cuando su espada golpeó contra el suelo; entonces se giró y usó el lado plano de su espada para bloquear un corte horizontal de Naruto.

"Chidori Nagashi" dijo Naruto y su espada y manos chispearon con electricidad. Al ser ambas espadas de metal, el ataque eléctrico de Naruto fue transferido hacia Toshio, provocando que tuviera un espasmo. El espadachín saltó hacia atrás con las manos humeando.

Toshio se puso la espada en la espalda y comenzó a hacer sellos manuales. Un jutsu que Naruto conocía muy bien. "Kirigakure no Jutsu" dijo Toshio y el terreno donde combatían fue cubierto de niebla.

"Es el fin, mocoso" dijo Toshio al desaparecer en la niebla. Naruto simplemente negó con la cabeza y permaneció relajado y sin moverse. ¿Para qué molestarse en moverse cuando no podía ver a unos centímetros de distancia. Naruto concluyó con rapidez que Toshio era un novato en el arte del asesinato silencioso. ¡Podía escucharlo respirar, por Dios!

Naruto se estaba aburriendo del enfrentamiento y decidió terminarlo de una vez, cuando Toshio hizo su movimiento. "MUERE" gritó al aparecer detrás de Naruto con su espada lista para cortarlo por la mitad... y logró cortarlo, o eso pensaba al ver la cuchilla pasar a través de Naruto.

"¿QUÉ ERES TÚ?" gritó Toshio. Naruto se giró e hizo contacto visual con él. Toshio vio su Mangekyou brillando, sin saber que sería lo último que vería en la vida.

"Tu fin... aunque yo no te mataré. Pareces bastante elevado en la cadena de mando y podría saber algo de información de valor" dijo Naruto mientras su Mangekyou brillaba. Toshio fue absorbido en los ojos de Naruto en cuestión de segundos. "Vamos a terminar con esto" dijo y corrió por los corredores y salones, matando a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku".

"Raiton: Rairyuudan".

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu" Naruto lanzó jutsu tras jutsu, diezmando a todos enfrente de él. Nadie podía detener el embate. Desde murallas gigantescas de llamas, hasta agua y dragones de relámpago. El asedio en la fortaleza fuer rápido y corto. En una hora la fortaleza había sido conquistada.

 **## Con Ao, Rojo, Verde, Azul y Amarillo ##**

El ataque en la otra fortaleza había sido igual de rápido y eficiente. Amarillo había tenido éxito infiltrándose en la fortaleza y procedió a azotar un Oodama Rasengan contra las paredes de madera. Una vez que la puerta cayera, las fuerzas de Ao entraron al castillo y lo capturaron con el uso del Hirashin y algunos jutsus de agua de alto nivel.

 **## Con Chojuro, Negro, Café y Morado ##**

Mientras que Morado no tenía ninguna técnica de espacio-tiempo espectacular no las necesitaba para ser una kunoichi extremadamente efectiva. Solo con su Byakugan y extremadamente precisa puntería, junto con los venenos mortales que podía usar, la convertían en una fuerza temible. Aunque Morado debía infiltrarse al castillo... tomó una aproximación distinta.

Morado simplemente se acercó a las puertas desde afuera, sin siquiera ser notada... y les dio un golpe. Las puertas de madera estaban hechas para aguantar un asedio pesado y simplemente fueron arrancadas de las bisagras y azotaron en la parte trasera de la fortaleza.

"Esa mujer es aterradora" dijo Chojuro temblando mientras que Negro reía. Mito le enseñó a Tsunade lo básico sobre súper fuerza y la Hokage logró refinarlo a un nivel completamente diferente. Con la arena de Café y los escudos de Negro las pérdidas de vidas fueron prácticamente de cero. Morado lideró el ataque y destruyeron al ejército enemigo en cuestión de horas.

 **## Al otro día ##**

Mei, Ao, Chojuro y la mayoría de los dragones estaban reunidos en la fortaleza principal, la que fue conquistada por Mei y Naruto. Dentro del castillo el ambiente era animado. Era lo más que habían conseguido luego de dos años de combate.

"Hicimos un gran progreso el día de hoy" dijo Mei y sus tropas aplaudieron. Solo unos días más y todo se terminaría. "Debemos agradecerle a Naruto y el resto de los Dragones por ello" dijo Mei.

"No tienes que...".

BOOOM.

Una enorme explosión hizo eco a través del campo, haciendo que todo temblara por la magnitud. Naruto y los Dragones rápidamente se dirigieron hacia las torres de vigilancia y lograron ver la localización de la explosión a una corta distancia.

"Son las tiendas médicas" dijo Mei y Naruto se dio cuenta que Hinata estaba ahí curando a los heridos.

"HINATA" gritó Naruto y comenzó a correr ya que no podía sentir el marcador del Hirashin. El resto de los Dragones y Mei también corrieron hacia la ubicación de la explosión.

 **## Tiendas Médicas – unos minutos antes ##**

Morado estaba trabajando en la tienda más grande curando a los heridos. La pérdida de vida durante el asedio fue mínima, pero sí había heridos. Hinata era una muy buena sanadora y extremadamente buena con la Palma Mística. Al parecer entre mejor era el control de chakra del usuario, más eficiente era la técnica.

"Los huesos están en su sitio... dale unos días y deberías estar como nuevo" dijo Morado y el shinobi le dio las gracias. Hinata terminó con el resto de los pacientes y fue a dar una revisión de rutina a todos antes de marcharse.

"Takumi-san" dijo Morado al entrar al cuarto del doctor en jefe. "Me vo..." Morado iba a decir, pero fue detenida cuando vio el cuerpo de Takumi en el suelo sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Morado rápidamente corrió hacia él y se dio cuenta de que había sido asesinado si la cortada en su garganta era alguna indicación.

Hinata activó su Byakugan justo a tiempo para ver una lluvia de kunais y shurikens siendo lanzados hacia ella. "Kaiten" dijo y comenzó a girar, formando un domo azul de chakra y bloqueando cada uno de los proyectiles que le fueron lanzados.

"Mira eso" dijo Nao mientras saltaba desde su punto de cobertura, aterrizando enfrente de Morado y sonriendo. "Puedo matar a una Hyuuga" dijo sonriendo.

"Nao... ¿Qué estás...?" iba a preguntar Morado lo que sucedía cuando vio que eran rojo sangre con tres tomoes. "Sharingan... ¿cómo es posible?" susurró Morado mientras su mente intentaba entender lo que sucedía.

"No puedes ser una Uchiha... no es posible. Los únicos que quedan son Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi y Tobi" dijo Morado sin mencionar el nombre de Minato.

"No sé nada de eso" dijo Nao riendo mientras su Sharingan comenzaba a girar y tomaba una apariencia completamente diferente. Lo que antes era un Sharingan estándar ahora se veía como un vórtice.

"Un Mangekyou" dijo Morado mientras escapaba del trance producido por ver a Nao a los ojos.

"Sí, querida. Un Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno... no tienes oportunidad" dijo Nao sonriendo. Nao hizo sellos manuales y tomó aire. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" dijo Nao y lanzó una bola de fuego hacia Morado.

Morado saltó para evitar la bola de fuego y la tienda fue encendida en llamas, destruyéndola por completo. "Suiton: Suijinheki" dijo Morado en el medio de aire y alzó una pequeña pared de agua para loquear las llamas que destruyeron la tienda.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu" dijo Morado y usó el agua que había lanzado de la boca para formar un dragón. El dragón embistió hacia Nao, pero fue contrarrestado con un dragón de fuego.

"No eres mala para una médico" se mofó Nao mientras el vapor resultante de la colisión de los dragones comenzaba a dispersarse. Morado corrió hacia Nao quien sonrió y se preparó para enfrentar a la Hyuuga en combate. Mientras que Nao sabía que nunca debías enfrentar a un Hyuuga en taijutsu, ella era una Uchiha. Morado y Nao comenzaron a intercambiar golpes y patadas, simplemente midiendo el nivel del contrincante.

"Vamos a subir el nivel ¿sí?" dijo Nao mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar. Morado no tenía elección que deshabilitar su Byakugan. Si Hinata lo mantenía activo no había forma de que desviara la mirada del Sharingan.

"Amaterasu" dijo Nao y Hinata fue cubierta de llamas negras. Nao sonrió, pero rápidamente se desvaneció la sonrisa cuando Hinata se convirtió en agua.

"Tsutenkyaku" dijo Morado mientras caía desde el cielo con la pierna levantada, lista para atacar. Los ojos de Nao se ensancharon al ver el chakra acumularse en su pierna y no tuvo otra opción. Los ojos de Nao volvieron a brillar y saltó hacia atrás, cubriéndose debajo de una caja torácica de color morado.

El tacón de Hinata conectó y la tierra tembló por el ataque. Nao fue lanzada hacia atrás y chocó contra el suelo, mientras que su Susanoo recibió una quebradura. "De verdad estás en otro nivel... si no tuviera esto me habrías ganado" dijo Nao mientras su Susanoo comenzaba a repararse.

"Susanoo" dijo Morado cuando el polvo se asentó.

"¿Cómo sabes de este poder?" preguntó Nao con curiosidad.

"Sé todo sobre el Susanoo y sus debilidades" dijo Hinata y Nao lo tomó como una ofensa en contra de sus ojos.

"El Susanoo no tiene debilidades, es nuestra máxima defensa" dijo Nao mientras su chakra incrementaba.

"Siento diferir" dijo Morado mientras se agachaba y hacía sellos manuales. "Hijutsu: Mugen no Ame" dijo Morado. Pronto nubes comenzaron a reunirse y la lluvia no tardó en hacerse presente.

"La debilidad del Susanoo es el propio Susanoo, el cual es creado de chakra puro y como tal puede ser absorbido" explicó Morado y los ojos de Nao se ensancharon cuando su Susanoo comenzó signos de comenzar a desvanecerse. Sin embargo Nao no lo aceptaría e incrementó la cantidad de chakra que canalizaba hacia sus ojos, haciendo que el Susanoo volviera a la normalidad.

"Tu lluvia es inútil" dijo Nao riendo mientras que Hinata solo negaba para sus adentros.

" _El Susanoo ya devora demasiado chakra, usando mi lluvia estoy haciendo que dobles la cantidad simplemente para estabilizarlo. Entre más grande sea el Susanoo más chakra requiere. Tus reservas de chakra están al nivel de un Kage... no durarás mucho más"_ pensó morado mientras analizaba la situación.

Morado de pronto corrió hacia Nao quien sonrió y se preparó para el ataque. El Susanoo de Nao blandió su gigantesco sable. Morado simplemente se agachó, haciendo que la cuchilla pasara por encima de ella. Morado rápidamente se levantó y acercó a gran velocidad a Nao. Morado alzó el puño y lo azotó contra el escudo, rompiéndolo.

Nao estaba enojada de ser acorralada, sobre todo por una simple médico. Nao incrementó el chakra en su Susanoo y comenzó a expandirse, cubriendo las costillas y a darle forma humana. Nao se alzó del sueño y su Susanoo volvió a blandir su sable, intentando golpear a la elusiva Dragón Morado.

"Suiton:..." Hinata comenzó a hacer sellos manuales, pero se detuvo por un las llamas negras que cubrían la parte superior de su máscara. Morado rápidamente detuvo el chakra que canalizaba hacia su máscara y cayó al suelo, revelando el rostro de Hyuuga Hinata.

"Entonces estaba peleando con Hyuuga Hinata. Ahora todo tiene sentido" dijo Nao sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ningún otro Hyuuga podría darme la migraña que me estás dando en este momento" dijo Nao preparándose para volver a atacar.

" _Mientras que usa el Susanoo está restringida a usar solo ese sable"_ pensó Hinata agachándose y absorbiendo el chakra que había robado. " Dokugiri" dijo Hinata y tomó aire y lanzó una nube de humo de color morado que cubrió el área.

"Mierda" dijo Nao maldiciendo su suerte y aire. Nao comenzó a mover el sable para intentar deshacerse de la maldita niebla venenosa.

"Suiton: Teppoudama".

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" gritó Hinata desde varias direcciones. Cientos de balas de agua y shurikens llovieron sobre el Susanoo de Nao, quien se debilitaba bajo la presión. Nao estaba empujando más y más chakra en su escudo, intentando sostenerlo para bloquear todos los proyectiles.

Hinata apareció enfrente de Nao y le dio un golpe al Susanoo, haciendo que se quebrara. Nao fue lanzada hacia atrás y chocó con el suelo. Nao tosió y se agarró la cabeza por el dolor justo cuando vio que Hinata volvía a descender del cielo.

"Tsutenkyaku" dijo Hinata y azotó su talón en el Susano de Nao, incrementando las quebraduras que tenía y creando un agujero. Hinata saltó hacia atrás y se agachó en el suelo, respirando profundamente.

"Perra" dijo Nao apareciendo desde una nube de polvo y sobándose su ensangrentado brazo, también respirando con dificultades. Nao hizo contacto visual con Hinata y dijo "Mirada Petrificadora (1)". Hinata no logró desviar la mirada de los ojos de Nao y quedó congelada.

Hinata no podía moverse, pero no era un genjutsu. No sabía lo que era, pero cuando vio al Mangekyou, Hinata quedó inmóvil. "Ahora muere" dijo Nao corriendo a Hinata con un kunai en la mano. Nao sonrió al hundir el kunai en el pecho de Hinata, matándola.

Sin embargo, Hinata se convirtió en humo y otra Hinata se alzó del agua. Nao se giró justo a tiempo para ver un puño reforzado de chakra golpearla en la cara. Nao fue lanzada hacia el suelo y Hinata sabía que se iba quedar ahí esta vez.

"Vencida por una médico... patético" dijo Nao escupiendo sangre. "Si voy a caer, entonces tú vienes conmigo" dijo Nao y comenzó a reír mientras hacía el sello del tigre. Los ojos de Hinata se ensancharon cuando vio sellos explosivos por todo el campamento médico. Al parecer el objetivo primario de Nao era la destrucción de las tiendas.

"MUERE" gritó Nao y Hinata se agachó y comenzó a girar.

"Suiton: Kaiten" dijo Hinata y fue envuelta en un domo de chakra recubierto de agua. Hinata intentó hacer el Kaiten tan achatado como pudiera para dispersar lo más posible la explosión.

BOOOM.

El área entera explotó y fue cubierta en el fuego. Hinata intentó mantenerse rotando durante toda la explosión, sin embargo no lo logró y fue lanzada por el estallido, aunque no recibió todo el daño de la explosión.

Las llamas encendieron el cielo debido a la magnitud de la explosión. Cuando se apagaron y el polvo comenzó a asentarse podía observarse que todo había desaparecido. Las tiendas médicas, los pacientes y médicos dentro de ellas. Todo fue vaporizado. Hinata se levantó del piso y se veía que la explosión le había causado un gran daño. Tenía quemaduras alrededor de los brazos y manos, sus ropas estaban desgarradas y la mitad del peto de su armadura fue destruido.

Hinata se sentó en el suelo tomando respiraciones profundas e intentando mantenerse consciente, cuando vio una mancha amarilla. Sonrió sabiendo muy bien quién era.

"Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata cerrando los ojos y abrazando la oscuridad.

(1)

 **Mirada Petrificadora:**

 **Rango:** S.

 **Tipo:** Ninjutsu/genjutsu.

 **Descripción:** El usuario hace contacto visual con el blanco y este es congelado justo donde se encuentra. La única parte móvil del blanco son los ojos.


	40. Dios de la Guerra

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

 **DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ**

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Arco 'Guerra civil en Kiri'**_

 _ **Capítulo 40: Dios de la Guerra**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **## Anteriormente ##**_

 _Hinata se sentó en el suelo tomando respiraciones profundas e intentando mantenerse consciente, cuando vio una mancha amarilla. Sonrió sabiendo muy bien quien era._

" _Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata cerrando los ojos y abrazando la oscuridad._

 _ **## Ahora ##**_

Naruto casi tropezó mientras se dirigía a las tiendas médicas. Incluso para sus ojos entrenados los alrededores no eran nada más que un borrón por la velocidad a la que iba al sitio de la explosión. Los otros intentaron mantener el paso, pero solo los Dragones y Mei podían hacerlo e incluso ellos tuvieron problemas haciéndolo.

Naruto llegó a las tiendas de los médicos y no vio nada más que fuego. Las tiendas fueron arrasadas y solo un enorme cráter y fuego podían verse en su sitio. El corazón de Naruto latía a toda marcha mientras escaneaba los alrededores intentando encontrar a Hinata. Naruto sabía que estaba ahí y probablemente fue atrapada en la explosión.

"HINATA" gritó Naruto pero no recibió respuesta. Vio alrededor intentando encontrar cualquier signo de vida.

" **Cachorro"** dijo Kurama desde su mente. **"Puedo sentirla... a unos metros al Este... no está sola"** dijo Kurama y Naruto despareció. El rubio llegó a la ubicación que le indicó Kurama y encontró a Hinata reclinada contra una roca, inconsciente, algo que Naruto podía ver desde la distancia. En un instante Naruto estaba a su lado y justo a tiempo para bloquear una lluvia de shurikens que iban a caer sobre ella.

Naruto bloqueó todas las shurikens y vio hacia la dirección de donde venían, solo para ver a un shinobi que usó el Shunshin para escapar. Solo fue un atisbo, pero Naruto pudo ver que era una mujer y que estaba vestida como una médico... Nao, la había salvado cuando se infiltró en la fortaleza.

Naruto tomó a Hinata en sus brazos y la recostó con suavidad en el suelo. El rubio se inclinó, colocando su oído contra el pecho de ella y suspiró de alivio cuando escuchó un fuerte palpitar. Sus ojos se tornaron rojo con las pupilas rasgadas mientras usaba inconscientemente el poder de Kurama. Estaba furioso. En un momento hizo sellos manuales y luego, Kagura se encontraba en el reino humano.

"¿Me convocaste, Naruto?" preguntó Kagura y no esperó respuesta al ver la devastación y a la compañera de Naruto en el suelo. Las colas de Kagura comenzaron a brillar y a escanear el cuerpo de Hinata.

"Tiene suerte de haber sobrevivido a la explosión" dijo Kagura y Naruto no dio ninguna respuesta, simplemente viendo a Hinata. "Tiene algunas costillas rotas, sangrado interno, una contusión, probablemente por el efecto de la explosión y la roca contra la que chocó" explicó Kagura y Naruto asintió. Sus ojos se volvieron plateados,

"Camino Naraka" dijo Naruto y el Rey del Infierno apareció a unos centímetros de distancia. La boja del Rey comenzó a brillar de color verde y envió un rayo de energía hacia el cuerpo de Hinata. En solo unos segundos la respiración de Hinata se estabilizó y su piel quemada desapareció, siendo reemplazada por su perfecta piel.

Naruto sonrió mientras notaba que se veía mejor y dormía pacíficamente. Luego recordó lo que había sucedido y su ira se alzaba mientras deducía lo que Yagura había hecho. Enviar a uno de sus shinobis para eliminar las tiendas médicas. Era algo bajo, pero esto era la guerra, donde cualquier oportunidad debía tomarse.

Yagura había destruido las tiendas. Tiendas llenas con enfermos y gente débil, llenas de médicos y enfermeras que nada tenían que ver con la guerra y solo querían salvar a los que podían. Gente que había dedicado su vida a ayudar a los demás no merecía ese destino. El sitio donde el amor de su vida trabajaba. Había lastimado a su compañera e iba a pagar por todo lo que había hecho.

Es lo que pensaba Naruto mientras terminaba de restaurar el cuerpo de Hinata y fue cuando el resto de los Dragones, Mei, Chojuro y Ao llegaron. Mei veía con tristeza la devastación y sacudió la cabeza al ver las alturas a las que llegaba Yagura para ganar la guerra. Había tomado como blanco a un hospital improvisado lleno de gente enferma solo para obtener una ventaja sobre esta inútil y patética guerra.

"Aquellos que se aprovechan de los débiles y desvalidos no tienen lugar en este mundo" dijo Naruto y Mei dio un paso atrás al escuchar el tono y sentir la malicia detrás de su voz. Lo vio y notó que el Dragón Morado estaba inconsciente en el suelo. La máscara se había ido y en su lugar se encontraba el hermoso rostro de Hyuuga Hinata. Mei tenía que admitir que era una diosa en carne humana. La pelirroja sonrió por el amor y cariño que Naruto le tenía, pero rápidamente apartó ese pensamiento al sentir su ira.

" _Esto no puede ser bueno"_ pensó Rojo al ver a su hijo con preocupación. La voz fría y sin emociones que había usado le hacía sentir como si un fantasma la hubiera atravesado.

"Esas... _hormigas..._ se atrevieron a intentar matar a _mí_ Hinata" dijo Naruto con rabia y todos los Dragones lo veían con rostros de preocupación. Naruto siempre era una persona tranquila, amigable y que protegía a todos los que le importaban, tendiendo a evitar confrontaciones cuando era posible. Aunque existía una regla de oro al tratarlo... no lastimes a nadie que le importe, ni siquiera pienses en lastimar a Hinata. Los Dragones sabían muy bien que no tenían oportunidad de derrotarlo y mucho menos cuando estaba iracundo y peleando enserio.

"Los asesinaré" dijo Naruto con ira absoluta y sus niveles de chakra estaban escalando de manera alarmante. Mei se veía alarmada y aterrada al mismo tiempo, ya que nunca había visto a Naruto en tal estado, nunca lo había visto enojado y al juzgar por los niveles de chakra que emitía... estaba más que furioso. La pelirroja estaba sudando y Naruto ni siquiera estaba enojado con ella.

"Naruto... cálmate" dijo Amarillo intentando tranquilizar a su hijo. Minato tembló y dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Naruto se giró y le dio la cara, viéndolo a los ojos. Su Mangekyou Sharingan estaba brillando y el aura que emitía eran tan fuerte y poderosa que el suelo se estaba quebrando ante la presión.

"Se atrevieron a lastimar a mi compañera" dijo Naruto riendo. Ao estaba tragando y tomando unos pasos para alejarse de ese monstruo. Chojuro estaba temblando cual hoja al viento. "Les mostraré mi poder... el poder de Senju Naruto... voy a mostrarles lo que sucede... cuando haces enfurecer a un _dios_ " dijo Naruto en una voz siniestra y en un destello amarillo había desaparecido.

Les tomó unos minutos para recuperarse de lo que sucedió. "¿Qué demonios le pasa?" preguntó Mei tragando en seco cuando su respiración regresó a la normalidad. Estaba completamente aterrada de Naruto en esos momentos. Nunca pensó que podría ser tan frío en intimidante.

"Todos tienen oscuridad dentro de ellos y esto es lo que sucede cuando hieres a Hinata" dijo Rojo mientras se inclinaba y tomaba a Hinata en sus brazos. Kushina no era una médico, pero podía ver que Hinata estaba de vuelta a la normalidad.

"Él se... enfureció tanto... nunca he visto nada como eso" dijo Mei temblando.

"Naruto se toma enserio el proteger a su novia" dijo Amarillo.

"¿No crees que es algo excesivo? Logró curarla completamente" dijo Mei confundida. La reacción de Naruto estaba fuera de proporción.

"Entiendo a lo que te refieres y antes de que te explique deja que te haga una pregunta" comenzó Kushina. "¿Qué sabes de Naruto? ¿Quién crees que es?" preguntó Rojo y Mei comenzó a pensarlo.

"Senju Naruto, shinobi de Rango S de Konoha, nieto de la Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade, y Cabeza del Clan Senju" dijo Mei y Kushina asintió, ya que era información contenida en el Libro Bingo.

"¿Cómo crees que fue su vida mientras crecía en la Hoja?" preguntó Rojo y Mei estaba confundida por ese tipo de pregunta, pero contestó de todas formas.

"Como el heredero de cualquier otro clan, supongo. Probablemente fue tratado como de la realeza o incluso un rey, más aun por ser el heredero del Clan Senju, uno de los fundadores de Konoha y presuntamente el más poderoso de todos" dijo Mei y Kushina dio una risa llena de sarcasmo.

"¿Qué tal si te dijera que hasta hace tres años Naruto era conocido como el 'niño demonio'?" preguntó Kushina y los ojos de Mei se ensancharon ya que entendía la referencia. "Los... padres de Naruto murieron unos minutos luego de que él naciera. El Yondaime dio su vida para sellar al Kyuubi dentro de él y convertirlo en un Jinchuuriki. Mientras crecía su vida fue una pesadilla y un infierno. Un niño huérfano convertido en un paria por los aldeanos; fue perseguido y apaleado por ser un demonio" dijo Kushina con la voz llena de tristeza.

"Era un niño solitario sin ningún amigo, maltratado por la aldea entera, expulsado del orfanato cuando tenía solo cuatro años de edad. Forzado a vivir como un indigente por meses hasta que el Sandaime lo encontrara y le diera una casa, la cual no hizo nada para arreglar su solitario corazón" dijo Kushina casi sollozando hasta que Amarillo colocó una mano en su hombro para darle algo de apoyo.

"¿Cómo mantuvo la cordura?" preguntó Mei en una voz baja. Nunca habría imaginado un pasado así detrás de la animada actitud de Naruto.

"Es donde Hyuuga Hinata entra" dijo Kushina en una voz más jovial. "Viene del Clan Hyuuga donde su _padre_ la consideró demasiado débil para ser la heredera de un clan tan noble. Fue exiliada y expulsada del clan por su propio padre cuando solo tenía ocho años de edad. Ella, al igual que Naruto, fue desechada como basura y forzada a vivir en la calle" dijo Kushina.

"Pero los dos se encontraron" dijo Rojo sonriendo. "Han vivido bajo el mismo techo desde entonces, entrenando para probarle al resto que no eran débiles o demonios. Eventualmente el amor floreció entre ambos. Hinata fue y sigue siendo lo que mantiene a Naruto anclado al mundo y temo hasta donde podría llegar si algo le llegara a suceder a ella" dijo Kushina y Mei solo asintió, viendo las cosas en una nueva luz.

"¿Ahora entiendes por qué la reacción de Naruto fue tan extrema? Desde el momento que nació no tuvo nada y finalmente obtuvo algo cuando la conoció y moriría por protegerla" dijo Kushina y Mei asintió.

"Nunca he experimentado algo así, por lo que solo puedo imaginarlo" dijo Mei, recordando de pronto lo que Naruto había dicho. "Tenemos que pararlo... va detrás de Yagura ¿cierto?" preguntó Mei y cada Dragón asintió.

"Va a su propia muerte. De acuerdo a Han, Yagura movilizó al resto del ejército a la aldea. Son alrededor de dos mil shinobis y el propio de Yagura" dijo Mei entrando en pánico y preparándose para perseguir al rubio. En los últimos días le había agradado más y más.

"No" dijo Azul con tranquilidad, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. "Es mejor quedarnos fuera de su camino a menos que queramos ser atrapados en el fuego cruzado" dijo, pero Mei no se dio por vencida.

"¿Estás loco?" preguntó Mei. "Nadie puede enfrentar a dos mil shinobis solo y ganar, mucho menos si el líder del ejército tiene control competo sobre su Bijuu" respondió Mei.

"No tienes idea de la extensión de su poder" dijo Azul, impactando a Mei por su fe ciega en su líder. "Para mañana, Kirigakure será nuestra" dijo Azul y Mei quedó en silencio, impactada.

"¿Entonces solo vamos a quedarnos aquí y ver?" preguntó Mei en un tono bajo.

"A menos que quieras sacrificar a tus propios hombres... entonces sí" dijo Azul. "Vamos a acercarnos a la aldea cuando Naruto inicie su ataque" explicó Azul y Amarillo asintió, acercándolos a las puertas de Kirigakure.

"DIOS MIO" gritó Mei al ver a la aldea.

 **## Torre del Mizukage – instalación subterránea ##**

"IDIOTA" una voz hizo eco en el cuarto entero. La habitación era grande y tenía pilares para evitar que colapsara. Considerando el color de la roca cualquiera podía deducir que se encontraba en las entrañas de la tierra. Al final del cuarto se encontraban dos grandes puertas de metal que seguramente llevaban a otra área del complejo.

De vuelta con las dos personas que discutían. La que había gritado estaba moviéndose por el cuarto, enfurecido con su subordinada. Llevaba una capa negra de cuello alto con nubes rojas bordadas sobre ella. Tenía cabello negro y puntiagudo y una máscara naranja con un patrón de espiral. Su nombre era Tobi o Uchiha Fugaku para aquellos que lo conocían.

La otra persona en el cuarto estaba arrodillada enfrente de él, inclinando la cabeza apenada. Tenía cabello negro que le llegaba a la cintura con un pequeño mechón cayendo por su frente y tocando su nariz. Llevaba largos guantes negros que le llegaban a los codos. Tenía una chamarra de cuello alto con armadura de red debajo de ella y shorts negros. Su nombre era Uchiha Nao y se encontraba arrodillada por haber fallado la misión. (NT: ver el perfil de cr4zypt para la imagen de Nao).

"SE TE DIJO QUE NO TE REVELARAS Y ES LO QUE HICISTE" gritó Tobi haciendo que Nao temblara por el ruido. "¿Y PARA QUÉ?" preguntó retóricamente. "PARA PODER MOSTRARLE AL MUNDO QUE HAY MÁS UCHIHAS VIVOS Y CASI SER ASESINADA EN EL PROCESO" rugió Tobi.

 **## RETROSPECTIVA ##**

" _¡MUERE!" gritó Nao y Hinata se agachó en el suelo y comenzó a girar. Todos los sellos explosivos vibraron y se prepararon para detonar. Nao vio a Hinata agacharse, sabiendo que estaba intentando hacer un Kaiten para sobrevivir la explosión._

 _Nao cerró los ojos y se relajó. Al momento que escuchó que los sellos se activaban se enfocó y canalizó chakra en su ojo izquierdo. Abrió su ojo y en él se veía el Sharingan brillando con todo su poder._

" _Es lo último que puedo hacer... IZANAGI" susurró Nao mientras su Sharingan brillaba y las tiendas médicas estallaban en llamas. Nao desapareció solo para reaparecer a unos metros de distancia, agachada en el suelo y respirando con dificultad. Había sacrificado su ojo izquierdo para sobrevivir la explosión y, mientras que su cuerpo seguía intacto, sus reservas de chakra estaban casi vacías._

" _Ahí está" dijo Nao riendo mientras veía a Hinata peleando por no desmayarse cerca de una roca. Nao tomó las shurikens que le quedaban y las lanzó en contra de la indefensa Hinata. Nao sonrió mientras los proyectiles volaban hacia Hinata, pero fueron bloqueados por Naruto._

" _¡Maldición!" DIJO Nao y usó el resto de su chakra para escapar con el Shunshin. Nao apenas había salido de la pelea y tuvo que sacrificar un ojo para hacerlo. No sería capaz de hacerle frente a Naruto en ese punto._

 **## FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA ##**

"Mis más sinceras disculpas, Tobi" dijo Nao, pero una mirada de su interlocutor la puso en su lugar. "Quiero decir... Fugaku-sama" se corrigió rápidamente, no pretendiendo insultar a su líder.

"Era una simple misión de demolición que requería sigilo y sutileza para alcanzar el objetivo, claramente escogí a la persona equivocada para llevarla a cabo. Había pensado que como la segunda al mando del Clan Uchiha tendrías más cuidado" dijo Fugaku viéndola y en todo momento Nao había mantenida agachada la cabeza.

Quería decirle 'no' a Fugaku cuando le fue asignada la misión. Nao no se sentía bien al asesinar gente herida, ella era una guerrera del Clan Uchiha y como tal sentía que cada vida que tomara debía ser en combate... pero era una Uchiha y su lealtad era a su clan.

"Y mírate... arruinaste la misión para poder combatir con una Hyuuga" dijo Fugaku negando con la cabeza. "Y perdiste. La única razón por la que pudiste haber ganado es porque fue herida en la explosión y aun así tuviste que sacrificar un ojo" dijo Fugaku suspirando.

"¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saber que estaba peleando con Hyuuga Hinata y cuando el combate había iniciado no podía dejarla vivir" respondió Nao viendo a Fugaku. Su ojo derecho era normal, pero el izquierdo estaba completamente diferente. Ahora estaba completamente blanco, significando que se había quedado ciega de ese ojo. Un sacrifico por usar el kinjutsu del Clan Uchiha y cambiar la realidad.

"Y mira qué bien te fue" dijo Fugaku con sarcasmo. "Has perdido un ojo... y la Hyuuga sigue viva" dijo y Nao se mordió el labio. "Con tu hermana muerta posees el único Mangekyou Eterno en el clan entero y solo unos pocos más poseen el Mangekyou" dijo Fugaku y Nao agachó la mirada con tristeza. Lo divertido sobre los Uchiha es que no pueden vivir sin sus ojos. Si les eran arrebatados, el Uchiha muere lentamente. Y eso es lo que le había sucedido a Nao, ya que su cuerpo no había recibido los ojos de Nao. Para cuando lo supieron ya era demasiado tarde.

"Sabes que puedes hacer que Nagato me cure con el Rinnegan" Nao intentó calmar a Fugaku, pero este estaba empeñado en que entendiera su error.

"Nagato está muriendo. El Rinnegan es demasiado poderoso para su cuerpo. Cada vez que lo usa, su cuerpo se hace más y más débil. No durará mucho más" dijo Fugaku con tristeza. "El Rinnegan no es un dojutsu ordinario. Incluso con la vitalidad de un Uzumaki esos ojos son demasiado poderosos para que los use" dijo soltando un profundo suspiro.

"No hay muchas personas que puedan pensar en usar un dojutsu así sin sufrir consecuencias. Solo alguien con sangre Uchiha y Senju puede usar todo su poder" explicó Fugaku. "Si pusieras esos ojos en un Uchiha moriría en el momento que los usara. Debido a sus cuerpos, los Senju y Uzumaki pueden usarlos, pero solo parcial y temporalmente, hasta que el cuerpo sucumbe. Y no hay muchos Senju restantes" dijo Fugaku y Nao suspiró.

"Podrías usarlos sin ninguna repercusión ya que Madara-sama te dio ADN para fortalecer tu cuerpo" dijo Nao, haciendo que a Fugaku se le hinchara una vena.

"Nagato sigue teniendo sus usos. Haré que restaure tu vista. Akatsuki comienza a moverse y pronto el Clan Uchiha regirá el mundo" dijo Fugaku y Nao se levantó para irse cuando otra persona entró al cuarto.

La figura llevaba pantalones azul oscuro con un trozo de tela que pendía desde la mitad de su abdomen hasta las rodillas. Llevaba protectores que le cubrían los antebrazos y le llegaban a los bíceps. Tenía atada una cuerda de color morado en la cintura, en la cual llevaba sujeta su espada. Se trataba de Uchiha Sasuke.

"Entonces Hinata te pateó el trasero" dijo Sasuke burlándose mientras su Sharingan brillaba.

"Hn" fue la respuesta de Nao, quien seguía caminando. "Si recuerdo correctamente tú perdiste contra el último de la clase varias veces" dijo Nao sonriendo y Sasuke frunció el ceño. Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario cuando sintieron un enorme terremoto. Fugaku, Sasuke y Nao tropezaron mientras intentaban mantener el balance. Unas cuantas partículas de polvo cayeron del techo debido a la magnitud del terremoto.

"Este chakra" dijo Nao mientras sus ojos se agrandaban. "¿Quién podría poseer tal presencia?" preguntó con miedo. Fugaku estaba curioso por la enorme cantidad de chakra que de pronto se sentía por toda la aldea. Fugaku se enfocó al sentir el chakra y maldijo su suerte.

"Ese sería el enfurecido Senju al cuya novia intentaste matar hace unos minutos" dijo Fugaku.

"Entonces el dobe por fin se muestra" dijo Sasuke y estaba a punto de salir e ir a pelear con él cuando Fugaku lo tomó por el brazo.

"Está en un nivel superior al tuyo... paciencia, Sasuke" dijo Fugaku y Sasuke renuentemente aceptó, dejando el cuarto.

" _Parece que el tiempo de mi mascota toca a su fin. No puedo revelar la existencia del clan en este momento"_ pensó Fugaku, yendo hacia la azotea de la torre para ver qué tanto había progresado Naruto. _"Fue una mascota tan obediente... una lástima"_ pensó tristemente.

"Reúne al clan" le ordenó Fugaku a Nao, quien asintió. "Nos vamos de Kirigakure" dijo y dejó el cuarto.

 **## Puertas de Kirigakure – unos minutos atrás ##**

Era una calmada y silenciosa noche en Kirigakure. Al menos es lo que aparentaba, pues al ver de cerca uno podía mirar la tensa atmósfera. Varios shinobis estaban corriendo por la aldea, a fin de cuentas, seguían en un estado de guerra y Yagura había movilizado al resto de su ejército para defender a la aldea en contra del siguiente asalto que podría suceder en unos días.

Había luna llena y era una noche sin nubes. El astro brillaba en lo alto del cielo e iluminaba la aldea entera. Los shinobis corrían a toda marcha, tenían tanto que hacer en tan poco tiempo. Los guardias estaban apostados en las puertas de la aldea y en las murallas para ver cualquier signo de un ataque. Armeros y herreros estaban trabajando sin descanso para crear armas y armaduras para que los shinobis pudieran usarlas.

"Hombre... espero que esos monstruos ataquen pronto para que Yagura-sama pueda acabar con ellos y terminar con esto" le dijo uno de los guardias a sus compañeros, quienes parecían tan hartos como él. Al parecer a nadie le gustaba hacer guardia, después de todo solo estabas ahí sentado a la espera de cualquier amenaza y sellando papeles todo el día,

"No podría estar más de acuerdo" respondió otro guardia bostezando. El guardia se estiró y abrió los ojos, poniéndose de pie. De pronto vio un pequeño destello en la distancia. "¿Qué es eso?" preguntó. Él brillo parecía una pequeña fogata o algo por el estilo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el otro guardia.

"¡ESO!" gritó el guardia mientras saltaba, mientras la pequeña luz en la distancia se acercaba. El otro guardia no tuvo tiempo para parpadear mientras la luz se convertía en una muralla gigantesca de llamas blancas. Las murallas y paredes de la aldea fueron envueltas en llamas con tal intensidad que incluso la roca comenzó a derretirse.

"TOQUEN LA ALAR..." el guardia que logró sobrevivir comenzó a gritar, pero fue cortado cuando una espada le atravesó el pecho. Lo último que vio fueron un par de ojos rojo sangre.

"Les mostraré la desesperación que los poseedores de una línea de sangre sintieron" dijo Naruto mientras corría hacia la aldea con su espada en mano. El rubio corría por la aldea cuando los shinobis comenzaron a reunirse enfrente de él. En unos segundos el ejército entero estaba de pie enfrente de él y Naruto los veía sin inmutarse, su cabello rubio meciéndose con el viento.

"De verdad sorprendente" dijo Yagura al ver la batalla desde la cima de la Torre del Mizukage. "Dos mil shinobis están dándote la cara y ni siquiera parpadeas" dijo impactado.

"Cuando termine con ellos" dijo Naruto apuntando su espada hacia el ejército. "Iré por tu cabeza, Yagura" dijo Naruto y el ejército comenzó a reír.

"¿De verdad crees que puedes evitarnos?" un shinobi dijo mientras que el resto reía.

"No voy a evadirlos... cuando termine de masacrarlos a todos ustedes, voy a ir por Yagura" dijo y el shinobi se calló ante la declaración. "Déjenme mostrarles el poder de un dios" dijo Naruto y comenzó a liberar su chakra plateado que parecía hacer juego con el color de la luna en el cielo. Su cabello comenzó a moverse y el suelo debajo de él comenzó a romperse mientras su aura se disparaba por los cielos.

El ejército de shinobis decidió que ya era suficiente y cargaron contra el rubio. De pronto la aldea entera sintió su chakra e ira y se encogieron ante su poder. Unos cuantos se tropezaron mientras corrían al sentir su inmensa aura. Todos estaban jadeando para recuperar el aliento y cayendo arrodillados mientras Naruto liberaba su chakra.

"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku" dijo Naruto haciendo el sello del caballo y llenando sus pulmones de chakra. Una colosal muralla de llamas salió de su boca y embistió hacia el ejército enemigo, calcinando la tierra y destruyendo todo a su paso.

Los ojos del ejército se agrandaron por la magnitud del jutsu. Usuarios suiton rápidamente avanzaron a las líneas frontales para intentar montar una defensa. "Suiton: Suijinheki" gritaron docenas de shinobis lanzando agua de la boca para detener las llamas.

El gua chocó con el fuego y fue suficiente para detenerlo. Una vez que el choque terminara, una enorme nube de vapor cubrió el campo de batalla como resultado. Naruto sonrió mientras su espada chispeaba con electricidad corrió en contra del ejército de dos mil enemigos.

No había otro término más apropiado que masacro. Los débiles shinobis no eran una amenaza contra Naruto. El rubio se agachó para evadir un golpe y pateó a otro shinobi, lanzándolo a volar por el aire por el poder de la patada. Los shinobis fueron lanzados a diestra y siniestra como muñecas de trapo, no había nada capaz de detenerlo.

Apenas podían seguir lo movimientos de Naruto y para cuando se acercaban a él todo se había terminado. La nube de vapor reducía la visibilidad, haciendo las cosas más difíciles para los shinobis que caían como moscas. "Fuuton: Daitoppa" gritó un shinobi y lanzó una ráfaga de viento que lanzó a Naruto volando, pero rápidamente dio una voltereta en el aire y aterrizó en el suelo.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron mientras hacía el sello del caballo. "Enton: Goka Mekkyaku (Estilo Infierno: Gran Aniquilación de Fuego)" dijo Naruto y en vez de las llamas usuales, unas tan negras como la noche salieron de su boca. A diferencia de los anteriores, no iba forma de detener este ataque. Bloquear el ataque no era una opción, algo que el ejército enemigo descubrió prontamente cuando una onda de llamas negras chocó con un escudo de agua y lo vaporizó con facilidad.

Llamas negras se esparcieron a través del campo de batalla, arrasando con una parte del ejército mientras los otros se dispersaban. El ejército vio con temor mientras las llamas negras descendían sobre ellos. Los shinobis corrieron para salir del camino del fuego, pero un pequeño rose y todo se había terminado. Los que fueron atrapados intentaron rodar en el suelo para apagar las llamas sin éxito. Una vez que los desafortunados hubieran muerto, el ejército retomó sus posiciones mientras que veían las llamas negras arder en sus flancos. Ahora entendían a quien habían enfurecido y lo que estaban enfrentando.

El aire caliente comenzó a subir por el cielo y a formar nubes y pronto la lluvia se hizo presente. Prontamente se podían escuchar truenos, iluminando el cielo entero con su poder. Debido a las nubes y que era de noche, la oscuridad cubría la aldea entera. La única luz que existía era la de los varios fuegos creados por la destrucción y los relámpagos en el cielo.

"Trescientos menos" dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos volvían a brillar. "Faltan mil setecientos" dijo y fue rodeado en un aura plateada. El aura comenzó a expandirse y formar un escudo alrededor de Naruto. Era el estado inicial del Susanoo. Solo una caja torácica envolvía a Naruto, la cual seguía creciendo y creciendo. Pronto la caja torácica comenzó a ser cubierta por una delgada capa.

"¿Qué clase de monstruo es ese?" un shinobi aterrado preguntó al ver hacia la figura que rodeaba a Naruto. Era un humanoide plateado y etéreo con dientes negros. Las manos del humanoide brillaron y armas aparecieron en cada una de ellas.

Las manos del Susanoo brillaron y el chakra se expandió, formando una especie de espada, al final de la cual la cuchilla estaba curvada. Formando una especie de guadaña, el arma que el Susanoo de Naruto eligió blandir. Algunos dicen que las armas del Susanoo son las que el usuario está destinado a usar durante su vida con mayor maestría, pero Naruto sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con el trato que había hecho con el Shinigami. Después de todo, si el rubio lo quería, cualquier enemigo asesinado con estas hojas sería sellado en el estómago del Shinigami por toda la eternidad.

 **## RETOSPECTIVA – HACE UN AÑO ##**

 _Serpiente-Jabalí-Oveja-Conejo-Perro-Rata-Ave-Caballo-Serpiente. "_ _Shiki Fuujin_ _" dijo Naruto y el aire que los rodeaba se tornó más frío. Jiraiya, Hinata y Gaara temblaron cuando sintieron la presencia del Shinigami detrás de Naruto._

 _Detrás del rubio una imagen espectral apareció al instante. La figura tenía piel de color morado con largas ropas blancas. Tenía dos cuernos y dientes negros, incluyendo dos largos colmillos. Tenía cabello blanco y puntiagudo y en su boca llevaba un cuchillo. En sus manos tenía una cadena con cuentas rojas._

" _ **¿Para qué me convocaste, mortal?"**_ _preguntó el Shinigami irritado, su voz fría como el hielo. Parecía que una vez más otro humano se atrevía a convocarlo para hacer su voluntad._

" _Tengo una proposición para usted, Shinigami-sama" dijo Naruto, pero el Shinigami no se veía complacido en lo más mínimo._

" _ **No hago tratos con mortales. Si es por lo que me convocaste tomaré tu alma"**_ _dijo y extendió su mano hacia el pecho de Naruto, quien no se movió de su sitio. Las manos del Shinigami se aferraron al alma de Naruto con fuerza y jalaron... y siguieron jalando. Los ojos del Shinigami se agrandaron cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía remover su alma._

" _No soy un mortal ordinario" dijo Naruto con su Rinnegan activo, viendo al Dios de la Muerte directamente a los ojos._

" _ **Te atreves a desafiarme, humano. Destruiré tu alma"**_ _dijo el Shinigami y Hinata, Jiraiya y Gaara se apartaron. Jiraiya solo veía a Naruto plantado frente al Dios de la Muerte mismo, sin miedo alguno._

" _Tu y yo sabemos que destruir un alma es imposible. Son como los Bijuu. Están hechas de energía pura y no se pueden destruir, solo ser selladas" dijo Naruto lo que enfureció al Shinigami ya que tenía razón._

" _¿Qué te parece si escuchas mi oferta?" preguntó Naruto y el Shinigami aceptó con renuencia._

" _ **¿Qué me puedes ofrecer, humano?"**_ _preguntó el Shinigami intrigado por este humano. Incluso si poseía los ojos de los dioses debería ser capaz de remover su alma sin el más mínimo de los esfuerzos._

" _Una manera de detener a los mortales, de evitar que te sigan convocando" dijo Naruto y el Shinigami quedó intrigado._

" _ **¡Habla!"**_ _ordenó._

" _Actualmente existen tres personas vivas que pueden convocarte. A cambio de que me permitas extraer la única alma que posees y otorgarme solo a mi la habilidad de convocarte, me aseguraré que nadie más aprenda la técnica para convocarte y destruiré la Máscara del Segador del Clan Uzumaki" dijo Naruto._

" _ **Ya veo"**_ _respondió el Shinigami pensando. Este mortal tenía buenos puntos. A cambio de darle la única alma que poseía podía evitar que los humanos lo volvieran a convocar, con la excepción de este mortal._

" _ **Tenemos un trato. Una vez que la máscara sea destruida convócame y te permitiré tomar el alma que tengo"**_ _dijo el Shinigami y Naruto sonrió y le dio una reverencia._ _ **"Sin embargo... atrévete a traicionarme y me aseguraré que tu alma jamás entre al mundo puro"**_ _dijo el Shinigami y se marchó._

" _Ahora a destruir la máscara de una vez por todas" dijo Naruto y con una mirada, la máscara se cubrió de llamas negras, hasta que no era nada más que cenizas volando al viento._

 **## FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA ##**

El ejército de Kirigakure veía a la monstruosidad enfrente de él. Con el color plateado y las guadañas, cada shinobi se sentía como si vieran a la Muerte misma que había venido a llevárselos. Cada shinobi sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda mientras el chakra de Naruto incrementaba y comenzaba la arremetida.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu".

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu".

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu".

Los shinobis de Kirigakure lanzaron jutsu tras jutsu hacia Naruto en un esfuerzo de detenerlo, pero no fueron capaces. No había nada que pudiera detener a su Susanoo, la cual era su máxima defensa y más poderosa arma. Con un solo golpe de sus guadañas la tierra se quebró y docenas de shinobis salieron volando y fueron asesinados por el impacto.

Desde dentro del Susanoo, Naruto sintió el uso de chakra demoníaco. Al ver hacia arriba vio a Yagura usando la fase dos de la capa otorgada por su Bijuu. **"Bijuudama"** dijo Yagura y lanzó una bola de energía hacia Naruto en un esfuerzo de destruirlo para siempre. Naruto sonrió, la esfera se acercó hacia él y lo único que hizo fue mover su guadaña. Con un solo golpe, la Bijuudama fue cortada por la mitad y detonó prematuramente. La esfera explotó justo antes de poder golpear al Susanoo de Naruto e incrementando más las muertes en el ejército de Yagura.

"La tortuga salió a jugar" dijo Naruto al ver a Yagura completamente transformado en la forma de su Bijuu. Yagura se había convertido en el Sanbi y estaba detrás de su ejército, apoyándolos.

" _¿Estás listo, Kurama?"_ le preguntó Naruto a su Bijuu quien le sonrió.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyuubi no Yoko" dijo Naruto y azotó sus manos en el suelo. Luego hubo una gran nube de humo y una onda de choque que empujó a todos los shinobis hacia atrás. Una vez que el humo se disipara, el Kyuubi se encontraba de pie en su lugar, sus nueve colas moviéndose en toda su gloria y Naruto de pie en su cabeza.

RRROOOAAARRR.

El Kyuubi rugió y el piso tembló por la onda de choque. Todos en la aldea podían sentir el opresivo y poderoso chakra que exudaba el Kyuubi. De frente al ejército de Kiri se encontraba el más poderoso de los nueve Bijuu. De pronto el Kyuubi rió, una risa que hizo eco por toda la aldea. Una siniestra, oscura y etérea risa que infundía miedo en el más fuerte de los hombres.

"Estamos condenados" dijo un shinobi mientras caía de rodillas al enfrentar al enorme zorro enfrente de ellos.

"Hazte cargo de la tortuga mientras que termino aquí... asegúrate de salir de la aldea" le dijo Naruto y Kurama asintió, saltando hacia el Sanbi.

 **## Con Mei y los demás ##**

"DIOS MÍO" dijo Mei al ver a la aldea. Habían pequeños fuegos por todos lados, pero lo que era imposible de ignorar era el gigantesco zorro de nueve colas en el centro de la aldea con Naruto de pie en su cabeza. "Si esos dos se enfrentan no habrá una aldea cuando terminen" dijo Mei al ver hacia el zorro que se preparaba para abalanzarse hacia la tortuga.

"No te preocupes" dijo Amarillo para intentar tranquilizarla. "Naruto nunca destruiría tu aldea. Si ves con cuidad puedes darte cuenta de que la destrucción es mínima" dijo Amarillo y Mei frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué hay de los dos Bijuu?" preguntó la pelirroja.

"Observa con atención" dijo Amarillo riendo. Mei vio al zorro embestir a la tortuga. El Kyuubi tomó a la tortuga por las colas y la lanzó fuera de la aldea. "¿Lo ves?" preguntó Amarillo y Mei suspiró de alivio.

"¿Cómo puede ser tan poderoso... es una locura. Está por encima del nivel de un Kage" dijo Mei al ver a un solo hombre vencer a dos mil shinobis y derrotar a un Bijuu.

"No lo sé... solo lo es" dijo Amarillo con sinceridad.

 **## Con Tobi ##**

"Esto es un problema" dijo Tobi al ver al Kyuubi. _"Si puede convocar al Kyuubi fuera del sello y ser capaz de pelear, entonces el dúo estándar de shinobis de Akatsuki no será suficiente para vencerlo"_ pensó Tobi.

"Y tiene un gran control sobre el Susanoo" dijo Tobi al ver al guerrero etéreo.

 **## De vuelta con Naruto ##**

Naruto veía mientras Kurama combatía con la tortuga y tenía que admitir que tenía una dura coraza. El Sanbi recibió una Bijuudama la soportó, saliendo del impacto solo con un poco de humo. Naruto sonrió mientras Kurama se burlaba de la maldita tortuga cada vez que podía. _"Supongo que no había salido en un buen tiempo"_ pensó Naruto.

" _ **No tienes ni idea... se siente bien estirar mis patas de verdad"**_ respondió Kurama a través de su conexión mental. Naruto rió y se giró para terminar su trabajo, aun habían mil shinobis restantes.

Naruto canalizó chakra en sus ojos y otro par de brazos le crecieron a su Susanoo. Tanto Naruto como los cuatro brazos del Susanoo hicieron tres sellos manuales al mismo tiempo: Oveja-Serpiente-Ave. "Tengai Shinsei (Cielo Roto)" dijo Naruto y el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse aun más. Una nube de oscuridad cubrió la aldea entera y muchos shinobis vieron hacia arriba solo para toparse con un enorme meteorito bloquear la luna.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" preguntó un shinobi dejando caer su espada y viendo hacia la roca que bajaba de los cielos.

"¿Esto es de verdad ninjutsu?" preguntó otro shinobi mientras todos se retiraban, intentando escapar del radio de la colisión.

" **Bijuudama"** Naruto escuchó y vio hacia la izquierda para ver una bola de energía dirigirse al meteorito, el cual explotó en miles de rocas más pequeñas que caían sobre la aldea.

"Eres un idiota, Yagura" dijo Naruto antes de hacer más sellos manuales. "Lluvia de Meteoritos" dijo el rubio y lanzó varias bolas de fuego que chocaron contra las rocas, las cuales se cubrieron de llamas y encendieron el cielo en lo que solo podía ser llamado un infierno. Estas enormes bolas de fuego chocaban en todas partes. Los shinobis que usaban jutsus de agua y se protegían con escudos de roca no tuvieron mejor suerte que el resto.

"Y para terminar" dijo Naruto mientras desvanecía su Susanoo y sus ojos cambiaron al Rinnegan. Naruto de pronto comenzó a levitar y a volar hacia el cielo. El rubio esquivó algunos meteoritos que aun no habían chocado y se alzó hasta casi tocar las nubes.

El cielo chispeó mientras los rayos parecían intensificarse, pero no parecían afectar a Naruto incluso si estaba en el medio de ellos. El cuerpo de Naruto se cubrió en electricidad y los rayos se juntaron hasta formar un dragón azul gigantesco. El cuerpo entero de Naruto fue cubierto en electricidad mientras el dragón salía de las nubes y giraba alrededor del rubio. Con un solo movimiento de la mano, el dragón se detuvo y Naruto se colocó de cabeza, aun flotando en el cielo.

"Raiton: Raijin no Ken (Puño del Dios del Rayo) (1)" dijo Naruto y el dragón rugió. Naruto montó al dragón mientras iba de picada contra la tierra y en un destello de blanco y azul, explotó con una fuerza tan grande que la aldea entera se estremeció. El suelo fue cubierto por una cúpula de chakra raiton. Incluso el Kyuubi y el Sanbi tuvieron que prepararse para no ser lanzados por la onda de choque.

Una vez que el humo se disipara y el chakra desapareciera, lo único que quedaba en el medio del cráter era Naruto, completamente ileso y sin un cabello fuera de lugar. Naruto vio alrededor y se dio cuenta que el ejército había sido devastado. Quedaban doscientos, quizás trescientos sobrevivientes esparcidos aquí y allá. Es la desventaja de atacar en grandes números.

Usualmente un número mayor de shinobis significaba la victoria, pero no cuando el enemigo puede usar jutsus a gran escala y destruirlos en una fracción de segundo. Namikaze Minato había hecho lo mismo durante la Tercer Guerra Shinobi y ahora, Senju Naruto, su hijo, había comenzado su propia leyenda diezmando un ejército de dos mil shinobis.

"P-Por favor" dijo un shinobi alejándose y tropezando, cayendo sobre su trasero. "No más... no-nos rendimos" dijo mientras que los otros hicieron lo mismo y se inclinaron ante Naruto en señal de derrota. Naruto no les dirigió la mirada y en vez prestó atención hacia el Kyuubi y el Sanbi. Solo quedaba un blanco... Yagura.

 **## Con Mei y los demás ##**

"Se terminó" dijo Azul mientras que Mei, Ao, Chojuro y el resto del ejército rebelde solo estaban parados ahí, completamente impactados. Un solo shinobi había diezmado a dos mil en unos pocos minutos.

"Recuérdame nunca hacerlo enojar" murmuró Ao mientras que Chojuro se encontraba en el suelo, babeando.

" _Gracias a Dios seremos aliados de la Hoja"_ pensó Mei con los ojos desorbitados. De verdad era un dios... ¿Qué tipo de monstruo habían procreado Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina?

" _Y pensar... que conquistó una aldea sin usar de verdad el poder del Rinnegan"_ pensó Verde al ver la devastación. No habían muchos cuerpos restantes por las llamas del Amaterasu y ese último jutsu raiton había desintegrado todo a su paso.

"Da la orden al ejército. Vamos a ocupar la aldea" dijo Amarillo y Mei asintió, ordenándole a su ejército que tomara control de la aldea. Naruto había sido cuidadoso usando esos devastadores jutsus y lo había hecho en la parte más despejada de la aldea, dejando los edificios prácticamente intactos. Naruto podía sentir las fuerzas vitales de sus ocupantes y probablemente eran civiles, y aunque estaba furioso, no asesinaría personas que no tenían nada que ver con esto.

 **## Con Tobi ##**

Tobi veía el resultado de la batalla con una sola gota de sudor descendiendo por su cabeza. Nunca le debió permitir a Naruto crecer tanto y ahora, sabía que iba a ser un problema... uno muy grande. Incluso él que tenía a un 'dios' bajo su mando, sintió un escalofrío muy humano descender por su espina.

" _Esto no es bueno"_ pensó Tobi mientras desaparecía de la aldea hacia su nueva guarida.

 **## Naruto y Kyuubi VS Yagura y Sanbi ##**

Cuando Naruto llegó, vio a Kurama y el Sanbi pelear. Kurama era más rápido y ágil que el Sanbi. Aunque por el otro lado, el Sanbi tenía la constitución física de un tanque, hecho para durar y aguantar cualquier tipo de ataque. Si la Bijuudama que tomó de frente hace unos minutos era una indicación, su caparazón era muy fuerte y tenaz.

"Yagura... ¿Estás ahí?" le preguntó Naruto a la tortuga gigante mientras saltaba hacia la cabeza de Kurama.

" **Pagarás por esto, insolente mocoso"** dijo un enfurecido Yagura. Acababa de perder la guerra. El niño enfrente de él había diezmado a su ejército y conquistado su aldea. Si no ganaba esta guerra al menos se lo llevaría con él.

El Sanbi embistió y comenzó a girar en el campo de batalla. Kurama se movió a un lado para evitar ser golpeado y vio mientras el Sanbi cambiaba su trayectoria y lo volvía a embestir una vez más. Naruto se sentó en la cabeza del Kyuubi y comenzó a reunir energía natural mientras Kurama mantenía al Sanbi ocupado.

Luego de unos minutos, Naruto abrió sus ojos y aparecieron marcas rojas por toda su cara, así como pigmentación del mismo color, así como dos círculos concéntricos en el medio de la frente. Su Mangekyou seguía siendo rojo sangre, pero emitía un brillo extraño. Naruto exhibía las marcas de un sabio.

Naruto extendió su brazo derecho y chakra comenzó a reunirse en la palma de su mano. Un zumbido familiar comenzó a escucharse mientras un Rasengan aparecía en su palma. La esfera comenzó con un color plateado como su chakra normal y el sonido se volvió ensordecedor. De pronto el Rasengan se expandió, formándose cuatro puntas alrededor de la esfera central y tomando la apariencia de una fuuma shuriken.

"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken" dijo Naruto y lanzó el nuevo Rasengan hacia Yagura. La esfera cortó el aire y antes de que Yagura pudiera reaccionar, el Rasengan impactó con el Sanbi, justo en la cabeza. El Sanbi fue empujado hacia atrás y se levantó en el aire. Un gigantesco domo, de 15m de diámetro apareció alrededor de él mientras mieles de cuchillas de viento cortaban su caparazón como un cuchillo caliente a través de mantequilla.

Cuando se terminó, el Sanbi colapsó en el suelo. Cadenas doradas salieron del piso y envolvieron las colas, zarpas, cabeza y el cuerpo entero del Sanbi, atándolo en el suelo. El Sanbi se retorció para liberarse, pero no le fue posible. Incluso Kurama tenía problemas lidiando con esas cadenas.

Rata-Buey-Jabalí. Naruto hizo varios sellos manuales y chocó las palmas de sus manos, tras lo cual colocó la derecha en el suelo y kanji comenzaron a salir de ella y dirigirse hacia el Sanbi, formando un anillo a su alrededor.

"Sello de Supresión Demoníaco de Cinco Puntos" dijo Naruto y los kanji comenzaron a brillar. Yagura aulló de dolor mientras el chakra de su Bijuu era siendo forzado a volver al sello. Este era el mismo sello que Naruto había usado contra el Ichibi durante la invasión Oto-Suna. Este sello funcionaba como el sello de cinco puntos, pero a una escala mucho mayor, suprimiendo el chakra del Bijuu y haciendo que regresara al sello a la fuerza.

El Sanbi se envolvió en un gran domo de agua y luego de unos segundos esta había desaparecido y Yagura cayó al suelo. Naruto saltó desde la cabeza de Kurama y se acercó a Yagura quien seguía tirado en el piso.

"Suiton: Suishouha" gritó Yagura y los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron cuando una gigantesca ola de agua se alzó del piso. Yagura estaba jadeando en la cresta de la ola, intentando dirigirla para que aplastara a Naruto. Naruto usó su Kamui y dejó que el agua pasara a través de él y caer al suelo. Una vez que la ola se calmara, Naruto saltó a la cima del agua viendo a Yagura.

"Sigues vivo" dijo Naruto viendo a su oponente. Estaba inclinado un poco hacia adelante y respirando hondo. "Se terminó, Yagura... tu tiranía y opresión toca a su fin" dijo Naruto cerrando la distancia entre ambos.

"Algo está mal" susurró Naruto al ver a Yagura con cuidado. Su red de chakra estaba mal... muy mal. Su chakra parecía no tener control... como si estuviera bajo los efectos de un genjutsu. _"Podría ser..."_ pensó Naruto mientras se acercaba a Yagura y ponía dos dedos en su frente.

"Kai" gritó Naruto mientras introducía chakra en la red de Yagura para reiniciar su flujo. Yagura parpadeó y notó al rubio enfrente de él.

"¿Q-Quién eres?" preguntó Yagura y los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron.

" _Oh mierda"_ pensó Naruto ya que se habían confirmado sus sospechas. De pronto sus ojos se volvieron plateados, señal de que el Rinnegan estaba activo. Naruto puso una mano en la cabeza de Yagura. "Camino Humano" dijo y comenzó a leer su alma. Naruto estaba moviéndose a través de sus memorias cuando cierto individuo de máscara naranja apareció en una de ellas.

" _Tobi"_ pensó Naruto con furia. Era todo su culpa. Tobi había usado al Sanbi como un medio para manipular a Yagura. Era solo otro inocente en todo esto.

"¿Q-Qué...?" comenzó Yagura mientras caía de rodillas y veía a sus manos temblorosas. "¿Qué he hecho?" preguntó Yagura y Naruto conocía esa mirada demasiado bien. Arrepentimiento... mucho arrepentimiento. Naruto se giró hacia Kurama cuando la tierra volvió a temblar. Naruto rápidamente se giró hacia Yagura quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y una mano en el estómago. El tiempo parecía hacerse más lento cuando Yagura comenzó a hablar.

"Gracias por liberarme... cuida de Kiri por mi" dijo Yagura antes de que su cuerpo explotara y una brillante luz se alzara por los cielos. La luz se expandió y comenzó a tomar forma en el aire. Tres colas salieron de la energía, la cual comenzó a condensarse y ganar un tono azul. El Sanbi estaba recuperando su forma.

" _Se quitó la vida para liberar por completo al Sanbi"_ pensó Naruto con tristeza. Tobi había hecho mal a otra aldea y destruido incontables vidas. ¿Todo para qué?

" **¿Puedes culparlo?"** preguntó Kurama. **"Cuando entró en razón y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho... no pudo vivir con ello"** dijo Kurama y Naruto asintió, viendo al Sanbi el cual casi volvía a la normalidad.

" _Me aseguraré que sea recordado por quien era en realidad"_ pensó Naruto mientras el Sanbi aterrizaba en el suelo. Naruto vio hacia arriba y el Sanbi le devolvió la mirada. De pronto y de la nada una de las colas del Sanbi descendió y azotó a Naruto.

" **No pensaba que te asociabas con humanos, Kurama"** le dijo el Sanbi a su hermano.

"Eso no fue nada amable de tu parte, Isobu" dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a levitar hasta estar al nivel del Sanbi.

" **Esos ojos"** dijo Isobu sorprendido. Este humano poseía el Rinnegan, los ojos de su padre.

" **Como ves... no es un humano ordinario"** respondió Kurama riendo.

"¿Por qué intentaste matarme, Isobu?" le preguntó Naruto con curiosidad. Después de todo, él era la causa de su liberación.

" **Sé como son todos los humanos. Son un montón de idiotas enfermos de poder y no pretendo ser sellado de nuevo"** respondió Isobu y Naruto asintió.

"¿Qué tal si te dijera que nunca pretendí sellarte de nuevo?" le preguntó Naruto de manera retórica a un sorprendido Sanbi. "De hecho tengo una proposición para ti" dijo.

" **¿De verdad?"** preguntó Isobu con cuidado ya que los humanos no eran dignos de confianza. **"¿Qué tienes en mente?"** le preguntó Isobu con curiosidad.

"El último deseo de Yagura era que yo cuidara de Kiri, pero no puedo hacerlo ya que tengo que proteger a Konoha. Quiero que protejas a la aldea, solo que esta vez en vez de ser un arma sellada dentro de algún humano, quiero que seas un guardián" le dijo Naruto al sorprendido Sanbi quien se veía interesado y sorprendido por la actitud de este humano.

"Este es tu hábitat natural" dijo Naruto haciendo un ademán hacia el agua alrededor de las islas. "Solo quiero que seas libres y mientras que lo eres, defiendas a la aldea. Prometo que nadie de ella vendrá para intentar volverte a sellar" explicó Naruto y esperó por la respuesta de Isobu.

" **Me divierte, humano... aceptaré tu propuesta. Mientras esta aldea y sus shinobis no me perturben haré lo mejor que pueda para mantenerlos a salvo"** respondió Isobu lo que hizo a Naruto sonreír.

"Es todo lo que pido, Isobu" respondió Naruto y se giró hacia Kurama. "Quédate y recupera algo del tiempo perdido. Dile sobre Akatsuki y demás. Te veré después" dijo Naruto y desapareció con el Kamui.

" **Un humano de verdad interesante"** dijo Isobu divertido y se volvió hacia Kurama. **"¿Crees que es él?"** preguntó.

" **No tengo duda"** respondió Kurama con una sonrisa.

(1)

 **Nombre:** Raiton: Raijin no Ken (Puño del Dios del Rayo).

 **Rango:** SS.

 **Requisitos:** Levitación, alta afinidad raiton.

 **Clase:** Ofensivo.

 **Usuarios:** Senju Naruto.

 **Descripción:** Usando la electricidad del cielo, Naruto puede moldearla para tomar la forma de un dragón, al igual que el jutsu Kirin. En vez de solo comandar al dragón para que baje del cielo, Naruto flota hacia él y lo monta mientras este desciende en picada. Al montar al dragón, Naruto puede darle poder usando su propio chakra. Última y más poderosa forma de este jutsu.


	41. La Quinta Mizukage

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

 **DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ**

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Arco 'Guerra civil en Kiri'**_

 _ **Capítulo 41: La Quinta Mizukage**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

 **## Una semana después de la muerte de Yagura ##**

El País del Agua se encontraba feliz. Las noticias de la muerte de Yagura a manos de Senju Naruto se esparcieron por todo el país como un fuego descontrolado. El hecho de que un solo shinobi conquistara la Aldea de la Niebla y derrotara a su líder era el tema de conversación de todo el país.

Un solo hombre había asediado a la Aldea de la Niebla y venció a dos mil shinobis y a su comandante, Yagura, Jinchuuriki del Sanbi, la tortuga de tres colas. Historias de cómo Naruto se alzó hacia los cielos y controló los rayos, como enormes meteoritos llovían, cómo creo gigantescas olas de fuego negro y convocó al propio Kyuubi para ayudarlo se escuchaban. Senju Naruto, Shinobi no Kami (Dios de los Shinobis) es el nombre que le estaban dando ahora... y su leyenda solo estaba comenzando.

Años de guerra habían dejado al país débil y aislado de las otras naciones. Los usuarios de líneas de sangre que no tomaron parte en la guerra finalmente estaban regresando a la aldea, ya que no tenían otro lugar a donde ir. La Aldea de la Niebla era débil, pero se recuperaría con el tiempo. El Daimyo fue reemplazado por uno más competente.

 **## RETROSPECTIVA ##**

 _ **## Castillo del Daimyo del Agua ##**_

 _Era el día después de que Naruto conquistara la Aldea de la Niebla. Luego de que el ejército rebelde hubiera tomado control de la aldea y todo fuera arreglado, solo quedaba una cosa más para terminar esta patética guerra. Un golpe de Estado en contra del Daimyo que financió la guerra._

 _Los dragones y Mei se encontraban fuera el castillo del Daimyo. Era de noche y todos se encontraban alertas. Si esto funcionaba entonces la guerra se habría terminado de verdad, como dice el dicho "fuera lo viejo, venga lo nuevo". El Daimyo del Agua había aceptado la guerra e incluso había apoyado financiando la campaña de Yagura. Su reino injusto llegaría a su fin._

" _¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?" le preguntó Naruto a Mei quien se llevó la mano a la barbilla. Mei se giró para ver a Naruto con el Sharingan brillando en la oscuridad. Aun no podía creer que Naruto fuera así de poderoso. El pobre Chojuro se había desmayado cuando Naruto se reagrupó con los otros luego de vencer a Yagura. Naruto había conquistado la Aldea de la Niebla y al final ni siquiera estaba cansado y no tenía siquiera un mechón fuera de sitio o una muesca en su armadura._

" _Estoy cansada de jugar juegos con él" dijo Mei en una voz seria. "Vamos a entrar por la puerta frontal" dijo y saltó fuera de la cobertura provista por las sombras. Al momento que aterrizó, Mei corrió y los dos guardias protegiendo la puerta cayeron al suelo inconscientes._

" _Bien por mi" dijo Naruto y con un solo movimiento de la mano le ordenó a los dragones para que avanzaran._

" _Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu_ _" dijo Mei y lanzó una ola de lava de la boca. La lava cubrió la puerta y comenzó a derretirla. Unos segundos después la puerta que era tan dura como la roca estaba completamente derretida en el suelo._

 _La alarma sonó a través del castillo y varios shinobis cayeron desde la torre principal para proteger a su líder. Varios samuráis salieron de los cuarteles y rodearon a los intrusos. Los samurai tomaron sus espadas y las empuñaron con fuerza cuando reconocieron quienes eran sus adversarios._

" _¡ESTOY AQUÍ POR TI, DAIMYO!" gritó Mei con fuerza desde el suelo, incrementando el volumen de su voz con chakra para asegurarse que la escucharan. Todos esperaron con paciencia hasta que la puerta de madera se abrió y el Daimyo salió al balcón en lo alto de su torre, posición en la que debía sentirse seguro._

" _!¿SE ATREVEN A ATACARME?!" rugió el Daimyo desde lo alto de la torre. Estaba complacido que la guerra hubiera terminado, pero no contaba con ser atacado por las mismas personas que la hubieran ganado._

" _¿Tienes el valor de decirnos eso luego de lo que has hecho?" preguntó Mei. "Apoyaste y financiaste la campaña de Yagura ¿y para qué?" preguntó Mei viendo hacia el líder del país. "Se supone que guías al país para su mejoramiento... no hacia su muerte" dijo Mei liberando malicia en el ambiente._

" _El Mizukage está a cargo de su aldea. Es su trabajo asegurar la seguridad de la misma y del país. Si él dice que tenemos que eliminar a la escoria... entonces que así sea" dijo el Daimyo y Mei apretó su puño, casi haciendo que sangrara._

" _¡ERAN PERSONAS INOCENTES!" gritó Mei. ¿Cómo podía decir tal cosa? El Daimyo se encontraba resguardado en su castillo. Tenía sirvientes que hacían todo por él y era la supuesta escora la que mantenía a su país a salvo y estable, era la misma escoria la que combatía por la constante protección y mejora de la tierra. "Desagradecido bastardo" dijo Mei y se giró hacia los shinobis que le estaban haciendo frente._

" _¡APÁRTENSE!" les ordenó Mei a los shinobis. Después de todo, eran shinobis de Kiri y como tales estaban a su mando y de ella solamente. Ni siquiera el Daimyo del Agua tenía la autoridad de movilizar a los shinobis. Ese derecho le pertenecía al Kage y al Kage solamente._

" _No te escucharán... no eres la Mizukage" dijo el Daimyo confiadamente. "Incluso si lo fueras, ellos me responde a mí y a mi solamente" concluyó._

" _Soy Terumi Mei, Godaime Mizukage" dijo Mei fuerte y claro con una voz llena de autoridad para asegurarse de ser obedecida. "¡LES ORDENO QUE SE APARTEN!"._

" _¡NO LA ESCUCHEN!" ordenó el Daimyo y los shinobis se encontraban dudando. "¡MÁTENLA!" ordenó el Daimyo y los shinobis y samurai saltaron a la acción cuando otra voz los interrumpió._

" _Los invito a intentarlo" dijo Naruto revelando su presencia. Cada shinobi tomó un paso hacia atrás al notar la presencia del hombre que derrotó a Yagura y a la Aldea de la Niebla por su cuenta. Cada shinobi tragó en seco, después de todo enfrente de ellos se encontraba Senju Naruto, Kami no Shinobi._

" _TÚ" dijo el Daimyo apuntando hacia Naruto quien solo alzó una ceja ante el tono del gobernante. Naruto alzó su cabeza para ver al Daimyo. "Tengo cuentas que arreglar con el Daimyo del Fuego. ¿Cómo se atreve a permitirle a Konoha interferir en los asuntos de otro país?". El Daimyo del Agua parecía no haberse percatado de la situación en la que se encontraba._

" _El estado del país es patético. Permitiste que un loco iniciara una guerra y no tuviste las agallas de hacerle frente" dijo Naruto haciendo que el Daimyo rechinara los dientes. "Solo te escondes detrás de estas paredes en tu propio santuario y permites que personas inocentes sean masacradas. Es por lo que me desagradan los líderes políticos. Simplemente le ordenan a los shinobis, un Kage en cambio los lidera en el combate. Un verdadero líder debe estar dispuesto a morir por sus propios hombres" dijo Naruto con una voz calmada y cruzando sus brazos._

" _SUFICIENTE" dijo el Daimyo. "¡MÁTENLOS A TODOS!" ordenó extendiendo su brazo y apuntando hacia Naruto, quien tardó en abrir los ojos unos segundos y cuando lo hizo la vista con la que se encontró no lo sorprendía en lo más mínimo. Cada shinobi y samurai se encontraba congelado en su sitio._

" _¡HE DICHO QUE LOS MATEN!" rugió el Daimyo, pero los shinobis no se movieron. Muchos estaban asustados de enfrentar a Mei y Naruto o quizás estaban volviendo a evaluar a quien debían seguir._

" _Bajen sus armas y déjenos terminar esto" dijo Mei. Algunos shinobis retrocedieron ante su orden, compartiendo miradas entre ellos y dejando caer sus armas. Una vez que estuvieran desarmados se arrodillaron._

" _¡COBARDES!" le gritó el Daimyo a sus fuerzas._

" _No, Daimyo-sama" dijo Mei en una voz demasiado dulce. "Son guerreros, mis guerreros y míos solamente" dijo y se acerco a la puerta mientras que los shinobis y samurai no hacían nada para detenerla. Los dragones y Naruto aseguraron el perímetro y se aseguraron de que el Daimyo no escapara. Con un último grito del Daimyo la guerra se había terminado definitivamente._

 **## FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA ##**

Una vez que el Daimyo hubiera sido liquidado, un nuevo reemplazo más digno fue encontrado y todo comenzó a calmarse. El nuevo Daimyo comenzó a trabajar, haciendo acuerdos comerciales con otras naciones para intentar sacar a Kiri del oscuro agujero en el que había vivido por varios años.

La Aldea de la Niebla estaba llena de actividad. El daño hecho por el asedio de Naruto había sido mínimo y como tal los edificios solo necesitaban reparaciones mínimas aquí y allá. Había un ambiente diferente alrededor de la aldea. Donde una vez vivía oprimida y asustada de su tiránico líder, ahora sonreían y volvían a estar felices.

Era un día demasiado soleado para los estándares de Kiri, quizás el resultado de Naruto usando su nuevo y mejorado jutsu raiton que atrajo energía directo de la atmósfera. Naruto caminaba por la aldea tomando a su hermosa novia por el brazo. La armadura que usaban no estaba presente, siendo reemplazada por ropas de civil.

Naruto llevaba pantalones negros y una camisa azul. Sobre la camisa llevaba una gabardina roja con llamas negras en la base y en la espalda de la prenda el símbolo del Clan Senju en color negro. Al ver a su lado no podía evitar maravillarse con el atuendo de Hinata, la cual llevaba lo que había llamado un vestido de gala o algo por el estilo, algo que realmente no entendía Naruto, pero no parecía quejarse por ello. Era un vestido largo de color azul oscuro que mostraba un poco de su escote. El cabello azul oscuro de Hinata se mecía por el viento.

Los dos caminaban hacia la Torre de la Mizukage donde había una pequeña fiesta, si se le podía llamar así, para celebrar el fin de la guerra y la elección de Terumi Mei como nueva Mizukage. La elección de la nueva líder había sido rápida y tuvo un aplastante apoyo de la mayoría de la aldea, excepto por un cinco por ciento que se opusieron a que Mei fuera Mizukage.

Naruto y Hinata sonreían y le devolvían el saludo a la gente con la que se cruzaban mientras se dirigían a su destino. Naruto y los dragones se habían vuelto algo famosos durante su estadía, siendo llamados los Kiri no Hachi nin no Eiyu (Los Ocho Héroes de Kiri). Mei intentó lo mejor que pudo para descubrían quienes se encontraban detrás de las máscaras, pero fallaba a cada giro. Al menos sabía sobre Naruto y Hinata. Mei los hizo miembros honorarios de la aldea y dijo que eran bienvenidos a visitarla en cualquier momento que así lo desearan.

Ambos llegaron a la torre y vieron una larga alfombra roja en el suelo. Los otros dragones ya estaban ahí y aunque se veían un poco extraños llevando máscaras dada la ocasión, tenían que proteger su identidad.

"Se tomaron su tiempo" dijo Mei con las manos en las caderas. Después de todo, los dragones eran los invitados de honor del pequeño evento.

"Lo sentimos" respondió Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca. "A Hinata-chan y a mí nos tomó un poco prepararnos" explicó Naruto y Mei no cambió su mirada de irritación. "Seguramente no querrías que llegáramos en nuestra armadura de combate" dijo Naruto y Mei asintió y los arrastró a ambos hacia la torre.

Todos comieron y charlaron animadamente y la tarde pasó con rapidez. Finalmente era de noche y la luna estaba brillando en el cielo. Era una noche sin nubes y Naruto tenía una muy buena vista de las estrellas y la luna desde la cima de la torre. Naruto suspiró al ver al cielo estrellado. Estaba inclinado en el barandal de metal y giraba un kunai en su dedo. Era algo curioso que a pesar de usar ropas de civil, Naruto aun llevara unas cuantas armas encima.

"Conque aquí estabas" escuchó y se giró para ver a Hinata acercarse. "¿Por qué te escondes aquí arriba?" preguntó al unírsele y comenzar a ver el cielo.

"No hay ninguna razón en especial" mintió mientras suspiraba y volvía a ver el cielo. "Solo intento aclarar mi mente" explicó, pero no logró engañar a Hinata.

"Nos hemos conocido y vivido juntos por casi una década. ¿De verdad crees que me puedes ocultar algo?" preguntó Hinata retóricamente e hizo que Naruto riera.

"Supongo" respondió y comenzó a organizar sus ideas antes de responder. "Es solo que... no sé... me siento culpable de matar a todos" dijo suspirando y viendo hacia arriba. "Eran personas inocentes e incluso Yagura no tuvo nada que ver con esto. Siempre fue Tobi, él usó a Isobu como un medio para controlar a Yagura" explicó Naruto y los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron ya que no lo sabía. Naruto no le dijo a nadie que Yagura estaba siendo controlado.

"Cuando te vi ahí, tirada en el suelo... no sé... sentí como si algo dentro de mí se rompiera" dijo Naruto y Hinata solo lo escuchó, sosteniendo firmemente su mano. "Sabía que podía traerte de vuelta incluso si morías, pero al verte en el suelo, inconsciente y agonizando... me sentí tan furioso que no pude pensar apropiadamente y solo corrí hacia la aldea para acabar con Yagura" explicó Naruto suspirando.

"Hiciste el acto de Dios todopoderoso en contra de ellos ¿no?" preguntó Hinata con suavidad y Naruto asintió.

"Me conoces demasiado bien" dijo Naruto. "Supongo que Itachi estaba en lo correcto después de todo" dijo Naruto y recibió una mirada de confusión de Hinata por lo que decidió explicarle. "Conocía a Itachi antes de la masacre. Yo tenía el Sharingan, así que a veces veía a los Uchihas entrenar para poder aprender a usar mis ojos. Una vez lo escuche decirle esto a su hermano, Sasuke: 'Ser el mejor no lo es todo. Cuando eres fuerte, te vuelves arrogante y reservado. Incluso si todo lo que buscas es tu sueño'" dijo Naruto.

"Estaba en lo cierto. Me quedé tan fijado en mi propio poder que comencé a compararme con los dioses, puede que no me volviera arrogante, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo" explicó Naruto.

"Es por lo que sé que no eres un dios, Naruto-kun" respondió Hinata y Naruto la vio con curiosidad. "Un dios no siente remordimiento o culpa. Para ellos no somos más que insectos. Fuimos creados por ellos y sienten como si fueran nuestros amos. Al ser nuestros dueños pueden disponer de nosotros como si fuéramos basura sin pestañear" explicó Hinata y Naruto la escuchó con atención.

"Los sentimientos son lo que nos hace humanos y el hecho de que sientas culpa por lo que hiciste es prueba de ello" dijo Hinata.

"Supongo que sí" respondió Naruto. "Es solo que... tengo control absoluto sobre la vida y la muerte. Para mi dar y quitar vidas es cualquier cosa y aun así me siento culpable por lo que he hecho. ¿No es extraño?" preguntó. "Puedo dar y arrebatar vidas como me plazca, y aun así cada vez que tomo una me siento vacío por dentro" explicó.

"Ese... es el camino de los shinobis" comenzó Hinata. "No importa cuánto queramos engañarnos, somos armas. Entrenamos y matamos para que otros no lo hagan. Matamos para que nuestros seres amados puedan vivir en paz. Matamos para que la gente de Konoha pueda vivir en paz" dijo Hinata y Naruto se le quedó viendo. Hinata de verdad había superado su vieja y tímida personalidad. Hace un tiempo ella tomaba su fuerza e inspiración de él y ahora ya no lo necesitaba para eso.

"Todo lo que hiciste fue por el mejoramiento de Kiri. Era mejor terminar esta guerra rápidamente para evitar más derramamiento de sangre. Es el deber de los shinobis llevar esta carga" terminó Hinata y miró a Naruto a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos. "Además no tienes que sentirte solo o perdido... me tienes a mi" dijo ella y le dio un suave beso a Naruto.

Naruto se olvidó de todos sus problemas y se enfocó solo en su novia y la envolvió en sus brazos, tomándola de la cintura y acercándola más, profundizando el sentimiento de felicidad y amor. Hinata envolvió el cuello de Naruto con sus brazos, acercándolo más. Ambos estaban tan perdidos en su propio mundo que no sintieron la presencia de los otros dragones, los cuales presenciaron todo desde el comienzo.

"Awwww" Rojo y Negro suspiraron por la pareja besándose bajo la luz de la luna. Naruto y Hinata se separaron al escuchar el sonido.

"Muchas gracias por arruinar el momento" dijo Hinata mientras hacía una linda mueca, lo que provocó que todos rieran.

"Vamos, tenemos que regresar. El discurso de Mei está por comenzar" dijo Amarillo, mientras que Naruto y Hinata lo seguían, aun tomados de las manos. Nada podría separarlos, ni siquiera la muerte.

 **## Torre de la Mizukage ##**

"Excelente" dijo Ao al ver a los dragones entrar por las puertas con forma redonda. "Ahora que nuestros invitados de honor están aquí podemos dar inicio" dijo y la multitud se calló, escuchando a lo que Ao tenía que decir.

"Hoy es un día de celebración. Hoy marca oficialmente el fin de la guerra y la ascensión de la nueva Mizukage. Varios días atrás, Yagura fue derrotado luego de hacerle la guerra a su propia gente por varios años" dijo Ao y unas cuantas personas agacharon las cabezas. "Pero eso está en el pasado... estamos aquí y nos recuperaremos. Así que sin más preámbulos les presento a Terumi Mei, Godaime Mizukage" dijo Ao y la multitud estalló en aplausos.

Desde una puerta una mujer salió. Mei llevaba su tradicional vestido, pero también llevaba su sombrero de Kage, el cual era de color azul oscuro con el kanji para 'Agua' impreso en el frente. El sombrero era prueba de que era la nueva líder de la aldea, la nueva Mizukage.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras la Mizukage se dirigió hacia el podio. Mei tomó un profundo aliento y comenzó. "Kirigakure... finalmente estamos unidos. Este país ha estado dividido por demasiado tiempo. Bajo el gobierno de Yagura la aldea y el País del Agua lentamente se estaban marchitando y la guerra no ayudó. Pero olvidemos el pasado y trabajemos para construir un mejor futuro. Prometo que haré lo mejor que pueda para liderar esta alea hacia un mejor mañana. Mi nombre es Terumi Mei y soy la Godaime Mizukage" dijo Mei y la multitud aplaudió. Todos estaban felices de que la guerra se terminara y pudieran empezar desde cero por así decirlo.

Mei alzó su mano y la multitud se volvió a callar. "Aunque esta victoria no es nuestra. Esta guerra no se habría ganado con tanta facilidad y solo Kami sabe cuánto tiempo habríamos tenido que luchar contra Yagura sin la ayuda de Konoha. Me gustaré ofrecer mi más sincera gratitud a los Ocho Dragones de la Hoja" dijo Mei y los dragones se alzaron de sus asientos.

"Les presento a los Ocho Héroes de la Niebla" gritó Mei y la multitud aplaudió. ¿Quién habría pensado que los shinobis de Konoha podrían ser considerados héroes en un país distinto al suyo? Este era el tipo de alianza que duraría en las décadas venideras. Este... era el primer paso a la paz que el Sabio de los Seis Caminos siempre quiso.

"Mientras yo sea Mizukage siempre serán bienvenidos aquí y en nuestro país. Conforme a nuestro acuerdo con la Hokage, Kiri ahora está aliada con la Hoja" dijo Mei y todos sonrieron. "Espero que el tratado dure por un largo tiempo" dijo Mei y la multitud volvió a aplaudir.

"Ahora... vamos a celebrar y a emborracharnos" gritó Mei y todos rieron.

"Sabes" comenzó Hinata, haciendo que Naruto le prestara atención. "Nunca hemos bailado" dijo y Naruto alzó una ceja.

"Nunca dijiste que te gustara" dijo él confundido.

"Naruto-kun... a todas las chicas les gusta sentirse como a una princesa, incluso si solo es por unos momentos" respondió Hinata y Naruto asintió.

"¿Dónde aprendiste a bailar?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

"En la academia claro está... ¿Creías que las clases de seducción solo eran sobre cómo verse bonita y ser encantadora?" preguntó Hinata retóricamente, pero Naruto solo alzó los hombros. "Además aprendí lo básico cuando vivía con el Clan Hyuuga" dijo Hinata.

"Lo siento, Hinata-chan, pero no sé como bailar" respondió Naruto con timidez y rascándose la nuca.

"Tonto" dijo Hinata mientras le daba un suave golpe en el hombro. "Tu Sharingan puede copiar más que jutsus ¿sabes?" preguntó y Naruto parpadeó una y otra vez mientras su cerebro procesaba la información.

"Soy un idiota" dijo Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza y activando su Sharingan.

"Puede ser" respondió Hinata riendo. "Pero eres MÍ idiota" dijo ella dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

"Te sigo... princesa" dijo Naruto y puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hinata, quien puso la suya alrededor de su hombro. Naruto siguió los pasos con facilidad y ambos bailaban en sincronía, continuaron el baile por lo que les parecían horas, nunca apartando la mirada del otro, perdidos entre los brazos del otro. Eventualmente la música llegó a su fin y se separaron para descansar un poco y se dirigieron con el resto de los dragones.

"Tenemos que hacer algo" Naruto escuchó decir a Verde cuando se les acercaron.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó y verde apuntó hacia Azul quien estaba sentado en una mesa, viendo callado a todos. "No entiendo" dijo Naruto confundido.

"Tenemos que hacer algo sobre él. Desde siempre ha tenido un mal humor y siempre se ha apartado de todos. Si no fuera porque soy un sensor podría jurar que es un Uchiha" dijo Verde y Naruto sudó una gota.

"¿Qué propones?" preguntó Negro con curiosidad.

"Una mujer" dijo Hashirama, confiado en su elección.

"¿Quieres que le consigamos una prostituta?" preguntó Amarillo inclinando su cabeza, confundido. Rojo le dio un golpe en la nuca.

"¿Cómo es que todos los hombres son idiotas?" preguntó Rojo retóricamente. "Puedes hacer jutsus espacio-tiempo que te permiten transportarte a grandes distancias, pero no entender a las mujeres" dijo Kushina casi gritando. "Incluso después de que me rescataras tuve que ponerte contra una pared y meter mi lengua en tu boca para que entendieras que me gustabas" dijo y Minato hizo una mueca mientras todos se reían.

"Conozco a la persona para él" dijo Naruto y sus ojos chispeaban con anticipación.

"¿Quien podría ser?" preguntó Hashirama y Naruto apuntó hacia una mujer con cabello rojo y vestido azul.

"Oh... es perfecta para él" dijo Hinata pensando.

"Seguro... hasta que ella se enoje y le derrita las bolas" dijo Minato con sarcasmo.

"¿Podrías ayudar un poco más?" respondió Kushina volviendo a darle un golpe. "Ahora... ¿Cómo hacemos esto?" preguntó Kushina y los dragones comenzaron a tramar el destino de Tobirama, mientras que el mencionado estaba completamente ignorante a la situación. Cinco minutos más tarde todos estaban en posición.

"Levanta el trasero" gritó Negro apareciendo al lado de Tobirama.

"¿Qué quieres, Negro?" preguntó Tobirama un poco asustado de su tono. No había mayor furia que la de una Uzumaki... o una Senju.

"Vamos a bailar, levántate" dijo Mito y Tobirama la obedeció.

"¿Porqué no se lo pides a mi hermano? Es tu esposo después de todo" se quejó Tobirama ya que solo quería estar en paz.

"AHORA" gruñó Mito y Tobirama dio un brinco. "Mejor" dijo ella y lo arrastró a la pista. Tobirama y Mito estaban bailando (contra la voluntad de este).

"Aquí" dijo Hinata mientras se le acercaba. "Toma un trago" ofreció y Tobirama estaba a punto de negarse hasta que vio la mirada asesina en los ojos de Mito. Incluso con la máscara podía sentir su mirada, dispuesta a taladrarle el cráneo si se rehusaba. Tobirama sacudió la cabeza y se bebió de un sorbo del sake.

" _¿Cuándo terminará esta pesadilla?"_ se preguntaba Tobirama cuando alguien le tocó la espalda.

"Cuidado con la cabeza" dijo Naruto y Tobirama no entendía hasta que sintió el pie de Naruto en su espalda. Tobirama voló por el cuarto y Naruto usó su manipulación sobre la gravedad para asegurarse que no chocara contra alguien y terminara en los brazos de la persona indicada. Solo tomó un segundo para que Tobirama chocara con la espada de dicha persona.

"Oh vaya" dijo Mei en tono divertido. "No tenías que chocar conmigo para pedirme bailar... no muerdo ¿sabes?" dijo Mei y le ofreció su mano para un baile. Tobirama se encontraba indeciso y pensó que lo mejor sería aceptar o de otra forma podría estar en peligro.

" _Voy a matar a ese mocoso"_ pensó Azul con furia mientras tomaba la mano de Mei y la dirigía a la pista.

"¡ÉXITO!" gritó Naruto y todos los dragones aplaudieron.

 **## Amegakure ##**

En una oscura cueva una figura solitaria podía verse caminando hacia otra que estaba cerca de una puerta. La que estaba cerca de la puerta tenía cabello naranja y puntiagudo con varios piercings en la nariz, barbilla y orejas; llevaba una larga capa negra con nubes rojas. Era Pain, líder de Akatsuki.

"Pain" dijo la otra persona mientras se acercaba. Esta persona llevaba la misma capa y tenía cabello negro puntiagudo y una máscara naranja. "Es tiempo" dijo Tobi y Pain asintió, haciendo sellos manuales.

"Un otra cueva, diez figuras espectrales podían verse en la oscuridad. Cada uno de ellos llevaba la misma capa negra con nubes rojas y se encontraban parados de tal forma que formaban un círculo perfecto. "Antes de que comencemos me gustaría presentar a nuestro miembro más nuevo... Tobi" dijo Pain mientras Tobi saludaba a todos con un ademán.

"Tobi es un buen chico" dijo animadamente.

"Supongo que las juntas no serán tan aburridas ahora" dijo Kisame riendo mientras que Itachi permanecía inmutable.

"Desde este momento volvemos a tener diez miembros: Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, Konan y yo" dijo Pain. "Es tiempo de que iniciemos nuestros planes y comencemos a darle caza a los Jinchuurikis. En este momento el Ichibi, Nibi, Hachibi y Kyuubi están fuera de alcance" dijo Pain y fue interrumpido.

"¿Por qué no bombardeamos las aldeas y los tomamos?" preguntó Deidara moldeando arcilla en las manos.

"Eres un idiota, Deidara" dijo Kakuzu. "El Jinchuuriki del Hachibi tienen completo control sobre su Bijuu y nunca deja Kumogakure, además de que es el hermano de A, Yondaime Raikage, lo que hace imposible que lo tomemos" dijo Kakuzu y Pain asintió, sabiendo que era cierto.

"Lo mismo se puede decir de Konoha. De acuerdo a mis espías el mocoso del Kyuubi se ha hecho muy fuerte" dijo Pain.

"¿Qué tan fuerte?" preguntó Itachi con curiosidad sobre el crecimiento de Naruto.

"Lo bastante para hacerle frente a dos mil shinobis y a Yagura por su cuenta cuando conquistó la Aldea de la Niebla" dijo Pain y los ojos de Itachi se agrandaron.

"¿Quieres decir que él solo entró a la Aldea de la Niebla y venció a Yagura y su ejército?" preguntó Kisame no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

"Sí" dijo Pain sucintamente.

"Capturarlo va a ser un dolor en el trasero" dijo Kisame riendo.

"El hecho de que ahora está siendo llamado Shinobi no Kami y tiene una orden de 'escapar si se le avista' en el Libro Bingo es prueba suficiente de su fuerza. Además de que tiene control completo de su Bijuu. No solo eso, sino que siempre se encuentra en la presencia de al menos su novia, Hyuuga Hinata, quien es considerada una kunoichi de Rango S y no se le debe tomar a la ligera" explicó Pain.

"Debo decir... esa maldita chica derrotó a mi segunda al mando y la forzó a usar Izanagi" pensó Tobi. Las cosas no se veían nada bien.

"Por ahora esos cuatro están fuera de nuestro alcance. Entretanto Hidan y Kakuzu irán a Taki a capturar a Fuu, la Jinchuuriki del Nanabi. Itachi y Kisame, vayan al País de la Tierra y reúnan información sobre el Yonbi y Gobi. Deidara y Sasori vayan al País del Agua y busquen información sobre Utakata, Jinchuuriki del Rokubi" ordenó Pain y cuando todos asintieron se marchó.

De vuelta en Ame luego de que se terminara la junta Tobi seguía hablando con Pain. "Sabes que solo tú puedes hacerle frente al mocoso del Kyuubi ¿verdad?" preguntó Tobi.

"No creo que sea tan poderoso como dices, pero si es necesario seré el que lo capture" respondió Pain.

" _Tu tiempo toca a su fin... Nagato"_ pensó Tobi siniestramente y desapareció con el Kamui.

 **## Alcoba de Mei – a la mañana siguiente ##**

Todo estaba a oscuras y callado en la alcoba. Mientras el sol se alzaba, algunos rayos de sol lograron filtrarse a través de las persianas y despertar a Mei de su letargo. La pelirroja se despertó con desgano y se llevó la mano al rostro para bloquear el sol.

"Oh mi cabeza" dijo Mei sobándose la nuca y sentándose. Una vez que lograra sentarse las sábanas cayeron para revelar su desnudo cuerpo. Mei vio hacia abajo y pensó que era extraño que durmiera desnuda, aunque pensándolo bien, no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior.

Mei intentó levantarse, pero estaba atorada y las sábanas no daban indicios de ceder. Al ver a su derecha encontró a alguien más acostado y durmiendo; juzgando por su falta de ropas también estaba desnudo. "Oh Dios" dijo Mei cubriéndose y sacudiendo al hombre.

Tobirama abrió los ojos renuentemente solo para encontrarse con la sorprendida cara de Mei devolviéndole la mirada. "¡OH DIOS!" gritó Mei cuando vio el rostro de Tobirama y su máscara azul en el suelo.

" _Mierda... voy a matar a ese mocoso"_ pensó Tobirama y se preguntaba cómo iba a salir de esta con sus bolas intactas.


	42. Akatsuki ataca

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

 **DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ**

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Arco 'Rescate de Fuu'**_

 _ **Capítulo 42: Akatsuki ataca**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

 **## Puertas de Konoha ##**

Era un día cualquiera para los eternos guardias de las puertas de Konoha. Había una ligera briza en el aire y el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo. Los pobres Izumo y Kotetsu estaban haciendo su trabajo cotidiano. Kotetsu estaba durmiendo como siempre mientras que Izumo estaba reclinándose en su silla y viendo al claro cielo.

"Kukukuku" escuchó Izumo y movió sus ojos hacia el cielo y a las puertas solo para encontrarse cara a cara con el Sannin de las Serpientes. "Oh vaya... mira lo que tenemos aquí" dijo Orochimaru riendo siniestramente y lamiéndose los labios con su extraña lengua.

"O-Orochimaru" tartamudeó Izumo y acto seguido se desmayó, azotando su cabeza en el escritorio de madera. Una pequeña grieta apareció cuando su frente hizo contacto con el mueble.

"Demasiado fácil" dijo Orochimaru convirtiéndose en humo solo para revelar a Naruto en su armadura de combate. "Ni siquiera fue divertido" hizo una mueca mientras que Rojo sonreía y Hinata solo sacudía la cabeza.

"Muy bien, equipo" dijo Naruto atrayendo la atención de los dragones. "Vayan a casa mientras que yo me reporto junto con Hinata-chan. Tengo algunas cosas que hablar con baa-chan" dijo Naruto y todos desaparecieron a gran velocidad, testamento del inmenso poder que poseía cada dragón. Nada que no pudieras esperar de un shinobi de Rango S.

"Vamos, Hinata-chan" dijo Naruto y ambos saltaron en el cielo y corriendo por las azoteas hacia la Torre de la Hokage.

 **## Torre de la Hokage ##**

"Hola, baa-chan" dijo Naruto haciendo un ademán con su brazo derecho para saludar a Tsunade. Cuando Naruto entró a la oficina se encontró con la visión de una enorme cantidad de papeleo. Tres Tsunades estaban trabajando duramente en el papeleo mientras que original (al menos la que Naruto creía que lo era) estaba reclinada en su silla con una tasa de té.

"Veo que trabajas duro" dijo Naruto divertido ante la mirada que recibía de los clones. Naruto rió ligeramente cuando escuchó a los clones murmurar algo de rebelarse en contra de su tiránica líder.

"Una mujer tiene que hacer lo que una mujer tiene que hacer" dijo Tsunade alegremente mientras bebía su té. "¡SILENCIO Y VUELVAN A TRABAJAR!" gritó Tsunade cuando notó las miradas de los clones, mismos que temblaron ante el tono y volvieron a trabajar mientras le gruñían a su creadora.

"Entonces... bienvenidos" dijo Tsunade. Los dragones se habían ido un par de semanas. Estaba complacida de qué tan bien iban las cosas, ya que había escuchado noticias de la Niebla.

"Es bueno estar de vuelta. La Niebla es demasiado húmeda para mi gusto" dijo Naruto suspirando de alivio. "Y hay neblina en todos lados y me refiero a todos" dijo Naruto mientras que Tsunade solo sudó una gota por su comportamiento.

"No me molesta ese tipo de clima" dijo Hinata llevándose un dedo a la barbilla.

"Claro que no te molesta" respondió Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza. "Ahí puedes sacar agua del aire como te placiera" explicó y Hinata asintió alegremente.

"Suficiente de esto... reporten" dijo Tsunade y Naruto dejó los juegos y tomó una postura más formal.

"La misión fue un éxito completo. Estoy complacido de decir que el lado rebelde ganó la guerra con solo un 5% de causalidades desde nuestra llegada. Yagura, Yondaime Mizukage, Jinchuuriki del Sanbi, fue derrotado y su Bijuu liberado" explicó Naruto y Tsunade alzó una ceja.

"Sí... el precio que pagaron por nuestra ayuda fue la promesa de nunca sellar al Sanbi dentro de nadie" dijo Naruto y sonrió ligeramente cuando escuchó a Kurama reír dentro de su mente.

"¿Y aceptaron eso?" preguntó Tsunade dudando de que estuvieran de acuerdo a los términos.

"Algo así. Hice un trato con Isobu de que si él protegía la aldea como un guardián en vez de un prisionero sería libre" dijo Naruto, pero Tsunade seguía sin estar del todo convencida. Parecía que un trozo de información le faltaba a la historia.

"Y el hecho de que Naruto-kun le prometiera dolor a cualquiera que lastimara al Sanbi también ayudó" dijo Hinata recibiendo una mirada acusadora de Naruto. Tsunade no necesitaba saber que Naruto estaba amenazando a sus aliados.

"Debí haberlo sabido" dijo Tsunade meneando la cabeza. Debió haber sabido que Naruto tenía un lado que deseaba asegurarse de que los Bijuu fueran tratados con justicia, como cualquier otro ser vivo.

"Aquí" dijo Naruto lanzándole un rollo a Tsunade.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó mientras lo desenrollaba, pero Naruto alzó los hombros. El rollo estaba dirigido en especial hacia Tsunade y Naruto no tenía el derecho a abrirlo en su lugar.

"Esto..." dijo Tsunade mientras sus ojos se agrandaban al ver el contenido del rollo.

"¿Algo mal?" preguntó Naruto curioso por lo que haría que Tsunade tuviera tal reacción. Era como si alguien ofreciera pagar todas las deudas de Tsunade mientras le servía sake.

"La Niebla está dispuesta a forjar sus cuchillas especiales para nosotros como una muestra de su aprecio por nuestra ayuda y para cimentar la alianza" dijo Tsunade sorprendida. La Niebla estaba dispuesta a crear espadas especiales para que Konoha las usara. Kiri tenía las mejores espadas y todas eran especiales de alguna manera. Desde la Kubikiribocho de Zabuza o la Samehada de Kisame.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Naruto sorprendido y Tsunade asintió lentamente. La Hokage rió y bajó el rollo. El futuro se veía bien y habría jurado que escuchó un chillido de emoción de Neko (Yugao) desde el techo.

"Suficiente... ¿alguna causalidad?" preguntó Tsunade viendo hacia su papeleo.

"Sí... sobre eso" dijo Naruto riendo y rascándose la nuca.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Tsunade con los ojos llenos de fuego. Incluso los clones dejaron de trabajar y se unieron.

"Juro que fue la idea de Verde" dijo Naruto rápidamente y dio un paso hacia atrás mientras levantaba sus manos en señal de escudo.

 **## Aldea de la Niebla ##**

Tobirama alzó a Mei por la cintura y la levantó, empujándola contra la pared. La pelirroja envolvió la cintura de Tobirama con sus piernas y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Tobirama mientras este le besaba el cuello . Mei echó la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer y le permitió a Tobirama un mayor acceso a su suave piel.

Tobirama dio un paso hacia adelante y la subió en el escritorio, tirando todo al suelo. "Que bien" dijo Mei entre gemidos mientras la mano de Tobirama comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo, masajeando sus muslos, vientre y sintiendo sus grandes y firmes pechos.

"¿Se siente bien, Mizuhime (Princesa del Agua)?" le susurró Tobirama al oído. Mei tembló cuando sintió su cálido aliento en su oreja y cuello.

" _Tengo que agradecerle al mocoso"_ pensó Tobirama mientras continuaba con sus caricias.

 **## De vuelta en Konoha ##**

"¿Entonces juntaron a Azul con Mei?" preguntó Tsunade y Naruto asintió lentamente desde atrás de Hinata.

"Buen trabajo, chico" dijo Tsunade y Naruto estaba sorprendido por esto y suspiró de alivio. Naruto pensaba que iba a recibir uno de los golpes de Tsunade cuando se enterara que él y Hashirama decidieron hacer las veces de Cupido.

"Mei es una mujer fuerte e independiente. Le hará bien" dijo Tsunade y Naruto asintió. El único peligro era que Tobirama dijera algo estúpido y terminara con las bolas derretidas, pero Naruto podía curarlo si eso sucedía. "Y si las cosas van bien podemos tener una boda para cimentar aun más la alianza" dijo Tsunade y Naruto asintió, sabiendo que era cierto.

"¿Puedes pedirles a tus ANBU que salgan?" preguntó Naruto. "Necesito hablar contigo en privado" dijo y Tsunade quedó sorprendida por la seriedad de su voz y le hizo una seña a sus ANBU para que salieran. Naruto puso un sello para aislar el ruido y que nada saliera del cuarto.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Tsunade con cautela y un rostro completamente serio.

"Necesito permiso para hablar con Sasuke" dijo Naruto y Tsunade comenzó a sudar.

"Sí... sobre eso" dijo Tsunade mientras reía nerviosamente. "Él... hizo algo así como escapar de prisión" dijo mientras que sus clones rieron malvadamente por el infortunio de la original.

"¿Cómo carajo sucedió eso?" preguntó Naruto.

"Lenguaje, Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata reprendiéndolo.

"Quiero decir... destruí su red de chakra. Ni siquiera tú pudiste haber curado ese tipo de daño. ¿Cómo demonios logró escapar?" preguntó Naruto y Tsunade suspiró antes de explicar todo lo que sucedió y mostrarle la cinta de vigilancia que mostraba a Tobi deshabilitando a los ANBU y desapareciendo con Sasuke.

"AAAHHH" gritó Naruto frustrado y liberando suficiente chakra para resquebrajar el suelo. "Ese maldito Uchiha está en todo. ¿Qué demonios es lo que quiere?" preguntó.

"Primero libera al Kyuubi en Konoha matando a mi madre y padre en el proceso. Luego va a la Niebla e inicia la guerra...".

"¿ÉL QUÉ?" gritó Tsunade alzándose de su silla, pero Naruto seguía despotricando y prometiendo una muerte dolorosa.

"Tobi estaba detrás de escenas, controlando a Yagura. Él fue el que inició la purga aunque no sé con que fin" le explicó Hinata a su sensei quien se desplomó en su silla. ¿Quién demonios era este Uchiha? ¿Cómo puede alguien tan poderoso permanecer oculto de todos? Especialmente de Konoha, el lugar de nacimiento de los Uchihas.

"Tsunade-baa-chan" dijo Naruto sacando a Tsunade de sus pensamientos. "Quiero acceso a los archivos de Konoha, en concreto de los del Clan Uchiha y permiso para exhumar a Uchiha Nao" dijo Naruto y Tsunade alzó una ceja.

"¿Por qué quieres eso?" preguntó Tsunade y Naruto le hizo una seña a Hinata para que explicara.

"Combatí en contra de una Uchiha en la Niebla. Era unos años mayor que yo y tenía un MSE" explicó Hinata y la quijada de Tsunade se desencajó. ¿Qué demonios sucedía? Los Uchihas estaban saliendo por todos lados, parecía que se estaban copiando.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Tsunade y Hinata asintió.

"Quiero confirmar que existió y ver si hay siquiera un cuerpo para empezar" dijo Naruto y Tsunade se sobó las sienes. Estaba teniendo un día tan maravilloso hasta que Naruto llegó.

"Bien, bien" dijo Tsunade estampando un papel y dándoselo a Naruto para que tuviera acceso a los archivos. "Arreglaré la exhumación y llevaré la autopsia en el cuerpo... si es que hay uno" dijo Tsunade.

"Bien" dijo Naruto, regresando a su personalidad animada. "¡A Ichiraku Ramen!" gritó alzando el puño en el aire y saliendo de la oficina con Hinata, quien sacudía la cabeza por su comportamiento.

"No tan rápido" dijo Tsunade desde su escritorio y deteniendo a Naruto en seco. "Ahora que están de vuelta de la misión ya tengo algo planeado para todos los dragones mientras están de 'vacaciones'" dijo Tsunade y Naruto se le quedó viendo.

"Parece que Tobirama está ocupado en Kiri, lo que deja a los dragones sin un hombre. Ya que el comandante ANBU decidió que meterse en una situación mortal de la que no salió con vida necesito a Hashirama y Minato comisionados como ANBU" dijo Tsunade moviéndose por el laberinto de papeleo de su escritorio antes de mirar a Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, te necesito en el hospital. Estamos cortos de personal y nos podrías ayudar" dijo Tsunade y Hinata asintió. "En cuanto a ti, Naru-chan, te tengo una buena asignación" dijo Tsunade riendo y Naruto alzó una ceja ante el tono.

"Quiero que participes en una pequeña lección en la academia para los estudiantes" dijo Tsunade y Naruto se le quedó viendo.

"¿Quieres que haga qué?" preguntó Naruto confundido, no sabiendo exactamente qué iba a hacer. "¿Quieres que les enseñe a los mocosos o algo así?" preguntó moviendo su cabeza hacia un lado.

"Nada tan grande como eso. Konohamaru, tú y Kakashi participarán en una pequeña lección que le darán hacia los estudiantes. Para decirles cómo es la vida de un shinobi desde que son Gennin, Chunin y finalmente Jounin" dijo Tsunade y Naruto asintió lentamente.

"¿Por qué yo?" preguntó confundido. "Hay una buena cantidad de Chunin" dijo.

"Cierto... pero eres la cabeza del Clan Senju. Al ser una Cabeza de Clan tienes ciertas obligaciones.. Konohamaru es el nieto del Sandaime y muy probablemente uno de los más prometedores y conocidos Gennin. Lo mismo se puede decir de ti y de Kakashi" explicó Tsunade y Naruto asintió.

"Puede ser divertido" dijo sonriendo. "¿Cuándo doy la lección?" preguntó Naruto.

"Lo arreglaré y te diré después" dijo Tsunade y Naruto y salieron de la oficina.

"Shizune" gritó Tsunade. Momentos después Shizune entró. "Prepara un cuarto para hacer una autopsia. Quiero hacer esto con la mayor discreción ¿entendido?" preguntó y Shizune asintió.

"¿Qué están viendo?" le gritó Tsunade a sus clones. "De vuelta al trabajo" ordenó y los clones murmuraron algo antes de regresar a trabajar.

"Ah" dijo Tsunade suspirando y reclinándose en su silla. "La maravillosa vida de un Kage" dijo antes de darle un sorbo a su té.

 **## Ichiraku Ramen ##**

Naruto y Hinata aparecieron en el puesto en una espiral, puesto que Naruto usó el Kamui para llegar rápidamente a su puesto de comida favorito. Los dos se sorprendieron de ver a Rojo devorando tazones de ramen. Estaba comiendo un tazón tras otro... y ni siquiera notó la llegada de Naruto.

"Santo Dios" dijo Ichiraku mientras iba a la cocina a toda marcha para seguir cocinando y mantenerse con la demanda. "Es como si fuera la Muerte Roja" dijo y Naruto rió hacia sus adentros.

"Viejo" dijo Naruto y se sentó con Hinata. "Será mejor que te des prisa porque tengo hambre" dijo e Ichiraku se puso pálido.

"AYAME... ven aquí" le gritó a su hija ya que necesitaba otro para de manos. Ayame entró corriendo a la cocina y apenas pudo saludar a Naruto antes de que su padre le diera unos utensilios de cocina.

"¿Qué te parece de un concurso para ver quién come más?" le preguntó Naruto a Rojo quien sonrió detrás de su máscara. Ichiraku palideció cuando escuchó eso, era una pena que no pudiera usar ninguna técnica de clones.

"¿Listo?" preguntó Rojo mientras ambos tomaban sus palillos. Hinata y Amarillo solo podían sacudir sus cabezas por el comportamiento de los otros dos. "En sus marcas" dijo Rojo mientras un tazón de ramen era puesto enfrente de cada uno de los dos. "VAMOS" dijo y en un instante el tazón había sido vaciado. Ichiraku estaba corriendo por todo el puesto preparando más comida y sudando.

"¡Diez tazones!" gritó Naruto logrando una ligera ventaja sobre Kushina.

"Diez... otro más" le gritó Kushina a Ichiraku quien tembló y rápidamente puso otro enfrente de ella.

 **## Una hora después ##**

"¡Victoria!" gritó Naruto mientras colocaba su último tazón en la mesa y vio hacia Kushina quien estaba desmayada en su banquillo. "... eso creo" dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la boca. "Me voy a enfermar" dijo y corrió hacia un arbusto cercano y vació su estómago.

"AH" dijo Kushina desde su banquillo. "Yo gano... no pudiste aguantar" dijo jadeando antes de correr hacia el mismo arbusto.

" **Increíble"** murmuró Kurama desde la mente de su anfitrión. Incluso el zorro comenzaba a sentirse nauseabundo.

"Eso es asqueroso" dijo Hinata y Minato rió. Hinata y Minato comieron unos cuantos tazones más cada uno y salieron una vez que estuvieran satisfechos. Naruto y Kushina habían logrado comer una impresionante cantidad de cincuenta tazones antes de vomitar.

"Me siento mal" dijo Naruto mientras caminaba hacia su novia. "Nos vemos mañana, viejo" le dijo Naruto a Ichiraku quien estaba en el piso jadeando por el ejercicio. Naruto dio dos pasos antes de azotar en el suelo, Kushina tuvo la misma suerte.

"Tú te la llevas a ella y yo a él" le dijo Hinata a Minato quien asintió y recogió a Kushina del suelo.

"Naruto" le dijo Hinata a su novio mientras este se apoyaba en ella. "Tengo que pedirte un favor" dijo Hinata y Naruto alzó una ceja por la petición.

"Lo que sea, Hinata-chan" dijo Naruto canalizando algo del chakra de Kurama para incrementar su recuperación.

"Quiero aprender senjutsu" dijo Hinata y Naruto dejó de caminar y se le quedó viendo.

"Bien... ¿por qué?" preguntó confundido.

"Además del hecho de que sería un gran incremento de poder para mi, también quiero explorar las aplicaciones médicas del senjutsu. Escuché que Hashirama puede hacer maravillas con él y quisiera intentarlo" dijo Hinata y Naruto rió antes de asentir.

"Claro. Ya que tenemos unos días libres te enseñaré cómo reunir energía natural y controlarla" dijo Naruto y Hinata le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Ahora... ¿qué tal si te muestro que tan agradecida estoy?" le susurró Hinata al oído mientras le daba una lamida a su lóbulo. A Naruto no tenían que decirle dos veces, por lo que usó el Hirashin para moverse más rápido, dejando a Naruto con Kushina (aun desmayada) en sus brazos.

"¿Cómo no pensé en eso?" le preguntó Minato a nadie en particular tras lo cual usó su propio Hirashin para ir a casa.

 **## Takigakure – al siguiente día ##**

Takigakure estaba teniendo un día tan pacífico como cualquier otro. Taki era una pequeña aldea shinobi que ni siquiera se acercaba al poder o tamaño de una de las cinco grandes. Su ejército era de alrededor de mil shinobis y muchos se preguntaban por qué tenían un Bijuu para empezar.

"Ha sido un largo tiempo" dijo un hombre con una capa negra y nubes rojas mientras él y otro dejaban de caminar. "No he estado aquí en muchos años" dijo Kakuzu mientras veía lo que una vez era su hogar.

"Oi, Oi, Oi" le gritó el otro hombre. Este hombre llevaba la misma capa negra con nubes rojas. Tenía cabello plateado peinado hacia atrás y ojos morados. En la espalda cargaba una guadaña de triple hoja. "No te me pongas todo sentimental" gritó Hidan.

"Silencio Hidan o harás que nos atrapen" dijo Kakuzu mientras caminaban por la aldea ocultos por un pequeño genjutsu.

"Si fuera por mi los asesinaría a todos para poder ofrecérselos a Jashin-sama... salve Jashin" gritó Hidan atrayendo atención de las personas cercanas.

"Silencio Hidan o te asesinaré" dijo Kakuzu.

"Como si pudieras" respondió Hidan haciendo que Kakuzu gruñera por la irritación que sentía. Los dos parecían caminar tranquilamente, pero escuchaba atentamente para escuchar cualquier conversación concerniente a Fuu, la Jinchuuriki que estaban cazando.

"Gracias" le dijo Fuu al dueño de una tienda mientras corría hacia su casa con una pequeña bolsa.

"Cabello verde, ojos naranjas. Es ella, Hidan, la Jinchuuriki del Nanabi" dijo Kakuzu mientras los dos veían a su blanco desaparecer corriendo hacia el borde de la aldea. Después de todo la aldea era bastante pequeña cuando se comparaba con una de las grandes.

"Si lo recuerdo bien se dirige al borde de la aldea" dijo Kakuzu. "¿Por qué no vas a jugar por ahí mientras yo voy detrás de nuestro blanco?" le dijo Kakuzu a su compañero.

"Finalmente... mire esto, Jashin-sama... será un espectáculo que nunca olvidará" dijo Hidan. Tras decir esto dispersó el genjutsu que lo cubría y tomó su guadaña antes de correr por la aldea blandiendo su arma como demente. "Y la gente dice que yo estoy loco por robar corazones" dijo Kakuzu mientras veía a Hidan decapitar a un civil. "Al menos mantendrá a la aldea fuera de mi camino mientras termino con Fuu" dijo Kakuzu antes de perseguir a su blanco.

 **## Torre de la Catarata ##**

"Shibuki-sama" gritó un shinobi mientras corría hacia la torre en el medio de la aldea.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Shibuki rápidamente mientras se levantaba de su silla.

"Estamos siendo atacados por un nukenin" dijo el shinobi mientras jadeaba.

"¿Un nukenin? ¿en singular?" preguntó Shibuki y el shinobi simplemente asintió. "Reúne a los civiles y evácualos hacia los túneles debajo del lago. Convoca a la Unidad de la catarata y haz que frenen el avance del enemigo hasta que la evacuación se complete" ordenó Shibuki y el shinobi asintió antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

 **## Takigakure – Claro principal ##**

"JAJAJAJAJAJ" reía Hidan mientras descuartizaba a otro pobre infeliz. "¡Salve Jashin!" gritó mientras se bañaba en la sangre de sus enemigos.

"Mizu Tatsumaki (Tornado de Agua)" dijo Shibuki haciendo sellos manuales. Un tornado de agua se dirigió y colisionó con Hidan, quien fue lanzado a volar en contra de un árbol cercano.

"¿Qué carajos fue eso?" gritó Hidan mientras se levantaba para ver a alguien con tinta en los ojos y largo cabello café.

" _Capa negra con nubes rojas... Akatsuki"_ pensó Shibuki preocupado. Si el shinobi era de verdad de Akatsuki entonces no había nadie en la aldea lo bastante fuerte para vencerlo.

"Envía un mensaje hacia la Hoja: Estamos siendo atacados. Diles que despachen un equipo hacia la ubicación de Fuu" ordenó Shibuki. " _Solo podemos esperar aguantar hasta que llegue la ayuda"_ pensó mientras hacía más sellos manuales.

"Takigakure-Ryu: Mizuriki no Yaiba (Estilo de la Catarata: Espada de Agua Cortante)" dijo Shibuki mientras agua se formaba en la palma de su mano y de pronto se solidificó. Shibuki corrió hacia el invasor. Al ver al horizonte podía ver humo de una explosión.

" _No te atrevas a perder, Fuu"_ pensó Shibuki mientras su espada chocaba contra la guadaña de Hidan. Cada choque de la espada y la guadaña hacía que chispas brotaran por el inmenso poder detrás de cada ataque. Shibuki se agachó para evitar un corte horizontal y le dio una patada al pie de Hidan, haciendo que pierda su balance y saliera volando.

Hidan se levantó y embistió a Shibuki. Hidan se agachó para evitar el kunai que lanzó otro shinobi, tras lo cual saltó y trató de dar un corte horizontal con su guadaña, solo para que Shibuki lo esquivara y tratara de cortarlo con su cuchilla. Hidan movió su cabeza a un lado y le dio un cabezazo a Shibuki, quien gruñó por el dolor y cayó hacia atrás.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu" dijo Shibuki y un dragón de agua se levantó del agua, el dragón tenía ojos amarillos. La bestia rugió y embistió a Hidan, quien colocó su guadaña enfrente suyo y logró bloquear la mayoría del daño, pero a pesar de ello fue lanzado hacia atrás por el impacto.

"¡MUERE!" gritó Shibuki mientras aparecía al lado de un mareado Hidan y lo apuñaló con su cuchilla, la cual le atravesó la espalda y el corazón.

"Sorprendente" dijo un shinobi.

"Shibuki-sama es muy fuerte" dijo otro.

"CARAJO" dijo Hidan mientras escupía algo de sangre. "Eso dolió" dijo viendo directamente a los ojos de Shibuki. "Oi, oi... deja de moverte" dijo Hidan mientras Shibuki retiraba con rapidez su espada y procedió a decapitar a Hidan, solo para que este le atrapara el brazo y le diera una patada para alejarlo.

"¿Qué monstruo es él?" preguntó Shibuki mientras escupía sangre y se levantaba, tomando una posición defensiva. "Traigan la Eiyu no Mizu (Agua del Héroe)" ordenó Shibuki y el shinobi que lo acompañaba palideció, pero procedió a cumplir la orden. Al parecer el enemigo era más fuerte de lo que parecía.

## **Fuu VS Kakuzu ##**

BOOM.

Un árbol fue completamente destruido cuando una enorme bola de fuego chocó con él. Fuu saltó y logró aterrizar a salvo en el suelo. Se giró para darle la cara a su agresor.

"Entonces viniste después de todo" dijo Fuu mientras su corazón comenzaba a correr y adrenalina le inundaba las venas.

"¿Por qué no solo vienes con nosotros, niña? Los dos sabemos que no tienes oportunidad" dijo Kakuzu con calma.

"Tengo unos cuantos ases bajo la manga" dijo Fuu mientras hacía sellos manuales. "Suiton: Teppoudama" dijo y lanzó varias balas de agua en contra de Kakuzu quien no se movió de donde estaba.

" _Doton: Tsuchi no Yoroi_ _"_ pensó Kakuzu mientras su piel se volvía completamente negra al ser endurecida con chakra doton. Las balas de agua lo golpearon, pero Kakuzu ni siquiera se movió, para quien las balas de agua parecían como meras gotas de lluvia.

" _Tsk"_ pensó Fuu mientras evaluaba lo que podía hacer en contra de este enemigo. No quería llamar y depender de Naruto para que la ayudara. Si lo llamaba, entonces lo pondría en peligro y no quería hacer eso a menos de que no hubiera otra opción.

Kakuzu corrió y comenzó a combatir con Fuu en taijutsu. La Jinchuuriki se dio cuenta de que no tenía oportunidad ya que era fácilmente superada tanto en velocidad como en fuerza. Los golpes de Fuu no le hacían ni un rasguño a la piel endurecida de Kakuzu y los golpes de él se sentían como si la golpeara una roca.

"Doton: Domu" dijo Kakuzu mientras su puño derecho se endurecía aun más y golpeaba la cara de Fuu, quien se convirtió en un charco de agua. _"Clon de agua"_ pensó Kakuzu mientras varios látigos de agua salieron del suelo y le envolvieron los pies.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu" gritó Fuu mientras un enorme dragón se levantaba del suelo y se dirigía hacia el inmóvil Kakuzu quien se preparó para el choque. El dragón chocó contra él a gran velocidad. Una vez que el ataque se terminara, Kakuzu estaba de pie, solo que mojado de pies a cabeza.

"Vas a tener que hacer algo mejor" dijo mientras rompía sus ataduras de agua y saltaba para ganar algo de distancia. "Mi turno" dijo mientras hacía sellos manuales.

"Katon: Zukokku" dijo y una pequeña, pero poderosa bola de fuego fue lanzada hacia Fuu a gran velocidad. Fuu se convirtió en humo, revelando en su sitio un pequeño trozo de leña, mientras que la bola de fuego chocó con el suelo y explotó, formando una cúpula de fuego y calcinando el suelo y encendiendo un árbol en llamas. Fuu vio con tristeza mientras su casa era cubierta en fuego.

Fuu volvió su atención hacia la aldea y notó que también había fuego ahí. Se imaginó que estaban manteniendo ocupada al resto de la aldea mientras que Kakuzu se hacía cargo de ella. Eso o que la aldea simplemente no se había tomado la molestia de enviarle ayuda. Después de todo, ¿quién querría ayudar a una demonio?

Fuu fue sacada de sus pensamientos mientras veía a Kakuzu correr hacia ella. **"Deja que te ayude"** dijo Choumei a traés de su enlace mental.

" _Choumei"_ pensó Fuu, sorprendida de oírle.

" **Si te capturan será nuestro final"** dijo, pero Fuu no estaba convencida.

" _No puedo controlar tu chakra en la capa de segundo nivel y creo que el primer nivel no será muy útil en su contra"_ respondió Fuu, decidida a enfrentar a Kakuzu con lo mejor de sus habilidades.

" **El poder no siempre es la mejor solución"** dijo Choumei, haciendo que Fuu sonriera un poco. **"Tienes otros dones además de mi chakra"** dijo Choumei y Fuu se agachó para evitar un golpe y saltó hacia atrás para ponerse a salvo.

"Hijutsu: Mushiyose (Jutsu de Convocación de Insectos)" dijo Fuu mientras colocaba sus manos en el suelo y comenzaba a liberar chakra hacia este. De pronto insectos de todo tipo comenzaron a reunirse cerca de Fuu.

Kakuzu no iba a permitir que continuara y embistió, pensando que Fuu estaba débil y que no era necesario utilizar un jutsu para derrotarla. "Bousui no Jin (Formación de Huso)" dijo Fuu y una ola de insectos embistieron a Kakuzu en una formación de espiral, deteniendo su avance.

Kakuzu fue sorprendido por la cantidad de insectos, así que decidió dejar de jugar con su presa. Su piel se abrió y de ella salió una masa de algo negro con una máscara de color rojo. La máscara voló en lo alto del cielo y lanzó una bola de fuego hacia el Kakuzu original.

Kakuzu fue encendido en llamas y los insectos fueron incinerados, así como parte de su capa. Un pequeño precio que pagar a cambio de liberarse de esas molestias. Fuu se agachó para evitar un latigazo de algo de color negro. Vio con cuidado a Kakuzu y notó que estaba liberando hilos de color negro de su piel.

"Eres Kakuzu, un nukenin de nuestra aldea" dijo Fuu sorprendida. Esta persona había desertado hace un largo tiempo, pero al parecer seguía vivo.

"Así es" dijo Kakuzu mientras liberaba escupía una gran cantidad de hilos negros. Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar mientras otros tres conjuntos de masa negra salían de él. Kakuzu ahora estaba de pie con cuatro de sus máscaras flanqueándolo. Una era de color rojo, otra de color azul claro, otra azul oscuro y la última amarillo.

Las máscaras de color rojo y azul claro se acercaron y fusionaron. Ambas abrieron sus bocas y comenzaron a reunir chakra.

"Katon: Zukokku".

"Fuuton: Atsugai".

Las dos máscaras lanzaron sus ataques. El torrente de fuego se intensificó gracias al de viento. Una ola de fuego fue el resultado, la cual calcinaba el suelo a su paso mientras se dirigía hacia Fuu a quien se le agrandaron los ojos por la magnitud del ataque.

Fuu canalizó un poco del chakra de su Bijuu y lo enfocó en su espalda. De pronto dos alas salieron de ella y comenzaron a moverse a gran velocidad. Fuu se alzó por los cielos tanto como podía para intentar escapar del infierno que su enemigo había liberado. Aunque logró evitar el ataque de fuego, no se alejó lo suficiente y la máscara azul claro apareció detrás de ella.

"Fuuton: Atsugai" la máscara azul claro liberó una bomba de aire presurizado que chocó en contra de Fuu, la cual chocó contra el suelo y tuvo problemas para levantarse al recibir un golpe directo de esa magnitud. Fuu tuvo un espasmo mientras el chakra de Choumei trabajaba para curar sus heridas.

"Rinpugakure no Jutsu" dijo Fuu mientras exhalaba un polvo blanco que dejó temporalmente ciego a Kakuzu. Fuu se levantó y saltó para tomar tanta distancia como pudiera mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"Vaya... nunca me he divertido tanto" dijo Hidan mientras aparecía al lado de Kakuzu. Hidan estaba cargando a alguien en su espalda. Era un cuerpo que pendía de su guadaña.

"Oh ¿ya regresaste?" le preguntó Kakuzu, notando lo ensangrentado que estaba Hidan. "Parece que no perdiste la cabeza esta vez" dijo.

"¡SILENCIO, BASTARDO!" gritó Hidan y los ojos de Fuu se agrandaron al ver a Shibuki con la guadaña atravesándole el pecho.

" _Nooo. Shibuki"_ pensó Fuu sollozando mientras una enorme cantidad de chakra era emanada de su cuerpo. Kakuzu y Hidan dejaron de hablar y volvieron su atención hacia Fuu. **"¡BASTARDOS... VOY A MATARLOS!"** gritó mientras chakra de color morado la rodeaba y entraba al segundo nivel de la capa que le otorgaba su Bijuu.


	43. Poder sin paralelo

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

 **DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ**

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Arco 'Rescate de Fuu'**_

 _ **Capítulo 43: Poder sin paralelo**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **## Anteriormente ##**_

" _Nooo. Shibuki" pensó Fuu sollozando mientras una enorme cantidad de chakra era emanada de su cuerpo. Kakuzu y Hidan dejaron de hablar y volvieron su atención hacia Fuu._ _ **"BASTARDOS... VOY A MATARLOS"**_ _gritó mientras chakra de color morado la rodeaba y entraba al segundo nivel de la capa que le otorgaba su Bijuu._

 **## Ahora ##**

Kakuzu y Hidan veían maravillados mientras una esfera morada rodeaba por completo a Fuu. El suelo estaba temblando ligeramente y el viento soplaba en el campo. De pronto la esfera se tornó completamente negra y un enorme rayo fue lanzado hacia el cielo.

" _Esto no puede ser bueno"_ pensó Kakuzu mientras se protegía la cara de los calcinantes vientos que la transformación de Fuu estaba liberando.

¡RRROOOAAARRR!.

Un enorme rugido se escuchó desde dentro de la esfera. Ambos miembros de Akatsuki temblaron cuando escucharon una enorme onda de choque que hizo temblar la tierra. La esfera negra comenzó a reducirse en tamaño y Kakuzu ahora podía ver dos ojos verdes brillantes detrás de lo que quedaba de la esfera.

BBBOOOMMM.

La esfera negra estalló súbitamente lanzando a volar por los aires todo a su alrededor. Kakuzu y Hidan fueron lanzados hacia atrás y un pequeño cráter se formó, subproducto de la transformación de Fuu. Ahí, en el centro del cráter, se encontraba Fuu completamente rodeada por una capa de chakra azul. Tenía cinco colas moviéndose detrás de ella y alas prosperando de su espalda.

Fuu se encontraba parada en sus cuatro extremidades como un león hambriento preparado para brincar sobre su presa. Alrededor de la capa azul había una capa protectora de huesos, los cuales cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo y tomaban forma de garras en sus piernas y alrededor de su cabeza se formaba un enorme cráneo esquelético con dos grandes cuernos, sirviendo como una especie de caso. Sus ojos verdes brillaban y eran visibles a pesar de la estructura ósea.

" **Fuu... ¿sigues ahí?"** le preguntó Choumei a su anfitriona. Choumei se preguntaba cómo Fuu había logrado sacar tanto chakra de ella ya que el sello seguía estando intacto.

RRROOOAAARRR.

Fuu rugió y los dos miembros de Akatsuki se prepararon para la batalla. Kakuzu maldijo a Hidan por milésima vez. Había asesinado y traído con él a una persona a la que la Jinchuuriki consideraba importante.

" **Perdió completamente el control"** dijo Choumei mientras luchaba con el sello para conseguir el control. Fuu atacaría a todo en este punto ya que no era otra cosa que instinto animal. Fuu no tenía nada más que sed de destrucción y venganza en contra de sus dos enemigos. Las cosas podían ir realmente mal desde aquí para los miembros de Akatsuki o cualquier otra persona que se entrometiera en su camino.

Fuu tomó vuelo y se lanzó con una velocidad impresionante. Antes de que Hidan pudiera reaccionar, Fuu había inclinado su cabeza hacia adelante y lo había atravesado con los dos cuernos, uno en cada hombro, manteniéndolo inmóvil en el suelo. Hidan gritó de dolor e intentó zafarse, pero no iba a moverse en el futuro inmediato.

Kakuzu corrió hacia su compañero de equipo e intentó darle una patada a Fuu para alejarla, solo para ser golpeado por una de sus colas como si fuera poco más que un insignificante mosquito. Hidan comenzaba a tener pánico y a ver su vida pasar delante de sus ojos mientras Fuu removía sus cuernos y mantenía a Hidan en el suelo con sus colas. Hidan gritó mientras Fuu abría su boca y chakra morado comenzaba a reunirse en ella justo a pulgadas de la cara de su enemigo.

"¡KAKUZU!" gritó Hidan con miedo por primera vez en su vida al ver la Bijuudama incrementar en tamaño justo enfrente de él.

"Katon: Zukokku no Jutsu" dijo Kakuzu y lanzó una bola de fuego hacia Fuu. La bola chocó con Fuu, pero solo se convirtió en humo y Fuu ni siquiera se molestó en ver hacia Kakuzu. Solo tenía un blanco en mente en este momento y estaba justo donde lo quería.

La bola morada dejó de crecer y se encogió al tamaño de una roca de tamaño mediano. Fuu rugió y la pequeña bola de energía fue lanzada hacia Hidan, rompiéndole los dientes y entrando a su boca. Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que había sucedido ya se había tragado la esfera de chakra. Hidan no tuvo tiempo para gritar mientras la bola de chakra explotó.

"Suiton. Mizurappa" dijo Kakuzu y lanzó agua hacia la explosión para intentar salvar lo que quedara de su compañero. De pronto una pequeña onda de choque sacudió el suelo y un formó nuevo cráter.

Trozos del cuerpo de Hidan fueron lanzados desde el epicentro del cráter. Un brazo hacia un lado, una pierna hacia el otro y su cabeza no muy lejos de ellos; su torso no se encontraba por ninguna parte, probablemente evaporado. Los ojos de Kakuzu se ensancharon por el estado de su compañero. Se suponía que Hidan era invencible e indestructible. Hidan poseía regeneración mejorada que le permitía curarse de cualquier herida en cuestión de segundos. Pero ahora... no estaba tan seguro de su inmortalidad.

Kakuzu se enfocó en su blanco. Desde el humo, los mismos dos ojos verdes podían divisarse. Fuu comenzó a salir del cráter y su aspecto se hacía cada vez más y más visible. No sufrió daño alguno de ninguno de los ataques de Kakuzu o por el estado de la explosión. El único problema es que su sexta cola se acababa de formar.

Kakuzu tenía sudor rodando por el rostro al notar el predicamento en el que se encontraba. Su compañero había sido aniquilado y ahora estaba enfrentando a una Jinchuuriki de seis colas quien estaba enfurecida con él. Ni siquiera Kakuzu podía esperar enfrentar o bloquear una Bijuudama de poder medio.

" _Con calma... aun tienes tus cinco corazones"_ se dijo Kakuzu en sus pensamientos mientras planeaba su curso de acción en contra de su blanco quien ya no parecía una débil chica.

"¡OI, KAKUZU!" gritó Hidan y los ojos de Kakuzu se ensancharon y lentamente se giró a la derecha, solo para encontrarse con la cabeza de Hidan gritándole.

"S-s-sigues vivo" tartamudeó Kakuzu al ver al estado de su compañero.

"¡NO PUEDO MORIR, BASTARDO!" gritó Hidan regenerándose lentamente. Ya había recuperado sus cuerdas vocales y su cuello ya se había reformado. "Cose mis brazos y piernas de vuelta para que me pueda curar" dijo Hidan y Kakuzu se puso manos a la obra. Sus cuatro máscaras estaban manteniendo ocupada a Fuu mientras que él volvía a coser a Hidan.

La cabeza de Hidan estaba en el suelo con dos piernas y la mitad de sus brazos y Kakuzu vio con maravilla mientras su cuello se extendía. De pronto el cuello se expandió y comenzó a reformar su hombro el cual se conectó al trozo de la mitad superviviente de su brazo, mientras que el otro brazo se reconstruía desde la nada. Cuando los trozos de cuerpo se cosían todo volvía a su lugar, por así decirlo.

RRROOOAAARRR.

Fuu no estaba feliz de que su víctima sobreviviera a su ataque. La Jinchuuriki rugió y todas las máscaras fueron lanzadas hacia atrás. Kakuzu giró su atención hacia Fuu quien estaba corriendo hacia él. Fuu alzó una de sus garras y la azotó en el suelo, creando una gran onda de choque que empujo todo hacia atrás. Kakuzu salió volando, mientras que Hidan solo fue arrastrado por el suelo.

"Fuuton: Atsugai" la máscara azul claro lanzó una bola de aire comprimido hacia Fuu. La bola explotó al impacto y Fuu fue arrastrada por el suelo y chocó contra un árbol. Fuu movió su cabeza al ver la sonriente cara de Hidan.

"¡NO PUEDO MORIR, PERRA!" gritó Hidan mientras reía como loco. De pronto alzó su guadaña e hizo un corte vertical tan rápido como podía.

CLANG.

La guadaña chocó contra los huesos de Fuu y ni siquiera les hizo una muesca. Fuu movió una de sus colas y Hidan fue lanzado hacia atrás. Fuu volvió su atención hacia Kakuzu quien seguía con sus máscaras alrededor de él, dos a cada lado y él en el centro.

"Katon: Karyuudan".

"Suiton: Suiryuudan".

"Doton: Doryuudan".

"Fuuton: Furyudan".

"Raiton: Rairyuudan".

Cada máscara se preparó y lanzó su propia versión del dragón elemental. Los cinco dragones elementales se alzaron por los cielos y se unieron. El dragón de aire dándole poder al de fuego; el de agua al de relámpago. Los dragones rugieron y embistieron a Fuu quien no logró esquivarlos a tiempo.

BBBOOOMMM.

Una gran explosión fue el resultado y Kakuzu sonrió sabiendo que ni siquiera Fuu podía escapar de esa combinación sin sufrir ningún daño. Tenía que agradecerle a Senju Naruto por mostrarle el dragón de relámpago tantos años atrás. Quizás le agradecería en persona si lo asignaban para su captura.

El humo comenzó a dispersarse y Fuu estaba teniendo problemas para ponerse en pie. Todos los huesos de la transformación estaban fracturados y algunos se habían roto por completo. Incluso si tenía una coraza de chakra azul, aun sufrió daños de la explosión.

"¡Hidan, ahora!" gritó Kakuzu mientras Hidan se acercaba hacia Fuu y la cortaba con su guadaña. Hidan escogió las partes que exhibían quemaduras porque era donde Fuu estaba más frágil. Si bien logró evitar la guadaña y no fue atravesada por ella, Hidan logró cortarla con la bastante profundidad para hacer que brotara sangre.

Hidan rió mientras saltaba hacia atrás. Se llevó la guadaña cerca de los labios y lamió la poca cantidad de sangre que estaba en el filo de la misma. Lentamente la piel de Hidan comenzó a volverse negra con un blanco simulando un esqueleto. Hidan se cortó la muñeca y sangre cayó al suelo, con la cual dibujó un triángulo dentro de un círculo y se colocó en el centro de ellos.

Hidan tomó una lanza y gritó. "¡EN SU HONOR, JASHIN-SAMA!" y se atravesó el pecho, perforándose el pulmón derecho y logrando evitar el corazón.

RRROOOAAARRR.

Fuu rugió por el dolo mientras caía al suelo y se retorcía de agonía. Volvió a rugir mientras intentaba ponerse de pie sin éxito. Fuu comenzó a perder su capa, los huesos convirtiéndose en polvo y las colas comenzaron a desvanecerse.

"Oh Dios... el dolor... se siente tan bien" dijo Hidan complacido por el dolor que cursaba su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto, la capa de segundo nivel de Fuu despareció del todo, dejándola en la de primer nivel. Cualquiera podía ver el horrible estado en el que se encontraba. Un gran agujero en su hombro derecho estaba reconstruyéndose ya que Choumei se enfocaba completamente en repararlo. Su piel tenía un color rojo sangre, indicación de que había sido completamente quemada. De pronto la capa desapareció del todo y Fuu quedó en el suelo, jadeando y apenas inconsciente.

" _Soy una idiota... perdí el control"_ pensó Fuu. Se había entregado a su rabia y pudo haber entrado en un estado de cólera total, destruyendo todo, incluso su aldea.

"Que desastre" dijo Kakuzu al ver el campo de batalla. Todo en un radio de cien metros había desaparecido y se había convertido en nada más que un páramo. No había planta, no vida, no nada., excepto completa destrucción.

"U-ustedes dos" comenzó a decir Fuu, haciendo que Kakuzu le prestara atención. "U-ustedes han hecho un g-gran error" dijo Fuu riendo débilmente y abriendo poro a poco sus ojos. "Van a m-morir" dijo haciendo que Kakuzu alzara una ceja.

"¿Y qué error pudo haber sido ese?" preguntó Kakuzu divertido y decidió escuchar su explicación.

"Debieron haberme noqueado cuando tuvieron la oportunidad" gritó Fuu y más rápido de lo que sus enemigos pudieran reaccionar, tomó un kunai de tres puntas de su bolsillo y lo incrustó en el suelo enfrente de ella, enterrándolo casi hasta el mango por la velocidad y fuerza que le puso.

Los ojos de Kakuzu se ensancharon cuando reconoció el kunai. Fue rápidamente sacado de sus pensamientos cuando un destello amarillo iluminó el campo de batalla. Una vez que Hidan y Kakuzu recuperaran la vista se encontraron cara a cara con un Senju Naruto y por su mirada se encontraba más que enojado. Sus ojos rojo sangre estaban brillando y el suelo estaba temblando por la presión que ejercía su chakra. A Kakuzu se le heló la sangre.

 **## Momentos antes ##**

"Siéntense" le dijo Iruka a su clase quienes seguían haciendo ruido. "Dije que… ¡ **SE SIENTEN!"** gritó y todos se callaron rápidamente y se sentaron. Desde el pasillo Naruto rió ligeramente, parecía que Iruka seguía usando su jutsu patentado.

"Ahora" comenzó al ver que la clase estaba atenta. "Hoy es un día muy especial. Hoy tenemos a tres invitados que estarán disponibles para hacerles algunas preguntas acerca de los deberes de un shinobi y qué tan difíciles son las misiones" dijo Iruka y la clase comenzó a aplaudir ya que no tendrían que escuchar a Iruka para variar.

"Si se comportan podrían mostrarles algunos trucos" dijo y estaba divertido por la reacción de la clase. Todos estaban emocionados de conocer a estos shinobis que estarían enseñándoles, en vez de aprender de historia o matemáticas como lo haría Iruka.

"Ahora sin más preámbulos les presento a Sarutobi Konohamaru" dijo Iruka y el mencionado apareció en una nube de humo en medio de la clase asustando a todos los estudiantes pues había salido de la nada. "Konohamaru es un Gennin que se graduó justamente el año pasado y ya firmado para entrar en los Exámenes Chunin" dijo Iruka y la clase aplaudió.

" _Es algo lindo"_ pensó Hanabi suprimiendo un sonrojo.

"Luego tenemos a Senju Naruto" dijo Iruka y la clase entera jadeó cuando Naruto apareció en un destello amarillo al lado de Konohamaru. Las chicas tenían estrellas en los ojos al ver el rostro de Naruto, mientras que los chicos le dirigían una mirada asesina. Después de todo Naruto era apuesto, fuerte y famoso. "Como todos saben Naruto-kun es un Chunin, cabeza del Clan Senju y nieto de nuestra Hokage" explicó Iruka y Naruto asintió.

"Finalmente tenemos a nuestro último invitado, Hatake Kakashi" dijo Iruka y espero... y siguió esperando. Luego de que pasaran cinco minutos y nadie apareció en una nube de humo o por la puerta.

"Vuelvo enseguida" dijo Naruto mientras suspiraba y desaparecía en un destello amarillo. Iruka suspiró, sabiendo que Kakashi aun no había superado sus malos hábitos. Ni un minuto después, Naruto llegó con Kakashi a cuestas y completamente amarrado en cuerdas.

"Naruto... ¿era necesario?" preguntó Kakashi mientras Naruto lo dejaba caer en el suelo.

"Sí, lo era" dijo Naruto mientras asentía con la cabeza.

"Como decía... Hatake Kakashi, uno de nuestros mejores Jounin. Es conocido como Kakashi el Ninja Copia, el hombre que conoce más de mil jutsus" dijo Kakashi y la clase se emocionó por el prospecto de tal shinobi. Lástima que no supieran que Naruto podía vencerlo con un solo dedo.

"Ahora... ¿alguna pregunta?" inquirió Iruka y la clase se convirtió en un caos, algo que divertía a Naruto. "Bien, bien, siéntense. Emi-chan, tu primero" dijo Iruka y una chica asintió.

"Senju-sama" dijo Emi, pero fue interrumpida.

"Solo Naruto está bien" dijo Naruto mientras la chica asentía con timidez.

"Naruto-san, escuché que eres bastante fuerte... ¿por qué sigues siendo un Chunin?" preguntó Emi e Iruka tenía que admitir que era una pregunta bastante buena.

"Es simple en realidad. Eres promovido a Jounin basado en reportes de tu desempeño en el campo. La razón por la que sigo siendo un Chunin es porque acabo de volver de un viaje de entrenamiento de tres años" explicó Naruto y Emi asintió animadamente.

"Siguiente... Kimi-chan" dijo Iruka y los chicos gruñeron porque solo estaba escogiendo chicas.

"Kakashi san, ¿cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz en el ojo?" preguntó Kimi y Naruto tuvo un espasmo ya que conocía la historia detrás de la herida.

"Ah" dijo Kakashi a la vez que cerraba su libro pervertido y organizaba sus pensamientos. "Fue la primer misión luego de mi promoción a Jounin. Me corté con una espada y terminé perdiendo un ojo" dijo explicando, pero Kimi estaba confundida.

"¿Perder? Pero tu ojo se ve bien" dijo y el semblante de Kakashi cambió a uno de incomodidad.

"Uno de mis compañeros murió en esa misión. Su nombre era Uchiha Obito. Sacrificó su vida para salvar la mía y me dio su ojo como un regalo" dijo suspirando y activando su Sharingan para que toda la clase lo viera. "Me dio su Sharingan para poder ver el mundo a través de mi" dijo Kakashi.

"Fue un héroe" dijo Kimi y Kakashi asintió felizmente.

"Esa es la vida de un shinobi. No se equivoquen" dijo Kakashi en un tono serio. "La muerte es una constante. La única forma de sobrevivir es formar lazos fuertes. Entrenen y combatan por aquellos que aprecien y alcanzarán un poder más allá de lo que podrían soñar siquiera" dijo Kakashi y Naruto asintió mientras que Konohamaru no sabía a qué se referían.

"Bien" dijo Iruka sacando a todos del tono sombrío en el que se encontraban. "El siguiente... Jirou-kun" dijo.

"Finalmente" gritó Jirou. "Oye, mocoso, ¿qué edad tienes?" le preguntó a Konohamaru.

"¿A quién le llamas mocoso, mocoso?" le preguntó furioso.

"A ti" dijo Jirou. "Te ves débil... apuesto que podría vencerte" dijo alzándose de su silla.

"¡Adelante!" dijo Konohamaru mientras hacía el sello del Kage Bunshin, preparado para ejecutar la técnica.

"Suficiente" dijo Iruka para detener el altercado y continuó con otro estudiante. "Hanabi-chan, tú sigues" dijo Iruka y ella asintió.

" _Entonces ella es la hermana menor de Hinata-chan. Se parecen bastante"_ pensó Naruto para sí mismo antes de que Hanabi atrajera su atención.

"¿Cómo es tan fuerte Hinata?" preguntó y la clase entera se quedó callada. Algunos estudiantes murmuraron, preguntando quién era la tal Hinata.

"No pretendo insultar a tu padre, si es que se le puede llamar padre" comenzó Naruto y Hanabi tembló. "El estilo Juuken que estás aprendiendo nunca fue adecuado para ella. Ese estilo está creado para funcionar con una posición muy rígida que usa contraataques rápidos. Sin embargo, Hinata es una usuario suiton, por lo que se supone que fluya alrededor de su enemigo como si fuera agua" explicó Naruto y Hanabi estaba atenta.

"Como tal, Hinata-chan nunca podría ser una verdadera maestra del Juuken. Tu padre nunca notó esto o simplemente no quería admitirlo, así que siguió empujándola hacia algo que no sería capaz de alcanzar. Con cada fracaso Hiashi se enojaba más hasta que se frustró por completo y expulsó a Hinata del clan" dijo Naruto y la clase jadeó y se giró hacia Hanabi quien se encogió en su asiento.

"Me preguntaste cómo es tan fuerte" dijo Naruto organizando sus ideas. "La respuesta es que era fuerte desde el comienzo. Tenía un gran potencial, pero estaba limitada por las reglas tan estrictas de tu padre. Una vez que comenzamos a entrenar juntos y con un poco de incentivo y ánimo encontró su camino y avanzó hacia lo que es hoy en día" dijo Naruto sonriendo.

" _De verdad la ama"_ pensó Kakashi al ver hacia su hermano pequeño.

"Deberías pasarte por la Mansión Senju... ella estaría feliz de verte" dijo Naruto y Hanabi solo asintió.

"Disculpa" interrumpió Hisao y atrajo la atención de todos. "¿Quién es la tal Hinata?" preguntó.

"Nos referimos a Hyuuga Hinata, hermana mayor de Hanabi y mi novia" explicó Naruto y suspiró cuando escuchó que algunas de las chicas suspiraban decepcionadas. _"Creo que sé de una forma de hacer que dejen de ser una bola de fangirls"_ pensó Naruto mientras incrementaba su chakra.

"¿Por qué haces eso, Naruto?" preguntó Kakashi confundido, pero Naruto solo le hizo un ademán para que guardara silencio. Unos segundos más tarde todos sintieron el uso de chakra y vieron agua moverse en el centro del cuarto. Hinata había llegado mediante un Shunshin de agua.

"¿Me llamaste, Naruto-kun?" preguntó Hinata en una voz suave. Estaba usando una bata médica que le llegaba justo arriba de las rodillas. La bata estaba abotonada y parecía que iba a desabrocharse por su impresionante busto. Tenía el cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo. La imagen hizo que Naruto se llevara una mano a la nariz, no esperando que se viera tan ardiente en un simple atuendo de médico.

"¿Te gusta, Naruto-kun?" preguntó ella inocentemente llevándose un dedo a la barbilla.

Naruto cayó al suelo como un saco de papas con sangre saliéndole de la nariz. Hinata dio una risilla y se inclinó para recoger a su novio. Cuando Naruto despertó le susurró al oído: "Guarda el atuendo para después" y Hinata se sonrojó, pero lo suprimió rápidamente porque se encontraban enfrente de varios niños.

Naruto se aclaró la garganta y la sangre de la nariz y se volvió para volver a ver a la clase. "Ahora me gustaría presentarles a Hyuuga Hinata, mi novia" dijo y los chicos tenían estrellas en los ojos.

"Ahora chicas, miren con atención" dijo Naruto y Hinata alzó una ceja por lo que estaba haciendo. Además no le gustaba mucho ser el centro de atención. "¿No es preciosa?" preguntó Naruto retóricamente y la clase solo pudo asentir. Incluso Kakashi, Iruka y Konohamaru.

"Ahora... ¿qué pensarían si les contara que ella puede darle una paliza a la Hokage?" preguntó Naruto y los ojos de la clase se agrandaron. ¿Esta chica de diecisiete era más fuerte que la Hokage? "Ella es la prueba viviente de que pueden dedicar sus vidas a ser una kunoichi mientras que permanecen siendo hermosas" dijo Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novia. Naruto vio hacia atrás e Iruka le dio una mirada agradecida al ver lo que intentaba hacer.

" _Está en lo cierto... nee-chan es muy bonita"_ pensó Hanabi, decidiendo que definitivamente se esforzaría en conocerla mejor. Ella era todo lo que Hanabi quería ser: fuerte y hermosa.

"Gracias por participar, Hinata-chan" dijo Naruto y Hinata estaba un poco molesta de que Naruto la exhibiera ante estos niños como un pedazo de carne, pero sabía que intentaba hacer reaccionar a las niñas, así que lo perdonaría.

"Te veo en casa, Naruto-kun" dijo ella y desapareció con la misma técnica que había llegado.

"Ahora... siguiente pregunta" dijo Iruka y toda la clase volvió a alzar la mano. "Kayo-chan" dijo Iruka y la chica dio un fuerte chillido.

" _Santo Kami"_ pensó Kakashi cuando comenzó a escuchar un zumbido en sus oídos.

" _Esa chica hace ver a Sakura como una novata"_ pensó Iruka con tristeza. Sakura había sido la primera en irse.

"¿Puedo tocar tu abanico?" preguntó Kayo, pero Naruto frunció el ceño.

"Este abanico es muy especial..."

Konohamaru caminó hacia Kakashi y le susurró. "Parece que Naruto es el centro de atención" y Kakashi solo asintió ante la declaración, no que le importara. A Kakashi nunca le había importado mucho la gloria y a Naruto tampoco.

"... y le perteneció a mi abuelo, Uchiha Madara" Naruto terminó su explicación del porqué Kayo no podía tocar el abanico sin morir, pero lo tomó para mostrárselo a todos.

"Siguiente... Isamu-kun" dijo Iruka y el chico vio hacia Naruto de nuevo. El rubio suspiró.

"¿De verdad tienes atrapado al Kyuubi dentro de ti?" preguntó y todo se sumió en silencio tras su pregunta.

"Sí ¿por qué la pregunta?".

"¿Cómo puede entrar ahí? ¿No te duele el estómago?"· preguntó Isamu con curiosidad y Naruto rió.

" _Son bastante ingenuos, pero divertidos"_ pensó Naruto antes de que le viniera una idea a la mente.

" **No te atrevas"** le dijo Kurama mientras notaba la cara de su anfitrión. **"Lo va a hacer"** pensó mientras notaba que Naruto se mordía el dedo izquierdo y azotaba su mano en el suelo.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kyuubi no Yoko" dijo. _"Versión chibi"_ agregó en sus pensamientos mientras el humo se disipaba, solo para revelar a un pequeño zorro de nueve colas. Kurama estaba en el mundo externo, en un tamaño no mayor al de un conejo.

" **No es divertido"** dijo Kurama mientras Naruto lo recogía y lo colocaba en la cima de su cabeza.

"Clase... conozcan al Kyuubi" dijo y las chicas dieron un chillido por lo adorable que se veía el pequeño zorro. Kakashi estaba divertido por como trataba Naruto al zorro que podía arrasar con la aldea en menos de un minuto.

"Como verán... no ocupa mucho espacio" dijo divertido y Kurama comenzó a gritar, pero debido al tamaño que tenía no parecían más que unos quejidos.

"El siguiente... Ichigo-kun" dijo Iruka y un chico de pelo naranja asintió.

"¿Cuáles son sus jutsus más poderosos?" le preguntó Ichigo a los tres shinobis enfrente de la clase.

"Rasengan" dijo Konohamaru haciendo una esfera de chakra azul en su mano.

"La mía sería el Raikiri" dijo Kakashi y su mano fue cubierta con chakra raiton.

"Mi jutsu puramente ofensivo más poderoso sería Raiton: Raijin no Ken" dijo Naruto. El Susanoo era considerado más un escudo que un arma, pero podía dar un golpe devastador. Y el Rinnegan quería mantenerlo como un secreto tanto como pudiera.

"¿Puedes mostrárnoslo?" preguntó Ichigo y Kakashi se puso pálido.

"Será mejor que no lo haga a menos que quieras que la aldea se convierta en un cráter" dijo rápidamente, no queriendo darle ideas a Naruto, el cual solo sonreía.

"Bien... siguiente pregunta... Yuki-chan" dijo Iruka y la chica asintió mientras se ponía de pie.

"¿Qué nos puedes decir de Uchiha Madara?" preguntó Yuki y todos alzaron una ceja.

" **Puedo decirte que era un bastardo por controlarme y si lo veo de nuevo voy a devorarlo"** dijo el Kyuubi versión chibi.

"Tranquilo, Kyuubi-kun" dijo Naruto haciendo que Kurama lo viera con enojo. "No sé mucho sobre el hombre ya que jamás lo conocí" dijo Naruto. _"Supongo que puedo contarles algunas cosas que_ Tou-san me dijo" pensó.

"Para empezar puedo decirles que era un hombre orgulloso. Nunca tuvo problemas con presumir el nombre de su clan o la superioridad del Sharingan. Pueden decir que era arrogante, pero podía respaldar fácilmente sus palabras con su poder" dijo Naruto antes de que otro pensamiento le viniera a la mente.

"Aunque no entiendo por qué lo llaman el más grande traidor de Konoha. Lo único que hizo fue dejar la aldea. Eso difícilmente amerita el título" dijo Naruto y todos lo comenzaron a pensar. Naruto tenía un punto ¿por qué Madara era considerado un traidor tan grande si solo dejó la aldea?

"Bueno... intentó matar al Shodaime" dijo Kakashi y Naruto asintió. Aunque Orochimaru también había dejado la aldea e intentó matar al Sandaime.

"Oh por favor" dijo Naruto. "Esos dos se odiaban, pero nunca habrían terminado con el otro. Escuché que Madara era muy tierno por dentro" dijo Naruto y los ojos de Kakashi se agrandaron.

" _¿El maldito Uchiha Madara tierno?"_ se preguntaba Kakashi. Si Madara era tierno entonces qué consideraba Naruto un maldito despiadado. _"Su nombre solamente traía miedo a cada nación"_ pensó Kakashi mientras sacudía la cabeza.

"¿Se han preguntado por qué esos dos nunca terminaron con el otro?" preguntó Naruto retóricamente. "Ambos combatieron incontables ocasiones mientras crecían y nunca acabaron con la vida del otro. Es porque incluso si eran enemigos, también eran como hermanos. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de asestar el golpe de gracia" explicó Naruto y Kakashi se le quedó viendo.

"Mírenlo de esta forma" dijo Naruto. "Hashirama era uno de los más grandes médicos que hayan existido. ¿No creen que habría sido capaz de asegurarse de que Madara estaba muerto luego de la batalla final? Él vio a Madara tendido en el suelo y no pudo terminar con él" explicó Naruto.

"¿Qué más puedo decirles?" preguntó Naruto en voz alta antes de continuar. "Amaba mucho a su familia, en especial a su hermano menor, Uchiha Izuna" dijo Naruto y la clase, incluso Iruka, le ponían toda su atención. No era a diario que podías escuchar algo tan mundano de una figura tan legendaria.

 **## Retrospectiva ##**

" _Tou-san, Tou-san" dijo un niño rubio que corría a través del bosque gritándole a su padre._

" _Minato-kun" dijo Madara mientras Minato se detuvo cerca de él._

" _Ven y mira" dijo y arrastró a Madara tras de sí. Ambos dejaron de correr en la entrada de un bosque._

" _¡Mira, mira!" dijo Minato y respiró profundo, tras lo cual comenzó a correr hacia un árbol. Cuando Minato llegó al lado del árbol colocó su pie derecho en él, adhiriéndose a la corteza. Entonces siguió corriendo por el árbol hasta alcanzar la cima. "Finalmente lo conseguí" gritó Minato desde su posición._

" _Eso veo" dijo Madara divertido ante la animada actitud de su hijo. "Y solo te tomó unos días. Si sigues así serás tan fuerte como tu viejo en un parpadeo" dijo Madara mientras Minato saltaba del árbol y aterrizaba enfrente de él._

" _¿De verdad?" preguntó Minato esperanzado._

" _Claro que sí" dijo alborotándole el cabello. "Eres mi hijo a fin de cuentas" dijo Madara y ambos se dirigieron hacia su hogar donde Hanako estaba haciendo la cena._

" _¿Tou-san?" Minato llamó a su padre en tono inquisitivo mientras se dirigían hacia su hogar. Madara se giró hacia Minato y le indicó que continuara. "¿Sabes por qué Kaa-chan está enferma?" preguntó._

" _No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Minato-kun" dijo Madara riendo. "Vamos a decir que tu madre está... horneando a tu hermano menor" dijo divertido cuando Minato saltó en el aire ante el prospecto de un hermano menor. Minato no tenía muchos amigos ya que vivían a una distancia bastante considerable del pueblo más cercano._

" _¿De verdad?" preguntó esperanzado y Madara asintió._

" _¿Cuál es su nombre?" preguntó Minato con curiosidad acerca de su futuro hermanito._

" _Ya que Hanako-chan te nombró a ti. Yo seré el que nombre a tu hermano. Se llamará Izuna, en memoria de mi propio hermano menor" dijo Madara con melancolía._

" _El bastardo de mi hermano se sacó los ojos y me los dio a mi" pensó Madara con ira ante el recuerdo de perder a su hermano. Madara le dijo que aun podía pelear cuando fue dejado ciego por un enemigo._

 _Madara suspiró y apartó el oscuro recuerdo de su mente y continuó su camino a casa._

" _Kaa-chan" dijo Minato. Hanako se giró para ver a Madara y Minato llegar. Estaba sorprendida cuando Minato corrió hacia ella y comenzó a ver el horno. "¿Cuándo terminarás de hornear a Izuna-kun?" preguntó Minato y Hanako quedó confundida por un momento antes de girarse para ver a Madara._

 **## FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA ##**

"No hay mucho más que pueda contarles" dijo Naruto saliendo de sus memorias, ya que no podía contarles de ese episodio en particular ya que se expondría a revelar que Minato seguía vivo.

"Muy bien, siguie..."

Iruka no logró terminar cuando Naruto movió la cabeza hacia arriba como si hubiera sentido algo. "Algo anda mal. Fuu acaba de activar su marcador. Kakashi, dile a baa-chan hacia donde voy" dijo Naruto y desapareció en un destello amarillo.

"Ah" Kakashi intentaba pensar. "Nunca dijo hacia donde iba ¿o sí?" se preguntó.

 **## De vuelta con Fuu ##**

El suelo temblaba mientras ambos miembros de Akatsuki se quedaron congelados al ver los niveles de chakra incrementando en Naruto. El rubio estaba enojado de que Akatsuki se atreviera a intentar tomar otro Bijuu, incluso peor por estar sellado dentro de una amiga. Naruto estaba cansado de este tipo, Tobi, y entonces aparecen Kakuzu y el tipo de pelo plateado, e intentan llevarse a Fuu. Este sería su último error. Naruto había declarado temporada de caza en contra de todo Akatsuki y pretendía reducirlos a cenizas.

Naruto no perdió tiempo en siquiera dirigirles la mirada a los miembros de Akatsuki y les dio la espalda, agachándose cerca de Fuu. Los ojos de Naruto se volvieron plateados. _"_ _Camino Naraka_ _"_ pensó Naruto colocando dos dedos en la frente de Fuu. Los dedos de Naruto brillaron con una luz verde y la piel de Fuu comenzó a regenerarse con rapidez. La herida de su hombro se cerró casi al instante.

" **Esos ojos"** pensó Choumei con miedo al verlos desde el sello. Este humano poseía los ojos de su padre. Nunca había pensado que los volvería a ver y, siendo sinceros, la aterraba como ninguna otra cosa. Esos ojos no tenían límite, pudiendo realizar lo que sea que su poseedor deseara. Por esta razón eran llamados los ojos de los dioses.

"¿Q-Qué?" preguntó Fuu al sentirse revitalizada luego de unos segundos. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" preguntó con curiosidad y se giró hacia ambos miembros de Akatsuki, los cuales tenían los ojos agrandados.

"Te lo diré más tarde" dijo Naruto y se dio media vuelta, quedando cara a cara con Hidan y Kakuzu. "Ahora tengo que eliminar un par de gusanos" dijo siniestramente mientras una pequeña sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro. Kurama solo podía sentir las emociones de Naruto, su excitación por el combate.

"Jajajajaja" rió Hidan cuando recuperó sus agallas y apuntó su guadaña hacia Naruto. "¿Quién eres, patético mortal? ¿De verdad crees que nos puedes hacer frente a ambos?" preguntó retóricamente.

"¡Silencio, idiota!" le gritó Kakuzu a su compañero. "Él es Senju Naruto, Konoha no Raijin, Shinobi no Kami, un shinobi de Rango S con una orden de 'escapar al divisarlo' y sobre todo..." dijo Hidan mientras enfocaba sus ojos en su nuevo oponente, "... el heredero de Uchiha Madara y Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi no Yoko" dijo Kakuzu mientras una gota de sudor le caía por el rostro.

"Genial" respondió Hidan. "Podemos llevarnos a dos Jinchuurikis en vez de a uno. Podemos matar dos pájaros de una pedrada" dijo riendo.

" _Aun no entiende la severidad del predicamento en el que nos encontramos"_ pensó Kakuzu. Aun recordaba el combate que tuvo con Naruto tres años atrás. Incluso si Kakuzu estaba más débil al ser un doble, eso no modificaba el hecho de que perdió y tres años de entrenamiento podían hacer muchas cosas. Ahora Naruto estaba de pie enfrente de él. Esperando con paciencia, mirándolo de indiferencia... y lo aterraba como nada en el mundo.

"Hidan" dijo Kakuzu atrayendo la atención de su compañero. "Nos vamos" dijo y se preparó para hacer lo que había hecho.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritó Hidan enfurecido.

"Escuchaste lo que dijo Líder-sama. Está por encima de la fuerza de cualquiera de nosotros" le dijo Kakuzu a su estúpido compañero. El idiota parecía querer morir.

" _¿Están escapando solo porque Naruto aparece?"_ pensó Fuu preguntándose qué tan poderoso era Naruto para asustarlos.

"No irán a ninguna parte" dijo Naruto mientras una barrera morada se levantaba por todos lados del campo de batalla. "No pensarían que solo estaba sentado ahí sin hacer nada ¿o sí?" preguntó retóricamente mientras sonreía ante la cara de pánico de Kakuzu.

" _Se atrapó con ellos dentro de la barrera"_ pensó Fuu sorprendida por la valentía de Naruto. Era arrogancia pensar que podía vencer a ambos ¿o solo era confianza en su poder? Dentro de Fuu, Choumei se encontraba completamente enfocada en la batalla. Si esta persona de verdad podía usar el Rinnegan a su máximo potencial, entonces todo Akatsuki no era rival para él.

"¡SUFICIENTE!" gritó Hidan mientras corría hacia Naruto. "¡VAMOS A MATAR AL BASTARDO!" gritó mientras saltaba en el aire y blandía su guadaña.

"¡HIDAN... ALTO!" gritó Kakuzu, pero no funcionó ya que su compañero siguió la embestida.

La guadaña de Hidan hizo un corte vertical. Naruto se agachó y dejó que la guadaña pasara sobre su cabeza sin causar daño. La guadaña se enterró en el suelo. Naruto le dio una patada a la mano de Hidan y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago y los ojos de Hidan casi se le salen de las cuencas por el dolor. Naruto atrapó el cuello de Hidan y lo alzó en el aire con una sola mano.

"¿Quieres bailar?" preguntó Naruto con el Sharingan brillando. Hidan estaba retorciéndose de dolor e intentó hacer que Naruto soltara su cuello, pero no tuvo éxito, el agarre de Naruto era demasiado firme. Hidan solo se quedó ahí, asfixiándose lentamente hasta la muerte, excepto que no podía morir. "Eres muy valiente o demasiado estúpido" dijo Naruto riendo ante el predicamento de Hidan. Naruto cambió su atención hacia el Kakuzu, pero el hombre estaba congelado y solo podía ver mientras Naruto asfixiaba a su compañero.

" _Interesante"_ pensó Naruto al ver hacia Hidan. El hombre no estaba muriendo y Naruto vio el collar que Hidan llevaba, era una circunferencia con un triángulo en ella. _"He visto eso antes"_ pensó Naruto para sí mismo.

"Cuidado, Naruto" le gritó Fuu desde fuera de la barrera. "Choumei dice que ese es inmortal" dijo y Naruto alzó una ceja viendo con interés a Hidan, tras lo cual lo liberó y le dio una patada en el pecho, lanzándolo a volar contra Kakuzu.

"Ah" gritó Hidan con frustración mientras chocaba contra su compañero. "Voy a disfrutar el sacrificarte en nombre de Jashin-sama" gritó y se giró hacia su compañero de equipo. "De pie, marica" dijo Hidan y sacó a Kakuzu de sus pensamientos.

"¿A quién le dices así?" preguntó Kakuzu enfurecido.

"A TI" dijo Hidan apuntándolo con el dedo. "Te congelaste por la simple presencia de un adolescente" dijo Hidan.

" _¿Me congelé?"_ se preguntó Kakuzu mientras se prometía no volver a cometer el mismo error. "No volverá a suceder. Necesitamos trabajar en equipo en su contra, de otra forma ambos moriremos" dijo Kakuzu y Hidan rió, volviendo a decir que él no podía morir.

" _Ahora lo recuerdo"_ pensó Naruto mientras la memoria le funcionaba cuando Hidan dijo algo sobre Jashin. Naruto había leído sobre gente que le rezaban al dios Jashin y mientras le dieran tributos humanos, este dios les otorgaría a estos humanos la inmortalidad y regeneración mejorada.

" **Conviértelo en cenizas y veamos cómo se regenera de eso"** dijo Kurama y Naruto estuvo de acuerdo con la idea.

" _Eso o le arrancaré el alma"_ respondió Naruto a lo que el zorro asintió. Naruto usaría lo que pudiera cuando la oportunidad se presentara.

Naruto se inclinó hacia adelante antes de desaparecer a gran velocidad. _"Rápido"_ pensó Kakuzu mientras usaba los brazos para formar una cruz enfrente de él y protegerse. El puño de Naruto chocó contra los brazos de Kakuzu y este fue lanzado hacia atrás ligeramente. Naruto se agachó bajo un golpe horizontal de Hidan y canalizó chakra en el sello de sus muñecas.

La chokuto de Naruto apareció de pronto y el rubio la empuñó con rapidez y comenzó a canalizar chakra de relámpago a través de ella. Naruto hizo un corte ascendente y cortó la guadaña de Hidan por la mitad. Las cuchillas triples cayeron al suelo y Hidan quedó empuñando una inútil vara de metal.

Naruto sonrió y usó el Kamui y permitió que una bola de aire comprimido lo atravesara y golpeara a Hidan directamente. Hidan fue lanzado hacia atrás mientras que Naruto estaba ileso. Media caja torácica de color dorado apareció a través del rubio y un brazo del mismo color se extendió desde ella.

El Susanoo de Naruto tomó rápidamente la máscara azul que lanzó la bola de viento y la aplastó. La máscara cayó al cuelo en cachos y los hilos negros se disolvieron.

" _Maldición... ya venció a uno de mis corazones"_ pensó Kakuzu mientras sus máscaras se reagrupaban a su alrededor.

"Doton: Tabe Chikyuu (Tierra Devoradora)" dijo Naruto mientras azotaba sus manos en el suelo. Tabe Chikyuu, una de los jutsus de Hashirama con más poder que le había enseñado a Naruto. La tierra entera comenzó a temblar mientras se quebraba y retorcía. El suelo debajo de Kakuzu y sus máscaras explotó y varios trozos de tierra con forma de mandíbulas se alzaron del suelo para devorarlo. Kakuzu saltó hacia un lado y hacia arriba mientras sus máscaras hacían lo mejor que podían para evitar ser devoradas.

Luego del jutsu Naruto se giró hacia Hidan. La tierra mantendría a Kakuzu lo bastante ocupado mientras que se hacía cargo de Hidan. Naruto corrió hacia Hidan y su blanco tomó su lanza de metal retráctil y la usó para bloquear lo mejor que podía los bloques de Naruto. Hidan aprovechó su inmortalidad y le permitió a Naruto asestar un golpe; el rubio había hecho un corte descendente que le dio un corte a Hidan en el pecho.

Hidan tomó ventaja de la hoja de Naruto cuando casi llegó hacia el suelo y alzó su guadaña al aire y dio una puñalada tan rápido como podía, solo para pasar a través de Naruto y enterrarla en el suelo. Naruto pateó a Hidan en el hombro y la fuerza hizo que se arrastrara por el suelo.

Hidan se levantó y vio hacia Naruto quien tenía ambas manos en el suelo. Una cadena dorada apareció cerca del pie de Hidan y este rápidamente la esquivó y dio una pirueta hacia atrás cuando otra salió de la izquierda. Mientras que Hidan estaba ocupado esquivando cadenas, uno de los clones de Naruto estaba dándole más poder a la barrera al ver a una máscara de Kakuzu acercarse.

Ya que los clones de Naruto tenían el Rinnegan activo, todos compartían el campo de visión, dándole a Naruto un campo de visión de 360º del campo de batalla. Naruto canalizó chakra en el Gunbai: _"Técnica de Barrera de Gunbai"_ pensó y un escudo plateado y traslúcido, similar al Susanoo, apareció alrededor de Naruto, bloqueando el relámpago. Naruto se levantó tomando su Gunbai y con un giro rápido lo azotó en la máscara amarilla, lanzándola contra Kakuzu.

" _Tiempo de terminar con esto"_ pensó Naruto mientras canalizaba más chakra en la tierra. El suelo comenzó a temblar y diez cadenas salieron de él a la vez. Hidan no logró evitarlas todas y terminó sujeto al suelo por los tobillos.

"¡Kakuzu!" le gritó Naruto a su enemigo mientras detenía su jutsu de tierra y le permitía verlo. "Mira con cuidado a tu compañero" dijo y alzó su dedo índice en el aire.

"Katon" dijo Naruto y una pequeña chispa naranja brotó de su índice. Luego, chakra naranja comenzó a girar en la punta del mismo y a formar una pequeña esfera. "Goen Rasengan (Estilo de Fuego: Rasengan de Grandes Llamas)" dijo Naruto y de pronto una bola de chakra se expandió, tornándose casi negra en los bordes y de tonos naranjas y rojizos en el centro, formando un anillo de llamas. Era como si Naruto tuviera un pequeño sol en la punta de su dedo.

" _No llegaré a tiempo"_ pensó Kakuzu mientras Naruto azotaba el Rasengan de fuego contra Hidan quien fue encendido en llamas y se alzó del suelo en un vendaval de fuego. Hidan gritó mientras estaba siendo descuartizado y calcinado, miembro a miembro, hasta que fuera reducido a nada más que cenizas.

Naruto se protegió los ojos del tornado de fuego en el aire. De pronto el vendaval de fuego terminó y nada quedaba en su lugar. Kakuzu vio aterrado mientras unas cuantas cenizas eran dispersadas en el viento. No había nada de Hidan más que cenizas. _"Él m-mató a Hidan... con un solo jutsu"_ pensó. ¿Qué clase de monstruo habían liberado?

"Si molestas al dragón" comenzó a Naruto sacando a Kakuzu de sus pensamientos. "Asegúrate de escapar"· dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba hacia Kakuzu, quien se preparó para el ataque.

"Enton: Goka Mekkyaku" dijo Naruto y lanzó una ola de llamas negras hacia Kakuzu, quien sabía muy bien que no podía bloquear el jutsu y que su única salida era esquivarlo. Sus máscaras se alzaron en el aire mientras Kakuzu se hundía en el suelo.

Kakuzu salió de su cobertura e intentó darle a Naruto un uppercut, pero el rubio dio una pirueta hacia atrás y trató de dar un corte horizontal al puño alzado de Kakuzu. Naruto tuvo éxito y le cortó cuatro de los dedos, lo que hizo que Kakuzu gruñera de dolor y saltara hacia atrás, reagrupándose con sus tres máscaras restante.

Kakuzu y sus máscaras reunieron chakra y lanzaron los dragones elementales, la más poderosa técnica de Kakuzu, que al ser combinados casi sobrepasaban la clasificación de un jutsu Rango S. Naruto sonrió y simplemente alzó su mano hacia los dragones.

"Camino Deva" dijo y activó su Rinnegan.

"Shinra Tensei" dijo y lanzó una onda de choque que colisión con los dragones y fácilmente dispersó la técnica. Todo fue lanzado hacia atrás, los dragones, las máscaras e incluso Kakuzu, quien escupió sangre al suelo y se levantó temblando, solo para dar un paso hacia atrás cuando vio los ojos de Naruto.

" _E-el Rinnegan... no puede ser... él tiene los mismos ojos que Líder-sama"_ pensó Kakuzu mientras su corazón se aceleraba hasta que se dio cuenta de la situación. _"La chica estaba en lo cierto... somos cadáveres caminando"_ pensó Kakuzu mientras reía y aceptaba su destino. Varias cadenas salieron del suelo y lo sujetaron al suelo junto con sus máscaras, las cuales estaban moviéndose para intentar liberarse, pero no sirvió de nada.

"Y pensar que tenías el Rinnegan todo este tiempo" rió Kakuzu mientras intentaba alzar la cabeza para ver a Naruto a los ojos, quien no estaba herido o siquiera cansado. _"Todo esto fue un error... de verdad está por encima de todos nosotros"_ pensó Kakuzu mientras veía a Naruto extender su brazo hacia adelante, con su palma hacia el cielo.

"Juuryoton (Estilo de Gravedad)" dijo Naruto mientras chakra morado comenzaba a girar en su mano. Momentos después una esfera completamente negra se formó en su mano. Alrededor de la esfera, una serie de anillos blancos comenzaron a aparecer, orbitándola. Los anillos parecían alinearse formando un disco alrededor del orbe, lo que hacía parecer que Naruto tenía un pequeño planeta en su mano, junto con anillos alrededor de él.

"Rasenringu (Rueda Giratoria del Miedo) (1)" dijo y ni siquiera se movió para lanzarla. El nuevo Rasengan simplemente levitó desde su palma y voló a gran velocidad hacia el cautivo Kakuzu y sus máscaras. Kakuzu vio maravillado lo último que presenciaría. Mientras el orbe se acercaba al enemigo, de pronto se expandió en una vorágine de oscuridad.

El Rasengan se expandió y comenzó a absorber y atraer todo hacia el centro. Era como un agujero negro en miniatura, pero menos poderoso. Tragaba todo a su alcance. El Rasengan seguía girando y arrastrando a las máscaras que intentaban escapar. Kakuzu había sido tragado hace mucho por la esfera de la muerte.

El viento estaba entrando en el Rasengan. Rocas y árboles fueron arrancados del suelo debido a la fuerza de atracción y se perdieron dentro de ella. Nada dentro de un rango de diez metros del agujero negro podía esperar escapar a él. _"Sorprendente"_ pensó Fuu al ver el jutsu que Naruto había liberado. Nunca había visto un jutsu así en su vida y se preguntaba si siquiera podía ser considerado ninjutsu.

Una vez que las máscaras fueran devoradas, el Rasengan comenzó a expandirse, devorando parte del terreno y casi triplicándose en tamaño. De pronto, como si se tratara de un destello ante los ojos de todos, el Rasengan implotó y desapareció, sin dejar nada detrás de él, solo el cráter que había creado.

"Dos menos" dijo Naruto mientras dispersaba sus clones y la barrera alrededor del campo caía. Naruto se acercó a Fuu quien tenía su quijada en el suelo ante la muestra de poder.

"Debí haberte llamado antes" murmuró Fuu.

"Sí" dijo Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza. "Debiste hacerlo... he pasado los últimos tres años preparándome para ellos" dijo y vio como Fuu caminaba lentamente hacia el cuerpo de Shibuki y cayó de rodillas, llorando.

"Supongo que era importante para ti" dijo Naruto con suavidad y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de ella.

"É-Él era al único al que le agradaba" dijo Fuu sollozando por la pérdida de su único amigo en la aldea.

"Lo que estoy a punto de hacer" dijo Naruto haciendo que ella se girara al escuchar el tono serio de su voz. "No le digas a nadie ¿entendido?" preguntó y Fuu asintió rápidamente, sin saber a lo que se refería.

Oveja-Serpiente. Naruto hizo dos sellos manuales antes de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse. _**"No es posible"**_ pensó Choumei desde su anfitriona cómo se desarrollaban los eventos.

"Gedo; Rinne Tensei no Jutsu (Camino Exterior: Técnica de la Vida Celestial del Samsara)" dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a emanar luz verde. El rubio colocó su mano en el pecho de Shibuki y su cuerpo fue cubierto de pies a cabeza en la misma luz que emanaba Naruto. Unos segundos más tarde, el aura verde se desvaneció y Shibuki comenzó a despertar.

Fuu tenía los ojos casi salidos de sus cuencas cuando notó a Shibuki abrir los ojos. _"Estaba muerto... estoy segura de ello"_ pensó, ayudando a Shibuki a ponerse de pie y viendo hacia Naruto, quien abrió sus ojos, solo para mostrarle su Rinnegan.

" **Fuu-chan... no subestimes el poder de esos ojos"** advirtió Choumei desde dentro de ella. **"Con el Rinnegan, Naruto puede hacer lo que él disponga. Estás tan cerca de un dios como jamás lo estarás"** concluyó y Fuu asintió lentamente.

"¿Qué s-sucedió?" preguntó Shibuki mientras daba un paso hacia adelante. "Lo último que recuerdo era el tipo de pelo plateado volverse blanco y negro" explicó y vio hacia Fuu quien se limpiaba algunas lágrimas de los ojos.

"Estabas inconsciente por el combate y llamé a Naruto para que ayudara y cuando los derrotó él te curó" explicó Fuu viendo discretamente a Naruto, quien asintió de manera aprobatoria.

"Bien... tienes mi más sincero agradecimiento, Naruto-san. No solo me salvaste la vida y a la aldea, sino que también ayudaste a Fuu-chan" dijo Shibuki inclinándose levemente como señal de agradecimiento.

"Llévate a Fuu y descansen. Hay algo que tengo que hacer primero que nada. Los alcanzo luego" dijo Naruto y ambos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la aldea. Una vez que se marcharan, Naruto caminó al medio del campo de batalla y se acercó a los dedos de Kakuzu que había cortado con anterioridad.

En el medio de la pelea, el anillo de Kakuzu comenzó a emanar chakra y era extraño que un anillo hiciera eso. Naruto tomó el dedo del anillo y lentamente lo removió. El rubio giró el anillo y en él estaba inscrito el kanji para 'Norte'. No siendo del tipo que se echaba para atrás, Naruto puso el anillo en su mano y su consciencia fue enviada hacia otro lugar.

 **## Guarida de Akatsuki ##**

Los otros ocho miembros de Akatsuki estaban reunidos mientras esperaban a Kakuzu y Hidan, quienes deberían llegar con Fuu, Jinchuuriki del Nanabi. Kakuzu había enviado un mensaje diciendo que la habían encontrado y que procedería con su captura.

"¿Cuál es el estatus de sus búsquedas?" preguntó Pain mientras esperaba con paciencia a que los otros dos llegaran a su ubicación.

"Hemos localizado al Jinchuuriki del Rokubi... creo que lo llaman Utakata" dijo Deidara y Pain asintió.

"¿Qué hay del Sanbi?" preguntó Pain.

"De acuerdo a mis espías" comenzó diciendo Sasori. "El Sanbi está oculto en los lagos que rodean las islas de Kirigakure. Si mi información es correcta, luego de que el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi derrotara a Yagura, el Sanbi fue liberado, pero no lo selló" dijo y Pain lo miró con incredulidad.

"¿Quieres decirme que hay un Bijuu sin un anfitrión?" preguntó y Sasori asintió. Podría ser más difícil subyugarlo ya que los Bijuu sin un contenedor tenían acceso completo a sus habilidades.

"Interesante" dijo Kisame. "¿Quién es el nuevo Mizukage?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Terumi Mei fue nombrada Godaime Mizukage brevemente después de la derrota de Yagura" respondió Sasori y Kisame frunció el ceño.

"No sellarán al Sanbi. El mocoso del Kyuubi dejó al Sanbi sin anfitrión por una razón y es muy probable que Mei estuviera de acuerdo con él. La tortuga no será sellada" dijo Kisame.

"No importa. La capturaré yo mismo si es necesario" dijo Pain y se giró hacia Itachi. "¿Qué hay con el Gobi y el Yonbi?" preguntó e Itachi simplemente abrió sus ojos para revelar su Sharingan.

"Los dos Jinchuurikis de Iwa tienen derechos similares a los de los Sannin. Son leales a su aldea, pero no tienen una ubicación fija. Tenemos la ubicación del Yonbi, pero el Gobi aun nos elude" respondió Itachi.

"Zetsu, trabaja para rastrear al Gobi" ordenó Pain.

"Sí, Líder-sama" respondió Zetsu.

"De momento, Itachi y Kisame procederán con la captura del Yonbi. Deidara y Sasori con la de Utakata" ordenó Pain y ambos equipos asintieron.

"GAH" gritó Kisame. "¿Qué los está demorando tanto?" preguntó ya que estaba aburriéndose por esperar.

El ojo de Pain tembló ya que también se estaba cansando de esperar la entrega. "Zetsu" ordenó.

"Sí, Líder-sama" respondió el Zetsu blanco.

"Ve y averigua qué les está tomando tanto tiempo" dijo Pain en un tono aburrido.

"Sí, Líd...".

"No vendrán" todos temblaron ante la nueva voz. Todos los miembros de Akatsuki se cambiaron su atención de Zetsu hacia el recién llegado quien estaba parado en el lugar de Kakuzu.

La nueva figura holográfica tenía cabello rubio y puntiagudo a la cintura, con patillas encuadrando su rostro y cubriendo su ojo derecho parcialmente. También tenía tres marcas similares a bigotes en cada mejilla. En la espalda llevaba un gran abanico con tres tomoes rojo sangre en cada lado y el mango estaba cubierto con vendajes. La parte principal del arma era de color café y los bordes eran negros.

"Vamos a hablar" dijo Naruto sonriendo y su Sharingan activo y viendo a las caras de sorpresa de cada miembro de Akatsuki.

(1)

 **Nombre:** Juuryoton: Rasenringu.

 **Rango:** S.

 **Requisitos:** Rinnegan.

 **Clase:** Ofensivo.

 **Usuarios:** Senju Naruto.

 **Sellos manuales:** Ninguno.

 **Descripción** : Es la variante del Rasengan de Menma de la película NrtN. Naruto imbuye el Rasengan con el estilo de gravedad. El resultado es que al ser lanzado, el Rasengan actúa como un agujero negro pequeño o una granada de implosión.


	44. El Auténtico cazador

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

 **DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ**

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Arco 'Rescate de Fuu'**_

 _ **Capítulo 44: El Auténtico C**_ _ **azador**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **## Anteriormente ##**_

" _No vendrán" todos temblaron ante la nueva voz. Todos los miembros de Akatsuki se cambiaron su atención de Zetsu hacia el recién llegado quien estaba parado en el lugar de Kakuzu._

 _La nueva figura holográfica tenía cabello rubio y puntiagudo a la cintura, con patillas encuadrando su rostro y cubriendo su ojo derecho parcialmente. También tenía tres marcas similares a bigotes en cada mejilla. En la espalda llevaba un gran abanico con tres tomoes rojo sangre en cada lado y el mango estaba cubierto con vendajes. La parte principal del arma era de color café y los bordes eran negros._

" _Vamos a hablar" dijo Naruto sonriendo y su Sharingan activo y viendo a las caras de sorpresa de cada miembro de Akatsuki._

 **## Ahora ##**

Naruto estaba de pie ante los supuestos cazadores. Todos se veían sorprendidos ante la presencia del Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi. Itachi no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Todos eran hologramas con la excepción de Tobi y una criatura similar a una planta.

"Bienvenido... Naruto-kun" dijo Itachi riendo en bajo volumen, tan bajo que si no fuera por el total silencio nadie lo hubiera escuchado.

"Tengo que decir" comenzó Naruto con cautela al ver a cada miembro de Akatsuki, recordando cada detalle que pudiera. Viendo alrededor se dio cuenta que cada persona estaba ataviada con la capa tradicional de Akatsuki.

Desde la derecha vio a alguien que estaba inclinado. Naruto no podía ver mucho de él porque su rostro estaba cubierto con una mascada, similar a la de Kakashi. Detrás de su cuerpo podía ver una cola moviéndose amenazadoramente. Era una cola mecánica, similar a la de un escorpión.

A su lado se encontraba un hombre de cabello rubio. Tenía ojos azules y su cabello era muy largo, la mitad estaba atado en una cola de caballo y el resto estaba suelto. Tenía una patilla cubriéndole el ojo derecho. Poseía bocas en cada una de las palmas de sus manos, algo que perturbaba a Naruto. El rubio se dio cuenta rápidamente quien era por su simple apariencia: se trataba de Deidara el Bombardero, un nukenin Rango S de Iwa.

Al lado de Deidara se encontraba otra persona a la que Naruto conocía bien. Se trataba de Tobi, cuyo Sharingan estaba viendo con desprecio hacia Naruto, quien podía sentir su odio. Tobi tembló al ver el rostro sonriente de Naruto. Todo en él gritaba 'Uchiha Madara'. Su postura, apariencia, la forma en la que peleaba. Si no fuera por su personalidad diferente podría haberlos pasado por gemelos.

Naruto continuó viendo alrededor y cerca de Tobi se encontraba... algo. Tenía extensiones como las de una planta carnívora que envolvían su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo, dándole una apariencia similar a la de una planta. Las extensiones estaban ligeramente abiertas en la parte superior, revelando lo que parecía ser la cabeza de una persona. Su cabeza era mitad negra y mitad blanca, dividida a la perfección por la mitad. Tenía cabello verde y ojos amarillos.

Naruto tuvo que suprimir el deseo de temblar al ver las rarezas que habían en Akatsuki y decidió continuar. Naruto vio hacia los miembros restantes parados enfrente de él. Habían dos miembros que había combatido y conocía muy bien. Hoshigaki Kisame, nukenin de la Aldea de la Niebla, portador de Samehada y Uchiha Itachi, nukenin de la Aldea de la Hoja y maestro del Sharingan.

No había nada nuevo para Naruto, así que cambió su atención hacia los últimos dos miembros. Estaba sorprendido de ver a una mujer en tal grupo, pero igualmente la observó a detalle. Esta mujer tenía cabello azul, ojos ambarinos con una sombra lavanda y un piercing en el labio. Aunque los demás parecían estar sorprendidos de ver a Naruto aparecer en la cueva, ella tenía un rostro neutral.

Naruto cambió su atención al último miembro del grupo. Este miembro estaba en el medio de la cueva. Tenía cabello naranja y seis piercings en el cuerpo, una barra metal en cada oreja, tres perforaciones a cada lado de la nariz y otros dos en cada uno de los lados de su labio inferior. También tenía un protector de frente con el símbolo de Amegakure cruzado. Lo que atrapó la atención de Naruto eran sus ojos, plateados con círculos concéntricos alrededor de la pupila.

" _El Rinnegan"_ pensó Naruto, viendo con cuidado a quien infería era el líder del grupo.

" **Esto es malo... Naruto"** dijo Kurama para atraer la atención de su compañero. Naruto indicó que lo había escuchado, pero solo en su mente. **"Mira con cuidado en dónde estás parado"** dijo Kurama y Naruto alzó una ceja y vio hacia abajo.

Él, al igual que el resto de Akatsuki estaban de pie sobre dedos gigantescos. Naruto vio con cuidado que los dedos estaban conectados a un par de manos. El rubio saltó para bajar del dedo y se colocó en el medio de la cueva. Dándole la cara a cada miembro y dándole un buen vistazo a la estatua.

Era una especie de humanoide de color tierra, la mayoría de su cuerpo se veía en decadencia. Tenía nueve ojos, aunque casi todos estaban cerrados por una razón. Su espalda tenía un número de protuberancias similares a espinas. Las manos de la estatua estaban encadenadas.

" _¿Este e-es... el Gedo Mazo?"_ se preguntó Naruto, sorprendido de que esta estatua en concreto haya sido convocada. El rubio no estaba equivocado, podía sentir la estatua, algo que solo alguien con el Rinnegan podía hacer. _"Esto es malo... muy malo"_ agregó Naruto en sus pensamientos, ponderando qué hacer con lo que acababa de averiguar.

" **¿Qué planeas hacer?"** le preguntó Kurama igualmente preocupado. Solo había una razón para convocar al Gedo Mazo desde su sitio de descanso de la luna. Y esa razón era para despertar al Juubi.

" _Vamos a llevar esto con calma. Planeé conseguir tanta información como pudiera, pero nunca esperé un usuario del Rinnegan y al Gedo Mazo. Vamos a ver que tal se desenvuelven las cosas"_ pensó Naruto antes de organizar sus ideas. No parecía verse sorprendido o preocupado por los eventos, tenía que aparentar estar calmado y estoico ante las revelaciones.

"Es un buen truco" dijo Naruto con tranquilidad, rompiendo con el silencio. "Los anillos permiten a todos enviar sus consciencias a otro lugar e incluso darle a estas... ilusiones la habilidad de canalizar chakra hasta cierto punto" dijo Naruto viendo a los ojos de Pain. Sharingan contra Rinnegan.

"¿Dónde están Kakuzu y Hidan?" preguntó Pain viendo a su presa.

"No sé donde esté Kakuzu, pero creo que vi algunas cenizas de Hidan volando por ahí" dijo Naruto riendo y la ira de Pain llegó a su límite.

"Pagarás por esto, Kyuubi" dijo Pain, pero Naruto no parecía muy afectado por ello.

"Tienes bastantes agallas y me agradas, mocoso" dijo Kisame riendo.

"Muchas gracias... pero no bateo con la zurda" dijo Naruto sonriendo y haciendo que Kisame frunciera el ceño. "Así que supongo que eres el líder de Akatsuki... teniendo el Rinnegan y todo eso" dijo Naruto haciendo que Tobi lo viera con enojo.

"Muy bien... te complaceré. Soy el líder de Akatsuki. Me llamo Pain" dijo.

"¿Eres un masoquista?" preguntó Naruto haciendo que los ojos de Pain temblaran y Kisame estalló a carcajadas. Tenía que ser Naruto quien se burlara de shinobi de Rango S que lo perseguía. "Me pregunto ¿qué diría Konan-chan?" preguntó Naruto con inocencia volviéndose hacia la mujer de pelo azul, quien tembló al escuchar su nombre.

" _Entonces estaba en lo cierto"_ pensó Naruto cuando vio la reacción de Konan. Casi la había pasado por alto, pero su Sharingan logró verla.

" **¿Cómo sabías?"** preguntó Kurama con curiosidad acerca de su conclusión.

" _El Rinnegan no cae del cielo sin más. Recuerda lo que me dijo Ero-senin acerca del Rinnegan y los huérfanos de Ame. No hay muchas personas que caigan en la descripción de Yahiko y Konan y que dos estén en el mismo cuarto y uno de ellos tenga el Rinnegan... tenía que darle una oportunidad"_ pensó Naruto y Kurama rió. El chico era astuto.

"Estaba en lo cierto, eres Konan" dijo Naruto mientras ella lo veía con irritación. "Jiraiya dijo que habías muerto hace un largo tiempo con tus amigos" dijo Naruto.

"Jiraiya-sensei no sabe nada" dijo Konan con neutralidad, pero Naruto solo alzó los hombros.

"Y tú" dijo girándose hacia Pain. "Tú eres repugnante. Pensar que caerías tan bajo para usar a uno de tus amigos como un Camino... Nagato" dijo Naruto y los ojos del mencionado se agrandaron.

" _Esto es malo"_ pensó Tobi. Nagato debió de haber terminado la reunión al momento que el chico del Kyuubi apareciera para mantener las identidades de todos como un secreto, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Detrás de la actitud de idiota que tienes se encuentra una mente brillante. Eres mucho más inteligente de lo que dejas ver" dijo Pain recibiendo una sonrisa a cambio.

"EL engaño es el camino del shinobi, después de todo, aunque pareces tener la idea equivocada" dijo Naruto. "Pareces pensar que es el tipo de historia donde los chicos malos son todopoderosos y saben todo, mientras que el héroe no sabe nada y se esfuerza para alcanzar la victoria" dijo Naruto riendo.

"No" dijo en poco más que un susurro. "En esta historia... yo soy el villano" dijo Naruto riendo mientras su Sharingan brillaba con un rojo amenazador. "Sus plantes no funcionarán... desde el momento en que me dejaron solo para entrenar, cimentaron sus propias derrotas" dijo Naruto sonriendo y liberando algo de malicia.

"Nadie puede hacerle frente al poder de un dios" dijo Pain tranquilamente.

" _¿Yo era así?... ¿Hablando de ser todopoderoso?"_ pensó Naruto a lo que Kurama asintió.

"Incluso los dioses mueren, Nagato" dijo Naruto. "Aunque tengo curiosidad acerca de tus plantes. ¿Por qué quieres a los Bijuu?" preguntó.

"Con el poder de los Bijuu crearé un arma que pueda destruir a cada nación. Con ella, nadie se atreverá a atacar a otro. Con esta arma y bajo mi dominio, habrá paz. Una paz interminable sin derramamiento de sangre, guerras u odio" dijo Pain y Naruto estaba sorprendido de que deseara la paz.

"Paz a través de miedo no es nada más que una ilusión" dijo Naruto con seriedad, su actitud animada completamente desaparecida. A final de cuentas el Rikudo le pidió a cualquiera de sus descendientes que alcanzara la paz y Naruto haría lo mejor que pudiera.

"A través del miedo y el dolor la paz perdurará" dijo Pain con confianza.

"No, no lo hará. Enjaularás a la gente y eventualmente su instinto animal emergerá" explicó Naruto. "No importa al final ya que no serás capaz de terminar esta arma" dijo Naruto.

"Una vez que experimentes el verdadero dolor entenderás que el mundo está condenado sin un dios para cuidarlo" dijo Pain y Naruto solo lo ignoró.

"Y tú entenderás que..." Naruto comenzó a decir, pero rápidamente guardó silencio y se giró hacia la cosa planta en el cuarto. _"Este chakra... esa cosa tiene dos firmas de chakra completamente distintas"_ pensó Naruto enfocando su Sharingan en Zetsu. Tobi vio en silencio mientras Naruto observaba a Zetsu. Tobi podía ver los ojos de Naruto brillando y concentrándose en la criatura similar a una planta.

"Tu chakra se siente familiar" le dijo Naruto a Zetsu quien permaneció callado. "Los dos en realidad" dijo y Zetsu estaba sorprendido. "¿Quién eres?" preguntó.

"Soy el Zetsu Blanco y yo soy el Zetsu Negro" respondió Zetsu y Tobi estaba sorprendido.

"¿Por qué le contestaste?" preguntó Tobi.

"Me encuentro en un dilema" dijo la mitad blanca. "Madara-sama me creó y como tal estoy obligado a responderle a él y a su sangre. Por el otro lado, me dijo que te obedeciera... ¿puedes entender mi situación?" preguntó completamente ignorante ante las reacciones que había provocado su declaración.

" _Konan estaba en lo cierto... él no es Madara"_ pensó Pain viendo a Tobi con enojo.

"Interesante" dijo Naruto mientras Tobi lo veía con furia. "Ahora sé por qué te sientes tan familiar. Tu mitad negra, tu chakra es muy parecido al mío. Si tengo que adivinar... diría que eres una especie de clon del propio Madara" dijo Naruto y los ojos de Tobi se ensancharon. Los sensores eran un verdadero dolor en el trasero.

 **Sí, yo...** " comenzó a decir Zetsu, pero no pudo terminar ya que Tobi usó el Kamui y lo envió a su dimensión.

"Anticipo la ocasión de volver a hablar con él" dijo Naruto y Tobi se encontraba furioso. Zetsu se suponía que era su más leal esbirro y ahora averiguaba que su lealtad principal era hacia Madara. Parecía que las órdenes de Madara y de cualquiera de sus descendientes tenían prioridad por encima de a las de Tobi.

" _Otra espina en mis costillas... tendré que llamarlo más pronto de lo que pensaba"_ pensó Tobi.

"¿No es extraño?" preguntó Naruto y Tobi estaba confundido ante la pregunta. "Lo fácil que las lealtades cambian" dijo riendo.

"Tobi... ¿dónde escondes a Sasuke?" preguntó Naruto y la cabeza de Itachi se movió con rapidez hacia Tobi, con tanta velocidad que casi se rompe el cuello. Itachi aun pensaba que Sasuke estaba en una celda en Konoha. Parece que la Hokage mantenía las cosas mejor ocultas de lo que le daba crédito.

"Ojos como los suyos son raros, pero ¿qué esperas alcanzar?" preguntó Tobi.

"No mucho" dijo Naruto alzando los hombros. "Solo mostrarte que no importa cuánto intentes, que tan duro lo intentes... fallarás" dijo sonriendo.

"Grandes palabras para un mocoso de diecisiete años" dijo Tobi.

"Olvidas que acabo de terminar con dos de sus miembros, además... no estoy solo" dijo Naruto.

"Ah sí... Hyuuga Hinata" dijo Tobi y Naruto lo vio con furia ante su tono. "Sería una pena que algo le sucediera" dijo.

" **No lo dejes meterse en tu mente"** dijo Kurama y Naruto asintió lentamente, sabiendo que era cierto.

"No le harás nada a ella" dijo Naruto simplemente y Tobi alzó una ceja. "Y lo sé porque eres un cobarde Tobi. Nunca te atreverías a enfrentarme y lo sabes bien. Te escondes detrás de esa máscara, diciéndole a todos que eres mi abuelo, Uchiha Madara, cuando claramente no tienes el poder para respaldar tus palabras" dijo Naruto y cada miembro se giró hacia Tobi.

"Eres solo un Uchiha con un Mangekyou e ilusiones de grandeza. Saca los ojos de la ecuación y ¿qué queda?" preguntó retóricamente. "Un perdedor que no pudo soportar a la Hoja y quiere probarle al mundo que es alguien" dijo y Tobi se encontraba colérico ante la declaración.

"Tuviste que recurrir a controlar al Kyuubi para atacara a Konoha e incluso así, mi padre logró sellar al Kyuubi y vencerte. Ni siquiera con el poder del Bijuu más fuerte fuiste capaz de derrotar a mi padre" dijo Naruto y podía sentir la ira de Tobi, así como su chakra saliendo por cada poro.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Naruto. "¿Querías ser Hokage, pero mi padre te ganó? ¿Era eso?" preguntó y Tobi estaba pensando en usar el Kamui para ir a Konoha e iniciar una masacre.

"¿O no eras bueno en la alcoba y necesitabas un refuerzo positivo?" preguntó Naruto y Kisame reprimió dar una carcajada ya que no pensaba que fuera buena idea reírse de su líder.

"Averiguaré quién eres eventualmente y cuando el día llegue... terminarás ante el filo de mi cuchilla" dijo con su Sharingan convirtiéndose en el Mangekyou.

"No sabes con quien te metes... Naruto" dijo Tobi, diciendo su nombre con tanto desprecio como le fuera posible. "Voy a disfrutar convertir a Hinata en mi esclava personal cuando termine contigo" dijo riendo malvadamente.

" **DÉJAEME SALIR... LO ASESINRARÉ POR AMENZAR A TU COMPAÑERA"** gritó Kurama desde el sello.

" _¿Qué dijiste sobre no dejarlo entrar en mí mente?... Relájate"_ pensó Naruto mientras sus marcas volvían a la normalidad luego de suprimir el repentino incremento de chakra del Kyuubi.

"¿Quién dijo que te esperaré?" respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, asustando a Tobi por un instante. "Cualquier otro esperaría y entrenaría hasta el momento de que el Akatsuki decidiera venir por ellos, pero estás mal" dijo Naruto al ver a Tobi a los ojos.

"En esta historia... yo soy el Cazador y ustedes no son más que mis presas" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa retorcida, haciendo que todos temblaran. "Y como un buen cazador... disfruto una buena caza. Voy a cazar a Akatsuki, uno a uno, y cuando termine con todos... iré por ti, Tobi" dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"No nos subestimes" dijo Nagato. El resto del grupo estaba bastante callado y solo veían como su blanco los amenazaba con la muerte.

"Puedes llamarlo arrogancia, pero no estoy subestimando a ninguno de ustedes" dijo Naruto antes de empezar a apuntar a cada miembro del grupo. "Sasori de las Arenas Rojas, destruye sus marionetas y no es nada más que un Jounin. Deidara de Iwa, nukenin de Rango S, conocido por sus explosivos de arcilla como ataques de largo alcance. Mi Kamui los hace inútiles contra alguien como yo" dijo Naruto mientras veía a los otros miembros.

"Kisame el Bijuu sin colas, elimina su Samehada y tu poder se reduce exponencialmente" dijo Naruto y Kisame bufó.

"Uchiha Itachi, prodigio del Clan Uchiha, muy habilidoso en genjutsu y ninjutsu katon. Sin embargo... casi ciego por abusar de su Mangekyou" dijo Naruto e Itachi permaneció callado.

"De Zetsu siento que no es realmente del tipo combatiente" dijo Naruto y continuó.

"Tobi... elimina tu Kamui y eres patético" dijo Naruto.

"Konan. De acuerdo a Jiraiya tienes una especie de control y técnicas de origami. Simple papel se derretirá antes mis técnicas de fuego" dijo Naruto y Konan hizo lo mismo que Itachi: guardar silencio.

"Finalmente, Nagato, portador del Rinnegan. Eres un cobarde al igual que Tobi. Mientras que él se esconde detrás de una máscara, tú escoges hacerlo detrás de tus Caminos. ¿Demasiado asustado de venir al campo de batalla por cuenta tuya?" preguntó Naruto, pero Nagato permaneció en silencio.

"Como ven cuando digo que no soy arrogante o excesivamente confiado, tengo la razón. Sé todo acerca de ustedes, pero ustedes no saben nada de mi verdadero poder o habilidades" dijo Naruto y se giró hacia Tobi. "Sé que te viste lo que hice en Kiri, pude sentir tu presencia al momento que entré en la aldea. Pude sentirte verme desde la Torre de la Mizukage. Si crees que eso es todo lo que puedo hacer... estás muy equivocado. No era ni siquiera la mitad de mi verdadero poder" dijo Naruto y Tobi guardó silencio.

"Soy más fuerte que Hashirama e incluso Madara cuando estaban en su juventud" dijo Naruto. "¿Por qué no les doy una muestra?" preguntó retóricamente mientras sonreía y todos se tensaron.

"Si van a venir detrás de mi... será mejor que conozcan la diferencia" dijo Naruto mientras su chakra incrementaba y fue rodeado por una capa plateada de este. Incluso dentro de la pequeña cueva podía sentirse una ligera briza, creada por la energía expulsada. Pequeñas rocas comenzaron a levitar y el cabello de Naruto comenzó a moverse ligeramente.

" _¿Qué es esta presión?"_ se preguntó Tobi al sentir el chakra de Naruto comenzando a incrementar.

"Contemplen... el abismo entre nosotros".

El chakra de Naruto de pronto incrementó radicalmente y creó una pequeña onda de choque. El suelo se rompió y tembló mientras Naruto liberaba más chakra al punto de que el aire estaba silbando con fuerza. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto en un aura plateada, tan brillante que los miembros de Akatsuki no podían ver mucho; los ojos de Naruto parecían brillar con un color rojizo.

El suelo siguió temblando y la cueva comenzó a derrumbarse. Su chakra incrementó aun más y trozos de la cueva comenzaron a colapsar y los rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse. De pronto el clima comenzó a hacerse más oscuro mientras oscuras nubes comenzaron a formarse en el cielo.

Los miembros de Akatsuki vieron maravillados la cantidad de chakra siendo liberada. Incluso el propio Kisame, quien poseía la mayor cantidad de chakra en la organización, nunca había sentido tal cantidad de chakra ser liberada, sintiéndose de pronto como una pequeña gota de agua en un vasto océano.

 **## Konoha ##**

Hinata estaba curando a un Gennin que se torció el tobillo mientras que entrenaba con su equipo. "Solo mantén tu peso en el otro pie un par de días y estarás bien" dijo y el Gennin le agradeció.

Hinata estaba llenando el reporte médico cuando sintió una presencia siniestra invadirla. "Este chakra" murmuró. "Es el chakra de Naruto-kun... pero no viene de la academia" se dijo a sí misma y estaba a punto de quitarse la bata cuando un ANBU apareció de pronto.

"Hinata-san... Hokage-sama ha convocado a los dragones" dijo el ANBU y Hinata usó el Shunshin para llegar a la oficina de Tsunade, lista para una misión.

 **## De vuelta con Akatsuki ##**

Naruto tomó un paso hacia adelante y el suelo se quebró. El cielo chispeaba con relámpagos y más relámpagos, que iluminaban la oscura cueva, la cual comenzó a sacudirse aun más y forzó a cada miembro de Akatsuki a bajar de la estatua.

"AAAGGGHHH" la estatua gritó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. El Gedo Mazo de pronto se puso de pie y aulló al cielo.

" _Esto es malo... muy malo"_ pensó Nagato preguntándose qué clase de monstruo habían despertado.

" _Esto no es posible... el Gedo Mazo está reaccionando con su chakra"_ pensó Tobi preocupado. Si la estatua se salía de su control, entonces todo se terminaría antes de que comenzara siquiera.

"Naruto incrementó aun más la cantidad de chakra que expulsaba. Árboles y trozos de roca fueron arrancados del suelo debido al viento. Los ojos de Naruto brillaron mientras veía hacia el cielo. Las nubes de pronto se dispersaron y pudo observarse un pequeño atisbo de la luna.

"AAAGGGHHH" la estatua volvió a gritar y la misma naturaleza parecía asustada ante ella. Todo comenzó a marchitarse e incluso la luna comenzó a tomar un pequeño tono rojizo y marcas negras.

"¡SUFICIENTE!... ¡NAGATO, CORTA EL ENLACE!" gritó Tobi. Si las cosas continuaban, el Gedo Mazo se sincronizaría con Naruto, lo que pondría más problemas en sus plantes.

Nagato hizo lo indicado y cerró la conexión del anillo de Kakuzu. El holograma de Naruto apareció de pronto, pero no se fue solo. El repentino corte de chakra causó algunas repercusiones. Una enorme onda de choque lo destruyó todo. Los árboles fueron arrancados de raíz, enormes trozos de roca lanzados en todas direcciones e incluso el Gedo Mazo fue arrastrado por el suelo.

"¿Qué voy a hacer con él?" preguntó Tobi mientras usaba el Kamui y cada miembro de Akatsuki desaparecía, sabiendo bien que no eran más que presas... con un cazador detrás de sus rastros.

 **## De vuelta a Taki ##**

Naruto abrió sus ojos para ver que estaba de vuelta al campo de batalla en Taki. Suspiró ante todo lo que había aprendido, alzando su mano derecha al airea y vio mientras el anillo de Kakuzu comenzaba a desintegrarse lentamente hasta que no fuera más que polvo.

" **¿Qué planeas hacer?"** preguntó Kurama. Habían aprendido algunas cosas útiles sobre Akatsuki. Sabían de sus planes, miembros, sus fuerzas y sus debilidades inclusive.

" _Tenemos que proceder con cautela... no puedo permitirme hacer un movimiento en falso. ¿Cuánto crees que tarde sellar a un Bijuu dentro de la estatua?"_ preguntó Naruto.

" **Es difícil decirlo... depende de la maestría de Nagato sobre el Rinnegan"** respondió Kurama. " **Aunque tengo una pregunta... ¿cómo sabías que Pain era un camino y no simplemente Yahiko usando los ojos de Nagato?"** preguntó Kurama.

" _Tenía piercings de metal de chakra que solo puede crearse con el Rinnegan"_ respondió Naruto y Kurama asintió, entendiendo a lo que se refería.

" _Puede usar el Gedo si está usando cuerpos muertos"_ pensó Naruto y Kurama asintió. _"Incluso podría usar cuerpos para cada Camino. No importa cuántos destruyamos hasta que terminemos con el verdadero"_ concluyó Naruto, considerando qué hacer sobre el líder de Akatsuki.

Naruto fue sorprendido cuando se giró, solo para recibir una bofetada. "UGH" gruñó de dolor mientras caía al suelo.

"¿Qué estabas pensando?" preguntó Hinata gritándole a su novio.

"Perdón" fue su única respuesta.

"Kakashi estaba a tu lado... ¿por qué no lo trajiste contigo?" preguntó Hinata enfurecida con su novio. "Te enfrentaste a dos miembros de Akatsuki tú solo y sin esperar refuerzos. ¿Qué sucedería su hubieras sido herido y fueras incapaz de escapar?" preguntó Hinata mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

"Lo siento si te preocupé" dijo Naruto levantándose y dándole un abrazo. "Sucedió tan rápido que no pensé en traer a Kakashi conmigo" dijo.

"Bien... lo dejaré pasar por esta vez. Pero si vuelve a suceder dormirás en el sillón ¿me escuchó, señor?" preguntó Hinata.

"Sí, cariño" respondió Naruto con la cabeza gacha.

"*Coug*mangoneado*coug*" dijo Minato, haciendo que Naruto lo viera con enojo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Naruto al ver a los dragones con la excepción de Tobirama quien seguía en Kiri.

"Luego de que te fueras, Kakashi-kun fue a explicar lo que sucedió y la Hokage nos envió como refuerzos. Nos transporte a todos a tu marcador" respondió Minato y Naruto asintió.

"Pude sentir tu chakra desde Konoha" dijo Hinata, pero Naruto solo alzó los hombros.

"Solo les estaba mostrando un poco de mi poder a Tobi y al líder de Akatsuki" dijo Naruto y todos se sorprendieron.

"¿Lo conociste?" preguntó Mito y Naruto asintió.

"No lo creerán, pero es Nagato. El portador del Rinnegan que Jiraiya entrenó y pensaba que había muerto" respondió Naruto y todos estaban impactados. Un portador del Rinnegan estaba detrás de la organización criminal más poderosa. Esto podría ser un gran problema. "Les diré todo más tarde. Justo ahora necesito ver cómo están Fuu y Shibuki" explicó Naruto y los dragones se prepararon para irse ya que no tenían nada que hacer ahí.

"¿Contra quién peleaste?" preguntó Hashirama con curiosidad. El campo de batalla era un verdadero desastre, lleno de cráteres por todos lados.

"Hidan el inmortal y Kakuzu de los Cinco Corazones" dijo Naruto y los ojos de Hashirama se agrandaron.

"¿Entonces Kakuzu seguía vivo?" preguntó Hashirama y Naruto asintió.

"Será mejor que me compenses por preocuparme" resopló Hinata y Naruto rió.

"Lo haré" respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras todos desaparecían en un destello, dejando a Naruto una vez más solo.

 **## Torre de Takigakure ##**

"Entonces es todo" dijo Fuu y Shibuki agachó la cabeza apenado. "Al momento que me vuelvo más problemas de los que valgo simplemente se deshacen de mi" dijo Fuu entristecida por el hecho de que sería el último día que estaría en la aldea.

"Lo siento, Fuu-chan. Sabes que te amo como a una hija, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer para anular las órdenes del consejo. No tengo el mismo poder que los otros Kages" dijo Shibuki y Fuu resopló.

"Entre" dijo Shibuki cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Al momento que Naruto entró al cuarto sintió la tensión en el ambiente.

"¿Interrumpo algo?" preguntó Naruto con cautela. Fuu se veía enojada y Naruto no quería tratar con otra mujer enfurecida, especialmente no una Jinchuuriki.

"En absoluto" respondió Shibuki, indicándole a Naruto que entrara. "Deja que te vuelva a agradecer por salvar a Fuu y a nuestra aldea" dijo Shibuki.

"No es nada, haría lo que fuera por mi hermana" respondió Naruto al ver a Fuu, a quien se le agrandaron los ojos.

"¿H-Hermana?" preguntó.

"Claro que sí. Considero a los otros Jinchuurikis como si fueran mis hermanos y hermanas. Muy poca gente tolera a nuestro tipo e incluso menos son a los que les agradamos" explicó Naruto rascándose la nuca.

Naruto gruñó cuando Fuu lo aplastó con un abrazo. "Gracias" susurró abrazando con fuerza a Naruto. "Por todo" dijo soltándolo y limpiándose los ojos.

"Siempre estaré ahí para ti" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. "Fuu-nee-chan" dijo.

"De hecho tengo otro favor que quiero pedirle, Naruto-sama" dijo Shibuki haciendo que Naruto lo viera divertido. "Sé que no le gustan los honoríficos, pero lo merece. Incluso un Kage debe mostrar algo de respeto" dijo y Naruto sacudió la cabeza mientras reía.

"¿Qué necesitas?" preguntó Naruto haciendo que Fuu se volviera a tensar.

"El consejo ha desterrado a Fuu de la aldea" dijo Shibuki y rápidamente se encogió en su silla.

"¿QUÉ?" preguntó Naruto enfurecido. Los ANBU habrían intentado saltar para detenerlo, pero estaban congelados.

"No puedo hacer nada" dijo Shibuki. "En el caos de la batalla, asumieron que yo había muerto durante el combate con el tipo inmortal" dijo y Fuu tembló ante la mención de su muerte- "A muy poca gente de esta aldea le agrada Fuu. De hecho, si no fuera por mi... ya se habría ido hace mucho tiempo" dijo Shibuki con tristeza.

"En mi ausencia el consejo... desterró a Fuu de la aldea" dijo Shibuki haciendo que Naruto se enfureciera más. "No piensan que un Jinchuuriki sirva de algo... no cuando los están cazando" dijo Shibuki.

"¿Entonces solo la están lanzando a los lobos?" preguntó Naruto furioso.

"Tienes que entender el punto de vista del consejo. A ellos solo les importan los intereses de la aldea" dijo Shibuki. "No tenemos el poder militar de una de las cinco grandes aldeas. Un solo miembro de Akatsuki mató a casi el diez por ciento de nuestras tropas. No tenemos los recursos para combatir al grupo si deciden enviar a alguien más" explicó Shibuki.

"Aun así... ella es una de ustedes" respondió Naruto.

"Es por lo que le pido este favor" dijo Shibuki viendo a Fuu. "Ella no tendría oportunidad en contra de ellos. Y ahora sola y sin el apoyo de la aldea..." dijo Shibuki viendo a Naruto directo a los ojos. "Quiero que Konoha tome a Fuu como una de los suyos y sea una kunoichi ahí" dijo Shibuki y los ojos de Fuu se agrandaron.

"Eres un viejo inteligente, te concedo eso" dijo Naruto riendo.

"Hago lo mejor que puedo, gracias" dijo Shibuki.

"Hola" dijo Fuu moviendo las manos. "¿Alguien puede explicarme lo que sucede?... Siguen hablando como si no estuviera aquí" dijo Fuu.

"Ya que fuiste desterrada, Taki ha rendido su 'derecho' sobre Choumei. Como tal eres libre de unirte a cualquier aldea que quieras sin repercusión alguna" dijo Naruto y Fuu estaba sorprendida. "Para ser claros: puedes hacer lo que quieras" explicó Naruto.

" _Quizás esto no sea tan malo. Al menos no tendré que lidiar con estos ignorantes"_ pensó Fuu felizmente.

"Esto es donde yo entro" dijo Naruto sacando a Fuu de sus pensamientos. "Si lo deseas, puedes unirte a Konoha y volverte una kunoichi ahí" explicó Naruto.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Fuu un poco preocupada. "¿No me odiarán? ¿Qué hay de Akatsuki?" preguntó, pero Naruto la detuvo.

"Para empezar, no serás odiada. Ya me he encargado de eso. Además, nadie sabrá de tu carga" dijo Naruto y Fuu asintió feliz. "Tu preocupación de Akatsuki es innecesaria. Konoha ya tiene a dos Jinchuurikis, Gaara y yo. Harán su movimiento tarde o temprano. Finalmente... tienes amigos ahí. Nos tienes a mí, a Hinata-chan, a Gaara y creo que recuerdas a Shino" dijo Naruto y Fuu asintió.

"Entonces... ¿vendrás conmigo?" preguntó Naruto.

"¿Solo así? ¿No tienes que pedirle permiso a tu Hokage?" preguntó Fuu preocupada sobre la política.

"Una cosa a la vez. Te llevaré para que vivas conmigo en la Mansión Senju" dijo Naruto y Fuu asintió. "A menos... que prefieras vivir con los Aburame" dijo Naruto.

"I-Idiota" dijo Fuu pegándole en la cabeza y girándose rápido para esconder su sonrojo.

"Está arreglado" dijo Shibuki alzándose de su silla. "Sé que tendrás una vida feliz en Konoha y siento que estoy haya pasado" dijo Shibuki dándole un beso en la frente. "Prométeme que te mantendrás en contacto" dijo Shibuki y Fuu asintió.

"Adiós" dijo Fuu y Naruto puso una mano en su hombro y ambos desaparecieron con el Kamui.

 **## Oficina de la Hokage ##**

"Hola, baa-chan" dijo Naruto apareciendo de pronto en la oficina de Tsunade. La Hokage alzó la vista de su papeleo solo para ver a Naruto y a una chica de cabello verde a su lado.

" _Mierda"_ pensó Naruto mientras usaba un Susanoo para cubrirse. Fuu rápidamente se escondió de tras de él mientras la Hokage le daba un puñetazo al escudo.

El Susanoo de Naruto se quebró un poco cuando el golpe de Tsunade chocó en su contra. "¿Qué haces, anciana loca?" gritó Naruto.

"¿Qué pensabas cuando decidiste pelear contra dos miembros de Akatsuki solo?" preguntó Tsunade con furia. Naruto gruñó ya que ya había tenido esta charla antes. Al menos Hinata no le dio más fuerza a su bofetada usando chakra.

"Hinata ya me dijo eso. Lo siento" dijo Naruto y Tsunade asintió, volviéndose a sentar.

"Oh... bienvenida a Konoha. ¿Quién eres?" preguntó Tsunade con dulzura y los ojos de Fuu casi se le salen de las cuencas.

" _Anciana loca"_ pensó Naruto dispersando su escudo.

"Soy Fuu" dijo ella con lentitud, no queriendo estar del otro lado de uno de sus golpes.

"Es la Jinchuuriki del Nanabi" dijo Naruto y Tsunade alzó una ceja. "Taki decidió desterrarla ya que no querían estar bajo el radar de Akatsuki. Le ofrecí la oportunidad de venir a vivir en Konoha" dijo Naruto.

"No puedes ofrecer cosas así sin consultarme primero" dijo Tsunade suspirando y Fuu se tensó. "No eres Hokage, todavía" dijo riendo. "Es un asunto sensible que tendré que llevar ante el consejo" dijo y Naruto asintió.

"La dejaré en la mansión mientras que tú llamas al consejo" dijo Naruto y Tsunade asintió, llamando a un ANBU.

 **## Sala del consejo – una hora más tarde ##**

"¿A qué esperamos?" preguntó Hiashi, cansado de sentarse esperando a que algo sucediera.

"Este es un asunto sensible, así que debemos esperar a que el consejo entero esté reunido, Naru-chan deberá llegar pronto" dijo Tsunade y como si hablara del diablo, Naruto entró usando el Kamui.

"Siento llegar tarde" dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba.

"Ahora que todos estamos aquí la junta puede comenzar" dijo Tsunade mientras todos le prestaban atención. "Estamos aquí para decidir si debemos permitir a Fuu, Jinchuuriki del Nanabi, convertirse en una kunoichi de Konoha" dijo Tsunade y recibió muchas reacciones, algunas indiferentes, otras llenas de sospechas y otras de sorpresa.

"Creí que el Nanabi le pertenecía a Takigakure" dijo Shikaku con sus ojos completamente abiertos.

"Desde el día de hoy eso ya no es cierto" dijo Tsunade y Shikaku alzó una ceja. "Taki ha decidido desterrar a Fuu de la aldea debido a que Akatsuki está cazando Jinchuurikis" dijo Tsunade y le indicó a Naruto que explicara.

"Dos miembro de la organización intentaron capturara a Akatsuki hoy. Hidan el inmortal y Kakuzu de los Cinco Corazones. Ya que Fuu tenía mi kunai del Hirashin pudo llamarme para pedir ayuda y fui capaz de matar a ambos" dijo Naruto y la quijada de Shikaku se desencajó.

"¿Enfrentaste a dos shinobis de Rango S y ganaste?" preguntó incrédulo. Naruto solo asintió. "Problemático" dijo Shikaku.

"El consejo decidió que tener a una Jinchuuriki era más problemas de los que valía y simplemente la desterraron" dijo Tsunade.

"Al ser desterrada, Taki ha renunciado a su derecho sobre el Nanabi, dejándole libre... por así decirlo" dijo Homura y Naruto rechinó los dientes. Nunca le había gustado cuando hablaban de los Bjiuu como si fueran mascotas.

"¿Es confiable?" preguntó Koharu con sospechas de la chica.

"Sufrió el mismo tratamiento que cualquier otro Jinchuuriki. Nunca fue del gusto de las personas en su aldea. Creo que este es un lugar donde puede crear raíces" explicó Naruto y recibió algunas afirmaciones a cambio.

"¿Todos a favor de que Fuu se una a nuestras tropas?" preguntó Tsunade y la respuesta fue unánime. "Entonces eso lo arregla. Fuu ahora es una orgullosa Jounin de Konoha" dijo Tsunade y Naruto sonrió. Naruto estaba a punto de desaparecer usando el Kamui cuando él y el resto del consejo escucharon una risa.

Danzo estaba riendo. El cielo debía estar cayéndose para que ese bastardo riera. "Tengo que decir" comenzó Danzo abriendo su único ojo descubierto. "Puede que no esté de acuerdo con tus métodos o ideales, pero no puedo refutar los resultados... Naruto" dijo Danzo viendo directamente hacia Naruto.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Danzo?" preguntó Naruto viendo al anciano vendado.

"Exactamente lo que suena. Desde que te mostraste ante el mundo has llevado a Konoha a alturas que no había alcanzado desde su fundación" dijo Danzo recibiendo la atención del consejo entero. "Pusiste a Suna en su lugar cuando mataste a una quinta parte de su ejército y al Kazekage. El resultado fue un Jinchuuriki completamente leal a nosotros" dijo Danzo.

"Sabes muy bien que solo quise proteger a Konoha" dijo Naruto con frialdad.

"Sea como sea, no puedo discutir los resultados" dijo Danzo riendo una vez más. "Luego vino la guerra civil en Kiri donde masacraste a casi dos mil shinobis y derrotaste a Yagura, Jinchuuriki del Sanbi. Eso nos permitió una alianza total con Kiri al punto que incluso si la alianza llegara a su fin, no pensarían jamás en atacar a Konoha... no contigo presente" explicó Danzo y Naruto rechinó los dientes.

"Haces sonar como si fueran nuestros aliados por miedo" dijo Naruto. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esta conversación.

"El miedo es la máxima arma" dijo Danzo un poco más fuerte. "Algo que usas muy bien, al punto de que lo haces casi de forma inconsciente. Sentí tu chakra desde Taki. Sé qué tan fuerte eres de verdad... Naruto" dijo Danzo y Naruto guardó silencio.

"Finalmente... tomaste a dos shinobis de Rango S y los venciste por tu cuenta. Le diste un golpe contundente a Akatsuki y encima de todo, esto nos ha conseguido algo más. De nuevo nos has conseguido a una Jinchuuriki leal" dijo Danzo.

"Haces sonar como si estoy conquistando el mundo una pieza a la vez" dijo Naruto.

"Puedes no querer creerlo, pero cuando Akatsuki sea eliminado... tu palabra será absoluta" dijo Danzo sonriendo.

"No quiero regir al mundo... todo lo que quiero es paz" dijo Naruto haciendo que el resto alzaran las cejas.

"¿Paz?" preguntó Danzo incrédulo. "¿Qué ideales tan estúpidos tienes? No puede haber paz. No en el mundo shinobi a menos... que haya alguien para gobernar a todos" dijo Danzo calmadamente.

"¿Estás intentando persuadirme de conquistar el mundo?" preguntó Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Y por qué no?" preguntó Danzo retóricamente. "Ciertamente tienes el poder e intelecto para lograrlo. Con el poder de los Bijuu a tus espaldas y contigo al mando el mundo podría ser nuestro y yo..." estaba diciendo Danzo, pero fue interrumpido.

"¡¿Nuestro?!" preguntó Naruto y Danzo se calló al instante. "¿Es eso de lo que se trata?" preguntó retóricamente. "Tú no quieres paz, todo lo que quieres es un trono" dijo Naruto y Danzo volvió reprimió cualquier reacción. "Y pensar que las enseñanzas de Hashirama y Tobirama fueron desperdiciadas en alguien como tú" dijo Naruto.

"Estás equivocado. No deseo el mundo" dijo Danzo rápidamente. "Solo quiero la continua existencia de Konoha... ni más, ni menos" explicó Danzo y Naruto alzó una ceja. Eso no era algo que se esperara.

"Tú sigues los mismos estúpidos ideales que el Sandaime" dijo Danzo. "La Hi no Ishi (Voluntad del Fuego) no es nada más que palabras lindas. Lo único que importa en este mundo es el poder. Eso te da propósito, significado y las formas de alcanzar tus objetivos" dijo Danzo.

"Lo cual es un trono en tu caso ¿verdad?" preguntó Naruto y Danzo permaneció en silencio.

"Mi ancestro quería paz. No paz a través del miedo y la fuerza, sino a través del amor y el entendimiento. Algo que nunca entenderás. Esta junta se acabó" dijo Naruto y desapareció con el Kamui. Danzo se levantó y su bastón golpeó el suelo, desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

"¿Naruto-san de verdad hizo todo eso?" preguntó Chouza con curiosidad. Shikaku estaba viendo al techo durante toda la conversación. Algo sobre los dos no cuadraba. Naruto estaba demasiado enfocado en alcanzar la paz, mientras que Danzo quería a Naruto de su lado... por alguna razón.

"Sí, las hizo. Terminamos aquí" dijo Tsunade y vio a todos marcharse. _"Maldición, Naruto... estás haciendo demasiados enemigos"_ pensó Tsunade mientras mordía su labio.

 **## Mansión Senju – más tarde ese día ##**

"Y aquí estamos" dijo Naruto abriendo la puerta de madera y mostrándole a Fuu el cuarto, el cual era sencillo y estaba prácticamente vacío. Tenía una cama, un ropero, una mesa y un buró con algunos cajones. "Estás al lado de Temari" dijo Naruto.

"Es grandioso, Naruto-kun" dijo Fuu dándole un abrazo. "Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi" dijo Fuu y Naruto asintió.

"Aunque hay un problema" dijo Naruto con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Fuu confundida.

"No creo que la cama sea lo suficiente grande para ti y Shino" dijo Naruto con una expresión calmada.

"¡FUERA!" gritó Fuu y empujó a Naruto fuera del cuarto, azotando la puerta. Naruto rió y se dirigió hacia su propia alcoba.

Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un pequeño quejido. Al girarse el rubio parpadeó y volvió a parpadear. Enfrente de él se encontraba Shikamaru. Sin embargo lo que atrapó su atención fue un pequeño collar de cuero... una correa.

"¡TÚ... NO... VISTE... NADA!" gritó Shikamaru viendo con enojo a Naruto.

"Peculiar" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa divertida al ver a Shikamaru desaparecer de la mansión mediante un Shunshin.

"Naruto-kun".

Naruto escuchó la voz de Hinata y se giró... solo para que su quijada cayera al suelo. Hinata estaba de pie en la puerta de su habitación vestida solo con una bata de médico, la cual terminaba justo por debajo de su cintura y dejaba ver sus largas y firmes piernas y estaba ligeramente abierta en el área del busto, mostrando una buena cantidad de escote.

"¿Vienes?" preguntó Hinata con la voz más seductora que pudiera, aunque estaba algo apenada porque nunca habían hecho este tipo de juego.

"Oh, definitivamente voy".


	45. Comienzos

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

 **DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ**

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Arco 'Clanes de Konoha'**_

 _ **Capítulo 45: Comienzos**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

 **## Otogakure ##**

En algún lugar en lo profundo de Otogakure y en una cueva casi completamente carente de iluminación, una sola figura se erguía tranquilamente, enfrentando a sus enemigos. La cueva parecía una arena de combate, con enormes murallas de roca rodeando el campo de batalla. Un solo hombre se encontraba rodeado por cientos de enemigos y no tenía sino un propósito: matarlos a todos.

La figura observaba calmadamente a sus enemigos mientras ellos se preparaban para la batalla. La figura removió con tranquilidad la cuchilla que llevaba de su funda e incluso en la oscuridad dela cueva, la espada reflejó la poca luz que la golpeaba. Era una simple chokuto, una hoja recta con filo de un solo lado con una empuñadura negra. La espada volvió a brillar mientras la figura desaparecía súbitamente solo para reaparecer encima del hombro de uno de sus enemigos.

La figura movió su cuchilla y contempló como la cabeza de su enemigo caía al suelo y sangre salía disparada de la herida, pero la figura ya había desaparecido para cuando brotó el líquido. La cuchilla chispeó con electricidad mientras electrocutaba a múltiples enemigos. La figura se adentró aun más en la arena donde lo único visible eran las chispas de su espada.

Con un solo corte de su espada, varios grupos de enemigos cayeron al suelo muertos. La figura no había sido tocada por siquiera una gota de sangre de sus enemigos. Uno de ellos logró darle a la persona un fuerte golpe en el pecho, pero la figura se convirtió en humo, revelando que no era nada más que un clon. El enemigo no tuvo tiempo para siquiera entender lo que sucedió cuando su contrincante lo atravesó con su cuchilla en el pecho.

"Magnífico" una siniestra voz susurró desde una esquina, el dueño de la voz tenía ojos dorados con la pupila rasgada y de color negro. Era un hombre alto con piel extremadamente pálida, cabello a la cintura y marcas alrededor de los ojos. "Y dicen que el trabajo duro puede superar a un genio" dijo Orochimaru riendo siniestramente.

"Los genes son lo que determinan la habilidad de un shinobi" dijo Orochimaru lamiéndose los labios y viendo al vencedor continuar con su entrenamiento. Llevaba puesta una camisa de manga larga y color blanco, abierta en el torso. Llevaba a juego pantalones azules con un trozo de tela del mismo color que le llegaba del estómago a las rodillas. Llevaba protectores que le cubrían desde los antebrazos hasta la parte superior de los bíceps- También llevaba un cinturón de cuerda en la cintura, atado con un moño, en el cual cargaba su espada.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" dijo la figura mientras lanzaba una enorme bola de fuego hacia sus enemigos, logrando evaporar a tres de ellos. El hombre se agachó para evitar un golpe y desapareció a una tremenda velocidad. Cuando volvió a aparecer a unos metros de distancia el cuerpo de su enemigo se partió a la mitad.

El hombre continuó con su embestida en contra de sus enemigos, los cuales no tenían oportunidad en contra de alguien con velocidad, fuerza y vista superiores. La figura desapareció y otro grupo de enemigos cayeron al suelo. El hombre agitó su espada y sangre cayó al suelo.

La persona se dio media vuelta para ver a Orochimaru. Sus bucles de cabello negro meciéndose libremente al viento. Ojos rojo sangre con tres tomoes rojos veían con tranquilidad hacia Orochimaru quien no podía evitar una sonrisa. _"Mil enemigos se enfrentaron a él y ni siquiera titubeó"_ pensó.

"Lo hiciste bien" dijo Orochimaru caminando hacia la arena y poniendo su mano en el hombreo del otro. "Joven Sasuke-kun" dijo Orochimaru riendo.

"Vivo para servirle, Orochimaru-sama" dijo Sasuke inclinaba la cabeza. Ambos se giraron al ver al Edo Tensei de Kabuto caminar hacia ellos.

"Puedes irte, Sasuke-kun" dijo Orochimaru.

"Como diga, Orochimaru-sama" dijo Sasuke haciendo una profunda reverencia y caminando con calma fuera de la habitación. Kabuto veía mientras Sasuke dejaba la arena y salía del cuarto antes de girarse hacia su maestro.

"Ha madurado bien" dijo Kabuto y Orochimaru solo asintió.

"¿Cuánto crees que su condicionamiento físico sea completado?" preguntó Orochimaru emocionado de tomar a un nuevo contenedor.

"Diría que un par de semanas más. Ya es inmune a todos los venenos y ha aceptado bien el sello maldito, con un control completo sobre la segunda fase. Todo en todo diría que es un shinobi de Rango A, cerca del Rango S" explicó Kabuto y Orochimaru asintió, de acuerdo con su análisis.

"Aunque me pregunto por qué lo llamaste Sasuke" dijo Kabuto subiéndose las gafas.

"Se supone que es un clon del Sasuke original, así que pensé que debería tener el mismo nombre" dijo Orochimaru alzando los hombros. "De momento... consíguele un amigo" dijo Orochimaru riendo siniestramente.

"¿Un amigo?" preguntó Kabuto confundido hasta que Orochimaru asintió. "Quieres que despierte el Mangekyou" dijo Kabuto y Orochimaru solo comenzó a reír.

"¿Te das cuenta de que es un mestizo? A diferencia de Naruto-kun él quedará ciego si abusa del poder de sus ojos" dijo Kabuto y Orochimaru negó con la cabeza.

"Hay muchas formas de evitar la pérdida de la visión" dijo Orochimaru. "Muchas formas".

 **## Mansión Senju ##**

Un nuevo día acababa de comenzar en Konoha. Era verano y como tal el clima ya era bastante cálido. Konoha siempre ha tenido un buen clima, ni demasiado caliente en el verano o demasiado frío en el invierno. No que le importara realmente a Naruto y Hinata que estaban recostados en la cama.

Naruto estaba recostado sobre el colchón y Hinata encima de su pecho. Ambos estaban despiertos, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía y calidez del otro. Hinata se estremeció cuando Naruto le acarició la espalda y vio hacia arriba para encontrarse con Naruto, quien pensaba con gran concentración.

"¿Qué piensas?" preguntó Hinata.

Naruto dejó de ver al techo y le dirigió la mirada a Hinata. "Nada" dijo y le dio un suave beso en la frente. "Solo estoy repasando lo que aprendimos sobre Akatsuki" dijo suspirando.

"¿Por qué no me dices? Podría ayudarte" dijo Hinata y Naruto asintió.

"Seguro, pero primero tengo que contarte una historia" dijo y Hinata alzó una ceja.

"Era un tiempo de guerra..." y así Naruto le dijo todo lo que sabía acerca del origen del chakra, el Rikudou Senin y el Juubi, su combate, la creación de los Bijuu y el sellado del Gedo Mazo en la luna para proteger al mundo.

"Vaya" dijo Hinata sorprendida de que Naruto supiera sobre cómo inició todo.

"¿Entonces Akatsuki está planeando sellar a cada uno de los Bijuu en esta estatua para revivir al Juubi?" preguntó Hinata y Naruto lo pensó.

"Bueno... no dijeron exactamente que querían traer al Juubi de vuelta, pero es la conclusión más lógica" dijo Naruto volviendo a ver al techo.

"¿Por qué no convocas a la estatua?" preguntó Hinata confundida. "Dijiste que un usuario del Rinnegan puede convocar y controlarla" dijo.

"Puedo convocar a la estatua, pero al hacerlo revelaría que tengo el Rinnegan, algo que no quiero que sepan de momento" respondió Naruto. "El ninjutsu espacio-tiempo es el pináculo de la manipulación de chakra. No hay nada que evite que ellos convoquen al Gedo Mazo para recuperarlo si es que alguna vez lo traigo aquí" explicó Naruto.

"Ese es mi mayor problema. No hay forma de mantener la estatua fuera de sus manos hasta que termine con Nagato y destruya su Rinnegan. Si destruimos sus ojos entonces ganamos" dijo Naruto.

"¿Qué tal enviar la estatua a tu dimensión?" preguntó Hinata y Naruto volvió a negar con la cabeza.

"El jutsu de convocación puede cruzar dimensiones. Nagato puede convocar al Gedo Mazo sin importar donde esté. He estado pensando en un sello para bloquear la convocación, pero no he llegado nada lejos. Como dije, el ninjutsu espacio-tiempo es lo más elevado de la manipulación de chakra. Incluso la más insignificante de esas técnicas es peligrosa" explicó Naruto.

"¿No has pensado en destruirla permanentemente?" preguntó Hinata y Naruto solo rió.

"Si la estatua pudiera haber sido destruida el sabio lo habría hecho un largo tiempo atrás" respondió Naruto suspirando.

"Pareces haber pensado bien esto" dijo Hinata riendo.

"Claro que sí" dijo Naruto. "Puede que sea fuerte y tenga el Rinnegan, pero no quiero jugármelas contra el Juubi" dijo Naruto riendo.

" **Marica"** dijo Kurama el cual se encontraba en el cuarto, ya que normalmente solo pasaba tiempo dentro del sello cuando Naruto estaba en una misión, mientras que en otros momentos dormía en el piso o caminaba por el bosque de Konoha.

"Eso dirás" respondió Naruto lanzándole una almohada al Bijuu. "Quisiera verte pelear en su contra" dijo.

"Solo son diez colas ¿Qué tanto más fuerte puede ser que el Kyuubi?" preguntó Hinata.

" **No son solo diez colas. Es la combinación de todos nosotros. El poder de los nueve reunidos en un solo anfitrión. El verdadero Dios de este planeta. Aunque no tenga una consciencia y actué más por instinto"** dijo Kurama. **"Es la entidad primordial que le dio vida al planeta y solo él la puede tomar de vuelta"** dijo.

" **Es el Dios que creó los continentes y con su poder tragaba océanos y partió la tierra, cargó montañas y mucho más. No puedes siquiera medir su poder. Si hay algo similar a la 'madre naturaleza' entonces eso es el Juubi"** explicó Kurama mientras Naruto y Hinata lo veían con miradas ilegibles.

" **De acuerdo a las leyendas, si el Juubi es alguna vez revivido significaría el fin del mundo"** terminó Kurama y Naruto parpadeó.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste esto antes?" preguntó Naruto gruñendo. Nunca habría pensado que el Juubi fuera una criatura tan poderosa.

" **Nunca preguntaste"** dijo Kurama antes de bostezar y volver a dormir.

"¡¿Ves con lo que tengo que lidiar?!" preguntó Naruto desesperado y Hinata solo rió.

"No necesitas preocuparte tanto" dijo Hinata. "No estás solo en esto. Ningún hombre debería cargar esa responsabilidad solo" dijo.

"Lo sé, pero yo soy el que tiene el Rinnegan y siento como si fuera mi deber proteger al planeta" respondió Naruto. "Suficiente de temas tan deprimentes. ¿Qué tal si vamos a desayunar?" preguntó y Hinata asintió.

 **## Mansión Senju – cocina ##**

"Buenos días" dijeron Naruto y Hinata al mismo tiempo cuando entraron a la cocina, saludando a todos.

"Hn" respondió Minato y la quijada de Naruto se desencajó.

"T-Tú..." tartamudeó Naruto cuando Minato le dio el gruñido tan característico de un Uchiha.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJA" Kushina cayó al suelo riendo y Minato no pudo suprimir una carcajada al ver a Naruto tartamudear. "¡Caíste!" dijo Kushina y Naruto tenía una mirada ilegible en el rostro.

"Fue una broma" explicó Tobirama.

"Oh, estás de vuelta" dijo Naruto y Tobirama asintió.

"Tsunade me puso como el nuevo embajador en Kiri" dijo Tobirama y Naruto asintió.

"Fue un buen gruñido, debo decir" dijo Hashirama rascándose la barbilla.

"Oh por favor... puedo hacerlo mejor que él" dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

"Apuesto a que no" dijo Minato y él junto con los hermanos Senju vieron a Naruto con concentración. Las damas no podían evitar sonreír, pero aun así rieron.

"Aunque sean adultos pueden seguir actuando como niños" dijo Mito a la vez que sacudía la cabeza.

"¿No es eso por lo que nos gustan?" preguntó Hinata retóricamente y las dos pelirrojas asintieron.

Naruto se puso de pie y aclaró su garganta y arqueó los labios ligeramente para formar una sonrisa arrogante e inclinó su cabeza ligeramente a un lado, haciendo que el mechón que cubría su Sharingan se apartara. "Hn" soltó en una voz grave y sonrió ante las reacciones del resto.

"NNNOOO" se quejó Minato. "Trabajé tan duro por las últimas semanas para conseguirlo" dijo mientras lloraba en el hombro de Kushina y ella le palmeaba la cabeza para consolarlo.

"Calma" susurró la pelirroja al oído de Minato.

"Tengo que decir que fue un buen gruñido" dijo Tobirama mientras que Hashirama solo seguía riendo.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo tan bien?" preguntó Minato con curiosidad. "Soy mayor que tú" dijo.

"No tuviste que aguantar a Sasuke por seis años en la academia. Era el epítome del mal humor Uchiha. De hecho escuchaba varios gruñidos cada día" dijo Naruto.

"Yo voy" dijo Naruto al oír el timbre e ir hacia la entrada de la mansión. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver quién se encontraba en la entrada.

"Hanabi" dijo Naruto. La persona de pie enfrente de él era una versión más joven de Hinata, vestida en un kimono tradicional. "¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó sorprendido.

"Naruto-sama, por este medio acepto su invitación para visitar la Mansión Senju" dijo Hanabi y Naruto parpadeó mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"Sí... claro" dijo al abrir por completo la puerta y permitirle a Hanabi entrar a la mansión. Naruto pensaba que era extraño que Hanabi viniera tan temprano y mucho más sin un guardaespaldas.

"Espera aquí" dijo Naruto mientras se adelantaba ligeramente para alertar a Hashirama y los demás para que se pusieran las máscaras. No sería bueno si Hanabi se enteraba de la identidad de los dragones, un secreto Rango S descubierto por un estudiante.

"Tenemos visitas" dijo Naruto mientras entraba junto con Hanabi a la cocina. Hanabi estaba sorprendida de ver a tanta gente ahí. Había al menos cinco personas enmascaradas, cada una de diferente color. Además se encontraban Temari, Kankuro, Gaara y por último Hinata.

"Hanabi" dijo Hinata sorprendida de ver a su hermana menor. "¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó confundida. Ni en un millón de años habría esperado que su hermana menor viniera a la Mansión Senju.

"A-Ano" tartamudeó Hanabi mientras presionaba sus dedos. No se había dado cuenta de cuantas personas vivían ahí y sus meras presencias la hacían sentirse tímida. "Naruto-sama dijo que podía visitar en cualquier momento" dijo Hanabi viendo hacia el suelo y haciendo que Hinata sonriera.

"Estás entre familia, no hay necesidad de formalidades. Además, Hiashi no está aquí para verte" dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba al lado de Hinata. "¿Desayuno?" preguntó justo a tiempo para escuchar el estómago de Hanabi gruñir. La niña se puso tan roja que pondría en ridículo los sonrojos de Hinata.

"No te preocupes por ellos. Solo son niños en cuerpos de adultos" dijo Rojo mientras los hombres reían. Rojo se acercó a Hanabi y le puso una mano en el hombro, llevándola a la mesa y sentándola a la derecha de Hinata.

Hanabi tomó un trozo de pan con desconfianza y Hinata sonrió y se giró hacia ella, pasándole la mantequilla. Hanabi comió su desayuno en considerable silencio, prefiriendo observar a los demás. Todos hablaban y reían, un ambiente drásticamente diferente al del Clan Hyuuga. Los Senju eran los únicos (además de los Uchiha), que poseían un estatus político a la par de los Hyuuga.

Y aun así, los Senju no eran santurrones como su padre y familia, sino que tenían un ambiente cálido y apacible. Hanabi sonrió mientras veía a Naruto competir con la mujer de máscara roja para ver quién podía comer su desayuno más rápido. Todos estaban sentados en lugares al azar. En el Clan Hyuuga, Hiashi como cabeza del clan se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa con su hija, heredera del clan, a su derecha.

Era una forma de simbolizar su poder y posición dentro del clan. Naruto, a diferencia de Hiashi, se sentaba en el medio de la mesa. No parecía preocuparse por modales mientras comía y Hanabi rió cuando notó que Hinata limpiaba a un trozo de comida que Naruto tenía en el rostro.

"Una cosa que deberías saber sobre los Senju" comenzó Hinata atrayendo la atención de su hermana. "Es que cuando se trata de comida, sobre todo ramen, pueden vencer a un Akimichi" dijo Hinata riendo al ver a Naruto ver a Rojo con enojo.

"¿Siempre son así las cosas?" preguntó Hanabi con incredulidad. Era sorprendente cómo el clan más poderoso del mundo podía actuar tan... casual. La mansión estaba llena de vida a diferencia de otras donde había estado.

"Casi siempre" dijo Hinata dándole un sorbo a su bebida. "Aunque es difícil que nos reunamos todos para desayunar. Cada uno tiene sus deberes y horarios, así que raramente coincidimos" explicó Hinata y vio como Hanabi tomaba una servilleta y se limpiaba la boca con delicadeza.

Hanabi procedió a erguirse y a tomar una postura formal. "No es necesario ser tan formal, Hanabi-chan" dijo Hinata y vio que la espalda de Hanabi se reclinaba un poco hacia atrás.

"¿Cómo eres tan fuerte?" preguntó Hanabi en un murmullo, pero con el bastante volumen para que Hinata la escuchara. "Tou-sama siempre dice que soy débil y que nunca seré como tú" dijo Hanabi con tristeza sacando a Naruto de su concurso de comida.

"¿Por qué Hiashi querría compararte con Hinata-chan de entre todas las personas?" preguntó Naruto confundido y vio como Hanabi se ponía algo incómoda recibiendo tanta atención. No quería parecer débil o necesitada.

"Tou-sama dice que la sangre Hyuuga corre fuerte en sus venas. Dice que nunca me volveré tan fuerte como ella y que solo puedo vivir en su sombra" dijo Hanabi con tristeza y haciendo que Hinata pusiera un brazo alrededor de ella para reconfortarla.

" _Está haciéndole lo mismo que a mí y ahora está socavándola porque no puede alcanzar sus expectativas"_ pensó Hinata con tristeza.

"Siempre se ha mantenido al tanto con el Libro Bingo para seguir tu progreso" dijo Hanabi. "Dice que probablemente eres más fuerte que la Hokage. Que eres la primer shinobi Rango S del Clan Hyuuga" dijo Hanabi y Hinata estaba sorprendida de que su padre se mantuviera al tanto de ella así.

"No te preocupes, Hanabi-chan" dijo Hinata reconfortando a su hermanita. "Naruto-kun y yo tenemos un plan. Solo tienes que esperar un poco más" dijo Hinata y Hanabi se veía confundida.

"¿Qué plan?" preguntó.

"Eso... es un secreto" dijo Hinata. "Si quieres puedo ayudarte a entrenar" dijo Hinata y Hanabi se veía sorprendida.

"¿Por qué harías eso?" preguntó confundida. "No he hecho nada por ti y al final solo estarías complaciendo a padre" dijo Hanabi frunciendo el ceño.

"Porque eres mi hermana menor y a pesar de lo que diga padre, eres fuerte a tu manera" dijo Hinata firmemente.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Hanabi esperanzada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

"Claro que sí" dijo Hinata abrazando a su hermana por primera vez. Hanabi lloró por primera vez en su vida, liberando toda la tristeza, ira y soledad que había sentido por vivir su vida entera en una familia que no la apoyaba y con un padre estricto y duro.

"Pobre niña" dijo Tobirama quitándose la máscara mientras Hanabi se quedaba dormida apoyada en el hombro de Hinata.

"Parece que los Hyuuga están tomando el lugar de los Uchiha. O vives por sus estándares o te conviertes en un marginado" dijo Hashirama mientras suspiraba. Incluso en los días que él era Hokage, siempre fue difícil tratar con los Hyuuga.

"Solo la casa principal es así e incluso entre ellos hay excepciones como Hanabi, pero todo cambiará muy pronto" dijo Naruto en un tono firme.

"Deberías tener cuidado con lo que planeas, Naruto" advirtió Minato. "La casa secundaria siempre ha resentido su posición como esclavos. Si la casa principal titubea, podrían tomar su oportunidad y comenzar una guerra civil dentro del clan" dijo Minato.

"No con lo que Hinata-chan y yo tenemos planeado" respondió Naruto. "Una vez que sepan lo que los golpeó será demasiado tarde. Nuestro plan será rápido y efectivo. No habrá tiempo para una guerra civil" respondió Naruto mientras veía a Hinata llevarse a Hanabi a su alcoba. La pobre niña estaba exhausta.

Unos minutos después Hinata regresó con Hana. "El maldito va a pagar por no cuidarlas apropiadamente" dijo enojada de que su esposo tratara a sus niñas así.

"No te preocupes, Kaa-san, esto cambiará pronto" dijo Hinata. "Entretanto, ¿por qué no conoces un poco más a Hanabi-chan? Nunca te ha visto" dijo Hinata y Hana estaba sorprendida, pero feliz ya que podría formar un lazo con su hija menor, a la que nunca pudo conocer.

 **## Mas tarde ##**

¿De nuevo?" preguntó Naruto levantándose de la cama. No había tenido mucho que hacer ese día además de entrenar o meditar. Los demás estaban ocupados. Los dragones en ANBU, Gaara y sus hermanos tenían misiones con Anko. Fuu fue a la Mansión Aburame y Hinata estaba recuperando el tiempo perdido con su hermana y madre.

Naruto abrió la puerta y de inmediato frunció el ceño al ver quien estaba en la entrada. El hombre tenía cabello largo y negro con ojos blancos, llevaba puestas ropas tradicionales holgadas con un haori café de manga larga encima. Hyuuga Hiashi estaba de pie enfrente de Naruto con una mirada tranquila, como si Naruto debiera estar honrado de estar en su presencia. Al lado de Hiashi se encontraba un guardaespaldas de la casa secundaria, en concreto Hyuuga Neji.

"Mucho tiempo sin vernos, Neji" dijo Naruto y Neji simplemente asintió. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Hiashi?" preguntó Naruto y Hiashi resopló por su descarado respeto al protocolo social. Incluso más ya que Naruto saludó a su guardaespaldas primero, en vez de a él.

"He venido a recoger a mi hija" respondió Hiashi cruzándose de brazos. "Sé que vino a la Mansión Senju en la mañana" dijo en una voz carente de emoción.

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" preguntó Naruto curioso.

"Es solo una estudiante de la academia. ¿De verdad cree que alguien de su nivel de habilidad puede evadir nuestros ojos que lo ven todo?" preguntó retóricamente, casi sacando el pecho con orgullo. "Un guardia de la casa secundaria la vio y de inmediato me informó de lo ocurrido, así que mantuve mi distancia y la seguí aquí" explicó Hiashi.

"Ya veo" respondió Naruto. "Sucede que está ocupada entrenando con Hinata-chan. ¿Por qué no la dejo en la Mansión Hyuuga cuando haya concluido?" preguntó Naruto y casi dio un paso hacia atrás cuando vio una sonrisa en el rostro de Hiashi.

"Planeaste que sucediera esto ¿no es así?" preguntó Naruto viéndolo con enojo.

"No del todo" respondió Hiashi con sencillez. "Sabía que usted había invitado a Hanabi a visitar a su hermana y sabía muy bien que ella aceptaría el ofrecimiento. Es por lo que le negué el permiso cuando me lo solicitó, para darle mayor incentivo para venir aquí, a los brazos de su comprensiva hermana" explicó Hiashi y Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

"Vas a perderla también a ella si sigues tratándola así" explicó Naruto y Hiashi bufó.

"No soy estúpido, _Senju-sama_ " respondió Hiashi casi sonriendo. "Conozco a mi hija mejor de lo que usted cree. Y sé que Hinata no dudaría en ayudar a su hermana menor si la necesidad alguna vez surge" respondió Hiashi y Naruto se le quedó viendo.

"Soy una persona realista. Sé qué tan fuerte se ha vuelto mi hija y sé que se volvió así de fuerte sin mi supervisión y guía" explicó Hiashi y Naruto se preguntaba a dónde iba esto. "¿Quién mejor que ella para moldear a Hanabi en una kunoichi fuerte?" preguntó Hiashi sonriendo ligeramente.

Naruto solo sonrió mientras dos cadenas doradas salían del suelo y refrenaban a Neji. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" le gritó mientras forcejeaba para librarse de las cadenas. Hiashi estaba a punto de preguntar eso cuando Naruto desapareció de su vista. Hiashi no entendió siquiera lo que sucedió hasta que estaba contra la pared y Naruto presionaba su brazo contra su cuello.

"¡Bastardo!" rugió Naruto incrementando la presión y dificultando la respiración de Hiashi. "Juegas con los sentimientos de la gente solo para obtener lo que deseas. Convertiste a Hanabi en una niña insegura para que pudiera encontrar refugio en los brazos de su hermana. ¿Todo para que se volviera más fuerte?" preguntó Naruto viendo con enojo a Hiashi. Ojos rojos brillando y mirando a los blanco de Hiashi.

"Danzo-sama estaba en lo correcto. El poder es lo único que importa en nuestro mundo. Todo lo demás es solo un cuento de hadas. ¿De verdad crees que Konoha se volvió la más fuerte de las cinco jugando por las reglas o diciendo que la pluma es más fuerte que la espada?" preguntó Hiashi. "No eres nada más que un chiquillo ingenuo" concluyó, haciendo que Naruto apretara más su agarre.

"H-Haré lo que sea necesario para mantener nuestro linaje fuerte e implacable como lo ha sido en el pasado" dijo Hiashi forcejeando contra el agarre de Naruto.

"Existen límites y la familia debería de ser uno de ellos. Ya perdiste a tu primogénita y si sigues con esto también perderás a Hanabi" dijo Naruto furioso. "Incluso luego de lo que hiciste, Hinata aun va a perdonarte" dijo calmándose. "Porque ese es el tipo de persona que es... yo te mataría justo aquí y ahora" concluyó mientras su Sharingan comenzaba a girar.

"Es suficiente, Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata mientras llegaba usando un Shunshin con Hanabi a cuestas. Naruto se calmó y liberó a Hiashi, quien cayó al suelo tosiendo y sobándose el cuello. Hinata se acercó a su padre y rápidamente usó un jutsu de sanación para curar el daño que tenía.

"Gracias, Hinata-chan" dijo Hiashi poniéndose de pie y sonriendo, haciendo que Naruto le gruñera.

"Padre" dijo Hinata y caminó lentamente hacia él. Hiashi casi dio un paso hacia atrás al verla sonreír. Hinata se le acercó y le susurró al oído. _"Voy a mantener un ojo sobre ti. Si averiguo que continúas con este tratamiento... te asesinaré yo misma"_ , tras lo cual dio un paso hacia atrás y lo vio a los ojos. "¿Entendido?" preguntó y Hiashi asintió volviendo a su actitud de calma.

"Vamos, Hanabi-chan" dijo Hiashi haciendo un ademán para que su hija se pusiera a su lado. Hanabi dudó por un momento antes de recordar en lo que ella y Hinata habían quedado de acuerdo. Hanabi caminó renuentemente hasta llegar al lado de su padre. "Siempre eres bienvenida en el Clan Hyuuga" le dijo Hiashi a Hinata, quien permaneció neutral. "Ven, Neji" dijo Hiashi mientras los tres se marchaban.

"¿Qué estabas pensando?" le preguntó Hinata a Naruto. "¿Por qué necesitabas avergonzarlo? Sobre todo enfrente de Neji, un miembro de la casa secundaria!" dijo Hinata.

"Solo intentaba hacerlo ver la luz, pero creo que es algo inútil" respondió Naruto caminan hacia adelante y poniendo un brazo alrededor de Hinata. "Y no necesito preocuparme de Hanabi, nunca hará nada en contra de ella" dijo Naruto.

"¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro"? Preguntó Hinata.

"A pesar de lo que quiera, lo que necesita es un heredero para el clan y Hanabi es la única opción viable. Nunca se lo daría a un miembro de la casa secundaria" razonó Naruto. "Todo lo que hizo fue para asegurar que el clan tuviera un heredero fuerte que los guiara. Creo que debemos acelerar nuestros planes" explicó Naruto y Hinata asintió. Era tiempo de iniciar el plan y los preparativos tomarían unos cuantos días.

 **## Guarida de Tobi – Cementerio de la Montaña ##**

Un sonido de remolino retumbaba en una cueva en lo profundo de la tierra. Tobi había llegado luego de su animada reunión con Senju Naruto, Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi. Naruto acababa de amenazar a su organización entera con la muerte. El problema es que el mocoso tenía el poder para hacer valer sus amenazas. Naruto acababa de asesinar a dos miembros del grupo.

"El chico del Kyuubi me intriga como nadie" dijo Tobi mientras se preguntaba por qué el Gedo Mazo reaccionó al chakra de Naruto. Era cierto que había liberado suficiente chakra para igualarlo a un Bijuu, pero eso no lo explicaba. Algo no cuadraba.

El aire alrededor de Tobi volvió a retorcerse en un remolino y Zetsu cayó al suelo. Tobi vio al hombre planta y se preguntaba qué debería hacer con él. "¿Qué pretendes hacer?" preguntó el Zetsu Blanco, sacando a Tobi de sus pensamientos.

"Si doy una orden que estuviera en conflicto con una de Naruto, ¿cuál de ellas seguirías?" preguntó Tobi.

"Mi lealtad es a mi creador, así que la sangre de Madara-sama siempre será la que me ordene" dijo el Zetsu Blanco. Tobi maldijo por lo bajo.

"¿Y tus clones?" preguntó.

"Mis clones son nada más que soldados vacíos. Pueden ser programados para obedecerte solo a ti si es lo que deseas" respondió Zetsu haciendo que Tobi sonriera detrás de su máscara.

"Excelente" respondió.

"¿Qué harás ahora?" preguntó Zetsu.

"Naruto reveló que no soy Uchiha Madara al grupo entero a la vez. Eso hará a Nagato un peón inestable. Tendré que tratarlo con cuidado desde ahora" respondió Tobi llevándose la mano a la barbilla. "Si es necesario lo mataré en persona y tomaré su Rinnegan" dijo suspirando. "Aunque aun es útil" concluyó, riendo.

"Dejaremos que las cosas se desenvuelvan por ahora. Vamos a esperar y ver cuál será el próximo movimiento de Naruto" dijo Tobi mientras salía de la guarida. "De momento voy a darle a Naruto un pequeño regalo" dijo sonriendo detrás de su máscara.

"Voy a mostrarle que no soy su presa" dijo viendo al shinobi arrodillado enfrente de él.

"Te tengo una misión" dijo haciendo que la kunoichi alzara su cabeza y mostrara un par de ojos rojos y brillantes.

"Nao-chan".


	46. Las Elecciones que Tomamos I

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

 **DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ**

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Arco 'Clanes de Konoha'**_

 _ **Capítulo 46: Las Elecciones que Tomamos I**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **## Anteriormente ##**_

" _Te tengo una misión" dijo haciendo que la kunoichi alzara su cabeza y mostrara un par de ojos rojos y brillantes._

" _Nao-chan"._

 **## Ahora ##**

"¿Cuál es la misión, Fugaku-sama?" preguntó Nao alzando su cabeza para ver a los ojos a su líder. Ojos rojo sangre con tomoes negros brillando detrás de los mechones de cabello que amenazaban con bloquear su visión.

"Esta misión debe ser completada a toda costa" dijo Fugaku detrás de su máscara naranja y Nao asintió. "Naruto decidió amenazar a todo Akatsuki con la muerte y a mi en particular ya que yo fui el responsable de la muerte de su padre y madre" explicó Fugaku y Nao simplemente lo escuchó.

"Quiero mostrarle a Naruto a qué alturas estoy dispuesto a llegar, quiero que sepa que no hay nada que no esté dispuesto a hacer para completar el Tsuki no Me Keikaku (Plan del ojo de la Luna)" dijo Fugaku con su Sharingan brillando.

"¿Deseas que asesine a Hyuuga Hinata?" preguntó Nao. Si Fugaku de verdad quería herir a Naruto, entonces ella sería el mejor blanco de Konoha.

"No" respondió Fugaku haciendo que Nao alzara las cejas. "quiero que mates al Rey de Konoha" dijo sonriendo siniestramente.

"¿El rey?" preguntó Nao confundida, no entendiendo a lo que se refería.

"La academia" dijo Fugaku con su Sharingan brillando. "Quiero que mates a cada estudiante ahí" dijo y los ojos de Nao se agrandaron.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritó sorprendida.

"¿Hay algún problema?" preguntó Fugaku viéndola.

"¿Q-Quieres que mate a niños que no son shinobis siquiera?" dijo Nao desviando la mirada al suelo, no gustándole lo que veía en su líder.

"No solo los quiero muertos... quiero que sea atroz. Naruto sabrá que fue un error fastidiarme" dijo viendo atentamente a Nao. "Seguirás mis órdenes ¿cierto?" preguntó en un tono firme y vio con enojo a Nao, quien dudó.

"Sí" dijo en el tono de una persona derrotada. "Haré lo que me dice, Fugaku-sama" dijo Nao.

"Excelente" dijo Fugaku en un tono más feliz. "No me decepciones de nuevo" dijo y desapareció con el Kamui. Nao suspiró y se puso de pie, comenzando a salir.

 **## Cementerio de Konoha – medianoche ##**

"Si nadie lo va a decir, entonces lo haré yo" dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos. "Esto es repugnante, incluso para mis estándares" dijo Naruto apuntando a las puertas del cementerio.

"¿De qué te quejas?" preguntó Hinata en tono exasperado. "No eres el que va a abrirla" dijo y la cara de Naruto se contrajo, horrorizada.

"Bola de cobardes" dijo Tobirama, quien estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, viendo a los jóvenes.

"Tú tampoco estás haciendo mucho" le dijo Hashirama haciendo que el ojo de su hermano temblara.

"Tú eres el usuario doton. Es tu trabajo" respondió Tobirama, haciendo que Hashirama gruñera.

"¡También lo es Naruto!" dijo Hashirama apuntando hacia el mencionado.

"Oi... déjame fuera de esto. Tú eres el que tiene el Mokuton" dijo Naruto.

"¡¿PODRÍAN CALLARSE Y SUPERARLO?!" rugió Tsunade y haciendo que todos temblaran por el repentino incremento de sonido.

"¿No iba a ser esto algo de bajo perfil?" le preguntó Mito retóricamente a la enfurecida Tsunade. "Si sigues gritando vas a despertar a la mitad de Konoha".

"¿Cómo pueden lidiar con estos tres?" preguntó Tsunade apuntando a Hashirama, Tobirama y Naruto. "Son como tres niños que comieron demasiada azúcar" dijo suspirando.

"Te acostumbras eventualmente, pero de qué te quejas. Tú también eres una Senju" respondió Mito. Al menos Minato no era tan ruidoso ya que era un Uchiha. Los Uchiha siempre fueron callados. De hecho los Uchiha y Senju eran opuestos en casi todo, incluyendo personalidades.

"¿Vamos a hacer esto o esperar a que los ANBU nos encuentren mientras patrullan?" preguntó Minato sacándolos de la pelea.

"Bien. Vamos a terminar con esto" dijo Hashirama y se giró hacia Tsunade. "Podrías recordarme ¿de quién es la tumba que vamos a profanar?" preguntó.

"Uchiha Nao, trece años de edad. Era la hija de Uchiha Mika y Uchiha Sora y tenía una hermana mayor con el nombre de Uchiha Nana" respondió Tsunade mientras leía su archivo.

"Se graduó a los siete años de edad al igual que Uchiha Itachi y ambos fueron enrolados en el mismo equipo. Ambos fueron promovidos a Chunin a la edad de diez. Se separaron cuando Itachi se unió a ANBU y Nao continuó como Jounin justo antes de ser asesinada" dijo Tsunade.

"Dice que era muy talentosa en ninjutsu katon, incluso entre los Uchiha. Era la única que se acercaba a Uchiha Itachi antes de que hiciera la masacre" explicó Tsunade mientras cerraba su archivo y todos caminaron hacia el sitio de la tumba.

"El único Uchiha bueno es uno muerto" dijo Tobirama, algo que sorprendió a todos.

"¡TOBIRAMA!" gritó Hashirama y su hermano solo bufó.

"Sabes que tengo razón" respondió Tobirama.

"¿Qué hay de Minato?" preguntó Hashirama apuntando hacia el rubio.

"Él está bien" respondió y todos sudaron una gota.

"Vamos a sacarla y terminemos con esto" dijo Tsunade.

 _Aquí yace Uchiha Nao_

 _Una orgullosa Uchiha_

 _Que en paz descanse_

Hashirama se arrodillo y colocó las dos manos en el suelo. El piso tembló un poco y la tierra comenzó a separarse. El suelo se dividió en dos cuando un ataúd se levanto hacia la superficie. Una vez que hubiera salido del todo, Hashirama cerró el agujero.

"¿Quién quiere hacer los honores?" preguntó Tsunade y Hashirama alzó los hombros, tras lo cual su brazo se convirtió en madera y lo usó para romper el ataúd. La tapa del ataúd cayó al suelo y todos tosieron cuando una pequeña nube de polvo salió del contenedor.

"¿Qué les dije?" preguntó Naruto retóricamente apuntando hacia el cadáver descompuesto enfrente de ellos. "Repugnante" dijo. El cadáver enfrente de ellos seguía teniendo piel, pero ya estaba seca y tenía un pigmento café.

"Era solo una niña" dijo Hinata viendo al cadáver de una muchacha de trece años. Hinata se arrodilló y usó un pequeño jutsu para examinarla.

"¿Diagnóstico?" preguntó Tsunade mientras Hinata trabajaba con el cuerpo.

"Sus ojos no están" dijo Hinata sorprendida al ver dos cuencas vacías.

"Los miembros de los clanes Hyuuga y Uchiha hacen que sus ojos sen removidos y destruidos luego de la muerte para prevenir exactamente lo que estamos haciendo en este momento" explicó Tsunade y Hinata asintió, volviendo a trabajar.

"Causa de muerte, herida en el corazón por una cuchilla" dijo Hinata. "No parece ser falsa. Todos los síntomas normales están presentes. Este solo es un cuerpo humano ordinario" dijo Hinata y Naruto tomó un kunai y le cortó un trozo de piel.

"Una hoja a través del corazón" dijo Hinata, atrayendo la atención de todos. "Una vez que la cuchilla perfora, la estructura del órgano es comprometida y el flujo sanguíneo interrumpido. La falta de sangre oxigenada apaga el cerebro humano en solo unos segundos" dijo viendo al cuerpo de la chica. "La muerte... es casi al instante" dijo con tristeza.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le preguntó Hinata cuando vio a Naruto sentarse y hacer sellos manuales.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" dijo chocando las manos mientras el suelo se tornaba morado alrededor de un Kage Bunshin. Unos segundos pasaron... y nada sucedió.

"Estás perdiendo el toque" le dijo Minato y Naruto se llevó la mano al mentón pensando.

"Usó bien la técnica. O bien Uchiha Nao está viva o su alma está sellada en otro lugar que no es el Mundo Puro" infirió Tobirama, también llevándose la mano al mentón.

"¿Tuvo algún entrenamiento médico?" le preguntó Naruto a Tsunade quien vio a su archivo.

"Solo lo básico. Era estrictamente una usuaria de ninjutsu, genjutsu y taijutsu" dijo Tsunade y vio a Naruto mirar a su alrededor. "¿Qué piensas, Naruto?" preguntó Tsunade en una voz seria.

"¿El que llevó a cabo la autopsia hizo una referencia cruzada para empatar el ADN del cuerpo con la base de datos?" preguntó y Tsunade lo vio con sospecha.

"Esa es información clasificada, Naruto. Solo yo y los oficiales médicos de alto rango saben que existe esa base de datos con la información de todos nuestros shinobis. ¿Te importaría explicarte cómo sabes de su existencia?" preguntó Tsunade.

"Tú misma lo dijiste, cuando encontraste los restos de Sakura" respondió Naruto, volviendo a pensar. "De acuerdo a Hinata-chan, este es un cuerpo humano y su ADN empata con la base de datos" dijo Naruto.

"Una chica de trece años, sin entrenamiento médico, aunque fuera una Jounin, no sería capaz de falsear su muerte a tal extremo" dijo Naruto mientras caminaba y se detenía al lado de otra tumba.

 _Aquí yace Uchiha Mikoto_

 _Amada por su familia_

 _Querida por sus amigos_

 _Que en paz descanse_

Naruto movió su pie sobre la tumba y vio la tierra abrirse y un ataúd salir de ella. "Espera, Naruto" dijo Kushina mientras corría hacia su hijo. "Ella fue una querida amiga. Tenle respeto" dijo Kushina al ver la lápida. Naruto asintió y usó su kunai para abrir el ataúd.

Dentro del ataúd yacía otro cadáver. Se encontraba en un estado similar al de Nao, la piel estaba seca y marchita, aunque por otro lado este cadáver le pertenecía a una mujer completamente desarrollada. Al igual que Nao, tenía marcas de que una cuchilla le había atravesado el pecho. Naruto cortó un trozo de su piel y se volvió a sentar en el suelo.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" dijo y el suelo se tornó morado alrededor de un Kage Bunshin. Luego de unos segundos nada sucedió... de nuevo. "Algo está mal aquí" dijo Naruto y se giró hacia Hinata, quien ya estaba viendo el cuerpo de Mikoto.

"También es un cuerpo humano" dijo Hinata y Naruto se preguntaba qué demonios había sucedido. ¿Itachi usó algún tipo de jutsu de sellado cuando masacró a su clan?

"Tobirama, Mito" llamó Naruto y ambos le prestaron atención. "Coloquen una pequeña barrera alrededor del cementerio para que no nos interrumpan" ordenó y ambos se pusieron a trabajar.

"Padre" dijo Naruto viendo a Minato. "Coloca un genjutsu en la barrera para disfrazarla" ordenó y Minato asintió.

"¿Quién murió y te hizo el jefe?" preguntó Kushina en broma, pero Naruto no respondió por encontrarse ocupado.

"¿Qué estás planeando, Naruto?" preguntó Tsunade con curiosidad sobre lo que Naruto tenía planeado.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" dijo y colocó sus dedos en forma de 'T'. "Divídanse en grupos de dos. Cada grupo vaya a una tumba. Una vez que Hinata haya verificado que el cadáver es de verdad humano, usen el Edo Tensei" ordenó y vio a los clones ponerse a trabajar. Hinata hizo un número de clones de sombras para igualar el número de tumbas y todos se pusieron a trabajar.

"Algo anda mal. Los Uchiha siempre fueron reservados, viviendo en las afueras de la aldea. Pero que de pronto uno aparezca, los mate a todos ¿dejando a su hermano vivo?" preguntó Naruto. "Unos años después no solo uno, sino dos Uchihas aparecen de la nada. Y para hacer las cosas peor, sus almas no están en el mundo puro... donde se supone deben estar" explicó.

"Algo está mal en todo esto" dijo Naruto y todos asintieron. Esta 'Masacre Uchiha' apestaba y Naruto iría al fin del mundo para averiguar la verdad. Solo tomó media hora para inspeccionar todos los ataúdes del Clan Uchiha y Naruto no fue capaz de revivir a nadie. Los cuerpos de todos estaban donde debían estar, con la excepción de Uchiha Shisui.

"¿Saben si Itachi pudo haber sellado a todos en otro lugar?" le preguntó Naruto a Minato, Mito y Tobirama. Nada mejor que recibir una segunda opinión.

"¿Posible? Sí, aunque es muy improbable" respondió Mito.

"Todos fueron asesinados con una cuchilla que les atravesó el corazón. De acuerdo a Hinata esa fue la causa de muerte, lo que hace sellar las almas mucho más improbable" agregó Minato y Naruto asintió. "Además, los rituales de sellado toman una considerable cantidad de tiempo y chakra y sellar a todos en el clan en una sola noche es muy improbable" explicó Minato y Tobirama asintió.

"Entonces el resultado más lógico es que falsearon sus propias muertes" dijo Naruto y todos estaban de acuerdo con él. "Necesitamos hablar con el viejo sobre esto. Él era el Hokage en ese tiempo" dijo Naruto y prosiguió a enterrar a todos con la excepción de Nao, a quien Hinata iba a llevarse al hospital para examinarla más a fondo. Estos cuerpos humanos tenían el mismo ADN. Este tipo de clones requerían un vasto conocimiento de jutsus medicinales para poder crearse.

"¿Qué hay del mocoso Uchiha que quedó detrás?" preguntó Tobirama y todos dejaron de caminar. Itachi había matado a todos, pero había dejado vivir a Sasuke, ¿por qué?

"¿Crees que el Sasuke que estaba aquí era también uno falso?" preguntó Hinata. Esto se estaba complicando demasiado.

"No, él era el original" dijo Naruto.

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" preguntó Minato.

"Simplemente porque Tobi lo sacó de la prisión ANBU. Si fuera solo un clon, Tobi lo hubiera dejado morir como a los demás aquí" dijo Naruto apuntando al cementerio.

"Todas son sospechas y lo sabes ¿verdad?" dijo Mito y Naruto asintió.

"Le pediré a Jiraiya-kun que mantenga un ojo abierto por su aparece algún Uchiha. Quizás su red de espías pueda darnos algunas pistas" dijo Tsunade y todos caminaron a casa. Tenían que hablar con Hiruzen en la mañana y aclarar las cosas.

 **## Bosque fuera de Konoha ##**

Era mediodía en Konoha. Las aves estaban cantando pacíficamente y el viento soplaba las hojas. Todo parecía calmado y en paz, hasta que una mancha de color amarillo pudo ser vista saltando de rama en rama. La persona que corría hacia Konoha era Uchiha Nao, aunque se veía un poco diferente. En vez de que su cabello tuviera su usual color negro, Nao ahora lo llevaba rubio y sus ojos negros ahora eran cafés.

Su atuendo usual también había cambiado. En vez del chaleco azul oscuro con el símbolo del Clan Uchiha y su espada en la espalda, ahora llevaba ropas más simples, de civil para ser precisos. Llevaba una camisa de mangas cortas color rosa y el borde de las mangas y cuello eran rojos, y llevaba pantalones negros.

Nao siguió saltando de rama en rama. Vio hacia arriba y divisó las puertas verdes de Konoha. Saltó al suelo y comenzó a caminar como una chica civil lo haría.

"¡Alto!" gritó Kotetsu y bloqueó el camino de Nao.

Nao sonrió y dejó de caminar. "Siento el sobresalto" dijo Kotetsu rascándose la nuca. Tenía un ligero tono rojo en las mejillas al ver a la belleza enfrente de él.

"No es ningún problema" respondió Nao sonriendo ante el predicamento de Kotetsu.

*Coug coug* Kotetsu se aclaró la garganta intentando recuperar la compostura. "¿Razón para visitar Konoha?" preguntó, intentando verse profesional.

"Es un secreto" sonrió Nao mientras sus ojos ganaban un tono rojizo. Vio a Kotetsu con su Sharingan y lo sumió en un pequeño genjutsu.

"Por supuesto. Disfrute su visita" respondió. Nao sonrió mientras Kotetsu volvía a su puesto y Nao proseguía con su camino.

"Que nostalgia" dijo Nao al ver a las bulliciosas calles de Konoha. Era mediodía y como tal las calles estaban llenas de actividad. "Nada ha cambiado" dijo sonriendo al volver a ver su aldea natal. Todo estaba igual que casi diez años atrás. La única diferencia que podía ver era la quinta cara en el Monumento.

Nao casi olvidó la calidez de Konoha. Vio a su izquierda y se encontró con algunos aldeanos riendo. A su derecha vio a un hombre haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para arrastrar a su amigo ebrio. Fue a una tienda y compró algo de dango. "Es tan bueno, casi me olvido de su sabor" dijo Nao mientras continuaba comiendo la golosina.

Vio hacia adelante y su corazón casi se detuvo cuando vio a dos personas acercarse. El hombre tenía cabello rubio y puntiagudo a la cintura con mechones que le enmarcaban el rostro y le cubrían parcialmente el ojo derecho, de color azul. Tenía tres marcas de nacimiento en forma de bigotes en cada mejilla. La chica a su lado tenía un corte estilo hime, su cabello era lacio y a la cintura. Sus ojos eran blancos, un Byakugan.

Nao podía sentir su ritmo cardíaco incrementar con cada paso que daba. Paso a paso veía como se acercaban cada vez más. Se preparó y actuó como si no hiciera nada fuera de lo ordinario. Sabía que ambos eran sensores habilidosos y que cualquier alteración de su chakra haría que su misión fuera descubierta.

Nao respiró hondo y el tiempo parecía detenerse cuando pasó al lado de ambos. Inclinó su cuerpo a la derecha ya que había rozado levemente el hombro de Hinata debido a lo concurrido de la calle. Nao casi tuvo un ataque de pánico, pero continuó avanzando como si nada hubiera sucedido. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió el chakra de ambos alejarse más y más.

De pronto Hinata dejó de caminar y se giró hacia la multitud. "¿Algo mal?" preguntó Naruto al notar que Hinata veía a los demás.

"No es nada, solo pensé que vi a alguien que conozco" respondió y Naruto asintió con la cabeza. Hinata se giró y ambos prosiguieron su camino.

" _Eso estuvo cerca"_ pensó Nao mientras se reclinaba contra la pared de un callejón. Si hubiera sido atrapada la habrían matado. _"Si recuerdo correctamente la academia está por aquí"_ pensó y se dirigió hacia su objetivo.

 **## En la academia ##**

"Vamos" escuchó decir Nao cuando entró al edificio. Fuera de él se encontraban algunos estudiantes corriendo alrededor del campo mientras su instructor los animaba para que corrieran con mayor velocidad. Nao se dirigió hacia la entrada principal del edificio y hacia los salones.

Era sorprendente como todo seguía tan parecido. Nao siguió caminando por las instalaciones hasta encontrase con el salón donde solía tomar clases, tras lo cual enfocó chakra en sus oídos y se enfocó en la lección.

"Ahora" dijo Iruka para llamar la atención de sus estudiantes. "¿Qué me pueden decir de la Hi no Ishi (Voluntad del Fuego)?" preguntó y una niña alzó la mano de inmediato.

"La Voluntad del Fuego es algo que el Sandaime Hokage solía predicar en sus enseñanzas. Dice que cada shinobi de Konoha debe amar, creer, apreciar y combatir por el bien de la aldea, como las generaciones anteriores lo han hecho" dijo. "De acuerdo a Sandaime-sama es lo que le da a los shinobis de Konoha la fuerza para seguir peleando contra toda adversidad" concluyó.

"Muy bien, Hiro" respondió Iruka. "La Voluntad del Fuego es la creencia que nos guía. Es lo que nos da fuerza para combatir lo que amamos" explicó y siguió con su lección.

" _¿La Voluntad del Fuego?"_ se preguntaba Nao. Nunca había escuchado algo semejante. Es algo curioso cómo cambian los tiempos y las lecciones enseñadas por los profesores.

 **## RETORSPECTIVA ##**

 _Nao acababa de volver del encuentro con Fugaku en el que se le informó de su misión y se dirigió hacia el cementerio. Se detuvo cerca de una lápida y en el nombre leía Nana Uchiha. "¿Qué harías tú, hermana?" se preguntaba Nao en sus pensamientos._

" _Nao-chan" escuchó Nao una suave voz y vio hacia arriba para encontrarse con una mujer de piel pálida y largo cabello negro, con mechones que pendían de ambos lados de su rostro, cayéndole por las mejillas, y de ojos negros. Llevaba una sencilla blusa azul con el abanico del Clan Uchiha en la espalda y una falda corta._

" _Mikoto-sama" dijo Nao inclinándose ante la esposa de la Cabeza del Clan._

" _¿Qué te angustia, querida?" preguntó Mikoto con suavidad._

" _No mucho Mikoto-sama" respondió con serenidad Nao, pero Mikoto podía distinguir que algo andaba mal._

" _Tus ojos cuentan una historia diferente y no hablo del Sharingan" dijo Mikoto._

" _E-es que..." comenzó Nao, pero dudó antes de organizar sus pensamientos. "No estoy segura si quiero completar la misión que Fugaku-sama me asignó" explicó Nao y Mikoto asintió._

" _Solo hay una cosa que puedo decirte" dijo Mikoto. "Nunca nada que sepas que está mal, si piensas en lo hondo de tu corazón que es lo equivocado no lo hagas. Te arrepentirás el resto de tu vida" dijo con tristeza y esto atrajo la curiosidad de Nao._

" _¿Hizo algo así?" preguntó._

" _Traicioné a mi mejor amiga. Ambas crecimos juntas y ella como era una hermana para mí. Fuimos a la academia juntas, entrenamos juntas, hablamos sobre moda, armas... chicos. Y al final fui la razón por la que ella y su esposo están muertos y la razón por la que poseo los ojos malditos" dijo Mikoto activando su Sharingan y pasando a su Mangekyou por primera vez en mucho tiempo (NT: Ver el perfil de cr4zypt para la imagen del Mangekyou de Mikoto)._

" _Son hermosos" dijo Nao hipnotizada por el patrón de los ojos de Mikoto. "Se ve como una flor abriéndose" dijo Nao y Mikoto asintió con lentitud. "¿Lo hizo por sus ojos?" preguntó Nao y Mikoto negó con rapidez._

" _Se me presentó una elección: el Clan o Konoha" explicó Mikoto y Nao asintió. "Itachi-kun escogió Konoha mientras que yo escogí a mí Clan. Somos lo que escogemos. Así que... piensa en lo que harás y asegúrate de que tu elección es con la que puedes vivir para siempre" explicó Mikoto y comenzó a marcharse._

" _Espere" gritó Nao de pronto haciendo que Mikoto parara. "Gracias" dijo Nao con completa honestidad. Mikoto asintió sonriendo y continuó caminando hasta que estuviera fuera del campo de visión de Nao._

 **## FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA ##**

"Maldito sea" gruñó Nao cuando se giró y comenzó a salir de la academia. _"Puede que sea una kunoichi, pero incluso yo tengo moral y límites"_ pensó Nao eligiendo no completar su misión.

 **## Unos días más tarde – Mansión Sarutobi ##**

La Mansión Sarutobi era hogar de la Familia Sarutobi, quienes nunca habían aplicado para el estatus de Clan, por lo que no poseían un asiento en el consejo, pero eso no parecía afectarlos. Los miembros de la Familia eran extremadamente habilidosos en taijutsu y ninjutsu doton y katon. Algunos miembros incluso habían logrado sobrepasar a los Uchiha en su manejo del fuego.

Un ejemplo era por supuesto Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage. El hombre estuvo presente en todas las tres grandes guerras y lideró a Konoha a la victoria en dos de ellas. Un usuario de taijutsu de gran habilidad, así como de ninjutsu e imbatible en bojutsu. Esto junto con el hecho de que tenía una convocación personal, Enma el Rey Mono, eran las razones por las que Hiruzen fue llamado el Dios de los Shinobis y respetado como el más poderoso de su generación.

Su padre, Sarutobi Sasuke, fue un shinobi excepcionalmente fuerte, lo bastante como para hacerle frente a algunas leyendas del viejo mundo como Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara.

Los dos hijos de Hiruzen también eran fuertes por su cuenta, aunque el único vivo era Sarutobi Asuma, un Jounin de Élite de Konoha, usuario de ninjutsu fuuton y una vez miembro de los Doce Guardianes.

El timbre sonó a través de toda la mansión. De pie en las puertas se encontraban casi todos los dragones con las máscaras puestas, con la excepción de Naruto y Hinata. Tsunade también se encontraba ahí en su capacidad de Hokage, ya que necesitaba saber todo lo que sucedía en su aldea.

Las puertas se abrieron con lentitud y salió alguien con cabello café, puntiagudo y corto y ojos negros. Llevaba pantalones grises y una chamarra verde pálido con una franja en el medio. Usaba una bufanda azul y ahora llevaba un protector de Konoha en la frente.

"Naruto-nii-chan" saludó Konohamaru alegremente.

"¿Quién es el mocoso?" preguntó Azul apuntando a Konohamaru quien resopló.

"Es Sarutobi Konohamaru, nieto del Sandaime" explicó Naruto y Verde se agachó hasta quedar a su altura.

"Se parece" dijo.

"¿Quiénes son?" preguntó Konohamaru apuntando a los enmascarados al lado de Naruto, Hinata y Tsunade.

"Algún día te lo diré" dijo Naruto alborotándole el pelo. "Necesitamos hablar con el viejo, ¿está en casa?" preguntó y Konohamaru asintió, guiándolos hacia una de las varias residencias.

"Este sitio no ha cambiado en nada" dijo Verde mientras veía a la casa en la que Hiruzen vivía. Se veía exactamente igual que la última vez que la había visitado y eso fue décadas atrás.

"Nunca te he visto aquí antes de hoy" dijo Konohamaru al escuchar el comentario de Verde.

"No estabas aquí en ese tiempo" respondió Verde y Konohamaru alzó los hombros y guió a todos hacia la oficina de Hiruzen.

Konohamaru tocó la puerta y escuchó a su abuelo hablar. Abrió la puerta y se encontraron con Hiruzen fumando su pipa mientras dibujaba una especie de retrato. La ventana del cuarto estaba abierta y parecía que el viejo estaba dibujando el paisaje que podía ver desde ella.

"¿Podemos hablar?" preguntó Tsunade y Hiruzen notó el tono serio en su voz. El viejo asintió y le indicó a Konohamaru que saliera y cerrara la puerta. Mito puso algunos sellos para aislar el sonido en el cuarto y asegurarse que nada saliera de este.

"Entonces" comenzó Hiruzen exhalando algo de humo. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?" preguntó y vio a los dragones quitarse las máscaras y sentarse en el suelo.

"¿Por dónde empezamos?" se preguntaba Tsunade y se giró hacia Hinata. "¿Por qué no empiezas con Kiri?" le dijo Tsunade y Hinata asintió, haciendo que Hiruzen se girara hacia ella.

"Un par de semanas atrás recibimos la misión de ayudar a la facción rebelde de la Niebla en la guerra" dijo Hinata y Hiruzen estaba sorprendido de que Tsunade estuviera de acuerdo en esa misión, pero se preocuparía por eso más tarde. "Ganamos la guerra, pero me encontré con una Uchiha" dijo Hinata y Hiruzen alzó una ceja.

"¿Dijiste una Uchiha?" preguntó respirando hondo y haciendo un ademán para que Hinata continuara.

"Dijo que era Uchiha Nao y tenía un Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno. Gané el combate que tuvimos, pero ella logró demoler el edificio donde yo estaba y fui incapaz de capturarla" explicó Hinata.

"La recuerdo" dijo Hiruzen suspirando. "Era una buena niña y tan talentosa como el propio Itachi. No tuvo mucho reconocimiento ya que Itachi era un prodigio y el hijo de la Cabeza del Clan, así que ella permaneció opacada en su sombra. Siempre tuve la impresión de que tenía un buen corazón" explicó Hiruzen.

"Era fuerte. Podía usar las llamas del Amaterasu, el Susanoo y alguna especie de genjutsu que puede congelar por completo la red de chakra de su oponente, paralizándolo y dejándolo a su merced" explicó Hinata.

"Lo entiendo, pero sigo sin entender lo que quieren de mi" dijo Hiruzen.

"Se supone que Uchiha Nao fue asesinada cuando Itachi masacró a su clan" dijo Naruto haciendo que Hiruzen lo viera con sospecha. "¿Qué nos puedes decir sobre la masacre?" preguntó enfocando su atención en el anciano.

Hiruzen suspiró y liberó una pequeña nube de humo. "¿Qué quieres que les diga?" preguntó retóricamente, llevándose la pipa de nuevo a la boca. "Itachi asesinó a su clan entero con la excepción de su hermano menor" explicó.

"¿Entonces cómo explicas que hayan dos Uchihas vivos además de Itachi y Sasuke?" preguntó Tsunade viendo con desconfianza al viejo.

"No lo sé" respondió con sencillez.

"¿Por qué Itachi dejó vivo a Sasuke?" preguntó Naruto.

"Solo Itachi puede responder esa pregunta, pero quizás quería tomar los ojos de Sasuke para sí mismo" dijo Hiruzen con tranquilidad.

"Estás mintiendo, viejo" dijo Naruto sonriendo. "Puedo sentir tus emociones. Culpa y arrepentimiento, lo que significa que no estás diciendo la historia completa" dijo Naruto y todos vieron con enojo al Sandaime.

"¿De qué se trata todo esto?" preguntó Hashirama.

"Muy bien" dijo Hiruzen mientras suspiraba. Nunca había esperado que la verdad surgiera luego de todos esos años. "La verdad es que Uchiha Itachi tenía las órdenes de eliminar a todo el Clan Uchiha, órdenes que yo mismo di" explicó Hiruzen y todos lo vieron con los ojos agrandados.

"¡¿TÚ QUÉ?!" gritó Tsunade haciendo que todos temblaran por el repentino incremento en sonido.

" _Y se queja del ruido. Si tomamos su temperamento como indicación, es una Senju de sangre"_ pensó Mito.

"¿Por qué harías algo así?" preguntó Hashirama con incredulidad. Después de todo el trabajo que había hecho para acercar a los clanes Uchiha y Senju y hacerlos parte de la aldea.

"No había otra elección. Era eso o una guerra civil en Konoha" declaró Hiruzen. "Los Uchiha estaban planeando un golpe de Estado y si funcionaba, Konoha estaría dividida y debilitada. Las otras naciones habrían aprovechado la oportunidad para hacernos caer. Al final, fue el mismo Itachi quien se ofreció como voluntario para la misión" explicó el Sandaime.

"Lo hiciste bien, Hiruzen" dijo Tobirama.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" preguntó Hashirama levantándose y viendo a los ojos a Tobirama. "Siempre estuviste en contra de los Uchiha, pero esto es demasiado bajo incluso para ti" le dijo Hashirama con furia.

"Ellos eligieron su camino al momento que comenzaron a planearlo" dijo Hiruzen interrumpiendo la discusión. "Intenté negociaciones de paz e Itachi intentó persuadirlos de abandonar su estúpida meta, pero no cedieron... así que me hice cargo" explicó Hiruzen.

"¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda?" preguntó Naruto.

"¿Qué podías hacer?" preguntó Hiruzen retóricamente. "Tenías ocho años de edad, eras despreciado por la mayoría de la aldea. No todo gira alrededor tuyo y si algún día tomas el sombrero entenderás que no todo es blanco y negro" respondió Hiruzen y Naruto estaba sorprendido por el severo tono del viejo. Este no era el amable anciano que conocía. No, este era el hombre que había llevado a Konoha a la victoria a través de dos grandes guerras, este era el Shinobi no Kami.

"Sigues siendo ingenuo, Naruto" dijo Hiruzen azotando su puño en el suelo. "Un día tendrás que hacer elecciones de las que te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida. Enviarás a tu propia gente a misiones de las que sabes es casi seguro que no regresarán. Un día entenderás exactamente el tipo de sacrificios que tienes que hacer para proteger a Konoha" explicó el viejo.

" _¿Es eso lo que de verdad significa ser Hokage?"_ se preguntó Naruto.

"Estoy decepcionado de ti, Hiruzen" declaró Hashirama. "Esta no es la Voluntad del Fuego que te enseñé. Todos los miembros de la aldea son familia y no deberían de ser exterminados como una plaga" explicó el Shodaime.

"Hizo lo correcto" le respondió Tobirama con firmeza. "Los mestizos nunca fueron confiables. Tú sabías que odiaba a Madara, pero él era el único en el que confiaba" dijo Tobirama haciendo que varias quijadas se desencajaran. "Era un hombre de palabra a diferencia de la mayoría de su clan y nunca habría sacrificado a su hermano menor por sus ojos. Esas son mentiras, urdidas por aquellos de menor poder que él. Los mestizos harían cualquier cosa por alzarse por encima de los de sangre pura" explicó Tobirama.

"¿Por qué piensas que se fue de la aldea en primer lugar?" preguntó Tobirama retóricamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Porque no fue el hecho de que no lo hicieran Hokage en vez de a ti. No, él se hartó de su patético clan y ya que era el último de sangre pura decidió irse" explicó Tobirama.

"¿Entonces cómo explicas que me desafiara a una batalla?" preguntó Hashirama viendo con enojo a su hermano.

"Eso no lo sé, pero debió haber tenido sus razones. Nunca lo sabremos" explicó Tobirama.

"Madara no estaba hambriento de poder como los mestizos. Tú recuerdas sus combates muy bien. Ellos usaban sus Mangekyou hasta que fueran consumidos por la oscuridad, usando el Izanagi como una especie de juguete, jugando a ser dioses solo para intentar tener la ventaja" dijo Tobirama mientras rechinaban los dientes.

"¿Izanagi?" preguntó Kushina.

"Izanagi es un kinjutsu del Clan Uchiha y el máximo genjutsu" dijo Naruto. "Al sacrificar un ojo, el usuario puede usar la técnica para ganar el poder de convertir la imaginación en realidad. Se dice que fue derivado del Banbutsu Sozo" explicó Naruto y los ojos de Kushina se agrandaron, al igual de los que no lo sabían.

"Tobirama tiene razón" dijo Naruto recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa de Hiruzen. "Si el Clan Uchiha hubiera iniciado el golpe de Estado y usara Izanagi, Konoha habría caído en una sola noche" explicó Naruto y Tobirama asintió.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Minato. Nunca había leído algo sobre el Izanagi.

"Imagina por un momento que Hiruzen atacara la Mansión Uchiha con varios de sus hombres. El combate iría definitivamente a su favor simplemente por números. Sin embargo, un solo uso del Izanagi podría arrasar a su ejército" explicó Naruto y Hiruzen estaba sorprendido por el poder de la técnica.

"Está muy bien y todo, pero al parecer siguen vivos" dijo Hinata y sacó a todos de la discusión.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Hiruzen confundido.

"Anoche llevamos a cabo una exhumación en masa a los miembros del Clan Uchiha. Sus cuerpos eran todos falsos. Cada miembro aparentemente falseó su propia muerte" explicó Hinata y Hiruzen negó con la cabeza.

"No es posible" respondió sin creerlo. "Llevamos a cabo una autopsia en cada uno de ellos y todo estaba en orden. Además, ¿Itachi no notaría si fueran falsos?" preguntó.

"Fue un asesinato. El Clan Uchiha nunca supo qué los golpeó" dijo Naruto.

"¿Cómo puedes saber que los cuerpos eran falsos?" preguntó Hiruzen con curiosidad.

"Primero está el hecho de que sus almas no estén en el mundo puro. Por otro lado, los cuerpos eran, a falta de una mejor palabra, perfectos" explicó Hinata. "Llevé a cabo una autopsia en el cuerpo de Nao y estaba en perfectas condiciones" dijo.

"¿No es algo bueno eso?" preguntó Hiruzen confundido.

"Ella no tenía marcas de huesos rotos, tejido cicatrizado o ningún signo de hematomas pasados. Eso estaría bien para un civil, pero no para un shinobi. Además, sus registros médicos indican que tuvo algunas costillas rotas y este cuerpo no tenía evidencia de ellas" explicó Hinata y Hiruzen la veía incrédulo.

"Entonces recapitulemos" dijo Tsunade. "Tú le ordenas a Itachi acabar con su clan y él sigue tus órdenes, dejando solo a Sasuke vivo. Al final parece que el Clan Uchiha sigue vivo y que falsearon sus muertes" resumió Tsunade.

"Me preguntó por qué Itachi dejó vivo a su hermano" preguntó Minato.

"Fue su única petición" dijo Hiruzen. "Ya habíamos pedido demasiado ordenando que matara a su propio clan, pero él no podía matar a su hermano. El trato era que asesinara al resto, dejando solo a Sasuke con vida" explicó.

"Un verdadero shinobi. Y pensar que sacrificó tanto por Konoha" dijo Tobirama.

"Y era un mestizo, Tobirama. Incluso entre ellos habían buenas personas" dijo Hashirama.

"Es eso o Itachi está con ellos en todo esto" respondió Tobirama y Hashirama sacudió la cabeza ante la terquedad de su hermano.

"Si Itachi estuviera en esto, entonces habría matado a Sasuke en vez de dejarlo aquí solo" dijo Naruto. _"¿Quién diría que Itachi era el chico bueno después de todo?"_ Pensó Naruto preguntándose por qué Itachi se unió a Akatsuki luego de todo lo que hizo por Konoha.

"Eso tiene sentido" respondió Tobirama.

"¿Quién más saber de la verdad detrás de la masacre?" preguntó Tsunade.

"Homura, Koharu y Danzou, ya que los cuatro llegamos a la decisión" respondió Hiruzen.

"Tengo una pregunta" dijo Kushina y todos se giraron hacia ella. "Si el Clan Uchiha sigue vivo, ¿por qué se han estado escondiendo por tantos años?" preguntó.

"Tengo un presentimiento de que Tobi ha tenido que ver en eso" dijo Naruto. "¿No crees que es extraño que Tobi estuviera en Kiri y que fuera el primer lugar donde encontráramos a otro Uchiha?" preguntó retóricamente y algunos asintieron. Era demasiada coincidencia.

"Si es así, entonces Akatsuki se acaba de volver mucho más peligroso si el Clan Uchiha está con ellos" explicó Tsunade. "Vamos a mantener esto confidencial hasta que sepamos más" explicó y todos se levantaron. Algunas cosas era mejor dejarlas enterradas por toda la eternidad.


	47. Las Elecciones que Tomamos II

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

 **DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ**

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Arco 'Clanes de Konoha'**_

 _ **Capítulo 47: Las Elecciones que Tomamos II**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

Era de noche en Konoha y se podía ver el hermoso cielo estrellado, carente de toda nube que opacara las miles de estrellas. La luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, bañando a Konoha en una luz plateada. Todo estaba callado en la aldea, no había nadie fuera de ella y las calles estaban desérticas. El único sonido era la naturaleza, el viento silbando a través de los árboles y los animales.

Justo fuera de las paredes de la aldea, una figura solitaria se veía saltar de rama en rama. Su capa negra de cuello alto con nubes rojas se mecía al viento mientras el shinobi corría a través de los árboles con el fin de llegar a su objetivo lo antes posible. El shinobi abrió los ojos y un familiar color rojo sangre con tres tomoes negros se veía en la oscuridad.

El Sharingan de tres puntas escaneó sus alrededores mientras el shinobi saltaba hacia el suelo, aun oculto por las sombras de los árboles del bosque. El shinobi parpadeó al ver un gran domo transparente alrededor de lo que parecía ser la totalidad de Konoha. Era una barrera para evitar que cualquier shinobi sin autorización tuviera acceso a Konoha sin que nadie lo supiera.

El shinobi simplemente caminó a través de la barrera como si no existiera. Una ventaja de haber sido parte de la Hoja. El shinobi vio hacia adelante y notó que las grandes puertas verdes estaban cerradas, así que saltó en el aire y luego de aterrizar en la muralla, procedió a caminar por ella hasta alcanzar la cima.

Las paredes defensivas de Konoha eran la estructura más grande de la aldea, con la excepción de la Torre de la Hokage. El shinobi escaneó a sus alrededores, asegurándose que ningún equipo ANBU estuviera cerca y bajó al nivel del suelo de la aldea.

 **## Mansión Senju ##**

Como en el resto de Konoha, la Mansión Senju se encontraba en silencio. Todos estaban durmiendo pacíficamente, sin darse cuenta de que un shinobi enemigo se acercaba con rapidez. Naruto y Hinata no eran la excepción, ya que se encontraban durmiendo al lado del otro.

Al momento que Naruto escuchó un sonido de picoteo en la ventana, lanzó un kunai hacia el blanco. Ni siquiera abrió sus ojos ya que había estado dormido unos momentos atrás. El kunai estaba imbuido en chakra raiton, así que no no rompió la ventana, sino que atravesó el vidrio y golpeó a lo que fuera que se encontrara en el otro lado. _"¿Qué fue eso?"_ se preguntaba Naruto. Vio a su izquierda y notó que Hinata se estaba despertando lentamente.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó aun adormilada mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Naruto volvió a escuchar el ruido, pero estaba vez se encontraba completamente despierto. El sonido venía desde fuera de la ventana. Al ver hacia afuera notó que algo estaba picoteando el cristal. Naruto activó su Sharingan para poder ver mejor y se dio cuenta que se trataba de un cuervo negro. _¿Qué está haciendo ÉL aquí?"_ se preguntó Naruto confundido mientras se levantaba sin perturbar a Hinata y rápidamente se vistió.

"No es nada" dijo Naruto dándole un beso en la frente. "Voy a tomar algo de aire fresco. Vuelve a dormir" dijo Naruto y Hinata murmuró algo antes de volver a la cama.

Naruto salió con calma de su cuarto, dejando detrás un Kage Bunshin para proteger a Hinata. _"Solo por si acaso"_ pensó y salió de la Mansión Senju, siguiendo al cuervo. Naruto se adentró en Konoha y llegó a un campo de entrenamiento. Naruto vio como el cuervo aterrizaba en los hombros de alguien parado en la rama de un árbol.

"¿Qué te hizo mi cuervo?" preguntó Itachi sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Este es un movimiento demasiado arriesgado, Itachi" dijo Naruto viendo con cuidado al otro shinobi.

"No vine aquí a pelear, Naruto-kun. Solo quiero hablar" dijo con tranquilidad.

" _Lo sé"_ le susurró Naruto al oído. Los ojos de Itachi se agrandaron al girarse rápidamente y bajó del árbol, aterrizando en el suelo, tras lo cual vio hacia arriba para ver a otro Naruto de pie donde Itachi solía estar.

" _Se puso detrás de mi sin que me diera cuenta y no bajé la guardia en ningún momento"_ pensó Itachi sorprendido y vio mientras uno de los Narutos se convertía en humo. Naruto se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas.

" _No siento malicia venir de ti, de otra forma ya estarías muerto"_ pensó Naruto con una voz seria. "Ahora... ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" preguntó enfocándose en Itachi.

"Tengo algunas preguntas que esperaba que pudieras responderme y a cambio te diré lo que pueda de Akatsuki" respondió Itachi con su tono vacío de emociones.

"¿Enserio?" preguntó Naruto sorprendido. "Pensé que eras leal a ellos, pero estás dispuesto a traicionarlos a cambio de información que podría o no estar dispuesto a compartir contigo" explicó Naruto.

"Me arriesgaré" respondió Itachi y Naruto rió.

"Aun me pregunto por qué estás en la organización, Itachi" dijo Naruto e Itachi alzó una ceja.

"Lo mismo que cualquier otro miembro, para capturar a los Bijuu" respondió Itachi y Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"No lo creo" respondió Naruto e Itachi se le quedó viendo con una expresión ilegible. "He escuchado hace poco noticias muy interesantes sobre la Masacre del Clan Uchiha" dijo Naruto y vio que Itachi se tensaba ligeramente. "De hecho, es algo fortuito que estés aquí, ya que tengo algunas preguntas que solo tú puedes responder" explicó Naruto.

"¿Qué es lo que sabes?" cuestionó Itachi. La Masacre Uchiha era uno de los más profundos y oscuros secretos de Konoha. Solo el Sandaime y sus tres consejeros sabían lo que sucedió. Era un secreto de Rango S del que todos juraron nunca volver a hablar, se supone que debería permanecer enterrado por siempre.

"Todo, Itachi" respondió Naruto e Itachi agachó la mirada. "Como todo fue parte de una misión para la aldea ya que el clan estaba preparando un golpe de Estado" explicó Naruto e Itachi solo asintió.

"Asesinaste a los tuyos por Konoha" dijo Naruto. "Hiciste algo que yo nunca sería capaz de hacer" dijo e Itachi permaneció en silencio. "Aunque no deberías castigarte por ello ya que no mataste a nadie" dijo Naruto y vio como la cabeza de Itachi se alzaba de golpe.

"¿Perdona?" preguntó Itachi confundido. ¿Naruto estaba haciéndole alguna especie de broma enfermiza?

"Hice una exhumación en masa de cada miembro del clan y todos ellos falsificaron sus muertes" dijo Naruto y los ojos de Itachi se agrandaron.

"No" respondió con incredulidad mientras sacudía un poco la cabeza. "Eso no es posible. Yo habría notado si algo fuera diferente en ellos" explicó.

"Los cuerpos dejados detrás eran réplicas perfectas, incluyendo su ADN. Era como si alguien los hubiera clonado a nivel celular" explicó Naruto. "No sé cómo lo hicieron, pero clonar a alguien a ese grado lleva años" dijo Naruto mientras cada pieza del rompecabezas caía en su sitio en la cabeza de Itachi.

"Zetsu" dijo Itachi. Había sido engañado por Tobi. Él, quien se supone que era un prodigio como ningún otro.

"¿La planta blanco y negro?" preguntó Naruto e Itachi asintió.

"Una de sus habilidades especiales le permite clonar y tomar la apariencia de cualquiera al que toque" explicó Itachi.

"Si eso es cierto ¿te das cuenta de que lo más seguro es que Tobi sea algún miembro de tu clan?" preguntó Naruto e Itachi asintió.

"Él jugó conmigo desde el inicio. Me ayudó con la masacre, pero todo estaba planeado desde el inicio. Tobi dijo que él era Madara y yo fui un idiota en creerle. Le di información sobre el clan sin saber que de hecho él era parte del mismo" dijo Itachi sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Qué harás ahora?" preguntó Naruto e Itachi suspiró. "Puedes volver a la Hoja" dijo Naruto e Itachi rió sin humor.

"Aprecio la oferta, pero no tengo suficiente tiempo para hacerlo" dijo Itachi cayendo al suelo y tosiendo sangre, una gran cantidad de ella.

"Oi" dijo Naruto sorprendido y corrió hacia Itachi" ¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

"Estoy muriendo, Naruto-kun" respondió Itachi riendo. "Solo espero tener suficiente tiempo para corregir mis errores. No esperaba la información que me has dado" respondió y se puso de pie.

"¿Qué quieres saber?" preguntó Naruto mientras se sentaba.

"¿Es cierto lo que dijiste de Tobi sacando a Sasuke-kun de su prisión?" preguntó Itachi viendo al rubio.

"Cada palabra" respondió Naruto y vio a Itachi suspirar y alzar la cabeza para ver a las estrellas.

"Nunca quise que nada de esto sucediera. El plan era que yo terminara al Clan Uchiha y dejar a mi hermano vivir. Al hacer que me odiara, haría que creciera fuerte y un día viniera por a matarme. Al hacerlo me purgaría de mis pecados y comenzaría un nuevo clan... uno mejor" explicó Itachi con tristeza.

"No te ofendas, pero ese plan estaba condenado al fracaso desde el comienzo" dijo Naruto. "Mientras que odiar a alguien te hace fuerte, también te hace inestable y mira lo que sucedió. Él asesinó a su propia compañera de equipo a sangre fría, solo para obtener sus ojos" dijo Naruto, pensando cuando Sasuke mató a Sakura para obtener el Mangekyou.

"Uno de los muchos errores que cometí en mi corta vida" dijo Itachi con solemnidad. "Y uno que pretendo corregir" dijo Itachi con tristeza.

"¿Vas a matarlo?" preguntó Naruto sorprendido. "Pensé que lo dejaste vivir porque lo amabas" dijo confundido.

"Lo amo. Es mi hermano menor" respondió Itachi mientras rechinaba los dientes. "Pero no puedo pasar por alto lo que ha hecho. Incluso si él me matara y vengara al clan, no sería bienvenido en Konoha. Sería un fugitivo por el resto de su vida" suspiró. "Una vez más soy forzado a los que amo por el bien mayor. Estoy seguro de que hay un lugar en el infierno reservado para las personas como yo" dijo Itachi y parpadeó cuando Naruto de pronto se le acercó y con dos dedos picó en la frente a Itachi.

" _¿Acaba de picarme? ¿A MI, Uchiha Itachi?"_ pensó Itachi con los ojos temblando y considerando el olvidarse de todo y matar al mocoso justo en ese momento.

Los dedos de Naruto comenzaron a brillar con una luz verde. Luego de un par de segundos, Naruto liberó a Itachi y vio como caía al suelo. "¿Qué hiciste?" preguntó sorprendido. Nunca se había sentido tan fuerte y saludable. Itachi respiró hondo, llenando sus pulmones con el frío aire de la noche y notó que no sentía dolor o dificultad al hacerlo.

"He curado tu cuerpo y te di un nuevo don" respondió Naruto viendo a Itachi. "Espero que lo uses bien, Itachi" dijo con seriedad y vio como Itachi se levantaba del piso, flexionando sus manos y volviendo a respirar hondo, tras lo cual usó un poco de su chakra y sintió como cubría su cuerpo entero. Itachi nunca se había sentido con tanta fuerza en su vida, activó su Sharingan, el cual brillaba en la noche. Incluso su piel tenía un color más saludable.

"¿Cómo hiciste esto?" preguntó sorprendido. Naruto había curado su enfermedad, la cual se decía era incurable. Itachi tenía una enfermedad autoinmune. La cual todos los doctores diagnosticaron como incurable y que Itachi tenía sus días contados, y aun así, un solo mocoso de diecisiete años lo había sanado en solo unos segundos.

"¿Quién sabe?" preguntó Naruto, pero permitió que Itachi viera sus ojos plateados con varios círculos concéntricos.

" _Los ojos del Sabio"_ dijo Itachi en poco más que un susurro al ver los ojos de Naruto. _"Tiene los mismos ojos que Nagato"_ pensó Itachi con incredulidad. El Rinnegan era legendario y solo apareció en una persona a través de toda la historia y ahora habían dos usuarios de él al mismo tiempo. Aunque Naruto parecía capaz de desactivarlo mientras que Nagato no era capaz.

"Esta, Itachi..." dijo Naruto apuntando a sus ojos plateados. "Esta... es la forma final del Sharingan" dijo con el Rinnegan brillando en la noche.

"Estás lleno de sorpresas, Naruto-kun" dijo Itachi riendo. "No quiero sonar ingrato, pero ¿por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó confundido. "Intentamos llevarte hace tres años e incluso lastimamos a tu novia" explicó.

"Eres una buena persona a la que la vida le barajó una mala mano" explicó Naruto sorprendiendo a Itachi. "Y creo en las segundas oportunidades para todos y esta es la tuya" concluyó.

"Gracias, Naruto-kun" respondió Itachi sonriendo. Ahora que estaba completamente curado su sonrisa no se veía macabra.

"Toma" dijo y le lanzó un kunai de tres puntas a Itachi.

"Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, llama... por así decirlo" dijo Naruto e Itachi asintió, guardando el kunai.

"¿Qué harás ahora?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

"Voy a mantenerme al tanto de los movimientos de Tobi y esperar a Sasuke. Si alguien sabe lo que está tramando el Clan Uchiha es Tobi" respondió Itachi.

"¿Y Sasuke?" preguntó Naruto.

"Voy a hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace tantos años" respondió Itachi y se giró, dándole la espalda a Naruto. _"Estúpido hermano menor"_ pensó mientras una lágrima caía de su ojo.

"Adiós, Itachi" dijo Naruto y vio como Itachi se convertía en un torbellino de cuervos que se alzaron hacia los cielos y se dispersaron.

" **Pusiste mucha confianza en él"** advirtió Kurama. **"En un Uchiha mestizo de entre todas las personas"** concluyó el zorro.

" _Tú también pudiste sentirlo. Tiene un corazón puro y pude sentir el amor que tiene por su hermano. Será un valioso aliado en el futuro"_ pensó Naruto.

" **Es tu decisión"** respondió Kurama y volvió a su letargo. Naruto desapareció con el Kamui y reapareció dentro de su alcoba. Hinata seguía dormida.

" _Arreglaré eso en la mañana"_ pensó al ver a la ventana y se recostó, volviendo a dormir.

 **## A la mañana siguiente ##**

"Vamos a ver" dijo Naruto mientras navegaba por el laberinto que era la Biblioteca Senju. Decir que era extensa era quedarse corto, más ahora que Naruto y Minato agregaron la Biblioteca Uchiha a ella. Los estantes parecían extenderse al infinito. Con miles y miles de rollos desde jutsus médicos, ofensivos, de historia y bitácoras.

"Nunca voy a encontrar la sección apropiada en este lugar" suspiró Naruto volviendo al inicio.

"Aquí estás" escuchó decir y se giró hacia la entrada de la biblioteca para encontrarse con Hinata en el marco de la puerta.

"Hinata-chan" gritó Naruto mientras corría hacia ella. "Ayúdame... estoy desesperado" gritó mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de ella. Hinata solo sudó una gota por el comportamiento de Naruto.

"Calma, calma" dijo mientras le palmeaba la espalda. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Intento encontrar la sección de biología, pero no puedo. ¿Puedes ayudarme?" preguntó.

"Pareces un bebé" respondió Hinata y Naruto sonrió. "Por aquí" dijo ella y Naruto la siguió felizmente. Ambos giraron a la derecha, luego de nuevo a la derecha, seguido por un giro más a la izquierda y Naruto ya estaba perdido. "Aquí estamos" dijo Hinata mientras apuntaba al material relacionado con biología.

"Al fin" dijo Naruto mientras buscaba en los estantes por el libro que quería.

"¿Por qué el repentino interés en la biología?" preguntó Hinata con curiosidad y vio al libro que Naruto había tomado. "Biología de los reptiles" leyó Hinata. "¿Para qué querrías leer ese libro?" preguntó.

"Es un secreto" dijo Naruto riendo mientras ojeaba el contenido del libro. "Por cierto" dijo atrayendo la atención de Hinata. "¿No deberías estar en el hospital?" preguntó.

"Tengo el día libre" respondió Hinata.

"Muy bien... ¿qué te parece si iniciamos tu entrenamiento en senjutsu?" preguntó Naruto y Hinata asintió con rapidez. Naruto colocó un brazo alrededor de ella y desaparecieron con el Kamui.

 **## Campo de entrenamiento ##**

Los dos llegaron al viejo campo de entrenamiento que usaban cuando estaban en el equipo 8. "No hemos estado aquí en un tiempo" dijo Hinata y Naruto asintió.

"Sen'eijashu" hizo eco una voz a través del claro. Tanto Naruto como Hinata caminaron hacia la voz que parecía estar a solo unos metros de distancia. Llegaron para encontrarse con Anko, su brazo extendido y varias serpientes saliéndole de la manga. Las serpientes se enroscaron en otro shinobi a quien Hinata identificó con rapidez como Kurenai, quien se convirtió en una nube de pétalos de color rosa.

"KAI" gritó Anko expulsando su chakra para dispersar la ilusión de bajo nivel, solo para encontrarse con Kurenai haciendo sellos manuales. Anko lanzó varios shurikens hacia Kurenai para impedir que terminara sus sellos y funcionó, Kurenai fue forzada a detener su jutsu y moverse a un lado para evitar ser cortada.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu" dijo Anko llenando sus pulmones de aire y mezclador con chakra, tras lo cual lanzó un torrente de fuego de su boca que se esparció por el campo de entrenamiento.

" _Mierda"_ pensó Naruto llenando sus pulmones de chakra. "Suiton: Suijinheki" dijo y un gran domo de agua los rodeó a él y a Hinata para evitar cualquier quemadura. Anko se detuvo al ver una gran nube de vapor.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa" dijo Hinata lanzando una poderosa ráfaga de viento que dispersó el vapor y aclaró el campo de visión. "Deberías de tener cuidado hacia donde lanzas esas cosas" le dijo Hinata a Anko quien reconoció a ambos.

"La práctica se terminó" gritó Anko al ver que Kurenai se levantaba del suelo con el cabello cubriéndole el cuerpo. Una vez que Kurenai se pusiera de pie, su cabello se encogió al tamaño normal.

"Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, ha sido un tiempo" dijo Kurenai corriendo hacia los dos y saludándolos. Kurenai no había visto a Hinata por unos meses, de hecho no había visto a ninguno de los dos desde la pelea de demostración.

"La pareja real de Konoha" dijo Anko poniéndose detrás de ambos y colocando sus brazos en los hombros de ambos. "Entonces" dijo Anko con los ojos brillando. "¿Ya lo han hecho, tórtolos?" preguntó y notó que ambos se tensaron.

"¡ANKO!" le gritó Kurenai sonrojada por el atrevimiento de su amiga.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Anko arrastrando la última palabra, intentando conseguir algún detalle jugoso.

"S-sí" respondió Naruto con sencillez, haciendo que la quijada de Kurenai cayera al suelo y Anko sonriera, removiendo sus brazos de los dos.

"¡NARUTO-KUN!" gritó Hinata intentando evitar ver a Kurenai.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Naruto confundido. "¿Te da pena haber estado conmigo?" preguntó viendo hacia el suelo.

"No es eso" respondió Hinata con rapidez. "Solo es que se trata de algo privado y debería quedarse así" explicó Hinata y Naruto asintió, sintiéndose como un patán.

"Olvida eso" dijo Anko, arrastrando a Hinata a un lado. "Entonces... ¿Cómo estuvo?" preguntó Notando que Hinata comenzaba a presionar sus dedos y un poco de sangre le salía de la nariz.

"¡OH DIOS MÍO!" gritó Anko viendo a Hinata. _"Es una pervertida"_ pensó mientras sonreía.

"Será mejor la dejes, Anko. Tenemos que entrenar y siento que Hinata está a punto de desmayarse" dijo Naruto viendo a Kurenai quien parecía querer hacerle un agujero en el cráneo "¿Qué?" preguntó confundido por la mirada.

"Espero que al menos tuvieran precauciones" dijo Kurenai cruzando los brazos enfrente de ella.

"Mira quien lo dice, Kurenai-sensei" dijo Naruto con sarcasmo.

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Kurenai confundida.

"¿De qué crees que estoy hablando?" preguntó Naruto retóricamente. "Estoy hablando del feto creciendo dentro de ti" dijo apuntando hacia su vientre.

"¿QUÉ?" gritó Kurenai alarmada al ver hacia su vientre, no que pudiera ver mucho.

"Eh... estás embarazada. Lo sabías ¿no?" preguntó Naruto viendo a Kurenai quien tenía un rostro ilegible.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó. No es que no estuviera feliz, pero quería estar segura.

"Lo estoy. Puedo sentir su fuerza vital. Si le pides a Hinata-chan, ella podría ser capaz de confirmarlo con su Byakugan" dijo Naruto.

"Vuelvo en un instante" respondió Kurenai y se dirigió con Hinata para que confirmara el diagnóstico de Naruto. Kurenai regresó rápidamente con una sonriente Anko quien parecía estar midiendo a Naruto de arriba a abajo, y Hinata quien estaba sonrojada y seguía sin poder ver a Kurenai a los ojos.

"Hinata-chan... ¿puedes usar tu Byakugan en mi... vientre?" preguntó Kurenai con timidez y Hinata no entendía la petición, pero lo hizo de todas formas.

"Estás embarazada" dijo Hinata haciendo que la quijada de Anko cayera al suelo. "Felicidades" dijo y abrazó a Kurenai con fuerza.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?" preguntó Anko con furia.

"Naruto-kun me acaba de decir" respondió Kurenai y Anko asintió.

"Entonces" comenzó Anko. "¿Quién es el padre?" preguntó Anko sonriendo mientras que Kurenai se sonrojaba.

"¿Una chimenea y usuario fuuton que todos conocemos?" preguntó Naruto uniéndose a Anko en el esfuerzo de molestarla.

"Idiotas" respondió Kurenai golpeando a ambos. "Sí, es él" concluyó.

"¿Qué hacen aquí de todas formas?" preguntó Kurenai intentando cambiar el tema.

"Vinimos para entrenar" respondió Naruto al ver hacia Anko y recordar que aun tenía el sello maldito que Naruto había prometido remover. "Oye, Anko" dijo Naruto. "Puedo remover tu sello maldito justo ahora. ¿Quieres hacerlo?" preguntó y Anko casi saltó encima de él.

"Túmbate en el suelo" dijo y Anko obedeció con rapidez. Hinata y Kurenai dieron unos pasos hacia atrás para darle a Naruto espacio. "Esto podría sentirse como una ligera punzada" dijo y canalizó chakra en su dedo índice. Naruto puso su dedo en el valle de los pechos de Anko, justo encima de su corazón.

"Oi" gruñó Anko. "Esas son de Kakashi-kun" dijo alzando sus pechos con sus manos. Naruto solo tartamudeaba intentando contestar.

"ANKO... deja de jugar con eso y concéntrate" gritó Kurenai haciendo que su amiga resoplara.

Naruto se aclaró la garganta para quitarse cualquier pensamiento pervertido acerca de Kakashi y los pechos de Anko. La kunoichi jadeó mientras Naruto liberaba una pequeña, pero fuerte chispa de sus dedos, la cual fue suficiente para apagar el corazón de Anko y matarla.

" _L-La mató"_ pensó Hinata viendo a Naruto quien parecía estar calmado como si nada hubiera sucedido. "Sabes lo que acabas de hacer ¿verdad?" preguntó Hinata con miedo.

"Claro. El sello maldito automáticamente desaparece cuando el usuario muere" explicó y Hinata suspiró de alivio. "¿Por qué forzar a Anko a sufrir el dolor de removerlo a la fuerza cuando el sello mismo lo hace?" preguntó Naruto y apuntó al hombro de Anko.

Los tres tomoes del sello maldito comenzaron a girar y zumbar. Mientras giraban, humo negro comenzó a salir de ellos y poco a poco, el sello comenzó a encogerse hasta que nada quedara en el hombro de Anko. Su lo hubieran sabido, nunca habrían pensado que tenía un sello para empezar.

Naruto colocó un dedo en su frente y reactivó su cuerpo. Anko abrió los ojos como si nada hubiera pasado. "¿Está hecho?" preguntó nerviosa. No sabía qué haría si Naruto respondía que no.

"Eres libre... para siempre" respondió y Anko lo abrazó, girando de felicidad.

"¿Estás llorando?" preguntó Kurenai molestando a Anko tras ver sus ojos.

"No" respondió con rapidez. "Tengo que ir a casa y decirle a Kakashi-kun de esto... adiós" respondió Anko antes de irse.

"Nunca la he visto tan feliz" dijo Kurenai sonriendo hasta que recordó que estaba embarazada. "Bien" dijo llevándose la mano al vientre. "Tengo que darle las noticias a Asuma-kun. Los veo después" dijo y usó un Shunshin, dejando a Naruto y Hinata solos.

"Esto fue interesante" dijo Naruto y Hinata asintió. "Ambos se sentaron en posición de loto de cara al otro.

"Ahora" dijo y atrajo la atención de Hinata. "¿Qué es el chakra?" preguntó y Hinata simplemente se le quedó viendo. "Oh vamos... sígueme la corriente" dijo y Hinata suspiró.

"El chakra es la mezcla de la energía física del cuerpo y la energía espiritual del alma" respondió Hinata.

"Exacto" dijo Naruto y Hinata solo sacudió la cabeza. "Los shinobis podemos usar ambas energías por separado, algunas líneas de sangre como la manipulación de sombras de los Nara usan más energía espiritual, haciendo el chakra desbalanceado. Lo mismo podría decirse de los Akimichi quienes manipulan la energía física para hacer crecer partes de su cuerpo. Algunos genjutsus incluso usan solo energía espiritual como el genjutsu del Nidaime Mizukage" explicó y Hinata alzó una ceja.

"No sabía eso" respondió ella y Naruto asintió, siguiendo con la explicación acerca del origen y funcionamiento del chakra.

"La mayoría de nosotros mezclamos energía física y espiritual en cantidades iguales para producir lo que llamamos chakra. El chakra es mucho más fuerte que las energías individuales y ya que está hecho de energía proveniente de nuestro cuerpo, si usamos demasiado morimos. Necesitamos un mínimo d esas energías para simplemente mantener nuestro cuerpo funcionando" explicó Naruto y Hinata asintió.

"Ahora, senjutsu es un tipo de chakra especial. El chakra senjutsu es creado cuando reúnes lo que se llama energía natural y lo mezclas con energía física y espiritual para producir una nueva mezcla mucho más poderosa que el chakra regular. ¿Entiendes hasta aquí?" preguntó Naruto y Hinata asintió.

"¿Qué sucede si la mezcla no está en proporciones iguales?" preguntó Hinata con curiosidad. "Dices que algunos jutsus usan energías espiritual y física en proporciones diferentes".

"Si pones muy poca energía natural no conseguirás nada, pero si pones demasiada te conviertes en piedra" dijo Naruto dándole una advertencia sobre lo peligroso que puede ser.

"¿Piedra?" preguntó Hinata con miedo.

"La energía Natural es muy poderosa y es la razón por la que muy pocos han sido capaces de usarla desde la creación del chakra" explicó Naruto. "Solo shinobis con grandes cantidades de chakra pueden siquiera pensar en aprender senjutsu. Si absorbes demasiada energía natural puede abrumarte y convertirte en una estatua" explicó Naruto y Hinata asintió, asimilando todo.

"Además de ser difícil de aprender, hay muy pocos que pueden enseñar el arte. Ero-senin aprendió esto de los sapos que a diferencia de otros animales comparten una conexión más fuerte con la naturaleza. Hashirama lo aprendió de los árboles y yo lo aprendí de él ya que los zorros no tienen un entrenamiento para senjutsu" dijo Naruto.

"Este entrenamiento se divide en dos pasos. El primero es aprender a sentir y reunir energía espiritual y el segundo es aprender a encontrar la mezcla perfecta entre las tres energías para producir chakra senjutsu. "Cuando tengas suficiente de este chakra entras en lo que se llama Modo Sabio, en el cual tu taijutsu, ninjutsu o lo que sea que hagas con chakra, se incrementa exponencialmente. Tu curación también recibe un gran bono" terminó Naruto con su explicación y esperó a que Hinata procesara lo que dijo.

"¿Lista para empezar?" preguntó Naruto y Hinata asintió.

"Voy a dejar un clon cerca de ti en todo momento. Si alguna vez pierdes control de la energía natural, lo sacaré usando el Camino Preta para que no te conviertas en piedra" dijo Naruto y Hinata asintió. "Para poder absorber energía natural debes volverte uno con la naturaleza. Necesitas permanecer completamente rígida, pero por ahora voy a inyectarte algo de chakra senjutsu para que puedas sentirlo" dijo Naruto.

Naruto se concentró por unos minutos hasta que reuniera suficiente chakra para entrar en el Modo Sabio. "Dime" comenzó Hinata. "¿También tendré esas marcas en mi rostro?" preguntó con curiosidad, no porque se vieran mal.

"Es un tema realmente interesante" respondió Naruto llevándose la mano a la barbilla. "Nadie sabe realmente la razón, pero las marcas no siempre son iguales. Mis marcas son como las de Hashirama, pero en un color diferente y son completamente diferentes a las de Ero-senin" explicó Naruto y Hinata asintió. El rubio puso dos dedos en la frente de Hinata y filtró un poco de chakra senjutsu en ella.

"Es tan poderoso" dijo Hinata con la cara tranquila mientras intentaba controlar el poderoso chakra.

"No intentes combatirlo o contenerlo. Deja que inunde tu cuerpo, desde los brazos a las piernas, los ojos, todo. Abraza la energía" dijo Naruto y Hinata intentó hacerlo. Canalizó un poco de su chakra y activó su Byakugan por accidente.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Naruto preocupado al oírla jadear por aire. El rubio estaba conteniendo la mayoría de su chakra senjutsu para darle a Hinata solo un poco para que lo sintiera mientras ella aprendía a crear el suyo.

"P-Puedo verla" susurró Hinata. "Puedo ver la energía natural. Puedo verla corriendo por los árboles y hacia las hojas. Puedo verla en el suelo. Está en todos lados... es hermoso" dijo ella mientras observaba la energía natural.

"¿Quieres decir que puedes ver la energía con tu Byakugan?" preguntó Naruto con incredulidad y Hinata solo asintió. _"Increíble"_ pensó Naruto, ya que él no era capaz de verla con su Sharingan. Naruto quitó su mano y dejó de suministrarla de chakra senjutsu. El Byakugan de Hinata se desactivó y dejó de ver la energía, lo que hizo que frunciera el ceño.

"Bueno... al menos sentir energía natural no será difícil para ti. Ahora necesitas permanecer completamente rígida para intentar sentir la energía que está en todos lados. Una vez que comiences a sentirla, tienes que tomarla y fusionarla con tus otras energías para producir chakra senjutsu" explicó Naruto y Hinata asintió, sentándose en el suelo en posición de loto.

"Leeré mi libro mientras tú practicas ¿te parece bien?" preguntó Naruto y Hinata asintió, relajando sus sentidos y concentrándose únicamente en sentir.

"Oye" dijo Hinata sacando a Naruto de su lectura. "¿Puedo usar Kage Bunshin para acelerar el entrenamiento?" preguntó y Naruto rió.

"Puedes, pero nueve cuando mucho" dijo e hizo suficientes clones para cada Hinata.

"¿Por qué solo nueve?" preguntó ella confundida.

"Como dije, la energía natural es muy poderosa. Al usar un Kage Bunshin divides tu chakra entre ellos, reduciendo la cantidad con cada uno. Si haces más de nueve, tu cantidad de chakra será demasiado baja para absorber energía natural sin repercusiones. Si uno de tus clones se convierte en piedra es el fin para ti" explicó Naruto y Hinata asintió.

" _Veamos"_ pensó Naruto mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se recargaba contra un árbol y abría su libro para empezar a leer. Naruto vio hacia arriba y vio a Hinata concentrada.

 **## Una hora más tarde ##**

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó Naruto al notar que Hinata tenía problemas permaneciendo completamente rígida. Incluso para alguien que con extrema flexibilidad era algo difícil. Los animales no estaban hechos para permanecer quietos como si fueran plantas.

"Supongo" murmuró Hinata entre dientes, haciendo que Naruto riera. El Naruto original se colocó enfrente de todas las Hinatas y azotó sus manos en el suelo. Diez picos de roca se alzaron del suelo y se alzaron a unos dos metros del suelo. Luego de que los picos se alzaran, Naruto hizo otro para sí y varias plataformas de roca.

"Para ayudarte a mantenerte completamente quieta, te puse encima de esos picos, intenta no caerte" dijo Naruto apuntando hacia las plataformas de roca. Naruto tomó uno y saltó hacia un pico, aterrizando sobre el y sentándose en la plataforma, la cual no se inclinó ya que Naruto estaba completamente rígido.

Naruto rió cuando casi todos los clones de Hinata cayeron al suelo casi al instante. Hinata vio con enojo a Naruto quien permaneció quieto en su propia plataforma, leyendo su libro. Naruto le recordaba a Hinata a Kakashi por la forma en la que leía su libro.

" _Lo conseguiré en su momento"_ pensó Hinata levantándose y tomando otra plataforma de roca y saltando hacia uno de los picos. Hinata volvió a caer y vio a Naruto con irritación cuando se dio cuenta de que reía.

"Sigue riendo y dormirás en el sillón" dijo ella bromeando.

"Hinata-chan" se quejó Naruto, haciendo que Hinata sonriera.

 **## Unos días después ##**

Hinata regresaba del campo de entrenamiento, habiendo terminado su sesión de entrenamiento de senjutsu. Estaba feliz de haber completado una de sus nuevas técnicas, tanto que casi estaba saltando por la vereda. Al llegar cerca de la Mansión Senju sintió el chakra de Naruto en las cercanías. Rápidamente lo localizó y se dirigió hacia él.

"No" susurró con incredulidad, temblando mientras veía a Naruto, quien estaba pegado con otra chica, besándola en el cuello y cerca del pecho, por lo que se veía, la chica lo estaba disfrutando.

"Naruto" dio Hinata atrayendo su atención.

"Oh mierda" dijo él cuando se detuvo y se giró hacia su novia que tenía un rostro ilegible, demasiado para su gusto. "Espera" dijo desprendiéndose de la muchacha y moviendo las manos enfrente de Hinata. "Lo puedo explicar" dijo con rapidez.

"¡¿Qué hay que explicar?!" preguntó Hinata viendo con enojo a su... novio. "Supongo que te cansaste de mi ¿no?" preguntó ella, alzando la voz.

"N-No es eso" tartamudeó Naruto, intentando dar una excusa. "V-Verás... y-yo..." comenzó a decir, pero Hinata ya se encontraba enfrente de él.

"Luego de todo lo que hemos pasado me haces esto" dijo ella en una voz baja. "Te di todo y traicionaste mi confianza con una cualquiera" dijo ella con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

Naruto fue lanzado hacia atrás por una bofetada reforzada con chakra. Naruto chocó con el edificio cercano, haciendo caer la pared contra la que chocó. "¡TE ODIO, SENJU NARUTO!" gritó Hinata mientras corría llorando. La otra chica estaba hecha bola, intentando no desmayarse por toda la malicia que Hinata había liberado.

 **NT:** ¡Que rueden cabezas! Siento decirles que las siguientes actualizaciones tardarán un poco en llegar, pues hina230 se accidentó la mano y no podrá corregir lo que le envío hasta nuevo aviso. Creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que le deseo una pronta y satisfactoria recuperación. Sin más que decir, nos seguimos leyendo lo más pronto posible.


	48. La muerte de Hyuuga Hinata

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia y que bueno que se haya recuperado tan rápido de su condición.

En cuanto a la historia. Con este capítulo rebasamos las 300k palabras y en el capítulo pasado se han sumado más de 100 lectores que la siguen. Por todo esto, muchas gracias por seguir hasta este punto... y lo que falta.

Ahora sí... veamos que pasa con Naruto por sus idioteces.

 **DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ**

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Arco 'Clanes de Konoha'**_

 _ **Capítulo 48: La muerte de Hyuuga Hinata**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

Hinata estaba regresando al campo de entrenamiento al haber terminado su entrenamiento de senjutsu de ese día, feliz e haber completado una de sus nuevas técnicas y casi saltando de felicidad por la vereda. Un par de ojos blancos seguían a Hinata desde lejos, el Byakugan brillando en todo su poder mientras este shinobi Hyuuga rastreaba los movimientos de Hinata por el camino.

El shinobi llevaba un kimono de seda blanca y saltaba de azotea en azotea, ocultándose en las sombras. Decidió mantener su distancia para no ser visto o sentido. Sus ojos le permitían seguir el camino de Hinata desde lejos y se ensancharon cuando vio a Hinata acercase a Naruto que parecía estar ocupado.

El shinobi se mantuvo oculto y simplemente vio los eventos desarrollarse. "¡TE ODIO, SENJU NARUTO!" gritó Hinata corriendo con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro. El shinobi de ojos blancos no podía ver lo que había visto. Hyuuga Hinata había atrapado a su supuesto novio con otra mujer y terminó mal para Naruto.

" _Hiashi-sama querrá saber sobre esto"_ pensó el shinobi para sí antes de hundirse en las sombras y desaparecer por completo.

 **## Con Naruto ##**

"M-Maldición" dijo mientras se quitaba los escombros de encima. Naruto tosió mientras se levantaba y limpiaba sus ropas del polvo. "¿Se fue?" preguntó hacia la chica que seguía hecha bola en el suelo. La muchacha se levantó como si nada pasara y simplemente asintió.

"Sabes" dijo Naruto atrayendo su atención. "Te ves bien de rubia" dijo y vio como la chica hacía un giro y su cabello se mecía al viento. "Aunque tu clon pudo ser más gentil con mi rostro" dijo mientras se sobaba la ahora amoratada mejilla.

"Pobre bebé" dijo la chica mientras se la cubría una nube de humo, solo para revelar la sonriente cara de Hyuuga Hinata. "Déjame compensarte" dijo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Naruto se sintió realmente bien cuando sintió los suaves labios de Hinata sobre su mejilla. "¿Mejor?" preguntó ella con diversión.

"Puede ser" medio mintió Naruto y rió.

"¿Qué sucedió aquí?" preguntó Hana mientras veía la nueva 'puerta' en la muralla de la Mansión Senju.

"Pusimos nuestro plan en acción" dijo Naruto y Hinata asintió.

"¿E involucraba hacer caer una pared?" preguntó Hana sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Es culpa de tu hija" dijo Naruto resoplando.

"Oh claro, cúlpame a mi cuando fuiste tú quien la destruyó" respondió Hinata haciendo que Naruto parpadeara.

"Luego de que tú me dieras una bofetada reforzada con chakra" le contestó Naruto con irritación.

" _Parecen bebés"_ pensó Hana mientras reía. "Aun me sigo preguntando por qué tuvieron que hacer este espectáculo" dijo con curiosidad por todo lo que habían planeado.

"Es simple en realidad" comenzó Naruto. "Como sabes para hacer algo con el Clan Hyuuga tenemos que tener un hombre dentro, por así decirlo, así que el primer paso es hacer a Hinata una miembro del clan de nuevo. Hiashi no es un idiota y no permitiría simplemente volver a Hinata solo porque quisiera" explicó Naruto y Hinata comenzó a entenderlo todo.

"Mientras que Hiashi quiere de vuelta a Hinata-chan debido a que es fuerte y famosa, no la quieres si no puede ser controlada" explicó Naruto.

"Así que hicimos una pequeña escena" dijo Naruto sonriendo. "Sabíamos que Hinata era seguida a veces por un miembro del Clan Hyuuga que luego le reportaba a Hiashi, así que tuvimos que esperar a la oportunidad perfecta. Ya que Hinata y yo ahora hemos roto oficialmente, Hiashi intentará 'reconfortarla' devolviéndole a Hinata su familia" explicó Naruto y Hinata asintió, haciendo que todo encajara.

"Tomaremos esta oportunidad para tomar al Clan Hyuuga desprevenido y hacer cosas que no serían posibles para quienes no son parte de él" terminó Hinata y Naruto asintió.

"¿Piensas de verdad que lograrán removerlo para siempre?" preguntó Hana con suavidad.

"Sí, lo haremos" tanto Naruto como Hinata dijeron con voces firmes y serias.

"Solo la Cabeza del Clan y los Ancianos tienen el poder de evitar que el Sello del Ave Enjaulada sea usada. Nadie sabe como removerlo" dijo Hana con tristeza y tanto Naruto como Hinata no entendieron a lo que se refería por un momento.

"¿No le dijiste?" le preguntó Naruto a Hinata quien alzó los hombros.

"¿Decirme qué?" preguntó Hana confundida.

"Hinata-chan solía tener el sello del ave enjaulada hasta que yo se lo quité" dijo Naruto y Hana se giró hacia Hinata sorprendida.

"¿Por qué no me dijiste?" preguntó Hana.

"Lo siento, debí haberlo pasado por alto" respondió Hinata riendo y haciendo que Hana cayera de cara al suelo.

"Aun así no tienen el poder para hacerlo, legalmente hablando" dijo Hana y Hinata negó con la cabeza.

"Existe una ley que data de las Guerreas de los Clanes que..." le susurró Hinata al oído a Hana e hizo que sus ojos se agrandaran con incredulidad.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Hana y Hinata rápidamente asintió, haciendo que Hana sonriera.

"Solo espera. Nuestra familia estará completa en solo unos días" dijo Hinata y abrazó a Hana mientras le caían lágrimas a los ojos.

"Gracias, Hina-chan" dijo Hana abrazando a su hija.

"Vamos a casa, Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata y los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia su hogar.

"¿Cuánto durará tu clon?" preguntó Naruto.

"Le puse suficiente chakra. Debería ser capaz de durar unos días y luego colocaré otro cuando sea tiempo" contestó Hinata.

 **## Con Hiashi ##**

Hiashi estaba caminando con calma a través de las calles de Konoha. El sol se estaba poniendo y Konoha comenzaba a cerrarse. Hiashi caminaba con la espalda erguida, su rostro en alto y una cara ilegible mientras veía hacia el horizonte. Tenía los brazos cruzados.

A su lado caminaba Hyuuga Hanabi, su hija menor y hermana de Hinata. Hanabi debía caminar como sus pares, como si Konoha debería estar honrada de que vivieran en ella. El rostro de Hanabi no mostraba emoción alguna, una perfecta mímica del de su padre hasta el último detalle.

"Hiashi-sama" el shinobi de la casa secundaria que estaba rastrando a Hinata aterrizó enfrente de él y se arrodilló. "Tengo noticias" informó.

"Puedes ponerte de pie" respondió Hiashi y vio como el Hyuuga se levantaba y veía a los ojos a la Cabeza de su Clan. "¿Qué noticias tienes, Yasushi?" preguntó Hiashi.

"Parece que Naruto-sama ha traicionado a Hinata-sama con otra mujer" respondió Yasushi y Hanabi estaba sorprendida. Aunque Hiashi estaba igualmente sorprendido por tales eventos, su rostro no lo mostraba.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Hiashi y Yasushi asintió. "Ya veo" dijo con simpleza asimilando todo. "¿Dónde está ella?" preguntó.

"No lo sé, Hiashi-sama" respondió Yasushi y tragó en seco al oír a Hiashi suspirar. "Corrió de la escena bañada en llano luego de encontrar a Naruto-sama con otra mujer" informó y Hiashi asintió.

"Puedes irte" dijo Hiashi.

"¿No vas a ayudarla?" preguntó Hanabi mientras veía a su padre.

"Claro que iré, es mi amada hija después de todo" respondió Hiashi sonriendo. _"Pero esperaré unas horas para que la traición pueda calarle apropiadamente"_ pensó y siguió caminando con su hija siguiéndolo.

 **## Unas horas después – con el clon de Hinata ##**

Hinata se había cansado de correr y simplemente caminaba por un callejón y se sentó. Viendo al suelo, su rostro lleno de lágrimas secas y poseía una expresión completamente vacía.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó Hinata sin ver hacia el recién llegado, aunque no tenía que hacerlo para identificarlo, ya que conocía su chakra muy bien.

"Solo deseo ayudarte, Hinata" respondió Hiashi y casi dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Hinata alzó su rostro y lo vio con un par de ojos blancos sin emociones. Era como si toda la vida se le hubiera escapado, sus ojos eran blancos y sin emociones, como si no quedara nada dentro de ella.

"¿Qué puedes hacer tú?" preguntó Hinata mientras veía hacia el suelo. Estaba hecha bola con sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas.

"Él nunca te quiso. Hinata" comenzó Hiashi y Hinata dio un espasmo cuando mencionó a Naruto. "Solo te usó para protegerse de su dolor y soledad y ahora que es famoso y amado no te necesita más" explicó Hiashi y Hinata resopló.

"Como si tú hubieras sido diferente" respondió ella, poniéndose de pie. "Tú me expulsaste de tu clan... a tu propia hija" dijo Hinata, la última parte poco más que un susurro.

"Fue un error del que me arrepiento profundamente y uno que pretendo arreglar" agregó. "Toma mi mano y deja que te lleva a tu hogar, a tu verdadero hogar" dijo Hiashi extendiendo su mano. Hinata mordió su labio, dudando de si hacerlo o no.

"No me queda nada" dijo Hinata alzándose lentamente y tomando la mano de Hiashi, quien sonrió y se le colocó la mano en el hombro, marchándose hacia el Clan Hyuuga a donde ella pertenecía.

 **## Mansión Hyuuga ##**

Tanto padre e hija llegaron a la Mansión Hyuuga y fueron saludados por dos guardias.

"¿Era Hinata-sama?" preguntó uno de los guardias mientras que el otro solo asintió.

"Era ella. Han sido años desde que vi a la pequeña Hinata" dijo otro guardia. "Siento que se acercan cambios" explicó mientras que su compañero asentía. Ambos guardias eran parte de la casa secundaria y como el resto de ellos, estaban esperando a su héroe.

Era algo digno de ser visto en el Clan Hyuuga. Hiashi caminaba con la cara en alto y para sorpresa de todos, su hija y legítima heredera del clan, Hyuuga Hinata, caminaba a su lado con una cara igualmente ilegible. _"Excelente"_ pensó Hiashi sorprendido por el comportamiento de Hinata. _"Está usando una máscara para esconder el dolor de la traición de Naruto. Será una buena líder para el clan en el futuro"_ pensó Hiashi, orgulloso de su logro.

"Hinata" la llamó Neji sorprendido de ver a su prima en la mansión y más aun en compañía de su padre.

"¿Te di permiso para hablarme de esa manera?" preguntó Hinata con calma girándose hacia Neji quien tembló ante su mirada, la cual prometía dolor.

"Mis disculpas, Hinata-sama" se corrigió Neji con rapidez, inclinándose ligeramente. _"¿Qué sucede?"_ se preguntaba Neji completamente confundido por el cambio de Hinata.

"Nee-chan" gritó Hanabi mientras corría hacia su hermana y le daba un abrazo.

"Hanabi" dijo Hinata y Hanabi se encogió bajo la estricta mirada de su hermana. "Ese comportamiento es indigno de un Hyuuga" dijo con frialdad y Hanabi asintió lentamente antes de desprenderse de Hinata y tomar su lugar a la izquierda de Hiashi.

"Nee-chan, ¿es cierto lo que sucedió con Naruto?" preguntó Hanabi con lentitud y Hinata miró hacia su hermana con su rostro ilegible.

"Sí" respondió con sencillez. "Senju-sama ha decidido entregarse a los placeres de la carne" respondió con frialdad.

"¿Eh?" preguntó Hanabi mientras parpadeaba, sin entender realmente lo que decía.

"Me engañó con otra mujer" dijo Hinata en términos sencillos, haciendo que Hanabi temblara ante el despreocupado tono.

"Entonces es cierto" murmuró Hanabi. _"Siempre pensé que esos dos serán inseparables"_ pensó Hanabi mientras todos se sentaban para cenar. Luego de que todos se sentaran, Hiashi se puso de pie para hacer un anuncio.

"Desde este día, mi hija perdida ha regresado a nosotros" dijo mientras Hinata se levantaba y se colocaba al lado de su padre. "Demos la bienvenida a Hyuuga Hinata de vuelta a nuestra familia" dijo y todos aplaudieron.

 **## Unos días más tarde – oficina de Tsunade ##**

Tsunade solo podía sacudir la cabeza con decepción al ver a Hiashi y Hinata. "¿De verdad deseas esto, Hinata-chan?" preguntó Tsunade. "Incluso si mi nieto te traicionó, aun eres mi aprendiz y heredera" explicó Tsunade mientras intentaba apoyar a la chica.

"Estoy segura, Tsunade-sensei" respondió Hinata con frialdad.

De pronto se escuchó un sonido de remolino y Naruto llegó a la oficina de la Hokage con su Kamui. "Oye..." Naruto estaba diciendo, pero se detuvo rápidamente cuando notó la presencia de Hiashi y Hinata en la oficina. "Hinata-chan... ¿podemos hablar?" preguntó Naruto con lentitud.

"No tiene derecho a dirigirse a mí en esa forma, Senju-sama" respondió Hinata con frialdad y Naruto suspiró.

"Márchese" le dijo Hiashi a Naruto, pero Hinata lo interrumpió.

"Deja que se quede. Quiero que sepa lo que sucederá" dijo Hinata y Hiashi asintió hacia el papel enfrente de Tsunade.

"Eres un idiota, Naruto. Lastimaste a una maravillosa mujer" dijo Tsunade sacudiendo la cabeza. "Última vez que pregunto esto. ¿Estás segura de esto, Hinata?" preguntó Tsunade con una voz seria. Enfrente de ella estaban los papeles para reintegrar a Hinata al Clan Hyuuga y, como tal, Tsunade perdería la mayoría de su autoridad sobre ella.

"Lo estoy" respondió Hinata y vio como Hiashi y Tsunade firmaban los papeles. Hinata sin dudarlo firmó su propio nombre, finalizando el trámite.

"¿Está hecho?" preguntó Hinata y Tsunade asintió.

"Desde este momento eres parte del Clan Hyuuga una vez más" respondió Tsunade, sonriendo por primera vez. Hiashi fue tomado por sorpresa por la sonrisa, pero decidió ignorarla.

"¡Al fin!" gritó Naruto con una enorme sonrisa. "¿Sabes lo fría que estaba la cama sin ti?" preguntó Naruto mientras tomaba a Hinata y la giraba en el aire.

"Suelte a mi hija" dijo Hiashi con frialdad, pero no entendió lo que pasaba cuando vio a Hinata reír.

"Hyuuga Hiashi" comenzó Hinata, atrayendo la atención de Hiashi hacia ella. "Yo, Hyuuga Hinata, heredera del Clan Hyuuga y miembro de la casa principal, por este medio te desafío a por la posición de Cabeza del Clan Hyuuga" le dijo Hinata a Hiashi quien seguía sin entender lo que sucedía.

"¿Qué?" preguntó confundido intentando procesar todo lo que había pasado.

"¿Al pequeño Hiashi se le congeló el cerebro?" preguntó Naruto mofándose.

"Dije que te desafío por la posición de Cabeza del Clan" respondió Hinata viendo a su padre a los ojos.

"Ustedes planearon esto ¿no es así?" le preguntó Hiashi a pareja que seguía riendo.

"¿De verdad pensaste que traicionaría a mi princesa?" preguntó Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza divertido. "Parece que no me conoces en lo absoluto. Tu espía ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la chica a la que estaba besando solo era una versión transformada de la Hinata de verdad, la otra era solo una Kage Bunshin" dijo riendo mientras que a Hiashi se le agrandaron los ojos por el hecho de ser descubierto.

"Pensé en pedirle a Fuu que tomara su sitio, ya que no estábamos seguros si la transformación engañaría a tu espía, pero parece que el Byakugan no lo ve todo a final de cuentas" explicó Naruto mientras que Hiashi hacía su mejor esfuerzo para contener la rabia que lo invadía por ser engañado y ridiculizado.

"Suficiente de juegos" dijo Hinata terminando con la discusión y poniéndose enfrente de su padre. "te desafío por la posición de Cabeza de Clan" dijo Hinata por última vez.

"¿Por qué debería siquiera considerar hacerte cabeza del clan ya que estoy al tanto de tu traición?" preguntó Hiashi rechinando los dientes.

"Porque desde hace cinco minutos vuelvo a formar parte del Clan Hyuuga y una de las leyes del clan dice con claridad que cualquier miembro del Clan Hyuuga puede desafiar a la cabeza del clan por su posición" respondió Hinata mientras sonreía. Los ojos de Hiashi se ensancharon al darse cuenta de todo. "Esta ley data de las Guerras de los Clanes y fue creada para asegurar un fuerte liderazgo dentro del clan. ¿No eras tú el que me empujaba para aprender de leyes y políticas?" preguntó Hinata burlándose.

"¿Por qué razón querrías mi posición?" preguntó Hiashi.

"¿No es obvio?" preguntó Hinata. "Pensé que me conocías mejor, padre. Uno de mis sueños siempre ha sido abolir el Sello del Ave Enjaulada y unir a ambas familias" dijo Hinata y Hiashi no podía creerlo. Todo se estaba derrumbando alrededor de él, si Hinata destruía el sello, entonces sería el fin de los lujos de la casa principal.

"Me niego" respondió Hiashi con rapidez.

"No puedes negarte, padre. La ley también dice que todos los desafíos deben ser aceptados, si la cabeza actual se niega, su posición será revocada de inmediato y una nueva cabeza más digna será escogida. Si la cabeza es incapaz de combatir, un periodo de gracia para recuperarse o prepararse puede ser otorgado" explicó Hinata y Hiashi no podía hablar ya que Hinata había citado la ley palabra a palabra. "¿Lo ves, padre? Sé manejarme bien en el mundo de la política" sonrió Hinata y Naruto sonrió ya que su novia había vencido a su padre.

"Olvidas que estás bajo mis órdenes y que podría ponerte de nuevo el sello" dijo Hiashi sonriendo.

"Estás nuevamente equivocado" respondió Hinata, haciendo que Hiashi la viera con desprecio. "Ya rompiste esa ley en particular una vez. El Sello del Ave Enjaulada nunca puede ser aplicado al primogénito de la casa principal" explicó Hinata y Hiashi resopló.

"Siempre se lo puedo poner a Hanabi" sonrió Hiashi.

"Podrías, pero cuando te derrote en combate y me alce a la posición de Cabeza de Clan, Naruto-kun simplemente lo removerá, como lo hará con los otros miembros de la casa secundaria. Te veré mañana al amanecer en el salón principal del clan para nuestro duelo" dijo Hinata y Hiashi resopló mientras salía del cuarto.

"Eso salió bien" dijo Tsunade mientras que Hinata asentía.

"Juraría que vi una vena hincharse en su cuello" dijo Naruto riendo.

"Le hará bien algo de humildad" dijo Tsunade riendo. "Tenía una vara tan metida en el trasero que pondría a un Uchiha verde de envidia" dijo Tsunade y Naruto se carcajeó.

"Vamos a casa. Quiero de vuelta mi almohada" dijo Hinata tomando a Naruto por el brazo y conduciéndolo a su hogar.

 **## Más tarde ese día – Mansión Hyuuga ##**

"Eres un idiota, Hiashi" dijo uno de los Ancianos. Hiashi estaba sentado enfrente de los cinco Ancianos del Clan Hyuuga, todos pertenecientes a la casa principal y, como su nombre lo indicaba, habían pasado su juventud hace mucho. Hiashi aun no sabía por qué tenían una posición tan importante en el clan y sabía que no podía pasarlos por alto.

"Fui engañado por mi más grande error" dijo Hiashi con vergüenza y con la cabeza gacha. Había sido engañado por una pareja de adolescentes, aunque la culpa no caía del todo en él. El supuesto espía también había recibido un castigo.

"¿Qué pretendes hacer, Hiashi?" preguntó otro anciano, haciendo que Hiashi alzara su cabeza. "Puede que seas fuerte, pero nadie en el clan entero puede vencer a un shinobi de Rango S" concluyó.

"Sé muy bien que mi nivel de habilidad no es rival para el de mi hija si los registros del Libro Bingo son alguna indicación" dijo Hiashi suspirando y pensando qué podría hacer para mantener su posición. "No tengo ilusiones sobre mis fuerzas. Soy un shinobi de Rango A cuando mucho y el Libro Bingo dice que Hinata está a la par con un Kage, sin mencionar que es una espléndida médico, entrenada por nuestra misma Hokage" explicó Hiashi y los Ancianos asintieron, uno de los cuales reía, haciendo que Hiashi lo viera.

El Rango S no es dado simplemente a cualquiera, Hiashi. He combatido a un par de ellos a través de mi carrera y no tienes idea de la extensión de sus poderes. Ese rango es especial y no cualquiera puede alcanzarlo. Los shinobis de rango S son maestros en cada campo y son extremadamente valiosos para la aldea" el padre de Hiashi comenzó a explicarle.

"Son conocidos como asesinos de ejércitos, sus habilidades a veces son tan grandes, tan inalcanzables, que son capaces de diezmar a ejércitos enteros con un solo jutsu. Sus niveles de chakra a veces pueden competir con los de un Bijuu. Conoces muy bien el poder de nuestros Hokages anteriores. Cada uno podía enfrentar a un ejército y salir victorioso del combate" explicó.

"Mira al Shodaime, Senju Hashirama. Él solo enfrentó y derrotó a casi tres mil shinobis durante la Primer Guerra y no fue derrotado por ninguno de ellos. Si no hubiera sido por las heridas que sufrió en su combate en contra de Madara, no habría sucumbido por falta de chakra al combatirlos por casi tres días".

"Luego está su hermano, el Nidaime, Senju Tobirama. Él solo enfrentó a la Fuerza Kinkaku, veinte de los shinobis de élite de Kumogakure y entre ellos, tres de Rango S. Tobirama murió, pero la Fuerza Kinkaku regresó a Kumo solo con tres hombres vivos".

"No necesito decirte del Sandaime, quien también es poderoso en su propia manera. Finalmente vino el más fuerte y quizás el más aterrador de todos, Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage" dijo el Anciano. "O quizás debería decir Uchiha Minato, hijo del más poderoso shinobi en vivir jamás, Uchiha Madara, Enton no Madara (Madara del Estilo Infierno). No estuviste ahí cuando Minato diezmó al ejército de Iwa usando el Hirashin" explicó el Anciano.

"Debiste verlo, Hiashi" continuó recordando la batalla. "Fue un hermoso espectáculo de muerte. Un ejército entero, casi mil shinobis, cayeron en segundos. Los pocos que sobrevivieron corrieron por sus vidas como si hubieran visto al mismo Shinigami. Incluso nosotros, los Hyuuga y los propios Uchiha con su Sharingan, no pudieron ver nada. Nadie vio nada a excepción de destellos de una luz amarilla. No importaba el rango del que fuera, si eran débiles o fuertes, inocentes o culpables, Genin o Jounin, cada uno de los shinobis cayó ante su poder".

"Incluso el hijo de Onoki, un shinobi de Rango S, capaz de usar la misma técnica que su padre y a la par suyo" dijo el Anciano mientras reía sin humor. "El shinobi más poderoso de Iwa además de su padre, antes de que pudiera parpadear, recibió un kunai en la garganta y ni siquiera un segundo después de que Minato iniciara su ataque. Debiste de ver sus días como Hokage, incluso si era joven nadie se atrevía a cuestionar su autoridad o poder. Sus ojos helados y su aura eran suficiente para poner al consejo en su legítimo lugar" explicó.

"Y pensar que era un Uchiha e hijo del mismo Madara" dijo el Anciano negando con la cabeza. "Míralo, Hiashi. Minato era un monstruo y una leyenda por su cuenta y nunca usó su Sharingan. ¿Puedes imaginarte qué poder habría tenido si desarrollara su Sharingan como cualquier otro Uchiha?".

"Y luego vino el Kyuubi. Ninguna otra persona fue capaz de combatir a un Bijuu hasta que Minato vino. Hashirama pudo ser capaz de suprimir su chakra con el Mokuton. Tú mismo leíste los reportes de lo sucedido esa noche. Él transportó una Bijuudama que habría destruido la aldea. También logró transportar al Kyuubi y a sí mismo fuera de la aldea. Transportó a un Bijuu, Hiashi, a un Bijuu" advirtió el Anciano.

"T-Tú" dijo Hiashi tartamudeando. "Tú estás asustado de su hijo" dijo Hiashi completamente sorprendido. Nunca había visto a su padre en ese estado, nunca había mostrado ninguna emociones, mucho menos miedo.

"No estoy asustado de su hijo" dijo el Anciano antes de fruncir el ceño. "Estoy aterrado de tu hija" dijo y Hiashi parpadeó, no creyendo lo que había escuchado.

"Puede que ella sea fuerte, pero no tanto" dijo Hiashi.

"Estás tomándola muy a la ligera, Hiashi" dijo el Anciano rechinando los dientes. "No entiendes la gravedad de la situación. Para empezar, mira al Clan Uchiha. No habían tenido un shinobi de Rango S en mucho tiempo antes de Itachi y cuando consiguen uno mira lo que sucedió. Itachi desbloqueó el Mangekyou y masacró al clan en una sola noche" explicó el Anciano.

"El punto es que nunca ha habido un shinobi de rango S en el Clan Hyuuga y solo Kami sabe los poderes que Hinata puede tener o qué tan lejos hayan avanzado sus ojos. Un shinobi de Rango S no usa las técnicas de los otros y ya, un verdadero shinobi de ese rango crea sus propias armas y solo él o ella puede usarlas a su máxima eficiencia" dijo el Anciano.

"¿Piensas que Hinata ha avanzado sus ojos a otro estado desconocido?" preguntó Hiashi con confusión y su padre negó con la cabeza.

"No existe otro estado, de eso estoy seguro. Hemos usado el estilo de taijutsu Juuken en conjunto con el Byakugan durante centurias. Mi preocupación descansa en qué otras técnicas tenga que usen el Byakugan. Tú viste su estilo de combate durante los Exámenes Chunnin, su velocidad, fuerza, forma... perfectas en cada sentido de la palabra, incluso para nuestros estándares" dijo el Anciano.

"No veo a qué quieres llegar" respondió Hiashi.

"¿De verdad piensas que se quedó inmóvil y no ha avanzado su Byakugan?" preguntó el Anciano y los ojos de Hiashi se encendieron al darse cuenta. Él no había hecho nada más allá de mantenerse en forma luego de alcanzar el rango de maestro en el Juuken, pero sabía que su hija no se quedaría quieta y dejaría que sus habilidades se estancaran.

"Veo que ya entiendes" dijo el Anciano y Hiashi asintió.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" preguntó Hiashi.

"Puedes olvidarte de derrotarla en un combate directo" dijo el Anciano con simpleza y Hiashi no hizo ningún comentario para refutar su declaración. "Esto es lo que haremos..." y así Hiashi y los Ancianos planearon su movimiento para asegurarse que su liderazgo no se desmoronara.

 **## Al día siguiente – Mansión Hyuuga ##**

Era un hermoso día y el sol se estaba levantando en el horizonte. Era temprano, pero en la Mansión Hyuuga cada miembro corría por los pasillos. Hoy era un día muy especial después de todo no era cualquier día que una Cabeza de Clan era desafiada por su posición, mucho menos por su propia hija.

La casa secundaria se encontraba esperanzada de que Hinata ganara. Hinata siempre había sido una persona amable y comprendía sus posiciones. Nunca había usado el sello en ellos y nunca había tratado a ninguno como esclavos, cosa que la mayoría de la casa principal hacía.

El campo de entrenamiento principal de la Mansión Hyuuga estaba rodeado por fuertes y resistentes paredes de alrededor de dos metros de altura. El campo de entrenamiento no era nada más que un paisaje rocoso con un solo árbol al borde del mismo. Cerca del árbol se encontraba un lago con agua que brillaba al contacto con la luz del sol.

Alrededor del campo de entrenamiento se encontraba todo el clan, al menos todos aquellos que no se encontraban en misiones u ocupados con otros deberes. A la izquierda se encontraba la casa secundaria y por lo que se veía estaban llenos de expectativa al ver a la prodigio retornar.

A la derecha se encontraba la casa secundaria. Todos tenían miradas serenas, pero debajo de ellas todos sentían temor. No es a diario que el shinobi más fuerte del clan es desafiado a un combate y uno que tenía un precio tan alto para el vencedor. El precio era la posición de Cabeza del Clan y como tal, la posición no podía ser despojada del vencedor, a menos de que fuera derrotado después.

Al lado de la casa secundaria y escondidos de la vista de casi todos, se encontraban los Cinco ancianos sentados en cojines. De hecho eran los únicos miembros del clan sentados, además de encontrarse en una posición bastante buena para ver el encuentro que iniciaría en unos momentos.

En el medio de la arena se podía ver a una las personas principales del evento. Hyuuga Hiashi se encontraba en el centro del campo de entrenamiento sentado en la posición de loto con la espalda perfectamente alienada. Sus piernas estaban cruzadas y sus pies estaban presionándose contra sus muslos y sus manos descansando en sus rodillas.

Hiashi respiró hondo varias veces, relajándose en su estado de meditación. Un poco de viento se liberó alrededor suyo cuando exhaló y su chakra salió de su cuerpo un poco. Meditar era uno de los varios métodos de control de chakra, el cual mejoraba sus reflejos, pero más importante, permitía enfocarse en la tarea a ejecutar. Meditar enseña paciencia, calma y concentración.

Hiashi abrió lentamente los ojos cuando escuchó un familiar sonido de remolino haciendo eco en el campo de entrenamiento. El aire giraba en medio del campo mientras tres figuras aparecían en el aire. La primera era su adversaria.

Hyuuga Hinata fue la primera persona en llegar al campo de entrenamiento. En vez de su armadura de samurái que solía usar cuando estaba en misiones con los Dragones de la Hoja. Ahora llevaba un atuendo que consistía en una chamarra holgada de manga larga, de color azul oscuro y blanco, con armadura de red y pantalones blancos, así como sandalias bajas de color negro. La espalda de la chamarra lleva el signo el Yin Yang. También llevaba un pequeño listón atado en la parte baja de la chamarra.

Hiashi también llevaba un atuendo para la ocasión compuesto únicamente de un kimono blanco de seda. Hiashi era un experto en taijutsu, así que necesitaba movilidad y este atuendo sería suficiente. La armadura de red era inútil contra los golpes del Juuken, así que eso solo lo haría más lento y necesitaba cualquier ventaja a su disposición.

El sonido se detuvo cuando la Hokage y su nieto aparecieron, lado a lado con Hinata en el medio de los dos, viendo directamente a su padre. Su rostro era hablaba de confianza y fuerza. Hiashi se sintió asustado cuando la vio a los ojos y recordó las palabras de su padre la noche anterior.

"Este asunto le concierne únicamente al Clan Hyuuga. No tiene derecho a estar aquí, Hokage-sama" dijo uno de los Ancianos tan cortésmente como podía sin insultar a Tsunade.

"Mientras que eso puede ser cierto, Hyuuga Hinata es mi aprendiz y como tal tango derecho de estar presente" explicó Tsunade y el Anciano frunció el ceño ya que estaba en lo cierto. Un maestro tenía algunos derechos sobre sus aprendices.

"Mis disculpas" dijo el Anciano antes de girarse hacia Naruto. "Mientras que está en lo cierto, su nieto no tiene tal derecho" dijo el Anciano sonriendo con falsa amabilidad. El muchacho era el que había engañado a Hiashi para caer en la trampa.

"¿Estás loco?" preguntó Tsunade fingiendo estar sorprendida. "¿Quieres que yo, tu Hokage, ande por la aldea sola?" preguntó Tsunade retóricamente fingiendo sorpresa, haciendo que Naruto riera. "Dejar la Torre sin protección podría ser bastante peligroso, así que Naru-chan es mi guardaespaldas personal" dijo Tsunade y el Anciano resopló al ser acorralado por esa treta.

"¿Naru-chan?" preguntó Neji sonriendo hacia Naruto, cuyos ojos comenzaron a temblar.

"¿Lo dice alguien que se viste como niña?" preguntó Naruto viendo con enojo a Neji.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" preguntó Neji con furia.

Neji y Naruto se volvieron ante el sonido de dos gargantas que se aclaraban, solo para ver a Hinata y Tsunade viéndolos con miradas que prometían mucho dolor. Ambos se encogieron y terminaron con su discusión.

Hinata rápidamente escaneó sus alrededores y notó que casi todos estaban presentes. Si tuviera que adivinar, casi el noventa por ciento del clan estaba reunido para ver el combate. Su mirada se posó en Hanabi, quien tenía los ojos estaban rojos y sus mejillas manchadas por lágrimas. Hinata vio hacia la frente de Hanabi y un tatuaje verde en forma de equis era visible, el Sello del Ave Enjaulada.

" _No puedo creer que el bastardo decidiera proseguir y sellar a Hanabi-chan"_ pensó Hinata con incredulidad. Su padre no tenía moral alguna. _"¿Me pregunto por qué hizo eso? Sabe que Naruto-kun lo removerá"_ pensó Hinata mientras caminaba hacia adelante y veía como Hiashi se ponía de pie.

Hinata vio hacia su hermana y le dio una sonrisa llena de amor. Hanabi logró devolverle una ligera sonrisa antes de que Hinata se girara para enfrentar a su oponente y actual Cabeza del Clan Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hiashi, Ambos combatientes caminaron hasta encontrarse a una distancia de unos cinco metros.

Uno de los Ancianos se levantó de donde estaba sentado y se acercó al campo de entrenamiento. "Hyuuga Hinata desafía por este medio a Hyuuga Hiashi por la posición de Cabeza del Clan Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hiashi ¿aceptas el desafío?" preguntó el Anciano.

"Sí, lo acepto" respondió Hiashi con voz firme.

"Muy bien" dijo el Anciano y se acercó al centro del campo de entrenamiento, justo en medio de ambos combatientes y alzó su brazo en el aire. "¡HAJIME!" gritó mientras bajaba el brazo antes de saltar hacia atrás para ponerse a salvo.

Hiashi fue el primero en moverse y en un segundo ya había cruzado la distancia que los separaba y se encontraba justo enfrente de Hinata. Hiashi comenzó un movimiento estándar e intentó darle un golpe Juuken a Hinata en el pecho, solo para ser evitado cuando Hinata golpeó su mano, empujando, empujando su brazo a un lado. Hinata tomó ventaja de la posición de Hiashi e intentó darle un golpe al hombro. Hiashi vio el golpe venir y simplemente saltó para ganar algo de distancia.

El combate apenas había comenzado y ambos estaban midiendo al otro. Ninguno tenía el Byakugan activo aun. Hinata estaba intentando entender a su padre. Se dice que cuando dos shinobis de gran poder chocan, no necesitan palabras, sino que sus ataques hacen una conversación por ellos.

Ambos combatientes corrieron mientras y sus puños se chocaron en el centro del campo de entrenamiento en un golpe sonoro, remolinos de chakra azul podían ser vistos tan claro como el día cuando volvieron a golpear. Hiashi saltó hacia atrás para ganar algo de distancia y rápidamente alzó su brazo, canalizando chakra a través de él. "Hakke Kuushou" dijo y un torrente de aire comprimido fue lanzado hacia Hinata a gran velocidad.

Hinata saltó hacia arriba y dio una pirueta en el medio del aire. Vio como el jutsu pasó debajo de ella sin siquiera darle un roce. Hinata aterrizó en el suelo con gracia antes de girarse rápidamente y apuntar su brazo hacia Hiashi. Hinata le lanzó el mismo jutsu a Hiashi, forzando a que este se moviera a un lado para evitarlo. Tomando ventaja del movimiento de su padre, Hinata alzó su brazo y azotó su palma en su pecho.

Hinata vio como Hiashi voló hacia atrás y se arrastró por el suelo. Hiashi recuperó su balance y se limpió un poco de sangre de la boca. Todos estaban viendo sorprendidos a Hyuuga Hinata. La tímida y frágil niñita que fue expulsada del clan hace tantos años, volvió para combatir a su padre y fue la primera en herir a su contrincante, con un rápido y preciso golpe.

Hiashi recuperó su concentración y activó su Byakugan. No podía permitirse cometer más errores. Ya había hecho uno y Hinata lo había aprovechado. Su hija habría terminado el encuentro en ese momento si así lo deseara. Hiashi corrió hacia Hinata y ella se preparó para el ataque.

Hiashi hizo una barrida, haciendo que Hinata saltara hacia atrás. Mientras Hinata se encontraba en el medio del aire, giró su cuerpo y canalizó chakra en los sellos de sus muñecas. Varias senbon salieron de ellas y Hinata las lanzó hacia las articulaciones de Hiashi.

Hiashi vio con facilidad los proyectiles gracias a su Byakugan, así que simplemente se dobló y colocó ambas manos en el suelo y sonrió. "Doton: Doryu Taiga (Gran Río de Lodo)" dijo mientras el suelo debajo de Hinata se convertía en una sustancia resbalosa. Cuando Hinata aterrizó en el suelo, se resbaló debido al lodo.

" _Ahora"_ pensó Hiashi mientras corría hacia Hinata para tomar ventaja de su error. Mientras Hinata se resbalaba, giró su cuerpo y colocó su puño en el suelo, el cual chocó con el suelo y rompió la tierra, formando un cráter. Hiashi se tropezó hacia atrás por la onda de choque y Hinata recuperó su balance.

"Nunca esperé ninjutsu viniendo de ti, padre" dijo Hinata, completamente atrapada con la guardia baja. El Clan Hyuuga era conocido por su estricto régimen de entrenamiento y jutsus. Se apoyaban exclusivamente por el Byakugan y su excelente estilo de taijutsu.

"Deberías alegrarte" dijo Hiashi levantándose y sacudiéndose las ropas. "Me di cuenta de que no podría derrotarte únicamente con mi estilo de taijutsu, así que estudié algo de ninjutsu anoche" explicó y Naruto rió.

"Amenázalo con perder su posición y eso lo obliga a aprender ninjutsu doton" dijo riendo mientras que el resto de Hyuugas estaban sorprendidos. El ninjutsu elemental era muy mal visto por el clan y ahora el propio líder del mismo lo estaba usando.

"Iba a usar solo taijutsu por respeto al clan, pero ahora no hay motivo" dijo Hinata.

"Dai Hakke Kuushou" dijo Hinata e imbuyó sus brazos de una gran cantidad de chakra. El resultado fue una muy poderosa y comprimida bola de aire que lanzó hacia Hiashi y antes de que este siquiera pudiera parpadear, ya se encontraba enfrente de él. Hiashi no vio otra alternativa ya que era muy tarde para siquiera intentar esquivarlo.

"Kaiten" dijo mientras comenzaba a girar y un gran domo azul se formaba a su alrededor. La esfera de viento chocó con la máxima defensa de Hiashi y la aniquiló y lo lanzó a volar por el aire. Hiashi maniobró y aterrizó en el suelo sin problemas.

Hiashi recuperó su balance y buscó a Hinata con la visión. De pronto sintió algo bloquear el sol y vio hacia arriba, para encontrarse con Hinata, su pie levantado en el aire. "Tsutenkyaku" dijo Hinata mientras golpeaba el suelo con su talón, haciendo que el piso se rompiera y lanzara a Hiashi a volar por el aire.

Hiashi se arrastró por el suelo intentando frenarse. En este punto estaba respirando con dificultad y sus ropas estaban ligeramente rasgadas. El polvo se asentó y Hiashi vio a Hinata, quien tenía una expresión de determinación. El campo de entrenamiento estaba completamente destruido y un gran cráter se formó en donde Hinata había golpeado el suelo.

"Mizu no Muchi" dijo Hinata mientras hacía un solo sello con su mano derecha. Desde el lago cercano un gran tentáculo de agua se formó y antes de que Hiashi pudiera comprender lo que sucedió, el látigo lo tomó por el tobillo y lo giró, antes de lanzarlo contra la pared. Hiashi chocó e hizo una impresión de su cuerpo contra la estructura, tras lo cual cayó al suelo.

" _Como lo suponía... esta batalla es de un solo lado"_ pensó uno de los Ancianos, padre de Hiashi, mientras tomaba con fuerza su kimono.

Hiashi se levanto temblando y escupiendo algo de sangre. Hiashi respiró hondo un par de veces antes de girarse a Hinata quien lo veía con tranquilidad. "Deberías rendirte mientras sigues consciente. Cuento al menos una costilla fracturada y dos rotas. La mitad de tus tenketsus están cerrados y tus reservas de chakra están casi vacías" dijo Hinata.

"No me rendiré. Aun tengo un par de ases bajo la manga" dijo Hiashi antes de correr hacia Hinata, quien sacudió la cabeza y volvió a tomar su posición, esperando a su padre. Hinata vio como su padre se le acercaba y de pronto hizo el sello del tigre.

"AAAHHH".

" _Hanabi"_ pensó Hinata mientras veía a un lado y escuchó el sonido de los gritos de su hermana menor.

" _Ahora"_ pensó Hiashi lanzándose contra Hinata, quien seguía distraída con su hermana.

Hinata recibió un Juuken directo al núcleo de su chakra y dejó salir un pequeño jadeo, tras lo cual simplemente cayó al suelo con un ruido seco. Una pequeña nube de polvo se alzó mientras su cuerpo chocaba con el suelo.

"Una fracaso una vez, siempre un fracaso" dijo Hiashi mientras respiraba para recuperar el aliento.

"É-Él la mató" dijo Neji sorprendido. Todos en el clan estaban impactados de ver que Hiashi iría tan lejos como para matar a su propia hija. Aunque claro, ya la había expulsado del clan cuando era una niña, así que no debería ser tan sorprendente.

La Hinata que estaba en el suelo se convirtió en una nube de humo, haciendo que Hiashi se girara. "Felicidades, _padre_ " dijo Hinata rechinando los dientes mientras caminaba desde el centro de la multitud y hacia el campo de entrenamiento. "Derrotaste a mi Kage Bunshin" dijo con absoluta ira. Hiashi se había atrevido a lastimar a su hermana menor.

"¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo estaba combatiendo con tu clon?" preguntó Hiashi con incredulidad.

"Al inicio era yo, pero me aburrí y me reemplacé con un clon a la mitad del combate" dijo Hinata alzando los hombros e ignorando las caras de asombro de todos. "Lastimaste a mi hermana menor y me voy a asegurar de que nunca más vuelvas a lastimar a nadie en esta familia" dijo Hinata y activó su Byakugan.

Antes de que Hiashi pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Hinata se encontraba con dos dedos presionados con fuerza contra su hombro. Hiashi dejó salir un jadeo mientras sentía chakra entrar a su sistema. "¡AAAHHH!" gritó mientras caía al suelo de rodillas.

Hinata saltó hacia atrás y vio como Hiashi se sobaba el brazo derecho. Para sorpresa de todos, incluso de Naruto y Tsunade, el brazo derecho de Hiashi comenzó a volverse gris, comenzando desde la articulación del hombro y recorriendo todo el brazo, el codo y llegando a los dedos. "¿Q-Q-Qué es e-e-esto?" preguntó intentando ignorar el dolor, pero era demasiado para simplemente ignorarlo. No podía entender lo que sucedía. El chakra que Hinata le había inyectado estaba destruyendo el suyo.

Hiashi vio a su meno y vio como sus dedos comenzaban a tornarse grises y no respondían a sus órdenes. Una vez que el brazo completo fuera de color gris, simplemente pendía de su hombro, completamente inútil. El brazo de Hiashi se había petrificado en unos segundos.

"¿Q-Qué hiciste?" preguntó Hiashi con desesperación.

"Me aseguré de que nunca vuelvas a lastimar a nadie, ya sea usando el sello o no. Convertí tu brazo en piedra. El proceso es irreversible; nunca podrás volver a usarlo" explicó Hinata sin una gota de remordimiento.

" _Mi padre estaba en lo cierto... ella es un monstruo"_ pensó Hiashi con miedo mientras se arrastraba por el suelo.

Los miembros del clan estaban viendo con sorpresa y asombro a Hinata. Acababa de usar el Juuken, pero con un efecto mucho más mortífero. Con un solo golpe en su hombro, Hinata había transformado el brazo de Hiashi en piedra. "Deberías considerarte afortunado. Si hubiera elegido golpear tu núcleo de chakra o corazón, habrías sido petrificado por completo" explicó Hinata.

"¿Cómo lo conseguiste?" preguntó Tsunade y Naruto rió, al haber sentido la energía que usó Hinata.

"Hinata imbuyó chakra senjutsu en Hiashi con su Juuken. El chakra es demasiado poderoso y eso sucede cuando no es controlado" dijo Naruto apuntando hacia el brazo de Hiashi.

"Ya que gané este encuentro soy ahora la Cabeza del Clan Hyuuga" dijo Hinata y nadie se atrevió a desafiarla. No después de lo que habían presenciado, Hinata había convertido tejido vivo en piedra.

"Mi primer acto como Cabeza del Clan Hyuuga es abolir el Sello del Ave Enjaulada" dijo Hinata y la casa principal estalló en protestas, mientras que la secundaria se encontraba extasiada.

"¡BASTA!" la voz de Hinata hizo eco a través del claro con suficiente autoridad para silenciar a todos.

"Hinata-sama, por favor piense en las ramificaciones" uno de los Ancianos le suplicó a su nueva líder. El plan de usar a Hanabi como distracción y matar a Hinata se había vuelto en su contra, ya que no habían considerado que ella fuera así de fuerte.

"Ya las pensé. La casa secundaria nunca debió ser su esclava para empezar y no deberían serlo. Naruto-kun si pudieras" dijo Hinata y Naruto asintió antes de hacer docenas de Kage Bunshin. Cada clon tomó a un miembro de la casa secundaria y en solo unos minutos el Sello del Ave Enjaulada fue removido de todos.

"No lo permitiré" dijo uno de los Ancianos mientras se levantaba de su asiento. "Te desafío por la posición de Cabeza del Clan" dijo y Hinata rió.

"Me lo imaginaba, pero serás incapaz de hacerlo ya que dentro de unos minutos todos los Ancianos junto con mi padre serán puestos en prisión" dijo Hinata mientras reía y todos se le quedaron viendo con confusión.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Neji uniéndose a la discusión mientras se volvía a colocar el Hitaiate, su frente sin el sello.

"Por mi" dijo una suave voz y todos se giraron hacia la recién llegada.

"H-Hana" apenas logró decir Hiashi mientras él y todos los demás veían a la Hyuuga en la entrada.

"Hola, cariño" respondió Hana en una suave y dulce voz que no mostraba nada de la ira que sentía hacia él. "¿Sorprendido de verme?" preguntó sonriendo.

"No puedes estar viva" dijo Hiashi, resumiendo los pensamientos de los demás. "Te enterramos" dijo incrédulo y Hana rió.

"Yo también pensé que estaba muerta, pero imagina mi sorpresa cuando despierto en el hospital luego de un coma de casi catorce años" dijo Hana con tranquilidad. Tanto Hana, Naruto, Hinata y Tsunade habían estado de acuerdo en crear una historia para encubrir los poderes de Naruto.

"¿Qué hay del cuerpo que enterramos?" preguntó uno de los Ancianos confundido de todo lo que sucedía.

"Un cuerpo falso" respondió Hana y se giró para ver con enojo a su esposo. "Parece que el veneno que me dieron no terminó con el trabajo" dijo y todos los ojos vieron a Hiashi, esperando una explicación.

"No les dijo ¿verdad?" preguntó Hana retóricamente. "Mi maravilloso esposo y nuestros amados Ancianos me dieron una droga especial para hacer que abortara a Hanabi" dijo Hana y escuchó jadeos provenir de todos. "Estaba descontento en la forma en que Hinata no estaba a la altura de sus explicaciones y quería un heredero varón. Así que sin que yo lo supiera, él y los Ancianos me dieron dosis diarias del veneno, pero yo no me rendí. Di a luz a Hanabi y caí en un profundo coma" explicó Hana.

"El Sandaime sabía que algo andaba mal y simplemente falseó mi muerte, manteniéndome en el hospital hasta que Hinata se encontró con mi cuarto y logró despertarme" dijo Hana.

"¿Es cierto, Hiashi?" preguntó Tsunade viendo con odio a la antigua Cabeza de Clan.

"No sé de lo que habla" respondió con simpleza.

"Por favor" dijo Hana con enojo. "Uno de los Ancianos decidió decírmelo a la cara momentos antes de que 'muriera'" explicó Hana, apuntando a uno de los Ancianos, en concreto al padre de Hiashi.

"¿Y bien?" pregunto Tsunade intentando obtener respuestas de Hiashi o cualquiera de los Ancianos. Cuando Hana le dijo por primera vez a Tsunade la causa de su muerte, la Hokage no pudo creerlo. "Hazlo" le dijo Tsunade a Naruto y el rubio asintió, antes de activar su Sharingan.

Varias cadenas salieron del suelo detrás de uno de los Ancianos, sujetándolo al suelo por las rodillas. El Anciano forcejeó para liberarse mientras veía a Naruto caminar con calma hacia él. Naruto se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y lo vio a los ojos, Sharingan viendo a Byakugan.

"Genjustu Sharingan" dijo Naruto mientras su Sharingan comenzaba a girar e hipnotizar al Anciano. Unos segundos después el Anciano dejó de esforzarse y simplemente vio a los ojos de Naruto. Los ojos del Anciano perdieron toda emoción y Naruto sabía que su genjutsu estaba en efecto. Naruto se puso de pie y asintió a Tsunade para que comenzara.

"¿Envenenaste a Hyuuga Hana?" preguntó Tsunade.

"Sí" respondió con una voz sin emociones, sorprendiendo a todos por su declaración.

"¿Quien más estaba involucrado en la conspiración?" preguntó Tsunade para saber quiénes eran los cómplices.

"Los..." estaba diciendo, pero fue cortado cuando otro de los Ancianos le dio un golpe Juuken al pecho.

"¿Es enserio?" preguntó Tsunade con incredulidad. "No quieres ir a la cárcel, así que lo matas... lo cual es castigable con prisión" dijo Tsunade y el Anciano parpadeó ya que no había pensado en lo que hacía, simplemente queriendo callar al padre de Hiashi.

"Parece que no hay honor entre ladrones" dijo Hana mientras Naruto atrapaba al asesino del padre de Hiashi y lo sometía a su genjutsu. Naruto se aseguró quedarse a su lado para evitar que alguien más lo matara.

"¿Quién más estuvo involucrado en envenenar a Hana?" preguntó Tsunade.

"Los cinco Ancianos, Hyuuga Hiashi y Hyuuga Aya" contestó el Anciano y parpadeó cuando Naruto terminó su genjutsu.

"¿Dónde está Hyuuga Aya?" preguntó Tsunade viendo alrededor.

"Muerta, Tsunade-sama" contestó Ko mientras daba un paso adelante. Ko era uno de los pocos miembros de la casa principal que trataban a la secundaria con respeto. "Ahora que lo pienso, murió unas semanas después de Hana-sama" concluyó.

"Claro que lo hizo" dijo Hana con sarcasmo. "Ningún cabo suelto ¿verdad?" preguntó viendo a su esposo quien rechinaba los dientes. Hiashi no podía hacer nada ahora, había perdido su clan, su poder, su brazo y al parecer su libertad.

"Todo lo que quería era un heredero fuerte. No como Hinata era en ese momento" respondió con furia y se giró hacia Hana. "Ella siempre fue como tú: amable y suave. Una persona así no es digna de liderar a nuestro clan" dijo con desdén.

"Y mira lo bien que te hizo pensar así" dijo Naruto apuntando hacia su brazo de piedra.

"Es todo su culpa" uno de los Ancianos restantes de pronto se levantó y corrió tan rápido como pudiera hacia Hinata, con el fin de matarla... tan rápido como un hombre de setenta años de edad podía. Hinata se giró, lo vio a los ojos.

"Senpou:" dijo mientras su rostro se llenaba de marcas morado oscuro. Las marcas se extendían de su tatuaje en forma de diamante en su frente, bajaban por sus cejas, a los lados de sus ojos, por las mejillas y hasta la quijada. Sus ojos blancos parecían adquirir un brillo plateado.

"Sekka no Me (Mirada Petrificadora)" (1) dijo Hinata mientras sus ojos parecían emitir una luz plateada. El Anciano que se le acercó dejó salir un jadeo mientras sus ojos se volvieron completamente grises y el color comenzaba a extenderse por el resto de su cabeza. El Anciano dejó de caminar cuando su cabeza se convirtió por completo en piedra. Antes de que sucediera, movió su brazo derecho hacia adelante, como para intentar alcanzar algo, pero se detuvo por completo, convertido en su totalidad en piedra.

"¡DEMONIOS!" gritó Naruto cuando sintió la cantidad de chakra senjutsu dejar los ojos de Hinata. Al usar la energía natural a su alrededor, Hinata podía inyectar a cualquiera de chakra senjutsu, convirtiéndolos en piedra y sin que siquiera tuviera que moverse. "A eso llamo una mirada... parece que tengo a mi propia Medusa" dijo Naruto riendo.

"Gracias, Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata girándose y el infierno se desató. La casa secundaria vio al Anciano ser petrificado por ver a Hinata a los ojos y cuando se giró para verlos, todos se agacharon y giraron la cabeza para evitar verla a los ojos y en el proceso tropezaban con los demás.

"Mientras mi Modo Sabio está activo, solo las personas que escojo son petrificadas. No están en peligro" explicó Hinata y vio como los miembros se levantaban del suelo y uno a uno la vieron a los ojos con cautela, solo para darse cuenta de que no eran petrificados, lo que calmó sus miedos.

Hinata se giró para ver a los Ancianos restantes y a la casa principal y caminó con lentitud hacia la estatua en el campo de entrenamiento. "¿No es extraño morir a manos de otro, pero no del enemigo, sino de tu propia sangre?" preguntó Hinata con tristeza y caminó hacia su padre.

"Estaba dispuesta a perdonarte por expulsarme del clan, pero no puedo luego de que casi mataras a mi hermana y sellaras a mi hermana menor. Tú mismo cavaste tu tumba, Hiashi" dijo Hinata con tristeza y se alejó de él.

"Mi trabajo está hecho" dijo y se giró hacia su madre. Hana le dio a Hiashi una última mirada antes de girarse y sonreírle a su hija.

"ANBU" llamó Tsunade y casi de inmediato tres ANBU aparecieron en una nube de humo. "Llévense a esta escoria a prisión" dijo Tsunade apuntando hacia Hiashi y los tres Ancianos restantes.

"Hyuuga Hinata" dijo Hana. "Yo, Hyuuga Hana, te desafío por este medio por la posición de Cabeza del Clan" dijo Hana y la quijada de todos se desencajó. Todos en el Clan Hyuuga pensaron que las dos estaban juntas en esto.

"Acepto el desafío..." dijo Hinata sonriendo, "... y me rindo" dijo y todos cayeron al suelo de cara.

"Como la nueva Cabeza del Clan Hyuuga mi primer acto es desterrar a Hyuuga Hinata del clan, permanentemente" dijo Hana y todos estaban sorprendidos. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Hinata se acababa de unir al clan y ahora había vuelto a ser expulsada.

"Gracias, mí Hina-chan" dijo Hana abrazando a su hija y susurrándole al oído. "Encontraste a un muy buen hombre. Espero que vivas una maravillosa vida" dijo.

"Gracias, madre" dijo Hinata terminando el abrazo. "Vendré a visitar cuando pueda" dijo Hinata y Hana vio como su hija dejaba la mansión con Naruto a su lado, donde siempre había estado.

"¿Qué están viendo todos ustedes?" preguntó Hana haciendo que cada Hyuuga temblara. "Solo bromeaba. Es tiempo de que escribamos un nuevo capítulo del clan" dijo Hana.

"Sé que la mayoría de la antigua casa secundaria tiene resentimientos hacia la principal, pero espero que lo puedan superara y lo mismo va para la casa principal. No toleraré rencillas en el clan ¿entendido?" preguntó Hana viendo a todos, quienes asintieron luego de no mucho tiempo.

"Bien. Vamos a trabajar" dijo Hana y todos se dispersaron. El campo de entrenamiento podría ser arreglado mañana y un lugar apropiado par a la nueva estatua encontrado.

 **## Más tarde ese día – Monumento de los Hokages ##**

Luego de que la conmoción con el Clan Hyuuga se calmara, se hizo de noche. Naruto estaba encima de la cabeza de su padre, viendo con calma el cielo estrellado. Vio hacia la aldea y observó miles de luces. Desde su posición, Naruto podía ver la aldea entera.

"Aquí estás" escuchó decir y se giró solo para encontrase con Hinata sonriendo. "Siempre me sorprende lo hermosa que se ve la aldea de noche" dijo Hinata y se detuvo al lado de Naruto. "¿Para qué me llamaste?" preguntó.

"Solo quería compartir la vista con mi hermosa novia" dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca. _"Muy bien, genio"_ se maldijo Naruto y vio como Hinata simplemente recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.

"Por cierto" dijo Hinata. "Antes dijiste algo sobre ser tu Medusa" dijo y Naruto rió.

"Es una leyenda... supongo que tenemos tiempo" dijo Naruto antes de organizar sus ideas. "De acuerdo a las historias, hace mucho tiempo vivió una princesa que gobernaba sobre un pequeño país, más o menos del tamaño del País del Fuego. La gente de su país alababa a su princesa por su belleza. De acuerdo a las leyendas, la princesa era tan hermosa que podía ser comparada con una diosa".

"Uno de los dioses vio esto como una ofensa y decidió castigarla por ser comparada con ellos, así que la sometió a una terrible maldición para que cualquiera que la viera directamente se convirtiera en piedra por toda la eternidad. Es por lo que dije eso cuando te vi hacer lo mismo hoy... ciertamente eres lo bastante hermosa" dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"Estás en lo correcto sobre una cosa" dijo Hinata y Naruto alzó una ceja. "Soy tuya" dijo mientras lo besaba en los labios. "Y tú eres mío" dijo con amor.

" _Ahora o nunca"_ pensó Naruto mientras tragaba en seco y se brindaba valor. Naruto se separó de Hinata y se postró en una rodilla, su corazón latiendo mientras canalizaba chakra en sus sellos y una pequeña caja cuadrada salía de ellos.

Hinata jadeó cuando vio a Naruto arrodillarse y tomar una pequeña caja cuadrada. _"¿V-Va a...? No, no, no te desmayes ahora"_ pensó Hinata mientras intentaba mantener su ritmo cardíaco a raya. Naruto abrió la pequeña caja y Hinata se encontró con el que quizás era el más hermoso anillo que jamás hubiera visto.

"Siempre estuviste conmigo desde el inicio" comenzó Naruto. "Fuiste la primer persona en mostrarme compasión y amor. Fuiste mi primera amiga, mi novia y eres mi más grande amor. Estuviste ahí cuando me sentía solo y perdido, estuviste ahí cuando me llamaron monstruo y estuviste ahí cuando fui marginado".

"No hay nada que no estaría dispuesto a hacer por ti, así que... Hinata-chan ¿te casarías conmigo?" preguntó Naruto mientras le mostraba el anillo.

"Eres tan tonto" respondió Hinata con amor y haciendo que Naruto dudara en alzar su cabeza para verla. "Claro que lo haré" dijo y en el rostro de Naruto apareció una sonrisa tan grande que amenazaba con partirlo por la mitad. El rubio tomó lentamente el anillo de la caja y lo intentó poner en el dedo de ella.

La palabra clave siendo 'intentó' ya que no podía dejar de temblar. Con ayuda de Hinata por fin fue capaz de hacerlo. "Es precioso" dijo Hinata alzando su mano en el aire y viendo al anillo brillar bajo la luz de la luna. El anillo no era demasiado grande o vistoso en diseño. Tenía el símbolo del Yin Yang, la mitad Yang en morado y la mitad Yin en plateado.

"Nunca he visto un diamante con este color" dijo Hinata mientras reclinaba la cabeza contra el hombro de Naruto y ambos se sentaron en el suelo, viendo hacia el cielo.

"Es porque no existen" dijo y Hinata se preguntaba a lo que se refería. "Cree dos rocas de la nada con mi Rinnegan. Quería que el anillo fuera el único en su especia, ya que no importa las diferencias o desafíos que enfrentemos siempre estaremos juntos como...".

"El Yin Yang" terminó Hinata y Naruto asintió. "Te amo, Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata y tomó a Naruto para darle un profundo y romántico beso.

"Y yo te amo a ti" dijo Naruto luego de romper el beso y colocar su frente contra la de ella.

"Senju Hinata".

(1)

 **Nombre:** Senpou: Sekka no Me (Artes Sabias: Mirada Petrificadora).

 **Rango:** S.

 **Requisitos:** Senjutsu, Byakugan.

 **Clase:** Ofensivo.

 **Usuarios:** Senju Hinata.

 **Sellos manuales:** ninguno.

 **Descripción:** en Modo Sabio, Hinata puede sentir sus alrededores y recolectar energía natural. Con la ayuda del Byakugan, Hinata puede guiar su chakra senjutsu hacia la red de chakra del enemigo. Ya que casi nadie puede controlar apropiadamente ese tipo de chakra, el enemigo es petrificado. La habilidad solo puede usarse en Modo Sabio, mientras que el uso con el Juuken no tiene esa limitación.


	49. Las Elecciones que Tomamos III

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

 **DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ**

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Arco 'Clanes de Konoha'**_

 _ **Capítulo 49: Las Elecciones que Tomamos III**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

 **## Mansión Senju ##**

Era un hermoso día en Konoha, cálido y soleado. El sol comenzaba a brillar sobre la aldea mientras los mercantes abrían sus tiendas para iniciar un nuevo día. Unos cuantos rayos de sol pasaban por encima de la barrera de la aldea y comenzaban a despertar a la gente dentro de sus casas. Este era el desafortunado caso de Naruto.

El cuarto estaba oscuro y algunos rayos lograban colarse por la ventana y golpear lo directamente en la cara, haciendo que despertara de su letargo. El rubio dio un suave bostezo e intentó moverse para bloquear el sol, pero se dio cuenta de que le era imposible. Al ver hacia abajo sonrió al encontrarse con su princesa acurrucada a su lado, descansando su cabeza en el hombro de él. Había algo de tener a Hinata durmiendo en su pecho que se sentía maravilloso.

Una de las cosas que más disfrutaba era despertar con Hinata a su lado. Sentir su calidez y acariciar su suave cabello. Hinata notó que Naruto la estaba viendo con una cálida sonrisa, misma que le devolvió justo antes de cerrar los ojos y colocar su cabeza en el pecho de él, soltando un suspiro de felicidad y satisfacción. Naruto le había propuesto matrimonio la noche anterior y Hinata había aceptado y ahora estarían juntos para siempre. No podía haber nada mejor que eso.

Aunque el cuarto en el que se encontraban podría estar en desacuerdo. Para empezar habían ropas por todos lados. El chaleco y pantalones de Naruto estaban cerca de la puerta, lo que indicaba que eran los primeros en irse. La chamarra y sostén de Hinata estaban cerca, aunque sus pantalones y pantaletas estaban cerca de la ventana. Solo Kami sabe cómo llegaron ahí.

"Me siento tan feliz que solo quiero correr y saltar por todas partes" susurró Naruto Hinata rió suavemente.

"Conozco el sentimiento" respondió ella. "Luego de todo lo que hemos pasado por fin estaremos juntos para siempre" explicó y Naruto le dio un beso en la frente.

"Soy el tipo más afortunado del mundo" dijo él.

"¿Estás llorando?" preguntó Hinata mientras sonría al ver los ojos humedecidos del rubio.

"Claro que no" respondió Naruto con rapidez. "Es solo una basura que se me metió al ojo" respondió mientras se restregaba los ojos. Hinata conocía la verdad muy bien, ya que alguien que nunca había tenido una familia, ahora estaba a punto de comenzar una propia.

"Sabes" comenzó a decir Hinata mientras veía al cuarto. "Vamos a necesitar una nueva cama" dijo y Naruto suspiró. Anoche había sido la celebración de su compromiso... y se dejaron llevar un poco.

"Fue tu idea intentar hacerlo mientras estábamos en Modo Sabio" dijo Naruto mientras reía.

"Como si no te hubiera encantado" dijo Hinata besándolo en la mejilla. "El senjutsu exacerba los sentidos" dijo con satisfacción.

"Y nuestra fuerza, lo cual es la razón por la que rompimos la cama" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y viendo como Hinata se levantó y colocó encima de él. Las sábanas cayeron hacia la cama, revelando el cuerpo desnudo de ella.

"No es como si se fuera a volver a romper" dijo Hinata con lujuria.

"Que ansiosa" dijo Naruto y Hinata rió.

"¿Piensas hacer algo para arreglarlo?" preguntó Hinata mientras reía como una colegiala.

"Tal vez" dijo Naruto y se alzó para darle un beso en los labios. Naruto abrazó a Hinata, acercándola a él mientras que ella movía sus manos por el largo cabello del rubio. Los labios de los dos se encontraron con gran pasión. Naruto le dio la vuelta y la colocó suavemente en la cama, quedando sobre ella. Hinata hizo un sonido de deleite mientras Naruto le besaba el cuello y jugaba con sus pechos.

"Naruto-kun, si no se dan prisa perderán el desayuno" dijo Kushina mientras tocaba la puerta, justo antes de alejarse.

"Esto apesta" dijo Naruto mientras fruncía el ceño y detenía sus acciones, simplemente recostándose en la cama.

"Quizás no" dijo Hinata y se levantó, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el baño moviendo sus caderas en una manera provocativa. Naruto solo se le podía quedar viendo y seguir sus movimientos.

"Cierto... tenemos que ahorrar agua" dijo el rubio antes de levantarse y seguir a Hinata hacia la ducha. El agua era un recurso escaso a fin de cuentas.

 **## Mansión Senju – Cocina ##**

Las puertas de la cocina se abrieron y todos se giraron hacia la pareja que se acercaba. Ambos tenían enormes sonrisas en sus rostros y todos notaron que Hinata estaba más cariñosa de lo usual. Ambos estaban tan felices que era intoxicante.

"Parece que alguien tuvo una buena noche" dijo Jiraiya mientras subía y bajaba las cejas de manera sugerente. Por suerte Tsunade no estaba ahí, de otra forma ya estaría en el suelo.

"Mejor que eso" dijo Hinata soñadoramente y alzó su mano para mostrar el anillo morado y plateado en sus dedos. "Naruto-kun me propuso matrimonio anoche" dijo felizmente y se sentó, pero rápidamente fue asaltada por Kushina y Mito que querían los detalles jugosos.

"Ya era tiempo, Naruto" dijo Hashirama riendo y haciendo que Hinata alzara una ceja en confusión.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó ella.

"No sabes lo que sufrimos con él, siempre acosándonos por consejo. Cuándo proponértelo, dónde, qué decir... era una pesadilla" dijo Hashirama y Naruto gruñó irritado. Hinata no tenía que saber eso.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Hinata sorprendida al ver a Naruto.

"Debiste de verlo cuando vino a preguntarme cómo le propuse matrimonio a Kushina-chan" dijo Minato riendo al recordar ese momento en particular. "Comenzaba a preguntar qué decir y cuándo hacerlo. Se veía como una gallina descabezada e incluso comenzó a hiperventilarse y cayó al suelo inconsciente" dijo Minato riendo.

"Padre" se quejó Naruto y Minato simplemente seguía riendo.

"Esos son buenos recuerdos que uno debería atesorar, Naruto" dijo Minato mientras se ponía de pie. "Por cierto, buen trabajo con el Clan Hyuuga. Estoy orgulloso de ustedes" dijo e hizo que Naruto sonriera.

"Fue mejor de lo que hubiera pensado. Es bueno que el clan siga siendo estable incluso sin el sello" dijo Tobirama.

"Es bueno que no les dijéramos nada. ¿Te imaginas la cara de Hiashi si le dijéramos que el Byakugan proviene del Sharingan?" preguntó Naruto mientras reía y comenzó a comer, hasta que se dio cuenta de que todos lo veían sorprendidos, incluso Minato que hasta hace unos momentos estaba preparándose para marcharse. "¿Hay algo en mi rostro?" preguntó Naruto confundido por las miradas.

"Un momento" dijo Tobirama.

"Volvamos atrás" agregó Hashirama.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que el Byakugan proviene del Sharingan?" preguntó Minato, resumiendo los pensamientos de todos.

"Oh sí. Olvidé que Hinata-chan y yo nunca les dijimos sobre eso" respondió Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca, haciendo que los demás sudaran una gota. "Nadie más sabe de dónde proviene el Byakugan porque nunca tuvieron acceso a los archivos de ambos clanes. Ya que yo tenía acceso a la biblioteca de los Uchiha y Hinata a la Hyuuga, nos tropezamos con varios archivos y simplemente hicimos una referencia cruzada para encontrar el origen del Byakugan" comenzó Naruto.

"De acuerdo a los archivos, unos cientos de años atrás un Uchiha solitario dejó el clan. No es claro si era un mestizo o de sangre pura, pero no importa en este punto. Él viajó por el mundo y se enamoró de una mujer que conoció durante unos de sus viajes. Todo parecía bien, excepto por el hecho de que la mujer tenía un defecto genético que la hacía casi ciega" dijo Naruto.

"Eventualmente se casaron y tuvieron hijos. El gen del Sharingan pasó hacia sus hijos e hizo lo que hace mejor. Los usuarios de un dojutsu tienen visión perfecta, a pesar de su edad o uso. Combinando esto con la ceguera genética dio origen al Byakugan. Un dojutsu menos poderoso que el Sharingan, pero uno con mucho mejor detalle visual y rango" concluyó Naruto y el resto simplemente asintió.

"Eso significa que los Hyuuga están relacionados a los Uchiha hasta cierto punto" dijo Minato y Naruto asintió.

"Las varas en sus traseros tenían que venir de algún lugar" dijo Tobirama, haciendo que todos rieran.

"Es una gran coincidencia que un Uchiha se enamorara de esa mujer en particular" dijo Jiraiya y Naruto asintió.

"Todas las líneas de sangre iniciaron en algún lugar. Ya sea por la mezcla de diferentes generes o simplemente porque mutaron en algo viable. La supervivencia del más apto" dijo Naruto y volvió a su desayuno.

"Por cierto" dijo Kushina atrayendo su atención. "¿Ya escogieron una fecha?" preguntó emocionada. No podía esperar a tener nietos para bañarlos en afecto. Sabía que un hijo de Naruto y Hinata sería completamente adorable.

"Naruto-kun me propuso matrimonio anoche y no hemos hablado mucho de ello. En lo personal no deseo una gran ceremonia de bodas. Solo quiero a nuestros amigos más cercanos y a Tsunade-sensei presidiendo la ceremonia" dijo Hinata y Naruto asintió. No deseaban una gran celebración de su matrimonio, una simple reunión con sus amigos más cercanos era mucho más deseable y la razón de hacer la ceremonia en cualquier caso.

 **## Otogakure ##**

Dentro de la Aldea del Sonido todo se encontraba en silencio. El tipo de silencio que se podría considerar perturbador y siniestro. Las calles se encontraban completamente vacías y ni siquiera se podían escuchar a los pájaros. Era algo extraño que una aldea llamada la Aldea del Sonido estuviera tan callada en esos momentos.

"¡NNNOOO!"

Un grito hizo eco a través de los pasillos vacíos del edificio principal de la aldea. Los cuervos salieron de los árboles ante el súbito incremento de sonido. Al entrar a la Torre del Otokage y dirigirse hacia uno de los sótanos, uno podía escuchar suaves sonidos de llanto.

Al caminar por los pasillos y acercarse al origen del sonido uno se encontraría con un cuarto casi completamente a oscuras. Las paredes eran de roca café y antorchas distribuidas por las paredes proveían un poco de iluminación. La base entera parecía emanar una siniestra y maligna aura. El ambiente parecía tomado de una película de horror.

Al acercarse al cuarto se podía encontrar un pequeño rastro de sangre filtrándose de la habitación. Al seguir el rastro a través del suelo y llegar al centro del pasillo no había signos de que se detuviera. La sangre comenzaba a convertirse en un charco en el centro del pasillo y por su cantidad, se podía deducir que alguien había muerto.

Dentro del cuarto se encontraban dos figuras. Una simplemente tumbada en el suelo con los ojos completamente vacíos de vida y la piel tan pálida como la de un fantasma, como si hubiera sido drenada de toda la sangre. Encima se encontraba otra figura, arrodillada al lado de la que estaba en el suelo. La segunda figura tenía una camisa de manga larga y color blanco, que estaba abierta en el torso. Tenía pantalones azul oscuro con una tela azul pendiendo desde la mitad de su estómago hacia las rodillas. Llevaba protectores de brazo negros que cubrían desde su antebrazo hasta los bíceps superiores. También llevaba un cinturón de cuerda morado alrededor de su cintura, atado en un moño.

Su nombre era Uchiha Sasuke, un clon que Orochimaru había hecho del original. Sasuke estaba arrodillado al lado de la otra persona, mientras sostenía débilmente una espada que le atravesaba el pecho al caído, justo a través del corazón. La sangre del caído seguía cayendo de la herida mientras fluía hacia el pasillo de la torre.

"¿P-Por qué, Koto-chan?" preguntó Sasuke llorando al ver a los ojos muertos de su amiga. No entendía por qué lo había atacado de la nada. Koto tenía largo cabello negro, cortado en el estilo hime. Además tenía ojos negros sin pupila. En cuanto a su atuendo, llevaba un chaleco ceñido verde pálido, con una apertura en el centro que mostraba parte de su escote y vientre y una bufanda con patrón de camuflaje, así como una falda a juego.

"T-Te amaba" dijo Sasuke desviando su mirada de ella mientras se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho. Acababa de matar a la única persona que le importaba de esta aldea, la única que amaba. No podía entender por qué lo había atacado. Eran buenos amigos desde que se conocieron unas semanas atrás y Sasuke sabía que ella le gustaba más que como una simple amiga.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó con pesar mientras su Sharingan se activaba de forma involuntaria. Era un castigo cruel que se activara en estos momentos ya que el Sharingan le recordaría por siempre de la escena frente a él. A Sasuke atravesando el corazón de su amada con su espada y sangre derramándose por doquier.

Sasuke se restregó la mejilla con las manos, intentando limpiarse las lágrimas. El chakra de Sasuke incrementó y su Sharingan de tres tomoes comenzó a cambiar. Un poco de chakra fue canalizado hacia sus ojos y el Sharingan de Sasuke comenzó a girar y brillar. En el cuarto casi a oscuras, su Sharingan era lo que sobresalía. Ojos rojo sangre con marcas completamente negras brillando y girando.

Sus ojos dejaron de girar y los tres tomoes habían desaparecido. Un patrón completamente nuevo se encontraba en su lugar. Sus ojos tenían el fondo negro con tres elipses rojo sangre intersecándose. Los ojos de Sasuke había cambiando y ahora eran el todopoderoso Mangekyou Sharingan.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Sasuke viendo hacia el suelo. Podía ver su propio reflejo en el charco rojo en el suelo. Parecía otra cruel broma que tenía que soportar.

"Es el Mangekyou Sharingan. El siguiente estado del Sharingan, joven Sasuke" dijo Orochimaru mientras entraba al cuarto y veía la grotesca escena. No podía evitar sonreía al ver que su plan había funcionado a la perfección. Sabía que la chica estaba enamorada del joven Sasuke y simplemente tuvo que darle un empujón para que todo se desarrollara.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Sasuke y Orochimaru estaba confundido. "¿Por qué me atacó?" preguntó con tristeza y Orochimaru frunció el ceño. Era bueno que hubiera obtenido el Mangekyou, pero nunca había esperado que Sasuke formara un lazo tan fuerte con la muchacha al punto de en verdad amarla.

"Debió haber tenido sus razones" dijo Orochimaru con simpleza, caminando hacia Sasuke y arrodillándose a su lado. "Ven conmigo, Sasuke-kun" dijo Orochimaru levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta, notando que Sasuke no se había movido. Sasuke seguía viendo el cadáver de la joven.

"¿Qué será de ella?" preguntó.

"Tendrá un entierro apropiado más tarde" contestó Orochimaru y vio como Sasuke se levantaba y caminaba hacia él. "Te ayudaré a olvidar el dolor que sientes" dijo Orochimaru y Sasuke simplemente asintió.

"Kabuto" dijo Orochimaru y Kabuto salió de las sombras. "Limpia el cuarto. Procederé con el ritual" dijo y Kabuto asintió.

Orochimaru y Sasuke caminaron hacia otro cuarto completamente a oscuras con un par de resistentes puertas de madera. Las puertas rechinaron cuando se abrieron para revelar un cuarto aparentemente vacío. "Ven, Sasuke-kun" dijo Orochimaru abriendo la puerta y haciendo un ademán para que Sasuke entrara, lo que hizo sin dudarlo.

"¿Deseas olvidar el dolor?" preguntó Orochimaru con sus ojos brillando. La meta por la que había peleado tanto para alcanzar estaba a pocos minutos de ser completada.

"Sí" dijo Sasuke con sencillez y Orochimaru asintió.

"Entonces no temas o combatas lo que está por venir" dijo y abrió su boca en proporciones inhumanas. Del cuerpo de Orochimaru salió una gigantesca serpiente blanca, compuesta de serpientes más pequeñas. Esta era la verdadera forma de Orochimaru.

"¿Orochimaru-sama?" preguntó Sasuke ligeramente asustado por ver a la gran serpiente salir del supuesto cuerpo de Orochimaru.

"No temas, niño" dijo Orochimaru mientras se enroscaba alrededor del cuerpo de Sasuke, viendo a los ojos al joven Uchiha. "Furou Fushi no Jutsu (Técnica de la Inmortalidad y la Eterna Juventud)" dijo Orochimaru mientras el mundo comenzaba a cambiar. Sasuke y Orochimaru ya no estaban el cuarto oscuro, sino que se encontraban en lo que parecía ser un gran páramo. El cuelo era morado oscuro y al ver abajo, el suelo no era nada más que músculos rosados que parecían contraerse a intervalos aleatorios.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Sasuke con miedo.

"Con esto lograré mi meta" dijo Orochimaru riendo siniestramente mientras los músculos comenzaban a cubrir el cuerpo de Sasuke, quien intentó forcejear, pero fue vencido en meros segundos. Los músculos lo cubrieron por completo y Orochimaru sonrió. Después de tantos esfuerzos y años de espera finalmente había alcanzado su meta, finalmente había conseguido el Sharingan.

"¿Quién eres ahora?" preguntó Kabuto al entrar al cuarto y notar que Sasuke estaba parado y congelado. En el suelo había una gigantesca serpiente blanca y por lo que parecía, estaba obviamente muerta. El Sharingan de Sasuke se activó y comenzó a girar, hasta que se convirtió en el Mangekyou.

"... ¿Quién crees?"

 **## Con Uchiha Nao ##**

Uchiha Nao había regresado de su misión en Konoha. Su objetivo era destruir la academia y matar a cada estudiante y maestro dentro de ella. Todo para probar que Tobi o como Nao lo conocía, Uchiha Fugaku, no era una presa.

Nao vio hacia el cráter que escondía la entrada a la guarida del Clan Uchiha. La kunoichi saltó y llegó cerca del esqueleto que una vez fue un gran animal si el tamaño de los huesos era alguna indicación. "¿Dónde está?" le preguntó Nao a la criatura parecida a una planta que se levantó del suelo mientras ella entraba a la guarida.

"En el salón principal" dijo el Zetsu Blanco. **"Aunque no está complacido contigo"** agregó el Zetsu Negro.

"Hn" respondió Nao, ignorando el comentario de Zetsu y continuó caminando hacia adelante. "Yo lidiaré con él" dijo y caminó hacia la ubicación de Tobi. Nao pasó por varios Uchihas de camino y simplemente les dio un ligero cabeceo para saludarlos. Al llegar a donde se encontraba Tobi tocó la puerta.

Nao estaba a punto de tomar la manija de la puerta, cuando Tobi pasó a través de la puerta y ella, haciendo que Nao saltara por la sorpresa. Sin siquiera darle una advertencia, Tobi puso una mano en su hombro y usó el Kamui para sacarlos de la guarida.

Ambos llegaron a su destino. Tobi fue el primero en llegar y simplemente dejó caer a Nao en el suelo. "¿Qué significa esto?" preguntó Nao rechinando los dientes ante la acción de su líder. Nao vio alrededor para deducir su ubicación y notó que estaba cerca del borde del País del Fuego, más específicamente en el Valle del Fin.

Tobi saltó para ganar distancia y aterrizó en la estatua de Uchiha Madara, Nao se levantó del suelo y notó que estaba en la estatua de Senju Hashirama. Vio hacia Tobi y notó que comenzó a remover su máscara y simplemente la dejó caer al suelo. El ADN Senju había hecho un gran trabajo con él, ya que no parecía haber envejecido más allá de los diecisiete años de edad.

"Estoy decepcionado de ti, Nao-chan" respondió Fugaku mientras se sentaba y veía que se tensaba ligeramente, antes de volver a su estado normal. "Nunca has sido del tipo que fallara misiones para empezar, imagina mi sorpresa cuando fallaste en una a propósito" dijo Fugaku suspirando y viendo hacia el cielo. "¿Quieres explicar por qué decidiste olvidarte de la misión?" preguntó mientras la veía a los ojos.

"Puede que esté bajo tu mando, pero no soy tu herramienta para hacer lo que te plazca" le contestó Nao con enojo a Fugaku. "Me pediste que matara a niños inocentes, lo que nunca haría. Tengo mis principios" explicó Nao.

"Ya veo" dijo Fugaku mientras se ponía de pie. "Debí haber esperado esto de ti. Tu linaje siempre fue uno de compasión después de todo. Tu hermana hizo lo mismo cuando le pedí hacer algo similar" explicó Fugaku riendo y vio como Nao estaba confundida.

"No lo sabías, ¿verdad?" preguntó Fugaku con tono burlón. "Tu hermana era igual que tú. Tú, tu hermana, Mikoto e incluso tu primo, Obito. Todos eran demasiado suaves y compasivos para el Clan Uchiha. Pensé que haciendo un ejemplo de tu hermana resolvería el problema, pero fue una equivocación" explicó Fugaku y vio como Nao se tensaba.

"¿A qué te refieres con hacer un ejemplo de mi hermana?" preguntó Nao mientras veía a Fugaku con enojo.

"Exactamente eso. Ella tenía un corazón suave como muchos antes que ella y estaba influenciándote a ti, la más fuerte del clan después de mí. Tú la admirabas como cualquiera lo haría con su hermana mayor y no podía permitirlo, así que tomé las cosas en mis manos. Un simple veneno en su comida para hacerlo ver como si muriera porque sus ojos no fueron aceptados por su cuerpo" dijo Fugaku mientras sonreía con malicia.

"¿Q-Qué?" preguntó Nao. "Tú mataste a mi hermana solo porque era compasiva" dijo Nao. "¿Por qué?" preguntó aunque Fugaku le había dado la respuesta.

"Quiero soldados, no quiero nada más que soldados" dijo Fugaku con sencillez. "Tu hermana se convirtió en un lastre al momento que comenzó a rehusarse a las misiones que le asignaba porque no podía hacerlas. Yo tenía esperanzas en ti, Nao-chan. Tú, quien disfrutaba tanto la compañía de mi hijo. Itachi. Esperaba que superaras esa amabilidad que parecía estar presente en toda tu familia y volverte lo que se supone que debiste ser, una kunoichi del Clan Uchiha" dijo Fugaku y vio como una lágrima caía por el rostro de Nao.

"Tú mataste a mi hermana" dijo Nao con sencillez mientras veía al suelo. "Tú mataste a lo único que me quedaba de familia" dijo con tristeza y súbitamente alzó el rostro, su Mangekyou activo. "Fui una idiota en seguirte desde el principio. Debí haberme quedado del lado de Konoha. El Clan Uchiha era el más fuerte de la aldea, éramos respetados por nuestro poder y lealtad, hasta que tú llegaste" comenzó a decir Nao.

"No eras nada más que un hombre avaricioso que llevó a nuestro glorioso clan a la nada y eventualmente nos asesinarás a todos. Itachi-kun estaba en lo correcto cuando decidió quedarse del lado de Konoha" dijo Nao mientras su chakra incrementaba y tomaba su espada de su cintura. "No eres nada más que la oscuridad y yo seré la luz que te derrote" dijo mientras apuntaba su espada hacia Fugaku quien simplemente reía.

"Niña estúpida" dijo Fugaku mientras veía a Nao saltar de la estatua, acercándose hacia él. No se colocó enfrente de su adversario e hizo un corte descendente, el cual pasó a través de él y golpeó el suelo. No volvió a tomar una postura defensiva, esquivando un golpe de Fugaku y cortó el pecho de su enemigo. Fugaku rio mientras veía la hoja pasar a través de él. Una vez que la espada hubiera dejado su cuerpo, simplemente atrapó el mango y tomó a Nao, sosteniéndola por el cuello.

"Que niña tan ingenua" le susurró al oído mientras ella intentaba zafarse. "No hay oscuridad sin luz" dijo Fugaku y dejó a Nao quien intentaba recobrar el aliento. Nao vio hacia atrás y rápidamente usó sus brazos para bloquear una poderosa patada de Fugaku. Nao salió a volar y chocó contra la estatua de Hashirama. Unas cuantas rocas se desprendieron de la estatua por el impacto y cayeron en el agua.

Nao tosió, pero recobró el aliento. Vio hacia arriba y se encontró con Fugaku en el mismo lugar que antes. "Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu" dijo Nao mientras lanzaba un torrente de fuego con forma de dragón hacia su enemigo.

"Kamui" dijo Fugaku riendo mientras absorbía el fuego blanco hacia su dimensión personal. "Katon: Bakufu Ranbu (Danza de Bombas Explosivas)" dijo Fugaku mientras reunía chakra dentro de su cuerpo y lo cubría de fuego. Usando el jutsu de fuego que absorbió de Nao, expulsó un torrente de llamas con forma de espiral, el cual creó un enorme vórtice de fuego.

Los ojos de Nao se ensancharon ante la magnitud del jutsu. Fugaku había usado su propio jutsu y le había dado más poder con el de ella. Los ojos de Nao brillaron y una caja torácica se formó alrededor de ella. El jutsu de fuego chocó con su Susanoo y ni siquiera lo quemó un poco. El Susanoo no era su máxima defensa por nada.

"Yasaka no Magatana (Collar de Yasaka)" dijo Nao mientras su Susanoo brillaba e incrementaba ligeramente de tamaño. Un par de brazos salieron de la caja torácica y, mientras se extendían, trozos de chakra flotaron en el aire entre ellos. Varias cuentas de color morado oscuro se dispararon hacia Fugaku a grandes velocidades.

" _¿Cuándo aprenderá?"_ se preguntó Fugaku con diversión al ver como las cuentas chocaban con la estatua, arrancando trozos de roca de ella. Fugaku simplemente había usado el Kamui para escapar de los ataques y saltó hacia el agua. Fugaku vio hacia adelante y sus ojos se achicaron al ver a Nao, quien tenía ambas manos en el agua.

"Suiton" dijo mientras el lago comenzaba a agitarse y los ojos de Fugaku se ensancharon con incredulidad. "Sen Sutoraiki (Mil Golpes)" gritó Nao mientras el lago alrededor de ella comenzaba a convertirse en vapor. Justo ante Fugaku, cientos y cientos de tentáculos de agua comenzaron a formarse. Nao, quien aun tenía las manos en el lago, sonrió mientras los tentáculos embestían a Fugaku, quien comenzó maniobras evasivas.

Fugaku estaba corriendo por su vida. Había tantos tentáculos que bloqueaban a las estatuas. Eran tantos que casi bloqueaban el sol. Fugaku se agachó para evitar un tentáculo y usó el Kamui para evadir otro más.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu" dijo y liberó un torrente de fuego en contra de los tentáculos de agua. Vio con gran satisfacción como la mayoría del látigos de agua eran vaporizados. Fugaku perdió la sonrisa cuando notó que los látigos simplemente se estaban reformando usando el agua del lago.

" _No puedo usar el Kamui indefinidamente y hay demasiados tentáculos para seguirles el rastro"_ pensó mientras intentaba pensar en una manera para terminar el jutsu. De otra forma sería forzado a evaporar el lago entero, lo que sería imposible. Fugaku fue sacado de sus pensamiento cuando un látigo de agua pasó sus defensas y lo golpeó en el hombro, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

"Suficiente" dijo haciendo sellos manuales. "Katon: Goenkyu (Gran Bola de Llamas)". Fugaku exhaló una gigantesca esfera de llamas calcinantes que vaporizaron y destruyeron todo a su paso. Todo alrededor de Fugaku fue aniquilado y en su lugar solo quedó vapor. Fugaku vio con irritación como cada tentáculo de agua se reformaba lentamente, pero logró ver que Nao seguía en la misma posición que cuando inició el jutsu.

Fugaku se dio cuenta de la debilidad del jutsu. Para que funcionara apropiadamente, el usuario debía tener a su disposición un gran cuerpo de agua y lo más importante, el jutsu requería que el usuario estuviera quieto y usara chakra constantemente para que cualquier tentáculo destruido se reformara. Fugaku sonrió y rápidamente corrió hacia Nao a gran velocidad.

Varios tentáculos de agua intentaron bloquearle el paso, pero simplemente pasaron a través de él hasta que se encontrara enfrente de Nao. Fugaku se paró enfrente de ella y de inmediato intentó un golpe directo, solo para que Nao moviera su cabeza a un lado y saltara para ponerse a salvo. Fugaku vio como los tentáculos de agua cayeron al lago.

"Ese fue un jutsu particularmente irritante. Pensar que tenías afinidad suiton... igual que Itachi. Parece que están hechos el uno para el otro" dijo Fugaku en una voz burlona. Mientras que se burlaba de su oponente, incluso él tenía que admitir el poder y belleza de la técnica.

"Tienes a Itachi-kun en muy alta estima. Yo le pateé el trasero varias veces durante nuestra carrera" dijo Nao sonriendo al finalmente entender las restricciones de tiempo en el Kamui de Fugaku. Sabía muy bien que este jutsu del Mangekyou simplemente era más fuerte que el suyo, pero como todos los demás, el Kamui tenía una debilidad. Y Nao la había encontrado cuando Fugaku eligió combatir en contra de los tentáculos de agua en vez de simplemente quedarse de pie.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu" dijo Nao mientras lanzaba varias bolas de fuego hacia Fugaku, quien simplemente negaba con la cabeza. Fugaku usó el Kamui y simplemente absorbió el jutsu hacia su dimensión. Fugaku se dio cuenta que absorber ese jutsu le estaba tomando más de lo común.

" _Escondió shurikens entre las bolas de fuego para retardar la absorción. Chica astuta"_ pensó Fugaku mientras notaba que Nao reaparecía a su lado a gran velocidad. Fugaku simplemente absorbió el jutsu y permitió que unas cuantas bolas de fuego lo golpearan. Simples bolas de fuego no le harían nada.

Nao blandió su espada horizontalmente y vio como Tobi la atrapaba entre dos dedos. Fugaku usó su sorpresa para golpearla en el estómago, haciendo que jadeara por aire. "Esperaba más de ti" dijo mientras tomaba a Nao por el cuello y la veía jadear por aire. Los ojos de Nao comenzaron a brillar mientras hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ver a Fugaku.

"Mirada Petrificadora" dijo Nao atrapando a Fugaku en el genjutsu más poderoso de su Mangekyou. Fugaku fue atrapado por un momento en el genjutsu, lo que permitió a Nao liberarse de su agarre. Nao saltó hacia atrás mientras se sobaba el cuello y tomaba bocanadas de aire. Usar el Mangekyou siempre tomaba una gran cantidad de su chakra.

"No está mal" dijo Fugaku riendo mientras rompía con facilidad con el genjutsu. "¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que no puedes ganar?" preguntó Fugaku viéndola a los ojos.

"Deberías saber que no es bueno subestimarme" le respondió Nao a su antiguo líder. Nao tomó un kunai y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia Fugaku, quien simplemente sacudió la cabeza, esperando más de ella. Fugaku esperó tranquilamente el kunai y simplemente permitió que pasara a través de su ojo izquierdo.

"Yo gano" dijo Nao riendo suavemente y Fugaku alzó una ceja confundido.

"¡AAAGGGHHH!" Fugaku gritó súbitamente hacia los cielos y cayó de rodillas. Rápidamente se llevó la mano al rostro para detener la sangre que fluía de su ojo izquierdo. Fugaku vio su reflejo en el lago, solo para ver una profunda cortada en su ojo izquierdo. No podía siquiera identificar si estaba en su ojo para empezar.

"Amaterasu" dijo Nao tomando ventaja del estado de Fugaku y lo envolvió en una nube de llamas negras. Nao vio con gran desprecio como Fugaku rodaba en el agua adolorido y comenzaba a hundirse en el lago. "Te dije que no me subestimaras" dijo Nao sonriendo y tomando bocanadas de aire. Había ganado la pelea con un simple Henge y un Kage Bunshin.

Nao jadeó mientras su pecho fue atravesado por un kunai desde atrás. Vio hacia abajo y se encontró con la punta del kunai saliendo de su pecho, justo encima de su corazón. Nao tosió una gran cantidad de sangre y vio hacia atrás, donde se encontró con Fugaku, quien tenía una expresión iracunda. Sus ropas y partes de su piel estaban completamente quemadas, lo peor es que su ojo izquierdo estaba completamente destrozado.

Nao se movió hacia adelante, gritando por el dolor mientras la hoja era retirada de su cuerpo. Nao cayó de rodillas mientras sangre comenzaba caer hacia el agua. "Nunca esperá que hicieras un Kage Bunshin y lo transformaras en una shuriken que usaras como una distracción para entrar en mi dimensión" dijo Fugaku rechinando los dientes. "No debí subestimarte. No eras mi segunda al mando por nada" explicó Fugaku y vio como Nao intentaba respirar, pero le era casi imposible.

"Fue estúpido que me desafiaras, Nao-chan" dijo Fugaku. Haría que pagara, Nao lo había herido y lo peor es que había destruido una de las cosas que más atesoraba. Nao lo había dejado tuerto del ojo izquierdo.

Fugaku alzó una ceja cuando sintió un genjutsu cubrir el área. Vio con confusión hacia Nao y observó cómo desaparecía en el aire como si no hubiera existido en primer lugar. Fugaku sonrió y vio a la derecha justo a tiempo para ver a Nao materializarse. La herida en su pecho se había marchado, pero su ojo derecho estaba completamente blanco.

"Así que sacrificaste tu ojo derecho para sobrevivir, de nuevo" dijo Fugaku riendo. "Perdiste la habilidad de usar tu genjutsu y el Susanoo. Ahora eres patéticamente débil, pero si quieres una pelea... te daré una" dijo Fugaku mientras su chakra incrementaba y el suelo comenzaba a temblar. El enorme lago donde estaban parados comenzó a vibrar y a generarse olas.

"Mokuton" dijo Fugaku mientras chocabas las manos y hacía el sello de la serpiente. "Jukai Kotan" dijo mientras miles y miles de árboles salían del agua. Los ojos de Nao se ensancharon por la magnitud del jutsu. Los árboles se levantaron del agua, atravesando las montañas y desgajando trozos de ellas, envolviéndose alrededor de las estatuas y destruyéndolas.

Nao vio como los árboles se acercaban a su posición y sabía que tenía que hacer algo con rapidez. Nao colocó su espada horizontalmente enfrente de su pecho y colocó su mano en la punta. "Katon: Hinoken Katon (Espada Llameante)" dijo y deslizó su mano sobre su espada, viendo como la espada de pronto fue envuelta en llamas blanquecinas. Nao evitó ver directamente a la hoja, debido a la luz que emitía.

Nao desapareció a gran velocidad. "Katon: Kasai Surasshu (Corte de Llamas)" dijo mientras blandía su cuchilla. Un arco de fuego fue lanzada de la hoja, cortando los árboles que se acercaban. Nao sonrió cuando aterrizó en el árbol y comenzó a correr cuesta arriba en dirección de Fugaku. No se agachó y cortó para abrirse camino por el bosque que acababa de crecer. Mientras que los árboles podían ser numerosos y fuertes, no eran rivales para su hoja candente que los cortaba como un cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla.

"Mokuton: Sashiki no Jutsu (Ramas Cortantes)" dijo Fugaku mientras varias espinas de madera crecieron en los árboles. Fugaku tomó un par y con gran fuerza y precisión, las lanzó hacia su enemigo.

Nao volvió a flexionar su cuchilla. "Katon: Shi no Senkai (Remolino de Muerte)" dijo mientras apuntaba su hoja hacia los proyectiles. Las llamas de la cuchilla crecieron rápidamente en tamaño y Nao la agitó para liberar un vórtice de fuego que evaporó las espinas de madera.

Nao quedó enfrente de Fugaku e hizo un corte horizontal a gran velocidad, justo hacia la cabeza de su enemigo. Fugaku se agachó y vio como la hoja dejaba un rastro de fuego detrás de ella. Fugaku saltó hacia atrás y extendió su brazo derecho hacia adelante. "Mokuton: Daijurin no Jutsu (Gran Bosque)" dijo y su brazo derecho se convirtió en madera y de él salieron docenas de tentáculos de madera que rápidamente envolvieron a Nao.

Nao luchó para liberarse y de pronto se convirtió en humo, solo para revelar un leño en su lugar. No había de donde sacar los leños, no hasta que Fugaku creara tantos árboles. "Eres un cobarde, Fugaku. Pelea conmigo como un Uchiha en vez de usar un poder que le pertenece a los Senju. ¿Dónde está tu orgullo?" preguntó Nao mientras hacía sellos manuales.

"Katon: Hi no Arekuruu (Fuego Voraz)" dijo Nao mientras lanzaba un torrente de fuego tras otro, los cuales se esparcieron por el bosque entero. Alrededor de ella el fuego estaba consumiendo los árboles que Fugaku había creado. El agua en el lago no hizo nada para reducir el infierno que Nao había liberado. Trozos de madera se desprendieron de los árboles y cayeron al lago, produciendo sonidos al impacto.

Fugaku saltó de los árboles que se desmoronaban y aterrizó en las ramas cercanas. Usó su brazo derecho para limpiarse la frente de sudor, producido por el inmenso calor que estaba creando el infierno de Nao. Alrededor de Fugaku comenzó a alzarse vapor mientras el agua del lago se evaporaba. Fugaku vio alrededor para buscar a Nao cuando escuchó un silbido en el viento. Se giró justo a tiempo para ver cuatro shurikens cubiertas de llamas que venían desde su punto ciego.

Mientras Fugaku saltaba hacia atrás, Nao se materializó a su lado. Fugaku permitió que el golpe de Nao pasara a través de él y golpeara el árbol donde estaba parado. Tobi se movió para bloquear otro golpe, pero rápidamente cambió de opinión al notar que las manos de Nao tenían un brillo naranja alrededor de ellas. Fugaku vio hacia atrás y notó que el árbol que Nao había golpeado tenía una marca negra en donde impactó su puño.

"Este es mi Kasai no Ken (Puño de Fuego)" dijo Nao mientras su otro brazo y piernas comenzaban a brillar del mismo tono que su otro brazo. Parecía como si Nao tuviera sus piernas y brazos en llamas, pero no parecía estar sufriendo. "Te mostraré por qué era considerada la mejor del clan en ninjutsu katon" dijo Nao mientras corría hacia Fugaku, quien se preparó para el ataque.

" _Un desperdicio de potencial"_ pensó Fugaku mientras fruncía el ceño. La chica tenía tanto poder y potencial, incluso sin el Sharingan y aun así tenía que matarla por su insubordinación y falta de respeto. No sentía culpa alguna, solo lástima.

"Hidama (Bola de Fuego)" dijo Nao mientras hacía un golpe directo y lanzaba una bola de fuego hacia Fugaku, quien movió su cabeza a un lado para evitar las llamas. Nao saltó en el aire y giró. "Kasai no Nami (Ola de Fuego)" dijo Nao mientras lanzaba una onda de fuego hacia Fugaku quien simplemente permitió que pasara a través de él.

Nao corrió hacia Fugaku y lo comenzó a enfrentar usando taijutsu. Fugaku usó su Kamui tanto como fuera necesario para maniobrar a través de los ataques de Nao. Fugaku se arrepentía de cada golpe que bloqueaba, pues recibía un pedazo de piel quemada como pago. Nao azotó su pie en el suelo y flexionó sus brazos hacia adelante. Sin un solo sello manual, fuego salió de sus palmas, dirigiéndose hacia Fugaku.

"Mokuton: Mokujohehi (Pared de Madera)" dijo Fugaku mientras azotaba ambas manos en el suelo. Varios pilares de madera salieron de los árboles y rodearon a Fugaku, creando un domo de madera a su alrededor. El fuego chocó con las paredes de madera y Fugaku activó su Kamui, hundiéndose en el suelo.

Nao detuvo su ataque cuando notó que detrás del domo de madera no había nadie. Nao vio alrededor y extendió sus sentidos, Fugaku de inmediato apareció detrás de ella y procedió a darle una patada en la espalda. Nao voló hacia atrás y chocó con uno de los árboles, que la envolvió, refrenando sus movimientos.

"Katon: Kasai no Tate (Escudo de Agua)" dijo Nao mientras toda su piel se tornaba naranja. Nao comenzó a sudar cuando todo su cuerpo se cubrió de llamas, calcinando la madera a su alrededor y convirtiéndola en nada más que cenizas. Nao logró liberarse de los árboles y cayó al suelo, tomando bocanadas de aire. Sus reservas de chakra estaban casi vacías y no duraría mucho más.

"Increíble" dijo Fugaku al ver a Nao con sorpresa. "Pensar que serías así de talentosa. ¿Cómo perdiste contra la chica Hyuuga en Kiri?" preguntó Fugaku con curiosidad. La cantidad de control que tenía en el fuego era asombrosa.

"Ese combate me abrió los ojos, era demasiado dependiente del Sharingan entonces y mi derrota probó. Pensé que era imbatible y tuve un crudo despertar, pero tengo el presentimiento de que incluso con estas habilidades no sería capaz de derrotarla si volvemos a encontrarnos" dijo Nao sonriendo mientras veía hacia sus brazos llameantes.

" _Mi último jutsu"_ pensó Nao con tristeza, estaba usando lo último de sus reservas. " Amaterasu" dijo al ver como sus brazos eran cubiertos en llamas negras. Su Sharingan se desactivó por falta de chakra. Los ojos de Fugaku se ensancharon con incredulidad cuando vio a Nao encender sus brazos con las llamas negras del Amaterasu.

" _Está usando el fuego en sus brazos como el blanco para el Amaterasu. Mientras pueda mantener su jutsu, las llamas no la consumirán"_ pensó Fugaku. Nao estaba poniendo de verdad todo lo que tenía en esta pelea.

"Ven" dijo Nao mientras esperaba que Fugaku hiciera su movimiento. Sabía que Fugaku intentaría evitar enfrentarla en taijutsu. Fugaku podía ser muchas cosas, pero tonto no era una de ellas. "Si no lo haces, entonces iré yo" dijo Nao mientras corría hacia Fugaku de frente, con la intención de terminar todo.

Nao intentó golpear a Fugaku en la mandíbula, solo para que su golpe lo atravesara. Fugaku vio como su brazo cubierto por las llamas del Amaterasu pasaba a través de él. Una vez que el brazo hubiera pasado del todo, Fugaku le dio un rodillazo en el estómago. Nao se dobló del dolor, jadeando por aire.

Nao soportó el dolor y volvió a enfrentar a Fugaku usando taijutsu. Golpe tras golpe, Fugaku estaba pasando las defensas de Nao y golpeándola. Fugaku inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás y le dio una patada tan fuerte como pudo a Nao en el pecho y vio como salía a volar a través de los árboles.

Fugaku sonrió, sabiendo que el combate había acabado. Caminó calmadamente hacia Nao mientras ella se ponía de rodillas y tomaba bocanadas de aire. Su cabello cubría la mayoría de su rostro y sudor caía libremente de su frente, sus ropas completamente quemadas por su jutsu de fuego. Fugaku vio hacia los brazos de Nao y vio que las llamas del Amaterasu habían desaparecido.

Nao vio como Fugaku se reclinaba y tomaba la espada de ella. No había nada que pudiera hacer sobre ello. Se le había acabado el chakra y estaba cansada. Todo lo que quería era simplemente morir y reunirse con su hermana y familia en el otro lado. Nao ni siquiera tembló cuando Fugaku le clavó la espada en el pecho, atravesando su corazón.

Fugaku se puso de pie y arrastró a Nao. Fugaku estaba completamente confundido ante la expresión de su enemigo. Incluso en la derrota y la muerte, Nao sonreía. "Espero que mantengas esa sonrisa cuando te encuentres con el resto de tu familia" dijo Fugaku y simplemente inclinó su espada, dejando que el cuerpo de Nao cayera al agua. Fugaku no perdió más el tiempo y simplemente desapareció con el Kamui. Tenía que reemplazar uno de sus ojos.

Nao estaba hundiéndose lentamente en el agua. Estaba flotando y viendo al hermoso cielo azul, apenas viva en este punto, pero no pudo evitar que un extraño sentimiento la embargara. No quería nada más que reunirse con su familia, pero de alguna forma, sentía que no era su tiempo todavía.

" _Izanagi"_ pensó Nao usando lo que quedaba de su chakra y su otro ojo. La herida en su pecho se curó y sus ojos se cerraron, completamente exhausta. Nao fue lentamente arrastrada por la corriente. No sabía si sobreviviría, pero tenía que intentarlo.


	50. Nota del autor II (Capítulo vacío)

**NT:** Este capítulo no tiene contenido. En la historia original es una manifestación de opinión en contra de la ley SOPA, pueden ir al original a leer la petición.

Decidí dejar el capítulo en blanco para mantener la coherencia del número de capítulos y la numeración de los mismos.

En unos momentos subo el siguiente capítulo.

Nuevamente les agradezco su constante poyo en esta historia y espero que sigan disfrutando de la misma.


	51. Dos Nuevas Luces

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

Ahora sí, el capítulo de la noche. Que lo disfruten.

 **DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ**

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Arco 'Clanes de Konoha'**_

 _ **Capítulo 51: Dos Nuevas Luces**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **## Anteriormente ##**_

" _Izanagi" pensó Nao usando lo que quedaba de su chakra y su otro ojo. La herida en su pecho se curó y sus ojos se cerraron, completamente exhausta. Nao fue lentamente arrastrada por la corriente. No sabía si sobreviviría, pero tenía que intentarlo._

 **## Momentos antes ##**

Itachi estaba saltando de rama en rama, regresando de Konoha luego de su charla con Naruto un par de días atrás. Itachi se encontraba oculto por las sombras de la noche. Con su cuerpo curado y de vuelta a su condición ideal, era capaz de usar toda su velocidad.

Itachi colocó un pie en la rama de un árbol y se impulsó para llegar a la cima del árbol a toda velocidad. Sus pupilas se contrajeron para evitar que el aire le secara los ojos. Al ver a la derecha se encontró con una enorme columna de humo negro alzándose en el horizonte. Ya que tenía tiempo, Itachi decidió investigar. Era de noche y un fuego en el medio de la noche siempre sobresalía del resto del paisaje, sobre todo uno de tal magnitud.

 **## Valle del Fin ##**

"¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?" murmuró Itachi con incredulidad. El valle estaba completamente arruinado. Las estatuas de Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara no eran nada más que rocas por todo el suelo. Sin embargo lo que atrapó la atención de Itachi era el enorme bosque en llamas en el medio del valle.

Árboles gigantes, tan grandes como lo eran las estatuas estaban ardiendo con llamas blancas. Trozos de árboles rotos golpeaban el agua. Itachi activó su Sharingan, solo para ver un residuo de chakra en el aire. Había acontecido una batalla hace no mucho tiempo. Itachi bajó hacia el agua, manteniendo la distancia del fuego que seguía ardiendo.

Itachi pateó algo por accidente y vio hacia abajo. Una máscara naranja con un patrón de remolino girando alrededor de la cuenca de un ojo. _"La máscara de Tobi"_ pensó Itachi mientras se doblaba y tomaba la máscara, viendo a sus alrededores ante la posibilidad de averiguar la identidad del hombre enmascarado.

Itachi seguía caminando hacia adelante, analizando el estado del valle. Tenía que haber sido una gran batalla para que el valle terminara en tal estado. Itachi vio hacia el río y notó un pequeño camino de sangre que fluía con la corriente. Alguien más lo habría perdido por ser tan pequeño, pero no con el Sharingan.

Itachi saltó hacia el agua y comenzó a caminar por el cause del río, siguiendo la corriente y el rastro de sangre. Itachi caminó algunos kilómetros hasta llegar cerca de un claro, donde la fuerza de la corriente se reducía significativamente. Itachi vio alrededor hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un cuerpo cerca de la orilla.

Itachi caminó hacia el cuerpo. Desde la distancia podía determinar que lo más probable es que la persona estuviera muerta. Sus ropas estaban completamente desgarradas, podía ver marcas de quemaduras en sus brazos y piernas y heridas sangrantes en el resto de su cuerpo. Mientras Itachi se acercaba hacia el cuerpo se dio tiempo para observar sus ropas. El cuerpo tena un atuendo consistente en una camisa azul con guantes, shorts y botas negras, pero lo que realmente atrapaba su atención era el símbolo del Clan Uchiha en la espalda (NT: Ver el perfil de cr4zypt para la imagen).

" _Un Uchiha"_ pensó Itachi con incredulidad y corrió hacia el cuerpo. Al llegar cerca de la persona, se agachó y colocó dos de sus dedos en su cuello. _"Está viva"_ pensó Itachi al detectar un muy débil pulso. Le dio la vuelta suavemente y sus ojos se ensancharon al ver a la persona enfrente de él. "Nao" dijo apenas en un susurro.

Naruto le había dicho que el Clan Uchiha seguía vivo, pero era una gran coincidencia que simplemente se tropezara con uno de ellos unos días después de su charla con el rubio. Itachi movió el cuerpo para alejarlo de la orilla y la recostó en el suelo boca arriba. Itachi puso dos dedos en el pecho de Nao, justo encima del corazón y liberó una pequeña carga eléctrica.

Era una técnica enseñada a cada shinobi y uno de los jutsus médicos más básicos. Una pequeña descarga eléctrica al corazón para hacer reaccionar el cuerpo del paciente. El cuerpo de Nao tuvo un pequeño espasmo mientras comenzaba a despertar. Itachi vio como Nao abría lentamente los ojos, solo para que un blanco vacío apareciera en vez del color negro que recordaba.

" _¿Sacrificó sus ojos?"_ se preguntó Itachi al escuchar un sonido de Nao.

"¿Q-Quién..." preguntó Nao mientras tosía "... eres?" logró terminar de oír y escuchó una suave risa.

"¿En qué lio te metiste esta vez... Nao-chan?" preguntó Itachi sonriéndole a su antigua camarada. Había toda una historia entre ambos.

Los ojos de Nao se ensancharon al reconocer la voz. Lentamente se giró hacia la fuente del sonido, pero no podía ver nada más que oscuridad. "Itachi-kun" dijo Nao mientras reía lentamente hasta que volvió a toser de nuevo. Itachi movió a Nao para recostarla por completo en el suelo.

"No te preocupes, cuidaré de ti" dijo Itachi sonriendo, no que Nao pudiera verlo. Itachi buscó en su bolsillo y tomó un kunai de tres puntas. Sin un momento de duda, lo encajó en el suelo y desapareció en un destello amarillo con Nao a cuestas.

 **## Momentos antes – Mansión Senju ##**

"Finalmente lo logré" gritó Naruto ante su éxito, sellando rápidamente yodo y apareciendo en la sala de la Mansión Senju.

"Hinata, Hashirama, Tobirama, Mito, Minato, Kushina y Gaara. Todos vayan a la cocina en cinco minutos" gritó mientras corría a la cocina para poner todo en orden. Uno a uno todos se dirigieron a la cocina, aunque no eran solo a los que Naruto había llamado, ya que todos estaban curiosos por el escándalo.

"Dragones" dijo Naruto atrayendo la atención del grupo. "Al frente y al centro" dijo y vio como los miembros del grupo se formaban.

"Les tengo un regalo a todos ustedes" dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba ocho rollos y le lanzaba uno a cada miembro del grupo y se quedaba uno él mismo.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Minato con curiosidad ante el regalo.

"Ábrelo y lo verás" dijo Naruto y Minato alzó los hombros. El Yondaime se arrodilló en el suelo y desenvolvió el rollo. "Kai" dijo mientras colocaba su mano en el rollo. Cuando la nube de polvo se asentara, en el suelo se encontraba un huevo. Aunque no era un simple huevo de gallina. El cascarón del huevo era completamente grande y de considerable tamaño.

"Al menos el omelette será suficiente para todos" bromeó Jiraiya y todos rieron hasta ver la mirada de horror de Naruto.

"Nos diste... un enorme huevo" dijo Minato confundido. Esperaba algo un poco más... algo más por tanto escándalo.

"Mientras que es un huevo, es mucho más que eso" dijo Naruto y vio como Minato lo miraba con irritación. "Solo canaliza algo de chakra en el huevo y piensa en el color amarillo. Tomará una cantidad considerable de chakra, así que no te preocupes" dijo Naruto y Minato hizo lo indicado.

Minato puso su mano derecha encima del huevo y se concentró. La mano de Minato comenzó a brillar y todos vieron con anticipación lo que resultaba de tanto lío. Cinco minutos después, Minato estaba comenzando a sudar por todo el chakra que la maldita cosa estaba devorando.

De pronto el huevo dejó de absorber chakra y Minato retiró su mano, limpiándose el sudor de la frente. "¿Ahora qué?" le preguntó Minato a Naruto. Hizo lo que su hijo le había indicado, pero nada sucedía.

"Solo dale un momento" dijo Naruto y Minato asintió, sentándose. "¿Cómo una cosa tan pequeña casi vaciar sus reservas? Tenía mucho chakra, no tanto como Naruto, pero sí lo suficiente para superar a algunos Kages.

Mientras Minato alzaba su cabeza, cansado de esperar, el huevo comenzó a estremecerse y sacar a todos de su aburrimiento. Todos vieron como el huevo comenzaba a moverse más y más y sonidos de garras rasgándolo empezaban a salir del cascarón. Un extraño patrón amarillo comenzó a formarse alrededor del cascarón del huevo, haciendo que todos enfocaran su atención en este.

"Aquí viene" dijo Naruto y el aliento de todos se detuvo mientras un trozo del cascarón del huevo salía volando y lo que parecía una garra amarilla salía de él. El huevo volvió a sacudirse una vez más y de pronto explotó, lanzando trozos del cascarón a volar en todas direcciones. Todos cubrieron sus rostros para no ser golpeados por la metralla. Una vez que se quitaran las manos de las caras, las quijadas de todos cayeron al ver a la criatura en el medio de la cocina.

Parecía tener la forma de un reptil, parecido a una lagartija y, hasta cierto punto, a una serpiente. El cuerpo de la criatura estaba cubierto en escamas amarillentas y brillantes, con cuatro patas y una larga cola. La criatura tenía un hocico largo y una impresionante mandíbula llena de dientes filosos. Sus ojos también eran amarillos con la pupila negra y rasgada, similar a la de una serpiente, pero lo que de verdad sobresalían era un par de alas que salían de su espalda.

"¿Es lo que creo que es?" gritó Jiraiya mientras apuntaba a la criatura en el medio del cuarto, que parecía reaccionar a su grito y le dio una sonrisa, mostrando sus afilados dientes y su impresionante par de colmillos.

"Un dragón.. de carne y hueso" dijo Naruto apuntando hacia el dragón que parecía entender lo que sucedía y simplemente se irguió para pararse en dos patas y abrir sus alas. "Es tu compañero desde ahora y hasta el día de sus muertes" dijo Naruto apuntando hacia Minato quien tenía una mirada de asombro.

"P-Pero..." intentó argüir Minato, pero Naruto lo cayó.

"Nada de peros. Está en armonía con tu chakra y solo te responderá a ti. No es tu esclavo o mascota, es tu compañero desde ahora, así que trátalo con respeto" dijo Naruto y el dragón saltó en el aire, aterrizando en el hombro de Minato, tras lo cual se envolvió en el cuello del Yondaime y le lamió la mejilla.

"Supongo que está bien" dijo Minato rascando la cabeza del dragón y Naruto asintió.

"Se llama Amarillo, un nombre adecuado para el compañero del poderoso Kiroi Senko." Dijo Naruto y vio al dragón gruñir por lo bajo, antes de bajar la cabeza para dormir.

"Pensé que los dragones no existían" dijo Temari viendo a Amarillo.

"Ahora sí. Tomará un tiempo para que crezcan" dijo Naruto.

"¿Qué tan grandes serán?" preguntó Tsunade, poniéndose pálida al recordar las leyendas.

"Tan grande como un Bijuu" contestó Naruto con simpleza, se agachó y tomó su propio huevo del rollo. Todos palidecieron ante el pensamiento de tener ocho dragones, del tamaño de montañas, paseando alrededor de Konoha. Fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando escucharon otro huevo abrirse y se giraron para ver a Hinata rascando la mandíbula de un dragón morado.

Tsunade volvió a girar la cabeza al escuchar un gruñido, esta vez hacia Naruto, quien estaba acariciando a un gran dragón plateado. Tsunade y el resto de los habitantes de la mansión (con excepción de los Ocho Dragones de la Hoja) palidecieron al escuchar huevos romperse por todas partes. Ni cinco minutos después, había ocho dragones en la cocina, corriendo por todos lados, similar a un niño con demasiada azúcar en su sistema.

"Oh vaya, quiero uno también" dijo Kankuro mientras se colocaba de rodillas enfrente de Naruto.

"Lo siento, edición limitada" dijo Naruto mientras reía.

"Por favor" se quejó Kankuro.

" **Por favor"** Plateado se burló desde el techo. Todos vieron para encontrarse con Plateado, sus garras enterradas en el techo.

"Oh... el mío ya puede hablar" dijo Naruto con chispas en los ojos.

"Y parece que es idéntico a ti, en cuanto a su personalidad" dijo Hinata mientras veía a Plateado burlarse de Kankuro.

"Algunas cosas que deberían saber de sus compañeros. Tienen chakra al igual que ustedes y tienen las mismas afinidades elementales, así que pueden trabajar mejor en combate con ustedes" explicó Naruto y todos asintieron. "Otra cosa. Si alguno de ellos viven, pero si ustedes mueren... sus dragones los seguirán" dijo Naruto con una voz seria. Los dragones eran sus compañeros y estaban atados a ellos de por vida.

"¿Dónde demonios van a vivir?" gritó Tsunade haciendo que todos la vieran.

" _La sangre Senju es fuerte en ella"_ pensó Mito mientras suspiraba.

"¿Piensas que podemos encontrarles un lugar en el mundo de las convocaciones?" preguntó Tobirama, haciendo que Naruto ponderara la situación.

" _Oye, zorro"_ pensó Naruto.

" **¿Qué?"** preguntó Kurama mientras bostezaba y se estiraba, haciendo tronar sus articulaciones.

" _¿El mundo de las convocaciones está totalmente ocupado?"_ preguntó Naruto, haciendo que Kurama alzara una ceja ante la pregunta.

" **¿Por qué preguntas?"** inquirió Kurama sorprendido por la pregunta. Naruto simplemente vio hacia el techo. **"¿Por qué demonios hay dragones aquí?"** gritó Kurama.

" _Los cree, leyendo algunos libros sobre biología de reptiles y de leyendas"_ pensó Naruto sonriendo y haciendo que Kurama sacudiera la cabeza.

" **Hay algunas tierras sin ocuparse que pueden usar sin muchos problemas"** respondió Kurama y Naruto procedió a decirle a Tobirama, quien estaba diseñando un pequeño sello en forma de tatuaje para convocar a sus compañeros al combate si eran necesarios.

"Tenemos compañía" dijo Naruto mientras se colocaba en el centro del cuarto y azotaba su mano en el suelo. En un destello de luz amarilla, Itachi y Nao se encontraban en el centro del cuarto.

"Pensé que el que se supone que iría hacia mi eras tú" dijo Itachi al encontrarse en la Mansión Senju.

"Puede que confíe en ti, Itachi, pero no lo bastante para saltar hacia ti y a una posible emboscada" respondió Naruto.

"¿Qué demo...?" dijo Itachi cuando se encontró cara a cara con ocho dragones que estaban a pulgadas de su rostro, viéndolo. Activó su Sharingan y estaba a punto de atacar, hasta que notó quienes se encontraban en el resto del cuarto: Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Mito y Senju Kushina.

"P-Pe-Pe..." intentó decir Itachi, pero su cerebro parecía incapaz de procesar la información. Al menos no se desmayó como Tsunade y Hiruzen lo habían hecho.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Itachi?" preguntó Naruto sacando a Itachi de sus pensamientos. El pelinegro desvió su mirada de los hermanos Senju y de vuelta a Nao, quien apenas respiraba. "No durará mucho más. Puedo sentir su fuerza vital desvanecerse" dijo Naruto mientras le daba una buena mirada a la Uchiha en los brazos de Itachi.

"Necesito tu ayuda una vez más. Necesito que la cures" dijo Itachi con calma.

"El único Uchiha bueno es el que está muerto" dijo Tobirama con sencillez, haciendo que Itachi frunciera el ceño.

"¿Qué te dije sobre tus prejuicios hacia los Uchiha?" preguntó Hashirama. "Además, es la elección de Naruto si quiere curarla o no" dijo Hashirama y Tobirama resopló, pero asintió de todas formas.

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo?" le preguntó Naruto a Itachi, quien permaneció callado. "Ella estaba trabajando para Tobi, hizo explotar un hospital en Kiri y casi mató a Hinata-chan" dijo Naruto.

"Está en este estado por pelear contra Tobi. Deberías de ver el estado del Valle del Fin, todo fue destruido, incluso la estatua de Madara y la suya" dijo Itachi indicando a Hashirama.

"Destruyeron mi hermosa estatua" dijo Hashirama mientras azotaba su cabeza.

" _¿Qué piensas, Kurama?"_ preguntó Naruto.

" **Es tu elección, Naruto"** respondió Kurama con seriedad, preguntándose qué haría Naruto.

"Incluso si ese es el caso. Una buena acción no corrige una vida de males" dijo Naruto.

"No hagas que te lo ruegue" dijo Itachi en una voz baja, haciendo que los ojos de Naruto se ensancharan. Itachi de hecho estaba dispuesto a rogarle para que la salvara.

"¿Por qué te rebajarías a tal extremo para salvarla?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad e Itachi se quedó callado. "La amas. ¿Incluso después de todo este tiempo?" preguntó Naruto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo e Itachi simplemente asintió.

"Siempre" respondió Itachi.

"Ella estuvo conmigo desde el inicio. Ambos nacimos con solo un mes de diferencia. Fuimos amigos de la infancia y rivales al mismo tiempo. Nos graduamos de la academia juntos, entramos al mismo equipo, tomamos los Exámenes Chunin juntos. Me enamoré de ella porque me trataba por la persona que realmente era. Para ella, yo no era el hijo de la cabeza del Clan Uchiha o el prodigio del clan, para ella yo solo era... Itachi" dijo con tristeza y Naruto se quedó callado.

"Supongo que somos más parecidos de lo que pensaba" respondió Naruto mientras reía y hacía que Itachi lo viera con diversión. "Yo me enamoré de Hinata-chan porque ella estaba conmigo desde el inicio y porque no importa lo que dijera la aldea, nunca me trató como un demonio o el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, para ella yo siempre fui solo Naruto. Además... no hay nada que no haría por ella" explicó Naruto y comenzó a caminar hasta que estuviera al lado de Itachi, quien tenía la cabeza de Nao en su regazo.

Naruto colocó dos dedos en la frente de Nao y tomó un profundo respiro, tras lo cual abrió los ojos para mostrar dos orbes plateados con anillos concéntricos alrededor de la pupila. Los dedos de Naruto comenzaron a brillar e Itachi vio como la respiración de Nao se hizo más estable. Sus huesos se volvieron a colocar en su sitio e incluso las cortadas en su piel desaparecieron.

Naruto se puso de pie y dio un paso hacia atrás mientras Nao comenzaba a despertar. "Itachi-kun... me siento mucho mejor. ¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Nao mientras se levantaba lentamente y se sentaba.

" _Conque Itachi-kun"_ pensó Naruto riendo, ya sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta.

" _ **Está casi listo para conocerlo"**_ pensó Kurama riendo antes de volver a dormir.

"Estamos en Konoha, más específicamente en la Mansión Senju" dijo Itachi y vio como Nao se tensaba súbitamente y se ponía de pie. Abrió los ojos, pero solo veía oscuridad.

"¿Qué le sucedió a tus ojos?" preguntó Hinata con curiosidad.

"Conozco esa voz" dijo Nao viendo a la dirección de Hinata. "Eres esa Hyuuga con la que combatí en Kiri" dijo Nao colocándose en posición defensiva. Estaba en territorio enemigo.

"Ahora es Senju... Naruto-kun me pidió que me casara con él" dijo Hinata.

"Relájate, Nao-chan" dijo Itachi poniendo una mano en su hombro y haciendo que se calmara al instante. "Estás entre amigos ahora" dijo Itachi y Nao bufó.

"Quédate quieta" le dijo Naruto a Nao mientras se acercaba a ella y ponía un dedo en cada uno de sus ojos, justo arriba del párpado. "Relájate" dijo Naruto, pero Nao seguía tan rígida como una estatua.

" _¿Va a tomar mis ojos?"_ pensó Nao con miedo. Estaba en la guarida del lobo y para empeorar las cosas ciega.

"Camino Naraka" dijo Naruto y Nao se sorprendió cuando escuchó a Naruto decir las mismas palabras que Nagato usó cuando curó su ojo luego de que combatiera con Hinata en Kiri. "Abre los ojos" dijo Naruto y Nao cumplió con lentitud. Sus párpados se alzaron lentamente y fue saludada por el rostro de Senju Naruto, pero sus ojos no eran el Sharingan, sino el Rinnegan, brillando con todo su poder.

"Tienes el Rinnegan" dijo Nao.

"No 'gracias' o algo por el estilo, solo 'tienes el Rinnegan'. Estoy herido" dijo Naruto haciendo que Nao sonriera suavemente y el ambiente se calmara un poco.

" _Ese es Naruto. Completamente serio en un segundo y bromeando al siguiente"_ pensó Kushina sonriendo.

"Por supuesto" pensó Nao mientras se golpeaba la frente. "Eres un Uchiha y un Senju. Es obvio que tengas el Rinnegan. Me pregunto cómo es que Fugaku aun no lo ha pensado" murmuró Nao.

"Entonces es cierto" dijo Itachi con tristeza, haciendo que Nao se girara. "¿Todos siguen vivos?" preguntó Itachi y Nao asintió.

"¿Quién es Tobi?" preguntó Naruto haciendo que Nao se girara y lo viera. Nao tragó en seco al ver el Sharingan de Naruto y sabía que mentir probablemente sería una mala idea.

"Uchiha Fugaku" respondió nao temblando ante la mirada de Naruto.

"¿No era la cabeza del Clan Uchiha?" preguntó Naruto y todos asintieron.

"Otro simple Uchiha con ilusiones de grandeza" dijo Tobirama.

"Sabía que conocía su chakra de alguna parte cuando atacó la aldea hace diecisiete años con el Kyuubi" respondió Minato y por primera vez Nao vio alrededor, solo para darse cuenta en compañía de quien estaba.

"Y-Yondaime-sama" dijo Nao con sorpresa y tragó al ver quien estaba a su lado. Senju Hashirama y su hermano, Senju Tobirama, Uzumaki Mito y Senju Kushina. "¿Cómo?" le preguntó Nao a Naruto, quien simplemente sonrió.

"Deberías saber que el poder del Rinnegan va más allá de la vida y la muerte" respondió Naruto con sencillez.

"Claro" dijo Nao, volviéndose a pegar en la frente. "Eres el contenedor perfecto para el Rinnegan. El ADN Uchiha y Senju en perfecto balance. Era de esperarse que pudieras usarlo sin ninguna repercusión, a diferencia de Nagato" dijo Nao.

"Ahora... ¿por qué no nos dices todo lo que sabes del Clan Uchiha y Akatsuki?" preguntó Naruto y de nuevo Nao sintió que no era una petición que pudiera rechazar.

 **## Una hora después ##**

"Esa es información muy útil. Gracias, Nao" dijo Naruto y Nao asintió, antes de girarse hacia Itachi.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Nao e Itachi vio hacia Naruto. Nao se giró y también vio a Naruto.

Itachi le dio un golpe en el cuello a Nao, haciendo que cayera hacia el suelo. Itachi la atrapó antes de que azotara y la bajó al piso con delicadeza. "¿Qué demonios, Itachi? preguntó Naruto mientras veía que Nao caía inconsciente.

"Voy detrás de mi hermano. ¿Puedes prometerme algo?" preguntó Itachi al ver a Naruto y asegurarse que entendiera la seriedad en su voz. "Si no regreso..." dijo Itachi y Naruto entendió lo que quería decir.

"Cuidaremos de ella como si fuera de la familia. Tienes mi palabra, Itachi" respondió Naruto e Itachi asintió antes de desaparecer con el Shunshin, dirigiéndose hacia la guarida Uchiha donde se encontraría con Sasuke y enfrentaría su destino.

"Entonces él era Itachi" dijo Tobirama mientras se rascaba el mentón. "Supongo que no era tan malo para ser Uchiha" dijo, haciendo que todos sudaran una gota. ¿No pensaba en algo que no fueran los Uchihas?

"Ero-senin, sabes que hacer" dijo Naruto y Jiraiya asintió.

"Contactaré a mis espías" respondió Jiraiya y todos volvieron a ver a los dragones.

 **## Unos días después – guarida Uchiha ##**

"Si deseas matarme, guárdame rencor, ódiame y sobrevive a la oscuridad" recordó Sasuke mientras se acercaba a la guarida Uchiha donde Zetsu le dijo que estaba Itachi· "Corre... sigue corriendo y aférrate a la vida. Y luego un día ven hacia mí, cuando poseas los mismos ojos que yo" dijo Sasuke mientras activaba su Mangekyou y continuaba su camino.

"Entonces has venido" dijo Itachi con los ojos cerrados. Itachi estaba sentado en una especie de trono y veía a Sasuke, quien estaba enfrente de él. Sasuke llevaba el tradicional atuendo del Clan Uchiha, un chaleco azul con pantalones negros. Llevaba un cinturón azul con una espada sujeta al mismo. En la espalda llevaba el símbolo Uchiha.

"El Sharingan" dijo Itachi mientras comenzaba a abrir sus ojos. "¿Qué tanto puedes ver?" preguntó mientras abría del todo sus ojos para revelar sus ojos rojo sangre con tres tomoes negros.

"¿Qué tanto puedo ver, preguntas?" inquirió Sasuke de forma retórica mientras dejaba de caminar y veía a los ojos a Itachi. "Con estos ojos puedo ver tu muerte, Itachi" respondió Sasuke al ver a Itachi a los ojos.

"¿Mi muerte?" preguntó Itachi. "Sigues siendo arrogante, Sasuke. No subestimes a tu oponente" le aconsejó Itachi mientras se reclinaba, cerrando sus ojos. "Entonces, adelante" dijo mientras desaparecía y reaparecía al lado de Sasuke con un kunai desenfundado.

Sasuke siguió sus movimientos con su Sharingan y se giró con rapidez. Sasuke puso su mano en su el mango de su espada y la desenfundó para chocarla con el kunai de Itachi. Ambas armas chocaron e hicieron un sonido mientras ambos combatientes luchaban por la victoria. Sasuke rompió la lucha y saltó hacia atrás, haciendo sellos manuales.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" dijo Sasuke mientras lanzaba una enorme bola de fuego que iluminó el cuarto. Itachi se dobló ligeramente mientras tomaba varias shurikens de sus mangas y las lanzaba hacia Sasuke a través de la bola de fuego. Itachi saltó a un lado para evitar la bola de fuego.

Sasuke fue forzado a cancelar el jutsu cuando varias shurikens vinieron hacia él. La bola de fuego había bloqueado su visión de las shurikens. El Sharingan de Sasuke brilló mientras rastraba cada una de las shurikens y comenzaba a bloquearlas con su espada. No desperdició un movimiento, parecía como si estuviera bailando.

Cuando Sasuke evitó la última de las shurikens, Itachi ya se encontraba enfrente de él y le dio una patada en el estómago, lanzando a Sasuke por los aires y contra la pared. Sasuke chocó con la pared y cayó al suelo, tosiendo. Sasuke se puso de pie para buscar a Itachi, solo para ser golpeado y sujetado contra la pared por su hermano.

"Este es el fin" dijo Itachi mientras llevaba sus dedos hacia los ojos de Sasuke. "Tu luz es mía" dijo mientras le sacaba uno de los ojos, haciendo que aullara de dolor y se llevara la mano a la ahora vacía cuenca. El sello maldito en el hombro de Sasuke se comenzó a activar y su cuerpo ganó un color café y un par de alas salieron de su espalda.

De pronto el mundo entero comenzó a quebrarse, como un espejo que había sido roto. Todo el daño al cuarto simplemente desapareció mientras Sasuke e Itachi cambiaron de posiciones, ahora se encontraban en el mismo lugar que cuando todo empezó. "Es inútil, Itachi" dijo Sasuke riendo. "Ya no soy un niño. Mis ojos pueden ver con facilidad a través de tu genjutsu" dijo Sasuke mientras su Sharingan brillaba.

"De verdad eres confiado" dijo Itachi levantándose del trono. "Pero por ahora... te tomaré la palabra" dijo Itachi hasta que viera hacia el Sharingan de Sasuke. "Estúpido hermano menor... te dije que vinieras a mi cuando obtuvieras ojos como los míos" dijo Itachi mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta que estuviera a unos metros de distancia de Sasuke.

"Y lo hice" dijo Sasuke riendo siniestramente mientras su Sharingan comenzaba a girar. "Maté a la única persona que alguna vez me ha importado por estos ojos, Itachi, y con ellos voy a matarte por traicionar a nuestra familia" dijo Sasuke mientras su Sharingan cambiaba a su Mangekyou, sus ojos tenían tres elipses que se intersecaban y formaban el modelo de un átomo.

"Estúpido hermano menor" dijo Itachi mientras su propio Sharingan comenzaba a girar y volverse su Mangekyou, un molino con tres aspas, pero incluso cuando se convirtieron en el Mangekyou, sus ojos siguieron girando y girando y Sasuke vio con horror como los ojos de su hermano comenzaban a cambiar a otro patrón.

Con un gran pulso de chakra, los ojos de Itachi dejaron de girara y Sasuke estaba jadeando ante el nuevo patrón que tenían. El Sharingan de Itachi tenía tres elipses que se intersecaban y encima de ellos, un molino con tres puntas. Era una cruza entre los Mangekyou de Itachi y de Sasuke (NT: El Mangekyou Eterno de Itachi es el de Sasuke en el manga).

"¿C-Cómo?" preguntó Sasuke con miedo mientras daba involuntariamente un paso hacia atrás. "¿Cómo puedes tener el Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno?" preguntó temblando.

"Preguntas que cómo los tengo" dijo Itachi suspirando. "Fue un regalo... de Naruto" dijo Itachi con sencillez, haciendo que los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaran con incredulidad.

"¿Cambiaste ojos con él?" preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

"No importa lo que hice, Sasuke. Voy a corregir mis errores en este momento" dijo Itachi mientras su Mangekyou Eterno comenzaba a brillar.

"Kukukuku... ¿les importa si me uno a la fiesta?"

Tanto Sasuke como Itachi estaban sorprendidos por la nueva voz, ya que ninguno de ellos sintió otro chakra cerca. Ambos se giraron hacia la ubicación de la nueva voz, solo para encontrarse con Orochimaru, inclinado en el marco de la puerta y viendo a ambos Uchihas.

"Sharingan" dijo Sasuke mientras él e Itachi notaban los ojos de Orochimaru. Ambos eran rojo sangre con tres tomoes negros girando alrededor de la pupila. "¿Cómo es que tienes el Sharingan?" preguntó Sasuke mientras rechinaba los dientes y su respuesta fue una risa burlona. "¡Respóndeme, serpiente!" gritó Sasuke, pero Orochimaru solo continuaba riendo.

"Amaterasu" dijo Sasuke y Orochimaru fue cubierto en llamas negras.

"Aun eres demasiado impulsivo" escuchó Sasuke y se giró, solo para encontrarse con Orochimaru sentado en el trono. Sasuke vio hacia las llamas negras, solo para encontrar nada más que lodo en el suelo.

"¿Para qué viniste, Orochimaru?" preguntó Itachi. No le importaba cómo había obtenido el Sharingan mientras no interfiriera en sus plantes.

"Nada en especial" dijo Orochimaru mientras caminaba hacia los dos hermanos, lamiéndose los labios con anticipación. "He venido por mi nueva luz" dijo Orochimaru hasta que notara los nuevos ojos de Itachi. "Oh... tú ya la tienes" dijo Orochimaru con sorpresa al ver que Itachi ya tenía el Mangekyou Eterno.

"Suficiente" rugió Sasuke, haciendo que Itachi y Orochimaru se giraran hacia él. "Los mataré a ambos por insultar al Clan Uchiha" dijo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a hacer sellos manuales.

"Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu" dijo y lanzó varias bolas de fuego en forma de dragón hacia sus enemigos. Los ojos de Orochimaru comenzaron a girar y copió el jutsu de Sasuke y fácilmente lo contrarrestó con uno de poder similar.

"Así que este es el poder del Sharingan... fascinante" dijo Orochimaru cuando sintió que el Sharingan copiaba automáticamente el jutsu. Orochimaru hizo el sello del tigre y vio hacia Sasuke. "Juinjutsu: Activar" dijo y Sasuke se cayó al suelo gritando de dolor y tomándose el cuello.

"Sasuke" dijo Itachi corriendo hacia Orochimaru, quien sonrió y lo esperó en su sitio. Orochimaru predijo fácilmente el golpe de Itachi con facilidad y movió la cabeza a un lado, atrapando a Itachi con el brazo. Una serpiente apareció detrás de Orochimaru y mordió el cuello de Itachi.

Itachi se convirtió en una nube de cuervos, los cuales comenzaron a girar alrededor de Orochimaru y se convirtieron en shurikens, que lo embistieron de todas direcciones. Orochimaru saltó en el aire, adhiriéndose al techo. En un instante, Sasuke se encontraba enfrente de Orochimaru con su mano cubierta en electricidad.

"Chidori" dijo Sasuke mientras extendía su mano, la cual atravesó a Orochimaru en el corazón, solo para que se convirtieran en serpientes. "Tsk" dijo Sasuke mientras veía alrededor para encontrar a Orochimaru e Itachi.

"Amaterasu" dijo Orochimaru mientras llamas negras aparecían del suelo enfrente de él. "Fuuton: Daitoppa" dijo Orochimaru llenando sus pulmones de chakra y lanzando una ráfaga de viento que dispersaba las llamas negras por el cuarto. Orochimaru lanzó su jutsu y espero los resultados. No necesitó esperar mucho cuando vio dos siluetas alzarse en el fondo.

Sasuke e Itachi estaban usando sus Susanoo para bloquear las llamas negras. El Susanoo de Sasuke era morado oscuro y llevaba un arco y flecha. El Susanoo de Itachi era naranja y llevaba un escudo y un sable. _"También tiene el Mangekyou"_ fue el pensamiento de Itachi y Sasuke.

"Yasaka no Magatana" dijo Itachi mientras otro par de brazos salían de su Susanoo y comenzaban a preparar cuentas naranjas para lanzar. El Susanoo de Sasuke formó una flecha. Ambos ataques fueron lanzados a una increíble velocidad hacia Orochimaru, quien saltó hacia el techo, rompiendo la roca de la que estaba hecho y escapando del cuarto. El cuarto fue aniquilado mientras ambos ataques chocaban con las paredes.

Los Susanoo desaparecieron mientras Itachi y Sasuke saltaban para salir del cuarto y perseguían a Orochimaru. Cuando Itachi y Sasuke aparecieron en el techo, Orochimaru flexionó sus brazos y serpientes salieron de sus mangas, envolviendo con facilidad a los hermanos. Itachi se convirtió en una nube de cuervos y Sasuke usó su Susanoo para liberarse.

"Te has vuelto fuerte, Sasuke" dijo Itachi viendo a su hermano, el cual resopló y simplemente saltó a un lado. Los tres guerreros se encontraban a la misma altura.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. Tres bolas de fuego chocaron en el centro y los tres shinobis intentaban vencer a los dos restantes. Sasuke cerró su ojo derecho para concentrarse. Luego de abrirlo liberó llamas negras que consumieron el resto del fuego.

Mientras las llamas negras desaparecían, la mano de Sasuke comenzó a cubrirse de electricidad y el shinobi la azotó en el suelo. "Chidori Nagashi" dijo Sasuke mientras una corriente eléctrica dejaba su mano y se dirigía hacia Itachi y Orochimaru, quienes saltaron para ganar algo de distancia. Sasuke sonrió.

Sasuke vio hacia el cielo y comenzó a reír mientras relámpagos comenzaban a sonar y una fuerte lluvia comenzaba a caer. El aire caliente de los jutsus de fuego y las llamas del Amaterasu crearon una tormenta. Las nubes reunidas habían traído lo que Sasuke quería: rayos. La mano de Sasuke chispeó con electricidad mientras lanzaba un rayo de luz hacia el cielo, iluminando el claro.

"Esto es malo" dijo Orochimaru al conocer muy bien lo que se avecinaba.

" _Así que logró recrear el jutsu Kirin de Naruto"_ pensó Itachi mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar y se preparaba para activar su escudo.

"Raiton: Kirin" gritó Sasuke mientras bajaba su mano y los cielos rugieron. Un dragón azul apareció del cielo. El dragón descendió hacia el suelo, embistiendo a Itachi, Orochimaru o quizás a ambos.

"Kuchiyose: Sanju Rashomon" dijo Orochimaru mientras azotaba ambas manos en el suelo y enormes barreras defensivas aparecían enfrente de él, bloqueando el jutsu de Sasuke.

"Susanoo" dijo Itachi mientras el dragón conectaba con la cima del edificio y en un relámpago azul, el edificio estalló, lanzando trozos de roca hacia todos lados y destruía el campo de batalla. Cuando el humo comenzara a aclararse, Sasuke saltó a nivel de tierra, tomando bocanadas de aire debido al gran uso de chakra.

Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando notó que Itachi había logrado usar el Susanoo para defenderse, haciendo inútil su jutsu de relámpago. "M-Maldito mocoso" dijo Orochimaru mientras salía de los escombros. Las murallas que había convocado fueron suficientes para protegerlo del ataque inicial, pero no de la explosión consiguiente. Las ropas de Orochimaru estaban rasgadas y él estaba sangrando de varios lugares.

"Veo que lograste copiar mi jutsu a fin de cuentas".

Los tres guerreros que estaban en el claro giraron lentamente cuando escucharon la voz de un recién llegado. La nueva persona tenía largo cabello rubio a la altura de la cintura y puntiagudo, con patillas que le enmarcaban el rostro y le cubrían parcialmente el ojo derecho. También tenía tres marcas en cada mejilla con forma de bigotes. Su cabello rubio era mecido por el viento y le daba un aspecto más amenazador.

" _Genial... el Kyuubi está aquí"_ pensó Orochimaru rechinando los dientes. Él había venido por los ojos de Itachi o Sasuke, pero nunca habría esperado que Sasuke se hubiera hecho tan fuerte y ahora Naruto se había unido al problema.

"Tiempo sin vernos... Naruto" dijo Sasuke riendo y Naruto vio a la persona que lo había llamado. ¿Ojos rojo sangre? Sí. ¿Aura arrogante y en general de superioridad? Sí. ¿Corte en forma de pato? Sí. ¿Mal genio y depresivo? Sí.

" _Es Sasuke sin duda"_ pensó Naruto mientras analizaba a Sasuke, su Sharingan no dejaba nada sin revisar. _"Rango S medio"_ concluyó Naruto por sus observaciones. Sasuke se había hecho más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

"¿Te importaría explicarte por qué me noqueaste?" le preguntó Nao a Itachi con dulzura. Itachi tragó en seco mientras desactivaba su Susanoo.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo con el Senju, Nao?" le preguntó Sasuke.

"Fugaku intentó matarme, así que me uní a su lado" dijo Nao apuntando a Itachi y Naruto.

"Zetsu" dijo Naruto de la nada y recibió miradas de confusión de todos, eso hasta que Zetsu apareció.

"¿Llamaba, Naruto-sama?" preguntó el Zetsu Blanco mientras se levantaba del suelo al ladeo de Naruto. Las quijadas de todos se desencajaron al escuchar la forma en la que Zetsu se había dirigido hacia Naruto.

"No le dirás nada de lo ocurrido a Fugaku ¿Entendido?" preguntó Naruto y Zetsu asintió. "Puedes irte" dijo Naruto y Zetsu se hundió en el suelo.

"Naruto" lo llamo Itachi. "¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? Me diste tu palabra" le dijo mirándolo con enojo.

"Prometí que cuidaría de ella, no que la detendría de correr tras de ti" dijo alzando los hombros, haciendo que los ojos de Itachi temblaran de molestia.

"Los dos váyanse. Este es un problema que yo debo resolver solo" dijo Itachi y activó su Susanoo una vez más, haciendo que Sasuke y Orochimaru se prepararan.

"Es mi problema también. Yo hice una decisión equivocada en ese entonces y pretendo arreglarla a tu lado" dijo Nao con indignación mientras caminaba hacia Itachi y se colocaba a su lado. "¿Lo hacemos como en los viejos tiempos?" preguntó Nao sonriendo y haciendo que Itachi riera.

" _¿Itachi está riendo?"_ se preguntó Sasuke con incredulidad al ver a su hermano mayor. En su día, una simple sonrisa era lo más que le podía sacar. Itachi desvaneció su Susanoo y sus ojos regresaron al Sharingan estándar. Nao sonrió mientras se colocaba al lado de Itachi, justo como en los viejos tiempos. Los dos Uchihas tenían sus Sharingan estándar brillando con todo su poder y viendo a Sasuke y Orochimaru.

"¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?" preguntó Itachi sonriéndole a Nao, sonrisa que ella le devolvió.

"Como en los viejos tiempos" respondió ella mientras asentía con la cabeza y ambos Uchihas desaparecieron.

"Supongo que me quedaré y verá lo que pasa" murmuró Naruto mientras saltaba para ponerse a salvo y simplemente observa la pelea desde lejos.

Orochimaru se quitó la piel para curar cualquier daño que sufriera el jutsu raiton de Sasuke y vio alrededor mientras usaba su Sharingan para rastrear a Itachi y Nao, pero no podía ver nada más que manchas. Aun tenía que acostumbrarse a sus ojos. Esa era la razón por la que solo había usado las llamas del Amaterasu en ese momento. Los ojos de Orochimaru se movieron a su izquierda mientras veía a Naruto que estaba sentado con calma en una pared cercana, observando la batalla con su Sharingan. Orochimaru escuchó decir a Naruto que se quedaría a ver, pero los shinobis no son conocidos por su honestidad.

Orochimaru parpadeó cuando Nao apareció a su lado. "Masai no Ken (Golpe de Fuego)" dijo y le dio un puñetazo a Orochimaru en el estómago. El Sannin se agachó por el dolor y Nao aprovechó su posición para darle una patada, lanzándolo a volar por los aires.

"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu" dijo Itachi y lanzó un torrente de fuego hacia Orochimaru que estaba en el aire, envolviéndolo en llamas. Orochimaru cayó al suelo, consumido por el fuego.

"Te tengo" gritó Sasuke mientras tomaba ventaja del jutsu de Itachi. Sasuke apareció detrás de Itachi con su espada en mano, lista para empalar a su hermano mayor.

Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon cuando su espada fue bloqueada por la de Nao, quien sonrió y mantuvo su agarre mientras Sasuke empujaba hacia adelante en una batalla de fuerza. Itachi se convirtió en cuervos, Nao y Sasuke se separaron y pusieron distancia entre ellos.

"Suficiente" gritó Orochimaru mientras caía al suelo y abría la boca. "Mandara no Jin" dijo e incontables serpientes comenzaron a salir de su boca. Miles y miles de los reptiles se alzaron por los cielos. Todas abrieron la boca para revelar una espada.

"Susanoo" dijeron Itachi y Nao mientras dos samurái etéreos aparecían. Sus chakras incrementaron mientras sables aparecieron en sus manos y comenzaron a cortar las serpientes. "Amaterasu" dijeron los dos Uchihas mientras una ola gigantesca de llamas cubría el ataque de Orochimaru. Ambos Susanoo desaparecieron mientras ambos buscaban a Orochimaru, sus serpientes habían sido desintegradas.

"Chidori Eiso".

De la nada una cuchilla de relámpago fue lanzada de la muñeca de Sasuke en dirección de Nao. Itachi sacó a Nao del camino y fue atravesado en el hombro. "Bastardo" dijo Nao mientras corría hacia Sasuke. Itachi fue arrastrado por el suelo mientras tomaba su hombro, el cual estaba sangrando.

"He esperado esta oportunidad" dijo Orochimaru riendo siniestramente mientras se alzaba del suelo enfrente de Itachi.

"Tsukuyomi" Orochimaru jadeó mientras Itachi lo veía a los ojos, poniéndolo en su genjutsu más poderoso.

 **## Mundo del Tsukuyomi ##**

El mundo alrededor Orochimaru desapareció de la existencia, siendo reemplazado por un océano de rojo y un sol negro., Orochimaru se encontraba en un nuevo mundo, con Itachi de pie frente a él.

"Esto de nuevo" dijo Orochimaru riendo ante el patético intento de Itachi para pararlo. "Este genjutsu ya no funciona en mi contra" dijo el Sannin.

"Entonces rómpelo" dijo Itachi con sencillez.

"KAI" dijo Orochimaru mientras usaba su chakra, pero nada sucedió. Volvió a usar su chakra para romper la ilusión, pero esta ni siquiera se inmutó. Orochimaru dio un paso hacia atrás cuando notó que Itachi caminaba con calma hacia él con su Mangekyou Eterno girando.

"Incluso si ahora posees el Mangekyou Sharingan, no entiendes el poder de uno Eterno. Si crees que todo lo que hacer es prevenir la ceguera, entonces estás equivocado" explicó Itachi aun caminando hacia Orochimaru, quien de pronto había sido sujeto a una cruz. "El Mangekyou Eterno me ha otorgado un último poder" dijo Itachi sonriendo mientras que Orochimaru solo lo veía con horror mientras varias cuchillas se levantaban del suelo, creadas de la nada.

"Con el Mangekyou Eterno, mis ilusiones alcanzan su máximo nivel. Con mis nuevos ojos, puedo convertir cualquier herida que te haga... en una muy dolorosa realidad" dijo Itachi sonriendo y los ojos de Orochimaru se agrandaron. "Mi ilusión más poderosa, una que puede engañar al cerebro mismo para hacerlo pensar que las heridas son reales y hacer que las inflija en el cuerpo, el nivel más alto que una ilusión puede alcanzar. Este, Orochimaru... este es mi Shinko Tsukuyomi (Tsukuyomi Verdadero)" dijo Itachi mientras tomaba una cuchilla. (1).

"Desgraciadamente tiene una desventaja" dijo Itachi suspirando y Orochimaru parecía algo aliviado. "No puedo mantener la ilusión tanto como con mi Tsukuyomi original, así que no esperemos más" dijo Itachi mientras movía su espada.

 **## De vuelta al mundo real ##**

Orochimaru e Itachi se quedaron congelados, viendo al otro a los ojos sin siquiera parpadear. De pronto, una profunda cortada apareció en la mejilla de Orochimaru, dejando que sangre fluyera libremente. Como si las cosas no pudieran ponerse más raras, el ojo derecho de Orochimaru estalló, derramando sangre y vísceras por todos lados.

" _Interesante"_ pensó Naruto al ver varias cortadas y heridas aparecer en el cuerpo de Orochimaru de la nada.

Nao y Sasuke estaban enfrentándose en una intensa batalla de taijutsu. El Susanoo de Sasuke apenas podía resistir en contra del taijutsu de fuego de Nao, que parecía derretirlo casi todo.

"Mai (Danza)" gritó Nao mientras sus brazos se cubrían de llamas negras. "Kuroi Hono no Mai (Danza de la Llama Negra)" dijo y su Sharingan comenzó a brillar mientras corría hacia Sasuke, saltando a un lado cuando una flecha morada pasó a su lado y chocó con el suelo.

Sasuke tosió mientras sus niveles de chakra caían y fue forzado a usar solo la caja torácica del Susanoo. Había estado peleando por lo que parecían horas y sus niveles de chakra estaban muy bajos, mientras que Nao había llegado hace unos momentos y tenía chakra de sobra. Sasuke fue forzado a agacharse cuando Nao golpeó el Susanoo, dejando llamas negras que comenzaron a devorar el escudo de Sasuke.

El Sharingan de Sasuke brillaba mientras buscaba fanáticamente a su oponente. Sasuke vio una mancha y se preparó cuando Nao apareció enfrente de él y le dio una patada. El Susanoo de Sasuke se quebró y su creador fue lanzado a volar, chocando en el suelo y creando un cráter. Nao vio como Sasuke se esforzaba para ponerse en pie, su Susanoo desvanecido y sangre filtrándose de su boca y las otras heridas en su cuerpo.

"¡AAAGGGHHH!".

Nao cambió su atención de Sasuke hacia el origen del grito. Al ver hacia Itachi vio que estaba tomando profundas bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento. Enfrente de Itachi estaba Orochimaru con un ojo destruido y varias cortadas profundas en el cuerpo. El brazo derecho de Orochimaru estaba inmóvil en el suelo y el Sannin se agarraba el muñón para detener el sangrado.

Nao sonrió ante el estado de Orochimaru y se acercó a Itachi, tomándolo por el brazo. "Si creen que este es mi fin están muy equivocados" dijo Orochimaru mientras desaparecía en el viento. Nao e Itachi se giraron hacia Sasuke, quien seguía en el suelo.

"Ahora qué, Sasuke?" preguntó Itachi mientras Sasuke alzaba su cabeza hacia sus adversarios, sus ojos negros. Su Sharingan se había desactivado debido a la falta de chakra.

"AAAGGGHHH".

Sasuke gritó de dolor mientras Orochimaru aparecía a su espalda con una espada en su boca. Orochimaru atravesó el pecho de Sasuke, y le atravesó el corazón. "No me voy de aquí con las manos vacías" gritó Orochimaru mientras se enroscaba alrededor de Sasuke y acercaba su mano a los ojos de su víctima.

"RASENGAN".

En un destello, Naruto se encontraba al lado de Orochimaru, azotando un orbe de chakra plateado en su pecho. Orochimaru fue lanzado a volar lejos de Sasuke, antes de que pudiera robar sus ojos. El Sannin chocó con la pared y simplemente se deslizó al suelo, inmóvil.

"Sasuke" dijo Itachi mientras se acercaba deprisa hacia su hermano menor que estaba en el suelo, sangrando de una herida. Itachi se arrodillo a su lado, poniendo su mano encima de su pecho para detener el flujo de sangre. Itachi vio a Sasuke quien estaba tosiendo y respirando con dificultad.

"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tenía que terminar de esta manera?" preguntó Itachi con tristeza.

"N-No lo sé" dijo Sasuke mientras tosía grandes cantidades de sangre antes de proseguir. "Solo quería a mi familia de vuelta. Te odié la mayoría de mi vida por matar a nuestra familia. Luego averigüe que aun estaban vivos y que los traicionaste e hice el juramente de matarte" dijo Sasuke desviando la mirada. "Solo quería a mi familia de vuelta. Quería que fuera como era antes de que todo pasara. Con las chicas gritando que yo era genial, Sakura golpeando al rubio idiota" dijo Sasuke sonriendo y Naruto dio una carcajada. "Y contigo, mi hermano" dijo Sasuke y una lágrima cayó de su cara.

"Estúpido hermano menor" dijo Itachi acercando su frente a la de Sasuke. "Siempre será tu hermano mayor, así como tú siempre serás mi hermano menor" dijo y Sasuke sonrió.

"Te veré luego... Nii-san" dijo Sasuke mientras daba su último aliento y cerraba los ojos para siempre.

" **Al final... solo era un niño perdido"** dijo Kurama y Naruto vio el fin de Uchiha Sasuke, un amigo y enemigo al mismo tiempo.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó Nao mientras se giraba y veía a Itachi, quien parecía ver al horizonte. "Sabes que no puedes regresar a Akatsuki al conocer la identidad de Tobi" dijo Nao.

"Vamos a casa, Itachi" dijo Naruto acercándose al hombre y poniendo una mano en su hombro, curando su herida. "Tu verdadero hogar" dijo y vio como Itachi suspiraba y asentía con la cabeza.

"Katon" dijo Naruto y se arrodillo al lado de Sasuke, poniendo una mano en su pecho. El cuerpo de Sasuke comenzó a brillar de color naranja, hasta que se cubrió en llamas y luego de unos segundos, no era más que polvo.

"Se ha ido" gritó Nao mientras corría hacia Naruto e Itachi. Estaba persiguiendo a Orochimaru, pero no quedaba nada en donde había chocado.

"Orochimaru no es nada en este punto. Se arrastrará de vuelta a su laboratorio para intentar reparar su cuerpo" explicó Naruto y le hizo un ademán a Nao para que se acercara a él "Vamos a casa" dijo Naruto y tocó a ambos Uchihas.

" _Que encuentres la felicidad en la siguiente vida... sabiendo que no pudiste encontrarla en esta"_ pensó Itachi mientras veía al cielo, mientras Naruto y los dos Uchihas desaparecían en un destello amarillo, dejando el campo de batalla.

(1)

 **Nombre:** Shinko Tsukuyomi (Tsukuyomi Verdadero).

 **Rango:** S.

 **Requisitos:** Mangekyou Sharingan.

 **Clase:** Ofensivo.

 **Usuarios:** Uchiha Itachi.

 **Sellos manuales:** Ninguno.

 **Descripción:** Es la misma ilusión que el Tsukuyomi, aunque con Itachi teniendo el Mangekyou Eterno, todo el daño que Itachi inflige en la ilusión es hecho al cuerpo de la víctima.


	52. Un Encuentro Predestinado

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

 **DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ**

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Arco 'Clanes de Konoha'**_

 _ **Capítulo 52: Un Encuentro Predestinado**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

 **## Amegakure ##**

Amegakure no Sato, la Aldea Oculta Entre la Lluvia. Es una pequeña e industrializada aldea. Su arquitectura está compuesta de varios rascacielos metálicos con ductos conectándolos y cables de energía eléctrica rodeándolos. Como sugiere su nombre, llueve constantemente en la aldea debido a una tormenta sobre la aldea. Toda el agua es filtrada y enviada a un lago que rodea la aldea.

La historia siempre ha sido deprimente en esta aldea. Localizada en el centro de las cinco grandes naciones no ayudaba mucho. Mientras que su ubicación era excelente y proveía muy buenas rutas comerciales que ayudaban a la economía de la aldea, también traía problemas, el principal era la guerra. La aldea de la lluvia y muchas otras aldeas pequeñas siempre eran atrapadas en el fuego cruzado de las batallas de las cinco grandes naciones. Incluso si elegían permanecer neutrales, siempre eran arrastrados en los interminables conflictos.

Esto era lo que había sucedido durante las Grandes Guerras Ninja. La Segunda Guerra Ninja había debilitado severamente a la aldea ya que estaba entre las tres grandes naciones que combatieron. Konoha, liderada por Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage. Iwa, liderada por Onoki, Sandaime Tsuchikage, y Suna, liderada por el Sandaime Kazekage, portador de la línea de sangre de la Arena de Hierro. Ame y su líder, Salamandra Hanzo fueron forzados a participar en el combate durante la guerra. Es donde Orochimaru, Tsunade y Jiraiya comenzaron a ser llamados Sannin.

Y luego vino la Tercer y última Gran Guerra Ninja. Una guerra que logró involucrar a las cinco grandes naciones. De las cinco, los países del Fuego y la Tierra chocaron con una brutalidad sin precedentes, y Ame tuvo que pagar el precio, siendo el campo de batalla. Al final, la Aldea de la Lluvia era un caos total . Miles de muertos y muchos más heridos. Los supervivientes se volvieron refugiados de guerra, subsistiendo en los años consiguientes.

Eventualmente, Hanzo fue removido del poder por nadie más que Uzumaki Nagato, también conocido como Pain, quien derrotó y asesinó a Hanzo y a todos sus seguidores, volviéndose el nuevo líder de la Aldea de la Lluvia. Pain, el autoproclamado Dios de la Paz, rige la aldea con puño de hierro y cualquiera que lo desobedece es asesinado.

El Camino Deva, cuerpo de Yahiko, se encontraba en el edificio más alto de la aldea. La Torre de Pain como era llamado el edificio, es donde Nagato puede ver toda su aldea, desde las puertas hasta el otro extremo.

"Buen trabajo".

Pain se giró de su balcón en la torre para ver al dueño de la voz. Tobi estaba de pie en el cuarto, usando su capa negra con nubes rojas y, como de costumbre, su máscara naranja, con el Sharingan derecho detrás de ella.

"Tobi" dijo Pain al ver al hombre que se acercaba lentamente.

"Con el Sanbi capturado tenemos ya a cinco de los Bijuu. El Nibi de Kumo, el Sanbi y Rokubi de Kiri y el Yonbi y Gobi de Iwa" dijo Tobi y Pain asintió.

Akatsuki ya había capturado a cinco de los nueve Bijuu. Habían cazado a los Jinchuurikis ya que no tenía respaldo de sus aldeas. Utakata, Roshi y Han viajaban por las naciones, haciéndolos blancos fáciles para Akatsuki. El Sanbi fue liberado, así que Pain lo venció y capturó. Yugito había sido emboscada durante una misión y Akatsuki logró conseguir al Nibi.

"¿Qué haremos con el resto?" preguntó Pain. "El Hachibi será más difícil de conseguir ya que tendremos que vencer al Raikage. Luego necesitaremos al Ichibi, Nanabi y finalmente... al Kyuubi" dijo Pain y Tobi asintió.

"Ninguno de esos cuatro será fácil de conseguir. El Raikage será un problema y el mocoso del Kyuubi se hace cada vez más fuerte" dijo Tobi suspirando.

"Ya tenemos el chakra del Kyuubi de ese chico del Templo del Fuego, Sora. El chakra está sellado en la estatua" dijo Pain con neutralidad y Tobi rió.

"¿Y crees que Naruto solo se quedará de brazos cruzados y nos dejará tomar a los otros Bijuu? Por razones que no entiendo, hizo su cruzada personal detenernos. Escuchaste lo que dijo en la junta, va a cazarnos" dijo Tobi riendo, pero Pain permaneció inmutable.

"Nadie detendrá mi búsqueda. Cualquiera que se convierta en un obstáculo simplemente será removido con extremo perjuicio" respondió Pain con una voz vacía de emociones y su Rinnegan comenzó a brillar mientras veía a Tobi. "Incluso tú, Tobi. Sé que no eres Uchiha Madara como dijiste serlo y, con toda sinceridad, no me importa mientras te quedes fuera de mi camino" dijo Pain y Tobi rió.

"Olvidas tu lugar, Nagato" le advirtió Tobi. "Yo fui el que te enseñó a usar apropiadamente el Rinnegan. Deberás tenerle más respeto a tus superiores" dijo Tobi con su Sharingan brillando amenazadoramente.

"No importa ya que nuestros intereses son los mismos" dijo Tobi, no deseando que Pain se saliera de su control. _"Por ahora"_ agregó en sus pensamientos ya que siempre podría matarlo si era necesario y tomar el Rinnegan para él.

"¿Cómo planeas conseguir al resto de los Bijuu?" preguntó Pain con curiosidad de los planes de Tobi.

"Yo..." comenzó a decir Tobi, pero fue interrumpido cuando Zetsu se le acercó. _"Extraño"_ pensó Tobi ya que no había pedido nada de Zetsu últimamente. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Tobi irritado al ser interrumpido.

"Debo decirte que Sasuke está muerto" respondió Zetsu y los ojos de Tobi se agrandaron.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritó Fugaku con ira. "¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó completamente confundido. No podía entender cómo es que Sasuke había muerto. "¡EXPLÍCAMEN, AHORA!" gritó Tobi, viendo con ira a Zetsu, quien permanecía estar calmado y no ser afectado en lo absoluto.

"Murió en una pelea con Itachi" dijo Zetsu con sencillez y la quijada de de Tobi se desencajó.

"Cuéntame desde el comienzo" ordenó Tobi mientras se calmaba.

"No puedo explicar más" dijo Zetsu y Tobi alzó una ceja.

"¿Y por qué no?" preguntó irritado.

"Porque Naruto-sama me ordenó que no lo hiciera" respondió Zetsu y Tobi frunció el ceño. El rubio de nuevo estaba interfiriendo con sus planes.

"Parece que las cosas están volviendo a morderte en el trasero" dijo Pain mientras evitaba soltar una carcajada. Toda la charada de Tobi siendo Madara comenzaba a derrumbarse al momento que Naruto reveló quien era su abuelo durante los Exámenes Chunin hace tres años.

"Tsk" dijo Tobi y suspiró para calmar su irritación. "Ese mocoso rubio siempre está donde no deberá. ¿Dónde está Itachi en estos momentos?" preguntó Tobi queriendo algunas respuestas de él.

"Regresó a Konoha" respondió Zetsu y Tobi se sentó mientras comenzaba a sobarse las sienes.

"Esto no va nada bien" dijo Tobi suspirando. Tenía todo planeado hasta que Naruto comenzó a estropearlo. Incluso ahora, casi diecisiete años de planeación para fortalecer a Sasuke se habían ido por el caño cuando murió.

"Podría traerlo de vuelta si lo deseas" dijo Pain y Tobi se sentó dándose cuenta de que Nagato podía devolverle la vida, aunque el costo era volverse mucho más frágil.

"¿Dónde está el cuerpo de Sasuke?" le preguntó Tobi a la planta blanca.

"Reducido a cenizas" dijo con sencillez.

"Supongo que no podía ser de otra forma" dijo Tobi mientras caminaba hacia el balcón y veía la ciudad. _"Al final solo era otro peón"_ pensó.

"Estabas diciendo sobre los otros Bijuu" dijo Pain mientras Tobi volvía su atención hacia su objetivo actual.

"Ya que Itachi fue traicionado nos deja con un hombre menos. Iré a la guarida y comenzaré a preparar al ejército de Zetsu. Necesitaremos todos los números que podamos" explicó Tobi.

"¿Vas hacia el cementerio de la montaña?" preguntó Pain, pero Tobi negó con la cabeza.

"No. Iré a la guarida principal. La que nadie además de Zetsu y yo conocemos" dijo Tobi y Pain no parecía complacido de no saber donde podría encontrar a Tobi.

"Hasta que nos volvamos a ver" dijo Tobi mientras desaparecía con el Kamui.

 **## Unos días después ##**

Tobi vio como la estatua del Gedo Mazo canalizaba chakra lentamente hacia el Zetsu blanco. Varios clones eran producidos del chakra generado por los Bijuu. Parecía como una fábrica, una muy eficiente. Los Bijuu tenían una cantidad enorme de chakra, una vez vaciados, solo tenía que darles un tiempo para recuperarlo.

"¿Cuántos?" le preguntó Tobi al Zetsu blanco. Tobi simplemente veía los eventos desarrollarse con una sonrisa. Literalmente estaba viendo el nacimiento de un ejército, uno que, a su tiempo, sería lo bastante grande para arrasar con las Naciones Elementales si era necesario.

"Tenemos tres mil en este momento y estimo que podemos alcanzar cinco mil al final de la semana" respondió Zetsu y aunque no podía verlo, sabía que Tobi sonreía detrás de la máscara.

"Excelente" dijo con felicidad. "Confío en que me obedecerán solo a mi ¿correcto?" preguntó y Zetsu asintió. Tobi no quería que el ejército marchara al campo de batalla, solo para que Naruto les ordenara volver a casa.

"Estaré en la otra guarida entretanto" dijo Tobi y desapareció.

 **## Cementerio de la Montaña ##**

Tobi llegó a la base de su guarida y simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada. Estaba pensando con gran concentración y se sentía satisfecho al prospecto de tener su propio ejército. Desgraciadamente no ponía atención a sus alrededores. Tobi siguió caminando hasta que su pie chocara contra algo. Vio hacia lo que había pateado y se encontró con un brazo. Un brazo muy ensangrentado.

"¿Qué demonios?" preguntó Tobi mientras veía a sus alrededores, solo para que sus ojos se agrandaran en sorpresa, negación e ira. Todo al mismo tiempo.

La guarida era donde se encontraba el Clan Uchiha viviendo y la razón por la que Tobi escogió la otra para hacer su ejército. Alrededor de la entrada de la guarida había cuerpos. Algunos de ellos convertidos en piedra, sus caras eternamente congeladas en sorpresa, como si fueran petrificados al instante que vieron algo.

Brazos, piernas, trozos de cuerpos que no sabía a qué parte de anatomía pertenecían, todos desperdigados en el campo. Charcos de sangre en todos lados y la peste de cuerpos en descomposición le llenaban las fosas nasales. Espadas, kunais y shurikens llenaban el suelo y las enormes murallas que rodeaban la entrada a la guarida.

De pronto notó la cantidad de piezas de cuerpos que se encontraban ahí. Tobi estimó que al menos cien cuerpos y eso solo era contando a los petrificados. Tobi se acercó a ellos y jadeó cuando vio un patrón de tres puntas en la roca.

Tobi se acercó a la entrada, pero notó que estaba bloqueada, así que se acercó a ella y vio un mensaje en la pared, escrito con llamas negras. "Saludos del chico Kyuubi" leyó Tobi con completa ira y odio. El mocoso de alguna forma había encontrado la guarida. Oh, Naruto pagaría caro por esto.

Años de planeación, todos desvanecidos en un pestañeo. El Clan Uchiha, años de entrenamiento, reunir suministros, una década para preparar el plan y todo se había ido.

"AAAGGGHHH".

Gritó Tobi hacia los cielos y maldijo a Uchiha Madara y a su nieto. Esta no había sido siquiera una batalla... fue una masacre.

 **## Un día antes ##**

Era un hermoso y soleado día en Konoha. La aldea era bañada por la luz del sol. Los mercaderes abrían sus tiendas y varios shinobis podían ser vistos saltando de azotea en azotea. En las paredes, varios shinobis estaban de guardia, vigilando el horizonte ante cualquier señal de problemas.

"Esto es aburrido" dijo un Chunin mientras estiraba sus brazos y tronaba su espalda. "Odio hacer patrulla de reconocimiento" dijo.

"Te quejas demasiado, soldado. Ojos al frente" ordenó Ibiki y el Chunin de inmediato se colocó en posición. "Cabezas arriba" dijo Ibiki y el Chunin lo vio con confusión.

"¿Qué...?" gritó el Chunin mientras casi se tropezaba debido a un shinobi rubio rebasándolo. "¿Quién era ese?" preguntó. El Chunin ya lo había perdido de vista y no sintió cuando se acercara, solo viendo un atisbo de cabello rubio.

"Senju Naruto" respondió Ibiki haciendo que la quijada del Chunin se desencajara.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" preguntó. Todos habían escuchado del heredero del Clan Senju.

"Calentamiento matutino" dijo Ibiki y el Chunin tragó en seco.

"¿A esa velocidad?" preguntó estupefacto e Ibiki rió.

"No consigues el Rango S siendo flojo" explicó riendo e hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia el Chunin, quien dio un paso hacia atrás cuando Naruto pasó a su lado de nuevo.

"Esto es demente" gritó el Chunin sin creer lo que veía e Ibiki solo podía reír.

"Cabezas arriba" dijo, pero esta vez el Chunin logró ver un atisbo de cabello azul oscuro. El Chunin dio vueltas hasta que cayó en el suelo con la cabeza girando.

"¿Y ese?" preguntó.

"Senju Hinata" respondió Ibiki.

"¿Senju?" preguntó el Chunin confundido.

"Estoy sorprendido de que no lo sepas. La aldea entera ya sabe que esos dos están comprometidos" respondió Ibiki y sonrió ante la cara de asombro del Chunin.

"Ese mocoso solo tiene diecisiete" dijo.

 **## Con Naruto y Hinata ##**

"¿Por qué no me despertaste?" preguntó Hinata poniéndose al parejo de Naruto. Ambos corrían por las paredes y alrededor de Konoha para hacer su calentamiento del día.

"Te veías muy pacífica dormida" respondió Naruto.

"¿Cuántas vueltas te faltan?" preguntó Hinata.

"Solo esta" respondió Naruto y alzó una ceja al ver a Hinata sonreír.

"Una carrera a casa" dijo y rebasó a Naruto, desapareciendo de su campo de visión.

"Eso es hacer trampa" gritó Naruto y aceleró el paso.

 **## En la Mansión Senju ##**

"Gané" dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras veía a Naruto llegar.

"Hiciste trampa" dijo haciendo una mueca.

"¿QUIERES DECIRME ESO A LA CARA?".

Naruto y Hinata escucharon gritos venir desde dentro de la mansión. Ambos abrieron la puerta solo para encontrarse con una extraña situación la cual, irónicamente, todos veían venir. Tobirama y Nao estaban viendo a los otros, chispas volando entre sus ojos. Itachi estaba en la mesa y solo podía suspirar ante sus acciones.

"SENJU".

"UCHIHA".

Ambos gritaron mientras las chispas se intensificaban y el chakra de ambos incrementaba. "¿No puedes controlarla?" le preguntó Naruto a Itachi, quien le dio una mirada que decía '¿Es enserio?'.

"Justo acabo de recuperar mi vida y quiero mantenerla" dijo Itachi con simpleza.

"Muy bien, calma los dos" dijo Kushina, pero Tobirama y Nao ni siquiera se movieron. "No me hagan tomar mi espada" dijo Kushina con dulzura, haciendo que todos palidecieran. Tobirama y Nao se detuvieron y separaron. Solo otro día cualquiera en la Mansión Senju.

De pronto apareció una nube de humo en el medio del cuarto, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia ella. Cuando el humo se disipara, un sapo se encontraba en el medio de la sala con un rollo en la boca.

"¿Un mensaje de Ero-senin?" preguntó Naruto mientras Tsunade caminaba hacia el sapo y tomaba el rollo.

"Jiraiya ha encontrado la guarida del Clan Uchiha. Parece que la información de Nao era correcta" dijo Tsunade y destruyó el mensaje, colocando en la mesa la ubicación de la guarida.

"Claro que era correcta" dijo Nao mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"Jiraiya está esperándonos. ¿Ahora qué?" le preguntó Tsunade a los dragones.

"Atacamos" dijo Tobirama con sencillez mientras se ponía en pie. "De acuerdo a Jiraiya la guarida tiene una sola entrada que está localizada en un cráter. Tendremos la ventaja de estar en terreno elevado y seremos capaces de emboscarlos" explicó Tobirama.

"¿No crees que podríamos estar apresurándonos?" preguntó Tsunade.

"Que tus planes sean tan oscuros e impenetrables como la noche y cuando te muevas, hazlo como el relámpago" dijo Tobirama y Tsunade tenía que estar de acuerdo. Aquellos que nacieron y vivieron durante las Guerras de los Clanes eran los que conocían mejor la guerra que cualquier otro.

"Entonces atacaremos de noche y Naruto usará su jutsu Kirin" dijo Minato, haciendo que todos se giraran hacia él para verlo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Minato con confusión y Kushina simplemente le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

"A veces me pregunto por qué Hiruzen te hizo Hokage" dijo Tobirama, un pensamiento que los demás compartían.

"Una vez que los embosquemos ¿entonces qué?" preguntó Hashirama sospechando lo peor.

"Los matamos a todos" dijo Tobirama con frialdad, haciendo que Hashirama temblara ante su tono.

"Estás demente" dijo Hashirama con una cara de asombro. "Ellos solo seguían a la Cabeza de su Clan. Algunos de ellos podrían ser buenas personas como ellos dos" dijo Hashirama apuntando hacia Itachi y Nao. Ambos se quedaron callados, viendo como los hermanos Senju discutían.

"Puede que no tengamos otra elección" dijo Naruto con suavidad y todos se giraron para verlo.

"También tú" dijo Hashirama sacudiendo la cabeza. "Estarías dispuesto a asesinar a casi trescientos Uchihas solo así, sin más" dijo Hashirama con incredulidad.

"Maldición, Hashirama" dijo Naruto azotando su mano en la mesa, haciendo que todos temblaran. "No me tomes por un niño ingenuo. Sabes muy bien lo que dijo Nao de sus planes. Tienen más de cincuenta usuarios con el Mangekyou... ¡cincuenta!" dijo Naruto. "Pueden conquistar cualquier aldea con el plan correcto y solo números" dijo Naruto.

"Ellos PUEDEN. No significa que lo harán" dijo Hashirama con firmeza y Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"¿Y tú estarías dispuesto a esperar y averiguarlo?" preguntó Naruto y Hashirama guardó silencio. "Itachi... ¿qué opinas tú?" le preguntó Naruto.

"Yo hice la paz con mi clan hace tiempo. Su destino no es mi decisión" dijo Itachi con sencillez y Naruto suspiró.

"Baa-chan" dijo Naruto viendo a Tsunade quien sonrió entendiendo.

"Soy la Hokage, Naruto. Mi preocupación principal es el bienestar de la aldea. Tú eres el líder de los dragones, es tu elección" respondió Tsunade y Naruto asintió. Todos lo estaban viendo, esperando su respuesta.

" _Kurama... ¿qué opinas?"_ preguntó Naruto, queriendo una última opinión antes de hacer su decisión,

" **No sé cuál es el problema. Ya has matado más que a trescientas personas"** respondió Kurama con sencillez y Naruto se quedó callado.

" _Pero esas muertes no fueron premeditadas. El Clan Uchiha no ha hecho nada aun, podrían ser arrogantes o violentos, pero eso no es una causa suficiente para exterminarlos. El problema fue Fugaku. ¿Cómo puedes justificar matar a trescientas personas que podrían ser inocentes?"_ preguntó Naruto suspirando.

" **Esta es la guerra, Naruto. La mayoría de las veces ningún lado está bien o mal. Simplemente pelean por lo que creen que es correcto. Pelean por venganza, poder, tierras, dinero, incluso amor. No importa y eso es por lo que mi padre, tu ancestro, intentó con tantas fuerzas traerle paz al mundo. Al final falló"** le contestó Kurama y Naruto asintió lentamente, su mente nublada por las palabras de Kurama.

" _La perspectiva es algo divertido ¿no crees?"_ preguntó Naruto retóricamente mientras reía. Kurama solo alzó una ceja. _"Mira a Nagato. No sé lo que hizo que fuera de esa manera, pero para perseguir la paz con tanta vehemencia... no se detiene ante nada para alcanzar su meta y puedo ver fácilmente que Fugaku lo está manipulando"_.

" _Para Nagato la paz se alcanza mediante el dolor, cuando la humanidad conozca el dolor de los otros, se entenderán y cesarán el inútil derramamiento de sangre. Y luego tenemos a Fugaku y su visión del poder. Un hombre que simplemente desea gobernar al mundo. Y finalmente estoy yo..."_ pensó Naruto mientras sonreía y veía a Kurama.

" _Traeré paz al mundo por mi cuenta. Cargaré con el odio del mundo y lo llevaré a un mañana más brillante. Cargaré con mis elecciones y traeré paz al mundo en mi propia forma. Este mundo no es más que un niño huérfano y lo uniré bajo una bandera, no a través de la fuerza o la ilusión, sino con entendimiento y amor"_ pensó Naruto, decidiendo qué hacer. Cargaría con esa responsabilidad y las consecuencias que trajeran sus elecciones.

" _No existirá 'Konoha', 'Kumo', 'Iwa', 'Kiri' o 'Suna'. Solo existirá la gente del planeta. Todos seremos como un mismo shinobi"_ terminó Naruto mientras veía a Kurama cuya quijada estaba en el suelo.

" **T-Tú"** tartamudeó Kurama mientras intentaba escoger las palabras correctas. Kurama sonrió mientras veía hacia el rostro sonriente de Naruto. **"Entonces te ayudaré en tu búsqueda... al igual que el resto de mis hermanos"** dijo Kurama mientras bajaba su pata para que Naruto subiera en ella.

" **Veo que tienes tu respuesta"** dijo Kurama y Naruto inclinó la cabeza confundido. **"Estás listo para conocerlo"** dijo Kurama.

" _¿C_ _on_ _o...?"_

Naruto estaba a punto de preguntar a quién iba a conocer cuando de pronto cayó al suelo inconsciente.

"¡NARUTO!".

Todos en el mundo real gritaron mientras Naruto caía al suelo. Hinata estaba encima de él para diagnosticarlo, pero todo parecía estar bien con él. Su ritmo cardíaco era estable y su red de chakra parecía funcionar de forma correcta. Aunque todo estaba bien con su cuerpo, su mente consciente parecía estar viajando por un lugar desconocido y más allá de la realidad.

"Veo que decidiste traerlo ante mi" dijo un anciano mientras veía al Kyuubi acercarse a él con Naruto aun inconsciente en su cabeza. "Kurama-kun" agregó el viejo mientras inclinaba su cabeza a un lado y mostraba un par de Rinnegan plateados.

El viejo que flotaba encima del suelo encima de Kurama tenía arrugas pronunciadas, una larga barba y cabello corto de color gris. Dos partes de su cabello eran puntiagudas y parecían un par de cuernos, además tenía una tranza a la altura de la barbilla que pasaba por su oreja izquierda. Tenía un par de cejas pronunciadas con pequeñas protuberancias encima de ellas. También tenía una especie de marca en forma de Rinnegan en la frente. Vestía un haori de color blanco y de cuello alto, así como un collar con seis magatanas rojos. En la espalda de la capa tenía un Rinnegan con nueve magatanas en tres filas debajo de él.

" **Justo como me pediste, viejo"** dijo Kurama dándole al anciano una sonrisa.

"Cierto" respondió el viejo riendo mientras veía a Kurama bajar a Naruto al suelo. Naruto se movió en el suelo, aun en un profundo sueño.

 **## Primer recuerdo ##**

" _Kaa-san... Kaa-san" el pequeño niño gritó con felicidad mientras corría por los pasillos del palacio donde vivía. El pequeño tenía cabello corto y café, lo más interesante eran sus ojos plateados, con varios anillos concéntricos alrededor de sus pupilas._

" _Más lento, Hagoromo-kun" dijo una mujer con una suave sonrisa. Hagoromo simplemente sonreía mientras veía al sonriente rostro de su madre, la cual tenía facciones muy delicadas, así como un largo cabello de color claro que tocaba el suelo. Lo más notable eran las dos protuberancias en forma de cuernos que salían de su cabeza, un rasgo que compartía con su hijo. Sus cejas eran de un corte fino, un símbolo de realeza. La mujer usaba lápiz labial de color oscuro y barniz de color oscuro en sus largas uñas. Usaba el kimono tradicional de una princesa, largo y adornado con intrincados patrones y tomoes en los bordes._

" _Mira, mira" dijo Hagoromo con emoción mientras se sentaba en el suelo en posición de loto. Kaguya, la mujer enfrene de él, así como su madre, solo sonrió ante las acciones de su hijo. Hagoromo tomó una bocanada de aire mientras se concentraba. Una ligera ráfaga de viento se dispersó y Kaguya alzó una ceja mientras veía a su hijo empezar a alzarse del suelo, levitando._

 _No era nada más que una pulgada al principio, pero seguía alzándose más y más en el aire mientras el tiempo pasaba. Un minuto más tarde, Hagoromo estaba a un metro del piso. "Con cuidado" le advirtió Kaguya, preocupada de que su hijo se hiriera._

" _Puedo subir más" dijo Hagoromo, desesperado en probar que podía. De pronto, Hagoromo se levantó casi tres metros en el aire en una facción de segundo. "Mira" dijo sonriendo triunfante._

" _AH" gritó mientras perdía la concentración necesaria para seguir flotando debido a que estaba celebrando. Hagoromo comenzó a caer, pero en vez de golpear el duro y frío suelo del palacio, se encontró en los brazos de su madre. "Un error" dijo Hagoromo riendo y Kaguya solo le sonrió._

 **## Segundo recuerdo ##**

" _Esto es tan lejos como irás" una versión más grande de Hagoromo gritó. Se veía como si hubiera dejado sus años de adolescencia y se convirtiera en un adulto joven. Hagoromo estaba haciéndole frente a una colosal bestia._

 _La bestia era de un tamaño titánico y cada uno de sus miembros era tanto o más grande que un Bijuu. La bestia poseía grandes patas, que usaba con su brazo derecho para erguirse, ya que su brazo izquierdo tenía un codo desproporcionadamente grande. En cuanto a su rostro, poseía una oreja en el lado derecho de la cabeza, mientras que su boca, que contenía enromes dientes y una fosa nasal, se movía al lado izquierdo y tenía varios cuernos formados de varias partes de la cabeza, dos de los cuernos debajo de su mandíbula._

 _Todo en todo, era un monstruo en cada sentido de la palabra. No tenía consciente y no conocía la derrota. Su única meta era reclamar lo que le había sido robado: el chakra. Con un único movimiento de sus tentáculos, continentes eran divididos a la mitad, con un poderoso rugido,, los océanos eran vaporizados. Hagoromo estaba combatiendo al Shinju o como la mayoría lo conocía, el Juubi._

" _Rinbo: Hengoku_ _" gritó Hagoromo mientras azotaba su bastón en el suelo y liberaba una gigantesca onda gravitatoria. La bestia, que podía destruir fácilmente las tierras, fue lanzada hacia atrás, arrastrándose por el suelo, chocando y destruyendo montañas hasta que se detuvo. Aun así, parecía estar ilesa._

" _Y pensar que ese ataque no te hizo nada" dijo Hagoromo mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire. Sudor descendía de su cara mientras se enfrentaba contra la bestia más poderosa en la existencia._

" _Senpou: Myojinmon (Artes Sabias: Puerta del Gran Dios)_ _" dijo Hagoromo mientras docenas de torii rojos cayeron de los cielos, sujetando al Juubi al suelo. Grandes puertas rojas sujetaron sus colas, brazos y patas. La bestia estaba temporalmente inmovilizada. "Esto debería comprarme el tiempo suficiente" dijo Hagoromo, sintiendo que la bestia forcejeaba y la puerta comenzaba a quebrarse._

 _Hagoromo estaba sentado en posición de loto y comenzó a concentrarse. Pequeñas rocas comenzaban a levitar alrededor de él y una pequeña ráfaga de viento soplaba alrededor de él. Hagoromo chocó las palmas de sus manos y a separarlas con lentitud. Una esfera negra comenzó a formarse entre sus palmas. Un zumbido comenzó a escucharse mientras la esfera negra crecía en tamaño, alcanzando el tamaño de un balón antes de detenerse._

" _Chou Chibaku Tensei (Gran Devastación Planetaria)_ _" dijo Hagoromo mientras liberaba la bola negra y comenzaba a moverse por el aire y a lo alto de los cielos. La esfera comenzó a crecer de tamaño y el planeta entero comenzó a temblar. Trozos de roca, tan grandes como montañas, fueron arrancados del suelo, creando cráteres gigantescos._

 _El Juubi rompió sus ataduras y azotó sus colas en el suelo, en un movimiento desesperado para aferrarse al suelo. "Ahora, Nii-san" le gritó Hagoromo a su hermano, quien estaba en el suelo en una pose de meditación._

" _Estilo de Sellado_ _" dijo Hamura mientras azotaba las manos en el suelo. "Sello Divino de Dieciséis Trigramas" Las cadenas se dirigieron con rapidez hacia el Juubi como si fueran serpientes. Las cadenas se enroscaron alrededor de la bestia y comenzaron a canalizar su chakra hacia Hagoromo, quien rechinaba los dientes, sintiendo el poderoso chakra entrar a su cuerpo._

" _AAAGGGHHH"._

 _El Juubi gritó hacia los cielos mientras comenzaba a encogerse. La forma de la bestia comenzó a cambiar y su piel comenzó a marchitarse, hasta que no quedara nada más que una coraza café, vacía de vida. Hagoromo absorbió todo su chakra y se inclinó hacia adelante, usando los brazos para conservar el equilibrio y tomar profundas bocanadas de aire._

 _Hagoromo vio hacia el cielo para encontrar la nueva adición al firmamento. Un nuevo cuerpo celeste había sido creado y dentro de él, se encontraba la coraza vacía del Juubi, sellado por toda la eternidad. "G-Ganamos, Nii-san" le dijo Hagoromo a Hamura, quien lo tomaba por el hombro._

" _Sí, ganamos" respondió su hermano mientras sonreían y ambos dejaban el campo de batalla._

 **## Tercer recuerdo ##**

 _Ahora se encontraba Hagoromo de nuevo, pero esta vez ya era un anciano. Se encontraba en medio de un círculo con varios kanji en él. Alrededor suyo, se encontraban los nueve Bijuu, aun jóvenes ya que acababan de nacer de la división de Juubi._

" _Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuou, Saiken, Choumei, Gyuuki y Kurama" comenzó a decir Hagoromo mientras los Bijuu lo escuchaban. "Siempre estarán juntos... incluso cuando estén separados. Un día se volverán uno... con los diferentes nombres y diferentes formas con las que ahora existen. A diferencia de cuando estuvieron dentro de mí... serán guiados por el camino correcto. Cuando llegue el tiempo... sabrán lo que es el verdadero poder..." dijo Hagoromo mientras daba su último aliento. Todos los Bijuu inclinaron la cabeza ante su padre._

" _Buscarás a alguien digno y cuando lo encuentres... tráelo ante mi" recordó la última petición de su padre mientras derramaba una lágrima._

 **## Fin de los recuerdos ##**

Naruto gruñó mientras abría los ojos, aun un poco mareado por los recuerdos, y vio a sus alrededores. Se encontró con Kurama detrás de él sonriendo como un loco. Naruto se paró y notó a un viejo flotando enfrente de él.

"Hagoromo" comenzó a decir Naruto al ver la apariencia del hombre enfrente de él. "Otsutsuki" dijo asombrado al ver al Sabio de los Seis Caminos, de frente a él. "¿Es esta una especie de broma?" le preguntó Naruto con irritación a Kurama. El zorro simplemente rió como respuesta.

"Te aseguro que soy muy real" respondió Hagoromo mientras dejaba de flotar y se puso de pie en el suelo. "Es muy bueno finalmente conocernos cara a cara... Senju Naruto" dijo Hagoromo sonriendo mientras la quijada de Naruto se desencajaba. Y tenía muy buenas razones para ello, después de todo Hagoromo Otsutsuki, padre del ninjutsu y de los shinobis estaba parado enfrente de él.

"Es un honor conocerlo en persona" dijo Naruto mientras reía nerviosamente y se inclinaba ante el sabio en señal de respeto. "¿Cómo está aquí, si no es grosero preguntar?" preguntó Naruto con cuidado, no queriendo enfurecerlo.

"Cuando cree a mis hijos e hijas, sellé lo último de mi chakra en Kurama" respondió Hagoromo y la quijada de Naruto se desencajó. "Y le di a Kurama la tarea de encontrar a un heredero digno, uno que compartiera mis creencias. Supongo que podrías decir que era justicia poética que también portaras el Rinnegan" dijo Hagoromo riendo mientras que Naruto solo asentía sin saber qué decir.

"¿Siempre supiste?" le preguntó Naruto a Kurama.

" **Claro"** respondió Kurama inflando el pecho con orgullo. **"Mantuve este hecho oculto y busqué a través de las eras al hombre que mi padre dijo que uniría al mundo y traería paz. Pensé que era Senju Hashirama, pero estaba mal y seguí mi búsqueda. Luego pensé que el hombre sería Namikaze Minato, pero él tampoco estaba a la altura. Pero al momento que te conocí por primera vez, pude ver a través de tus ojos que tú serías esa persona".**

" **Hashirama es un buen hombre, pero es demasiado suave y perdona a cualquiera. Minato es igual que él: fuerte, interesado en los demás y peca por perdonar a todos. Tobirama es lo opuesto a su hermano y Minato. Solo le importa la protección de los suyos y haría lo que fuera por ellos, a pesar del daño que pueda causarle a los demás".**

" **Tú portas los mejores atributos de cada uno de ellos. Haces lo que sea necesario para proteger a la gente que te importa, pero aun así te sientes mal por cualquier dolor que le causes al otro lado. Incluso ahora estás ponderando si deberías matar al Clan Uchiha. Es cierto que son inocentes, pero matarlos sería un golpe crucial en contra de Akatsuki y Tobi. Por alguna razón eres capaz de ver más allá de todo y hacer elecciones por el bien de todos sin importar las consecuencias".**

" **Un verdadero líder, Naruto... eso es lo que eres. Es algo curioso, pero por lo general los que son más adecuados para usar el poder, son aquellos que nunca lo han deseado. Aquellos como tú, que son empujados a convertirse en líderes y tomar las responsabilidades por necesidad. Y encuentran para sorpresa de todos que usan bien el poder.**

"Hablas como si fuera un líder. ¿Un buen líder estaría dispuesto a simplemente devastar a hombres inocentes por el bien mayor?" preguntó Naruto y Hagoromo sonrió. El muchacho le recordaba tanto a él mismo. Todas las durezas que había tenido que aguantar por sus ojos y poderes.

"Todos somos humanos ¿no? Cada vida humana vale lo mismo y es digna de salvarse" dijo Hagoromo y Naruto se giró hacia él.

"¿Entonces simplemente debería ignorar el hecho de que traicionaron a la aldea y trabajaron con un hombre que mató a miles de inocentes? ¿Cómo sabes cuándo es correcto matar a gente que muy probablemente sea inocente?" preguntó Naruto y Hagoromo sonrió.

"Esa es tu decisión" dijo Hagoromo y Naruto gruñó.

"Dame algunas respuestas, anciano" se quejó Naruto. "Eres mayor, más sabio y poderoso que yo" dijo Naruto y Hagoromo solo rió.

"Estás en lo correcto en dos de tres. Soy más viejo" dijo tomando un mechón de su cabello gris. "Y soy más sabio ya que no eres más que un niño impulsivo" dijo riendo mientras los ojos de Naruto temblaban. "Pero no soy más poderoso que tú" dijo y la quijada de Naruto golpeó el suelo.

"P-Pero" comenzó a tartamudear ante la increíble declaración de Hagoromo. "Tú creaste la luna. Mientras que yo soy fuerte, nunca podría alcanzar algo de esa magnitud" dijo Naruto refutando lo que dijo el anciano.

"Siempre parece imposible hasta que lo haces" dijo Hagoromo y Naruto ponderó si podía ser capaz de tal hazaña. El rubio fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Hagoromo comenzó a caminar hacia él. Hagoromo se le acercó y puso una mano en su pecho. "Puedo sentirlo y tú también. Eres más poderoso que yo" dijo mientras sonreía y veía que Naruto asentía lentamente y concordaba con él.

"Aun no has respondido mi pregunta, viejo" dijo Naruto mientras el sabio reía.

"Mi vida terminó muchas centurias atrás, Naruto. Es tu turno de cuidar del mundo. Puedo mostrarte el camino, pero solo tú puedes recorrerlo" contestó el sabio y Naruto gruñó. Parecía que nadie le iba a dar una respuesta directa.

"¿Entonces solo debería matarlos y pasar de hoja?" preguntó Naruto.

"¿Es la posibilidad de arrepentirte lo que temes?" preguntó Hagoromo y Naruto asintió con lentitud. "Los verdaderos líderes deben estar listo para sacrificarlo todo por la felicidad de su gente" dijo y Naruto rió.

"Estás en lo cierto. Estoy dispuesto a hacer todo por la felicidad de mi gente, pero ¿qué hay de la felicidad de los demás?" preguntó Naruto.

"Podríamos quedarnos toda la eternidad discutiendo sobre puntos de vista filosóficos y nunca alcanzar la respuesta correcta. Cada elección que tomas tendrá sus consecuencias. Es el cómo tratas con ellas lo que define quién y qué eres" explicó Hagoromo y Naruto asintió.

"Me adheriré a mis elecciones y terminaré lo que empecé. Uniré al mundo bajo una bandera y el mundo conocerá la paz" dijo Naruto sonriendo y haciendo que Hagoromo asintiera con la cabeza.

"Es tiempo de que me marche" dijo Hagoromo sonriendo mientras alzaba su mano en el aire. Chispas de luz se veían emanar de su mano, que en este punto era casi transparente. "No tengo nada más que darte que estos dos presentes" dijo Hagoromo mientras tomaba su haori con seis tomoes y se lo colocaba a Naruto. Luego tomó su bastón y lo colocó en las manos de Naruto.

"El shakujo es mi más grande arma y la que usé en mi batalla contra el Juubi" dijo Hagoromo mientras Naruto tomaba el bastón con firmeza. Naruto golpeó el suelo con el shakujo y vio como el suelo temblaba y varias ondas aparecieron en el agua.

"¿Nunca encontraste extraño que el bojutsu fuera la primer arte que aprendieras y aun así la dominaras tan rápidamente y a una edad tan joven?" preguntó Hagoromo mientras veía a Naruto mover su nueva arma para experimentar con ella. Con un solo movimiento, poderosas ráfagas de viento fueron generadas y con otro una onda de fuego se salió del shakujo.

"¿Y la capa?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad. Hagoromo solo sonrió.

"Te ves genial con ella" dijo mientras Naruto y Kurama sudaban una gota. "Me marcho" dijo Hagoromo mientras su cuerpo entero se volvía traslúcido. "El mundo está en tus manos ahora... es mi legado para ti" dijo Hagoromo mientras se convertía en partículas de luz.

"Vamos a cambiar el mundo en un lugar mejor, Kurama" dijo Naruto y Kurama asintió, llevándose a Naruto de ese plano de existencia y a su propio mundo.

 **## De vuelta al mundo real ##**

Solo unos segundos habían pasado desde que Naruto había caído en la inconsciencia y la mansión entera era un caos. Hinata y Tsunade estaban sobre Naruto, intentando diagnosticar lo que había sucedido. Minato y Tobirama estaban escaneando el sello de Naruto por cualquier posible defecto o sobrecarga por tener al Kyuubi completo.

Y de pronto sucedió. Naruto abrió los ojos para mostrar su Rinnegan brillando. Mientras sus ojos se abrían, una pequeña onda de choque fue liberada, haciendo que todos se arrastraran por el suelo. Naruto sonrió mientras se ponía de pie.

Todos vieron con asombro mientras un haori blanco comenzaba a manifestarse alrededor de Naruto. El haori blanco era de cuello alto, con varios magatanas negros. En la parte trasera de la capa había un sello que tenía el Rinnegan con nueve magatanas en filas de tres debajo de él.

Como si las cosas no pudieran ser más raras, una vara de metal se formó en su mano derecha. Algunos dirían que era un simple trozo de metal, pero era mucho más que eso. Era mucho más ligera y a la vez más fuerte que el acero. Naruto canalizó chakra a través del bastón y todos vieron como un medio círculo aparecía en un uno de los extremos y el otro descansaba en el suelo.

Mientras que hace momentos Naruto parecía confundido en qué hacer o elegir, ahora parecía irradiar paz y entendimiento, sus ojos parecían reflejar sabiduría más allá de sus años. Era como si Naruto se hubiera reconectado con una parte perdida de sí mismo. Parecía como si hubiera encontrado la paz interior.

"Entonces" dijo Naruto sacando a todos de su trance. "No creerán a quien conocí" dijo sonriendo.

"N-Naruto" tartamudeó Minato mientras veía a su hijo. "¿De dónde salió el bastón?" preguntó Minato con asombro. No había mucha información acerca del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, pero cualquier shinobi digno de serlo conocía al menos la leyenda del creador del chakra.

"Lo conocía. A Hagoromo Otsutsuki" dijo Naruto y todos lo vieron sin entender a quien se refería. "Ustedes lo conocen como el Sabio de los Seis Caminos" dijo y la quijada de los demás se desencajó.

"Conozco el sentimiento" dijo mientras su nuevo bastón desaparecía, sellado en sus muñecas. El rubio se sentó. "Pensé que era una broma de Kurama cuando lo vi enfrente de mí" dijo Naruto riendo y todos se limitaron a escucharlo.

"Al parecer el sabio selló algo de su chakra en Kurama para que lo liberara cuando el zorro encontrara a un heredero digno. Lo conocí y hablamos. Me aconsejó y me dio este bastó como regalo" dijo Naruto y todos asintieron lentamente como si fueran robots en sincronía.

"Atacaremos al anochecer... sin prisioneros, sin sobrevivientes" dijo Naruto con sencillez y los ojos de Hashirama se ensancharon ante su elección.

"No seré parte de esto... lo siento" dijo Hashirama mientras salía del cuarto, haciendo que todos suspiraran.

"Vamos a vestirnos y prepararnos" dijo Tobirama y el resto de los dragones asintieron.

"Que no los atrapen y sean limpios" advirtió Tsunade. "No quiero al Daimyo del País del Colmillo detrás de mi trasero por atacar su tierra" dijo Tsunade y todos asintieron.

"¿Qué hay de Miko-chan?" preguntó Kushina con tristeza. "Era como una hermana para mí y sé que nunca seguiría al resto del clan en esto" dijo Kushina y Nao rió con amargura.

Mikoto es una sumisa y rota mujer" dijo Nao y Kushina le prestó atención. "¿Sabías que consiguió el Mangekyou porque te traicionó?" preguntó y Kushina estaba sorprendida por la revelación.

"¿Me traicionó?" preguntó Kushina con confusión. "Pero ella nunca hizo nada para traicionarme en ninguna manera" explicó, intentando negar lo que escuchaba.

"Yo sé como" le dijo Minato suspirando. "Ahora que sé que Tobi es Fugaku, todo es claro para mí. Mikoto le dijo a Fugaku donde tendrías el parto" dijo Minato y Kushina seguía asombrada, aunque sabía que era verdad.

"Mikoto fue responsable por el ataque a Konoha. Solo Hiruzen, su esposa, algunos ANBU y yo sabíamos de tu ubicación en esos momentos" dijo Minato y Kushina suspiró, preguntándose por qué Mikoto la traicionaría así.

"Supongo que sabré por qué lo hizo esta noche" dijo Kushina y Minato asintió.

"Envíale un mensaje a Jiraiya sobre el plan" dijo Tsunade y Minato asintió, poniendo un rolo en un sapo y viendo como desaparecía en una nube de humo.

 **## Al anochecer – cementerio de la montaña ##**

Era una noche sorprendentemente despejada. No había nubes, así que podía observarse a la perfección el cielo estrellado desde el País del Colmillo. Había luna llena, brillando en lo alto del cielo, iluminando el campo. Fuera de la guarida de los Uchiha había silencio absoluto. No había viento o ningún tipo de animales. Era la calma antes de la tormenta.

Naruto estaba sentado en el canto de una de las paredes que llevaban al cráter donde se encontraba la guarida. Detrás de él se encontraban el resto de los dragones con excepción de Hashirama quien había decidido no participar en la operación. El cabello de Naruto se mecía con el viento y la luna brillaba en el cielo. Para los demás podría verse como una escena aterradora: Naruto sentado con calma con un grupo de shinobis enmascarados a sus espaldas.

"Ya era tiempo de que llegaras... Ero-senin" dijo Naruto cuando Jiraiya se llegó cerca de ellos con un Shunshin.

"Estaba bastante lejos. No quería quedarme por aquí mientras esperaba tu decisión en cómo proceder" explicó Jiraiya y Naruto asintió mientras se ponía de pie.

Hinata activó su Byakugan, varias venas resaltándose alrededor de sus ojos. Hinata se sentó y comenzó a concentrarse para expandir el rango de su visión para averiguar lo que había dentro de la guarida.

"El complejo es enorme. Hay cientos de cámaras y pasillos extendiéndose a lo largo de kilómetros" explicó.

"Pero solo hay una salida ¿verdad?" preguntó Naruto y Hinata asintió para confirmar. "¿Qué me dices de sus números?" preguntó Naruto, queriendo saber si todos los Uchiha estaban presentes.

"Trescientos cuarenta y dos" respondió Hinata y Naruto asintió. Era un poco menos de los que había en el clan cuando ocurrió la supuesta masacre, hace una década.

"De acuerdo a la información de Nao tienen al menos a cinco miembros capaces de usar el Susanoo. No sabía nada sobre los poderes de los otros porque los mantenían secretos" dijo Naruto.

"Voy a entrar" dijo Naruto y todos asintieron y comenzaron a ejecutar sus partes del plan. Naruto debía infiltrarse en la fortaleza. El rubio tomó una bocanada de aire mientras suprimía sus niveles chakra. Gracias a su nivel de control, solo un sensor muy habilidoso sería capaz de detectarlo.

Naruto saltó y rápidamente se acercó a la entrada. Estaba bloqueado por una especie de reja, pero Naruto podía pasar con facilidad a través de ella con su Kamui. _"Todo despejado"_ dijo Hinata a través de su intercomunicador. Hinata guiaría los movimientos de Naruto a través de la base y lo advertiría de posibles enemigos.

Naruto asintió y pasó a través de la puerta hacia la guarida. Como dijo Jiraiya muchas veces: los enemigos nunca ven hacia arriba. Por ello Naruto se mantenía en los techos mientras se desplazaba por los pasillos. _"La primer intersección está a veinte metros"_ dijo Hinata y Naruto asintió, caminando hacia el primer punto estratégico de la guarida.

Naruto se concentró y notó que nadie estaba cerca. Colocó una mano en el techo y vio como kanji fluían de su mano, inscribiéndose en la pared, hasta que desaparecieron por completo. Naruto hizo el sello del tigre y notó que el sello brillaba con suavidad antes de volver a desaparecer.

" _Primer sello en sitio"_ dijo en tono bajo mientras usaba el intercomunicador. Naruto continuó su camino, evitando sitios posiblemente peligrosos y escabulléndose para evitar cualquier Uchiha con el que se cruzara. No es como si esperaran que nadie se infiltrara.

Naruto pasó a través del piso debajo de él y entró a otro cuarto. El rubio se paró en el techo y vio a un Uchiha descansando en un sillón. Podía sentir que seguía despierto y lo peor es que estaba cerca del lugar donde tenía que colocar el siguiente sello.

"¿Qué...?" el Uchiha estaba a punto de gritar cuando su voz fue silenciada por un zumbido. Naruto había usado su Kamui y, en el parpadeo de un ojo, había enviado al Uchiha a su dimensión. Desde fuera, un clon lo había sacado de la dimensión y se ocupó de él con rapidez.

" _Quinto sello en sitio"_ dijo Naruto mientras el sello brillaba y desaparecía como el resto. Naruto asintió por un trabajo bien hecho y rápidamente se hundió en las paredes cuando un par de Uchihas entraron al cuarto.

"¿Dónde demonios está Ryuu?" gruñó un Uchiha.

"Quizás está en el pasillo" respondió el otro y ambos fueron en busca de su camarada.

Naruto suspiro con alivio al no haber activado ninguna alarma, todavía. El rubio se dirigió hacia la última ubicación y maldijo su suerte ya que estaba lleno de Uchihas. Naruto contó al menos veinte, el sitio parecía un lugar residencial o de convivencia.

" _¿Cómo demonios voy a plantar el sello? No puedo usar el Kamui en todos a la vez"_ pensó Naruto maldiciendo. El plan no funcionaría sin cada sello en el lugar correcto.

"Henge" murmuró mientras se convertía en Ryuu, el Uchiha que había asesinado hace unos momentos. Naruto se hundió y apareció en la pared exterior del cuarto y simplemente caminó por las puertas como cualquier otro miembro. Naruto se acercó a la pared y aplicó el sello con discreción, sin que nadie lo notara.

"Ahí estás, Ryuu" Naruto escuchó que alguien lo llamaba y se giró para encontrarse con dos Uchihas que se le acercaban. "¿Todavía sigue en pie lo de esta noche?" preguntaron y Naruto maldijo su suerte. Tenía que cruzarse con la gente que estaba buscando a quien suplantaba.

" _Hinata-chan... dile a mi clon que lea la mente del Uchiha que acabo de enviar"_ dijo Naruto en tono bajo a través del comunicador. "¿Esta noche?" preguntó Ryuu (Naruto) mientras inclinaba la cabeza con confusión.

"No me digas que lo olvidaste" dijo el Uchiha con incredulidad. Naruto se preguntaba qué más decir hasta que sintió la información entrar en su mente.

"Oh cierto, el juego de póquer" dijo haciendo que los otros dos rieran. "Espero que estén listos para perder" dijo sonriendo.

"Muy bien. Te veremos hoy a medianoche" dijo un Uchiha mientras los dos salían y Naruto suspiraba de alivio. Naruto caminó fuera del cuarto y cuando estuviera fuera de la vista de todos, simplemente usó el Kamui para salir de la fortaleza y llegar al lado de Hinata y los demás dragones.

"Eso estuvo cerca" dijo Naruto. "Todos los sellos en sitio, vamos con el resto del plan" dijo.

"Hinata-chan... tú sigues" dijo Naruto y Hinata asintió mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire y se sentaba. No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando Hinata entró en Modo Sabio y marcas moradas le cubrían el rostro. "Senpou: Sekka no Ame (Artes Sabias: Lluvia Petrificadora) (1)" dijo Hinata y una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer.

"Mito... coloca una barrera alrededor de Hinata-chan para que esté protegida mientras usa el jutsu" le dijo Naruto a Mito mientras veía a Hinata, quien estaba sentada en el suelo, completamente rígida.

Naruto canalizó chakra en su mano derecha y lanzó un rayo al cielo. De las nubes de lluvia varios rayos rugieron mientras encendían el cielo nocturno. Todos se giraron hacia Naruto con confusión ya que el jutsu Kirin no era parte del plan. "Solo por si acaso" dijo Naruto y todos comenzaron con su parte del plan.

"Estamos listos" dijo Tobirama y Naruto asintió mientras hacía el sello del tigre con la mano derecha. "Activar" dijo.

Dentro de la guarida, los sellos comenzaron a brillar y el piso comenzó a vibrar con lentitud. Solo unos segundos después todo el complejo comenzó a temblar. "El sitio se nos viene encima" dijo un Uchiha mientras motas de polvo caían del techo. "¡TODOS AFUERA!" gritó el Uchiha y todos comenzaron a correr para no morir aplastados. Poco sabían que quedarse dentro era más seguro.

"Lo logramos" dijo un Uchiha mientras salía, tomando bocanadas de aire. "¿Lluvia?" murmuró mientras veía la tormenta y los rayos. _"Vaya suerte"_ pensó: la guarida había decidido derrumbarse cuando estaba lloviendo.

"¿Todos están fuera?" le preguntó Naruto a Hinata, la cual asintió. Naruto hizo otro sello del tigre y activó un sello explosivo que dejó en la entrada de la cueva. Con una fuerte explosión, la entrada de la cueva había sido sellada por completo.

"AAAGGGHHH" gritó un Uchiha haciendo que todos lo vieran.

"Sabaku Taiso" dijo Gaara mientras varios Uchihas eran envueltos en la arena que tenían en los pies. Con el caos generado por el colapso de la cueva, no notaron que todo el terreno debajo de ellos había sido reemplazado por arena. Los Uchihas simplemente fueron aplastados hasta la muerte.

"¡ESTAMOS BAJO ATAQUE!" gritó un Uchiha poniendo a todos en alerta. Cada uno de ellos activó su Sharingan y comenzaron a buscar a sus atacantes.

"AAAGGGHHH" gritó otro Uchiha mientras cayó al suelo, intentando quitarse algo del brazo. "¡SÁCALO... SÁCALO!" gritó con desesperación mientras veía su brazo derecho volverse gris y dejar de responderle. Todos vieron con horror como su amigo se retorcía en el suelo hasta quedar completamente inmóvil y gris, convertido en piedra.

"AAAGGGHHH" gritó otro mientras su brazo también se tornaba gris. El Uchiha cayó de rodillas intentando ignorar el dolor. Otro Uchiha decidió tomar las cosas en sus manos y desenvainó su espada. Con un corte rápido, le amputó el miembro al Uchiha moribundo.

El brazo cayó al suelo y se convirtió completamente en piedra. "AAAGGGHH" el Uchiha a quien le habían cortado el brazo siguió gritando ya que seguía tornándose gris. Parecía que cortarle el brazo no había frenado el proceso. "Es la lluvia" dijo otro Uchiha al notar el chakra en la lluvia. "¡A CUBIERTO!" gritó y nadie lo cuestionó.

Algunos convocaron sus Susanoo, otros tomaron cobertura detrás de alguna roca o los huesos en el suelo y otros levantaron paredes de lodo para protegerse de la lluvia. "Logramos eliminar a casi la mitad" dijo Tobirama. Aun veían desde arriba de las murallas. La lluvia de Hinata y la arena de Gaara se había hecho cargo de la mitad de los enemigos ya que habían logrado tomarlos desprevenidos.

"Vamos a terminar el resto. Tobirama, Minato y yo iremos primero" dijo Naruto mientras los dos rubios y Tobirama saltaban y aterrizaban en el cráter. El suelo entero estaba completamente cubierto en los sellos del Hirashin y como tal, el resto de los Uchihas nunca supieron lo que los golpeó.

"Hirashingiri (Corte del Dios del Trueno)" dijo Tobirama mientras aparecía al lado de un Uchiha con su Raijin no Ken extendida. La cabeza del Uchiha se deslizó de su cuello y cayó al suelo con un golpe sonoro. Para cuando la cabeza golpeara con el piso, Tobirama ya se había marchado.

"Rasengan" dijo Minato mientras un Uchiha era lanzado a volar. Otro Uchiha tomó la oportunidad para atacar a Minato, pero solo cortó el aire ya que su oponente apareció detrás de él y le cortó la garganta.

Naruto apareció en medio de cinco Uchihas, quienes alzaron sus espadas y kunais. Mientras preparaban su golpe, Naruto flexionó sus dos muñecas y largas cuchillas negras salieron de sus palmas. Naruto extendió ambas cuchillas mientras él mismo giraba y mató a los cinco enemigos a la vez. Antes de que la sangre siquiera lo tocara, ya se había marchado.

"Sé que estás ahí, baja" dijo Mikoto con su Mangekyou brillando y una caja torácica la envolvía. Mikoto vio como un shinobi bajaba de la muralla y aterrizaba cerca de ella. El shinobi llevaba una armadura similar a la de un samurái de color rojo, con el símbolo de un dragón grabado en el pecho. El shinobi tenía cabello rojo y largo, así como una máscara del mismo color que le cubría el rostro.

"Puedes quitarte la máscara. Sé quién eres... Kushina" dijo Mikoto con tristeza y vio como la máscara de la kunoichi caía al suelo, revelando a Kushina, quien también tenía una triste expresión al ver a la persona que consideraba una hermana. "No sabía que estabas viva. Es bueno volver a verte" dijo Mikoto sonriendo.

"¿Le dijiste a Fugaku dónde iba a dar a luz?" preguntó Kushina con una expresión ilegible. Mikoto simplemente asintió.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó Kushina frunciendo el ceño. "Pensé que éramos como hermanas" dijo.

"¿Qué elegirías, Kushina?" preguntó Mikoto y Kushina no entendía a lo que se refería. "¿A Minato o a Konoha?" preguntó Mikoto y Kushina no le contestó. "Yo elegí quedarme al lado de mi familia, pero ahora me arrepiento de ello" dijo con tristeza.

"Puedes dejarlo todo en el pasado y venir con nosotros. No es demasiado tarde, Miko-chan" dijo Kushina con desesperación y Mikoto rió con amargura.

"Siempre tuviste un corazón que perdonaba" dijo Mikoto mientras sus ojos brillaban y su Susanoo incrementaba en tamaño. Un brazo salió del samurái y un sable rojo apareció en su mano.

"Fuuton no Yoroi" dijo Kushina mientras su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura blanca y fantasmal. Mikoto blandió la espada de su Susanoo, pero solo golpeó el aire ya que Kushina ya había desaparecido. Su armadura de aire reducía drásticamente la resistencia del aire, haciendo que Kushina ganara un gran bono de velocidad.

"Corte de Viento" dijo Kushina mientras canalizaba chakra a través de su katana, dándole un tono azulado. Kushina blandió su hoja y lanzó una onda azul. Mikoto usó su sable y la rompió como si nada. El Susanoo de Mikoto alzó su sable y estaba a punto de dar un corte descendente, cuando de pronto varias cadenas doradas salieron del suelo, se enroscaron alrededor del brazo del Susanoo y lo sujetaron al suelo.

"Miko-chan, detén esto" le rogó Kushina, pero Mikoto solo continuó sonriendo con tristeza y comenzó a hacer sellos manuales.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" dijo tomando una bocanada de aire y lanzando una bola de fuego. Las llamas cubrieron el campo de batalla, pero solo alcanzaron una imagen residual de Kushina. La espada de Kushina brilló con más intensidad mientras ella aparecía al lado del Susanoo de Mikoto y le cortaba el brazo. El miembro del samurái cayó al suelo y simplemente se desvaneció, mientras otro brazo tomaba su lugar.

Mikoto desactivó su Susanoo y las cadenas cayeron al suelo y se retrajeron hacia Kushina, quien movió su espada y canalizó una gran cantidad de chakra en su cuerpo. "Picada del Dragón" dijo y desapareció de su ubicación, volando a una gran velocidad hacia Mikoto.

Mikoto sonreía y el patrón de su Mangekyou comenzó a cambiar. _"_ _Kuronosu_ _"_ pensó Mikoto mientras sus ojos daban una pulsación. Vio como Kushina comenzaba a frenarse hasta detenerse por completo. Mikoto vio alrededor y vio que la lluvia parecía detenerse en el medio del aire. Alrededor de ella, todos se habían detenido. "Lo siento amiga... espero que me puedas perdonar" dijo con tristeza mientras se colocaba justo enfrente de la espada de Kushina.

"¿Por qué deseas morir?" le preguntó Naruto, quien apareció súbitamente al lado de las dos mujeres. Los ojos de Mikoto se agrandaron al ver a Naruto.

"¿Cómo puedes moverte? Mi habilidad puede frenar el tiempo al punto en el que todo se detiene" dijo Mikoto con sorpresa.

"Puedo hacer algo similar, así que pude sentir con facilidad lo que hacías" dijo Naruto mientras reía y Mikoto estaba asombrada de ver otra habilidad que manipulara el tiempo. "No respondiste mi pregunta" dijo Naruto y Mikoto agachó la cabeza.

"Lo merezco. Luego de todo lo que hice, de todas las vidas que se perdieron por mis acciones. Solo quiero dejarlo atrás y descansar" dijo Mikoto con tristeza y Naruto asintió, permitiendo que hiciera su elección. "Gracias" dijo mientras detenía su jutsu y Kushina le atravesó el pecho con su espada.

"N-No" dijo Kushina con sorpresa al darle un golpe mortal a Mikoto. No entendía lo que había sucedido. En un momento Mikoto estaba lejos de ella y al siguiente estaba justo delante de la punta de su espada. "¿P-Por qué?" preguntó Kushina sollozando al ver que su amiga estaba ante las puertas de la muerte.

"F-Fue mi elección, Kushina-chan" dijo Mikoto sonriendo mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba por su boca. "¿M-Me p-perdonas?" Mikoto apenas logró decir. Podía sentir como la vida se le escapaba.

"Claro que te perdono, Mikoto-chan" dijo Kushina y Mikoto exhaló su último aliento. Kushina recostó el cuerpo de su amiga en el suelo y vio a Mikoto, quien tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. "¡NARUTO!" gritó Kushina y en un destello Naruto se encontraba a su lado.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Naruto, fingiendo estar confundido.

"T-Tráela de vuelta" dijo Kushina mientras lágrimas le caían por el rostro.

"No" contestó Naruto con sencillez mientras cerraba los ojos. Tanto como le doliera ver a su madre llorando, no podía cambiar las elecciones de Mikoto.

"¡¿Qué?!" rugió Kushina mientras se ponía de pie y veía a Naruto a la cara. "¡Tráela de vuelta!" ordenó, pero Naruto permaneció inmóvil. Kushina saltó hacia Naruto con ira y él simplemente la abrazó mientras ella le golpeaba el pecho débilmente. "P-Por favor, tráela de vuelta" le rogó Kushina y Naruto cerró los ojos para evitar derramar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

"Sé que es duro, pero ella eligió su destino. Acéptalo y honra su recuerdo" dijo Naruto y simplemente abrazó a Kushina mientras ella lloraba abiertamente. Luego de unos segundos, Kushina se calmó y los dos se separaron. "¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que Kushina solo veía el cuerpo de Mikoto.

"Está hecho" dijo Tobirama mientras se acercaba a Naruto. Vio alrededor y notó que todo el clan había sido exterminado. "¿Qué hay de los cuerpos?" preguntó Tobirama.

"Si tu enemigo se encuentra colérico, busca enfadarlo más" dijo Naruto y Tobirama alzó una ceja. "Déjalos como un mensaje para Fugaku" dijo Naruto y Tobirama alzó los hombros. La verdad no podía importarle menos.

"No" dijo Kushina con suavidad. "Quiero llevarme a Miko-chan conmigo y darle un entierro digno" dijo y Naruto asintió mientras le lanzaba un rollo para almacenamiento a Kushina.

El Clan Uchiha, uno de los clanes más poderosos en las Naciones Elementales, uno de los fundadores de Konoha, poseedor de cientos de miembros y portador del Sharingan... había sido masacrado en unos minutos.

(1)

 **Nombre:** Senpou: Sekka no Ame.

 **Rango:** S.

 **Requisitos:** Senjutsu, alta afinidad suiton.

 **Clase:** Ofensivo.

 **Usuarios:** Senju Hinata.

 **Sellos manuales:** Ninguno.

 **Descripción:** Hinata canaliza chakra para formar nubes de lluvia. La lluvia está imbuida con chakra senjutsu que es absorbido por todo lo que toque. Cualquier shinobi enemigo que sea tocado por la lluvia es petrificado. Toma más tiempo petrificar a un enemigo usando la lluvia y Hinata necesita estar quieta ya que la lluvia necesita ser cargada de chakra senjutsu de forma constante.


	53. Hacia Kumo

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

 **DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ**

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Arco 'Exámenes Jounin'**_

 _ **Capítulo 53: Hacia Kumo**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

 **## Oficina de Tsunade ##**

"¡Qué hermoso día!" dijo Tsunade mientras comenzaba su trabajo matutino. Jiraiya seguiría en la aldea por el futuro previsible. El golpe al Clan Uchiha no había tenido repercusión alguna y era un día soleado encima de todo. Si no fuera por la cantidad de papeleo enfrente de ella, sería un día perfecto.

"Tsunade-sama" dijo Shizune, haciendo que la Hokage alzara la cabeza. "Tiene un mensaje de Kumo" dijo y Tsunade alzó una ceja.

" _Interesante"_ pensó mientras reía luego de leer el comunicado. _"No debería de estar sorprendida... han sido casi veinte años desde el fin de la última guerra"_.

"¿Eh?" preguntó Tsunade con confusión al ver pequeñas motas de polvo caer del techo. Pronto comenzó a sentir algunas vibraciones y vio a su copa para ver que el sake dentro de ella se movía. De pronto su oficina comenzó a temblar al punto que tuvo que asegurarse con chakra para no caer de su silla.

"¿Qué demonios?" preguntó Tsunade a nadie en particular. Konoha no estaba sobre ninguna falla tectónica, así que ¿por qué demonios había iniciado un terremoto de la nada? Tsunade rápidamente corrió hacia la ventana y quedó sorprendida al ver el horizonte. Una esfera negra se encontraba a lo lejos, atrayendo todo hacia ella. El viento, los árboles e incluso las nubes parecían moverse y girar alrededor de ella.

"¡Hokage-sama!" un Chunin entró gritando por la puerta, pero Tsunade ya se había marchado.

" _¿Están peleando con todo?"_ se preguntó Tsunade mientras corría hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Tenía que terminar con esto y rápido.

 **## Momentos antes – campo de entrenamiento cero ##**

Sonidos de metal chocando con metal hacían eco en el campo de entrenamiento. En el centro del campo de entrenamiento cero dos shinobis se enfrentaban con fuerza sin precedentes. Ninguno quería rendirse o retroceder. El campo de entrenamiento cero, uno de los campos más reclusos de todos, reservado solo para entrenamientos de alto nivel, cuyo acceso era otorgado solo por la orden directa del Hokage en turno.

"Senpou" dijo Hashirama y marcas verdes comenzaron a aparecer en su rostro. Las marcas formaron un círculo alrededor de sus ojos y se extendieron por sus mejillas, formando dos círculos concéntricos en su frente. Los ojos de Hashirama se tornaron dorados y parecía que irradiaban poder.

"Mokuton Hijutsu:" dijo mientras hacía el sello de la serpiente y el suelo comenzaba a temblar. Hashirama vio a Naruto quien estaba acumulando chakra para su propio jutsu.

"Jukai Kotan" gritó Hashirama y movió sus brazos hacia adelante, haciendo que árboles salieran del suelo. Cientos y cientos de árboles de pronto aparecieron y comenzaron su embate contra Naruto, destruyendo todo a su paso.

"Enton" dijo Naruto mientras llenaba sus pulmones de aire y activaba su Mangekyou. "Goka Mekkyaku" dijo y lanzó una ola de ola de llamas negras gigantescas hacia los árboles que se acercaban. Naruto lanzó fuego tan caliente que calcinó el suelo y los árboles fueron vaporizados al contacto.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron mientras su Susanoo se formaba alrededor de él. Una guadaña plateada apareció y cortó una rama de madera que intentaba flanquear a Naruto por un lado. Naruto desactivó su Susanoo y canceló el jutsu de fuego. Naruto vio como el jutsu de Hashirama fue reducido a nada más que cenizas negras en el suelo.

"Mokuton: Kajukai Korin (Nacimiento de un Mundo de Árboles Floridos)" dijo Hashirama mientras más árboles nacían del suelo. Los árboles crecieron a enormes alturas y comenzaron a brotar hermosas flores rosas de ellos. Eran como rosas, hermosas y mortales.

Mientras las flores brotaban, una espesa bruma amarillenta envolvió el campo de batalla. Las flores liberaron su polen que se esparció por el campo de batalla. Cualquiera que inhalara aunque fuera la más pequeña cantidad quedaría inconsciente.

"Katon: Goen Rasengan" dijo Naruto mientras lanzaba su ataque al centro del bosque. Hashirama fue forzado a saltar para ponerse a salvo mientras el suelo alrededor de él se cubría vendaval de fuego. Un tornado de llamas cubrió el campo de entrenamiento, produciendo vientos calcinantes que evaporaban todo alrededor de ellos. Hashirama tenía sudor cubriéndole el rostro debido al calor generado, pero Naruto parecía no ser afectado por sus propias creaciones, estando de pie en el centro del tornado que había producido, disfrutando el espectáculo.

"¿No lo están llevando un poco lejos?" preguntó Nao, tragando al ver una 'pelea amistosa' entre Senju Naruto y Senju Hashirama. Tobirama, Minato, Kushina, Hinata, Itachi y Nao veían el combate entre ambos monstruos 'a salvo' detrás de una barrera. Aunque si la batalla subía de nivel, ni siquiera la barrera podría protegerlos.

"Bueno" comenzó a decir Tobirama, llevándose la mano a la barbilla. "Hashirama está enfurecido sobre la elección de Naruto de eliminar al Clan Uchiha" dijo e Itachi suspiró.

"Yasaka no Magatana" dijo Naruto mientras su Susanoo cambiaba de su forma base, la caja torácica, a una forma más sólida, digna de un guerrero. Varias cuentas etéreas se formaron entre los brazos del Susanoo y se lanzaron hacia Hashirama a grandes velocidades.

"Mokuton: Hobi no Jutsu (Expulsión de Madera)" dijo Hashirama mientras un domo con cara de dragón se levantaba del suelo y lo envolvía. El domo de Hashirama se quebró mientras las cuentas se enterraban en la madera. Incluso si fueron lanzadas a gran velocidad, el jutsu de Hashirama logró bloquearlas todas.

"Senpou: Mokuton: Shin Susenju (Miles de Manos que Buscan la Verdad)" gritó Hashirama y chocó las palmas de las manos mientras una titánica estatua con muchas manos aparecía. El campo de entrenamiento entero tembló mientras la estatua se levantaba del suelo y se colocaba enfrente de Naruto. La estatua tenía una magnitud tal que hacía ver a un Bijuu como un enano, fácilmente rebasando a las montañas en altura.

"Creo que puedes estar en lo correcto" dijo Tobirama al ver la monstruosa estatua de madera enfrente de él. Tobirama se sentía como una hormiga ante la estatua enfrente de él. Era el jutsu más poderoso de Hashirama, uno que podía destrozar incluso a un Bijuu y la misma que había destruido el Susanoo de Madara durante su última batalla.

"Deberíamos marcharnos" dijo Nao con prisa, no siendo capaz siquiera de ver la cima de la estatua desde su posición en el suelo. Pensar que Hashirama tenía ese nivel de poder.

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Tobirama y nadie necesito que se lo repitieran.

" _Maldición... está peleando con todo lo que tiene"_ pensó Naruto. El rubio rió por el buen rato que estaba teniendo. No era cada día que era forzado a usar sus jutsus más poderosos. Kurama simplemente estaba viendo desde el cuerpo de su anfitrión. La última vez que había visto esa cosa de madera, la estatua lo había recogido y azotado como una muñeca de trapo.

"Juryoton" dijo Naruto apuntando su mano derecha hacia el aire. Chakra morado comenzó a girar en su mano. Momentos después una esfera negra se formó en su palma. Alrededor de la esfera, una serie de anillos blancos comenzaron a aparecer, orbitando alrededor de ella. Los anillos se comenzaron a alinear en una sola estructura en forma de disco. Parecía como si Naruto tuviera un planeta con anillos alrededor de él... eso o bien un agujero negro.

"Dai Rasenringu" dijo Naruto mientras su jutsu simplemente levitaba, dirigiéndose hacia la estatua. Al momento que la esfera negra tocara la estatua de madera, el infierno se desató. El campo de entrenamiento se cubrió en un torbellino de oscuridad. Fuertes vientos soplaron, atrayendo todo hacia la esfera negra. Pieza por pieza, la estatua de madera de Hashirama comenzó a desintegrarse y simplemente fue absorbida en la esfera. Cualquier golpe que la estatua intentaba dar, simplemente fue redirigido y tragado por la fuerza gravitatoria de la esfera.

Los ojos de Mito se agrandaron ante la magnitud del jutsu. Jadeó mientras la barrera enfrente de ella parecía moverse hacia el agujero negro. Ni un segundo después, la barrera cayó mientras la el tornado negro seguía destruyendo el campo de entrenamiento. Árboles fueron arrancados de raíz y trozos enormes de tierra simplemente se convirtieron en polvo por la fuerza gravitatoria del jutsu. Incluso las nubes fueron tragadas por la esfera.

Cada espectador estaba aferrándose por su vida. Todos corrieron al momento que vieron a Naruto iniciar el jutsu e incluso cuando se encontraron a un par de kilómetros de distancia, aun podían sentir la atracción. El jutsu comenzó a expandirse y a crecer rápidamente de tamaño, devorando el terreno. De pronto, justo como había empezado, el vórtice negro se contrajo y desapareció del todo.

Cada espectador dio un suspiro de alivio mientras recuperaban el equilibrio y comenzaron a acercarse al campo de batalla. Alguien tenía que decirle a los dos que se detuvieran o podrían destruir Konoha por accidente. Si no fuera por la barrera, una buena parte de Konoha ya habría desaparecido.

"I-Increíble" dijo Nao sorprendida al ver la devastación enfrente de ella. La estatua de madera no se encontraba por ninguna parte y el una vez verde campo de entrenamiento, ahora no era nada más que un cráter, de cien metros de profundidad. Todos vieron a Naruto en el borde del cráter y se acercaron hacia él. _"Y pensaba que yo era fuerte... esos dos están en un nivel completamente diferente"_ pensó Nao con asombro. La habilidad de Hashirama con el mokuton hacía ver la maestría de Fugaku como un chiste barato.

"Eh" comenzó a decir Mito con preocupación. "¿Dónde está Hashirama?" preguntó consternada al no ver o sentir la presencia de su esposo por ninguna parte. Naruto usó su Kamui y simplemente dejó caer a Hashirama en el campo de entrenamiento, inconsciente.

"Tuve que transportarlo a mi dimensión, de otra forma no habría sobrevivido" dijo y Mito le agradeció, agachándose para revisar a su esposo.

"De verdad debió haber estado enojado para combatir contigo al punto de desmayarse" dijo Minato y Naruto solo sacudió la cabeza.

"Era mejor de esta forma. Deja que libere su odio en mi contra" dijo Naruto mientras veía a Tsunade llegar al campo de entrenamiento con una expresión que aseguraba que alguien pagaría.

"¿Q-Qué?" los ojos de Tsunade casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver el estado del campo e entrenamiento, si es que podía llamarse así en estos momentos. "¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAN PENSANDO AL LLEVAR COSAS A ESTE NIVEL?" rugió y todos temblaron ante el incremento de sonido.

"Tenía que hacerse" respondió Naruto con sencillez y tragó mientras Tsunade se acercaba a él.

"Pudieron haber destruido Konoha con su 'práctica'" dijo poniendo énfasis en la palabra 'práctica'.

"Sabíamos lo que estábamos haciendo, baa-chan. Te preocupas demasiado" dijo Naruto restándole importancia a la preocupación de Tsunade. "Incluso lo repararé" dijo e hizo que Tsunade alzara una ceja sorprendida.

"Onmyoton" dijo Naruto y sus ojos se volvieron plateados y brillantes. "Jikan no Suna Arenas del Tiempo)" dijo mientras movía su brazo derecho hacia el campo de entrenamiento destruido. La quijada de todos se desencajó mientras el campo de entrenamiento parecía revertirse de vuelta a su estado original. El cráter comenzó a llenarse de rocas, árboles nacieron de la nada y se plantaron en el suelo. Mientras el cráter se cerraba, un vasto océano de pasto llenó el campo. El campo de entrenamiento estaba de vuelta a la normalidad como si nada hubiera pasado desde un inicio.

"A-Asombroso" jadeó Nao al ver todo volver a la normalidad.

" _Tal maestría sobre el Onmyoton"_ pensó Itachi analizando a Naruto hasta al más mínimo detalle. El rubio acababa de usar la forma más pura de manipulación de chakra y aun así, parecía algo normal, como si ese jutsu fuera cualquier otro. _"Para él quizás lo sea"_ pensó Itachi.

"Ahí tienes. Todo como nuevo" dijo Naruto y Tsunade solo podía asentir mientras escuchaba a las aves trinar en los árboles.

" _Quizás ya he tomado demasiado sake"_ pensó Tsunade mientras se giraba y simplemente caminaba hacia su oficina. _"Sí, debe ser eso"_ pensó confirmando su evaluación inicial.

"¿Qué hay con él?" preguntó Tobirama mientras apuntaba hacia su hermano que seguía tirado en el suelo, desmayado.

"Solo está inconsciente. Lo llevaré a casa y dejaré que se calme" dijo Mito, cargando a su esposo y desapareciendo con un Shunshin.

 **## Más tarde ese día ##**

Todos los civiles de Konoha estaban corriendo como pollos sin cabeza cuando vieron el enorme tornado negro alzarse en el horizonte, claramente cerca de la aldea. Todos pensaron que otro Bijuu estaba a punto de atacar su hogar una vez más. Todos dieron un suspiro de alivio cuando la cosa negra desapareció y todo volvió a la normalidad.

"Oye... ¿podemos hablar?" preguntó Nao al acercarse a Hinata. Todos estaban en la Mansión Senju. Hinata alzó una ceja con curiosidad al ver a Uchiha Nao acercarse. Las cosas habían sido algo ásperas entre ambas desde que Nao empezó a vivir con ellos.

"... seguro" contestó Hinata, no estando segura de qué decir. Hinata vio mientras Nao se acercaba con algo de nervios y se sentaba a su lado. Nao presionó sus dedos, no segura de por donde iniciar. Ambas se sentaron en un incómodo silencio.

"Lo siento" dijo Nao en poco más que un susurro. No sabía por qué no podía pedirle disculpas a Hinata. No es como si hubiera hecho algo malo... excepto intentar matarla.

"¿Podrías repetir eso?" preguntó Hinata al no entender lo que No había dicho.

"Me disculpo por intentar matarte" dijo Nao viendo al suelo y evitando los ojos de Hinata, la cual solo sonrió y se giró hacia Nao.

"Bien" respondió Hinata y Nao se echó para atrás.

"¿Qué?" preguntó sorprendida ante su respuesta. "¿Solo así?".

"Dijiste que lo sentías y ya nos has ayudado, así que no hay problema. Además todos merecen una segunda oportunidad" dijo Hinata sonriendo. Nao de pronto se sintió tan alegre que dio un brinco hacia adelante y abrazó a Hinata con todas sus fuerzas. "Esto es incómodo" pensó Hinata cuando escuchó sonidos de sollozos viniendo de Nao.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Hinata, su voz llena de preocupación. Nunca se hubiera esperado que Nao llorara en su hombro. Nao siempre parecía como si nada la afectara.

"S-Sí... gracias" dijo mientras terminaba el abrazo y se restregaba los ojos, rojos y lacrimosos. "Es solo que... mi vida ha sido una pesadilla desde que nací. Mis padres murieron cuando aún era muy joven. Solo tenía cuatro años de edad y apenas puedo recordar sus rostros. Mi hermana hizo lo mejor que pudo para cuidar de mi, pero no es lo mismo" dijo Nao, viendo al suelo y Hinata solo escuchó su historia.

"No quiero decepcionarlos y solo entrené y entrené para ser la mejor, para hacer que se sintieran orgullosos. Nunca tuve amigos en la academia por estar tan concentrada en ser una buena kunoichi. El único niño con el que siquiera me acerqué fue Itachi-kun. Yo me sentía muy feliz cuando ambos nos graduamos de la academia al mismo tiempo y entramos al mismo equipo" dijo Nao sonriendo con añoranza ante los recuerdos.

"Ambos pertenecíamos al Clan Uchiha, pero solo lo conocí hasta que entramos a la academia. Él era el hijo del líder del clan y yo solo otra Uchiha común y corriente. Yo caminaba dentro de los confines de la mansión y me sentía como si fuera invisible para todos los demás. Nadie parecía preocuparse por mí. Aun así, Itachi me trataba como a una persona normal".

"Esos años fueron los más felices de mi vida. Finalmente tenía un amigo. Él siempre se mantenía reservado, pero logré sacarle algunas sonrisas de vez en cuando" dijo Nao y Hinata rió con suavidad. "Ambos crecimos como amigos y rivales al mismo tiempo. Ambos queríamos hacernos fuertes y nos empujamos, luchando casi a diario. Eventualmente tomamos los Exámenes Chunin juntos y pasamos. El bastardo logró vencerme en la última ronda, aunque lo dejé con unos buenos moretones" dijo Nao haciendo una graciosa mueca.

"Luego todo fue cuesta abajo una vez más. Itachi fue reclutado en ANBU seis meses después y yo quedé sola de nuevo. Mi hermana estaba a menudo en misiones de larga duración y yo hice lo que mejor sabía hacer. Me ahogué en el entrenamiento de nuevo. Los años pasaron y eventualmente fui promovida a Jounin. A veces logré ver a Itachi en la mansión, pero por alguna razón siempre desaparecía, como si quisiera ahuyentarme".

"Solo entendí lo que pasaba cuando Fugaku nos dijo del plan de escapar de Konoha. Itachi había mantenido su distancia de mí para poder hacer más fácilmente su misión. Cada miembro del clan fue reemplazado por un clon y vi como Itachi masacraba a todos. Él fue marcado como un traidor y dejó Konoha para vivir como un fugitivo".

"Podía ver con claridad del dolor cuando terminó su tarea. Yo quería encontrarlo y decirle que no había matado a nadie, pero Fugaku no me lo permitió. Solo dos años después de que nos marcháramos de Konoha, mi hermana murió y me quedé completamente sola. Aun peor, nos encontrábamos en el medio de la guerra civil en Kiri, una guerra que el propio Fugaku había iniciado para debilitar a la aldea".

"Estuve sola por años. Yendo de misión en misión, volviendo a 'casa' cansada y caía dormida de inmediato. Al siguiente día, otra misión estaba lista para que la tomara. Seguía haciendo misiones y haciéndome fuerte mientras mis ojos se desarrollaban, despertando nuevos poderes. Hasta que recibí la misión en Kiri en la que te conocí" dijo Nao suspirando.

"Era solo otra misión para mí. Una como tantas otras que ya había hecho. Pero en esta fallé" dijo Nao riendo. "Ese fue un crudo despertar. Abriste mis ojos y comencé a entrenar de nuevo, con las esperanzas de que nos volviéramos a enfrentar y que pudiera devolverte el favor. Luego del fiasco en Kiri, el Clan Uchiha fue forzado a salir de la aldea cuando los rebeldes tomaron el control. Fuimos reubicados y luego de unas semanas, recibí otra misión: hacer estallar la academia de Konoha y matar a todos dentro de ella" dijo Nao y Hinata jadeó.

"Vine a Konoha para llevar a cabo la misión" dijo Nao y Hinata estaba sorprendida de que Nao siquiera considerara hacerla. "Incluso cruzamos caminos en el medio de la calle" rió y Hinata recordó el evento cuando había sentido un chakra familiar.

"Me infiltré en la academia y estaba caminando cuando escuché a alguien llamado Iruka dar una lección sobre la Hi no Ishi" dijo Nao y Hinata rió por dentro. Claro que tenía que ser Iruka quien daba esa lección. "Dijo que todos dentro de Konoha son como una gran familia. Todos cuidan y protegen a los demás. Quería creer tanto en ello ya que nunca había sentido algo así desde las muertes de mis padres".

"Elegí no completar la misión y regresé con Fugaku para darle las noticias. Fue entonces que averigüé que él fue el que mató a mi hermana" dijo Nao rechinando los dientes. "Pensé que mi hermana había muerto porque intercambiamos nuestros ojos y me culpé por ello. Yo quería tanto conseguir más poder que forcé a mi hermana a cambiar nuestros ojos y ella pagó el precio. Pero siempre fue Fugaku, él la mató porque no seguía sus órdenes. Entonces me enfurecí... Fugaku se había llevado a la última persona que tenía en mi vida".

"Lo combatí para vengar a mi hermana, pero fui derrotada y dejada a punto de morir. Entonces Itachi me encontró y me trajo aquí... a mi nuevo hogar" dijo Nao sonriendo. "S-Solo... no quiero volver a estar sola" dijo y Hinata la abrazó.

"Ya no estamos solas, Nao-chan" dijo Hinata y los ojos de Nao comenzaron a volverse a llenar de lágrimas de nuevo. "Tienes una nueva familia y tienes a Itachi de nuevo" dijo Hinata y ambas se separaron.

"G-Gracias" dijo Nao sonriendo, una verdadera sonrisa, una que no había dado en años.

"Dime" comenzó a decir Hinata y Nao le prestó atención. "¿Ya te le confesaste a Itachi?" preguntó y Nao se sonrió, desviando la mirada. Hinata solo dio una risilla al ver a su nueva amiga.

"N-No" tartamudeó Nao como respuesta.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Hinata confundida.

"¿Qué tal si no le gusto?" preguntó Nao con lentitud. "No podría manejar el rechazo justo ahora."

"Él estaba dispuesto a implorarle a Naruto que te salvara" respondió Hinata mientras sonreía y Nao se encontraba sorprendida. Puede que Itachi no heredara la arrogancia de su clan, pero aun así tenía orgullo. Que estuviera a implorar para que ella fuera salvada...

"¿Crees que le gusto?" preguntó Nao, levemente sonrojada. Se sentía como si fuera una colegiala, como cuando le dijo a su hermana que Itachi le gustaba hace unos años.

"Sé que así es" dijo Hinata y Nao asintió.

"¿Q-Qué debería hacer?" preguntó Nao, teniendo un ataque de pánico y llevándose las manos a las mejillas. Nunca había tenido amigas con las cuales hablar de estas cosas. Y hablar con su hermana no era exactamente lo mismo.

"Esto es lo que vas a hacer..." dijo Hinata mientras comenzaba a susurrarle al oído.

 **## Con Naruto e Itachi ##**

Naruto e Itachi comían en paz en la cocina e Itachi tembló de pronto. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó Naruto al notar que Itachi se movía con incomodidad en su silla.

"Siento como si algo malo está a punto de suceder" dijo, haciendo que Naruto alzara una ceja. De pronto la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Hinata y Nao entraron, riendo como locas.

" _Esto no puede ser bueno"_ pensaron Itachi y Naruto, tragando en seco al ver a ambas chicas acercarse.

"De pie, chicos" dijo Hinata y los dos se levantaron de la mesa. La voz de Hinata no dejaba mucho margen para contradecirla.

"Ahora, Nao-chan" dijo Hinata. "Activa tu Sharingan y observa lo que hago" dijo y caminó hasta que estaba cara a cara con Naruto, quien se preguntaba lo que sucedía. Nao asintió mientras sus ojos se tornaban rojo sangre y enfocaba su atención totalmente en Hinata.

Hinata vio a Naruto directo a los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior en anticipación. Hinata tomó al rubio, su mano acariciando la mejilla de él, arrancándole un suave gruñido por lo sensible de sus marcas de nacimiento. Hinata sonrió mientras envolvía el cuello con sus brazos y sentía a Naruto tomarla por la cintura, acercándola a él.

Hinata se acercó más y más a él, hasta que los labios de ambos se rozaron. Hinata vio a Naruto a los ojos mientras los cerraba y se reclinó sobre él seductoramente mientras los labios de los dos chocaban.

Hinata podía sentir a Naruto inhalar, sacándole aire de los pulmones. Naruto la acercó más, abrazándola con fuerza, sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón, la suavidad de sus labios y su intoxicante esencia. Hinata se había olvidado por completo de Nao, ambos en su propio mundo.

Los labios de ambos comenzaron a separarse, pero los dos seguían en los brazos del otro. A ambos se les acabó el aliento y jadearon mientras el mundo alrededor de ellos volvía lentamente a la normalidad. "Vaya..." dijo Naruto mientras que Hinata solo suspiraba y se reclinaba en el pecho de él, hasta que recordó el propósito de todo esto.

Hinata se aclaró la garganta, intentando calmar el ambiente después de una muestra de afecto tan pública.

Los dos Uchihas cayeron al suelo con un pequeño hilo de sangre saliendo de sus narices. "Esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro" dijo Naruto mientras reía.

"Sí, lo están... imagina la posición tan comprometedora en la que van a despertar" dijo Hinata mientras veía a ambos Uchihas en el suelo, con Nao encima de Itachi.

Naruto vio a su muñeca y luego a Hinata, quien alzó una ceja. Naruto decidió tomar la mano de Hinata y jalarla.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó Hinata confundida al ser llevada por Naruto a otro lado.

"Vamos a hacer el amor" dijo Naruto con sencillez.

"Eh... ¿Bueno?" respondió Hinata con confusión mientras Naruto solo asentía con la cabeza.

"No puedes besarme de esa forma sin hacerte responsable de las consecuencias".

 **## Al día siguiente – oficina de Tsunade ##**

"Gracias a todos por venir" dijo Tsunade mientras veía a los cinco shinobis enfrente de ella. Senju Naruto, Senju Hinata, Tenten, Nara Shikamaru y por último Rock Lee. Los cinco Chunin estaban de pie enfrente de su líder. "Ayer recibí una carta de Kumo con una proposición muy interesante" dijo Tsunade, haciendo que los demás alzaran una ceja.

"Kumo nos envió una carta invitándonos a los Exámenes Jounin, ya que esa aldea será su anfitriona" dijo Tsunade y Naruto estaba intrigado.

"Nunca he escuchado de los Exámenes Jounin. ¿Son como los Chunin?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad y Tsunade sonrió.

"Los Exámenes Jounin son un evento muy especial, incluso más que los Exámenes Chunin. Los Exámenes Jounin son celebrados una vez cada cinco años y solo cuando ha habido un largo tiempo de paz" informó Tsunade y Naruto asintió con la cabeza. "Han sido casi veinte años desde el fin de la Tercer Guerra Shinobi y Kumo decidió celebrar el evento y nos mandó una invitación".

"Mientras que los exámenes parecen como cualquier otro, te aseguro que no lo son. Solo los Chunin más poderosos son enviados. Los concursantes son los más fuertes e influyentes de cada aldea y lo más probable es que ocuparán una posición de poder en el futuro" explicó Tsunade y todos asintieron, convencidos de hacer su mejor esfuerzo en los exámenes.

"Te vendrán bien, Naruto" dijo Tenten, atrayendo la atención del rubio. "Siempre gritabas sobre volverte Hokage".

"Quizás" respondió Naruto y vio como todos lo veían con sorpresa.

"¿Quizás?" preguntó Hinata con incredulidad. "¿Te rindes en tu meta de volverte Hokage?" preguntó sorprendida. Nunca habría sospechado tal cosa.

"No rendirme per se... solo me di cuenta de la verdad" dijo Naruto y todos lo escucharon. "Al principio quería ser Hokage para que todos me reconocieran, pero ya tengo eso. Luego quise volverme Hokage para proteger la aldea, pero me di cuenta de la verdad cuando fui a Kiri. No necesito ser Hokage para proteger a todos los que me importan".

"Ser Hokage ahora solo sería un bono. Tengo todo lo que necesito. Soy respetado y reconocido, tengo amigos, familia y a mi hermosa esposa" dijo Naruto y todos guardaron silencio. ¿Qué le había sucedido al rubio ruidoso que siempre gritaba sobre convertirse en Hokage cuando estaban en la academia?

" _¿Quién iba a pensarlo?... El mocoso ha crecido"_ pensó Tsunade mientras sonreía. Hinata sonrió ya que se sentía de la misma manera. Luego de ser expulsada de su clan, había recuperado a su madre, tenía una nueva familia y ahora a su esposo.

" _Mi esposo"_ pensó Hinata mientras reía y se llevaba las manos a las mejillas.

"De cualquier manera... elegí a dos equipos de tres hombres. El primero estará compuesto por Tenten, Rock Lee y Nara Shikamaru. El segundo equipo estará compuesto por Senju Naruto, Senju Hinata y un tercer miembro que llegará a la brevedad" dijo Tsunade.

"BIEN... LE MOSTRARÉ A KUMO LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD" gritó Lee súbitamente con fuego en los ojos. "NARUTO-KUN... TE DESAFÍO" rugió mientras alzaba los puños y hacía que Naruto diera un paso hacia atrás.

"Que tal si... no" dijo Naruto.

"ODIO CUANDO INTENTAS VERTE GENIAL" dijo Lee mientras lloraba. El resto simplemente reía por la interacción de los otros dos.

"Problemático" murmuró Shikamaru.

"¿Nuestro tercer miembro será Shino-kun?" preguntó Hinata, pero Tsunade negó con la cabeza.

"Le ofrecí la oportunidad de participar y reformar al equipo 8, pero está ocupado con su clan" dijo Tsunade y Hinata asintió. Era una pena, había sido un tiempo desde que había visto a Shino.

"¿Solo nosotros?" preguntó Naruto. "Pensé que más de nuestro grupo de edad querrían participar" dijo.

"Neji ya es Jounin, así que está descartado. Temari, Kankuro e Ino se volvieron aprendices de tiempo completo bajo las órdenes de Anko e Ibiki en la división de interrogación y tortura. Gaara dijo algo de trabajar con Fuu y sus Bijuu. Chouji, Kiba y Shino están ocupados con sus clanes. Ustedes eran los únicos que quedaban" dijo Tsunade.

"No te preocupes, baa-chan. Vamos a patear algunos traseros" dijo Naruto haciendo que la Hokage sacudiera la cabeza.

"Shikamaru, Tenten y Lee, pueden irse. Naru-chan y Hinata-chan, ustedes quédense y esperen al tercer miembro" dijo Tsunade haciendo que Naruto la viera con irritación por el sobrenombre. El rubio podía oír a Tenten reír mientras salía.

Cuando Naruto estaba solo en la oficina con Tsunade y Hinata se giró hacia su abuela. "¿Tienes más información de Akatsuki?" preguntó. Podía sentir la firma de chakra de los ANBU y todos eran de confianza.

"Jiraiya tiene a su red de espías detrás de los miembros, pero son difíciles de rastrear. Son shinobis de Rango S por una razón" dijo Tsunade y Naruto asintió.

"Ya tienen a cinco de los nueve Bijuu. Solo el Hachibi, Gaara, Fuu y yo quedamos" dijo Naruto y Tsunade alzó una ceja.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó confundida.

"Estoy conectado a la estatua y puedo sentir el chakra de los Bijuu dentro de ella. La convocaría y los liberaría, pero quiero destruir a su Rinnegan antes de hacerlo" dijo Naruto y Tsunade asintió.

"Tendrán que esperar" dijo Tsunade y recordó algo. "En cuanto a su nuevo compañero de equipo..." comenzó a decir y los otros dos le pusieron atención. "Mantengan un ojo en él" aconsejó y los dos estaban sorprendidos por la sugerencia.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Naruto.

"Es de Raíz. Fue elegido por Danzo para y cito 'proteger al heredero Senju y Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi a toda costa'" dijo Tsunade.

"Interesante" dijo Naruto mientras se rascaba la barbilla. "Danzo sabe que puedo cuidarme solo" dijo Naruto. _"Me pregunto qué estás tramando"_ pensó, reflexionando sobre los planes de la momia de un solo ojo.

"Entre" dijo Tsunade al escuchar que tocaba la puerta. Se puso de pie mientras la puerta abría, y ella, así como Naruto y Hinata se giraron para ver al tercer miembro de su equipo para el examen.

Tenía cabello corto y negro, así como ojos del mismo color, los cuales contrastaban con su piel pálida. Cargaba una pequeña mochila con un pincel, rollos y tinta. Llevaba un chaleco negro corto con granjas rojas. También cargaba un tanto en la espalda. El resto de su atuendo consistía en una camisa de cuello alto, pantalones negros, sandalias de shinobi y guantes sin los dedos pulgar e índice, probablemente para facilitar el uso de sus técnicas basadas en dibujo.

"Bienvenido, Sai" dijo Tsunade saludando al recién llegado mientras se le acercaba.

"Estos son mi nieto, Naru-chan, y mi aprendiz, Hinata-chan" dijo Tsunade y los ojos de Naruto temblaron por volver a ser llamado con ese nombre de nuevo. Parecía que tendría que vivir con él por el resto de su vida. Sai caminó hacia ellos con un rostro neutral, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo el mundo.

"Hokage-sama, Senju-sama, Hinata-sama" dijo Sai, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

"No son necesarias las formalidades, Sai-kun" dijo Hinata mientras le sonreía al muchacho.

"Un gusto conocerte..." dijo Sai mientras le estrechaba la mano a Hinata, "... fea".

Todo se congeló ante el comentario. Incluso el movimiento de las manos de los dos se detuvo mientras el resto parpadeaba, mientras intentaban pensar en otra palabra, pensando que pudieron haber oído mal. Al final, nadie pensó en una alternativa plausible y Hinata de inmediato alejó su mano.

"Ahora que lo pienso, 'Hinata-sama' parece mejor" respondió con los ojos temblando, mientras que Naruto intentaba suprimir una carcajada, muy para irritación de su esposa.

" _Tienes suerte de que ella no sea violenta, de otra forma ya te estaríamos enterrando"_ pensó Naruto.

"Y claro, el heredero Senju. Es un placer..." dijo Sai mientras estrechaba la mano de Naruto, "... eunuco".

Ahora Hinata no es la que iba a ponerse violenta, sino Naruto. Los ojos del rubio comenzaron a temblar y casi activó su Sharingan. "Sai" comenzó a decir Tsunade, haciendo que se girara y le dirigiera su siempre presente sonrisa. "¿Quieres morir?" preguntó retóricamente la Hokage, mientras que Hinata sostenía a Naruto para evitar que liquidara a Sai.

"Ahora que las presentaciones están hechas" dijo Tsunade riendo levemente mientras que Naruto y Hinata veían a Sai con reservas. "Los exámenes son en dos semanas. Haré que Azul y Verde los asistan como sus asesores Jounin para los exámenes" dijo Tsunade y le dio a Naruto una mirada significativa. Con Akatsuki ahí afuera, un Jinchuuriki viajando era como un filete gratis. Aunque Naruto podía cuidarse solo. "Encuéntrense con ellos mañana al alba" dijo Tsunade y todos se marcharon.

Tsunade se sentó en su escritorio y tomó su copa de sake, la cual se quebró súbitamente. _"Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto"_ pensó bebiendo el sake y enterrando en lo profundo de su mente sus supersticiones.

 **## Al día siguiente – Puertas de Konoha ##**

"¿Están listos?" le preguntó Tobirama a los seis shinobis enfrente de él. Hinata, Naruto y Sai conformaban un equipo, mientras que Shikamaru, Lee y Tenten eran el otro. Acompañando a ambos equipos se encontraban Azul y Verde.

"¿Y ustedes son?" preguntó Tenten.

"Yo seré el sensei Jounin de tu equipo por la duración de los exámenes, mientras que Azul será el del equipo de Naruto" le contestó Verde.

"¿Qué hay con la máscara?" preguntó Tenten con sospechas.

"La máscara sirve a su propósito. Nuestra identidad es un secreto Clase S que solo es conocido por la Hokage y nuestro grupo" explicó Azul y Tenten hizo un sonido, como pensando.

"Escuché acerca de los Dragones de Konoha. Supuestamente son el grupo de élite de la aldea, que realiza las misiones más difíciles y peligrosas. Le reportan solo a la Hokage". Dijo Tenten.

"Problemático... solo pregúntale a Naruto. Él es el líder del grupo y uno de los oficiales de más alto rango de la aldea, incluso por encima del Comandante ANBU" explicó Shikamaru, haciendo que los ojos de Tenten se agrandaran de sorpresa. Su cuello casi se rompe por la velocidad con la que lo giró para ver a Naruto.

"¿Es enserio?" preguntó Tenten apuntándole a Naruto con la mano temblando.

"Sí, enserio" respondió Naruto, haciendo un ademán para indicar a su armadura plateada. En la espalda llevaba su confiable Gunbai y en la dimensión de su Kamui se encontraba su bastón. En las muñecas llevaba varios sellos con kunais, shurikens... lo normal. De hecho, tanto Naruto como Hinata estaban vestidos con el uniforme de Dragón estándar. Se podía decir que se habían encariñado con él.

"Entonces... ¿Quién es Azul?" preguntó Tenten.

"Lo siento, Tenten, secreto Clase S" respondió Naruto y Tenten hizo una mueca.

Azul se puso dos dedos en la boca y tomó aire, tras lo cual soltó un fuerte silbido que pasó las puertas de Konoha.

De pronto bajaron cuatro dragones de los bancos de nubes y se dirigieron al suelo a gran velocidad. Cuando llegaron lo bastante cerca del grupo, batieron las alas, creando una nube de polvo y bloqueando la visión de los demás. Los dragones aterrizaron en los hombros de sus compañeros.

" **¿Llamabas?"** preguntó Azul (el dragón). La quijada de Tenten se desencajó al ver a la criatura pararse en el hombro de su compañero. Las escamas de Azul y sus ojos eran del color del zafiro. Sus garras y púas del cuello, lomo y cola eran azul mate. Como todos los dragones, tenía dientes blancos, tan filosos como un cuchillo. Su complexión física podría ser descrita como aerodinámica y hecha para volar (NT: Ver perfil de cr4zypt para imágenes de los dragones).

"Mantengan los ojos abiertos desde el cielo para detectar cualquier posible emboscada" dijo Tobirama mientras los dragones se alzaban de los hombros de sus dueños y volvían a los cielos.

"¿Ese era un dragón?" preguntó Tenten con incredulidad. Solo había escuchado de dragones en cuentos de hadas y libros. Pero ver uno, de carne y hueso y vivo...

"Ventajas del grupo" dijo Tobirama mientras sonreía detrás de su máscara, mientras que Tenten solo hacía una mueca. La pequeña bestia, aunque tenía una apariencia feroz, se veía adorable en su opinión.

"En marcha" dijo Hashirama y todos asintieron y dejaron las puertas de la aldea para dirigirse a Kumo, donde los exámenes tomarían lugar.

" _Danzo-sama querrá saber acerca de esto"_ pensó Sai mientras veía a los dragones desaparecer en lo alto del cielo.

 **## En el camino ##**

"¿Aun enojado?" le preguntó Naruto a Verde, quien seguía en silencio, haciendo que Naruto suspirara. No sabía qué más hacer. Era de esperarse que Hashirama estaría furioso con Naruto por su decisión de arrasar con el Clan Uchiha, pero debería entender sus razones.

"No entiendo por qué decidiste terminar con el clan entero" dijo Verde viendo al cielo. "No fue siquiera una batalla para empezar... fue una masacre".

"Quizás eres demasiado ciego para verlo" dijo Azul, haciendo que Verde se girara hacia su hermano menor. "Creciste con Madara, era una especie de hermano para ti. Quizás eras demasiado cercano a su clan para hacer lo correcto y ambos sabemos lo que costó en los días de antaño" dijo Azul y Verde suspiró.

" _¿Madara?"_ pensó Shikamaru, poniendo atención a la conversación. Naruto y Hinata entendieron la referencia de Madara, pero parecía que nadie le prestó atención además de Shikamaru.

"Eres demasiado suave, hermano" dijo Azul.

"¿Por qué estás en contra de ello? Tú también quieres paz ¿no es así?" preguntó Naruto en una voz seria. El rubio sabía cuán fuerte había luchado Hashirama para obtener la paz, pero no era capaz de hacer este tipo de sacrificios.

"Pero no al costo de vidas" respondió Verde.

"Y esa es la razón por la que nunca la alcanzaste" contestó Naruto con sencillez.

"Eso es frío" dijo Verde, pero Naruto no estaba de acuerdo.

"Realista" contradijo Naruto. "Solo hay una respuesta para la paz y algunos... no pueden vivir en el mundo" dijo Naruto y Verde suspiró.

"Él está en lo cierto y lo sabes ¿verdad?" preguntó Shikamaru retóricamente y todos se volvieron hacia él, sorprendidos de verlo hablar. "Problemático... una mala semilla puede contaminar una cosecha entera" dijo Shikamaru mientras bostezaba y volvía a volvía a ver las nubes.

"Me abstendré de hacer juicios hasta más tarde" dijo Verde.

"¿Estamos en paz?" preguntó Naruto y Verde asintió, haciendo que Naruto sonriera.

"Aun quiero un dragón" dijo Tenten y Naruto rió.

 **## Kumogakure ##**

Kumogakure, la Aldea Oculta del País del Relámpago, fundada por el Shodaime Raikage. La aldea está ubicada en una cordillera y literalmente se encuentra oculta por las nubes. El Raikage trabaja en lo alto de una gran estructura azul construida en la montaña más alta. Las montañas sirven como una defensa natural contra cualquier incursión ya que los shinobis de la aldea tienen la ventaja del terreno elevado.

"Este sitio no ha cambiado ni un poco" dijo Verde mientras veía alrededor de la aldea. Las estructuras eran exactamente como las recordaba.

"Hablas como alguien que no ha venido en muchos años, no pareces ser tan viejo" dijo Shikamaru.

"Deja de sobreanalizar cada palabra que digo, me está enfadando" dijo Verde, irritado por el comportamiento del chico Nara. Lo que no sabía era que tanto Azul como Verde habían atraído la curiosidad de Shikamaru, algo que nunca era bueno en un Nara.

"Hai, hai" dijo Shikamaru mientras hacía un ademán y bostezaba sonoramente.

" _Malditos mocosos"_ pensó Hashirama, mientras cruzaba los brazos.

"BIEN" comenzó a gritar Lee. "VAMOS A MOSTRARLES LAS LLA...".

Lee cayó al suelo luego de que Azul le diera un golpe en el cuello, noqueándolo. "¿Qué le hiciste a Lee?" gritó Tenten mientras se acercaba a su compañero caído.

"Estaba siendo ruidoso e irritante y los exámenes iniciarán hasta dentro de dos días" dijo Azul y caminó a su cuarto en el hotel. Todos tenían un cuarto separado, pero Naruto y Hinata compartirían el mismo.

 **## Dos días después ##**

"Primer etapa de los Exámenes Jounin... comienza".


	54. Primer etapa

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

 **DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ**

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Arco 'Exámenes Jounin'**_

 _ **Capítulo 54: Primer Etapa**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

Pasos hacían eco a través de un oscuro corredor. Las paredes estaban hechas completamente de una piedra oscura y la construcción estaba casi completamente a oscuras, sino fuera por un par de antorchas que proveían la muy necesaria luz. La persona caminaba calmadamente por los pasillos del edificio, completamente tranquilo a pesar de los sonidos de fondo que podía escuchar.

La persona se colocó bajo la luz, permitiendo ver algunas de sus características. El hombre parecía un frágil anciano, que caminaba con un bastón en la mano izquierda. Tenía cabello negro y despeinado y su ojo derecho estaba vendado. Tenía una cicatriz en forma de equis en la barbilla desde que era joven. Llevaba una camisa blanca, junto con una ropa de color gris oscuro que le llegaba desde los pies y hasta la parte superior del hombro derecho. La ropa ocultaba su brazo derecho el cual estaba vendado y cubierto con tres muñequeras doradas.

El hombre seguía caminando hasta alcanzar lo que parecía ser un escritorio en una recepción, algo que era extraño en un lugar que claramente parecían una catacumbas, pero el hombre no estaba sorprendido. "Danzo-sama, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?" preguntó el hombre detrás del escritorio, inclinándose ante el anciano.

"Deseo hablar con uno de los internos" dijo Danzo con sencillez y en una voz sin emociones.

"Claro. ¿Cuál de ellos?" preguntó el recepcionista y Danzo se le acercó, susurrándole al oído el nombre del interno. "Me temo que hay órdenes especiales para él. Hokage-sama ha prohibido cualquier visita" explicó el recepcionista.

"Confío en que eso no será un problema ¿verdad?" preguntó Danzo, su voz no delataba en absoluto su molestia, aunque a pesar de tener un tono calmado, era demasiado fuerte como para asustar al recepcionista.

"Claro que no. Por aquí" dijo el recepcionista, tragando en seco mientras guiaba a Danzo hacia la celda correcta. "Aquí estamos" dijo el hombre y Danzo dio un paso hacia adelante, asomándose hacia la celda.

"Déjanos" ordenó Danzo y el recepcionista obedeció con rapidez, procediendo a salir del sitio. Danzo cambió su atención de vuelta al hombre dentro de la celda, quien estaba vestido en un simple traje gris. Lo particular sobre el hombre es que le faltaba el brazo derecho.

"En que estado tan patético te encuentras, Hiashi" dijo Danzo y el hombre dentro de la celda abrió los ojos para revelar el Byakugan.

"¿Vienes a burlarte, Danzo?" preguntó Hiashi con debilidad. Hiashi no era más que un hombre roto, todo por lo que había peleado se lo habían arrebatado de las manos.

"No es eso" respondió Danzo antes de verlo con más atención. Hiashi estaba hecho ovillo en una esquina, oculto por las sombras. "Tengo una oferta" explicó Danzo.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Hiashi con sospecha. "¿Qué podrías ofrecerme?" preguntó con algo de diversión ante el intento del otro hombre.

"Deberías ser más agradecido. Tsunade quería enviarte directo a la Prisión de Sangre" dijo Danzo y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina a Hiashi. "En cuanto a mi oferta. ¿Qué te parece recuperar a tu clan y obtener justicia en contra de aquellos que te pusieron aquí?" preguntó Danzo, pero su única respuesta fue risa. Hiashi estaba riendo con fuerza, como si fuera un demente.

"Estás loco, Danzo. ¿Cómo deseas lograr tal hazaña?" preguntó Hiashi.

"Aun tienes fieles seguidores dentro de la casa principal que ocupan posiciones importantes dentro de la aldea. Todo lo que pido es tu cooperación al igual que la de ellos y, a cambio, te devolveré tu libertad y a tu clan" ofreció Danzo y Hiashi estaba a punto de volver a reír al ver el rostro serio de Danzo.

"¿Es enserio?" preguntó Hiashi sorprendido.

"Yo jamás bromeo" respondió Danzo y Hiashi comenzó a pensar.

"¿Qué estás planeando?" preguntó Hiashi con seriedad. Toda risa y diversión desvanecidos de su semblante.

"Te diré si aceptas mis términos" respondió Danzo.

"Acepto" dijo Hiashi y Danzo asintió y simplemente se giró, lanzando algo sobre su hombro derecho hacia Hiashi.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Hiashi mientras tomaba la pequeña bola. Parecía ser una píldora de comida.

"Tu libertad" dijo Danzo mientras salía, dejando a Hiashi para que tomara su elección. Hiashi perdió a Danzo de vista y volvió su mirada hacia la píldora en su mano. Tomando su decisión, tomó la píldora y la trago sin la menor duda, esperando los efectos.

El pecho de Hiashi comenzó a calentarse y de pronto se lo tomó mientras un gran dolor comenzaba a recorrerle el cuerpo. "¡AAAGGGHHH!" gritó Hiashi al sentir su pecho comprimirse, haciendo casi imposible respirar. Varios guardias corrieron hacia su celda, pero llegaron demasiado tarde y simplemente lo encontraron tirado en el suelo, completamente inmóvil.

Uno de los guardias abrió la celda y se agachó a su lado. "Está muerto" dijo el guardia al comprobar su pulso y se dio cuenta que la mano de Hiashi estaba agarrando su pecho. "Lo más probable es que fuera un ataque al corazón. Informen a la Hokage y sáquenlo de aquí" ordenó.

Danzo sonrió cuando pasó por el escritorio de la recepción y vio hacia el recepcionista, su Sharingan brillando, borrando toda evidencia de que siquiera puso un pie en la prisión.

 **## Mansión Senju ##**

Todo estaba bastante calmado dentro de la Mansión Senju, algo esperado considerando que los habitantes más ruidosos, Naruto y Hashirama, habían ido a Kumo. Naruto iba a participar en los próximos Exámenes Jounin y Hashirama y su hermano, Tobirama, iban a ser sus instructores.

La sala de estar de la Mansión Senju era sencilla. Amueblada con un par de sillones individuales y dos de más plazas. Unas cuantas plantas en las esquinas y un par de pinturas en las paredes hacían al lugar verse más acogedor. Cerca de la pared también habían tres libreros, proveyendo un par de libros para pasar el tiempo para cualquiera que así lo deseara. Algunos libros eran del Clan Senju, su historia y hazañas a través de las eras, mientras que otros variaban desde geografía hasta ficción en general.

A Jiraiya le habían negado, de una manera bastante dolorosa si se le preguntaba, su humilde solicitud de mostrar su magnífico trabajo en dichos libreros. Todos en la casa eran mayores de edad, por lo que tener pornografía en los libreros debería estar permitido. Esos eran sus pensamientos cuando se le acercó a su princesa con tal proposición... y fue premiado con un golpe bien puesto y reforzado con chakra. Al menos Tsunade le había permitido colocar su primer novela, así que no fue una pérdida total.

Tsunade entró a la mansión y simplemente marchó directamente a la sala de estar. Sus únicos pensamientos eran desplomarse en uno de los mullidos sillones y quizás tomar una siesta o algo por el estilo. Había sido un día frustrante por decir lo menos y esta vez no era el papeleo lo que plagaba sus pesadillas. No, esta vez era una de esas malditas juntas de consejo. Al menos había tenido la decencia de no enviar a un Kage Bunshin en su lugar.

Primero era un petición para mayor financiamiento, hecha por la jefa de enfermeras con las firmas de Hinata y Shizune en el documento. Hinata era lo bastante inteligente para no firmarlo cuando estaba fuera de la aldea. Shizune, sin embargo, no tenía tanta suerte y estaba en el mal lado de una cansada y enfurecida Senju. El siguiente problema eran los malditos civiles, siempre quejándose sobre sus derechos. Tsunade negó con la cabeza, sacándose los pensamientos estresantes de la mente mientras entraba a la sala y fue recibida por una interesante escena.

Tsunade vio al sillón en donde Nao estaba calmadamente sentada, con la cabeza de Itachi en el regazo. Estaba acariciando el cabello de Itachi, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento. "Vaya, vaya" dijo Tsunade con clara diversión, haciendo que los dos saltaran por el sonido de su voz. Ambos se encontraban tan absortos que no sintieron cuando entró al cuarto.

"¿Quién habría pensado que Nao sería la que domaría al gran Uchiha Itachi?" dijo Tsunade mientras reía.

"Usted no es nadie para hablar, Hokage-sama" dijo Nao. "Senju Tsunade, la legendaria Princesa de las Babosas... domada por un pervertido"dijo Nao con diversión, haciendo que la Senju se atragantara.

"¿Tienes algo que decir?" rugió Tsunade, haciendo que Nao saltara del sillón y la viera.

"Sí, así es, anciana" respondió Nao sonriendo, chispas volando entre los ojos de ambas.

" _Estaba teniendo un sueño tan maravilloso"_ pensó Itachi mientras se erguía y veía a Nao y Tsunade pelear hasta que decidió que era suficiente. "¡YA BASTA, NAO!" la voz de Itachi hizo eco por el cuarto con suficiente autoridad para hacer a ambas mujeres temblar.

"OOOHHH" dijo Nao con estrellas en los ojos mientras se acercaba a Itachi. "Adoro cuando tomas el control" dijo mientras abrazaba a Itachi y Tsunade solo podía imitar a un pez fuera del agua.

" _Ni siquiera quiero saber a qué se refiere"_ PENSÓ Tsunade mientras veía a los dos Uchihas y luego se sentó en otro sillón. "No pretenden acurrucarse o hacer otras muestras de afecto ¿verdad?" preguntó Tsunade. Era de sentido común mantener las muestras de afecto públicas en un nivel bajo, pero los Uchiha siempre fueron personas extrañas.

"Está a salvo, Hokage-sama" dijo Itachi mientras que Nao hizo una mueca, pero no se movió de su sitio.

"No tienes que llamarme así aquí, Itachi. Además, oficialmente sigues siendo un nukenin" dijo Tsunade mientras suspiraba al desplomarse en uno de los suaves sillones.

"El respeto es debido cuando lo es" respondió Itachi con sencillez.

"Por cierto" comenzó Tsunade. "¿Qué pretenden hacer ahora?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Honestamente no tengo idea. Había planeado desde un inicio morir a manos de Sasuke. No contaba vivir mucho más debido a mi enfermedad" dijo Itachi y Nao le agarró el brazo con fuerza. No quería considerar perderlo.

"Tengo una propuesta para los dos" dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

"¿Propuesta?" preguntó Nao confundida.

"Sí... ¿Cuál es el color favorito de cada uno?" preguntó Tsunade sonriendo, mientras que ambos Uchihas la veían como si estuviera loca.

 **## Kumo ##**

Decir que Naruto estaba emocionado es tomar las cosas a la ligera, el hombre estaba completamente eufórico. Tenía suficiente adrenalina bombeando por sus venas para matar a una persona normal. ¿La razón para tanta excitación? Docenas de competidores estaban enfrente de él Naruto había contado al menos diferentes Hitaiate, algunos de aldeas de las que nunca había escuchado.

Era algo interesante por decir lo menos. Mientras que los exámenes no eran tradicionales ya que se celebraban solo una vez cada cinco años, la cantidad de competidores era similar a la de los Exámenes Chunin. Los Jounin tenían acceso a misiones de paga más alta, así que quizás era una de las razones para tanta competencia o quizás eran el honor y la fama de conseguir el rango, ser la élite de la aldea. Por otro lado, las misiones de un Jounin eran mucho más difíciles y arriesgadas.

Hinata estaba divertida por la expresión de Naruto. Un poco más y estaría saltando como un niño de cinco años luego de comer demasiados dulces. Ella estaba sorprendida al ver la cantidad de competidores. Tsunade dijo que era un evento grande, incluso mayor que los Exámenes Chunin, pero Hinata había subestimado la cantidad. Su Byakugan se activó y dio un rápido chequeo de la competencia.

Bastón con una rápida mirada para suponer con precisión quienes serían los que con mayor probabilidad pasarían las primeras etapas del examen. Juzgando por niveles de chakra solamente, todos parecían normales, con algunos teniendo reservas más grandes. Aunque ella y Naruto fácilmente superaban a todo. Hinata tenía grandes reservas, pero las de Naruto eran una locura. Él era casi una luz cegadora cuando enfocaba su Byakugan sobre él.

" **No veo por qué tanta emoción"** dijo Kurama desde su mente. **"No siento a nadie de valía aquí"**.

" _No se trata solo de combatir oponentes poderosos, Kurama"_ explicó Naruto. "Piensa en los _jutsus que veremos, los diferentes estilos de taijutsu y armas, quizás algunas líneas de sangre"_ pensó Naruto con emoción mientras que Kurama solo sudaba una gota.

"Va a empezar" susurró Hinata y Naruto se calmó casi de inmediato. Su atención se enfocó en el hombre que caminaba al centro. Era un hombre baste alto de piel oscura con una nariz abultada y de cabello blanco y despeinado que cubre su ojo izquierdo. Llevaba puesto un uniforme de cuello alto sin mangas con pantalones holgados, vendas alrededor de las muñecas y el chaleco de un tirante tradicional de los shinobis de Kumogakure. El hombre tenía una expresión de aburrimiento que le recordaba a Naruto sobre Kakashi.

"Lo he visto en alguna parte" dijo Naruto.

"Era un guardaespaldas del Raikage durante los Exámenes Chunin" dijo Hinata.

"Ahora lo recuerdo. Me pregunto cómo le va al resto" dijo Naruto, pero fue silenciado por Hinata cuando Darui comenzó a hablar.

"Mi nombre es Darui y estoy a cargo de los Exámenes Jounin. Explicaré cómo serán los exámenes, así que pongan atención porque lo diré solo una vez" dijo Darui y todos se callaron. "De forma similar a los Exámenes Chunin, estos exámenes serán divididos en tres etapas. En la primera etapa evaluaremos las habilidades personales y de equipo en distintas áreas. La segunda etapa será una carrera en la que tendrán ciertos objetivos y competirán contra el resto de equipos. La tercera y última etapa será un torneo similar al de los Exámenes Chunin. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"¿Quiénes son elegibles para ser promovidos?" gritó un shinobi de la multitud.

"Solo los participantes que alcancen la tercer etapa serán elegibles para ser promovidos" respondió Darui. "¿Alguna otra pregunta?" preguntó, pero su única contestación fue silencio.

"Muy bien, procedan a las barracas para ser examinados y buena suerte a todos ustedes" dijo Darui y vio como la multitud se disipaba con rapidez.

 **## En las barracas ##**

El equipo de Naruto llegó al campo de pruebas donde la primer etapa del examen iba a tomar lugar. El rubio podía sentir chakra ser liberado por mares y sonidos de metal chocando. Se imaginaba que iban a ser alguna especie de exámenes físicos.

" _Problemático..."_ era el pensamiento aleatorio de una persona detrás de la mesa de registro en las barracas. Parecía estar escribiendo algo en una pieza de papel y tenía una mirada de aburrimiento. _"Me ponen a mi, una Jounin, a hacer esto"_ la pelirroja pensó y suspiró, cuando sintió que otro equipo se acercaba.

"Declaren origen, número de equipo e integrantes" dijo la pelirroja, sin siquiera molestarse a alzar la mirada para ver a los concursantes.

"Konoha, equipo veinticuatro. Miembros: Senju Hinata, Senju Naruto y Sai" dijo Hinata y la pelirroja alzó al instante la cabeza para ver el largo y azul cabello de Hinata y sus ojos blancos.

"Hinata" dijo la pelirroja, sorprendida de verla.

"¿Karui?" preguntó Hinata sorprendida. "No te había visto desde los Exámenes Chunin" dijo Hinata y Karui asintió.

"Y trajiste a Naruto" dijo Karui, saludando al rubio quien devolvió el gesto.

"Entonces. ¿Cómo es la vida por aquí?" preguntó Hinata mientras que Naruto se sentaba en el suelo sabiendo bien a donde iba la conversación. Sai lo vio con una mirada confundida.

"Ya verás" dijo Naruto y apunto a Hinata y Karui quienes ya estaban bien metidas en su conversación, hablando como si fueran viejas amigas.

"Siento lo de Yugito-chan" dijo Hinata y Karui rechinó los dientes.

"Esos bastardos zombi probarán el filo de mi espada" dijo Karui y Naruto alzó una ceja.

"Si te refieres a Kakuzu y Hidan entonces es demasiado tarde. Ya los he reducido a cenizas" dijo Naruto y Karui estaba sorprendida de escuchar que habían sido asesinados.

"¿Los mataste?" preguntó con algo de escepticismo y Naruto asintió. Karui quería ser la que cobrara venganza y ajusticiara a ambos, pero Naruto los había matado primero. Al final no importaba, ambos obtuvieron lo que merecían.

"Se lo merecían por llevarse a Yugito-chan. Gracias" le agradeció a Naruto, sabiendo que Yugito había sido vengada. "De cualquier forma" dijo mientras comenzaba a escribir los detalles del equipo en su libreta y tomaba un pequeño disco con un número en él. "Aquí está su número. Esperen su turno y buena suerte".

"Luego nos vemos" dijo Hinata y el equipo de Naruto caminó al campo de prueba.

 **## Campo de prueba ##**

Naruto, Hinata y Sai entraron a través de las puertas de piedra y llegaron a una amplia área. Habían enormes murallas de piedra rodeando el suelo de tierra. A la izquierda de Naruto había lo que parecía ser un campo de obstáculos. Detrás había un pequeño bosque y Naruto pudo ver una gran cantidad de trampas dispersas por los árboles y el suelo.

"Bienvenidos" dijo el examinador mientras los tres concursante se detenían enfrente de él. "La primera etapa de estos exámenes consiste en un curso de obstáculos avanzado que los probará en velocidad y fuerza. Adicionalmente serán probados en taijutsu, genjutsu, ninjutsu y cualquier otra categoría que elijan para obtener puntos adicionales. La parte final será un ejercicio de equipo el cual consiste en infiltrarse en un puesto de guardia ubicado en el bosque" explicó el examinador, apuntando hacia el pequeño bosque no muy lejos. "Los equipos con las calificaciones más altas pasarán a la siguiente etapa".

"Suena bastante sencillo" dijo Hinata y Naruto asintió.

"¿Qué categorías adicionales están disponibles?" preguntó Sai con su rostro sonriente, el cual parecía aterrar al examinador.

"Lo que sea en realidad. Yo mismo estoy bien versado en taijutsu, ninjutsu y genjutsu. Cualquier otra categoría será probada por mis camaradas" explicó el examinador y Sai asintió.

"Senju Naruto" dijo el examinador y Naruto dio un paso adelante. "El objetivo es pasar por el curso de obstáculos, tomar una pequeña bandera al final y volver tan rápido como puedas. Jutsus o mejoras por chakra están estrictamente prohibidos. Un sensor está monitoreando las evaluaciones y cualquier infracción significa ser expulsados del examen. ¿Entendido?" preguntó el examinador y Naruto asintió.

"Cuando estés listo" dijo el examinador y Naruto se colocó detrás de la línea de salida. El rubio vio al curso de obstáculos y le parecía bastante simple. Naruto se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, doblando las rodillas y esperando la señal del examinador, el cual enfocó su atención vio a un shinobi rubio a la derecha el cual hizo el sello de la oveja.

"¡FUERA!" gritó el examinador. Cuando el sonido del botón del cronómetro llegó a los oídos de Naruto, el rubio corrió hacia adelante, dejando un rastro de polvo detrás. Un solo segundo después de empezar y Naruto ya había llegado al primer obstáculo, una simple barra de madera en posición horizontal, alzada a medio metro del suelo y luego tres barras idénticas, todas girando con velocidad.

Naruto saltó hacia adelante, como un león abalanzándose sobre su presa. Naruto puso ambas manos en la barra de madera para apoyarse y usó sus brazos para impulsarse hacia adelante. Habiendo calculado la cantidad necesaria de fuerza, aterrizó justo después de las barras de madera en un solo movimiento.

" _Tiempo: 1.5 segundos"_.

Naruto no se levantó del todo antes de aterrizar, sino que tomó impulso de nuevo y corrió hacia adelante,. Su armadura sonaba, las placas de metal chocando con cada paso que daba. Naruto levantó su cabeza ligeramente cuando vio su siguiente obstáculo, una sólida pared de madera de tres metros que asumía estaba pensada para ser escalada. Naruto hizo un ligero empujón y saltó lo suficiente para que su mano derecha se aferrara a la parte superior de la pared.

La quijada del examinador se desencajó cuando Naruto se levantó con un solo brazo. Incluso el sensor estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de fuerza demostrada. Levantándose completamente en el aire y con un solo brazo y sin el agarre apropiado no era fácil de conseguir. Naruto sonrió al aterrizar el otro lado de la pared y prosiguió con su camino.

" _Tiempo: 3 segundos"_.

Naruto llegó cerca de unas escaleras verticales, pero estaban hechas de cuerda en vez de madera. No pensando mucho en ellas, Naruto saltó tan alto como pudo y se aferró a las cuerdas y procedió a trepar sin dificultad alguna. Su coordinación era perfecta.

" _Tiempo: 6 segundos"_.

Cuando Naruto llegó a la cima vio una larga viga de madera circular, casi tan grande como el tronco de un árbol, la cual bajaba hasta el nivel del suelo. Naruto analizó con cuidado la superficie circular y resbalosa y se dio cuenta de que cualquier error significaría caer hasta el suelo. Teniendo esto en mente, corrió por la viga hacia abajo y llegó hasta el último obstáculo.

El último obstáculo no era nada más que una cuerda que los competidores debían escalar verticalmente. Naruto saltó hacia la cuerda y comenzó a trepar por ella con facilidad. Ciertamente era lo bastante fuerte como para alzar su propio peso con una mano. Al llegar a la cima tomó la vendara necesaria antes de deslizarse para bajar la cuerda y aterrizar en el suelo.

" _Tiempo: 7.8 segundos"_.

Con la bandera en posesión, la última parte del curso era simplemente correr a la línea de salida, sin necesidad de pasar de nuevo por los obstáculos. Naruto se inclinó y salió disparado, dejando una nube de polvo detrás de él. A cada paso que daba, el suelo se quebraba por la fuerza que colocaba en cada movimiento. Naruto no se detuvo cerca del examinador y simplemente siguió corriendo a toda marcha hasta que pasara enfrente de él. El rubio se detuvo, dejando un rastro de polvo detrás de sí. El curso de obstáculos había terminado.

El examinador movió las manos enfrente de él con fuerza para disipar el polvo. "Tiempo total: 9.5 segundos. Felicidades, Naruto-san, acabas de conseguir el segundo lugar" dijo el examinador apuntando a la pizarra electrónica, donde el nombre de Naruto estaba en el segundo lugar en el curso de obstáculos con 9.5 segundos, superado solo por Rock Lee con 8 segundos.

" _No puedo decir que me sorprende. El chico se sobrepasa con su entrenamiento"_ pensó Naruto. "Parece que el trabajo duro supera a un genio" rió Naruto.

"No veo al genio" dijo Hinata con una cara tranquila.

"Hinata-chan" se quejó Naruto y Hinata rió por su actitud. Sai simplemente se limitó a las interacciones entre la pareja, ciertamente no eran como una pareja de casados común y corriente.

"Sai" dijo Naruto y Sai se volteó hacia él, haciendo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espina. "Ya basta con esa sonrisa, me está perturbando. Se siente como si me fueras a matar mientras duermo" dijo Naruto y Sai perdió la sonrisa del rostro, tomando una expresión neutral. Naruto suspiró y caminó al lado del examinador, permitiendo que Sai y Hinata tomaran sus turnos para el curso de obstáculos.

Hinata hizo lo mejor que pudo, pero tenía la desventaja de que la mayoría de su fuerza provenía de mejoras a sus músculos con chakra. Aun así logró asegurar con facilidad el quinto puesto; Sai tomó el décimo. Al haber completado la primer parte de la etapa del examen, el examinador los llevó hacia los muñecos de entrenamiento para la prueba de taijutsu.

"La segunda parte del examen es usar los muñecos de entrenamiento, mientras que llevan a cabo sus katas de taijutsu con tanta velocidad como pueda. Digan su estilo para referencia" dijo el examinador y Hinata fue la que dio un paso hacia adelante esta vez.

"Estilo Juuken" dijo Hinata y el examinador lo escribió, tras lo cual dio un paso a un lado mientras Hinata daba otro paso hacia adelante, viendo a los muñecos de entrenamiento, contando alrededor de cinco que iban a recibir un cruel castigo. "¿Está permitido el uso de chakra en esta parte?" preguntó Hinata y el examinador asintió.

"Cuando estés lista" dijo el examinador y preparó el cronómetro. Hinata desapareció de su posición y comenzó a hacer sus katas, aunque parecía que no tocaba los maniquíes. Hizo sus katas con tanta gracia que el examinador casi pensó que estaba bailando.

Hinata apareció al lado del examinador un solo segundo después, justo a tiempo para ver como todos los muñecos se rompían a la vez, estallando en docenas de trozos y simplemente cayendo al suelo. Nada más grande que medio brazo quedó intacto.

"Sorprendente" dijo el examinador mientras que Hinata sonreía ante su éxito. Vio a la pizarra y observó que su nombre apareció en primer lugar. Sai fue después de ella esta vez. Los ojos de Naruto se enfocaron completamente en él, ya él y Hinata habían leído el archivo de Sai, pero no decía mucho, solo que tenía habilidades estándar y usaba jutsus de tinta, sea lo que sea eso. Lo único para lo que Naruto usaba tinta era para hacer sellos.

Los ojos de Naruto se achicaron al ver el estilo que Sai empleaba. Era despiadado por falta de un mejor término. Cada golpe tenía un único propósito detrás, no habían fintas o nada más. Cada golpe servía para incapacitar de forma permanente o matar al oponente. Era una versión modificada del estilo ANBU, una mucho más mortífera. Naruto fue a continuación y aunque su estilo no era tan refinado como el de Hinata, de todas formas servía a su propósito y le aseguró el segundo puesto en los marcadores.

"La siguiente porción es genjutsu" dijo el examinador y Naruto asintió, activando su Sharingan. Naruto mostró algunos de los genjutsus que conocía, aunque no era realmente lo suyo. A diferencia de Itachi, Naruto prefería ataques hacia el cuerpo del enemigo en vez de su mente. El único genjutsu que se había molestado en aprender de verdad era el Tsukuyomi y eso solo era para despertar el Susanoo. Pero eso no lo detuvo de reclamar el primer puesto también, solo porque no le gustara no significara que no fuera bueno en ello.

Tanto Hinata como Sai fueron después de él, pero no no les fue tan bien. No los culpaba. El genjutsu era un área tan poco explotada que los pocos que tenían un control decente sobre ella ya eran una gran amenaza. Es decir, solo hay que ver a Itachi, quien puede derrotar a un enemigo usando solo genjutsu, sin siquiera la necesidad de moverse de su lugar.

"Última sección de esta evaluación antes de la evaluación por equipos es ninjutsu" dijo el examinador.

"Finalmente. La parte buena empieza" dijo Naruto frotándose las manos, lo que hizo que el examinador considerara dar un paso hacia atrás al ver la mirada de loco que tenía el rubio. Y no era el Sharingan el que veía.

"S-Sí" dijo el examinador, tosiendo para suprimir el espasmo que amenazaba con invadir su cuerpo. "Necesitas mostrar un ninjutsu no elemental junto con al menos dos naturalezas" dijo el examinador y Naruto no le dio la oportunidad a Hinata o Sai de participar y dio un paso adelante. Estaba demasiado emocionado.

"¿Qué es lo primero?" preguntó Naruto.

"Tú eliges" contestó el examinador y se sorprendió al ver una bola de chakra plateado giratorio en la mano de Naruto.

"Rasengan" dijo Naruto y el examinador asintió, escribiendo algo sobre excelente manipulación de forma.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" dijo Naruto, colocando los dedos en forma de te. Un solo clon apareció. Naruto vio al examinador quien asintió. "Kage Bunshin Daibakuha" el clon que Naruto había creado estalló súbitamente, arrancando un trozo del suelo.

"Muy bien. ¿Cuáles son tus naturalezas?" preguntó el examinador.

"Tengo las cinco" dijo Naruto y el examinador dejó de escribir para ver a Naruto. El examinador parpadeó cuando vio que Naruto simplemente asentía. "De cualquier forma. Por favor usa un jutsu de alguna naturaleza" dijo el examinador y vio como Naruto hacía el sello del caballo.

"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku" un torrente de fuego fue lanzado de la boca de Naruto, calcinando la tierra y destruyendo lo que quedaba de los muñecos de entrenamiento.

"S-Sí... eh... excelente" dijo el examinador débilmente luego de presenciar la devastación. "Parece que tienes un buen katon. ¿Qué te parece algo de raiton y esta vez mantenlo debajo de Rango S" dijo el examinador y Naruto alzó los hombros, pero cumplió con la petición.

"Raiton: Rairyuudan" las manos de Naruto se cubrieron de electricidad azul mientras un dragón salía de sus palmas. El dragón rugió antes de embestir al blanco de Naruto y estallar, dejando detrás un cráter y chispas volando por todas partes.

"Muy bien, Naruto-san" dijo el examinador y Naruto despejó el camino, viendo al marcador donde su nombre había tomado el primer puesto una vez más y esta vez con un muy buen margen por encima de la competencia. Hinata fue la siguiente y tomó el segundo puesto, solo unos puntos debajo de Naruto.

"Sai" dijo el examinador y Sai dio un paso adelante. Tanto Naruto como Hinata enfocaron toda su atención en el tercer miembro de su equipo. Sai era un enigma por decir lo menos. Siempre tenía esa perturbadora sonrisa y nunca había conversado con ellos. Sai solo se sentaba, viéndolos como una especie de estatua.

Los shinobis de Raíz eran supuestamente los soldados perfectos. Entrenados desde el nacimiento en el camino del shinobis, reducidos a masas de sudor por sus métodos de entrenamiento, endurecidos para soportar el dolor. No sentían miedo, remordimientos, ni arrepentimientos. Eran nada más que herramientas para servir a su amo en sus campañas. Estaban preparados para sacrificar sus vidas a la orden de su maestro sin duda alguna.

Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó al examinador preguntarle a Sai que mostrara ninjutsu. Naruto alzó una ceja cuando Sai se sentó en el suelo y tomó un rollo, un pincel y una botella de lo que Naruto suponía era tinta. Sai lentamente hundió su pincel en la tinta negra y en el pestañeo de un ojo, había pintado un león en el rollo.

"Choju Giga (Rollo de Súper Bestias)" dijo Sai e hizo un sello y el león se levantó del rollo saltando hacia adelante y aterrizando en el suelo. El león le gruñó al examinador quien cayó sobre su trasero al ver como la pintura cobraba vida. Puede que fuera un shinobi, pero no se esperaba eso.

"Bien" dijo el examinador mientras se ponía se pie, buscando al león y lo encontró comiendo algunos de los muñecos de entrenamiento que fueron destrozados por las poderosas fauces de la bestia.

"Sumi Bunshin no Jutsu (Clon de Tinta)" dijo Sai y el tigre se convirtió en un charco de tinta en el suelo. De pronto la tinta comenzó a moverse. El charco de tinta comenzó a tomar forma y alzarse del suelo, revelando a un Sai.

"Interesante" murmuró el examinador mientras escribía en su libreta.

" _Entonces eso es un jutsu de tinta"_ pensaron Naruto y Hinata al ver la actuación de Sai. Su estilo era realmente dinámico y versátil, pero sus creaciones parecían frágiles.

"Antes de que procedamos con el ejercicio de equipos ¿alguno desea ser probado en otra área para puntos adicionales?" preguntó el examinador y todos negaron con la cabeza.

"Bueno entonces...".

"De hecho hay otra categoría en la que quisiera ser evaluado" dijo Naruto, deteniendo en seco al examinador.

"¿Cuál es?"

"Bojutsu" dijo Naruto y Hinata estaba sorprendida de que pidiera esa categoría entre todas las que habían. Se preguntaba por qué no quiso ser probado en fuuinjutsu, pero quizás simplemente lo había pasado por alto.

"Eh..." el examinador hizo un sonido al pensar de alguien que pudiera darle a Naruto lo que quería. En lo que a armas se refería, los shinobis de Kumo eran habilidosos principalmente en kenjutsu ya que una espada era más afilada y efectiva que un bastón. Una espada puede cortar mientras que un bastón no puede. Esta premisa era verdadera para un bastón normal, pero no para el que Naruto tenía en su posesión. "Vuelvo en un momento" dijo el examinador y simplemente se marchó sin más explicación, dejando al equipo preguntándose qué sucedía.

Unos minutos después el examinador regresó con otro shinobi a su lado. Era un joven con piel oscura y cabello corto y puntiagudo, así como ojos negros. Llevaba un atuendo oscuro consistente en una camisa con capucha, protectores de brazos de color rojos, las guardias de Kumogakure y un Hitaiate negro. Cargaba una gran espada en la espalda y tenía una paleta en la boca.

"¿Naruto?" preguntó el shinobi con sorpresa.

"Omoi, largo tiempo sin vernos" dijo Naruto saludando a su compañero.

"¿Se conocen?" preguntó el examinador y ambos asintieron.

"Participamos en los Exámenes Chunin hace tres años" dijo Omoi y Naruto asintió.

"Ya veo" dijo el examinador. "Omoi está aquí para probarte en bojutsu. Ya que no tenemos un experto en el área, lucharás contra Omoi y su kenjutsu" explicó el examinador.

"Si no eres un experto, ¿cómo puedes evaluar mis habilidades?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

"Puede que no sea un experto en armas, pero sé lo suficiente para entender cuando alguien tiene talento o no. Además, Omoi es uno de los mejores espadachines en Kumo. Al juzgar tu batalla con él puedo evaluar fácilmente tu nivel de habilidad" explicó el examinador y Naruto asintió.

El espacio alrededor de Naruto comenzó a girar y no mucho después un bastón se encontraba en su mano derecha. Naruto giró el bastón en su mano y lo azotó en el suelo, creando una pequeña onda de choque por la fuerza impresa. Omoi alzó una ceja el sentir vibrar la tierra.

"Esta es una batalla puramente demostrativa. Nada de golpes para incapacitar de forma permanente o matar. ¿Entendido?" preguntó el examinador y ambos participantes asintieron. Omoi tomó su espada y la empuñó con fuerza con ambas manos. Naruto tomó su bastón, alzando su brazo derecho por encima de su cabeza. No había usado un bastón desde que había dominado la técnica y eso fue hace ocho años.

"¡HAJIME!" dijo el examinador y ambos shinobis embistieron al otro, ambas armas se encontraron con un fuerte sonido. Pequeñas chispas naranjas fueron liberadas cuando la filosa hoja chocó contra el bastón de metal de Naruto. Siendo más fuerte, Naruto fue capaz de empujar a Omoi hacia atrás.

Naruto rápidamente se retiró, girando su bastón detrás de su espalda y volviendo a a intentar golpear a Omoi. Omoi usaba su espada para hacer quites contra los varios golpes de Naruto, pero pronto comenzó a ser superado. Naruto no estaba tan oxidado como había pensado.

Omoi perdió el balance y se inclinó hacia atrás, pero logró recuperarse. Vio hacia arriba justo a tiempo para ver a Naruto en el aire. Omoi saltó a un lado cuando Naruto azotó la punta de su bastón en el suelo, rompiendo la tierra y clavando su bastón en ella. Usando su arma como apoyo, Naruto dio una vuelta y le dio una patada en el pecho a Omoi, haciendo que se arrastrara por el suelo.

Naruto sacó su bastón de la tierra y esperó a que Omoi se pusiera de pie. Ambos shinobis corrieron hacia el otro y sus armas volvieron a chocar. "Kumo-Ryu: Mikazukigiri (Estilo de la Nube: Corte de la Luna Creciente)" dijo Omoi mientras hacía un arco con su hoja. Naruto se movió a un lado y vio el rastro de chakra que la hoja dejaba detrás de sí.

Naruto saltó hacia atrás y apuntó con su bastón hacia adelante. El bastón de pronto se expandió, creciendo exponencialmente en longitud. Omoi nunca esperó que el rango del bastón de Naruto incrementara súbitamente y fue incapaz de esquivarlo. Omoi fue golpeado en el hombro derecho con la bastante fuerza para lanzarlo a volar por el aire y aterrizar con fuerza en el suelo.

Omoi se levantó del suelo, respirando con dificultad y agarrándose el hombro por el dolor. Por su rostro, Naruto podía ver con facilidad que no estaba preparado para ese ataque y que lo más seguro es que su hombro estuviera dislocado. "Es suficiente" dijo el examinador cuando vio el devastador golpe que Omoi había recibido.

"Quizás me pasé un poco" dijo Naruto riendo con nerviosismo mientras que Hinata sacudía la cabeza.

"Repórtate al hospital" le dijo el examinador a Omoi.

"Puedo arreglarlo" dijo Hinata y se le acercó a Omoi. "Vamos a ver" dijo Hinata y sus manos brillaron con una luz verde mientras analizaba la severidad del daño. "Tu hombro se dislocó. Esto podría doler" advirtió Hinata mientras que Omoi se limitó a gruñir por el dolor.

"A las tres" dijo Hinata y Omoi asintió.

"Uno" dijo Hinata y de pronto empujó su hombro hacia atrás. Omoi dio un grito de dolor cuando escuchó que sus huesos se colocaban en sitio. Se había terminado tan pronto como había comenzado.

"Pensé que dijiste a las tres" dijo Omoi mientras rechinaba los dientes, pero suspiró de alivio cuando las manos de Hinata brillaban de nuevo y su dolor se reducía.

"Esperar el dolor solo lo incrementa" contestó Hinata mientras sonreía con dulzura.

" _Malditos médicos"_ pensó Omoi.

"Perdona" dijo Naruto, pero Omoi hizo un ademán para indicar que estaba bien.

"Felicidades, Naruto-san. Tomaste el segundo puesto" dijo el examinador y Naruto alzó una ceja mientras su atención se dirigía al primer nombre.

"Primer lugar: Sarutobi Hiruzen".

"No sabía que el viejo tomó estos exámenes" dijo Naruto con sorpresa en la voz. "Deben ser realmente ancestrales".

"Sandaime-sama no es tan viejo, Naruto-kun" le regañó Hinata y Naruto solo rió.

"¿Algo más antes del ejercicio por equipos?" preguntó el examinador y esta vez su respuesta fue un silencio absoluto. El examinador esperó unos segundos, pero nadie cambió de opinión. "El último ejercicio del esta etapa del examen es un ejercicio por equipos" dijo el examinador. Y llevó al equipo a un bosque cercano. Era un pequeño bosque, pero uno muy denso, obviamente preparado para el examen.

"Ahora" comenzó a decir el examinador. "El propósito del examen es recuperar un rollo que está ubicado en una pequeña cabaña dentro del bosque. El camino estaba repleto de trampas, trampas letales" advirtió el examinador y todos asintieron. "Una vez que tengan el rollo tendrán que volver aquí. Como siempre, entre más rápido lo hagan, mayores puntos obtendrán. ¿Entendido?" preguntó el examinador y todos asintieron.

"¿Todos los miembros deben participar?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

"Claro que sí. Es un ejercicio por equipos a fin de cuentas" dijo el examinador con confusión. Naruto sonrió. "Cuando estén listos" dijo el examinador y vio como el equipo de Naruto se ubicó al borde del bosque.

"Esto es lo que haremos" dijo Naruto y atrajo la atención de Hinata y Sai. "Ustedes se quedarán de guardia aquí mientras yo recupero el rollo" dijo Naruto y los dos miembros parpadearon.

"¿Perdona?" preguntó Hinata, pensando que había escuchado mal.

"Escucharon al examinador. Todos los miembros deben participar, sin embargo no especificó ningún rol" respondió Naruto y Hinata solo sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo lo que iba a hacer.

"Bien" respondió Hinata y Sai simplemente les siguió la corriente.

"¡FUERA!" gritó el examinador y los tres miembros corrieron hacia adelante. Cuando llegaron al primer conjunto de árboles, tanto Hinata como Sai dejaron de correr y se pusieron a cubierto detrás de ellos. Naruto siguió corriendo, su Sharingan viendo cada detalle del entorno. Sus oídos escucharon silbidos y se giró. Docenas de kunais volaban hacia él a gran velocidad. Naruto sonrió mientras seguía corriendo. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar y activó su Kamui.

"¿Qué demo...?" preguntó el examinador al ver que Naruto seguía corriendo y los kunais simplemente pasaban a través de él. Una vez que los kunais pasaran del todo, su Kamui fue desactivado y Naruto siguió corriendo. Era un ejercicio bastante simple cuyo punto era obviamente detectar trampas.

Naruto alzó la cabeza y vio una pequeña cabaña a unos metros de distancia. El rubio sonrió y siguió corriendo hasta que escuchó otro sonido. Vio hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que su camino estaba repleto de sellos explosivos. Naruto rió y usó su Kamui y siguió corriendo. Explosiones sacudieron el suelo y grandes nubes de humo se levantaron por los cielos.

El examinador tembló cuando vio que Naruto era consumido por las explosiones, pero de nuevo se sorprendió cuando lo vio salir corriendo de la nube de humo, completamente ileso. Los ojos de Naruto vieron un sello explosivo en la puerta de la cabaña. Era otra trampa, pero esta debía ser desarmada, de otra forma haría estallar la cabaña con el rollo dentro de ella.

Naruto sonrió y simplemente pasó por la puerta con su Kamui. "Me rindo" dijo el examinador y lanzó su libreta al suelo. Se había rendido en intentar entender a Senju Naruto. El rubio vio el rollo en una pequeña mesa y simplemente lo tomó. Usó el Hirashin para aparecer al lado de Hinata y los tres miembros salieron del bosque.

"Tiempo: 42 segundos" dijo el examinador sacudiendo la cabeza. El examinador apuntó a la pizarra y vio que el equipo de Naruto tenía el primer lugar, mientras que el segundo estaba muy por debajo. El segundo mejor tiempo eran cinco minutos,.

"¿Terminamos?" preguntó Naruto y el examinador asintió.

"Sí. Reúnanse aquí a las ocho para el anuncio de qué equipos procederán a la segunda etapa" dijo el examinador y vio al equipo marcharse. Habían roto o alcanzaron un primer lugar en cada categoría con excepción del curso de obstáculos, pero no es como si los culpara. Cuando él mismo vio a una criatura verde gritar algo sobre las llamas de la juventud consideró seriamente retirarse a los treinta años de edad.

Más tarde esa noche todos se reunieron para ver qué equipos procederían. Se encontraban con Lee, Tenten y Shikamaru quienes parecían esperar sus resultados. "¿Cómo les fue?" preguntó Hinata.

"Bien. Aunque claramente no tan bien como a ustedes" contestó Tenten apuntando a los marcadores. "Lee logró suficientes puntos en el curso de obstáculos y la porción de taijutsu para pasar. Ya conoces a Shika, jugó sus cartas bien y terminó justo en el medio de la competencia" dijo Tenten y Hinata rió.

"Al menos todos pasamos a la segunda etapa" dijo Naruto y todos asintieron. "Oh bien. Los vemos mañana para la siguiente parte".

 **## Amegakure – Torre de Pain ##**

"¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea?" le preguntó Konan a la única persona en el cuarto. Su voz era neutral y perfectamente calmada y no revelaba la preocupación de sus pensamientos.

En la parte trasera del cuarto, oculto por las sombras se encontraba una persona con un solo ojo visible. La persona era un hombre de piel un poco bronceada con cabello rojo a la altura de la barbilla. Lo más notable era el Rinnegan. El hombre no se veía saludable, parecía estar severamente malnutrido y su caja torácica y demás huesos eran claramente visibles. Tenía receptores de chakra en la espalda, uno en cada una de las articulaciones de los hombros y otros más pequeños en los antebrazos. El hombre se sentaba en una máquina que parecía una especie de caminador mecánico.

"Es un juego peligroso el que juegas, Nagato" le advirtió Konan, pero Nagato parecía determinado en su curso de acción.

"Es necesario" dijo simplemente Nagato. Konan estaba a punto de responder cuando un sonido familiar se escuchó en el cuarto. De un vórtice Fugaku, también conocido como Tobi, caminó y se colocó debajo de los suaves rayos de luz que se filtraban por las grietas del cuarto.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" preguntó Konan. Su voz de vuelta a su tono neutral y sus ojos se achicaron por sentir aprehensión. Aunque Konan parecía calmada en el exterior, estaba preparada si Tobi intentaba algo estúpido.

"Vístete" dijo Tobi lanzándole a Nagato algo de color blanco. Nagato tomó lo que Tobi le había lanzado y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver lo que era.

"Esto es..." dijo Nagato, pero fue interrumpido por Tobi.

"Necesito que tengas todas tus fuerzas".


	55. Tenía que ser mi suerte

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

 **DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ**

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Arco 'Exámenes Jounin'**_

 _ **Capítulo 55: Tenía que ser mi suerte**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

"¿Por qué estas cosas tienen que pasarnos a nosotros?" se preguntaba Naruto. El rubio soltó un largo suspiro mientras veía al cielo oscuro. Había luna llena y su luz brillaba a través del amplio bosque. Las hojas silbaban cuando las movía el frío aire de la noche y Naruto volvió a suspirar. Vio hacia Hinata quien estaba pensando mientras veía a Sai como si intentara resolver un acertijo.

Naruto movió sus ojos hacia el último miembro de su equipo, un shinobi Raíz con el nombre de Sai, quien era la razón de los problemas de Naruto. Sai se encontraba actualmente de rodillas, sus pupilas dilatadas y su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna. Parecía que veía a la nada. "¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" preguntó Naruto de forma retórica mientras se sobaba las sienes y sacudía la cabeza.

 **## Ese mismo día – hace unas horas ##**

"Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata en voz baja, intentando escoger su rostro sonrojado. "Todos están viendo" dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza y evitaba ver a la multitud. Hinata escondió su cabeza entre su larga cabellera mientras veía alrededor.

Naruto solo rió y la tomó por los muslos. Hinata estaba sentada en los hombros de Naruto mientras los dos caminaban hacia donde sería la segunda etapa del examen. La vista de dos muy fuertes y populares shinobis caminando por una aldea diferente era suficiente para atraer la atención de los demás, pero en su actual posición... era aun peor.

"Solo están celosos, Hinata-chan" dijo Naruto mientras inclinaba la cabeza apara ver el rostro de sonrojado de Hinata. Naruto soltó una carcajada.

Hinata lo vio con indignación... bueno, tanta como podía reunir. "No es divertido" dijo Hinata mientras hacía una mueca, notando que su mirada no estaba consiguiendo nada. "Sabes que yo, a diferencia de ti, no aprecio ser el centro de atención, mucho menos en el extranjero" murmuró Hinata.

"No me gusta ser el centro de atención" respondió Naruto.

"Por favor" dijo Hinata con sarcasmo. "Tú y yo sabemos que lo disfrutas".

"Un poco, tal vez" dijo Naruto y Hinata sonrió.

"Aunque" comenzó a decir Hinata con voz de sospecha mientras lo veía. "Has estado inusualmente afectuoso hoy. No es que me queje, pero ¿qué trajo el cambio?" preguntó Hinata con curiosidad.

"Nada en particular" respondió Naruto mientras alzaba los hombros. "Solo una charla que tuve hoy con Kurama.

 **## RETROSPECTIVA ##**

 _Todo estaba en silencio dentro del cuarto. El sol comenzaba a levantarse por el horizonte y la oscuridad comenzaba a disiparse con el sol entrando por las ventanas. Naruto se despertó cuando el cuarto se volvió más brillante y abrió los ojos de mala gana. Se movió en la cama hasta que sus ojos aterrizaran en Hinata, quien seguía dormida._

 _Naruto sonrió al ver su rostro pacífico y lentamente se giró para poderla ver más cómodamente. Naruto le colocó la mano en la mejilla a Hinata y le apartó un mechón de cabello. "Es tan hermosa" pensó Naruto mientras recorría su mejilla rosada con sus dedos._

 _Hinata parecía sentir su toque y se acercó para incrementar el contacto. Naruto sonrió ante sus acciones._ _ **"Atesora cada momento que tengas con ella"**_ _escuchó decir Naruto y su atención se movió al final de la cama donde Kurama estaba enroscado en una pequeña bola, todas sus colas cubriéndolo._

" _Ya lo hago" contestó Naruto y Kurama abrió un ojo. "¿A qué viene eso?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad. Kurama nunca le había dado mucho consejo o se había entrometido en su relación con Hinata._

" _ **Solo es un consejo"**_ _dijo Kurama mientras bostezaba y mostraba sus dientes._ _ **"No tienes idea lo que es enfrentar solo la eternidad"**_ _dijo Kurama y Naruto alzó una ceja por la amargura de su tono._

" _Tienes ocho hermanos" dijo Naruto, confundido por el tema._

" _ **No sabes nada, Naruto"**_ _contestó Kurama._

" _Sé todo sobre tu historia" comenzó a decir Naruto y el ojo de Kurama tembló por su ingenuidad. "Sé que Hagoromo te creó y a tus hermanos a partir_ _del_ _Juubi..." Naruto habría seguido hablando si no fuera por el rugido de Kurama._

" _Silencio... mantén bajo el volumen" susurró Naruto al ver a Hinata quien seguía dormida._

" _ **¿Hace cuánto crees que sucedió eso?"**_ _preguntó Kurama._

" _¿Un par de centurias?" preguntó Naruto y Kurama rió ante su respuesta._

" _ **Han sido casi diecinueve mil años desde que nací"**_ _contestó Kurama y Naruto estaba sorprendido. Los ninjas habían existido por un buen tiempo._ _ **"Seguro, fue divertido en un principio cuando todos estábamos juntos y creciendo, Los primeros siglos de hecho estaba feliz cuando estuvimos juntos. Pero entonces, USTEDES vinieron"**_ _dijo Kurama con ira, poniéndose de pie._

" _ **Ustedes, shinobis, y su insaciable lujuria por el poder"**_ _rugió Kurama y Naruto estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de odio que provenía del zorro._ _ **"Ustedes nos separaron, nos forzaron a dividirnos para que no fuéramos atrapados y esclavizados como lo estamos ahora. Nos forzaron a tomar caminos separados y sobrevivir llenos de soledad y miedo".**_

" _ **No tienes idea lo que es vivir solo por milenios. Caminar por la tierra sin nada que desear, siempre a la espera de enemigos. No sabes cuántas veces deseé la muerte, sabiendo muy bien que nunca la conseguiría"**_ _suspiró Kurama y se volvió a echar._ _ **"No sé por qué la serpiente busca la inmortalidad con tanta vehemencia. La eternidad no es más que una maldición al final. Eventualmente te cansarás igual que yo lo hice, pero yo nunca moriré. Yo seguiré incluso después de que tu raza haya desaparecido de la tierra"**_ _dijo Kurama y Naruto se dio cuenta que nunca había pensado sobre esto._

" _Bueno... me tienes a mi" dijo Naruto sonriendo, mientras que Kurama solo sacudía la cabeza._

" _ **Soy viejo Naruto, muy viejo"**_ _comenzó a decir Kurama._ _ **"Como te dije, tengo casi diecinueve mil años de edad. He visto tiempos de paz y prosperidad y tiempos de guerra. He visto a reinos caer y otros alzarse para tomar su lugar. He visto como el hombre se aventuraba por los mares, en lo profundo de las montañas y lo alto de los cielos".**_

" _ **Pero por sobre todo, he visto a los humanos dominar la energía y usarla. Tomó un tiempo que las enseñanzas de mi padre de diseminaran por el globo. Vi como la humanidad vivió en paz con la ayuda del chakra, pero a fin de cuentas se dieron cuenta de todo su potencial. El potencial para la guerra".**_

" _ **La humanidad fue creada con agujero en sus corazones. Un agujero que ninguna posesión, poder o conocimiento puede llenar. Y en su infinita avaricia, el hombre soñó en expandir sus dominios sobre la tierra. Es así como las primeras guerras de chakra nacieron y llevaron a las Guerras de Clanes, culminando en lo que conocemos hoy en día".**_

" _ **Dijiste que te tengo a ti"**_ _dijo Kurama mientras reía amargamente._ _ **"Tú morirás por el paso del tiempo mientras que yo vivo. Yo seguiré luego de la caída del hombre y que una especie nueva se levante. Permaneceré en la oscuridad mientras desciende una noche sin estrellas. Me quedaré aquí, atado a la soledad mientras los árboles se marchitan y el mundo cambia y los años del mundo transcurran... quizás entonces pueda descansar en paz"**_ _concluyó Kurama y Naruto simplemente se le quedó viendo._

" _Deberías enfocarte en el presente y como dijiste 'atesorar cada momento' en vez de lamentarte sobre el pasado y el futuro y simplemente disfrutar lo que es. No importa qué tan breve pueda parecerte" contestó Naruto y Kurama solo bufó._

" _Y... y quizás encuentre una forma de hacerte compañía a través de las eras" dijo Naruto sonriendo y Kurama solo sonrió._

" _ **Te tomo la palabra"**_ _dijo Kurama antes de salir y dejar detrás a Naruto quien estaba pensativo._

 **## FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA ##**

" _¿En qué me acabo de meter?"_ pensó Naruto mientras Hinata, Sai y él se dirigían a donde sería la segunda parte de los exámenes.

Naruto se preguntaba qué sería vivir para siempre, ver mientras todos los demás perecían y él se quedaba detrás, sin ser tocado por el tiempo, inmune a las enfermedades. Siendo forzado a adaptarse mientras el mundo cambiaba alrededor suyo. Elegir lados cuando Konoha ya no estuviera de pie. Naruto podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era ingenuo. Sabía que los shinobis tocarían a su fin tarde o temprano.

Naruto solo podía preguntarse qué seguiría. ¿El conocimiento del chakra simplemente se desvanecería para darle lugar algo más? ¿La humanidad simplemente se olvidaría del chakra y vivirían como 'civiles' comunes, dejando detrás el camino shinobi? Naruto tenía mucho en qué pensar si quería mantener su promesa a Kurama. Aunque estaba seguro de una cosa. Si iba a cumplir su promesa de hacerla compañía al zorro a través de las eras, entonces encontraría una forma de que Hinata estuviera a su lado.

 **## Ubicación de la segunda etapa del examen ##**

El equipo de Naruto llegó a la ubicación de la segunda etapa de los Exámenes Jounin. El rubio vio alrededor y el sitio parecía desértico, demasiado para su gusto. Naruto notó que su equipo era el único ahí. El rubio vio al sol para verificar la hora y miró el papel que le dieron. Estaban en el lugar indicado a la hora correcta.

Se encontraban en una planicie desértica con nada más que una montaña enfrente de ellos y un abismo del otro lado. La curiosidad de Naruto sacó lo mejor de él y se dirigió al abismo y vio hacia abajo. Estaban a unos cientos de metros de la torre del Raikage. "Bienvenidos" Naruto escuchó y se giró para ver a un Chunin que corría hacia ellos.

"Están justo a tiempo. Si me siguen al borde de la montaña les explicaré esta etapa" dijo el Chunin y los tres lo siguieron en silencio hacia una pequeña cabaña de madera al fondo de la montaña. Naruto vio con curiosidad, pero no podía ver mucho, el cúmulo de nubes bloqueaba su visión de la cima de la montaña.

"Ahora, esta etapa es bastante simple. A esta montaña la llamamos el Pico de Cristal. Encima de la montaña hay veinte banderas. Cada equipo solo puede tomar una. Su objetivo es subir o rodear la montaña y dirigirse al bosque prohibido del otro lado" explicó el Chunin y todos escucharon con cuidad.

"Para pasar esta etapa deben tomar al menos dos banderas y encontrar la torre oculta en el bosque. Tienen un límite de cinco días. ¿Preguntas?" preguntó el Chunin.

"Dijiste que necesitamos dos banderas" dijo Hinata y el Chunin asintió. "Solo podemos tomar una de la cima, lo que significa que la otra tendrá que ser removida de otro de los equipos ¿correcto?" preguntó Hinata.

"Sí" dijo el Chunin. "Tienen que trepar a la cima y asegurar de inmediato una bandera y luego robar la otra, o pueden simplemente encontrar su camino alrededor de la montaña y robarle dos banderas a los demás equipos. La elección es de ustedes" explicó el Chunin y Hinata asintió.

"¿Reglas de combate?" preguntó Sai.

"Cada equipo está solo. El único requisito es que el equipo entero esté vivo cuando alcancen la torre, con las dos banderas claro está" dijo el Chunin y Sai le sonrió. "B-Bien" dijo el Chunin mientras se aclaraba la garganta. "¿Algo más?" preguntó y los tres negaron con la cabeza.

"Muy bien. Cada equipo tiene un punto de inicio al azar en el fondo de la montaña. El examen iniciará en unos momentos" dijo el Chunin y se apartó del camino.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" preguntó Hinata.

"Esta es la montaña más alta del mundo. Con una altitud de unos diez mil metros. Para un civil normal tomaría semanas de entrenamiento y otras más para alcanzar la cima" dijo Naruto. "Incluso si somos shinobis, trepar la montaña sin asegurarse que todos conocen los peligros es estúpido" explicó Naruto.

"Pero si trepamos a la cima podemos hacernos con una bandera" dijo Sai.

"Suponiendo que nadie llegue antes" dijo Hinata y Naruto asintió.

"Supongo que correremos a la cima. Los bordes de la montaña son extremadamente resbalosos, así que usen chakra para adherirse. La temperatura caerá severamente mientras subimos. ¿Todos conocen el jutsu de capa térmica? (1)" preguntó Naruto y los dos asintieron.

"Mientras subamos la cantidad de oxígeno comenzará a disminuir, así que recubran sus pulmones con chakra para compensar. Finalmente debemos ser cuidadosos con las ráfagas de viendo que pueden desprenderte de la montaña y lanzarte a tu muerte. ¿Entendido?" preguntó Naruto y los dos volvieron a asentir.

"Bien. En marcha" dijo Naruto y su equipo se posicionó al fondo de la montaña, esperando la señal.

"¡HAJIME!" gritó el Chunin cuando un fuerte timbre sonó en el aire. Naruto y su equipo saltaron de inmediato hacia la montaña, canalizando chakra en sus pies y adhiriéndose a ella. Los tres corrieron a gran velocidad con la intención de asegurar una bandera.

 **## Mientras tanto en Konoha ##**

Tsunade suspiró mientras le daba un sorbo a su sake y sacudía los hombros, intentando sacarse el entumecimiento a la vez que tomaba otro reporte. La Hokage leyó y sus ojos se agrandaron.

 _ **Reporte de autopsia:**_

 _Ejecutada por: Takashi Taro._

 _Asistente: Rin Takara._

 _Fecha: 13 de junio._

 _Hora: 4:30PM._

 _ **Resumen:**_

 _Nombre: Hyuuga Hiashi_

 _Caso de forense: 2014-542_

 _Fecha de nacimiento: 8 de enero._

 _Edad: 44._

 _Sexo: Masculino._

 _Línea de sangre: Byakugan._

 _ **Evidencia de tratamiento:**_ _N/A._

 _ **Exámenes externos:**_ _La autopsia inició a las 4:30PM el 13 de junio. El paciente llevaba pantalones grises y una camisa del mismo color, atuendo tradicional de un prisionero de Konoha. Las ropas estaban en buenas condiciones pues el paciente había sido encarcelado hace poco._

 _El cuerpo es el de un bien desarrollado hombre de 44 años de edad, midiendo 176cm y pesando 66kg. El cuerpo muestra tejido cicatrizado e muchas heridas que nunca se curaron del todo, lo cual es consistente con la vida médica del hombre. Brazo derecho amputado quirúrgicamente._

 _ **Exámenes internos:**_

 _Sistema raquídeo: El paciente mostraba numerosos huesos rotos en todo el cuerpo, en particular los brazos, piernas y costillas. Las costillas siete a doce mostraban varias fracturas._

 _Sistema cardiovascular: El corazón pesaba 300 gramos al momento de la autopsia y poseía un tamaño y configuración normales. Al examinarlo más a fondo se encontró un pequeño bloqueo en las arterias coronarias. Esto previno mayor flujo sanguíneo al corazón, evitando la recepción de sangre oxigenada._

 _ **Opinión:**_ _Normalmente un bloqueo de este tamaño no sería mortal para el cuerpo de un shinobi profesional. Infiero que la falta de nutrición apropiada y las condiciones generales de vivienda del prisionero pudieron llevar a la muerte del paciente._

 _ **Causa de muerte.**_ _Infarto agudo de miocardio._

 _ **Estado:**_ _Cuerpo destruido conforme a protocolo._

"Increíble" murmuró Tsunade luego de leer el reporte tres veces para asegurarse de que no pasara algo por alto. " _Un shinobi con una red activa de chakra no se enferma a menos de que sea un padecimiento de verdad mortal. Es una de las ventajas de la profesión"_ pensó Tsunade. _"E incluso aunque era una Cabeza de clan con pocas misiones activas debería estar en forma"._ Tsunade no podía entender lo ocurrido. Solo podía hacer una cosa: tomar una bocanada de aire y pegar un grito por toda la torre.

"SHIZUNE".

 **## De vuelta con Naruto ##**

Dos horas habían pasado desde que el equipo de Naruto se aventuró en lo alto de la montaña. Su escalada había sido bastante aburrida ya que no se habían cruzado con ningún equipo. Los puntos de inicio al fondo de la montaña eran aleatorios y separados, así que no era algo fuera de lo ordinario.

Habían pasado la marcad de la mitad de la montaña y ya podían sentir la dificultad al respirar debido a la falta de oxígeno, sin mencionar que las heladas temperaturas no eran de mucha ayuda. Al final eran shinobis, los guerreros más fuertes disponibles en el mundo. Para un shinobi entrenado decentemente, estas condiciones no eran más que una molestia. Mientras que los retrasaría, no les impediría llegar.

Naruto comenzó a usar su capa térmica para mantener la temperatura corporal a niveles aceptables. El rubio vio a sus alrededores y no divisó más que nieve alrededor de ellos. Se giró hacia Sai también llevaba su capa térmica puesta. Su atención se giró hacia Hinata quien corría en el centro del grupo con su Byakugan activo.

Fue entonces que Naruto lo sintió. "Hinata-chan" dijo Naruto, pero Hinata no movió su cabeza. No lo necesitaba con su Byakugan, simplemente asintió levemente con la cabeza. "Puedo ver que no llevas la capa térmica. ¿No tienes frío?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

"No en realidad. Se siente bien ahora que lo mencionas" respondió Hinata y Naruto alzó una ceja.

" _¿De verdad?"_ pensó Naruto con curiosidad. _"Estamos a casi menos treinta grados y dice que está bien"_ pensó Naruto, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión.

BBBOOOMMM.

Naruto, Hinata y Sai detuvieron de inmediato su progreso cuando escucharon una fuerte explosión resonar en el aire. Los tres intentaron deducir la ubicación del sonido y volvieron su atención a la izquierda donde podían ver una gran columna de humo alzarse. "Parece que no estamos solos" dijo Hinata mientras incrementaba el rango de su Byakugan para ver hacia el humo.

"Un equipo menos" dijo Hinata mientras veía a un equipo correr hacia abajo de la montaña con una avalancha tras de ellos. Era algo divertido en realidad. Hinata sabía que no morirían por una simple avalancha, pero verlos correr por la montaña por sus vidas era algo realmente divertido.

"¿Tienes ojos en el equipo de Shika?" preguntó Naruto y Hinata enfocó su Byakugan, incrementando su rango y escaneando la montaña entera para buscar a sus amigos.

"Están trepando por la montaña" respondió Hinata. "Están en el otro lado y acaban de pasar la marca de los 6 kilómetros. Somos el equipo más cercano a la cima" dijo Hinata y rió, recibiendo una mirada de curiosidad de Naruto. "Tenemos suerte, nuestro camino es el más inclinado a la cima" dijo Hinata y Naruto rió también. Sai se quedó callado, sintiéndose como un intruso... o lo hubiera hecho si pudiera sentir algo.

 **## Un par de horas después ##**

"Bienvenidos a la cima del Pico Cristal" los saludó un shinobi de Kumo cuando llegaron a la cima.

"Parece que somos los primeros en llegar" dijo Naruto y el shinobi asintió. "Vaya, qué vista" dijo Naruto al ver alrededor y encontrarse con nada más que blanco puro. La montaña era tan alta que se encontraban encima de un banco de nubes. Se veía como una sábana de puro blanco y el sol brillando en el cielo azul. "Me siento casi tentado a saltar encima de las nubes" dijo Naruto y Hinata solo sacudió la cabeza.

"No lo recomendaría. Es un largo camino hasta el fondo" dijo el shinobi mientras sonreía. "Aquí tienen su bandera" dijo mientras le daba una pequeña bandera negra a Naruto. "Buena suerte en lo que queda del recorrido" dijo el shinobi y todos asintieron.

"Al menos será más rápido bajar" dijo Hinata mientras ella y su equipo saltaron y comenzaron a correr cuesta abajo hacia el bosque.

"Tengo una sugerencia" dijo Sai rompiendo su conversación y atrayendo su atención. "Choju Giga" dijo y comenzó a dibujar en su rollo. Con un fuerte trino, tres aves en blanco y negro salieron del rollo, batiendo las alas y creando una pequeña ráfaga de viento.

"Será más rápido" dijo Sai mientras saltaba al lomo de una de las aves y esperaba que Naruto y Hinata se la unieran.

"Suena bien" dijo Naruto, saltando encima de otra mientras que Hinata tomaba la tercera. Con otro fuerte trino las aves descendieron a gran velocidad. "¿Por qué no lo ofreciste cuando estábamos trepando?" preguntó Naruto, poniendo una mano enfrente de sus ojos para protegerse del viento.

"Lo olvidé" dijo Sai y Naruto sudó una gota y se enfocó en controlar al ave.

 **## Bosque prohibido ##**

"Entonces este es el famoso bosque prohibido de Kumo" dijo Naruto mientras él y su equipo llegaban a la entrada del bosque "Estoy impresionado" dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y veía el bosque enfrente de él. Tenía que admitir que el bosque tenía un aura ominosa.

El bosque en sí parecía nublado por la oscuridad y una fría briza pasó por el lugar. El equipo se aventuró más profundo en el bosque y vio con fascinación mientras la entrada parecía cerrarse detrás de ellos, como si los atrapara en el bosque para siempre. "Genjutsu" susurró Hinata lo bastante alto para que la escucharan. Los otros dos asintieron de acuerdo, sintiendo el sutil cambio en sus redes de chakra.

"¿Un equipo enemigo?" preguntó Sai, colocando una mano en el mango de su tanto y escaneando sus alrededores con mucho cuidado para intentar detectar algún peligro.

"No" contestó Hinata con su Byakugan activo. "Parece que ha estado aquí por un tiempo" explicó.

"Probablemente una de muchas trampas colocadas para esta etapa" dijo Naruto y los dos asintieron mientras seguían adelante. El bosque parecía sacado de una película de horror, con árboles espesos y gigantescos, tanto que la luz apenas penetraba la capa de hojas en la cima.

En el suelo habían unas flores negras que parecían muertas, sus hojas marchitándose. Un sonido hizo eco en el bosque y un pequeño búho ululó. "Este es un sitio realmente tenebroso" dijo Naruto mientras temblaba.

"¿Asustado?" se burló Hinata.

"Oh seguro" contestó Naruto con sarcasmo. "Esto viniendo de la persona que lanzó un dragón de agua dentro de nuestra alcoba para matar a una sola araña" dijo Naruto y Hinata bufó.

"Son horribles las malditas. Además funcionó ¿o me equivoco?" preguntó Hinata y Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

De pronto Naruto se dio la vuelta y lanzó un kunai a su izquierda. El kunai voló por el aire a gran velocidad.

Naruto vio alrededor y notó su blanco. Una bestia de ocho ojos y ocho patas peludas. Una araña negra gigante con patas de tres metros. De sus fauces escurría un líquido verde y venenoso y el kunai se había hundido en su cráneo, entre sus muchos ojos negros.

"¿Asustada?" se burló Naruto mientras que Hinata solo sacudía la cabeza en señal de derrota.

"¿Qué les dije?" preguntó Naruto volviéndose hacia Hinata y apuntando hacia el animal. "Este sitio es tenebroso" dio y Hinata solo asintió.

"¿Pueden ubicar la torre?" preguntó Sai y Hinata asintió mientras se sentaba y cruzaba las piernas. Su chakra incrementó y varias venas se resaltaron en su rostro y se concentró, extendiendo el rango de su Byakugan. Logró ver más allá de los árboles, rocas y espina, más allá del río que dividía el bosque y hasta el borde del lugar.

"Hay cientos de esas cosas aquí" dijo Hinata jadeando. Logró ver con su Byakugan un conjunto de casi diez de esas arañas, desmembrando otros animales. "Y muchas serpientes de igual tamaño".

"Genial" respondió Naruto con una voz sarcástica.

" **Podrías quemarlo"** dijo Kurama y Naruto rió.

" _Podría, pero dudo que el Raikage esté muy contento"_ contestó Naruto.

"La encontré" dijo Hinata, sacando a Naruto de su conversación. "La torre está a unos dieciséis kilómetros al sudeste. También vi a un par de equipo por aquí, colocando trampas y preparando emboscadas. Dos de ellos tienen banderas" explicó Hinata.

"¿Qué equipo con una bandera está más cerca a la torre?" preguntó Naruto y Hinata alzó su brazo, apuntando en una dirección. "Guíanos" dijo Naruto y Hinata saltó hacia adelante.

No había pasado siquiera media hora cuando Hinata hizo un gesto y todos se detuvieron. Naruto activó su Sharingan y podía ver las tres firmas de chakra a casi un kilómetro de distancia. "¿Cuál es el plan?" preguntó Sai mientras observaba al equipo enemigo desde los árboles.

"Activen la trampa" sonrió Naruto. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" tres clones aparecieron al lado del Naruto original. Dos de ellos se envolvieron en humo y luego de que se disipara revelaron a un Sai y una Hinata. Sin otra palabra, el equipo de clones saltó hacia adelante, activando las trampas colocadas por el enemigo.

"Shinobis enemigos" uno de los del equipo de Kumo gritó y su equipo se puso en acción. "Mierda... es el equipo de Konoha" gritó mientras tomaban kunais y los lanzaban. Hinata alzó su brazo derecho y dio un golpe, lanzando una bola de aire presurizado que simplemente detuvo los kunais.

"Raiton: Sandaboruto (Relámpago)" las manos de un shinobi comenzaron a brillar mientras se cubrían de un aura azul. Al momento que gritaba el nombre de la técnica, docenas de chispas fueron lanzadas a Naruto y su equipo. Naruto tomó su Gunbai y lanzó una ráfaga de viento, dispersando el ataque de relámpago.

" _Maldición"_ pensó el shinobi de Kumo. El equipo de Kumo desenvainó sus espadas y corrieron para chocar con Naruto, Hinata y Sai. Mientras cerraban la distancia y el choque parecía inevitable, Naruto sonrió y los clones se dispersaron, dejando detrás una nube de humo blanco.

"¿Dónde están?" preguntó uno de los integrantes del equipo de Kumo.

"No..." el shinobi no logró responder, ya que cayó al suelo, produciendo un sonoro golpe.

"¿Qué suced...?" su compañero cayó al suelo y el último miembro quedó solo contra tres shinobis de Konoha. No tuvo mucho para pensar cuando sintió un ligero piquete en la trasera parte del cuello y todo se tornó negro. El humo se aclaró y los Naruto, Hinata y Sai originales saltaron al claro.

"Buen trabajo" dijo Naruto y Hinata le agradeció, guardando su Senbon favorita. Había tres Senbon faltantes de su reserva, las cuales estaban actualmente en el cuello de los shinobis de Kumo, una por cada uno.

"Aquí está la bandera" dijo Naruto mientras la recogía y completando la parte del ejercicio. "Hinata-chan, encuentra un buen sitio para descansar y continuaremos mañana" dijo Naruto y Hinata asintió, usando su Byakugan para escanear el área cercana.

Naruto escuchó un sonido metálico y se giró justo a tiempo para ver a Sai desenvainar su tanto. Se preguntaba lo que iba a hacer con su espada y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando Sai se acercó al equipo de Kumo y levantó el brazo.

Lo único que Sai pudo ver fue un borrón. En un momento estaba a punto de terminar con el equipo de Kumo y al siguiente su mano estaba sujeta por las de Naruto. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" preguntó Naruto, sus ojos achicándose al ver a Sai.

"Terminando con el equipo de Kumo" dijo Sai con sencillez, su mano aun tomando su tanto.

"¿Por qué quieres matarlos?" preguntó Naruto. "Están inconscientes y tenemos su bandera".

"Kumo no está aliada a Konoha. Los exámenes nos dan luz verde en las batallas y por lo tanto no hay repercusiones. Ellos son shinobis enemigos que un día podrían ser una amenaza contra Konoha" respondió Sai mientras veía a Naruto a los ojos.

"Esto es una competencia. No hay necesidad de derramar sangre. Baja tu arma" dijo Naruto.

"Entonces lo haré sin derramar sangre" dijo Sai y Naruto resistió la urgencia de golpearse en la cara.

"No hay necesidad de muertes" dijo Naruto con un tono serio, pero Sai parecía no entenderlo.

"Es mejor terminar con la mala hierba antes de que crezca" dijo Sai.

"Soy el capitán de tu equipo. ¡Baja tu arma! Es una orden" dijo Naruto y Sai asintió.

"Sí, señor" dijo Sai, bajando lentamente su brazo y envainando su tanto. Su cara no mostraba emociones y no revelaba ninguna información. Naruto soltó el agarre en su brazo y fue a reunirse con Hinata.

" _Malditos shinobis de Raíz y su condicionamiento emocional"_ pensó Naruto mientras dejaba salir un largo suspiro y se giraba hacia su compañero de equipo. "Ven, Sai. Hagamos un campamento y descansemos el resto de la noche" dijo Naruto.

 **## En el medio de la noche ##**

La noche se cernió rápidamente y la oscuridad envolvió al bosque. Los árboles ya hacían bastante oscuro el bosque durante el día, pero de noche era una oscuridad prácticamente total. Sai vio hacia la copa de los árboles y divisó unos rayos de luna que lograban pasar por los resquicios y proveer algo de visión.

Sai volvió su atención a sus alrededores. Al fondo del árbol tanto Naruto como Hinata dormían mientras que Sai hacía guardia. El operativo Raíz vio al borde del pequeño claro y vio un cable ninja brillando bajo la luz de la luna. A unos metros había sellos explosivos unidos al cable.

Sai se puso de pie y abrió su mochila en silencio. De ella tomó un rollo que contenía la información de su misión, dada a él personalmente por Danzo. Sai lentamente abrió el rollo para ver la descripción de la misión, pero se sorprendió por lo que había. Al leer lo que requería la misión sus ojos se ensancharon y su boca se abrió por la sorpresa, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

 _Disponer de Senju Naruto y Senju Hinata._

 **## RETROSPECTIVA ##**

 _El cuarto se veía como un foso. Sai observó a su alrededor y se encontró con varios puentes de madera, uno sobre otro. Sai caminó al borde del puente y vio hacia abajo para encontrarse con oscuridad. De pronto escuchó pasos y notó que Shimura Danzo se le acercaba, flanqueado por dos shinobis, uno a cada lado._

 _Sai se arrodilló de inmediato. "Danzo-sama" dijo Sai inclinando la cabeza para saludar a su amo._

" _Bienvenido, Sai" dijo Danzo y Sai lentamente alzó la cabeza. Era costumbre nunca ver a su amo a los ojos a menos que él le hablara primero. "Tengo una misión muy importante para ti" dijo Danzo y Sai asintió. Su rostro parecía carecer de emociones y solo mostraba atención y determinación._

" _Mañana serás llamado a la oficina de la Hokage donde recibirás tu misión la cual durará por un mes. Serás el tercer miembro del equipo de Konoha que Tsunade-sama enviará a los Exámenes Jounin en Kumo. ¿Entiendes hasta este punto?" preguntó Danzo y Sai asintió._

" _El examen tendrá la misma estructura que los Exámenes Chunin. La primer etapa será una evaluación de habilidades básicas, la segunda será un ejercicio de supervivencia y la última etapa será un torneo" explicó Danzo y le dio a Sai un rollo. "Tu misión está especificada en el rollo, el cual abrirás durante la segunda parte de los exámenes, preferiblemente cuando estén solos. ¿Entendido?" preguntó Danzo._

" _Será llevada a cabo, Danzo-sama" contestó Sai mientras tomaba el rollo._

" _Estos seguro que no tengo que explicar la importancia de cada misión que te asignó, ¿correcto?" preguntó Danzo, tomando una bocanada de aire y viendo a Sai._

" _En Raíz no tienes nombre, no tienes sentimientos, no tienes pasado, no tienes futuro. Solo existe la misión" recitó Sai y Danzo asintió con aprobación._

" _Puedes marcharte" ordenó Danzo y Sai inclinó su cabeza una vez más antes de salir y desaparecer en la oscuridad de los túneles._

" _¿Permiso para hablar libremente?" Danzo volvió su atención a la derecha. El shinobi a su derecha llevaba un chaleco negro corto con franjas rojas en los hombros. También llevaba un kimono rojo corto debajo del chaleco y un cinto negro, un par de guantes, pantalones de color oscuro y sandalias estándar de shinobi._

" _Concedido, Fu" contestó Danzo y puso atención a lo que el shinobi tenía que decir._

" _¿Cree que Sai será capaz de cumplir con su misión?" preguntó Fu y Danzo hizo un sonido indicando que pensaba._

" _Naruto se ha vuelto fuerte, demasiado para ser controlado. Ese es el problema con los shinobis poderosos y la razón por la que la mayoría desertan de sus aldeas. El joven Naruto puede no creerlo, pero el poder y el miedo con las únicos absolutos en este mundo. Y cuando un shinobi alcanza un poder más allá del de sus líderes las cosas se complican"._

" _¿Qué crees que Naruto haría si Tsunade-sama alguna vez diera una orden que se opusiera a sus creencias? ¿Crees que las acataría si estuvieran en conflicto con sus propias metas?" preguntó Danzo, pero Fu no respondió. "Los shinobis no somos más que armas y no deseo tener una que no me obedezca" explicó Danzo._

" _¿Y Hinata-sama?" preguntó el shinobi a la izquierda de Danzo. Era bastante alto y de una complexión fornida. Tenía piel poco bronceada y cabello negro y puntiagudo. Llevaba un par de lentes que estaban empotrados en la máscara que llevaba, ocultando sus ojos. Llevaba un chaleco de cuello alto, de color negro y corto con franjas rojas en los hombros, así como un abrigo negro de cuello alto con un cinto rojo y lo que parecía ser un mandil en los pantalones._

" _Sí, Torume... Senju Hinata, antes conocida como Hyuuga Hinata, la hija exiliada de la antigua Cabeza del Clan, Hyuuga Hiashi" rió Danzo. "Naruto hizo un muy buen trabajo con ella. Puede que parezca tímida, serena, amable y muy frágil, pero ella tiene de princesa lo que yo de príncipe" dijo Danzo._

" _Aunque no posee el poder y fuerza que Naruto tiene, es igual de mortífera. Tú viste lo que hizo con Hiashi, su propio padre y uno de los más fuertes de Konoha. De hecho y en algunos puntos, creo que la chica es más peligrosa que Naruto. Naruto es temerario y dice las cosas, atributos de un Senju y al final debería estar agradecido que no heredara las peculiaridades Uchiha. La muchacha por otro lado..." musitó Danzo._

" _Es astuta, objetiva y decisiva. Todas cualidades necesarias para un médico a fin de cuentas" explicó Danzo. "Ella no saltaría a la guerra como él. Si la conozco tanto como creo que lo hago, ella se mantendría en las sombras y esperaría el mejor momento para atacar, como una verdadera shinobi. Solo con su belleza podría llegar a donde quiera y con sus talentos y mi entrenamiento, habría sido una Hokage digna de leyenda" dijo Danzo._

" _No temo al que salta a la batalla sin pensarlo. Le temo a los que se ocultan detrás de las sombras. Al hombre que está detrás del hombre, que está detrás del hombre. Y ella me da la impresión de ser la persona que es la mente maestra, escondiéndose en las sombras y manipulando a sus peones. Desgraciadamente comparte la misma filosofía que su esposo" concluyó Danzo y suspiró en derrota. Hinata habría sido perfecta para Raíz._

" _Si los dos son así, ¿qué le hace pensar que Sai logrará la misión?" preguntó Fu y Danzo rió siniestramente._

" _Incluso un Kage cae ante un kunai"._

 **## FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA ##**

" _Tengo mis órdenes"_ pensó Danzo mientras veía el rollo enfrente de él desintegrarse en motas de polvo. Vio hacia Naruto y Hinata quienes dormían cerca del árbol. Con el entrenamiento de sigilo que poseía, puso su plan en acción.

Tan silencioso y furtivo como la noche, comenzó a desempacar los artefactos necesarios para su misión. Tomó y desenvainó su tanto, colocándola en el suelo. De su mochila tomó una ampolleta que tenía un cráneo inscrito en la etiqueta, una especie de veneno. Finalmente tomó una hebra de cable, transparente y casi invisible para el ojo desnudo.

La muchacha moriría por el veneno. Incluso si era una médico de primera a la par o incluso sobrepasando a la misma Tsunade, moriría mientras dormía. Sai tomó el cable y el veneno y saltó hacia el árbol, colocándose justo por encima de Hinata. Tomó el cable y lo pendió sobre su boca. Sai tomó el veneno y dejó caer una sola gota por el cable.

Sai vio con anticipación como la gota púrpura lentamente bajaba por el cable. Una vez que alcanzar el otro extremo, simplemente cayó directamente en los labios de Senju Hinata. Hinata parecía haber sentido algo en la boca porque se lamió los labios y rodó a un lado, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Sai envolvió el cable y tomó su tanto. El veneno no funcionaría con Naruto debido a que era un Jinchuuriki. De hecho, nada menor que decapitarlo o atravesarle el corazón mataría a un Jinchuuriki. Pero este estaba dormido. Sai apuntó su tanto a su objetivo y saltó del árbol.

El tanto brilló bajo la luz de la luna mientras Sai la apuntaba a Naruto. El tanto atravesó la caja torácica de Naruto y se enterró profundamente en su pecho, cortando la vena carótida. Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y su boca se abrió, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Había muerto al instante.

Sai se puso de pie y dejó su espada en el pecho de Naruto mientras se acercaba a Hinata. Colocó un solo dedo en su cuello para verificar su pulso. No encontró ninguno. Sai dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo mientras se dirigía a su mochila. Tomó un rollo y dibujó un ave en él.

"Ve con Danzo-sama" dijo Sai y el ave se alzó por los cielos con dos simples palabras.

Sai se giró para recoger sus cosas y desapareció en el bosque. "Esto es bajo, incluso para Danzo" escuchó Sai y se congeló. Se dio la vuelta al origen del sonido y vio nada más que un par de ojos rojo brillantes con tres tomoes negros, girando.

Sai rápidamente se volvió a los ojos de Naruto y Hinata solo para verlos desaparecer. "Genjutsu" susurró Sai. "¿Desde cuándo?" preguntó mientras empuñaba su tanto, que parecía nunca había dejado su espalda.

El poseedor de los ojos Sharingan caminó fuera de las sombras, colocándose bajo la luz de la luna. Naruto y Hinata entraron al claro, completamente ilesos y con expresiones de irritación en sus rostros. ¿Desde cuándo, preguntas?" dijo Naruto mientras sonreía ligeramente.

"Mi querido amigo" Hinata sonrió. "Has estado bajo nuestro genjutsu desde antes que dejáramos la Torre de la Hokage en Konoha" dijo Hinata y Sai estaba sorprendido. "Tsunade-sama nos advirtió de ti y yo no quise dejar nada al azar" explicó Hinata. Los ojos de Naruto brillaron y Sai tragó en seco, sintiéndose mareado. Sai dejó caer su tanto y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y parecían ver a la nada.

"¿Por qué estas cosas tienen que pasarnos siempre a nosotros?" se preguntó Naruto. Dejó salir un largo suspiro mientras veía al cielo oscuro. Había luna llena y su luz iluminaba un poco el bosque. Las hojas silbaban por el frío aire y Naruto volvió a suspirar. El rubio vio a Hinata quien parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos, viendo a Sai como si intentara resolver un enigma.

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" preguntó Naruto de forma retórica mientras se sobaba las sienes y sacudía la cabeza.

"Tenemos que mantenerlo vivo para terminar esta etapa" dijo Hinata, advirtiendo a Naruto para que no hiciera algo precipitado.

"Lo mantendré bajo mi control y luego haré que renuncie cuando alcancemos la torre" dijo Naruto y Hinata asintió. "¿Qué hay de Danzo?" preguntó Naruto.

"Sugiero que dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso hasta que se nos ocurra algo" sugirió Hinata y Naruto asintió.

"Sai, ¿puedes correr?" preguntó Naruto y Sai simplemente asintió. "Bien. Vamos a darnos prisa y lleguemos a la torre" dijo Naruto y los tres dejaron el claro.

 **## En la torre ##**

Naruto, Hinata y Sai llegaron dos horas después. La mente consciente de Sai estaba encerrada en un genjutsu y ahora no era nada más que una marioneta, esperando órdenes.

"Bienvenidos a la torre oculta" un shinobi en la torre saludó al equipo. "¿Tienen las banderas?" preguntó y Naruto le dio sus dos banderas negras. "Muy bien. Pueden entrar y esperar a que la etapa termine. Hay cuartos disponibles para que descansen" dijo el shinobi y todos asintieron.

"Deseo salir de la competencia" dijo Sai de pronto y el shinobi casi se cae de sorpresa.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?" preguntó.

"Sí" dijo Sai simplemente.

"Está bien... supongo. Senju Naruto y Senju Hinata procederán a la tercera etapa. Buena suerte" dijo el shinobi y vio al equipo desaparecer. Una vez que Naruto, Hinata y Sai encontraran su cuarto, Sai desapareció, tragado por el Kamui de Naruto donde se quedaría el siguiente mes.

 **## Al otro día – Cuarteles Generales de Raíz ##**

Danzo trabajaba en su oficina cuando fue interrumpido por un fuerte trino. Vio al ave blanca y negra volando hacia él y tomó un simple rollo y vio como el ave chocaba en él y formaba dos palabras:

 _Misión conseguida._

"No dudé de él ni por un momento" dijo Danzo sonriendo. "Fu, Torume" dijo Danzo, chocando su bastón en el suelo. Enfrente de él se inclinaron sus más leales seguidores. "Inicien 'Operación Fénix'" dijo y los dos shinobis desaparecieron de su vista.

"Pronto" dijo Danzo mientras reía siniestramente.

"Konoha arderá y una mejor se levantará de las cenizas".

(1)

 **Nombre:** Capa térmica.

 **Rango:** D.

 **Requisitos:** Manipulación básica de chakra.

 **Clase:** suplementario.

 **Usuarios:** general.

 **Sellos manuales:** ninguno.

 **Descripción:** Jutsu de supervivencia estándar. Usado en entornos fríos para calentar al usuario.


	56. Surgen problemas

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

 **DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ**

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Arco 'Exámenes Jounin'**_

 _ **Capítulo 56: Surgen problemas**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

 **## Torre oculta – bosque prohibido ##**

"Bienvenidos".

Naruto y Hinata se voltearon para ver a alguien usando una familiar máscara blanca con diseños azules. El hombre estaba vestido en una armadura parecida a la de un samurái con pelaje blanco adornando sus hombros. "Su cuarto está por aquí" dijo Azul y llevó a Naruto y Hinata a lo profundo de la torre y hacia la habitación donde pasarían los siguientes días.

Extendiendo sus sentidos, Naruto no sintió a nadie cerca. "¿Dónde está Hashirama? ¿Esperando al equipo de Shikamaru?" preguntó Naruto.

"Si Shikamaru es el chico con peinado de piña que parece estar aburrido por todo, pero parece resuelto a averiguar lo que se esconde detrás de las máscaras, entonces la respuesta es no" contestó Tobirama mientras suspiraba. El muchacho le estaba alterando los nervios, más que el fenómeno verde. _"¿Qué sucedió con los shinobis de antaño?"_ se preguntó Tobirama mientras lloraba cómicamente.

"Hashirama fue al Valle del Fin" explicó Tobirama y Naruto alzó una ceja.

"¿Para qué?" preguntó el rubio.

"Arreglar su estatua" gruñó Tobirama mientras que Naruto y Hinata rieron.

"Me imaginé que no estaría feliz con el daño colateral de esa batalla" rió Naruto mientras que Tobirama simplemente sacudía la cabeza.

"Bah" Tobirama alzó los hombros y vio alrededor, buscando algo. "¿Dónde está su otro compañero de equipo? El de cara pálida" preguntó Tobirama y de inmediato notó las miradas oscuras de Naruto y Hinata.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Tobirama mientras suspiraba, ya podía sentir que le iba a doler la cabeza.

"El bastardo intentó matarnos mientras dormíamos" dijo Naruto mientras rechinaba los dientes. Aun no había decidido qué hacer con Sai. Por un lado los había intentado mientras dormía, pero por el otro era un camarada de la Hoja, aunque uno de Raíz.

"¿Por qué pregunté siquiera?" murmuró Tobirama mientras se sobaba las sienes. "¿Alguna idea del porqué?" preguntó Tobirama, pero Naruto negó con la cabeza.

"Sucedió hace un par de horas y actualmente está tomando una siesta en mi dimensión. No he tenido el tiempo para interrogarlo" explicó Naruto y Tobirama asintió.

"Aquí estamos" dijo Tobirama mientras se detenía cerca de la puerta, la cual estaba en el medio de un largo corredor. "Logré que les permitieran compartir la misma habitación y ya que Sai está durmiendo en otro lado haré que pongan a disposición su cuarto para otros participantes" dijo Tobirama mientras abría la puerta y entraban al cuarto.

Era una alcoba sencilla por falta de un mejor término. Una pequeña ventana proveía visión al busque. Tenía una cama pequeña, lo bastante grande para Naruto y Hinata. Al lado de la cama había una mesa de noche y en la pared u ropero. Naruto caminó hacia una puerta dentro del cuarto y vio que llevaba a un pequeño baño.

"Parece bien" dijo Naruto y Tobirama asintió mientras salía.

"Por cierto" dijo Tobirama de pronto, deteniéndose al lado de la puerta. "¿Quieren algo de ayuda durante su entrenamiento durante este mes?" preguntó Tobirama y Naruto vio a Hinata, quien se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

"Supongo que no. Hashirama y tú pueden enfocarse en el equipo de Shika. Ellos los necesitan más que nosotros" dijo Naruto y Tobirama asintió, saliendo del todo de la habitación.

"¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?" preguntó Hinata y Naruto se encogió de hombros, recostándose en la cama, su armadura chirriando por la acción. Naruto cerró los ojos, pero no pudo dormir. Solo entró a un estado de meditación para pensar sobre sus problemas y promesas.

 **## Al día siguiente ##**

Naruto gruñó mientras abría sus ojos y notó que ya era de mañana. Movió su cabeza y vio un punto vacío a su lado. El rubio parpadeo y se refregó los ojos para ver que Hinata no estaba en la cama o siquiera en el cuarto. Naruto se sentó en la cama y notó una pequeña hoja de papel en la mesa.

 _Fui a hacer mi calentamiento matutino._

 _Con amor:_

 _Hinata._

" _Me pregunto por qué no me despertó"_ inquirió Naruto hasta que escuchara la puerta abrirse y vio a Hinata entrar por ella. Sus ropas estaban húmedas y había sudor recorriéndole el rostro. Incluso su cabello parecía algo pegajoso.

"Buenos días" dijo Hinata mientras entraba al cuarto y notaba que Naruto estaba despierto.

"Buenos días" respondió Naruto mientras veía a Hinata con curiosidad. Tomó una toalla y se acercó a Naruto, dándole un breve beso y haciendo que el rubio se tomara la nariz.

"Apestas" dijo y Hinata solo rió. "¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Planeo trabajar en una nueva técnica hoy" respondió Hinata mientras se separaba de Naruto y comenzaba a ir hacia la ducha. Nada como el agua fría para calmar los músculos adoloridos.

"¿Quieres ayuda?" preguntó Naruto y Hinata se dio la vuelta.

"No, no, no" dijo Hinata mientras le movía el dedo índice. "Estos serán mis jutsus secretos para el torneo" explicó.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Naruto alzando una ceja, su curiosidad al descubierto. "¿No puedo ver un poco al menos?" preguntó inocentemente.

"Si funcionan como espero que lo hagan, tendré dos nuevos jutsus Rango S en mi repertorio. Uno defensivo y otro ofensivo" explicó y Naruto asintió.

"¿Rango S?" preguntó Naruto y Hinata simplemente asintió.

"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Planeas hacer algo hoy?" preguntó Hinata.

"No hay algo que me llame la atención" respondió Naruto y Hinata sonrió mientras Naruto se envolvía en las sábanas y enterraba su cabeza en la almohada. "De cualquier forma... iré a Konoha a hacer algo de investigación" dijo y Naruto parpadeó al oír sus palabras.

"¿Investigación?" preguntó Hinata con una voz demasiado dulce y Naruto asintió, pero de inmediato notó el aura oscura que la rodeaba y su mente de pronto lo entendió.

"No, no, no" Naruto movía sus manos de forma defensiva enfrente de él. "Quiero decir que voy a la biblioteca de la Mansión Senju. NO a las aguas termales" dijo rápidamente y suspiró de alivio cuando Hinata volvió a sonreírle.

" ***coug* mangoneado *coug*"** dijo Kurama desde su mente, haciendo que Naruto riera débilmente.

"Buen chico" sonrió Hinata y le dio una palmada en la cabeza a Naruto.

" _¿Soy un perro o algo así?"_ pensó Naruto mientras sudaba una gota y Kurama estaba rodando en el suelo riendo como loco. "Quizás hable con Sai" dijo Naruto.

"Dime como te fue" dijo Hinata. Naruto asintió y vio que Hinata iba al baño. El rubio suspiró y se volvió a recostar en la cama, viendo al techo.

" _¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?"_ pensó Naruto. El rubio se sentó y se vistió. Con un simple Kamui se transportó a su dimensión.

 **## Dimensión de Naruto ##**

Naruto llegó a su dimensión y estaba como siempre había estado. "Que sitio tan aburrido" dijo Naruto al llegar a su dimensión. Nunca había hecho mucho acerca de ella, con la excepción de colocar una pared donde tenía algunas armas en caso de que las necesitara.

El cielo era completamente negro, no había viento o sonidos de animales, nada más que silencio. Su dimensión estaba únicamente compuesta por cubos de cemento que parecían pender del aire, todos separados entre sí. No había sol, ni polo Norte o Sur, ni arriba ni abajo.

Naruto caminó hacia la pared que había construido y vio las armas que tenía. Había varias fuuma shuriken, las cuales podía lanzar directamente de su dimensión hacia el enemigo. Su chokuto la cual no había usado desde un tiempo atrás pendía de la pared.

Sus dos armas principales estaban en el centro, lado a lado. A la izquierda estaba el bastón que Hagoromo le había dado. A la derecha su Gunbai, una herencia que había pasado por las Cabezas del Clan Uchiha hasta que Uchiha Madara había desertado del clan. A pesar de ello se la había dado a Minato y luego él la había conseguido.

Naruto movió su atención hacia el tercer miembro de su equipo. Sai estaba atado con cuerdas y estaba viendo a Naruto con calma. "¿Cómodo?" preguntó, pero Sai no cambió su expresión, viendo a su futuro torturador con ojos muertos.

Naruto perdió su feliz actitud y adoptó una mirada igual de ilegible. Naruto se agazapó hasta quedar a la altura de la cara de Sai, ojos azules viendo directamente a su cautivo. Sai, quien estaba determinado a nunca perder, lo veía con igual fuerza y vigor. Ambos parecían resueltos a hacer que el otro desviara la mirada. Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y Naruto se cansó y simplemente dejó de mirarlo y se puso de pie. Sai soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

"No vas a romperme" dijo Sai y Naruto se giró súbitamente.

"Es lindo ver algo de participación de tu parte" contestó Naruto mientras reía y Sai volvía a su mirada ilegible. "Pero no me malentiendas. No tengo intención de romperte" dijo Naruto y casi rió cuando la quijada de Sai casi se desencaja. Era protocolo intentar romper a los prisioneros para conseguir información, incluso un Gennin sabía eso.

"Si quisiera romperte simplemente te entregaría a Ibiki para que jugara con tu mente, o quizás te dejaría enfrente de la casa de Anko" dijo Naruto riendo y sonrió al ver que Sai parecía temblar ante la mención de Anko "Oh Sssí" Naruto casi siseó. "Cuando la querida Anko-chan terminara contigo cantarías como un canario y serías un eunuco mi querido amigo. He visto a algunos de sus 'pacientes' y no es nada agradable" explicó Naruto.

"Quiero decir... ¿Has visto a sus serpientes?" preguntó retóricamente. "Tiene más venenos de serpiente que Konoha antídotos y sabes qué tan sádica puede ser. Siempre en busca de un... voluntario" dijo y notó que el pulso de Sai comenzaba a acelerarse.

"Pero ya que no tengo intención alguna de romperte, estás a salvo de ellos" dijo Naruto y Sai suspiró de alivio. "Pero no de mí" continuó Naruto, viendo con enojo a Sai, su Sharingan brillando.

"La gente siempre le da demasiado crédito al dolor" explicó Naruto mientras movía sus manos como indicando que no era nada. "Es cierto que bajo ciertas circunstancias el dolor puede ser muy persuasivo, pero los agentes de Raíz se supone que son de voluntad fuerte, libres de emociones y tienen la mentalidad de un soldado perfecto ¿verdad?" preguntó Naruto retóricamente.

"Quiero decir" continuó Naruto. "Se supone que no sientes miedo, compasión, amor, arrepentimientos y no tienes instinto de autopreservación. Se supone que cumples tus órdenes al pie de la letra y que si amo te pide que te cortes la garganta, lo harías sin dudarlo" dijo Naruto, sintiendo un sabor amargo en la garganta. "He escuchado que un procedimiento médico secreto sirve para deshabilitar algunas partes del cerebro, deshabilitando todo sentimiento y dolor" explicó Naruto.

"Yo mismo soy una persona de la mente. No importa lo que le hagas a la mente de una persona, nunca morirán físicamente. Podrías convertir a alguien en un vegetal, pero eso solo le pasa a los aficionados en las artes de la mente" dijo Naruto.

"Pero lo que la mayoría de las personas pasan por alto, incluso algunos excelentes shinobis como Inoichi es que la mente no es un libro que pueda ser abierto a voluntad y examinado a capricho. Los pensamientos no están grabados en los cráneos de las personas y no pueden ser vistos por un invasor sin más. La mente es algo complejo y de muchas capas eso es cierto. Sin embargo, aquellos habilidosos en las artes de la mente pueden, bajo ciertas condiciones, sumergirse en las mentes de sus víctimas e interpretar sus hallazgos correctamente" explicó Naruto y notó una gota de sudor bajar por la frente de Sai.

"Puedes resistirte claro está. Aquellos de una voluntad fuerte siempre opondrán algún tipo de resistencia contra cualquier invasor. Sin embargo, bajo las correctas circunstancias y con la apropiada... ¿precisión, podríamos decirle? Cualquier mente se derrumba" concluyó Naruto mientras sonreía.

"Danzo quiere al soldado perfecto. Veamos si eres uno de verdad" dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en el suelo, cruzaba las piernas y veía directamente a Sai, quien intentó pensar en cualquier cosa que le ayudara. Su sello solo lo detenía de hablar físicamente y por ende no bloqueaba a nadie de entrar a su mente.

Al momento que los ojos de Naruto brillaron, Sai pensó desesperadamente en algo para contrarrestarlo. Sus primeros pensamientos fueron correr, pero estaba amarrado con cuerdas con sellos para interrumpir su chakra, haciendo su moldeo imposible. Sai hizo lo único que pudo y cerró con fuerza sus párpados, bloqueando la mirada de Naruto. Sai dejó salir un suspiro de alivio en vano, hasta que escuchó la risa de Naruto. El problema es que la risa no venía del exterior, sino desde su propia mente. Había sido comprometido.

 **## Dentro de la mente de Sai ##**

Naruto llegó a la mente de Sai y de inmediato comenzó a ver sus memorias, comenzando por las que estaban más enterradas, lo que se traducía en las memorias de su vida temprana.

" _Bienvenido, señor"_ una mujer con cabello café y ropas sencillas respondió. Naruto la vio con atención ya que la reconocía de alguna parte. Era la enfermera a cargo del orfanato de Konoha. La recordaba de hace mucho cuando aún vivía en ese horrible lugar.

" _Confío en que tenga lo que necesito"_ el hombre dijo y Naruto rió cuando lo notó. Un hombre caminando con un bastón de madera, una cicatriz en forma de equis en la barbilla y vendajes blancos en el ojo derecho. Era Shimura Danzo.

La mujer asintió y se movió a un lado para mostrar a un niño de piel muy pálida y cabello negro. _"¿Llevamos esto a un lugar más privado?"_ preguntó Danzo y la matrona asintió, llevando a Danzo a través de los fríos pasillos del orfanato. Danzo se detuvo cerca de una puerta y esperó a que la abriera.

" _JAJAJAJAJA... nunca me atraparán"_ Danzo, la matrona y el niño se giraron por el repentino incremento de sonido, producido por un niño siendo perseguido por el orfanato. El niño tenía cabello rubio y puntiagudo, ojos azules y tres marcas en formas de bigotes en cada mejilla. Naruto se sorprendió cuando vio a su otro yo más joven aparecer en el recuerdo de Sai.

" _Nunca me di cuenta que Sai fue al mismo orfanato que yo"_ pensó Naruto. No recordaba haberlo visto, pero al parecer era así.

" _Aléjate, niño demonio"_ la matrona dijo y el joven Naruto se detuvo cuando escuchó su voz. El pequeño asintió pasivamente y rápidamente se alejó. _"Aun me pregunto por qué Hokage-sama lo deja vivir"_ la matrona suspiró mientras sacudía la cabeza y Danzo veía al joven Naruto.

" _¿Supongo que no se lo querrá llevar también a él?"_ preguntó la matrona con algo de esperanza y Danzo se lo pensó. Podría llevarse al Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi y hacerlo la herramienta perfecta para la aldea, pero era de un perfil demasiado alto para ello.

" _Nunca se superará con la cantidad de odio que recibe"_ pensó Danzo antes de decidir. _"No puedo. Hiruzen está demasiado apegado a él"_ contestó Danzo.

" _Que pena"_ contestó la matrona y abrió la puerta para revelar a otros cuatro niños.

" _¿Cinco en total?"_ preguntó Danzo y la matrona asintió mientras entraba y abría un cajón. Tomó varios archivos y se los dio a Danzo.

" _Cinco son todo lo que podemos negociar. Algo más y el resto de enfermeras podrían notarlo"_ contestó la matrona y Danzo asintió, dándole un pequeño sobre. La matrona lo aceptó con avaricia y rápidamente lo abrió para revelar una pila de dinero.

" _¿Tenemos un trato?"_ preguntó Danzo y la matrona asintió rápidamente.

" _Bien niños, van a ser... adoptados por este buen hombre. Trátenlo con respeto y obedézcanlo. ¿Entendido?"_ la matrona los vio con severidad y los niños asintieron.

" _Sí, Hitomi-san"_ dijeron los niños a coro y fueron retirados por Danzo.

Naruto tembló con ira cuando se dio cuenta de que la matrona había estado vendiéndole niños a Danzo. Luego del ataque del Kyuubi hace diecisiete años mucha gente murió y la cantidad de huérfanos que se produjeron casi hizo quebrar al orfanato. "No fue lo correcto" murmuró Naruto y se prometió tener una charla con ella.

Naruto dejó el recuerdo y comenzó a escarbar para ver el siguiente. Esta vez estaban en una instalación subterránea. Naruto vio como un instructor de Raíz alineaba a los niños. Todos parecían ser mayores, de alrededor de seis años de edad y ya tenían una postura perfecta.

" _Siguiente"_ ordenó el instructor y Naruto vio como el niño de piel pálida del orfanato daba un paso hacia adelante. _"Tu nombre será Sai. Ayer no existías, hoy no existes, mañana no existirás. ¿Es eso claro?"_ preguntó el instructor en tono severo.

" _Sí"_ contestó el niño con una pequeña sonrisa.

El instructor levantó su mano y golpeó a Sai en el rostro, quien gruñó al sentir el dolor y cayó al suelo agarrándose los ensangrentados labios. _"NO sonrisas, NO emociones, NO debilidades. ¿ESTÁ claro?"_ preguntó el instructor viendo con enfado al niño que seguía en el suelo.

" _Sí"_ Sai apenas contestó por el dolor.

" _Lo mismo va para el resto de ustedes"_ dijo el instructor.

" _Sí, señor"_ el resto de los niños dijeron a coro.

"Es horrible" dijo Naruto mientras sacudía la cabeza y dejaba el recuerdo y se enfocaba en el siguiente.

" _Feliz cumpleaños"_ gritó un niño de pelo gris, dándole a Sai un libro.

" _¿Qué es esto?"_ preguntó Sai agitando ligeramente el paquete.

" _Ábrelo"_ dijo el de cabello gris mientras sacudía su cabeza divertido.

" _Es un... libro para bosquejar"_ los ojos de Sai se iluminaron de felicidad cuando notó su regalo.

" _Ahora puedo dibujar un retrato de nosotros"_ dijo Sai haciendo que el niño de pelo gris parpadeara confundido. _"Gracias, Shin-nii-san"_ gritó Sai mientras se inclinaba y abrazaba a Shin,

" _Entonces tendrás que mostrarme el retrato cuando lo termines. ¿Trato?"_ preguntó Shin y Sai asintió.

"Nunca me di cuenta que tiene un hermano" pensó Naruto. "No entiendo el entrenamiento de Danzo. El instructor castiga cualquier emoción y luego estos dos las demuestran" dijo Naruto mientras escaneaba sus recuerdos para ver el siguiente.

La escena cambió a un terreno desértico. Tanto Sai como Shin estaba de cara al otro con su equipo puesto. Danzo estaba en un acantilado cercano, viendo a ambos hermanos. _"Les ordeno a ambos que peleen hasta la muerte. Si para mañana uno de ustedes no está muerto los mataré a ambos"_ dijo Danzo y desapareció con el Shunshin.

Naruto vio como ambos hermanos combatían, Shin intentando matar a su hermano. Sin embargo, Sai sorprendió a Naruto, ya que no peleaba, indispuesto a dañar a su hermano. Naruto finalmente entendió las acciones de Shin cuando lo vio caer al suelo tosiendo sangre.

" _Eres demasiado blando para vivir"_ Shin dijo rechinando los dientes, esforzándose para explicar.

" _Hermano"_ murmuró Sai con una cara de sorpresa.

" _Pero tú eres quien vivirá"_ dijo Shin mientras sus ojos comenzaban a perder el brillo. _"Debes matar tus emociones. De otra forma no sobrevivirás en Raíz y este trabajo te matará"_ dijo Shin y Sai solo pudo asentir mientras lloraba.

" _De verdad quería ver su dibujo terminado"_ fueron los últimos pensamientos de Shin mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Vaya vida de mierda" murmuró Naruto al terminar de ver los pensamientos de Sai. Naruto se retiró de la mente de su cautivo y vio como sus ojos recuperaban su brillo. Naruto estaba feliz de no haberle mostrado su Rinnegan porque ahora estaba más confundido en qué hacer.

Luego de ver los recuerdos de Sai notó que no sabía nada de los planes de Danzo. Para él, simplemente era otra misión. Danzo fue al extremo de esconder la descripción de la misión hasta el último momento. Danzo sabía que si Sai leía antes su misión, Naruto y Hinata podrían sospechar de él y comprometer su misión.

"Sai" dijo Naruto, pero el único signo de reconocimiento fue que Sai alzara la cabeza. Su rostro había sido neutral, pero sus ojos lo traicionaban, mostrando profunda tristeza, arrepentimiento y hasta algún punto, aceptación. "Sai, ¿a quién sirves?" preguntó Naruto con algo de curiosidad.

"Dan..." comenzó Sai, pero de pronto comenzó a temblar y retorcerse. Sai tomó bocanadas de aire y comenzó a jadear, sintiendo que la lengua le quemaba, como si estuviera en fuego. Naruto vio como varias marcas negras rodeaban su cuerpo y Sai se encontró repentinamente congelado, incapaz de mover un solo músculo, ni siquiera parpadear.

" _Un sello"_ pensó Naruto con sorpresa al ver que se diseminaba a través del cuerpo de Sai. Naruto se acercó a él y comenzó a registrar sus recuerdos hasta que se cruzó con el que lo explicaba. _"Un simple sello de parálisis, dirigido hacia las actividades de Danzo para evitar cualquier posible filtración"_ pensó Naruto mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Sai y abría su boca para revelar un pequeño sello negro, impreso en el tejido de su boca.

"Fuin Kai" Naruto presionó dos dedos contra el tatuaje negro y canalizó suficiente chakra para romper el sello, el cual comenzó a convertirse en humo hasta desaparecer. Mientras el sello desaparecía, también lo hacían las marcas negras que cubrían el cuerpo de Sai, regresándolo a la normalidad.

"Entonces Danzo es tu amo ¿correcto?" preguntó Naruto y Sai solo asintió, habiéndose dado cuenta de que era fútil resistirse. Naruto solo tenía que meterse en sus recuerdos y podría conseguir cualquier respuesta que deseara.

"¿Y bajo del mando de quién está Danzo-sama?" preguntó Naruto.

"Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage de la Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas" contestó Danzo y Naruto sonrió.

"Entonces y por lógica, tú trabajas y recibes órdenes de la líder de Konoha, ¿correcto?" preguntó Naruto y Sai asintió.

"Y aun así me intentaste matar a mí, la Cabeza el Clan Senju y a Hinata, una de los mejores médicos de Konoha, por no decir la mejor" dijo Naruto. "¿En qué convierte eso a un subordinado de Konoha?" preguntó Naruto.

"En un traidor" susurró Sai con incredulidad. "Fue la orden de mi superior" explicó.

"Entonces la lógica dicta que dicho superior es un traidor a Konoha ¿cierto?" preguntó Naruto y Sai volvió a asentir. Sai había traicionado las creencias por las cuales había sido entrenado para morir durante toda su vida. "Si sabías que matarnos constituiría un acto de traición, ¿por qué escogiste hacerlo de todas formas?" preguntó Naruto y Sai frunció el ceño por primera vez.

"En Raíz, no tienes nombre, no tienes sentimientos, no tienes pasado, no tienes futuro. Solo existe la misión" contestó Sai en un tono que sugería que su credo había sido grabado en su cerebro.

"Eso es por lo que traicionaste a la Hoja· No sientes emociones y no conoces la diferencia entre lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Sigues órdenes sin cuestionarlas incluso si van contra tus creencias" explicó Naruto y Sai permaneció en silencio. Naruto se le acercó y colocó dos dedos en su frente. "No te preocupes. Discutiremos esto cuando regresemos a la Hoja. Voy a ponerte en suspensión hasta ese momento" dijo Naruto y Sai cerró los párpados y cayó en un profundo sueño.

 **## Biblioteca de la Mansión Senju ##**

Naruto llegó a Konoha unos segundos después y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Ya que Hinata no estaba aquí tuvo que encontrar la sección de biología por su cuenta, pero esta vez era sobre seres humanos. Su quijada casi se desencajó al ver el tamaño de la sección de la biblioteca. Libreros y libreros que iban desde anatomía humana, sistema óseo, tejidos, biología celular...

Superaba por completo a la sección de biología de reptiles. Era un testamento de cuanta investigación se había hecho acerca del cuerpo humano. No debería ser sorprendente en realidad. Cientos de personas habían investigado formas de mejorar y extender los límites del cuerpo humano. Incrementar la fuerza, velocidad y poder con el fin de crear un cuerpo perfecto, un arma perfecta, un shinobi perfecto.

Incluso si cientos habían investigado la manera de romper los límites, muy pocos habían logrado siquiera hacer muescas a las barreras. Senju Tsunade por ejemplo, había creado su sello que mejoraba drásticamente la regeneración celular al costo de perder algunos años de vida. Las celular no se dividían de forma indefinida, tenían un límite y cuando esa barrera se alcanza, la esperanza de vida del usuario se ve afectada.

Otro genio aunque fuera un loco y sádico sin preocupación por la vida humana es Orochimaru. La gente piensa que es malvado y está en lo cierto, pero lo que nadie puede refutar es que es una de las mejores mentes médicas en haber nacido jamás. Como todos los demás, Orochimaru había buscado la forma de extender los límites del cuerpo humano y por ello creó su sello maldito, imbuyendo chakra senjutsu en el usuario.

Pero como a la mayoría de la gente, el chakra senjutsu es difícil de controlar. De toda la población shinobi en el planeta, solo hay seis que pueden soportar y usar el chakra senjutsu y de ellos, solo tres son Sabios completos.

El mismo Naruto también estaba en busca de algo similar y mientras que no tenía un vasto conocimiento como Tsunade, Hinata u Orochimaru, tenía algo que ninguno de los tres poseía. Tenía el Rinnegan y con él, control perfecto sobre el chakra Yin y Yang. Así que no necesitaba un vasto conocimiento para alcanzar lo que deseaba, simplemente porque cualquier cosa que pensara, cualquier cosa que imaginara, la podía crear.

"Esto va a tomar su tiempo" dijo Naruto, sacándose de sus pensamientos y comenzando a buscar los libros que quería.

"Naru-chan, ¿eres tú?" escuchó Naruto y se giró para ver a Tsunade acercarse. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No se suponía que estabas en Kumo?" preguntó Tsunade, confundida al verlo en la biblioteca.

"Solo vine a revisar un par de libros. Por cierto, Hinata y yo calificamos para la tercera ronda" contestó Naruto mientras seguía buscando entre los libros.

"Nunca dudé de ustedes" dijo Tsunade sonriendo, orgullosa de su nieto. "¿Qué hay de Sai y los demás?" preguntó Tsunade y de inmediato notó el ceño fruncido en la cara de Naruto.

"Shika y los otros todavía tienen que terminar la segunda etapa, en cuanto a Sai… él intentó matarnos mientras dormíamos" dijo Naruto.

"¿QUÉ?" rugió Tsunade.

"Era una misión de Danzo. Todo eso de proteger al heredero Senju y al Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi no era nada más que una treta para esconder sus verdaderas intenciones" explicó Naruto. "No sé lo que quería lograr al matarnos a Hinata y a mí de entre todas las personas".

"Cuando ponga mis manos en el engendro de cara pálida y la momia que llama amo..." dijo Tsunade mientras reía malvadamente y se tronaba los nudillos.

"No era la culpa de Sai" contestó Naruto con sencillez y fruncía de nuevo el ceño.

"No me digas que lo estás defendiendo ahora" dijo Tsunade con incredulidad. Intento de asesinato a la Cabeza de un Clan era el nivel de traición más alto posible, superado solo por intentar asesinar al propio Hokage y conllevaba una ejecución sumarísima.

"He buscado en sus recuerdos y es solo una herramienta emocionalmente condicionada" dijo Naruto con tristeza. "Para él solo eran órdenes, nada más".

"No tengo uso para un shinobi que está dispuesto a traicionar a sus camaradas por simples órdenes" contestó Tsunade y Naruto parecía sorprendido por sus palabras.

"Un poco dura ¿no crees?" preguntó Naruto.

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti. No sueles mostrar lástima a tus enemigos tampoco" le contestó Tsunade con severidad.

"Como dije: él no es un enemigo, es un camarada" insistió Naruto.

"Uno que intentó asfixiarte mientras dormías" resopló Tsunade con indignación. _"¿Qué le pasa?"_ pensó Tsunade. Naruto no mostraba misericordia o lástima a sus enemigos. ¿Entonces que lo llevaba a defender a Sai de entre todas las personas? Mucho menos uno que no tenía emociones.

"Solo olvídalo" dijo Naruto zanjando la discusión. "Nos haremos cargo de él cuando regrese de los exámenes" dijo Naruto.

"Bien" dijo Tsunade con renuencia. "¿Qué hay de la momia?" preguntó Tsunade.

"Sai no sabía nada de sus planes. Como dije, él no era más que una herramienta. Sai no sabía siquiera sobre su misión hasta el último segundo" explicó Naruto. "No sé a lo que juega Danzo, pero debería mantener un ojo sobre él y sus actividades".

"No me subestimes, Naru-chan. Puede que sea una médico y una mujer, pero no fui escogida como Hokage por mi lindo rostro" dijo Tsunade sonriendo maliciosamente. Siempre he tenido un ojos sobre él y si quieres saberlo, ha estado bastante callado estos días" dijo.

"Nunca soñaría en subestimarte, baa-chan" contestó Naruto riendo.

"Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó Tsunade con sospecha. Naruto no venía a la biblioteca a menos que trabajara en una nueva técnica o algo así, teniendo en consideración sus todopoderosos ojos. Los ojos de Tsunade se movieron por los libreros y notó los libros que había tomado.

Su sangre se heló al notar los tomos exactos que Naruto estaba tomando. Recuerdos enterrados en lo profundo de su memoria surgieron por primera vez en muchos años.

 **## RETROSPECTIVA ##**

" _Yo, Orochi-baka, suficiente con esos libros, vamos" una versión más joven y menos arrugada de Jiraiya le gritó a su camarada. Orochimaru, quien estaba sentado en su mesa, con incontables papeles, libros y bosquejos dispersos, suspiró con irritación._

" _Nunca puedo hacer nada con estos dos cerca" pensó Orochimaru mientras giraba lentamente su cuerpo para ver a Jiraiya mover su mano en un ademán que decía 'vamos'. A su lado se encontraba Tsunade quien estaba recargada contra la pared, una expresión de irritación en su rostro._

" _Suficiente" dijo Tsunade irguiéndose y acercándose a Orochimaru. Al llegar a su lado vio por encima de su hombro para ver con exactitud en lo que trabajaba y qué lo tenía tan concentrado._

 _Notó varios bosquejos del sistema nervioso humano, notas acerca de división celular y muchas otras cosas desperdigadas en la mesa en aparente desorden. Se giró y sus ojos aterrizaron en los libros apilados en la mesa._

' _Biología del Cuerpo Humano'._

' _Medicina de la Oxidación y Longevidad Celular'._

' _Mitosis y Meiosis'._

' _Inmortalidad Celular'._

' _Inmortalidad. ¿Un mito o una realidad?'._

" _Orochimaru" dijo Tsunade desviando la mirada de los libros y viendo a su compañero. "No puedes hablar enserio" dijo en una mezcla de sorpresa y asombro._

" _Quizás y solo quizás, no haya propósito en la vida..." comenzó a decir Orochimaru, irritado por ser constantemente interrumpido. "Pero si permaneces un poco más en el mundo, puede que descubras algo que valga la pena en él"._

" _¿Es eso lo que piensas?" preguntó Tsunade. "¿Que no hay punto en seguir viviendo?"._

" _Al contrario" dijo Orochimaru riendo y viendo al rostro confundido de Tsunade. Atesoro la vida más de lo que puedes saber. Es el miedo lo que nos impide alcanzar nuevas alturas. ¿No es simplemente la inmortalidad el siguiente paso en nuestra evolución?" preguntó Orochimaru retóricamente y comenzó a recoger todo._

" _Es la naturaleza humana que no nos demos cuenta del verdadero valor de algo hasta perderlo y yo no quiero perder esto para empezar" dijo Orochimaru al terminar de empacar sus cosas y se giró a Tsunade, quien tenía una mirada de confusión._

" _¿Es esta investigación por lo que pasó con tus padres?" preguntó Tsunade con suavidad y vio como Orochimaru casi temblaba._

" _No le prestes demasiada atención. Simplemente estoy haciendo esto para mi beneficio" dijo Orochimaru mientras caminaba y Tsunade lo seguía con renuencia._

" _¿Por qué?" preguntó Tsunade incapaz de detener su pregunta._

" _Quiero obtener todos los jutsus y ganar un verdadero entendimiento de todo en el mundo" dijo Orochimaru y con ello salió del cuarto._

 **## FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA ##**

"Naruto" dijo Tsunade, dejando atrás el sobrenombre afectivo para enfatizar sus preocupaciones· "Eres lo bastante grande para hacer tus propias decisiones" comenzó y Naruto la vio confundido. "Perdí a un muy querido amigo ante lo que estás buscando justo en este momento. Él se perdió en su investigación y no importa qué tan fuerte Jiraiya o yo intentáramos, siempre permaneció perdido para nosotros. Se sumergió tanto en esta investigación y por sus metas renunció a todo lo que lo hacía humano para empezar".

"Estás hablando de Orochimaru, ¿verdad?" preguntó Naruto y Tsunade asintió. "Nunca me volveré como él" dijo con firmeza y Tsunade sonrió.

"Sé que nunca consideraría volverte alguien como él. Simplemente te digo que tengas cuidado con lo que investigas. Es fácil perder la perspectiva" dijo Tsunade y Naruto asintió.

"Tengo fe" dijo Tsunade a la vez que ponía una mano en su hombro. "Si alguien puede conseguir la llave para ello, eres tú" dijo y salió del cuarto, dejando a un muy confundido Naruto.

 **## Mientras tanto en Kumo ##**

Mientras que Naruto hablaba con Tsunade, Hinata estaba trabajando arduamente en las nuevas técnicas que había ideado. Dos técnicas más de Rango S en su repertorio su funcionaban como lo planeaba. Actualmente estaba sentada en un pequeño estanque de agua de su propia creación.

Estaba trabajando en alcanzar el más alto nivel de manipulación suiton posible. Varios tentáculos de agua se levantaron lentamente del estanque y comenzaron a moverse alrededor de ella, pero sin siquiera rozarle la piel. Hinata abrió los ojos y se concentró en su mano. Su Byakugan activo para refinar su control al nivel más alto posible, controlando el agua en el interior de su cuerpo.

Su mano derecha comenzó a suavizarse, volviéndose algo traslúcido y obteniendo un color azul claro. Justo cuando su mano se comenzaba a hacer más y más parecida al agua, su control de alguna forma se vio comprometido y su mano se revirtió abruptamente a su estado normal, aunque algo deshidratado.

" _Casi dos meses en estoy y solo lo puedo hacer por un momento"_ Hinata frunció el ceño, pero no se rendiría. La kunoichi gruñó ante el dolor y sumergió su mano en el estanque y la vio con su Byakugan, comprobando cualquier daño que pudiera haber causado. La técnica en la que trabajaba parecía ser muy peligros. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se preparó de nuevo, pero un fuerte grito rompió su concentración.

"HINATA".

Cuando Hinata escuchó el grito reconoció de inmediato la voz de Shikamaru. Sonaba demasiado desesperada para su gusto. Hinata de inmediato dejó lo que estaba haciendo, el agua cayendo al suelo y ella corriendo hacia la fuente del sonido.

Para cualquier observador, Hinata no era nada más que un borró morado. Su Byakugan siempre activo mientras rastraba la posición, quien se encontraba a solo un par de kilómetros de distancia. Hinata casi jadeó cuando llegó al lado del equipo, el cual parecía haber atravesado por el infierno, sus ropas hechas completamente jirones.

Con su Byakugan había notado algunos huesos rotos en Shikamaru y Lee. Los dos estaban sucios, con marcas de quemaduras y sangre manchándoles las ropas y piel. Pero la peor de todos era Tenten, quien estaba casi inconsciente, usando a Lee para apoyarse.

Tenten estaba arrastrando los pies por el piso y Lee hacía su mejor esfuerzo para cargar su peso. Tenten parecía estar al borde de la muerte, su brazo izquierdo faltante, cortado justo debajo de la articulación con el hombro. Tenía una especie de torniquete para evitar el flujo de sangre.

Mientras que había visto la mayoría de heridas durante su entrenamiento médico, era la mirada de completa desesperación en el rostro de Shikamaru lo que la asustaba.

"¿Banderas?" el shinobi de Kumo en la entrada preguntó.

"FUERA DE MI CAMINO" gritó Shikamaru mientras empujaba al Jounin y Hinata se acercó a ellos.

"Rápido... cúrala" dijo Shikamaru a la vez que Lee la baja al suelo, justo enfrente de la entrada a la torre. Tenten estaba respirando con mucha dificultad y sus párpados amenazaban con cerrarse.

"Necesito que estés despierta para esto, Tenten" dijo Hinata y Tenten logró asentir ligeramente. "¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Hinata, intentando medir la gravedad de las heridas mientras que haría un chequeo rápido.

"Fuimos emboscados mientras llegábamos aquí" dijo Shikamaru mientras se sentaba en el suelo, exhausto. "Ella fue envenenada por una de las arañas enormes y no teníamos ningún antídoto. Mientras que el veneno no es inmediatamente letal necesitamos que la cures. Cuando nos acercamos a la torre fuimos atacados por dos equipos de la Arena" dijo Shikamaru rechinando los dientes.

"Yo ya casi no tenía chakra y Tenten estaba comprometida por el veneno. Lee fue forzado a abrir las puertas para combatirlos. El veneno estaba trabajando lentamente y la hizo un blanco estático para ellos y sabes qué tan buenos son los shinobis de Suna con los jutsus fuuton. Tenten recibió una Bala de Viento que le cercenó el brazo como si fuera mantequilla" explicó Shikamaru y Hinata asintió.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" dijo Hinata mientras otro clon aparecía y se sentó al otro lado. El clon estaba haciendo algunos cortes en el cuerpo de Tenten, en puntos no vitales.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Shikamaru con sorpresa al ver más cortadas aparecer en el cuerpo de Tenten, claramente el trabajo de Hinata.

"El veneno está en su sangre. Necesito extraerlo" contestó Hinata y le dirigió una mirada que decía claramente que la dejaran de distraer. "Si no fuera una kunoichi el veneno solo la habría liquidado hace tiempo".

Un líquido verde y muy venenoso comenzó a salir lentamente de las cortadas. Con su mano libre, Hinata hizo un extraño sello y el drenado parecía incrementar, haciendo que Tenten se quejara por el dolor. Con rápido golpe Juuken a la base del cuello, Tenten fue paralizada del cuello hacia abajo.

"Lo siento, Tenten, pero no puedo permitir que te muevas y me dificultes más el trabajo" dijo Hinata cuando Tenten parecía verla con enojo. "No te preocupes, vas a salir de esta" dijo Hinata sonriéndole a Tenten, quien parecía suspirar de alivio. El golpe Juuken había deshabilitado los nervios, evitando que sufriera más dolor.

Una vez que el veneno fuera extraído, Hinata hizo un jutsu rápido de curación por todo el cuerpo de Tenten, cerrando cualquier herida abierta. Sus manos comenzaron a brillar de color blanco, en vez del tradicional color verde. Las manos de Hinata viajaban por la cabeza de Tenten, su caja torácica, piernas y hasta los pies.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Lee con curiosidad por el diferente brillo que usualmente veía al ser tratado.

"Estoy estimulando su médula ósea para incrementar drásticamente la producción de células sanguíneas. Es instantáneo a diferencia de una píldora de sangre. Necesito estabilizarla para curarle el brazo" explicó Hinata mientras la respiración de Tenten parecía reducirse y su ritmo cardíaco se normalizaba. "Su nivel sanguíneo era peligrosamente bajo. Unos minutos más y habría muerto" explicó Hinata y Shikamaru suspiro de alivio.

"Ya no importa" susurró Tenten, pero todos la escucharon.

"¿A qué te refieres con eso?" preguntó Shikamaru.

"Perdí mi brazo izquierdo. Soy una inválida" dijo Tenten, sus ojos húmedos.

"No te atrevas" le advirtió Shikamaru. "No te arrastramos hasta aquí, casi muriendo en el proceso, para que simplemente te rindieras. Además, no es el fin del mundo" dijo Shikamaru, intentando animar a la chica.

"Lo es para mí. No soy una kunoichi particularmente fuerte, todo lo que quería era volverme Jounin y no estoy hecha para la vida de una civil" casi gritó Tenten.

"¡SUFICIENTE!" gritó Hinata zanjando la discusión. "Deja de hablar y exigirle más a tu cuerpo. Tu ritmo cardíaco está volviendo a subir y no quiero que esfuerces tu cuerpo más de lo que ya está" advirtió Hinata y Tenten asintió con renuencia, pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sollozo.

"He estado trabajando en una técnica médica que podría curarte" sonrió Hinata con calidez.

"¿De veras?" preguntó Tenten con sus esperanzas renovadas. Hinata asintió y Tenten sonrió.

"Problemático. Todo este problema y pudiste decirlo antes" dijo Shikamaru mientras se reclinaba contra una pared y se sobaba el pecho.

"Por favor" un bufido fue escuchado y la atención de todos se enfocó hacia quien lo había emitido. El hombre tenía una complexión robusta con cabello negro a la altura del cuello y una Hitaiate. Llevaba el uniforme estándar de shinobis de Iwagakure, completo con un chaleco y una camisa sin manga derecha. "Incluso yo sé que los médicos no pueden curar lo que no existe" dijo.

"¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!" gritó Shikamaru cuando notó que el humor de Tenten se volvía a desplomar.

"Una bola de estúpidos siendo asesinados en el bosque es simplemente demasiado divertido para ignorar" explicó el shinobi lamiendo sus labios en anticipación. Antes de que pudiera parpadear siquiera, Shikamaru cerró la distancia entre ambos y lo golpeó entre los ojos.

El shinobi perdió el balance y se hizo hacia atrás, tomándose el rostro. "Bastardo" gruñó mientras se erguía a toda su altura, intentando intimidar a Shikamaru quien no cedió un paso.

"Suficiente, Taiseki" otra voz interrumpió la próxima batalla. Esta voz, aunque tenía un tono severo, era claramente femenina. La mujer tenía cabello corto y negro y ojos negros sin pupila que acentuaban sus pestañas. Su atuendo era similar al de su compañero de equipo.

"Bien, Kurotsuchi-taicho" escupió Taiseki. Tenía una pequeña rencilla contra Kurotsuchi ya que era la nieta del Tsuchikage. Kurotsuchi siempre conseguía lo que quería y para empeorar las cosas era más fuerte que él. Shikamaru se sentó, pero mantuvo los ojos en los recién llegados.

"Aunque él tiene razón" dijo Kurotsuchi atrayendo la atención del resto y girándose hacia Hinata. "Incluso tú no puedes curar algo que no existe" dijo con una sonrisa feroz.

"Ya veremos" contestó Hinata.

"Pensé que no querías problemas" le dijo Lee a Kurotsuchi quien se encogió de hombros.

"Es difícil no odiarlos a todos ustedes, incluso el ver a uno incapacitado de por vida es demasiado divertido para pasarlo por alto" dijo Kurotsuchi con sencillez y fue interrumpida por un ligero tirón en su chaleco. Se giró para ver a su última compañera de equipo.

"¿Qué sucede, Ren?" preguntó Kurotsuchi cuando notó la mirada de ligera aprehensión de su compañera. Ella tenía largo cabello café que estaba atado de tal forma que formaba una especie de esfera en la parte superior de su cabeza, usando una especie de aguja de tejer para mantener el cabello en sitio. Tenía dos patillas con la punta de los mechones oscuro, las cuales le encuadraban el rostro. Su atuendo consistía de un vestido sin mangas, decorado con la presencia de varios vendajes y envolvían ciertas partes de su cuerpo, incluyendo la cintura y piernas.

"Q-Quizás no deberíamos antagonizarlos" dijo Ren viendo con temor a Hinata, quien seguía ocupada con Tenten.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" le preguntó con enojo Taiseki a su compañera. Mientras que ella no era fuerte como él, era capaz de hacerle frente a la mayoría de cosas. ¿Qué podría causar que tartamudeara como alguien asustado de su propia sombra?

"Vaya... qué caballeroso eres" murmuró Shikamaru, pero Taiseki logró escucharlo de todas formas.

"N-No, detente" casi gritó Ren para intentar detener a Taiseki quien se acercaba a Shikamaru.

"Estás actuando de forma extraña" dijo Kurotsuchi mientras veía a Ren, claramente exigiendo una explicación.

"E-Es ella" dijo Ren apuntando hacia Hinata. Kurotsuchi alzó una ceja en confusión, pero vio hacia la chica Hyuuga de todas formas.

"¿Qué hay con ella?" preguntó.

"S-Sus niveles de chakra están fuera de los cuadros. Son superiores a los del Tsuchikage" tartamudeó Ren.

"Es enserio?" preguntó Kurotsuchi con incredulidad. "Porque tener una gran cantidad de chakra no significa nada. Además el abuelo no se está haciendo más joven al pasar el tiempo. Incluso yo estoy casi a su nivel en lo que a reservas se refiere. ¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó Kurotsuchi irritada por las acciones de su compañera.

"No solo son sus reservas de chakra. No puedo explicarlo, pero hay algo en ella que es extraño. Podrías decir que es su presencia... es perturbadora" explicó Ren y Kurotsuchi solo se encogió de hombros.

"¿Vas a morirte pronto o no?" le preguntó Taiseki a Tenten quien bufó a forma de desafío. Estaba sintiéndose mejor, lo que fuera que Hinata le estuviera haciendo estaba funcionando muy bien. "Quizás quieras un poco de ayuda" sonrió Taiseki mientras daba un paso hacia adelante y Shikamaru se ponía de pie.

Taiseki permaneció sin inmutarse y continuó caminando hacia adelante hasta que sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y apretar con bastante fuerza. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez solo para ver directamente a dos ojos azules, viendo con frialdad al shinobi de Iwa, pero lo que atrapó su atención era el símbolo de Konoha en su Hitaiate. "Los malditos salen de todas partes" escupió Taiseki mientras se libraba del agarre de Naruto y se daba la vuelta con rapidez.

"Vamos" comenzó a decir Naruto con una sonrisa. "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan grosero?" preguntó, divertido por el shinobi ante él. Taiseki era claramente más alto que él y con una complexión más fornida, pero sus intentos de intimidarlo eran ridículos.

"Mira quien es" escupió Taiseki. "El vástago del Relámpago Amarillo. Escuché que tenías una buena suma sobre tu cabeza en el Libro Bingo" sonrió Taiseki hasta que recordó los detalles. Rápidamente se giró para ver a la muchacha Hyuuga en el suelo y estudió sus facciones. "Ahora sé por qué Ren se estaba orinando de miedo. Ella es Hyuuga Hinata ¿me equivoco?" sonrió Taiseki y Naruto alzó una ceja y Hinata dejó escapar una ligera risa.

"Derramamiento de testosterona en el pasillo nueve" murmuró Hinata.

"Lindo" le contestó Taiseki a Hinata por su comentario mordaz.

"Tendrán bastante tiempo para recolectar nuestras recompensas en el torneo" dijo Naruto, pero Taiseki no le contestó.

" _¿Qué es lo que siento?"_ se preguntó Ren, su curiosidad despertada. La chica vio hacia el shinobi rubio enfrente de ella y parecía, por falta de un mejor término, extraño. No estaba recibiendo ninguna señal extraña de él, pero lo reconocía como un shinobi Rango S del Libro Bingo.

Y simplemente no era posible que un shinobi de nivel Kage o cualquier shinobi en absoluto carecieran de presencia. Era como si no tuviera chakra en absoluto, se sentía como un civil, y aun así aquí estaba, participando en los Exámenes Jounin y haciéndole frente al más agresivo de su equipo. No tenía ningún aura discernible alrededor suyo, ni siquiera un rastro de chakra.

Sintiendo que la curiosidad la embargaba, se concentró y decidió sentir más profundamente. Ren se relajó y extendió sus sentidos, usando su habilidad de sensor que la convertía en una gran rastreadora. Ren sintió una suave perturbación, parecía como estática en un principio, pero mientras profundizaba el sonido estático comenzó a ser más fuerte y rítmico y se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Naruto notó que alguien estaba metiendo su nariz donde no debía y lentamente giró su cabeza, dejando de ver a Taiseki, y hacia la intrusa. El rubio vio a su rostro, algo confundido, como si intentara resolver un rompecabezas, más específicamente descifrarlo a él. _'Entonces ella me está midiendo'_ pensó Naruto mientras veía a la muchacha, interesado por su reacción.

Había una razón por la cual siempre suprimía su chakra con toda su habilidad, los shinobis normales no podían detectarlo ni tampoco los sensores, a menos que se concentraran en el blanco. La razón por la que siempre suprimía su chakra era porque era... abrumador.

"AAAHHH".

El enfrentamiento entre Naruto y Taiseki llegó a su fin cuando tanto el segundo como Kurotsuchi se giraran hacia la fuente del agudo grito. Ren estaba en el suelo temblando, sus ojos abiertos con claro horror, su boca rígida y abierta, sus puños apretados con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le tornaban blancos y sus uñas estaban enterradas en sus palmas.

Era el tipo de grito que hace que la sangre se te hiele. Kurotsuchi de inmediato corrió hacia su compañera y se arrodilló a su lado. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó y notó que Ren veía a Naruto con los ojos vidriosos.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" gritó Taiseki mientras tomaba a Naruto por la armadura y lo obligaba a verlo a los ojos.

"Ella vio mi chakra y eso fue lo que sucedió" dijo Naruto con sencillez. "Mi chakra puede ser... abrumador para algunos y los sensores usualmente reciben todo el golpe" explicó Naruto, pero Taiseki bufó.

"É-Él e-es un m-monstruo" logró decir Ren, sus palabras intermitentes y estaba al borde de quedar catatónica.

"Problemático" murmuró Shikamaru.

"No te preocupes por ella" contestó Naruto mientras empujaba lentamente a Taiseki hacia atrás, liberándose de su agarre. "Solo está sorprendida, estará bien en un par de minutos" explicó.

"No entiendo lo que es tan especial sobre ti" bufó Kurotsuchi.

"No eres una sensor, así que a menos que comience a liberar chakra no lo entenderás" dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros. Luego de que todo el asunto con Ren y Naruto, las cosas comenzaron a calmarse, aunque la tensión seguía en el ambiente.

"Voy a arreglarte el brazo ahora, Tenten" dijo Hinata y Tenten asintió lentamente. Vio como Hinata removía el torniquete y de inmediato le dio un golpe Juuken, haciendo que sus músculos se contrajeran y detuvieran el flujo de sangre mejor que el trozo de tela.

Naruto se arrodilló a su lado. "Puedo arreglarla discretamente" le susurró a Hinata, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

"No podemos arriesgarlo" contestó Hinata. "He estado trabajando en una nueva técnica basada en el sello que Tsunade-sensei desarrolló" dijo Hinata apuntando hacia su frente.

"Esto es algo que quiero ver" Kurotsuchi dio un paso hacia adelante con actitud altanera, no lo suficiente para ser considerada una amenaza, pero sí para ver lo que sucedía.

El clon enfrente de Hinata se dispersó y la original adquirió varias marcas moradas alrededor del rostro. Las marcas iban desde el sello en forma de diamante en su frente, saltando sus ojos y bajando por sus mejillas. Ren dio un jadeo cuando su aura parecía dispararse por los cielos.

"Senpou (Artes Sabias)" dijo Hinata mientras abría sus ojos, el Byakugan activo. "Chosoku Saisei no Jutsu (Técnica de Regeneración Ultra Rápida)" susurró Hinata mientras colocaba su mano en el punto de la herida. Sus manos comenzaron a brillar de color morado intenso, parecido a las marcas de su rostro.

Todos aguantaron el aliento, expectantes de lo que sucedería, pero nadie podría anticipar lo que iban a presenciar. Los músculos lentamente comenzaron a reducir su entumecimiento, el brazo recuperó su color natural. Los trozos muertos de carne simplemente cayeron al suelo, haciendo que Lee vaciara su estómago.

Todos vieron con incredulidad mientras una sustancia blanquecina comenzaba a crecer del muñón. No cayó al suelo, sino que en vez se extendió, alcanzando alrededor de 30cm de longitud. La sustancia blanca comenzó a cambiar de forma, convirtiéndose en un cilindro, con una parte siendo ligeramente más grande. Todos los que conocían el cuerpo humano aunque fuera un poco podían reconocer exactamente lo que era la sustancia: el húmero.

Tenten tragó cuando vio un nuevo hueso salir de la carne de su muñón, no podía sentir nada, ni siquiera una sensación de piquete, pero suponía que era debido al hecho de que no podía sentir el cuerpo del cuello hacia abajo, cortesía de Senju Hinata.

Ya que el hueso se había regenerad, Hinata tomó otra bocanada de aire mientras el brillo de sus manos se intensificaba, forzando a Tenten a cerrar los ojos debido a la cercanía. La carne alrededor del hueso parecía apretarse alrededor de él, pero en realidad se multiplicaba... y rápidamente. Varios tentáculos de carne aparecieron y se envolvieron alrededor del hueso.

Mientras la carne crecía alrededor del hueso, una capa rosada comenzaba a cubrir los músculos rojos, dando la apariencia de un brazo completamente funcional. Una vez que la carne alcanzara la articulación, dos huesos más comenzaron a crecer al mismo tiempo, casi al paralelo. Eran el radio y el cúbito. En un parpadeo, los músculos cubrieron los huesos y fueron recubiertos de piel.

Del extremo del antebrazo varios huesos más comenzaron a crecer y a manifestar cinco protuberancias. Comenzaron a extenderse, cada uno siendo cubierto por músculos y piel, dándole la apariencia de una mano izquierda. Todos tenían las quijadas desencajadas cuando el proceso terminara y las uñas de los dedos aparecieran.

Tenten notó que el brillo morado se reducía y abrió los ojos. Los ojos casi se le salen de las cuencas al notar que su brazo estaba como nuevo. Comenzó a mover su mirada entre el brazo y Hinata con rapidez. Tenten abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de ella.

"Eso tomó mucho más de lo que pensaba" Hinata jadeó, tomando aire a la vez que las marcas moradas se desvanecían. Hinata se puso de pie, sintiéndose mareada y se tropezó, pero fue atrapada por Naruto.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó el rubio con consternación. Hinata de verdad había hecho algo de gran nivel.

"Lo estoy" contestó ella, su aliento estabilizándose. "Hacer este jutsu para sanar a otros es mucho más demandante que usarlo sobre mí" explicó Hinata y vio hacia Tenten quien parecía estar sollozando de felicidad.

"Están en lo cierto" dijo Hinata mientras se giraba hacia el equipo de Iwa que seguían con las quijadas en el suelo. "No puedo curar lo que no existe... pero no significa que no pueda hacer crecer otro" concluyó con orgullo.

"Y-Yo... como sea" dijo Taiseki y se alejó, su equipo rápidamente fue tras de él.

"¿Lista para probar tu nuevo brazo?" preguntó Hinata y Tenten rápidamente asintió. Hinata se arrodilló a su lado y contrarrestó el efecto del Juuken. El cuerpo de Tenten parecía relajarse de su estado de tensión. Sus nuevos dedos comenzaban a moverse mientras Tenten levantaba su brazo en el aire. "Igual que nuevo ¿no?" preguntó Hinata y Tenten asintió. Hinata la ayudó a ponerse de pie y fue a ayudar a Shikamaru y Lee.

"Vaya" susurró Tenten a la vez que movía su brazo. No veía ninguna diferencia y se sentía igual que el anterior.

"Usaste esa técnica como alguien que ya tenía práctica" dijo Naruto viéndola con sospecha. "Espero que no estés haciendo este jutsu con frecuencia si tiene repercusiones peligrosas para ti o el paciente".

"La técnica de Tsunade-sensei le cuesta al usuario algunos años de su esperanza de vida. Sin embargo la mía no tiene esa desventaja. Al usar senjutsu puedo usar la energía para regenerar lo que sea, incluyendo órganos vitales, sin sacrificar tiempo de vida. Puedo curar lo que sea mientras el paciente siga vivo y lo suficientemente estable" explicó Hinata y Naruto recordó lo que estaba leyendo.

" _Senjutsu"_ pensó Naruto. _"¿Podría ser la respuesta?... No, si eso fuera entonces Orochimaru lo habría descubierto hace tiempo"_.

 **## Una semana después – Cuarteles Generales de Raíz ##**

Danzo estaba bebiendo té en paz, pensando en lo bien que sus planes iban. Si todo iba como lo tenía planeado, entonces alcanzaría su meta en tres semanas. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar el sonido de un remolino.

Cuando el remolino se detuvo un hombre se detuvo, llevaba una capa negra con nubes rojas que ondeaba y una máscara naranja. "Me mentiste" dijo Tobi con bastante suavidad.

"Estoy bastante seguro de que no sé de lo que hablas" contestó Danzo, abriendo su único ojo descubierto.

"¡NO JUEGES CONMIGO!" gritó Tobi, azotando su mano en la mesa de metal. El sonido reverberó por la oficina de Danzo, quien suspiró y notó una pequeña hoja de papel en la mesa. La tomó con cuidado y la leyó.

 **Rondas del Torneo de los Exámenes Jounin**

 **Rama izquierda:**

 **Encuentro 1: Nara Shikamaru VS. Taiseki.**

 **Encuentro 2: Senju Naruto VS. Ren.**

 **Encuentro 3: Akira VS. Ganador del Encuentro 2.**

 **Rama derecha:**

 **Encuentro 4: Senju Hinata VS. Kurotsuchi.**

 **Encuentro 5: Rock Lee VS. Tenten.**

 **Encuentro 6: Musayo VS: Sadao.**

"¿Están vivos?" preguntó Danzo cuando notó los nombres de Hinata y Naruto en el listado del torneo.

"Eres más ingenuo de lo que pensé, Danzo" espetó Tobi. "Enviar a un asesino en contra de esos dos... patético" dijo y Danzo lo vio con enojo. "Pusiste otro obstáculo más en mi camino".

"Si lo recuerdo bien tú fuiste el que me pidió con ellos ya que no eras capaz de hacerlo por tu cuenta" contestó Danzo con tono neutral. "Además, ¿importa en este punto? Ellos nos manipularon como a un par de tontos" dijo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" preguntó Tobi.

"Continuaré como estaba planeado. He llegado demasiado lejos para simplemente retirarme" explicó Danzo, levantándose de su silla, su copa de té cayendo al suelo.

"Espero que sepas lo que haces" advirtió Tobi. "Nuestro plan sigue en pie ¿correcto?" preguntó Tobi y cuando Danzo asintió, desapareció en un remolino.

" _Maldición"_ pensó Danzo mientras llamaba a sus dos sirvientes y comenzaba a hacer ajustes en sus planes.

" _¿Dónde demonios está Sai?"_


	57. Cuartos de Final

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

 **DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ**

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Arco 'Exámenes Jounin'**_

 _ **Capítulo 57: Cuartos de Final**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

"Bienvenidos" la profunda y fuerte voz del Raikage hizo eco por la arena, la cual mientras que se parecía en diseño a la de Konoha, era mucho mayor en tamaño. Casi de 400 metros de diámetro y con enormes murallas rodeándola y claro está, bastantes lugares para que los espectadores se sentaran.

"Bienvenidos a los Exámenes Jounin" continuó el Raikage, viendo que el ruido comenzaba a disminuir y la atención de todos se tornó hacia él. Los Exámenes Jounin, uno de los más grandes eventos que sucedían en cualquiera de las aldeas shinobis. Mucho mayores en tamaño que los Exámenes Chunin.

La aldea que era anfitriona de los exámenes recibía un gran incremento en la economía y era bien vista en el mundo de la política. Después de todo, el evento era de gran importancia. Solo los más brillantes y mejores de cada aldea eran enviados a los exámenes. Cada aldea enviaba a sus mejores hombres y mujeres y los exhibía ante el mundo, similar a los Exámenes Chunin, era un evento que sustituía a la guerra.

La razón principal por la que los exámenes eran tanto más grandes que su contraparte, era por el espectáculo. Los competidores de los Exámenes Chunin solo son Gennin, la mayoría atacando sin estrategia alguna, lanzando kunais y shurikens a diestra y siniestra para atrapar a su enemigo, lanzando golpes sin pensar hasta que uno conecta con el enemigo.

Pero estos exámenes eran muy diferentes. Cada competidor era un Chunin, fuerte y lo bastante calificado para pasar las dos primeras etapas. De las docenas de competidores solo los mejores eran escogidos. La mayoría de los que pasaban tenían gran experiencia y como era de esperarse para esta etapa, un gran repertorio de ninjutsu, perfecto para entretener a la muchedumbre, particularmente a los líderes y Daimyo de las diferentes tierras.

"Hoy están aquí para algo muy especial" gritó el Raikage y se veía claramente un brillo en sus ojos, haciendo que la audiencia riera suavemente. "Tenemos dos equipos de Konoha, uno de Iwa y otro más de la misma Kumo" explicó el Raikage y notó que la multitud entendía su significado. "Se habían probado dignos de pararse en la arena. Así que sin más preámbulos les presento a los concursantes de las Finales de los Exámenes Jounin" gritó el Raikage y la multitud comenzó a aplaudir mientras cada participante entraba a la arena.

"Una fuerte introducción" el Raikage asintió al escuchar la voz a su derecha. El hombre sentado a la diestra del Raikage no era otro que a quien cierto rubio llamaba Ero-senin. Detrás de Jiraiya se encontraba Azul y Verde fingiendo ser sus guardaespaldas.

"Es una pena que la Hokage no pudiera atender" dijo el Raikage, intentando averiguar la razón para la ausencia de Tsunade.

"Usted sabe como es. Ser un Kage es un trabajo de tiempo completo y a veces incluso el sueño es un lujo que no se puede permitir" explicó Jiraiya y el Raikage parecía murmurar algo, estando de acuerdo.

"Aunque no parece extrañar al Tsuchikage" dijo Jiraiya con cuidado, interesado en la opinión del Raikage. "Entiendo que la Mizukage no está aquí ya que ningún equipo de Kiri calificó, pero tenemos uno de Iwa" explicó Jiraiya.

"Se ha hecho viejo" dijo el Raikage como si fuera cualquier cosa. "Es tiempo de que pase la antorcha a la siguiente generación, pero lo conoce tan bien como yo. Es un anciano terco" dijo el Raikage y Jiraiya simplemente rió, estando de acuerdo.

"Va a comenzar".

 **## Arena ##**

"Cuiden que sus herramientas estén afiladas" cada competidor en la arena volvió su atención hacia el shinobi de Kumo que entraba. El hombre tenía piel oscura y una complexión musculosa, así como cabello blanco y barba. En su hombro derecho llevaba tatuado el kanji para 'hierro' y en la mejilla izquierda tenía tatuado el cuerno de un toro.

Llevaba lentes de sol en forma de óvalo y un Hitaiate de color blanco. También llevaba el chaleco estándar de Kumogakure, con un solo tirante y un largo cinturón de cuerda roja, así como los protectores estándar de Kumo, sandalias de shinobi y una bufanda blanca alrededor del cuello.

"Bee" exclamó Naruto, sorprendido de ver al último Jinchuuriki que no estaba en Konoha.

"Largo tiempo sin vernos Nueve-e" contestó Bee alzando su brazo derecho y Naruto chocó su puño con rapidez.

" _ **Ese chakra"**_ pensó Gyuuki cuando sintió una muestra del chakra de Naruto entrar en su anfitrión. _**"¿Podría ser él?"**_ se preguntó Gyuuki, viendo con detenimiento al anfitrión de Kurama.

"¿Entonces tú eres el examinador?" preguntó Naruto y Bee asintió.

"Reúnanse y afilen" ordenó Bee y los concursantes se alinearon perfectamente, viendo a la multitud, quien estalló en aplausos.

"Bienvenidos a la última etapa de los Exámenes Jounin, tontos" dijo Bee y la ceja de A tembló. "El primer encuentro es Taiseki de Iwa contra Nara Shikamaru de Konoha. El resto de concursantes por favor vacíen la arena y esperen su turno" dijo Bee y todos hicieron lo indicado.

"Buena suerte, Shika" dijo Naruto y Shikamaru asintió.

"¡Sí, patea algunos traseros!" gritó Tenten desde el balcón.

"Por favor" resopló Kurotsuchi. "Hemos hecho nuestra investigación. Nara Shikamaru del Clan Nara: habilidades de ninjutsu medias, taijutsu subpar y genjutsu inexistente. Taiseki lo va a destrozar" explicó Kurotsuchi.

"Puede ser" dijo Naruto. Kurotsuchi alzó una ceja sorprendida por su respuesta antes de ver hacia la arena.

"Está en lo cierto y lo sabes" susurró Hinata lo bastante alto para que solo Naruto lo escuchara. "Shikamaru-kun no tiene mucha oportunidad contra una montaña de nintaijutsu como Taiseki".

"Ten algo de fe" sonrió Naruto y Hinata alzó una ceja con duda, pero asintió de todas formas.

 **## Arena ##**

"Taiseki de Iwa VS. Nara Shikamaru de Konoha" dijo Bee mientras ambos oponentes veían al otro, a unos metros de distancia de su oponente. Bee caminó hacia el medio de ambos.

"¿Ambos concursantes están listos?" preguntó mientras alzaba el brazo.

"Sí" dijeron Taiseki y Shikamaru, ninguno apartando los ojos de su adversario.

"¡HAJI…!".

"Doton: Ishi no Yari (Estilo Tierra: Lanza de Roca)".

Antes de que Bee pudiera siquiera terminar de anunciar el inicio del encuentro, Taiseki había decidido que había esperado lo suficiente. Hizo tres rápidos sellos manuales, tras los cuales azotó las manos en el suelo. El piso comenzó a temblar ligeramente mientras la tierra se separaba y comenzaba abrirse y varias lanzas afiladas hechas de roca se abalanzaron hacia Shikamaru.

Shikamaru se quedó pasmado por un instante, no esperando que Taiseki iniciara el encuentro súbitamente. El Nara casi se cae hacia atrás, pero logró saltar a un lado para evitar el conjunto de lanzas que se dirían hacia él. Se agachó debajo de una lanza y se tiró al piso, girando a la izquierda para evitar el resto, pero no antes de ser rasguñado por una en la mejilla derecha.

Shikamaru se llevó la mano al rostro para limpiar el rastro de sangre de la pequeña cortada. Antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie del todo, Taiseki ya se encontraba encima de él con ambas manos juntas y alzadas en el aire. Shikamaru saltó con rapidez hacia atrás y vio como Taiseki fallaba en golpearlo por unos centímetros, por lo que las manos de su oponente terminaron destruyendo el suelo.

Shikamaru seguía en el aire cuando un trozo de roca fue lanzado desde el suelo y lo golpeó en el abdomen. Shikamaru tosió mientras caía al suelo, pero logró recuperar el equilibrio. _"Parece que Taiseki no me dará oportunidad de usar mi jutsu. Problemático"_ pensó Shikamaru mientras continuaba corriendo de Taiseki, quien parecía ser implacable en su persecución del Chunin de la Hoja.

Shikamaru vio hacia atrás y se encontró con Taiseki, quien seguía ganando terreno, por lo que tuvo que pensar en algo rápidamente si quería sobrevivir y posiblemente ganarle a su oponente. Shikamaru tomó un par de bombas de humo y de inmediato las lanzó al suelo.

Taiseki detuvo su avance cuando su visión se nubló en un humo negro. Cuidadosamente vio alrededor y de inmediato se agachó, justo a tiempo para ver un par de kunais pasar cerca de él. "Doton: Doryuuheki" dijo Taiseki y se colocó de rodillas en el suelo, levantando una muralla de roca a su alrededor.

Fue la elección correcta puesto que varios kunais se clavaron en la pared y prontamente estallaron, dejando la pared defensiva destrozada, pero Taiseki no recibí daño alguno. El ninja de Iwa tomó una bocanada de aire y azotó una mano en el suelo, enviando vibraciones por el terreno, las suficientes para cubrir todo el suelo de la arena.

Las vibraciones se dispersaron por toda la arena y le transmitieron la suficiente información para ubicar la posición de Shikamaru en medio del humo, el cual comenzaba a disiparse. Sin esperar más tiempo, Taiseki se lanzó, corriendo hacia la posición de su adversario.

Los ojos de Shikamaru se agrandaron cuando vio a Taiseki salir de la nube de humo, lanzándose hacia él como una especie de toro embravecido. Shikamaru se arrodilló y puso sus manos juntas, formando el sello para su jutsu de sombras. Su sombra había comenzado a moverse cuando los puños de Taiseki se conectaron con el suelo y Shikamaru fue lanzado hacia atrás por la onda explosiva, pero logró recuperar su balance con rapidez.

"Nada de esas cosas con las sombras" dijo Taiseki mientras corría hacia Shikamaru de nueva cuenta, el cual se preparó para su oponente. Taiseki sabía que superaba a su oponente en taijutsu por un amplio margen, así que le lanzó un golpe directo y Shikamaru colocó rápidamente sus dos brazos para bloquearlo.

Shikamaru fue lanzado hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe y golpeó la pared de la arena, dejando una pequeña impresión en ella. Shikamaru tosió e intentó recuperar el aliento, solo para que una pequeña sombra se posara sobre él. Vio rápidamente hacia arriba y se encontró con Taiseki en el aire y su puño dirigido hacia él.

El brazo de Taiseki se extendió y su trayectoria era la cara de Shikamaru. _"_ _Bunshin_ _"_ los ojos de Taiseki se agrandaron cuando su puño atravesó a Shikamaru y se disipaba.

El puño de Taiseki chocó con el suelo y recuperó su balance. El piso alrededor del ninja de Iwa comenzó a brillar y varios sellos explosivos enterrados comenzaron a activarse.

Shikamaru salió del suelo al otro lado de la arena y vio como la nube de humo comenzaba a asentarse. Una vez que el humo se hubiera dispersado lo bastante, se podía observar a Taiseki en el medio de donde había sido la explosión, sus brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza. Shikamaru lo vio con enojo cuando vio que la piel de Taiseki tenía un ligero brillo, prácticamente chispeando.

"Iwa no Yoroi (Armadura de Roca)" sonrió Taiseki mientras flexionaba sus músculos y se podía apreciar que no había ni un rasguño en su piel.

 **## Con la multitud ##**

"Maldición" murmuró Naruto mientras veía el encuentro de Shikamaru. Las cosas no se veían bien para su camarada de la Hoja.

"Se los dije" se burló Kurotsuchi mientras sonreía y animaba a su compañero.

"Se le ocurrirá algo" contestó Naruto, no le gustaba lo que veía.

 **## Arena ##**

La respiración de Shikamaru era difícil y sus reservas de chakra estaban bajando demasiado. El correr y colocar trampas para refrenar a su enemigo estaba costándole. Shikamaru se agazapó en el suelo ya que había ganado la suficiente distancia de su oponente una vez más, así que volvió a intentar su jutsu para atar a su oponente.

"Doton: Doryu Joheki (Muralla de Tierra)" Taiseki azotó ambas manos en el suelo cuando notó que la sombra de Shikamaru se dirigía hacia él. El suelo entre ambos shinobis estalló y se convirtió en trozos. Pedazos de roca se erguían en la superficie, varios agujeros se formaron, todo con el objetivo de interrumpir y dificultar que la sombra de Shikamaru viajara hacia Taiseki.

"Maisaigakure no Jutsu (Técnica de Camuflaje)" susurró Taiseki mientras su apariencia parecía desvanecerse y desaparecer del todo del campo de visión. Su esencia y sombra se habían esfumado, invisibles hacia el ojo desnudo. Taiseki comenzó a asechar a Shikamaru como un león hambriento.

" _Esto no es bueno"_ pensó Shikamaru cuando vio que Taiseki se hacía invisible y desaparecía por completo. Shikamaru olfateó el aire, pero el aroma de su oponente no se podía encontrar por ninguna parte.

Shikamaru estaba concentrándose en encontrar a su enemigo cuando notó un súbito cambio en el aire. Sintió un muy fuerte y duro puño conectarse con su quijada y fue lanzado a volar por el aire hasta que chocó con el suelo, produciendo un sonido estruendoso. Shikamaru se levantó temblorosamente para anticipar el siguiente ataque, sabía que solo necesitaba una pequeña oportunidad para ganar el encuentro.

Sin desperdiciar más tiempo tomó un rollo de su bolsillo y de inmediato lo extendió en el suelo. Azotó su pie en el kanji escrito en él y una fuente de agua apareció. Shikamaru concentró chakra en el rollo y el agua comenzó a salir y en un instante había cubierto todo el suelo.

Shikamaru esperó a que las aguas se calmaran y comenzó a ver su superficie para detectar cualquier onda.

De inmediato se lanzó a la derecha a ver el puño de Taiseki conectar con el suelo. Tomando una oportunidad del error de Taiseki, Shikamaru le dio un rodillazo. Shikamaru tembló al sentir la dureza de la armadura de su oponente, pero el golpe fue suficiente para terminar con su invisibilidad y aturdirlo por un instante.

Shikamaru saltó hacia atrás y comenzó a hacer sellos manuales. Taiseki rápidamente se recuperó del golpe y comenzó a buscar a Shikamaru, pero fue demasiado tarde ya que su oponente había terminado su jutsu. "Genjutsu" dijo Shikamaru mientras Taiseki lo veía. "Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Viaje hacia la Oscuridad Negra)".

El mundo de Taiseki comenzó a oscurecerse hasta que fuera reemplazado por un vacío negro. Privado de toda vista el ninja de Iwa comenzó a tener pánico y eso le dio a Shikamaru suficiente tiempo para poner en acción su plan. "Kagemane no Jutsu" la sombra de Shikamaru rápidamente se movió de su posición y en un instante conectó con Taiseki quien seguía rígido, atándolo a los movimientos de Shikamaru.

"Ríndete" ordenó Shikamaru mientras terminaba su genjutsu y forzaba a Taiseki a llevarse un kunai al cuello. Taiseki luchó contra el control de su oponente, pero Shikamaru logró mantenerlo en su sitio.

"Bien. Me rindo" escupió Taiseki mientras la sombra aflojaba su agarre.

"Ganador por renuncia… Nara Shikamaru de Konoha" dijo Bee y la multitud estalló en aplausos, sobre todo la sección de Konoha.

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

"¡SÍ!" tanto Tenten como Rock Lee gritaron mientras Shikamaru subía hacia las gradas y se sentaba.

"Increíble" murmuró Kurotsuchi al ver a Taiseki ser derrotado.

"Te dije que se le ocurriría algo. No es una de las más grandes mentes de Konoha por nada" dijo Naruto, volviendo su cabeza para ver a Shikamaru quien parecía adormilado.

"Estás bien, Shikamaru-kun" dijo Hinata al terminar de curar a Shikamaru. "Aunque te sentirás adolorido mañana".

"Pretendo no hacer nada mañana" contestó Shikamaru mientras agachaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos para dormir mientras podía. Ya había deducido los ganadores de los siguientes encuentros, así que para qué molestarse en verlos.

"Senju Naruto y Ren por favor bajen a la arena para el segundo encuentro" gritó Bee desde la arena y ambos concursantes asintieron. Naruto se colocó encima del barandal de metal y saltó hacia abajo, aterrizando sin problemas en el medio de la arena.

Levantó la pierna derecha y azotó el pie en el suelo. La arena entera tembló por el impacto y el agua del encuentro anterior desapareció y la arena entera se arregló.

"Presumido" dijo Hinata mientras sacudía la cabeza al escuchar los suspiros de incredulidad de los espectadores. "Y dice que no le gusta la atención" murmuró Hinata mientras se inclinaba en el barandal para ver el siguiente encuentro.

 **## Con los Kages ##**

"Esto es algo que quiero ver" dijo A mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, desviando momentáneamente toda la atención del próximo encuentro entre Naruto y Ren.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Jiraiya con un tono sorprendido.

"Claro que sí" contestó A, nunca apartando la mirada de la arena. "Él ya era muy fuerte cuando combatimos juntos hace tres años" recordó el Raikage. Siendo un Kage, el sellar papeles era lo más cercano a acción que tenía en todo el día. "Deseo ver cómo ha crecido".

"Entonces creo que le gustará el espectáculo" contestó Jiraiya y ambos sonrieron mientras veían hacia la arena.

 **## Arena ##**

"Segundo encuentro del torneo. Senju Naruto de Konoha VS. Ren de Iwa. ¿Ambos concursantes están listos?" preguntó Bee y los dos asintieron.

"¡HAJIME!" dijo Bee y saltó hacia atrás. Ren de inmediato hizo lo propio para ganar algo de distancia de su oponente y comenzó a verlo con atención.

" _Interesante"_ pensó Naruto mientras veía a Ren pararse enfrente de él con una mirada de determinación. Activó su Sharingan para analizar con más detenimiento a su oponente.

" _ **¿Qué hay de interesante en ella? Es la misma que casi se desmaya cuando sintió tu chakra"**_ dijo Kurama a través de su enlace mental.

" _Olvidas que lo más seguro es que también te sintiera a ti. Pero ahora mírala con atención"_ dijo Naruto y Kurama le hizo caso y vio con mayor detenimiento a Ren.

" _ **No lo entiendo"**_ dijo Kurama y Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

" _Sus ropas parecen nuevas y aun así tienen agujeros. Sus ojos delatan cuán cansada está, su piel se ve pálida, sus nudillos muestran heridas recientes, sus piernas y brazos muestran cortadas que no tenía la vez pasada. ¿Ves mi punto ahora?"_ preguntó Naruto, pero Kurama permaneció en silencio. _"Puede que sea la que casi se desmaya al sentir nuestro chakra y aun así aquí está. Trabajo duro todo el mes por lo que parece"._

 _"No me gusta presumir, pero tengo una reputación que mantener. Parece que ella no es nada especial y aun así está determinada a ganar"_ _concluyó Naruto. Si había una cosa que Naruto valoraba era el trabajo duro y la determinación._

Habiendo hecho su plan para el encuentro, Naruto dobló lentamente sus rodillas y se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando una posición que era defensiva y ofensiva a la vez. Iba a hacer esto desde el inicio, queriendo saber cómo era Ren en combate.

Naruto se lanzó hacia adelante a una velocidad moderada, cerrando lentamente la distancia entre Ren y él. Ren vio que Naruto cerraba la distancia entre ambos con bastante velocidad y rápidamente tomó un par de shurikens, las cuales lanzó hacia su oponente con letal precisión.

Ren vio como las shurikens se aproximaban a su blanco y justo cuando estaban a punto de hacer contacto, la figura de Naruto parecía hacerse un borrón y desaparecer de vista. Ren parpadeó cuando Naruto desapareció de su campo de visión y de inmediato su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró en una mezcla de pánico y adrenalina.

Ren se lanzó a la derecha, rodando en el suelo cuando Naruto apareció detrás de ella con su pierna derecha alzada y lista para patearla. Al ver que había fallado, Naruto recuperó el balance y se abalanzó contra Ren quien se preparó para el impacto, no teniendo tiempo para lanzar shurikens esta vez.

Ren tragó en seco y se puso de pie, tomando una posición defensiva con ambos brazos al frente, protegiendo su rostro y pecho. El puño de Naruto chocó con sus dos brazos y ella se agachó por el poder detrás del golpe, pero no perdió el equilibrio. Naruto lanzó un gancho derecho y Ren usó su brazo izquierdo para bloquear el golpe.

Naruto atrapó su brazo izquierdo y lo levantó en el aire, la giró y lanzó hacia las murallas de la arena. Ren giró su cuerpo en el medio del aire y se preparó para el impacto. La pared hizo un sonido apabullante cuando los pies de Ren se enterraron en la roca por el poder del impacto. Ren se desenterró de la pared y suspiró de alivio sabiendo que no se había roto nada.

Ren se lanzó desde la pared y comenzó a hacer sellos manuales mientras que estaba en el medio del aire. Sus ojos vieron a Naruto en el suelo e hizo contacto visual con el rubio, notando que el Sharingan giraba a gran velocidad. Ren terminó su secuencia y aterrizó en el suelo, poniendo ambas manos en el piso.

"Doton: Dosekiryu (Dragón de Tierra)" dijo Ren mientras las piedras se desprendían del suelo y se levantaban en el aire. Como si fueran jaladas por una fuerza imaginara, las piedras se juntaron, tomando la forma de una larga serpiente con un gran hocico. El dragón de roca se agazapó antes de lanzarse hacia Naruto.

Ren levantó su cabeza del suelo para ver el progreso de su técnica y se sorprendió cuando vio a su dragón de tierra chocar contra otro, del mismo tamaño y composición. _"Su Sharingan... él copió mi jutsu"_ pensó Ren, recordando de inmediato sus ojos girando cuando ella hacía los sellos.

Los ojos de Ren se ensancharon cuando Naruto lanzó una llamarada de fuego directamente a través de ambos dragones y se dirigía hacia ella. "Doton: Doryuuheki" dijo Ren a la vez que se alzaba una pared de piedra enfrente de ella. La pared de roca se dobló y comenzó a resquebrajarse cuando la bola de fuego chocó con ella, pero logró permanecer en pie.

Ren estaba haciendo sellos manuales usando la cobertura de humo generada por el fuego, cuando vio una pequeña luz plateada. "Rasengan" la voz vino en no más de un segundo, antes de que una pequeña esfera plateada apareciera desde el medio del humo y chocara contra su hombro, sosteniéndola contra el suelo y creando un cráter por el impacto.

Los ojos de Naruto se achicaron cuando la forma de Ren comenzó a tornarse café y a desmoronarse. " _Clon de Roca"_ pensó Naruto mientras Ren se convertía en polvo. Naruto casi se tropezó cuando sintió sus pies ser jalados desde abajo.

"Doton: Ryusa (Arenas Movedizas)" Ren cambió la composición de la tierra debajo de los pies de Naruto, atrapándolo en una trampa de arenas movedizas. Entre más intentaba zafarse, más se hundía en las arenas hasta que se encontraba hasta el cuello.

" _Una trampa bastante buena"_ pensó Naruto mientras su forma desaparecía en un destello amarillo, transportándose al sello que había dejado en Ren cuando intercambiaron golpes al inicio del encuentro. Ren debió haberlo sentido porque rápidamente se dio la vuelta, solo para ser recibida con un fuerte puñetazo en la quijada.

Ren fue lanzada a volar por el aire y chocó contra el suelo. Gruñó mientras se ponía de pie y se desempolvaba las ropas. Ren se sobó la quijada que ya estaba mostrando signos de hinchazón.

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

"Tenía que usar el maldito Hirashin" dijo con furia Taiseki.

"Está jugando con ella" gruñó Kurotsuchi cuando notó que Ren lanzaba un ataque tras otro, solo para que Naruto los desviara o usara uno propio para aplastarlos.

"Estás equivocada" dijo Hinata con suavidad.

"Entonces ilumíname" bufó Kurotsuchi.

"Naruto-kun es muy fuerte" comenzó a decir Hinata. "Y aunque pueda querer negarlo, está orgulloso de sí mismo. Aun no ha encontrado a alguien que de verdad le dé un desafío e incluso yo admito que no tengo oportunidad en su contra" dijo Hinata y Kurotsuchi alzó una ceja.

"A Naruto-kun le gusta pelear, no hay duda de eso en mi mente. Debido a que es tan fuerte hay muy pocas batallas que ha tomado enserio. Cuando combate contra un oponente más débil, tiende a juzgarlos antes del combate. Si los considera dignos, entonces les da una oportunidad de dar todo lo que tienen, de hacerle frente. De otra forma simplemente los aplasta" dijo Hinata.

"Eso me suena como arrogancia pura" dijo Kurotsuchi con sencillez.

"Quizás" concordó Hinata. "Pero eso es lo que está haciendo en este momento. Debe sentir que hay algo especial en Ren para darle una oportunidad" explicó Hinata. "Estás en lo cierto. Podría haberla noqueado la primera vez que cruzaron puños y aun así no lo hizo. Está dándole una oportunidad de mostrar lo que tiene. Además, ¿no es ese el punto de este torneo? Mostrar que tienes suficiente habilidad para ser promovido" dijo Hinata.

"Está en lo cierto y lo sabes" dijo Shikamaru con los ojos aun cerrados. Kurotsuchi no respondió y simplemente siguió viendo el encuentro en silencio.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó finalmente.

"Es uno de los misterios que hacen a Naruto-kun especial" dijo Hinata, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

 **## Arena ##**

Ren estaba saltando por toda la arena, corriendo y esquivando pequeñas bolas de fuego que Naruto seguía disparando. Aterrizó en el suelo y sintió el chakra de Naruto incrementarse, así que saltó de inmediato tan lejos como pudiera de su posición, justo a tiempo para evitar una enorme bola de fuego que Naruto había lanzado.

" _Estuvo cerca"_ pensó Ren mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente. Ren tomó una bocanada de aire para relajarse cuando notó que Naruto parecía detenerse y solo verla con sus ojos rojos.

" _Eso es"_ pensó Ren con emoción. _"¿Por qué no lo pensé?"_

"Iwa Bunshin no Jutsu (Clon de Roca)" dijo Ren mientras escupía varios trozos de tierra al suelo, los cuales tomaron su forma. _"Eso debería mantenerlo ocupado mientras trabajo en ello"_ pensó Ren mientras enviaba a sus clones a atacar y distraer a Naruto lo bastante para que comenzara su plan.

Justo cuando Naruto derrotara al último clon, Ren había terminado con su plan, el cual consistía haber tomado la forma de una pequeña esfera de papel en su mano. A primera vista la bola de papel se veía como una bomba de humo, pero no lo era. Lo que fuera, esperaba que fuera lo que necesitaba contra su oponente.

Ren tomó la iniciativa y embistió, su intención era chocar con Naruto directamente. El rubio sonrió cuando vio su aproximación y tomó una posición defensiva. Naruto enfrentó sus golpes con unos propios y le dio una patada al esternón que Ren simplemente esquivó. Naruto usó su movimiento y la dio una bofetada en el rostro.

"Kawarimi no Jutsu" murmuró Ren, cambiando su cuerpo y dejando en su lugar la pequeña bola de papel para recibir el daño.

" _¿Bomba Flash? Vamos a ver"_ rió Naruto cuando vio la pequeña bola de papel aparecer en el lugar de Ren. Justo cuando su puño golpeó la esfera de papel, estalló, liberando un brillante flash de luz que iluminó la arena entera y dejó completamente ciego a Naruto.

"¡SÍ!" casi gritó Ren cuando vio a Naruto cerrar los ojos con fuerza y perder el equilibrio por un momento.

Naruto sacudió su cabeza y se llevó las manos a la frente, bajando su protector enfrente de sus ojos. Era un buen plan por parte de Ren, deshabilitar los ojos de un Uchiha. Naruto permaneció rígido por lo que parecían ser momentos hasta que Ren notó varias marcas rojas en sus mejillas y dos círculos concéntricos en su frente.

Ren jadeó y dio un paso hacia atrás cuando sintió su chakra incrementar. Ren tragó en seco cuando sintió su aura, la cual irradiaba tanto poder que parecía imposible. "Concéntrate, Ren" la kunoichi fue sacada de su estupor cuando escuchó la voz de Naruto. "La pelea acaba de comenzar. Muéstrame lo que vales" dijo y Ren redobló sus esfuerzos.

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

" _¿De verdad..."_ pensó Hinata con incredulidad. _"... senjutsu? Me pregunto qué te hace empujarla hasta este nivel"_ pensó Hinata con su curiosidad incrementando al ver el combate.

 **## Arena ##**

"No dudes" dijo Naruto mientras bloqueaba otro golpe y le pegaba a Ren en la espalda. "Sigue adelante" dijo con determinación.

Ren tosió mientras se agachaba en el suelo y tomaba varias bocanadas de aire. Naruto le permitió recuperar el aliento y le indicó que lo atacara. Ren tenía una mirada de determinación mientras se ponía de pie y corría hacia Naruto una vez más. Las reservas de chakra de Ren estaban casi vacías y por lo tanto el taijutsu y armamento eran su último recurso.

Los kunais de Ren chocaron contra los de Naruto, produciendo sonidos de metal golpeándose. Naruto vio que el aliento de Ren se hacía cada vez más precario y que su ritmo cardíaco se reducía. _"Está agotada"_ pensó Naruto mientras le daba una patada y Ren casi se cayó, pero logró recuperar el equilibrio.

Ren sintió que Naruto aparecía detrás de ella con su Hirashin e intentó dar un codazo hacia atrás. Naruto atrapó su codo con facilidad y le colocó un kunai en el cuello, señalando el fin del encuentro.

"Nunca tuve oportunidad" dijo Ren mientras se desplomaba en el suelo, tomando bocanadas de aire. Sus reservas de chakra estaban casi vacías y estaba cansada, herida y derrotada.

"Cierto" contestó Naruto con honestidad. "Pero hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo y no hay pena en ello. Además eres una kunoichi de clase sensor muy buena. Mejor que yo y con suficiente práctica creo que alcanzarás el mismo nivel que Senju Tobirama, Nidaime Hokage" concluyó Naruto y la quijada de Ren se desencajó.

"¿De verdad? ¿Eso piensas?" preguntó Ren esperanzada. Nadie en su aldea había puesto su confianza en su talento. No tenía poder y sus otras habilidades además de ser sensor no eran nada especial.

"Los sensores son severamente subestimados" comenzó a decir Naruto. "Tener la habilidad de sentir chakra es muy útil. Sentir lo que el enemigo está haciendo, sentir cómo moldea chakra antes de que la técnica se lanzada, conocer lo que el enemigo hará de antemano es algo extremadamente importante".

"Sentir chakra es similar al Sharingan en cierto modo, en lo que se refiere a habilidades predictivas. Durante el combate puede que no lo hayas notado, pero te vi reaccionar antes de que hiciera mis técnicas, incluso si no te diste cuenta. Eso solo significa que eres un sensor natural y eso es algo raro. Solo confía en mí, evoluciona tu don hasta que lo puedas usar sin concentrarse y luego entrena hasta que se vuelva una segunda naturaleza. Cree en ti misma" terminó Naruto.

"Ganador del encuentro, Senju Naruto" dijo Bee y la multitud estalló en aplausos. Había sido un buen encuentro entre dos shinobis de dos aldeas en conflicto.

Naruto se acercó a Ren y le extendí su mano. Ren vio que Naruto le ofrecía la mano, sus ojos habían vuelto al azul usual. Estaba agotada y él no parecía siquiera haberse esforzado.

"Gracias" murmuró Ren, tomando la mano de Naruto y poniéndose de pie.

"Ren... del Clan Gushiken" dijo Ren estrechando su mano.

"Naruto... del Clan Senju" Naruto contestó y la multitud aplaudió.

" _ **¿De qué se trató todo esto?"**_ preguntó Kurama, viendo a Naruto con sospecha.

" _He visto un atisbo de lo que puede conseguir, pero solo puedo ayudarla hasta cierto punto"_ dijo Naruto misteriosamente mientras veía que Ren era llevada con los médicos. _"Además, estoy encontrando la paz. Un paso a la vez"_.

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

"Eso fue... amable de su parte" dijo Kurotsuchi en una mezcla de confusión e interés. _"Maldito sea"_ pensó Kurotsuchi. Ahora tenía un dilema. Había venido a Kumo con la determinación de darle a los shinobis de la Hoja una paliza y ahora este le da a Ren lo que nunca había tenido: incentivo, esperanza.

"¡NARUTO-KUN ES AMABLE Y FUERTE! ¡SÍ! ¡ESO ES DE LO QUE SE TRATA LA JUVENTUD!" gritó Lee con fuego en los ojos… "¡BIEN, ME VOLVERÉ TAN AMABLE Y FUERTE COMO NARUTO-KUN!" gritó Lee hacia los cielos, alzando el puño en el aire mientras que Tenten solo negaba con la cabeza ante el comportamiento de su compañero.

"¿Quién crees que es él?" preguntó Hinata con una ceja alzada. "¿Una especie de arma sin emociones de la Hoja? Además Lee-kun está en lo cierto. Te informo que es una persona muy amable" dijo Hinata con indignación.

"Hn" bufó Taiseki y se cruzó de brazos.

"Supongo" contestó Kurotsuchi, llevándose la mano al mentón. "Aunque el Libro Bingo lo retrata como alguien bastante despiadado y como una especie de monstruo y luego de lo que hizo en Kiri no puedo más que dudar de su amabilidad".

"Él es despiadado, pero solo con sus enemigos y aquellos que dañan a aquellos que aprecia, justo como cualquier otra persona en realidad. Incluso alguien del corazón más puro siente ira cuando alguien a quien ama es lastimado o amenazado. Naruto solía tener un complejo de dios, y solo entre tú y yo" le susurró Hinata a Kurotsuchi al oído, "creo que aun lo tiene, solo que lo ha reducido mucho. Pero a veces le saca lo mejor de él y comienza una diatriba sobre como es un Dios todopoderoso y cómo traerá rápida retribución desde los cielos" dijo Hinata riendo.

"¿De verdad? Pagaría para ver eso" dijo Kurotsuchi riendo y pensando de Naruto sermoneando a sus enemigos. "Aunque ¿quién puede culparlo?" preguntó Kurotsuchi y notó la mirada de confusión de Hinata, así que continuó. "Quiero decir, el Konoha no Raijin y Shinobi no Kami".

"Eh, creo que tienes un punto" dijo Hinata. "Pero usualmente soy la que le baja los humos de la cabeza" dijo Hinata.

"¿De cuál de las dos?" sonrió Kurotsuchi y Hinata se sonrojó por su comentario. Las quijadas de Lee y Tenten se desencajaron e incluso Taiseki abrió sus ojos y parpadeó por el comentario.

"Pervertida" murmuró Hinata.

"Oigan, chicos" dijo Naruto al llegar a las gradas y notar que todos lo veían con caras extraños. "¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó cuando notó que Hinata intentaba esconder su rostro enrojecido con su cabello.

"Nada" respondió Hinata con rapidez.

"Claro" dijo Naruto sin creerlo, pero todo volvió a la normalidad rápidamente. "De cualquier forma. Bee me dio un descanso antes de mi siguiente encuentro incluso si le dije que no necesitaba uno" dijo.

"Sí" dijo Kurotsuchi con una cara tranquila. "Creo que tu vigor es bastante útil" dijo y Naruto la vio con extrañeza mientras que Hinata solo quería esconderse en algún rincón.

"Increíble" dijo Taiseki negando con la cabeza. "Fraternizando con los idiotas".

"Cálmate un poco, Taiseki" contestó Kurotsuchi con dureza y Taiseki simplemente bufó y cerró de nuevo los ojos, ignorando el resto de las charlas a su alrededor.

"Ahora comenzaremos con el siguiente encuentro" escucharon todos decir a Bee desde la arena. "Akira y Naruto vengan a la arena".

"Bien, te veré en un par de minutos" dijo Naruto mientras le daba un beso a Hinata en la mejilla y bajaba a la arena.

"Dicen que las chicas tímidas son las más salvajes" susurró Kurotsuchi, intentando esconder su sonrisa. Hinata solo gruñó y giró su atención a la arena. Ya estaba extrañando el tiempo en el que Kurotsuchi la ignoraba

 **## Arena ##**

"Akira de Kusa VS. Senju Naruto de Konoha" dijo Bee mientras los dos shinobis se colocaban enfrente del otro.

"¿Ambos están listos?" preguntó y ambos asintieron. Naruto parpadeó cuando vio a Akira lamerse los labios y guiñarle el ojo.

" _OK"_ pensó Naruto con confusión.

" _ **Ella quiere la P"**_ dijo Kurama con los ojos saliéndose.

" _¿La qué?"_ preguntó Naruto, pero fue sacado de su conversación por Bee.

"¡HAJIME!"

Justo Cuando el encuentro comenzó y antes de que Naruto pudiera hacer nada, Akira comenzó a desatarse su capa y simplemente dejó que se le resbalara y cayera al suelo.

"¿Q-Qué demonios?" preguntó Naruto, quien estaba completamente confundido ante su oponente, quien tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Akira era una joven mujer, de alrededor de veinte años de edad, con ojos negro carbón y largo cabello rojo llameante atado en una cola de caballo con dos mechones encuadrándole el rostro. Aunque no era su cabello y ojos lo que atrajeron la atención de Naruto, sino más bien su uniforme.

O falta del mismo... Akira llevaba nada más que vendajes alrededor de sus pechos y por la forma en que se veían, se podía decir que estaba muy bien dotada. La única otra prenda de su uniforme era un par de bastante cortos (incluso para su nombre) shorts de color rojo con llamas amarillas, tan entallados que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

"Oh Dios" rió Kurotsuchi cuando vio que Akira se despojaba de casi toda su ropa.

"Esa es una táctica... peculiar" murmuró Hinata, pero continuó viendo la... pelea.

 **## Arena ##**

"¡LOS MEJORES EXÁMENES JOUNIN DE TODA LA HISTORIA!" gritó Jiraiya desde el palco de los Kages. Naruto sudó una gota y giró su atención hacia Bee quien veía con atención a Akira con un pequeño hilo de sangre bajando por su nariz.

"Oi" Naruto le dio un golpe a Bee en la cabeza, sacándolo de sus fantasías. "¿No se supone que veas el encuentro?" preguntó Naruto.

"Oh vaya, vaya" comenzó a decir Akira con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. "Eres muy guapo ¿no?" preguntó, lamiéndose los labios y cruzando sus brazos encima de su pecho, alzando sus senos.

Habiendo superado su sorpresa inicial, Naruto solo la veía con tranquilidad. "La seducción no te llevará a ninguna parte" dijo.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Akira haciendo una mueca y mordiendo su labio inferior.

"Estoy casado con alguien a quien amo mucho. Tendrás que intentar con más fuerza si quieres ganar este encuentro" dijo Naruto con tranquilidad, cruzando sus brazos encima de su armadura.

"Oh bueno" suspiró Akira, antes de volver a sonreír. "Supongo que tendré que intentar con un poco más de entusiasmo" sonrió y Naruto se preparó cuando sintió que moldeaba chakra para hacer una técnica.

"Koibito no Kisu (Beso de Amante)" murmuró Akira, poniendo sus manos en sus labios y lanzándole un beso a Naruto.

El rubio solo vio con tranquilidad a Akira quien le había lanzado un beso. _"¿Que oponente tan extraño. Estoy medio tentado a noquearla y acabar con esto"_ pensó Naruto mientras esperaba que algo pasara. De pronto, el rubio comenzó a sentir que se acaloraba.

"¿Qué demonios?" preguntó mientras su ritmo cardíaco comenzaba a subir y sentía que era atraído hacia Akira. Naruto tragó en seco y comenzó a respirar con dificultad y su sangre comenzaba a ir a lugares que no debería en un combate.

"KAI" murmuró, usando su chakra.

"No es un genjutsu, tonto" sonrió Akira con dulzura. "Ahora, ¿por qué no te rindes y vamos a divertirnos un poco?" preguntó Akira en una voz suave que sonaba casi como un susurro.

" _Kurama, ¿qué demonios pasa?"_ le preguntó Naruto a su compañero. Se sentía realmente inclinado a hacer lo que Akira le decía y no quería nada más que saltar sobre ella en esos momentos.

" _ **Oh esto no tiene precio. Ya te tiene como un idiota"**_ rió Kurama, rodando en su jaula.

" _Kurama"_ gruñó Naruto, pero el zorro no parecía inmutarse.

" _ **Es muy simple, mocoso. Son..."**_

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

"Feromonas" dijo Hinata cuando notó que Naruto estaba peleando consigo mismo. "Y muchas"

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?" preguntó Kurotsuchi.

"Soy médico. Somos entrenados para identificar químicos y otros productos por solo su aroma. Para todos los demás y dependiendo de las feromonas, puede oler bien, repugnante o no oler en absoluto" explicó Hinata. "Ya que Naruto-kun está en ese estado es obvio que escogió el tipo adecuado para él".

"Pareces estar tomando esto muy bien considerando que Naruto prácticamente está babeando por ella" dijo Kurotsuchi.

"Es una reacción natural del cuerpo humano cuando es expuesto a las feromonas" dijo Hinata mientras se encogía de hombros. "Además yo puedo hacer lo que ella le está haciendo sin feromonas" dijo sonriendo.

 **## Arena ##**

" _ **Es muy simple, mocoso. Son feromonas"**_ dijo Kurama, limpiándose las lágrimas de risa.

" _Oh"_ contestó Naruto estúpidamente. _"Soy un idiota por no pensar en ello"_ dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza.

" _ **No tengo objeciones"**_ dijo Kurama, pero Naruto decidió ignorar el comentario.

Naruto tomó una bocanada de aire para calmarse y deshabilitó su sentido del olfato, neutralizando el químico. Su respiración regresó a la normalidad y su corazón se calmó. Naruto abrió sus ojos y notó que Akira le estaba haciendo señales con el dedo para que fuera hacia ella.

Naruto fingió seguir estando bajo el efecto de las feromonas y simplemente puso una expresión de idiota en el rostro y comenzó a caminar hacia Akira, un paso a la vez. Akira sonrió cuando Naruto llegó enfrente de ella y cerró sus ojos, inclinándose hacia adelante para besarlo hasta que sintió algo frío en el cuello.

Akira abrió los ojos con confusión hasta que vio un kunai apuntado directo a su garganta. "Fue un buen plan. Mi Sharingan solo puede ver chakra de forma predeterminada y ya que no estaba buscando sustancias que viajaran por el aire, no las vi" sonrió el rubio. "Y lo más seguro es que hubiera funcionado si no fuera por mi compañero".

"¿Compañero?" preguntó Akira con sorpresa. Nunca había perdido en contra de ningún hombre e incluso logró hacer que algunas mujeres babearan por ella hasta la inconsciencia.

"El Kyuubi me explicó tu pequeño plan y simplemente dejé de oler" dijo Naruto y los ojos de Akira se agrandaron y agachó la cabeza.

"Mi técnica falló" dijo en derrota. "Esto apesta".

"¡DÉJENME IR!" gritó Jiraiya desde su puesto, luchando contra Azul y Verde quienes estaban evitando que saltara a la arena. "¡ELLA ESTÁ EN PELIGRO!".

"¡AGUANTA AMOR, VOY POR TI!" gritó Jiraiya desde el balcón, haciendo que todos sudaran una gota por el comportamiento del pervertido.

"Quizás deberías desactivar tu habilidad ahora que has perdido. Mi padrino ya está loco sin que le ayuden" dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza por incredulidad. ¿Dónde está Tsunade para hacer que se comporte?

"Supongo" murmuró Akira mientras dejaba de producir feromonas y Jiraiya parpadeó antes de toser para esconder su vergüenza. El Raikage simplemente se agarraba el estómago de la risa producida por las acciones de Jiraiya.

"De verdad es el más grande pervertido de las Naciones Elementales" dijo A.

"Ganador: Senju Naruto de Konoha" dijo Bee.

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

"Hola de..." Naruto no terminó de hablar cuando Hinata saltó hacia él y estrelló sus labios contra los de él en un apasionado beso que terminó más pronto de lo que ella hubiera deseado. "¿Por qué fue eso?" preguntó el rubio.

"Solo porque sí" dijo Hinata con los brazos alrededor del cuello del él.

"Entonces ¿no tiene que ver con el encuentro que acabo de tener?" preguntó Naruto riendo.

"No" contestó Hinata con inocencia.

"¿Estabas celosa?" preguntó Naruto en un tono juguetón que hacía que Hinata negara con rapidez.

"Oh, sí que lo estabas" dijo Naruto.

"Dilo" le dijo él.

"No" dijo Hinata con determinación, apenas evitando sonreír. Las manos de Naruto rápidamente se fueron a su estómago y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

"Detente... d-detente" rió Hinata intentando parar a Naruto.

"Dilo" repitió el rubio.

"N-No" contestó Hinata con lágrimas asomándose por las comisuras de los ojos.

"Renten un cuarto" dijo Tenten mientras tosía para disimularlo y sacó a la pareja de su interacción. Hinata sonrió y le guiñó el ojo a Naruto antes de ver a Tenten.

"Puedes unirte si quieres" dijo y Tenten tosió antes de ponerse tan roja que casi se desmaya.

"¡HINATA!" gritó Tenten con vergüenza. "Tienes suerte. ¿Cómo es que Neji no hace cosas dulces como esa?" se quejó.

"Eh" Naruto comenzó a pensar y se giró hacia Tenten. "¿Removiste su apéndice?" preguntó el rubio.

"¿Apéndice?"

"Deja que lo diga de otra forma" comenzó con una sonrisa. "¿Le sacaste la vara que tiene metida en el trasero?" preguntó Naruto y la quijada de Tenten se desencajó.

"Naruto-kun" lo regañó Hinata, pero el rubio solo rió. "Sabes cómo fue criado Neji-nii-san. Nunca hará cosas como esas. No en público al menos" explicó Hinata.

"Yo" contestó Tenten, pero fue interrumpida.

"Kurotsuchi y Hinata a la arena por favor" dijo Bee.

"Vamos a darles una buena pelea" dijo Hinata y Kurotsuchi asintió.

"Es lo que pretendo hacer" sonrió Kurotsuchi mientras ambas entraban a la arena para su batalla.

 **## Arena ##**

"Kurotsuchi de Iwa VS. Senju Hinata de Konoha" dijo Bee mientras ambas concursantes entraban a la arena y encaraban a la otra.

"¿Listas?" preguntó y las dos asintieron.

"¡HAJIME!".

Al momento que Bee inició el encuentro, Hinata se lanzó hacia adelante. Kurotsuchi no perdió tiempo para enfrentarse a su oponente. Kurotsuchi comenzó a escapar, sabiendo muy bien que la regla de oro para combatirla. _"No importa qué tan habilidoso pueda parecer el oponente, nunca te enfrentes en taijutsu contra un Hyuuga"_ recordó Kurotsuchi las palabras de su sensei.

"Yoton: Sekkaigyo no Jutsu (Estilo de Lava: Cal Ardiente)" dijo Kurotsuchi y lanzó varios trozos de cal hacia su enemigo.

"Suiton: Teppoudama" Hinata lanzó varias balas de agua desde la boca, una por cada uno de los proyectiles de Kurotsuchi. El agua chocó con la cal y rápidamente la endureció, haciéndola inofensiva, nada más que trozos de roca voladora.

Hinata esquivó la cal endurecida y saltó por el aire, chocando con Kurotsuchi con la pierna alzada. "Tsutenkyaku" Hinata hizo una patada descendente. Kurotsuchi se movió a un lado y saltó cuando el pie de Hinata chocó contra el suelo, haciendo que la arena temblara por el impacto y dejando un cráter como resultado.

"Carajo" los ojos de Kurotsuchi casi se le salen de las cuencas. "Ese golpe solo me habría matado" murmuró con asombro y esperando a que el polvo se aclarara. Hinata se encontraba en el medio del cráter, tronándose los nudillos.

Al notar el cráter que había dejado Hinata y ver que venía tras de ella, Kurotsuchi hizo lo único que se le vino a la mente. Corrió... por su vida y sus huesos.

" _Muy bien, muy bien... vamos, Kurotsuchi, piensa"_ se decía en su mente y pensaba con toda su capacidad para formular alguna estrategia contra la chica Hyuuga. Kurotsuchi sabía que no podía enfrentarse en taijutsu contra un Hyuuga, el Juuken era lo suficientemente letal, sin tomar en cuenta la monstruosa fuerza, lo que la hacía una oponente extremadamente difícil de derrotar.

Habría sido solo cuestión de tiempo antes de cansarse y Hinata la atraparía. _"Un ataque oportunista no funcionará. Me vendrá venir desde un kilómetro con esos malditos ojos"_ pensó Kurotsuchi y frunció el ceño ya que nada le venía a la mente. Y había pensado que había hecho una investigación apropiada de sus oponentes.

"Doton: Doryuso (Lanzas de Tierra)" Kurotsuchi colocó ambas manos en el suelo y varias picas salieron del suelo y se lanzaron hacia Hinata para destrozarla

Kurotsuchi murmuró algunas profanidades por lo bajo cuando vio que Hinata esquivaba las picas con gracias, sin tropezarse, detenerse o perder velocidad. La Hyuuga parecía imparable en ese punto. Kurotsuchi hizo otro jutsu de tierra y vio como un dragón se levantaba detrás de Hinata y la embestía.

Cuando el dragón de tierra la alcanzara, Hinata hizo su puño derecho hacia atrás y lo azotó directamente con el dragón de roca. Con un sonido ensordecedor que hizo eco por toda la arena y reverberó en las murallas, el puño de Hinata taladró al dragón y lo desintegró en cuestión de segundos.

Sin perder un paso, Hinata parecía desaparecer y reaparecer enfrente de una sorprendida Kurotsuchi quien se preparó para el ataque. Kurotsuchi estaba a la defensiva, esquivando la mayoría de ataques ya que bloquear era un juego peligroso contra un Hyuuga.

" _Suiton: Mizurappa_ _"_ pensó Kurotsuchi, lanzando una ola de agua desde su boca dirigida directamente a los ojos de Hinata, en un intento de aturdirla momentáneamente y ganar la ventaja en la pelea.

Kurotsuchi se sorprendió cuando Hinata cerró los párpados _antes_ de que hubiera siquiera abierto la boca. El agua chocó sin problemas en el rostro de Hinata y ella continuó con su imparable asalto aun con los ojos cerrados. Su Byakugan la permitía ver todo alrededor suyo, incluso cuando sus párpados estaban cerrados.

Con un empujó en el pecho, Kurotsuchi fue lanzada hacia atrás y cayó al suelo. "¿Qué demonios?" rugió mientras se levantaba temblorosa y tomaba bocanadas de aire, empujando la sensación de dolor fuera de su mente.

"Puedo ver chakra con mis ojos. Vi que moldeabas una técnica de agua antes de que siquiera abrieras la boca para usarla" explicó Hinata y Kurotsuchi gruñó y comenzó a hacer sellos manuales.

"Predice esto" gritó Kurotsuchi luego de terminar su secuencia de sellos y tomar aire. "Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu" Kurotsuchi lanzó una gran cantidad de lava de su boca la cual se dispersó en una amplia y delgada sábana mientras viajaba por el aire. Kurotsuchi lanzó su técnica hacia arriba, haciendo que cayera desde arriba contra Hinata y por lo tanto haciendo imposible que la Hyuuga saltara para evitarla.

Hinata vio la sábana de lava bloquear su visión del sol y ella se encontraba debajo de ella. "Kaiten" Hinata comenzó a girar mientras un domo de chakra azul aparecía alrededor de ella. La lava simplemente cayó en el domo azul y comenzó a escurrirse por los lados y cayó al suelo.

Los ojos de Kurotsuchi se agrandaron y fue forzada a tomar maniobras evasivas cuando su propia técnica fue usada en su contra. Debido a la defensa rotativa de Hinata, la lava estaba siendo repelida en todas direcciones y hacia toda la arena. Kurotsuchi saltó hacia atrás, manteniéndose fuera del rango de la lava.

Hinata dejó de girar y Kurotsuchi notó que estaba completamente ilesa. Un círculo perfecto de lava se formó y Hinata estaba en su centro, sin siquiera una marca o rasguño.

"Hakke Kuushou".

Kurotsuchi se dobló cuando una ráfaga de aire le rozó el cabello. Vio hacia atrás y notó que el aire había golpeado las paredes de la arena, marcándolas con fuerza. No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar sobre el poder de la palma de aire cuando Hinata ya se encontraba a su lado.

Hinata lanzó un gancho izquierdo y Kurotsuchi rápidamente usó su brazo izquierdo para bloquearlo. La ninja de Iwa agarró el brazo de Hinata por la muñeca y lo giró, atrapándolo debajo de su axila y haciendo una llave. El otro puño de Kurotsuchi comenzó a ganar un tono rojizo señal de que lo estaba cargando de chakra katon y preparándose para golpear.

" _¿Qué demonios?"_ parpadeó Kurotsuchi mientras el brazo atrapado de Hinata parecía tornarse de un color azulado, casi transparente (1)

El brazo de Hinata simplemente se deslizó del agarre de Kurotsuchi como si estuviera hecho de goma. Los ojos de la kunoichi de Iwa se agrandaron cuando los brazos de Hinata parecían volverse un borrón y antes de que pudiera reaccionar siquiera ya estaba en el aire con varias sensaciones de picaduras en los brazos y pecho. Kurotsuchi aterrizó en el suelo con la mayoría de sus tenketsus bloqueados. No podía pensar por mucho tiempo en lo que había sucedido ya que la inconsciencia la reclamó.

"Ganadora: Senju Hinata de Konoha" dijo Bee y la multitud aplaudió de nuevo. Konoha ya tenía tres de tres victorias.

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

"¡VAMOS!" gritó Lee mientras alzaba sus puños al aire. "¡ESTOY LISTO PARA...!"

"¡DETENTE!" gritó Tenten mientras le pegaba a Lee en la cabeza. "Si sigues gritando voy a noquearte antes de que empecemos el encuentro" le advirtió a Lee quien mostraba una cara aterrorizada y se encogió al sentir la ira de Tenten.

" _Entonces esa es su nueva técnica"_ pensó Naruto acerca del brazo de Hinata volviéndose azul y resbaloso. Parecía una versión más espesa del agua, una especie de plasma u otra sustancia similar. Solo vio un atisbo con su Sharingan y no pudo estudiarlo. _"Me pregunto si puede cambiar la densidad"_ pensó Naruto, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Hinata llegó a su lado.

"Bien hecho" la felicitó Naruto y Hinata solamente asintió hasta que fue distraída por los gritos de Tenten y Lee.

"¡TENTEN-CHAN!" comenzó a decir Lee, "¡DEBES VER LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD!".

"LEE..."

"Rock Lee y Tenten a la arena por favor" llamó Bee.

"¡BIEN! VOY A..."

"Solo vamos" gruñó Tenten y vio como Lee asentía vigorosamente y saltaba de las gradas. Tenten se giró hacia Naruto y Hinata. "Como desearía tener un equipo normal" dijo con un suspiro mientras bajaba a la arena.

"Muy bien" comenzó a decir Naruto atrayendo la atención de los otros concursantes. "1,000 Ryo a que Lee gana el encuentro" dijo y todos sudaron una gota.

"1,000 Ryo a que Tenten gana" dijo Hinata con los ojos chispeando con malicia.

"Pareces confiada" dijo Naruto viéndola con sospecha.

"Quizás" dijo Hinata. "No hay nada que diga que no se puede ayudar a otros concursantes" dijo Hinata y los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon cuando vio que jugaba con un frasco de veneno en sus manos. Hinata se lo lanzó a Naruto y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando notó que el frasco estaba vacío.

"¡CORRE, LEE... CORRE!".

 **## Arena ##**

"Rock Lee de Konoha VS. Tenten de Konoha. ¿Ambos concursantes están listos?" preguntó Bee y tanto Tenten como Lee asintieron.

"¡HAJIME!".

"¡BIEN...".

"Soshoryu (Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes)" Rock Lee estaba en el medio de su celebración cuando Tenten saltó por el aire con dos rollos moviéndose a sus lados. De pronto kunais, shurikens senbon y guadañas fueron lanzadas. Casi todos los tipos de arma en los que uno podía pensar y que tenían filo comenzaron a llover hacia Lee.

Lee fue sacado de sus pensamientos y empezó a tomar maniobras evasivas. Lee saltó hacia atrás para evitar varios kunais, los cuales se clavaron en el suelo. Lee azotó su pie en el suelo, haciendo que varios trozos de roca saltaran al aire. Con una considerable destreza logró patear todas las rocas, enviándolas a volar directamente hacia Tenten que seguía en el aire.

Tenten vio las rocas que se aproximaban y de inmediato las interceptó con sus armas. Ya fuera destruyéndolas para convertirlas en polvo o desviarlas para que no la golpearan. Su atención se volvió hacia Lee quien parecía haber desaparecido, su ataque había tenido éxito en distraer a Tenten.

Tenten notó una sombra sobre ella e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para ver que Lee se había colocado a su altura. Con un movimiento de la muñeca, Tenten lanzó un kunai hacia Lee quien no lo esperaba. _"No lo suficientemente bueno"_ pensó Tenten mientras fruncía el ceño al ver que su kunai le cortaba el brazo a Lee, rasgando su traje verde, pero no fue lo suficiente para herirlo.

Tenten terminó su técnica y cayó al suelo y comenzó a correr por la arena con Lee detrás de ella. "Konoha Senpu" Lee comenzó a dar una serie de patadas bajas y medias que pusieron a Tenten contra las cuerdas. Tenten se movió a un lado para evitar una patada y saltó hacia atrás mientras Lee hacía una patada giratoria.

Lee recuperó su posición y saltó hacia adelante una vez más. Tenten chocó las palmas de las manos como si aplaudiera y comenzó a separarlas, mostrando un pequeño brillo metálico entre ambas palmas. Lee ignoró sus acciones y continuó corriendo hacia ella. Lee dio una patada y Tenten la evitó y colocó sus manos alrededor de su pierna extendida.

Tenten tomó un kunai y lo lanzó hacia el suelo, enterrándolo casi hasta el mango. "¿Qué?" preguntó Lee confundido cuando fue jalado hacia el suelo y notó que su pierna derecha no se movía. Alrededor de su pierna había varios cables, envueltos alrededor de su pierna y el kunai enterrado en el suelo.

Lee no pensó mucho mientras Tenten comenzó a liberar otra lluvia de armas, esta vez en contra de un blanco estacionario. Incluso un maestro de taijutsu como Lee no podía mover cada parte de su cuerpo cuando su pierna estaba atrapada en el suelo. Lee atrapó un kunai en el aire y comenzó a usarlo para reflejar todos los proyectiles.

Armas chocaron y cayeron al suelo con ligeros sonidos. Lee alzó una ceja cuando la ola de armas de Tenten se detuvo. Se sorprendió de verla tomar bocanadas de aire, pero tenía una suave sonrisa en los labios. Fue cuando lo sintió, Lee vio hacia su hombro derecho y notó un pequeño corte en su traje, este lo bastante profundo para cortarlo.

"Todas mis armas tenían veneno. Es solo cuestión de tiempo" dijo Tenten y vio como Lee fruncía el ceño, pero de pronto su humor cambió.

"Lo siento, Gai-sensei, pero no puedo perder aquí" susurró Lee mientras comenzaba a desenvolver los vendajes alrededor de sus brazos. Tenten tragó en seco y se preparó para el ataque, sabiendo muy bien lo que iba a suceder.

"¡KAIMON, KYUUMON, SEIMON, SHOMON, TOMON KAI!" gritó Lee mientras su cuerpo estallaba con poder, rompiendo el cable ninja y destrozando la tierra.

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

"Ese fue un movimiento muy malo" dijo Naruto mientras fruncía el ceño al ver que Lee abría las puertas.

"¿Perdona?" preguntó Ren desde su asiento. Parecía que había regresado de con los médicos y eligió ver el resto de encuentros.

"Tenten-chan logró golpearlo con una de sus armas envenenadas. Solo lo rozó así que tomará unos minutos noquearlo. Al abrir las puertas el cuerpo es forzado a trabajar a sobremarcha, el veneno entonces se diseminará más rápido de esta forma. Dudo que siquiera pueda terminar este ataque" explicó Hinata.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Ren.

"Mis venenos son de lo mejor que hay".

 **## Arena ##**

El viento soplaba y Tenten tuvo que proteger su rostro del calor calcinador. Las venas en el cuerpo de Lee se resaltaron por todas partes, su piel se tornó rojo sangre e incluso sus pupilas parecían desaparecer y tornarse blancas. De pronto Lee tosió y se arrodilló en el suelo.

"No puedo perder aquí" Lee se esforzó para ponerse de pie y se abalanzó hacia Tenten, sus puños tenían un aura naranja alrededor de ellos.

Tenten tomó un rollo de apariencia ordinaria y lo extendió en el suelo. Sin esperar más tiempo canalizó chakra a través de su mano y la azotó en el rollo. "Convocación: Muralla de Protección de Hierro" Tenten convocó un gran segmento de hierro en forma de domo alrededor de ella, parecido a la coraza de un armadillo.

"Asa Kujaku" gritó Lee al llegar al lado de la murallas de hierro y liberar todo el poder de su ataque. Incontables golpes, tan rápidos que encendieron el aire alrededor de sus puños por la gran velocidad y fricción.

La defensa de Tenten logró aguantar hasta que Lee incrementó su ataque y el caparazón de hierro comenzó a ceder bajo el ataque y la presión. Lee retrajo su puño y lo azotó tan duro y rápido como le era posible. El suelo cedió y las murallas de hierro fueron lanzadas hacia los lados.

La arena se cubrió en una capa de polvo y todos aguantaron el aliento en anticipación. Cuando la nube de polvo se asentó lo primero que se podía ver era a Rock Lee quien estaba en el suelo de cara al piso e inconsciente. Sus ropas estaban hechas jirones y destruidas y sus manos y muñecas mostraban marcas de quemaduras

Bee estaba a punto de decir que Tenten ganó el encuentro hasta que la vio. Estaba en el mismo estado que su compañero de equipo. Ropas destrozadas y marcas de quemaduras por todo el cuerpo. Esteba tendida sobre el suelo a sus anchas y completamente inmóvil.

"Ya que ambos participantes son incapaces de continuar declaro el encuentro como un empate" dijo Bee mientras la multitud aplaudía y los dos eran cargados para ser revisados por los médicos.

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

"Eh" Naruto hizo un sonido mientras pensaba. "¿Cómo quedan las apuestas entonces?" preguntó, girándose hacia Hinata quien se encogió de hombros. "Sabes que ella habría perdido si no fuera por tus venenos o la suerte que tuvo al herirle el brazo ¿correcto?" preguntó Naruto.

"Quizás" contestó Hinata con sencillez. "Pero la suerte es parte del combate".

"Musayo y Sadao a la arena por favor" dijo Bee y los dos shinobis de Kusa bajaron.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estarán desmayados?" preguntó Naruto.

"No sé en lo que se refiere a Tenten, pero el veneno que le di debería hacer que Lee esté fuera al menos un par de horas" explicó Hinata y Naruto asintió.

"Ya que ambos participantes son incapaces de continuar declaro el encuentro como un empate" dijo Bee desde la arena y Naruto se giró con rapidez para verlo.

"¿Tan rápido?" preguntó Naruto sorprendido y vio a los dos shinobis de Kusa ser llevados hacia los médicos en camillas.

"Usaron un jutsu cada uno y ninguno logró evitar el del otro, así que se noquearon mutuamente" explicó Hinata. "Tengo buena suerte. Ya que los últimos dos encuentros fueron empates ya estoy en las finales" sonrió Hinata.

"Chica afortunada" murmuró Naruto. "Aun tengo que lidiar con el flojo en la pelea".

"Lo sé" contestó Shikamaru. "Problemático".


	58. Una Batalla Demasiado Pospuesta

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia. **  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ**

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Arco 'Exámenes Jounin'**_

 _ **Capítulo 58: Una Batalla Demasiado Pospuesta**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **## Anteriormente ##**_

" _Chica afortunada" murmuró Naruto. "Aun tengo que lidiar con el flojo en la pelea"._

" _Lo sé" contestó Shikamaru. "Problemático"._

 **## Ahora ##**

"Entonces, Shikamaru-kun" comenzó a decir Hinata haciendo que el dormilón abriera un ojo. "¿Tienes un plan contra Naruto-kun?" preguntó.

"Oh sí" contestó Shikamaru, moviendo su mano como para decir que no era nada, aunque Hinata notó el pequeño tono de sarcasmo. "Planeo terminar con esto durante el primer minuto de la pelea" explicó Shikamaru y Hinata solo rió.

"Apuesto a que sí" dijo ella con diversión.

"No tienes fe en mis habilidades" dijo Shikamaru.

"Oh no, me malentiendes" dijo Hinata. "Tengo una gran fe en tus habilidades, tu dedicación y compromiso por el otro lado... no les tengo tanta fe" contestó Hinata. Shikamaru solo sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos y bostezar sonoramente.

"¿Y tú, Naruto-kun?" preguntó Hinata volviéndose hacia el rubio quien estaba viendo la charla entre ella y Shikamaru con entretenimiento.

"¿Quién sabe lo que ese flojo tenga planeado?" dijo Naruto a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

"Naruto y Shikamaru a la arena" dijo Bee.

"Tiempo de bailar" murmuró Shikamaru mientras se ponía de pie y estiraba sus adoloridas extremidades.

 **## Arena ##**

"Senju Naruto de Konoha VS. Nara Shikamaru de Konoha. ¿Ambos concursantes están listos?" preguntó Bee y los dos asintieron.

"¡HAJIME!".

Antes de que Naruto pudiera siquiera agazaparse o dar un paso hacia adelante, Shikamaru hizo un signo de tiempo fuera con sus brazos. "¿Qué?" preguntó Naruto confundido.

"¿Puedo hacer el primer movimiento?" preguntó Shikamaru.

"¿Qué?... eh... supongo que sí" contestó Naruto, sin estar seguro de lo que Shikamaru quería.

"Hipotéticamente hablando" comenzó a decir Shikamaru y Naruto alzó una ceja. "Si usara tu patentado Orioke no Jutsu, versión Hinata, no te desmayarías ¿verdad?" preguntó.

"¿... No?" contestó Naruto sin entender a lo que quería llegar.

"Oh bien, supongo que me rindo entonces" dijo Shikamaru y Naruto parpadeó. Se giró hacia Bee quien solo atinó a parpadear.

"No puedes rendirte, tonto" dijo.

"Puedo y acabo de hacerlo" dijo Shikamaru mientras salía de la arena.

"Bien... supongo que tú ganas" murmuró Bee por lo bajo. "Ganador: Senju Naruto de Konoha".

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

"El mismo Shikamaru-kun de siempre" dijo Hinata a la vez que sacudía la cabeza con diversión. "Hizo la misma payasada durante los exámenes Chunin" dijo y vio como la mayoría de la multitud se pegaba en la frente ante las acciones de Shikamaru.

"Y estoy de vuelta" dijo Shikamaru mientras llegaba a las gradas. "Te dije que terminaría con la pelea en menos de un minuto".

"No tengo fe en ti ¿verdad?" preguntó Hinata y Shikamaru asintió. Se sentó en el mismo lugar y cerró los ojos, deseando poder conciliar el muy merecido sueño que necesitaba.

"Hinata, a la arena" dijo Bee.

 **## Palco de los Kages ##**

"Finalmente veremos algo de acción" dijo el Raikage mientras enderezaba su postura y se inclinaba ligeramente hacia adelante para ver el consiguiente encuentro con toda su atención.

"Este no será un encuentro normal y lo sabe ¿verdad?" preguntó Jiraiya quien nunca despegó la mirada de la arena.

"¿Eh?" hizo un sonido el Raikage con curiosidad, volviéndose hacia Jiraiya. El pervertido parecía recordar sobre algo, ni siquiera prestándole atención al Raikage.

"Nunca ha habido, que yo sepa, un encuentro entre dos shinobis del nivel de un Kage meramente para entretener" rió Jiraiya y el Raikage le puso atención a sus palabras. "Y dudo que piensen esto como un simple espectáculo para la multitud. No tengo dudas de que será muy entretenido, pero para ellos tendrá un significado especial".

"¿Sabia que han estado entrenando lado a lado por años?" preguntó Jiraiya y se pausó por unos instantes, pero continuó antes de que el Raikage pudiera hacer algún comentario. "Entrenaron juntos desde que tenían ocho años de edad. A esa edad yo jugaba con kunais de madera y saltaba en el fango" rió Jiraiya y el Raikage rió. "Ambos tenían a la aldea en su contra, ambos soportaron el odio, la misera, el desagrado y fueron forzados a crecer con dureza, casi como en tiempos de guerra".

"Y crecieron. Valientes, leales y fuertes, cada uno en su propia manera. Naruto contra la aldea. Hinata contra su familia, unidos por el infortunio y resueltos por su voluntad de superar todos los obstáculos y volverse algo más. Casi suena como uno de esos estúpidos libros de romance que encuentras en las tiendas acerca de gente sin esperanzas que eventualmente se convierten en algo más" dijo Jiraiya riendo.

"Pero los dos son especiales y creo que juntos cambiarán al mundo. Los entrené a ambos por tres años y juntos pueden alcanzar lo imposible. Se complementan entre sí en cada sentido. Es algo extraño realmente, creciendo como amantes y rivales, pero creo que solo los hizo más fuertes al final. En todas las formas" dijo Jiraiya en una voz suave, llena de orgullo.

"Pero creo que solo soy un viejo pervertido recordando sobre sus estudiantes" rió. "Después de todo... esta es una historia que les toca contar a ellos".

 **## Arena ##**

"Último encuentro de los Exámenes Jounin de este año" dijo Bee y la multitud aplaudió cuando Naruto y Hinata tomaron sus posiciones, encarando al otro.

"Senju Naruto de Konoha, ¿listo?" preguntó Bee y Naruto asintió.

"Senju Hinata de Konoha, ¿lista?"

"Sí" contestó Hinata.

"¡HAJIME!".

Bee dio inicio al encuentro, pero ni Naruto, ni Hinata hicieron un movimiento siquiera. No un paso hacia adelante, no cambiaron su apoyo, ni siquiera parpadearon.

"¿La recuerdas?" preguntó Hinata en voz baja, casi un susurro, pero Naruto la escuchó de todas formas.

Naruto sonrió mientras un pequeño recuerdo le venía a la mente. "Prometo, Hina-hime, que un día removeré ese sello. Prometo que te protegeré y juntos le mostraremos a la aldea lo que una pareja de perdedores puede hacer" dijo Naruto mientras sonreía y recordaba ese momento en particular.

"La recuerdas" dijo Hinata sonriendo y sus ojos casi llenándose de lágrimas.

"No fueron solo palabras, Hinata-chan. Recuerdo cada cosa que te he dicho" contestó Naruto.

"Sabes que siempre me he considerado tu igual. Siempre he luchado para ser tan valiente y tan fuerte como tú, pero eso se detuvo hace un año" dijo Hinata y Naruto alzó una ceja en confusión. "Cuando tus ojos alcanzaron su nivel final sabía que no importaba que tanto intentara, que tan fuerte me empujara, no podía alcanzarte" dijo Hinata y Naruto estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Hinata lo detuvo.

"Y la cosa es que... estoy bien con eso" dijo sonriendo suavemente. "Siempre me he empujado y pensé que si estaba por debajo de ti, la aldea me vería solo como Hyuuga Hinata, la hija rechazada del Clan Hyuuga. Pero estaba equivocada. Aunque nunca te alcance, ahora me ven como Senju Hinata".

"No soy cubierta por tu sombra al casarme contigo o pertenecer al Clan Senju. Todos me respetan, me reconocen por mis talentos en taijutsu, mi Byakugan y medicina. He llegado a la conclusión de que la aldea y el mundo ya me ven como alguien y ahora todo lo que quiero es que estés orgulloso de mí" concluyó Hinata y Naruto se quedó pasmado.

"¿Preparado?" preguntó Hinata mientras se colocaba en posición.

" _Siempre he estado orgulloso de ti"_ pensó Naruto mientras se lanzaba hacia adelante, levantando polvo mientras los puños de ambos se encontraban.

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

"Bien" dijo Shikamaru mientras se ponía de pie. "Me marcho" dijo y comenzó a salir de las gradas.

"¿No vas a ver el encuentro?" preguntó Tenten quien había recuperado el sentido y los médicos le permitieron ver el resto de las peleas.

"No".

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Tenten sin creerlo.

"Seguridad" replicó Shikamaru con sencillez.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Tenten juntando las cejas por no entender a lo que se refería.

"Ella va a pelear con todo y yo valoro demasiado mi vida" dijo Shikamaru.

"Estamos a..." Tenten fue sacada de su explicación cuando las gradas comenzaron a temblar. Rápidamente se giró a la arena para ver que la pelea había comenzado y que Naruto y Hinata le lanzaban puñetazos al otro.

"Mira eso. Me marcho" dijo Shikamaru y salió a la vez que las gradas volvían a vibrar.

"Oh cielos" murmuró Tenten cuando notó las motas de polvo caer del techo de concreto.

 **## Arena ##**

Naruto y Hinata estaban peleando en una muestra de taijutsu. Por ahora todo eran posiciones, bloqueos y quites, no es que los golpes no tuvieran golpe detrás de ellos, claro que lo tenían. Pero por ahora solo era habilidad y no poder.

Hinata lanzó un jab izquierdo con rapidez el cual Naruto bloqueó con su propio golpe. Naruto simplemente desvió su brazo y rápidamente contestó con un golpe propio, directo a la cabeza, en concreto a la sien derecha, pero Hinata rápidamente lo contrarrestó con el mismo golpe, haciendo un bloqueo para ambos contrincantes.

El suelo tembló y se quebró mientras ambos lucharon por superar al otro, los ojos rojos brillantes de Naruto veían directamente a los plateados del Byakugan de Hinata, quien ya los había activado. Los brazos de Hinata de pronto se convirtieron en la misma sustancia azul similar a un plasma que había visto en el encuentro anterior.

Naruto se tropezó hacia adelante, sorprendido por el repentino destrabe de Hinata. Los ojos del rubio se ensancharon cuando notó que Hinata inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás y luego la hacía para adelante, intentando darle un cabezazo. " _Y hablando de mujeres a las que no les importan los golpes sucios"_ pensó Naruto mientras usaba su Kamui para pasar a través de Hinata.

Al momento que pasaba a través de ella, Naruto se dio la vuelta con una patada giratoria, solo para ser bloqueada. Hinata ni siquiera se giró y bloqueó la patada a su espalda con una mano, cortesía de la visión de casi 360º del Byakugan.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y se agachó rápidamente y su puño derecho comenzó a ganar un tono azulado. Los ojos de Naruto se ensancharon cuando vio el chakra amasarse dentro del puño de Hinata, quien extendió su brazo intentando darle un gancho derecho, su puño parecía casi silbar por la velocidad a la que iba.

Naruto alzó su brazo derecho con el fin de interceptar su ataque. Justo cuando el golpe conectó, Naruto usó la mano de su brazo libre para agarrarse el que estaba bloqueando a Hinata, sabiendo que el ataque sería poderoso y dándose más soporte. El puño de Hinata chocó con el de Naruto en un sonoro golpe, forzando a Naruto a retroceder algunos centímetros, sus pies arrastrados por el piso.

" _No voy a bloquear otro de esos"_ pensó Naruto mientras rechinaba los dientes y saltaba hacia atrás. Se sacudió y flexionó el brazo izquierdo, intentando deshacerse del dolor y la sensación de entumecimiento.

Naruto vio hacia arriba para encontrarse con Hinata alzando su pierna y luego azotándola en el suelo, haciendo brotar una gran roca del piso. Con una sola mano la tomó y la lanzó hacia el rubio. "Oh diablos" murmuró Naruto mientras cargaba un Rasengan y lo azotaba contra la roca, pulverizándola.

El rubio vio hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que Hinata había desaparecido. Dio una pirueta hacia atrás desde su posición cuando Hinata salió del subsuelo, su brazo derecho preparado para un uppercut, el cual falló en conectar con su mandíbula por meros centímetros. Mientras estaba dando la pirueta, Naruto intentó patear a Hinata en el mentón como respuesta, solo para que ella inclinara su cabeza hacia atrás lo bastante para esquivar su pie, no desperdiciando ningún movimiento.

"Hakke Kuushou".

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" Naruto contraatacó la palma de aire de Hinata con una poderosa bola de fuego, la cual fácilmente destruyó el ataque de viento y continuó hacia su blanco.

"KAITEN" Hinata se envolvió en un domo giratorio de chakra. El fuego chocó contra la defensa de Hinata y fue apagado de inmediato por el efecto rotatorio. Cuando el polvo generado por el movimiento defensivo se hubiera asentado, tanto Naruto como Hinata vieron al otro antes de lanzarse hacia adelante.

Se encontraron en un fuerte embate, sus puños no eran más que manchas mientras golpeaban al otro. Naruto podía ver cada golpe gracias a su Sharingan y Hinata podía ver los músculos del rubio prepararse para el golpe, dándole una ventaja. El puño de Hinata volvió a brillar y esta vez dio un golpe directo, el cual reverberó por el aire.

Naruto dio un paso hacia un lado para evitar el golpe de Hinata, haciendo que esta le pegara directamente a las paredes de la arena. La pared de roca tronó casi como leña rompiéndose y una fisura comenzó a formarse en el lugar de impacto y a extenderse hacia arriba, haciendo que grandes trozos de roca cayeran al suelo, y una gran apertura apareció en la pared.

" _Su fuerza es ridícula... y ni siquiera está usando senjutsu"_ pensó Naruto mientras sacudía la cabeza.

 **## Palco de los Kages ##**

"Oh demonios" el Raikage suspiró al notar la parte de las murallas que colapsaba. "A este paso van a hacer que todo el sitio se venga abajo" murmuró mientras que Jiraiya solo reía.

"No están refrenando ningún golpe, ¿entiende?" preguntó Jiraiya mientras reía y A solo negaba con la cabeza ante la estúpida broma.

"C" dijo el Raikage.

"¿Raikage-sama?" preguntó C y dejó su posición como guardaespaldas, arrodillándose ante su líder.

"Llama a la división ANBU de protección. Haz que coloquen una pequeña barrera fuera de las murallas de la arena" ordenó el Raikage y C asintió mientras desaparecía mediante un Shunshin.

"¿No es un poco excesivo?" preguntó Jiraiya.

"No voy a dejar nada al azar".

 **## Arena ##**

Naruto saltó hacia atrás para evitar los trozos de roca que caían de las murallas. Hinata se quedó quieta, simplemente evitando las rocas moviéndose cuando fuera necesario. Una vez que la nube de polvo se asentara la arena ahora tenía una nueva apertura hacia afuera.

Naruto vio con concentración al darse cuenta que Hinata se arremangaba el abrigo y se agazapaba en el suelo. Los ojos del rubio se ensancharon al ver que Hinata puso ambas manos alrededor del trozo más grande de roca que colapsó de la pared y lo levantó por encima de su cabeza.

" _Esto es ridículo. Esa cosa pesa casi cuarenta toneladas. Ella puede alzar una casa sin siquiera usar el Byakugou o senjutsu... es de verdad sorprendente. Me pregunto cuál será su límite"_ pensó Naruto con incredulidad. El rubio tragó en seco cuando vio que Hinata se inclinaba hacia adelante y lanzaba la enorme roca con sorprendente velocidad. Naruto flexionó las rodillas y se mantuvo en sitio mientras la roca se acercaba a él, una sombra cubriéndolo por completo.

Con un movimiento de la muñeca dos cadenas salieron de sus manos y envolvieron al meteorito que se acercaba. Naruto saltó a un lado y canalizó chakra en sus pies. El rubio sujetó con fuerza la cadena mientras hacía girar la roca alrededor de él y se la devolvía a Hinata.

Hinata levantó el puño y lo azotó contra la roca, convirtiéndola en polvo y vio hacia arriba enfrente para encontrarse con Naruto corriendo hacia ella con el espacio convirtiéndose en un remolino enfrente de él. Naruto tomó su bastón de su dimensión y lo giró enfrente de él. En respuesta Hinata canalizó chakra hacia los sellos de almacenamiento de sus muñecas y tomó sus dagas.

Ambas armas chocaron produciendo un sonido de metal contra metal y aparecieron varias chispas naranjas mientras ambas armas de metal raspaban contra la otra. Naruto hizo un movimiento horizontal con su bastón y Hinata lo evitó agachándose, pero rápidamente se puso de pie y empujó, sus dagas se movieron a gran velocidad y Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás; las dagas le habían cortado algunos mechones de cabello.

Naruto dio una pirueta hacia atrás y sostuvo su bastón horizontalmente, tomándolo y simplemente tocó la punta. "AAAGGGHHH" Hinata gritó cuando el bastón se extendió de pronto, creciendo exponencialmente en longitud y la golpeó en el estómago. El peto de metal de la armadura de Hinata recibió la mayoría del daño, pero aun así fue lanzada por los aires.

Hinata se giró en el medio del aire y aterrizó con seguridad en el suelo. _"Debería haber sabido que no era un bastón cualquiera"_ gruñó en sus pensamientos mientras se ajustaba la armadura y se ponía de pie. Hinata vio con fascinación como el bastón comenzaba a flotar y girar encima de la cabeza de Naruto, incrementando su velocidad poco a poco.

El bastón comenzó a cambiar de forma y a encogerse, convirtiéndose en una sencilla esfera de color negro. La esfera comenzó a flotar alrededor de Naruto y se dividió en dos. Cada una comenzó a extenderse como si tomara la forma de un bastón una vez más, pero esta vez tenían empuñaduras y bordes afilados. Habían tomado la forma de dos espadas gemelas de un filo y rectas (1).

"Ven" dijo Naruto, apuntando una espada hacia Hinata quien sonrió y se abalanzó sobre él.

Las dos espadas chocaron contra las dagas gemelas de Hinata con un sonido ensordecedor. Las dagas de Hinata brillaron con una luz azul mientras ella hacía una serie de cortes rápidos con la daga derecha. Los ojos de Hinata se ensancharon al ver que Naruto bloqueaba con facilidad sus armas. _"Mi daga estaba imbuida con chakra de viento e incluso si es mi segunda naturaleza debió haber cortado a través de su espada"_ pensó con confusión mientras bloqueaba otro corte.

Hinata dio un paso hacia atrás y lanzó ambas dagas al aire, tras lo cual levantó el puño y dio un golpe. Naruto colocó las espadas en forma de equis y bloqueó el puñetazo. Tomando ventaja del impulso de Hinata, Naruto flexionó una de sus espadas y la lanzó hacia adelante, atravesando el peto de Hinata y desgarrándole el estómago.

Naruto parpadeó y su aliento se detuvo al notar que su espada se había clavado en el cuerpo de Hinata y la punta salía por su espalda. Incluso la multitud jadeó con sorpresa y asombro. Naruto vio con horror, pero notó que Hinata no estaba en agonía y que en su lugar estaba sonriendo.

"Suika no Jutsu (Técnica de Transformación en Agua)" Hinata sonrió mientras empujaba el brazo extendido de Naruto con más fuerza en su estómago, enterrando la empuñadura de la espada y la mano del rubio en ella. Naruto no la detuvo por la sorpresa y antes de que pudiera entender lo que sucedía, su brazo derecho estaba envuelto en el cuerpo de Hinata.

Hinata sonrió cuando atrapó sus dagas y dio un corte hacia adelante en forma de equis. Naruto tuvo que pensar con rapidez ya que tenía un brazo incapacitado y solo el otro para defenderse de ambas dabas. "Chidori Nagashi" dijo Naruto y los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron.

Hinata usó su jutsu y rápidamente se convirtió en líquido, cayendo al suelo en un charco de agua. El agua rápidamente se dispersó y se detuvo a unos metros de Naruto. El agua comenzó a juntarse y creció en altura hasta que tomara la forma de Hinata.

"Un jutsu interesante el que tienes" dijo Naruto mientras colocaba sus espadas en sus hombros.

"Gracias, Naruto-kun. Es el jutsu defensivo que tomé en Kiri y he estado trabajando en él desde entonces" explicó Hinata. "Se me ocurrió la idea luego de ver tu Kamui ya que no todos podemos tener ojos tan poderosos como los tuyos" dijo Hinata mientras corría hacia él de nuevo.

 **## Palco de los Kages ##**

"Oh" dijo Jiraiya con asombro y casi saltando de su asiento al ver el nuevo jutsu de Hinata. "Siempre supe que esa chica tenía una buena cabeza" dijo mientras sonreía.

"Muy interesante" dijo el Raikage. "Siempre tuve la idea de que ese jutsu era la línea de sangre del Clan Hozuki".

"Es un error común" contestó Jiraiya haciendo que el Raikage se girara hacia él· "Es la técnica secreta del Clan Hozuki y no su línea de sangre. Muy similar al Juuken: no necesitas tener el Byakugan para utilizarlo" explicó Jiraiya.

"Aunque me preguntó de dónde lo sacó" dijo Jiraiya.

"Ella fue parte de la Guerra Civil en Kiri. Todo era un caos en ese entonces y no estaría sorprendido si encontrara un par de rollos extraviados y como usted dijo: tiene una buena cabeza" dijo A y Jiraiya estaba sorprendido.

"¿Cómo sabe que fue parte de la guerra?" preguntó Jiraiya con cuidado. "Si bien recuerdo solo Naruto y los Dragones de la Hoja estaban en ese combate".

"Vamos, Jiraiya-sama" dijo el Raikage con diversión. "La Hoja no es la única con una red de espionaje. No estamos tan ciegos como ustedes creen" explicó el Raikage.

"Me atrapó" dijo Jiraiya, riendo.

"Además, cuando Naruto está en alguna parte ella no está muy lejos. Si no me equivoco ella sería el Dragón Morado, mientras que Naruto es el Dragón Plateado y Subaku no Gaara, Jinchuuriki del Ichibi, es el Dragón Café" explicó el Raikage y Jiraiya sintió, sorprendido por la precisión de la inteligencia de Kumo.

"Aunque esos dos" dijo el Raikage mientras apuntaba hacia Azul y Verde. "Junto con el resto del grupo permanecen siendo un misterio para nosotros. ¿Supongo que no me iluminará?" preguntó el Raikage.

"Creo que van a subir el nivel" dijo Jiraiya, haciendo un gesto hacia la arena. El Raikage sabía que Jiraiya cambió a propósito el tema de la conversación, pero no hizo ningún comentario y simplemente se giró hacia los combatientes.

 **## Arena ##**

"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku" el jutsu tradicional de Naruto salió de su boca en forma de una colosal ola de fuego ardiente. El ataque de fuego quemó el suelo mientras embestía a Hinata quien ya estaba haciendo sellos manuales.

"Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shouha" dijo en respuesta al jutsu de fuego de Naruto. Hinata usó su más poderosa técnica de agua, llenando sus pulmones de chakra y lanzándolo. Una imponente ola de agua salió de su boca, haciendo que Hinata se levantara por los aires debido a la presión.

Hinata se quedó encima de la ola de agua como si la montara. El agua marchó hacia adelante, aplastando todo debajo de ella y chocó contra la pared de fuego. Naruto incrementó la cantidad de chakra en su técnica haciendo que el fuego comenzara a cambiar de naranja a un blanco casi puro debido al calor liberado.

Ambos detuvieron sus técnicas al ver que estaban neutralizando al otro. Aunque la técnica de agua de Hinata debería tener la ventaja, ella no tenía la capacidad de simplemente incrementar la cantidad de chakra en su técnica a diferencia de Naruto, quien siempre fue reconocido por su interminable energía.

El vapor generado de la técnica fue tanto que nubló la arena, dejando ciega a la audiencia. El vapor comenzó a sobrepasar las murallas, pero no mostraba signos de disiparse.

"¿Ves algo?" un espectador le preguntó a la persona que estaba sentada junto a él, quien simplemente negó con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo se supone que vamos a ver la pelea ahora?"

"Apenas puedo ver mis manos".

"Esto apesta".

Todas las quejas de la audiencia cesaron cuando escucharon sonidos de metal chocando en la arena. Incluso con todo el vapor, Hinata y Naruto seguían pelando con vigor. De pronto el silencio tomó la arena. Los alientos de la multitud se detuvieron con anticipación hasta que dos fuertes gritos los sacaran de su estupor.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu".

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu".

Tanto Naruto como Hinata usaron el mismo jutsu al mismo tiempo. El vapor una que había cubierto la arena fue dispersado debido al movimiento en el viento generado por la técnica. Los ojos de la multitud se agrandaron con sorpresa y asombro al ver a los dos monstruos de pie en el medio de la arena, cada convocación con su respectivo invocador encima de su cabeza.

"Gracias por venir, Katsuyu-sama" dijo Hinata desde la cima de la convocación, jefa del Clan de las Babosas.

" **No hay problema, Hinata-chan"** contestó Katsuyu. **"¿Contra quién...? Ah, estás peleando contra Naruto-kun"** dijo Katsuyu.

"Gracias por la ayuda" dijo Hinata y vio hacia el frente para encontrarse con Naruto encima de un zorro muy grande.

El zorro de hecho se veía muy parecido al propio Kyuubi, aunque no poseía el tamaño del Nueve Colas. Era apenas del tamaño de la misma Katsuyu, con pelo rojo óxido y ojos rojos con pupilas rasgadas negras. Tenía las orejas con la punta negra y las patas del mismo color, poseía pelo blanco en el vientre y tenía una sola cola muy afelpada con un distintivo color azul en la punta.

" **Es la primera vez que me convoca, Naruto-sama"** dijo el zorro con profunda voz.

"Lo siento, Kentaro" contestó Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca.

"Por un momento pensé que convocarías al Kyuubi" dijo Hinata mientras se preparaba.

"Ni siquiera yo estoy lo bastante loco para convocar a Kurama en un sitio tan pequeño" dijo Naruto.

" _ **Claro que estás en lo correcto. Esta gente no es digna de ver a mi gloriosa forma"**_ dijo Kurama desde el sello, haciendo que Naruto sudara una gota.

"Zesshi Nensan (Baba Ácida)" dijo Katsuyu mientras liberaba una pasta ácida sobre Naruto y Kentaro.

Con toda la destreza propia de un zorro, Kentaro simplemente esquivó la lluvia ácido mientras esta chocaba con el suelo, derritiendo la tierra y roca. Kentaro rugió, mostrando sus puntiagudos y afilados colmillos y cargó hacia adelante. La cola de Kentaro comenzó a chispear con relámpago mientras el zorro apretaba el paso. La cabeza de Kentaro comenzó a adquirir un brillo azulado y de pronto se convirtió en una mancha, dejando un rastro azul de electricidad detrás de él.

"Kaminari-Ryo (Carga Eléctrica)" Katsuyu se movió a un lado cuando Kentaro pasó a su lado a gran velocidad. Al ver que había fallado, Kentaro se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, saltando hacia atrás para evitar una serie de shurikens que lanzó Hinata.

Kentaro movió su cola, la cual volvía a chispear. "Raibi (Cola de Relámpago)" dijo Kentaro mientras se daba la vuelta y azotaba su cola en Katsuyu, partiendo su cuerpo a la mitad. Kentaro comenzó a caminar con lentitud y hundió sus colmillos en el cuerpo de Katsuyu, la cual se convirtió en cientos de babosas y comenzó a reformarse a unos metros de distancia.

"¡Esquiva!" gritó Naruto, diciéndole a Kentaro que saltara a un lado cuando Hinata bajó del cielo con la pierna levantada. Kentaro vio como la patada de Hinata azotaba en el área y dejaba un cráter detrás.

Kentaro rugió mientras se agazapaba y saltaba hacia adelante, desgarrando a Katsuyu quien se deslizó para alejarse. Sus heridas comenzaban a cerrarse en cuestión de segundos. "Kosen (Rayo de Luz)" Kentaro abrió su boca y lanzó un pequeño relámpago hacia Katsuyu. El relámpago destruyó el suelo y se impactó contras las paredes, dejando un pequeño agujero en ellas.

"Suiton: Mizurappa" dijo Hinata mientras abría la boca y lanzaba un torrente de agua contra Kentaro quien fue incapaz de esquivarlo. Kentaro fue empujado hacia atrás un poco, pero logró mantener el equilibrio mientras sacudía la cabeza para quitarse el agua.

 **·Naruto-sama"** dijo Kentaro, temblando y Naruto entendió el significado. Con el pelo húmedo los zorros no pueden regular su temperatura corporal, causando un rápido decremento en la misma.

"A mi señal usa tu jutsu de relámpago más poderoso" dijo Naruto y Kentaro asintió, cargando su cola con relámpago azul.

"¡AHORA!".

"Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shouha" dijo Naruto, usando la misma técnica de agua que Hinata había usado hace poco y lanzó una gigantesca ola de agua contra Katsuyu quien no tenía ningún lugar en la arena para esquivarla.

"Kaminari Kitsune (Zorro de Relámpago)" gritó Kentaro mientras su pelo parecía erguirse y chispear. De su cuerpo salió un clon casi idéntico a él, pero completamente hecho de relámpago puro.

" **¡AAAGGGHHH!"** gritó Katsuyu mientras la ola de agua electrificada chocaba contra ella, dándole un golpe brutal de electricidad directo. Hinata saltó de su convocación a lo alto de las murallas para evitar el jutsu. Katsuyu no tomó mucho tiempo para desaparecer en una nube de humo.

" **Me iré ahora, Naruto-sama"** dijo Kentaro.

"Puedes irte, gracias" dijo Naruto mientras Kentaro desaparecía en una nube de humo. Tanto Naruto como Hinata saltaron al suelo y se pararon encima del agua cuyo nivel rebasaba al del suelo por unos centímetros, lentamente filtrándose por las quebraduras presentes en el piso.

 **## Con los espectadores ##**

"Sorprendente" susurró Tenten, hipnotizada por la batalla tomando sitio enfrente de sus ojos. "Entonces esa es una pelea entre dos shinobis del nivel de un Kage".

"No parecen querer detenerse nada pronto" dijo Ren.

"No creo que tengan una práctica como esta muy seguido" dijo Tenten.

"¿Llamas a esto una práctica?" preguntó Ren, dando un grito muy agudo de indignación y rápidamente se sonrojó por su acción, haciendo que Tenten riera ligeramente.

"Shikamaru estaba en lo cierto. No creo que este sitio pueda soportar mucho más de esto" dijo Tenten viendo a los numerosos cráteres en el suelo, varias rajadas en las paredes sin mencionar el enorme pedazo que les faltaba a las mismas.

"Tsunade-sama es reconocida por su fuerza. Se dice que puede hacer caer montañas enteras con un solo golpe" dijo Ren.

"Puedo ver eso aquí" dijo Tenten apuntando a la pared. "Esas murallas están reforzadas con roca dura, emparejadas con un armatoste metálico por dentro y una tela que soporta la tensión para prevenir que colapsen y soportaran poderosos impactos" explicó Tenten.

"Y mírala" dijo Tenten mientras reía. "Hinata hizo caer la pared y la levantó como si fuera hecha de papel o algo así. No creo que el Raikage esté muy feliz sobre eso".

"Supongo que no" contestó Ren.

" _Supongo que sería sabio no antagonizarla"_ pensó Taiseki mientras veía a Hinata.

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO?!".

 **## Arena ##**

"¿Deberíamos incrementar el nivel?" preguntó Hinata y Naruto asintió. Ambos comenzaron a liberar chakra mientras sus auras se disparaban por los cielos y su chakra comenzaba a saturar el aire. Todos en las gradas y la mayoría de shinobis temblaron ante el sentimiento que los embargó. Era como tener toneladas de presión en contra de sus pechos que les impedían respirar.

Se sentían casi como hormigas al enfrentar el chakra de los competidores, cada uno rodeado por un aura casi visible de chakra. El cabello de ambos se movía y el viento soplaba como efecto, incluso el agua estaba vibrando. Hinata puso más chakra aun con el fin de igualar a Naruto en cada forma.

Hinata comenzó a ganar un aura morada alrededor de ella, una que era tan siniestra que dejaba viendo a Orochimaru como una broma, sin mencionar su poder o fuerza. El cabello de Hinata se levantó por el aire, su Byakugan parecía brillar y su armadura chirriaba, mientras que sus hombreras se movían.

El chakra de Hinata comenzó a tomar forma alrededor de ella mientras hacía sellos manuales. Hizo el sello de la Oveja, las manos juntas de forma vertical con su pulgar hacia arriba. Su chakra parecía expandirse en volumen.

Inu (Perro), su palma izquierda encima de su puño derecho. Su aura comenzó a ganar un vibrante tono de púrpura, no lo suficiente para quitarle la visión, pero sí para ser incómodo.

Ne (Rata), ambas manos juntas de forma vertical con el pulgar izquierdo en la parte exterior. Su aura comenzó a incrementar su densidad mientras más chakra era insertado en la técnica.

Mi (Serpiente), ambas palmas juntas con el pulgar izquierdo fuera. El agua debajo de Hinata comenzó a burbujear, casi como si estuviera hirviendo. El día parecía nublarse, el sol desaparecía mientras las nubes comenzaban a reunirse y formarse en lo alto de la arena.

Tatsu (dragón), las palmas de las manos juntas de forma vertical con los dedos formando un triángulo. "Hijutsu: Mugen no Ame" dijo Hinata mientras terminaba su técnica y el cielo casi parecía rugir. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento se esparció mientras truenos llenaban el área. El sol fue bloqueado por una oscura manta de nubes que oscurecían lo que una vez había sido un hermoso día y ahora era uno de tormenta.

Lluvia violenta.

Fuertes vientos.

Truenos ensordecedores.

Palabras que apenas podían describir el pináculo de la técnica secreta de Hinata usada con todas sus fuerzas. Había creado la tormenta más grande en la que nadie hubiera puesto sus ojos El agua caía del cuelo casi como un océano, empapando a Hinata y Naruto en cuestión de segundos.

A algunas muchachas no les gustaba el agua porque les arruinaba el cabello. Esto no aplicaba a Hinata quien parecía estar en el paraíso en el medio de la tormenta. Había cerrado los ojos y levantó la cabeza al cielo, saboreando el agua fría que le golpeaba el rostro, el viento helado que le cubría el cuerpo, el rugido de los truenos y rayos que iluminaban el oscuro cielo. Sí... Hinata se sentía en su hogar, rodeada por su elemento.

Podía sentir todo alrededor de ella, el agua cayendo del cielo, la humedad en el aire, el agua en el suelo, lentamente filtrándose en la tierra, enlazándola con el subsuelo y el agua en él. Estaba en todos lados. Hinata podía incluso sentir el agua dentro de la gente en las gradas, dentro de su sangre.

Hinata había alcanzado el nivel más alto posible de manipulación de agua, sobrepasando al legendario Senju Tobirama. En un futuro no tan distante, sería recordada como la 'Ame No mi Kumari (Diosa del Agua)' la primera (y única) elemental del agua (2).

Un elemental... un hombre o mujer que se había vuelto uno con su elemento.

Naruto se sacó de su asombro y simplemente se le quedó viendo a Hinata. Ella se veía feliz en estos momentos, tan relajada. Estaba completamente mojada al igual que él, el agua le golpeaba el rostro y aun así tenía los ojos cerrados, como si disfrutara el contacto con el agua en su piel.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron cuando notó que sus reservas de chakra estaban llenándose hasta el tope. Hinata había usado alrededor de un tercio de sus reservas y ahora se estaban llenando, podía verlo con claridad con su Sharingan. Y lo confundía como pocas cosas. Mientras que era muy fuerte e inteligente, Hinata no podía simplemente... sacar chakra del agua, simplemente porque no tenía para empezar. El agua normal solo tenía energía natural y eso no era suficiente para crear chakra.

Y de pronto lo entendió, recordando el jutsu. La lluvia robaba chakra de los que golpeaba. _"Que chica tan astuta"_ pensó Naruto mientras reía al notar la velocidad a la que se estaba recargando. Naruto vio alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba robando chakra de Bee, el Raikage y Jiraiya en el palco, junto con sus guardaespaldas. Eran cantidades pequeñas de chakra y nadie lo notaría a menos que ella quisiera que lo hicieran.

"¿Piensas que fue buena idea?" preguntó Naruto, sacando a Hinata de su ensoñación y abría lentamente los ojos. "Me refiero a convocar una tormenta tan grande. No soy conocido como el Konoha no Raijin por nada" advirtió Naruto, viendo a los rayos, pero Hinata solo sonrió y rió con suavidad. Su risa sonaba como una melodía para Naruto.

De pronto Hinata simplemente dejó de reír y la tormenta entera parecía detenerse, la lluvia se detuvo y levitó en medio del aire. Naruto vio con interés, su Sharingan no perdía ni el más mínimo detalle.

Las gotas de agua parecían ser atraídas lentamente hacia Hinata y comenzaron a girar lentamente encima de ella, formando algo parecido a una esfera de agua. Más y más agua era atraída en la técnica que fuera que estuviera formando, pero la parte extraña es que Hinata no había usado sellos manuales, sus ojos únicamente concentrados en Naruto.

El tamaño de la esfera de agua era ridículamente grande por decir lo menos, era tan grande como las convocaciones que habían dejado la arena. La esfera comenzó a cambiar de forma y expandirse a lo largo, convirtiéndose en una especie de criatura serpentina. Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron al entender lo que sucedía.

"¡KIRIN!"

"¡MIZUCHI!" (3).

Los dos dragones se lanzaron hacia el otro a gran velocidad. Un enorme dragón de relámpago que rugía bajo de los cielos, chocando con la serpiente de agua.

BBBOOOMMM.

Cuando los dragones de elementos chocaron entre sí todo se tornó blanco en la arena. El edificio entero se estremeció por el impacto de ambas técnicas, las cuales luchaban por derrotar a la otra. La multitud tuvo que mantenerse en sus asientos y evitar mirar hacia la arena por el gran brillo que había en ella.

Las paredes se redujeron a polvo en el suelo, las paredes de madera fueron vaporizadas y la tierra se partió en dos. Todos en las gradas aguantaron el aliento y agradecieron a quien decidiera colocar la barrera alrededor de la arena.

Naruto se sacó de los escombros, una caja torácica plateada le rodeaba el cuerpo. Vio alrededor, buscando a Hinata quien parecía no encontrarse en ninguna parte. Entonces notó un cuajo de agua en el caos de la destrucción que habían creado. La lluvia parecía haberse detenido y las nubes comenzaron a disiparse.

La forma de Hinata se levantó del agua mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire y veía hacia Naruto. Los últimos dos jutsus habían sido de un solo disparo y tomarían su tiempo para recargarse. Hinata había gastado toda el agua alrededor de ella, habiendo literalmente secado el aire para tomar el agua que necesitaba.

"Ya basta de jutsus elementales... la verdadera pelea acaba de comenzar" dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos brillaban y su Susanoo evolucionaba al siguiente nivel, en el cual le aparecían dos brazos armados con dos guadañas etéreas.

"Quizás no" la voz de Tobi hizo eco por la arena.

Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron cuando escuchó una voz detrás de ella, justo al lado de su oído. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta, solo para que sus ojos vieran el atisbo de algo metálico. Hinata movió su cabeza a un lado mientras una cuchilla le rozaba el cuello, dejando un pequeño rastro de sangre. Tobi colocó su mano en el hombro de ella y el espacio enfrente de Hinata comenzó a arremolinarse.

Mientras la estaban transportando, Hinata liberó chakra de todos sus tenketsus, dándole un Juuken a Tobi e interrumpiendo su Kamui. Antes de que Hinata pudiera tomar ventaja de la sorpresa de Tobi se encontró en el lado opuesto de la arena. Vio con confusión y notó que Naruto había atravesado el pecho de Tobi con un Raikiri.

" _¿Qué sucedió…? Naruto-kun cambió lugares conmigo antes de que pudiera siquiera preparar y eso no fue el Hirashin"_ pensó Hinata aun confundida. Su Byakugan seguía activado cuando notó miles de clones de Zetsu salir del suelo por todo Kumo. _"Está lanzando un ataque contra Kumo"_ pensó Hinata con incredulidad hasta que vio a Tobi toser sangre por el jutsu de Naruto.

Los ojos rojo sangre de Naruto veían directamente a la máscara naranja que había llegado a odiar y despreciar. Naruto vio alrededor para ver a Zetsu salir del suelo y comenzar el caos en Kumo. "Una invasión durante las finales de los Exámenes Jounin... no muy creativo si me preguntas" dijo Naruto riendo, su mano aun en el pecho de Tobi.

"JAJAJAJAJA" Tobi reía siniestramente, escupiendo sangre al suelo. "No puedes derrotarme con algo como esto" dijo Tobi viendo hacia la mano de Naruto.

"Quizás, pero no vas a ir a ninguna parte" sonrió Naruto y los ojos de Tobi se agrandaron al sentir que no podía moldear chakra. Naruto vio sus ojos con pánico y rió siniestramente. "Esto fue algo anti-climático ¿no crees?" preguntó retóricamente.

Naruto usó su mano libre y la puso suavemente sobre la máscara de Tobi. Lentamente comenzó a removerla hasta que la dejó caer en el suelo. "Los años no han sido amables contigo, Fugaku" dijo Naruto y Fugaku resopló mientras intentaba saltar para ganar distancia, pero encontró que tenía cadenas envolviéndole los pies.

"Ni siquiera tú no puedes derrotar a un ejército de diez mil Zetsu" dijo Fugaku como respuesta. "Tomamos muchas precauciones para esconder nuestro plan. Mi ejército supera a los shinobis de Kumo tres a uno".

"No temo a un ejército de leones comandado por una oveja" contestó Naruto mientras las chispas en su mano se extinguían. Naruto notó que su pecho no era del color usual de piel, sino blanco. _"Entonces así es como puede usar el mokuton"_ pensó.

Naruto vio hacia atrás y observó como dos Zetsu que iban tras de Naruto fueron destruidos por Hinata mientras se reagrupaba con él. "He decidido un destino mucho mejor para ti que la muerte" dijo Naruto y sonrió siniestramente mientras notaba una gota de sudor bajar por el rostro de Fugaku.

"Voy a convertirte en un ejemplo" dijo Naruto mientras inyectaba una gran cantidad de energía en la red de chakra de Fugaku. Naruto podía ver partes de roca gris formarse en su piel. "El hombre que quería al mundo. Voy a convertirte en un mártir, el mundo te verá como el idiota que siempre fuiste. ¿Listo, Fugaku?" preguntó Naruto.

"El fin te espera".

(1) El bastón que el Sabio le dio a Naruto era en realidad la Gudoudama. Usualmente las mantiene en forma de un bastón almacenado en su dimensión y siempre puede crear más si es necesario.

(2)

 **Nombre:** Ame-no-minaka-nushi-no-kami.

 **Identidad:** Diosa shinto.

 **Ocupación:** Diosa del agua.

(3)

 **Nombre:** Mizuchi (Dragón de agua japonés, una criatura parecida a una serpiente. Imagen en el perfil de cr4zypt).

 **Rango:** S.

 **Requisitos:** Muy alto control de chakra y extremadamente alta afinidad suiton.

 **Clase:** ninjutsu suiton, ofensivo.

 **Usuarios:** Senju Hinata.

 **Sellos manuales:** Ninguno. Requiera el uso previo de Hijutsu: Mugen no Ame.

 **Descripción:** Al convocar una gran cantidad de agua, Hinata puede hacer uso de la energía de la tormenta para liberar su propia versión del Kirin. En este caso un dragón de agua, capaz de aplastar todo a su paso.


	59. La Furia de un Dragón I

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

Con este capítulo pasamos las mil páginas en un procesador de texto y llegamos casi a las 400,000 palabras. Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído y siguen leyendo esta historia. Solo me queda decir que faltan diez capítulos después de este para terminar la historia y que espero que los sigan disfrutando.

 **DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ**

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Arco 'Exámenes Jounin'**_

 _ **Capítulo 59: La Furia de un Dragón I**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

" _No te interpongas entre el dragón y su ira"._

 _El Rey Lear._

 **## Konoha ##**

Tsunade estaba enterrada en su papeleo o como el Sandaime lo llamaba, la maldición del Kage. Era una maldición diaria y seguramente una que era capaz de enviar hasta al más poderoso shinobi a los abismos de la desesperación y el tedio.

" _Esto es ridículo"_ pensó Tsunade mientras sellaba otro inútil y sorpresivamente detallado reporte de una misión Rango D de la bien conocida misión 'Atrapando al Sr. Tora-chan'.

Tsunade vio a la puerta abrirse y vio como Kakashi entraba con parsimonia dentro de la oficina, su mano en su bolsillo y su nariz enterrada en uno de sus libros. "Al fin" dijo Tsunade casi gritando mientras Kakashi se detenía enfrente de ella. Si las miradas pudieran matar, Kakashi ya sería polvo por la mirada de furia de Tsunade.

"Siento haber llegado tarde" Kakashi de hecho se veía apenado por una vez. "Me encontré con esta linda serpiente en el bosque y ella quería eh... jugar, así que accedí" rió con nerviosismo mientras notaba los ojos de Tsunade achicarse.

"Esta 'linda serpiente' no será Anko por casualidad ¿cierto?" preguntó Tsunade y estaba internamente complacida cuando vio a Kakashi toser en su mano. "De cualquier forma. Tengo un favor que pedirte" Kakashi notó el tono serio de Tsunade y de inmediato se guardó su preciado libro.

"Lo que sea que ordene, Hokage-sama" dijo Kakashi.

"Déjenos" dijo Tsunade haciendo un gesto que hacia aparentemente nadie. Kakashi sin embargo sintió las tres firmas de chakra salir del cuarto.

" _Le pidió salir a los ANBU. Lo que sea debe ser importante"_ pensó Kakashi mientras notaba que Tsunade descansaba su cabeza en sus manos y liberaba un prolongado suspiro.

"Gato está perdida" dijo Tsunade y los ojos de Kakashi se agrandaron por las posibles implicaciones.

"Por gato ¿se refiere a Yugao?" preguntó Kakashi, era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

"Sí" contestó Tsunade a pesar de ello. La Hokage se puso de pie y se giró hacia la ventana, viendo al horizonte. "No ha venido para recibir sus deberes del día. Su turno inició hace casi cinco horas. Si fuera cualquier otro no me preocuparía y simplemente le daría un puñetazo por poner en peligro a su Hokage".

"¿Quiere que la busque?" preguntó Kakashi.

"Hay pocas personas en las que confíe completamente dentro de la aldea. Yugao no es una ANBU cualquiera y se encuentra bastante alto en la cadena de mando. Con cualquier otro lo habríamos puesto en el Libro Bingo si desapareciera de pronto" Tsunade suspiró. "Ella es parte de un selecto grupo de personas en las que confío y no saltaría un turno de su trabajo sin explicación. Envié a un Chunin a su casa y no ha sido hallada. Encuéntrala" ordenó Tsunade.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" contestó Kakashi mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Tsunade se sentó en su silla y se reclinó hacia atrás, viendo al techo. Ni Yugao o Hayate estaban por ninguna parte y ninguno de ellos eran shinobis cualquiera. Tsunade fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando sintió a los ANBU regresar al cuarto y escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

"Entre" dijo Tsunade y se ajustó.

"¿Té, Tsunade-sama?" preguntó Shizune metiendo la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

"Sería buena idea. Quizás se lleve el estrés y los problemas" contestó Tsunade y vio como Shizune colocaba una taza de té humeante en su escritorio y salía del cuarto.

Tsunade tomó distraídamente la taza y tomó un largo sorbo, suspirando de satisfacción mientras el cálido té le recorría la garganta. La Hokage estaba pensando cuando sintió su corazón acelerarse sin ninguna explicación. Su respiración también comenzó a incrementar y Tsunade de inmediato se paró de su silla.

La Hokage perdió el equilibrio mientras se comenzaba a sentir mareada y su visión comenzó a nublarse. Tsunade levantó su brazo, buscando con desesperación algo con lo que apoyarse mientras caía al suelo, tirando la raza de té con ella. La rubia cayó de rodillas tomando bocanadas de aire e intentando calmar su ritmo cardíaco.

" _¿Veneno?"_ se preguntó Tsunade con sorpresa mientras se llevaba la mano temblorosa al pecho. Su mano comenzó a brillar con una luz verde, pero se la llevó a la boca cuando comenzó a toser sangre. _"¿Por qué no están haciendo nada los ANBU?"_ se preguntó Tsunade mientras veía al techo con desesperación hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse.

Mientras la puerta rechinaba lentamente, Tsunade vio hacia arriba para encontrarse con Danzo y, sorpresivamente, Shizune acompañando a la vieja momia. "E-Esto es... traición" dijo rechinando los dientes y su visión se tornó más borrosa y su respiración comenzó a fallarle.

"Buen trabajo" dijo Danzo mientras veía a Tsunade colapsar en el suelo, tomando un último aliento y sangre saliéndole de la boca. "Shizune".

 **## Unos momentos antes – Kumo ##**

"El hombre que quería al mundo. Voy a convertirte en un mártir, el mundo te verá como el idiota que siempre fuiste. ¿Listo, Fugaku?" preguntó Naruto.

"El fin te espera".

"¡SHINRA TENSEI!"

Una fuerte voz detuvo a Naruto mientras movía su cabeza a un lado para ver a un miembro de Akatsuki con la mano derecha levantada. Naruto desapareció en un relámpago amarillo, reapareciendo al otro lado de la arena justo al lado de Hinata. Fugaku recibió el impacto de la onda expansiva directamente y voló por el ataque de Nagato, pero suponía que estar lastimado era mejor que estar muerto.

Un solo Zetsu salió de inmediato del suelo y se unió a Fugaku, arreglando su cuerpo en segundos. Naruto vio con gran anticipación mientras otros miembros de Akatsuki caían del cuelo. Los Seis Caminos de Nagato fueron seguidos por Konan y Kisame.

"Que reunión tan alegre" dijo Naruto con felicidad, chocando las palmas de las manos y llevándoselas al pecho con fingida alegría.

"Hemos venido por ti, Kyuubi" un miembro de Akatsuki con máscara blanca dijo. Naruto lo vio con concentración mientras la máscara blanca se abría para mostrar a Uzumaki Nagato.

"De acuerdo a mi información se supone que estabas físicamente discapacitado, pero supongo que lleva el cuerpo de un Zetsu es un reemplazo suficiente" dijo Naruto con calma. "Y sabes muy bien por qué estás en tal estado. Esos ojos no te pertenecen" dijo Naruto, su Sharingan viendo directamente a Nagato. _"Y los tomaré cuando termine contigo"_ pensó.

"No importa. Son solo medios para un fin" dijo Nagato mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, colocándose en el medio de sus caminos. Jiraiya, A, Azul y Verde cayeron del Palco de los Kages y aterrizaron en la arena, o lo que quedaba luego de la pelea de Hinata y Naruto.

"Soy Guruguru (Zetsu Espiral)" gritó Guruguru. "¿Has tenido movimiento intestinal hoy?" preguntó con fascinación en su tono.

"¿Q-Qué?" preguntó Naruto con indignación.

"¡TIENES DEMASIADAS AGALLAS AL VENIR AQUÍ!" gritó el Raikage mientras su Armadura de Relámpago se activaba.

"Entonces es cierto a fin de cuentas" dijo Jiraiya con tristeza. "Este no es el camino para la paz de la que me hablaste hace tanto tiempo".

"El mundo no es más que un niño" comenzó a decir Nagato. "Pero incluso un niño estúpido puede crecer de la manera correcta, cuando aprende lo que es el dolor. Conocer el dolor controla los pensamientos y decisiones de los demás".

"¡YA BASTA!" gritó el Raikage mientras su armadura brillaba. "Raitoningu sutoreto (Relámpago directo)" A saltó hacia adelante, rompiendo el suelo mientras corría hacia Nagato a toda marcha.

Nagato no parecía impresionarse mientras sus pupilas se contraían ligeramente. "Shinra Tensei" dijo con desdén. A fue repelido hacia atrás con una tremenda fuerza y fue arrastrado por el suelo, chocando cerca de donde estaban Naruto y los demás.

"Atacar directamente es estúpido en contra de un Rinnegan" advirtió Naruto, ayudando al Raikage a ponerse en pie. "Raikage-sama" dijo el rubio.

"¿Qué quieres, chico?" preguntó A con molestia.

"Déjenos y hágase cargo de su aldea" dijo Naruto con sencillez, ignorando la mirada de incredulidad que le daba A. "Tiene una aldea que defender. Deje que nos hagamos cargo de ellos".

"Oye, gaki" dijo A, tomando a Naruto por el cuello y alzándolo hasta quedar a su altura. "Si se escapan o si se llevan a Bee te arrancaré la cabeza. ¿Me entiendes?" preguntó de forma amenazadora, pero Naruto asintió sin preocupación. A de desapareció a gran velocidad, dejando que Naruto se hiciera cargo de Akatsuki. A tenía a sus tropas listas y la aldea debía ser defendida.

"Lo siento, Bee" dijo Naruto y Bee lo vio con confusión. "Pero no puedo dejar nada al azar contigo" dijo y antes de que Bee pudiera decir nada, fue enviado a la dimensión de Naruto con su Kamui.

"Vamos a igualar un poco los números" dijo Naruto sonriendo. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" dijo y todos se tensaron cuando colocó sus manos en el suelo. Naruto era impredecible y un solo jutsu de convocación podría hacer salir al Kyuubi o cualquier cosa.

La atención de todos se tornó hacia la pequeña nube de humo. Una vez que se disipara, todos pudieron ver al Dragón Negro con una armadura del mismo color y enmascarada. Cabello rojo atado en un moño con un gran rollo en su espalda baja. Negro es considerado el color de la autoridad y el poder.

Otra nube de humo. Cabello rojo sangre a la cintura empatado por una armadura y máscara del mismo color. Una katana negra con el mango rojo en la espalda. El rojo era el color más emocionalmente intenso.

La siguiente fue un relámpago amarillo en vez de una nube de humo. Armadura y máscara amarillas, un kunai de tres puntas en cada mano.

Luego absolutamente nada. Ninguna nube de humo, relámpago amarillo... nada. "Supongo que está ocupado" murmuró Naruto.

Una de las más nuevas adiciones al grupo. Una armadura de color rosa ligero y máscara a juego, cabello negro y dos espadas gemelas colocadas en su espalda en formación de equis.

El otro miembro más nuevo del grupo al lado de Rosa. Este llevaba una armadura de color blanco puro y máscara igual. Con cabello negro que estaba atado hacia atrás con una liga roja y peinado como una cola de caballo.

"Entonces estos son los famosos Diez Dragones de la Hoja... o nueve debería decir" corrigió Fugaku. "supongo que pueden ser imponentes con la armadura y máscaras" dijo y achicó sus ojos, viendo el aura que rodeaba a Blanco y Rosa.

"Traidores hacia su propia familia, Itachi y Nao" escupió Fugaku.

"Tenemos dos entendimientos completamente distintos de lo que es la familia... padre" contestó Itachi, dejando caer su máscara al suelo.

"Largo tiempo sin vernos, Tobi... o debería decir _Fugaku_ " dijo Amarillo.

"¿Y quién eres tú?" preguntó Fugaku, alzando una ceja.

"Vamos" dijo Amarillo con una sonrisa divertida en los labios debajo de su máscara. El Sharingan de Minato se activó, brillando con un ominoso rojo debajo de la máscara.

" _Un Uchiha... no es posible"_ pensó Fugaku achicando sus ojos al ver el brillo rojo detrás de los agujeros de la máscara. "¿Quién eres?" preguntó con cuidado. No sabía de ningún Uchiha rubio además de Naruto.

"¿Estás seguro de que no me recuerdas?" preguntó Amarillo, desactivando el sello para cambiar su voz grabado en la máscara. Minato rió cuando notó los ojos de Fugaku agrandarse con competa incredulidad.

Minato rió, lentamente llevándose la mano a la máscara y dejándola caer al suelo, mostrando su verdadero rostro al mundo. Sentía como todos lo veía con incredulidad, asombro y hasta cierto punto miedo. "Tú prendiste mi aldea en llamas, trajiste muerte a mi gente, forzaste a vivir a mi hijo una vida de odio" escupió Minato con su Sharingan brillando.

"Hoy serás testigo de todo el poder de Namikaze Minato, hijo de Uchiha Madara, Yondaime Hokage de Konoha" dijo Minato, haciendo sellos manuales más rápido de lo que muchos podían parpadear.

"Rata-Buey-Perro-Caballo-Mono-Jabalí-Tigre. "Katon: Gika Messhitsu (Destrucción de Fuego magistral)" Minato cubrió de chakra el aire en sus pulmones y lo convirtió en fuego. Exhaló un enorme torrente de llamas, prendiendo la arena en fuego y engullendo la mitad en un océano de llamas.

Nagato fue el primero en salir de su asombro al ver a Minato vivo. "Shinra Tensei" alzó su mano y empujó de vuelta la ola de fuego. Nagato parpadeó al ver un destello amarillo enfrente de él. Nagato aun tenía su mano levantada cuando Minato apareció enfrente de él, entre Nagato y el océano de llamas.

"Oodama Rasengan" Minato azotó su esfera contra el cuerpo de Nagato, quien no logró usar el Camino Preta para absorber el jutsu. Nagato fue lanzado hacia atrás y la pelea empezó de verdad.

"Yo me haré cargo de Nagato, no quiero tener que pelear con sus marionetas" dijo Naruto y todos cargaron contra su enemigo.

"Hinata-chan... toma una muestra de la sangre de Konan. Creo que Negro amará tener una línea de sangre de origami" dijo Naruto sonriendo siniestramente y Hinata asintió.

 **## Nagato VS. Naruto ##**

Cada dragón atacó, tomando a un oponente al azar. Naruto y Nagato no fueron la excepción y comenzaron a esquivar los ataques del otro.

"Ríndete, Kyuubi" dijo Nagato, alzando su mano y liberando otra onda de choque. Naruto simplemente usó su Kamui y desmaterializó su cuerpo para evitar el ataque.

"No tengo intención de escuchar tus explicaciones. Tú y tu Akatsuki son responsables por el mal estado en el que se encuentra el mundo" dijo Naruto. "Tobi o Fugaku, lo que sea, no me importa. Él liberó al Kyuubi en Konoha, ahogó a Kiri en una guerra civil y jugó con Yagura como si fuera una especie de marioneta, descuartizando a miles de inocentes. Tú, en tu cruzada por los Bijuu, mataste a Yugito, atacaste el Templo del Fuego y Takigakure, casi matando a Fuu en el proceso" dijo Naruto viendo con odio a Nagato.

"No vas a salirte con la tuya solo con palabras. Lo único que recibirás de mí es venganza" dijo Naruto mientras su Sharingan comenzaba a girar y convertirse en el Mangekyou. "Amaterasu" el cuerpo de Nagato se cubrió de llamas negras, consumiendo la capa blanca que era el cuerpo de Guruguru.

"¡AAAGGGHHH!" gritó Guruguru mientras las flamas negras comenzaban a consumirlo. "¡HAZ ALGO!" le gritó a su anfitrión, sus palabras pegándose por el dolor.

"Shinra Tensei" dijo Nagato, empujando las llamas y dispersándolo. El cuerpo de Guruguru estaba quemado, varias partes de su cuerpo se veían negras.

"Oodama Rasengan" los ojos de Nagato se agrandaron de sorpresa cuando Naruto apareció enfrente de él. Nagato, distraído por un momento debido al ataque previo de Naruto, casi fue atrapado con la guardia baja.

"Gakido (Camino Preta)" dijo Nagato mientras una barrera plateada lo rodeaba y comenzaba a absorber el ataque de Naruto. Sin embargo, el asalto frontal de Naruto con una poderosa técnica de chakra era meramente una distracción. Nagato sintió a alguien detrás y rápidamente desvió la mirada y vio como otro Naruto corría hacia él con una espada negra apuntándole.

Justo cuando la punta estaba a punto de conectar con Nagato un brazo mecánico salió de su hombro y atrapó la cuchilla. Aparecieron de su cuerpo, estos sin mano, pero parecían tener un cañón en el borde. "Shura no Ko (Ataque de Asura)" dijo Nagato, cada brazo apuntando hacia Naruto. Las dos armas comenzaron a brillar y reunir chakra.

Justo cuando los brazos iban a disparar, los dos Narutos comenzaron a brillar. "Bunshin Daibakuha" los dos clones dijeron al unísono. Ambos detonaron con un sonido ensordecedor.

Una vez que el humo se disipara, Nagato se encontraba en medio de la zona de explosión, los brazos envolviendo su rostro. Nagato vio a su alrededor y se encontró con Naruto, sentado sobre una pared cercana viendo la pelea, su cabello moviéndose por la explosión y una expresión divertida en su rostro.

Nagato estaba a punto de volverlo a atacar cuando se detuvo por un momento _"Mi Tendo (Camino Deva) ha caído. Entonces Tobirama también está vivo, esto es un problema"_ pensó Nagato y analizó la situación. El chico Kyuubi era ciertamente fuerte para forzarlo no solo a usar dos Caminos al mismo tiempo, sino para salir victorioso.

Antes de que pudiera pensar más, otros cinco Narutos salieron del suelo, formado un círculo perfecto alrededor de Nagato. "Shinra Tensei" gritó Nagato, destruyendo a todos los clones a la vez.

Los ojos de Nagato se agrandaron al ver un destello amarillo en la esquina del ojo. "Hirashingiri" la espada de Naruto parecía volverse un borrón mientras Guruguru cambiaba el cuerpo de Nagato para recubrirlo de una coraza y evitar que perdiera la cabeza. "Shinra Tensei". Al haber recuperado su poder, lanzó a volar a Naruto hacia atrás, solo para que se convirtiera en polvo.

Nagato sintió algo caliente bajarle por el rostro y notó la sangre descendiendo desde su frente. No había escapado del todo ileso del ataque. _"Está usando los intervalos entre mis ataques. Debo ser muy cuidadoso. No pudo usarlo sin precauciones o terminaré como mi Tendo"_ concluyó Nagato en sus pensamientos mientras veía a su brazo y observaba una marca negra.

" _Un sello del Hirashin"_ pensó Nagato con sorpresa mientras absorbía el chakra dentro de él y lo destruía.

"Ukojizai no Jutsu (Técnica de Lluvia)" murmuró Nagato alzando sus manos hacia el cielo y formando nubes de su propio chakra. Fueron meros momentos después cuando una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer alrededor de los combatientes. _"No puedo depender solo de mi visión para rastrearlo"_ pensó Nagato mientras se conectaba con la lluvia.

Nagato se volvió hacia la ubicación de Naruto quien seguía sentado en silencio en la pared, viendo a Nagato con curiosidad. Naruto se levantó y saltó hacia el suelo, brazos cruzados y viendo cara a cara a Nagato por primera vez desde que la pelea había empezado.

"Banshou Ten'in" Naruto se levantó del suelo y voló directamente hacia Nagato. A meros centímetros del contacto, Naruto activó su Kamui y simplemente pasó a través de Nagato, apareciendo a sus espaldas.

"Raiken" imbuyendo electricidad en su brazo y formando un puño, Naruto golpeó la espalda de Nagato. El sonido fue como un relámpago. Nagato rechinó los dientes al sentir el impacto y su cuerpo fue lanzado a volar. Nagato se giró en medio del aire y aterrizó con cuidado en el suelo, un patrón de telaraña negro se veía en su espalda, justo donde Naruto lo había golpeado.

"Enton: Goka Mekkyaku" dijo Naruto, lanzando una ola de llamas negras. Nagato instintivamente levantó la mano, pero se detuvo antes de usar su manipulación de la gravedad.

En vez, Nagato puso sus manos en el suelo y levantó una gran pared de roca para bloquear las llamas que se acercaban. Sintió las poderosas llamas chocar contra su pared, pero logró aguantar el impacto inicial. _"¿Qué es esto?"_ pensó Nagato con confusión al escuchar un zumbido desde el otro lado de la pared.

"Fuuton: Rasenshuriken" los ojos de Nagato se agrandaron cuando la muralla enfrente de él se resquebrajó y todo fue envuelto en un gigantesco domo de chakra fuuton giratorio.

"¡SHINRA TENSEI!" gritó Nagato, lanzando todo alrededor de él hacia atrás. El suelo se partió y trozos de roca volaron hacia todas partes, dispersando los ataques de Naruto. Usando la lluvia, Nagato buscó a su oponente, su visión nublada por el escombro de su último ataque.

Nagato sintió algo en el medio del polvo y de inmediato se agachó. Una cadena dorada pasó cerca de él, fallando por meros centímetros. Nagato se movió a un lado cuando otra cadena salía del polvo. "Fuuton: Reppusho" Naruto chocó las palmas de sus manos y lanzó un poderoso viento. No lo suficientemente fuerte para ser destructivo, pero sí lo bastante para empujar todo el polvo y humo,, limpiando su campo de visión.

Naruto se colocó en el centro del campo de batalla, los brazos cruzados y completamente rígidos con varias cadenas doradas danzando ominosamente a sus espaldas. Nagato convocó un brazo mecánico y lanzó docenas de cohetes en miniatura, los cuales se dirigieron hacia Naruto.

BBBOOOMMM

BBBOOOMMM

BBBOOOMMM

Cohete tras cohete chocaron en el suelo cerca de Naruto con fuertes explosiones. Nagato detuvo su ataque y esperó a que el polvo se asentara, buscando cualquier signo de Naruto. Del polvo seis cadenas salieron y embistieron a Nagato quien comenzó maniobras evasivas.

Nagato saltó, se agachó y rodó mientras las cadenas lo perseguían. Una cadena chocó contra el suelo y se enterró en el mismo. Nagato saltó sobre la cadena y hacia Naruto. "Shinra Tensei" gritó al salir de la nube de polvo y liberando una onda expansiva a quemarropa.

Nagato vio como las cadenas se retraían en contra de su voluntad, el metal chirriando mientras se doblaba. El suelo se partió y la nube de polvo se dispersó, haciendo que Naruto apareciera desde dentro de ella. Nagato vio como la onda de gravedad chocaba contra Naruto sin efecto aparente.

"Ningendo (Camino Humano)" Nagato intentó colocar sus manos en la cabeza de Naruto, solo para pasar a través de él y terminar del otro lado. Nagato atrapó el codo de Naruto y lo lanzó a volar por el aire.

Naruto desapareció en el medio del aire y reapareció en el suelo a unos metros de distancia. _"Tengo que encontrar una manera de neutralizar el Kamui"_ pensó Nagato.

"El Sharingan es un maravilloso dojutsu ¿no crees?" preguntó Naruto de forma retórica mientras una idea la venía a la cabeza. Cruzó los dos brazos detrás de la espalda y le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a Nagato. "Ven" dijo con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Nagato temblaron ante el descarado irrespeto que Naruto le dirigía. "La gente depende demasiado en ninjutsu y genjutsu. Muy pocos aprecian el arte del taijutsu y kenjutsu. Es una de las cosas que adoro de Hinata-chan. Los dos preferimos acercarnos y ponernos personales con el adversario" dijo Naruto sonriendo mientras que Nagato se acercaba a él.

Naruto se inclinó hacia atrás mientras Nagato lanzaba un puñetazo izquierdo y se agazapó cuando hizo una patada horizontal. Naruto sonrió y se movió hacia adelante, dándole un cabezazo a Nagato en el estómago. Mientras Nagato perdía por un momento el equilibrio, Naruto se levantó y dio una patada giratoria, lanzando a Nagato a girar por el aire y chocó contra el suelo.

Nagato se sacudió la cabeza, deshaciéndose del mareo residual. Vio alrededor para encontrarse con Naruto aun con los brazos en la espalda y saltando ligeramente en el suelo, alternando los pies con cada salto, casi como si saltara una cuerda, solo que no estaba presente la cuerda. Nagato resopló y corrió hacia adelante, acercándose hacia Naruto y dando una serie de golpes y patadas.

El Sharingan de Naruto brilló mientras predecía cada movimiento, inclinarse un poco hacia atrás para evitar un golpe, dar un paso a la derecha, inclinarse hacia adelante. Nagato intentó dar una barrida con las piernas, forzando a Naruto a saltar en el aire. El rubio inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás, colocándose horizontalmente en el aire y movió sus piernas hacia adelante, azotando sus pies en el pecho de Nagato.

Nagato salió a volar y Naruto cayó al suelo con un fuerte sonido. El rubio levantó su cabeza un poco y vio que Nagato se ponía de pie y se limpiaba con el brazo el labio que tenía abierto. Nagato se cansó de ser apaleado como una muñeca de trapo y azotó ambas manos en el suelo.

"Doton: Ganban Kyuu (Ataúd de Roca)" varias secciones de roca se levantaron alrededor de Naruto quien seguía recostado, intentando envolverse alrededor de su cuerpo y enterrarlo permanentemente. Naruto sonrió y levantó ambas piernas en el aire y las bajó con rapidez, usando el impulso para levantarse y aterrizar en sus dos pies.

Sin perder un momento, Naruto saltó justo a tiempo para que las baldosas de roca se cerraran donde había estado. Naruto corrió hacia adelante y saltó en el aire. Nagato lo siguió por el cielo y levantó su brazo cuando Naruto aterrizó a su lado. "¡SHINRA TENSEI!" gritó Nagato, esperando atrapar a Naruto fuera de guardia y lanzarlo a volar.

No tuvo tanta suerte ya que Naruto usó su Kamui para simplemente evitar el ataque. Naruto sonrió y se dio la vuelta, atrapando el brazo extendido de Nagato y usarlo de palanca para levantar sus piernas y colocar la cabeza de Nagato entre ellas. Con un pequeño movimiento en su cuerpo, Nagato fue violentamente sometido en el suelo, su cabeza fue la primera en caer, seguida del resto de su cuerpo en breve.

Naruto se zafó de Nagato y saltó hacia atrás para ganar algo de distancia. "Tu taijutsu necesita trabajo" comentó Naruto. Todos los intercambios físicos los había hecho con los brazos detrás de la espalda y aun así había ganado. "¿Qué te parece esto?" dijo Naruto colocando sus pies en el suelo y colocando sus brazos delante de él. "No me moveré de aquí" ofreció Naruto, cerrando sus manos en puños y esperando a que viniera Nagato.

Nagato se levantó del suelo y movió su cuello, satisfecho cuando lo escuchó tronar un poco. Nagato vio hacia arriba y por primera vez se dio cuenta de qué tipo de oponente era Naruto en realidad. No era un shinobi de Rango S ordinario con una sola técnica mortífera como las bombas de Deidara, la inmortalidad de Hidan o las marionetas de Sasori.

No... Naruto era un tipo diferente de shinobi Rango S. El tipo que no dependía de su línea de sangre o poderosas habilidades. Era un shinobi que tenía todas las cualidades de un ninja dominadas hasta su máxima expresión. Su kenjutsu y bojutsu eran mortales, su taijutsu no tenía fallas, su genjutsu era perfecto y su ninjutsu no tenía rival. De verdad merecía el título de Shinobi no Kami.

"Es inútil, Nagato" dijo Naruto, sacando a Nagato de sus pensamientos. "Puedes tener el Rinnegan y ser poderoso, pero todo el poder es insignificante en contra de alguien como yo. Eres demasiado lento para hacerme frente" se mofó Naruto, golpeando al ego del supuesto Dios.

"Nada se interpondrá en mi camino" contestó Nagato sin el más mínimo indicio de ira ante las palabras de Naruto. "Puede que no sea capaz de golpearte, pero la aldea no será capaz de escapar" dijo Nagato mientras comenzaba a flotar y se elevó por los cielos.

Tomó solo un segundo para que alcanzara el punto más alto de la aldea. Nagato vio hacia la aldea y Naruto, sintiendo que estaban en su lugar: debajo de él. El chakra de Nagato se incrementó mientras extendía sus brazos, haciendo que el cielo alrededor de él se volviera blanco.

" _Está demasiado lejos y no llegaré a tiempo para evitar que destruya la aldea"_ pensó Naruto, sacudiendo su cerebro por respuestas. Debió haber terminado con Nagato en vez de jugar con él y considerando su maestría con el Rinnegan, Naruto estaba a punto de usar el suyo para detener a Nagato cuando otra idea le vino a la mente.

"¡UCHIHA" Naruto rugió, azotando su mano derecha en el suelo, cada dedo con llevaba una pequeña llama. "KAENJIN (Formación de Llamas Uchiha)!". Una barrera cilíndrica roja se levantó del suelo y envolvió a Nagato, colocándolo en el centro de la misma. La barrera no era demasiado grande, irguiéndose solo a unos metros por encima de Nagato y rodeándolo por completo.

"Chou Shinra Tensei" susurró Nagato liberando su ataque con todo su poder. El cuelo brillo con un tono blanco rojizo, una combinación del ataque de Nagato y la barrera de Naruto.

La barrera crujió casi como plástico y se extendió alrededor de Nagato. El poder del ataque forzó a la barrera a expandirse casi como un balón. Nagato incrementó la cantidad de chakra en su técnica, con el fin de destruir la barrera y acabar con la aldea y todos dentro de ella.

" **Ese idiota... va a matarse"** dijo Kurama. Nagato estaba poniendo demasiado chakra en su técnica y la barrera se estaba extendiendo a sus límites. Tal cantidad de energía dentro de la barrera era algo desquiciado y al final no haría una diferencia si ganaba la barrera de Naruto o el ataque de Nagato.

BBBOOOMMM.

Una onda de sonido reverberó a través de la aldea, estremeciéndola hasta sus cimientos, pero no produjo ningún daño. La barrera había explotado como un globo, con Nagato aun dentro de ella. Se había formado una gran nube de humo en el cuelo, donde se encontraba Nagato. Naruto alzó su mano del piso y vio al cielo. Vio las yemas de sus dedos las cuales se habían curado por completo del fuego. Había puesto demasiado chakra en la barrera sin ningún tipo de preparación.

Naruto vio algo dejar la nube de humo y desplomarse al suelo en caída libre. Naruto se concentró y vi la forma de Nagato caer, su coraza de Zetsu (Guruguru) había desaparecido, con toda seguridad aniquilada por la explosión.

Nagato gruñó mientras chocaba contra un edificio y finalmente caía al suelo, arrastrándose por el mismo hasta chocar con una roca. Nagato se vio y notó que ya no tenía la coraza de Zetsu para moverse.

"No" Nagato rechinó los dientes, ordenándole a sus piernas que se movieran, pero solo temblaron un poco. Incluso si se podían mover, nunca volverían a servir a su propósito, ya que sus músculos eran demasiado débiles y atrofiados. Nagato se esforzó y logró ver a Naruto acercarse.

"¡NO MORIRÉ ASÍ!" rugió Nagato con ira, azotando sus manos en el suelo. "¡KUCHIYOSE: GEDO MAZO!".

Naruto se detuvo cuando escuchó las palabras de Nagato. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver una mano humanoide salir del suelo e intentar aplastarlo. No tomó mucho para que un cuerpo de aspecto decadente se levantara. _**"Ese es"**_ los ojos de Kurama se agrandaron al ver la figura aparecer.

El Gedo Mazo se levantó del suelo con Nagato sentado encima de su cabeza. "Ahora voy a enseñarte el poder de un Dios" dijo Nagato, habiendo recuperado el control. El Gedo Mazo se mantenía quieto mientras Nagato ponía su chakra en la estatua, haciendo que un dragón morado traslúcido se formara en su boca.

" **Deja salir para esto, Naruto"** dijo Kurama desde su guarida en la mente de Naruto.

" _No... no quiero que seas succionado por la estatua"_ contestó Naruto y Kurama estuvo de acuerdo, aunque no estaba feliz de ello. _"Además se está matando él solo. Está alimentando a la estatua con su propia fuerza vital. Puede que sea un Uzumaki, pero sigue siendo humano"_ le dijo Naruto a Kurama.

"Supongo que es el momento de que muestre el verdadero poder de mi Sharingan" le dijo Naruto a Nagato quien estaba en la cima de la estatua. _"El Rinnegan será mi carta del triunfo si es que alguna vez lo necesito"_ pensó Naruto mientras su Sharingan comenzaba a brillar.

"Hay algunas cosas que mantengo en secreto de todos. Solo Kurama y Hinata saben todo sobre mí" dijo Naruto riendo con despreocupación. "Serás el primer enemigo en presenciar el poder total de mi Sharingan. Voy a mostrarte que el título de Rango S... es insignificante comparado con alguien como yo" dijo Naruto mientras su chakra incrementaba y un aura plateada rodeaba su cuerpo.

"Presencia... mi Susanoo Perfecto".

Y con eso su chakra parecía rugir y cobrar vida. El cuerpo de Naruto fue completamente opacado por una gran nube de chakra plateado. Solos sus ojos permanecían visibles, brillando con el color rojo sangre que ocupaba las pesadillas de tantos shinobis.

El aura de Naruto se disparó por los cielos y comenzó a tomar forma humana. Lo único que Nagato podía hacer era ver hacia arriba y rezar por no terminar debajo de uno de los pies del Susanoo de Naruto. _"Estabilizando"_ pensó Naruto mientras su Susanoo Perfecto comenzaba a tomar forma. Su Susanoo era de un color plateado y traslúcido, aparentando ser un espectro, casi un demonio.

Su forma tenía largo cabello plateado y desarreglado que le llegaba a la cintura, con dos enormes cuernos saliendo de su cabeza y dos alas sin plumas que salían de su espalda. Con ojos negros y colmillos en lugar de dientes y dos guadañas que llevaba en la espalda. Con toda honestidad parecía una encarnación del mismo Shinigami, si no fuera por el enorme tamaño que poseía.

"Dime, Nagato" comenzó a decir Naruto desde dentro de la cabeza de su Susanoo. Naruto se veía como nada más que un pequeño punto en la frente de su Susanoo. "¿Te sientes como un Dios... o una hormiga?"

 **## Fugaku VS. Minato ##**

"¿Listo para la segunda ronda?" preguntó Minato, doblando sus rodillas y preparando un kunai de tres puntas. Tenía cientos almacenados en los sellos de sus muñecas, listos para usar en cualquier momento.

"No puedes ser él" repitió Fugaku, teniendo dificultad en creer que el hombre enfrente de él podría ser el Yondaime Hokage. "Lo vi morir" dijo Fugaku como para darle fuerza a sus palabras.

"¿De verdad importa? Estoy aquí en este momento y no hay nada que te salvará de mí dijo Minato, moviendo su kunai.

"JAJAJAJAJ" Fugaku rió por las palabras vacías de Minato "Si bien recuerdo, tú fuiste el que murió la última vez que peleamos".

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Minato con curiosidad. "Yo recuerdo haberte metido un Rasengan por el trasero y enviarte corriendo con el brazo derretido" dijo Minato con burla.

" _Entonces de verdad es ÉL"_ pensó Fugaku al escuchar las palabras de Minato sobre su última palabra y sabía que eran ciertas.

"Naruto estaba en lo cierto acerca de ti" dijo Minato, sacando a Fugaku de sus pensamientos. "Pudiste haber aplicado todo ese poder para el beneficio de la Hoja, pudiste haber llevado al Clan Uchiha a de nuevo a la grandeza. Pudiste haber tenido todo, una buena vida, una posición respetable en la aldea como el líder de un Clan, pero no fue suficiente ¿verdad?" preguntó Minato, sacudiendo la cabeza con decepción.

"El mundo es apenas suficiente" contestó Fugaku. "No me detendré hasta que el mundo me pertenezca" gruñó Fugaku y estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia adelante cuando notó el cambio en los ojos de Minato. Estaba girando, los tomoes fusionándose y formando un nuevo patrón.

"¿Un Mangekyou?" preguntó Fugaku con incredulidad mientras veía a los ojos brillantes de Minato.

"Siempre había escondido mi linaje" dijo Minato riendo. "Tanto como una petición de mi padre y por miedo también. Miedo a ser rechazado por la aldea que llegué a amar tanto. Nunca entrené de verdad mis ojos y simplemente los dejé como un recurso. Solo usé mi Susanoo una vez y eso es fue cuando luché con Kushina-chan y ella entró en un estado de frenesí" recordó Minato.

"Pero ya no más" el tono de Minato de pronto se volvió serio y su cara tan dura como la roca. "Es tiempo de que abrace mi linaje como un Uchiha y portador de la línea del Sharingan" dijo Minato sonriendo cuando notó a Fugaku tragar en seco.

Minato se lanzó hacia adelante, rompiendo el piso y dejando un rastro de polvo detrás de sí. Fugaku vio como Minato se le acercaba, su Sharingan viendo al enemigo, momento a momento, como una película en cámara lenta. Minato estaba a unos metros de distancia y los ojos de Fugaku comenzaron a girar.

3 metros.

Los ojos de Fugaku estaban acelerando, los tomoes volviéndose nada más que manchas en un océano rojo.

1.5 metros.

El círculo negro de su Sharingan comenzó a tomar forma de tres triángulos extendidos, igualmente distribuidos por toda la pupila, haciendo una especie de molino.

7 centímetros.

" _Kamui_ _"._

El puño de Minato chocó con el rostro de Fugaku y este fue lanzado hacia atrás. Fugaku se arrastró por el suelo, pero rápidamente recuperó el equilibrio. El Uchiha se levantó y se limpió un poco de sangre que le caía de los labios. Fugaku se llevó las manos al mentón y con un horrible sonido se volvió a colocar la quijada en sitio.

"Eres más rápido de lo que recordaba" comentó Fugaku. Había sido un error depender de su Sharingan ya que tomaba un poco de tiempo cambiar al Mangekyou.

"Me volví flojo en mi tiempo como Hokage" admitió Minato sin pena. "El trabajo te hace eso. Aunque combatir contra mi hijo puso realmente las cosas en perspectiva".

"Oh" dijo Fugaku con una ceja alzada. "¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Él está por encima de cualquiera de nosotros" Minato rió con suavidad. Naruto era todo lo que siempre había querido en un hijo y se había formado a sí mismo. Bueno, Hinata ayudó con ello.

"Mokuton Hijutsu" dijo Fugaku, chocando las palmas de las manos. "Jukai Kotan" dijo mientras el suelo comenzaba a abrirse. Docenas de árboles crecieron del suelo. Las ramas de los mismos parecían obedecer a Fugaku y de inmediato se dirigieron hacia Minato a gran velocidad.

El Sharingan de Minato brilló suavemente, sus globos oculares comenzaron a moverse, siguiéndole la pista a cada rama de la inminente ola de árboles. Minato dio un paso a un lado para evitar una rama, lo cual logró por un par de centímetros. No por suerte o probabilidad, todo había sido calculado. _"No está ni siquiera cerca del nivel de Hashirama con el mokuton"_ pensó Minato al ver al bosque enfrente de él. Hashirama es capaz de crear uno en un pestañeo.

"Déjame mostrarte algo que Naruto me enseñó" dijo Minato mientras saltaba hacia atrás, evitando otro árbol y aterrizando en las ramas. "Katon" comenzó a decir, extendiendo sus brazos hacia adelante, sus manos a meros centímetros de distancia.

Una pequeña bola de chakra surgió entre sus dos manos. Era pequeña en un principio, pero rápidamente comenzó a ganar tamaño y volverse naranja oscuro en color. Su mano derecha comenzó a darle forma a la esfera de chakra, mientras que la izquierda convirtió el chakra en tipo katon. "Goen Rasengan" dijo Minato, lanzando su Rasengan contra el bosque y desapareciendo en un destello para ponerse a salvo.

Los ojos de Fugaku se agrandaron cuando activó su Kamui y desapareció, justo a tiempo para evitar el vendaval de fuego. Parecía como u tornado, quemando el bosque y dejando nada más que cenizas tras de sí. Minato puso su mano enfrente de su rostro, protegiéndose del brillo y el calor abrasador.

Una vez que el ataque se calmara no había nada. Los árboles habían sido reducidos a carbón, cubriendo el suelo en polvo negro. Minato cayó al suelo, sus pies alzando una pequeña nube de carbón negro al aterrizar. Su Sharingan se movió a la izquierda al ver un movimiento.

Minato alzó su brazo derecho en un instante, el kunai de tres puntas en su mano mientras bloqueaba a Fugaku. Minato movió su cuerpo e intentó dar una patada, pero Fugaku lo atrapó por el talón y le dio un golpe en respuesta, el cual Minato bloqueó y ambos quedaron trabando al otro.

" _Kamui_ _"_ pensó Fugaku, haciendo que el espacio enfrente de él se moviera con la intención de enviar a Minato a su dimensión y dejarlo ahí hasta su muerte. Fugaku vio con alivio como Minato fue completamente absorbido a su dimensión. "Perdiste" le dijo Fugaku a nadie en particular.

"Te dije... AGH" Fugaku gritó cuando Minato apareció de la nada enfrente de él y le dio un golpe en el abdomen, seguido por una parada a la cabeza, haciendo que Fugaku se arrastrara por el suelo. Antes de que pudiera entender lo que había sucedido, Minato ya estaba sobre Fugaku una vez más, esta vez con un Rasengan a centímetros de su pecho.

"Rasengan" Minato azotó su esfera solo para que pasara a través de su blanco. Fugaku había logrado usar su Kamui justo a tiempo. Ambos saltaron hacia atrás y Minato vio con anticipación para que algo sucediera.

BBBOOOMMM.

De la nada Fugaku fue lanzado hacia atrás y chocó con el suelo con la suficiente fuerza para partirlo. _"Ese bastardo... el Minato que absorbí era un clon"_ pensó Fugaku mientras tosía sangre. Vio hacia arriba solo para encontrarse con Minato viéndolo con calma, con tanta calma que le daba un mal presentimiento a Fugaku.

"Tu truco fue de un solo uso. No volveré a caer en él" dijo Fugaku mientras se arrancaba la camisa, completamente arruinada por el Rasengan de Minato. Minato vio como la camisa de su adversario caía al suelo solo para revelar una piel completamente blanca, hecha casi en su totalidad de Zetsu.

"¿Qué tan lejos irías por poder?" preguntó Minato con asco.

"El cuerpo de los Senju y los ojos de los Uchiha hacen una muy buena combinación" dijo Fugaku, sus manos haciendo sellos manuales. "Katon: Goenkyu" dijo mientras exhalaba una gigantesca esfera de fuego, haciendo que desapareciera del campo visual de Minato.

" _No tengo ningún sello para vencer a ese ataque"_ pensó Minato mientras veía la gigantesca bola de fuego acercarse. _"Supongo que tenía que usarlo tarde o temprano"_ pensó Minato mientras sonreía y su cuerpo se envolvía en una luz amarilla.

BBBOOOMMM.

La esfera de fuego chocó con Minato y explotó en una lluvia de fuego. Fugaku vio con satisfacción cuando la figura de Minato fue envuelta en llamas tan ardientes que eran rivales para el Rasengan de Minato.

"¿Qué demonios?" preguntó Fugaku con completa incredulidad al ver la forma de Minato simplemente salir de los escombros, justo del anillo de llamas como si no fueran nada. El cuerpo de Minato era completamente amarillo y no era por su armadura.

Era como si su cuerpo tuviera una especie de capa, llamas de chakra cubriéndolo. Parecía que tenía una armadura amarilla y etérea alrededor suyo. "¿Te gusta?" preguntó Minato mientras dos kunais de las misma sustancia se formaban, uno en cada mano. "Esta es mi versión de un Susanoo Perfecto. Una armadura que sacrifica todas las capacidades ofensivas para convertirse en la máxima defensa. Dudo que siquiera una Bijuudama sea capaz de romperla" dijo Minato sonriendo al ver la cara de pánico de Fugaku.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó con sencillez Fugaku.

"Naruto sabe más sobre el Sharingan de lo que pudieras esperar a entender" dijo Minato mientras se preparaba para terminar de una vez la pelea. Estaba a punto de saltar cuando ambos sintieron la aldea temblar. Vieron hacia arriba y se dieron cuenta de que una figura había aparecido.

"Convocó el Gedo Mazo" dijo Fugaku sorprendido. _"¿Naruto está empujándolo tan lejos?"_ se preguntó con incredulidad. Estaba completamente sorprendido al ver otra figura aparecer enfrente de la estatua. Los ojos de Fugaku se agrandaron al ver el Susanoo Perfecto de Naruto.

Era enorme por decir lo menos. Haciendo ver como un enano incluso al Gedo Mazo y eso era decir algo. "¿No lo ves? No pueden ganar" dijo Minato mientras flexionaba sus rodillas y se preparaba para su jutsu final. Su Susanoo podría ser casi indestructible, pero devoraba demasiado chakra y no tenía una reserva tan grande como la de Naruto.

"¿Estás listo, Fugaku?" preguntó Minato, sacando a Fugaku de su sorpresa. Fugaku no sabía lo que le sucedía, pero por primera vez en su vida sentía miedo. Se sentía como una tonelada de ladrillos... no podía ganar, nunca había podido ganar. Todo lo que había hecho era... inútil en contra de alguien como Naruto.

"El tercer y último nivel de mi Hirashin" dijo Minato y Fugaku solo pudo ver el suelo alrededor suyo iluminarse como un Árbol de Navidad. Docenas si no es que cientos de sellos del Hirashin estaban en el suelo, en las piedras, las murallas... en todas partes.

"Hirashin no Mai (Danza del Dios del Rayo)".

Y con esas tres simples palabras Minato comenzó su ataque. Fugaku de inmediato activó su Kamui y solo pudo ver con desesperación como docenas de Minatos aparecían alrededor de él. Fugaku dio un paso hacia atrás para evitar ser cortado por un kunai, movió su cabeza al otro lado para ver a otro Minato atacarlo.

Fugaku usó el Kamui para esquivar y casi gritó de miedo cuando otro Minato apareció enfrente de él. Y ese fue el que lo golpeó. Minato estaba usando el Hirashin a tal velocidad que incluso el Sharingan de Fugaku no era capaz de seguirle la pista. Se movía tan rápido que parecían haber numerosos Minatos viniendo hacia él en todas direcciones cuando en realidad era solo uno.

10 segundos.

Fugaku tragó en seco al sentir su Kamui extenderse a sus límites, pero no podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera podía hacer sellos manuales porque necesitaba que sus dedos fueran tangibles y sabía que Minato se los cortaría en menos de un parpadeo.

0 segundos.

Minato notó el ligero cambio en la red de chakra de Fugaku y tomó acción inmediatamente. El primer movimiento sería para incapacitarlo. Minato apareció cerca de Fugaku quien ni siquiera se movió. Minato cortó con su kunai, comenzando por el ojo izquierdo, cruzando por la nariz y terminando en el ojo derecho de Fugaku.

"AAAGGGHHH" gritó Fugaku mientras caía al suelo. Se tomó la cara y sangre caía al suelo libremente, sus ojos completamente destruidos. Fugaku no pudo gritar mucho más cuando Minato apareció enfrente de él y lo golpeó con un Rasengan en el pecho.

El cuerpo de Fugaku fue esparcido por el cuerpo mientras la esfera azul le taladraba el pecho, destruyendo su cuerpo al instante que lo tocó. Minato perdió a Fugaku de la vista cuando cayó de rodillas, su Susanoo deshabilitándose mientras el rubio tomaba bocanadas de aire. Sus reservas de chakra estaban vacías, su Susanoo emparejado con el último nivel del Hirashin por tanto tiempo había sido demasiado caro. Minato había hecho su parte de la batalla y procedió a desaparecer en un destello para ponerse a salvo y a descansar.

 **## Konan VS. Hinata ##**

"¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?" preguntó Hinata.

"He recibido la voluntad de un Dios y debo matarte. ¿Alguna última palabra... niñita?" preguntó Konan con su tradicional rostro neutral y fría voz.

"Adelante" contestó Hinata.

"Shikigami no Mai" dijo Konan, su cuerpo y ropas volviéndose pequeñas hojas de papel del tamaño de sellos explosivos. Dos alas blancas se materializaron en su espalda, hechas completamente de papel. Konan batió las alas, levantándose en el aire y bajando en picada hacia Hinata.

Justo cuando Konan estaba a punto de hacer contacto, Hinata activó su técnica de cuerpo de agua y se convirtió en un charco, dejando que Konan volara sin hacerle daño. El agua rápidamente se movió de su posición, haciendo que Hinata apareciera al otro lado del campo de batalla.

Konan movió su brazo hacia Hinata, haciendo cientos de sellos explosivos salir de él y volar hacia su oponente. Hinata usó su Byakugan y notó que los sellos venían de todas direcciones, haciendo un círculo alrededor de ella y preparándose para detonar.

"Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho (Ocho Trigramas Protectores, Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)".

Una versión parecida a la técnica Kaiten, pero más afectiva contra el ataque de Konan. Las manos de Hinata se tornaron azueles, para el ojo desnudo parecían así, pero para cualquiera con un dojutsu o suficiente talento como sensor, serían capaces de notar cuchillas de chakra extremadamente delgadas saliendo de cada uno de los dedos de Hinata.

Hinata movió sus brazos hacia abajo, cortando docenas de sellos explosivos y convirtiéndolos en inútiles trozos de papel en el suelo. Los brazos de Hinata comenzaron a acelerarse, pareciendo poco más que manchas y formando una especie de barrera alrededor de ella, similar al Kaiten, pero con cuchillas de chakra que cortaba todo lo que se acercaba a ellas.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba, los sellos parecían reducirse en número hasta ser docenas y solo en un par de segundos fueron reducidos a polvo en el suelo. "Tsk" Konan resopló con irritación. Su ataque debería haber sido suficiente para matarla, pero al parecer la reputación de Hinata como una kunoichi de Rango S era bien merecida.

Konan parpadeó cuando Hinata se encontraba directamente enfrente de ella luego de una gran muestra de velocidad. Konan se encontraba a la defensiva contra los violentos ataques de Hinata que tenían tanto poder como velocidad. Hinata dio un golpe con la palma hacia el pecho de Konan, solo para que esta se convirtiera en cientos de papeles.

Los papeles giraron alrededor de Hinata mientras volaban y lentamente comenzaron a reunirse, volviendo a tomar la forma de Konan, quien parpadeó mientras se perdía el equilibrio y se inclinaba hacia adelante, evitando una lluvia de senbon. Las agujas eran tan pequeñas y eran lanzadas a una velocidad y precisión tan grandes que casi fue golpeada por una.

"Tsutenkyaku" Hinata bajó del cuelo con el talón golpeando la espalda de Konan y haciendo que chocara contra la tierra y provocando una gran explosión. Hinata vio como la forma de Konan desaparecía mientras tomaba la forma de cientos de trozos de papel. El Byakugan de Hinata vio una mancha y ella saltó hacia atrás, evitando varios chakrams de papel.

Hinata se giró y saltó hacia adelante. Los ojos de Konan se agrandaron al ver que Hinata cerraba la distancia entre ambas en el parpadeo de un ojo y todo lo que podía hacer era subir los brazos para protegerse.

Konan fue lanzada hacia atrás y chocó con el suelo hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Hinata tomó una senbon y extrajo una pequeña muestra de sangre del suelo donde Konan había estado. Rápidamente selló la senbon en los sellos de sus muñecas y esperó a que Konan se pusiera de pie.

Konan salió de los escombros y escupió sangre al piso. Había tenido suficiente de la chica Hyuuga. Iba a terminarla ahora y a ayudar a Nagato en contra del chico Kyuubi. Konan estaba a punto de liberar su más poderosa técnica cuando sintió un cambio en Hinata.

"Tu aura cambió" dijo Konan con curiosidad.

"Se llama senjutsu" dijo Hinata, las marcas moradas alrededor de su cara parecían brillar con energía. "Al absorber energía natural y encontrar el balance apropiado junto con la energía física y espiritual que crean el chakra, puedo crear una nueva mezcla llamada chakra senjutsu".

"Necesitas sentirlo para entenderlo de verdad" dijo Hinata con suavidad y clara pasión en la voz. "Las cosas que el chakra senjutsu te permite hacer... es de verdad sorprendente y a veces aterrador. Naruto solo lo usa para incrementar su poder a niveles que desafían la lógica, pero yo soy más sutil. Para mí el senjutsu no se trata sobre poder. Las aplicaciones médicas del senjutsu son ilimitadas".

"Puedo inyectarlo a la fuerza en el sistema de chakra de alguien y petrificar por completo a esa persona o puedo usarlo para empujar mi cuerpo a niveles que nunca había alcanzado" dijo Hinata con seriedad. "Puedo regenerar órganos vitales al instante, hacer crecer las extremidades de una persona en segundos, llevar a mi cuerpo al último nivel al abrir las Ocho Puertas Internas y vivir para contarlo" dijo Hinata riendo suavemente, alzando su mano al aire, las marcas moradas envolviéndole el brazo como una serpiente. "El poder del mundo, en la palma de mi mano".

"Mientras tenga chakra... no caeré en batalla" dijo Hinata con su Byakugan volviéndose a activar. El mundo alrededor suyo parecía encenderse como el fuego, sus ojos eran capaces de ver la energía natural alrededor de ella. Corriendo por el suelo como interminables ríos, volando por el viento como parvadas, corriendo bajo el suelo como sangre en las venas.

"Las posibilidades con el senjutsu son interminables y apenas he comenzado a entender cómo funciona de verdad el chakra" dijo Hinata, bajando lentamente su brazo derecho. "Como esto" dijo y lentamente movió la cabeza. Los ojos de Konan se agrandaron al ver que su cabello se agrandaba a una longitud que no debería ser posible y antes de que pudiera pensar en qué hacer, el cabello de Hinata envolvió a Konan, sujetando las alas de su espalda.

Sin un sello manual o cualquier otra cosa, el cabello de Hinata comenzó a rotar en el medio del aire hasta que lanzara a Konan al suelo a gran velocidad. Konan flexionó sus alas de papel para reducir el impacto, pero eso no fue suficiente para detener su caída y chocó contra el suelo, haciendo un cráter por la fuerza del impacto.

Konan rechinó los dientes, perdiendo por un momento control de su línea de sangre de origami y su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad. La mano de Konan estaba en su hombro como si al soltarlo el hombro se le fuera a caer al suelo. Con un horrible crujido, Konan lo empujó hacia atrás, volviéndolo a colocar en su sitio.

"No detendrás la visión de Nagato" dijo Konan con vigor mientras levantaba sus brazos al cielo. El Esta vez no eran cientos, sino miles de sellos explosivos los que salían de sus brazos. Su respiración comenzaba a dificultarse mientras sus niveles de chakra bajaban más y más, su máxima técnica requiriendo demasiado de ella.

"Kami no Shisha no Jutsu (Técnica de Océano de Papel)" dijo Konan mientras miles de sellos explosivos parecían girar alrededor de Hinata y descender en espiral. "Incluso si te transformas en agua no saldrás de esta viva. He preparado esta técnica en caso de que Tobi se pase de la raya. ¿Alguna última palabra?" preguntó Konan.

"Sí" dijo Hinata, viendo a Konan directo a los ojos, su Byakugan en con todo su poder. "Seguiste al Dios equivocado".

"Senpou: Sekka no Me" dijo Hinata mientras su Byakugan parecía dar una pulsación de color plateada. Konan de pronto respiró con dificultad mientras chakra externo comenzaba a invadir su sistema y comenzaba a abrumarla. Hinata estaba a punto de terminar su técnica y petrificar a Konan para siempre cuando las dos kunoichis sintieron la aldea estremecerse. Hinata tembló y perdió el contacto visual con Konan, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo, tosiendo y respirando con dificultad.

"¡NAGATO!" gritó Konan al ver una luz cegadora al horizonte, donde sabía que Nagato estaba peleando contra el chico Kyuubi. Konan saltó por el aire, poniendo el resto de su chakra en sus alas de papel. Konan voló con rapidez con Hinata pisándole los talones.

 **## Kisame VS. Blanco (Itachi) ##**

"Nos volvemos a ver, Itachi-san" contestó Kisame mientras sonreía como un desquiciado. Parecía que por fin tendría la pelea que siempre había deseado.

"Así parece" contestó Itachi.

"La gente dice que soy un tiburón" dijo Kisame encogiéndose de hombros. "Y los tiburones deben de comer" terminó Kisame, tomando su espada que parecía temblar de emoción. "Parece que Samehada ha tomado un cierto gusto por tu chakra. Quizás es debido a todo el tiempo que trabajamos juntos".

"Suiton: Amesuikoha (Lluvia de Ola de Agua de Tiburones)" dijo Kisame mientras hacía sellos manuales y azotaba la mano en un charco cercano. El agua se levantó por los cielos y formó varios tiburones de agua gigantescos.

Itachi no se movió de su lugar y simplemente tomó cinco kunais con sellos explosivos unidos a ellos. Con una mano lanzó los cinco kunais a las bocas de los tiburones con precisión mortal. Cinco explosiones fueron el sonido de la técnica de Kisame siendo derrotada. Kisame sonrió cuando notó el estallido.

Toda el agua en el aire simplemente se volvió a convertir en más tiburones, aunque estos eran más pequeños y numerosos. Kisame saltó por los aires e hizo un corte descendente con Samehada, intentando cortar a Itachi. Justo cuando la espada estaba a punto de hacer contacto, Itachi se convirtió en una nube de cuervos que volaron alrededor de Kisame y se reformaron a poca distancia.

Kisame sonrió y movió su espada hacia atrás, esperando atrapar a Itachi fuera de guardia. Un kunai apareció en la mano de Itachi y con gran destreza bloqueó el ataque de Kisame. Itachi fue lanzado hacia atrás debido a la fuerza bruta de Kisame, pero logró aterrizar sin problemas en el suelo.

Ambos corrieron hacia el otro y se enfrentaron con una serie de golpes. Itachi lanzó una patada solo para que Kisame subiera su espada y la bloqueara sin problemas. Unos minutos después tanto Itachi como Kisame se encontraron luchando contra el otro, Samehada contra un simple kunai en una batalla de fuerza.

Los ojos de Itachi se agrandaron y saltó hacia atrás cuando Samehada parecía cobrar vida y destrozar los vendajes que escondían su verdadera forma. "Te dije que Samehada no era una simple espada" dijo Kisame sonriendo mientras comenzaba a hacer sellos manuales.

"Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu (Bomba de Tiburón de Agua)" dijo Kisame mientras movía su mano hacia adelante y lanzaba un gran tiburón de agua hacia Itachi a gran velocidad.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" Itachi saltó hacia atrás para conseguir algo de distancia y tomó una bocanada de aire, tras lo cual liberó una poderosa bola de fuego que chocó contra el tiburón que se aproximaba. Ambas técnicas se neutralizaron formando una nube de vapor.

Kisame tomó a Samehada por la empuñadura y escaneó sus alrededores en busca de Itachi, el vapor nublándole la visión. "Perdiste" la cabeza de Kisame se movió ligeramente mientras Itachi parecía salir detrás de él con un simple kunai apuntado hacia su cuello.

"De verdad eres un prodigio del Sharingan" dijo Kisame riendo, ni un poco intimidado por el kunai en su cuello. "Pero creo que me subestimas" dijo sonriendo y convirtiéndose en agua mientras otro Kisame aparecía detrás de Itachi, este colocando a Samehada en el cuello de su adversario.

Kisame sintió una ligera variación en el chakra de Itachi y casi sonrió de la emoción. "¿Entonces vas a usar esos ojos?" preguntó Kisame, no necesitando ver el Mangekyou en los ojos de Itachi.

"Ya lo he estado haciendo" escuchó Kisame y su cabeza giró casi 180º cuando vio a otro Itachi verlo con una expresión neutral. El Itachi a la misericordia de Kisame simplemente desapareció, no había agua, no humo, no cuervos, es como si nunca hubiera estado ahí para empezar.

"Impresionante" dijo Kisame bajando su cuchilla y viendo a Itachi con cuidado. "Veo que tienes un nuevo par de ojos".

"Un regalo" dijo Itachi con sencillez.

"¿Qué tal si terminamos esto ahora?" preguntó Kisame. "Nuestro jutsu más poderoso en contra del otro" ofreció Kisame e Itachi simplemente asintió.

Los ojos de Itachi comenzaron a brillar mientras Kisame comenzaba a hacer una gran cadena de sellos manuales. "Suiton: Daikodan no Jutsu (Súper Bomba de Tiburón de Agua)" gritó Kisame, moviendo sus manos hacia adelante mientras un gigantesco tiburón embestía a Itachi, sus enormes fauces abiertas y listas para tragarse todo a su paso.

Itachi fue envuelto por un brillo naranja, señalando el uso de su Susanoo como escudo. Solo unos segundos más tarde, Itachi estaba completamente rodeado por un Susanoo completamente formado, junto con una espada en su mano derecha y un escudo en la surda. "Yata no Kagami" dijo Itachi con sencillez, colocando su escudo rojo adelante.

El Escudo de Yata, un escudo rojo y etéreo que se rumoraba estar dotado de las cinco transformaciones naturales, capaz de negar cualquier tipo de oposición, fuera física o espiritual. El rumor fue puesto a prueba mientras el enorme tiburón se acercaba.

El escudo se mantuvo fiel a la leyenda cuando ni siquiera se inmutó al momento de que el tiburón chocara en contra de él. Aprovechando la sorpresa de Kisame al ver su ninjutsu más fuerte ser negado como si fuera un truco barato, Itachi tomó la espada de Totsuka e hizo un corte hacia adelante, atravesando el pecho de Kisame.

Kisame no gritó de dolor o nada, quizás porque seguía sorprendido o simplemente no sintió nada. "Itachi... parece que al final incluso un tiburón es devorado" dijo Kisame mientras su forma comenzaba a moverse y ser absorbida por la espada, sellada por toda la eternidad.

 **## Azul VS. Camino Deva ##**

"¿Por qué sigues al chico Kyuubi?" preguntó el Camino Deva en su tono vacío de emociones.

"Porque creo en sus ideales. Él y yo somos realistas. Vemos al mundo por lo que es y no por lo que nos gustaría que fuera" dijo Azul. "Y él, a diferencia de mi hermano mayor no piensa que el mundo conocerá la paz con charlas amigables y jugando limpio. Él alcanzará la paz, de una forma o de otra" terminó Azul.

"Ya veo" contestó el Camino Deva, viéndolo con enojo. "¿Quién eres?" preguntó con simple curiosidad, no teniendo que saberlo en realidad.

"Mi nombre no importa. Soy el hombre que apoya a Naruto con lo mejor de sus habilidades y si eso incluye matarte... que así sea" dijo Azul, juntando sus manos como si estuviera rezando.

"Suiton: Baku Suishouha" dijo Azul mientras un vórtice de agua aparecía enfrente de él. El vórtice se dirigió contra el Camino Deva en forma de una ola gigantesca.

"Shinra Tensei" el Camino Deva alzó la mano, empujando la ola hacia atrás. El resto del agua giró alrededor de la onda de gravedad.

" _Si la información de Nao es correcta debería tener un ligero intervalo entre ataques"_ pensó Azul mientras veía el agua calmarse y el Camino Deva bajar su brazo.

Azul flexionó su muñeca derecha, produciendo un sonido de crujido seguido de una pequeña nube de humo. Azul tomó la empuñadura de lo que fuera que había salido de su sello y canalizó chakra a través de ello. La empuñadura parecía corar vida, formando una cuchilla de luz amarilla chispeante.

"Es la primera vez que he puesto mis ojos sobre la Raijin no Ken. Si recuerdo bien le pertenecía al Nidaime Hokage de la Hoja, Senju Tobirama" dijo el Camino Deva que no estaba ni un poco impresionado ante la legendaria espada.

"No pertenecía" dijo Azul, llevándose la mano a la máscara. "Pertenece" dijo tirando la máscara al suelo y mostrando su rostro con las tres marcas rojas y cabello blanco y desarreglado.

"Senju Tobirama" dijo el Camino Deva con sencillez al ver al hombre enfrente de él. "Supongo que no debería estar sorprendido por tu aparición al ver que el Yondaime también está vivo" dijo el Camino Deva.

"Suiton: Suidanha (Ola Cortante)" Tobirama escupió una torrente de agua altamente presurizado. El proyectil cortó por el suelo como un cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla mientras se acercaba al Camino Deva.

"Shinra Tensei" el Camino Deva gritó. El agua chocó con su escudo, el agua cayendo al suelo. Tobirama de inmediato detuvo su ataque y lanzó algunos kunais.

" _Mi poder no está preparado aun"_ pensó el Camino Deva, moviendo su cabeza a un lado y permitiendo que los kunais pasaran a su lado sin dañarlo.

"Hirashingiri" el Camino Deva escuchó una voz detrás de él y se giró rápidamente, solo para ver un atisbo de amarillo mientras la Raijin no Ken le separaba la cabeza de los hombros.

La cabeza del Camino Deva rodó por el suelo mientras Tobirama desactivaba su espada. "Vaya Dios" murmuró mientras se alejaba para ayudar a Kumo para lidiar con las fuerzas invasoras.

 **## Rojo VS. Camino Preta ##**

"Otra más" dijo el Camino Preta, su Rinnegan viendo directamente al Dragón Rojo. "Tienes chakra Uzumaki" comentó con un poco de curiosidad.

"Estoy relacionada con Uzumaki Mito a fin de cuentas" contestó Rojo encogiéndose de hombros. "Tengo cabello rojo como el tú de verdad. Mis genes Uzumaki son dominantes, ¿pero acaso importa? No esperes misericordia a mi mano solo porque pertenecemos al mismo clan. Quieres que mi..." Kushina se detuvo a media oración al darse cuenta que iba a revelar su identidad.

"Olvídalo" dijo Rojo, desenvainando la espada que llevaba en la espalda. "Fuuton no Yoroi" dijo Rojo, su cuerpo cubriéndose de una pequeña aura azul, casi invisible para el ojo desnudo, pero similar a un foco para el Rinnegan.

"Issen (Ola de Chakra)" Rojo movió su espada, liberando una onda de chakra en forma de luna creciente hacia el Camino Preta quien se mantuvo inmutable. El Camino Preta permitió que el jutsu fuera directamente hacia él, solo para que la técnica desapareciera al hacer contacto.

" _Absorbió por completo mi ataque... debe ser el Camino Preta"_ pensó Rojo, decidiendo recurrir a ataque más físicos. Tenía suerte de ser una peleadora más física, incluso con su esbelta forma aun podía dar un golpe realmente fuerte.

Rojo tomó una bocanada de aire e permitió que su cuerpo se relajara, su aura comenzó a disminuir mientras desactivaba su armadura de aire. No tenía sentido desperdiciar chakra cuando el enemigo simplemente lo absorbería para hacerlo parte de sus propias reservas. Rojo flexionó sus rodillas y corrió hacia su enemigo, dejando una estela de polvo detrás de ella.

Rojo hizo un corte con su espada, la hoja silbando al cortar el aire con facilidad. El Camino Preta se agachó y saltó hacia atrás para conseguir algo de distancia. En realidad no era un Camino ofensivo, sino más uno defensivo y en contra de un oponente rápido y poderoso como el Dragón Rojo, el Camino Preta se encontraba en problemas.

El Camino Preta se encontraba a la defensiva en contra del incesante asalto de Rojo y sus poderosos golpes. Rojo vio con enojo cuando miró una vara de metal negro aparecer en las manos del Camino Preta y chocar con su espada. Las dos armas chocaron con un sonido resonador, chispas naranjas volando mientras los metales se rozaban en una batalla por la supremacía.

Rojo puso una mano en su espada y la apunto directamente hacia su oponente. El Camino Preta notó un pequeño brillo en la palma de su adversario. Sus ojos se agrandaron y de inmediato se empujó hacia atrás cuando una cadena dorada salía de la mano de Roja, rozándole la mejilla y haciendo brotar un poco de sangre.

" _Las cadenas también. ¿Está relacionada con el chico Kyuubi?"_ se preguntaba el Camino Preta, luchando para esquivar las cadenas que venían hacia él y parecían incrementar en número mientras el tiempo pasaba.

El Camino Preta no podía hacer mucho contra un oponente así y en tiempos desesperadas, medidas desesperadas, por lo que se lanzó hacia adelante, esquivando algunas cadenas mientras se dirigía hacia Rojo, quien estaba quieta mientras usaba sus cadenas. El Camino Preta abrió los brazos, tomando una vara negra en cada mano.

Rojo alzó una ceja cuando el Camino Preta salto en lo alto del aire y flexionó las dos varas hacia ella, con la esperanza de terminar el combate. Rojo movió su cabeza con confusión cuando dos cadenas salieron de debajo de sus pies y envolvieron las varias, rompiéndolas como si fueran dos ramitas de madera podrida.

Rojo movió su pie y lo azotó contra el pecho del Camino Preta, lanzándolo a volar por el aire y aterrizando con dureza en el suelo. El Camino Preta vio hacia arriba y rápidamente rodó en el suelo para evitar una lluvia de shurikens.

"Estilo de Cadena" dijo Rojo poniendo sus dos manos en el suelo y viendo hacia el Camino Preta. "Bosque de Cadenas" dijo rojo mientras el suelo comenzaba a temblar ligeramente. Cientos de cadenas salieron del suelo cerca de sus manos mientras se dirigían hacia su blanco.

Las cadenas parecían como serpientes, deslizándose hacia su enemigo. El Camino Preta solo podía ver con horror la cantidad de cadenas. Sabía que era el final para él, no siendo capaz de esquivar tal cantidad de cadenas, sin importar cuánto intentara simplemente tendría que aceptar su destino.

Las cadenas lo envolvieron por los brazos y piernas, arrancándolas en cuestión de segundos.

 **## Verde VS. Camino Animal ##**

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" el Camino Animal no perdió tiempo en hablar con el Dragón Verde. Hubo una gran nube de humo y el suelo comenzó a temblar. Un gigantesco rinoceronte salió del humo, embistiendo al Dragón Verde quien ya había empezado a hacer sellos manuales.

"Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu (Jutsu del Buda Sonriente)" manos de madera gigantescas salieron del suelo. Las manos rápidamente envolvieron al rinoceronte, deteniendo su embestida y sometiéndolo en el suelo.

El Camino Animal azotó ambas manos en el piso, invocando más animales. Esta vez un fuerte trino llenó el aire mientras la convocación salía del humo y a lo alto de los cielos. Verde se distrajo por unos momentos con el ave y no notó el suelo debajo de sus pies comenzar a quebrarse.

Un centípodo gigante salió de debajo del suelo, lanzando a Verde a volar por el aire, pero logró aterrizar con seguridad a unos metros de distancia. Al ver al rinoceronte, Verde forzó a su jutsu de madera a tomar acción contra el enemigo, apretando al animal. El rinoceronte gruñó de dolor hasta que se convirtió en humo.

El ave dio otro trino mientras veía hacia abajo y descendía en picada hacia Verde, quien saltó hacia atrás y el ave chocó en el suelo, su pico clavándose en el suelo. Verde seguía en medio del aire cuando vio la tierra temblar. Vio hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que el centípodo salía de nuevo del subsuelo con las fauces abiertas.

El centípodo tragó a Verde y cerró sus enormes fauces. "Mokuton" de la boca del insecto salió la voz de Verde mientras varias estacas de madera salían del suelo. Las estacas empalaron al animal en varios sitios, levantándolo en el aire como un trozo de carne en forma de brocheta.

La convocación se convirtió en humo, permitiendo que Verde aterrizara con seguridad en el suelo. Verde vio hacia el camino animal quien estaba en la cima de la cabeza del ave, fuera del alcance de su enemigo de momento. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" el Camino Animal murmuró. Otra nube de humo, seguida por un perro de color café gigantesco con un receptor de chakra en la cabeza.

El perro enseñó los colmillos y atacó, el suelo temblando con cada paso que daba. Verde se mantuvo sin inmutarse, sus manos haciendo sellos más rápido de lo que un ojo promedio podía ver. "Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu (Dragón de Madera)" un gran dragón de madera con ojos amarillos y brillantes salió del suelo.

El dragón de madera se retrajo como una serpiente antes de lanzarse a gran velocidad. El dragón se enroscó en el cuerpo del perro, sujetando sus patas y haciendo que cayera al suelo. El perro aulló de dolor, su hocico chocando contra el duro suelo cuando sus patas fueron atadas.

Para sorpresa de Verde el perro no desapareció en una nube de humo luego del choque. De hecho el perro de alguna forma se dividió en dos y corrió al ataque una vez más. Verde no se detuvo a considerar lo que sucedió y lanzó dos dragones a la caza del animal, uno para cada perro y lo mismo sucedió. Los perros chocaron con el suelo y procedieron a dividirse y deslizarse del agarre del dragón.

" _Parece que no puedo vencer a esa convocación"_ pensó Verde mientras cuatro perros lo atacaban. "Mokuton: Shichuro no Jutsu (Prisión de Cuatro Pilares)" dijo Verde. El suelo tembló y esa vez no fue causado por las convocaciones acercándose.

Verde tomó su tiempo, dejando que los perros se acercaran a él hasta que alcanzaran el punto donde tendió su trampa. Varios pilares salieron del suelo, formando un cuadrado perfecto alrededor de los perros, los cuales chillaron al chocar en las paredes de madera y volvieron a dividirse. Aunque esta vez no iban a ir a ninguna parte ya que estaban confinados en la prisión de madera.

" _Hora de terminar con esto"_ pensó Verde mientras veía al cielo y observaba el rostro inmutable del Camino Animal.

"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan" docenas de árboles se levantaron del suelo y esta vez no se detuvieron. Los árboles siguieron creciendo a alturas casi imposibles mientras perseguían al ave por el cielo. Los ojos del Camino Animal se agrandaron cuando vio los árboles gigantescos acercarse y comenzó a hacer maniobras evasivas inmediatamente.

" _Excelente"_ pensó Verde mientras veía al Camino Animal distraerse con los árboles. Verde chocó las palmas de las manos y esperó con paciencia mientras varias marcas rojas se esparcían por su frente y pómulos.

"Senpou: Myojinmon (Puerta del Gran Dios)" dos enormes torii rojos cayeron del cielo. El Camino Animal seguía ocupado esquivando los árboles y no se dio cuenta del peligro cayendo de las alturas. Cada torii aterrizó en una de las alas del ave, haciendo que cayera a nivel del piso con un fuerte sonido.

El Camino Animal saltó mientras el ave se desplomaba al piso y desaparecía en una nube de humo. Estaba a punto de convocar más cuando los árboles de madera lo atraparon. "Se terminó" dijo Verde cayendo de los árboles y aterrizando enfrente del Camino Animal.

"Nada me detendrá" dijo el Camino Animal antes de que Verde removiera los receptores de chakra, haciendo que el cuerpo cayera al piso, muerto. Ya estaba muerto, pero esta vez ya no sería una marioneta.

 **## Rosa (Nao) VS. Camino Asura ##**

Nao dejó caer su máscara al suelo. No tenía sentido esconder su rostro e identidad cuando Fugaku le había dicho al mundo entero quien se escondía detrás de ella. _"La anciana no estará feliz sobre esto"_ pensó Nao al recordar a la vieja Senju gritar.

"Traidor hacia tu propia familia" dijo el Camino Asura, varias construcciones mecánicas saliendo de su cuerpo.

"Fugaku fue el traidor" dijo Nao, despreciando ser llamada así. "Él mató a mi hermana solo porque no seguía sus órdenes ciegamente como el resto de mi patético clan" dijo Nao rechinando los dientes. Esperaba que Minato le estuviera dando a Fugaku lo que merecía.

"Fuimos grandes ¿sabías? Una vez lo fuimos, pero Fugaku nos atrajo en su búsqueda por el poder y al final nos arruinó. Es interesante como una sola persona puede influenciar al mundo entero" dijo Nao suspirando tristemente antes de ver hacia arriba y al Camino Asura, sabiendo que Nagato estaba escuchando detrás de la marioneta.

"Y hará lo mismo con todos ustedes" advirtió Nao. "A él solo le importa él. No comparte tus metas, Nagato. Tú quieres paz. Lo único que él quiere es control sobre todo y está dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que intente oponerse".

"Pienso que estás equivocado acerca de mí, Nao" dijo el Camino Asura, una suave risa escapando de sus labios. "Incluso yo sé que no hay lealtad en Akatsuki. Cada uno está ahí por sus propios intereses. Algunos por arte, otros por dinero, poder, otros solo por diversión, pero al final todos hicieron lo que les ordené" contestó el Camino Asuma mientras sus armas se preparaban.

"Justo. Como. Tú" dijo el Camino Asura, enfatizando cada palabra mientras su cabeza parecía abrirse para revelar una especie de cañón. Comenzó a reunir energía justo antes de lanzar un poderoso disparo de chakra.

Nao bajó la cabeza, sus ojos viendo al suelo. "Lo sé" dijo con suavidad e ignorando el misil de chakra que se acercaba. "Tengo mi buena cantidad de pecados por los que pagar y creo que este es un buen inicio" dijo Nao tomando las dos espadas en su espalda.

Nao alzó la cabeza, sus ojos llenos de una gran determinación. Extendió ambos brazos hacia adelante y cortó la bola de chakra con facilidad, haciendo que explotara enfrente de ella. Alzó un brazo hacia su rostro y protegió sus ojos del calor de la explosión.

El Sharingan de Nao vio un movimiento a través de la nube de humo y de inmediato saltó hacia atrás El suelo donde había estado explotó cuando un pequeño misil aterrizó en el suelo. Nao vio hacia arriba para encontrarse con varios misiles dirigirse hacia ella. Nao se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr para evadirlos.

Rosa vio hacia atrás para observar el número de misiles, el cual había disminuido, pero todavía habían algunos persiguiéndola. Nao puso una espada en su espalda y usó su mano libre para lanzar varias shurikens con la precisión por la cual solo es conocido el Clan Uchiha. Las shurikens golpeando a los misiles, destruyéndolos en el medio del aire.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" Nao tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y lanzó una poderosa bola de fuego que quemó su camino hacia Asura. El Camino permaneció en su lugar mientras el ataque de fuego chocaba con él. Los ojos de Nao se agrandaron al notar que el Camino Asura había recibido el jutsu directamente, pero parecía ileso.

Mientras el humo se aclaraba el Camino Asura se podía divisar, completamente ileso. Su tradicional capa de Akatsuki estaba arruinada, dejándolo desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba. En vez de la normalmente rosada piel, el pecho de Asura era casi completamente plateado de color, con varias partes metálicas.

" _Tsk"_ pensó Nao cuando notó que su ataque de fuego no había hecho nada más que destruir sus ropas. Rosa necesitaría ataques más poderosos si quería romper esa coraza. El genjutsu no serviría, el taijutsu tampoco ya que no tenía la suficiente fuerza bruta para romper ese tipo de metal.

" _Entonces ninjutsu"_ pensó Nao con una sonrisa. Su Sharingan lentamente giró y sus tomoes negros comenzaron a juntarse para dar lugar a su Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno.

Nao tembló cuando sintió el usual incremento de chakra en sus ojos. Solo los shinobis con un dojutsu podían entenderlo. Era como rascar una comezón que no era realmente dolorosa, pero sí lo suficientemente grave como para ser incómoda. Quizás solo le gustaba usar su Sharingan o quizás era la visión mejorada que venía con el dojutsu.

Nao tomó una bocanada de aire y se sacó esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Estaba en el medio de la batalla e incluso la menor de las distracciones podría ser fatal. Nao alzó lentamente los párpados y el mundo alrededor de ella tomó forma. Nao parpadeó lentamente mientras veía docenas de misiles aproximarse, cortesía del Camino Asura.

Nao se quedó quita, viendo los misiles acercarse demasiado lento para su gusto, siempre un centímetro a la vez. Sus ojos comenzaron a liberar un suave brillo rojizo mientras un aura morada se manifestaba alrededor de su cuerpo. Nao tomó su otra espada y la colocó con cuidado en su espalda, como si un movimiento demasiado brusco la fuera a romper. Las espadas eran el último lazo que tenía con su hermana junto con sus ojos.

Apenas tomó un segundo para que su Susanoo se activara, protegiendo su cuerpo de la amenaza. Nao vio el primer misil golpear el Susanoo y simplemente se destruyó como un mosquito chocando contra una ventana. El mismo destino fue el de los siguientes misiles, los cuales ni siquiera rasgaron la superficie de su escudo etéreo.

El Susanoo de Nao creció en tamaño, manifestándose en toda su altura. Una única espada de color rojo vibrante apareció en su mano derecha. Nao flexionó su mano y el Susanoo tomó la espada con más fuerza. Rosa movió su brazo hacia atrás y luego hizo que diera un corte hacia adelante con la espada a gran velocidad.

El Camino Asura esquivó moviéndose a un lado y respondió el ataque con varios de chakra que chocaron contra el Susanoo. Mientras que era fuerte en su propia forma, el Camino Asura no tenía las armas necesarias para romper la máxima defensa de Nao. Otro golpe y el Camino Asura comenzó a correr de nuevo, lanzando pequeños disparos de chakra y un misil cada cierto tiempo.

Nao cerró los ojos y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire para concentrarse. Volvió a abrir los ojos y de inmediato ubicó a su enemigo. "Amaterasu" una ola de llamas negras cubrió al Camino Asura quien cayó al suelo. Nao achicó sus ojos cuando vio que sus huesos comenzaban a cambiar bajo su piel.

El brazo quemándose con llamas negras simplemente cayó al suelo como un objeto desechable. Nao vio como otro brazo mecánico tomaba su lugar como si nada hubiera sucedido.

" _Parece que necesito destruir su cuerpo por completo o quitarle los receptores de chakra"_ pensó Nao mientras veía al Camino Asura apuntar su brazo hacia ella y formar un puño. Su puño se desprendió de su brazo antes de lanzarse a ella como un cohete.

BBBOOOMMM.

El misil puño chocó contra su Susanoo y de nuevo nada sucedió, nada más que humo. _"Esto no va a ninguna parte"_ pensó nao con decepción. Estaban en un punto muerto. Su única opción para ganar era destruir el cuerpo con su Susanoo, pero era demasiado escurridizo para vencerlo.

" _Kaen Bodi (Cuerpo de Llamas)_ _"_ pensó Nao, bajando su escudo y canalizando chakra katon por su cuerpo, haciendo que se cubriera de llamas. Nao flexionó sus rodillas antes de lanzarse hacia el Camino Asura.

"Kasai no Ken" su puño derecho brilló de un color naranja oscuro mientras daba un golpe a su oponente. El Camino Asura simplemente se reclinó hacia atrás, viendo el rastro de llamas que dejaba el puño de Nao.

Nao volvió a dar un golpe. "Hidama" una pequeña bola de fuego salió de su brazo y golpeó al Camino Asura directo en la cabeza. Sabiendo que tal ataque no detendría el cuerpo mecanizado, Nao alzó su pierna para darle una patada. El Camino Asura atrapó su pierna por el tobillo y la lanzó como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Nao se giró en el medio del aire y aterrizó con seguridad en el suelo. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar una vez más y el aura de fuego rojiza comenzó a oscurecerse en un amenazador negro. "Amaterasu no Yoroi" dijo Nao, su cuerpo completamente cubierto por las llamas del Amaterasu.

" _Está colocando su chakra en las llamas para evitar ser quemada"_ pensó el Camino Asura y se preparó mientras Nao lo embestía.

"Enton: Shi no Senkai (Estilo Infierno: Muerte Giratoria)" Nao se acercó al Camino Asura y lanzó una serie de golpees y patadas tan rápidas que su enemigo se encontraba presionado para defenderse. No podía bloquear los ataques o sería golpeado por las poderosas llamas negras.

"Enton: Hi no Arekuruu (Estilo Infierno: Fuego Violento)" los ojos del Camino Asura se agrandaron cuando Nao liberó una ola de llamas negras de sus brazos. El enemigo apuntó sus brazos hacia adelante y liberó un par de disparos de chakra para dispersar el ataque. Veía mientras las llamas caían al piso y comenzaban a devorar la roca.

Nao movió sus brazos por todas partes y vio como un anillo de llamas aparecía en el campo de batalla, atrapando a los dos shinobis dentro de él. No tomaría mucho para que las flamas crecieran en tamaño y bloquearan la vista de lo que había más allá de ellas. "No irás a ninguna parte" sonrió Nao flexionando sus brazos.

El Camino Asura resopló ante sus inútiles amenazas. Él era, después de todo, un cuerpo muerto, reanimado con la técnica de los Seis Caminos y si era destruido, Nagato podría reemplazarlo con facilidad. "Shura no Kou" el Camino Asura lanzó un par de bombas de chakra.

Nao giró, evitando una bomba de chakra y se agachó para esquivar la segunda. Nao corrió hacia adelante, tomando ambas espadas en el proceso. "Enton: Kasai Surasshu (Estilo Infierno: Corte de Fuego)" Nao movió su espada y lanzó una ola de chakra negro en forma de luna creciente. Nao vio mientras su ataque conectaba y arrancaba un brazo de su oponente solo para que le volviera a crecer.

Nao tomó una bocanada de aire y canalizó todo el chakra que podía en su pierna y espadas. Sus espadas tomaron un aura más oscura, causando que las llamas negras incrementaran en tamaño y calor. Nao vio hacia arriba e hizo contacto visual con su blanco justo antes de susurrar el nombre de su máxima técnica de kenjutsu.

"Enton: Enha Kishuu no Jutsu (Estilo Infierno: Jutsu de Asesinato de la Cuchilla de Fuego)" su cuerpo desapareció de la vista. Los ojos del Camino Asura se agrandaron cuando sintió un incremento de energía y perdió el rastro de Nao. Sintió un poco de aire desplazarse a sus espaldas y de inmediato se dio la media vuelta.

Todo lo que vio fueron varios hilos de negro antes de que Nao volviera a desaparecer y regresara a su posición original. Nao sonrió mientras el Camino Asura caía al suelo, todos sus miembros dispersos. Siete precisos y poderosos cortes. Uno para arrancarle la cabeza, uno para cada brazo, uno para cada pierna y dos más al pecho, lo que dejaba nada más que trozos de cuerpo.

Con un último Amaterasu dejó que el cuerpo se consumiera lentamente hasta convertirse en cenizas.

 **## Fuera de Konoha ##**

"Esto no es nada bueno, sí" dijo Deidara, cansado de esperar en los árboles, escondido.

"Silencio, Deidara" lo regañó Sasori. Los dos miembros de Akatsuki estaban fuer de las murallas de Konoha, esperando a que su contacto llegara. El problema es que ambos tenían poca paciencia y esperar no era algo que le gustara a ninguno de los dos.

"Solo decía. Estos abraza árboles no tienen respeto por el arte" gruñó Deidara. Sasori estaba a punto de contestar cuando dos shinobis cayeron enfrente de él.

"¿Deidara y Sasori?" preguntó Torune.

"Estamos aquí. No sigas haciéndonos esperar más con inútiles preguntas" contestó Sasori con bastante rudeza. Los dos shinobis de Raíz no dijeron nada, sino que simplemente comenzaron a caminar hacia Konoha con los dos miembros de Akatsuki detrás de ellos.

"Por aquí" dijo Torune, liderando al grupo a una entrada más sutil, una que no fuera las puertas principales. Torune y Fu llevaron a los miembros de Akatsuki a través de la barrera que cubría Konoha sin disparar ningún tipo de alarma.

"¿Dónde están nuestros blancos?" preguntó Sasori, haciendo que los dos miembros de Raíz dejaran de caminar y lo vieran con recelo.

"No es necesario volver a explicar su trato con Danzo-sama ¿verdad?" preguntó Fu con un tono de amenaza en su voz.

"Mantendremos nuestra parte del trato. Atraeremos la atención de los Dragones hacia Kumo a cambio de los Bijuu" explicó Sasori y Fu asintió, resumiendo su camino hacia sus objetivos.

Minutos más tarde los dos miembros de Akatsuki y los dos shinobis de Raíz estaban fuera de la Mansión Senju. Estaban un poco lejos para no ser detectados. "Mis insectos me dicen que los dragones siguen ahí dentro, junto con el Ichibi y el Nanabi" dijo Torune.

"Vamos entonces" dijo Deidara, levantándose del suelo, pero fue detenido por una mano en su hombro.

"No seas idiota" dijo Fu. "Hay cinco maestros de fuuinjutsu viviendo ahí. Cualquiera sin autorización para entrar a la mansión será reducido a cenizas antes de que pueda siquiera gritar de dolor".

"Esperaremos fuera para que salgan. Interrumpiré al Ichibi de ser convocado y ustedes tomarán el mando ¿entendido?" preguntó Torune y los dos asintieron.

 **## Con Kakashi ##**

Kakashi estaba saltando de azotea en azotea, su forma era poco más que un borrón sobre los edificios mientras iba al apartamento de Yugao. Unos minutos después Kakashi se encontró al pie de la puerta frontal. A diferencia de otros shinobis, Yugao tenía un pequeño apartamento en un edificio compartido con otros civiles.

Yugao era uno de los pocos shinobis cuyo lugar de vivienda era compartido. La mayoría de shinobis preferían su privacidad y usualmente vivían en casas separadas y solos. Esto no aplicaba a los Clanes. Aunque claro, los clanes eran usualmente familias grandes y no extraños cualquiera viviendo juntos en el mismo edificio, separados solo por unas pocas paredes.

Kakashi tocó a la puerta y esperó con paciencia por una respuesta. Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y Kakashi volvió a tocar. Al no recibir respuesta se reclinó, poniendo su cabeza en la puerta de madera y escuchando cualquier sonido que saliera del interior del edificio.

" _Extraño"_ pensó Kakashi mientras se ponía de rodillas en el suelo, parado a unos centímetros de la cerradura de la puerta. Se metió la mano a los bolsillos y tomó una pequeña caja, no más grande que sus propias manos. Colocó la caja en el piso de roca y la abrió para revelar algunas herramientas de metal brillante.

Kakashi casi quería silbar mientras tomaba una delgada ganzúa de metal y la introdujo en la cerradura. Kakashi escuchó y sintió los movimientos mientras los pernos se colocaban en su sitio, permitiendo que la cerradura rotara libremente. Kakashi se guardó sus herramientas y abrió la puerta.

El primer pensamiento que le vino a la mente a Kakashi fue diversión. Zapatos guardados en una esquina, dos espadas pendiendo en una pared cercana, un pequeño librero lleno de libros, ningún lugar para agregar y, sorpresivamente, ningún libro por ninguna parte de la casa más que en el librero.

" _Aun la misma perfeccionista de siempre"_ pensó Kakashi mientras caminaba por el cuarto y abría en silencio la puerta. Su Sharingan se activó mientras veía en la oscuridad de la alcoba y no vio nada más que una cama vacía. Kakashi vio el resto de cuartos, pero no encontró evidencia de dónde podría estar Yugao. Todas sus ropas y equipo seguían ahí, lo que descartaba una deserción.

Kakashi estaba cerrando la puerta del apartamento cuando su nariz atrapó un olor familiar. _"Hayate... eso explica su ausencia en su hogar"_ pensó Kakashi con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a la casa de Hayate donde estaba seguro que encontraría a Yugao.

Le tomó un par de minutos alcanzar su nuevo destino. La casa de Hayate era normal, pero a diferencia de la de Yugao, Hayate vivía solo en el edificio. Kakashi se acercó a la puerta y como cualquier buen vecino, tocó cortésmente a la puerta y esperó a que alguien respondiera.

Los ojos del ninja se achicaron cuando su nariz olió algo metálico. _"Sangre"_ concluyó mientras daba un paso hacia atrás y pateaba la puerta, arrancándola de las bisagras. La casa era un caos por decir lo menos, había sangre en todas partes y signos de una breve confrontación.

Kunais y shurikens estaban en el piso y paredes, las mesas estaban destruidas al igual que las sillas, trozos de pared den el piso. Kakashi buscó por la casa por cualquier signo de Yugao o alguien más. La cantidad de sangre derramada en el apartamento era demasiada para que su dueño sobreviviera.

Kakashi decidió seguir a su nariz, rastreando el aroma de sangre a su fuente. Kakashi alcanzó otra puerta, probablemente de la alcoba de Hayate y decidió tomar precaución. Algo había sucedido aquí y no era bueno. Kakashi se acercó con sigilo a la puerta y lentamente la abrió, el marco de madera crujiendo lentamente.

"¡YUGAO, HAYATE!" Kakashi gritó al ver a sus dos camaradas en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre. Corrió a su lado, esperando que siguieran vivos. Kakashi les colocó un dedo en el cuello y suspiro de alivio al sentir su pulso, era débil, pero tenía pulso a pesar de todo.

"K-ka-shi" murmuró Yugao débilmente, apenas abriendo los labios. Hayate parecía estar en una condición peor, completamente inconsciente. Tenían suerte de haber caído inconscientes y con las heridas hacia el suelo, algo que reducía al menos un poco la hemorragia.

Kakashi hizo un rápido escaneo del cuarto y encontró a otra persona en una esquina cercana con una espada atravesándole el pecho. _"Un asesino"_ pensó Kakashi notando la máscara blanca sobre el rostro del atacante y la ropa utilitaria de un ANBU.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" dijo Kakashi, haciendo un clon de sí mismo y echándose a Yugao sobre los hombros, mientras que una mano aplicaba presión sobre sus heridas. El clon de Kakashi hizo lo mismo con Hayate y ambos corrieron hacia el hospital. En su camino, Kakashi hizo otro clon para informarle a la Hokage de que alguien había atacado a su guardaespaldas.

Mientras que Yugao era una Jounin y una de las mejores, había blancos mucho más probables para un asesinato dentro de la aldea. Todos sabían que Yugao era ANBU, pero solo unos pocos sabían que era guardaespaldas de la Hokage. Solo pensar en que alguien había encontrado su identidad y que los atacó era ya demasiado grave.

 **## Con Akatsuki y Raíz ##**

"¡AHORA!" gritó Torune mientras los cuatro miembros atacaban.

Gaara estaba a punto de responder a la convocación de Naruto cuando un enjambre de insectos salió del suelo, destruyendo el piso de madera. "Fuuton: Daitoppa" Gaara tomó una bocanada de aire y lanzó una poderosa ráfaga de viento, dispersando al enjambre y empujando a los insectos hacia atrás.

Sin un segundo pensamiento, Gaara saltó hacia la ventana, destruyendo el vidrio y terminando fuera de la Mansión Senju. La arena comenzó a fluir de los sellos de sus muñecas mientras comenzaba a aplastar a los insectos. _"Los insectos son una especialidad del Clan Aburame y de Fuu-chan"_ pensó Gaara con confusión mientras buscaba a la persona responsable del ataque.

"KATSU".

Los ojos de Gaara se agrandaron cuando una gran ave apareció justo enfrente de su rostro y comenzó a brillar. Apenas tuvo tiempo de protegerse la cara cuando fue lanzado hacia atrás, su piel de arena rompiéndose ligeramente debido a la explosión. Gaara maldijo por lo bajo mientras se giraba en medio del aire y aterrizaba en el suelo.

BBBOOOMMM.

El suelo debajo de los pies de Gaara explotó de pronto, cubriendo su forma en humo. "Hecho" dijo Deidara sonriendo y bajando del cuelo encima de su ave de arcilla. Su sonrisa presumida desapareció rápidamente de su rostro cuando el humo se aclaró y en vez de un derrotado Gaara, se encontró con un caparazón sólido de arena.

"Akatsuki ¿me equivoco?" preguntó Gaara retóricamente mientras la coraza de arena se abría lentamente para mostrar su cara neutral. "Son o muy valientes o muy estúpidos para atacar a una de las Cinco Grandes Naciones a plena luz del día" dijo Gaara, colocándose encima de un pequeño montículo de arena y comenzó a flotar en el aire.

"Hn" Deidara no estaba feliz de que su plan no funcionara. Ahora tendría que combatir al Jinchuuriki del Ichibi. "Parece que mi plan falló" gruñó con decepción.

Gaara estaba a punto de contestar cuando sintió el suelo volver a temblar. Los ojos de Gaara se agrandaron al sentir una gran cantidad de chakra y su cabeza se movió justo a tiempo para ver una gran pared de la Mansión Senju ser destruida por una pequeña Bijuudama. **"BASTARDO"** una profunda voz se escuchó desde dentro de la mansión mientras Sasori salía corriendo.

Fuu salió lentamente, en su estado de Cinco Colas. Ojos verdes penetrantes, con una capa de chakra azul oscuro cubriéndola. El suelo se quebró mientras Fuu se abalanzaba, directamente hacia Sasori. Los ojos de Gaara siguieron a Fuu mientras su puño reforzado por el chakra de su Bijuu chocaba contra Sasori, convirtiéndolo en trozos.

"No están solos, Fuu-chan. Ten cuidado" advirtió Gaara al recordar el enjambre que casi lo vence hace poco.

" **Déjame salir... también quiero jugar"** gritó Shukaku desde dentro de la mente de Gaara.

" _Este no es el momento para bromas. Nos están atacando y Konoha no está respondiendo. El ataque de Fuu debería haber atraído demasiada atención"_ contestó Gaara y Shukaku frunció el ceño.

"No he usado este cuerpo en años" una voz sacó a Gaara de sus pensamientos y se giró hacia su fuente. "Sasori de las Arenas Rojas. Me preguntaba cuando mostrarías tu cara" dijo Gaara.

"Estás bien informado, Sabaku no Gaara" contestó Sasori mientras extendía sus extremidades de madera.

"Sabemos más de la organización de lo que podrían pensar" dijo Gaara. Fuu se acercó a su lado lentamente mientras más arena salía de sus sellos.

"Fuu-chan, ¿estás en control?" preguntó Gaara.

" **Sí"** dijo Fuu.

"Ve" dijo Gaara mientras alzaba una ola de arena y Fuu rugía y corría hacia adelante. El ave de Deidara voló en lo alto de los cielos, fuera del rango de la arena de Gaara. Sasori se deshizo de su capa de Akatsuki para revelar su cuerpo de marioneta. De la espalda salieron varias hojas de metal que bloqueaban los golpes de Fuu.

Fuu rugió, liberando una onda de choque que empujó a Sasori hacia atrás y rompió el suelo por la presión. Sasori se arrastró por el suelo hasta que logró detenerse. "Tsk" Sasori suspiró mientras veía a su marioneta favorita. No se suponía que debían ir así las cosas, se supone que no debía haber una batalla en primer lugar.

"Satetsu Shigure (Lluvia de Arena de Hierro)" la marioneta de Sasori, el Sandaime Kazekage, abrió la boca, liberando una nube de granos de hierro negro. "Satetsu Kesshuu (Reunión de Arena de Hierro)" la arena comenzó a comprimirse en formas de alta densidad, del tamaño de pequeñas casas que flotaban en el aire.

Con un movimiento de la muñeca, Sasori ordenó a su marioneta que lanzara el montó de trozos de arena de hierro hacia Fuu, quien vio como las armas de hierro se le acercaban con rapidez y flexionó sus rodillas, desapareciendo de su posición. Sasori dio un paso hacia atrás cuando le perdió el rastro a Fuu.

El marionetista vio un movimiento en la esquina de sus ojos y formó una manta de hierro enfrente de él, justo a tiempo para bloquear un puñetazo reforzado por el Bijuu de Fuu. El golpe conectó con la defensa de Sasori e hizo un fuerte sonido que reverberó por el aire, testamento del poder del golpe y la dureza del escudo de Sasori.

"¡KATSU!" gritó Deidara mientras docenas de bombas de arcilla rodeaban a Fuu y estallaban. Los ojos de Deidara se achicaron y el rubio resopló cuando notó que Fuu estaba completamente rodeada de arena, protegiéndola de la explosión.

Los ojos de Sasori se agrandaron de sorpresa cuando el domo de arena se abrió y un fuerte brillo emanaba desde dentro. **"BIJUUDAMA"** Fuu lanzó su ataque a quemarropa.

Cuando el humo se disipó no había marioneta o marionetista por ninguna parte. Fuu olfateó el aire y su cabeza se levantó al cielo donde vio a Deidara volando sobre su ave con Sasori a su lado, pero sin un brazo.

"No podemos atacarlos directamente" dijo Sasori al ver su brazo faltante. "Tienen demasiado poder para nosotros".

"En ese caso" Deidara sonrió mientras sus manos iban a las bolas de sus piernas. Tomó un gran trozo de arcilla y comenzó a moldearlo. "C3" gritó Deidara, lanzando su creación al cielo. Con un solo sello manual su creación incrementó de volumen, tomando el tamaño de un edificio pequeño y cayendo al suelo.

Los ojos de Gaara se agrandaron al ver la magnitud del meteorito. _"Una bomba de ese tamaño destruirá Konoha"_ pensó Deidara con pánico mientras alzaba sus brazos al cielo. La arena comenzó a salir de sus sellos a mares.

"Kuusa Bousheki (Escudo de Arena Gigante)" dijo Gaara mientras la arena comenzaba a cubrir la Mansión Senju. Un escudo gigante comenzó a formarse en el medio del aire, justo en el camino del explosivo.

BBBOOOMMM.

La explosión encendió el cielo y Gaara rechinó los dientes, colocando más poder en el escudo para proteger a la aldea de la explosión. Cuando el estallido se hubiera calmado, Gaara tomó una bocanada de aire y cayó de rodillas. Había puesto demasiado chakra en la técnica para defender la aldea.

" _Dame algo de chakra"_ le dijo a Shukaku, tomando aire mientras seguía arrodillado en el suelo.

" **AHORA quieres mi ayuda"** dijo Shukaku con enojo al Jinchuuriki.

" _Por favor"_ pidió Gaara y Shukaku resopló.

" **Bien... pero tomará algo de tiempo rellenar tus reservas. Incluso con mi ayuda"** contestó Shukaku y permitió que algo de su chakra se introdujera en la red de Gaara, rellenando lentamente sus reservas.

"Vaya" gritó Deidara forzando a que arcilla se moviera a la izquierda cuando una Bijuudama súbitamente los pasó casi rozando. Deidara comenzó maniobras evasivas mientras Fuu comenzaba a disparar más Bijuudama hacia el ave, intentando hacerla caer a nivel del suelo. Fuu vio hacia Gaara y vio que recuperaba poco a poco el aliento.

"¡GAARA-SAN!" la atención de Gaara se giró hacia la voz de dos escuadrones de ANBU acercarse a su posición.

"¿Refuerzos?" preguntó Sasori retóricamente. "Debía pasar tarde o temprano por el caos que creaste" le dijo a Deidara quien bufó con indignación.

"¿Importa?" preguntó. "Vamos a llevarnos a los Jinchuurikis y terminamos con esto".

"A-Ayúdenla" dijo Gaara, recuperando el aliento. Gaara vio como el grupo corrió hacia Fuu y antes de que Gaara pudiera entender lo que sucedía, un miembro del escuadrón le colocó un sello de supresión. Fuu rugió mientras el chakra de Choumei era suprimido y el enlace con su Bijuu cerrado.

"¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO?!" gritó Gaara mientras el resto del escuadrón intentó lo mismo con él. Gaara tuvo suerte de tener su arena la cual automáticamente empujó al ANBU hacia atrás. La movilidad de Gaara seguía reducida por el gran uso de chakra y no le quedaban muchas opciones. Quienes fueran esos ANBU, estaban trabajando con Akatsuki.

Gaara se enfocó en saltar hacia atrás cuando el grupo de ANBU lo atacó. _"¿Qué está sucediendo?"_ pensó Gaara mientras esquivaba otro corte de una espada. Sus ojos vieron hacia la forma inconsciente de Fuu, su cuerpo siendo cargado en el ave de Deidara.

" _Konoha ha sido comprometida. El resto del grupo fue atraído a otra pelea"_ pensó Gaara considerando sus opciones. Dos miembros de Akatsuki junto con ocho ANBU eran demasiado para él ahora que estaba drenado. Gaara hizo lo único que le quedaba en la situación. Canalizó el chakra que le quedaba y usó un Shunshin para escapar del campo de batalla.

"Oi" gritó Deidara cuando notó que Gaara desaparecía en un tornado de arena. "El Ichibi está corriendo".

"Olvídate de él, Deidara. Usaremos al Nanabi como carnada, él vendrá por ella" explicó Sasori, pero Deidara gruñó de todas formas antes de aceptar lo que decía. Sasori se subió al ave de Deidara y los dos salieron de Konoha, sabiendo que Gaara no tardaría mucho en ir tras ellos.

 **## Con Gaara ##**

Gaara canceló su Shunshin debido a la falta de chakra, llegando a unas millas de distancia de la Mansión Senju y colapsando contra un árbol, respirando con dificultad. Vio por encima de su hombro, escaneando sus alrededores para encontrar a algún shinobi. Podía confiar en muy poca gente si los ANBU de Konoha habían sido comprometidos.

Gaara vio al cielo y notó un ave blanca volando alrededor de Konoha y alejándose. Gaara se concentró en el ave y vio a Fuu desmayada encima de ella. "Necesitaré ayuda" dijo antes de correr hacia el único sitio donde sabía que podría encontrar ayuda para rescatar a Fuu.

" _¿Qué te está tomando tanto?"_ le preguntó Gaara a su Bijuu.

" **Bueno, perdona por no ser capaz de inundar tu sistema como el Kyuubi"** dijo Shukaku con enojo.

" _Solo sigue dándome lo que puedas"_ contestó Gaara, intentando evitar un conflicto con el mapache y sus cambios de humor. Gaara se puso de pie, habiendo recuperado el aliento y corrió hacia la Mansión Aburame. El Shunshin estaba fuera de consideración, había usado lo poco que le quedaba para escapar de Akatsuki.

 **## Mansión Aburame ##**

"Hagan que regresen al bosque" le gritó Shibi a su clan. De pronto su mansión había sido invadida por dos escuadrones ANBU.

"Hijutsu: Mushimatsumaki (Tornado de Insectos)" dijo Shino mientras los insectos rodeaban al enemigo y comenzaban a girar alrededor de ellos a gran velocidad. El tornado giraba, cada insecto mordiendo a los ANBU. Fueron meros momentos antes de que fueran desintegrados.

"Está hecho" dijo Shibi tomando bocanadas de aire y cayendo de rodillas. "¡AAAGGGHHH!" gritó Shibi de pronto por el dolor que sentía y cayó al suelo.

"¡Padre!" gritó Shino, corriendo hacia su padre al igual que algunos miembros del clan.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó uno de ellos, claramente preocupado por lo que le pasaba a su líder. Shino recostó a su padre en el suelo y le abrió las ropas para ver un punto morado brillante en el pecho.

"Rinkaichu (Insecto Destructor de Fósforo)" dijo Shino con sencillez, ignorando los jadeos de todos a su alrededor. Rinkaichu, una rara estirpe de insectos venenosos y de tamaño nanoscópico que destruían las células del cuerpo, causando un tremendo dolor en el proceso.

"Llévalo al hospital".

"Ya es demasiado tarde para eso. Nunca llegaremos a tiempo" contestó Shino, ignorando las protestas del resto del clan.

"S-Shino" jadeó Shibi, tomando a su hijo y acercándolo a él. "E-El clan... es t-tu re-responsabilidad" susurró Shibi, muriendo y su brazo cayendo a un lado de él.

El Clan Aburame, un clan que valoraba la lógica por encima de todo, uno que le enseñaba a cada miembro a enterrar sus emociones, a permanecer objetivo en el campo. Incluso si les enseñaron todo eso, Shino no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña lágrima. "Maldición" dijo Shino pegándole al suelo.

"Reporten el ataque a la Hokage" dijo Shino, pero ningún miembro se movió. "¡AHORA!" gritó, viendo a todos a su alrededor. Los miembros se esparcieron para arreglar el daño que se le había hecho a la mansión y reportarle a la Hokage.

Shino suspiró y levantó el cuerpo y su padre. No necesitaba preocuparse sobre el Rinkaichu ya que se destruían una vez que su anfitrión había muerto. Shino se dirigió rápidamente hacia la mansión, una pequeña caminata, pero una que se sentía como de kilómetros.

Shino llegó cerca de su casa y vio la puerta abrirse. "¿Shino?" preguntó una voz femenina desde el otro lado. "¡No!" susurró cuando vio el cuerpo de Shibi ser cargado en los brazos de su hijo.

"¡SHIBI!" gritó, corriendo hacia los dos. Shino se detuvo y bajó a su padre en el suelo, permitiendo que su madre lo abrazara.

"L-Lo siento" dijo Shino, su voz rasposa y seca. "Nos tomaron por sorpresa y entre los atacantes había uno de nosotros" susurró Shino, viendo que su madre se ahogaba en pena ante la muerte de su padre.

"E-Está en un mejor lugar ahora" dijo Shino, sintiéndose completamente desvalido. Ya había aceptado la muerte de su padre y lo mejor era ayudar a su madre.

"¡DEJA DE RACIONALIZAR TODO!" gritó su madre, sus ojos rojos con lágrimas. "ES TU PADRE Y NI SIQUIERA PUEDES DERRAMAR UNA LÁGRIMA EN SU HONOR".

"¿Siquiera sientes algo por nosotros?" preguntó su madre.

"Sacrificaría todo por mi familia" contestó Shino al instante y de inmediato algo atrajo su atención. "Quédate detrás de mí" ordenó Shino al sentir una presencia acercarse con rapidez a la mansión. Sus ojos vieron alrededor para ver a Gaara acercarse y lo primero que notó fue su estado. Sudor cayendo de su rostro y su pecho alzándose y bajando a un ritmo profuso.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Shino, ayudando a Gaara a apoyarse para no caer al suelo.

"Akatsuki" contestó Gaara y Shino de inmediato se puso en alerta. "Se llevaron a Fuu" dijo con suavidad y el corazón de Shino se detuvo. Primero su padre y ahora Fuu.

"¿A dónde?" preguntó con sencillez, pero Gaara notó el tono de su voz. Gaara vio al suelo y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver al padre de Shino muerto.

"Ustedes también fueron atacados" dijo Gaara y Shino asintió. Parece que había sido un ataque conjunto a los clanes de la aldea. Gaara solo podía especular el objetivo de todo esto.

"Descansa" dijo Shino y bajo a Gaara al suelo.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Gaara, finalmente siendo capaz de descansar por unos minutos.

"Vamos a ir por Fuu" dijo Shino con simpleza y comenzó a alejarse. "Espera a que regrese" dijo y Gaara asintió en confirmación.

"Madre...".

"Ve" su madre lo interrumpió. "Haz que paguen por mí" dijo sonriendo tristemente y Shino asintió.

 **## Enjambre Aburame ##**

Shino llegó al centro de los árboles que rodeaban su mansión. Lentamente entró al cuarto y se dirigió a su centro. Mientras caminaba, vio alrededor para encontrarse con varios enjambres en el cuarto. Este era el lugar donde sus insectos crecían y donde llevaban a cabo la ceremonia con los recién nacidos.

Shino se detuvo justo enfrente de una gran caja. Era una caja ordinaria, colocada en una simple mesa de madera. Mientras que aparentemente sencilla, la caja tenía una sola palabra grabada en ella.

 _Prohibido._

Shino no lo pensó dos veces y abrió la caja, sacando el jarro que estaba dentro y bajándolo con suavidad a la mesa. Shino puso una mano en su borde y dudó durante un instante, antes de tomarlo y azotarlo contra el suelo.

Mientras el jarro se rompía en el duro suelo, un gran enjambre de insectos salió de él, sintiendo de inmediato la amenaza y cubriendo a Shino de pies a cabeza en una nube de oscuridad. Shino rechinó los dientes, pero no perdió la resolución en su decisión por un instante siquiera.

"Ustedes me arrebataron a mi padre" dijo Shino cayendo de rodillas. "Pero con ustedes, rescataré a Fuu" dijo, sus ojos brillando con fuego y los insectos parecían sentir su poder y determinación.

El enjambre se calmó y comenzó a volar lentamente a su alrededor. Los insectos comenzaron a aterrizar suavemente sobre él y a introducirse en su piel. Shino se quitó los lentes, dejándolos caer al suelo y se puso lentamente de pie. Su piel ahora era morada y sus ojos brillaban de color plateado.

"Vamos de cacería".


	60. La Furia de un Dragón II

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

 **DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ**

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Arco 'Exámenes Jounin'**_

 _ **Capítulo 60: La Furia de un Dragón II**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

" _No te interpongas entre el dragón y su ira"._

 _El Rey Lear._

 **## Anteriormente ##**

" _Ustedes me arrebataron a mi padre" dijo Shino cayendo de rodillas. "Pero con ustedes, rescataré a Fuu" dijo, sus ojos brillando con fuego y los insectos parecían sentir su poder y determinación._

 _El enjambre se calmó y comenzó a volar lentamente a su alrededor. Los insectos comenzaron a aterrizar suavemente sobre él y a introducirse en su piel. Shino se quitó los lentes, dejándolos caer al suelo y se puso lentamente de pie. Su piel ahora era morada y sus ojos brillaban de color plateado._

" _Vamos de cacería"._

 **## Ahora ##**

"S-Shino-kun" su madre jadeó al ver apariencia. Shino se había quitado la capucha negra y sus gafas tradicionales. Su piel ya no tenía el color normal de una persona, sino que ahora era morado oscuro y sus ojos eran de un tono plateado. "¿Qué has hecho?" preguntó con completa incredulidad.

"Todo está bien, madre" contestó Shino, calmando las preocupaciones de su madre.

"P-Pero" comenzó a protestar hasta que se rindió y lo aceptó. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro al darse cuenta de que Shino había puesto en peligro su vida tomando insectos que habían rechazado a tantos otros en el clan y todo por Fuu.

"Tienes que recuperar a esa chica" la madre de Shino le ordenó y él asintió con convicción.

"¿Preparado para irnos?" preguntó Shino y Gaara asintió, levantándose. Sus reservas de chakra se habían rellenado y se sentía como nuevo. Gaara convocó dos montículos de arena y tanto él como Shino se levantaron por el cielo, en persecución de los miembros de Akatsuki. Que Kami tuviera misericordia de sus almas, pues ni Shino ni Gaara la tendrían.

 **## Con Tsunade ##**

"Siempre fuiste una tonta, Senju" dijo Danzo, acercándose a Tsunade quien seguía rígida. "Qué desperdicio" dijo Danzo mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie, nunca notando varias marcas apareciendo en la figura de diamante en su frente y diseminándose en su cuerpo como una red.

"De hecho" los ojos de Danzo se agrandaron y un escalofrío le recorrió la espina ante la frialdad de la voz. Danzo se giró con rapidez solo para ver a Tsunade ponerse de pie y su brazo extenderse hacia adelante. Los ojos del anciano se agrandaron cuando sintió la cantidad de chakra que estaba poniendo en su puño. Su puño casi brillaba al ojo desnudo.

Danzo recibió el golpe directo en el abdomen. Fue levantado del suelo y partido en dos por el poderoso puñetazo.

BBBOOOMMM.

Tsunade no se dio cuenta de qué tanto poder había puesto en el golpe y arrancó el techo de la Torre de la Hokage junto con Danzo. El techo estalló, lanzando escombros por todos lados, algunos chocando con los edificios cercanos.

"Maldición" dijo Tsunade, claramente sorprendida por el resultado. Vio alrededor y vio las dos mitades de Danzo en un charco de su propia sangre. "Eso fue más fácil de lo que esperaba" dijo riendo mientras caminaba hacia Shizune quien estaba viendo alrededor con la mirada hueca y confusión por todo el rostro.

"¿T-Tsunade-sama?" preguntó Shizune, parpadeando con rapidez. "¿Qué sucedió?" lo último que recordaba era traerle a Tsunade su té vespertino.

"Danzo se metió con tu cabeza" explicó Tsunade, pero Shizune seguía sin entender. Cualquier ilusión que hubiera Danzo había sido poderosa para no dejar ningún recuerdo detrás.

"¡TSUNADE-SAMA!" Tsunade se hizo hacia atrás al escuchar el grito de Shizune. "¡¿ESTÁ BIEN?!" preguntó con pánico al notar la sangre en su mentón.

"Sí, sí" dijo Tsunade moviendo su mano para decir que no era nada, algo que no apreciaba Shizune. "El bastardo de aquí" dijo apuntando su dedo hacia el bisecado Danzo. "Pensó que podía vencerme con veneno" dijo riendo. "¡Veneno! ¿En mi contra? ¿Puedes pensar de algo más ridículo?" preguntó Tsunade apuntándose a sí misma. "Vencida por el veneno... como si fuera posible" dijo presumida mientras que Shizune solo negaba la cabeza por el comportamiento de su sensei.

"¡TSUNADE-SAMA!" gritó Shizune y Tsunade vio alarmada a donde Shizune estaba apuntando. Tsunade apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer nada mientras tres kunais volaban cerca de ella, rozándole el cuello y haciendo brotar una fina línea de sangre que sanó rápidamente. Tsunade vio con confusión mientras Danzo se erguía viéndola con una expresión de frialdad.

La cabeza de Tsunade se giró hacia donde se supone que estaría el cuerpo de Danzo y no encontró nada en su lugar, ni siquiera el charco de sangre. "Eso no es posible" dijo Tsunade y frunció el ceño cuando Danzo no dijo nada. "Así que todo se reduce a esto" dijo Tsunade y Danzo simplemente asintió.

"Era inevitable" contestó con sencillez y en un tono tranquilo. "Debería saber que ni siquiera el veneno es lo bastante rápido para matarte a ti" suspiró Danzo con resignación.

"Te lo reconozco. Funcionó bastante rápido. ¿De dónde lo sacaste, Danzo, maldito bastardo?" preguntó Tsunade con curiosidad mientras se tronaba los nudillos con anticipación.

"Es sorprendente lo que pueden hacer las alianzas ¿no lo crees?" preguntó Danzo retóricamente.

"Entonces el veneno vino de Kiri" infirió Tsunade, pero Danzo no dijo nada. "Ellos siempre han tenido los venenos más exóticos".

"Así es" contestó Danzo justo antes de que sus manos se juntaran con gran rapidez. "Fuuton: Shinkugyoku (Balas de Vacío)" Danzo tomó una bocanada de aire y rápidamente lanzó varias balas de chakra de viento. Tsunade de inmediato de agachó y esquivó las balas moviéndose a un lado, viendo como se estrellaban en lo que quedaba de la pared de la oficina.

Tsunade corrió hacia adelante, esquivando otra bala y cerrando la distancia entre ella y Danzo, quien saltó hacia atrás mientras el puño de Tsunade chocaba con el suelo, haciendo que el suelo temblara alrededor de ellos. "Dokugiri" Shizune exhaló una gran nube de niebla morada, la cual se dirigió hacia el ahora inmóvil Danzo.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa" contraatacó Danzo con una fuerte ráfaga de viento, lanzando la niebla venenosa de vuelta hacia Tsunade y Shizune. Tsunade levantó una pierna y la azotó en el suelo de roca, haciendo que una piedra se levantara por el aire. Con un fuerte golpe, destruyó la roca enfrente de ella y lanzó sus trozos hacia Danzo.

Danzo fue atrapado completamente sin preparación por dicho ataque. Aun seguía en el aire y las rocas fueron cubiertas por la nube de veneno. Los escombros se dirigieron hacia él, atravesándoles los brazos, piernas y pecho. Danzo cayó al suelo completamente blando, muerto casi al instante. Una vez que la niebla se hubiera aclarado, Tsunade se le acercó al hombre caído y le aplastó la cabeza con el pie.

"Quédate muerta, vieja momia" dijo Tsunade con ira. Sin embargo sus ojos se agrandaron con incredulidad cuando Danzo parecía desaparecer de la existencia justo enfrente de ella.

"¡TSUNADE-SAMA!" gritó Shizune y Tsunade se giró, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con Danzo, quien tomó un kunai y antes de que Tsunade pudiera reaccionar, le apuñaló en el estómago, dejando un charco de sangre en el suelo.

Tsunade rechinó los dientes e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar el dolor de la puñalada. Tomó el brazo extendido de Danzo para que no se escapara y con la otra mano le golpeó tan duro en el rostro que su cabeza fue arrancada completamente, haciendo que el resto de su cuerpo cayera al suelo.

Tsunade gruñó mientras se sacaba el kunai del estómago y suspiró de alivio cuando la herida se cerraba casi al instante. Vio hacia atrás en donde Danzo debería estar, solo para encontrar que su cuerpo no estaba. _"Esto se está volviendo molesto"_ pensó Tsunade rechinando los dientes mientras veía alrededor, intentando encontrar dónde aparecería Danzo esta vez.

Sin embargo, Tsunade fue tomada completamente por sorpresa cuando Danzo se materializó justo enfrente de ella. Movió su cuerpo a un lado permitiendo que el kunai de Danzo pasara a su lado sin dañarla y se agachó, dándole una patada a Danzo en el esternón, lanzándolo a volar y chocando en el escombro cercano.

Tsunade esperó con paciencia mientras Danzo salía de la pila de escombros donde había estado, sacudiéndose las ropas. Los ojos de Tsunade se movieron por la cara de Danzo y vio por primera vez que los vendajes en su rostro se habían destruido, mostrando un único Sharingan de tres tomoes brillando en la cuenca derecha del viejo.

"Un Sharingan" dijo Tsunade, sus ojos agrandados por la sorpresa, pero rápidamente lo vio con repugnancia e ira. "¿De quién robaste el ojo, vieja momia?" preguntó Tsunade con ira.

Danzo sin embargo no dijo nada mientras simplemente se deshacía de los vendajes rodeando su cabeza y se arrancó la manga derecha, mostrando una multitud de ojos Sharingan, todos implantados en su brazo derecho el cual parecía de un tono más ligero que el resto de su piel.

"¿Qué has hecho?" preguntó Tsunade con completa incredulidad. Tembló internamente cuando vio tantos Sharingan moverse en sus 'cuencas', todos viéndola con atención. "¡CONTÉSTAME!" ordenó.

"He asegurado el futuro de esta aldea deshaciéndome de los Uchiha y estos" dijo Danzo, alzando su brazo derecho para mostrar sus ojos. "Bueno... estos son solo las ventajas de un trabajo bien hecho" dijo riendo.

" _¿No sabe que los Uchiha falsearon su muerte reemplazando sus cuerpos con clones de Zetsu?"_ se preguntó Tsunade.

Tsunade, sin embargo, negó su cabeza con incredulidad y vio con atención al brazo de su contrincante. Después de todo, siendo una médico de primera categoría, no podía estar sino intrigada con el brazo. ¿De verdad veían y alimentaban de información al cerebro o solo eran apariencias? Tsunade vio con cuidado al brazo, fallando en ver algo.

" _Diez ojos"_ pensó Tsunade con asco hasta que notara que tres de ellos estaban cerrados. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando hizo la conexión. Lo había matado tres veces y ahora tenía tres ojos cerrados, una coincidencia demasiado grande para ignorarla.

" _No puede ser. Esos ojos son de los clones de Zetsu, no los originales. No deberían ser funcionales a tal nivel"_ pensó Tsunade mientras se agachaba para evitar una patada y saltaba hacia atrás para conseguir algo de distancia.

Cuando Tsunade aterrizó en el suelo a unos metros de Danzo se sintió mareada. Sacudió la cabeza mientras se daba cuenta de que su visión comenzaba a hacerse borrosa. _"¿Q-Qué?"_ se preguntó con confusión mientras se recargaba contra la pared y tomaba aire.

"¡TSUNADE-SAMA!" gritó Shizune, viendo que su maestra se recargaba contra la pared. Corrió hacia ella y de inmediato comenzó un jutsu de diagnóstico. No llegó muy lejos cuando Danzo le dio un golpe en el estómago, seguido de una patada a la cabeza. Shizune chocó contra la pared y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

"Ya era tiempo" dijo Danzo haciendo que Tsunade levantara su cabeza ligeramente para verlo con confusión e ira. "¿Pensabas que vine aquí sin prepararme?" preguntó Danzo, alzando una ceja. "No, mi señora. Todo fue preparado desde el principio" comenzó Danzo.

"Shizune te administró dos venenos, pensando que simplemente le estaba agregando azúcar a tu té" dijo Danzo riendo y Tsunade se resbaló al suelo, reclinándose contra la pared. "El primer veneno hizo su trabajo, forzándote a usar tu Byakugo no Jutsu. Al usar esa habilidad, aceleraste tu metabolismo, permitiendo que el segundo veneno, mucho más lento, se funcionara".

"Pero ahí es donde está el truco" Danzo tomó una pausa antes de continua. "El segundo veneno no te matará o te incapacitará permanentemente. Actúa en la red de chakra, no deteniendo su flujo o algo similar, sin simplemente interrumpiendo su funcionamiento. Es por lo que te sientes mareada. Este veneno no está dañando nada en tu cuerpo y eso es por lo que tu preciosa técnica no puede hacer nada en su contra" terminó Danzo, pero Tsunade no pudo siquiera contestar, era como si estuviera viendo hacia la nada.

"Este es el final para usted, Hokage-sama" escupió Danzo mientras canalizaba chakra de viento en un kunai y lo levantaba por el aire. Cortar su cabeza era probablemente la única forma de matarla, después de todo, su técnica de curación seguía siendo muy fuerte.

"¡RAIKIRI!".

Danzo gruñó y saltó hacia atrás para evitar el jutsu raiton de Kakashi.

"Aléjate de Tsunade-sama" advirtió Kakashi, poniéndose entre ella y Danzo. Kakashi movió su cabeza a un lado, solo para ver como Tsunade colapsaba en una especie de trance. Físicamente podía ver que estaba ilesa. Shizune sin embargo estaba noqueada y tirada en el suelo cerca de una pilla cercana de rocas.

Kakashi vio hacia atrás para ver a uno de los Ancianos de la aldea, uno de los consejeros de la misma Hokage. "¡Danzo! ¿Tan bajo has caído?" preguntó Kakashi, su voz con un tono de amenaza. Su Sharingan de inmediato se activó. No tomaría nada a la ligera contra alguien con tanta experiencia como Danzo. En su juventud había sido casi tan fuerte como el Sandaime Hokage.

" _Esto no se ve nada bien"_ pensó Kakashi con preocupación. Danzo era un shinobi de alto rango como él, pero Kakashi siempre había sido limitado por sus reservas de chakra. Tomando en cuenta que había usado dos Kage Bunshin para cargar a Yugao y Hayate al hospital, las cosas no se veían bien para él. _"¿Dónde están Minato-sensei y el resto del equipo cuando se les necesita?"_ pensó Kakashi y flexionó sus rodillas cuando vio que Danzo corría hacia él.

" _Apuesto a que podrían vencer a Danzo en menos de un segundo"_ pensó Kakashi, bloqueando un golpe antes de dar una patada. Danzo saltó hacia atrás para ganar algo de distancia y tomó una bocanada de aire.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa" Kakashi canalizó chakra en sus pies, preparándose para la poderosa ráfaga de viento.

Al momento que Kakashi sintió la ráfaga de viento desacelerar saltó a la acción. Su mano derecha chispeó con chakra raiton mientras se abalanzaba a su enemigo, dejando un rastro de polvo detrás de sí. Danzo resopló al ser subestimado de esa forma. Su Sharingan vio los movimientos de Kakashi y simplemente se movió a un lado para evitar su ataque.

Danzo atrapó el brazo de Kakashi y lo lanzó sobre sí, azotando a Kakashi en el suelo, quien gruñó al golpear el piso, su Raikiri dispersado por el impacto. Danzo tomó un kunai con rapidez y empaló a Kakashi antes de que pudiera parpadear siquiera. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, Kakashi meramente se convirtió en humo para revelar en su sitio un trozo de escombro.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" Danzo rodó a un lado para evitar la mortal bola de fuego que voló por encima de él. Antes de que pudiera volver a parase, Kakashi ya estaba cerca de él, lanzando una serie de rápidos y brutales golpes.

Kakashi le dio a Danzo un puñetazo directo quien meramente lo desvió a un lado con su puño. Kakashi usó su brazo extendido para tomar a Danzo por la cabeza y jalarlo hacia abajo, azotando su rostro en una de las rodillas de Kakashi. Danzo se hizo hacia atrás, llevándose las manos a la nariz para detener la sangre que fluía de ella.

Kakashi no se detuvo y simplemente dio una patada giratoria, golpeando a Danzo con su talón en el rostro y lanzando al anciano contra una pared cercana. En un segundo las manos de Kakashi ya habían hecho los sellos manuales apropiados. "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu" un poderoso torrente de fuego en forma de dragón salió de la boca de Kakashi y envolvió a Danzo.

Kakashi no dejó nada al azar y mantuvo su ataque por un minuto, deteniéndose hasta que sintió que se le acaba el aliento. Su ataque de fuego se desvaneció y el humo se aclaró, y en su lugar no quedaba nada más que roca derretida. Kakashi alzó una ceja por la falta de restos de su enemigo, pero no pensó mucho en ello.

Kakashi se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia Tsunade para ayudarla. "Error de novato, Kakashi" la cabeza del ninja se giró a la izquierda solo para recibir una patada giratoria.

Kakashi gruñó y giró por los aires, chocando contra el suelo con fuerza. Sacudió la cabeza, sacándose el mareó que sentía y se levantó justo a tiempo para evitar una bala de viento. Sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas cuando vio la bala estrellarse en una roca de unos treinta centímetros. Su Sharingan vio el movimiento y forzó su cuerpo a moverse.

Kakashi respondió el ataque con algunas shurikens propias, deteniendo a Danzo. "KAI" murmuró Danzo, rompiendo un pequeño genjutsu que Kakashi intentó usar en él. Al parecer había tenido el efecto deseado, pues Danzo había perdido de vista a Kakashi.

"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu" una mano de Kakashi salió del suelo, justo debajo de Danzo, pero el comandante de Raíz no era un shinobi de nivel Kage por nada y simplemente saltó hacia atrás.

"¡KAMUI!" Danzo de pronto sintió una gran cantidad de presión cerca de su pecho, que ni siquiera le permitía respirar bien. Vio al espacio alrededor de él girar, algo que le recordaba demasiado a la técnica de Naruto. No pudo pensar mucho cuando de pronto un agujero apareció en el centro de su pecho, donde debería estar su corazón.

Danzo colapsó en el suelo muerto y Kakashi salió del subsuelo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Había usado mucho chakra, si la pelea se hubiera prolongado habría perdido. Su Sharingan podía ver que Danzo aun tenía mucho chakra que usar. "Mismo error" la sangre de Kakashi se heló al escuchar la voz de Danzo detrás de él, demasiado cerca para su gusto.

Kakashi apenas tuvo tiempo de reemplazarse con una pula de escombros, pero no antes de recibir un profundo corte en el muslo. Kakashi apareció en el suelo cerca de Tsunade y se agachó, tomándose la pierna. El corte había sido sobre todo en el músculo y mientras que no era fatal, sería doloroso y una desventaja para sus habilidades las cuales se centraban en velocidad y movilidad.

Había perdido la pelea. No había otra forma de verlo y ahora necesitaba encontrar una forma de escapar. "Fuuton: Shinkuuha" Danzo lanzó una cuchilla de viento desde su boca, haciendo que los ojos de Kakashi se achicaran.

"Doton: Doryuuheki" Kakashi rodó a un lado, poniendo sus dos manos en el suelo y levantando una muralla de tierra. Había calculado la trayectoria de la hoja de viento y si la esquivaba, iría directamente hacia Tsunade quien estaba inmóvil de momento.

La cuchilla de viento chocó con la roca y casi la cortó por la mitad. Kakashi sintió que Danzo estaba preparando otro ataque y este sería suficiente para destruir la roca. _"_ _Raiton Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ _"_ pensó Kakashi dejando un clon y cargando a Tsunade y Shizune en sus hombros. Kakashi rechinó los dientes al sentir el peso agregado que empeoraba su herida, pero siguió adelante.

Mientras la cobertura de roca se colapsó, el Kakashi original dejó la escena con Tsunade y Shizune a cuestas. Danzo no vio nada del pequeño plan de Kakashi y de inmediato atacó a su clon. El clon, sabiendo que el original ya estaba lo bastante lejos, recibió un golpe y se descargó en danzo, electrocutando al hombre.

Danzo rechinó los dientes, pero soportó el dolor mientras el clon desaparecía. Rápidamente recuperó el enfoque y vio alrededor para encontrar nada. Kakashi había escapado con Tsunade y Shizune. Danzo maldijo su suerte, su plan se había desmoronado demasiado fácil. Era un plan tan simple que no entendía cómo podía ir tan mal.

Con la ayuda de Hiashi había reemplazado al comandante ANBU y a otros en ubicaciones claves con sus propios hombres. La parte más arriesgada era atacar a la aldea a plena luz del día. Usualmente se mantenía en las sombras, pero tenía que ser de esta forma. Necesitaba matar a Tsunade y las Cabezas de los Clanes principales.

Las viejas Cabezas estaban demasiado centradas en la forma de hacer las cosas, demasiado leales a Tsunade y Hiruzen. Los niños, sin embargo, seguían estando frescos, jóvenes e ingenuos. Podrían ser moldeados bajo el cuidado de Danzo, permitiendo que florecieran bajo su mando. Naruto y Hinata serían un problema, pero Akatsuki pronto se haría cargo de ellos.

La única variación desconocida eran los dragones. Danzo no tenía idea de que Tsunade tuviera gente con tanto talento, con tanto poder. Un solo miembro era capaz de tomar misiones de Rango S y como grupo eran casi invencibles. _"Me haré cargo de ellos cuando el tiempo sea el correcto"_ pensó Danzo mientras le daba caza a Kakashi.

Con la Hokage muerta, ANBU sigue las órdenes de su comandante y el consejo shinobi. Con Tsunade muerta y la mayoría de las Cabezas de Clanes, Danzo tendría completo mando sobre las fuerzas ANBU de Konoha. Eso además de sus propios shinobis Raíz harían que el golpe de Estado fuera un éxito. _"Finalmente"_ pensó Kakashi, viendo un atisbo de Kakashi. Tenía un trabajo que terminar.

Kakashi maldijo su suerte cuando sintió que Danzo se acercaba con velocidad. Necesitaba algún tipo de distracción y una que no costara demasiado chakra, algo que se le estaba acabando. Kakashi saltaba de azotea en azotea, las calles desiertas. Los civiles ya debieron haber sido evacuados.

La gran explosión sobre la Mansión Senju había iniciado el protocolo de guerra de la aldea. El problema es que ANBU no estaba respondiendo apropiadamente a las amenazas y la Hokage estaba caída. Kakashi sacudió la cabeza, no podía nublar su mente con tales problemas. Tenía suficientes en estos momentos.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de curar a Tsunade, pero para eso necesitaría despertar a Shizune y no podía hacer eso con Danzo pisándole los talones. Su primer pensamiento era buscar ayuda en la Mansión Senju con Gaara, pero si la explosión era alguna indicación, entonces estaban ocupados. En este punto ANBU no podía ser confiada.

"¡Sí!" Kakashi casi gritó cuando saltó a un callejón. Sentía que Danzo se acercaba más y más, pero sabía de quien pedir ayuda exactamente y ahora solo necesitaba una pequeña distracción para poder hacerlo. La mano de Kakashi se deslizó en su bolsillo y tomó un kunai común y corriente. _"Ahora usemos un pequeño genjutsu"_ pensó con felicidad. Convocaría al hombre que incluso alguien como Danzo temía por encima de los demás.

"Te tengo" le dijo Danzo a Kakashi quien se encontraba a unos metros de distancia. Sin embargo Kakashi se giró con rapidez y le lanzó el kunai. Danzo rió ante el obvio intento de detenerlo y simplemente dejó que el kunai pasara a su lado sin dañarlo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando el kunai pasó por su rostro y vio exactamente el tipo de kunai que era. No era un kunai cualquiera, no, era un kunai de tres puntas con un kanji escrito en el mango. _"Imposible"_ pensó Danzo con pánico cuando el kunai fue reemplazado por un brillante destello.

Danzo cerró los ojos por el brillo de la luz. Al abrirlos vio un movimiento y rápidamente usó los brazos para cubrirse, bloqueando una poderosa patada. Danzo gruñó cuando fue lanzado a volar hacia el suelo, pero logró girar en el medio del aire y recuperar el balance.

Danzo vio hacia arriba y la sangre se le heló. Senju Naruto estaba agazapado en el edificio enfrente de él. Su largo cabello rubio se movía con el viento y los ojos rojo sangre lo veían con intensidad. Danzo dio un paso hacia atrás y tragó en seco ante el rostro del enemigo que sabía no podía derrotar.

De pronto se sentó en el edificio y se tomó la cabeza con una mano. "¿Qué has estado tramando, Danzo?" preguntó Naruto con una mirada de aburrimiento. Danzo solo tembló ante la frialdad de su voz. Danzo tenía que planear muy bien esto si quería escapar vivo. Ni siquiera el Izanagi lo salvaría de alguien como Naruto.

"Sabía que esto sucedería tarde o temprano" dijo Naruto, sacando a Danzo de sus pensamientos. "La guerra dejó su marca en ti. Ves enemigos en todas partes incluso cuando no hay ninguno".

"Se supone que estarías ocupado en Kumo" dijo Danzo.

"Me aburrí" dijo Naruto con sencillez. "Terminé con los exámenes y no tenía nada que hacer hasta que Kakashi me llamó. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando lo encontré cargando a mi abuela inconsciente" dijo Naruto, viendo con ira a Danzo.

"Imagino que ni siquiera Nagato fue rival para ti" murmuró Danzo mientras rechinaba los dientes.

"Ningún Jounin podría esperar vencerme, Danzo. Pensé que lo sabías mejor que nadie" dijo Naruto. Danzo sin embargo tomó un paso hacia atrás ante la respuesta y vio con mayor atención a Naruto. El Sharingan del viejo comenzó a girar mientras veía con cuidado a su oponente por vez primera. Y encontró algo muy extraño: sus niveles de chakra apenas eran los de un Gennin.

Un pensamiento le cruzó la mente a Danzo y le lanzó un kunai a Naruto. _"Supongo que la diversión se acabó"_ pensó Naruto sonriendo mientras se convertía en humo, revelando a un sonriente Kakashi. "Mejor suerte a la próxima, Danzo-chan" dijo Kakashi mientras se convertía en humo luego de ser golpeado por el kunai.

Danzo maldijo su suerte al ser engañado por una transformación tan sencilla. Vio alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar un rastro que lo llevara a Kakashi. _"Ahí está"_ pensó Danzo mientras resumía la persecución.

 **## Con Kakashi ##**

Kakashi no pudo evitar reír ante el rostro que había puesto Danzo cuando se dio cuenta de que lo habían engañado. El hombre se puso tan rojo de ira que pensaba que iba a explotar en cualquier momento. Incluso había hecho ver a su Sharingan como una burla. Kakashi llegó a donde quería y soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que el edificio no estaba dañado.

 **## Mansión Hyuuga – al mismo tiempo ##**

"Tan débil... tan patética" dijo Hiashi, sus labios haciendo una expresión de desprecio mientras veía a Hana quien estaba inconsciente, quien era exesposa y actual Cabeza del Clan Hyuuga. Hiashi vio alrededor para ver las peleas que se desarrollaban. Aun tenía algunos miembros de la anterior casa principal. "Este clan se ha reducido a la nada. Solíamos ser los más fuertes de Konoha y míranos ahora" dijo Hiashi mientras sacudía su cabeza con pena.

"Pero no importa. Todo puede y será arreglado" dijo con convicción, alzando su brazo para dar el golpe de gracia.

Hiashi movió su brazo hacia adelante, pero antes de que pudiera golpear a Hana fue bloqueado. Antes de que Hiashi pudiera reaccionar, su Byakugan vio una pierna dirigirse hacia él. Hiashi saltó hacia atrás, evitando la patada y aterrizó a unos metros de Hana.

Levantó su cabeza para ver el rostro de quien bloqueó su ataque. Hyuuga Neji lo estaba viendo con ira y se puso enfrente de Hana de forma protectora. Su Byakugan estaba activo y sus ropas y piel mostraban signos de combate. Parece que Neji había peleado para entrar.

"No puedo permitir que dañe a Hana-sama, tío" dijo Neji con seriedad, tomando la posición de Juuken estándar.

"Neji... uno de mis más grandes fracasos" dijo Hiashi. "Odiabas a la casa principal y ahora te colocas enfrente de uno de ellos, protegiéndolo".

"No odio a la familia principal. Te odio a ti y a unos pocos más" corrigió Neji. "Tío o no, jamás permitiré que dañes a Hana-sama" concluyó.

"¿Piensas que puedes vencerme en combate directo?" preguntó Hiashi riendo ligeramente antes de tomar una expresión seria. "Muy bien. Ven, Neji" dijo Hiashi, indicando a Neji que viniera y así comenzó el combate.

Neji corrió hacia adelante para enfrentar a su oponente. Su largo cabello negro se movía con el viento mientras embestía a Hiashi. Tío y sobrino chocaron sus puños, estelas de chakra azul moviéndose a sus alrededores. Cada choque era seguido de un fuerte ruido. Alrededor de ellos la batalla se detuvo para ver cómo combatían.

Mientras que Hiashi tenía mucha más experiencia en combate, Neji lo compensaba siendo más fuerte y rápido. Los observadores estaban sorprendidos por Neji. Siempre supieron que era un prodigio, pero estar a la par con la antigua Cabeza del Clan no era menos que sorprendente.

Incluso si Hiashi tenía experiencia estaba teniendo problemas golpeando a su sobrino debido a su velocidad. Unos segundos después de que la batalla iniciara, Hiashi vio una apertura luego de golpear un golpe de Neji, quien había puesto demasiado en ese golpe, sacándolo un poco de balance, pero solo un maestro de taijutsu como Hiashi sería capaz de tomar ventaja de ello.

Hiashi dio un puñetazo, forzando a que Neji se inclinara hacia atrás ligeramente. Dos dedos brillantes se movieron hacia adelante, directo hacia el hombro de Neji para cerrar su tenketsu. El tiempo parecía hacerse lento mientras Neji veía el golpe y simplemente sonrió, recuperando el balance y agachándose ligeramente.

El golpe de Hiashi pasó sobre el hombro de Neji y este aprovechó su oportunidad. Sus brazos se convirtieron en una mancha mientras hacía una serie de rápidos golpes hacia el brazo extendido de Hiashi, quien gruñó por el dolor, sintiendo sus tenketsus ser cerrados a la fuerza. Sin embargo, Hiashi contraatacó con una patada, forzando a Neji a saltar hacia atrás.

" _Falseó un mal golpe sabiendo que tomaría ventaja de ello. Ha crecido bien"_ pensó Hiashi riendo y abriendo los tenketsus de su brazo. _"Debo ser más cuidadoso"_.

"Hakke Kuushou" gritó Hiashi mientras movía su brazo hacia adelante. Neji contraatacó con el mismo jutsu. Las dos técnicas de aire chocaron y crearon un gran impacto. Una nube de humo se levantó alrededor de los dos usuarios, forzándolos a retroceder.

El combate en la mansión se había detenido del todo y el resto simplemente veía a los dos maestros del Juuken combatir. Todos vieron con concentración, intentando penetrar la nube de polvo para ver la batalla.

Los dos usuarios de taijutsu embistieron al otro y sus puños chocaron en una serie de golpes precisos. Cuando uno atacaba el otro bloqueaba; cuando uno se movía para atrás, el otro intentaba ganar territorio. Ninguno le permitía a su oponente ganar ni la más mínima ventaja. En un encuentro tan reñido como este cada golpe contaba.

Neji dio un paso hacia atrás y notó que Hiashi se extendía para alcanzarlo. "¡KAITEN!" gritó Neji mientras giraba. Su cuerpo fue cubierto por una esfera de chakra giratorio. Hiashi chocó con el domo y fue lanzado hacia atrás. Se giró en el medio del aire y aterrizó con seguridad en el suelo.

"Doton: Doryu Taiga" dijo Hiashi, poniendo una mano en el suelo y comenzando a licuar la tierra. El suelo debajo de Hiashi se convirtió en lodo y Neji quien seguía girando, se hundió en el suelo. Neji dejó de girar y se esforzó para saltar.

"Hakke Kuushou" Hiashi lanzó una devastadora palma de aire que golpeó directo a Neji. Una vez que el humo se aclarara, Neji se encontraba en el suelo con las ropas hechas jirones. Estaba arrodillado y tomando bocanadas de aire.

"Todavía tienes que mejorar tu habilidad para vencerme" dijo Hiashi con un tono de superioridad. "Sin embargo eres más habilidoso que esa basura" dijo mientras apuntaba hacia Hana.

" _Neji-nii-san"_ pensó Hanabi con tristeza mientras se ponía de pie. Tendría que hacer algo para ayudar a su clan.

"Hakke Sanjuni Sho (Treinta y Dos Palmas)" Hiashi se giró para ver a Hanabi estar frente a él en la posición del Juuken.

"Dos palmas" los ojos de Hiashi se agrandaron cuando los dedos de Hanabi se iban sobre su pecho y cerraron dos tenketsus.

"Cuatro palmas" cuatro golpes más, haciendo que Hiashi tosiera y gruñera ante el desafío de su hija.

"Ocho palmas".

"¡AAAGGGHHH!" Hiashi le había dado una bofetada a Hanabi, deteniendo su jutsu y lanzándola al suelo con fuerza. Hanabi chocó en el piso, tosiendo una bocanada de sangre.

"Me haré cargo de ti más tarde" dijo Hiashi, tosiendo de nuevo y limpiando la sangre de sus labios.

"Y no..." Hiashi se detuvo cuando se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Neji enfrente de él.

"Hakke Hasangeki (Aplasta Montañas)" dijo Neji mientras movía su mano, liberando una poderosa ola de chakra que chocó contra Hiashi a quemarropa.

Hiashi fue levantado del suelo y lanzado a volar. Su cuerpo voló por los aires hasta que chocó con las paredes con un sonido ensordecedor. La boca de Hiashi se abrió por la sorpresa y simplemente se deslizó hacia el suelo, inconsciente.

Neji tosió y se agachó para poder recuperar el aliento. Hanabi fue rápidamente a su lado, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie lo mejor que podía. "¿Estás bien, Neji-nii-san?" preguntó con preocupación por el estado de su primo.

"Sí. Solo estoy cansado" contestó Neji mientras le revolvía el cabello. "Necesito agradecerte, Hanabi-chan. Si no fuera por ti habría perdido" dijo Neji y Hanabi rió con felicidad.

"Los Hyuuga leales a Hiashi al ver a su líder volver a ser derrotado cayeron de rodillas y se rindieron. No serviría seguir peleando.

 **## Con Gaara y Shino ##**

"Dejaron de moverse" dijo Shino mientras Gaara y él volaban hacia los dos miembros de Akatsuki. Los dos shinobis de Konoha no habían dicho nada mientras perseguían a su enemigo, sus mentes enfocadas en la tarea que les esperaba, el rescate de Fuu. Los dos hombres la amaban a su manera. Gaara como familia y Shino como algo más.

"Parece que están esperándome" dijo Gaara mientras apretaba los puños y hacía que su arena se formara. "¿Qué hiciste para conseguir esos insectos?" preguntó Gaara con curiosidad. Nunca había visto a otro Aburame con esa habilidad.

"Rinkaichu son el arma más letal y peligrosa de mi clan" comenzó a decir Shino. "Mientras que son muy valiosos en combate, también son temperamentales. Solo necesito tocar la piel del enemigo una vez y se acabó. Una vez que sean infectados mis insectos comenzarán a destruir sus células, causando un enorme dolor en el proceso".

"Incluso la mayoría de shinobis no pueden actuar con esa cantidad de dolor. Eventualmente los insectos atacarán tus órganos internos y causarán que el cuerpo falle y muera. Debido a su tamaño no hay nada que se pueda hacer para removerlos con la excepción de amputar la parte infectada y debe hacer con rapidez antes de que se extiendan" terminó Shino.

"¿Entonces solo necesitas tocarlos una vez?" preguntó Gaara y Shino asintió como respuesta. "Me Funcionará con Deidara, pero Sasori tiene cuerpo de madera" le informó Gaara.

"Puedo usar mis otros insectos para devorar ese cuerpo. Solo acércame lo suficiente" dijo Shino y Gaara sintió mientras comenzaban a reducir su altitud.

"Ya era tiempo" gruñó Sasori al ver que Gaara y un shinobi desconocido se acercaban en el horizonte. "Es tu turno, Deidara".

"Hai, maestro Sasori" sonrió antes de lanzar sus brazos en al aire. "El arte es... ¡UNA EXPLOSIÓN!" gritó antes de que el cielo se prendiera en llamas.

" _Que idiota"_ Sasori sentía que quería golpearlo. _"Desperdiciar arcilla de esa manera"_.

Deidara no perdió más tiempo y saltó sobre una de sus aves de arcilla y comenzó a lanzar bombas al cielo. Sasori se quedó al nivel del suelo, proveyendo cobertura a su irritante compañero rubio, así como protegiendo cuerpo de Fuu, quien seguía inconsciente. Sasori vio a su rehén y se dio cuenta de que no había despertado. _"Bien"_ pensó mientras convocaba a un par de marionetas.

De vuelta al cielo, Gaara estaba usando su arena para proteger a Shino mientras este volaba en un montículo del mismo material. Los dos estaban cerrando la distancia entre el usuario de insectos y Deidara, pero el ave del oponente emparejado con las explosiones hacían de eso una tarea difícil.

"Fuuton: Daitoppa" Gaara lanzó una poderosa ráfaga de viento, forzando a Deidara a mover a su ave para evitarlo. En el lugar que se movió Deidara, Shino se encontraba esperándolo. El Aburame saltó de la arena y aterrizó con bastante dificultad en las aves del ave de Deidara. El ave se inclinó a un lado debido al cambio en el peso.

Shino se agazapó, canalizando chakra en sus manos y pies para adherirse al ave, mientras que Deidara intentaba recuperar el balance. Al momento de que el ave se estabilizara lo suficiente, Shino saltó hacia Deidara quien sonrió y simplemente se levantó en el ave.

"¡C2!" dijo Deidara mientras aterrizaba en un gran dragón de arcilla que estaba planeando debajo del ave. "¡KATSU!" GRITÓ Deidara con alegría mientras el ave estallaba con Shino aun en ella.

Deidara voló alrededor del área, esperando con paciencia a que el humo se disipara. De pronto cayó al suelo con un manto de arena tras de él. "Maestro Sasori" gritó Deidara para que lo ayudara su compañero. El dragón C2 no tenía tanta movilidad como su ave de arcilla.

Sasori se equipó uno de sus rollos que llevaba en la espalda y abrió la boca, de la cual salió un poderoso torrente de fuego que chocó contra la arena y comenzó a empujarla hacia atrás, permitiendo que Deidara tuviera algo de libertad de movimiento. Deidara vio hacia la explosión para encontrarse con Shino quien estaba envuelto en una crisálida de arena.

" _No tiene utilidad plantar minas en contra de ellos"_ pensó Deidara mientras lanzaba un par de explosivos más, solo para que estallaran contra los escudos de arena de Gaara. Deidara se movió de nuevo para evitar un enjambre de insectos y esta vez tembló ante la implicación de su apariencia. _"¿Por qué el Ichibi trajo a un Aburame?"_ pensó Deidara con preocupación.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" se preguntó Deidara. De pronto todo el combate aéreo se detuvo. El dragón batió sus poderosas alas para permanecer en el mismo sitio mientras Deidara veía con confusión a los shinobis de Konoha. "Si no vienen entonces iré yo" gritó Deidara mientras el dragón rugía antes de bajar en picada para ganar velocidad.

"¡KATSU!" gritó Deidara mientras más bombas estallaban detrás de Gaara y Shino. "JAJAJAJAJA... eso es arte" dijo riendo con emoción cuando vio trozos de los dos shinobis desplomarse al suelo. Su sangre se heló cuando un pensamiento le recorrió la mente. _"¿Acabo de matar al Jinchuuriki del Ichibi?"_ pensó con miedo al imaginar lo que sufriría a las manos de Pain si eso sucedía.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó que Sasori le gritaba para que lo ayudara. Deidara vio hacia atrás para encontrarse con su compañero, intentando defenderse de Gaara y Shino mientras que protegía al cuerpo de Fuu de ser robado. Tanto Gaara como Shino hacían una buena combinación. Shino atacaba con todo mientras que Gaara lo protegía de cualquier amenaza.

"Suna Shigure (Lluvia de Arena)" de pronto comenzó a llover arena. Una gran cantidad de arena caía desde el cuelo y hacia todas partes, cubriendo el campo de batalla con rapidez. Deidara fue forzado a crear un ave para su compañero ya que no podía seguir en el suelo con seguridad. Brazos de arena se levantaron del suelo e intentaron apresar a ambos miembros de Akatsuki, pero no tuvieron éxito.

"¿Qué tan buenas son tus habilidades de combate en las tinieblas?" preguntó Gaara y Shino lo vio con una ceja alzada.

"Me las arreglo bien" contestó.

"Bien. Cúbreme" Shino asintió en confirmación. Gaara puso sus manos en una forma muy conocida para ambos. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" cuatro clones aparecieron. "Saben qué hacer" ordenó Gaara y los cuatro clones asintieron antes de crear una nube de arena cada uno y volar en la distancia.

Los dos miembros de Akatsuki se prepararon para un posible ataque cuando vieron aparecer a los clones, pero se confundieron cuando simplemente se dispersaron. "¿Qué está haciendo el chico de la arena?" preguntó Sasori. Nunca había visto al Yondaime Kazekage hacer algo como esto.

Los cuatro clones se formaron en un cuadrado alrededor de los dos miembros de Akatsuki y Gaara y Shino. De pronto los cuatro alzaron sus manos al cielo en perfecta sincronía. "Yami o Ukeireru (Abraza la Oscuridad)". Los cuatro cantaron al mismo tiempo mientras la arena en el suelo comenzaba a moverse. "Kao Bokyaku (Enfrenta el Olvido)".

" **Kudo e no Tabi (Viaje al Vacío)** " los dos miembros de Akatsuki temblaron cuando la voz de Shukaku hizo eco en el aire, viniendo de los cuatro clones y del Gaara original al mismo tiempo.

La arena debajo de cada clon comenzó a alzarse por el aire. Los dos enemigos vieron con maravilla la cantidad de arena siendo manipulada. La arena continuaba creciendo en tamaño, sobrepasando con facilidad al dragón volador de Deidara y casi tocando las nubes. Las torres colosales de arena enfrente de cada clon comenzaron a extenderse hacia las otras.

"¡Nos están encerrando!" gritó Sasori y los ojos de Deidara se agrandaron ante las implicaciones. El dragón de arena rugió y batió las alas mientras volaba por el aire y subía por los cielos. Ya era demasiado tarde para escapar del domo, su tamaño era simple demasiado así que lo único que les quedaba era subir hacia la cima, la cual se estaba cerrando.

Shino vio como los dos miembros de Akatsuki volaban con prisa. El Aburame vio hacia Gaara para ver que sus ojos eran diferentes. La parte que debía ser blanca se había tornado negra y tenía írises amarillos, mientras que sus pupilas tomaban la forma de una estrella de cuatro puntas con cuatro puntos negros alrededor de ellas. Gaara parecía estar en una especie de transe y no distinguía las acciones de Deidara o Sasori.

" _Supongo que es por lo que me pidió que lo cubriera"_ pensó Shino mientras extendía sus manos y dejaba que sus insectos salieran de sus mangas. En el parpadeó de un ojo los insectos cruzaron la distancia y comenzaron a atacar a los dos miembros de Akatsuki.

"¡KATSU!" gritó Deidara, haciendo explotar arcilla cerca de los insectos para hacer que retrocedieran y matando a algunos de ellos. "¡Mierda! ¡Se cierra rápido!" gritó Deidara y gruñó cuando su dragón se movió a un lado, insectos aferrándose a las alas.

"Es demasiado tarde" murmuró Sasori por lo bajo cuando el último rayo de sol fue bloqueado y el domo se cerró alrededor de los cuatro shinobis, dejándolos en una oscuridad impenetrable. Afuera del domo varios kanji comenzaron a esparcirse por la capa exterior del domo, formando una cerradura en la cima.

" **Fuuin"** rugió Gaara mientras el sello en la cima del domo brillaba por un momento antes de desaparecer. Los ojos de Gaara volvieron a la normalidad y se arrodilló en el suelo, tomando aire e intentando recuperarse.

"Gaara-san" dijo Shino, pero su voz parecía fallarle. "¡GAARA-SAN!" gritó, pero el sonido era poco más que un susurro. Incluso Shino tenía que concentrarse en escuchar su propio 'grito'. _"¿Qué está sucediendo?"_ se preguntó, sintiéndose incómodo con la situación. Se paralizó al sentir una mano en el hombro y sentir una presencia en su mente.

" _¿Gaara-san?"_ preguntó Shino.

" _Aquí estoy"_ contestó Gaara en su mente.

" _¿Estás bien?"_ preguntó Shino y Gaara asintió mentalmente a forma de respuesta.

" _Sí"_ contestó. _"Esta técnica requiere una buena cantidad de chakra. Si no fuera por Shukaku no lo habría conseguido"_ explicó Gaara.

" _¿Qué es esto?"_ preguntó Shino con sorpresa. Sus preocupaciones iniciales olvidadas.

" _Uno de mis jutsus más poderosos"_ comenzó diciendo Gaara. _"Me gusta llamarlo simplemente 'El Vacío'"_ dijo. Shino alzó una ceja ante el nombre, pero lo dejó pasar. _"Además de estar completamente a oscuras e impedir el paso de la luz del sol, construí como una cámara an_ _e_ _cónica. Las paredes absorben todas las vibraciones, haciendo que sea tan silencioso cómo es posible. Todas las formas de sonido son anuladas"_.

" _Y ahí es donde se pone interesante. Al ser un ambiente sin luz o sonido, la privación sensorial hace que la mente comience a jugarte trucos"_ dijo riendo, su risa imbuida por la voz del Ichibi, dándole un sonido siniestro. _"Lo más que he estado aquí han sido unas horas y eso fue sin enemigos dentro"._

" _Y la última parte de la habilidad es un sello en la parte exterior que no puedes ver. Para decirlo con sencillez, estamos atrapados aquí mientras yo lo considere oportuno. Si caigo en batalla, el domo comenzará a encogerse, aplastando a todos dentro. Las paredes están reforzadas por el chakra de Shukaku y ni siquiera las bombas de Deidara podrían destruirlo. La única forma de salir es con ninjutsu espacio-temporal y en verdad dudo que posean esa habilidad"._

" _Nosotros también somos afectados"_ dijo Shino. _"Estamos ciegos y sordos al igual que ellos"._

" _Tú quizás. Yo puedo sentir las vibraciones que absorben las paredes y sé exactamente donde estamos"_ explicó Gaara. _"¿Preparado?"_ preguntó Gaara y Shino asintió. Gaara le quitó la mano de encima a Shino y el Aburame se encontró de nuevo solo en la oscuridad. Shino comenzó a liberar sus insectos en el aire y a dispersarlos alrededor para poder mapear lo mejor que pudiera el domo.

Oscuridad. Absoluta e impenetrable oscuridad. Deidara movía la cabeza con miedo a su alrededor. No podía ver nada. Si no fuera por el hecho de que sentía el dragón bajo sus pies, Deidara podría jugar que estaba durmiendo o muerto incluso. "Maestro Sasori" gritó Deidara, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. _"¿Qué le pasó a mi voz?"_ se preguntó mientras tragaba en seco. Deidara se quitó el mechón de pelo que llevaba enfrente del ojo para revelar una pequeña cámara. Pero incluso con ella no podía ver nada más que oscuridad.

"¿Quién está ahí?" preguntó Deidara, sintiendo una ráfaga de viento pasar por su cabeza. Deidara sacudió la cabeza e intentó pensar de posibles soluciones a su predicamento. Recordaba haber estado atrapado en un domo de arena con Sasori. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado aquí atrapados?

Algo le vino a la mente y de pronto creó un ave de arcilla. Se aseguró de que volara por un tiempo antes de hacerla estallar y lo vio. La explosión en la distancia, iluminando la oscuridad por instantes. No había sonido que proviniera de la explosión, pero el breve momento de claridad le permitió algo de calma a la mente de Deidara.

No se estaba volviendo loco. Solo estaba atrapado dentro de una especie de trampa de arena. Incluso logró ver un atisbo de Sasori y el pequeño asentimiento que le dio. "Bien. Vamos a derribar este sitio" gritó Deidara a nadie en particular antes de alzar sus brazos hacia arriba y comenzó a lanzar pequeñas aves de arcilla.

"El arte es una explosión" dijo con alegría mientras el domo se encendía en llamas. Cientos de explosiones se podían ver en la distancia, chocando contra la endurecida arena. "Tsk" resopló Deidara al ver que las bombas ni siquiera rasgaban la superficie de la muralla. E incluso si lo hacían, la pared se formaba en un instante.

"Perdiste" Deidara tembló cuando una voz hizo eco atrás de él. De inmediato se giró y saltó hacia atrás en el proceso. Incluso con las bastas explosiones proveyendo la muy necesaria iluminación, apenas había visto un puño venir hacia él. Y cuando lo vio, Deidara hizo lo que cualquiera haría: levantar sus brazos para bloquear el golpe.

Deidara atrapó la mano de Shino y le dio una patada al esternón. Shino tosió y se convirtió en insectos. "Debilucho" dijo antes de enfocar su atención en crear más bombas.

"AAAGGGHHH".

Vino sin advertencia. Deidara colapsó de rodillas mientras sentía un dolor tan fuerte como cien dagas hundiéndose en su estómago. Gruñendo y gritando con desesperación, Deidara se retorcía encima del dragón, tomándose los brazos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por el enorme dolor y su respiración se hizo acelerada y superficial. Sudor comenzó a resbalarle por la frente.

"A-Ayuda" gritó Deidara, su tono de desesperación era inaudible por su entorno. Perdiendo control del dragón de arcilla mientras caía al suelo, azotando con bastante fuerza. El dragón simplemente se convirtió en una sustancia blanquecina, siendo absorbida por la arena en el suelo.

Deidara tembló en el suelo, viendo sin esperanza mientras sus brazos se desintegraban ante sus ojos, devorados por una sustancia morada que subía por su brazo y hombros. Para hacer peor las cosas, vio como tentáculos de arena lo envolvían en todo el cuerpo.

El primer tentáculo le envolvió el pecho, atándolo al piso. El siguiente se le fue a la boca, evitando que la abriera y acallando cualquier quejido de dolor que pudiera dar, no que hiciera algún sonido en la trampa en donde estaba. El siguiente se fue hacia su nariz, evitando que respirara mientras todos lo jalaban lentamente hacia las profundidades de la tierra.

" _Ni siquiera logré mostrar mi última obra de arte"_ pensó Deidara finalmente mientras su cuerpo se convertía en polvo y era devorado por la arena de Gaara, enterrado en lo profundo de la tierra, donde nadie encontraría sus restos.

" _Solo queda Sasori"_ pensó Shino con felicidad. Deidara había encontrado su fin y honestamente, Shino no sentía ningún remordimiento. El rubio recibió lo que merecía.

"Te tengo" los ojos de Shino se agrandaron cuando sintió brazos de madera envolverlo por el cuerpo, deteniendo todo movimiento. ¿Cómo es que los insectos de Shino no sintieron a Sasori y cómo logró encontrarlo en la oscuridad?

La arena de Gaara vino volando a toda velocidad y de inmediato aplastó al muñeco de arena. Aunque el daño ya estaba hecho, Shino había sido atravesado por el hombro. Aunque la herida en sí no era letal, el veneno inyectado en su sistema sí lo era. La visión de Shino se hizo borrosa y cayó de rodillas.

No podía morir del veneno, no con sus insectos neutralizando y extrayendo lentamente la sustancia. Pero tomaría su tiempo. Shino tosió una bocanada de sangre y se desplomó sobre la arena, cayendo de lado. Gaara estaba a su lado en un instante, alzando un escudo de arena y bloqueando cualquier marioneta que viniera de cualquier dirección.

" _No puedo ubicar a Fuu"_ le dijo Gaara a Shino quien seguía en el suelo, tomando bocanadas de aire.

" _E-Esta ahí... en alguna parte"_ contestó Shino, peleando para no caer inconsciente.

" _Tengo que desactivar el domo"_ suspiró Gaara. La esfera nunca debía ser usada con aliados dentro de ella. Gaara la diseñó para estar encerrado solo con sus oponentes, pudiendo lanzar ataques de arena a voluntad y no golpear por error a alguien que estuviera de su parte.

Sasori dejó de usar sus marionetas cuando escuchó un pequeño crujido. Había escuchado por primera vez desde que había quedado atrapado en ese maldito domo. Vio hacia arriba para encontrarse con luz entrando a través del domo, el cual se estaba quebrando y cayendo a cachos. Alrededor del él la estructura comenzó a colapsar y el mundo comenzó a tomar forma.

"Entonces Deidara murió" dijo suspirando, incapaz de ubicar a su compañero. Sasori vio a una de sus marionetas, la que sostenía a Fuu, quien seguía inconsciente, pero no tardaría en despertar. Habían esperado que Gaara viniera solo, pero parecía que el plan de Danzo no creó el caos que se esperaba.

"Solo somos nosotros dos ahora" dijo Gaara mientras bajaba a Shino, lejos del campo de batalla. _"No puedo usar ningún jutsu con Fuu tan cerca de él"_ pensó Gaara.

"Eso parece" contestó Sasori, liberando más marionetas. Ya había perdido a su preciado Sandaime Kazekage. Ahora estaba usando su propio cuerpo con docenas de marionetas al mismo tiempo.

Gaara alzó las manos y de inmediato la arena se levantó del piso, persiguiendo a Sasori quien usaba sus marionetas para cortarla. Un rollo brilló por un momento en la espalda de Sasori antes de comenzar a liberar un torrente de llamas. Gaara de inmediato le ordenó a su arena que se formara a su alrededor, creando una pared para protegerse del fuego.

"Shinhin Happa (Ocho Olas de Agujas)".

Una marioneta flanqueó la defensa de Gaara y escupió una cantidad incontable de senbon. Gaara de inmediato levantó su brazo derecho, creando un escudo de arena que lo protegió de las armas letales. Otra marioneta lo flanqueó por la izquierda, forzando a Gaara a rodearse por completo de arena.

Gaara estaba atrapado en una crisálida de arena, recibiendo ataques de Sasori y sus marionetas. "Sabakuha (Ola del Desierto)" la crisálida se convirtió en una ola de arena, engullendo el torrente de llamas y aplastando a las marionetas. Sasori saltó hacia atrás, esquivando la arena que chocó donde había estado.

"Fuuton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa" Gaara tomó una bocanada de aire y lanzó una nube de arena imbuida con chakra, destruyendo todas las marionetas y empujando a Sasori hacia atrás.

"Tiempo de dejar de jugar" dijo Sasori, poniendo en el suelo un rollo. "Hyakki no Soen (Actuación de Cien Marionetas)" Sasori abrió el compartimiento derecho en su pecho y sacó de él cien hilos de chakra, cada uno enlazado a una marioneta.

Gaara vio con fascinación a las incontables marionetas flotando enfrente de él. Al ser originario de Suna, había crecido sabiendo que el marionetismo era común en la aldea. Pero incluyo el límite de Chiyo eran diez marionetas al mismo tiempo. Sasori había incluso sobrepasado a su hermano, Kankuro, quien siempre había estado obsesionado con sus marionetas y quien era bastante habilidoso en su arte.

"¡MUERE!" gritó Sasori con emoción. Sus cien marionetas se irguieron antes de atacar a Gaara. Había tantas en número y juntas bloqueaban el sol, formando una nube de muerte que se dirigía al Jinchuuriki del Ichibi.

Gaara estaba a punto de levantar sus brazos y ordenara que su arena lo defendiera cuando escuchó una voz. **"Deja que salga"** dijo Shukaku desde su mente. **"También quiero jugar"** se quejó como un niño pequeño.

" _Bien"_ Gaara suspiró derrotado y Shukaku comenzó a celebrar con alegría. " Kuchiyose no Jutsu" dijo Gaara, deslizando su pulgar ensangrentado sobre su antebrazo, justo encima de un tatuaje de mapache. "Ichibi no Shukaku" dijo mientras el suelo temblaba. Alrededor de él la arena se levantó como rascacielos.

" **¡SSSÍÍÍ!"** desde la arena vino un grito de felicidad. Los ojos de Sasori se agrandaron, haciendo que sus marionetas detuvieran su asalto cuando posó sus ojos en la gigantesca convocación enfrente de él. Un tanuki de color café arenoso con marcas de sello maldito en todo su cuerpo, una boca con colmillos y los ojos negros, con írises amarillos y pupilas con forma de estrella de cuatro puntas y cuatro puntos negros alrededor de ellas apareció.

Una sola cola se movía amenazadoramente y encima de él estaba Gaara. Enfrente de Sasori se encontraba nadie más que Shukaku, el Ichibi. **"¡Ya era tiempo!"** gritó, emocionado ante su libertad.

"Sí" dijo Gaara suspirando. Naruto tenía suerte con su Bijuu. Kurama era un ser razonable y al ser un zorro se dedicaba a dormir casi todo el día. Pero Shukaku era como un niño que había comido demasiada azúcar.

" **Vamos a jugar.** **Fuuton: Renkudan** **"** Shukaku tomó una bocanada de aire y se llenó el estómago, disparando una bala de aire comprimido de la boca. La bala viajaba a gran velocidad, destruyendo el bosque que se encontraba cerca de ella y junto con él varias marionetas.

" **¡ANOTÉ!"** gritó antes de tomar más aire.

" **Fuuton: Renkudan** **".**

" **Fuuton: Renkudan** **".**

" **Fuuton: Renkudan** **".**

" **Fuuton: Renkudan** **"**.

Sasori vio con desesperación mientras el Bijuu enfrente de él destruía a sus cientos de marionetas. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando un ataque pasó demasiado cerca para su gusto, forzándolo a usar algunas marionetas para que bloquearan el ataque por él.

"¡SHUKAKU!" gritó Gaara, viendo que el último ataque se acercaba demasiado a Fuu. "Vigila tu puntería o Kami me ayude, nunca volverás a ver la luz del día" advirtió Gaara y Shukaku se rascó la nuca.

" **Fue un error"** dijo riendo débilmente mientras que Gaara suspiraba con exasperación. Shukaku vio alrededor y observó las últimas marionetas. **"Vamos por el gran final"** dijo, casi saltando de júbilo y Gaara tuvo un mal presentimiento.

" _No por favor"_ pensó Gaara mientras cerraba los ojos esperando que sus preocupaciones no fueran correctas.

" **BIJUUDAMA".**

" _Oh Dios"_ pensó Gaara al ver con incredulidad cuando Shukaku liberaba su ataque más poderoso contra el resto de marionetas. Una esfera morada salió de su boca y en el parpadeo de un ojo chocó contra las marionetas, encendiendo el cielo en un vendaval de fuego. La tierra tembló mientras el fuego en el cielo consumía al resto de marionetas, dejando nada detrás. Ni siquiera cenizas.

" **Eso fue divertido"** dijo Shukaku, calmándose y Gaara solo podía sacudir la cabeza. Por su parte Sasori estaba clavado en su sitio. ¿Qué se supone que haría en contra de un Bijuu? Sus marionetas eran de madera y la bestia enfrente de él podía aniquilar montañas de granito sólido. Eran en momentos como estos en los que quería llorar.

"Ah" Sasori fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar un gruñido. Su cabeza se movió en dirección de Fuu, solo para verla despertar y quitarse el mareo de encima. Sasori tomó la oportunidad e hizo lo único que podía en contra de oponentes como Gaara y el Ichibi.

Sasori puso sus brazos detrás de Fuu y la levantó, usándola como escudo y poniendo un kunai en su garganta. "Detente o ella cae conmigo" amenazó y Gaara de inmediato detuvo su progreso.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Fuu, aun mareada.

"No irás a ninguna parte, Sasori" dijo Gaara, deteniéndose a unos pasos del miembro de Akatsuki. "Si te rindes evitarás la muerte" ofreció.

"Yo tengo todas las cartas, niño" dijo Sasori riendo, escondiendo su nerviosismo detrás de la risa.

"No, no las tienes" contestó Gaara. "No te irás de aquí, puedes venir con tus piernas o en una bolsa para cadáveres" advirtió.

"¿Y estarías dispuesto a sacrificarla para capturarme?" preguntó Sasori con una sonrisa.

"Cualquier día" contestó Gaara sin dudarlo, haciendo que los ojos de Sasori se agrandaran. "Entonces escoge: piernas o bolsa" ordenó Gaara y Sasori no se movió. Lo que no se había dado cuenta es que Gaara no quería una respuesta, sino que solo estaba consiguiendo tiempo para que Shino hiciera su movimiento.

"Yo..." Sasori comenzó a decir, pero fue interrumpido cuando un enjambre de insectos salió de la tierra, justo debajo de sus pies. Los insectos rápidamente se enterraron en sus articulaciones, previniendo cualquier movimiento y congelando a Sasori. "¡AAAGGGHHH!" gritó mientras el resto de insectos se movían a su alrededor y comenzaban a meterse por su garganta.

Fuu cayó al suelo donde la arena de Gaara de inmediato la atrapó. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó Gaara, recostándola sobre su arena. Fuu solo asintió y la atención de Gaara volvió hacia Sasori y Shino.

Sasori gritaba, su madera estaba siendo destrozada. Gaara tragó con asco al ver que los insectos comenzaban a salir de cada orificio en el cuerpo de Sasori. De sus oídos, nariz, ojos... _"No es una buena forma de morir"_ pensó Gaara mientras temblaba y veía que Sasori era devorado desde dentro hasta que nada quedara de él.

Sasori desapareció y su capa cayó al suelo. Shino se materializó donde había estado Sasori, hincándose en una rodilla con sudor cayendo de su frente. "Está hecho" dijo Shino mientras veía a Gaara y Fuu. Incluso en su estado de cansancio logró ponerse de pie e ir hacia ellos.

"Fuu-chan" murmuró Shino, apartando un mechón de cabello de su rostro y viendo a sus ojos naranjas.

"Shino-kun" murmuró Fuu con una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que vendrían por ella. Fuu cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia adelante ligeramente. La acción fue repetida por Shino y los labios de los dos se unieron en un beso lleno de emociones.

Gaara sonrió con suavidad y notó que Shino apenas podía mantenerse erguido. Gaara rió y usó su arena para levantar a Shino, Fuu se acurrucó en el pecho de Shino y ambos cerraron los ojos, cómodos con la compañía del otro. Gaara saltó a otro trozo de arena y vio hacia atrás para encontrarse con Shino y Fuu quienes volvían a besarse. "¡CONSIGAN UN CUARTO!" Gaara no pudo evitar gritar.

"¡TÚ NO ME VISTE QUEJARME CUANDO TE ATRAPÉ CON HAKU-CHAN!" le contestó Fuu y los ojos de Gaara se agrandaron con sorpresa y sintió algo cálidas las mejillas.

" **Ella tiene razón"** dijo Shukaku riendo.

" _Silencio"_ pensó Gaara. Todo lo que empieza bien termina bien al parecer.

 **## Con Danzo – unos minutos después ##**

"No hay forma de escapar ahora, Hatake" dijo Danzo mientras bajaba de una azotea.

"No intento escapar, Danzo-san" dijo Kakashi con alegría, lo que hizo que los ojos de Danzo temblaran. "Simplemente voy a marcharme caminando" dijo Kakashi y comenzó a alejarse, cojeando.

"No irás a ninguna parte" dijo Danzo.

"No estaría tan seguro de eso" dijo Kakashi en una voz tranquila. "¿Verdad... Hokage-sama?" preguntó Kakashi, apuntando detrás de Danzo.

"Incluso en mi retiro tengo que tratar con esta mierda" murmuró Hiruzen por lo bajo mientras caía y se posaba a unos metros de Danzo. "Hola... Danzo" dijo Hiruzen con seriedad.

"Hiruzen" contestó Danzo, viendo a su antiguo rival.

"Había esperado que dejaras tus tontos planes y patéticas conspiraciones" dijo Hiruzen, pero Danzo solo bufó como respuesta.

"Esta aldea no es más que una sombra de su antiguo yo" dijo Danzo. "Y a veces necesitas cortar algunas ramas para que el árbol crezca más fuerte y saludable" dijo mientras hacía sellos manuales.

"Fuuton: Shinkuuha" Danzo tomó una bocanada de aire y lanzó una cuchilla de viento, la cual se dirigió hacia el anciano Hokage.

" _No sabes lo cierto que es, amigo mío"_ pensó Hiruzen mientras sacudía la cabeza, pensando en la Masacre Uchiha.

"Katon: Karyudan no Jutsu" Hiruzen tomó una bocanada de aire y lanzó un torrente de fuego que devoró la cuchilla de viento de Danzo en un instante. El comandante de Raíz saltó hacia atrás a una de las paredes de la Mansión Sarutobi y luego brincó por los aires.

"Fuuton: Shinkugyoku" Danzo tomó ventaja de Hiruzen quien seguía quieto al ejecutar su jutsu y lanzó varias balas de aire a gran velocidad. Danzo vio con fastidio cuando Hiruzen simplemente se convirtió en lodo.

Danzo sintió un ligero cambio en la corriente de aire a sus espaldas y vio para atrás, solo para ser golpeado con una vara directo en la mandíbula. Hiruzen vio que Danzo perdía el equilibrio y usó esa oportunidad para extender su bastón y azotarlo contra el abdomen de Danzo. Su viejo rival recibió el golpe y cayó hacia el suelo a gran velocidad.

BBBOOOMMM.

Una vez que el polvo se aclarara, Hiruzen vio que la cabeza de Danzo estaba doblada en un ángulo que no era natural. No tenía que ser un genio para ver que Danzo estaba claramente muerto. "Está hecho" dijo con tristeza y se sentó en el suelo, nunca notando que el cadáver de Danzo desaparecía.

El aliento de Hiruzen se detuvo cuando un kunai le atravesaba en el pecho. "Un error que solo cometería un novato, viejo amigo" dijo Danzo riendo, pero fue atrapado con la guardia baja al ver a Hiruzen reír al igual que él.

"No soy tan viejo y no soy un novato" contestó Hiruzen antes de convertirse en lodo "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu".

Danzo movió su mirada hacia la voz solo para encontrarse con un océano de shurikens venir en su contra. No pudo hacer nada más que ser golpeado una y otra vez hasta que cayó al suelo. Su aliento se detuvo cuando volvió a morir, dejando un charco de sangre en el suelo. En el techo Hiruzen movió su bastón y vio alrededor, esperando a que su viejo amigo saliera de la nada de nuevo.

Hiruzen sintió una presencia detrás de él y se giró en su dirección de inmediato. Vio con fascinación como su rival aparecía de la nada, viéndose exactamente igual Los ojos de Hiruzen se movieron por todos lados hasta que vio una diferencia crítica. Cuando Danzo había llegado ahí, sus ojos tenían cinco ojos Sharingan abiertos, pero ahora solo le quedaban tres.

 **## RETROSPECTIVA ##**

" _¿Izanagi?" preguntó Kushina._

" _Izanagi es un kinjutsu del Clan Uchiha y su máximo genjutsu" dijo Naruto. "Al sacrificar un ojo, el Uchiha que usa la técnica puede conseguir el poder de convertir la realidad en imaginación. Se dice que se deriva del Banbutsu Sozo" explicó Naruto y los ojos de Kushina se agrandaron al igual que los de los que no sabían sobre él._

" _Tobirama está en lo cierto" dijo Naruto recibiendo una mirada de incredulidad de Hiruzen. "Si el Clan Uchiha cometiera el golpe de Estado y usara el Izanagi entonces Konoha habría caído en una sola noche" explicó Naruto y Tobirama asintió._

 **## FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA ##**

"Izanagi" murmuró Hiruzen y los ojos de Danzo se agrandaron con incredulidad.

"¿Cómo sabes de esa técnica?" preguntó Danzo con su expresión revelando claramente la sorpresa que sentía.

"Me subestimas, viejo amigo" rió Hiruzen y corrió hacia adelante, atacando a Danzo de frente con rápidos y brutales golpes. Danzo tenía mil pensamientos en la cabeza sobre cómo Hiruzen podía conocer sobre la técnica secreta.

Danzo tomó un kunai y bloqueó el bastón de Danzo, pero perdió un poco el equilibrio debido a la fuerza del golpe. Hiruzen tomó la oportunidad y le dio una patada en el pecho, enviando a Danzo a volar por el aire. Danzo giró y aterrizó con seguridad en el suelo. Su respiración se detuvo cuando sintió un kunai atravesarle el pecho.

Danzo vio hacia atrás para encontrarse con Hiruzen quien se convertía en lodo y le daba un golpe letal. _"Quedan dos"_ pensó Hiruzen, tomando un par de kunais y girándolos.

Danzo desapareció solo para recibir el golpe de dos kunais más. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando volvía a morir. "¿C-Cómo?" su voz llena de incredulidad.

"Siempre fuiste demasiado predecible" contestó Danzo. _"Queda un ojo"._

Esta vez Hiruzen sintió cuando Danzo desaparecía y reaparecía a mayor distancia del campo de batalla. Hiruzen podía sentir que se acercaba, pero no lo veía. "Fuuton: Shinkuuha" Hiruzen azoó su bastón en el suelo y saltó, evitando la cuchilla de viento mortal.

Mientras que estaba en el medio del aire sintió que otra cuchilla se acercaba, así que movió su bastón y lo azotó contra el jutsu, dispersándolo. Hiruzen aterrizó en el suelo y de inmediato azotó sus manos en el suelo. La tierra se partió mientras un terremoto estremecía el suelo.

Danzo saltó para cubrirse cuando vio el suelo abrirse y rocas ir en contra de él. En el parpadeo de un ojo Hiruzen estaba sobre él y los dos shinobis se enfrentaron en una pelea de taijutsu una vez más. Eran iguales en el arte, excepto que Hiruzen tenía una gran ventaja: su convocación en la forma de su bastón.

Las manos de Enma salieron del bastón y tomaron la cabeza de Danzo, rompiéndole el cuello en un instante. Hiruzen dejó que Danzo cayera al suelo en un instante y vio como volvía a desaparecer, reapareciendo a unos metros de distancia.

"No más segundas oportunidades, Danzo" dijo Hiruzen con una voz seria. Danzo por su parte se quedó quieto, considerando su siguiente movimiento. ¿Qué se suponía que haría ahora? Había usado sus diez ojos y Hiruzen seguía en buena forma y había fallado en matar a Tsunade. "Me rindo" dijo Danzo mientras que la quijada de Hiruzen se desencajaba por la sorpresa.

"¿Esperas que crea eso?" preguntó Hiruzen con una ceja levantada.

"Estoy acabado" dijo Danzo mientras caía al suelo de rodillas. "No seré capaz de escapar y mi plan ha fallado. Sabía bien que cuando empezara habrían consecuencias desfavorables si fallaba" dijo Danzo exponiendo su pecho para revelar marcas negras.

"Ura Shisho Fuuin (Sello de Cuatro Símbolos Inverso)" Hiruzen al notar el sello activarse saltó hacia atrás, ganando distancia de Danzo. Vio con tristeza cuando Danzo liberaba una gran esfera negra alrededor suyo que tragó todo y lo selló dentro de su cuerpo, muriendo con él.

El cuerpo de Danzo cayó al suelo, muerto. "De verdad espero que encuentres la paz en el otro lado" murmuró Hiruzen, recogiendo el cuerpo de Danzo y desapareciendo. Todas las raíces de Konoha habían sido extirpadas.

 **## Naruto VS. Nagato ##**

Mirar.

Es todo lo que podía hacer. Eso... es lo único que pasaba por la mente de Nagato en esos mismos momentos. Su boca estaba abierta y sus ojos agrandados con incredulidad. Nagato se encontraba en la cima del Gedo Mazo, la más grande de sus convocaciones y aun así, apenas alcanzaba las rodillas de la colosal bestia de pie frente a él.

Era completamente plateada de color, ni oscura ni clara, con la excepción del par de ojos completamente negros, tan oscuros que podrían ser confundidos por cuencas vacías en vez de ojos. Largo y despeinado cabello blanco que le llegaba a la cintura con dientes afilados y dos enormes cuernos rojos saliendo de su frente.

Una armadura similar a la de un samurái con zapatos puntiagudos. Encima de la armadura llevaba una prenda larga y blanca y en su espalda tenía dos alas sin plumas, así como un par de guadañas sujetas a la espalda.

El Susanoo levantó una mano y la puso encima del Pico de Cristal, la más grande y alta montaña en las Naciones Elementales y aun así, apenas le llegaba a la cintura. El Susanoo de Naruto se erguía orgullos, de un colosal tamaño y veía hacia Kumo como una especie de espejismo demoníaco.

Nagato tembló cuando vio que el Susanoo movía su cabeza lentamente, escuchando algo que le parecía engranes metálicos, frotándose entre sí. El Susanoo detuvo sus movimientos y en todo lo que Nagato podía enfocarse era en esos ojos negros, los cuales parecían ver su alma, hasta que notó una figura en forma de diamante en la frente de la bestia.

Dentro de ella, Naruto estaba con los brazos cruzados y flotando en el aire. El Susanoo se comenzó a moverse de nuevo y Nagato vio como la figura se doblaba y bajaba hasta que sus ojos negros estuvieran a unos metros de distancia del Gedo Mazo.

"Dime, Nagato" comenzó a decir Naruto, atrayendo la atención de Nagato y desviándola de los ojos negros del Susanoo. "¿Te sientes como un Dios?" preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios. "¿O como una hormiga? Una hormiga a punto de ser aplastada con el insecto que es" dijo, su Sharingan brillando con tanto poder que su tradicional patrón negro se perdía en un océano de rojo refulgente.

La voz de Nagato quedó atrapada en su garganta. Era completamente aterrador. No había palabras para ello. El mismo Nagato había combatido contra el Sharingan. ¡Demonios! Había combatido contra su verdadero poder, el Mangekyou y aun así, todas esas ocasiones parecían una burla en comparación. Había peleado con Itachi para ver si era digno de unirse a Akatsuki.

Pero incluso Itachi no podía hacer... esto. Claro que había visto el Susanoo de Itachi, pero incluso ese solo era una fracción de poder en comparación al de Naruto. La imagen enfrente de él hacía que el Sharingan de todos los demás se viera como un truco barato y Naruto era el único que podía usar todo su poder.

Y aun así, Nagato no podía evitar pensar en esto. Se suponía que el Sharingan descendía de sus ojos, el Rinnegan, el primero y más poderoso de todos los dojutsus. Si era cierto, entonces ¿qué tan lejos se encontraba de dominar de verdad su Rinnegan? ¿Había poder más allá de su alcance y entendimiento? ¿De los Siete Caminos?

El Susanoo Perfecto. Nagato, el hombre que se consideraba a sí mismo un Dio, se sentía temblar como un humano cualquiera. Susanoo, dios de las tormentas y el mar. Nagato fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió el suelo temblar alrededor de él.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio que el Susanoo tomaba el Gedo Mazo como una muñeca de trapo. "Agárrate fuerte, Nagato" dijo Naruto riendo y Nagato sintió pánico mientras se aseguraba a la cabeza de la estatua. "Vamos a dejar la aldea" dijo Naruto mientras las alas de su Susanoo se abrían y doblaba las rodillas. Con un poderoso batido de alas, el Susanoo de Naruto se alzó por los cielos con el Gedo Mazo en su mano y Nagato gritando a todo pulmón.

Parecía más un salto que un vuelo porque aterrizaron solo unos segundos más tarde. Naruto simplemente lanzó al Gedo Mazo al suelo y alzó una pierna. "Los insectos deben conocer su lugar ¿verdad?" preguntó Naruto y bajó el pie del Susanoo a gran velocidad.

BBBOOOMMM.

Se sintió como si un meteorito hubiera golpeado el suelo. Nagato apenas había sido capaz de ordenarle al Gedo Mazo que girara en el suelo, evitando el pie del Susanoo por solo unos centímetros. No es que importara, ya que la fuerza del golpe lanzó al Gedo Mazo por los aires e hizo que chocara contra el piso.

El Gedo Mazo se levantó con rapidez y rugió, enviando una onda de choque y destruyendo el suelo. "Lindo" dijo Naruto y vio como la cabeza del Gedo Mazo comenzaba a brillar con un tono azul y lanzó varias bolas de chakra contra Naruto.

El Susanoo de Naruto simplemente dejó de caminar y vio como las bolas de chakra chocaban con su escudo y se convertían en humo, ni siquiera haciendo una muesca en su armadura. "¿Sabías que mi Susanoo es muy especial?" preguntó Naruto retóricamente y vio como el Gedo Mazo ponía algo de distancia entre ambos.

Los ojos de Nagato se agrandaron con sorpresa cuando vio que el Susanoo de Naruto hacía un sello manual y parecía tomar una bocanada de aire. Desafortunadamente sus sospechas se confirmaron con rapidez. "Katon: Gola Mekkyaku" de la boca del Susanoo surgió un océano de fuego.

Nagato hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y levantó sus manos al aire. "Gakido (Camino Preta)" gritó mientras una esfera plateada se levantaba alrededor de él momentos antes de que él y la estatua fueran envueltos por las llamas. Nagato tuvo que cerrar los ojos debido al brillo del fuego que lo rodeaba.

El Gedo Mazo rugió en un inútil esfuerzo para hacer retroceder las llamas. Nagato tenía sudor por todo el rostro mientras se enfocaba únicamente en su tarea. Mientras que podía absorber con facilidad el chakra de la técnica de fuego y por lo tanto salir ileso, el calor puro del fuego a su alrededor estaba cobrando lo suyo.

Solo era una cuestión de tiempo. Si Nagato dejaba caer su escudo prematuramente sería reducido a cenizas antes de poder usar el Camino Deva. Lo único que podía hacer era aguantar y esperar que el aliento del Susanoo se le terminara en breve. Sus esperanzas se confirmaron cuando las flamas se detuvieron y Nagato dejó caer su escudo, jadeando. Su cabello estaba húmedo y pegado a su piel mientras enormes gotas de sudor le recorrían el rostro.

Nagato vio alrededor solo para darse cuenta de que el Gedo Mazo estaba ileso aunque todo a su alrededor estaba tan calcinado que incluso la tierra era del color del carbón. _"No tengo elección"_ pensó Nagato con preocupación. Convocar al Gedo Mazo era peligroso, pero esto sería suicida. _"Tengo que intentarlo. Si yo no puedo ganar... nadie puede"_ pensó Nagato mientras se sentaba cruzado de piernas encima del Gedo Mazo, doblando sus piernas con la ayuda de sus brazos.

Naruto detuvo su avance y simplemente vio con curiosidad a Nagato quien estaba sentado y tomaba bocanadas de aire y cerraba los ojos para concentrarse. _"Eso es valentía. Cerrar los ojos cuando estoy enfrente de él"_ pensó Naruto riendo. La última técnica de fuego no había tomado tanto chakra como esperaba. Parecía que cualquier jutsu le costaba la misma cantidad de chakra a pesar de ser usado por su Susanoo y a pesar de ser mucho más poderoso.

De pronto el suelo tembló mientras los ojos del Gedo Mazo se abrían con la excepción de cuatro párpados que seguían cerrados.

El Gedo Mazo gruñó mientras abría la boca y comenzaba a concentrar una mezcla de chakra azul y rojo. Ambos chakra giraron alrededor del otro y formaron una esfera morada.

 **BIJUUDAMA.**

El Gedo Mazo movió su cabeza antes de lanzar una Bijuudama en contra de Naruto, lanzándolo directamente hacia la cabeza de su Susanoo. Antes de que pudiera acercarse más, Naruto subió una mano y golpeó la esfera, lanzándola a volar como una especie de insecto irritante.

"Suficiente" dijo Nagato con enojo al ver que su último ataque era desviado como si nada. Su Rinnegan comenzó a brillar suavemente mientras chocaba las palmas de las manos. "¡SHINRA TENSEI!" RUGIÓ Nagato mientras lanzaba una pequeña esfera negra hacia lo alto de los cielos.

El núcleo de gravedad brillo antes de comenzar a funcionar, atrayendo trozos de roca hacia el cielo. "¿Oh?" dijo Naruto con sorpresa al sentir que su Susanoo se levantaba en el aire lentamente antes de volver a caer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Al ver esto, Nagato apretó ambas manos, empujando su técnica hasta su más grande límite. Un poco de sangre le bajaba por los ojos y nariz mientras ponía todo lo que tenía en su última técnica. El cielo brillo y esta vez Naruto sabía que incluso con su Susanoo, sería atraído hacia la esfera.

Naruto tomó una guadaña de su espalda y con un simple corte de la hoja, lanzó una onda de chakra plateado en forma de luna creciente al cielo, cortando la especie de satélite a la mitad y haciendo que estallara en el cielo.

Nagato vio con incredulidad mientras su jutsu más poderoso era destruido como si nada y vio como los escombros llovían hacia el suelo. La visión de Nagato se hizo borrosa y sacudió la cabeza, luchando para no caer inconsciente. Vio como el Susanoo de Naruto doblaba las rodillas y comenzaba a correr, la tierra temblando con cada paso que daba.

Nagato sintió pánico cuando el Susanoo de Naruto se le acercó y echaba su pie derecho hacia atrás. Nagato se bajó de la estatua mientras el pie del Susanoo conectaba con ella y la lanzaba por el cielo, haciendo que desapareciera por el horizonte. _"Pateó el maldito Gedo Mazo como una pelota"_ pensó Nagato mientras aterrizaba con fuerza en el suelo.

Un solo brazo del Susanoo se acercó al cuerpo de Nagato y con dos dedos huesudos lo tomó por la cabeza, alzándolo por el suelo hasta colocarlo al frente de Naruto por primera vez. Nagato tosió y vio como la figura en forma de diamante se abría y Naruto levitaba fuera de ella.

Se le heló la sangre mientras su Rinnegan veía a otro par de ojos plateados. Excepto que estos brillaban en un tono de plata mucho más oscuro que el suyo. "I-Imposible" susurró Nagato con sus ojos fijos en el Rinnegan de Naruto.

"No, Nagato" dijo Naruto mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire. "Solo soy yo" dijo y abrió las manos, dejando que Nagato cayera al suelo. Naruto respiró para calmarse y dejó que su Susanoo se dispersara mientras caía al suelo.

Nagato chocó contra el piso y se quedó en el mismo punto. Apenas podía mover las piernas y había puesto todo en su última técnica. Nagato vio hacia arriba y vio como Naruto se acercaba con un solo brazo extendido hacia él, permitiendo que una vara de metal negro apareciera en su mano.

Naruto tomó la vara y se la lanzó a Nagato, atravesando su hombro derecho y sujetándolo al suelo. La vara interrumpía su chakra y se aseguraba que no pudiera ir a ninguna parte.

"Paz" dijo Naruto y Nagato lo vio con confusión. "Es eso lo que buscas ¿verdad?" preguntó Naruto y Nagato solo asintió. "No somos tan diferentes, Nagato. Solo tuvimos la mala suerte de habernos encontrado en los lados opuestos del tablero" dijo Naruto.

"E-Entonces ¿e-es todo?" preguntó Nagato con los ojos medio cerrados, tosiendo y levantando una pequeña nube de polvo al colapsarse. "Pensaba que Konoha predicaba misericordia" dijo Nagato y Naruto solo rió como respuesta.

"¿Esperas que te perdone luego de todo lo que has hecho?" preguntó Naruto con una ceja alzada mientras se detenía a unos metros de Nagato. "No estoy orgulloso, pero he matado a incontables shinobis, Nagato. ¿Qué te hace diferente de ellos?" preguntó Naruto, pero Nagato permaneció en silencio. El reino de Nagato tocaba a su fin.

"No. En Kiri aprendí a controlar mi temperamento y a sentir pena y remordimiento por mis acciones. Con Itachi y Nao aprendí a perdonar. Y con el Clan Uchiha aprendí que ciertos sacrificios son necesarios" dijo suspirando.

"Enterré mis dudas, culpa y arrepentimiento el día que decidí eliminar al Clan Uchiha" dijo Naruto y los ojos de Nagato se agrandaron con sorpresa. Esa era la razón por la que Tobi había estado tan furioso por semanas e insistió en este ataque algo antes de lo programado.

"¿Quieres saber lo que me enseñó Hagoromo? ¿Lo que aprendió él de su madre?" preguntó Naruto y Nagato frunció ante el nombre, pero asintió con la cabeza de todas formas.

"No hay negro y blanco en la guerra. La guerra es crueldad. No tiene sentido intentar reformarla. Sin embargo, entre más cruel sea, se termina más pronto" dijo Naruto y alzó su brazo, creando otra vara negra.

"Adiós... Uzumaki... Nagato" dijo Naruto y vio como Nagato cerró los ojos antes de lanzar la vara de metal.

Nagato esperó con los ojos cerrado el dolor que terminaría su vida en esta tierra. Su espera fue terminada por el sonido de un quejido. Abrió los ojos con confusión y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"¿K-Konan?"

Konan se había colocado entre Nagato y la vara negra, protegiéndolo de ella. Konan estaba arrodillada enfrente de Nagato, sus alas formando una crisálida alrededor de los dos. Le escurría sangre de la boca y Nagato notó que la vara la empalaba por el pecho y salía del otro lado.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Nagato en un susurro.

"¿P-Por qué?" preguntó Konan riendo ligeramente. "P-Porque hicimos una promesa... hace mucho tiempo" dijo con suavidad, sus párpados le comenzaban a pesar.

" _Siempre estaremos juntos"_ un recuerdo le vino a Nagato a la mente. Una joven y alegre Konan poniendo sus brazos alrededor de él y Yahiko.

" _¿Prometido?"_ preguntó un Nagato más joven.

" _Claro que sí"_ dijo la Konan más joven, inflando su pecho con orgullo mientras que Yahiko solo reía.

"¿Konan?" preguntó Nagato, pero no recibió respuesta. Vio hacia arriba y vio que los ojos de ella ya habían perdido su luz y que se había marchado de ese mundo.

" _No se suponía que morirías. Ninguno de nosotros debía morir"_ pensó Nagato antes de ver a Naruto con odio en el rostro. Podía sentir que le hervía la sangre y lo quemaba.

"Te lo dije, Nagato" dijo Naruto mientras suspiraba y veía a Hinata quien había llegado unos momentos después de Konan. "No hay blanco y negro. Ambos lados pierden en la guerra y mientras que este es un momento muy triste, nada cambiará mientras el sistema shinobi exista" explicó Naruto y la mirada de Nagato se ablandó.

"Tu respuesta a la paz no funcionaría".

"¿Y LA TUYA LO HARÁ?" preguntó con ira Nagato. "Te escuché la primera vez que nos conocimos. Quieres paz y no haces nada para alcanzarla. Simplemente te sientas y vez como este mundo se cae a trozos para que puedas desenvolverte en el campo que mejor sabes hacerlo, en el la batalla" dijo Nagato.

"Te equivocas, Nagato" dijo Naruto sin alzar la voz. "Tú buscas la paz a través de la fuerza y eso no durará. Oprimir a la gente no le hará ningún bien a este mundo" explicó Naruto.

"¿Qué sugieres entonces?" preguntó Nagato con dureza.

"Tengo mi respuesta, pero no como alcanzarla" dijo Naruto con honestidad. "Pero sé que la tuya no funcionará. Haré lo que me diga mi corazón. Si eso significa detener a alguien que sacrificaría la libertad para conseguir la paz, entonces me pondré en su camino. Como estoy en tu camino en este momento" contestó Naruto con una voz seria.

"La paz no es más que algo muy delicado" dijo Naruto, riendo suavemente. "Incluso la más pequeña de las perturbaciones puede romperla, pero es algo por lo que vale la pena pelear. Pero lo que tú haces, matar a miles de personas sin una buena razón, no hay paz que alcanzar a través de ello" concluyó Naruto.

Nagato permaneció en silencio y simplemente escuchó lo que Naruto decía. _"Nadie sabe el tipo de persona que es hasta el mismo fin"_ recuerdos de la vida de Nagato le venían a la mente. En cierta forma, estaba reviviendo su vida hasta este punto, todo en un parpadeo.

 **## RETROSPECTIVA ##**

" _Si vamos a 'entendernos', primero tenemos que hacerlos sufrir como nosotros sufrimos. Como cuando detienen una pelea porque alguien fue herido. Pero sé que eso nunca sucederá. Eso es por lo que siempre habrá guerra. Siempre llueve y lo odio. Es como si este país fuera un gran bebé que llora. Voy a cambiarlo... y a proteger a todos._

 _Nagato escuchó en silencio mientras Yahiko hablaba con Jiraiya, ambos sin percatarse de su presencia a solo unos metros, escondido detrás de la puerta de madera. "¿Proteger a todos?" preguntó Nagato, escuchando con cuidado._

" _Tú y Konan... tienen que vivir de alguna forma... tú eres... el salvador del mundo. Tú puedes traer..." la cabeza de Yahiko cayó hacia adelante mientras sus ojos se cerraban y moría en el hombro de su mejor amigo._

" _Si la guerra continúa, yo me volveré el Dios del mundo"._

" _Donde hay luz, también existe la oscuridad. Mientras existan los ganadores habrá perdedores como consecuencia. Es causa y efecto y uno no puede separar al uno del otro. Pero imagina un mundo que donde solo hay ganadores. Un mundo que solo conoce la paz. Un mundo que solo conoce el amor. Mundos como esos pueden ser creados. Ayúdanos y sabrás como"._

" _Finalmente tus sueños llegan a su culminación" dijo Tobi mientras aparecía mediante el Kamui. "Valió todo el sacrificio que se tuvo que dar para llegar aquí" dijo mientras veía a los Seis Caminos enfrente de Hanzo quien estaba en el suelo. "Fue un largo viaje, pero este es el final de la guerra de Amegakure. Todo lo que queda es conquistar la tierra y crear el mundo que deseamos" concluyó Tobi._

" _Ahora, necesito pedirte que me ayudes a conseguir mis sueños. Creo que esa era la promesa" dijo Tobi, viendo con atención a Nagato._

" _Lo entiendo" contestó Nagato. "¿Qué es lo que requieres en específico?" preguntó Nagato._

" _Primero conseguir miembros" comenzó a decir Tobi. "Para formar Akatsuki considero que debemos reunir... diez miembros, sin incluirme. En Akatsuki ya te tenemos a ti, a Konan y a Zetsu. Esos son tres. Ve y reúne otros siete" terminó de decir Tobi._

" _¿Por qué no contarte entre nosotros?" preguntó Nagato con sospecha._

" _Necesito hacerme cargo de las cosas detrás de bastidores" contestó Tobi. "Cuando el tiempo sea el correcto, me uniré a Akatsuki, pero hasta entonces tú serás su líder"._

" _Entendido. Originalmente tu plan era una de mis metas. Es bueno saber que estamos del mismo lado" dijo Nagato._

" _Sí" gruñó Tobi, viendo con enojo desde su máscara naranja._

" _¿Entonces qué haremos para encontrar a los otros miembros?" preguntó Konan._

" _Ya tengo mis ojos en algunos" explicó Tobi, cruzando los brazos. "Sería una tragedia si alguno de los que se uniera no fuera digno"._

" _¿Quiénes son?" preguntó Konan._

" _Tengo tres en mente" dijo Tobi, alzando tres dedos. "Uno robó la técnica secreta de Takigakure y ahora es inmortal, Kakuzu. El segundo, un ninja renegado de Suna, un genio marionetista, Sasori. El tercero y último es alguien no muy distante de mí, uno que masacró a su propio clan, Uchiha Itachi. Lo traeré yo mismo"._

" _Zetsu será tu guía. Contacta a cada uno de ellos y tráelos. Ahora ve, completa tu asignación. Por nuestras ambiciones" dijo Tobi mientras desaparecía._

" _¿Cómo va todo hasta ahora?" preguntó Tobi, reclinándose en un sillón._

" _Incluyendo a Itachi, a quien trajiste por cuenta tuya, nuestros miembros están recolectando información de los Jinchuurikis y reuniendo fondos" explicó Konan._

" _Bien" dijo Tobi descansando su cabeza en su puño._

" _¿Y qué hay de ti?" preguntó Pain, viendo hacia Tobi. "¿Has tenido suerte encontrando nuevos miembros?"_

" _Sí" contestó Tobi. "EL siguiente es un ninja de Kiri, Hoshigaki Kisame"._

" _Kisame" dijo Pain. "El monstruo de Kirigakure"._

" _Me pondré en contacto con él por mi cuenta" informó Tobi._

" _Una cosa más, señor" dijo Konan, atrayendo la atención de Tobi hacia ella. "Tenemos algo de información interesante por nuestra parte"._

" _¿Cuál?"_

" _Uno de los Sannin, Orochimaru. Está metiendo la nariz en nuestros asuntos, intentando conseguir información de la organización" dijo Pain._

" _¿Qué hacemos? ¿Lo detenemos?" preguntó Konan. "Sabemos qué ruta está tomando._

" _¿De dónde sacaron esa información?" preguntó Tobi con curiosidad._

" _Es de uno de los subordinados de Sasori, Kabuto" contestó Konan._

" _Pain, Sasori y tú manejen esto. Decide qué hacer con él una vez que lo contacten" dijo Tobi._

" _entendido"._

" _El Orochimaru que conozco es astuto y difícil de manejar. No será fácil extraer la información que tiene. Tiene que haber un motivo para esto" dijo Tobi con cuidado. Pain solo asintió y salió de la guarida._

" _Entonces" comenzó a decir Tobi. "¿Cómo está nuestro nuevo miembro, Orochimaru?" preguntó con un cierto tono de curiosidad en la voz._

" _Nada de mencionar hasta el momento. Ha estado bastante callado" contestó Pain._

" _Incluso Orochimaru al tener a Pain vigilándolo no puede arriesgarse a tomar una acción precipitada" rió Tobi._

" _Por cierto, Madara" comenzó a decir Konan. "El miembro que trajiste hace tiempo, Kisame, ha sido emparejado con Itachi"._

" _Sí, está bien" dijo Tobi. "Eventualmente tendremos que hacer que formen equipos. Eso es por lo que necesitamos otro miembro" explicó Tobi._

" _¿Entonces quién sigue?" preguntó Konan._

" _Deidara, el ninja renegado de Iwagakure. Tráelo y haz que forme equipo con Sasori" dijo Tobi._

" _Ha sido un tiempo desde que todos nos reunimos así" dijo Deidara mientras veía a las figuras fantasmales de los miembros de Akatsuki._

" _¿Qué pasa esta vez?" preguntó Kakuzu._

" _El décimo y último candidato ha sido ubicado" informó Pain._

" _Al fin... ¿y quién es?" preguntó Sasori._

" _Orochimaru" comenzó a decir Pain viendo directamente al Sannin. "Hay un nuevo grupo religioso que se hace llamar 'El Camino de Jashin'. Bien, supongo que podrías llamarlos más un culto. Recibí información hace poco de que el grupo tuvo éxito en un cierto experimento" dijo Pain._

" _Oh" dijo Orochimaru intrigado, levantando la ceja. "¿Y cuál sería ese experimento?"_

" _Inmortalidad" contestó Pain._

" _¿Inmortalidad?" preguntó Kakuzu._

" _El que se volvió inmortal se llama Hidan. Solía ser un ninja de la Aldea Oculta Entre el Vapor. Traeremos a Hidan como nuestro miembro más nuevo. Orochimaru, Kakuzu y Zetsu, ustedes lo traerán" dijo Pain._

" _Entendido" dijo Zetsu. El resto desapareció dejando solo a Orochimaru, Kakuzu y Zetsu detrás._

" _Tengan cuidado" dijo Pain. "De lo que he escuchado de él... no será fácil de convencer"._

" _Akatsuki finalmente está reunido" dijo Pain mientras se posaba enfrente de los otros nueve miembros, con el Gedo Mazo detrás de él. "Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Orochimaru y Zetsu. Cada uno de ustedes tiene su propia razón y sueños por los que están aquí. Finalmente hemos llegado muy lejos y ahora, al fin, entraremos en acción"._

" _Nuestros blancos son los Bijuu desde el Ichibi hasta el Kyuubi. Los oponentes son fuertes, pero reuniremos a los nueve y cumpliremos la gran ambición de Akatsuki" dijo Pain, alzando su puño al aire. "Nosotros nueve lograremos esto. Y deben entender... que el fracaso no es una opción" concluyó Pain mientras el grupo salía de la cueva._

" _El telón se abre" susurró Tobi, sentándose encima del Gedo Mazo, habiendo visto el encuentro sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia. "Ahora, el Proyecto Tsuki no Me (Ojo de la Luna)... comienza"._

 _Finalmente hemos conseguido a cinco de los nueve" comenzó a decir Tobi, viendo a Pain. "El Hachibi sigue en Kumo, mientras que el Ichibi, el Nanabi y el Kyuubi están en la Hoja"._

" _Ya hemos perdido a Kakuzu y Hidan ante el Kyuubi" dijo Pain. "¿Qué sugieres que hagamos?"_

" _Contacté a Danzo en la Hoja. Parece que no está feliz con el curso que su aldea está tomando y llegamos a un acuerdo" dijo Tobi. "Tú irás por el Kyuubi en Kumo mientras que Sasori y Deidara irán por los otros dos a la Hoja"._

" _Entendido" contestó Pain y salió del cuarto._

" _Pronto, Naruto" pensó Tobi mientras apretaba los puños. "Pagarás por tu desafío"._

 **## FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA ##**

Un solo segundo era todo lo que había tomado. Nagato salió de sus pensamientos y vio hacia arriba, mirando con atención a Naruto. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando otro recuerdo le vino a la mente. Parecía aparecer de la nada.

" _¿Akatsuki?" preguntó Nagato con confusión, pero Yahiko asintió de todas formas._

" _Sí. Nosotros tres y cualquiera que quiera unirse" dijo Yahiko con emoción. "Le traeremos paz al mundo sin violencia. Juntos podemos alcanzar lo que sea" casi gritó._

Esa sola frase había cambiado la mente de Nagato y rió sin humor, haciendo que Naruto lo viera con confusión. "Estabas en lo cierto" dijo Nagato y Naruto alzó una ceja con sorpresa. "Yahiko comenzó Akatsuki en para buscar la paz sin recurrir a la violencia. Supongo que sin él... me perdí en mi propio dolor" dijo con tristeza.

"¿Podrías quitarme la vara? Tengo una última cosa que hacer" pidió Nagato y Naruto se encogió de hombros. Tenía curiosidad de lo que haría Nagato. Naruto se le acercó y le sacó la vara negra con rapidez. Nagato ni siquiera tembló mientras la barra de metal era removida de su carne.

"He dañado lo suficiente este mundo. Quizás esto cure algo del daño que he infligido" dijo Nagato, juntando sus manos temblorosas. "Gedo" comenzó a decir y los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron al ver la secuencia de sellos. "Rinne Tensei no Jutsu".

Con el último sello todo se cubrió de luz verde, muy similar a la que Naruto había usado tantas veces. Cientos de luces verdes volaron en la distancia, dirigiéndose hacia Kumo. Una sola se quedó detrás, envolviendo lentamente el cuerpo de Konan. Todo había terminado antes de que Nagato pudiera parpadear.

Konan tomó una bocanada de aire y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. "Nagato" gritó mientras veía a sus alrededores con confusión. Konan vio hacia atrás y se encontró con Hinata y Naruto quienes veían con tristeza a Nagato. Konan giró su atención hacia él y notó su cabello blanco. "¿Qué has hecho?" preguntó con incredulidad, colocando la cabeza de su amigo en su regazo.

"Hoy, he visto el camino que llevará a la paz" comenzó a decir Nagato, tosiendo con fuerza. "Y no es a través del sufrimiento de los débiles o desvalidos. Es a través de la empatía, la compasión y la misericordia que la paz florecerá. Me has abierto los ojos" dijo Nagato mientras veía a Naruto. "Y he visto el camino que llevará a la paz".

"Podrías seguirlo a mi lado" le ofreció Naruto. Nagato estaba sorprendido por su oferta. "Te lo dije, Nagato" dijo Naruto riendo. "Ofrezco el perdón a aquellos que han dejado el mal camino".

"Quizás" dijo Nagato riendo con dificultad y mirando al cielo, sintiendo como una lágrima caía de Konan y le caía a él a la mejilla. "Pero no a mí" dijo suspirando. "He hecho suficiente. Mi tiempo se ha terminado, si alguien encontrá la paz... ese serás tú" susurró, su voz apagándose mientras dejaba escapar su último aliento, muriendo con una sonrisa en el rostro, la primera en años.

"La guerra no trae más que muerte, dolor y sufrimiento a los dos lados. Es un interminable ciclo de odio" Naruto recordó las palabras de Hagoromo mientras caminaba hacia adelante, arrodillándose enfrente de Nagato.

Konan tenía lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, arruinando su maquillaje. Vio hacia arriba y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a Naruto arrodillarse ante Nagato e inclinar su cabeza en señal de respeto "¿Por qué?" preguntó Konan sollozando.

"Porque era un shinobi que merecía respeto" contestó Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa. Hinata se arrodilló a su lado. "No importa lo que hiciera, lo hizo porque era lo que le dictaba su corazón" explicó y se levantó una vez más. Sus ojos se giraron hacia el Este, viendo al humo alzarse de Kumo.

"Supongo que es el final" dijo Naruto mientras volvía a ver a Konan. "¿A dónde irás?" preguntó Naruto.

"De vuelta a Ame" contestó ella sonriendo. "Peleamos duro por nuestra aldea y odiaría que se fuera a la ruina" dijo Konan y movió su mano, haciendo varios sellos de papel para envolver a Nagato.

"¡Espera!" dijo Naruto y Konan se detuvo de golpe, viéndolo con confusión. Naruto caminó hacia Nagato y se arrodilló una vez más. Antes de que Konan pudiera protestar, Naruto le sacó los ojos a Nagato y los puso en un frasco lleno de un líquido verdusco antes de enviarlo a su dimensión.

"¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?!" gritó Konan. "¡¿TE ARTEVES A PROFANAR SU CADÁVER LUEGO DE TODO ESTO?!" gritó, su línea de sangre amenazando en activarse. Naruto alzó una mano y detuvo cualquier acción. Tomó una bocanada de aire y abrió los ojos, mostrándole su Rinnegan.

"No tomé sus ojos por poder ya que tengo los míos" contestó y Konan solo se le quedó viendo. "El Rinnegan es una herramienta demasiado poderosa. Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que caiga en las manos equivocadas" explicó y Konan sonrió con tristeza.

"Supongo que estaba en lo cierto a fin de cuentas" dijo Konan con tristeza, envolviendo a Nagato en las etiquetas de papel. "Tú serás el que traiga paz al mundo" dijo Konan y levitó el cuerpo de Nagato. "Regresaré a Ame para continuar su trabajo. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver..." dijo mientras se convertía en papel y dejaba el área.

Naruto tomó una bocanada de aire y vio hacia el cielo azulado. El rubio estaba sorprendido cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro. Vio hacia atrás para encontrarse con Hinata, sonriéndole. Naruto tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar hacia Kumo al lado de ella.

Naruto estaba caminando con calma cuando sintió algo. Se detuvo y vio hacia el suelo con confusión, intentando encontrar lo que casi lo había hecho tropezar. Era la capa de Akatsuki que le perteneció a Nagato. Estaba hecha jirones y cubierta en polvo. Naruto se dobló y la recogió del piso, sacudiéndole el polvo.

Con un brillo de sus ojos, la capa se reparó y volvía a parecer como nueva, libre de rasgaduras y agujeros. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Hinata con sorpresa cuando vio que Naruto reparaba la capa y se la ponía como si fuera suya.

"Akatsuki fue creada para traer paz al mundo" dijo Naruto riendo mientras se ajustaba la capa. "No veo mejor manera de honrar a Nagato que llevar su distintivo" dijo y Hinata sonrió en confirmación.

El viejo Akatsuki podría haber terminado, pero uno nuevo se había alzado para tomar su lugar... uno mejor.


	61. Predicción del clima: Tormenta

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

 **DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ**

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Arco '-'**_

 _ **Capítulo 61: Predicción del clima: Tormenta**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

 **## Monte Myoboku ##**

El Monte Myoboku, también conocido como la 'Montaña del Desconcierto' era un lugar sagrado dentro del territorio de los sapos, el sitio donde las criaturas a las que Minato y Jiraiya habían convocado viven. Es el hogar para sapos grandes y pequeños por igual. El Monte Myoboku es una tierra próspera y hermosa, cuya máxima autoridad es considerada el Gran Sabio Sapo. Shima y Fukasaku son dos ancianos y sabios, que parecen tener una autoridad superior a la de Gamabunta.

Gamamaru, más comúnmente referido como el Gran Sabio Sapo es el más viejo y respetado de todos los habitantes del lugar. Se dice que ha vigilado el hogar de los sapos desde el inicio. Debido a su edad, los otros sapos lo llaman afectuosamente el 'Gran y Honorable Vejestorio'.

"La profecía está sucediendo" dijo Gamamaru, viendo a Fukasaku.

"¿La profecía?" pensó Fukasaku para confirmar lo que escuchaba y Gamamaru asintió. "Pero no tenemos noticias del Niño de la Profecía. ¿Es Minato-chan?" preguntó Fukasaku.

"Un travieso muchacho de ojos azules unirá a los Bijuu y cambiará al mundo" recitó Gamamaru. "Puedo verlo. La mitad de la profecía ya ha sido cumplida. Ahora solo queda una pieza faltante" dijo sonriendo.

"¿Pero quién es? ¿Quién es el Niño de la Profecía?" preguntó Fukasaku con exasperación.

"El heredero de mi único convocador" contestó con una sonrisa, sintiendo una gran alegría ante la cara de confusión de Fukasaku.

 **## Konoha – unos días antes ##**

"Esto es una mierda".

Naruto no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos cuando Hinata, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, los dragones y él llegaron a las puertas de Konoha. ¿Qué podía crear esa reacción? El simple hecho de que la aldea estaba humeando y que habían reparaciones sucediendo en casi todas partes. "Dejamos la aldea por poco más de un mes y esto es lo que sucede" dijo Naruto sacudiendo la cabeza mientras todos entraban y fueron recibidos por Izumo y Kotetsu.

"Es bueno que llegaras, Naruto" dijo Izumo y no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio.

"¿Qué sucedió aquí?" preguntó Hinata con suavidad. El resto de los dragones simplemente veían alrededor con confusión y aprehensión.

"No sabemos mucho, pero la aldea entera está en alerta" contestó Izumo, sellando sus documentos de entrada. "El Anciano Danzo intentó un golpe de Estado" dijo Izumo y los ojos de todos se agrandaron con sorpresa.

"No deberían perder el tiempo aquí" dijo Kotetsu, interrumpiendo la explicación que iba a darles Izumo.

"Dragones" dijo Naruto, haciendo que los enmascarados lo vieran con atención. "Vayan y desempaquen y luego diríjanse a la Torre de la Hokage. Arreglaremos este lío" ordenó Naruto y cada enmascarado desapareció en el parpadeo de un ojo.

"Deberías saber algo, Naruto" dijo Kotetsu, atrayendo la atención del rubio. "Tsunade-sama fue envenenada durante el intento de golpe y está en coma ahora mismo" dijo con tristeza, impactando a todos.

"¿C-Coma?" tartamudeó Tenten mientras que Izumo asentía en confirmación.

"Hinata-chan, ve y hazte cargo de ella. Iré más tarde si es necesario" dijo Naruto y Hinata asintió en confirmación. Entendía el significado oculto en sus palabras. Si ella era incapaz de despertar a Tsunade, entonces Naruto intervendría.

 **## Torre de la Hokage ##**

Naruto llegó con rapidez a la torre... o lo que quedaba de ella. "¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí?" preguntó Naruto, viendo hacia el techo que no estaba ahí. Entró como siempre y llegó a la oficina, ahora con una mejor iluminación y brisa más refrescante.

"Pateó un trozo de escombro a un lado y entró a la oficina. Entonces fue cuando lo vio. Un escritorio se encontraba en medio de los escombros, papeleo apilado en el escritorio y en el suelo. Y en una silla estaba sentado Hiruzen Sarutobi, maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras luchaba para hacerse cargo del papeleo y evitar que volara por la ventana.

Hiruzen sintió una presencia en la 'oficina' y vio hacia arriba con cansancio para encontrarse con Naruto en donde debería haber estado una puerta. Los ojos de Hiruzen comenzaron a temblar cuando notó una sonrisa asomarse por los labios de Naruto. "¡No te atrevas!" amenazó el Sandaime.

"Felicidades por volverte Hokage una tercera vez" dijo Naruto con alegría y rió abiertamente ante el infortunio del viejo. "De verdad estás estableciendo una marca" dijo mientras que Hiruzen gruñía por lo bajo.

"¡NO TE MUEVAS!" gritó y Naruto tembló, viendo al viejo usar un kunai para atravesar un trozo de papel que amenazaba con salir a volar.

"El papeleo te persigue, viejo" dijo Naruto mientras reía suavemente.

"Es tanto papeleo que temo que mi papeleo tenga papeleo propio" murmuró Hiruzen mientras tomaba su pipa y se reclinaba en su silla, tomando un bien merecido descanso. Sus ojos se achicaron cuando vio que Naruto intentaba colocar unos papeles en una pila con discreción... y fallaba.

"¿Y esos son?" preguntó el Sandaime.

"Los resultados de los Exámenes Jounin" contestó Naruto y levantó un trozo de tierra, haciendo un banco para sentarse.

"¿Y?" preguntó Hiruzen, arrastrando la palabra y haciendo que Naruto sonriera.

"Deberías estar orgulloso de que Shikamaru, Hinata y yo ahora somos Jounin. Tenten y Rock Lee fueron ascendidos a Tokubetsu Jounin" contestó Naruto.

"Bien" contestó Hiruzen con felicidad. "Escuché que hicieron todo un espectáculo en los exámenes" dijo.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Naruto mientras alzaba una ceja. "¿Qué escuchaste?" preguntó el rubio.

"Además de todo lo de la invasión, escuché que los están llamando a Hinata y a ti la 'Tormenta de Konoha'" dijo riendo.

"Konoha no Arashi" dijo Naruto mientras sacudía la cabeza con diversión. "Otro nombre para las entradas en el Libro Bingo".

"Aunque tengo que preguntar" dijo Hiruzen y Naruto alzó una ceja. "¿Qué es esa capa?" preguntó y vio que Naruto sonreía con tristeza. "¿Alguna especie de trofeo?" preguntó, pero Naruto negó con la cabeza rápidamente. Después de todo no era muy usual que los vencedores recolectaran los despojos del vencido.

"Es una larga historia, viejo" dijo Naruto suspirando y Hiruzen sopló un anillo de humo de su pipa.

"Tengo tiempo" dijo y se puso cómodo en su silla. Una pequeña ráfaga de viento entró y Naruto tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a relatar lo que había sucedido en Kumo.

"¿Entonces está terminado?" preguntó Hiruzen y Naruto asintió.

"Con Nagato muerto al igual que Tobi, Deidara y Sasori se separarán con toda probabilidad. Akatsuki ya no existe" dijo Naruto. "La capa solo es un recuerdo de Nagato. Sus métodos pudieron ser extremos... pero de verdad deseaba conseguir la paz" explicó con tristeza.

"Entonces deja que te cuente lo que pasó aquí" dijo Hiruzen y comenzó a explicar todo lo que pasó. El intento de Danzo de matar a Tsunade, el ataque a las Cabezas de los Clanes, Sasori y Deidara secuestrando a Fuu, su pelea contra Gaara y Shino y la última batalla de Hiruzen contra Danzo.

"Entonces todos en Akatsuki están muertos" dijo Naruto. Konan ya había dicho que había terminado con su papel en la organización y que regresaría a Ame para regirla en paz, justo como Nagato habría deseado.

"¿Qué harás ahora?" preguntó Hiruzen con un brillo de curiosidad en los ojos.

"Dedicar mi meta a mi vida" dijo Naruto y Hiruzen alzó una ceja. "Traerle paz al mundo" dijo y el Sandaime asintió estando de acuerdo. "Y quizás hacer estallar algunas cosas en el camino" dijo el rubio riendo.

"Oye" comenzó a decir Hiruzen. "Se está poniendo algo frío aquí. ¿Por qué no arreglas el lugar?" preguntó y Naruto rió.

"No hace tanto frío. Solo quieres ver mi Onmyoton en acción" dijo Naruto.

"Me atrapaste" dijo Hiruzen sonriendo.

Naruto cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire. Sus párpados se abrieron y la torre de inmediato comenzó a vibrar ligeramente. Hiruzen extendió sus brazos alrededor del escritorio, peleando para mantener todo el papeleo en sitio. Su pipa se le cayó cuando notó que los ojos de Naruto brillaban con un tono plateado.

El escombro en el suelo comenzó a moverse y luego comenzó a flotar y dirigirse hacia las paredes. Lento al principio, pero luego ganó velocidad. Hiruzen veía con fascinación mientras las paredes se reconstruían solas. El vidrio roto en el suelo se unía y de inmediato formaba las ventanas antes de dirigirse hacia la pared y tomar su lugar en el marco.

La madera astillada en el suelo se unió y formó la puerta antes destruida. El metal doblado se enderezó, formando el pomo y la cerradura de la puerta. Mientras las paredes terminaban de reparar, Hiruzen vio con maravilla mientras el resto de escombro fuera del edificio levitaba y comenzaba a formar el techo.

Mientras el techo de la torre terminaba de reconstruirse, Naruto comenzó con los detalles de la oficina. Hiruzen casi saltó cuando el escritorio comenzó a sacudirse demasiado para su gusto. El escritorio comenzó a extenderse y hacerse redondo. Las pinturas de los Hokages anteriores aparecieron en las paredes. Y para terminar todo, el símbolo de Konoha se grabó en el escritorio de madera.

"Hecho" dijo Naruto, sacando a Hiruzen de su estupor.

"Sorprendente, de verdad sorprendente" murmuró por lo bajo. "Y ni siquiera usaste sellos manuales o tienes signos de cansancio".

"Tengo toneladas de chakra. Reconstruir un edificio es como hacer un Bunshin y no me refiero al Kage Bunshin, sino al estándar, el que enseñan en la academia" dijo Naruto riendo ante la expresión del Sandaime.

"Aun así" dijo Hiruzen, viendo a cada detalle del cuarto. "Todo está exactamente igual. Sé que tienes memoria fotográfica gracias al Sharingan, pero esto es muy bueno".

"No solo reparé la torre basándome en mi memoria. Hice algo como revertir todo en el edificio hasta que pareciera lo bastante bien" dijo Naruto luchando para encontrar las palabras correctas para explicar su técnica. Hiruzen suspiró y pensó en los buenos y viejos días cuando no había Mangekyou Sharingan o Rinnegan.

Hiruzen se estiró, suspirando de alivio cuando escuchó un ligero crujido. Se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó un papel enfrente de él. _"Extraño"_ pensó al ver el reporte en sus manos el cual no estaba sellado, si bien recordaba haberlo estampado.

No pensó mucho en el asunto y simplemente volvió a aplicar el sello y siguió adelante. Estaba a punto de colocarlo en la pila de 'terminado' cuando notó que el papel de hasta arriba tampoco tenía el sello o estaba llenado.

" _Hice algo como revertir todo en el edificio hasta que pareciera lo bastante bien"_ Hiruzen palideció al recordar las palabras de Naruto acerca de su técnica.

"Naruto" dijo el Sandaime, haciendo que Naruto lo viera con confusión. "Por favor dime que no acabas de deshacer una semana de papeleo" dijo con calma.

"Eh..." fue la respuesta de Naruto. Tragó en seco y lentamente se hizo hacia atrás, viendo que el Sandaime era rodeado por un aura negra.

"Naruto".

"Ups" dijo Naruto riendo débilmente y usó el Hirashin para ponerse a salvo.

"¡NNNAAARRRUUUTTTOOO!".

 **## Con Hinata ##**

Hinata no parecía ser más que una mancha morada mientras recorría las calles de Konoha. Estaba dirigiéndose hacia el hospital tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. Notó un grupo de personas que ocupaban la calle y que seguramente la frenarían, así que se agachó y saltó hacia la azotea. Saltando de edificio en edificio hasta llegar a su destino.

Hinata cayó al suelo y dio un giro a la derecha, llegando a la entrada del hospital. El edificio en sí no mostraba ningún tipo de daño. Hinata entró y fue directo a la recepcionista.

"Hinata-sama...".

"¿En cuál cuarto se encuentra Tsunade-sensei?" preguntó Hinata con rapidez, deteniendo el saludo de la recepcionista, la cual se sorprendió un momento por la pregunta, pero rápidamente recuperó la concentración.

"Cuarto 0" dijo mientras veía a la computadora. Vio hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que Hinata ya había desaparecido. "Pobre chica" dijo suspirando con tristeza, pensando en lo preocupada que estaba la aprendiz de Tsunade.

El cuarto 0 era una habitación especial del hospital, reservado para pacientes de alto perfil debido a la seguridad de su ubicación. El conocimiento general del hospital en Konoha era que la entrada estaba en el primer piso y de ahí hacia arriba. Lo que pocas personas sabían es que el hospital contaba con varios pisos en lo profundo del subsuelo, conectados por un elevador principal.

Esos pisos eran un secreto y eran dedicados principalmente con investigación, principalmente con el descubrimiento e implementación de técnicas de sanación, pero también con venenos y armas biológicas. Hinata se dirigió al elevador. Un ANBU estaba a su lado, con los brazos a los costados y completamente erguido. El ANBU le dio a Hinata un ligero cabeceo y ella respondió de la misma manera.

Hinata introdujo el código de seguridad y las puertas se abrieron. Rápidamente entró y seleccionó el piso más bajo de todos.

El elevador llegó al fondo y Hinata esperó a que las puertas se abrieran. Al momento que lo hicieron solo se encontró con oscuridad en el pasillo, pero eso no la detuvo y corrió a toda marcha, girando en algunas esquinas. En el parpadeo de un ojo, Hinata llegó a la puerta del cuarto 0. La puerta estaba cerrada y la entrada estaba protegida por dos ANBU.

Hinata asintió levemente y uno de los ANBU abrió la puerta, permitiendo que entrara. Lo primero que notó fue la poca iluminación en el cuarto. No habían ventanas y la falta de iluminación, emparejado con el fuerte aroma de productos de limpieza, creaban el tradicional ambiente de muerte de los hospitales.

Lo segundo de lo que se percató era el sonido de las máquinas conectadas a Tsunade, quien estaba descansando pacíficamente en la cama. Sentada en una silla a su lado se encontraba Shizune, esforzándose desesperadamente por mantener los ojos abiertos. Shizune giró lentamente la cabeza hacia la puerta, tenía ojeras muy pronunciadas bajo los ojos.

"Hinata-chan" dijo Shizune con esfuerzo, su voz con un timbre más grave de lo usual.

"Descansa un poco, Shizune-sensei" dijo Hinata mientras ayudaba a Shizune a levantarse de la silla.

"Hice lo mejor que pude, pero el análisis de sangre no reveló nada y la Palma Mística no respondió a su chakra" explicó Shizune.

"No te preocupes, yo me encargaré a partir de ahora" dijo Hinata y Shizune asintió rápidamente antes de salir del cuarto y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Hinata giró su atención hacia Tsunade quien estaba en la cama. Su genjutsu se había desactivado y Hinata vio por primera vez la forma en la que se veía detrás de la ilusión.

Parecía mucho más vieja de sus cincuenta años. Su piel se veía café y arrugada como si fuera papel arrugado y tirado a la basura. Podía ver claramente los contornos de los huesos como si la piel no fuera más que una delgada capa. _"Se ve tan frágil"_ pensó Hinata, una pequeña lágrima bajándole por la mejilla. ¿Tsunade se ponía el genjutsu para aparentar ser fuerte cuando en realidad no lo era?

Hinata se limpió las lágrimas con las magnas de su abrigo y comenzó a trabajar con renovado vigor. Le quitó las sábanas a Tsunade, dejándola cubierta solo en la bata de hospital estándar. _"Byakugan"_ pensó mientras sus ojos se activaban y las venas de la cara se acentuaban alrededor de ellos.

Hinata vio la red de chakra de Tsunade para percatarse de que estaba completamente llena de chakra. Sus reservas estaban completamente llenas, pero su chakra parecía estar inestable y actuar por cuenta propia. No había un patrón discernible en el flujo de su chakra. _"Si no responde a técnicas de chakra entonces el veneno debe afectar directamente a su red"_ concluyó.

Hinata se enfocó con más cuidado en el chakra de Tsunade, peinando hasta el último centímetro de la red. Y entonces lo encontró, un pequeño trozo de chakra, parecido a la cría de una serpiente, deslizándose por la red de chakra de Tsunade. El chakra tenía un color muy similar al de la Hokage, por lo que era más difícil encontrar. Pero ahora que lo había hecho, Hinata no lo perdería.

Ahora necesitaba encontrar una forma de extraer el trozo de chakra que estaba perturbando la red, casi como un genjutsu. Si quería extraer todo el chakra invasor, primero necesitaría atraparlo y detener su flujo. Y no había mejor forma de detener el flujo del chakra que el taijutsu de un Hyuuga. Hinata comenzó a retraer su brazo derecho y formar una aguja de chakra en la punta de su dedo.

Hinata esperó a que el chakra llegara al mejor lugar para atraparlo. El chakra era rápido, pero Hinata lo era más. Sus dedos se movieron con gran precisión, golpeando el cuello de Tsunade. _"Estará adolorida por una semana luego de esto"_ pensó Hinata riendo con suavidad. Había usado un poco más de fuerza de lo que normalmente se colocaba en un golpe Juuken para evitar que el veneno abriera a la fuerza el tenketsu.

Dos golpes más y Hinata había atrapado el veneno en el área del pecho, bloqueando su acceso a la cabeza y brazos. Hinata se preparó y esperó con paciencia la mejor oportunidad para volver a golpear. _"Ahí"_ pensó y dio atacó, sus dos brazos golpearon en cuerpo de Tsunade en una serie de golpes rápidos. El veneno ahora estaba completamente restringido al área del pecho.

Hinata vio como el veneno aceleraba al estar encerrado en un área más pequeña, por lo que comenzó a reducir sistemáticamente el perímetro alrededor del veneno mientras abría los tenketsus que había cerrado antes, dejando al veneno contenido en una pequeña área de tenketsus. Tomó casi una hora abrir y cerrar todos los tenketsus necesarios, teniendo cuidado de los que activaban las Ocho Puertas.

Pero lo había conseguido. Tenía el veneno atrapado en un solo tenketsu. Ahora lo único que necesitaba era removerlo. Hinata flexionó la muñeca y un tomó una sola senbon de sus sellos de almacenamiento. Colocó la aguja perpendicularmente al tenketsu y la empujó con lentitud, girando mientras la aguja penetraba la carne.

Con el Byakugan, Hinata vio el progreso de la aguja metálica mientras se hundía centímetro a centímetro en la piel de Tsunade. _"Solo un poco más"_ pensó mientras la aguja entraba más hondo y penetraba en el tenketsu. Hinata comenzó a sacar la aguja tan lentamente como la introdujo.

Una vez que la aguja estuviera fuera, Hinata vio como el veneno salía de la herida, deslizándose por la piel de la Hokage y hacia la cama. Hinata tomó una muestra del veneno e hizo un pequeño jutsu de curación, complacida de que Tsunade pareciera reaccionar a la técnica de nuevo. Hinata reabrió el resto de tenketsus y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Viendo que el chakra volvía a moverse por el cuerpo de la Hokage como debería hacerlo.

Hinata volvió a cubrir a Tsunade con las sábanas y se dejó caer en la silla. Esperó con paciencia a que despertara, lo cual sucedería en cualquier momento. La red de chakra de Tsunade solo necesitaba volver a estabilizarse.

Tsunade dejó escapar un gruñido mientras sus ojos se abrieron por un instante. Hinata se encontraba a su lado en un santiamén. "Calma, Tsunade-sensei" dijo Hinata, ayudando a Tsunade a levantarse y recargarse contra la cabecera de la cama. Los ojos de Tsunade se volvieron a abrir, más lento esta vez, dando tiempo para que se ajustaran a la luz del cuarto.

"H-Hinata" dijo Tsunade, su boca seca. La Hokage vio a su aprendiz y se sintió aliviada hasta que algo le vino a la memoria. "¡DANZO!" gritó. "¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE BASTARDO?!" gritó Tsunade.

"Has estado en coma por los últimos días" dijo Hinata y Tsunade suspiró antes de calmarse. Se vio por un momento y rápidamente volvió a aplicar su transformación, volviendo a su aspecto juvenil una vez más.

"¿Por qué me siento adolorida?" preguntó Tsunade mientras movía sus articulaciones.

"Jeje" Hinata rió con debilidad. "Sobre eso...".

 **## Al día siguiente – cuarto del consejo ##**

"Es bueno volverla a ver bien, Tsunade-sama" dijo Koharu mientras se sentaba.

"Silencio, fósil decrépito" ladró Tsunade, haciendo que la anciana temblara con sorpresa. "Aun quiero saber si estuviste involucrada en los planes de Danzo" dijo Tsunade, apuntándola con el dedo.

"Nunca lo haría" dijo Koharu con una voz rasposa, insultada ante tal acusación. Tsunade hizo un sonido de incredulidad, pero lo dejó de momento.

" _Ese fósil no durará mucho más tiempo de todas formas"_ pensó Tsunade mientras veía al consejo. El cuarto estaba más poblado de lo usual. Cada Cabeza de Clan tenía a su heredero detrás de ellos. Era una especie de rito de paso, para enseñarle a los herederos la forma en que funcionaban los procedimientos. La única diferencia era Shino, la nueva Cabeza del Clan Aburame.

Todos giraron sus miradas cuando escucharon un sonido de sorbo y vieron cuando Naruto entraba al cuarto del consejo con un tazón de ramen en la mano izquierda y palillos. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, pero todos solo se le quedaron viendo sin decir nada. "Tengo hambre y esto va a tardar un tiempo" dijo mientras ignoraba las miradas y entraba, sentándose en el lugar del Clan Senju.

"Naruto-san, quisiera preguntar algo" dijo Inoichi y Naruto asintió. "¿Esa capa...?" dijo sin terminar la oración mientras apuntaba a la capa con nubes rojas que llevaba Naruto.

"Oh por el amor de Kami" dijo Naruto mientras rodaba los ojos y sacudía la cabeza. "Solo es una capa, déjenlo en paz. Casi fui reducido a carne molida cuando Tsunade-baa-chan me vio con ella ayer" dijo suspirando.

"Déjalo en paz, padre" dijo Ino, golpeándolo en la cabeza. "No sabes nada de moda, te informo que las capas son los nuevos chalecos" lo regañó.

"Sí, cariño" contestó Inoichi con sumisión, haciendo que el resto se riera a sus expensas.

Tsunade se aclaró la garganta y vio con enojo a Ino. "L-Lo siento, Hokage-sama" dijo apenada.

"Sí" dijo Tsunade, haciendo que el resto se callara para iniciar la junta. "Empezaremos con...".

"¿Me permite, Tsunade-sama?" preguntó Koharu y Tsunade se giró a verla, mirando a la anciana con enojo por interrumpirla. Koharu soportó la mirada, solo sintiéndose algo incómoda ante la malicia de la que era blanco. "Recibimos algunos reportes interesantes de Kumo que me gustaría discutir primero" dijo.

"¿Y te importaría informarme lo que esos... reportes dicen?" preguntó Tsunade, el encuentro ya estaba planeado para ser largo y estas interrupciones constantes harían que se extendiera el día de mañana.

"Reportan haber visto a nuestros amados Yondaime y Nidaime Hokages, llevando el uniforme de Dragón y combatiendo en la invasión de Kumo" dijo Koharu y un intenso silencio se cernió sobre el cuarto. Tsunade vio hacia Naruto quien parecía ver al techo, evitando su mirada.

"Imposible" contestó Tsunade y luego de unos segundos, Naruto se aclaró discretamente la garganta y vio a Tsunade, quien seguía viéndolo como si quisiera matarlo.

"Yo pienso que no" contestó Koharu. "Creo que hablo por todos nosotros cuando digo que ha mantenido a los llamados 'Diez Dragones de la Hoja' ocultos por demasiado tiempo" dijo Koharu y algunos asintieron expresando su sentir. Todos en Konoha querían ver qué es lo que estaba detrás de esas máscaras, pero los shinobis respetaban las decisiones de su Hokage.

"Naruto" dijo Tsunade viendo a su nieto· "¿Tú qué piensas?" preguntó y Naruto suspiró.

"¿Por qué le está preguntando a él?" preguntó Koharu con severidad. "Usted es la Hokage" dijo.

"Y de verdad no me agradas" dijo Tsunade y todos sudaron una gota.

"El sentimiento es mutuo" bufó Koharu como respuesta. Tsunade no dijo nada más y todos se giraron hacia Naruto quien estaba girando sus palillos en sus manos, pensando con concentración.

" **Sabes que sus identidades serían revelados eventualmente"** dijo Kurama y Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro.

" _Lo sé, Kurama"_ contestó Naruto. _"Es solo que lo mantengo posponiendo. ¿Puedes imaginar la sorpresa de cuando vean sus rostros? Y no solo hablo de Konoha. Esto tendrá un gran impacto en el resto de aldeas también"_ dijo Naruto antes de dejar escapar un suspiro, aceptando la situación. _"Al menos tengo la historia para cubrirlos lista"_.

Naruto asintió y de inmediato azotó su mano en la mesa, haciendo que todos temblaran por la acción repentina. Todos fueron sacados de su estupor por nueve nubes de humo, justo en el medio del cuarto. Por primera vez desde su creación, los Dragones se encontraban ante el consejo de Konoha.

"Ya conocen las identidades de los dragones morado y café" dijo Naruto y le hizo un gesto a Hinata y Gaara para que se quitaran las máscaras. Todos asintieron en confirmación. Hinata se colocó detrás de Tsunade, justo al lado de Shizune, mientras que Gaara se colocó detrás de Naruto.

"Padre" Naruto suspiró y el Dragón Amarillo se giró hacia él. Naruto asintió levemente y todos en el cuarto contuvieron el aliento. El tiempo parecía frenarse mientras Amarillo se llevaba las manos lentamente a la máscara del mismo color que su apelativo.

Con un pequeño sonido, la máscara se soltó de su rostro. Lo primero que se volvió aparente era su cabello puntiagudo y rubio. La máscara cayó al suelo y todos se quedaron viendo con sorpresa al hombre enfrente de ellos. Minato abrió lentamente los ojos, revelando su color azul.

"Minato".

"Yondaime-sama".

"Hokage-sama".

El cuarto entero jadeó al ver al hombre que había derrotado al Kyuubi y perdido la vida hacía diecisiete años, parado en el mismo cuarto que ellos. "¿De verdad eres tú, Minato?" preguntó Inoichi, su cara llena de sorpresa.

"Sí" contestó Minato con sencillez.

"¿Cómo podemos estar seguros?" preguntó Shikaku con seriedad. Padre e hijo completamente despiertos en este momento.

"No estoy muy seguro qué quieran como prueba" dijo Minato.

"Es él" contestó Hana quien estaba sentada en el lugar del Clan Hyuuga. Parada detrás de ella estaba el heredero electo del Clan Hyuuga, Neji. Usualmente Neji se mantenía en control de sus emociones como cualquier otro Hyuuga, pero esto era demasiado. "Puedo reconocer su chakra en cualquier lugar" explicó Hana.

"Sin ofender, pero tu hija está casada con Naruto. Me temo que no eres imparcial en esto" dijo Inoichi.

"No es ofensa" contestó Hana con amabilidad.

"Quizás mostrarnos tu Hirashin. ¿Qué hay de tu Sharingan?" preguntó Shikaku y sintió los ojos de todos sobre él. "Problemático. Es sabido que Minato es de sangre Uchiha y el mismo Naruto dijo que su padre poseía el Sharingan" dijo Shikaku y todos se giraron hacia Minato a la espera.

"Seguro" dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Lanzó un kunai al otro lado del cuarto y desapareció en un destello amarillo. Rápidamente regresó a su posición original y se giró para ver al resto de ocupantes del cuarto, esta vez sus ojos brillaban rojo en vez de tener el tradicional azul.

El cuarto entero sintió un escalofrío recorrerles la espina. Una cosa era ver a Minato con sus ojos azules y otra muy diferente era ver al más poderoso dojutsu. Los ojos rojos le daban a Minato un aura más amenazadora.

"¿Pero cómo es que está de vuelta?" preguntó Koharu esta vez. Una vez más la atención de todos se volvió hacia Naruto.

"Quítense las máscaras" ordenó Naruto y el resto de Dragones enmascarados se giraron hacia el rubio, viéndolo con aprehensión. "Háganlo" confirmó. Uno a uno, cada Dragón tiró su máscara al suelo.

"Mito-sama".

"Tobirama-sensei" tanto Koharu como Homura gritaron entre toda la algarabía.

"Hashirama-sama".

"¡Oh Kami! Es la Muerte Roja. ¡Escondan el ramen!" Kushina rió ante ese comentario en particular.

"¡ITACHI!" alguien grito, forzando a todos a detener su griterío y ponerse en alerta.

"T-Tsunade-sama" uno de los miembros del consejo civil dijo, apuntando su regordete dedo a Uchiha Itachi quien ni se inmutó.

"Sí, dejen que los presente en orden. Mi padre, Senju Hashirama y mi madre, Senju Mito. A la derecha está mi tío, Senju Tobirama. A su lado tenemos a mi hija, Senju Kushina y su esposo, Namikaze Minato. Finalmente a Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Nao" concluyó Tsunade y un silencio profundo llenó el cuarto.

"Sabía que ella se veía familiar" murmuró Shikaku por lo bajo, viendo a Nao. Ella había estado en una misión a su lado hace tiempo.

Tsunade detuvo su explicación y un pesado silencio oprimió la sala. La Hokage no sabía si el consejo seguía procesando todo o solo esperaban más sorpresas. "¿Y bien?" preguntó sacando a todos de su sorpresa. "Pueden preguntar" dijo y el consejo estalló en gritos.

"Uno a la vez" gruñó Tsunade. Todos se callaron casi al instante y se vieron entre sí, escogiendo en silencio quién sería el primero en preguntar.

"¿Si me permiten?" preguntó Chouza, poniéndose de pie. Todos asintieron para que continuara. "Pienso que la pregunta más obvia es ¿cómo es que están aquí?" preguntó y todos se giraron a Tsunade, quien en turno se giró hacia Naruto.

Naruto estaba sorbiendo tranquilamente sus fideos cuando sintió la atención del cuarto entero sobre él. "¿Cuál fue la pregunta?" dijo mientras se sobaba la nuca, apenado.

Todos sudaron una gota y Chouza repitió la pregunta. Naruto suspiró y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. _"Quiero ver cómo te sacas de este lío"_ pensó Tsunade mientras descansaba su cabeza en sus manos, las cuales estaba entrelazadas.

Supongo que debería empezar por el principio" comenzó Naruto y todos le prestaron atención a sus palabras. "Creo que al ser Cabezas de Clanes son familiares con el jutsu prohibido conocido como el Edo Tensei ¿correcto?" preguntó Naruto y cada shinobi en el cuarto asintió.

"¿Qué es el Edo Tensei?" un civil preguntó con confusión. Naruto vio a Tsunade, pidiendo permiso. Tsunade asintió levemente y Naruto siguió adelante.

"El Edo Tensei es una técnica prohibida que está actualmente protegida en el Rollo de Sellos. Este jutsu básicamente le permite al usuario traer a alguien que ha muerto, bajo el costo de tener que hacer un sacrificio viviente. Al sacrificar una vida el usuario puede convocar a una persona muerta para servir bajo su comando" explicó Naruto y el consejo civil sintió un escalofrío recorrerle las espinas.

"Hokage-sama me ha dado algo de... libertad con esta técnica porque puedo convocar a los muertos sin sacrificar a nadie usando mis clones. Sin embargo, este método le da a la convocación un tiempo determinado de estadía. El tiempo es determinado por cuánto chakra pongo en mi clon en el momento de hacer el jutsu".

"Básicamente, todos los que han muerto y están aquí ahora, lo están porque los convoqué con el Edo Tensei durante mi viaje de entrenamiento de tres años. Los convoqué para que me entrenaran y lucharan en mi contra. Supongo que ya que mi método no es exactamente un kinjutsu, los seguí convocando una y otra vez".

"Eventualmente cuando regresé a Konoha, mi abuela decidió crear al grupo. Los Diez Dragones de la Hoja, quienes en un principio eran solo ocho, eran las personas que construyeron Konoha y decidieron defenderla incluso cuando la muerte se los llevó de este plano" concluyó Naruto y todos se quedaron en silencio, procesando la información.

"Pero" comenzó a decir Shikaku antes de detenerse. Naruto le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza a forma de que continuara. "No son exactamente un Edo Tensei ¿verdad?" preguntó con sospecha. Los shinobis que sabían de la técnica de inmediato entendieron a lo que se refería. Los Edo Tensei estaban técnicamente muertos, mientras que estas personas estaban vivas.

"No, no lo son" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Confía en que un Nara quisiera que todo se explicara, incluso si era demasiado problemático.

"Estoy confundida" dijo Mebuki. "No son Edo Tensei, pero ¿usaste el Edo Tensei para traerlos de vuelta?" preguntó. Sus recuerdos volviendo a su despedida con Sakura.

"Es donde la cosas se complica. Creo que todos escucharon de la invasión a Kumo de hace unos días ¿correcto?" preguntó Naruto y todos asintieron. "Este ataque como saben fue orquestado por Pain, el líder de Akatsuki. Pain, también conocido como Uzumaki Nagato, lideró la invasión a Kumo en un desesperado intento de capturar al Hachibi y al Kyuubi".

"Me enfrenté a él y logré derrotarlo en combate singular. Sin embargo Uzumaki Nagato no era por ningún medio un shinobi común y corriente. Él poseía un dojutsu muy especial, el legendario Rinnegan, los ojos del Rikudou Senin" dijo Naruto y la multitud jadeó. "Como pueden imaginar fue una batalla terrible batalla, en la que apenas logré derrotar al hombre" explicó Naruto dramáticamente, colocándose una mano sobre el corazón. Todos escucharon con atención sus palabras, esperando el desenlace.

" _Está disfrutando esto un poco demasiado"_ pensó Hinata riendo en su mente. Naruto estaba tejiendo una gigantesca red de mentiras que, sorprendentemente, iban bien juntas y hacían sentido.

"Lo que necesitan entender de Nagato es que él de verdad deseaba que nuestro mundo tuviera paz. Él nació en Amegakure en el momento de la guerra shinobi, durante la cual fue convertido en huérfano por dos de nuestros shinobis" dijo Naruto con tristeza.

"Eventualmente conoció a otros dos niños, Konan y Yahiko, quienes se volvieron sus mejores amigos. Jiraiya-sensei incluso entrenó a los tres por un par de años" rió Naruto con suavidad. "Los tres se hicieron fuertes y se hicieron el juramento de cambiar Amegakure y al mundo entero. Así que crearon una organización llamada Akatsuki, cuya única meta era traerle paz al mundo. Este era su símbolo, una capa negra con nubes rojas".

"Esta era la capa de Nagato" dijo Naruto mientras apuntaba a su capa. Y por primera vez todos entendieron por qué mantuvo la capa. "Sin embargo, Danzo y Hanzo tramaron juntos una forma de destruir a la organización. En el proceso, Yahiko fue asesinado y Pain nació. Él se perdió en su propio dolor y pena".

"Luego de que lo derrotara, nosotros... hablamos y logré persuadirlo de cambiar sus creencias. Su última acción en este mundo fue traer de vuelta a la vida a todos los que habían muerto en la invasión. Usó el resto de su chakra para revivir a todos en Kumo. En ese momento yo ya había convocado a los Dragones para ayudar en la defensa de Kumo. Así que mi teoría es que la energía de vida que liberó sobre la aldea los revivió permanentemente" terminó Naruto.

" _La cantidad de mierda que está diciendo es sorprendente"_ pensó Tsunade sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. Naruto acababa de mentirle descaradamente al cuerpo gobernante de Konoha. Y la peor parte es que mezclaba tan bien mentiras y verdades, que, de no haberlo sabido la verdad, Tsunade le hubiera creído sin cuestionarlo.

"Esa es toda una historia" murmuró Inoichi, procesando todo.

" _Y una gran coincidencia"_ pensó Shikaku, pero dejó las cosas como estaban.

"¿Qué sucedió con este Uzumaki Nagato?" preguntó Homura.

"Konan se llevó su cuerpo de vuelta a Ame. Ellos pelearon duro para liberar a Ame de la tiranía de Hanzo. No veo un mejor lugar de descanso para él" explicó Naruto.

"¿Y el Rinnegan?" preguntó Koharu.

"Destruido" contestó Naruto con sencillez. "Esos ojos son demasiado peligrosos si caen en las manos equivocadas".

"¿Estás implicando que somos las manos equivocadas?" preguntó Koharu, viendo con enojo a la Cabeza del Clan Senju.

"¿Desea jugar a ser Dios?" preguntó Naruto mientras reía.

"En lo absoluto" contestó Koharu. "Pero ni siquiera tú puedes negar que esos ojos serían una poderosa arma para nuestra aldea" dijo.

"Y tenemos nuestro premio. Gracias al sacrificio de Nagato tenemos a todos los Hokages vivos, sin mencionar a dos kunoichis de Rango S. Este mundo ya no necesita más un Rinnegan" explicó Naruto. Había pensado en esto con mucho cuidado. Con Akatsuki liquidado, usaría el Rinnegan solamente en su búsqueda para la paz.

"' _Un' Rinnegan... ¿por qué no 'él' Rinnegan?"_ se preguntó Shikaku mientras se rascaba la barbilla. _"Me pregunto qué estás escondiendo detrás de todo esto"_ pensó riendo, pero era demasiado problemático preguntarlo.

"Bien" Koharu concedió renuentemente. "¿Pero qué está haciendo él aquí?" preguntó Koharu mientras apuntaba a Itachi quien permanecía inmutable.

Antes de que Tsunade pudiera responder, Naruto se le adelantó. "Estoy seguro de que sabes por qué está aquí" dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. "Después de todo, tú tuviste una mano en la masacre junto con tus amiguitos, Danzo, Homura y Hiruzen" dijo Naruto y el silencio se apoderó del cuarto. Se podía sentir una gran tensión en el aire.

"Creo que es tiempo de revelar cada oscuro secreto que tiene esta aldea" dijo Naruto y vio a Tsunade para recibir confirmación. La Hokage solo sacudió la cabeza con exasperación y asintió, dando su permiso. Esto estremecería a la aldea, pero debía hacerse. Eran todos esos secretos lo que llevaron a Danzo a intentar tomar la aldea en primer lugar.

"La verdad es que la Masacre del Clan Uchiha fue una misión aprobada por este mismo consejo e Itachi cumplió con las órdenes que se le dieron como un lean shinobi de esta aldea" dijo Naruto y todos se levantaron en protesta y viendo con odio a los consejeros.

"¡SANDAIME-SAMA NUNCA PERMITIRÍA ALGO ASÍ!" gritó Tsume.

"Es la verdad" susurró Hiruzen con la bastante fuerza para que todos lo escucharan. La quijada de Tsume se desencajó.

"P-Pero ¿por qué?" preguntó con incredulidad. "Ellos fueron uno de los clanes fundadores de la aldea. ¿Por qué ordenaría tal atrocidad?" preguntó, su voz nuevamente levantándose.

"Por la paz" Naruto contestó en un instante y recibió una mirada de furia de Tsume. Él estaba a punto de explicar a lo que se refería cuando Hiruzen levantó la mano y Naruto asintió.

"Hice lo que fue necesario" dijo Hiruzen con el corazón pesado. De verdad estaba sintiendo todos los años que tenía. "Itachi" dijo el Sandaime y el otro asintió en silencio.

"El Clan Uchiha... mi clan... recibió su merecido" comenzó a decir con suavidad. Nao caminó hacia su lado, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos. "Todo sucedió por mi padre, Uchiha Fugaku. Él fue el que convocó al Kyuubi hace diecisiete años" dijo Itachi y los ojos de Tsume se agrandaron. Ahora sentía un nuevo odio hacia el Clan Uchiha, los responsables de la muerte de su esposo junto con miles de shinobis y civiles.

"Aun no entiendo su sed de poder. Él quería el mundo en sus manos" suspiró Itachi. "Así que convocó al Kyuubi con el fin de debilitar a Konoha y en el proceso tomar el cargo de Hokage. Pero no contó que Hiruzen volviera a tomar el rol dejado por Minato. Luego del ataque del Kyuubi todo se tranquilizó".

"Pero mi padre no había terminado. La Masacre del Clan Uchiha fue ordenada porque estaban planeando un golpe de Estado. Yo seguí mis órdenes y asesiné a todos en el clan, pero no pude hacer lo mismo con mi hermano" explicó Itachi y todos asintieron, sintiendo una ola de tristeza recorrerlos. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien capaz de matar a su familia por la aldea?

"Pero parecía que Fugaku estaba un paso adelante cada vez. Cuando asesiné a mi clan, todos no eran nada más que clones. Fugaku había sabido de mis órdenes y evacuó al clan de la aldea. Me hizo creer que maté a mi clan con mis propias manos" concluyó Itachi.

"¿Entonces el clan aun vive?" preguntó Inoichi con confusión.

"No" contestó Nao, siguiendo con la explicación de Itachi. "Fugaku me evacuó junto con el resto del clan a Kiri, donde tomamos control de Yagura, Yondaime Mizukage. Y entonces nos escondimos en la aldea, esperando el día en el que pudiéramos hacer nuestra movida" explicó Nao. "Pero no todo funcionó de la forma que queríamos" dijo mientras veía a Naruto.

"Nao desertó y se unió a nuestro lado y con su ayuda rastreamos al Clan Uchiha... y los liquidamos... esta vez de forma permanente" dijo Naruto en un tono severo. Todos vieron al rubio, el hombre que había predicado acerca de la paz. "Recibieron lo que merecían. Puede que quiera paz, pero no soy tan ingenuo como para perdonar a todos" explicó Naruto y finalmente entendieron el tipo de hombre que era.

Ino se sorprendió particularmente ante su tono, casi temblando al escuchar su declaración. _"Supongo que sigo siendo demasiado ingenua acerca de la forma en la que funciona el mundo"_ pensó.

"Serás un buen Hokage algún día" dijo Shikaku riendo, quien entendía el mundo mejor de lo que aparentaba. Y entendía lo que Naruto había hecho y la razón por la que lo había hecho.

"Sé que han habido demasiadas sorpresas el día de hoy y será un tiempo en lo que se acostumbran a... todo esto" dijo Tsunade mientras se paraba y apuntaba hacia los Dragones.

"Los Dragones ya no existen" dijo Naruto mientras se ponía de pie y el resto lo veía. "Los Dragones hicieron su trabajo: proteger a Konoha. El mundo no es más que un niño y nosotros traeremos orden, traeremos paz al sistema shinobi. Nosotros diez lo lograremos. Después de todo... somos el nuevo Akatsuki".

 **## Al otro día ##**

"Es tiempo" dijo Naruto mientras él, Fuu y Gaara llegaban a un campo de entrenamiento. "Iré por Bee y vuelvo en un destello" dijo y desapareció en un relámpago amarillo.

"Esa línea se está haciendo vieja" dijo Gaara mientras que Fuu reía. Siempre era 'volver en un destello' con Naruto y Minato. Ni siquiera había pasado un minuto cuando el rubio había regresado al campo de entrenamiento con un desorientado Bee a cuestas.

"Ese fue el Hirashin, tonto" rapeó Bee, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo. "No me siento bien" terminó de decir y vació su estómago en el suelo.

"¿Todos están listos?" preguntó Naruto y cada Jinchuuriki asintió.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu".

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu".

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu".

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu".

Cuatro entonaciones del jutsu de convocación trajeron a cuatro Bijuu al mundo externo. Kurama de Naruto, Gyuki de Killer Bee, Choumei de Fuu y Shukaku de Gaara.

" **GENIAL"** gritó Shukaku, alzando sus brazos al aire. **"Vamos a hacer esto".**

Naruto vio a los cuatro Bijuu y cada uno de ellos asintió. El rubio cerró los ojos y se concentró. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Gedo Mazo" gritó Naruto, su Rinnegan activándose mientras azotaba una mano en el suelo.

El Gedo Mazo salió del suelo y rugió a los cielos. Naruto saltó a la cima de su cabeza y se sincronizó con él. Un instante más tarde, la estatua abrió la boca y chakra de varios colores comenzó a salir de ella. Mientras el chakra dejaba la estatua y caía al suelo, comenzó a tomar forma.

La primera forma estaba completamente envuelta en llamas. Tenía el ojo derecho amarillo y el izquierdo verde, tenía la forma de un gato.

La segunda forma parecía una tortuga, pero con un caparazón parecido al de un cangrejo, con espinas sobre todo el cuerpo y tres colas como las de un camarón. Bajo de el caparazón tenía tejido rojo. Poseía un par de brazos y manos parecidos a los de un humano, pero no tenía piernas. Su quijada inferior era bastante grande y tenía un par de cuernos parecidos a dientes, mientras que en la frente poseía otro par de cuernos, aparentando ser una boca con grandes dientes, haciendo parecer que el resto de su rostro estaba dentro de sus fauces.

La tercera forma era un mono de piel verde y pelo rojizo, junto con el cuerpo de un gorila. Tenía ojos con irises amarillos y pupilas blancas, con protuberancias en forma de espinas sobre todas sus colas, tenía colmillos gigantescos y dos largos cuernos que salían de su frente hacia arriba, parecidos a una corona. En la boca tenía una abertura, de donde escupía lava y no parecía tener lengua.

La cuarta forma parecía un caballo blanco, pero con cabeza de delfín. Tenía dos cuernos puntiagudos y tres más cortos. Las puntas de los cuernos, pezuñas y colas eran de color café, con puntos del mismo color en todo el cuerpo. También tenía marcas rojas debajo de sus ojos verde azulados.

La quinta y última forma era parecida a una gran babosa bípeda de color blanco con un ligero tinte azulado, que tenía piernas y brazos regordetes. Tenía dos tentáculos en los ojos y aperturas similares a agujeros cerca de la boca. Su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto de una sustancia babosa.

" **Somos libres"** dijo Matatabi con sorpresa. Lo último que recordaba era haber sido sellada dentro de esa horrible estatua luego de ser arrancada de Yugito.

" **Eso parece"** contestó Son Goku mientras veía alrededor. **"Gyuki, Shukaku, Choumei e incluso Kurama. Todos estamos aquí"** dijo con alegría.

" **¿Cómo es posible?"** preguntó Matatabi con confusión.

" **Creo que tengo una idea de la razón"** contestó Isobu, moviendo su enorme cabeza hacia los cuatro humanos encima del Gedo Mazo.

"De nada" dijo Naruto riendo. El rubio, Bee, Fuu y Gaara estaban encima del Gedo Mazo, con los nueve Bijuu alrededor de ellos.

" **Te recuerdo de los Exámenes Chunin. Eres el chico zorro"** dijo Matatabi mientras extendía sus patas y se recostaba en el suelo.

" **¿Entonces tú eres él?"** preguntó Son Goku, dando un paso hacia adelante y oliendo al rubio. **"Hueles como padre"** dijo y Naruto sudó una gota.

"¿Gracias?" preguntó sin estar seguro.

" **¿Qué sucedió con nuestros contenedores?"** preguntó Saiken en una voz triste. Se había vuelto bastante apegado a Utakata. Era el primer shinobi que de hecho disfrutaba la paz en vez de la guerra.

"Mi suposición es que sus cuerpos fueron destruidos. No tengo recuerdos de ellos de Nagato" dijo Naruto con tristeza. Luego de traer a los Dragones de vuelta de la tumba, había pensado en qué hacer y se prometió ser más responsable en el futuro. Sin embargo estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción con los Jinchuurikis.

" **¿Ahora qué?"** preguntó Son Goku con curiosidad.

"Son libres de hacer lo que quieran" dijo Naruto mientras se encogía de hombros. "Voy a sellar al Gedo Mazo de vuelta en la luna en un par de días. Sé que pueden cambiar a una forma más pequeña, así que recomendaría eso si desean quedarse en Konoha. Son bienvenidos de quedarse en la Mansión Senju" dijo Naruto.

"Sin embargo, dejen que sea claro" dijo con seriedad. "Pueden ser libres, pero se someterán a nuestras reglas. Estaría más que molesto si atacan humanos sin justa razón" advirtió Naruto, dejando que la amenaza quedara en el aire. Cada Bijuu asintió con rapidez y comenzó a cambiar de forma, más pequeños de lo que se veían hace unos momentos.

" **Esto va a ser muy divertido"** gritó Shukaku y Naruto se preguntaba si liberar a los demás en Konoha era una buena idea.

" _¿Qué es lo peor que podría suceder?_ Se preguntó Naruto con una risilla. Famosas últimas palabras, dirían algunos.

 **## Ubicación desconocida – laboratorio de Orochimaru ##**

"¿Cómo va el espécimen?" preguntó Orochimaru con su tradicional voz tenebrosa.

Kabuto se giró hacia su amo y se subió las gafas antes de contestar. "Todos fracasos, Orochimaru-sama" dijo.

"Tsk" Orochimaru se quejó irritado ante tal fracaso. Había estado haciendo esos experimentos por el último par de años y nada había resultado más que fracasos.

"No lo entiendo" dijo Kabuto. "Incluso a nivel celular, la sangre Uchiha y Senju se destruyen entre sí. Temo que sea imposible combinar ambas líneas de sangre en un contenedor viable" explicó Kabuto.

"Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto, Kabuto" contestó Orochimaru. "Naruto es el ejemplo perfecto de eso. Él carga ambas líneas de sangre en perfecta armonía. Has visto de primera mano la fuerza de su cuerpo y el poder de sus ojos. Yo no creo que Naruto sea el primero que naciera de ambos clanes".

"El mundo shinobi ha existido por miles de años. Y ambos sabemos que los Clanes Uchiha y Senju están entre los primeros en aparecer. La probabilidad de que Naruto fuera el primero que naciera de ambos clanes es poca o nada. Si alguien existiera antes que Naruto y que cargara ambas líneas de sangre habríamos escuchado su nombre" explicó Orochimaru. Poco sabía que había existido tal hombre antes que Naruto. Ese hombre llevaba el nombre de Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, también conocido como el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, padre del ninjutsu.

"Solo tenemos que seguir intentando" dijo Orochimaru mientras rechinaba los dientes. Incluso su búsqueda de la inmortalidad no era algo tan problemático.

"Quizás usar el material genético de Uchiha Sasuke sea el problema" dijo Kabuto. Tenían acceso limitado a material genético ya que ambos clanes estaban casi extintos.

"Quizás..." dijo Orochimaru y de inmediato se movió, sintiendo otra presencia en el cuarto. "¡Muéstrate!" ordenó. Orochimaru vio una figura en el fondo del cuarto.

"Tobi" dijo Orochimaru, el nombre dejando un mal gusto en su boca. "¿Cómo me encontraste?" preguntó, tomando precauciones con el hombre enfrente de ellos.

"Nunca te perdí, Orochimaru" dijo riendo, su Sharingan brillando detrás de la máscara naranja.

"Sí" siseó el Sannin. "¿Qué es lo que quieres? Seguramente no es una visita social" dijo Orochimaru y vio mientras Tobi suspiraba con irritación. "Debes estar muy desesperado para venir a verme por ayuda" dijo.

"Necesito un favor" dijo Tobi y los ojos del Sannin se iluminaron.

"Un favor" contestó mientras se lamía los labios con anticipación. "¿Y qué, mi querido amigo, es lo que quieres como 'favor'?" preguntó, una sonrisa siniestra formándose en sus labios.

"Necesito una técnica que posees" dijo Tobi y Orochimaru alzó una ceja. "Iría a la Hoja por ella, pero sus defensas son demasiado fuertes desde la invasión en Kumo y no puedo permitirme esperar".

"¡Dilo!" ordenó Orochimaru, perdiendo la paciencia.

"Necesito el rollo que contiene el Edo Tensei" dijo con sencillez.

"Vaya, vaya" rió malvadamente el Sannin. "No es un favor pequeño el que pides. Entiendes que debo pedirte algo a cambio" sonrió mientras que Tobi suspiraba. Debería haber sabido que Orochimaru era así.

"Puedo ofrecerte ojos Sharingan" ofreció Tobi y Orochimaru solo rió.

"El Sharingan es una de las cosas más fáciles que puedo producir" dijo mientras lamía sus labios con anticipación. "Quiero un Zetsu Blanco" dijo, sus ojos brillando ante el prospecto de poseer tal criatura.

Los ojos de Tobi se agrandaron con incredulidad ante su petición. "No es algo pequeño lo que pides" dijo Tobi y Orochimaru rió como respuesta.

"El Edo Tensei no es una técnica pequeña" sonrió. Sabía que tenía a Tobi en sus manos.

Tobi pensó por un momento antes de finalmente aceptar los términos. Un solo Zetsu se levantó del suelo. "¿Entonces es un trato?" preguntó, ordenándole al clon que fuera hacia Orochimaru.

"Así es" contestó, escupiendo un rollo y lanzándoselo a Tobi quien lo atrapó en el aire. Tobi se hundió en el suelo y desapareció.

"Si puedo preguntar, Orochimaru-sama" comenzó a decir Kabuto y Orochimaru asintió en confirmación. "¿Por qué aceptó darle una técnica tan valiosa?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Porque ahora podemos crear a nuestro propio ejército".

 **## Con Tobi ##**

Tobi se levantó del suelo dentro de una pequeña cueva. Una vez que saliera del todo del suelo, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar. La capa negra se volvió completamente blanca y sus ojos Sharingan se tornaron amarillos. **"¿Lo conseguiste?"** preguntó el Zetsu Negro.

"Claro que sí" el Zetsu Blanco contestó animado. "Como robarle un dulce a un bebé" dijo riendo. Orochimaru ni siquiera sospechaba que fuera un disfraz simplemente de Tobi, también conocido como Fugaku.

" **Vamos a empezar entonces"** dijo el Zetsu Negro y se movió al centro del cuarto. El Zetsu Blanco leyó rápidamente el contenido del rollo para ver los sellos manuales y demás procedimientos.

Tigre-Serpiente-Perro-Dragón el Zetsu Blanco hizo los sellos manuales y vio como kanji se esparcían por el suelo, creando un círculo vacío alrededor del Zetsu Negro. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" gritó el Zetsu Blanco, chocando las palmas de sus manos.

El Zetsu Negro de inmediato fue cubierto de hojas, no gritó de dolor mientras su cuerpo era consumido como parte del sacrificio necesario y el material genético para invocar al difunto.

"Entonces finalmente sucedió" una profunda voz se levantó de la pila de hojas. El hombre tenía piel clara con cabello negro y puntiagudo que le llegaba a la cintura y patillas a los hombros que le encuadraban el rostro, cubriendo la mayor parte de su ojo derecho. Llevaba armadura carmesí con varias placas de metal, protegiendo su pecho, cintura, hombros y muslos.

El hombre abrió lentamente los ojos, los cuales eran de color rojo con tres tomoes girando en ellos. "Esta no era exactamente la forma en la que planeaba regresar" comentó. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha sido? Preguntó el hombre.

"Alrededor de veinte años, Madara-sama" contestó Zetsu.

"¿Y por qué me convocaste en este estado?" preguntó Madara en una voz calmada.

"Han habido complicaciones en el plan original" explicó Zetsu y Madara alzó una ceja.

"¿Dónde está Fugaku?" preguntó Madara.

"Por aquí" contestó Zetsu mientras llevaba a Madara a otro cuarto. Una vez que entrara fueron recibidos por una escena grotesca. Fugaku estaba tumbado en una mesa en el medio del cuarto. Su cuerpo estaba completamente destrozado, su cráneo roto y abierto por la mitad, enseñando el cerebro para que cualquiera pudiera verlo. Su pecho estaba completamente abierto y la caja torácica era visible al ojo desnudo. No le quedaban más que muñones en lugar de articulaciones.

"¿Quién lo dejó en este estado?" preguntó Madara con sorpresa. Fugaku puede no haber sido muy fuerte, pero el hombre tenía una habilidad muy inusual para evitar ser herido.

"El hijo de usted, Madara-sama" contestó Zetsu.

"¿Minato le hizo esto?" preguntó Madara con diversión mientras que Zetsu solo asentía.

"Se ha hecho fuerte, más de lo que pensaba" contestó Zetsu.

"Parece que hay muchas cosas que no sé" comentó Madara, aun divertido al ver a Fugaku completamente vencido por su hijo. "¿Por qué no me informas?" preguntó retóricamente. Zetsu asintió y procedió a contarle a Madara de todo lo que había sucedido en años recientes.

"¿Qué hay de él?" preguntó Zetsu mientras veía a Fugaku.

"Deséchalo" contestó como si fuera cualquier cosa.

"¿Señor?" preguntó Zetsu para que confirmara su orden.

"¿De verdad pensabas que compartiría mis metas con él?" preguntó Madara con diversión. "Él no era más que carne de cañón. Un medio para un fin" dijo y Zetsu se encogió de hombros antes de ir hacia Fugaku y devorarlo, no dejando nada en el proceso.

"Ansío danzar contigo" comenzó a decir Madara al ver el cielo que se oscurecía. Sus ojos cambiando a un color plateado y una sonrisa siniestra formándose en sus ojos.

"Senju Naruto... nieto mío".


	62. Aquí vamos de nuevo

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

 **DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ**

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Arco '-'**_

 _ **Capítulo 62: Aquí vamos de nuevo**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

 **## Konoha ##**

La aldea entera estaba en un estado de celebración y júbilo. ¿La razón detrás de ello? Las noticias de que los anteriores Hokages habían sido traídos a la vida se habían esparcido por la aldea como fuego. Solo habían unas horas después de la junta del consejo y ya toda Konoha sabía del regreso de sus héroes caídos.

Y todos en la aldea, fueran civiles o shinobis, intentaron pasar por la Mansión Senju en un intento desesperado de siquiera ver un atisbo de los Hokages. Cada Hokage había sido un amigo, un líder y un ícono para la gente. Y para aquellos que no habían tenido el honor de conocer a las leyendas en persona, al menos querían ser capaces de verlos.

Tsunade había confinado a todos en la mansión durante los últimos días esperando a que el polvo se asentara por decirlo de alguna manera. No era cada día que la Godaime subía a la azotea del edificio y gritaba que los Hokages anteriores habían sido revividos para que la aldea entera la escuchara. No había sido un discurso refinado. Era un simple grito que dejó a la mayoría de la gente congelados en donde estaban y con las quijadas desencajadas.

Aunque claro está, la fineza no era algo muy encontrado en el Clan Senju, quienes tendían a ser ruidosos y algo temerarios, sin mencionar su poco saludable adicción al ramen. No que Teuchi se estuviera quejando. Los clientes buscando ver a Naruto ayudaban al negocio.

Naruto estaba actualmente recostado en su cama al lado de Hinata quien estaba dormida. Todavía era de mañana, así que no era algo inusual. _"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"_ se preguntaba Naruto mientras jugaba con un mechón del sedoso cabello de Hinata.

Había estado tan enfocado durante los últimos tres años de su vida en entrenar y entrenar. Todo su enfoque había estado en volverse tan fuerte como fuera posible para derrotar a Akatsuki. Ahora que había hecho eso, se sentía... ¿decepcionado? No, ese no era la palabra... ¿triste? No, tampoco era eso.

Se sentía aburrido. Con Akatsuki vivo siempre existía la amenaza de que vinieran por él, siempre impulsándolo y empujándolo al combate. ¿Y ahora? Había pasado los días lidiando con el papeleo que venía con la posición de Cabeza del Clan. Quizás no estaba hecho para ser Hokage, si tenía que lidiar con el papeleo ocho horas al día.

Tenía que encontrar algo productivo que hacer o se volvería loco. Aun no sabía cómo aproximarse a la misión de 'traer paz al mundo'. Naruto fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar un ruido particularmente fuerte viniendo de la cocina. El sonido de platos estrellándose y rompiéndose contra el suelo vino seguido de un horrible grito de miedo.

Naruto levantó una ceja cuando todo se sumió una vez más en silencio. Demasiado silencioso para su gusto. Fue entonces que su puerta se abrió con un fuerte ruido y Kurama entró corriendo, aun en su forma chibi. Naruto alzó una ceja ante la mirada de completa desesperación del zorro.

" **Naruto, tienes que ayudarme. Escóndeme, regrésame al sello, lo que sea"** dijo Kurama con velocidad, su voz llena de completa desesperación.

"¿Qué es lo que hiciste?" preguntó Naruto con diversión. Vio a un lado para encontrarse con Hinata despertarse lentamente y restregarse los ojos para quitarse el sueño.

"Buenos días" murmuró Hinata al ver a Kurama saltar frenéticamente en el pecho de Naruto.

" **Rápido. Ella viene"** gritó Kurama.

"¿Quién viene?" preguntó Hinata con confusión mientras que Naruto solo alzaba los hombros sin saber a lo que se refería.

" **Escóndeme"** rogó Kurama.

" **Kurama-kun"** una suave y ronca voz vino desde la entrada del cuarto. Por el sonido era definitivamente femenina. Naruto vio a Kurama y luego a Matatabi caminar tranquilamente. Naruto volvió a ver al zorro y notó que sus ojos se agrandaron con miedo.

" **Aquí estás"** dijo con dulzura, saltando a la cama y aterrizando encima de Hinata. **"Ven aquí, Tabi-chan cuidará bien de ti"** ronroneó mientras que Kurama se hacía para atrás un poco. Naruto vio con diversión mientras Kurama se volvía a él con ojos suplicantes.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó con una ceja alzada. "¿Ya estás cansado de tu familia luego de solo una semana?" preguntó con falsa mofa.

" **Sálvame. Ella desea mi cuerpo"** dijo el zorro mientras que Naruto y Hinata vieron a los dos con sorpresa.

"No sabía que les gustara el incesto" dijo Naruto riendo mientras que Kurama lo veía con enojo.

" **Tan suave"** ronroneó Matatabi, restregándose en las sábanas que cubrían a Hinata. **"Estas sábanas son tan suaves".**

"¿Qué ha estado bebiendo?" preguntó Hinata al ver al gato Bijuu. "Me está comenzando a perturbar".

"¿Hay gatera en Konoha?" preguntó Naruto, intentando explicar la actitud de Matatabi.

"Sé que los Clanes Yamanaka y Nara proveen al hospital con una gran cantidad de hiervas, gatera incluida, pero no sé si hay de forma silvestre" contestó Hinata.

" **Eh... hueles como el chico zorro"** ronroneó Matatabi e intentó lamer a Hinata en el rostro, pero la empujó hacia atrás.

" **Entonces está drogada"** suspiró Kurama con alivio.

"Es una Bijuu. Esa cosa no debería afectarla" dijo Hinata mientras que Naruto solo reía.

"La mejor forma de imaginarse a Matatabi es como un gato con senjutsu. Incluso si ha sido creada, comparte muchas características con los gatos en general". Explicó Naruto y vio como la pupila de Matatabi se dilataba y comenzaba a rodar en la cama, envolviéndose en las sábanas.

Matatabi maulló alegremente y recostó su cabeza, durmiéndose. **"A salvo al fin"** suspiró Kurama con alivio y se bajó a la cama. Naruto no podía dejar de reír.

" **Eso no fue divertido"** dijo Kurama. **"Casi fui violado por mi propia hermana"** se quejó, poniéndose una zarpa en los ojos.

"Son las seis de la mañana" gruñó Naruto al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta, tras lo cual se escondió debajo de las sábanas. Hinata rió y se recostó a su lado.

Sin embargo, tanto como Naruto quisiera que quien sea que tocara a la puerta se fuera, la persona no lo haría. El sonido comenzó a volverse más y más desesperado mientras el tiempo pasaba y solo unos momentos después la puerta se estaba sacudiendo por el golpeteo. "Oh por el amor de... ¡ADELANTE!".

La puerta se abrió y una cabeza se asomó por el marco hacia adentro del cuarto. "Hashirama, ¿Qué estás... AAAHHH. ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS DESNUDO?!" gritó Naruto mientras saltaba de la cama. El Shodaime estaba completamente desnudo, intentando desesperadamente cubrirse con las manos.

"¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE?!" gritó Naruto, caminando hacia su bisabuelo. "¡NO PUEDES SIMPLEMENTE ENTRAR EN EL CUARTO DE ALGUIEN MÁS DESNUDO!".

Hinata simplemente optó por desviar la mirada. Había algunas cosas que era mejor dejar a la imaginación. No que imaginara a Hashirama desnudo en primer lugar. _"Solo dejaré de pensar en este momento"_ se dijo a sí misma, buscando un rincón para conseguir quietud de todo este caos.

"Tienes que ayudarme" rogó Hashirama. "¡Quema!" se quejó.

"Explícate" le dijo Naruto.

"Es algo así. Mito-chan y yo estábamos... ah... ya sabes" dijo intentando buscar las palabras.

"¿Teniendo sexo?" preguntó Naruto y Hashirama asintió rápidamente mientras otra ola de dolor le embargó.

"Ella aun no tiene control completo sobre la línea de sangre de papel que le diste y en el calor del momento ella... ella" dijo sin terminar la oración y los ojos de Naruto y Hinata se agrandaron, viendo hacia la entrepierna de Hashirama sin quererlo.

"No me digas que te hizo una cortada de papel... ahí abajo" dijo Naruto y Hashirama asintió fervientemente. Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina.

"¡Arréglalo!" demandó Hashirama, quitándose las manos y mostrando la herida.

"¡AH!" Naruto gritó mientras desviaba la mirada. "¡NO VOY A TOCARTE AHÍ ABAJO!".

"No tienes que tocarme. Solo haz eso de la luz verde" rogó y Naruto asintió renuentemente. El rubio se acercó lentamente y se agazapó en el suelo, colocando sus manos a unos treinta centímetros de distancia de la herida. Las manos de Naruto brillaron con una luz verde y Hashirama suspiró de alivio.

"Listo" dijo mientras se levantaba con tanta velocidad como le era posible. "Ahora vete y aprende a tener algo de decencia" dijo y Hashirama rió, agradeciéndole sinceramente.

" **Eso tiene que ser lo mejor que he presenciado. El gran Senju Hashirama con una cortada de papel ahí abajo"** rió Kurama mientras rodaba en el suelo.

"Hay algo mal con tu lado de la familia" dijo Hinata con sencillez.

"Vamos, Hinata-chan. Todos compartimos a la misma antepasada a fin de cuentas. Todos descendemos de la princesa Kaguya" dijo Naruto y Hinata solo rodó los ojos.

"Sí, pero mi parte de la familia al menos tiene algo de decencia" dijo ella pensando en el Clan Hyuuga.

"Tu familia prácticamente esclavizó a su propia sangre" contestó Naruto.

"Buen punto" concedió Hinata.

"Y no me hagas empezar con eso de la 'decencia'" dijo Naruto en una voz cantarina. "Tú tienes el Byakugan el cual te otorga visión penetrante. ¿Vas a decirme que nunca viste debajo de las ropas de alguien?" preguntó Naruto con una voz de mofa.

"Absolutamente no" bufó Hinata, fingiendo indignación.

"¿Segura?" preguntó Naruto mientras se colocaba encima de ella. "¿Nunca me viste aunque sea un poco antes de que nos volviéramos íntimos?" preguntó Naruto mientras le plantaba un suave beso en el cuello.

" _ **Oh genial. Van a hacerlo de nuevo"**_ pensó Kurama mientras salía del cuarto arrastrando a la inconsciente Matatabi. Planeaba encadenarla en alguna pare solo para estar seguro.

"N-No" dijo Hinata mientras reía al sentir el beso.

"Estás mintiendo, Hinata-chan" dijo Naruto sonriendo. "Sé que me espiaste durante el viaje de entrenamiento" dijo mientras le hacía cosquillas.

"Q-Quizás" dijo ella mientras reía, haciendo que la sonrisa de él se agrandara.

"¡Lo sabía!" dijo proclamando su victoria. Hinata tomó el momento momentáneo de celebración y rodó sobre Naruto, colocándose sobre él.

"Esa no es forma de tratar a una princesa" dijo ella con indignación.

"Ya no eres una princesa ¿sabes?" preguntó Naruto y Hinata solo se le quedó viendo con sorpresa.

"Oh" murmuró ella, intentando esconder su decepción. Siempre le había gustado que la llamara princesa como un nombre afectivo.

"Hinata-chan" comenzó Naruto con suavidad, viendo su expresión de decepción. "Una princesa es un término para alguien que es bonita, joven e ingenua. Y tú eres mucho más que eso. Nuestra batalla en Kumo terminó de abrirme los ojos. Eres fuerte, más de lo que pensaba. Y no solo eres bonita, eres hermosa en formas que no podría expresar con palabras".

" _Cursi"_ pensó Hinata con una sonrisa.

"Eres una reina. MI reina" concluyó Naruto, enfatizando la palabra 'mi'.

"Mientras tú seas mi rey" dijo Hinata mientras se recostaba sobre Naruto, presionando su busto contra el pecho del rubio.

"Por siempre" dijo Naruto mientras la besaba afectuosamente. "Reina mía".

 **## Con Madara ##**

Madara se sentó en un trono de piedra, moviendo un pequeño bucle de cabello rubio entre sus dedos. Se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos y no notó la aparición de Zetsu enfrente de él. "¿Amo?" preguntó Zetsu, sacando a Madara de sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó con calma.

"¿Va a sentarse todo el día recordando sobre su pasado?" preguntó Zetsu y Madara alzó una ceja con diversión.

"¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que hago?" preguntó Madara con irritación.

"Tengo mis razones" contestó Zetsu felizmente.

"Hn" Madara gruñó. "Dime, Zetsu. ¿Cuál es el estado de las Naciones Elementales?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Las Naciones Elementales han atravesado un periodo bastante pacífico por unos últimos años si no cuenta las escaramuzas aquí y allá. En estos momentos Konoha está aliada con Kiri debido a que ayudaron en una Guerra Civil que involucraba a los usuarios de líneas de sangre. Se dice que hay una posible alianza entre Konoha y Kumo, pero son solo rumores. Suna e Iwa también están aliados y tienen rencillas bastante fuertes contra la Hoja" terminó Zetsu.

"Morí poco después de que Minato arrasara con el ejército de Iwa, pero recuerdo que Suna estaba en buenos términos con Konoha" apuntó Madara.

"Hace tres años Suna se unió con Orochimaru y lanzó una invasión sorpresa contra Konoha. Fueron masacrados y perdieron incluso a su Kage, el único Bijuu en su posesión y casi una quinta parte de sus fuerzas. Después de eso todo se complicó entre ellos y Konoha" Zetsu explicó mientras que Madara solo sacudió la cabeza.

"Aficionados" dijo riendo. "¿E Iwa?" preguntó.

"Han hecho algunos intentos de agresiones contra Konoha a través de los años, pero nada significativo" explico y Madara pensó su siguiente movimiento. "¿Qué hará?" preguntó Zetsu.

"Supongo que le haré una visita al viejo y querido Oonoki" contestó Madara mientras se ponía de pie. "Pero primero, necesito asegurarme de algo" dijo y azotó su mano contra el suelo.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" dijo y con un poderoso rugido el Gedo Mazo salió del suelo. Madara vio a la estatua y se enfocó para enlazarse con ella (1).

"Dime, Zetsu" comenzó a decir con un tono tranquilo. "¿Qué está mal con esta escena?" preguntó mientras apuntaba al Gedo Mazo enfrente de él.

"No entiendo, amo" dijo Zetsu mientras movía su cabeza con confusión.

"Parece que le faltan un par de Bijuu al Gedo Mazo" contestó Madara con molestia. "Me dijiste que Fugaku y Naruto habían logrado capturar al Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi y Rokubi. Y a pesar de ello, el Gedo Mazo está vacío" le informó.

"No sé qué pasó, amo".

"¿Dónde están mis ojos?" preguntó Madara, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para esconder su molestia.

"Yo... eh... Konan... eh" tartamudeó Zetsu cuando sintió la malicia de Madara.

"Zetsu" gruñó Madara. "¿Dónde está mi Rinnegan?" preguntó.

"Nagato los tenía, pero luego de la pelea desaparecieron" contestó Zetsu mientras tragaba en seco ante la mirada de Madara. "Konan sabrá donde están, pregúntele" concluyó con prisa.

"¿Y dónde está Konan?" preguntó Madara.

"En Amegakure" contestó Zetsu.

"Llévame ahí" le ordenó Madara y Zetsu asintió rápidamente, desapareciendo en el suelo. "A la otra quizá debería darle más inteligencia a mis creaciones. Zetsu es casi tan idiota como una piedra" suspiró Madara mientras sacudía la cabeza.

 **## Amegakure ##**

"Esto concluye este encuentro. Gracias a todos" dijo Konan mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba la sala de juntas. Amegakure iba bien, pero las cosas se estaban haciendo más difíciles de manejar sin Nagato. Él era el líder y sabía cómo manejar las cosas mejor que ella.

"Gracias, Konan-sama" contestó Kuro y salió de la sala. Konan suspiró y caminó hacia la Torre de Pain. Konan rió suavemente al recordar el nombre, pero no tenía el corazón para cambiarlo. La torre y la aldea entera eran un recuerdo de Nagato y Yahiko.

Konan entró a un cuarto y se sintió inusualmente nerviosa. Se paró en el marco de la puerta, el cuarto entero estaba negro, con algunos relámpagos iluminando el cuarto a momentos. Un sonoro trueno rugió en los cielos y le dio suficiente luz a Konan para notar la silueta de un hombre, sentado en la silla de Nagato.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Konan, su voz con un tono amenazador.

"¿Quién sabe?" dijo la figura riendo y Konan vio que era hombre por la complexión y lo grave de la voz.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó firmemente. Su cuerpo ya mostraba varias rasgaduras debido a que su habilidad se había activado, a la espera del combate.

"Lo que me pertenece" dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia adelante. Konan dio un paso hacia atrás y se preparó para pelear mientras el hombre caminaba hacia ella, aun cubierto por la oscuridad.

Otro trueno iluminó el cuarto, lo suficiente para mostrar los pies del hombre, así como la mayoría de sus piernas. Estaba vestido en una armadura roja de samurái.

Konan vio hacia arriba mientras el hombre se le acercaba, un paso a la vez. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando otro rayo iluminó el cuarto y mostró el rostro del hombre. Ojos rojo sangre y cabello negro y puntiagudo. "Uchiha Madara" susurró Konan, notando finalmente al Zetsu blanco en la esquina, viendo todo.

"¿Entonces el tal Tobi trabajaba para ti?" preguntó Konan mientras que Madara se limitó a reír.

"¿Trabajaba?" preguntó con diversión. "Parece que te equivocas. Él era mi peón, tan sencillo como eso".

"Sí" dijo Konan. No tenía mucho amor por Tobi. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" volvió a preguntar.

"Lo que me pertenece" contestó Madara una vez más. Konan solo lo vio con calma. "Mis ojos. Quiero mi Rinnegan de vuelta" dijo Madara y los ojos de Konan se agrandaron. "No estés tan sorprendida. Yo fui el que prestó el Rinnegan para empezar. Fugaku debía traerme a la vida, pero no todo funcionó como estaba planeado" rió Madara.

"No sé donde están" contestó Konan con calma.

"Vamos a ponernos de acuerdo en no mentirnos ¿sí?" preguntó Madara y Konan no contestó. "Lo volveré a preguntar. ¿Dónde está mi Rinnegan?" dijo con más fuerza.

"No lo..." Konan no lo vio venir. En un momento Madara estaba a pies de distancia y al siguiente estaba enfrente de ella, su brazo extendido. Konan recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen. Se sentía como ser golpeada por un tren.

Konan sintió como le estallaban algunas venas y su diafragma se cerraba por la presión. Sus rodillas se doblaron debido a la fuerza del impacto y mientras se agachaba, pudo haber jurado que escuchó un sonido de fractura en sus costillas. Konan aterrizó de rodillas, escupiendo sangre de la boca como si fuera una fuente.

"¿Qué habíamos acordado?" preguntó Madara mientras levantaba el mentón de Konan. Notó la expresión de dolor en la cara de su adversaria. "Ahora. ¿Dónde están mis ojos?" preguntó con calma.

"¿D-Donde t-tú" Konan tosió sangre. "n-nunca... los c-conseguirás" dijo riendo débilmente y Madara la tiró al suelo.

"¿Por qué la gente no puede simplemente contestar con la verdad?" preguntó suspirando. "Pudiste haber vivido ¿sabes? Solo quería el Rinnegan. Pero ahora, ahora supongo que también me quedaré con esta aldea" dijo Madara con una sonrisa siniestra.

Konan se levantó tan rápido como podía para enfrentarlo, pero Madara azotó su mano contra el pecho de ella.

"Ningendo (Camino Humano)" Madara le arrancó el alma a Konan, leyendo su mente en el proceso. El cuerpo de Konan se desplomó al suelo, sus ojos completamente abiertos y viendo a la nada.

"Naruto" Madara suspiró. "Me estás poniendo de los nervios y ni siquiera te he conocido".

 **## Con Naruto ##**

"Naruto, ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Tsunade al ver a Naruto entrar a su oficina como si nada y desplomándose en el sillón.

"Cosas" contestó el rubio cansadamente y se reclinó en el sillón, soltando un suspiro de satisfacción· Tsunade lo dejó en paz y se enfocó en el papeleo que parecía reproducirse por sí solo en el escritorio. Naruto gruñó y Tsunade lo vio, pero aun tenía los ojos cerrados.

Cinco minutos más tarde Naruto volvió a gruñir y los ojos de Tsunade temblaron. Naruto volvió a gruñir y Tsunade saltó de su asiento. "NARUTO" gritó. "¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!" preguntó.

"Protegerte de intentos de asesinato" contestó Naruto como si nada mientras veía al techo. "¿Nadie intenta matarte?" preguntó y podía sentir a los ANBU ocultos sacudir sus cabezas con incredulidad.

"Danzo lo intentó hace un par de semanas" le informó Tsunade y se volvió a sentar, habiendo aliviado su frustración con los gritos anteriores.

Naruto estaba a punto de volver a gruñir y muy probablemente ser golpeado para salir del cuarto por Tsunade, cuando se escuchó un suave golpeteo en la puerta. "Adelante" contestó Tsunade, feliz por cualquier tipo de distracción que no viniera de Naruto.

Shizune asomó la cabeza dentro del cuarto. "Hay un equipo de Iwa deseando hablar con usted. Dicen que es urgente" le informó Shizune y tanto Naruto como Tsunade alzaron una ceja.

"Haz que pasen" contestó Tsunade y Shizune abrió la puerta por completo. Un equipo de tres entró al cuarto, flanqueados por dos ANBU. Naruto vio hacia los integrantes y se encontró con tres caras familiares, unas más amigables que otras.

"Hokage-sama" los tres shinobis se inclinaron ligeramente como signo de respeto, incluso si un hombre particularmente agresivo del equipo no sentí la más mínima cantidad de respeto.

"Senju-sama" dijo Kurotsuchi mientras veía a Naruto y se volvía a inclinar. Naruto alzó una ceja por el saludo, pero no comentó nada.

"Kurotsuchi" contestó Naruto y ella asintió como respuesta.

"Taiseki" dijo Naruto y el hombre bufó.

"Ren-chan" dijo Naruto con felicidad y la chica lo saludó con timidez. "Felicidades por ser promovida a Jounin. Sabía que podías lograrlo" dijo Naruto y Ren asintió rápidamente, intentando enfriarse las mejillas.

"Naruto" dijo Tsunade interrumpiendo la conversación. "Deja de flirtear con la chica. Eres un hombre casado, por el amor de Kami" dijo y rió mientras que Naruto solo sacudió la cabeza, divertido.

"Como sea" comenzó Tsunade. "¿Qué es tan urgente que desean hablar conmigo?" preguntó.

"Nuestra misión es entregarle esto" le informó Kurotsuchi a la Hokage, dando un paso hacia adelante y colocando un rollo en la mesa.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Tsunade con curiosidad y recogió el rollo.

"Tsuchikage-sama está convocando a una reunión entre los cinco Kages" contestó Kurotsuchi y Tsunade desvió rápidamente la mirada del pergamino. La Cumbre de los Cinco Kages era extremadamente rara y usualmente solo ocurría en términos de guerra o en pláticas de paz.

" _Akatsuki"_ pensó Tsunade, sus ojos leyeron rápidamente el contenido del rollo. Vio hacia un lado para ver a Naruto, quien estaba entretenido hablando con Ren y completamente despistado de lo que había dicho Kurotsuchi.

"Ya veo" contestó Tsunade con sencillez. "¿Tiempo y ubicación?" preguntó.

"Cinco días a partir de hoy. Tsuchikage-sama escogió la Tierra del Hierro debido a su seguridad y neutralidad" contestó Kurotsuchi y Tsunade asintió.

"Estaré ahí" dijo la Hokage, sellando los documentos y dándoselos a Kurotsuchi.

"Gracias por su tiempo, Hokage-sama" Kurotsuchi se volvió a inclinar mientras ella y el resto de su equipo salían de la habitación.

"Voy a llevarte conmigo" le dijo a Naruto quien asintió como confirmación.

"No conozco personalmente a Oonoki" murmuró Naruto, volviendo a recostarse en el sillón. Los minutos pasaron y Naruto comenzó a gruñir de nuevo, muy para la irritación de Tsunade. "Esto es aburrido" suspiró el rubio, moviendo sus brazos por la frustración.

"Naruto" comenzó a decir Tsunade con dulzura. "Vete" Naruto tragó en seco y salió corriendo del cuarto, no queriendo liberar la ira de Senju Tsunade.

"Márchate" dijo Mito con cortesía. Naruto tragó en seco y corrió lejos de las murallas de la aldea, donde Mito estaba revisando los sellos del perímetro.

"Vete" dijo Minato, empujando a Naruto fuera de la mansión. El muchacho lo estaba poniendo de los nervios.

"¡FUERA!" gritó Tobirama, corriendo a Naruto de la división ANBU al otro lado de la aldea.

" _Esto apesta"_ pensó Naruto mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo. Todos estaban ocupados y ahora Naruto no tenía nada que hacer más que vagar por Konoha. Suspiró y vio a Konohamaru y al resto de su pandilla a unos metros.

"Oye, Konohamaru" gritó Naruto, acercándose a él, Moegi y Udon.

"Hola, jefe" lo saludó Konohamaru con entusiasmo. "¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó.

"¿Quieres aprender una nueva técnica?" le ofreció Naruto y los ojos de Konohamaru chispearon con felicidad.

"¡Claro que…! ITAI, ITAI, ITAI" Konohamaru gritó de dolor ya que Moegi lo estaba jalando con fuerza de la oreja.

"NO aprenderá nada hoy. Tenemos misión" dijo indignada, manteniendo a Konohamaru a raya antes de que él y Naruto salieran corriendo hacia algún campo de entrenamiento.

"Supongo que tiene razón" murmuró Konohamaru, sobándose la inflamada oreja. "Te veré luego" dijo y se marchó con su equipo hacia la puerta de la aldea.

" _¿Qué voy a hacer?"_ se preguntó Naruto, cabizbajo. _"Siempre hay ramen"_ pensó, sus ojos iluminándose mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia Ichiraku, jurando establecer una nueva marca ese mismo día. Al otro lado de la aldea Teuchi sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina y por todo lo que valía, no sabía si lo que se aproximaba era algo bueno o malo.

"Hola, viejo" llamó Naruto mientras abría las cortinas y se sentaba en uno de los banquillos.

"Naruto-kun" lo saludó Ayame alegremente.

"Ayame-chan" dijo Naruto animado, al ver a la hija de Teuchi en la barra. "Ha sido un largo tiempo" dijo y Ayame asintió.

"Entonces... ¿cuántos?" preguntó mientras que Naruto reía como respuesta.

"Comenzaré con... ¡AAAGGGHHH!" el rubio comenzaba a decir cuando un abrumador dolor de cabeza hizo que cayera al suelo.

"¡NARUTO-KUN!" gritó Ayame, saltando sobre la barra. Se arrodilló al lado del rubio y lo ayudó a darse la vuelta, acunando su cabeza. Naruto estaba respirando con dificultad y tenía un poco de sangre saliendo de sus ojos, su Mangekyou se había activado.

"E-Estoy bien" se esforzó por responder, su respiración lentamente regresaba a la normalidad.

"No, no lo estás" le regañó Ayame, tomando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpiándole el rostro. "Esto no está bien" dijo ella, mostrándole a Naruto el ensangrentado pañuelo.

Naruto vio al pañuelo y se llevó la mano al rostro, corriendo suavemente sus dedos sobre su mejilla. Se vio a la mano e hizo una mueca de pesar al ver la sangre embarrada en su piel. "Estoy bien, Ayame" dijo Naruto, desechando el sufijo afectuoso y poniéndose de pie. "Debo irme" dijo y corrió fuera del puesto.

" **¿Qué sucedió?"** preguntó Kurama con aprehensión. **"Sentí una gran cantidad de chakra emanando de tus ojos".**

" _Alguien arrancó el Gedo Mazo de mi dimensión"_ contestó Naruto mientras corría hacia el hospital.

" **Eso no es posible"** dijo Kurama.

" _Será mejor que lo creas, porque ya no está ahí"_ contestó Naruto.

 **## Con Hinata ##**

Hinata estaba teniendo un día bastante pacífico en el hospital. Había terminado sus horas de clínica y ahora estaba en su laboratorio privado, trabajando en su investigación. Soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Naruto entró corriendo.

"¿Dónde está el Rinnegan?" preguntó de inmediato el rubio.

"¿Qué...?"

"El Rinnegan" dijo Naruto una vez más.

"¿Por qué tienes sangre seca en el rostro?" preguntó Hinata con preocupación.

"Hinata-chan, estoy bien" le aseguró Naruto, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa. El rubio tomó un respiro para calmarse. "¿Dónde está el Rinnegan?" preguntó y Hinata le hizo una señal para que la siguiera. Se dirigió al refrigerador que estaba cerca y abrió la compuerta. Tomó un contenedor con líquido y Naruto pudo ver dos globos oculares flotando en líquido verdoso.

"Eso no es posible" dijo Naruto al ver con asombro al Rinnegan de Nagato. Se lo había dado a Hinata para que hiciera algunas pruebas y quizás encontrara a quién le había pertenecido. Después de todo, necesitas sangre Uchiha y Senju para alcanzar el Rinnegan y los dos clanes eran de la Hoja.

"¿Qué no es posible, Naruto-kun? No tiene sentido lo que dices" dijo Hinata con suavidad y vio como Naruto se sentaba y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

"Alguien convocó al Gedo Mazo" explicó y los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron. "Alguien lo arrancó de mi dimensión. Hacer solo eso toma un chakra muy poderoso o alguien con mucho, y me refiero a mucho, cuando menos lo que tendría un Kage con altas reservas" explicó Naruto.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Hinata con suavidad.

"No podemos seguir esperando. Ve si puedes acelerar los resultados de comparación del ADN de los ojos" dijo Naruto y Hinata asintió, volviendo a trabajar a toda marcha.

"¿Y tú?" preguntó Hinata, nunca desviando la mirada del microscopio.

"Voy a entrenar" contestó Naruto y estaba a punto de desaparecer en un destello cuando vio a Hinata perder el equilibrio. Se puso a su lado en un santiamén y la tomó con gentileza.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó con preocupación en su voz.

"Solo me sentí algo mareada por un momento" contestó Hinata mientras se tranquilizaba. "Me dolieron los ojos, supongo que estoy algo cansada" murmuró mientras se restregaba los ojos para deshacerse del dolor residual que sentía.

"No te empujes demasiado, Hinata-chan" dijo Naruto y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tras lo cual desapareció en un destello. Hinata se restregó los ojos de nuevo antes de volver a trabajar.

 **## Más tarde ese día – Mansión Senju ##**

Había un humor sombrío en la Mansión Senju. Especialmente entre los Bijuu quienes escucharon de Naruto la posibilidad de que existiera otro Rinnegan en alguna parte. Habían pensado que eran libres, libres del control humano. Pero el destino, parecía, tenía otros planes para ellos. El único lugar seguro en esos momentos era Konoha.

Naruto sabía que el Gedo Mazo estaba muy lejos y eso era suficiente para él en esos momentos. Era algo bueno que no lo sellara en la luna, de otra forma no sabría si alguien lo había convocado de vuelta a la Tierra.

Cada Dragón, así como Tsunade y el pervertido estaban reunidos en la cocina. Todos esperando en silencio a que Hinata llegara con los resultados de las pruebas de ADN. "Suficiente" dijo Tsunade, sacando a todos de sus pensamientos. "No es como si la estatua tenga a los Bijuu dentro de ella. Solo es un cascarón vacío" dijo.

"No se trata de los Bijuu. Es acerca de otro par de ojos existiendo en alguna parte" dijo Naruto.

"Solo es un Rinnegan" dijo Tsunade mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Naruto solo negó con la cabeza.

"No tienes idea de todo el poder del Rinnegan" dijo mientras dejaba escapar una risa sin humor. "No solo es otro par de ojos como el Sharingan o el Byakugan. Seguro, tienes acceso a algunos jutsus espectaculares con ellos, pero no es de lo que estoy hablando. No son llamados los Ojos de Dios por nada. Traer de vuelta a los muertos... es un truco barato".

"Con apenas un año de experiencia usando el Rinnegan ya tengo suficiente habilidad para destruir la luna y crear otra solo así" dijo Naruto y la quijada de todos se desencajó. "El cuerpo humano alcanza su plenitud alrededor de los veinticinco años de edad, lo que significa que solo me haré más fuerte hasta entonces. Mientras me haga mayor, también lo harán mis habilidades y control sobre el Rinnegan. Eventualmente no habrá nada que me impida destruir este universo y simplemente crear otro como me parezca" dijo Naruto y todos se le quedaron viendo.

"El Rinnegan me otorga control absoluto sobre la vida, la muerte, el tiempo, el espacio, la creación y la destrucción. Ya puedo destruir y crear muchas cosas. A su tiempo, saltar entre dimensiones se volverá tan fácil como respirar. El siguiente paso sería control perfecto sobre el Onmyoton, lo que me permitiría utilizar cualquier jutsu en el mundo, sea un kekkei genkai o no. ¿Entonces lo entienden? El Rinnegan no solo es otro ojo" concluyó Naruto y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante su explicación.

"Pero... no lo harás... ¿verdad?" preguntó Tsunade con preocupación, viendo que Naruto alzaba las cejas, confundido. "Me refiero a destruir al universo y crear otro que prefieras" dijo y todos vieron a Naruto el cual tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Quizás" contestó misteriosamente mientras que Tsunade solo lo veía sin expresar sus preocupaciones. "Solo bromeo. Pero conocen bien las historias del Rinnegan. Se dice que en tiempos en el que el mundo se encuentra en desorden, una persona es enviada de los cielos para volverse el _Dios de la Creación_ quien calmará al mundo, o el _Destructor_ que reducirá todo a la nada" concluyó Naruto.

"Vaya joya que nos mandaron" murmuró Nao y le sonrió a Naruto.

"Oye" le dijo con enojo. "Eso me ofende. Soy muy... ¡HINATA!" Naruto se detuvo a media oración cuando todos vieron a Hinata entrar al cuarto.

"Tengo buenas y malas noticias" dijo mientras se sentaba y colocaba una pequeña carpeta con documentos en la mesa. "¿Cuáles quieren escuchar primero?" preguntó.

"Vamos a empezar con las malas para que las buenas nos animen un poco" dijo Naruto y Hinata asintió.

"Las malas noticias son que no puede encontrar una coincidencia de ADN exacta en la base de datos" les informó y Naruto se encogió de hombros.

"Eso era de esperarse. ¿Y las buenas?" preguntó.

"Que logré encontrar una coincidencia exacta de ADN en la base de datos" dijo Hinata y rió ante la mirada de Naruto.

"Estoy confundido" dijo.

"Creo que este Rinnegan es artificial en algún grado" dijo.

"¿A qué te refieres por 'artificial'?" preguntó Tobirama, entrando en la conversación.

"Toma a Naruto-kun por ejemplo" comenzó a decir Hinata mientras apuntaba al rubio. "Él tiene el Rinnegan debido a que posee sangre Uchiha y Senju. Sin embargo, solo posee un ADN, al igual que todos los demás. Él tiene una firma de ADN y en ella podemos rastrear marcadores Senju y Uchiha" explicó Hinata y todos asintieron, diciendo que entendían.

"Este Rinnegan, sin embargo, tiene dos cadenas de ADN" dijo Hinata y los ojos de Tsunade se agrandaron. "Parece que alguien mezcló sangre Uchiha y Senju y esperó el mejor resultado. Las buenas noticias es que creo que este Rinnegan no es totalmente funcional. Ya que las dos líneas de sangre no están apropiadamente integradas como en Naruto-kun. En este Rinnegan los dos ADN están combatiendo siempre para dominar al otro" terminó Hinata y esperó a que todos procesaran la información.

"¿Y cómo el 'no ser completamente funcional' se traduce a sus habilidades?" preguntó Naruto. Necesitaba conocer esa información urgentemente.

"Solo puedo especular en ello, Naruto-kun. Pero si tuviera que suponer, ya que las energías Yin y Yang no están apropiadamente balanceados, el usuario podría tener acceso a los Seis Caminos, quizás algunas técnicas Limbo, pero no pienso que pueda usar Onmyoton" terminó Hinata y Naruto soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba reteniendo.

"Dormiré mejor esta noche sabiendo que este Rinnegan es más débil, pero... ¿qué hay del otro ahí afuera? El que convocó al Gedo Mazo" preguntó Hashirama.

"No sabemos quién es el que lo tiene. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar hasta que alguien haga su jugada. Las buenas noticias es que él o ella solo poseen el caparazón vacío ya que para cuando convocó al Gedo Mazo ya había extraído a los Bijuu. Pero si saben que la estatua los tenía dentro, entonces sabrán que alguien más tiene el Rinnegan" explicó Naruto.

"Es como un juego del gato y el ratón" Tobirama suspiró mientras que Hashirama lo palmeaba en la espalda.

"Suficiente del Rinnegan artificial. ¿Qué hay de los resultados de ADN?" preguntó Tsunade con curiosidad.

"Como dije, logré aislar dos cadenas de ADN distintas. Encontré una coincidencia exacta para el ADN Senju" dijo Hinata mientras empujaba el reporte hacia Tsunade, quien lo tomó con rapidez.

"Coincidencia del 100% para... Senju Hashirama" dijo Tsunade y todos vieron hacia el Shodaime.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" preguntó. "¿Me estás diciendo que hay un pedazo de mí ahí?" preguntó mientras apuntaba a los globos oculares que flotaban en el frasco.

"Desafortunadamente conseguir el ADN de alguien es bastante fácil. Solo necesitas un mechón de pelo, un poco de sangre. Una simple lucha práctica sería suficiente" dijo Tsunade y cerró el reporte, tras lo cual tomó el otro. Rápidamente leyó los detalles y su mirada se dirigió hacia Minato.

"¿Qué?" preguntó confundido al ver la mirada de Tsunade sobre él.

"ADN Uchiha, 25% de coincidencia para Minato" dijo Tsunade.

"¿Y qué significa 25%?" preguntó Minato, tragando en seco bajo toda la atención que estaba recibiendo.

"Abuelos, abuelas, tías, tíos, medios hermanos, primos en primer grado por parte de ambos padres" le dijo Hinata.

"Dame el ADN Uchiha aislado" dijo Naruto y Hinata le lanzó una ampolleta. "Onmyoton: Banbutsu Sozo" dijo y el contenedor de vidrio comenzó a flotar en su mano. El vidrio se rompió de inmediato dejando solo el material genético.

Todos vieron con total atención mientras Naruto creaba un cuerpo a partir de la muestra de ADN. El cuerpo comenzó a formarse y crecer y todos podían ver con claridad que era hombre, de cabello largo y negro con un ligero tono azulado. Las patillas de cabello iban desde el centro de la frente y le encuadraban el rostro.

"Mierda" dijo Tobirama mientras saltaba al ver quién era.

"Se ve familiar" murmuró Nao.

"¿Quién es?" le preguntó Tsunade a Tobirama y Hashirama. Al juzgar por sus expresiones, sabían muy bien quien estaba recostado en el suelo, respirando con tranquilidad.

La persona en el suelo gruñó justo antes de abrir ojos y casi de inmediato cambiaron a un color rojo muy familiar.

"Uchiha... Izuna".


	63. Larga Vida al Rey

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

 **DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ**

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Arco '**_ _ **Cumbre de los Kages**_ _ **'**_

 _ **Capítulo 63: Larga Vida al Rey**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

 **## Anteriormente ##**

" _Mierda" dijo Tobirama mientras saltaba al ver quien era._

" _Se ve familiar" murmuró Nao._

" _¿Quién es?" le preguntó Tsunade a Tobirama y Hashirama. Al juzgar por sus expresiones, sabían muy bien quien estaba recostado en el suelo, respirando con tranquilidad._

 _La persona en el suelo gruñó justo antes de abrir ojos y casi de inmediato cambiaron a un color rojo muy familiar._

" _Uchiha... Izuna"._

 **## Ahora ##**

" _¿Dónde estoy?"_ se preguntó Izuna. Recordaba morir. Corrección, recordaba que iba a morir. Sabía que una vez que cayera dormido no volvería a despertar. Y aun así se sentía despierto. Podía escuchar a una multitud de personas hablar a su alrededor. ¡Hablando! Y con bastante volumen si se le preguntaba.

"Mierda" Izuna escuchó un grito y creía conocer la voz. Era familiar al igual que la de otro. Su cuerpo se sentía extraño, era como si cada uno de sus sentidos fuera diferente de como lo recordaba, pero en un buen sentido. Ya no tenía ese constante dolor en las manos por la multitud de fracturas que había sufrido durante toda su vida.

" _¿Quién es?"_ preguntó una voz de mujer. Esta no la conocía.

Izuna pensó que ya había esperado lo suficiente y abrió los ojos. Involuntariamente soltó un quejido mientras intentaba sentarse cuando menos. Abrió los párpados, cerrándolos de inmediato por el brillo en el cuarto. Los ojos le dolían un poco, como si nunca hubieran visto la luz en absoluto. Debido al dolor en los ojos, activó el Sharingan por puro instinto.

Izuna abrió sus párpados para mostrar los ojos rojo sangre característicos de su clan y lo primero que vio fue a muchas personas enfrente de él. Rápidamente vio sus rostros, todos extraños para él. O al menos lo eran hasta que vio a una persona en específico que tenía cabello blanco y tres marcas en el rostro.

"Bah" dijo Tobirama, haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

"¡TOBIRAMA!" gritó Izuna, asustando a todos y poniéndose de pie. Su mano derecha hizo el sello del tigre por puro instinto. "Katon: ¡AAAHHH!" gritó Izuna, comenzando una técnica de fuego solo para que Naruto corriera hacia él y lo detuviera.

Naruto tomó a Tobirama por el cuello y lo azotó en el suelo. "¡TRAIDOR!" rugió Tobirama mientras veía a los ojos Sharingan del que lo estaba sujetando. "¡DÉJAME IR O MORIRÁS GRITANDO JUNTO CON ÉL!"

Naruto solo ignoró sus gritos y liberó un poco de chakra raiton, suficiente para inhabilitar temporalmente la red de chakra de Izuna. _"N-Nii-san"_ pensó Izuna antes de desmayarse. Lo último que vio era a un hombre con un Sharingan que era muy parecido al de su hermano.

"¿Qué crees que hacías?" le preguntó con ira Tobirama a Naruto. "No traes a un Uchiha de vuelta a la vida como si nada, no sin esperar represalias".

"Solo atacó porque te vio" dijo Naruto mientras tomaba a Izuna y le amarraba las manos y los pies. "Supongo que tienen una historia" dijo Naruto.

"Podrías decirlo. Él era mi Madara" explicó Tobirama para poner las cosas en perspectiva. "¡Aunque yo sí lo maté!" dijo y todos sudaron una gota.

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Tobirama, Naruto-kun. Traer de vuelta a un shinobi de nivel Kage sin prepararse para ello fue... temerario" dijo Hinata. Naruto solo se encogió de hombros mientras terminaba de atar a Izuna.

"¿Por qué traerlo de vuelta en primer lugar?" preguntó Hashirama.

"Por respuestas" contestó Naruto. "Quiero saber lo que sucedió con sus ojos y cómo se convirtieron en el Rinnegan".

"Bien" comenzó a decir Nao. "Sabemos que Madara robó sus ojos y...".

"Eso es una mentira" dijo Izuna, que había vuelto a despertar. Todos se giraron hacia el Uchiha atado. "Es una mentira. Yo estaba muriendo así que le di mis ojos por voluntad propia. Él era mi hermano, ninguno de los dos lastimaría al otro" dijo Izuna, contestándole a Nao con enojo.

"Bien, eso responde eso" dijo Itachi.

"¿Es cierto?" preguntó Naruto e Izuna asintió firmemente. "Interesante" murmuró Naruto mientras se llevaba las manos al mentón. "¿Por qué le diste tus ojos en primer lugar? Nosotros venimos de la línea de pura sangre. No nos quedamos ciegos por usar el Mangekyou".

"¿Pura sangre? ¿Ceguera? ¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Izuna, irritado porque no tenían sentido sus palabras.

"No importa. ¿Por qué le diste tus ojos?" preguntó Naruto e Izuna alzó una ceja.

"¿Y por qué debería decirte algo?" preguntó con diversión. "Estoy atado y ni siquiera le han ofrecido refrigerios a su cooperativo prisionero" dijo riendo mientras que Naruto no parecía feliz de su respuesta. "Respóndanme una pregunta y yo contestaré una de ustedes a cambio" ofreció con una sonrisa.

"Bien" suspiró Naruto.

"¿Quién eres?" le preguntó al rubio. ¿Estaba relacionado con su hermano? Se veían muy parecidos además del cabello rubio y las extrañas marcas en las mejillas.

"Senju Naruto" contestó Naruto haciendo que Izuna lo viera con desconfianza.

"Tienes el Sharingan como yo. ¿Por qué te haces llamar Senju?" contestó con molestia.

"Mi padre era un Uchiha y mi madre una Senju. Tuve que escoger un nombre" dijo Naruto mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Mientes" dijo Izuna con un tono severo. "Los Clanes Uchiha y Senju han sido adversarios desde los albores del tiempo. Ningún miembro de los dos clanes se... mezclaría con el otro. No en estos tiempos de guerra" concluyó Izuna.

"Te lo dije" comenzó Tobirama. "Traer a alguien de vuelta que ha estado muerto por tanto tiempo fue apresurado".

"¿Muerto?" preguntó Izuna con suavidad. "Recuerdo morir. ¿Cómo es que estoy vivo?" preguntó con confusión.

"Yo te traje de vuelta" contestó Naruto con sinceridad.

"Nadie puede revivir a los muertos" le contradijo Izuna.

"El mundo shinobi ha cambiado mucho. Has estado muerto por tanto tiempo... tío abuelo" dijo Naruto haciendo que los ojos de Izuna se agrandaran con sorpresa.

"Solo Madara quedaba vivo. Entonces eres su nieto. ¡Pruébalo!" lo desafió Izuna.

Izuna vio con concentración al notar que el Sharingan de Naruto se convertía en un Mangekyou. _"Otro más"_ pensó con sorpresa. Vio como el espacio se movía enfrente de él. El Gunbai de Madara salió de la dimensión de Naruto.

"Entonces es cierto a fin de cuentas" dijo Izuna y vio hacia arriba, viendo a otro hombre rubio con el resto del cuarto.

Naruto vio los ojos de Izuna y sonrió. "Conoce al hijo de Madara y mi padre" dijo mientras empujaba a Minato.

"Eh... es bueno conocerte... tío" dijo Minato con incomodidad.

"¿Eres el hijo de mi hermano?" preguntó Izuna con incredulidad. Minato asintió. "No les veo parecido" dijo, haciendo que Minato bajara la cabeza deprimido.

"Es el cabello, cariño" le dijo Kushina mientras palmeaba la espalda de su esposo.

"Dime" comenzó a decir Izuna. "¿Cuánto ha sido? Es algo extraño ver a varios Senju y Uchiha sentándose en un cuarto tan... pacíficos".

"Este es otro tiempo, Izuna" dijo Hashirama, haciendo que el Uchiha lo viera. "El mundo shinobi ya no es un campo de batalla como lo conocimos. En ves de clanes solitarios ahora vivimos en aldeas shinobi. Madara y yo unimos a nuestros clanes y fundamos la primera de muchas aldeas".

"Actualmente existen cinco grandes aldeas. Están Kumogakure en el País del Relámpago, regida por el Raikage. Sunagakure en el País del Viento, regida por el Kazekage. Kirigakure en el País del Agua, regida por la Mizukage. Iwagakure en el País de la Tierra, regida por el Tsuchikage. Creo que puedes haber oído de él, es Oonoki" dijo Hashirama e Izuna asintió. Había escucharon el nombre de un mocoso con bastante talento en su días.

"Y finalmente está Konohagakure en el País del Fuego, regido por la Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade, mi hija" dijo Hashirama, apuntando hacia la rubia en el cuarto.

"Dudo seriamente que Madara-nii estuviera de acuerdo en hacer equipo luego de todo lo que sucedió" dijo Izuna con suavidad.

"Volviendo a tus ojos" dijo Naruto.

"Supongo que han respondido suficientes de mis preguntas" dijo Izuna. "Es simple en realidad. Yo estaba muriendo, así que se los di a Madara-nii".

"¿Pero por qué dárselos? Nosotros no nos quedamos ciegos por abusar el Mangekyou" dijo Naruto, haciendo que los ojos de Izuna temblaran por irritación.

"Ya sé que no nos quedamos ciegos, idiota" dijo Izuna. "Madara fue herido en el campo de batalla. Él estaba perdiendo lentamente la vista y entre más usaba su Sharingan y su Mangekyou, su condición empeoraba. No teníamos exactamente lo que llamarías cuidado médico en esos días".

"Y supongo que moriste poco después de darle tus ojos" dijo Naruto e Izuna asintió.

"Entonces ese es el Rinnegan de Madara" dijo Naruto e Izuna vio hacia el frasco en la mesa. "Me pregunto como es que Nagato los consiguió en primer lugar" murmuró.

" _¿Rinnegan? ¿Esos son los ojos de Madara-nii?"_ se preguntó Izuna al ver a los dos globos oculares flotar en el líquido.

"Tenemos dos usuarios del Rinnegan de los que sepamos. Madara y tú" dijo Tobirama y los ojos de Izuna se agrandaron con incredulidad. Se giró hacia el rubio y lo vio con confusión e intriga. "¿Quién piensas que está ahí afuera con el otro Rinnegan?" Tobirama lanzó la pregunta al aire.

"¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?" preguntó Naruto mientras que todos lo veían con confusión. "Olvidé a Zetsu" dijo al recordar al último miembro de Akatsuki.

"¿Qué es tan especial en Zetsu? De lo que dice nuestra inteligencia él era el miembro de reconocimiento y espionaje del grupo y eso era todo" contestó Hashirama con confusión.

"El Zetsu Blanco sí, eso era. Pero el Zetsu Negro era diferente. Cuando hablé con todo Akatsuki sentí que su chakra era muy familiar al mío y al de mi padre, tanto que era aterrador" dijo Naruto y permitió que asimilaran la información. "¿Tenemos el ADN de Madara guardado?" preguntó Naruto.

"¡NO VAS A TRAER DE VUELTA A MADARA!" le gritó Tobirama al rubio. "¡IDIOTA, ¡QUIERES UNA GUERRA EN TUS MANOS?" preguntó y todos lo vieron con sorpresa. Tobirama siempre mantenía la cabeza fría.

"Tranquilo, Tobi" le dijo Naruto, esperando calmar a su tío. "¿Qué tal si uso el Edo Tensei? Eso me da el control sobre él" dijo Naruto, haciendo que Tobirama lo viera con aun más exasperación.

"Eres un idiota. Madara tenía uno de los chakras más poderosos que he sentido. Y mientras que el tuyo es ligeramente más poderoso, dudo que incluso tú puedas atarlo a tu voluntad" dijo Tobirama.

"Tranquilo, Tobirama" le dijo Hinata. "No tenemos el material genético, de otra forma habríamos encontrado una coincidencia del 50% para el ADN" explicó y Tobirama suspiró de alivio, volviendo a sentarse en el sillón.

"Gracias a Kami por eso" dijo Tobirama.

"Pensé que te agradara Madara" dijo Naruto con confusión.

"Sí, claro" Izuna rió con sarcasmo.

"Me agradaba" dijo Tobirama, haciendo que los ojos de Izuna se agradaran. "Él e Izuna eran los únicos Uchiha a los que respetaba en su día".

"¿Entonces por qué el pánico?" preguntó Hinata.

"Porque Madara es terco y volátil, sin mencionar tan poderoso como Hashirama cuando supuestamente murió. Si se le metía una idea en la cabeza, ¡oh Dios! Nunca se la podías quitar" dijo Tobirama y todos sudaron una gota.

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo con eso" dijo Izuna con alegría.

"Oh... aun sigues ahí" dijo Tobirama, haciendo que todos sudaran una gota.

"¡CLARO QUE SIGO AQUÍ, BASTARDO!" gritó Izuna.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?" preguntó Hashirama. No esperaba que Naruto reviviera a alguien solo para conseguir respuestas.

"Digo que lo matemos y terminamos con esto" dijo Tobirama mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Hn" gruñó Izuna. Abrazaría a la muerte si llegaba. Además, estar muerto no era nada malo. Era muy pacífico.

"Supongo que sí" dijo Naruto, sus ojos convirtiéndose en el Rinnegan mientras colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza de Izuna.

"Ningendo...".

"¡Espera" dijo Hinata, evitando que Naruto removiera el alma de Izuna,, quien abrió sus ojos y vio a la única Hyuuga en el cuarto. "Esto es a lo que me refería cuando hablamos en Kiri. Cuando puedes dar vida con solo chasquear los dedos, tienes a perder la noción de su valor" explicó Hinata.

"No podrías ser más críptica" dijo Hashirama.

"Lo que intento decir es que toda la vida es importante" comenzó a decir Hinata. "No importa si viene de Naruto o de Kami. Cada vida es importante y debe ser protegida" dijo y Naruto suspiró, haciéndose hacia atrás.

"Le debes la vida a mi esposa. Agradece que tiene un corazón gentil" dijo Naruto.

"Hn" gruñó Uchiha, quien tenía su orgullo. Nunca le agradecería a un enemigo por perdonarle la vida.

"Eso sigue sin resolver su destino" dijo Minato.

"Solo para ser claros" dijo Tsunade. "No quiero a un Uchiha renegado corriendo por mi aldea".

"Eh..." Naruto comenzó a pensar, llevándose la mano al mentón. "Dime, Izuna, ¿sigues sin pensar que Hashirama y Madara hicieron equipo por el bien mayor?" preguntó y Hinata sonrió, sabiendo en lo que Naruto estaba pensando.

Naruto le estaba dando a Izuna algo que los Uchiha valoraba por encima de todo lo demás. Familia. "Ven" dijo mientras liberaba a Izuna de sus ataduras y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. "Voy a mostrarte lo que Madara y Hashirama construyeron juntos" dijo sonriendo y llevando a Izuna afuera de la mansión y hacia la aldea que su hermano había ayudado a construir.

 **## Fuera de la Mansión Senju – Konoha ##**

"Agárrate fuerte" dijo Naruto mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Izuna y usó el Hirashin para llevarlos a la Montaña de los Hokages.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Izuna mientras sentía que todo el mundo bailaba alrededor de él. "FUE LA MALDITA TÉCNICA DE TOBIRAMA" gritó.

"Relájate, Izuna" dijo Naruto mientras calmaba al Uchiha. "Estás entre familia. No hay enemigos aquí" dijo Naruto. Izuna gruñó al ser ordenado por un mocoso, pero renuentemente lo siguió.

"Esta" dijo Naruto mientras se colocaba al borde de la montaña y veía a la aldea.

"Vaya" dijo Izuna al ver las luces en la aldea.

"Esta es la Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas, fundada por Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara" dijo Naruto e Izuna solo vio con maravilla. Durante la noche Konoha era realmente hermosa para ver.

"¿Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas?" preguntó Izuna, confundido.

"No nos culpes a mí o a Hashirama por el nombre. Fue Madara a quien se le ocurrió" dio Naruto riendo mientras que Izuna lo veía con incredulidad.

"Hn" fue su única respuesta. Naruto sonrió y colocó una mano en su hombro.

"Sigamos" dijo el rubio y usó el Hirashin para llevarlos a las calles de Konoha. Incluso después del anochecer la aldea estaba llena de actividad.

"¿Cuántos clanes viven aquí?" preguntó Izuna mientras caminaba por las calles.

"Hyuuga, Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, Aburame, Senju, Inuzuka, Kurama y varios otros de menor importancia" explicó Naruto.

"¿No el Clan Uchiha?" preguntó Izuna con confusión y vio que Naruto temblaba un poco.

"Sobre eso..." comenzó a decir lentamente. "El Clan Uchiha vivía aquí hasta hace unos años" dijo, esperando no perder a Izuna luego de esto.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Izuna, su voz tomando un tono amenazador.

"Avaricia" contestó Naruto e Izuna dejó de caminar mientras lo veía con incredulidad. "Los únicos Uchiha vivos ahora somos Itachi, Nao, mi padre, tú y yo" dijo Naruto.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Izuna con tristeza.

"Los maté" dijo Naruto secamente y la quijada de Izuna se desencajó.

"¿Hiciste qué?" preguntó con frialdad. Su Sharingan se había activado y veía con odio a Naruto.

"El líder del clan en ese momento fue un idiota con ilusiones de grandeza. Quería al mundo en su bolsillo. Quería poder y salvo por unas cuantas personas, su clan entero lo apoyaba. Incluso liberó al Kyuubi dentro de la aldea, matando a miles de inocentes solo para intentar convertirse en Hokage. Así que hice lo necesario y los maté a todos" dijo Naruto sin remordimiento.

"¿Cómo es que solo los mataste así?" preguntó Izuna, sus puños temblando por la ira. "Ellos eran familia".

"Puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras, pero era necesario. Ellos querían destruir la misma cosa que Hashirama y Madara construyeron. Incluso Madara dejó la aldea poco después de su creación, porque se hartó de su clan" explicó Naruto, pero Izuna no mostraba signos de calmarse.

Izuna apretó tanto los puños que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos. Vio hacia el rubio y le dio un puñetazo. Naruto lo vio venir, se imaginaba que Izuna lo atacaría, así que tomó el golpe directamente, haciéndose para atrás un poco.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó Naruto, lamiendo la sangre en sus labios. Izuna resopló y lo volvió a golpear. "Adelante. Si eso te hace sentir mejor" dijo con clama. Izuna iba a darle un tercer golpe, pero se detuvo a medio camino y dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Estoy bien" dijo Izuna, suspirando.

"Vamos a comer algo" dijo Naruto mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro de Izuna y se lo llevaba a otra parte. Izuna vio el labio abierto del rubio, el cual ya se había curado.

"¡Tu labio! ¿Cómo?" preguntó Izuna.

"Solo digamos que tengo un factor de curación superior" explicó Naruto. Izuna solo lo vio con un poco de sospecha, pero si podía traer de vuelta a los muertos, un factor de curación mejorado no era tan sorprendente. Izuna solo se encogió de hombros y siguió a Naruto en silencio.

"Aquí estamos" dijo Naruto mientras se detenía en un pequeño restaurante con varios banquillos.

"Un puesto de ramen" dijo Izuna, haciendo una mueca de asco. "¿Por qué tenía que ser ramen? Horrible cosa" dijo y los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron.

"El ramen es la comida de los dioses" dijo Naruto, sintiendo como si Izuna había insultado a una deidad superior. Naruto empujó a Izuna dentro del puesto y renuentemente se sentó en uno de los bancos.

"Dos tazones de ramen, viejo" dijo Naruto. Teuchi asintió y fue a trabajar. Luego de unos minutos tanto Naruto como Izuna tenían enfrente de ellos un humeante tazón de ramen.

"¡Espera!" gritó Naruto, evitando que Izuna comiera.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó quejándose, casi como un niño.

"Primero debes inhalar su esencia" dijo Naruto mientras bajaba la cabeza e inhalaba el humo que emanaba el tazón. "Luego probamos el exótico sabor del caldo" dijo Naruto, tomando un ligero sorbo del tazón. Izuna solo sudó una gota ante su comportamiento, pero Naruto estaba lejos de terminar.

"Y finalmente comes los fideos, saboreando la suavidad que tienen. Solo cuando has terminado estos tres importantes pasos puedes comer como un oso hambriento" concluyó e Izuna estaba viéndolo como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza. Teuchi solo asentía en confirmación.

"Lo que sea" dijo Izuna y tomó su tazón, casi tragándose su contenido en un instante.

"¡NNNOOO!" se quejó Naruto, viendo que sus enseñanzas no sirvieron de nada.

"No estuvo tan mal" dijo Izuna a la vez que bajaba el tazón. Vio hacia arriba para encontrarse con Naruto lamentándose sobre su propio tazón.

"Dime, Teuchi-san" comenzó a decir Izuna, atrayendo la atención del chef. "¿Quién fundó Konoha?" preguntó Izuna.

" _¿Es enserio?"_ se preguntaba Naruto. _"¿Le está preguntando a Teuchi de entre todas las personas?"_

Teuchi se sintió afrontado por la pregunta. Le habían preguntado muchas cosas, pero esta era la primera vez que le hacían esta. "Eh..." Teuchi hizo como que pensaba, viendo a Naruto quien estaba comiendo su ramen como si nada hubiera sucedido. "Senju Hashirama y Uchiha Madara" contestó. Era conocimiento básico a fin de cuentas.

Izuna no dijo nada más y esperó a que Naruto terminara en silencio. "¿Listo para ir a casa?" preguntó Naruto.

"Tu hogar no es mi hogar" dijo Izuna.

"Lo será. Solo dale tiempo" dijo Naruto, usando el Hirashin para ir a la Mansión Senju.

 **## Al otro día ##**

"Buenos días, Hinata-chan" dijo Naruto mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza y se sentaba en la mesa para desayunar. Bostezó y se restregó los ojos para quitarse la somnolencia provocada por haber dormido poco. El paseo por la aldea de anoche había tomado más tiempo de lo que pensaba.

"¡SE FUE!" gritó Tobirama mientras entraba en la cocina, azotando la puerta cuando entraba.

"¿Quién se fue?" preguntó Hinata, masticando algo de pan tostado.

"Izuna" contestó Naruto, comiendo su cereal en paz.

"¿Lo sabías?" preguntó Tobirama iracundo.

"Claro que lo sabía. No soy lo bastante estúpido para simplemente dejar a Izuna en uno de los cuartos y esperar que no nos mate mientras estamos dormidos" dijo Naruto y vio hacia Itachi quien parecía no entender la broma.

"Lo dejé marcharse" dijo Naruto y Tobirama maldijo como respuesta.

"¿Por qué?" finalmente preguntó el Nidaime con incredulidad.

"Porque queremos su lealtad" dijo Hinata justo cuando Naruto iba a responder. "Queremos que escoja vivir con nosotros por voluntad propia. Él nació en un tiempo distinto al nuestro y nunca pudo experimentar el sistema de aldeas como Hashirama y tú lo hicieron. Decirle que Konoha fue construida por Madara y atraparlo en ella haría más mal que bien".

"Necesita elegir por sí mismo donde es que desea estar en este nuevo mundo" explicó Hinata y Naruto asintió.

"Me quitaste las palabras de la boca" dijo Naruto hasta que un pensamiento le cruzó la mente. "Eso es perturbador. ¿Cómo sabías exactamente lo que iba a decir?"

"Quizás debería dejar de comerte el cerebro en la noche" dijo Hinata, sacándole la lengua.

"¿El cerebro de qué cabeza?" le susurró Naruto al oído.

"Eso fue asqueroso" gruñó Hinata como respuesta y Naruto solo rió.

" **Eres un pervertido. No importa cuánto quieras negarlo"** le dijo Kurama.

"¿Entonces lo dejaron ir así, sin más?" preguntó Tobirama, sacudiendo la cabeza con decepción. Naruto y él estaban de acuerdo en muchas cosas, pero Naruto solía poner más confianza en otras personas de lo que él se permitía. "¿Al menos le colocaste el sello del Hirashin?" preguntó, esperando un 'sí' como respuesta.

"No" contestó Naruto y Tobirama agachó la cabeza. "Él combatió mucho contigo durante su vida. Reconocería el sello en un pestañeo".

"Entonces lo dejaste ir ¿sin más?" preguntó Tobirama.

"Sí".

"Eres demasiado confiado. Esperemos que tu confianza no vuelva y te muerda en el trasero" le advirtió Tobirama y se sentó a comer como el resto.

"Si mi trasero me duele serás el primero en saberlo" contestó Naruto, haciendo que el Nidaime lo viera con enojo.

 **## Unos días después ##**

"¿Todos listos para irnos?" preguntó Tsunade mientras veía a Naruto y Hinata, sus guardaespaldas para la Cumbre de los Cinco Kages que tomaría lugar en la Tierra del Hierro en unas horas. Tobirama iba a ir con ellos, pero por otras razones, principalmente la Mizukage.

"Deja la capa, Naruto" le ordenó Tsunade. "No quiero que los otros Kages piensen que eres el nuevo líder de Akatsuki" le dijo.

"En cierta forma soy su nuevo líder" contestó.

"¿Quieres que salten sobre ti el resto de los Kages?" preguntó Tsunade con incredulidad.

"Podría ser divertido combatir a tres o cuatro Kages a la vez" dijo Naruto y Tsunade solo se le quedó viendo. "Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de liberar todo mi poder. Mis ojos desean alivio" explicó Naruto y Tsunade suspiró dramáticamente.

"Como sea... ¿están listas?" preguntó Naruto mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro y la otra en el de Hinata. "Vamos a ir ahora. Los veremos en unas horas" le dijo Naruto al resto de los habitantes de la mansión mientras usaba el Hirashin para ir a la Tierra del Hierro.

Llegaron a su destino en el parpadeo de un ojo. Estaba nevando; caminaron hacia las puertas que llevaban a un pequeño castillo donde la cumbre tomaría sitio. Se acercaron a las grandes puertas de madera dobles y fueron saludados por samuráis.

"Bienvenida, Hokage-sama" dijo Mifune, haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

"Es bueno verlo de nuevo, General Mifune" contestó Tsunade, haciendo una reverencia ante el líder de los samurái.

"Tobirama-sama. Parece que las noticias son ciertas. Es un placer conocerlo" dijo Mifune y Tobirama asintió como respuesta.

"Hinata-sama, es bueno verla" dijo Mifune y Hinata asintió. Mifune se giró hacia el último elemento del contingente.

"Naruto" dijo Mifune con una carcajada.

"Viejo" dijo Naruto como respuesta.

"¡NARUTO!" le gritó Tsunade mientras lo tomaba por el cabello y lo forzaba a hacer una reverencia. "¡MUÉSTRALE ALGO DE RESPETO A TUS SUPERIORES!".

"Está bien, Tsunade-sama" contestó Mifune con amabilidad. "Nos conocimos hace casi un año durante su viaje de entrenamiento".

"¿Y permite que lo llame viejo?" preguntó Tsunade sin creerlo.

"No me estoy haciendo más joven" dijo Mifune mientras reía con bastante ánimo. "Además, ambos sabemos que él nos muestra respeto, incluso si no se refleja en sus palabras".

"Supongo".

"Vengan" dijo Mifune sonriendo. "Los otros Kages aun no han llegado" dijo mientras llevaba a Tsunade y al resto al interior del castillo. Naruto estaba a punto de seguirla cuando Hinata tropezó. Los reflejos del rubio fueron útiles ya que la tomó por el brazo y evitó que cayera al suelo.

"¿De veras ibas a tropezarte?" preguntó Naruto con incredulidad. ¿Cómo es que un shinobi se tropezaba siquiera? Ya no hablar de una kunoichi del calibre de Hinata.

"Solo vi mal por un momento" dijo Hinata mientras reía débilmente, abriendo y cerrando los párpados rápidamente como si le dolieran los ojos. Se sentía como si hubiera estado despierta por días.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó Naruto.

"El último par de días me he sentido extraña. Tengo algunos dolores de cabeza al azar. A veces el dolor se queda, no es mucho, solo es irritante, pero está ahí todo el día" dijo Hinata.

"¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" le preguntó Naruto gentilmente.

"No quería que te preocuparas" murmuró Hinata y Naruto sonrió.

"Quiero preocuparme. Es mi trabajo cuidar de ti" dijo en un tono firme, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella. "Déjame ver" dijo mientras activaba su Rinnegan y colocaba sus dedos en su frente. Un suave brillo verde envolvió los dedos de Naruto y comenzó a hundirse en la frente de Hinata, rodando el sello que llevaba en la frente.

" _¿Qué es esto?"_ se preguntaba Naruto, sintiendo que algo extraño estaba sucediendo con su cuerpo. _"¡No puede ser!"_ los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron con incredulidad y saltó hacia atrás por la sorpresa.

Hinata abrió los ojos cuando sintió que los dedos de Naruto se separaban de su frente. "¿Qué pasa, Naruto-kun?" preguntó, preocupada por su reacción.

Naruto solo sonrió como respuesta y se le acercó. "Algo maravilloso viene a este mundo" dijo, mientras descansaba su frente contra la de ella. El Rinnegan de Naruto viendo al Byakugan de Hinata.

"¿Qué viene?" preguntó esperanzada. Naruto estaba feliz, entonces debía ser algo bueno ¿cierto?

"Un...".

"Naruto, Hinata, entren" les gritó Tsunade desde la entrada, interrumpiendo la explicación de Naruto.

"Hablaremos más tarde" dijo Naruto y Hinata asintió, caminando a su lado. Estaba feliz que las olas espontáneas de dolor no fueran nada de qué preocuparse.

 **## Unas horas después – Cumbre ##**

"Ahora que la Mizukage ha llegado finalmente podemos iniciar este encuentro. Soy Mifune, general de los samurái en el País del Hierro y es un placer ser el anfitrión de esta Cumbre entre los Cinco Kages. Por favor cada uno preséntese" dijo Mifune, entrelazando sus manos y descansando sus codos en la mesa.

"Terumi Mei, Godaime Mizukage" dijo Mei mientras colocaba su sombrero azul oscuro en la mesa.

"A, Yondaime Raikage" dijo A, lanzando su sombrero amarillo a la mesa.

"Baki, Godaime Kazekage" dijo Baki, colocando su sombrero verde en la mesa.

"Oonoki, Sandaime Tsuchikage" contestó Oonoki, colocando su sombrero café en la mesa.

"Senju Tsunade, Godaime Hokage" dijo Tsunade, colocando su sombrero rojo en la mesa al igual que el resto.

"Bien" dijo Mifune con una sonrisa. Actuar como mediador entre figuras tan poderosas como los Kages cuando habían tenido una historia tan complicada entre sus aldeas no era fácil. "Ahora, creo que el Tsuchikage debería ser el primero en hablar, viendo como fue él quien convocó a esta cumbre en primer lugar" explicó Mifune, haciendo una señal hacia el viejo Kage..

"Tsuchikage-sama... cuando esté listo" dijo Mifune y se inclinó hacia atrás como una señal para que Oonoki procediera.

Oonoki asintió en silencio y se sentó más erguido. Se aclaró la garganta y solo dijo una palabra. "Akatsuki".

"¿Qué hay con ello?" preguntó Mei mientras cruzaba sus brazos enfrente de su pecho.

"En este momento sabemos que Akatsuki apareció hacia varios años, pero solo en los últimos tres han estado activos. Y en los tres años que lo han estado, capturaron a casi todos los Bijuu" dijo Oonoki y dejó que el resto sacaran sus conclusiones.

"Tus preocupaciones son infundadas, Oonoki" gruñó A. "Creo que escuchaste las noticias concernientes a los Exámenes Jounin de los que fui anfitrión en Kumo" dijo A y Oonoki asintió. "Creo que la Hokage podría explicar el resto" dijo A, asintieron hacia la rubia Kage.

"Si me lo permiten, haré que Naruto explique, ya que fue él uno de los que estuvo en el campo de batalla" Tsunade le pidió permiso a los Kages y Mifune, los cuales asintieron. "Naruto" le indicó Tsunade y Naruto saltó de donde se encontraba vigilando y se colocó detrás de Tsunade. La Hokage asintió brevemente y Naruto dio un paso hacia adelante.

"Akatsuki está terminada. Durante los Exámenes Jounin lanzaron una invasión a gran escala contra Kumo. De los diez miembros originales, solo siete estaban activos en esos momentos. Deidara y Sasori atacaron la Hoja y casi capturaron al Nanabi, pero fueron derrotados al final. Los otros cinco miembros, Tobi, también conocido como Uchiha Fugaku, líder del Clan Uchiha; Kisame, Konan, Zetsu y Pain, también conocido como Nagato, atacaron Kumo".

"Así que convoqué a los Diez Dragones de la Hoja y trapeamos el piso con ellos. Al final del combate solo Konan y Zetsu quedaban vivos. Le permití vivir a Konan y regresar a Ame para regirla en paz. No necesitamos a otro Hanzo apareciendo en esa pobre aldea. El paradero actual de Zetsu es desconocido" explicó Naruto.

"Sí, los Diez Dragones de la Hoja. Konoha salió muy bien parada luego de la invasión. Tener unas cuantas leyendas revividas siempre es agradable" comentó Oonoki con ligereza, haciendo que la Hokage se tensara un poco. Tener cinco shinobis de Rango S extras era un gran incremento de poder para cualquier aldea, y guerras habían empezado por mucho menos que eso. "aunque Tobirama parece llevarse bastante bien con la Mizukage" dijo Oonoki.

"Hn" fue la respuesta de Mei.

"Eso estuvo fuera de lugar, Tsuchikage-sama" le amonestó Mifune mientras que Oonoki solo gruñó como respuesta.

"Si llamaste a este encuentro solo para discutir eso estás haciendo que pierda mi tiempo" dijo A.

"Akatsuki está derrotada, cierto. Pero ¿qué sucedió con los Bijuu que atraparon?" preguntó Oonoki, haciendo que los ojos de todos se agrandaran al darse cuenta de lo ciertas que eran sus palabras.

"Entonces esa es la razón para este encuentro" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. "Quieres conocer el destino de los Bijuu".

"Ya sé el destino de los Bijuu, muchacho" le dijo Oonoki con desdén. "Escuché noticias de lo más interesantes acerca de unas nuevas mascotas que Konoha ha adquirido en los últimos días" dijo Oonoki y Kurama rugió dentro de la mente de Naruto ante la palabra mascota.

"Parece que nos han mentido, Kages" dijo Oonoki, dirigiéndose a Mei, A y Baki. "Parece que Konoha está en posición de ocho Bijuu. El otro es el Hachibi, aun en posesión de Kumo" dijo Oonoki y solo Baki parecía sorprendido ante las noticias. Sin su único Bijuu, el Ichibi, Suna había sido dejada fuera de los asuntos de Akatsuki.

"¿A dónde vas con esto, Oonoki?" preguntó Mei, viendo con ira al viejo Kage.

"Es simple, querida" dijo Oonoki sonriendo con arrogancia. "Quiero mis Bijuu de vuelta" dijo Oonoki en tono firme. Naruto suspiró y vio hacia Tsunade quien parecía estar considerando sus opciones. Una respuesta errónea y una guerra era definitiva.

"Danos unos momentos" dijo Tsunade indicándole a Naruto para que se le acercara. Oonoki gruñó como confirmación y todos esperaron mientras escuchaban que los susurros entre Naruto y Tsunade terminaran.

"¿Entonces tienen una respuesta?" preguntó Oonoki, impacientándose. Este encuentro ya había tomado una hora.

Tsunade asintió y Naruto dio un paso hacia adelante. "La respuesta es... ¡NO!" dijo y Oonoki saltó de su asiento.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" rugió. "Tanto el Gobi como el Yonbi le pertenecen a Iwa. Demando que nos sean regresados" dijo en un tono severo.

"Los Bijuu no son tuyos, anciano" dijo Naruto, haciendo que todos en el cuarto jadearan por el claro insulto. "Son míos y míos solamente".

"Tsunade" dijo Oonoki con voz amenazadora. "¿Este muchacho habla por ti y la Hoja?" preguntó.

"... Sí" contestó Tsunade con algo de duda.

"Ya veo" contestó Oonoki mientras se volvía a sentar y volvía a ver a Naruto. "Estás caminando por un sendero muy estrecho, muchacho" dijo Oonoki y Naruto solo rió como respuesta, haciendo que todos lo vieran con confusión.

"Parece que la vejez te ha alcanzado" dijo Naruto y Oonoki solo hizo un sonido de desdén como respuesta. "Los Bijuu me pertenecen a mí, no a la Hoja. No te metas ideas en la cabeza. Y cuando el tiempo sea el correcto y a pesar de mi respeto por A y Kumo, iré por el Hachibi. Entretanto, si quieres una guerra... yo te daré una" dijo Naruto con una voz fría.

"No necesito que una aldea me apoye. No necesito que una aldea esté detrás de mí. Personalmente marcharé por las puertas frontales de Iwa con ocho Bijuu detrás de mí y aniquilaré tu aldea" dijo Naruto con frialdad. Tsunade estaba algo incómoda: Naruto estaba siendo un poco demasiado fuerte. Los otros Kages solo veían los eventos desenvolverse y presenciaban el inicio de la Gran Cuarta Guerra Shinobi.

"Qué arrogancia. Eres igual que él" dijo Oonoki. "Al menos tu padre tenía algo de decencia".

"Yo no soy mi padre" contestó Naruto.

"No, no lo eres. Al menos estamos de acuerdo en eso" dijo Oonoki. "¿Es esa tu última respuesta?" preguntó Oonoki y Naruto asintió. "Que el mundo sepa quien fue responsable de esto" dijo Oonoki con tono de finalidad, haciendo que todos se preguntaran a lo que se refería el viejo Kage.

El Tsuchikage se levantó lentamente y se movió de su asiento, las manos a su espalda mientras se dirigía con calma al centro del cuarto. Y entonces, para sorpresa de todos, comenzó a levitar encima del suelo, flotando a unos metros del suelo. El viejo Kage cerró los ojos, simplemente flotando y aparentemente meditando en medio del cuarto.

"¿Te has vuelto loco por lo viejo, Oonoki?" preguntó A mientras suspiraba.

"Iwa nunca se inclinará ante Konoha... o sus aliados" rugió Oonoki mientras extendía ambos brazos, diciendo un jutsu en un tono poderoso.

"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu (Estilo Polvo: Separación del Mundo Primitivo)" mientras el Tsuchikage decía el nombre de su técnica un gran y transparente cubo apareció, tenía una esfera completamente blanca dentro de él. De pronto la esfera se extendió y formó una especie de cono. Oonoki apuntó su técnica hacia Tsunade, Naruto, Mei y A.

La técnica brilló con una luz blanca y envolvió a los tres Kages junto con Naruto. De pronto implotó, destruyendo todo lo que se encontraba dentro y alrededor de ella. Cuando el polvo se asentar, los tres Kages y Naruto habían desaparecido, al igual que la mesa y u trozo de la pared.

Al menos eso es lo que el Tsuchikage pretendía que sucediera, pero nunca contó con Naruto y lo impredecible que era. Al momento que extendió sus manos para hacer su jutsu, Naruto activó su Sharingan. Sus ojos comenzaron a girar mientras el jutsu de Oonoki formaba la esfera blanca.

Y entonces, para sorpresa de Naruto, sus propios brazos se movieron de forma inconsciente. ¡Podía verlo! Entendía como funcionaba. El tiempo parecía frenarse mientras veía a Oonoki colocar chakra doton y formar la coraza traslúcida del jutsu. Entonces cada brazo agregó el siguiente componente. El brazo izquierdo agregó una pequeña llama de chakra katon y el derecho una ráfaga de chakra fuuton.

El viento envolvió al chakra de fuego, creando un pequeño vórtice de fuego dentro de la esfera. Mientras ambos elementos se daban poder entre sí, la esfera comenzó a brillar con un blanco casi puro. Lo que Naruto no sabía es que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo mientras veía a Oonoki. Luego, una mera fracción de segundo antes antes de que todo terminara, el tiempo volvió a la normalidad.

"¡JINTON!" tanto Oonoki como Naruto dijeron al mismo tiempo. "¡GENKAI HAKURI NO JUTSU!" ambas técnicas chocaron en el medio del cuarto. El punto de impacto brilló con una luz blanca, cubriendo el cuarto por completo y dejando momentáneamente ciegos a todos.

Mientras que Oonoki tenía la experiencia y habilidad con su técnica, Naruto tenía su poderoso chakra y grandes reservas para compensar. El cuarto tembló ante el poder de ambas técnicas. Desde el punto de impacto, una pequeña esfera comenzó a formarse y a crecer en tamaño, destruyendo el suelo e incrementando rápidamente en tamaño.

Los Kages y sus guardaespaldas parecían salir de su estupor y todos saltaron para ponerse a salvo. De pronto y justo como había empezado, el jutsu implotó y la cegadora luz se calmó. Todos veían a Naruto y Oonoki. Incluso ellos dos parecían sorprendidos. Oonoki por ver a Naruto copiar su jutsu y Naruto por ser capaz de hacerlo.

"¡OONOK!" rugió A, siendo el primero en salir de su asombro. Se agazapó y saltó hacia Oonoki que seguía levitando, tacleando al anciano y tirándolo al suelo.

Naruto fue sacado de su asombro y notó que el cuarto entero estaba a punto de estallar en una batalla. Tomó una bocanada de aire y lanzó sus cadenas doradas para inmovilizar a todos en el cuarto, quienes ya estaban haciendo sellos manuales. "¡TODOS CÁLMENSE Y SIÉNTENSE, CARAJO!" rugió Naruto, liberando una ola de chakra que hizo el cuarto temblar ligeramente.

Naruto liberó las cadenas, dejando a todos libres, excepto a Oonoki y sus guardaespaldas, Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi. "Bien" dijo Naruto con su voz de vuelta a la normalidad. Levantó una mano e intentó hacer de nuevo el jutsu que había ejecutado hace unos momentos. Se volvió a sorprender cuando vio una pequeña chispa blanca en sus dedos, formando la esfera perfecta que había usado.

"Oonoki" dijo Mifune con dureza, olvidando todo protocolo. "¿Qué significa esto? ¿Te atreves a atacar a otros Kages en terreno neutral?" preguntó, su voz tomando un tono más profundo.

"Parece que Iwagakure irá a la guerra por los Bijuu y no contra Konoha sola" explicó Tsunade mientras veía al Kage encadenado al suelo.

"Sí" dijo A. "Parece que nuestro acuerdo de alianza se ha hecho público".

"¿Cuál es su posición en todo esto, Kazekage-sama?" le preguntó Mei a Baki. "Usted, después de todo, está aliado con Iwagakure ¿me equivoco?" preguntó Mei dulcemente, haciendo que Baki diera un paso hacia atrás y tragara en seco por el miedo que sentía.

"Le aseguro" intentó razonar. "Que no sabía nada de sus planes para este encuentro".

"Pruébelo" lo desafió Naruto, extendiendo su brazo para que Baki lo tomara. El Kazekage, sin embargo, no dudó y colocó su mano sobre la de Naruto.

" _Ningendo_ _"_ pensó Naruto, cuidando mantener sus ojos cerrados. Escaneó los recuerdos de Baki y no encontró nada. "Está limpio" dijo Naruto y Baki dio un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo, Oonoki?" preguntó Tsunade, reclinándose en lo que quedaba de la silla de madera en la que había estado sentada.

"Mifune-sama" un samurái entró al cuarto y habló con un tono de urgencia. "Iwagakure está marchando hacia nosotros" explicó el samurái y todos vieron de vuelta a Oonoki, quien tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Cuántos?" preguntó Mifune rápidamente.

"Un batallón de aproximadamente mil hombres cruzaron nuestros bordes y están tomando posiciones alrededor de la entrada principal del castillo mientras hablamos" explicó el samurái. "Hemos cerrado las puertas y atrancado las entradas".

"Parece que Oonoki no estaba tan loco como pensábamos" dijo Naruto. "Este encuentro no se trataba sobre Akatsuki o los Bijuu. Solo eran una excusa para que se deshiciera de la alianza Konoha-Kiri-Kumo. Si nadie sobrevive, no habrían reportes de lo que sucedió aquí y una pequeña mentira sería suficiente para calmar a todos" explicó Naruto.

"Eres bastante astuto" comentó Oonoki. "Pero, ni siquiera todos ustedes pueden enfrentarse a mil de nuestros shinobis, todos alrededor de nivel Jounin" dijo Oonoki, complacido por la fuerza de sus tropas.

"No se preocupen, este castillo fue diseñado para soportar un asedio pesado" explicó Mifune.

"Eso no funcionará contra shinobis de Iwa" dijo Tsunade. "Son altamente habilidosos en ninjutsu doton y harán caer las murallas en segundos".

"Entonces sugiero que apostemos hombres en las murallas" dijo Mifune y todos asintieron.

"¿Y ellos?" preguntó A mientras apuntaba a Oonoki y sus guardaespaldas.

"Lo llevaré conmigo para que pueda ver las consecuencias de sus decisiones" dijo Naruto y todos dejaron la sala.

 **## Con el batallón de Iwa ##**

"Prepárense, hombres" le gritó Kitsuchi a los shinobis detrás de él.

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" preguntó Ren con duda. "Vamos a atacar a los Kages" murmuró.

"¿Eres leal a Iwa o al tal Naruto?" preguntó Taiseki con desprecio y Ren no dijo nada.

"Solo quédate atrás" dijo Taiseki. "No estás aquí para ir en las líneas frontales. Estás aquí para sentir el movimiento del enemigo".

"B-Bien" dijo Ren y se sentó, cruzando las piernas y haciendo el sello de la Oveja.

"¡COMENCEMOS!" gritó Kitsuchi.

"Doton: Doryuudan".

 **## Con los Kages ##**

"Esto no aguantará mucho" dijo Mei, frunciendo el ceño al ver las defensas que tenían. Las puertas eran de metal y sus protecciones no eran más que pedazos de madera presionados contra la puerta.

"¡A CUBIERTO!" gritó uno de los samuráis de las murallas mientras miles de rocas y lodo endurecido llovían sobre el castillo. Todos dentro se aferraron a las murallas para cubrirse mientras el ataque chocaba contra la estructura. Al principio no hizo nada, pero mientras pasaba el tiempo, los impactos continuos de roca comenzaban a quebrar las paredes.

"¿Deberíamos contestarles?" preguntó Baki, poniéndose del lado de los demás Kages. Lo que Oonoki había hecho era estúpido y Suna no sobreviviría contra las tres aldeas aliadas.

"¡REGRESEN!" gritó Hinata, indicando a todos que se alejaran de las murallas. Naruto sintió el gran incremento en el chakra de las fuerzas invasoras.

El castillo entero comenzó a temblar mientras las paredes comenzaban a hundirse en el suelo, centímetro a centímetro. Las grandes y gruesas paredes que separaban el castillo del exterior se estaban hundiendo en la tierra como si fueran tragadas por un pantano.

"Quédense aquí" dijo Naruto, caminando hacia adelante.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Tsunade.

"Lo que mejor hago" contestó Naruto y saltó sobre las murallas que seguían hundiéndose.

 **## Con el batallón de Iwa ##**

"Se acerca un enemigo" gritó Ren al resto del batallón, forzando a todos a detener su ataque. La técnica para mover la tierra requería mucho chakra y que el usuario permaneciera quieto y por lo tanto vulnerable a un ataque.

"Hombres, hacia adelante" gritó Kitsuchi y los shinobis embistieron, corriendo hacia el enemigo.

"¡NO... CORRAN!" gritó Ren, pero nadie la escuchó. "Es Naruto" susurró, su voz cayendo en oídos sordos.

"Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" dijo Naruto, lanzando un solo kunai al aire, el cual se multiplicó rápidamente por cientos y comenzó a llover contra el ejército de Iwa.

"Doton: Doryuuheki" los shinobis delanteros gritaron, levantando una muralla enfrente del ejército y bloqueando cada kunai.

"El bastardo piensa que no aprenderíamos nada del Relámpago Amarillo" un shinobi dijo con desprecio. Lo que no esperarían en un millón de años es que Naruto simplemente pasara a través de la pared como un fantasma, corriendo hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

El shinobi parpadeó y de pronto Naruto se encontraba enfrente suyo, dándole un golpe imbuido de chakra raiton en el estómago. Lo último que vio fue un par de ojos rojos con marcas negras.

"Suiton: Baku Suishouha" Naruto llenó sus pulmones de chakra y lanzó una gigantesca ola contra el ejército. Todos levantaron paredes para defenderse, pero el agua era como un tsunami. Ni siquiera el poder natural de la tierra sobre el agua parecía detenerla.

"Raiton: Rairyuudan" un dragón amarillo con penetrantes ojos amarillos salió de las manos de Naruto y se hundió sobre la ola. Naruto vio como el tsunami electrificado chocaba y neutralizaba a las líneas frontales.

Kitsuchi maldijo al ver que la mayoría de su ejército era derrotado en un pestañeo con solo un jutsu de agua. "Doton: Sando no Jutsu (Técnica de Montaña)" rugió, azotando sus manos en el suelo.

Naruto dejó de caminar cuando sintió la tierra temblar debajo suyo. Alrededor de él enormes formaciones de roca se levantaron del piso y comenzaron a acercarse entre sí, con Naruto atrapado en el medio. "Vamos a intentar esto" dijo Naruto mientras levantaba las manos.

"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu" la misma esfera blanca que había usado antes apareció en sus manos. La esfera se expandió y destruyó por completo el suelo alrededor suyo, destruyendo las formaciones que se cernían sobre él.

"No es posible" murmuró Kitsuchi al ver su ataque más fuerte ser neutralizado por la técnica del Tsuchikage. "¡BASTARDO!" gritó mientras corría hacia Naruto.

"Doton: Kengan no Jutsu" dijo Kitsuchi mientras embestía, lanzando su puño cubierto de roca contra el rubio.

Naruto solo levantó una mano y bloqueó el golpe con una palma abierta, algo que sorprendió a Kitsuchi. "Chidori" dijo Naruto, liberando chakra raiton de la misma mano que usó para defenderse. El chakra raiton destruyó por completo la coraza de roca y electrocutó a Kitsuchi, quien cayó de rodillas, teniendo un espasmo por la electricidad.

"¡B-Bastardo!" dijo Kitsuchi antes de desmayarse. Naruto pasó sobre él y continuó con su embate hasta que alcanzó a la última persona del ejército.

"Ren" dijo Naruto, pero ella no dijo nada, solo vio hacia arriba y vio un atisbo de cabello amarillo antes de que ya no pudiera ver nada.

Estaba hecho.

 **## Con los Kages ##**

Oonoki sonrió cuando escuchó que su ejército gritaba y comenzaba el asedio. Podía sentir el suelo temblar, causado por su ejército embistiendo. Su sonrisa rápidamente se desvaneció cuando escuchó que el grito de sus tropas se convertía en uno de miedo. Los ojos de Oonoki se agrandaron cuando vio su propia técnica brillar en la distancia.

Luego silencio. Su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho mientras Oonoki esperaba por un sonido, lo que fuera. El silencio le daba un mal presentimiento. Y entonces lo vio: cabello rojo, aproximarse al castillo en una nube de polvo.

Naruto entró, su rostro cubierto de tierra y su cabello manchado de rojo. Tenía tanta sangre en él que su cabello parecía rojo en vez de amarillo. "Está hecho" dijo simplemente.

"¡¿QUÉ HAS HECHO?!" gritó Oonoki con desesperación, combatiendo contra sus ataduras.

"Lo que era necesario" dijo Naruto con pesar. "Esto es lo que le sucederá a tu aldea si sigues persiguiendo tus metas. Olvida a los Bijuu. No fueron hechos para ser usados como armas y mientras yo viva, nunca lo volverán a ser" explicó Naruto y Oonoki agachó la cabeza. Naruto podía ver lágrimas bajar por las mejillas del viejo. Acababa de traer a mil hombres a su muerte.

Todos vieron hacia el origen del sonido de un aplauso. Sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa, miedo y desesperación al ver a Uchiha Madara sentado en una de las piedras, aplaudiendo lentamente. "Parece que Zetsu no mentía sobre ti, Naruto. Bailas bastante bien" dijo con diversión.

"Madara" dijo Tsunade con asombro.

"Es un Edo Tensei" dijo Naruto al ver las marcas de fractura en toda su piel.

"Vamos" comenzó a decir Madara mientras se levantaba. "Esa no es forma de saludar a la familia. ¿Qué tal si le das a tu viejo un abrazo?" preguntó divertido. Todos solo se quedaron jadeando como un pez fuera del agua. Ahí estaba, el maldito Uchiha Madara, el hombre que se supone que había muerto, haciendo una broma.

"Yo... quiero decir... eh..." Naruto no encontraba las palabras y se rascó la nuca con confusión. De verdad no sabía como manejar esto.

"¿Por qué estás aquí, Madara?" preguntó Tsunade.

"Fácil, Senju" contestó Madara con calma. "Vine para ofrecerles una elección. Me dan a los Bijuu" dijo mientras veía directo a Naruto. "O tendrán guerra" advirtió, su tono poco más que un susurro.

"Los Bijuu con míos" contestó Naruto. "Y ni siquiera tú los conseguirás. Tú eres el otro Rinnegan ¿no es así? Tú eres el que convocó al Gedo Mazo" dijo Naruto. Sus sospechas iniciales habían sido confirmadas.

"Culpable de todos los cargos" dijo Madara, alzando los brazos como señal de derrota. "Pero tengo que agradecerte" dijo Madara, recibiendo una mirada de confusión por parte de Naruto. "Me devolviste a mi hermano" dijo Madara sonriendo.

"Te lo dije" gruñó Tobirama.

"Y como regalo de agradecimiento, vine a ofrecerles una elección. Como dije: me entregan a los Bijuu de forma pacífica o les daré una guerra. Iwagakure solo fue un aperitivo. Es sorprendente lo que el poder de la sugestión puede hacer ¿no lo crees, Oonoki?" preguntó Madara con diversión.

"Una sugerencia por aquí, una por allá, empareja eso con tu ya existente odio hacia la Hoja y ahí lo tienes, trayendo a un ejército para acabar con tus enemigos" dijo Madara, haciendo que todos lo vieran con sorpresa. Oonoki solo veía sin expresión al suelo.

"No te sientas tan mal" lo trató de calmar Madara. "Naruto fue bastante suave con ellos. Todos están noqueados ¿lo sabías? Todos siguen vivos" explicó y la cabeza de Oonoki se hizo hacia arriba, viendo a Naruto.

Naruto notó que Oonoki lo miraba con ojos de desesperación, como si le preguntara si era cierto lo que Madara había dicho. "Es cierto. Todos están noqueados. La sangre en mi cuerpo no es más que un genjutsu" dijo Naruto y Oonoki soltó un suspiro de alivio.

"Como sea. Él pudo haber sido suave, pero yo no lo soy" sonrió Madara y vio hacia afuera del castillo. El cuelo nocturno de inmediato se encendió en llamas.

"¡NO!" gritó Naruto mientras corría hacia el campo de batalla. Había visto un clon de Madara hacer un sello manual y escupir un océano de fuego hacia los shinobis que seguían en el suelo, inconscientes.

"Suiton: Baku Suishouha"Naruto hizo el mismo jutsu de hace un rato. Esta vez con el doble de poder que antes. La gigantesca ola devoró al jutsu de Madara, apagando todo el fuego y salvando a los shinobis de Iwa de ser quemados. Vio como el clon de Madara sonreía y desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Naruto usó el Hirashin para volver con los Kages y vio que cada uno de ellos estaba en el suelo y sus guardaespaldas noqueados. _"¿Qué sucedió?"_ se preguntó Naruto. Solo se había ido por un minuto cuando mucho.

"¿Hinata?" preguntó Naruto, viendo alrededor, pero no la divisó. "¿Dónde está Hinata?" preguntó, corriendo hacia Tsunade.

La Hokage vio hacia arriba y extendió su brazo. Naruto abrió las manos y vio como Tsunade dejó caer algo sobre ellas. Naruto vio al artefacto y se dio cuenta que era el anillo de bodas de Hinata. "Lo s-siento, N-Naruto. L-Lo intentamos" Tsunade tosió.

" _No, no, no, no, no, no, no"_ pensó Naruto mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. Madara no podía habérsela llevado.

"¡HHHIIINNNAAAATTTTAAA!"


	64. Sobrepasando los Límites

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia. Oh y algunos reconocerán un fragmento de Supernatural, del cual tampoco somos dueños ni el autor, ni hina230, ni yo.

Por otro lado... las actualizaciones se detendrán un poco de tiempo (no sé cuanto exactamente) en lo que se terminan de revisar los capítulos. Que ya están traducidos todos. También miren una encuesta en mi perfil sobre si debería publicar los últimos dos capítulos de jalón o uno por día.

Este capítulo es uno de mis tres favoritos personales. Sin más... a leer.

 **DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ**

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Arco 'Guerra'**_

 _ **Capítulo 64: Sobrepasando los Límites**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

 **## Anteriormente ##**

" _¿Hinata?" preguntó Naruto, viendo alrededor, pero no la divisó. "¿Dónde está Hinata?" preguntó, corriendo hacia Tsunade._

 _La Hokage vio hacia arriba y extendió su brazo. Naruto abrió las manos y vio como Tsunade dejó caer algo sobre ellas. Naruto vio al artefacto y se dio cuenta que era el anillo de bodas de Hinata. "Lo s-siento, N-Naruto. L-Lo intentamos" Tsunade tosió._

" _No, no, no, no, no, no, no" pensó Naruto mientras daba un paso hacia atrás. Madara no podía habérsela llevado._

" _¡HHHIIINNNAAAATTTTAAA!"_

 **## Unos días después – Konoha ##**

La Mansión Senju se encontraba en un humor sombrío. Y Naruto era el peor de todos. Su lado Uchiha estaba saliendo a la luz y se encontraba lamentándose por todo el lugar y contestando con ira hacia el resto de habitantes. Todos se encontraban en la sala de estar, esperando a Jiraiya. Naruto estaba pasando por todo el cuarto, las manos detrás de su espalda y el ceño fruncido.

"¿Dónde demonios está?" preguntó Naruto, moviendo sus brazos con desesperación, sin embargo nadie le contestó. Todos sabían que le contestaría con enojo a cualquiera que le dijera algo, sin importar lo que le dijeran.

Su espera terminó cuando la puerta se abrió y Jiraiya entró con una mirada de decepción. Naruto corrió hacia el hombre y rápidamente le preguntó. "¿Dónde está ella?"

Jiraiya lo vio con tristeza. Naruto lo veía con ojos llenos de esperanza y le rompía el corazón tener que contestarle. "Lo siento, Naruto" dijo, bajando la mirada. "No pude encontrarla".

"N-No... pudiste..." susurró Naruto. Las palabras de Jiraiya finalmente habían tomado su peso y sintió que el estómago se le revolvía. Toda esta espera, aguardando a que Jiraiya regresara con su ubicación, todo este tiempo... desperdiciado.

"¿A qué te refieres con que no pudiste encontrarla?" preguntó Naruto, su voz era poco más que un susurro. Su mirada cambió a una de furia. "¡TIENES UNA RED DE ESPIONAJE QUE SE EXTIENDE POR LA MITAD DEL MALDITO GLOBO Y NO PUEDES ENCONTRAR A UNA MUJER!" gritó Naruto, tomando a Jiraiya por las ropas y acercando al hombre para verlo.

"Ningendo..." Naruto estaba a punto de usar el Camino Humano para escanear los recuerdos de Jiraiya cuando sintió que una mano se posaba en su hombro. Se giró ligeramente, su cabello cubriendo casi todo su rostro y revelando solo una fracción de sus ojos plateados al hombre detrás de él.

"Es suficiente" dijo Minato con severidad, pero Naruto solo soltó una carcajada. No era una llena de felicidad, sino una vacía. El mismo Minato sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrerle la espina al escuchar tal sonido salir de la boca de su hijo.

La risa parecía tan fría, tan cruel, tan... vacía.

"Tendo: Shinra Tensei" Naruto entonó con una pequeña sonrisa. Minato solo tuvo tiempo para ver a su hijo con asombro hasta que sintió una montaña invisible chocar en su contra. Fue levantado del suelo y lanzado hacia atrás, chocando contra una de las paredes cercanas. Minato dejó una ligera impresión de su cuerpo mientras se deslizaba hacia el suelo, mareado.

"¡NARUTO!" todos gritaron, no creyendo que había atacado a su propio padre.

La atención de Naruto volvió hacia Jiraiya, quien tragó en seco y simplemente vio al Rinnegan de Naruto. "No me mentirías, Jiraiya ¿o lo harías?" preguntó Naruto, su voz volviéndose letal. Jiraiya nuca había visto este lado de Naruto, no había sabido que Naruto podía ser tan vengativo, tan... cruel.

Kushina por su parte había tenido suficiente de esto y se decidió a intervenir.

Naruto estaba a punto de golpear a quien hubiera puesto una mano en su hombro cuando le dieron la vuelta súbitamente. Una sonora bofetada hizo eco por todo el cuarto. Naruto estaba viendo a su madre con una gran cantidad de sorpresa mientras sentía su mejilla, la cual ya comenzaba a hincharse y ponerse roja.

"Escucha, jovencito. Puede que no estuviera ahí para criarte, pero aun te golpearé si es necesario" comenzó a decir Kushina con dureza. "Tu esposa fue secuestrada por tu culpa. Eres infantil, terco, arrogante y tienes demasiado poder para tu propio bien. ¡¿Piensas que puedes resolver los problemas del mundo usando tu poder?!" gritó Kushina en un tono furioso, pegándole en el pecho con un solo dedo.

"Pues no puedes. No eres un Dios y ciertamente no riges al mundo. Amenazar al Tsuchikage con la guerra, declarar que tomarás al último Bijuu de Kumo. ¿Qué sucede contigo? Esa no es la forma en la que funciona el mundo. Si me lo preguntas Madara nos hizo un favor y te enseñó un poco de humildad" dijo Kushina, haciendo que los ojos de todos se agrandaran.

"Desde que conseguiste tu Rinnegan has ido por todas partes con arrogancia, proclamando ser un dios todopoderoso. Pero _no lo eres._ Y Un consejo" dijo mientras bajaba su voz. "Si no tienes cuidado, podrías perder a Hinata también. Ahora ve y enfría la cabeza" concluyó Tsunade y empujó a Naruto, quien no dijo nada y solo salió de la mansión.

"Eso fue un poco duro, Kushina" dijo Tsunade, ayudando a Minato a levantarse del suelo. El rubio no parecía tener heridas externas, solo estaba mareado y parecía que no podía enfocar a ninguna parte.

"Lo necesitaba. Es el trabajo de un padre disciplinar a sus niños" bufó Kushina, sus manos en la cintura mientras caminaba hacia su esposo.

 **## Con Naruto ##**

Naruto vagaba por Konoha sin rumbo alguno. La aldea estaba llena de actividad, pero Naruto no parecía particularmente interesado en nada. Las palabras de su madre aun le hacían eco en la mente. _"¿Es mi culpa?"_ se preguntó mientras veía al cielo. Era una noche nublada, ni una sola estrella era visible, ni siquiera la luna.

"Oye, Naruto".

El rubio se giró hacia la fuente de la voz y se encontró enfrente del puesto de ramen. "¿Ramen para cenar?" preguntó Teuchi esperanzado.

"No tengo hambre. Gracias, viejo" contestó Naruto con solemnidad y siguió su camino. Teuchi estaba sorprendido de que Naruto no quisiera ramen, pero la expresión de su rostro decía todo lo que necesitaba saber.

" _Quizás si le doy a los Bijuu..."._

" **No te atrevas"** rugió Kurama dentro de su mente, haciendo que Naruto temblara. **"¿Así son las cosas? ¿Nos entregarías solo por ella?"** preguntó con malicia, sus colas moviéndose detrás de él. Podía entender un poco lo que Naruto estaba atravesando. El propio Kurama se había encariñado con la chica.

" _Es mi amada... mi esposa... mi reina"_ dijo Naruto con tristeza, caminando como un fantasma por las calles. _"Haría lo que fuera por ella"_.

" **¿Incluso sacrificar a un amigo?"** preguntó Kurama con suavidad. Naruto no dijo nada y solo siguió caminando, las manos metidas en sus bolsillos y su cabeza agachada, su cabello tapándole la visión de todo excepto el suelo.

" _¿Qué se supone que haga? Tengo todo este poder. Puedo crear y destruir lunas, pero no puedo encontrar a una sola mujer. Vaya Dios que soy"_ pensó Naruto amargamente mientras pateaba una piedra.

" _Podría estar en cualquier lugar en el mundo. Podría estar herida, muriendo y aquí estoy, caminando por la aldea"_ Naruto caminó un poco más rápido y pronto se encontró encima de la Montaña de los Hokages, viendo hacia la aldea. Resentía un poco a la aldea. Todos estaban felices y animados.

"Eh... lluvia" murmuró Naruto, sintiendo como una gota de agua le caía al rostro y se resbalaba por su mejilla. Vio hacia el cielo y miró como la lluvia caía y la gente corría, intentando cubrirse de ella.

 **## RETROSPECTIVA ##**

" _Siempre estuviste conmigo desde el comienzo" comenzó a decir Naruto. "Fuiste la primer persona en mostrarme amabilidad y amor. Fuiste mi primera amiga, mi novia y ahora eres mi más grande amor. Estuviste ahí cuando me sentía solo y perdido, estuviste ahí cuando fui llamado monstruo y estuviste ahí cuando me corrieron de las tiendas"._

" _No hay nada que no haría por ti, así que Hinata... ¿te casarías conmigo?" preguntó Naruto mientras le mostraba el anillo para que lo viera._

" _Eres tan tonto" contestó Hinata amorosamente e hizo que Naruto dudara en alzar su cabeza para verla. "Claro que me casaré contigo" dijo con afecto y en la cara de Naruto se formó una sonrisa tan grande que amenazaba con partirle la cara. Lentamente tomó el anillo de la caja e intentó ponerlo en el dedo de ella._

 **## FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA ##**

Naruto dejó escapar un grito de pura angustia. Cayó de rodillas, su voz cargada por el viento. Los pocos que lo escucharon gritar sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles la espina, tanto por miedo como por pena. Naruto tomó unas cuantas rocas y las aplastó entre sus manos.

"¡MADARA!" gritó, sus ojos brillando con tanto poder que algunas rocas a su alrededor comenzaron a levitar. "¡CUANDO TE PONGAS LAS MANOS ENCIMA NI SIQUIERA EL SHINIGAMI PODRÁ SALVERTE!" gritó con convicción, un trueno resonando en el cielo mientras las palabras dejaban su boca.

" **Oscuridad. Cuando todo lo que conoces y amas te es arrebatado de forma tan violenta. Todo lo que puedes pensar es ira, odio e incluso venganza. Y nadie puede salvarte"** murmuró Kurama y Naruto dio una risa sin humor.

" **Era uno de los dichos favoritos de padre"** le informó Kurama.

"No me voy a volver oscuro" dijo Naruto mientras tragaba. Su garganta estaba seca por el grito anterior. "Solo estoy tan... furioso. Puedo sentirlo hervir dentro de mí, esperando a ser liberado. Solo quiero dejarlo salir y destruir todo a mi alrededor" explicó Naruto y se sentó en la montaña, la lluvia cayendo, pero no parecía importarle al rubio.

La lluvia le recordaba a Hinata.

Naruto suspiró y vio su aliento dejar su boca. La temperatura empezaba a decaer y su aliento se hacía visible, como una nube de vapor. Internamente sintió un escalofrío subirle por la espina mientras una presencia se manifestaba detrás de él. Se sentía distinta al chakra, se sentía como pura, cruda e inalterada energía espiritual.

"Muerte" susurró Naruto, aun viendo al cielo. "¿Has venido por mí?" preguntó con suavidad.

" **Tienes un sentido exagerado de tu importancia. Para algo como yo, una cosa como tú, bueno... piensa qué sentirías si una bacteria se sentara a tu mesa y se pusiera graciosa"** contestó el Shinigami con su voz rasposa.

" **Este es un pequeño planeta, en un enano sistema solar, en una galaxia que apenas dejó los pañales. Yo soy viejo, Naruto... muy viejo. Y te invito a que contemples lo insignificante que te encuentro"** terminó de decir el Shinigami y Naruto giró lentamente su cabeza, viendo por primera vez su forma.

El Shinigami estaba vestido en un traje negro, escondiendo detrás su huesuda apariencia. Caraba un bastón con punta de acero en la mano derecha. Su rostro era la de un viejo con la piel arrugada y cabello negro peinado hacia atrás.

"No lo que esperaba" contestó Naruto al verlo.

" **Tu juicio se vuelve a nublar por tu arrogancia. Incluso los estudiantes de tu academia pueden cambiar de forma y piensas que yo, un ser casi omnipotente, soy incapaz de hacerlo"** contestó con neutralidad, cruzando sus manos encima de su bastón.

"Supongo que es cierto" suspiró Naruto mientras se ponía de pie y se giraba hacia el Shinigami. "¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó con cuidado. Después de todo se encontraba enfrente del Dios de la Muerte mismo.

" **Tú llamaste y me encontré de humor para honrar nuestro acuerdo"** contestó el Shinigami, caminando lentamente hasta que se encontraba a unos centímetros de Naruto. Levantó un solo dedo y lo colocó sobre el pómulo del rubio. **"Esos ojos tuyos... me intrigan como pocas cosas. Tan frágiles y con tanto potencial".**

" **El poder de la creación no es algo que pueda jactarme de poseer. Pero tú, un simple mortal, puede tener tal habilidad..."** dijo el Shinigami mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

"Ya que estás aquí ¿supongo que no podrás localizar a Hinata por mí?" preguntó Naruto esperanzado.

" **Hay reglas que lo impiden. No puedo interferir directamente en el mundo mortal"** contestó el Shinigami.

"Ayudaste a mi padre a sellar a Kurama dentro de mí" contestó Naruto con calma.

" **Eso fue diferente. Fui convocado y recibí su alma como pago"** respondió el Shinigami con sinceridad.

"¿Y qué pago requerirías por este... _favor_?" preguntó Naruto con severidad, escupiendo la palabra 'favor'.

" **Cuida tu tono, humano"** lo amonestó con dureza. **"Me temo que no puedo localizar a tu querida esposa. Solo puedo sentir almas sin contenedores. La mujer a la que te refieres aun respira"**.

"Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor" contestó Naruto con sarcasmo. "Vaya Dios que eres" dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

" **Pareces tener un mal entendimiento de cómo funcionan las cosas, Mi hermana, Izanagi, crea. Mi otra hermana, Izanami, destruye, y yo mantengo el balance. Ninguno de nosotros es más poderoso que el otro y ninguno es omnipotente. Tan simple como eso"** explicó la muerte y caminó hacia Naruto, sus narices casi haciendo contacto.

" **¿Piensas que eres un dios?"** preguntó Muerte, sus pupilas dilatándose. **"Por favor, he visto a mis hermanas y usted, señor, no es un dios. Podría matarte aquí y sería muy fácil. Como romper una rama".**

"Te animo a que lo intentes, sigo siendo arrogante, a fin de cuentas" contestó Naruto, nunca apartando la mirada de los ojos de Muerte.

" **Niño idiota. No puedes matar a la muerte"** contestó el Shinigami, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. **"Estúpidos mortales. Son débiles. Frágiles. Patéticos. Se temen a sí mismos y lo que pueden hacer y volverse. Sus huesos se convertirán en cristal. Sus cuerpos se volverán polvo y sus esperanzas cenizas. Se arrastran por la oscuridad aferrándose a la poca luz que pueden ver. No importa. Al final... solo yo permaneceré".**

"Quizás" contestó Naruto, haciendo que Muerte lo viera con desprecio. "Pero soy muy adepto con el fuuinjutsu" advirtió.

" **Eres el primer mortal en decirme eso. La mayoría lloran o se encojen, algunos intentan correr, otros solo aceptan su destino, pero nadie me ha intentado desafiar. Me intrigas, Senju Naruto"** dijo el Shinigami y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a caminar. De pronto se detuvo y vio hacia Naruto. **"Vuelve a llamarme por asuntos sin importancia y te mataré".**

"Sabes" comenzó a decir Naruto con una suave risa. "Creo que es el comienzo de una hermosa amistad". El Shinigami no dijo nada y simplemente desapareció. Naruto no sabía que pensar de lo que había sucedido y simplemente se sentó.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y los minutos en horas.

"Mamá tenía razón" dijo Naruto mientras veía al cielo. La lluvia había cesado durante algún punto de la noche y el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte. "Me volví la misma cosa que le dije a Sasuke que no fuera" dijo y rió débilmente.

Naruto se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la Mansión Senju. Tenía unas cosas que arreglar.

 **## Mansión Senju ##**

La mayoría de los shinobis viviendo en la Mansión Senju se encontraban en la cocina, desayunando. Escucharon la puerta abrirse y vieron a Naruto entrar.

"Hola" dijo débilmente y caminó hacia la mesa. Nadie dijo nada mientras el rubio se sentaba y comenzaba a desayunar. "Lo siento" dijo de pronto, haciendo que todos detuvieran lo que hacían. "Siento la forma en la que actué los últimos días" murmuró y Kushina asintió, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

"Papá...".

"No te preocupes sobre nada" dijo Minato. "Sería un mal padre si no perdonara a mi hijo por reaccionar de esa forma cuando se sentía herido" dijo sonriendo y Naruto asintió, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

"¿Cómo se la llevó?" preguntó Naruto. Se le ocurría que nunca le había preguntado a Tsunade la forma en la que Madara se había llevado a Hinata. Solo había estado lejos por unos segundos del grupo, un minuto cuando mucho.

"Es rápido, Naruto. Muy rápido" contestó Tsunade. ¿Qué tipo de maestro no podía proteger a su aprendiz? Vio hacia Naruto y esperó a que volviera a explotar, pero no sucedió.

"¿Qué tan rápido?" preguntó Naruto luego de unos momentos. Tsunade sonrió. Comenzaba a razonar en vez de ser movido por sus emociones.

"Supongo que sabemos de dónde sacó Minato su velocidad. Madara no parecía estar a su nivel, pero..." Tsunade no terminó. Naruto entendía a lo que se refería. "Nos venció en un parpadeo. Ninguno de nosotros lo esperaba. Zetsu se acercó y agarró a ambos" explicó la Hokage.

"¿Qué hay de Hinata?" preguntó Naruto, viendo a su plato y apretando sus puños para contener la ira que sentía hacia Madara.

"La encontraremos, Naruto" dijo Kushina con suavidad. "Y entonces le patearemos el trasero" dijo.

"Supongo..." Naruto vio hacia un lado súbitamente. Sintió algo, una presencia acercarse a la mansión. Antes de que alguien pudiera preguntar lo que sucedía, los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron mientras se levantaba de su asiento y corría hacia la puerta.

Estaba en la puerta en un instante y la abrió, azotando el pomo contra la pared. "Hinata" murmuró Naruto mientras veía a la persona al otro lado. Esperaba que no fuera un espejismo lo que estaba viendo.

"Hinata-chan" susurró Naruto y ella asintió, corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo con fuerza, como si se le fuera a escapar en cualquier momento. Hinata sollozó en sus brazos mientras él la sostenía y ambos cayeron al suelo.

El resto de los integrantes de la mansión fueron detrás de Naruto, solo para encontrarlos a Hinata y a él abrazados en el piso. "Hinata. ¡Está de vuelta!" gritó Kushina con sorpresa y asombro.

Naruto finalmente la dejó ir y dio un paso hacia atrás. Levantó el rostro y le limpió las lágrimas gentilmente. "Hinata-chan" repitió con suavidad, acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar.

Hinata y Naruto se levantaron. Todos fueron y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. El resto de habitantes de la mansión estaban sorprendidos de que Hinata hubiera regresado por cuenta propia. ¿Cómo había logrado escapar?

"Sé que tiene preguntas" dijo Hinata, rompiendo el silencio incómodo que había llenado el cuarto. Hinata se acurrucó más en los brazos de Naruto, quien apretó un poco su agarre. Era sorprendente como su presencia lo calmaba, toda su ira, desesperación, odio... todos se esfumaron.

"¿Cómo podemos saber que eres tú y no un clon de Zetsu?" preguntó Tobirama, cruzando sus brazos y reclinándose en su silla. No podía ignorar el hecho de que Madara intentara algo así.

"Ya toqué el alma de Hinata. Zetsu no tiene" contestó Naruto, deteniendo el sermón de Tobirama.

"¿Cómo escapaste?" preguntó Hashirama, viendo con sospecha. "Madara no es exactamente estúpido al punto de dejar que uno de sus prisioneros escape".

"No escapé" Hinata rió con suavidad. "Él me dejó ir" dijo, haciendo que a varios se les desencajara la quijada.

"Él... ¿te dejó ir solo así?" preguntó Tobirama con incredulidad y Hinata asintió con la misma cantidad de escepticismo. Aun no podía creer que simplemente fuera... liberada.

"De acuerdo a él mi secuestro tenía dos propósitos. El primero era recuperar su Rinnegan" dijo Hinata y los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron. Estaba a punto de marcharse, pero Hinata lo detuvo.

"Ya no está, Naruto-kun. Él leyó mi miente con su Rinnegan y envió a un Zetsu que me había clonado al hospital. Ya tiene el Rinnegan" dijo Hinata mientras veía al suelo. "Lo siento. Puedo resistir el genjutsu del Sharingan, pero el Rinnegan...".

"No te preocupes, Hinata-chan. Me da gusto que estés a salvo. Nada más importa" dijo Naruto con suavidad.

"¿Cuál era la otra razón?" preguntó Hashirama mientras se sobaba la barbilla.

"Dijo que era para preparar a Naruto-kun" explicó Hinata, haciendo que todos fruncieran el ceño con confusión.

"¿Preparar? ¿Preparar para qué?" preguntó Naruto y Hinata solo alzó los hombros. Siendo honestos, solo estaba feliz de estar de vuelta y no particularmente interesada en las razones de su enemigo por el momento.

"¿Por qué no explicas desde el comienzo?" preguntó Tsunade y Hinata asintió, tomando una bocanada de aire y comenzando su historia.

 **## RETROSPECTIVA ##**

Todo estaba borroso.

Hinata se sentía desorientada, los últimos rastros de sueño eran ahuyentados por el creciente dolor en la parte trasera del cuello. Hinata giró la cabeza lentamente, gruñendo al sentir la rigidez en el cuello. Intentó llevarse la mano a la zona afligida para darle un masaje, pero no pudo.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Hinata. Tenía los ojos cerrados, no queriendo ver al brillo de la luz si los abría. Fue entonces que los recuerdos de la noche anterior la asediaron.

Sus ojos se abrieron solo para cerrarlos de inmediato debido al brillo. Hinata respiró para calmarse y lentamente abrió los ojos, dejando que se ajustaran a la luz ambiental del cuarto. Lo primero que notó era que sus manos estaban atadas detrás de su espalda, al igual que sus piernas.

Hinata intentó usar su escalpelo de chakra para cortar las cuerdas, pero sintió una alta dificultad para moldear chakra. Entonces examinó con cuidado su cuerpo, buscando cualquier rastro de un sello de chakra. Algo estaba bloqueando su habilidad de moldear chakra y usualmente era un sello que lo suprimiera colocado en alguna parte de su piel.

Pero su búsqueda no consiguió ningún resultado. No podía activar su Byakugan y estar atada refrenaba sus movimientos mucho. Hinata decidió observar el cuarto en el que estaba presa. La habitación era simple. Pareces cafés con un piso de madera, una puerta y una bombilla que pendía del suelo.

"¿Dónde estoy?" se preguntó. Hinata recordaba recibir un fuerte golpe en la nuca, cortesía de Madara, pero luego de eso todo se hizo negro. No recordaba siquiera el sueño que había tenido hace unos momentos.

Hinata se giró hacia la puerta. Podía escuchar voces venir del otro lado. Se enfocó e intentó escuchar cualquier palabra. Reconocía las voces, las cuales pertenecían a Izuna y Madara, pero estaban hablando demasiado bajo para que escuchara apropiadamente.

"... él... único" reconoció la voz de Madara.

"... poder... persona" ahora era Izuna quien hablaba.

"Hinata... directo" Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre ser susurrado en la conversación. Estaba intentando deducir lo que escuchaba, pero solo escuchaba unas cuantas palabras aquí y allá. No lo suficiente para completar las oraciones y entender la conversación.

"... hizo... ¿por qué?" preguntó Izuna.

"Porque... cambio... villano" Hinata escuchó a Madara contestarle y entonces se acabó la conversación. En vez de palabras ahora escuchaba el sonido de pasos acercarse más y más.

La puerta se abrió y los hermanos Uchiha entraron. Ninguno dijo una palabra mientras se acercaban a Hinata, quien los veía acercarse y su corazón se aceleraba en respuesta.

"¿Qué quieren de mí?" preguntó Hinata, su voz calmada y neutral, no demostrando el nerviosismo que sentía por dentro. Fuera estaba tan calmada como era posible, pero dentro había un vendaval de pensamientos corriendo por su mente.

"Relájate, chica" contestó Madara, sentándose enfrente de ella con las piernas cruzadas. "En cuanto a lo que haces aquí. Hay tres razones" dijo Madara mientras levantaba tres dedos. "La primera es información, obviamente. Estoy a punto de hacer la guerra cualquier información de mi enemigo es esencial. La segunda razón es para preparar a Naruto" dijo Madara y Hinata solo lo veía tranquilamente.

"Y tres, si alguien sabe dónde está mi Rinnegan eres tú" dijo Madara riendo un poco. Los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron un par de centímetros, a pesar de intentaba no mostrar emoción en sus palabras.

"No te diré nada" dijo Hinata con frialdad.

"No tienes que hacerlo" dijo Madara y activó su Rinnegan. Colocó una mano en la cabeza de Hinata y la tomó por el cabello para evitar que forcejeara.

"¡ALTO!" gritó, forcejeando bajo su toque para intentar liberarse.

"Ningendo" Era demasiado tarde. Los ojos de Hinata se desenfocaron como si estuviera en una especie de trance. Madara se movió rápidamente a través de sus recuerdos hasta encontrar el que buscaba. Su Rinnegan estaba en el hospital de Konoha, en el laboratorio privado de Hinata donde había estado llevando a cabo algunas pruebas a los ojos.

Madara removió su mano y dio un paso hacia atrás mientras que Hinata recuperaba su enfoque. "Zetsu" llamó Madara y un Zetsu Blanco apareció desde el suelo. "Ya sabes que hacer" dijo y el clon asintió en silencio. El clon de Zetsu tocó a Hinata y de inmediato tomó su forma.

"Ve por mis ojos" le ordenó Madara y el clon se hundió en el suelo, dirigiéndose hacia Konoha a toda velocidad.

"Naruto-kun te derrotará, incluso si tienes tus ojos de vuelta" dijo Hinata desafiantemente.

"Niña... ¿quién dice que quiero derrotarlo?" preguntó Madara mientras reía siniestramente, recibiendo una cara de confusión de Hinata. "No asumas por un momento que conoces mis planes".

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Hinata, su corazón golpeando contra su pecho. ¿Iban a matarla ahora que tenían la información que necesitaban?

"Ahora esperaremos" dijo Madara y salió, dejando a Hinata sola en el cuarto.

"¿Esperar a qué?" preguntó mientras la luz del cuarto se apagaba y la dejaban en la oscuridad.

 **## Al día siguiente ##**

No había dormido nada la noche anterior. Incluso completamente cubierta por la oscuridad del cuarto no podía sino dejar que su mente trabajara a toda marcha para escapar. Aunque también ponía las cosas en perspectiva, sobre cuán terriblemente débil era un shinobi sin su chakra para darle energía a sus poderes.

Naruto y otros más fuertes como Rock Lee y Maito Gai podrían ser capaces de romper sus ataduras con músculo puro. Pero la enorme fuerza de Hinata estaba totalmente basada en su chakra. Su Byakugan necesitaba chakra. Incluso sus senbon y kunais necesitaban chakra ya que estaban almacenados en sus muñecas.

Hinata suspiró y se recargó contra la pared. No había mucho que hacer además de esperar a que algo sucediera. De pronto las luces se encendieron y Hinata se restregó los ojos por el repentino brillo. La puerta se abrió e Izuna entró al cuarto con una bandeja de metal.

"Levántate y brilla" dijo riendo ante su propia broma mientras salía del cuarto. "¿No dormiste?" preguntó al notar las ojeras debajo de sus ojos. "Como sea, disfruta tu almuerzo" dijo mientras colocaba la bandeja en el suelo y se sentaba enfrente de ella.

"¿Supongo que no podrías remover las esposas?" preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa.

"Sé muy bien de tus habilidades. Incluso con tu chakra sellado podrías vencerme en una batalla de taijutsu" dijo riendo.

"Abre" dijo Izuna mientras hundía la cuchara en la sopa y la alzaba en el aire. Hinata solo lo vio con incredulidad y miró a la comida con sospecha. "No está envenenada" suspiró Izuna y Hinata renuentemente asintió, abriendo la boca y tragando la sopa. Estaba bastante buena a fin de cuentas.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó Hinata entre bocados.

"Amegakure" contestó Izuna y Hinata dejó de comer.

"Ame está bajo el dominio de Konan" dijo Hinata con sospecha hasta que una idea la golpeó. Solo Konan sabía del destino del Rinnegan de Nagato y eso significaba que ella ya no estaba. Madara la había encontrado.

" _¿Entonces Madara es quien está gobernando en Amegakure?"_ pensó Hinata mientras guardaba esa información para futura referencia.

"Ya no más" contestó Izuna mientras bajaba el tazón.

"¿Te importa explicar por qué estoy aquí?" preguntó Hinata, más con curiosidad que otra cosa. No podía hacer mucho sin chakra y pensaba que era bastante patético lo dependientes que eran los shinobis.

"¿Como palanca?" preguntó Izuna mientras que Hinata solo lo veía. "¿Cómo podría saberlo? No sé lo que pasa por la cabeza de mi hermano" explicó Izuna.

"Claro que no" contestó Hinata con gentileza. "Solo eres su lacayo, siendo forzado a este tipo de servicios. Quiero decir, un gran y fuerte Uchiha como tú siendo obligado a una cautiva y a una Hyuuga para empeorar las cosas" dijo Hinata, una sonrisa asomándose por la comisura de sus labios.

"Eso fue bastante bueno" rió Izuna mientras que Hinata fruncía el ceño. "Intentar volverme contra mi hermano, si fuera cualquier otro Uchiha podría funcionar".

Hinata murmuró algo inaudible mientras veía a la bandeja metálica en el suelo. Vio con cuidado y notó que podía ver su reflejo. Pero lo que atrapaba su atención era el extraño patrón sobre su frente. Vio con cuidado, tomando especial precaución para no advertir a Izuna de lo que hacía.

" _Entonces Madara dibujó el sello directamente en mi piel"_ pensó Hinata mientras analizaba el sello lo mejor que podía. Ella no era una maestra de fuuinjutsu, pero sabía lo suficiente para reconocer que el sello era bastante bueno. _"Maldita jaqueca"_ pensó agriamente, como si la situación no fuera lo bastante mala también necesitaba que el maldito dolor de cabeza regresara. Naruto no pudo explicar de qué trataba su problema en absoluto.

"Todo está hecho" dijo Izuna, tomando la bandeja y levantándose. "Te veo más tarde" dijo y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y dejando a Hinata sola de nuevo.

"¿Cómo está?" preguntó Madara con curiosidad. Izuna vio a un lado y notó que Madara estaba recargado contra una pared. Estaba de vuelta en su cuerpo, completamente curado, gracias a haber usado el Rinnegan original para superar el Edo Tensei.

"¿Cómo piensas?" preguntó Izuna con sarcasmo.

"¿Furiosa?" preguntó Madara, pero Izuna negó con la cabeza.

"No. Ya ha aceptado su secuestro. Está más interesada en tus motivaciones" dijo Izuna y Madara rió. Izuna murmuró algo que Madara no pudo escuchar.

"¿Puedes repetir eso?"

"Podría jurar que vi sus ojos titilar" dijo Izuna mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

"Izuna" comenzó Madara con calma. "Un Byakugan no brilla. No gira y ciertamente no titila".

"Sabelotodo".

 **## Unos días después ##**

"¡BUENOS... DDDDÍÍÍÍAAAASSSS!" gritó Izuna mientras abría la puerta y entraba a la celda de Hinata. Izuna esperaba que Hinata estuviera recostada, ya fuera durmiendo o solo recostaba o al menos recargada contra la pared. En vez, la encontró sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda completamente recta.

Hinata estaba sentada en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados. Su respiración era profunda y calmada. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Izuna con confusión. ¿Cuál era el punto de meditar cuando no tenías acceso a tu chakra? "¿Estás ahí?" preguntó Izuna, arrodillándose enfrente de ella.

Izuna frunció el ceño cuando no recibió respuesta alguna. "Lo que sea" murmuró y bajó la comida. Comenzó a caminar a la puerta y, viendo una última vez hacia atrás, cerró la puerta, dejando a Hinata sola.

Izuna estaba murmurando profanidades por lo bajo cuando se cruzó con Madara. "¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó Madara con una ceja levantada. Izuna siempre era bastante animado, a diferencia de la mayoría de los Uchiha.

"No me dio los buenos días" se quejó Izuna, fingiendo derramar lágrimas. Madara solo negó con incredulidad. Se preguntaba cómo es que había soportado a su hermano en su día.

"Deja de quejarte... ¿eh?" Madara fue sacado de su sermón cuando sintió algo salir de la celda de Hinata. ¿Era solo su imaginación? Podía jurar que sentía chakra salir de su cuarto. "¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Meditar" contestó Izuna con confusión. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Madara no contestó y solo vio hacia la puerta, como si esperara que algo sucediera. "Hermano..." Izuna estaba a punto de atraer la atención de su hermano cuando ambos Uchihas sintieron un enorme incremento de chakra proviniendo del cuarto de Hinata, suficiente para hacerlos perder un poco el equilibrio.

La ola de chakra recorrió todo el edificio, haciendo que unas cuantas motas de polvo cayeran del techo. "¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!" preguntó Izuna y vio hacia su hermano. Madara, sin embargo, solo veía a la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro. Izuna conocía demasiado bien esa sonrisa y siempre presagiaba problemas.

BBBOOOMMM.

Izuna vio hacia el sitio de la explosión. Apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar un proyectil que se acercaba. Su Sharingan se había activado justo a tiempo para ver una puerta de madera ser arrancada de las bisagras y volar solo a unos centímetros de su cabeza.

" _Al fin"_ pensó Madara con una sonrisa mientras la forma de Hinata aparecía en una nube de polvo. Hinata apareció en el cuarto con una mirada de gran determinación. Su Byakugan brillaba, pero lo que atrapó la atención de Madara era su aura.

El sello de chakra que había colocado en su frente ya no estaba. Ahora ella tenía marcas moradas extendiéndose desde la figura en forma de diamante y bajando por sus mejillas hasta su mentón. Su cuerpo estaba rodeado de una especie de fuego morado.

"Te tomó bastante" comentó Madara. Hinata se tronó el cuello y movió su muñeca, golpeando la pared cercana y haciendo que cayera y se convirtiera en nada más que pequeñas rocas. "Izuna, quédate fuera de esto" le advirtió Madara mientras daba un paso hacia adelante.

"Tú única forma de salir es a través de mí" Madara dijo mientras se tronaba los nudillos. "¿Quieres probar tu suerte?" preguntó con una sonrisa. Hinata no dijo nada y lo embistió, sus puños brillando con chakra, solo esperando a ser liberado.

"Ven, niña" gritó Madara mientras saltaba hacia Hinata y la enfrentaba directamente. "Prueba que eres digna de combatir conmigo" dijo riendo mientras le daba un puñetazo a gran velocidad a Hinata en la cara.

Hinata explotó y se convirtió en agua. _"Clon de agua"_ pensó Madara dejando que el agua lo cubriera y vio un borró pasar a su lado. Su Sharingan le permitió seguirle el rastro a Hinata mientras pasaba a su lado, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Madara no lo pensó dos veces y la persiguió. Hinata notó que su distracción había sido destruida y que Madara la estaba persiguiendo, cerrando la distancia entre ambos a gran velocidad. La salida del edificio estaba cerca.

Hinata cargó su puño y dio un giro súbito a la derecha. La mano de Madara falló por unos centímetros. Hinata saltó en el aire y golpeó al suelo con su puño. Con un ruido ensordecedor el suelo comenzó a quebrarse y el edificio en el que estaba comenzó a vibrar. "Izuna, fuera. El edificio va a colapsar" le gritó Madara a su hermano quien asintió como respuesta.

Madara se giró de vuelta hacia Hinata antes de hacer una serie de sellos manuales. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" Madara escupió una gran bola de fuego en contra de Hinata quien golpeó el suelo, haciendo que colapsara.

Madara y Hinata se aferraron al escombro que caía, saltando entre rocas para evitar otras que caían a gran velocidad. Por primera vez desde su captura, Hinata vio a Amegakure. Donde fuera que la mantuvieran cautiva estaba en las alturas y podía ver toda la aldea desde su posición.

Hinata vio hacia arriba y se encontró con Madara quien se agazapó justo antes de abalanzarse sobre ella. Una caja torácica morada se formó alrededor de su cuerpo y una sola espada samurái apuntaba directamente hacia ella. Hinata estaba a punto de saltar cuando una ola de dolor la golpeó, sobretodo en la frente.

Hinata tembló cuando cayó sobre sus rodillas, sacudiendo la cabeza. El dolor previo había sido irritante, pero nada más. Sin embargo esta ola de dolor ciertamente no era agradable, por decir lo menos. Hinata vio hacia arriba justo a tiempo para encontrarse con Madara quien enterró su cuchilla en su pecho. Hinata se convirtió en agua y Madara removió su espada.

Hinata se reformó justo debajo de un trozo de roca que caía, antes de saltar hacia abajo y dirigirse hacia el suelo. Hinata se giró en el medio del aire, cayendo en el piso sobre su espalda. "Suiton: Teppoudama" llenó sus pulmones de agua y lanzó una bala de agua comprimida hacia Madara.

" _Mizu_ _no Muchi_ _"_ pesó Hinata mientras formaba una especie de látigo alrededor de su muñeca y lo sujetaba en el edificio más cercano.

Madara sonrió y bateó el ataque de agua con su espada. Notó que Hinata ya no estaba y vio alrededor hasta que sintió su presencia a un lado. Madara se giró a tiempo para ver a Hinata volando hacia él. Hinata retrajo su puño y lo azotó contra el Susanoo de Madara.

Estaba complacida con su ataque al ver el escudo de Madara quebrarse bajo su golpe y desplomarse hacia el suelo a gran velocidad, creando ondas sónicas mientras caía. Madara se giró en el medio del aire, viendo de cara al suelo. Se acercaba rápido a la tierra, así que flexionó su brazo y lo apuntó hacia ella.

"Shinra Tensei" dijo mientras liberaba un pulso de gravedad, dispersando el agua que se encontraba debajo de él, lo suficiente para que se viera la tierra debajo del agua. Madara aterrizó en el suelo con un fuerte sonido y vio hacia arriba, viendo a Hinata en caída libre.

Justo antes de que golpeara el agua directamente, Hinata convirtió en agua su cuerpo en agua. Madara vio con una sonrisa mientras se reformaba y se colocaba enfrente de él. "Veo que ya no estás intentando escapar" comento Madara, moviéndose a un lado mientras un trozo de roca caía de la Torre de Pain.

"No iría muy lejos" contestó Hinata. Vio alrededor y notó que aterrizaron bastante lejos de la ciudad. Estaban rodeados por agua y llovía a cántaros. _"Tengo la ventaja del terreno"_ pensó Hinata. Sería capaz de hacer una buena pelea rodeada por su elemento natural, sobre todo si Madara usaba técnicas katon.

"Es sorprendente que tuvieras suficiente control sobre el senjutsu para romper mi sello" comenzó a decir Madara, pero se detuvo cuando Hinata bufó.

"Puede que no sea una maestra en fuuinjutsu, pero puedo ver que el sello no estaba apropiadamente estructurado" dijo mientras lo veía con sospecha.

"Nunca he sido muy bueno en fuuinjutsu" dijo Madara mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Mierda" dijo Hinata, haciendo que Madara alzara una ceja con interés. "Construir arreglos es lo primero que aprendes. Son lo que proveen los pilares para buena estabilidad en general. Es por lo que aprender fuuinjutsu sin un maestro es muy peligroso. Sin un buen arreglo los sellos tienden a estallar".

"Y requiere a una persona habilidosa construir un arreglo" se detuvo Hinata mientras notaba la sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de Madara. "Pero se requiere a un maestro para construir un arreglo lo bastante estable para no explotar, pero solo lo suficientemente débil para hacerlo rompible. Tú planeaste esto desde el principio" concluyó Hinata y la sonrisa de Madara se agrandó.

"Tal vez" contestó con diversión. "Eres más astuta de lo que te cree la gente. Pero mi comentario sigue en pie de todas formas. Tienes un muy buen control sobre senjutsu".

"¿Es parte de tu gran plan? ¿Que yo rompa el sello para que puedas jugar conmigo?" preguntó Hinata y Madara rió.

"Todo lo que hago es parte de un gran plan y tú eres la reina del tablero" contestó Madara y Hinata se tensó para pelear.

"¿Y quién es el rey?" preguntó Hinata mientras Madara comenzaba a moldear chakra.

"Naruto, por supuesto. Un rey cae sin su reina... y un reino cae sin su rey" contestó Madara antes de que sus manos hicieran el sello del caballo.

"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku" Madara inhaló y después lanzó un torrente de fuego. La ola de calor vaporizó la lluvia que caía a su paso.

Hinata levantó su mano para protegerse el rostro del calor y su cuerpo comenzó a convertirse en agua. Momentos antes de que el fuego conectara con ella, se desplomó en el agua del suelo.

Hinata reapareció al otro lado, solo a unos metros detrás de Madara y rápidamente se levantó del agua, su cuerpo recuperando su forma mientras retraía su brazo para golpear. Hinata dio un puñetazo, atacando al corazón de Madara.

Pero Madara no era un shinobi ordinario. Sucede que era más rápido de lo que había esperado y atrapó su puño con una palma abierta, algo que la asombró. Fue entonces que notó su Rinnegan activo y que simplemente había succionado el chakra de su puño, convirtiendo su ataque reforzado por chakra en uno normal.

Hinata de inmediato se zafó de su agarre y saltó hacia atrás, ganando algo de distancia. Se agazapó en el suelo y de inmediato comenzó a hacer sellos manuales. "Hijutsu: Mugen no Ame" la lluvia se imbuyó de chakra y Hinata podía sentir sus alrededores.

" _Interesante"_ pensó Madara, notando que su chakra comenzaba a ser absorbido por la lluvia. Era una cantidad minúscula para alguien como él, pero era chakra a fin de cuentas. Vio hacia arriba y notó que su Byakugan estaba activándose, sus venas se hinchaban lentamente. Madara la dejaría hacer el primer movimiento.

Podía sentir que Hinata lo escrutaba hasta el más mínimo detalle. _"Absorbió parte de mi chakra senjutsu, pero no tuvo efecto en él"_ pensó. Sus reservas de chakra eran enormes, a la par de las de Naruto.

Madara se preguntaba cuánto tiempo le iba a tomar a Hinata planear su movimiento. Notó un pequeño temblor en el pie de ella mientras lo embestía, el agua haciendo ondas a su paso. "Suficiente con los clones" dijo Madara mientras le daba una bofetada a la Hinata que lo atacaba y se convirtió en agua.

Justo cuando Madara dijo esas palabras, otro conjunto de cinco clones salió del agua y lo rodeó. Dos varas negras salieron de sus palmas, una en cada mano. Con un solo movimiento, todos los clones de Hinata fueron destruidos. "Esto es aburrido" dijo Madara hasta que sintió un pulso de chakra.

" _KAIMON ¡KAI!_ " pensó Hinata, enviando un poco de chakra hacia su cerebro y abriendo la primera puerta. Se agazapó antes de embestir a una tremenda velocidad.

El Sharingan de Madara solo podía ver a Hinata mientras volaba hacia él. El tiempo parecía hacerse más lento mientras Madara usaba su brazo para bloquear el golpe de Hinata.

Hinata se acercaba más y más y su brazo no se encontraba en la posición adecuada.

Ella estaba a unos centímetros y su mano apenas estaba a unos milímetros del brazo de ella. Los ojos de Madara se agrandaron cuando vio un pequeño látigo de agua sujetarse a su brazo, reduciendo sus movimientos. Su atención se volvió a Hinata mientras su puño conectaba con su mandíbula.

La piel de Madara se rompió y su cuello se torció en un ángulo que no era natural. Podía haber jurado que había escuchado un sonido de algo romperse mientras era lanzado hacia atrás, siendo arrastrado por el agua hasta que recuperaba su balance y se paraba. Madara vio hacia abajo para encontrarse con unas gotas de sangre cayendo al agua. Se lamió los labios, degustando el sabor metálico.

"Ha sido un tiempo desde que he visto mi propia sangre" dijo Madara, sus labios formando una sonrisa. Hinata no deseaba quedarse quieta y esperar. Corrió hacia adelante una vez más, tomando ventaja de su velocidad temporalmente incrementada para enfrentar a Madara.

Madara sonrió solo unos momentos antes de que Hinata lo tocara. "Katon: Haijingakure no Jutsu (Esconderse en las Cenizas)" Madara tomó una bocanada de aire y expulsó una nube de cenizas que cubrió el área entera.

Hinata gritó mientras su piel era quemada y quedaba atrapada en el medio del jutsu de fuego. Madara vio como ella saltaba para alejarse de la nube de cenizas, su piel regenerándose. Sus quemaduras se habían ido en cuestión de segundos. "Interesante. Tu factor de curación es similar al de Hashirama" observó Madara.

"Katon: Goenka (Gran Flor de Llamas)" Hinata vio como Madara tomaba una bocanada de aire una vez más y lanzaba incontables bolas de fuego. Se sentía como si estuviera lloviendo fuego, el cielo entero estaba tomando un tinte naranja.

" _Esto es ridículo"_ pensó Hinata con incredulidad mientras veía a las bolas de fuego llover. Cada una era del tamaño estándar de una bola de fuego estándar y las había por docenas. Saltó a un lado mientras una bola de fuego aterrizaba cerca de ella y cerró los ojos.

"Suiton: Baku Suishouha" Hinata chocó las palmas de las manos y el agua comenzó a girar furiosamente. Segundos antes de que las bolas de fuego acorralaran a Hinata, un enorme tornado de agua se levantó del suelo.

El cabello de Hinata se movió violentamente mientras ponía chakra senjutsu en su ataque de agua. El tornado de agua rugió, superando en altura las murallas de Amegakure. Las bolas de fuego chocaron contra el agua y se evaporaron sin causar mayor daño.

Con un grito de Hinata, el tornado dejó de girar y el agua se quedó completamente estática. Madara vio como el tornado comenzaba a cambiar de forma y formaba una enorme muralla de agua, extendiéndose a grandes distancia. Y con eso, la muralla de agua lo embistió como un tsunami. Las llamas se avivaron y murieron al instante, sofocadas como velas bajo el enorme volumen de agua que caía.

El cielo parecía llenarse de agua y por primera vez, Madara se sentía pequeño. El agua se comprimió y chocó contra el suelo, la tierra temblando al impacto. "Shinra Tensei" gritó Madara, empujando el agua para que no o tocara.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando la gravedad no hizo nada con la ola y simplemente lo envolvió en todas direcciones. Atrás, adelante, en el cielo, a diestra y siniestra. Su Susanoo se activó mientras su forma era devorada por la ola.

El Susanoo de Madara perdió el equilibrio dentro de la ola, intentando recuperar el balance, pero imposibilitado debido a la fuerte corriente. Su Susanoo formó dos grandes espadas y las clavó en el suelo, estabilizándose en las profundidades del océano que Hinata había creado.

Madara vio hacia arriba para encontrarse con Hinata parada encima del agua mientras que él estaba enterrado debajo de ella. Nunca había visto agua tan pura y cristalina. Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un sonido de algo resquebrajarse y vio una quebradura aparecer en su Susanoo, el cual se estaba rompiendo bajo la presión del agua.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio que la lluvia en el cielo parecía detenerse y comenzar a juntarse en una enorme esfera en el cielo. "Parece que es digna a fin de cuentas" comentó mientras Hinata bajaba sus manos y gritaba.

"Mizuchi" rugió y una criatura con forma de serpiente comenzó a tomar forma. Abrió sus enormes fauces, mostrando colmillos tan afilados como una navaja antes de embestir a la tierra y hundirse en el agua, dirigiéndose contra Madara.

Madara vio con fascinación mientras la serpiente devoraba a su Susanoo, colocándolo bajo una inimaginable presión. Su Susanoo estaba siendo vencido por la presión; los ojos de Madara brillaron y su armadura evolucionó al siguiente estado, ganando otro refuerzo para aguantar la corriente.

Pero incluso eso no fue suficiente. Su humanoide estaba siendo enterrado en el suelo por la presión del dragón. El Susanoo cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su abdomen, pero siguió quebrándose. Y unos segundos más tarde, el legendario escudo del Mangekyou Sharingan cedió y se rompió como vidrio.

Madara iba a seguir el mismo camino, hasta que una sonrisa le apareció en los labios y cerró los ojos con concentración. _"Realmente digna"_ rió en sus pensamientos.

BBBOOOMMM.

Una gran explosión sacudió toda la aldea y la tierra que la rodeaba. Hinata gritó mientras era lanzada hacia atrás y el agua se levantó por los cielos, creando tsunamis en miniatura. Hinata vio como una figura monstruosa se levantaba del agua y se erguía enfrente de ella.

Hinata solo podía ver con desesperación mientras Madara convocaba a su Susanoo Perfecto. Y justo como el de Naruto, el Susanoo de Madara era imponente. Su armadura era del mismo tamaño del de Naruto y por el chakra que estaba emanando podía suponer que era igual de poderoso. ¿Qué se supone que haría en contra de un guerrero tan colosal? ¿Contra un shinobi que desafiaba el significado de Rango S?

"Deberías sentirte orgullosa" dijo Madara desde la cima de su Susanoo. Flotaba en una figura en forma de diamante en la frente del Susanoo. "Solo Hashirama me ha forzado a convocar a mi Susanoo Perfecto".

Hinata, sin embargo, no sabía si debía sentirse orgullosa u horrorizada. Naruto y él eran más parecidos de lo que ella había pensado. Ambos tenían complexiones similares, formas de actuar similares e incluso sus poderes eran similares. Excepto que nunca había combatido a Naruto cuando usaba todo su poder, porque sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz.

Hinata se tensó mientras el Susanoo apretaba el agarre en su espada. Susanoo, la más grande arma ofensiva, pero también el máximo escudo. Madara hizo un corte con su espada a gran velocidad, liberando una poderosa onda de choque que destrozó la tierra.

"Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu" Hinata saltó a tanta distancia como podía, envolviéndose en una burbuja de agua mientras la onda de choque golpeaba en contra de ella y fue lanzada hacia atrás. Su prisión de agua se rompió contra el poder de la onda de choque, apenas reduciendo el poder del impacto.

Hinata giró en el medio del aire y aterrizó con seguridad en el agua. _"Incluso si mi cuerpo es de agua no evitará que el ataque me hiera"_ pensó con desesperación,

"Supongo que no tengo otra elección en contra de esto" murmuró Hinata, soportando los temblores causados por cada paso del Susanoo de Madara.

"¿Y qué planeas hacer?" preguntó Madara con diversión.

"Hachimon Tonkou no Jin (Ocho Puertas Internas)" pensó Hinata, sabiendo muy bien lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Canalizó lo que quedaba de chakra senjutsu en su corazón y colocó un pulgar contra su pecho.

"KAI" rugió y al principio nada sucedió. De pronto una onda de choque fue liberada de su cuerpo, lo bastante fuerte para atraer la curiosidad de Madara, quien detuvo su avance y vio lo que Hinata estaba haciendo.

El aura de Hinata se disparó por los cielos mientras el aire alrededor de ella giraba furiosamente. La tierra comenzó a romperse y ceder bajo la pura presión de su chakra. Su cabello se levantó de las puntas y su piel comenzó a ganar un tono morado pálido.

El aura morada alrededor de su cuerpo comenzó a ganar color, haciéndose más y más brillante, cubriendo por completo su forma. Su cabello bailaba con el viento y su Byakugan comenzó a adquirir un brillo que no era natural mientras su chakra senjutsu lo saturaba.

"¿Oh?" preguntó Madara con una ceja levantada al ver a Hinata. Ciertamente estaba usando mucho chakra. Madara podía apostar a que todo el País de la Lluvia podía sentir el chakra de ambos para este punto.

Hinata tomó una bocanada de aire, estabilizando su aliento por el vendaval de chakra en su sistema. Hinata cargó sus brazos con tanto chakra que se volvió visible al ojo desnudo. Y entonces, atacó.

Madara le perdió el rastro mientras saltaba y ganaba velocidad. Se quedó quieto dentro de su Susanoo, esperando con paciencia a que Hinata hiciera su movimiento. No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando sintió una montaña chocar contra su espalda, forzando a su Susanoo a inclinarse hacia adelante. Madara vio hacia atrás, encontrándose con Hinata, quien tenía el brazo extendido y su puño conectado con la espalda del Susanoo.

Madara parpadeó ante el poder que había detrás del golpe y se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido de nuevo. _"¿Qué demonios…?"_ Madara sintió que ella se acercaba desde adelante. No quería quedarse quieto, así que desenvainó su espada. Con un movimiento de la muñeca lanzó una luna creciente de energía contra Hinata.

Hinata vio hacia el ataque. "Hakke Hasagenki" movió su brazo hacia adelante, liberando un poderoso ataque de chakra unos momentos antes de que el ataque del Susanoo conectara con ella. El ataque de Hinata cortó a través de la ola de energía, pero no se detuvo ahí y chocó contra el Susanoo quien lo bloqueó colocando sus brazos en forma de equis.

Hinata no desperdició ni un momento y corrió hacia el Susanoo a toda velocidad antes de volver a saltar. Retrajo su brazo derecho y luego le dio un puñetazo contra la rótula derecha del Susanoo. El tiempo parecía frenarse para Madara cuando el puño de Hinata conectaba contra la pierna del Susanoo.

El puño conectó con su pierna y produjo un fuerte sonido. Al principio nada sucedió, pero de pronto Madara escuchó un sonido de algo quebrarse y vio como la pierna del Susanoo se resquebrajaba, arrancada en piezas bajo la presión de su golpe y era lanzada a la distancia.

Madara solo vio con asombro como ahora su Susanoo no tenía la pierna derecha, pero Hinata no se quedó quieta. Una vez que aterrizó, volvió a saltar y le dio un poderoso uppercut al Susanoo. El enorme escudo se levantó en el aire u poco, justo antes de desplomarse sobre su espalda, la tierra temblando bajo el colosal guerrero.

Hinata tembló mientras una ola de dolor le recorría el cuerpo. El siguiente golpe sería el último. Saltó en el aire. "Tsutenkyaku" concentró lo que quedaba de su fuerza en su tobillo y golpeó al Susanoo en el pecho con una poderosa patada descendente.

Madara solo vio mientras el aire se partía cuando su talón chocaba contra su Susanoo y su guerrero se quebraba por completo y se desintegraba en polvo bajo la onda de choque. "Chou Shinra Tensei" gritó Madara, contrarrestando la onda de choque con un ataque de gravedad y todo fue cubierto en una cegadora luz mientras las dos fuerzas conectaban.

BBBOOOMMM.

El suelo tembló mientras las dos fuerzas chocaban entre sí. Los árboles fueron arrancados de raíz, la lluvia dejó de caer mientras las enormes barreras de Amegakure resonaban al ser golpeadas por la onda de choque.

EL polvo comenzó a asentarse y el sol a salir entre las nubes. "AGH" Madara gruñó, levantándose de los escombros con un último empujón. Toda el agua se había vaporizado. Puso de pie y perdió un poco el balance antes de recuperar del todo el balance. Escupió una bocanada de sangre mientras veía alrededor, notando por primera vez la devastación que el ataque de Hinata había conseguido.

O había nada alrededor de ellos, salvo un enorme cráter. Madara hizo una mueca ante el dolor que sentía y al ver el muñón que solía ser su brazo izquierdo. La fuerza del ataque de Hinata había sido suficiente para destruir su Susanoo Perfecto y arrancarle el brazo izquierdo. Madara comenzó a caminar hacia adelante, moviéndose hacia el centro del cráter.

Esforzó sus ojos y vio que Hinata estaba arrodillada en el medio de la zona de impacto, su respiración era profunda y lenta. Hinata estaba completamente rígida, sangre saliendo de su boca. Sus marcas del senjutsu habían desaparecido de su rostro y eran reemplazadas por signos de completo cansancio.

"Y pensar" dijo Madara, deteniéndose a unos metros de ella. "Que aunque sea por un momento... fuiste más fuerte que yo" dijo riendo y tomando una bocanada de aire.

"Si yo hubiera estado al mismo nivel que cuando enfrenté a Hashirama en su día... habrías ganado" dijo Madara, su respiración volviendo a la normalidad. "Abrir las Ocho Puertas y vivir. De verdad eres maravillosa" dijo con orgullo.

"Zetsu" dijo Madara y un clon blanco salió del suelo. "Llévatela a la guarida y arréglala" le ordenó Madara y el clon asintió, moviéndose hacia Hinata.

"Casi es el momento" dijo Madara mientras veía al cielo y su rostro era bañado por los pocos rayos de sol en Amegakure.

"¡AAAGGGHHH!"

Madara se giró hacia la fuente del grito y quien lo prefería no era otro que Zetsu y Madara entendía la razón. Zetsu había sido atravesado en el centro del pecho por lo que parecía ser una cuchilla de color blanco puro de algún material. Zetsu tomó la cuchilla mientras era levantado en el aire como si no pesara nada.

"Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu (Hueso de Ceniza que Mata Todo)" escuchó susurrar a Hinata y solo podía ver con asombro mientras el clon de Zetsu comenzara a pudrirse y desmoronarse hasta que no fuera nada más que una pila de cenizas en el suelo. Madara vio con estupor mientras la cuchilla blanca se retraía al brazo extendido de Hinata, desapareciendo en lo profundo de su palma abierta.

"El Shikotsumyaku" susurró Madara con asombro. No era posible. Esta no era una línea de sangre que podías despertar como el Sharingan. Nacías con ella o no lo hacías. Y solo había sido vista en el Clan Kaguya, e incluso entre ellos era una rareza.

Y como si las cosas no pudieran ponerse peor, Madara vio completamente congelado mientras leas heridas de Hinata desaparecían, sus cortadas se arreglaban y la sangre filtrándose de su boca simplemente era reabsorbida en su cuerpo. Incluso su rostro estaba perdiendo signos de cansancio. _"¿Un efecto secundario del Shikotsumyaku? Un factor de curación mejorado para compensar el uso de huesos"_ pensó Madara viéndola con concentración.

La quijada de Madara se desencajó cuando el cabello de Hinata comenzaba a tornarse blanco como la nieve. Comenzó en la raíz de su cabeza y comenzó a extenderse hasta las puntas de su cabello. "¿Qué demonios está pasando?" maldijo Madara. No le gustaba no saber lo que sucedía. "¿Ahora es una Uzumaki?" se preguntó, solo había visto el cabello tornarse blanco en el Clan Uzumaki, luego de que sus miembros rompieran sus límites.

Pero eso no era posible. Su Sharingan aun podía ver su chakra. No lo había gastado todo. Aun tenía suficiente, si bien había empujado demasiado su cuerpo con las Ocho Puertas. Vio como Hinata tomaba una bocanada de aire y subía la mirada, viéndolo directamente.

Madara medio esperaba un par de cuernos y un tercer globo ocular apareciendo en su frente por cómo iban las cosas.

Madara jadeó mientras veía los ojos de Hinata brillar con una luz azul. Estaban cambiando, podía verlo claramente con el Sharingan.

La mirada hueca del Byakugan había desaparecido. Ahora siendo reemplazado por una pupila negra y un patrón azul en forma de flor. Sus ojos brillaban y las venas resaltadas alrededor de ellas desaparecieron.

"¿Un nuevo dojutsu?" se preguntó Madara con incredulidad. El Clan Hyuuga había existido por siglos y nunca había habido ni la más mínima indicación de un Byakugan evolucionado. Pero Madara no podía negar lo que veían sus ojos y la evidencia se encontraba ante él. Vio como Hinata se ponía de pie en silencio y solo lo veía con sus nuevos ojos.

Podía jurar que tenía una suave sonrisa en sus labios y... ¿su cabello se estaba moviendo? Madara parpadeó mientras el cabello de Hinata comenzaba a ondear detrás de su espalda, pero no había ningún viento.

"Naido (Camino Interno)" dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras su cabello se alargaba. "Togebari (Cabello de Agujas de Conejo)" Hinata lanzó incontables agujas de cabello endurecido.

Madara de inmediato activó su Susanoo para bloquear el ataque. Estaba sorprendido cuando las agujas se enterraban en lo profundo de su armadura. Su escudo apenas había sido capaz de bloquear el feroz ataque. _"Parece que no ha perdido precisión alguna con sus nuevos ojos"_ pensó Madara al notar que cada aguja era lanzada a puntos vitales.

Madara vio mientras el ataque se detenía y Hinata lo embestía. Parecía más lenta que lo usual, pero más rápida que cualquier otro shinobi que Madara hubiera enfrentado a la fecha. Madara se preparó mientras Hinata cerraba la distancia entre ambos en un pestañeo. Le lanzó un puñetazo y Madara fue capaz de bloquearlo, cuando de pronto un hueso salió de su mano.

Los ojos de Madara se agrandaron mientras esquivaba el ataque y de inmediato se agachaba bajo otro puñetazo. Vio como el hueso le cortaba unos mechones de pelo y los vio desintegrarse hasta convertirse en polvo ante sus ojos. _"No puedo dejar que me toque con esos huesos"_ pensó Madara. Tenía curiosidad sobre la nueva arma. Parecían diferentes de lo que había escuchado del Shikotsumyaku.

El Clan Kaguya usaba huesos como armas, pero eso era todo. Nunca había escuchado de huesos que destruyeran lo que tocaran.

Madara fue sacado de sus pensamientos y le dio una patada al pecho de Hinata. Se sorprendió cuando varios huesos salieron de su caja torácica para bloquear la patada. Los ojos de Madara se agrandaron y saltó hacia atrás, desechando su sandalia derecha, la cual se desintegró al hacer contacto con los huesos.

" _Una oponente peligrosa"_ pensó Madara con una sonrisa, pero era demasiado tarde para volver a pelear con ella. Aun con su nuevo dojutsu las reservas de Hinata se estaban terminadas. Estaba cansada, incluso si no quería demostrarla.

Vio como Hinata daba un paso hacia atrás y veía alrededor como si estuviera siendo acorralada. Madara la vio con curiosidad. De pronto Hinata se movió a la derecha y dio un golpe con ambos brazos, atravesando lo que parecía ser aire. Madara se congeló mientras la sombra que había proyectado con su Rinnegan se desmoronaba en polvo.

Pero no era posible. Solo alguien descendiente del Sabio de los Seis caminos podía proyectar, sentir o ver las sombras. Y solo alguien con su chakra podía dañarlas. _"¿Quién eres?"_ se preguntó Madara mientras la veía con intriga. Hinata se dio la vuelta y lo vio con sus nuevos ojos azules.

Madara movió el muñón que tenía por brazo, lanzando sangre contra sus nuevos ojos. Claramente Hinata no lo esperaba, ya que se movió hacia atrás y se llevaba las manos a los ojos. "Gakido" dijo Madara, tomando a Hinata en el cuello y absorbía lo que quedaba de su chakra.

Hinata jadeó mientras el resto de su chakra era robado. Sus ojos comenzaron a perder el tinte azul y regresaban al Byakugan normal y, a la par, su cabello volvió al color azul oscuro que siempre había lucido.

"Entonces puedes apagar esos ojos" dijo Madara mientras Hinata se desmayaba, poniendo un fin a la batalla. Madara la bajó con gentileza al suelo y vio como otro Zetsu aparecía para llevársela. "Que intrigante" dijo Madara, pensando en los ojos de Hinata.

"Hombre" dijo Izuna, poniendo un pie en el campo de batalla. "Hizo todo un numerito contigo" dijo riendo mientras apuntaba hacia su ahora inexistente brazo.

"Así es" dijo Madara. "Puede que la subestimara. No esperaba que usara la Formación de Combate de las Ocho Puertas".

"Dime, Izuna... ¿qué es lo que sabes del Clan Hyuuga y el Byakugan?"

 **## Unos días después ##**

Hinata fue curada por Zetsu y su chakra nuevamente sellado. Estaba de vuelta al principio, estando atrapada en un cuarto y con Izuna como única visita, quien solo le traía comida. Sin embargo, la situación le dio tiempo para pensar. Tiempo para pensar sus nuevos ojos y sobre todo el Shikotsumyaku. Eso seguramente explicaría el dolor que había estado sintiendo en las últimas semanas.

Pero la cuestión permanecía. ¿Qué es lo que había causado el cambio? Naruto parecía saberlo, pero claro, parecía que él sabía todo.

Hinata escuchó un sonido en su cuarto. _"Justo a tiempo"_ pensó mientras esperaba que Izuna entrara con su comida. Estaba sorprendida cuando la puerta se abrió y Madara entró, con las manos vacías.

Hinata vio con cuidado mientras Madara se le acercaba y le colocaba un dedo en la frente, rompiendo el sello en su chakra. Hinata sintió su chakra volver y se puso de inmediato para iniciar la segunda ronda.

Por su parte, Madara solo se quedó de pie, viéndola con diversión. "Eres libre de irte" dijo y ella parpadeó.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, pensando que había escuchado mal.

"Eres libre de irte" repitió Madara, aguantando la risa al ver su cara de estupefacción.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Hinata, casi sonaba como un quejido.

"Serviste a tu propósito" contestó Madara y salió del cuarto. Hinata no esperó a que cambiara de opinión y de inmediato salió disparada. En unos minutos ya se había alejado de Amegakure.

 **## FIN DE LA RETROSPECTIVA ##**

"Y ahora estoy aquí" concluyó su historia y vio alrededor del cuarto, notando que casi todos estaban jadeando como un pescado fuera del agua o viéndola sin expresión alguna. No los culpaba, era toda una historia.

"Demonios" Tobirama fue el que resumió los pensamientos de todos.

"¿Podemos verlos?" preguntó Kushina y todos se inclinaron hacia Hinata, Naruto incluido.

Hinata suspiró y abrió lentamente los ojos y Naruto jadeó al verlos. "Entonces los despertaste a fin de cuentas" dijo sonriendo y Hinata asintió.

Naruto la vio a los ojos con más cuidado. Sus ojos blancos y sin pupila, ahora tenía un patrón de flor en color azul ligero. Hinata parpadeó y el patrón desapareció, regresando sus ojos al estado usual del Byakugan. Para sorpresa de Naruto, vio que su cabello también volvía a la normalidad.

"¿Y bien?" preguntó Hinata, todos se giraron hacia Naruto, esperando una respuesta. "¿Qué sabes de esto? Es claro que sabías que iba a despertarlos" dijo Hinata y Naruto asintió.

"Nunca se me cruzó por la mente, siquiera por un momento, que los despertarías. Pero cuando hice el escaneo en ti pude ver los ojos florecer detrás de tu Byakugan. De la misma que pude sentir tu cuerpo se adaptada a sus cambios, justo como el mío lo hizo cuando desperté el Rinnegan" dijo Naruto y todos escucharon.

"Se llama... Tenseigan (Ojo de la Reencarnación). Esos ojos le pertenecieron a Hamura Ootsutsuki" dijo Naruto y todos adquirieron una mueca de confusión. "Hamura era el hermano gemelo de Hagoromo, quien es también conocido como el Sabio de los Seis caminos" dijo y todos lo vieron con incredulidad.

"¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto?" preguntó Hashirama.

"Cuando conocí a Hagoromo vi algunos de sus recuerdos, de los dos creciendo hasta ser adultos. Sabía que Hamura poseía el Tenseigan y poseía el Shikotsumyaku. Supongo que todas sus habilidades estaban dormidas en el Clan Hyuuga y fueron activadas por el chakra Ootsutsuki" explicó Naruto.

"¿Y de dónde sacó chakra Ootsutsuki?" preguntó Hashirama con curiosidad.

"Esa sería mi culpa" dijo Naruto mientras todos los veían con confusión. "Soy el primer transmigrante de Hagoromo después de todo".

"¿Transmigrante?" preguntó Hashirama.

"No sé por qué no sabes esto. Tú fuiste el transmigrante de Ashura" dijo Naruto, haciendo que los ojos del Shodaime temblaran por irritación.

"Explícate" dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y respiraba para calmarse.

"Bueno, es algo así. Todos saben la forma en la que se originó el chakra ¿verdad?" preguntó Naruto y todos asintieron. "Hagoromo y Hamura fueron los primeros usuarios de chakra, después de su madre. Pero lo que sucede es que su chakra era extremadamente poderoso. Lo mismo con los hijos de Hagoromo, Indra y Ashura".

"Lo que sucedió es que cuando murieron, fuera de manera natural o no, sus poderosos chakras permanecieron atados en este mundo, esperando pacientemente a que un individuo en específico naciera. En el caso de Ashura fue Hashirama. Cuando Hashirama nació, el chakra de Ashura se unió a ti, dándote poderes que no eran naturales cuando se comparan con otros shinobis".

"Sospecho que Madara fue el transmigrante de Indra. Eso explicaría por qué era el único que podía hacerte frente. La cosa es que mientras que el chakra te da un incremento en tus poderes, solo se une a una persona que desarrollará ciertas cualidades de personalidad. En el caso de Ashura, era su voluntad y deseo para el amor y la paz".

"Dijiste que fui" dijo Hashirama con suavidad.

"Cuando el transmigrante muere, el chakra del original se desliga y espera con paciencia a que el siguiente recién nacido que se volverá el próximo transmigrante, puedes llamarlo una reencarnación de vidas pasadas" terminó Naruto y todos tenían las quijadas en el suelo. "Y no naciste cuando te reviví ¿verdad?" preguntó Naruto riendo y Hashirama asintió lentamente.

"Sasuke fue el transmigrante de Indra" dijo Naruto de la nada.

"¿Cómo es que sabes esto?" preguntó Hinata con curiosidad.

"Puedo recordar su chakra por mi charla con Hagoromo" explicó Naruto. "De cualquier forma, ya que soy el transmigrante de Hagoromo, soy, en realidad, Ootsutsuki Naruto. Y como el nombre del clan, mi chakra es de naturaleza Ootsutsuki" explicó Naruto.

"Eso aun no explica cómo es que ella despertó esos ojos" dijo Tobirama.

"Es porque nos volvimos... íntimos" dijo Naruto y se aclaró la garganta mientras todos se le quedaron viendo.

"Quieres decir... que ella despertó esos ojos porque tuviste sexo con ella" dijo Jiraiya antes de estallar a carcajadas. "Eso... es... demasiado... bueno" dijo entre risas.

"Por favor explícate" murmuró Hinata.

"¿Por qué piensan que eso de 'sexo solo después del matrimonio' comenzó?" preguntó Naruto retóricamente. "Porque incluso hoy en día, el sexo es referido como algo más que un aspecto físico. En algunas culturas el sexo es como un ritual para compartir energías. Es por lo que despertaste el Tenseigan" explicó Naruto.

"Apuesto a que compartes tu... chakra con ella a menudo" dijo Jiraiya mientras subía y bajaba las cejas, haciendo que todos cayeran al suelo por su estupidez.

"Jiraiya, ten algo de decencia" le gritó Tsunade, golpeándolo en la cabeza.

"¿Y ahora qué?" preguntó Hinata.

"Ahora entrenaremos tus nuevas habilidades" dijo mientras sonreía y Hinata le devolvió el gesto. Estaba de vuelta en casa.

 **NT:** Muchos pensamos que Hinata estaba embarazada... pero la realidad es una completamente diferente. Hasta la próxima... y recuerden, si hay interrupciones no es que no esté traduciendo, solo faltan dar las revisiones finales para que pueda decir que la historia está lista para publicarse por completo.


	65. Cielos Oscuros

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia. Y otro más justo a tiempo para seguir con las publicaciones diarias.

 **DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ**

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Arco 'Guerra'**_

 _ **Capítulo 65: Cielos Oscuros**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

 **## Mansión Senju ##**

"¿Cuánto tiempo han estado así?" preguntó Tobirama al ver a Naruto y Hinata, quienes estaban sentados en el suelo en posición de loto y de cara al otro. Veían directamente al otro sin hacer un movimiento siquiera, ni el más mínimo de los espasmos.

Lo extraño era que ambos tenían sus dojutsus activos. Naruto tenía el Mangekyou mientras que Hinata estaba usando sus recién despertados ojos. Sus ojos azul ligero eran un fuerte contraste con el el rojo sangre del Sharingan.

"Un par de horas" contestó Itachi al ver por el rabillo del ojo a la pareja sentada.

"Ya veo" contestó Tobirama con sencillez y se sentó a la mesa, sus ojos nunca apartándose de ellos. "¿Cuánto tiempo crees que ha sido para ellos?" preguntó al notar una pequeña gota de sudor descender por el rostro de Naruto.

"La percepción del tiempo cambia entre usuarios. En mi Tsukuyomi un segundo en el mundo eral es 24 horas dentro del mundo de mi genjutsu. En cuanto a Naruto... no puedo hacer sino especular. Yo estoy seriamente restringido por mis niveles de chakra promedio, a diferencia de él" contestó Itachi. "Pero... los dos han estado así por horas. Ni siquiera desayunaron".

"Si comparte la misma habilidad que tú con el Tsukuyomi, entonces ambos han estado ahí por... años" dijo Tobirama, haciendo rápidamente el cálculo en su cabeza.

Años en un par de horas.

Tobirama estaba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un gruñido y notó que Naruto cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire. Tanto Naruto como Hinata se pararon, haciendo tronar algunas articulaciones debido a todo el tiempo que estuvieron sentados en el suelo, tiesos como rocas. Naruto vio a Hinata y vio que su cabello volvía a la normalidad.

Tobirama vio con cuidado a Hinata. Su postura parecía diferente. No, era diferente. Pero eso podía deberse al haber estado sentada en el suelo por tantas horas. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia Naruto quien ya estaba en la mesa, devorando todo lo que podía tomar. Hizo una lectura rápida y sintió que sus niveles de chakra estaban casi al fondo.

Naruto había gastado todo su chakra en esa sesión de entrenamiento acelerada. Tobirama estaba sorprendido. "¿Cuánto tiempo?" preguntó mientras veía a Naruto.

"No solo usé mucho chakra, Tobi" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. Tobirama gruño una vez más al escuchar el nombre. Naruto se había empeñado en llamarlo Tobi para acortar, no importa cuántas veces le recordara a Naruto que Tobi una vez fue el nombre que usó Fugaku.

"Vaciamos a Kurama también" explicó Naruto y los ojos de Tobirama se agrandaron ligeramente.

" _Si usaron el chakra de un Bijuu, entonces..."._

"Dos años" contestó Naruto y vio que las quijadas de Tobirama e Itachi se desencajaban.

"¿Han estado metidos en sus mentes por dos años?" preguntó Tobirama con incredulidad. ¡Dos años! Eso era una locura. La cantidad de chakra requerida era apabullante. No había duda de por qué habían drenado al Kyuubi.

"Dos años, un mes y veinticuatro días" le informó Hinata y Tobirama solo sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Qué hicieron durante tanto tiempo?" preguntó.

"Principalmente entrenar" contestó Hinata, masticando con ánimo una manzana.

"Ya veo" dijo Itachi con neutralidad. "¿Algo que deberíamos saber?"

"No" dijo Naruto sonriendo. "Sin embargo, Hashirama ya no es el segundo más fuerte de nuestro grupo" dijo y Tobirama alzó su cabeza, viendo a Hinata quien parecía no haber cambiado. Aunque claro, para Itachi y para él solo habían sido unas horas.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Tobirama con escepticismo. Su hermano estaba lleno hasta el borde con chakra, sin mencionar el mokuton.

"Sí" contestó Hinata, pero no dijo nada más. _"Que se mantengan intrigados"_ pensó para sí.

"¿Y tú?" le preguntó Tobirama a Naruto. "¿Qué has estado haciendo ahí por dos años?"

"Preparándome para Madara".

 **## Al siguiente día – oficina de la Hokage ##**

"No le gustará" comentó Tsunade. Estaba al lado de las ventanas, las manos detrás de la espalda mientras veía a la aldea. El sol estaba saliendo en el horizonte.

"Lo sé" contestó Hinata con suavidad.

"¿Cómo sabes que no le gustará a Naruto-kun?" preguntó Shizune con el ceño fruncido. Hinata, Tsunade y ella eran las únicas en la oficina. Incluso los ANBU recibieron órdenes de salir.

"Lo que estamos intentando es peligroso y Naruto-kun lo sabrá" contestó Hinata mientras suspiraba. "Pero lo entenderá. Simplemente no podemos seguir progresando sin él. Una sola muestra requiere toda nuestra atención y toma semanas para crecer. Si queremos que esté preparado para la guerra necesitamos más tiempo... o las habilidades de Naruto" explicó Hinata y esperó la respuesta de Tsunade.

"Bien" suspiró en señal de derrota. "Solo... dile con cuidado. Sabes cómo se pone con todo eso de la guerra y la paz" explicó Tsunade y Hinata asintió como respuesta, tomando la autorización de la Hokage.

"Otra cosa" dijo Tsunade, evitando que Hinata dejara su oficina. "No tardes demasiado. Necesito que Kakashi y tú se preparen para el siguiente encuentro entre los Kages".

Hinata frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Tsunade. "¿No vas a llevar a Naruto-kun?" preguntó.

"Las cosas están... tensas entre nosotros e Iwagakure" dijo suspirando y apretando los puños detrás de la espalda. "Naruto es demasiado orgulloso para su propio bien".

"De hecho, creo que deberías reconsiderarlo" contestó Hinata al instante, haciendo que Tsunade dejara de ver la ventana y viera a Hinata con una ceja levantada.

"El Tsuchikage y él están contra el otro. No puedo permitir que las cosas escalen si vamos a aliarnos en esta guerra" le informó Tsunade.

"Es por lo que digo que deberías reconsiderar el no llevar a Naruto-kun contigo. Pasé dos años con él en nuestras mentes y se ha hecho bastante más humilde" explicó Hinata.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Tsunade con diversión. "¿Y esa es una observación imparcial?"

"La cosa que debes entender sobre Naruto-kun es que nunca había perdido antes" comenzó Hinata con suavidad. "Ambos la tuvimos difícil mientras crecíamos. Naruto-kun se empujó a sus límites cada día para alcanzar el nivel en el que se encuentra hoy. Es normal que se enorgullezca de sus habilidades ya que trabajó duro para conseguirlas".

"Aunque los primeros años fueron duro, Naruto-kun siempre ha tenido... talento para las artes shinobi. Aprendió jutsus bastante rápido gracias a sus ojos y su taijutsu y genjutsu crecieron a la par. El problema con ese talento y poder es que nunca perdió una batalla siquiera" dijo Hinata y Tsunade alzó las cejas por la sorpresa.

"Nunca fue derrotado en combate y tampoco lo han superado nunca en astucia. Entonces vino Madara, quien me secuestró enfrente de sus narices. Y para hacer las cosas peor, Naruto no pudo encontrarme luego del incidente. Eso lo estremeció. Lo hizo sentirse débil, frágil y desvalido por primera vez. Creo que aprendió mucha humildad de ello" Hinata terminó de explicar y Tsunade se quedó en silencio.

"Eso ciertamente explica toda la ira que sentía" murmuró para sí. Vio hacia su aprendiz y consideró las cosas. "Bien" concedió Tsunade, sacudiendo la cabeza al ver la brillante sonrisa de la chica enfrente de ella.

"Una pregunta" dijo Tsunade y Hinata asintió rápidamente. "¿Qué es lo que hicieron exactamente por dos años en sus mentes" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Principalmente desarrollar mis ojos para que no hayan sorpresas durante la guerra" Hinata se encogió de hombros. "Tuve tiempo para pensar sobre mi investigación y otras cosas más".

"Pero lo que aprendiste, ¿no necesitas entrenarlo en tu cuerpo verdadero?" preguntó Tsunade.

"No en realidad" contestó Hinata. "Los cuerpos de Naruto-kun y el mío están en nuestro pico físicamente hablando. El pico indisputable del cuerpo humano se alcanza alrededor de los 25 años, así que solo tendremos que esperar hasta entonces. Las cosas que aprendí en nuestras mentes pueden ser aplicadas con facilidad al mundo físico sin poner demasiado esfuerzo en mi cuerpo u ojos" explicó Hinata y Tsunade rió.

"¿Te importaría explicarte?" preguntó Tsunade.

"Al parecer soy la transmigrante de Hamura. Debido a que el chakra de Naruto fue inyectado en mi sistema forzó a que mis ojos despertaran, por eso el color blanco en el cabello y la cosa de los huesos" dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. No le importaban sus ojos, pero aun intentaba asimilar lo de los huesos.

"Ya veo" contestó Tsunade mientras caminaba a su silla y se reclinaba. "De cualquier forma... voy a ir y volver con él una vez que termines" dijo Tsunade. Hinata hizo una reverencia y salió de su oficina.

"Esa chica" dijo riendo. "Nunca deja de sorprenderme".

"Cierto" dijo Shizune mientras reía.

 **## Con Naruto ##**

"¿Es enserio?" preguntó con incredulidad mezclada con sorpresa y asombro. Estaba viendo a un shinobi de cara cortada quien estaba de pie perezosamente enfrente de él. "¡Anko! ¿Vas a casarte con Anko? Pensé que lo suyo era solo temporal" dijo riendo con incredulidad.

"Vamos, Naruto. Anko puede ser un poco... excéntrica".

"Y loca, retorcida, sádica, y ¿ya mencioné loca? ¿Debo continuar?" preguntó Naruto con diversión.

"Soy un hombre simple, Naruto" contestó Kakashi mientras cerraba su libro. "Veo un par de pechos y me caso con ellos" contestó y Naruto sudó una gota.

"Bien, buena suerte entonces" dijo luego de recuperarse. _"Vas a necesitarla por casarte con esa mujer loca"_ pensó.

Naruto y Kakashi se tensaron un poco al sentir un chakra acercarse, pero se relajaron de inmediato. Vieron mientras agua comenzaba a girar en el suelo que hasta hace poco estaba seco y Hinata se materializó enfrente de ellos. "Hinata-chan" dijo Naruto y procedió a quejarse sobre la decisión de Kakashi de casarse con Anko.

"Felicidades, Kakashi-sensei" dijo Hinata con felicidad mientras que Kakashi asentía en forma de agradecimiento.

"Vamos, Hinata. Todos somos Jounin. Kakashi o Kakashi-senpai está bien" contestó y Hinata asintió antes de correr hacia Naruto.

"Necesito tu ayuda. ¿Estás ocupado?" preguntó y Naruto negó con la cabeza, preguntándose qué es lo que quería. "Bien. Ven conmigo" dijo y le hizo un ademán para que la siguiera. "Nos vemos, Kakashi" Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras los dos se alejaban.

 **## Hospital de Konoha ##**

"Entonces ¿a dónde vamos?" preguntó Naruto mientras los dos entraban al hospital por la puerta frontal.

"Ya verás" le dijo Hinata sonriendo y Naruto la siguió, preguntándose para qué lo necesitaría en el hospital. Siempre había olvidado los hospitales y ese maldito aroma de desinfectantes de alta gama.

A pesar de ello la siguió. Hinata se movía a través de las alas del hospital con toda facilidad. Pronto dio vuelta en una esquina que llegaba a un callejón sin salida. Naruto alzó una ceja mientras ella seguía caminando hasta que puso una mano en la pared y de inmediato se activó un sello, brillando de forma intermitente por unos segundos.

Naruto vio mientras un pequeño marco aparecía en la pared, del tamaño de una puerta sencilla. "Ven, Naruto-kun" dijo Hinata, sacando a Naruto de su estupor. Hinata empujó la pared y la hizo hacia atrás sin mucho esfuerzo, deslizándola a un lado.

Naruto entró al cuarto con trepidación. _"¿A dónde demonios vamos?"_ Naruto estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y no notó un simple elevador en medio del cuarto. Un ANBU estaba al lado de las puertas en perfecta postura, los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y con una postura erguida.

"Eh... ¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Naruto, no molestándose siquiera en ocultar su curiosidad. Era un milagro en sí que la lograra mantener a raya hasta ahora.

"Casi hemos llegado. Te lo diré cuando estemos ahí" contestó Hinata y tecleó el código de seguridad, las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Hinata entró y Naruto estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando el ANBU le puso un brazo para detener su movimiento.

"Senju-sama no tiene autorización para entrar a esta sección" dijo el ANBU y Naruto se giró hacia Hinata, quien se sonrojó por haber olvidado.

"Lo siento. Toma" Hinata salió del elevador y rápidamente tomó una forma recibida de Tsunade. El ANBU la vio unos instantes antes de que estallara en llamas y fuera convertida en cenizas.

"Puede proceder" dijo el ANBU con neutralidad y regresó a su posición.

"Gracias" contestó Naruto de forma incómoda y entró al elevador. Las puertas se cerraron y vio hacia Hinata con anticipación. Ella sintió sus ojos sobre ella, pero lo ignoró. Ya casi llegaban.

Naruto podía sentir las firmas de chakra de la superficie hacerse más y más difusas mientras el elevador continuaba bajando. De pronto el elevador se detuvo y Naruto vio hacia adelante mientras las puertas se abrían y entraba un haz de luz blanca.

"Bienvenido, Naruto-kun... a la más grande creación de Orochimaru" dijo Hinata, pero Naruto apenas fue capaz de registrar sus palabras. Había tanto blanco enfrente de él. Paredes blancas, luces blancas y techos blancos.

"Orochimaru" finalmente procesó las palabras de Hinata. "¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó y fue escoltado por Hinata a través de los pasillos. A través de las paredes de cristal y vio mesas llenas con envases y otro equipo. Reconocía algo del equipo del conocimiento básico de biología.

Siguieron caminando y giraron a la derecha cuando entraron a otra sección del sitio. Este cuarto tenía grandes tanques llenos con alguna clase de líquido. Algo flotaba dentro de los tanques, conectado al exterior por tubos.

Naruto se detuvo de pronto y puso una mano en el hombro de Hinata, quien se giró hacia él y vio su rostro. "Explica" dijo más severamente de lo que pretendía, pero a Hinata no parecía importarle. De hecho parecía que lo esperaba.

"Orochimaru fue el fundador de... todo esto" dijo, moviendo sus brazos para indicar a todo el recinto. "Esta es una división secreta de la Hoja para la investigación de armamento biológico. Estas instalaciones quizás son el secreto mejor guardado de la aldea. Dudo que siquiera Danzo supiera de este lugar, pero con sus conexiones no es del todo claro. Esta estructura tiene instalaciones de vivienda para el personal activo y personal de apoyo para reducir los viajes a la superficie y bajar el riesgo de exposición".

"¿Recuerdas el pequeño laboratorio que encontraste hace años durante esa misión de Rango D?" preguntó Hinata y Naruto asintió. "Esa era de hecho una entrada de emergencia para este lugar. Parece que Orochimaru la rediseñó para sus propios planes. Cuando fue atrapado supongo que no tuvo tiempo para limpiar del todo. Eso explicaría por qué encontraste tanto" concluyó.

"Puede que haya sobrepasado sus límites, pero era un genio y una de las más grandes mentes en ingeniería genética. Este era el trabajo de su vida antes de que se volviera loco con eso de la inmortalidad" explicó Hinata y Naruto asintió, siguiéndola por los corredores.

"Se supone que iba a ser el amanecer de una nueva era. Todo el chakra del mundo es insignificante cuando un simple virus puede arrasar a una aldea y dejar su riqueza intacta" explicó Hinata y Naruto ya estaba frunciendo el ceño.

"¿No es suficiente el chakra?" preguntó. "¿Konoha de verdad necesita más armas?"

" _Pero te equivocas"_ pensó Naruto con tristeza. _"Si entendieras el chakra en la forma en la que yo lo hago... sabrías que es el único absoluto"._

"Entiendo cómo te sientes, Naruto" contestó Hinata con suavidad. "Pero no olvides que esta aldea es el poder militar de nuestra nación. Y mientras que Konoha siempre ha tenido shinobis poderosos, nunca hemos tenido los ejércitos más grandes o la mayor diversidad de líneas de sangre. Sin embargo siempre hemos prosperado en el campo médico".

"Supongo que no debería estar tan sorprendido. ¿Pero no somos los shinobis resistentes a los virus y otras enfermedades?" preguntó Naruto.

"Cierto" concordó Hinata. "La gente con redes de chakra activas tienen sistemas inmunes superiores así que no padecen enfermedades estándar. Pero todos somos humanos, Naruto. Incluso nosotros nos enfermamos y morimos si la enfermedad es lo bastante fuerte" explicó Hinata y ambos se detuvieron frente a una puerta.

"Aun no veo cómo puedo ser de ayuda. Mi conocimiento genético está algo oxidado" bromeó Naruto hasta que Hinata apuntara. Naruto vio que se habían detenido frente a una puerta de metal. "PDBQ" leyó las petras en la puerta.

"Plan de Defensa Biológico y Químico" (1) le informó Hinata mientras daba un paso hacia las puertas, las cuales se abrieron automáticamente. "Por aquí" Hinata lo llamó y Naruto la siguió hasta encontrarse frente a tanques cilíndricos muy similares a los que había visto en la anterior sección del cuarto.

"¿Es esto lo que creo que es?" preguntó Naruto al ver la masa blanca flotar en el liquido.

"Zetsu Blanco" confirmó Hinata. Naruto vio la masa enfrente de él para asegurarse. Era el Zetsu Blanco, o al menos trozos de uno. "Desde la invasión de Kumo hemos estado trabajando en varias formas de neutralizaros rápidamente".

"De hecho es una idea brillante" contestó Naruto con una cara de sorpresa. "EL ejército de Madara está totalmente compuesto de Zetsu Blanco. Si pudiéramos encontrar una forma de envenenar o algo que solo los tuviera a ellos como blancos entonces podríamos vencer a su ejército en un instante" dijo Naruto y Hinata asintió como respuesta.

"Hay algunos problemas" dijo Hinata mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana y encendía la computadora y demás equipo. Naruto se reclinó sobre Hinata para ver el monitor y ver un conjunto de símbolos complejos y otras cosas que no tenían significado para él. "Estamos aprendiendo cada día, pero tengo que decir que los clones de Zetsu son una obra maestra".

"Esencialmente son clones de Hashirama, aunque su ADN es diferente ya que no son enteramente humanos" explicó Hinata mientras apuntaba al monitor que tenía la representación del cuerpo de un Zetsu.

"Poseen casi toda la fuerza que tiene Hashirama. Cargan la misma poderosa fuerza vital y sus habilidades de regeneración también. Están en gran sincronía con la naturaleza, siendo capaces de fusionarse con cualquier sustancia lo que les permite camuflarse fácilmente y ser virtualmente indetectables, incluso para poderosos sensores como Tobirama y tú" explicó Hinata mientras apuntaba a varios esquemas y Naruto asintió, indicando que entendía.

"Pueden usar mokuton, aunque afortunadamente en una escala mucho más pequeña y débil que Hashirama" dijo Hinata y Naruto suspiró mientras se sobaba la frente.

"Esperaba que los clones de Zetsu no fueran sino carne de cañón" gruñó el rubio. Parece que no eran tan débiles como lo esperaba.

"La invasión a Kumo nos abrió los ojos" dijo Hinata y regresó a su explicación. "Ya que no son exactamente humanos no llevan a cabo muchas funciones corporales. No necesitan comida o siquiera oxígeno. En vez de eso toman energía natural para conseguir sustento. Ya que toman energía de la tierra misma no se cansan, a diferencia nuestra" Hinata mordió su labio.

Hinata se colocó de pie y llevó a Naruto a otra mesa. "Sus cuerpos son muy duraderos, heridas de bajo nivel se curarán de inmediato. Para vencerlos necesitas provocar un fuerte traumatismo, como decapitarlos o hacerlos estallar".

"¿Qué hay de sus habilidades ofensivas?" preguntó Naruto mientras veía hacia el pedazo de Zetsu que bloqueaba en el tanque.

"Además del mokuton sus habilidades ofensivas son bastante débiles. Su única habilidad peligrosa parece ser el absorber chakra" dijo Hinata y Naruto frunció el ceño.

"¿Como mi Rinnegan?"

"No así" dijo Hinata mientras negaba con la cabeza. "No pueden negar ataques de ninjutsu. Sin embargo pueden aferrarse a una persona y drenar su chakra bastante rápido si no se es cuidadoso".

Naruto asintió, escuchando con gran atención para almacenar en su cerebro esos detalles. "¿Qué es lo que necesitas que haga?"

"Necesito las habilidades de tu Rinnegan. Necesito que madures un par de especímenes para que podamos probar nuestras creaciones en ellos" dijo Hinata mientras apuntaba a varios frascos en un refrigerador. Parecían compartir el mismo color, pero las etiquetas identificaban al líquido como diferentes sepas.

"¿Virus Z?" preguntó Naruto con diversión.

"Z por Zetsu. No muy original, pero creo que es suficiente" dijo Hinata riendo mientras que Naruto solo sacudía la cabeza. Caminó hacia los tanques y colocó una mano en el vidrio. Las partes de Zetsu comenzaron a temblar y de pronto se colocaron en sus posiciones adecuadas. El pedazo de pierna fue al fondo mientras que la cabeza se quedó en la parte de arriba.

Pequeños tentáculos blancos salieron de la cabeza y rápidamente se aferraron al resto de partes del cuerpo, juntando las piezas y reparando la carne, uniéndola para crear un cuerpo completo. Un par de ojos amarillos se abrieron mientras Naruto removía su mano. El Zetsu rugió, tragando el líquido, pero no parecía incomodarle. El Zetsu golpeó el tanque de vidrio, pero la estructura ni siquiera de inmutó.

"Vidrio reforzado. Está perfectamente aislado ahí" dijo Hinata mientras drenaba el líquido dentro del tanque. Hinata caminó hacia la computadora y comenzó a teclear.

"¡ADVERTENCIA!... ¡ADVERTENCIA!" Naruto escuchó los altoparlantes. "Protocolo de Virus Z iniciado. Dispersando... sepa B" Naruto se giró hacia el tanque y vio que nada sucedía. El Zetsu aun hacía lo mejor que podía para romper el vidrio hasta que de pronto se detuvo y comenzó a convulsionar con dolor.

Su piel comenzó a ampollarse mientras el Zetsu se retorcía dentro del tanque de vidrio hasta que colapsara en el fondo, completamente rígido. Hinata veía al reporte de la computadora cuando el Zetsu abrió los ojos y se volvió a poner de pie. Con una sonrisa todas las ampollas se curaron y volvió a intentar golpear el vidrio.

"Simulación con la sepa B... fracaso" reportó el sistema.

"Oh bueno" dijo Hinata mientras suspiraba y se ponía de pie. "No es que esperara que funcionara en el primer intento. Eso sería demasiado bueno".

"¿Sabes qué es lo que hace que sigan las órdenes de Madara tan ciegamente?" preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

"Oh... conozco esa mirada" dijo Hinata con una sonrisa. "¿Qué estás tramando en esa malvada mente tuya?" preguntó mientras veía que Naruto parecía no haber escuchado siquiera la pregunta.

"Estaba pensando. ¿Qué tal si alguien los modificara?" preguntó mientras apuntaba al tanque detrás de él. "Para que sigan nuestras órdenes. Entonces simplemente sería enfrentar nuestro ejército contra el de Madara. Si perdemos siempre podríamos crear más" explicó Naruto, pero Hinata frunció el ceño.

"No creo que funcione. Solo acabamos de empezar a trabajar con Zetsu y aun no hemos descubierto mucho. No creo que sea una buena idea arriesgar el construir un ejército, solo para que se vuelva en nuestra contra" explicó Hinata.

"Tienes razón. Como sea. ¿Cuántos clones necesitas?" preguntó Naruto mientras veía al resto de tanques.

"Uno es suficiente de momento. Cuando logre terminar con este te informaré. De momento tenemos que prepararnos para otra reunión entre los Kages" explicó Hinata mientras se quitaba la bata y la dejaba en la mesa.

"No creo que baa-chan me deje ir" dijo Naruto.

"No te preocupes. Hablé con ella y la convencí de darte una segunda oportunidad" contestó Hinata y Naruto se le quedó viendo. En un instante estaba enfrente de ella, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"Gracias, Hinata-chan" dijo Naruto, girándola mientras ella reía. "¿Te he dicho cuánto te amo?"

"No hoy" dijo ella, haciendo una mueca de falsa decepción.

 **## Mansión Senju ##**

La mayoría de gente viviendo bajo el techo de la Mansión Senju estaban reunidos en la sala de estar. Naruto se había equipado y estaba esperando a que Tsunade llegara para poder partir al último encuentro antes de que iniciara la guerra.

"No importa cuántas veces cambie el mundo, la guerra siempre encuentra la forma de regresar" dijo Hashirama con tristeza mientras veía al suelo. "Todas las peleas que combatí, la unión de los clanes en aldeas y aquí vamos de nuevo".

"Esta guerra es diferente" contestó Naruto con una sonrisa. Hashirama lo vio con unos ojos carentes de toda expresión.

"No hay punto en la guerra, Naruto. Lo entenderás... tarde o temprano" dijo Hashirama. Ya podía sentir que la naturaleza lloraba por la pérdida de vida que pronto sucedería.

"Estás equivocado, abuelo. Es cierto que la mayoría de las guerra no tienen sentido, pero esta es especial. Por primera vez desde el albor de chakra, todos los clanes, todas las aldeas y todos los shinobis están unidos en contra de un enemigo en común. Nadie desea sacrificar su libertad" dijo Naruto con seriedad. "Por primera vez en la historia estamos unidos por más que avaricia, por más que una ganancia personal. Esto es por nuestro futuro".

"Buen discurso" dijo Hashirama con sarcasmo, pero sus palabras eran honestas. "Deberías darle ese mensaje a quien sea que vaya a ser asignado como comandante de las fuerzas en el campo".

" **Naruto".**

Naruto se giró para ver a Kurama entrar al cuarto, seguido por siete de sus hermanos. El único Bijuu que no estaba es él que aun residía dentro de Bee, quien seguía en Kumo. _"Esto no puede ser bueno"_ pensó Naruto con anticipación.

" **Queremos pelear a su lado"** dijo Son Goku, dando un paso adelante y parándose al lado de Kurama.

"¡No, absolutamente no!" dijo Tobirama. "Vamos a enfrentarnos contra Madara. Una sola mirada a sus ojos y se volverán nada más que marionetas".

" **Merecemos pelear"** contestó Matatabi con dureza. **"No están peleando solo por su futuro. Si ustedes fallan, entonces nosotros también seremos esclavizados"** Naruto estaba callado, pensando en qué debía hacer.

"¿No me digas que estás considerando esto?" preguntó Tobirama con una mirada de incredulidad.

"Tienen razón. Merecen pelear por su libertad" dijo Naruto mientras los Bijuu asentían. "Sin embargo" continuó, deteniendo cualquier protesta. "No puedo permitir que vayan al campo de batalla. Tobi tiene razón. Es un riesgo que no podemos tomar" dijo con tristeza mientras que la mayoría de Bijuu rugían con furia.

" **¿Y quién eres para detenernos?"** rugió Son Goku, sus colas moviéndose de forma amenazadora. **"Tú no eres** _ **padre**_ **"** escupió.

"Lo sé" contestó Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero es mi trabajo protegerlos" Son Goku cerró la boca y vio al piso. Pero aun era demasiado orgulloso para retractarse.

Parecía que habían llegado a un punto muerto. Al ver la tensión creciendo en el cuarto, Hinata dio un paso hacia adelante. "¿Podría ofrecerles un compromiso?" preguntó y todos se giraron hacia ella. "¿Por qué no sellar a los Bijuu dentro de un contenedor de su elección?" preguntó Hinata y los ojos de todos se agrandaron.

"Cuando un Bijuu está dentro de un anfitrión no son afectados por genjutsu y de esa forma pueden unir fuerzas con nosotros y ayudar en la guerra" explicó Hinata y Naruto asintió.

" **Estoy de acurdo"** contestó Matatabi de inmediato y saltó en el aire, aterrizando en los hombros de Hinata. **"La quiero a ella"** ronroneó mientras que Hinata solo le acarició la cabeza en señal de aceptación.

"Puedo aceptar eso" dijo Naruto y se giró hacia Son Goku y el resto de Bijuu. "¿Están de acuerdo?"

Son Goku se quedó callado por unos momentos mientras se giraba para hablar con el resto de sus hermanos. El Isobu, Kokuo y Saiken. Matatabi ya había aceptado y escogido a su contenedora. Todos susurraron por unos momentos hasta que alcanzaron un consenso. **"Estamos de acuerdo con la condición de que seamos tratados justamente y nos permitan salir del sello y movernos con libertad".**

"Saben que no permitiré que nadie los use solamente como armas de destrucción en masa. Escojan a su contenedor, si están de acuerdo entonces los sellaré y les permitiré participar en la guerra" explicó Naruto y Son Goku asintió. Comenzó a caminar por el cuarto, oliendo a todos en él.

" **Quiero a tu hembra"** le dijo Son Goku a Tobirama, quien se quedó completamente tieso.

"De todas las personas en el mundo quiere elegir a una Kage" murmuró Naruto. "Oonoki no va a estar ni un poco contento" dijo, pensando en el viejo líder. Oonoki de verdad quería a los Bijuu de vuelta y ahora Naruto iba a sellar un Bijuu que una vez le pertenecía a Iwa en la Kage de otra aldea.

" **Te quiero a ti"** dijo Isobu mientras caminaba hacia Tobirama. **"Siento que la naturaleza de tu chakra irá bien con la mía"** explicó. Naruto vio a Tobirama esperando una respuesta, pero el hombre simplemente se encogió de hombros. Naruto podía jurar que vio una sonrisa asomarse por sus labios.

"¿Y tú?" preguntó Naruto, dirigiéndose a los últimos dos Bijuu, Saiken y Kokuo.

" **Siento que somos muy parecidos, Itachi-san. Me gustaría estar unido a ti"** dijo Kokuo, algo que sorprendió a Itachi.

"Gracias por elegirme" contestó y se inclinó en señal de respeto.

" **Yo quiero a Hashirama"** dijo Saiken con calma.

"Claro" contestó Hashirama feliz.

"Supongo que está arreglado" dijo Naruto mientras Tsunade entraba al cuarto. "Los sellaré luego de que volvamos del encuentro".

"¿Sellar a qué en quién?" preguntó Tsunade, viendo a Naruto quien tragó en seco.

" **Sabes"** comenzó a decir Kurama, atrayendo su atención. **"Padre dijo que un día todos estaríamos juntos. Nunca pensé que sería de esta manera"** dijo riendo.

 **## En la Cumbre de los Kages ##**

"Me disculpo por mis palabras durante el último encuentro, Tsuchikage-sama" dijo Naruto, agachando la cabeza.

Oonoki abrió la boca para responder, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Si esperaba algo del vástago del Relámpago Amarillo no era esto. _"No, ciertamente no lo esperaba"_ pensó Oonoki con incredulidad, al ver al rubio enfrente de él. Vio alrededor para encontrarse con caras de sorpresa por parte del resto de residentes en el cuarto.

"¿Le ordenaste esto?" le preguntó Oonoki a Tsunade, quien estaba igualmente sorprendida.

"No" dijo en un jadeo.

"Ya veo" dijo Oonoki con neutralidad, contemplando al joven shinobi enfrente de él "Deja de humillarte, muchacho. Muestra algo de orgullo" dijo de pronto. Naruto se levantó, pero mantuvo la expresión neutral, esperando con paciencia la respuesta de Oonoki. "¿Por qué te disculpas?" preguntó, mientras lo veía con sospecha.

"Sobrepasé mis límites durante el último encuentro. No era mi intención ejercer coerción para que renunciaran al control de los Bijuu" contestó Naruto, su expresión algo cabizbaja "Aun tengo y siempre tendré orgullo. Me incline no por falta de orgullo, sino como signo de respeto y para disculparme".

"¿Y cuál es tu posición sobre los Bijuu?" preguntó Oonoki y todos en el cuarto se tensaron, esperando la respuesta.

"Lo siento. Pero el devolver a los Bijuu no es algo que haré" dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño, dando una respuesta sincera.

"Ya veo" dijo Oonoki, inhalando profundamente. Todos en el cuarto se tensaron y esperaron a que el viejo volviera a estallar.

"Todos somos shinobis ¿no es así?" preguntó Naruto. "¿Por qué debemos forzarnos a interminables luchas sobre tierra, dinero o poder? Podríamos estar mucho mejor si simplemente estuviéramos al lado de los demás" explicó Naruto con seriedad. "La guerra solo llevará a la destrucción mutua".

"Supongo que estoy de acuerdo contigo en ello" contestó Oonoki y todos suspiraron de alivio. "Soy viejo, Naruto. Muy viejo" dijo Oonoki, refiriéndose al rubio por su nombre por vez primera. "Y he visto más caos, sangre y muerte que incluso tú. El ataque de mis fuerzas durante la última cumbre no fue mi decisión".

"Como sabes estaba bajo la influencia de Madara, así que soy parcialmente culpable por ese desastre. Y te extiendo mi gratitud por perdonar a mis tropas" dijo Oonoki y Naruto sonrió, estrechando la mano extendida del viejo. "Bien. Cuando todo se termine... hablaremos apropiadamente" concluyó y se sentó a la mesa.

"Ahora" comenzó Oonoki. "Vamos a mostrarle a ese bastardo lo que significa meterse con nosotros" dijo y Tsunade rió para sus adentros.

" _Algunas cosas nunca cambian"_ pensó la Hokage, viendo hacia Naruto. Vio que la mano de Hinata se deslizaba discretamente y apretaba con fuerza la del rubio, siempre oculta detrás del respaldo de la silla. _"Detrás de cada gran hombre... hay una mujer igual de grande"_ pensó Tsunade con una sonrisa y se volvió para prestarle atención a la junta.

"Tenemos confirmación de que las aldeas más pequeñas también participarán en esto" explicó Baki, apuntando a varios países pequeños en las Naciones Elementales.

"Excelente" dijo A. "¿Qué noticias tenemos de Madara?"

"Madara está atrincherado en Amegakure" dijo Tsunade. "No es claro si los shinobis de Ame están a su lado o si simplemente están siendo obligados o manipulados para que obedezcan".

"¿Y sus fuerzas?" preguntó Mei, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

"Su ejército estará compuesto de clones de Zetsu. Sus números son inciertos en este momento, pero podemos esperar decenas de miles" explicó Tsunade y todos hicieron una mueca de preocupación ante el número. "Esta es toda la información que tenemos de su fuerza" dijo Tsunade mientras lanzaba una gruesa carpeta a la mesa.

"Mi sugerencia es enviar usuarios de nintaijutsu pesados a las líneas frontales mientras que otros de mayor rango les provean de cobertura. Los Zetsu no son peligrosos, pero son difíciles de vencer" informó Tsunade mientras el resto leían rápidamente el informe de las capacidades de Zetsu.

"¿Están intentando desarrollar una ABO en su contra?" preguntó Mei con una con una ceja levantada.

"¿ABO?" le preguntó Naruto a Hinata en un susurro.

"Arma Bio Orgánica" contestó y Naruto asintió.

"Sí, pero el progreso ha sido difícil. Tienen un factor de regeneración mejorado" dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Cuándo podemos empezar a movernos?" preguntó A, reclinándose en su silla.

"Mi ejército está preparado. Deberíamos poder movernos en una semana" dijo Oonoki al resto de Kages.

"¿Si me permiten?" dijo Naruto, deteniendo la discusión. "¿Por qué no movernos mañana en un ataque sorpresa? Atrapar a Madara por sorpresa y terminar esto antes de que pueda poner en movimiento sus planes. Saben que entre más tiempo pase tendrá más clones de Zetsu" dijo.

"¿Y cómo propones mover a nuestras tropas a través de las Naciones Elementales en menos de 24 horas?" preguntó A con diversión.

"Déjenmelo a mí" contestó Naruto. "¿Si puedo situar a nuestras tropas en las puertas frontales de Amegakure estaríamos listos para marchar a la guerra?" preguntó Naruto, haciendo énfasis en la palabra 'listos'. Mientras que un ataque sorpresa era una buena idea, si las tropas no estaban apropiadamente equipadas entonces tendría malas consecuencias.

A se giró al resto de líderes de las naciones y todos asintieron rápidamente, estando de acuerdo de que sería posible preparar a sus tropas en unas horas. "Es posible. Ahora explica cómo piensas mover a ochenta mil shinobis de múltiples sitios del mundo entero en menos de un día" dijo A, cruzándose de brazos con algo de incredulidad.

"No en un día. Los puedo mover en menos de un segundo" explicó Naruto y cayó un pesado silencio en el cuarto.

"Dudo mucho que tu famoso Hirashin pueda lograr eso" dijo Oonoki, rascándose la barba.

"El Hirashin fue diseñado para mover solo al usuario en el espacio. Mover grandes cantidades de masa requiere más chakra" explicó Naruto y dio un paso hacia adelante, tomando un mapa del mundo. "Unos años atrás diseñé un sello que abría un túnel entre dos puntos del espacio y estabilizaba un enlace entre ellos, manteniendo abierto el nexo de forma indefinida".

"Mi técnica funciona creando una especie de puerta entre dos puntos" dijo Naruto mientras enrollaba el mapa y dejaba al descubierto solo la Hoja y la Lluvia. "Los shinobis simplemente tienen que cruzar la puerta y estarán en Amegakure. De hecho, esta técnica está instalada en la Mansión Senju y enlaza a la torre de la Hokage".

"El Puente de Espacio" dijo Tsunade, sus ojos encendiéndose al entender.

"Exacto".

"¿Cuánta energía requiere para funcionar?" preguntó Mei.

"De hecho no tanta como piensan" explicó Naruto, colocando el mapa de vuelta en la mesa. "Es como la fricción. Necesitas más fuerza para poner un objeto en movimiento que para mantenerlo en movimiento. Solo alguien con grandes reservas de chakra puede iniciar el puente. Después de eso incluso un Gennin puede mantenerlo abierto por horas".

Naruto terminó su explicación y dio un paso hacia atrás, esperando a que los líderes decidieran. El veredicto final parecía ser el mismo. "Envíen un mensaje a las aldeas. Digan que preparen todo para ser transportadas" le gritó A al shinobi a cargo de enviar mensajes.

"Por cierto" comenzó a decir Mifune, tomando algo de su bolsillo. "Me tomé la libertad de diseñar este nuevo Hitaiate para todos nosotros" explicó Mifune mientras les lanzaba el artefacto. El Raikage lo atrapó y le dio la vuelta, mostrando el kanji para shinobi, marcado en el metal.

"Hn" gruñó A con una sonrisa. "Supongo que lo somos".

 **## Con Madara ##**

"Madara-sama" lo llamó Zetsu mientras se levantaba. Madara no dijo nada, pero Zetsu no se sorprendió. "Tengo algo de información que podría interesarle".

"Adelante" dijo Madara mientras veía al clon de Zetsu.

"Parece que las fuerzas aliadas shinobis adelantaron sus planes. Atacarán mañana" dijo y Madara se giró para ver al clon blanco con sorpresa.

"Interesante" dijo Madara mientras se rascaba la barbilla, pensando. "Entonces nosotros también nos adelantaremos. ¿Cuántas muestras has encontrado hasta ahora?" preguntó, llevando al clon a otro cuarto lleno de rollos.

"Unas cuantas" contestó y se levantó del suelo, llevando varios cadáveres putrefactos con él. "También tengo algunas muestras de todos los miembros de Akatsuki. Tomé precauciones en caso de que todos fueran derrotados" explicó.

"Bien. También escuchó lo que sucedió con mi clan. ¿No tendrás las muestras de algunos Uchihas dignos de combatir?" preguntó Madara, nunca despegando la mirada de un rollo en particular, el cual había sido usado para traerlo de vuelta.

" _Bastante fácil"_ pensó al leer las instrucciones con más cuidado, listo para preparar el enorme Edo Tensei que iba a usar.

"Tengo una que podría interesarle. Era el hijo menor de Fugaku que pereció hace unos meses" dijo Zetsu con una sonrisa.

"Si era como su padre entonces olvídalo" contestó Madara y comenzó a hacer sellos manuales.

"Era un niño perdido, fácilmente manipulable, pero era fuente a pesar de todo. Un shinobi de Rango S promedio con un Mangekyou" explicó Zetsu y Madara terminó los preparativos.

"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" dijo y azotó su mano en los rollos. Los clones de Zetsu que había en el cuarto comenzaron a cubrirse de hojas hasta que tomaron diferentes formas.

"Hn. Serán suficientes" gruñó Madara, mientras veía a los shinobis revividos enfrente de él, esperando pacientemente sus órdenes. Fugaku parecía tener un particular odio hacia Madara.

"Supongo que él también servirá. El Edo Tensei es un jutsu realmente magnífico ¿no es cierto?" preguntó Madara con diversión. Una oscura sonrisa adornando su rostro.

 **NT:** (1) El nombre verdadero del acrónimo era V.I. (Viral Investigation and Research Unit Section), pero debido a que no se puede traducir correctamente al español y mantener el acrónimo lo modifiqué.


	66. Cielos Rojos

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

Y empieza la guerra.

 **DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ**

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Arco 'Guerra'**_

 _ **Capítulo 66: Cielos Rojos**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

 **Cada era tiene batallas, pero esta... será la última guerra.**

Un nuevo día empezaba y el cielo se levantaba detrás de las oscuras nubes del cielo. Lluvia.

La única constante en Amegakure. Una aldea que siempre había visto muchos cambios. Pero la lluvia permanecía, siempre cayendo del cielo. Formando vastos lagos alrededor de la aldea. En cierta forma la gente había aprendido a abrazar la lluvia y la mayoría la preferían en cierto nivel. Era la única cosa que permanecía cierta en ese lugar.

Los líderes y las naciones iban y venía... pero la lluvia perduraba.

Silencio. Había un silencio sepulcral en Amegakure. Las calles estaban desiertas, las casas parecían vacías también. El agua corría por las calles vacías, fluyendo hacia los drenajes y terminando fuera de la aldea.

La aldea de la lluvia era notoria por sus edificios de diseño moderno. Rascacielos metálicos, ductos redondos y líneas de energía corriendo entre los edificios. En el centro de la calle se encontraba la Torre de Pain, el edificio más alto de todos, el cual se alzaba por encima de toda la ciudad como si fuera su guardián. Reconstruida justa como era antes.

Era una pena. Amegakure era una de las primeras pequeñas aldeas en alguna vez formarse, y justo como las otras tenía una historia sangrienta, llena de altas y bajas, pérdidas y ganancias, momentos felices y otros tristes. Y era una pena porque antes de que el día se terminara, Amegakure no sería nadad más que polvo. Nada más que cenizas. Nada más que un recuerdo... destruida por la más grande batalla jamás vista en las Naciones Elementales.

Pero la aldea no sabía que su fin estaba cerca. A fin de cuentas, aun estaba de pie como lo había estado por décadas.

Tres figuras salieron de la Torre de Pain. Él de en medio se erguía alto y orgulloso, su largo cabello negro estaba húmedo y se pegaba contra su armadura rojo sangre. Tenía los ojos cruzados y veía a la distancia, su rostro formando una sonrisa sin razón aparente.

"Es tiempo" comentó Madara mientras veía a una figura a la distancia aparecer de la nada, parada a un buen trecho de la aldea.

A su lado estaba un hombre que llevaba pantalones azul oscuro y una tela azul pendiendo desde su estómago hasta las rodillas. Llevaba protectores de brazos, cubriendo sus antebrazos y extendiéndose hacia los bíceps. También llevaba un cinturón de cuerda morado alrededor de la cintura, atado en un moño, en el cual cargaba su espada.

Abrió los ojos y un Sharingan rojo sangre se activó. "No tengo interés en tu guerra" dijo la figura mientras lo veía. Un rostro joven, arruinado por quebraduras y en vez de tener las pupilas rodeadas de blanco, negro era su color. Marcas del Edo Tensei.

"Pensé que estarías complacido de enfrentar a tus enemigos una vez más" contestó Madara con diversión.

"Tus enemigos, no los míos. Además, este ya dejó de ser mi mundo" dijo Sasuke, girándose para ver al horizonte, sus ojos se oscurecieron. "No merezco estar aquí luego de todo lo que he hecho".

"No pensaba que te había crecido el corazón, joven Uchiha" dijo Madara. Sasuke era un Uchiha intrigante en su opinión. Podía ver los varios rasgos de la línea mestiza, pero este parecía haber aceptado su justo castigo. "¿Qué piensas, Fugaku?" preguntó Madara, girándose a la otra figura que permaneció en silencio. No por voluntad propia.

"¡TE ATREVISTE A TRAICIONARME, MADARA!" gritó Fugaku al haber recuperado el control básico por su cuerpo. De inmediato usó sus manos para hacer un sello, pero rápidamente fue detenido por Madara.

"No veo cómo te traicioné" dijo Madara despreocupadamente, dejando fuera el hecho de que permitió a Fugaku morir luego de su derrota en Kumo. "Fuiste vencido en combate a fin de cuentas".

"Por tu hijo" siseó Fugaku con ira. "Alguien de quien claramente no consideraste necesario informarme".

"Hn" gruñó Madara mientras se cruzaba de brazos por la irritación que sentía. "Deberías estar complacido en una segunda oportunidad de derrotar a Minato" dijo Madara. _"Sin importar lo superado que estés"_ agregó en sus pensamientos con una carcajada.

"Está empezando" dijo Madara mientras veía a la figura hacer sellos manuales. "El inicio del fin".

 **## Fuera de Amegakure ##**

La parte exterior de la Aldea de la Lluvia también se encontraba desierta. El único sonido era la incesante lluvia, chocando contra el lago que rodeaba las murallas de la ciudad. Naruto apareció, colocándose lejos de las murallas. Incluso si era de día, las oscuras nubes hacían parecer que era de noche.

Naruto abrió los ojos y estos se inundaron de un color rojo sangre, los tres tomoes girando. Vio alrededor, pero se percató de que el sitio parecía vacío. Sus manos estaban a punto de hacer un sello cuando sintió una fluctuación de chakra.

Vio hacia la aldea y esforzó sus ojos para enfocar. Su Sharingan veía más que cualquier otra persona, sobrepasado solo por alguien con el Byakugan. El Sharingan pasó la ligera bruma que cubría la aldea y se enfocó en las tres figuras encima de la Torre de Pain. _"Madara"_ pensó Naruto al notar la sonrisa en el rostro del hombre. También notó a los dos Uchihas a sus lados, convocados por el Edo Tensei.

"Y así empieza" murmuró Naruto mientras sus manos hacían sellos manuales. El aire detrás de Naruto comenzó a torcerse y cambiar en el mismo patrón que un Kamui. "Kuhaku Hashi (Puente de Espacio)" dijo mientas chocaba las palmas de sus manos, liberando un fuerte sonido.

El espacio detrás de él parecía chispear, relámpagos volaban por todas partes, pero Naruto parecía no ser dañado por ellos. Su chakra incrementó ligeramente y una gigantesca apertura apareció a sus espaldas. Un túnel gigantesco había aparecido de la nada, creciendo más y más hasta que se estabilizara. Medía diez metros de altura.

Naruto se giró hacia atrás para ver el puente. Del otro lado los cuatro comandantes pasaron a través de él y se colocaron alrededor de Naruto. El rubio estaba sorprendido por ser nombrado uno de los comandantes de campo. Es cierto que tenía experiencia en guerras, pero había muchos otros shinobis con el conocimiento.

Darui, comandante de la primera división, especializada en combate a medio rango.

Senju Naruto, comandante de la segunda división. Combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Senju Hashirama, comandante de la tercera división. Combate a corto y medio rango.

Baki, comandante de la cuarta división. Combate a largo alcance.

Mifune, comandante de la quinta división. Combate especial.

"Muévanse" gritó Mifune mientras apuntaba hacia adelante. Los cinco comandantes saltaron y vieron como las fuerzas shinobis aliadas entraban a través del portal. Solo tomó unos segundos para que todos pasaran a través de él.

Cada comandante estaba parado enfrente de su división. Casi veinte mil shinobis estaban detrás de cada uno de ellos. Naruto dio un pequeño paso hacia adelante y se giró, viendo a las fuerzas aliadas. Sus ojos rojos recorrieron a todo el ejército.

La mayoría parecía estar calmados, mientras que otros estaban temblando por la adrenalina y el resto estaba asustado. No culpaba a nadie. La mayoría no había experimentado una guerra antes. La mayoría de Chunin estaban verdes como el pasto y nunca habían visto nada más grande que algunas misiones. Naruto había estado en la Guerra Civil en Kiri, pero incluso esa no había sido una guerra a gran escala como esta.

El mismo Naruto tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco aprehensivo sobre cómo sería la guerra. ¿Sería rápida y limpia? ¿Habría fuertes causalidades de su lado? Y entonces estaba el Edo Tensei. Naruto se preguntaba a cuántos shinobis había logrado revivir Madara con tantos cuerpos de Zetsu a su disposición.

"Naruto" se giró para ver a Hashirama quien tenía una expresión de seriedad. "Cuando estés listo" dijo y Naruto se giró de nuevo hacia el ejército. Todos parecían esperar que dijera algo antes de iniciar la guerra.

" _¿Por qué estas cosas siempre recaen en mí"_ se preguntó antes de tomar una bocanada de aire.

"Me paro ante ustedes hoy, no como un shinobi de la Aldea de la Hoja, sino como un ciudadano de la humanidad" dijo con suavidad, viendo a los ojos de los shinobis que estaban cerca a él. "Estamos enfrentando el más grande de los desafíos. Madara y su ejército están detrás de esas mismas murallas" dijo mientras apuntaba hacia las gigantescas paredes de la aldea.

"Planea tomar a todos los Bijuu y, sometiendo su poder, proyectará un genjutsu en la luna, atrapándonos a todos en un mundo de sueños, su propia utopía. Dice que quiere paz, pero no quiere nada más que marionetas bajo su control" dijo mientras apretaba los puños.

"Desde la primer gran guerra ninja hasta la última, los shinobis han sido heridos y se han odiado, luchando por el beneficio de su propia nación y aldea. A través de todo el caos que es nuestra historia, a través del mal y la discordia, a través del dolor y el sufrimiento, a través de todo lo que hemos vivido, siempre ha habido algo que ha alimentado a nuestras almas y elevado a nuestra especie por encima de sus orígenes, y ese es nuestro nombre".

"¡SOMOS SHINOBIS Y PERDURAREMOS!"

"Todos somos uno y es porque todos hemos sido afectados por Madara y sus maquinaciones. Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Konohagakure, Kirigakure, Kumogakure..." dejó la oración en el aire y tomó una bocanada.

"¡YA NO EXISTEN! ¡AHORA TODOS SOMOS SHINOBIS!" gritó apuntando hacia su Hitaiate, mostrando con orgullo el kanji para shinobi.

"¡VAMOS AMOSTRARLE QUE AUNQUE PUEDA QUITARNOS LA VIDA... NUNCA NOS QUITARÁ LA LIBERTAD!" gritó y las fuerzas aliadas comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar. Naruto tomó una bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos.

Era el momento.

"Que sea la hora... en la que nuestras espadas sean una" dijo mientras abría los ojos y mostraba su Rinnegan al mundo. Muchos shinobis jadearon, pero no se acobardaron. Naruto alzó su espada negra al aire.

"¡A LA VICTORIA!" gritó y con esa última palabra todos embistieron. Naruto sonreía mientras lideraba a las tropas.

Madara no sabría lo que lo golpeó. Naruto tenía el respaldo de todos los shinobis en las Naciones Elementales.

 **## Con Madara ##**

"Hn" gruñó mientras escuchaba el discurso de Naruto y veía al ejército embestirlo. Se giró hacia los Uchihas a su lado.

"Fugaku, Sasuke" los llamó Madara, atrayendo la atención de ambos. "Ya saben qué hacer" dijo mientras los dos Uchihas asentían.

Madara caminó dentro de la torre y se sentó en una silla. _"Te estaré esperando... Naruto"_ rió en sus pensamientos y cerró los ojos. Estaba concentrado únicamente en los Edo Tensei que Zetsu había logrado proveer.

 **## Con Naruto ##**

El suelo temblaba, el agua hacía ondas y las vastas murallas de Amegakure temblaban con cada paso que las fuerzas aliadas daban. Por primera vez en la historia de las Naciones Elementales, todos los shinobis en el mundo estaban unidos bajo un solo propósito. Proteger su libertad o morir intentándolo.

Cien mil shinobis y samurái por igual marchaban contra las murallas de Amegakure. Este era el ejército más poderoso que el mundo jamás conocería. Ya que nada podía hacerle frente a un shinobi.

"Darui, Hashirama" les dijo Naruto a los otros comandantes. No eran necesarias más palabras mientras ambos comandantes asentían en confirmación. Le dio una breve mirada a Hinata quien sonrió y asintió.

Las primeras y terceras divisiones se separaron de la fuerza principal y se fueron a los flancos izquierdo y derecho, respectivamente. La fuerza principal asediaría las puertas principales, mientras que las otras dos divisiones asediarían a cada lado de la aldea.

Naruto vio hacia el cielo y lo vio chispear con relámpagos. El rubio alzó una mano, haciendo que el ejército entero se detuviera.

"¡KIRIN!" gritó una voz y Naruto vio el dragón de relámpago aparecer en el cielo.

"¡UCHIHA KAENJIN!" rugió Naruto, azotando su mano en la superficie del agua. Un domo rojo apareció, cubriendo a las tres divisiones en un pestañeo.

El dragón rugió y descendió en picada, chocando contra la barrera. Muchos shinobis se agacharon por instinto, mientras que todos los demás se protegieron los ojos contra la cegadora luz. El ataque de relámpago se disipó contra la barrera. El escudo rojo soltó unas chispas antes de desaparecer mientras los shinobis recuperaban su enfoque.

"Sasuke" dijo Naruto al notar al shinobi caer de las murallas de Amegakure y aterrizar en el agua debajo de ellas. Cientos de clones de Zetsu comenzaron a salir del agua, colocándose detrás de Sasuke.

"Naruto" contestó con tono neutral, caminando hacia adelante ligeramente. De la pared comenzaron a bajar otros shinobis conocidos. Entre ellos se encontraban Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Nagato, Konan e incluso el mismo Fugaku. Todos llevaban las marcas del Edo Tensei y vestían las capas de Akatsuki.

"Ya veo" dijo Naruto con tristeza, viendo al rostro de varios amigos y enemigos. Kisame no estaba pues Itachi lo había sellado dentro de su espada. Quizás Naruto debería haber sellado sus almas en vez de solo destruir sus cuerpos.

"Itachi" dijo Naruto y el Uchiha dio un paso hacia adelante, frunciendo el ceño al ver el rostro de su hermano. Sasuke solo veía con calma a Itachi. Sus emociones eran claramente disminuidas por el Edo Tensei.

"Estás a cargo. Lleva a nuestras fuerzas y procedan con el plan. Asedien las murallas y eliminen a los clones de Zetsu" dijo Naruto e Itachi alzó una ceja, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

"Ya lo escucharon. ¡MUÉVANSE!" gritó Itachi y se llevó a las tropas.

"Naruto" dijo Nagato mientras que Naruto veía hacia abajo.

"Se atrevió a convocar a gente que se sacrificó por el mundo para hacer su trabajo sucio" gruñó Naruto, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. "Me llaman el Shinobi no Kami. Creo que es tiempo de que haga valer el nombre. Este día el mundo conocerá todo mi poder" dijo Naruto, alzando su cabeza y apretando el agarre de su espada.

"¿Piensas que puedes vencernos a todos por tu cuenta?" preguntó Hidan mientras que reía como loco y Kakuzu solo negó con la cabeza.

" _Incluso muerto sigue siendo un idiota"_ pensó Kakuzu y vio hacia Naruto. El rubio se enfrentó contra ellos con una mirada de absoluta determinación y concentración. Kakuzu no subestimaría al rubio de nuevo.

"Mi ira... es lo último que verán" dijo Naruto, enfocando una gota de agua cayendo por la espalda de Hidan. Su Rinnegan brilló y Naruto desapareció en el aire, reapareciendo en el lugar de la gota de agua.

Naruto colocó una mano en los hombros de Hidan, asombrando al resto de miembros de Akatsuki, quienes asaltaron hacia atrás. "Ningendo" dijo, tomando el alma de Hidan con fuerza y arrancándola sin dificultad.

Hidan se convirtió en polvo. Un clon de Zetsu se encontraba rodeado por hojas muertas. El clon de Zetsu comenzó a hundirse en el agua y las hojas a dispersarse en la superficie del charco. "Las acciones de Madara no tienen límites. No retrasaré más esta guerra para incrementar las pérdidas de nuestro lado" dijo Naruto y volvió a embestir.

"Katon: Zukokku" Naruto vio hacia arriba, mirando una bola de fuego presurizado cargar en su contra. Alzo una mano y otra voz gritó.

"¡MUERE!" era Deidara por el otro lado, una enorme ave de arcilla embistiendo al rubio.

Naruto cerró los ojos mientras ambos ataque conectaban con él en una explosión. Cada miembro de Akatsuki esperó a que la nube de humo se dispersara. "Bansho Ten'in" la fría voz de Naruto hizo eco a través del polvo.

Kakuzu jadeó cuando sintió que se levantaba en el aire y volaba hacia las manos de Naruto. El rubio lo tomó por el cuello, apretándolo con fuerza. Una vara negra salió del cuello de Kakuzu, deteniendo futuro moldeo de chakra. Kakuzu vio al rubio con miedo cuando su mano comenzó a brillar.

"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu".

"De la mano de Naruto salió una cegadora luz blanca que vaporizó por completo el cuerpo de Kakuzu. Ni siquiera el Edo Tensei podía reparar lo que no existía. Una vez que la luz se apagara, no quedaba nada en donde antes estaba Kakuzu. No había humo, polvo, nada.

"Oi" tragó Deidara en seco, dando un paso hacia atrás. Su rostro se contrajo en uno de horror puro. "Esa es la técnica del viejo" Naruto se giró para ver al único rubio en Akatsuki. Sus ojos brillaron.

"¡DETENTE!" gritó Deidara, tomando su cabeza, pero incapaz de desviar la mirada del Rinnegan de Naruto. "¡SAL DE MI CABEZA!" gritó Deidara mientras comenzaba a desgarrarse la cabeza con desesperación.

"Shinra Tensei" Nagato liberó un pulso de gravedad, forzando a que Naruto liberara la ilusión. Deidara cayó de rodillas, respirando con dificultad.

"¡BASTARDO...!" Deidara intentó gritar cuando sintió algo atravesarle el pecho. Vio hacia abajo para encontrase con una vara negra que salía de su corazón. Su cuerpo tembló. Vio hacia atrás para encontrarse con su asaltante, solo para encontrarse con Naruto quien lo veía con calma.

"Jinton" los ojos de Deidara se agrandaron una fracción de centímetro antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, hubiera sido consumido por la luz.

El Naruto detrás de Deidara se convirtió en humo y solo le quedaban cuatro oponentes al original. "Sasuke, Nagato y Konan merecen ir sin sufrimiento a la otra vida. Pero tú, Fugaku, tú mereces sufrir por todo lo que hiciste en tu vida. Mi padre te dejó escapar con facilidad" dijo Naruto.

"Hn" gruñó como respuesta Fugaku mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Te subestimé. No pensaba que poseerías el Rinnegan. Nunca se me cruzó por la mente, ni siquiera una vez" dijo Fugaku riendo y dando un paso hacia adelante. "Vamos a necesitar trabajar los cuatro juntos para vencerlo" advirtió.

"Puede que tú lo quieras muerto, pero nosotros somos forzados a pelear. No esperes ayuda de nuestra parte" explicó Konan mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a convertirse en miles de trozos de papel. Sasuke activó su Susanoo y Nagato convocó un ave para ayudar en sus movimientos.

Los cuatro shinobis cargaron hacia Naruto quien estaba quieto. "Lo siento, Konan" dijo mientras movía una mano hacia adelante. "Katon" comenzó a decir, solo a unos momentos de que los cuatro estuvieran sobre él. "Goen Rasengan" un sol en miniatura apareció en la mano del rubio antes de expandirse.

Todo en el área circundante fue inmediatamente devorado en un vendaval de chakra katon. La lluvia se evaporó antes de poder hacer contacto con la esfera de fuego. El tornado rugió imbatible mientras que Naruto solo se quedó en su centro, sin ser dañado.

Sasuke usó su Susanoo para defenderse y cayó hacia atrás, su defensa máxima amenazaba en derretirse bajo el intenso calor. Fugaku usó el Kamui y Nagato el camino Preta.

La única sin escape fue Konan. Una vez que el tornado de fuego, nada quedaba de ella, solo un trozo de papel, aun ardiendo en el aire. Finalmente se convirtió en cenizas unos momentos antes de que cayera al agua que había en el suelo. _"Que descanses en paz, Konan"_ pensó Naruto antes de volverse al resto de shinobis.

Naruto pensó en cómo hacerse cargo de lo que quedaba de sus oponentes con rapidez. Dudaba que pudiera ganarles usando velocidad ya que dos poseían el Sharingan y el tercero el Rinnegan. Podía vencerlos con poder puro, por las fuerzas aliadas no estaban lo bastante lejos para que el rubio usara una de sus habilidades más poderosas.

"Katon: Goenkyu" Fugaku exhaló una bola de fuego del tamaño de un meteorito, bloqueando por completo su cuerpo del campo de visión del rubio.

Al parecer Fugaku no estaba preocupad por el daño colateral al ver el tamaño de la bola de fuego. Naruto vio hacia atrás para encontrarse con varios shinobis peleando con clones de Zetsu. Serían atrapados por el fuego.

"Kamui" dijo Naruto y se enfocó en la bola de fuego, tragándola por completo en su dimensión.

Mientras Naruto terminaba de absorber la bola de fuego movió su cabeza a un lado. Su cabello se movió mientras una flecha morada lo esquivaba por un pequeño margen. La flecha se hundió en el agua. Naruto vio sobre su hombro para encontrarse con Sasuke, embistiendo con su Susanoo activado.

Tres cadenas salieron de la espalda de Naruto.

Dos de ellas envolvieron al Susanoo esquelético y lo partieron a la mitad, permitiendo que la tercera envolviera a Sasuke por la cintura y lo azotaran duro en contra de la superficie. "Amaterasu" dijo Sasuke mientras se enfocaba en la tercera cadena, la cual se cubrió de llamas negras y finalmente se rompió bajo el intenso calor.

Naruto sonrió: era demasiado tarde. Apunto su palma hacia Sasuke y lanzó una vara negra que le dio en el pecho. Sasuke tosió al sentir el impacto e intentó la vara, pero no podía moverse. El objeto estaba interrumpiendo el flujo de su chakra.

"Jinton" la mano de Naruto brilló.

"¡SHINRA TENSEI!" gritó Nagato. El agua se movió bajo su ataque, forzando a Naruto a saltar hacia atrás.

Nagato aun tenía su brazo extendido cuando Naruto se enfocó en él. "Kamui" dijo el rubio, lanzando la bola de fuego que anteriormente había tragado contra Nagato a quemarropa.

Nagato se cubrió de llamas.

Naruto vio a Sasuke quien aun intentaba esforzarse para deshacerse de la vara negra cuando un pensamiento le vino a la mente. "Rikudou no Jutsu (Técnica de los Seis Caminos)" murmuró y forzó su poderoso chakra a entrar en el cuerpo de Sasuke a través de la vara negra.

El chakra de Naruto colmó el cuerpo inmortal de Sasuke, convirtiéndolo en una marioneta del rubio. Sasuke aun estaba atrapado dentro, pero no era nada más que un espectador para este punto. Sin un segundo pensamiento, Sasuke empujó la vara negra más profundamente en su cuerpo.

Sasuke saltó hacia atrás, directamente contra Fugaku y Nagato, colocándose al lado de ambos como si nada hubiera sucedido. El cuerpo superior de Nagato aun se estaba regenerando y estaba reclinado contra Fugaku, su convocación había sido destruida con el ataque de fuego. "Esperaba más" dijo Naruto en forma de burla mientras apuntaba a Fugaku.

Fugaku resopló, empujando a Nagato al agua antes de correr, haciendo una secuencia de sellos manuales. "Mokuton: Jukai Kotan" el suelo comenzó a temblar mientras docenas de árboles salían del agua. La gruesa madera de los árboles embistió a Naruto.

"Shinra Tensei" dijo Naruto, alzando perezosamente una mano hacia la madera que se acercaba. El agua se enturbió mientras la onda de choque viajaba contra Fugaku. Al momento que chocó con los árboles, los convirtió en astillas sin perder impulso.

Fugaku apretó las palmas de las manos con más fuerza, agregando chakra a la técnica. "Yo gano" escuchó la voz de Naruto desde atrás de él y se giró rápidamente, deteniendo su técnica en el proceso. No vio a Naruto hasta que una mano aterrizara en su hombro.

"Aquí" Fugaku se giró para ver a su hijo. Sasuke ahora llevaba el Rinnegan. La voz de Naruto salía de sus labios. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía e intentó usar el Kamui para desaparecer, pero no pudo. "¿Qué tan a menudo pasamos por alto lo que está frente a nosotros?" preguntó la voz de Naruto desde el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Fugaku apenas podía mover la cabeza, pero vio un poco de movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Esforzó sus músculos y logró mover su cabeza ligeramente, justo a tiempo para ver a Naruto, arrodillado al lado de Nagato. El rubio puso una mano en el pecho de Nagato y le dijo algo antes de sacar su alma.

Naruto se puso de pie mientras daba un suspiro y caminó con calma hacia Fugaku y Sasuke. Sasuke seguía bajo su control y estaba evitando que Fugaku moldeara más chakra. Un movimiento en falso y Sasuke le arrancaría el alma a Fugaku. "Cometiste tantos males que la muerte es demasiado buena para ti" Fugaku tragó en seco.

"¿Por qué deberías tener permitido descansar cuando intentaste esclavizar al mundo para tu propio beneficio?" preguntó Naruto retóricamente, haciendo sellos manuales con lentitud. Al terminar el último sello chocó las palmas.

"Shiki Fuujin" dijo Naruto. Los ojos de Fugaku se agrandaron con incredulidad al ver una forma aparecer detrás de Naruto.

"Muerte" Naruto saludó a la... cosa que estaba a su lado.

" **Tengo un nombre ¿sabias?"** contestó Muerte, colocándose al lado del rubio.

"¿De verdad? ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó Naruto. Tenía que admitir que el hecho de que el Shinigami teniendo un nombre nunca se le cruzó por la mente.

" **Todo a su tiempo. Los nombres son cosas poderosas"** contestó mientras caminaba hacia adelante.

"Me dijiste los nombres de tus hermanas" contestó Naruto con sencillez.

" **¿Lo hice?"** preguntó Muerte fingiendo consternación. **"Debo de estarme haciendo viejo"** Naruto lo vio con sorpresa al notar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro envejecido.

"Mentiste" lo acusó Naruto y Muerte solo liberó una carcajada.

" **Arrogancia, joven Naruto. Arrogancia. ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy obligado a contestarte con la verdad?"** preguntó con diversión. **"Soy un Dios. Puedo hacer lo que me plazca"** dijo y se detuvo a solo un paso de Fugaku, quien parecía haberse puesto pálido al estar ante la muerte misma.

"Te dije que yo era un cazador" le dijo Naruto sus últimas palabras a Fugaku.

" **Tiempo de irse"** dijo Muerte, mientras metía su mano en el pecho de Fugaku. Sin esfuerzo alguno sacó el alma del hombre. **"Hasta que nos volvamos a ver"** dijo Muerte, aun tomando el alma de Fugaku. Naruto asintió y vio mientras Muerte desaparecía a plena vista.

El cuerpo de Fugaku se desmoronó y se convirtió en hojas. Naruto vio al último Edo Tensei en el campo de batalla. "Es tiempo, Sasuke" dijo Naruto y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke.

"Pudiste haber combatido cuando forcé a mi chakra entrar en ti. Tenías suficiente consciencia para hacerlo" dijo Naruto con una ceja levantada.

"Lo sé. Gracias... dobe" dijo Sasuke una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios antes de que partiera. Naruto rió y miró como el último clon de Zetsu se hundía en el agua. Se había terminado.

 **## Con los Kages ##**

"Tenemos información de Itachi" gritó Inoichi desde donde estaba sentado. La gran esfera de agua enfrente de él comenzó a moverse. "Parece que Madara usó el Edo Tensei para convocar a varios shinobis para ayudarlo".

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritó la Hokage, poniéndose de pie y azotando las manos en el escritorio. La madera crujió, pero soportó el impacto. "Orochimaru. Cuando encuentre a esa serpiente voy a romperle el cuello" dijo con ira, los labios de Inoichi hicieron una mueca ante las palabras de su Hokage.

"¿Órdenes?" preguntó Ao, trabajando en conjunto con Inoichi para reunir y entregar inteligencia en el campo de batalla.

"Llama a Mifune y a la quinta división. Haz que envíe algunos equipos de sellado a las otras divisiones tan pronto como sea posible" ordenó A y Ao entregó rápidamente el mensaje a su destino.

"¿A quién convocó?" preguntó Tsunade, volviéndose a sentar en su asiento y sobándose la cabeza.

"Solo tenemos reportes parciales. Hasta ahora Itachi dice que todo Akatsuki parece haber sido convocado junto con Uchiha Sasuke. Otras divisiones reportan haber visto a varios shinobis, incluyendo al Sandaime Raikage, Yondaime Kazekage, Nidaime Tsuchikage, Nidaime y Sandaime Mizukage junto con la primera generación de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla" Ao hizo una mueca ante esa información.

"¡¿QUÉ?! También mi padre" rugió A, golpeando el escritorio y rompiéndolo a la mitad. "Malditos bastardos".

"Nueva información" dijo Inoichi, deteniendo las quejas de A. "Akatsuki ha sido derrotado por Naruto".

"Bueno, eso fue rápido" dijo Tsunade riendo, pero frunció el ceño al recordar todos los demás que fueron convocados por Madara. "Desplieguen a los dragones pare enfrentar a los Edo Tensei. Dejen a los Zetsu Blancos al ejército principal".

"Mi yo original se está enfrentando contra el Sandaime Raikage" anunció Hinata. Era un Kage Bunshin de la original, sentada perfectamente en posición de loto. Tenía los ojos cerrados con profunda concentración, varias marcas le cubrían el cuerpo.

"Dile que se marche. Mi padre es demasiado rápido y fuerte para ella" dijo A.

"No subestime a mi aprendiz" bufó Tsunade mientras que el Raikage veía a la mujer con una cara de sorpresa.

"No tienes idea del poder de mi padre. Él combatió al ocho colas en condiciones iguales y enfrentó a un ejército de casi diez mil shinobis. Su piel era impenetrable y no había barrera que lo pudiera detener" dijo A con desesperación, llevándose una mano a su pálida cabellera.

"¿Y a dónde piensa que va?" preguntó Tsunade, notando que A salía a toda prisa del cuarto.

"Voy a detener a mi padre" contestó A.

"Deténgase y vuelva a su asiento" rugió Tsunade, deteniendo al Raikage. "Tenga fe en nuestras tropas. Ellas son las que pelean en esta guerra".

"Bien" dijo A. "Pero si ella falla no me culpen".

 **## Con Itachi ##**

"Formación de combate" les gritó a sus soldados, deteniendo su avance. "Usuarios de ninjutsu a la retaguardia. Taijustu al frente" ordenó con calma. Se escuchó un alboroto y sonidos de pies chocando contra agua a su espalda mientras los shinobis se organizaba.

Miles de shinobis se pusieran cara a cara contra un número aun más grande de Zetsu.

Zetsu eran los guerreros perfectos. Los soldados perfectos. Los esclavos perfectos.

No tenían miedo, no sentían dolor, arrepentimiento o remordimiento.

Y con esas cualidades es que embistieron. Completamente carentes de miedo ante lo que estaba por venir.

"Primera ola. ¡Prepárense!" gritó Itachi y las dos primeras líneas de shinobis tomaron varios kunais y shurikens. "¡Disparen!" gritó Itachi, apuntando hacia adelante. Cada shinobi lanzó sus armas a gran velocidad. Una andanada de armas fue lanzada contra el enemigo.

Parecía una especie de sinfonía. Las armas cantaban con el viento mientras cortaban a través del aire y la lluvia. El cabello de Itachi se movió un poco mientras las armas pasaban a centímetros de su cabeza y atacaban a la horda de Zetsu.

Docenas de Zetsu Blancos cayeron sobre el agua, muertos, flotando en la superficie. Cientos más embistieron, pisando a sus hermanos caídos sin pensarlo dos veces.

"Segunda ola. ¡Prepárense!" gritó Itachi mientras los usuarios de taijutsu en la línea frontal se agazapaban. "¡Fuego!" gritó.

"Fuuton: Shinkuuha".

La segunda línea tomó una bocanada de aire y lanzó docenas de cuchillas de viento, las cuales pasaron sobre la línea frontal. Itachi vio como las cuchillas de viento cortaban a los Zetsu como si fueran cuchillos calientes a través de mantequilla.

Más Zetsu Blancos cayeron al agua, pedazos de sus cuerpos dispersos por el suelo. Y aun así, sus números parecían ser interminables.

"¡ARMAS!" gritó Itachi mientras el océano de Zetsu se cernía sobre ellos. Itachi tomó una espada y corrió hacia adelante. Los shinobis detrás de él gritaron y cargaron. Los dos frentes se encontraron en el medio de una serie de ataques.

Itachi pateó a un Zetsu, lanzando su cuerpo contra otro y eliminando a ambos. Se agachó mientras uno intentaba saltar sobre él. Itachi hizo un corte con su espada a gran velocidad y podía ver el rastro de su espada, cortando a través de la lluvia. La cabeza de un Zetsu rodó sobre el agua.

Docenas de Zetsu saltaron en lo alto del aire, pasando las líneas frontales y yendo directamente contra los usuarios de ninjutsu en la parte trasera. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu" Itachi tomó una bocanada de aire y lanzó una bola de fuego contra la estampida.

La bola de fuego destruyó a los Zetsu, dejando nada más que restos calcinados en su camino. El hueco fue rápidamente llenado por más Zetsu. Itachi escucho un grito más desesperado de lo que le hubiera gustado en la parte trasera. Dio un paso hacia un lado, rompiéndole el cuello y saltando hacia atrás.

" _Esos idiotas"_ pensó Itachi con incredulidad. La línea trasera estaba usando ninjutsu en el medio del ejército y, por lo que se veía, tenía daño colateral en contra de sus propias tropas.

Con precisión envidiable, Itachi tomó varias shurikens y mató a varios Zetsu que estaban causando caos en el medio del ejército. Los Zetsu se desmoronaron en el suelo, cada uno con una shuriken empotrada en lo profundo de sus cabezas.

"El enemigo está ahí afuera. ¡ENFÓQUENSE!" gritó Itachi. "La diferencia entre ellos y nosotros es que nosotros somos uno. Juntos ganaremos" las palabras de Itachi parecían calmar a la mayoría de shinobis que habían entrado en pánico.

"A mi cuenta. Uno... dos... ¡FUEGO!" gritó Itachi. Un torrente de fuego impulsado por viento recorrió el campo de batalla, matando a casi todos los Zetsu en el área. Itachi permaneció calmado mientas los shinobis aplaudían ante su victoria. Eran demasiado ingenuos. Él sabía que esto estaba lejos de terminarse.

"¡SHINOBIS HERIDOS!" gritó Itachi a las fuerzas. "¡EXPONGAN SUS HERIDAS A LA LLUVIA!" gritó, algo que confundió a todos. Sin embargo siguieron las órdenes de su comandante.

"¿Qué?" preguntó un shinobi con sorpresa al notar que la quemadura que había recibido de todo el caos de jutsus se curaba por completo cuando hizo contacto con la lluvia. La piel quemada se curó y retomó su color rosado normal.

Otro removió un kunai de su hombro con un quejido y expuso su herida por completo a la lluvia. Para su sorpresa, el sangrado se detuvo de inmediato. La carne alrededor de la herida comenzó a girar, cerrándose hasta que la herida no fuera nada más que una cicatriz en su hombro. E incluso esa marca estaba desapareciendo hasta que nada más que suave y rosada piel quedara en su lugar.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó el shinobi con incredulidad, moviendo con suavidad el hombro. Se dio cuenta que no sentía ningún dolor residual y que estaba perfectamente curado, algo que tardaría días en pasar, incluso con acceso a médicos entrenados.

"Senpou: Sen Iyashino Ame (Artes Sabias: Lluvia de Mil Gotas de Sanación)" contestó Itachi. Era el máximo jutsu de sanación de Hinata, sobrepasando la red de curación de Tsunade. Hinata había usado la lluvia en vez de babosas. De esta forma, Hinata era capaz de alcanzar a todos en el campo de batalla al mismo tiempo. No había forma de escapar de la lluvia.

Itachi sintió un par de grandes firmas de chakra acercarse con rapidez. "Equipos de sellado" dijo Itachi y se dispuso a enfrentar al Edo Tensei, quien sea que fuera.

 **## Con la tercera división ##**

"Mokuton: Mokuryu no Jutsu" dijo Hashirama. Un gran dragón de madera se levantó del suelo y embistió a la línea frontal de Zetsu, matando a docenas.

"Hinata, Mito" dijo Hashirama. Vio mientras Hinata atacaba a un grupo de Zetsu. Dos huesos salieron de sus palmas. Apenas rasgaba a los Zetsu, pero Hashirama lo vio con sus propios ojos, los Zetsu se convirtieron en cenizas alrededor de Hinata.

Mito por el otro lado estaba en el medio del aire, dos alas blancas hechas de papel estaban unidas a su espalda. Mito se veía como un ángel. _"Es tan hermosa"_ pensó Hashirama, olvidándose de momento acerca de la guerra. Incluso Madara había reconocido su belleza. Y eso era decir algo de una persona que odiaba a todo lo relacionado con los Senju.

Mito liberó bombas de papel y otros sellos para defenderse y atacar. Hashirama nunca había conocido a alguien tan bueno en fuuinjutsu. De hecho Mito era la única persona que usaba sellos para combatir. Sus habilidades defensivas y ofensivas estaban basadas en el uso de sellos. Apenas usaba ninjutsu o genjutsu.

"Trampa de Sellado: Aniquilación" Mito movió sus brazos hacia la aglomeración de Zetsu. Seis trozos de papel volaron contra el enemigo y lo rodearon con rapidez. Los sellos de papel se detuvieron y simplemente se congelaron en medio del aire, formando un círculo perfecto alrededor de docenas de Zetsu.

"Activar" dijo Mito, formando un solo sello manual. El campo de batalla fue encendido en fuego mientras los sellos brillaban y todo dentro del círculo era destruido en una fuerte explosión.

"¡CUIDADO!" gritó Hashirama, confundiendo a Mito por un instante antes de que se topara cara a cara con un Edo Tensei. El shinobi extendió sus dos manos, colocándose enfrente de Mito.

"Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu" el shinobi con aspecto de momia dijo antes de que el cielo fuera envuelto en luz blanca.

"¡NO!" gritó Hashirama, su cara se cubrió de marcas de color rojo al instante. Hashirama chocó las palmas de las manos y el suelo tembló por su ira. Una gran estatua de madera se levantó del suelo y alzó a Hashirama por los aires. La estatua se hizo hacia atrás y golpeó al shinobi, lanzándolo contra el suelo.

La luz blanca desapareció y Hashirama vio con sorpresa y alivio a Mito, que aun seguía viva. Cuatro trozos de papel estaban alrededor de ella, formando un escudo perfectamente esférico y transparente que parecía haber absorbido el chakra de la técnica. El escudo se desvaneció al igual que sus alas y Mito casi cae, pero Hashirama la atrapó antes de que se desplomara.

"Es un honor combatir contra alguien como usted" dijo el Edo Tensei que se levantaba del suelo, sus brazos recuperándose. "Senju Hashirama, Shodaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato".

"Te conozco" dijo Hashirama mientras sostenía a Mito en sus brazos. Había gastado casi todo su chakra al usar esa última barrera. "(Jinton no Mu "Mu del Estilo Polvo), Nidaime Tsuchikage" dijo Hashirama antes de que Hinata saltara encima de la estatua a su lado.

Otros dos Edo Tensei se unieron a Mu encima del agua. Hashirama reconoció a uno. "Gengetsu Hozuki. Nidaime Mizukage" dijo Hashirama mientras el shinobi hacía una reverencia agradeciendo que lo conociera.

"El último es el Sandaime Raikage" le informó Hinata, su Byakugan siempre encendido.

"Voy a enviar un clon de vuelta con Mito. Necesitamos un equipo de sellado con nosotros para hacernos cargo de ellos" Hashirama frunció el ceño al ver a Mito dormir en paz en sus brazos. Sin saber los horrores que estaban a punto de suceder.

"Amegakure. Este sitio es perfecto para mí" Gengetsu aulló a carcajadas. "Este sitio no ha cambiado ni un poco desde la última vez que estuve aquí".

"Enfócate" lo reprimió Mu.

"No me digas qué hacer" bufó Gengetsu antes de colocarse al lado del Sandaime Raikage y Mu. Gengetsu vio con interés mientras dos shinobis caían del cielo y aterrizaban enfrente de ellos.

"Te conozco. Eres Senju Hashirama. Estoy sorprendido de verte aquí ya que tú estabas muerto cuando me escogieron como Mizukage" dijo Gengetsu y se giró hacia la mujer a su lado. "Aunque a ti no te reconozco. Claramente era una Hyuuga".

"Senju Hinata".

"¿Senju?" preguntó Gengetsu con una risa sardónica y se giró hacia Hashirama. "JAJAJA. Viejo perro. Entonces Mito no era suficiente para mantenerte calmado" dijo riendo.

"De hecho estoy comprometida con Naruto, su bisnieto" corrigió Hinata mientras Hashirama maldecía por lo bajo.

Gengetsu estaba a punto de contestar cuando sintió que su cuerpo se ponía rígido. "Es bueno verte, viejo amigo" dijo Gengetsu, su cuerpo no era nada más que una marioneta.

"Madara" dijo Hashirama mientras suspiraba.

"Y usted también se ve bien, Hinata-sama" dijo Madara mientras veía a la chica.

"Madara, detén...".

"Es inevitable" contestó Gengetsu, cortando a Hashirama mientras los tres shinobis saltaban hacia él. Sus rostros eran completamente neutrales y todas las emociones habían desaparecido.

Hashirama vio hacia Hinata, pero ninguno dijo nada. En un instante Hinata atacó mientras que Hashirama se quedaba atrás. Hinata vio a Gengetsu y el Sandaime Raikage correr hacia ella, pero no estaba asustada ni en lo más mínimo.

El cuerpo del Sandaime Raikage chispeó con relámpagos azules mientras activaba su Raiton no Yoroi y embestía a una mayor velocidad. Hinata siguió sus movimientos cuidadosamente gracias a su Byakugan. El Sandaime movió su brazo derecho hacia adelante y su mano adquirió un tono de azul más fuerte mientras corría directamente hacia Hinata.

"Jigokuzuki (Estocada del Infierno)" el Sandaime movió su mano hacia adelante, atravesándole el pecho a Hinata y partiéndola a la mitad.

Sin embargo Hinata solo se convirtió en agua y reformó su cuerpo en el otro lado del campo de batalla. Entonces corrió hacia su blanco. Los ojos de Mu se agrandaron cuando vio un hueso aparecer de la palma extendida de Hinata. Estaba a punto de saltar cuando dos árboles salieron del agua y se enroscaron alrededor de sus pies.

"Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu" el hueso de Hinata cortó la parte superior del cuerpo de Mu como un cuchillo caliente a la mantequilla, deteniéndose solamente cuando su palma llegó al pecho de Me, quien no tosió por el dolor o mostró reacción alguna, simplemente desmoronándose en el suelo.

Hinata saltó de la pila de cenizas y hacia atrás, esperando a ver si Mu se reformaba. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Sus huesos hacían la inmortalidad del Edo Tensei inútil. Entonces corrió para unirse con Hashirama, quien parecía tener problemas enfrentándose al Sandaime y Gengetsu al mismo tiempo.

"Mokuton: Mokujoheki" dijo Hashirama y enormes árboles aparecieron enfrente de él, protegiéndolo de una serie de balas de agua. Al mismo tiempo, Hashirama dio un paso a un lado para evitar al Sandaime, quien había estado intentando golpearlo, pero Hashirama lo sintió con el uso de senjutsu.

Hashirama se agachó para evitar un golpe reforzado por chakra raiton y le dio una patada al Sandaime, quien se arrastró por el agua, ya que ni siquiera su armadura era suficiente para soportar un golpe reforzado por senjutsu. El Raikage se puso de pie rápidamente y estaba a punto de volver a atacar como si nada hubiera sucedido cuando varios tentáculos de agua se levantaron.

Los tentáculos se enroscaron alrededor de sus brazos y piernas. Hinata incrementó el poder en su técnica, forzando al Sandaime a caer de rodillas, con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante para evitar que usara cualquier jutsu. La armadura del Sandaime chispeó, pero parecía que no tenía efecto ya que el chakra simplemente era absorbido por los tentáculos.

Hinata se le acercó al hombre con lentitud, sus ojos adquirieron un tono azul y su cabello comenzó a tornarse blanco, primero lento, pero luego con más velocidad. Hinata se detuvo enfrente del hombre, su Tenseigan activo y su hermoso cabello blanco cayendo por su espalda. Hinata se agazapó y acercó su palma derecha a la frente del Sandaime. El Tenseigan brilló suavemente antes de apagarse mientras Hinata se ponía de pie y daba un paso hacia atrás.

Hinata dejó caer los tentáculos de agua y el Sandaime se paró lentamente y la embistió con premura. A unos centímetros de que su puño hiciera contacto con su blanco, el Sandaime simplemente se detuvo, su brazo aun extendido como para golpearla.

Su cabeza tembló ligeramente antes de que cayera al agua en un espasmo. Hinata tembló ligeramente al ver el cuerpo del Sandaime contorsionarse en un ángulo que no podía ser natural y frunció el ceño cuando su cabeza hizo un giro de 360º antes de que se detuviera por completo.

" _Si estuviera vivo entonces ya habría caído en este punto"_ pensó Hinata cuando vio que el cuello del Sandaime regresaba a la normalidad.

El shinobi se puso de pie, el Edo Tensei había curando lentamente el daño hecho. Una vez que estuviera de pie sus ojos dieron un suave brillo azulado antes de volver al negro propio del Edo Tensei. "Ve y ayuda a las fuerzas. Termina con todos los Zetsu en el área junto con cualquier Edo Tensei" le ordenó Hinata y el Sandaime corrió a toda velocidad, completamente sometido por el jutsu de Hinata.

La kunoichi se unió de nuevo con Hashirama para vencer al último oponente en esta parte del campo de batalla. "Maldición" dijo Hashirama, el área estaba llena con niebla. "Hay demasiado chakra en el aire. No puedo sentir con claridad su posición".

"Necesitamos derrotar primero a su convocación para detener esta maldita niebla y su genjutsu" explicó Hashirama y Hinata asintió. Cerró los ojos y se enlazó con la lluvia que seguía cayendo.

"Ahí" dijo mientras apuntaba hacia una posición. "Puedo sentir mi lluvia golpear contra la almeja que convocó" Hashirama asintió antes de hacer sellos manuales.

"Suiton: Suijinheki" dijo Hinata mientras alzaba una pequeña pared de agua para golpear más balas de agua de Gengetsu.

"¡HINATA!" gritó Hashirama, finalmente atrapando a la almeja con su técnica de madera. Hinata saltó por los aires y usó su talón para golpear a la convocación.

"Tsutenkyaku" Hinata azotó su talón contra la almeja y un sonido de algo romperse hizo eco en el campo de batalla. El agua hizo ondas por el impacto mientras la convocación desaparecía en una nube de humo y la niebla comenzaba a disiparse lentamente.

"Mizu Fusen no Jutsu (Globo de Agua)" Gengetsu usó el agua debajo de sus pies para formar burbujas que comenzaron a flotar por el aire. Con un pequeño movimiento de brazo las burbujas se lanzaron contra Hinata y Hashirama

Ninguno de los shinobis se movió mientras el ataque hacía contacto. Hinata simplemente convirtió su cuerpo en agua cada vez que una burbuja conectaba, mientras que Hashirama ni siquiera era herido por el ataque, su piel endurecida significativamente por el uso de senjutsu.

"Vamos a terminar con esto" declaró el Shodaime y chocó las palmas de las manos. "Mokuton: Jukai Kotan" el suelo tembló mientras docenas de árboles salían del agua. La técnica reforzada por senjutsu hizo que los árboles se alzaran por los aires más de lo normal y persiguieran al enemigo en un pestañeo.

"Hakke Kuushou" Hinata cortó la última ruta de escape para Gengetsu, quien quedó atrapado en los árboles y todos sus movimientos quedaron neutralizados. Hinata lanzó un hueso con rapidez hacia el Edo Tensei, el cual se desintegró, terminado con el combate.

 **## Con la compañía de Jiraiya ##**

"¿Podrías quedarte quieta?" le preguntó Jiraiya a la kunoichi de pelo morado que estaba agazapada a su lado. "Me sigo preguntando por qué Kakashi se casó contigo. Supongo que le gusta tu... personalidad" dijo Jiraiya mientras veía a los bien desarrollados pechos de Anko. Todo lo que recibió como respuesta fue una sonrisa. Sabía que Anko era alguien a quien no le importaba usar su cuerpo para conseguir lo que deseaba.

"Solo estoy cansada de esperar" contestó Anko mientras se apartaba un mechón de pelo del rostro. Vio al resto de miembros del pequeño escuadrón de infiltración. Senju Tobirama, Hyuuga Neji y Aburame Shino, pero ninguno de ellos la respaldó. "Cobardes" murmuró.

"No podemos apresurar esto. Tenemos que esperar a que la guerra esté bien entrada antes de que podamos escabullirnos" explicó Tobirama, viendo al horizonte y enfocándose en las grandes paredes que rodeaban la aldea.

"Muy bien" dijo Jiraiya mientras se guardaba su telescopio de bolsillo. "Vamos a movernos. ¡En silencio!" dijo enfatizando la segunda parte. El grupo se movía como un todo, corriendo por los grandes lagos de Amegakure y se dirigieron hacia las murallas.

Alrededor de ellos la guerra seguía su curso. Kunais, shurikens y espadas estaban por todo el campo de batalla donde no había suficiente agua para cubrirlas. Mientras se acercaban a las paredes caminaron no en agua, sino en los cadáveres apilados en el campo de batalla. Estaban hasta las rodillas de cadáveres de Zetsu cuando llegaron a la pared.

"Tenemos un problema" dijo Neji mientras se detenía y veía con concentración a las murallas. "La aldea está rodeada por un domo de chakra".

Jiraiya frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Neji y lanzó un kunai contra las paredes de concreto. Esperaba que el kunai golpeara la pared y se clavara en ella, en vez lo que sucedió es que rebotó hacia atrás, produciendo ondas que se expandían desde el punto de impacto. "Bueno" suspiró. "Esto nos va a retrasar".

"No necesariamente" dijo Tobirama y se acercó a la pared, colocando una mano contra el escudo. Una vez más se produjeron ondas al hacer contacto con el escudo.

"¿Puedes ver algún tipo de sellos en la muralla?" preguntó Tobirama, intrigado de cómo era generado el escudo.

"No puedo. El escudo es demasiado brillante para mi Byakugan. No puedo discernir nada con precisión" dijo mientras apagaba su dojutsu de momento.

"Shino" dijo Tobirama y el shinobi en cuestión negó con la cabeza. "Las cosas se complican si no podemos ver una localización en el centro" explicó Tobirama, pensando en cómo dispersar el campo.

"Quizás podamos pasar más allá del escudo" dijo Jiraiya.

"¿Qué tal llamar a Naruto?" preguntó Neji, agazapándose al lado de Shino y Anko. "Él puede pasar a través de la barrera y poner un marcador dentro" explicó su razonamiento. No podía hacer mucho más que sugerir lo que le venía a la mente.

"No podemos depender de Naruto. Está ocupado en sus propias batallas" Tobirama le dijo al joven shinobi a su lado. "Es obvio que no ha alcanzado la muralla ya que el escudo sigue activo".

"Quizás podamos pasarlo nosotros solos" dijo Tobirama y se giró hacia Jiraiya. "Tú has estado aquí antes. ¿Qué tan gruesos son las murallas?" preguntó mientras veía al grueso concreto. Intentó golpear las paredes y estimar el grueso basándose en el sonido, pero todo lo que escuchó fue silencio gracias al escudo.

"Creo que alrededor de tres metros, pero digamos que son cuatro para asegurar que no nos transportes al medio de las paredes" comentó Jiraiya mientras se rascaba la barbilla como si ayudara a su memoria.

"Maldición. Es casi el máximo de lo que puede abarcar mi técnica" maldijo Tobirama. El Hirashin permitía algo de flexibilidad al punto aterrizaje del usuario con respecto del marcador. Pero seguía estando limitado, y cuatro metros era empujar la habilidad de Tobirama a sus límites.

" **Usa mi chakra"** dijo Isobu y Tobirama se encontró dentro de su mente, viendo a la tortuga gigante enfrente de él. Tobirama no dijo nada y simplemente asintió. Caminó hacia adelante y colocó ambos brazos sobre la tortuga.

Afuera su cuerpo fue envuelto en una nube de chakra rojo y tres colas se movían detrás de él. Cuatro brazos de chakra salieron de su cuerpo, cada uno tomando a uno de sus compañeros de equipo. Tobirama tomó un kunai y lo dejó caer en el suelo, el marcador brilló suavemente.

" **¡HIRASHIN!** **"** dijo Tobirama y su equipo desapareció en un destello de chakra rojo. Tobirama gruño y usó la mezcla de su chakra con el de Isobu para darle poder a la técnica, extendiendo su habilidad al máximo y transportándose más lejos de lo que normalmente podía del marcador.

Dentro de Amegakure se vio un brillante relámpago mientras cinco shinobis aparecían de la nada y colapsaban en el suelo, unos encima de otros. "¿Todos están bien?" preguntó Tobirama mientras se levantaba, extendiendo una mano para que Neji la tomara.

"Sí" fue la respuesta en general junto con quejidos y gruñidos, principalmente de Anko quien parecía aterrizar de forma extraña en el piso.

"Excelente. Vamos a movernos" dijo Tobirama y dio un paso hacia adelante, solo para encontrar que sus movimientos estaban restringidos. Vio hacia atrás y se encontró con un pedazo de su camisa atrapado dentro de las paredes. _"Estuvo demasiado cerca"_ pensó, desgarrando el trozo de la camisa y dejándolo atrapado dentro de la muralla.

"Neji" dijo Tobirama y el shinobi asintió.

"Byakugan" los ojos de Neji se activaron y varias venas se resaltaron alrededor de ellos. Neji se movió por la ciudad, buscando en cada casa, cada cuarto y cada armario o cualquier otro espacio donde pudiera ver.

"Hay Zetsu en todas las calles. Sin embargo, los shinobis de Ame y los demás civiles parecen estar en una especie de animación suspendida en sus hogares" dijo Neji con sorpresa.

"¿Animación suspendida?" preguntó Jiraiya, pensando que había entendido mal.

"Me refiero a que todos están dormidos. Cada hombre, mujer y niño" contestó Neji.

"Shino ¿puedes confirmarlo?" preguntó Tobirama y Shino asintió bajando sus brazos mientras sus insectos regresaban a él.

"Esto puede ser algo bueno o algo muy malo. ¿Qué hay de Madara?"

"Lo estoy buscando. Madara está en la cima de esa torre" dijo Neji, apuntando hacia la Torre de Pain en el centro de la aldea. "Parece estar concentrándose. Creo que puede estar controlando a los Edo Tensei desde ahí" explicó Neji.

"Entonces vamos a detenerlo" dijo Anko y comenzó a caminar.

"¡ALTO!" dijo Tobirama en una voz seria y fría. Anko tembló ante el tono y se giró hacia atrás. "No tienes idea de la extensión del poder de Madara. Solo Naruto lo puede derrotar. Vamos a enfocarnos en encontrar de dónde vienen los Zetsu y deshabilitar la maldita barrera antes de evacuar a la población" ordenó Tobirama y Anko asintió con renuencia. Incluso si Madara era así de poderoso, aun quería ir tras él.

"Imposible" dijo Neji con incredulidad. "Los Zetsu siguen saliendo. Madara parece estar usando un par de Edo Tensei para darle chakra a una especie de estatua que sigue produciendo Zetsu. Es una fábrica para un ejército interminable" explicó Neji, impactado ante lo que veía. Los Zetsu seguían saliendo como si fuera una máquina de ensamblaje.

"La prioridad número uno es deshabilitar la producción. La estatua, descríbemela" dijo Tobirama, considerando por un momento el interminable ejército de Zetsu.

"Parece como un humanoide gigante de color café. Tiene nueve ojos y las dos manos están..."

"Encadenadas juntas" concluyó Tobirama y Neji asintió. Tobirama regresó a su mente y se encontró viendo de nuevo a Isobu.

"Necesito hablar con Naruto" dijo Tobirama. Isobu asintió y se enfocó en enlazarse con Kurama. Un efecto secundario de tener a los Bijuu cerrados es que les permitía a los contenedores comunicarse entre sí telepáticamente.

" _¿Qué es lo que necesitas?"_ la voz de Naruto hizo eco en la cabeza de Tobirama.

" _Madara sigue haciendo más clones. Necesito que convoques al Gedo Mazo para detener la producción"_ explicó Tobirama y Naruto asintió a manera de confirmación.

"Neji, sigue viendo a la estatua" dijo Tobirama y Neji asintió. Siguió viendo a la estatua y sus alrededores, hasta que la vio desaparecer en una nube de humo.

"Desapareció" contestó con sorpresa, viendo que la producción de Zetsu era efectivamente detenida.

"Excelente. Ahora vamos a encontrar el núcleo de la barrera y a destruirla".

 **## Con Naruto ##**

"Denme espacio" le gritó a los shinobis a su alrededor. Casi al instante todos saltaron para alejarse de él mientras azotaba las manos en el agua, creando grandes ondas.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu".

El Gedo Mazo salió del suelo y rugió a los cielos. Naruto, al haber convocado al contenedor del Juubi, decidió usarlo y usó a su convocación para destruir a los Zetsu por docenas. Se paró encima de la enorme estatua mientras saltaba en el centro del ejército de Zetsu.

La Estatua Demoníaca soltó una enorme onda de choque, causando que los Zetsu dentro del campo del impacto fueran empujados. Los Zetsu se lanzaron por el aire en docenas. El Gedo Mazo continuó con su vorágine mientras que Naruto combatía con algunos Zetsu demasiado valientes que se aventuraban a enfrentarlo en la cima de la estatua.

Naruto enfocó su habilidad de manipular la gravedad y comenzó a tomar grandes trozos de roca del suelo y a lanzarlos contra el enemigo. Los Zetsu fueron aplastados y aniquilados debajo de las grandes rocas. "¡SIGAN ADELANTE!" gritó Naruto. El Gedo Mazo azotó su pie en el suelo, matando a cada Zetsu que estaba cerca y comenzó a despejar un camino para que el ejército alcanzara las murallas (1).

Los shinobis tendrían la ventaja del territorio cuando entraran a la ciudad. Afuera era un lugar perfecto para la enorme cantidad de Zetsu. Naruto vio hacia arriba y miró el domo que rodeaba la aldea, el cual colapsó de pronto. Sabía que Tobirama y su equipo habían tenido éxito en su infiltración. "¡AHORA!" gritó Naruto y embistió, el suelo temblando con cada paso que daba el Gedo Mazo.

 **## Con las otras divisiones ##**

"Nunca se acaban" dijo Minato mientras tomaba bocanadas de aire. Alrededor suyo cientos de cadáveres de Zetsu estaban apilados en el suelo. Movió su kunai de tres puntas y cortó a otro Zetsu, matándolo al instante.

"¿Te estás cansando, anciano?" le preguntó Nao sonriendo mientras le daba una patada a otro clon, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

" _Me gustaría que usaras mi Hirashin de tercer nivel sin cansarte"_ pensó Minato mientras veía a la Uchiha de cabellos oscuros a su lado. Tenía una personalidad muy animada.

"Amaterasu no Yoroi".

Minato alzó una ceja ante el nombre de la técnica y se sorprendió al ver el cuerpo entero de Nao ser cubierto por completo en llamas negras como la noche. "Interesante" dijo Minato mientras veía a Nao atacar contra una horda de Zetsu de frente.

Una patada aquí, un golpe allá... era todo lo que necesitaba. Nao ni siquiera necesitaba matar a los Zetsu con sus golpes. Las llamas negras del Amaterasu terminaban el trabajo lo bastante rápido. Después de todo, se decía que las inextinguibles llamas negras del Amaterasu ardían con tanta intensidad como el sol y nada podía apagarlas, sino el usuario que las había creado en primer lugar.

Minato vio a los Zetsu derretirse alrededor de él y formar enormes masas de plasma blanco en el suelo. Incluso entonces seguían ardiendo y luego nada quedaba en su lugar. "Vamos, Kakashi" le dijo Minato al shinobi de pelo plateado a su lado.

"Los jóvenes de estos días" dijo Kakashi suspirando, falsas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. "No hay respeto para los mayores".

"Soy mayor que tú" dijo Minato sudando una gota.

"Técnicamente Naruto te dio el cuerpo de un adulto de veinticinco años. Eso me hace mayor que tú" dijo con tono de superioridad.

"Bien. Muévete. Anciano" le ordenó Minato. Kakashi suspiró y activó su Sharingan, volviendo a atacar al aparentemente interminable ejército de Zetsu.

"Chidori" Kakashi canalizó chakra raiton a través de un kunai en su mano. Hizo un corte vertical y cortó a un Zetsu por la mitad, dejando que trozos de él cayeran por todas partes. "197" dijo, más como reflejo que otra cosa.

"¿Solo 197?" preguntó Zabuza a su lado. "Minato está en lo cierto. Te estás haciendo viejo" dijo riendo y volvió a atacar. Saltó al centro de un grupo de Zetsu y giró su espada, matando a todos al instante.

"Mai" una voz gritó desde atrás, haciendo que Minato, Zabuza, Kakashi y Nao se giraran. Para su sorpresa Hinata se encontraba caminando hacia ellos con calma. "Sawarabi no Mai" gritó y el suelo comenzó a temblar.

Miles y miles de huesos salieron del suelo. Ola tras ola de huesos atacaban al enemigo, empalando a los Zetsu que estaban de pie y matando a todos a su paso. Todos se quedaron viendo al bosque de huesos que apareció ante ellos, los Zetsu colgando de ellos, empalados por el pecho.

Para incrementar su sorpresa, todos y cada uno de los Zetsu comenzaron a convertirse en cenizas y caer al suelo. Solo tomó unos segundos para que cientos de Zetsu fueran reducidos a nada más que una manta de cenizas que cubría el campo de batalla.

"Hinata" dijo Minato, aun sorprendido de ver la ola de destrucción.

"Tobirama y su equipo acaban de pasar las murallas. Necesitamos avanzar" dijo mientras se detenía cerca de ellos. "Naruto ya está dentro de las murallas y dirigiéndose hacia su confrontación con Madara. La evacuación de la ciudad ya está en progreso" explicó Hinata.

"No podemos quedarnos atrás" dijo Minato y todos asintieron.

"¡CUIDADO!" gritó Kakashi. Vio una figura moverse hacia Hinata, e incluso para su Sharingan no era más que un borrón. Kakashi y el resto estaban a punto de intervenir y terminar con el Edo Tensei cuando Hinata levantó una mano para detenerlos.

"Inyecté un parásito de chakra en su sistema. Este Edo Tensei está bajo mi control" explicó mientras el Sandaime Raikage se detenía a su lado y simplemente veía hacia el frente sin expresión en el rostro.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Zabuza con precaución. "El Sandaime Raikage no era un debilucho" advirtió, sus ojos dirigiéndose hacia el Edo Tensei. Hinata solo asintió.

Hinata hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y el Edo Tensei corrió a gran velocidad. "Vamos a terminar esto" dijo y todos atacaron para exterminar al resto de Zetsu.

 **## Con los Kages ##**

"Tsunade-sama" gritó Shizune, abriendo las puertas del recinto de par en par y entrando corriendo al cuarto.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Tsunade, saltando ligeramente por la sorpresa.

"El virus Z está listo para ser desplegado" dijo Shizune, intentando recuperar el aliento.

"Es un poco tarde, pero es mejor que nunca" dijo Tsunade mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesa y se dirigía hacia Shizune. "¿Tasa de efectividad?" preguntó al ver al pequeño frasco.

"100%" contestó Shizune con una sonrisa. "Como precaución deberíamos sacar a Hashirama del campo de batalla. Ya que los clones están basados en su cuerpo existe una probabilidad de que el virus lo afecte también a él" explicó Shizune y Tsunade asintió.

"Hinata" dijo y caminó hacia el clon de su aprendiz que seguía sentado. "Es tu turno" dijo y el clon se puso de pie.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu".

Diez nubes de humo aparecieron en el cuarto. Cuando el humo se dispersara los diez dragones se encontraba rodeando a Hinata. Todos habían crecido mucho en los últimos meses y ahora estaban en su etapa de adolescencia por llamarla de alguna forma. Las alas de cada dragón ahora medían al menos cinco metros y sus cuerpos medían unos tres metros y medio de longitud.

"Saben que hacer" dijo Hinata y cada dragón asintió antes de volar por la ventana.

 **## Con Naruto ##**

Los diez dragones volaron encima de la aldea, dispersando el virus Z en grandes cantidades sobre la ciudad. Mientras que era invisible al ojo desnudo, la gran cantidad del virus despegado parecía engullir a la aldea en una nube venenosa.

Por todas partes los Zetsu dejaron de ser capaces de caminar y simplemente cayeron al suelo, convulsionando hasta que dejaran de moverse del todo. Con los Zetsu permanentemente muertos, los Edo Tensei restantes fueron sellados y Amegakure fue evacuada. Solo había uno que quedaba para dar por concluida la guerra.

Naruto subía corriendo las escaleras de la Torre de Pain, esperando alcanzar la cima tan rápido como le fuera posible. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho. Esta era. La batalla final.

" _Naruto"_ escuchó la voz de Hinata en su mente. _"La ciudad está evacuada y nos estamos retirando... t-te veo después"_ Naruto escuchó el leve tartamudeo en su voz, pero asintió a pesar de ello. No iba a fallar.

Naruto finalmente el piso superior y se paró enfrente de la puerta metálica que lo separaba de su enemigo final. Puso una mano en la puerta, sintiendo la frialdad del metal mientras la empujaba lentamente para abrirla.

Fue saludado por nada más que oscuridad, con la excepción de un par de ojos plateados y brillantes en el fondo del cuarto. "Entonces finalmente has venido" dijo Madara y Naruto pudo jurar haber visto al hombre sonreír.

"Se terminó, Madara. Has perdido" dijo Naruto, pero Madara solo sonrió y se levantó de su silla.

"Tenemos definiciones distintas del término perder, Naruto" dijo Madara mientras caminaba y se paraba a unos metros de Naruto. De atrás de Madara salieron cinco Edo Tensei que se pusieron a su lado. Los cinco Jinchuurikis que fueron capturados ahora eran parte de la técnica de los Seis Caminos de Madara.

"Te falta uno" comentó Naruto al ver solo a cinco cuerpos. Madara rió antes de que una sonrisa depredadora apareciera en sus labios.

"¿Bailamos?"

(1) Telequinesis: una subforma de manipulación de la gravedad.

 **NT:** Y el siguiente es la batalla entre Naruto y Madara.


	67. El Choque de los Dioses

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

Y sin más preámbulos... la parte que todos esperaban.

 **DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ**

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Arco 'Guerra'**_

 _ **Capítulo 67: El Choque de los Dioses**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

Kurama. Ese era el nombre que el viejo le había dado. El nombre se había perdido en el tiempo.

Kyuubi no Yoko, el Zorro Demonio de las Nueve Colas, ese era el nombre con el que los humanos lo habían llamado por siglos.

No culpaba a los humanos por llamarlo de esa manera. Suponía que se había ganado el nombre por todo lo que había hecho. La gente del viejo mundo lo llamaba un desastre natural, el cual aparecía de la nada para atacar áreas que habían estado alimentando los aspectos más oscuros de la naturaleza humana.

Estaban equivocados.

Kurama y sus hermanos se habían separado una vez que Hagoromo y Ashura murieran. Él había escogido honrar los deseos de su padre y continuar su trabajo durante su vida inmortal. Él era un ser de chakra puro, de energía pura. No envejecería, no se enfermaría y no podía tampoco ser asesinado. Y esto último es algo más que seguro, la gente había intentado matarlo cada vez que atacaba.

Los primeros años después de que Hagoromo muriera se dedicó simplemente a vagar por la tierra. Ashura estaba haciéndose cargo de todo. Pero cuando él también murió y sus descendientes no siguieron los deseos de su ancestro. Olvidaron su carga y las tareas que debían cargar por llevar su sangre.

Y así, por muchos siglos, Kurama intentó mantener a la humanidad en el camino que su padre les había dado. Incluso cuando los humanos olvidaron sus orígenes. Hagoromo les había dado el chakra para que la humanidad pudiera entenderse mejor, sin la necesidad de palabras.

Kurama vio como los humanos aprendieron a dominar el chakra. Cada generación seguía adelante, mejorando hasta que el regalo del chakra fuera usado para la guerra. La humanidad aprendió a fortalecer sus cuerpos y doblar a los elementos con tal facilidad que hasta a él lo sorprendía. Pero incluso los mejores no siguieron los deseos de su padre. El hombre podía doblar el chakra a su voluntad como si fuera papel.

Y así, Kurama se sintió obligado a terminarlo. Así que atacó con una furia imparable, cargando muerte a cada paso que daba. Atacó a la fuente del poder, destruyendo aldeas y borrando el conocimiento del chakra. Pero él no podía hacerlo solo. El mundo era demasiado vasto para que un solo ser lo lograra. Incluso para alguien como él.

Y por ello le pidió a sus hermanos ayuda. Patéticos, todos ellos. Declinaron su petición y se escondieron por todo el mundo, diciendo que lastimar a los humanos era en contra de lo que padre deseaba en primer lugar. Estúpidos hermanos, todos ellos. Así que Kurama siguió con su trabajo por muchos siglos.

Las centurias pasaron y la humanidad aun no aprendía. Se cansó de la falta de entendimiento de la humanidad y por ello se detuvo. Encontró una montaña y se hizo una madriguera, con el fin de descansar por unos años y quizás cuando despertara de nuevo, los humanos habrían aprendido algo.

¡Qué equivocado estaba!

Despertó, pero no por voluntad propia, sino por los humanos mismos. Shinobis, ninjas, era el nombre con el que se hacían llamar. Armados con espadas y otras armas tuvieron el valor de atacar en contra de algo como él. Estúpidos humanos, los aplastó a todos como los insectos que eran. ¡Qué bajo habían caído!

 _Todos llevaban una especie de protector en la frente. Noté el símbolo, pero lo descarté casi de inmediato. Solo después me daría cuenta de que era el símbolo de su aldea. Al menos habían aprendido algo, esos shinobis. Ahora si tan solo estuvieran juntos en la misma aldea como eran los deseos del viejo... todo habría terminado._

 _Del grupo atacante solo dos sobrevivieron. Ginkaku y Kinkaku de algunas forma habían logrado sobrevivir a mi poderoso chakra y consiguieron una versión degradada de mis habilidades. Los escupí y los dejé medio muertos en el suelo. Dejé su destino de los dioses y me alejé para encontrar otra madriguera._

 _Y entonces vino Uchiha Madara. Solo por su chakra podía sentir que era el descendiente del maldito de Indra. Pero mi eterna sorpresa fueron esos ojos. Una versión evolucionada del Sharingan. Y con eso logró controlarme, sin importar cuán fuerte me resistiera. Me subyugó, me manipuló, al más grande de los nueve, como si fuera una maldita muñeca._

 _Fui convocado para combatir contra el descendiente de Ashura. Eso había sido una sorpresa. Podía sentir su chakra. Ashura e Indra habían reencarnado y decidieron volver a pelear. Y esta vez yo era una herramienta en el arsenal de uno de ellos. Al final fui sellado en un contenedor humano y encontré que mis facultades mentales habían regresado._

 _Estaba aliviado._

 _No se debe malentender lo que digo. Odiaba a Hashirama y a su esposa, odiaba a Konoha... pero mejor una jaula que una correa._

 _Mito y yo no hablamos, ella no deseaba usar mi chakra, así que yo estaba satisfecho en simplemente esperar. Yo era eterno y ella mortal. Incluso si yo era transferido a otro contenedor habría un momento en el que podría ser libre. Los años humanos no significaban nada para mí ya que había vivido por siglos antes que existieran._

 _El segundo contenedor fue una niña llamada Uzumaki Kushina. Esta intentó hablar conmigo algunas veces, pero me mantuve en silencio ya que no tenía nada que decirle. Entonces ella decidió casarse con uno de ellos. Uno que poseía esos malditos ojos y podía sentir su chakra. Madara había procreado a un mocoso de pelo rubio llamado Minato._

 _Y entonces mi contenedor se atrevió a casarse con uno de ellos de entre todos los posibles candidatos. A veces yo no podía desviar la mirada de esos abominables ojos. Los años pasaron y vigilé al muchacho como un halcón, esperando el momento en el que hiciera su jugada y me usara. Todos los Uchiha querían, no,_ _ **anhelaban**_ _poder. Y yo era una fuente infinita de él._

 _Para mi eterna sorpresa, Minato era un hombre bueno y de corazón amable. Por un momento consideré que podría ser la reencarnación de Ashura, pero su chakra no mostraba similitud al de él. Y encontré que me agradaba un Uchiha y me aletargué en el sello. Si no fuera por las malditas cadenas casi me podría considerar afortunado._

 _Entonces vino otro. Un Uchiha con su precioso Mangekyou Sharingan y me encontré con una correa de nuevo._

 _¡NO VOLVERÍA A SUCEDER!_

 _Hice una elección. Permití que me sellaran voluntariamente en el hijo de Minato, un mocoso llamado Naruto._

 _Mejor una jaula que una correa._

 _Pero estaba muy sorprendido con el mocoso al poder sentir algo distinto en él. Pude sentir hebras del chakra del viejo corriendo a través de su sistema. Pequeñas gotas del poderoso chakra de padre nadando en el océano que el mocoso poseía. Naruto era una mezcla de sus dos padres. Amable y de buen corazón, pero frío y despiadado si era necesario._

 _Elegí volverme un amigo en vez de un prisionero._

 _Y lo vi crecer hasta este mismo instante. El momento en el que se enfrenta contra el primer hombre en haberme atado a su voluntad, Uchiha Madara._

"Te falta uno" comentó Naruto al ver solo cinco Edo Tensei. Madara solo rió antes de que una sonrisa predadora apareciera en sus labios.

"¿Bailamos?"

Esa maldita línea. Kurama vio rojo y expulsó su poder, inundando a Naruto con su poderoso chakra y saliendo del sello. Con un poderoso rugido hizo temblar el edificio. Kurama apareció en el mundo real en una explosión de humo y roca. El pequeño cuarto en el que se encontraban explotó en una lluvia de escombros y Kurama emergió de la nube de polvo, sus nueve colas se movían salvajemente detrás de él.

Los ojos de Madara se agrandaron en una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad al ver al gran Bijuu aparecer enfrente de él tan súbitamente. Incluso Naruto perdió el equilibrio cuando Kurama salió de él sin advertencia y embistió al antiguo Uchiha con gran determinación.

Naruto y los Caminos de Madara se quedaron en el mismo sitio, mientras que Kurama embestía contra el viejo Uchiha. Debía haber sabido que Kurama no podía simplemente quedarse viendo la batalla. Tenía un interés personal para ser parte del combate. Naruto canalizó su chakra en los pies y aterrizó en el costado de uno de los edificios, viendo como Kurama tomaba al Uchiha con sus zarpas y ambos se desplomaban hacia el suelo.

Naruto vio alrededor para encontrarse con los cinco Caminos viéndolo con cuidado. _"Supongo que tendré que hacerme cargo de ellos mientras que Kurama está ocupado con Madara"_ pensó Naruto. Y mientras que tenía fe en el poder de Kurama, sabía que el Bijuu no se acercaría siquiera a derrotar a Madara. El Uchiha tenía demasiado poder, conocimiento y experiencia para simplemente ser vencido por un ataque de energía.

Naruto se preguntó cómo deshacerse de los Caminos con rapidez. De los cinco solo había conocido a Yugito y se había encontrado con Yagura brevemente antes de que se matara él mismo en Kiri. El primer paso sería averiguar cual cuerpo era cada Camino. Naruto se agazapó e hizo un sello manual en forma de T. Cien clones aparecieron en una nube de humo.

Se dividieron en grupos y se lanzaron hacia los enemigos sin la más mínima reserva. Han enfrentó a los clones directamente, varios brazos aparecieron de su cuerpo y destruyeron a los clones con una mezcla de ataques de chakra y ataques físicos. Han, Jinchuuriki del Gobi, era el Camino Asura.

Utakata solo corrió para alejarse de los clones y mantener algo de distancia. Colocó las dos manos en la superficie del suelo y convocó a un centípodo gigantesco que procedió a enroscarse alrededor de los clones y aplastarlos. Los clones lograron destruirlo, así como a un buey que había sido convocado después del insecto, tras lo cual fueron destruidos. Utakata, Jinchuuriki del Rokubi, era el Camino Animal.

Roshi se enfrentó contra los clones usando taijutsu, utilizando su chakra de lava para recubrir su cuerpo de la sustancia. Los clones fueron quemados y destruidos y cualquier ataque de ninjutsu que viniera de ellos simplemente fue absorbido. Roshi, Jinchuuriki del Yonbi, era el Camino Preta.

Yagura lanzó una ola de agua contra los clones, los cuales usaron el Kamui para pasar el líquido y atacar directamente a su enemigo. Yagura se mantuvo usando taijutsu y no mostró ningún signo de utilizar una habilidad del Rinnegan. Un clon atacó de frente y simplemente pasó a través del cuerpo de Yagura y se volvió a materializar a sus espaldas. Al final Yagura fue abrumado por los clones y destruido con un Rasengan.

El último camino era Yugito, quien seguía corriendo para alejarse de los clones. Mientras el resto de Caminos se deshacían de ellos, también se esforzaban de proteger a Yugito de ser destruida. En cuestión de minutos todos los clones habían sido eliminados y solo Yagura parecía estar reformándose lentamente en el suelo.

Yugito se acercó al Camino caído y convocó al Rey del Infierno para arreglarlo con mayor rapidez que la regeneración del Edo Tensei.

" _Yugito es el Camino Naraka, Yagura el Humano, Roshi, Preta, Han, Asura y Utakata el Animal"_ pensó Naruto, sus ojos viendo con concentración a los cinco Edo Tensei. Tomó una bocanada de aire y su rostro se cubrió de marcas rojas, significando el uso de senjutsu.

Naruto no sintió una fuente de chakra cercana con la excepción de los cinco Caminos y Madara. _"Es extraño que Madara no eligiera el Camino Deva para ninguno de ellos"_ pensó Naruto en retrospectiva. El Camino Deva era el mejor para el combate y aun así Madara eligió no usarlo. Naruto dejó de pensar en ello y se preparó.

" _Nada más que marionetas"_ pensó Naruto, su mano derecha formando un cubo traslúcido. Usó el Hirashin hacia el único Camino que había logrado marcar con su sello. Apareció detrás del Camino Asura y puso su mano derecha en su hombro. Antes de que Han pudiera siquiera reaccionar su cuerpo fue envuelto en una luz blanca y fue desintegrado por completo.

Naruto activó su Kamui para atravesar a un toro que lo embestía. Se giró en el medio del aire y canalizó chakra a sus muñecas. Dos shurikens salieron de cada brazo y las imbuyó con chakra raiton hasta que adquirieran un tono azulado y comenzaran a girar. Con un movimiento de las muñecas las shurikens se lanzaron y se encajaron en el toro, matando a la bestia al instante.

Pero Naruto sabía que estas bestias, estas convocaciones, estos animales, eran nada más que construcciones de chakra. No estaban realmente vivos.

Sin dudarlo un instante, Naruto se tiró del edificio.

Con un espectro de color plateado cayeron cinco pisos hacia el suelo rocoso de la aldea. La caída que desafiaba a la muerte habría matado a un civil, o al menos le habría roto los huesos y estaría sangrando al chocar contra el pavimento, y aun así Naruto aterrizó con la elegancia de un jaguar, tan inhumanamente fácil y agraciado que parecía acariciar el suelo con sus sandalias negras al aterrizar.

El rubio dejó de caminar mientras el enemigo se acercaba rápidamente hacia él desde atrás. Yagura, el Camino Humano, estaba corriendo a toda velocidad. No era exactamente callado o siquiera sigiloso, ya que sus pesados pasos hacían eco cuando golpeaban el agua en el suelo.

El rubio sintió que Yagura lo iba a atacar, pero no se dignó siquiera a volverse y darle la cara a su oponente. El Camino Humano se acercó y parecía que el tiempo se congelaba. Los ojos de Naruto brillaron y Yagura se quedó congelado como si lo hubiera golpeado una muralla y aun así, nada visible se encontraba enfrente de él que impidiera sus movimientos.

Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver a su enemigo cautivo. Los dedos de Yagura temblaron, mostrando que Naruto todavía necesitaba perfeccionar la habilidad que estaba usando, cualquiera que fuera. Naruto continuó con su ataque y el cuerpo de Yagura comenzó a comprimirse lentamente, casi como si una gran serpiente se hubiera enroscado alrededor de su cuerpo y comenzara a apretar.

Sus brazos se doblaron en un ángulo que no era natural, huesos se rompieron y la piel se le abrió, pero nada de sangre fue derramada gracias al cuerpo inmortal del Edo Tensei.

Los otros Caminos corrieron a su auxilio. "Shinra Tensei" susurró Naruto desde donde estaba parado y vio con satisfacción como los Caminos eran lanzados a bolar con la excepción de Yagura quien nunca se movió. Pequeños edificios a su alrededor fueron destruidos mientras que el gran edificio del que había saltado comenzó a colapsar.

Naruto levantó el brazo hacia el edificio que caía y justo como Yagura, la edificación de roca y concreto se congeló en el medio del aire. El edificio de diez pisos que aun pendía del aire y amenazaba con aplastar a Naruto y Yagura se había detenido en el aire como si hubiera golpeado la misma muralla invisible. Naruto bajó el brazo, pero el edificio siguió en el mismo sitio, congelado en el espacio, desafiando la ley de la gravedad.

El rubio se enfocó únicamente en Yagura y siguió con su técnica. Yagura ya no estaba en el suelo, sino que levitaba en el aire. Sus piernas eran aplastadas y movidas hacia arriba, su cabeza hacia abajo. Su cuerpo entero parecía ser comprimido, aplastado como un viejo vehículo en una compactadora. Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con una luz plateada por última vez y Yagura fue atacado por todos lados y aplastado al tamaño de una pelota.

Naruto liberó el agarre y la pelota cayó al suelo con un fuerte sonido. El rubio vio como el Edo Tensei comenzaba el procedimiento de curación, pero Yagura dejó la tierra de los vivos en un haz de luz blanca antes de poder recuperarse.

Manipulación de la gravedad.

¿Por qué limitarse a manipulación básica como simplemente jalar y empujar? Todas las cosas tenían masa. ¿Por qué no empujar y jalar, girar y torcer, apretar y estirar?

Yagura había sido su primera víctima. Su cuerpo había sido blanco de los campos gravitatorios de todos lados, lo que resultó en ser aplastado hasta convertirlo en casi nada.

" _Tanto que mejorar... tanto que aprender"_ pensó Naruto con una risilla, viendo al edificio congelado, sin ser afectado por la gravedad. Los shinobis pasaban toda su vida entrenando para volverse fuertes, afilando sus habilidades y aun así apenas había una muesca en la superficie de su potencial.

El pináculo de la manipulación katon era respirar fuego, controlar el calor y el rango de la técnica ¡Qué simple! Incluso un Gennin podía escupir una bola de fuego y se le llama maestro a aquel que puede manipular su fuego y darle forma, poder y rango.

El pináculo de la manipulación suiton era justo igual, escupir y controlar agua. La misma Hinata había pasado su vida entera enfocada en su elemento principal y, aunque ya es reconocida como la mejor usuario suiton, hay aun mucho qué aprender. Ella había empujado muchas barreras, pero aun había tanto que averiguar, que mejorar... que perfeccionar.

Inmortalidad.

Eso le daría a Naruto el tiempo de afilar cada una de sus habilidades hasta su pico, a su máximo poder, a su máxima eficiencia. _"Genial"_ pensó Naruto con una risa. Ahora sonaba como Orochimaru y su eterna busca por entenderlo todo. Naruto rió ante lo absurdo de la comparación.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el cielo se encendió en llamas por una Bijuudama. Naruto movió su muñeca y usó su recién adquirida habilidad para, metafóricamente hablando, agarrar el edificio de diez pisos. El suelo tembló brevemente mientras el edificio era arrancado de sus cimientos y se levantaba por el aire. Naruto lanzó la colosal construcción hacia el resto de Caminos sin mucho esfuerzo, como si estuviera lanzando una simple piedra.

Yugito y Roshi fueron aplastados bajo la estructura, incapaces de correr para protegerse contra la colosal construcción de roca. La aldea tembló ante el impacto y Naruto se giró hacia el último Camino que faltaba por derrotar. Utakata, el Camino Animal, era el único enemigo que quedaba en el campo de batalla antes de que se dirigiera hacia el último enemigo.

"Kuchiyose...".

"Kamui" Naruto susurró antes de que Utakata pudiera terminar su convocación. Se enfocó en su pecho y le hizo un agujero donde su corazón debía estar. Utakata dio un jadeo de sorpresa y cayó al suelo, inmóvil. Naruto se le acercó y rápidamente dispersó el Edo Tensei, permitiendo que Utakata volviera a ser libre.

Naruto sintió una enorme expulsión de chakra y vio como Madara convocaba a su Susanoo Perfecto a la distancia. Era como Hinata lo había descrito. Grande, imponente.

Naruto vio a Kurama ser lanzado hacia el suelo y finalmente ser inmovilizado por varios árboles. El rubio corrió hacia donde se encontraban. Era tiempo de que interviniera y enfrentara a Madara de una vez por todas.

 **## Con Madara ##**

" **¡MADARA!"** gritó Kurama, tomando al Uchiha en el medio del aire y desplomándose hacia el suelo con su presa. La caja torácica del Susanoo de Madara lo protegió de las garras de Kurama y los dos chocaron contra el suelo de Amegakure.

" **He soñado sobre este momento"** dijo Kurama con emoción, mostrando una fila de afilados dientes mientras sometía al Uchiha debajo de sus enormes zarpas. **"El momento en el que convierta tu cuerpo en añicos"** dijo Kurama, enterrando más al Uchiha, su escudo se estaba quebrando bajo la presión.

Madara se enfocó en el Bijuu, sus ojos plateados brillando con poder. El Bijuu se permitió dedicarle una sonrisa arrogante. **"Eres un estúpido, Madara. Naruto y yo seguimos unidos. Estoy por encima de tus patéticas ilusiones".**

"Hn" gruñó Madara antes de chocar las palmas de sus manos, aun dentro del escudo. El suelo tembló mientras árboles salían, empujando a Kurama hacia atrás y tomando sus extremidades hasta que estuviera atrapado en el suelo.

" **Mokuton"** susurró Kurama con total incredulidad, aun sometido en el piso. Madara no dijo nada y lentamente se puso de pie, su escudo etéreo desvaneciéndose.

"Honestamente" dijo Madara y se cruzó de brazos. "¿Qué esperabas que sucediera? ¿Pensabas que podías atacarme y aplastarme así de fácil? ¡Por favor! No eres nada más que una inmunda bestia, un simple conglomerado de chakra" dijo sonriendo cuando vio al Bijuu rugir y sintió su poder incrementar por la furia que sentía.

Con un rugido ensordecedor los árboles que ataban a Kurama fueron destruidos y el gran Kyuubi se levantó una vez más y agachó la cabeza para ver a Madara. **"Perderás, Madara. Y me deleitaré siendo parte de tu derrota"** dijo Kurama antes de saltar hacia adelante, el suelo quebrándose y temblando con cada paso que daba.

Madara se preparó mientras veía al Kyuubi acercarse. El enorme Bijuu corrió con gran velocidad. Madara se quedó quieto, esperando con paciencia a que la bestia se acercara lo suficiente. Kurama alzó una zarpa en el aire y la bajó con rapidez. Uno ensordecedor ruido, seguido de una onda de choque resultó del impacto, destruyendo los edificios a su alrededor.

Unos momentos antes de que Kurama hubiera golpeado, Madara saltó a un lado y en lo alto del aire. Logró evitar la onda de choque al aterrizar en la nariz del Kyuubi. El Bijuu rugió con ira antes de sacudir furiosamente la cabeza para deshacerse del parásito en su cabeza.

Madara comenzó a correr sobre del cuerpo de Kurama, algo que irritaba realmente al Kyuubi. Kurama se echó en el suelo y comenzó a rodar, intentando aplastar a Madara debajo de su cuerpo. El Uchiha simplemente corría por el cuerpo de Kurama mientras que él seguía rodando y aplanando el terreno.

Con un movimiento de las colas, Kurama se dio un golpe en el torso con sus colas y finalmente logró que Madara saltara. Al ver que el Uchiha estaba en el aire sin forma de maniobrar, Kurama comenzó a cargar su técnica más poderosa. Chakra rojo y azul llenaron el aire encima de su hocico mientras comenzaban a unirse en una sola esfera negra, enorme y de aspecto amenazador.

" **BIJUUDAMA** **"** Kurama se tragó la esfera negra justo antes de expulsar una bola de energía rojiza de la boca, la cual se dirigió hacia el Uchiha.

Madara simplemente sonrió antes de alzar perezosamente una mano hacia el proyectil. "Shinra Tensei" susurró y lanzó una pequeña onda de gravedad que golpeó la esfera y la repelió. Madara vio mientras la bola flotaba a la distancia y estallaba en el horizonte, llenando el cielo con una luz roja cegadora y una nube en forma de hongo se formaba a no mucha distancia.

Madara aterrizó en el suelo y vio como Kurama cargaba otro ataque. Lanzó otra Bijuudama, está igualmente iba directamente hacia él y destruía todo a su paso.

Madara juntó las manos como si estuviera rezando. "Mokuton: Mokujoheki" un domo de madera se levantó enfrente de Madara a solo unos momentos de que la Bijuudama impactara. La madera rechinó bajo el asalto, pero logró aguantar hasta que la esfera fuera devuelta al aire y de nuevo estallara a la distancia.

"No necesito mi Rinnegan. Voy a hacerte someter solamente con mi fuerza" dijo Madara mientras bajaba la barrera de madera. Su cuerpo fue envuelto en una coraza de chakra azul. "Solo dos personas han tenido el honor de enfrentar esto".

"Contempla... mi Susanoo Perfecto" dijo Madara y su chakra parecía rugir. Con una luz cegadora, que forzó incluso a Kurama a desviar la mirada, apareció el Susanoo, tomando la forma de un enorme guerrero, el cual fácilmente superaba en altura al zorro. "Estúpida bestia" dijo Madara antes de que el guerrero corriera y atacara al Bijuu de frente.

El Susanoo envolvió el cuello de Kurama con sus enormes brazos y lo forzó a caer al suelo. Kurama contraatacó aglomerando sus nueve colas y golpeando al guerrero con ellas, forzando al Susanoo a moverse un poco. Kurama tomó la ventaja y se deshizo de su agarre, saltando hacia atrás para conseguir algo de distancia.

Kurama abrió la boca. Más y más chakra parecía ser introducido en el ataque hasta que una esfera negra se formara, su tamaño fácilmente hacía ver al Bijuu como un enano. **"** **BIJUUDAMA** **"** RUGIÓ Kurama y lanzó la titánica bola de energía. La Bijuudama atacó de frente al enorme guerrero, el cual se mantuvo en su sitio.

El Susanoo dobló ligeramente las rodillas y se inclinó hacia adelante mientras la esfera se acercaba. Madara abrió los enormes brazos del Susanoo y tomó la enorme bola de energía .Los pies del Susanoo se resbalaron sobre el suelo mientras la esfera lo empujaba hacia atrás y el guerrero se esforzaba para resistir. De pronto el Susanoo logró detener el avance de la esfera y se inclinó hacia atrás, y finalmente logró lanzar la bola de energía hacia arriba.

Los cielos se encendieron en fuego. Una luz tan brillante que cubrió todo el País de la Lluvia e incluso podía ser visto en los países aledaños. El Susanoo de Madara recuperó su equilibrio y se giró hacia Kurama, quien tenía un rostro de sorpresa mientras veía a Madara. **"T-Tú... desviaste mi ataque más poderoso con fuerza bruta solamente"** dijo, el asombro claro en su rostro.

Madara hizo un gesto de desdén antes de saltar con su Susanoo y mover su brazo derecho hacia adelante. Kurama seguía asombrado, o quizás simplemente no fue lo bastante rápido para reaccionar. El Kyuubi recibió un gancho derecho a la quijada, haciendo que el Bijuu perdiera brevemente el equilibrio por el impacto.

Kurama sacudió la cabeza para sacarse el mareo que sentía. El Susanoo sin embargo no se detuvo y continuó con su imparable asalto al Bijuu. Le dio un golpe más en el otro lado del rostro e hizo una barrida para hacer caer a Kurama al suelo. El Susanoo levantó un pie y lo azotó contra la garganta de Kurama, finalmente sometiendo al Bijuu en el piso.

Madara hizo que su Susanoo Perfecto se desvaneciera y convocó varios árboles para mantener al Kyuubi atrapado en el suelo. Los árboles se enroscaron alrededor de sus patas, colas e incluso alrededor de su hocico, evitando que lo abriera.

"¿Lo ves, Kyuubi? ¿Qué tan débil eres comparado a mí?" preguntó Madara, sacudiendo la cabeza con un semblante de entretenimiento y caminó hacia el Kyuubi, deteniéndose justo enfrente de él y viéndolo a los ojos. Podía ver el odio que el Kyuubi sentía por él y ese pensamiento solamente lo hizo reír. "Tú, quien tiene tanto orgullo por sus colas, fuiste derrotado por un simple humano... patético".

"¡RASENSHURIKEN!"

Los ojos de Madara se agrandaron al ver la enorme esfera de chakra giratorio dirigirse hacia él . Rápidamente saltó hacia atrás, solo para ver que el blanco no era él, sino los árboles que atrapaban al Bijuu.

"Hn" gruñó Madara con irritación al ver de nuevo libre al Kyuubi.

"No hay tiempo de dormir" los ojos de Madara se agrandaron al ver a Naruto a su lado, marcas rojas cubriéndole todo el rostro y otras dos esferas de chakra giratorio en sus manos. "¡RASENSHURIKEN!" gritó Naruto, lanzando el ataque a quemarropa.

Tanto Madara como Naruto fueron cubiertos en un domo giratorio de chakra fuuton que destruyó todo en su rango. Una vez que el ataque terminara, se podía ver a Madara en el medio de la zona de impacto, sus dos manos levantadas, señalando que había absorbido el chakra del ataque. "Bastardo... casi me mataste con eso" dijo riendo y viendo al Naruto original a no mucha distancia del Kyuubi.

"Lo hiciste bien, Kurama. Pero el resto me toca a mí" dijo Naruto con suavidad, acariciando el pelo del Kyuubi con su mano. El Bijuu no dijo nada y simplemente desapareció en una nube de humo, volviendo al sello. Naruto se giró hacia Madara quien simplemente lo veía.

"Solo somos nosotros dos ahora" dijo Naruto mientras caminaba y se colocaba a unos metros de Madara.

"Puede ser" contestó y lentamente levantó el brazo. Naruto lo vio con sospecha; Madara hizo medio sello manual y simplemente se detuvo, como esperando algo.

Los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron repentinamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Madara estaba esperando. Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios y el rubio levantó su brazo, haciendo el mismo sello, como si fuera un relejo de Madara. El Tairitsu no In (Sello de la Confrontación).

No más palabras fueron dichas mientras los dos shinobis saltaban hacia el otro y sus puños se encontraron, resultando en un fuerte sonido.

La verdadera batalla había comenzado.

 **## Con las fuerzas aliadas shinobi ##**

"Aléjense de la aldea, ahora" gritó Hinata hacia el resto de fuerzas del ejército. De pronto la tierra tembló y el cielo se encendió, empujando las nubes y vaporizando la lluvia.

Hinata escuchó gritos y aullidos de varios shinobis alrededor y todos se movían con mayor velocidad para salir de la aldea. Todos corrían sin ver hacia atrás cuando el cielo se llenó de una luz tan brillante que hizo que casi todos perdieran el equilibrio, sus párpados eran incapaces de bloquear la cegadora luz en el cielo.

" _Buena suerte... Naruto-kun"_ Hinata se mordió el labio y siguió avanzando sin ver hacia atrás. No había nada que pudiera hacer.

 **## Con Naruto y Madara ##**

Los puños chocaban con sonidos ensordecedores.

Madara dio un golpe con el puño izquierdo a gran velocidad, solo para que Naruto lo bloqueara con su puño y contraatacara con otro puñetazo. El rubio apuntó a la garganta, atacando desde el principio con golpes que eran cuando menos eran para deshabilitar y cuando más para matar. Sin embargo Madara simplemente desviaba el brazo de Naruto, haciendo que fallara y que los golpes pasaran a una distancia segura.

Los dos se contraatacaban, siempre como si fueran espejos y se encontraron en un punto muerto. Los dos shinobis trababan los avances del otro e intentaban vencer a su oponente con más fuerza. EL suelo tembló y se rompió, el agua hacía ondas mientras el chakra de los dos guerreros saturaba el aire, dando la sensación de que había una fuerte presión.

Como si fueran gemelos, o más bien por las habilidades predictivas del Sharingan, tanto Naruto como Madara lograron liberar el mismo brazo e intentaron golpear al otro. Sus palmas se detuvieron a unos centímetros de su adversario. Los ojos de los dos se encontraron, plata chocando con plata mientras ambos gritaban: "¡SHINRA TENSEI!"

Los dos shinobis se esforzaron por mantener su posición mientras la gravedad los empujaba. Madara y Naruto pusieron más chakra en la técnica como si el perder fuera un signo de debilidad. No había fineza en el combate. Cuando un individuo alcanza el nivel que los dos tenían, solo el poder importa.

Los dedos de los dos se movieron y temblaron como si ese pequeño movimiento incrementara el poder de la técnica y su control sobre ella. Los rostros de los dos adquirieron una mueca de intensa concentración mientras más chakra era aplicado en el empuje. El suelo se rompió y comenzaron a hundirse en la tierra, el piso ya no era capaz de soportar la inmensa presión generada.

Con un último empuje ambos fueron lanzados hacia atrás. Se arrastraron por el suelo hasta que recuperaron el balance y de nuevo se movieron directamente hacia su oponente. Unos momentos de que sus puños se tocaran de nuevo, Naruto desapareció en un destello amarillo.

Madara se giró y rápidamente se movió a un lado mientras Naruto aparecía detrás de él con una esfera plateada en las manos. Madara tomó la muñeca de Naruto, alejando el Rasengan de su cuerpo y le dio un gancho derecho. Naruto movió su cabeza a un lado y el puño de Madara apenas le rozó la mejilla.

La mano libre de Naruto chispeó con chakra raiton mientras intentaba terminar la batalla de una vez. Madara tenía una mano extendida y la otra estaba demasiado extendida para serle de utilidad. "Raikiri" Naruto movió su mano hacia adelante, solo para encontrar una barrera plateada alrededor de Madara.

"Gakido" Madara comenzó a absorber el chakra de Naruto, neutralizando su ataque. La sonrisa de Naruto no le auguró nada bueno a Madara y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio una vara negra salir de la palma de Naruto y dirigirse hacia su corazón.

Madara se hizo hacia atrás por puro reflejo y protegió su cuerpo con sus brazos. Con una onda de chakra Naruto fue lanzado hacia atrás mientras el Susanoo de Madara se levantaba. Naruto dio algunas piruetas hacia atrás para ganar algo de distancia y vio con tranquilidad a su oponente. "Primera sangre" dijo mientras veía el líquido rojo caer del brazo de Madara. La herida ya se había curado, pero la sangre era evidencia de que Madara al menos había sido herido.

Madara parecía que ni siquiera escuchó a Naruto y simplemente vio su brazo derecho. Canalizó un poco de chakra y un pequeño sello apareció en su piel. _"Odio a Tobirama por inventar esa maldita técnica"_ pensó gruñendo, tras lo cual absorbió el chakra del sello, destruyéndolo de forma permanente.

Su corazón latía con emoción. Hashirama le había hecho frente hacía tanto tiempo, pero eso fue antes de que despertara el Rinnegan. Y luego estaba Hinata, pero incluso ella se cansó al enfrentar todo su poder. Solo Naruto podía enfrentarlo cuando usaba todo su poder, incluso lo llegaba a sobrepasar a veces. Era agradable ver que sus largos planes habían rendido frutos.

Sus manos hicieron el sello del Caballo. Naruto vio como Madara tomaba una bocanada de aire y sabía lo que venía, pero no se movió. "Katon: Goka Mekkyaku" de la boca de Madara salió un mar de fuego. Las llamas atacaron a Naruto directamente cual dragón.

Las manos del rubio hicieron el mismo sello y respondió con la misma técnica, las llamas encontrándose en el medio del campo de batalla. Los infiernos chocaron entre sí y Madara rápidamente entendió que no iba a haber un ganador en esta contienda. Sus ojos brillaron y sus manos hicieron otro sello. "Enton".

Las llamas blancas de Madara se tornaron tan negras como la noche, tragando todo a su paso mientras embestían a Naruto. Las llamas negras del Amaterasu, que se rumora eran tan ardientes como el sol, derritieron las rocas del suelo. Naruto dejó caer su ataque y atacó de frente, corriendo por las llamas con el Kamui.

Madara convocó las llamas negras y pudo ver que Naruto era vencido. De pronto, las llamas de Naruto desaparecieron y los ojos de Madara se agrandaron con incredulidad cuando Naruto apareció de entre el océano de fuego con su brazo derecho extendido. Madara reaccionó rápidamente y desvió el golpe, solo para que el rubio se le quedara viendo de frente.

"Kamui" Naruto susurró y lo siguiente que vio fue nada más que oscuridad. Madara sentía como era presionado por todos lados. No podía respirar y podía sentir cadenas oprimirle el pecho, sus ojos parecían ser sumidos en su cráneo.

Con el tiempo que le quedaba antes de ser completamente absorbido, hizo un clon que lo movió a un lado. Madara vio con fascinación mientras su clon era hecho añicos y absorbido en la dimensión de Naruto. Todo en el parpadeo de un ojo.

Madara, sin embargo, sabía muy bien el funcionamiento del Kamui. "Amaterasu" susurró rápidamente, tomando ventaja del estado sólido de Naruto, el cual duraba unos instantes antes de que su clon fuera absorbido. Naruto fue cubierto en llamas negras y cayó de rodillas, gritando de dolor.

El rubio absorbió el trauma, aguantando el dolor y enterrándolo en lo profundo de su mente. Su primer pensamiento consciente fue ira. "Shinra... Tensei" siseó y alrededor de él, todo fue destruido. Las llamas negras que lo quemaban fueron evaporadas, el viento fue forzado a retroceder al igual que Madara y cada edificio en un radio de un kilómetro.

" **Lo subestimaste"** dijo Kurama y vio como Naruto tosía y se ponía de pie. La mitad de su rostro estaba quemada, pero se curaba con rapidez. Naruto no había sentido tanto dolor físico en su vida. De hecho, nunca había sentido mucho dolor físico en su vida después de los primeros años de su infancia.

Naruto se quitó lo que quedaba de sus mangas y las tiró al suelo. Tomó una bocanada de aire para calmarse, sabiendo que la ira y furia que sentía no le darían poder. Vio como Madara salía de los escombros que cayeron por el anterior ataque.

"Rasenshuriken" Madara vio hacia arriba para ver una shuriken giratoria volar hacia él. Saltó a un lado y aterrizó con seguridad, lejos de la shuriken, la cual explotó, formando un domo de devastación. Madara sintió un incremento de chakra y vio hacia atrás con sorpresa mientras más Rasenshuriken volaban hacia él.

Madara volvió a saltar, deslizándose por el suelo mientras las shurikens fallaban, pero destruían todo lo que tocaban. Su chakra surgió y su Susanoo lo envolvió. El Uchiha convocó sus espadas y procedió a destruir los ataques que lo perseguían con facilidad.

"Ya basta con este juego de niños" gruñó Madara, poniendo más chakra en su máxima arma, la más grande habilidad que le confería el Sharingan, y convocaba a su Susanoo Perfecto. "¡MUÉSTRAME TU VERDADERO PODER!"

"Como desees" dijo Naruto con neutralidad. Chakra plateado surgió alrededor de Naruto, cubriendo su cuerpo entero en una tormenta de energía. Y Como una sinfonía de destrucción y poder, una figura apareció, empujando el aire.

Era completamente plateada en color, ni oscura ni clara, la única excepción eran los ojos completamente negros que poseía, tan oscuros que podrían ser confundidos por cuencas vacías. Tenía largo y despeinado cabello blanco que le llegaba a la cintura, junto con enormes dientes, y cuernos que le salían de la frente.

Llevaba una armadura similar a la de un samurái, túnicas y zapatos en punta. Sobre la armadura llevaba una tela blanca y en la espalda tenía alas sin plumas. Sin olvidar las dos guadañas sujetas a su espalda.

Los dos Susanoo de tamaño titánico se vieron, cada uno más grande que montañas y más destructivo que cualquier Bijuu. Ambos corrieron hacia el otro, la tierra temblando con cada paso. El suelo se partió y para este punto Amegakure no era nada más que escombros apilados en el suelo. Ninguna de sus estructuras medía más de tres metros.

Los guerreros chocaron sus puños y una onda de choque sacudió el terreno. Madara le dio un golpe al Susanoo de Naruto, pero pasó a través de él. _"¡Imposible! ¿Puede usar ninjutsu con su Susanoo?"_ se preguntó Madara mientras sus ojos se agrandaban con asombro hasta que sintió una poderosa patada impactar en su espalda. En su armadura aparecieron unas muescas mientras giraba en el medio del aire y recuperaba el equilibrio.

"Enton: Goka Mekkyaku".

En el instante que escuchó esas palabras, el Susanoo de Madara subió sus brazos, protegiendo su rostro y la parte superior de su torso en contra del peligroso océano de llamas negras. Su Susanoo cayó en una de sus rodillas y Madara podía sentir la ridículamente enorme cantidad de chakra que era drenada para seguir regenerando su escudo en contra de las llamas negras, algo que lo estaba agotando, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba mejorado por los genes Senju de Hashirama.

Vio a un lado y miró los edificios colapsados derretirse en un charco de mineral fundido. El suelo debajo burbujeó mientras la roca se volvía de color rojo y su Susanoo comenzaba a hundirse en la superficie derretida. Madara logró poner de pie a su escudo y corrió hacia adelante, moviendo sus brazos en forma de arco. Las llamas negras retrocedieron ligeramente, dándole suficiente tiempo para golpear al Susanoo de Naruto, forzándolo a dar un paso hacia atrás.

" _Si su Susanoo es superior al mío entonces necesito sacarlo de la pelea"_ pensó Madara con algo de resentimiento. Siempre se había enorgullecido de su Susanoo Perfecto, su máxima arma. Pero ahora lo consideraba obsoleto comparado contra un escudo de igual magnitud que podía usar ninjutsu libremente.

Madara tomó la oportunidad que se le presentó y de inmediato hizo tres sellos manuales. "Tengai Shinsei". Las nubes se separaron para mostrar un enorme meteorito cayendo hacia Madara y Naruto. Parecía que Madara estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a su Susanoo si eso significaba que podía eliminar también al de Naruto.

Desde dentro del Susanoo, Madara alzó su mano al cielo. "Banshou Ten'in" cerró los puños con fuerza como si estuviera aplastando un insecto en sus manos y jalando hacia abajo, incrementando drásticamente la velocidad del meteorito.

La roca adquirió un tono rojo blanquecino mientras el aire alrededor de él ardía debido a la velocidad incrementada. Madara mantuvo la atracción gravitatoria, siempre incrementando la velocidad de la roca, hasta que se veía como una bola de fuego cataclísmica bajando de los cielos. Era como el Armagedón, el fin de todas las cosas.

Madara detuvo la atracción de la gravedad cuando su Susanoo fue pateado. Naruto entonces enfocó toda su atención hacia la amenaza. **"Naruto"** dijo Kurama en un tono muy serio. **"Necesitas detener eso. Un meteorito de ese tamaño y a esa velocidad aniquilará el País de la Lluvia en instantes. Y el polvo que levantaría cubriría al sol, seguramente terminando con toda la vida del planeta"** le advirtió Kurama y Naruto asintió sin dudar por un instante.

El Susanoo de Naruto vio al cielo rojo y no se inmutó, como si fuera un objeto inamovible. Entonces juntó ambas manos y las separó lentamente, una espada plateada apareció mientras las separaba. Movió la espada hacia el Susanoo de Madara, empujándolo más aun y concentrándose para deshacerse del meteorito.

"Jinton" la espada plateada adquirió una línea vibrante de color blanco en el lado del filo. "Surasshu (Corte)", entonces movió la espada al cielo en un corte amplio. Una ola de energía de color blanco puro y en forma de luna creciente fue lanzada hacia el meteorito. La onda partió la roca limpiamente por la mitad, como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

Antes de disiparse, la onda blanca explotó en una brillante luz de color blanco, desintegrando por completo las mitades del meteorito. El cielo se encendió de luz blanca mientras el proyectil que acabaría con el mundo era eliminado.

"Este es el fin" dijo Naruto mientras el Susanoo de Madara se ponía de pie. Naruto había absorbido energía natural, incrementando la fuerza su ya extremadamente poderoso chakra. Su Susanoo comenzó a brillar suavemente, adquiriendo un tinte rojizo en el exterior y las mismas marcas rojas que llevaba Naruto en el rostro, ahora adornaban la cara esquelética del escudo. El cielo centelleó mientras Naruto atraía los relámpagos de las nubes para su ataque final.

El Susanoo de Naruto se agazapó, casi como una serpiente, y atacó, dejando un camino de destrucción a cada paso que daba. El Susanoo pasó por el campo de batalla con una velocidad insuperable. Madara cruzó los brazos de su escudo frente a él y se preparó para el ataque. Canalizó chakra en los brazos y en el peto del guerrero.

Los cielos rugieron con relámpagos y el Kirin bajó del cielo y envolvió el puño del Susanoo de Naruto.

"¡RAIKEN!"

Al momento que golpeó parecía como si un poderoso trueno iluminara todo el cielo. El relámpago y el golpe del Susanoo reforzado por senjutsu destruyeron al instante los brazos del Susanoo de Madara, que estaban en formación de equis, y convirtió su peto en nada más que polvo. El Susanoo Perfecto de Madara estalló en una baño de luces como si estuviera hecho de simple y frágil cristal.

Una vez que la luz se apagara no había signos del Susanoo de Madara. Sin embargo, el senjutsu que aun tenía Naruto le permitió encontrarlo, enterrado en el suelo. Naruto dispersó su Susanoo y cayó al piso, un repentino mareo asaltándolo. **"Espero que sepas que la cantidad de chakra que usaste en eso mataría a cualquier otro"** dijo Kurama riendo, empujando un poco de su chakra en el sistema de Naruto para ayudar al rubio.

Naruto recuperó el aliento y se acercó a Madara. El hombre estaba roto, eso era tan claro como el día, pero aun seguía vivo. "T-Tanto... p-poder" dijo tosiendo una bocanada de sangre mientras se quitaba los escombros que lo cubrían y se ponía de pie, temblando.

"Espero que disfrutaras todo el poder de mi Sharingan. Ni siquiera Nagato me empujó a usar senjutsu" comentó Naruto.

Madara de pronto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reír como un maniático. "¡ESTE ES UN BAILE! ¡PUEDO SENTIR MI CORAZÓN LATIENDO CONTRA MI PECHO, MI SANGRE CANTANDO DENTRO DE MIS VENAS!" gritó Madara antes de calmarse y lamer la sangre de sus labios. "Supongo que es tiempo de revelar mi carta del triunfo" dijo Madara sonriendo y Naruto levantó una ceja con interés, pero de inmediato se puso alerta.

Una carta del triunfo para alguien del calibre de Madara debía tomarse con seriedad.

 **## Con la alianza shinobi ##**

"D-Dios mío..." un shinobi tartamudeó, sintiendo el abrumador chakra que saturaba el País de la Lluvia. Vio sobre su hombro con miedo y casi cayó mientras corría para alejarse de Amegakure, o lo que quedaba de ella en estos momentos.

Podía sentir la intensa presión del chakra incluso a kilómetros de distancia, podía sentir la tierra temblar, las ondas de choque haciendo eco e incluso tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante las explosiones de energía en el cielo, que producían luces cegadoras. "Ellos no son humanos" dijo y solo pudo ver como un meteorito aparecía en el cielo.

"Esto es malo" dijo Tobirama al ver al resto de dragones quienes también se estaban retirando. "No podemos correr más rápido que eso. Si impacta, se acabó para todos nosotros" comentó.

"Naruto lo detendrá" contestó Hinata con convicción y sin ver hacia atrás. La verdad es que había estado viendo el encuentro entero. Su Byakugan le permitía ver hasta esa distancia con facilidad. Las preocupaciones de Tobirama se acabaron cuando el meteorito fue cortado por una luz blanca. "Te lo dije" comentó Hinata con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

De pronto dejó de correr y se congeló del todo. Varios shinobis perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo. "¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó Tobirama, poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Tobirama fue lanzado hacia atrás por una fuerza invisible. Los shinobis cercanos dejaron de correr e hicieron un círculo alrededor de Hinata. "¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Jiraiya, apresurándose para colocarse al lado de Hinata, mientras que Minato fue hacia Tobirama.

"¡No la toquen!" advirtió Tobirama y Jiraiya retrajo su mano como si se la acabara de haber quemado.

"¡AAAGGGHHH!" gritó Hinata y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Su chakra comenzó a emanar, empujando a todos hacia atrás. Su cabello comenzó a cambiar de color entre blanco y azul oscuro y sus ojos adquirieron el mismo patrón del Tenseigan, pero con un colo morado.

Su chakra incrementó aun más, lo suficiente para comenzar a manifestar un aura morada alrededor de su cuerpo. El ejército shinobi incrementó la distancia y se pusieron a la defensiva, con una mezcla de precaución y miedo.

Hinata volvió a gritar y su chakra incrementó todavía más. Huesos comenzaron a salir del suelo y casi despellejaron a los shinobis cercanos. "¡Mierda! ¡Retirada! ¡Retirada!" gritó Minato mientras todos se alejaban de ella, dejando solo al Yondaime, Tobirama y Jiraiya cerca de ella.

Hinata cayó sobre una de sus rodillas y se giró hacia Tobirama. "¡Imposible!" dijo el Nidaime con incredulidad al ver a Hinata, quien llevaba el Tenseigan en el ojo izquierdo y el Rinnegan en el derecho.

"¡AAAGGGHHH!" gritó una vez más. El suelo se quebró mientras su chakra saturaba el aire y se agarraba la cabeza para intentar combatir lo que sea que le estuviera sucediendo. Con una última onda de choque, dejó de luchar y colocó las manos a sus costados.

"¿Hinata?" preguntó Tobirama. La chica se giró hacia él y se dio cuenta de que ahora el Rinnegan estaba en sus dos ojos.

Hinata levantó una mano y habló con una voz muy familiar. "Shinra Tensei" Tobirama, Minato y Jiraiya fueron lanzados hacia atrás y cayeron al suelo, inconscientes. Con una última sonrisa Hinata corrió hacia la batalla entre Naruto y Madara.

 **## Con Naruto y Madara ##**

"¿Carta del triunfo?" preguntó Naruto con reserva, pero Madara no dijo nada más. La pequeña sonrisa en sus labios era algo realmente preocupante. "¿Qué...?"

BBBOOOMMM.

La pregunta de Naruto fue interrumpida cuando algo chocó contra su mejilla. Fue lanzado a volar y fue arrastrado por el suelo hasta que finalmente se detuviera luego de unos metros. Naruto sacudió la cabeza, quitándose de encima la inconsciencia que amenazaba con reclamarlo. "¿Qué me golpeó?" preguntó con confusión, su visión aun era borrosa.

Sintió un sabor metálico en la boca, el cual sin duda era su sangre. Pero lo también sintió algo más, escupió al suelo y se sorprendió al ver uno de sus molares, aun ensangrentado. "Maldición" dijo, lamiendo el hueco sangriento en su boca. Se puso de pie, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con Hinata.

"¿Qué...?" fue forzado a agacharse cuando Hinata comenzaba a pelar usando taijutsu. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó sorprendido mientras esquivaba otro golpe con la palma. Fue entonces que notó sus ojos, un par de Rinnegan viendo a los de Naruto.

"¿Pero cómo?" preguntó Naruto con sorpresa mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo para esquivar los ataques de Hinata, hasta que se hizo hacia atrás, colocándose al lado de Madara.

"¿Puedo presentarte a mi último Camino?" preguntó Madara retóricamente, haciendo un gesto hacia Hinata sin disimular el orgullo que sentía. "Senju Hinata, Jinchuuriki del Nibi, Camino Deva".

"¿Qué has hecho?" preguntó Naruto con ira y estaba a punto de volver a atacar cuando Madara hizo una señal para que se detuviera.

"Tranquilo" dijo mientras acariciaba el mentón de Hinata con un dedo. "No querrás dañar a tu preciada esposa ¿o sí?" preguntó con una sonrisa mientras que Naruto solo podía maldecir por dentro.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó el rubio.

"¿Cómo, me preguntas?" dijo Madara con diversión. "Es simple en realidad. Mi secuestro de Hinata sirvió a varios propósitos. Uno de ellos fue colocar un pequeño receptor negro de chakra en su corazón" dijo y los ojos de Naruto se agrandaron con sorpresa.

"¿Pero cómo es que ella no lo notó?" no pudo evitar preguntar.

"Seamos honestos" dijo Madara, su voz nuevamente seria y su actitud relajada completamente desvanecida. "Tú, como un shinobi, no tienes ninguna debilidad. Sin embargo, como ser humano, tienes una debilidad fácilmente identificable. Y es tu amor por ella. Incluso un hombre ciego podría ver el lazo que ambos comparten. Y esta debilidad en particular es fácil de explotar".

"Un pequeño procedimiento médico para implantar un receptor de chakra en su corazón. Nunca lo notó por lo adolorida que se sentía luego de nuestra batalla" comentó Madara, sintiendo que la pelea había sido uno de sus más grandes momentos. "Ella tiene un chakra muy poderoso. Pero no lo suficiente para combatir el mío. Quizás unos años más y no habría sido capaz de controlarla" concluyó Madara y Naruto estaba temblando con ira.

"Voy a romperte" rugió Naruto.

"Ven" se burló Madara mientras Naruto corría a toda velocidad para atacarlo, solo para ser interceptado por Hinata.

Hinata atrapó con facilidad el puño y contraatacó con un golpe a gran velocidad. El rubio usó su Kamui, forzando a Hinata a perder su agarre sobre él. Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás, evitando una patada giratoria y se agachó para evitar otro puñetazo. Naruto cayó al suelo y rodó a un lado mientras Hinata contraatacaba con otra patada giratoria.

" _¿Lograste alcanzar a Matatabi?"_ preguntó Naruto, desesperado porque Kurama lograra contactar ya fuera a Hinata o a la Nibi.

" _ **No. Su chakra está siendo suprimiendo al de Matatabi, No puedo alcanzarla"**_ gruñó en respuesta, viendo que su anfitrión esquivaba cada uno de los golpes y patadas de Hinata. _**"Tienes que neutralizarla"**_

" _¿Tu crees?"_ preguntó Naruto con sarcasmo.

" _ **¡No te enojes conmigo! Estoy intentando ayudar"**_ contestó Kurama, aunque no estaba ofendido por la respuesta de Naruto.

"¡MIERDA!" maldijo Naruto mientras Madara se unía a la pelea de taijutsu y Naruto encontró que era fácilmente acorralado por los dos shinobis altamente habilidosos en combate mano a mano.

Naruto tomó la muñeca de Madara y usó su brazo para hacer palanca, esquivando otro de los puñetazos de Hinata. Dio un paso hacia atrás y suavemente desvió el golpe de Hinata hacia Madara, quien simplemente se agachó para evitarlo.

"Shinra Tensei" Hinata y Madara gritaron al mismo tiempo, atrapando a Naruto en el medio de las ondas. El rubio usó su Kamui para pasar por las fuerzas gravitatorias.

"Katon: Goka Mekkyaku" Naruto tomó una bocanada de aire y lanzó un océano de llamas, esperando distraer a los dos durante unos momentos.

"Suiton: Baku Suishouha" un tornado de agua rugió y chocó contra las llamas, sofocándolas al contacto.

Mientras que el agua y el fuego chocaban entre sí, Madara se movió con rapidez alrededor de las técnicas y atacó al rubio por atrás. Naruto fue forzado a terminar su jutsu de fuego y volver a pelear contra Madara.

Mientras tanto Hinata se arrodilló en el suelo y comenzó a hacer sellos manuales. "Hijutsu: Mugen no Ame" dijo y la lluvia regresó. El cielo nocturno, antes despejado de nubes debido a los constantes estallidos de energía que las dispersaron, ahora se encontraba nublado y comenzó un diluvio.

El suelo aun caliente de los ataques de fuego comenzó a crepitar cuando hizo contacto con la fría lluvia.

"Hisojin no Jutsu (Técnica del Dios del Agua Volador)" Hinata susurró antes de desaparecer en el aire.

"Oh mierda" gritó Naruto cuando Hinata apareció frente a él con un par de huesos saliendo de sus palmas. Naruto se agachó para evitar un golpe de Hinata y ella desapareció y se volvió a materializar detrás de él.

Naruto movió su cabeza a un lado, permitiendo que otro golpe pasara a su lado sin dañarlo. El rubio, aun agachado, hizo una barrida hacia las piernas de Hinata, quien saltó en el aire y desapareció al instante cuando Naruto se levantó para intentar golpearla. Sin ver hacia atrás, Naruto volvió a moverse a un lado para esquivar un ataque y tomó el brazo de Hinata.

"Shinra Tensei" contestó ella, forzando a Naruto a esquivar el ataque con un Kamui y liberar su agarre sobre ella. Hinata saltó hacia atrás y se volvió a colocar al lado de Madara.

" _Algo anda mal"_ pensó Naruto mientras veía con cuidado a Hinata y la analizaba a detalle.

" **¿De qué hablas?"** preguntó el zorro.

" _Madara no tiene el control del todo. Noté un pequeño movimiento en sus ojos. Un Camino no es nada más que una marioneta. Madara puede controlar a la marioneta, pero nunca sería capaz de usar sus habilidades únicas. No debería saber sobre su última técnica"_ pensó Naruto.

" _ **No importa. Necesitas terminar esto. La batalla ha transcurrido por demasiado tiempo e incluso a ti se te está acabando el chakra"**_ dijo Kurama. Naruto podía gastar todo el chakra que tenía a pesar de las enormes reservas y el Bijuu que poseía. Lo que el rubio no se daba cuenta es que sus técnicas que supuestamente consumían poco chakra, requerían las reservas de un Jounin, cada una.

" _Ella no será fácil de someter ahora que tiene su propia que desarrolló su versión propia del Hirashin"_ pensó Naruto con preocupación. De todo el tiempo en el que pudo haber desarrollado su propia técnica de espacio-tiempo, tuvo que ser a días de que el enemigo lograra controlarla.

" _Rinbo: Hengoku (Limbo: Jaula del Borde)_ _"_ los ojos de Madara brillaron y proyectó cuatro sombras.

Naruto sintió un escalofrío subirle por la espina cuando vio cinco Madaras y a Hinata correr hacia él. No podía usar técnicas demasiado poderosas sin hacerse cargo de Hinata. Aun estaba ahí dentro, atrapada y podía sentir todo lo que le sucedía.

El Madara original se detuvo y chocó las palmas de sus manos, mientras que los clones seguían su embestida contra Naruto. "Mokuton: Jukai Kotan" el suelo tembló y una estampida de árboles embistió al rubio.

"Tomogoroshi no Haikotsu" Hinata se detuvo y lanzó varios huesos endurecidos contra el rubio, el cual permaneció inmóvil.

Naruto cerró los ojos para concentrarse, pero se podía ver un brillo inusual del Rinnegan, incluso a través de sus párpados. "Onmyoton" comenzó a decir Naruto, colocando sus manos a una ligera distancia entre sí. Una pequeña bola traslúcida y de color blanquecino apareció entre sus manos.

"Bansho Kyomu (Aniquilación de la Creación)" gritó, chocando las palmas de las manos. El aire a su alrededor se desgarró mientras la pequeña bola era aplastada entre sus manos.

Al remover la composición física, el chakra yang, Naruto podía reducir cualquier cosa a la nada.

No había una luz cegadora de proporciones épicas, o incluso un fuerte sonido de muerte y destrucción. El suelo no tembló o se sacudió, pero el efecto era claro a pesar de todo.

Los huesos que volaban desaparecieron unos momentos antes de hacer contacto con Naruto. El mar de árboles parecía esfumarse, como si nunca hubieran estado ahí en primer lugar. Incluso Madara tuvo que detener sus ataques, completamente maravillado por lo que había visto. Las cosas no desaparecían en el aire sin más.

Naruto abrió los ojos, su Rinnegan brilló y el rubio desapareció, solo para volver a aparecer a unos metros de su posición original. Su brazo derecho estaba extendido y una vara metálica salía de su mano. Para el ojo desnudo nada había sucedido, pero para Madara significaba el fin de una de sus sombras.

"Onmyoton" dijo Naruto y se quitó tres cabellos de la cabeza. "Chi Bunshin no Jutsu (Clon de Sangre)" los cabellos flotaron y comenzaron a brillar. Cada uno formó una esfera que comenzó a expandirse hasta tomar forma humana. Comenzaron a formar piel mientras varios detalles se volvían más y más claros. Cabello rubio, marcas de bigotes en las mejillas y ojos plateados.

"Eliminen a las sombras" ordenó Naruto y los clones de sangre asintieron, tras lo cual desaparecieron. Los clones de sangre estaban hechos de carne y hueso y estaban vivos en cada sentido de la palabra. Sin embargo no eran nada más que cascarones vacíos, carentes de alma ya que esta seguía dentro del cuerpo original de Naruto. Los clones eran más débiles, pero más resistentes y eran suficiente para hacerse cargo de las sombras de Madara.

" _Ya veo"_ pensó Madara. _"Entonces estas son las habilidades de un Rinnegan perfecto. Manipulación del espacio y el tiempo, creación y destrucción"_.

El chakra de Madara emanó de su cuerpo una vez más y por tercera y última vez su Susanoo Perfecto se levantó. A su lado, el agua comenzó a moverse, Parecía que toda el agua en Amegakure estaba vibrando. El agua comenzó a moverse, como si tuviera una mente propia y comenzó a aglomerarse cerca de Hinata.

El agua se enlazó con Hinata y comenzó a subir por su cuerpo. Comenzó en sus pies y se movió hacia sus piernas y por todo su cuerpo, hasta que estuviera cubierta de pies a cabeza. Más y más agua se dirigió hacia ella. En lo profundo del subsuelo, de la superficie, en el aire. Solo unos segundos habían pasado y todo el cuerpo de Hinata se encontraba oculto detrás de una enorme esfera de agua.

La esfera comenzó a tomar la forma de un humanoide. El cuerpo principal de la construcción parecía permanecer flotando en el aire, mientras que un par de brazos y piernas. Era enorme, estando a la altura del Susanoo de Madara. El elemental tenía dos enormes brazos que alcanzaban bajaban el suelo.

Su cabeza era simple, sin nariz o boca, poseyendo solo dos orbes amarillos, que Naruto se imaginaba que eran sus ojos. El agua se movía constantemente.

"Estás en desventaja" dijo Madara desde la frente de su Susanoo. Naruto no había convocado el suyo, habiendo estado demasiado ocupado admirando el elemental de Hinata. "Somos dos contra uno".

"Estás equivocado" contestó Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que Madara alzara una ceja con interés. "Nunca he estado solo".

" **Ha sido un tiempo"** dijo Kurama desde su mente, viendo como su contenedor se le acercaba y levantaba su puño.

" _Cierto"_ contestó Naruto con una sonrisa, la cual imitó el zorro.

Sus puños chocaron.

Las ropas de Naruto se levantaron ligeramente antes de que su brazo fuera envuelto en una capa de llamas amarillas. Sus marcas se oscurecieron y su cuerpo entero pareció rodearse de fuego. "Susanoo/ **Susanoo** **"** tanto Naruto como Kurama dijeron simultáneamente.

El chakra combinado de ambos emanó del cuerpo de Naruto en una explosión de poder. Un guerrero dorado apareció, superando por mucho altura del Susanoo de Madara. Parecía ser una mezcla entre Kurama y el Susanoo de Naruto.

Sus manos fueron reemplazadas por garras afiladas. Su cabeza se había extendido y era un poco mas plana, aparentando tener un hocico y una apariencia más feroz. Y mientras que aun tenía alas, el Susanoo Perfecto ahora tenía nueve colas brillantes moviéndose a sus espaldas. El arma de Naruto se colocó en cuatro patas como si estuviera a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa. Pero incluso en esta posición, su tamaño era suficiente para estar a la misma altura de los titanes enfrente de él.

Madara estaba a punto de desenvainar su espada cuando el Susanoo de Naruto corrió y lo atacó directo a la cintura e hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Madara podía ver los filosos colmillos de cerca mientras Naruto sonreía siniestramente. Las colas del Susanoo aseguraron al de Madara al suelo mientras comenzaba su embate en contra del guerrero, dando golpe tras golpe.

Cualquiera en el campo de batalla podía escuchar los resonantes golpes y luego el sonido de algo romperse cada vez que un puño conectaba.

La bestia de Hinata saltó encima de la de Naruto, usando su peso corporal para someterlo y envolvió sus grandes brazos de agua alrededor de su tórax. El ataque de Naruto se detuvo mientras se esforzaba por mover sus brazos contra el fuerte agarre del elemental de Hinata. El chakra de Naruto incrementó en una onda de poder y el elemental de Hinata estalló en una lluvia de agua, algo que le dio suficiente tiempo al rubio.

Madara logró liberar su pierna derecha y la usó para patear al Susanoo de Naruto lejos de él. El guerrero dio una pirueta en el aire y aterrizó en sus cuatro patas. Madara se levantó y atacó, la tierra temblando en protesta ante cada paso que daba. Cada golpe que lanzaba, Naruto lo bloqueaba con precisión y el resultado era una poderosa onda de choque.

Los dos continuaron su feroz batalla, ambos incapaces de conseguir ninguna ventaja. El daño que recibían y daban ante cada golpe simplemente era restaurado casi de inmediato. Entretanto, el elemental de Hinata se había reformado mientras corría hacia ellos de nuevo, golpeando a Naruto por la espalda mientras que Madara se recuperaba.

" _Voy a terminar con esto"_ pensó Naruto. Su chakra ya estaba bajo. Incluso con Kurama el enfrentar a Madara había sido más agotador de lo que imaginaba.

"Shinra Tensei" gritó, lanzando a los titanes hacia atrás. El de Hinata volvió a estallar, mientras que el de Madara se arrastró por el suelo y cayó no pudiendo mantener el equilibrio.

Naruto desvaneció su Susanoo y cayó al suelo, canalizando toda su concentración y chakra en su siguiente ataque. El rubio voló por los aires hasta que se posó ante el Susanoo y el elemental de agua.

El suelo no vibró o tembló. Ni siquiera se puede decir que fue un terremoto. Lo que pasó a continuación no podía ser descrito solo con palabras. Era como si el planeta entero se estremeciera. El suelo se estremeció tanto que ni siquiera el Susanoo de Madara habría logrado permanecer de pie.

Naruto levantó su mano al aire y Amegakure, o lo que quedaba de ella, fue arrancada de sus cimientos y se levantó por los aires. Tanto el elemental de Hinata como el Susanoo de Madara se deslizaron a través de los escombros y aterrizaron en el cráter que se había creado, mientras que la titánica roca que era Amegakure se levantaba por los cielos.

Madara solo vio con completo asombro tal demostración de poder.

Amegakure no era una gran nación, pero no era pequeña. La aldea medía unos cuantos kilómetros de diámetro, y simplemente se levantó por el aire como si no pesara nada.

El trozo de roca dejó de subir y Madara vio a Naruto quien aun tenía la mano levantada. El rubio bajó la mano y la ciudad que se encontraba suspendida en el aire comenzó a caer de vuelta a la tierra. _"Planea aplastarnos a los dos"_ pensó Madara cuando vio la roca que descendía.

Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Cualquier ataque hecho por su Susanoo ni siquiera le haría un rasguño a algo de esa magnitud. Y tampoco sería capaz de escapar del proyectil. Madara vio la roca acercarse y se preparó para el impacto.

BBBOOOMMM.

Hubo un estruendo mientras la aldea golpeaba el suelo y producía una explosión titánica. Primero hubo una onda de choque, la cual vaporizó el agua cercana y aplanó por completo el terreno, con excepción del cráter en el que había estado la aldea. Luego surgió una nube de polvo que cubrió toda el área, dejando a Naruto casi sin visibilidad de lo que había pasado.

Naruto esperó a que la nube de humo se disipara y vio alrededor. No había signos de Madara... pero tampoco de Hinata. El rubio fue capaz de absorber energía natural para intentar sentirlos, cuando de pronto escuchó como si agua comenzara a burbujear. Vio el líquido que salía de varias grietas en el suelo hasta que alcanzara la superficie.

Fue con una mezcla de alivio y sorpresa que vio a Hinata reformarse. Pero en realidad no debería asombrarle. Desde que ella había desarrollado su técnica de cuerpo de agua, los ataques físicos raramente funcionaban en su contra. Eso y que la maldita lluvia había regresado y podía sentir el chakra de Hinata ser moldeado y ella desapareció de su vista.

Hinata reapareció a sus espaldas y movió su brazo hacia adelante. Un hueso blanco atravesó el pecho de Naruto limpiamente hasta que su palmas le saliera por la espalda. Naruto sentía como se desintegraba. "Perfecto" susurró y su Rinnegan brilló de nuevo, justo a unos momentos de que fuera convertido totalmente en cenizas.

"Kuronosu".

La habilidad del tiempo de Naruto comenzó a trabajar y todo volvió hacia atrás en el tiempo, como si alguien hubiera presionado el botón de rebobinar de esas viejas máquinas de películas. Su cuerpo comenzó a reformarse mientras Hinata retraía su brazo y regresaba a su posición original, todavía como agua, a unos metros de distancia. Los ojos de Naruto dieron una pulsación y todo volvió a la normalidad. Pero esta vez Naruto conocía el futuro.

Como era de esperarse, Hinata se reformó y apareció detrás del rubio con su brazo preparado para atacar. Sin embargo esta vez un segundo Naruto apareció detrás de ella y usó uno de sus brazos para tomar a Hinata por detrás, sujetando su brazo y colocándose detrás de su cuello. "Chidori Nagashi" el clon forzó chakra raiton a moverse por el cuerpo de Hinata para evitar que escapara usando su cuerpo de agua.

El Naruto original hizo una mueca de pena y movió su brazo derecho hacia adelante. "Raikiri" la mano de Naruto se envolvió de relámpago mientras atravesaba el pecho de Hinata por completo, incluso destruyendo al clon que la sostenía. El ataque hizo su trabajo y destruyó el receptor de chakra en su corazón.

Naruto colapsó al suelo con Hinata en sus brazos. Los ojos de ella habían vuelto al tradicional Byakugan junto con su cabello a su habitual azul oscuro. Naruto colocó su mano sobre el agujero que había dejado en el pecho de ella. "Camino Naraka" su mano brilló con una luz verde y vio como los huesos de Hinata se reparaban, y el resto de tejido se enmendaba hasta que no hubiera herida.

Hinata tomó una bocanada de aire y parpadeó. "Eso dolió" fueron sus primeras palabras, aunque el tono era bastante juguetón. "Te tomó bastante tiempo".

Naruto rió y se levantó con Hinata a su lado. "Algunos dicen que un Raikiri es la forma más rápida de llegar al corazón de una chica" dijo mientras que Hinata solo reía con suavidad. Los dos recordaron con rapidez la situación en la que se encontraban y se giraron hacia el enemigo en el campo de batalla. El Susanoo de Madara estaba saliendo de los escombros

"Entonces ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para matarlo" dijo Naruto suspirando y tomando una bocanada de aire mientras se llevaba una mano al cabello. "supongo que tendré que recurrir a eso".

"¡No!" dijo Hinata con rapidez, colocando una mano sobre el pecho del rubio para detener sus movimientos. Naruto podía haber jurado que vio un poco de miedo en su rostro. "Si pierdes el control será el fin de todo".

"No perderé el control" dijo Naruto, pero Hinata no cambiaba de opinión. "Confía en mí" dijo con suavidad, tomando la mano de ella. "Nunca me arriesgaría a hacer esto si no supiera que puedo lograrlo" explicó Naruto y Hinata asintió con lentitud.

"Mantenlo ocupado" dijo el rubio y Hinata asintió, corriendo hacia Madara para mantenerlo ocupado unos minutos.

" **¿Estás seguro?"** preguntó Kurama en voz baja.

"¿También tú?" preguntó Naruto con incredulidad.

" **Perdóname si el estado de este planea y el universo que lo rodea es un poco preocupante. Destruirás todo si es que fallas, pero supongo que de cualquier manera Madara va a caer"** contestó Kurama con sarcasmo.

" _dame el resto de tu chakra"_ le pidió Naruto y el Bijuu murmuró algunas profanidades por lo bajo ates de darle casi todo lo que quedaba de chakra al rubio. Kurama volvió se enroscó en el sello para descansar.

Naruto tomó una bocanada de aire, llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno y exhalando lentamente. Cerró los ojos y apartó de su mente los sonidos del combate de Hinata y Madara. El rubio colocó sus brazos a una ligera distancia entre sí, sus palmas de de cara a la otra. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se enfocó en el espacio vacío entre sus manos.

"Juryoton (Liberación de Gravedad)" sus pupilas se dilataron y el espacio entre sus manos comenzó a girar y retorcerse hasta que una muy pequeña esfera negra apareciera entre ellas. Era tan diminuta, del tamaño de un grano.

"Tokui-tem (Singularidad)" susurró. Y como si la pequeña esfera hubiera entendido sus palabras, brilló ligeramente antes de desaparecer del campo de visión.

" _ **¡OH KAMI! Aquí vamos. ¡No explotes! ¡No explotes! ¡No explotes!"**_ cantaba Kurama con desesperación desde la mente de Naruto, cubriendo sus ojos con sus zarpas.

El control sobre la gravedad era manipular la misma fuerza que mantenía atada a la existencia. Ya que podía imitar a los dioses de la creación, forjando lunas, planetas, estrellas, universos... o destruirlo todo.

Las técnicas anteriores de Naruto eran un juego de niños. El Shinra Tensei era débil, apenas unas veces más fuerte que la gravedad del planeta al nivel de la superficie. Nada más. Imbuir a su Rasengan con el Juryoton era destructivo, pero incluso entonces la atracción gravitatoria no era nada demasiado fuerte.

Una singularidad gravitatoria era distinta, y su atracción... era inconmensurable.

"¡HINATA!" gritó Naruto, terminando su batalla con Madara. Hinata detuvo lo que estuviera haciendo y corrió hacia el rubio. Entonces envolvió un brazo alrededor de Naruto. Esta técnica era un kinjutsu, ya que solo Naruto podía sobrevivir a ella. La singularidad no discriminaba blancos, succionaría y destruiría todo lo que tuviera masa, y solo Naruto podía usar el Kamui para mantener el jutsu estable y sin morir en el proceso.

Madara vio a Hinata retirarse y de inmediato la persiguió, solo para detenerse repentinamente, como si lo estuvieran sujetando. Su Susanoo intentó avanzar, pero no pudo. Vio hacia atrás, pero no vio nada. Y aun así, podía sentir algo jalarlo hacia atrás. "¿Qué es esto?" se preguntó Madara, sintiendo que su Susanoo era arrastrado por el suelo.

Entonces tomó dos enormes espadas y rápidamente las enterró en el suelo para aferrarse a él. Para su sorpresa, vio el suelo quebrarse y la roca que lo mantenía sujeto se rompió. El viento sopló con furia y fue atraído al centro del cráter. "¡AAAGGGHHH!" gritó Madara cuando las espadas de su Susanoo se rompieron y siguió volando al centro del cráter.

Solo pudo ver con incredulidad cómo su Susanoo perfecto se desmoronaba en pedazos. Comenzó por sus brazos y piernas y subió hacia el tórax y la cabeza, que es donde Madara estaba. Su Susanoo Perfecto estaba siendo roto pieza a pieza, hasta que nada quedara. Fue entonces que lo entendió.

El pináculo del Juryoton. Una singularidad. Un agujero negro. Gravedad tan poderosa que ni siquiera la luz puede escapar a su atracción.

Madara rió mientras era arrastrado hacia su perdición, sabiendo que no había forma de volver de esto, ninguna técnica prohibida podría salvarlo. Entonces hizo lo único que cualquier guerrero orgulloso haría y le sonrió al Dios de la Muerte mientras era tragado por el agujero y finalmente era derrotado.

Mientras tanto, Naruto estaba luchando para mantener controlado el inmenso poder de su técnica. El problema no era crear la singularidad, el problema era contenerla y después deshabilitarla.

"¡NARUTO!" gritó Hinata con un poco de pánico en la voz. El rango de la singularidad estaba incrementando y estaba devorando todo a su alcance. El agua que rodeaba la aldea era tragada, las nubes estaban siendo atraídas hacia el centro del agujero negro. "¡NARUTO!" repitió Hinata, solo para ver un poco de sangre bajar por el rostro del rubio.

La red de chakra de Naruto se estaba rebelando en su contra. Todo el esfuerzo que colocaba en su cuerpo finalmente estaba cobrando su costo. Era tanto esfuerzo que los genes del Clan Uzumaki se estaban mostrando y su cabello estaba perdiendo su color, volviéndose de rubio a blanco puro.

El espacio se retorció.

Y con un último esfuerzo la singularidad parecía tragarse a sí misma y desaparecer. Naruto cayó hacia adelante, solo para ser atrapado por Hinata antes de golpear el suelo. "¿Naruto-kun?" preguntó Hinata con una voz llena de sentimiento. Ella sabía muy bien lo que significaba el cabello blanco en el Clan Uzumaki.

"N-No te preocupes" dijo Naruto mientras tosía una bocanada de sangre. "El z-zorro... no dejará que muera... por falta de chakra" dijo riendo con debilidad y cerró los ojos, respirando con profundidad. "Tomaré... una siesta en este momento" dijo antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Un sueño sin preocupaciones pues el enemigo final había sido derrotado. Aunque Naruto se preguntaba... al final... ¿por qué Madara le había sonreído?

 **NT:** ¿Y qué opinan? ¿Por qué Madara murió con una sonrisa en el rostro?

Por cierto, en cuanto a la encuesta de si publicar los dos capítulos al mismo tiempo y por un aplastante 85%... gana publicarlos... ¡el mismo día! Así que tan pronto como tenga corregidos ambos, los publicaré. Con algo de suerte, terminamos esta historia antes del fin de semana, pero no aseguro nada. Sigan al pendiente.


	68. El Legado de Uchiha Madara

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

Este es el penúltimo capítulo y uno de mis favoritos personales, superado solo por el epílogo, debido a la carga emocional que lleva. Sin más, les dejo el capítulo.

Y para quienes adivinaron la razón por la que Madara estaba sonriendo... ¡nadie lo consiguió!

 **DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ**

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Arco 'Una Nueva Era'**_

 _ **Capítulo 68: El Legado de Uchiha Madara**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

Había sido una batalla digna de leyenda.

Donde una vez estaba la bien conocida Amegakure, ahora no había nada más que un simple lago, escondiendo debajo de él un cráter y trozos de edificios destruidos. Partes de tuberías de metal y demás escombro ahora descansaban en el fondo del cráter y el resto estaba completamente lleno de agua. Para cualquier extranjero que pasara por el país, parecería como si nada hubiera existido en esa tierra.

Unos días habían pasado y el resultado de la batalla era el que todos esperaban. Madara había sido vencido en una batalla nada fácil y Naruto estaba recuperándose en una de las muchas tiendas médicas alrededor de la aldea.

Una vez que la batalla terminara fue decidido de forma unánime que todos deberían acampar por unos días en el País de la Lluvia antes de departir hacia sus destinos. Esto les daría tiempo a las tropas de descansar, curar cualquier herido y empacar todo, así como limpiar los cadáveres de Zetsu.

Naruto había dormido por tres días seguidos y esto le permitió a su cuerpo recuperarse lentamente y a sus reservas de chakra volver a llenarse. Hinata había sido firme en nunca dejar su lado mientras se encontraba débil. A pesar de las varias personas que le aseguraban que nadie lo perturbaría. Y con Naruto dormido en realidad no había nadie que pudiera forzarla a hacer algo que no quisiera.

Kakashi y Minato estaban caminando hacia la tienda donde Naruto y Hinata se encontraban. "¿Crees que puedas pedirle a Hinata reducir la lluvia?" preguntó Kakashi mientras veía al cielo oscuro y al diluvio que caía sobre ellos.

"No creo que funcione" dijo Minato con una carcajada. Estaba recordando de cuando Hinata había sido controlada por Madara y la nada pequeña cantidad de pánico que hubo entre las tropas cuando se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido. El consenso general era que los mejores combatientes fueran a ayudar a Naruto hasta que Tobirama les hizo entrar en razón con un poco de violencia.

"¡AGH!" Minato fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un sonido de asco. "¿Qué es lo que me estás forzando a comer?" preguntó la inconfundible voz de Naruto desde dentro de la tienda.

"Como, no seas bebé" Hinata sonaba algo exasperada. Minato sonrió mientras que Kakashi dejó escapar una risa burlona mientras los dos entraban a la tienda.

"¿Estás segura de que no puedo comer ramen? Estoy seguro de que papá podría ir a Konoha en un instante" se quejó Naruto. La mirada de Hinata detuvo sus protestas de forma definitiva y volvió a comer su alimento, el cual consistía en una pasta café con algo que parecía trozos de carne. La apariencia no era nada apetecible, y el aroma incluso menos.

"Parece que se están divirtiendo ustedes dos" Naruto vio hacia arriba y se encontró con su padre y Kakashi, abriendo la tienda y entrando.

"Delicioso" bromeó Kakashi, pero fue silenciado por la mirada de Hinata.

"En cuanto a lo que está comiendo" comenzó Hinata. "Es proteína combinada con aminoácidos sintéticos, vitaminas, minerales y agentes para acelerar la digestión. Tiene todo lo que el cuerpo necesita" concluyó Hinata, pero no recibió nada más que miradas de estupefacción.

"Claro que lo tiene" murmuró Naruto mientras seguía comiendo su nutritivo 'alimento'.

"¿Sabes? Entiendo que quieras verte genial, pero no puedes copiarme el cabello blanco" dijo Kakashi mientras sonreía con su ojo, ganando una carcajada de la audiencia.

Un breve silencio siguió las palabras del Jounin y el único sonido era la cuchara de Naruto raspar la bandeja de metal. El rubio terminó su comida. "¿Puedo tener un momento a solas con papá?" preguntó. Kakashi asintió y salió sin mucha preocupación. Hinata estaba un poco renuente a dejar su lado.

"Estaré afuera" finalmente dijo y salió al exterior.

"Yo...".

"Alto" dijo Minato mientras alzaba una mano para detener lo que Naruto iba a decir. "Sé que vas a disculparte o decir algo sobre cuánto lo sientes por matar a mi padre. ¿Verdad?" preguntó Minato y Naruto asintió, un poco sorprendido.

"La verdad es que fui dejado en Konoha cuando era muy pequeño. Tengo muy pocos recuerdos de mis primeros años, Naruto" dijo mientras suspiraba y se sentaba al lado de su hijo. Minato recorrió su cabello con una mano antes de continuar. "Sé que él nos amaba mucho a mi madre y a mí. Eso es lo que puedo recordar".

"Pero luego de que mi madre muriera se volvió loco. Pude sentir el cambio en sus ojos negros y esa imagen sigue grabada en mi mente. Ella fue asesinada por shinobis de Ame, pero no sé nada más sobre las circunstancias. Mi padre no tenía nada antes de conocerla e incluso a ella se la arrebataron. Sabes lo que Tobirama dijo sobre los Uchihas y nuestra habilidad para mostrar amor".

"Luego de que ella muriera... él me entrenó sin piedad, luchando conmigo hasta que caía dormido por el cansancio. Y al momento que mis ojos despertaron se detuvo y me dejó en Konoha, diciendo que no forzaría a su hijo a seguir su camino. Lo recordaré como un amoroso padre, pero el hombre que derrotaste hace algunos días no era mi padre" concluyó Minato con tristeza.

"Solo otra víctima más de un mundo devastado por la guerra" murmuró Naruto cuando Hinata metió la cabeza a la tienda.

"Tienes un visitante" dijo Hinata y abrió la tienda, mostrando a Uchiha Izuna siendo escoltado por dos shinobis de Iwagakure.

"¿Cuál es su historia? No lo recuerdo durante la guerra" dijo Naruto mientras le hacía una señal a Izuna para que entrara, aun escoltado por los guardias.

"Izuna no peleó en la guerra. Fue encontrado en una de las casas con el mismo sello para animación suspendida que el resto de ciudadanos de Amegakure" explicó Hinata. Naruto alzó una ceja con interés y se giró hacia Izuna quien permanecía con una expresión completamente neutral.

"¿Querías hablar conmigo?" preguntó Naruto.

"Solos" fue la única palabra que salió de los labios de Izuna.

Ni Minato o Hinata se veían particularmente complacidos por sus palabras. "Denos la tienda, por favor" dijo Naruto mientras los dos shinobis salían. "Ustedes dos también" dijo Naruto mientras veía a Minato y Hinata.

"Pero..." Hinata intentó contradecirlo.

"Estaré bien" contestó Naruto. Hinata se mordió el labio, pero salió y se colocó al lado de la entrada junto con Minato.

Naruto se giró finalmente hacia Izuna quien seguía con la misma expresión. "¿Me odias?" preguntó.

Izuna parecía haber reaccionado a su pregunta y sus ojos de inmediato se tornaron de color rojo sangre y sus tomoes comenzaron a girar. Su rostro se convirtió en una de ira y sus dedos comenzaron a temblar, antes de que Naruto hablara. "Piensa las cosas con cuidado, Izuna" le advirtió Naruto y el Uchiha vio los ojos de Naruto ser llenados de un color plateado y círculos concéntricos. "Mi cuerpo puede estar debilitado... pero mi chakra sigue siendo igual de poderoso".

Izuna resopló y removió un rollo de sus bolsillos. Se lo lanzó sin delicadeza a Naruto y este lo atrapó. "Me marcho" anunció Izuna, haciendo que el rubio lo mirara. "NO he conocido nada más que muerte desde que nací. Voy a dejar esta vida de una vez por todas" dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la tienda.

Fue inmediatamente bloqueado por Minato y Hinata. "Déjenlo. Solo... dejen que se vaya" dijo Naruto desde la tienda. Izuna resopló y corrió a la distancia, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche para no ser visto jamás. Naruto sintió el chakra de Izuna desvanecerse y de verdad esperaba que encontrara la felicidad con alguna chica al final, justo como Madara una vez lo hizo.

"Entren" dijo Naruto y tanto Minato como Hinata pasaron a la tienda.

Naruto volvió su atención una vez más hacia el rollo que descansaba en sus manos. _"¿Alguna última trampa por parte de Madara?"_ se preguntó, moviendo el rollo en varias posiciones para intentar encontrar alguna trampa. Le dio una última vuelta antes de notar un pequeño sello grabado en la parte donde se debía desenrollar. _"¿Un sello de sangre?"_ se preguntó Naruto con sorpresa.

Un sello de sangre era lo que su nombre decía. Un sello que cerraba lo que fuera que el usuario cerrara y solo podía ser abierto por aquellos relacionados a través de la sangre a quien hubiera hecho la cerradura en primer lugar. Naruto se mordió el pulgar y colocó una pequeña gota de sangre directamente sobre el sello. El líquido fue absorbido en el rollo y la cerradura desapareció con una pequeña nube de humo.

Naruto abrió con cuidado el rollo y comenzó a leer.

 **#######################################################**

 _No estoy muy seguro de por donde comenzar ya que nunca he escrito nada como esto. Supongo que debería comenzar a explicar quien soy. Mi nombre es Uchiha Madara, antigua Cabeza del Clan Uchiha._

 _Si mi deseo ha sido concedido, entonces tú, Naruto, deberías estar leyendo y hace tiempo que he sido enviado al olvido luego de nuestra batalla. Escribo esto con la esperanza de explicar las razones detrás de mis planes y las décadas de trabajo que puse en todos ellos. Tú eres la clave, Naruto. Quiero que termines lo que yo comencé hace tanto tiempo._

 _Esta es la última voluntad y el testamento de Uchiha Madara, hijo de Uchiha Tajima, Octogésima Cuarta Cabeza del Clan Uchiha._

 _¿Por dónde empezar?... ¿Por dónde empezar?... ¿Qué tal por el principio?_

 _El mundo estaba envuelto en interminables guerra, una era de estados combatientes. El sistema de una Aldea Oculta por país no existía en ese entonces. Las organizaciones ninjas eran grupos de guerrilla, divididos en clanes._

 _Uchiha, Senju, Uzumaki, Aburame, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Fuma, Hatake, Shimura, Hozuki, Inuzuka, Kurama, Sarutobi, Yotsuki, Yuki. La lista seguía y seguía, aparentemente interminable._

 _En este mundo de constante conflicto, el poder lo era todo. El Clan Uchiha era conocido por todo el mundo como un clan guerrero con un inigualable chakra y su poderosa línea de sangre, el Sharingan. Y también estaba el 'Clan Senju del Bosque', el cual se dice era el único que podía hacerle frente al Uchiha con su fuerza._

 _Su líder, Senju Hashirama, era el ninja más poderoso de sus tiempos. Si una nación contrataba al Clan Uchiha, sus oponentes contrataban al Clan Senju. Una y otra vez, los clanes Uchiha y Senju chocaron en contra del otro en una estúpida guerra por la supremacía. Sin embargo, el interminable combate amenazó con destruir a los dos clanes. Entonces miembros que creían esto se unieron para crear una nueva organización._

 _Más tarde llegaría a ser conoc_ _id_ _a como la Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas del País del Fuego._

 _Pero los Uchiha y Senju eran como el agua y el aceite, incapaces de trabajar juntos... O eso es lo que las historias nos hacían creer._

 _La verdad es ligeramente distinta de lo que enseñan en tu academia. Lo cierto es que crecí considerando a Hashirama como un amigo_ _y_ _como un enemigo. Ambos compartimos trasfondos similares, habiendo perdido a gran parte de nuestra familia en la guerra. Estábamos cansados de ello, pero éramos demasiado jóvenes y débiles para hacer algo al respecto. El tiempo pasó y nos encontramos en el campo de batalla cada vez, y cada vez nos hicimos frente como iguales._

 _Entonces llegó la muerte de Izuna a manos de Tobirama. Nunca había sentido tanto odio hacia una sola persona._

 _Lo sentí en mi corazón. Mi dolor creció y mis ojos reaccionario, floreciendo en el Mangekyou. Armado con una nueva arma ataqué contra Hashirama y los Senju con todo mi poder e ira. Pero al final fui derrotado una vez más. Pero para mi sorpresa, Hashirama estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su vida para cambiar la mía._

 _Entonces depuse las armas e hice equipo con Hashirama. Konoha nació._

 _Los años pasaron y dejé la aldea, no por perder la posición de Hokage, sino por mi patético y estúpido clan. ¡Ellos querían más! Claro que querían más. En retrospectiva, debía haberlo visto eso venir. La avaricia humana nunca ha dejado de sorprenderme. La guerra se había detenido y el mundo florecía bajo la paz y la prosperidad, pero eso no fue suficiente para ellos._

 _Advertí a Hashirama de las ambiciones de mi clan y dejé la aldea. Me mantuve en las so_ _m_ _bras y vi con preocupación mientras la llama de la guerra volvía a arder una vez más. La guerra, parecía, estaba unida a nuestro mismo ADN. Parece que la guerra es lo que definía a la humanidad._

 _Hace mucho tiempo, cuando la gente aun no sabía nada del concepto de chakra... aun peleaba entre sí. En vez de usar chakra, empleaban espadas y flechas. Con el conocimiento del chakra podrías decir que las cosas empeoraron. Al final las batallas se volvieron incluso más brutales._

 _La visión de Hagoromo era imperfecta. Él diseminó el chakra por el mundo con la esperanza de conectar a la gente. Deseaba que todos nos entendiéramos sin palabras. Él quería darnos una era de paz y prosperidad en la que todos se entendieran, no solo a sí mismos, sino entre sí, en un nivel mucho más profundo que con simples palabras._

 _Pero nos sobrestimó, a la humanidad. Al final no somos nada más que creaciones fallidas._

 _La gente no usó el chakra para conectarse entre sí, sino para conectar su propia energía física con la espiritual. Reunieron su chakra y amplificaron sus fuerzas, convirtiéndolo en el ninjutsu de hoy en día. Al final, terminaron usando el chakra en la batalla. Justo como la madre de Hagoromo, Kaguya, una vez lo hizo._

 _Yo estaba perdido. No sabía qué hacer. Mi familia había muerto en la guerra. E incluso luego de alcanzar la paz, las llamas de la guerra siguieron ardiendo, viniendo desde dentro y fuera de las aldeas. Hagoromo trajo una era de paz a nuestro mundo una vez. Nos dio entendimiento, paz, armonía, un paraíso terrenal. ¡Pero incluso con todo eso, la humanidad deseaba más!_

 _Yo ya no sabía lo que el mundo necesitaba. ¿Necesitaba paz y prosperidad unidas de la mano con amor y la compasión? ¿O requería sometimiento y dominación traídos por la mano de un tirano y un dictador?_

 _Ya que la primera solución no funcionó, escogí la alternativa obvia. Pero necesitaba hacerme más fuerte. No era lo bastante poderoso para dominar al mundo solo. Así que combatí a Hashirama para conseguir algo de él, literalmente hablando. Pero incluso con Kurama a mi lado (sí, sé tu nombre, zorro) perdí. No estaba sorprendido en realidad. Pero lo que realmente me asombró fue que Hashirama no me matara._

 _Al final me vio y se alejó. Ninguno de nosotros podía matar al otro. Yo estaba terriblemente débil, herido y sangrando._

 _Entonces ella me encontró._

 _Namikaze Hanako._

 _Una muchacha civil ordinaria, hija de un pescador local._

 _Es divertido de verdad. Cómo el destino del mundo descansaba en las manos de una sola mujer, aparentemente mundana y sin importancia._

 _Ella me encontró. Arrastró mi cuerpo maltrecho e inconsciente a su casa. Trató mis heridas, me alimentó, incluso cuando la comida era escasa, y me sacó de mi propia oscuridad. No me mostró nada más que amabilidad cuando yo solo le ofrecía a cambio odio, resentimiento y frialdad._

 _Ella era gentil, de voluntad fuerte y pecaba de compasiva. Valoraba a su familia tanto como yo. Pude ver mucho de ella en Hinata. Es divertido como los nombre_ _s_ _de ambas están relacionados con flores. Hanako me recordó lo que somos. La humanidad puede tener fallas, pero finalmente había visto la bondad en algunos de sus integrantes._

 _Pero mi visión de la paz mundial a través de la dominación no permitiría que la bondad de la gente floreciera. Así que cambié, yendo tan lejos como para dejar todos mis planes detrás. ¿Por qué debería ser yo el que llevara paz al mundo? Los otros tenían tanto deber como yo y por fin había encontrado algo más por lo que vivir._

 _Hanako era mi luz, mi amor, mi esposa... mi reina._

 _Entonces la muerte se la llevó. La sostuve en mis brazos mientras dejaba el mundo. E incluso entonces ella tenía una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _Nunca había sentido tanto odio en mi vida. Asesiné a esos shinobis de Ame y aunque mi odio se apaciguó seguía ahí._

 _Hanako... ella... ella murió porque el mundo estaba en guerra. Ella era una civil, era inocente. Merecía tener una vida feliz, libre de dolor... y en vez de eso fue herida de muerte por cuatro shinobis y dejada para que se desangrara en el frío y sola._

 _Minato era la única razón por la que no marché directamente a las murallas de Amegakure_ _para borrarlos_ _de la existencia._

 _Me sentía culpable. Sentí que la muerte de Hanako era mi castigo por darle la espalda al mundo._

 _Así que volví a mis planes con renovado vigor, nunca olvidando la meta que deseaba. Dejé a Minato en Konoha, no queriendo que siguiera mi camino. Esta era una carga que yo debía llevar y quería que él tuviera una vida plena._

 _Tenía una idea en mente, tenía un plan. Haría que el mundo se pusiera en mi contra. Enfocaría todo su odio, toda su malicia y combatirían en mi contra._

 _Y así comencé el plan de mi vida. Envejecí y mi Rinnegan finalmente despertó. Nunca me había sentido tan poderoso en mi vida entera. Finalmente podía sentirlo todo, podía entender el dolor del mundo._

 _Me di cuenta de que el mundo necesitaría un campeón que me enfrentara. Necesitarían que alguien me derrotara y siguiera para_ _embonar_ _la última pieza del rompecabezas._

 _Esa persona necesitaría ser lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme y eventualmente derrotarme. Creí que no habría mejor individuo que quien eventualmente sería mi nieto. Así que puse un genjutsu en varios shinobis de Kumogakure y les dije que secuestraran a Uzumaki Kushina por su chakra especial._

 _Lo que muy poca gente sabía es que ella estaba relacionada a Hashirama, su nieta siendo precisos. Era capaz de reconocer ese chakra en cualquier lugar. Así que discretamente puse a Minato detrás de su rastro y vi con satisfacción el resultado que tan desesperadamente anhelaba._

 _La raza humana tenía ahora a su campeón._

 _Envejecí aun más y tuve que elegir a otra persona que siguiera con mi plan de 'dominación mundial'. Esa persona era Uchiha Fugaku, Cabeza del Clan Uchiha. ¿Qué mejor persona para ofrecerle poder absoluto que una de las que hicieron que me exiliara de la aldea en primer lugar?_

 _Akatsuki se levantó y amenazó al mundo. Pero tú, Naruto, hiciste tu trabajo casi demasiado bien y por poco detuviste mi resurrección._

 _Así que tuve que acelerar mis planes y amenacé al mundo con una guerra. Todos vinieron en mi contra. Uniéndose para derrotarme. Enfocaron todo su odio sobre mí y me atacaron a mi ejército y a mí con la ira de un vendaval._

 _Con mi muerte todo le odio se ha disipado. La primer parte de mi plan ha terminado._

 _La última parte te toca a ti, Naruto. Necesitas guiarlos, llevarlos a una era de paz. Con todo el odio fuera del camino, finalmente pueden enfocarse en reconstruir el mundo y ayudar a los demás._

 _En el Valle del Fin, mira debajo del pie derecho de mi estatua. Ahí encontrarás la entrada a mi guarida. En ella encontrarás la cripta de Hanako junto con otras cuantas cosas. Todo dentro te pertenece. El Zetsu Blanco original logró sobrevivir al arma biológica de Hinata. También te lo dejo._

 _No me importa si lloras, ríes o incluso si me odias. Hice lo que era necesario para salvar al mundo._

 _Sé de tus planes para conseguir la inmortalidad y cuidar de este mundo. Si me lo permites, quiero dejarte un regalo de despedida. Recordarás estas palabras... tarde o temprano._

 _A veces... para cambiar al mundo... tienes que ser el villano._

 _Uchiha Madara._

 _ **#######################################################**_

"P-Padre" tartamudeó Minato, una sola lágrima bajando por su rostro. Salió de la tienda sin decir una sola palabra.

"Él... incluso si lo perdió todo... aun sacrificó su vida para intentar cambiar al mundo" dijo Hinata mientras sollozaba y escondía su rostro entre sus manos.

"¡AAAGGGHHH!" gritó Naruto con ira, lanzando la bandeja de comida al suelo. "¡Tobirama siempre tuvo la razón!" gritó con amargura. "¡Nuestra familia de verdad está maldita!"

" **¿Qué harás ahora?"** preguntó Kurama, quien se había quedado bastante callado durante todo el tiempo que Naruto leyó la carta.

Naruto se quitó los cobertores de encima y se puso de pie. "Detente, Naruto-kun. Sigues demasiado débil" dijo Hinata con un tono de preocupación. Naruto perdió un poco el equilibrio, pero Hinata lo atrapó, apoyando su cuerpo en el de ella.

"Necesito terminar lo que él comenzó... de otra forma todo habría sido en vano" dijo Naruto, esforzando los músculos de sus piernas y salió de la tienda, apoyándose en Hinata para caminar.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Naruto?" le gritó Minato y corrió detrás de ellos, ayudando a apoyarse a Naruto del otro lado.

"Llama a todos" le dijo Naruto a Minato. "Diles que vengan hacia mí" dijo y Minato asintió lentamente.

"Puedo estar de pie. Hinata-chan" dijo Naruto y se separó de Hinata. Caminó hacia adelante y lentamente hasta que se puso en donde Amegakure una vez había estado. Donde las enormes murallas y puertas una vez se encontraban.

Todos los shinobis que sobrevivieron salieron de sus tiendas y rápidamente se formaron detrás de Naruto. Era lo menos que podían hacer por el hombre que había derrotado a Madara. Los shinobis de todas las aldeas y samuráis por igual se reunieron, esperando con paciencia para ver lo que Naruto tuviera que decir o hacer.

Hinata finalmente entendió lo que Naruto quería y se colocó detrás de él, colocando una mano en su hombro derecho. Minato repitió sus acciones y colocó una mano en su hombro izquierdo. Lentamente la acción fue repetida por el resto del ejército. Miles y miles de shinobis enlazaron su chakra.

Naruto podía sentir el chakra dentro de cada shinobi en el mundo. "Onmyoton" dijo mientras abría los brazos. Las nubes se apartaron y el sol brilló sobre el País de la Lluvia. El cuerpo de Naruto rejuveneció y su cabello recuperó su color rubio.

"Banbutsu Sozo" El chakra Yin y Yang se mezclaron y una nueva ciudad se levantó de las cenizas. Esta poseía el chakra y voluntad de cada shinobi en el mundo. Una ciudad que unificaba las distintas culturas y voluntades bajo la misma bandera.

Más tarde sería conocida como Ciudad República. Un lugar donde civiles y shinobis de todas las naciones podían vivir y luchar juntos para alcanzar la paz y la armonía.

 **NT:** Publicaré el otro capítulo en un par de horas.


	69. Epílogo

**NT:** Gracias a hina230 por su constante apoyo como la beta de esta historia.

El capítulo final... y un par de notas al final de la historia.

 **DISCLAIMER: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO, HINATA SÍ**

 _ **#######################################################**_

 _ **Legado parte 2**_

 _ **Arco 'Una Nueva Era'**_

 _ **Capítulo 69: Epílogo**_

 _ **#######################################################**_

Habían pasado tres años desde la pelea final entre Naruto y Madara.

"Tres años" dijo Naruto, ahora de veintiún años de edad, mientras veía al sol que se ocultaba por el horizonte. Nada había cambiado en su apariencia con la excepción de que tenía un rostro con facciones más fuertes y un par de centímetros más de altura.

Estaba vestido con nada más que boxers, admirando el cielo oscuro desde el balcón. Luego de que la guerra hubiera terminado y la ciudad estuviera en funcionamiento., Naruto y Hinata finalmente tuvieron una pequeña ceremonia de bodas y estaban disfrutando de su luna de miel en el País de la Primavera.

La ciudad se había vuelto la capital del mundo. La ciudad más grande con una población de millones. Sus puertas estaban abiertas a todo el mundo y para todos los que deseaban visitarla o vivir en ella.

La ciudad era hogar de una variedad de ubicaciones icónicas. Un gran parque, creado por Senju Hashirama. En la entrada de la ciudad se encontraban dos estatuas gigantescas de Naruto y Madara, justo como las que había en el Valle del Fin. En el centro, se encontraba la Torre del Kage, hogar y lugar de trabajo del hombre que cuidaba de la ciudad.

Ootsutsuki Naruto. Shodaime Kage (Primera Sombra). Ningún elemento fue escogido para el título, un recordatorio a la gente de lo que significaba la ciudad. Era el hogar de cada shinobi, de cada nación. Finalmente la habían alcanzado. La paz.

Ootsutsuki Naruto, es el apellido que ahora usaba. Naruto había escogido el apellido Senju en Konoha para mantenerlo vivo. Pero ahora que Hashirama y Tobirama estaban vivos, prefería honrar a Hagoromo y volver a usar el antiguo nombre del clan y devolverle su reputación. Después de todo Naruto era la reencarnación del sabio, así como Hinata era la de Hamura.

"Naruto" una voz somnolienta susurró unos segundos antes de que sintiera a Hinata abrazarlo por la espalda. "Vuelve a la cama".

Se giró lentamente para ver a Hinata. Como él, ella no había cambiado mucho. La diferencia más grande era quizás su cabello, el cual ahora le llegaba a los tobillos. Naruto la envolvió entre sus brazos y la atrajo para darle un suave beso bajo la puesta de sol. Hinata profundizó el beso y suspiró con satisfacción.

"Pasamos todo el día en la cama" dijo el rubio mientras se separaban. Hinata tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de él y Naruto tomó una de sus manos. Los dos entrelazaron los dedos y Naruto tomó el anillo de bodas de Hinata, colocándolo entre los rostros de ambos.

"Un anillo para mostrar nuestro amor y para atarnos" dijo Naruto y Hinata sonrió con suavidad.

"Un anillo para sellar nuestro amor y entrelazarnos para siempre" concluyó Hinata mientras se inclinaba para darle otro beso.

"¿Quieres bajar para cenar algo?" preguntó el rubio, dándole un beso en la frente con suavidad.

"Claro" contestó ella y entró al cuarto para vestirse.

Naruto y Hinata se giraron la puerta al escuchar que alguien tocaba. "Un minuto" contestó Naruto mientras caminaba hacia la cama y se colocaba un kimono. "Entre".

La puerta se abrió y un hombre bien vestido entró. Por la placa en su camisa Naruto podía deducir que era parte del personal del hotel donde estaban hospedados. "Siento interrumpir, Naruto-sama" dijo el hombre mientras hacía una reverencia.

"No te preocupes" dijo Naruto. "¿Qué necesitas?"

"Hay un hombre en la recepción que desea hablar con Hinata-sama" le informó el hombre a la pareja.

"¿Le dijiste a alguien a dónde íbamos?" le preguntó Naruto a Hinata y ella negó con la cabeza. El rubio se encogió de hombros y se giró hacia el hombre. "Estaremos abajo en unos momentos" le dijo. El hombre volvió a hacer una reverencia y comenzó a salir de la habitación.

"Espera" dijo Naruto, antes de que el hombre saliera. "¿Dijo su nombre?" preguntó.

"No, señor" le contestó el hombre y se retiró.

Naruto y Hinata bajaron de su cuarto y entraron a la recepción del hotel para hablar con la misteriosa persona. Ciertamente no esperaban lo que les aguardaba.

El hombre tenía piel pálida y cabello blanco, así como facciones bastante finas. Tenía un diseño de seis magatanas tatuado alrededor del cuello, dándole la apariencia de un collar. Llevaba un kimono blanco y de cuello alto, con un obi negro, sobre el cual llevaba un cinturón verde claro atado al hombro. En la parte trasera del kimono estaba el emblema del Clan Ootsutsuki, el cual parecía un sol envuelto por una luna creciente.

" _Genial, otro fan"_ pensó Naruto con desgana mientras veía al atuendo del hombre. Naruto y Hinata eran famosos y conocidos por todo el mundo. No era la primera vez que una persona que no conocieran se vistiera así e intentara hablar con ellos. _"Incluso dibujó el símbolo de mi clan correctamente"_ pensó Naruto.

"¿Querías hablar conmigo?" preguntó Hinata mientras daba un paso hacia adelante. El hombre sonrió y extendió su brazo hacia ella.

"He venido por ti, Hinata" dijo.

"Venido por mí" repitió Hinata con confusión. Vio hacia Naruto quien se encogió de hombros, pero podía ver un poco de diversión en su expresión. "¿Quién eres?"

"Mi nombre es Ootsutsuki Toneri" contestó con una sonrisa.

" _Claro que sí"_ pensó Naruto con sarcasmo.

"¿Por qué no abres los ojos?" preguntó Hinata con curiosidad. Toneri sonrió y levantó los párpados, revelando nada más que cuencas vacías.

"Mis ojos fueron removidos cuando no era nada más que un niño. Fueron sellados dentro del Tenseigan, una posesión sagrada de mi clan" explicó y Naruto de inmediato perdió la sonrisa de su rostro. Su Rinnegan era del conocimiento público, pero el Tenseigan de Hinata no lo era.

Solo los de la familia de ambos sabían de sus ojos. Y que un extraño poseyera tal información y lo dijera de forma tan trivial era preocupante. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó Naruto tajante.

"Este es un decreto celestial. El día final se acerca. Antes de ese día, he venido por ti, Hinata" dijo Toneri momentos antes de que desapareciera en el aire.

"¿Algo que debería saber?" preguntó Naruto con diversión. Hinata entrelazó su brazo con el de él mientras caminaban hacia el salón para cenar.

"Se están haciendo más creativos cada día" dijo Hinata.

"Zetsu" dijo Naruto y el Zetsu Blanco salió del suelo. "¿Quién era ese chico?" preguntó.

"No tengo idea" contestó Zetsu y se volvió a hundir en el suelo.

"Qué útil".

 **## Unos días más tarde ##**

El mundo estaba en caos con el número de meteoritos que caían del cielo. Naruto, estando a cargo de la capital, obviamente fue informado de que la luna se estaba quebrando y que los trozos de roca estaban precipitándose hacia el planeta.

"No me digas que tendré que volarla" dijo Naruto al ver a la brillante luna en el cielo. Sus poderes se habían duplicado en comparación de lo que eran cuando combatió con Madara, hace tres largos años Destruir la luna sería bastante fácil y crear una nueva que tomara su lugar no sería más difícil.

"NO vas a volar la luna" dijo Hinata sudando una gota.

De pronto apareció una nube de humo y una babosa apareció en el centro del cuarto. "Noticias urgentes de Tsunade-sama" dijo la babosa y Hinata tomó el rollo que llevaba.

Naruto volvió su atención a la luna hasta que escuchó a Hinata jadear. "¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó.

"Hanabi ha sido secuestrada" contestó Hinata mientras leía los contenidos del mensaje.

"¿Qué? ¿Por quién?" preguntó Naruto con sorpresa y asombro.

"Ningún nombre, solo una descripción" contestó Hinata y comenzó a leer la descripción del secuestrador. Cabello blanco, piel pálida... "Toneri" siseó mientras le pasaba el mensaje a Naruto.

"¿Tu fan? ¡No es posible!" dijo y leyó con rapidez el mensaje. Estaba leyendo tan rápido como podía, pero ya podía sentir el chakra de Hinata inundar el cuarto y ya comenzaba a sentir que las paredes crujían. "Hinata, cálmate" dijo Naruto con severidad.

"Él tiene a mi hermana" contestó Hinata con enojo, pero Naruto no se ofendió por su tono.

"Dijo que iba a venir por ti ¿cierto? Entonces solo tenemos que esperar" dijo Naruto y Hinata frunció el ceño.

"Es fácil que lo digas. Podría lastimarla" dijo Hinata con tristeza y se sentó al borde de la cama.

Como si hablara del diablo, una sombra cubrió a la pareja. Toneri estaba bajando del cielo en una plataforma dorada. Sus antes huecas cuencas ahora tenían ojos azules. "He venido por ti, Hinata" dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Dónde está Hanabi?" preguntó Hinata, preparándose para someter a Toneri si era necesario.

"Su Byakugan es tan puro" dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos encima de sus ojos.

"Tengo una pregunta" interrumpió Naruto antes de que Hinata comenzara a destruir las cosas. "¿Sabes quiénes somos?"

"Ella es Hyuuga Hinata, la Princesa del Byakugan. Por otro lado, no tengo idea de quién seas tú" dijo Toneri y Naruto suspiró.

"Me lo imaginaba. Entonces tú eres el que está detrás de la destrucción de la luna" dijo Naruto mientras movía una mano a través de su largo cabello. Otro enemigo había aparecido y este quería destruir el mundo entero.

"Es el castigo por convertir el chakra en un arma. Ustedes destruyeron el mundo que Hagoromo creó hace mucho tiempo" dijo Toneri con convicción.

"Supongo que no hay otra elección entonces" dijo Naruto. "Mi nombre..." comenzó a decir, sus ojos azules volviéndose plateados. "... es Ootsutsuki Naruto".

Los ojos de Toneri se agrandaron en una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo al ver el Rinnegan. "T-Tú no puedes tener esos ojos" dijo con ira. "Esos solo le han pertenecido a un hombre. No dejaré que el legado de Hagoromo termine en la desgracia" dijo con ferocidad, sus ojos brillando.

"Amenominaka" susurró Naruto. El espacio alrededor de los tres shinobis se retorció y el cuarto de hotel donde se encontraba fue reemplazado por un gran desierto lleno de dunas de arena. Toneri parpadeó al ver que sus alrededores cambiaban en un pestañeo. Vio al horizonte, pero no podía ver el fin del desierto.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó con incredulidad. "¿Qué sucedió?"

"Bienvenido, Toneri, a una de las muchas dimensiones a las que tengo acceso gracias a mis ojos" dijo Naruto, sus brazos señalando hacia el desierto. "Hiciste un error al intentar destruir nuestro mundo.".

"¿Y tú vas a detenerme?" preguntó con desdén.

"Yo no. Ella va a detenerte" dijo Naruto mientras apuntaba a Hinata. Toneri alzó una ceja con confusión y se giró hacia Hinata, solo para palidecer ante lo que veía. Hinata tenía su propio Tenseigan activo, y su largo y blanco cabello se movía amenazadoramente a sus espaldas.

Cinco minutos después, Toneri estaba sangrando y roto en la arena. "Eres un hipócrita, Toneri. Dices que destruyes al mundo como castigo por convertir el chakra en un arma, y aun así usas esa misma arma en nuestra contra" dijo Hinata, acercándose hacia el hombre que estaba tendido en el suelo.

"No permitiremos que destruyas la paz que hemos alcanzado. Algo por lo que tantas personas han dado su vida para crear" dijo Naruto, apuntando su mano hacia el enemigo caído y un pequeño cubo traslúcido apareciendo en la palma de su mano.

"¿Q-Quiénes son ustedes?" preguntó Toneri mientras tosía una bocanada de sangre, casi ahogándose por la cantidad.

"No somos héroes" dijo Naruto.

"No somos villanos" agregó Hinata.

"Somos lo que el mundo necesita que seamos. Las espadas en las sombras y los escudos en la luz. Somos los Guardianes Eternos" dijeron juntos. El ataque Jinton de Naruto se expandió y vaporizó por completo el cuerpo de Toneri.

Los dos vieron mientras el cuerpo de su enemigo desaparecía. De vuelta en su dimensión la luna detuvo su acercamiento. Nadie sabría lo que sucedió, por qué la luna de pronto se detuvo. No necesitaban saberlo. Lo que importaba es que estaban a salvo.

"Vamos por Hanabi" dijo Naruto. El espacio se retorció una vez más y se encontraron en la luna, particularmente dentro del castillo de Hamura. Encontraron con facilidad a Hanabi en una de las habitaciones. Sus ojos aun seguían vendados por la cirugía.

Naruto movió su mano sobre el rostro de Hanabi y le devolvió sus ojos. "Vayámonos de este sitio" dijo el rubio, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de Hinata y Hanabi y regresando a su planeta, pero no antes de dejar atrás una pequeña esfera blanca y brillante.

La esfera estalló y destruyó todo dentro del castillo. El legado de Hamura vivía dentro de Hinata. No había sentido en conservar una vacua reliquia".

 **## Cinco años después ##**

Hinata gritó con dolor, aferrándose al brazo de Naruto. "Vamos, Hinata, solo una vez más" dijo Shizune, levantando su cabeza para ver a Hinata, su cabello sudoroso pegado a su piel. La razón por la que Hinata sufría de dolor es porque estaba dando a luz a un par de gemelos. Gemelos, dos varones para ser precisos.

Un llanto rompió la concentración de Hinata y vio hacia su primogénito. "Vamos, Hinata-chan. Solo falta uno" bromeó Naruto a su lado, intentando aligerar el humor.

"¡¿QUIERES CAMBIAR DE LUGAR CONMIGO?!" gritó Hinata, haciendo que Naruto palideciera al ver que su cabello cambiaba entre azul y blanco y de vuelta a azul. El rubio sabiamente decidió mantener la boca cerrada y seguir al lado de su esposa. Sosteniendo su mano.

Un par de minutos después el llanto fue llenado una vez más por un llanto, haciendo que Hinata suspirara de alivio. Naruto sonrió y su mano brilló con una luz verde. Hinata se giró hacia su esposo, dándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento cuando sintió que su cuerpo era revitalizado. Naruto no se atrevía a ayudarla mientras estaba en el proceso de parto.

"Míralos" dijo Naruto, tomando al par de niños y sentándose al lado de Hinata. "Gracias, Hinata-chan" dijo Naruto sonriendo, sintiendo que uno de los niños apretaba su mano alrededor de uno de sus dedos.

"Más te vale. Yo hice todo el trabajo" dijo Hinata sonriendo y Naruto rió con fuerza. "No llores, pequeño" Naruto dejó de reír tan fuerte cuando vio que uno de sus hijos iba a volver a llorar.

" **Awwww... mira a esos gatitos"** dijo Matatabi desde Hinata mientras babeaba al ver a los pequeños humanos.

"¿Han escogido sus nombres?" preguntó Shizune, entrando al baño y limpiándose.

Naruto y Hinata se vieron entre sí. "Bueno, hay uno por cada uno de nosotros" dijo Naruto sonriendo y Hinata asintió.

"Madara" contestó Naruto con suavidad, meciendo gentilmente al pequeño de cabello negro. "Ootsutsuki Madara".

Hinata también sonrió. Sabía qué nombre iba a escoger Naruto, incluso si le decía a la gente que aun no había decidido. "¿Qué hay del otro pequeño, Hinata?" preguntó Shizune, viendo con ternura al otro muchacho que tenía una impresionante mata de pelo rubio.

"¿Qué tal Ryuu?" susurró Hinata, probando el nombre. "Ootsutsuki Ryuu. Mi pequeño dragón".

"Shizune, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas?" preguntó Naruto. Shizune asintió y salió de la habitación, dejando a los nuevos padres solos con sus hijos.

"¿Algún problema con ellos?" preguntó Hinata rápidamente al momento de que Shizune saliera.

"No, no" contestó Naruto con la misma premura. Hinata tomó una bocanada de aire para calmarse. Naruto puso suavemente a Madara en la cama, al lado de su hermano. Hizo una mueca de preocupación cuando sus ojos se volvieron plateados y vio a sus dos hijos.

"Con mis ojos, puedo verlo con claridad... el chakra de Indra y Ashura aferrándose fuertemente a ellos" dijo Naruto y los ojos de Hinata se agrandaron. Ella activó su Tenseigan, solo para darse cuenta de la fría realidad. Madara era el transmigrante de Indra, mientras que Ryuu era el de Ashura. Parecía que nuevamente los hermanos estaban destinados a luchar entre ellos.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Hinata con tristeza y Naruto resopló con ira.

"¡No más!" dijo mientras colocaba una mano en cada uno de sus bebés. "Ustedes no atormentarán a mis hijos. Es tiempo de romper la cadena. Voy a terminar con esta maldición de una vez por todas" el Rinnegan de Naruto brilló como nunca lo había hecho.

El cuarto fue bañado en plata mientras Naruto comenzaba la extracción del chakra de los dos transmigrantes. El de Ashura lo obedeció voluntariamente, como si sintiera la llamada de su padre y simplemente permitió que Naruto lo absorbiera de Ryuu. Indra era el completo opuesto, resistiéndose, aferrándose con desesperación a Madara, pero al final también fue absorbido por Naruto. Con los dos chakras finalmente absorbidos, este día marcada el fin de la enemistad entre los dos hermanos.

"Está hecho" dijo Naruto mientras retiraba sus manos y veía el brillante color azul del chakra de sus hijos. "Los dos serán magníficos por sí solos".

Naruto colocó a los bebés en la cuna que estaba al lado de la cama de Hinata. "Hay algo más que quería preguntarte desde hace un tiempo" dijo Naruto con seriedad mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama donde estaba su esposa.

"¿Y qué es?"

"Finalmente lo conseguí. La inmortalidad" contestó Naruto con una risilla. Luego de horas y horas de leer acerca de biología y hacer experimentos por fin lo había conseguido.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Hinata con duda.

"Mira esto" dijo Naruto y sin dudarlo procedió a cercenarse la mano hasta la muñeca.

Hinata parpadeó y estaba a punto de regañar a Naruto por ser tan temerario cuando la mano en el suelo se desmoronó hasta que no quedara nada. Hinata volvió su atención hacia Naruto solo para ver con fascinación mientras una nueva mano crecía con rapidez. El hueso creció, seguido por el tejido y finalmente envuelto por la piel.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Hinata con una gran cantidad de curiosidad y todavía incrédula.

"De hecho es bastante fácil. Solo tuve que romper el límite de división celular y acelerar la división, un sistema inmune mejorado y entonces tenemos al contenedor perfecto" explicó Naruto y Hinata solo podía asentir. "Lo que me lleva a mi pregunta. "¿Te quedarías conmigo... por siempre?" preguntó, haciendo que los ojos de Hinata se suavizaran.

"Por supuesto que lo haré, tonto" dijo con ternura.

"Excelente" dijo Naruto con felicidad, cuidando en mantener bajo el volumen de su voz y no despertar a sus hijos.

"¿Qué hay de Ryuu y Madara?" preguntó Hinata mientras veía a los bebés que dormían pacíficamente.

"Los ofreceré la opción cuando estén listos" contestó Naruto. "Ahora desnúdate" dijo, haciendo que Hinata parpadeara con sorpresa.

"¿Desnudarme?" preguntó, viendo al rubio con sospecha.

"Necesito aplicarte un sello" dijo Naruto, completamente inconsciente de las sospechas de Hinata. Su esposa suspiró y se quitó la ropa, recostándose completamente desnuda en la cama.

"¿Naruto-kun?" preguntó Hinata, desviando la atención de Naruto de su actual labor.

"¿Para qué es el sello?" preguntó con curiosidad. El diseño cubría todo su cuerpo. El dibujo parecía como una red sobre toda su piel con una cerradura descansando en el valle de sus pechos directamente sobre su corazón.

"Esto podría arder un poco" dijo Naruto y cerró los ojos, tras lo cual los reabrió para mostrar el Rinnegan, el cual brillaba con una luz plateada. Hinata fue envuelta en la luz y podía sentir una especie de cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo. Activó su Byakugan y notó lo que le sucedía.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio que cada célula de su cuerpo era afectada al mismo tiempo. Naruto parecía estarse metiendo con ella a nivel celular y Hinata reconocía algunos de los cambios. _"¿Está cambiando las proteínas?"_ se preguntó. Aunque sabía que Naruto estaba haciendo algo con sus células no sabía del todo lo que hacía o las ramificaciones que traería.

El brillo parecía apagarse y Naruto colocó su mano encima de la cerradura del sello. "Fuin" murmuró mientras todo el diseño brillaba con una luz blanquecina antes de apagarse y desaparecer por completo, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar.

"¿Eh?" preguntó Naruto al darse cuenta de que Hinata había dicho algo. "¿Qué habías preguntado?" dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca, apenado.

"¿Qué sello es este?" preguntó Hinata mientras comenzaba a volver a vestirse.

"Nuestros cuerpos pueden regenerarse por completo mientras al menos una célula de ellos permanezca. El sello ata tu alma a tu cuerpo mientras haya algo a que aferrarse. También diferencia entre cuerpos, destruyendo por completo el que no tiene alma. Si alguna vez eres partida en dos o más piezas y varios cuerpo de ti son regenerados a la vez, el sello se asegurará de que solo uno permanezca" explicó Naruto y Hinata asintió con fascinación. Parecía que había pensado en todo.

"Te presento el pináculo del fuuinjutsu" dijo Naruto, bastante orgulloso de su trabajo. "Eien no Inochi Fuin (Sello de la Vida Eterna)".

"Bueno, el pináculo por ahora" dijo el rubio.

"¿A qué te refieres por 'ahora'" preguntó Hinata, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

"Lo que intento decir, Hinata-chan, es que somos fenómenos de la naturaleza, tú y yo" dijo Naruto mientras recorría su cabello con una mano. Hinata alzó una ceja ante el comentario, pero permaneció en silencio. "Míranos. Estamos por encima del Rango S ahora. Hashirama, Tobirama, Minato, Itachi, Nao... todos son shinobis poderosos y aun así podríamos aplastarlos casi sin esforzarnos".

"Tengo la teoría de que los dos nos volveríamos inmortales a pesar de nuestros nuevos cuerpos y el sello" dijo suspirando.

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" preguntó Hinata en voz baja.

"Nuestro poderoso chakra. Ambos nos hemos hecho demasiado poderosos para simplemente morir y seguir adelante" dijo Naruto y se detuvo, dejando que Hinata procesara sus palabras. "Cuando el día llegara en que muriéramos, simplemente escogeríamos reencarnar. Como Indra y Ashura lo hicieron" explicó.

"Pero" comenzó a decir Hinata y se detuvo por un instante. "Pero no recordaríamos nada. Todos nuestros recuerdos y experiencias, las que nos hacen quienes somos, se perderían".

"Supongo que eso _podría_ ser cierto" concedió Naruto antes de tomar la mano de ella con ternura. "Pero no importa. Te encontraría, donde fuera que estuvieras".

 **## Veinte años después (Naruto tiene cuarenta y cinco años de edad) ##**

Naruto estaba caminando por el parque de la ciudad, disfrutando el aire fresco y el pequeño contacto con la naturaleza. Asentía a quienes lo saludaban mientras caminaba por el camino de baldosas y alcanzaba el centro del parque.

En el centro del parque se encontraba un único monumento. La roca era de mármol blanco y parecía una especie de ataúd. Cerca del monumento había dos shinobis, uno a cada lado, ambos en perfecta postura. Naruto caminó hacia el monumento, deteniéndose detrás del cable que lo rodeaba.

 **Tumba del Guerrero Desconocido**

IN MEMORIAM

AL GUERRERO DESCONOCIDO DEL MUNDO

MUERTO EN

LA CUARTA GRAN GUERRA SHINOBI

¡Todos los honores a él, amigo o enemigo

A quien combatió por su nación!

Que la tragedia de su supremo

Sacrificio nos traiga a nosotros, los vivos

Iluminación e inspiración.

Que nos llene con un siempre creciente celo

En la cautivadora búsqueda de la paz

La Tumba del Guerrero Desconocido era un monumento dedicado a los shinobis que murieron en la guerra y cuyos restos seguían sin ser identificados. Era un monumento dedicado a los servicios de los desconocidos y a los recuerdos de todos los shinobis muertos en cualquier guerra.

Sin embargo, para Naruto, el monumento contenía la los restos de Namikaze Hanako. Y descansando sobre su ataúd, se encontraba un Hitaiate con el símbolo de la Hoja. El protector de frente de Madara de los días que había pertenecido a Konoha.

"Sensei" Naruto escuchó una voz familiar. "Me imaginé que te encontraría aquí". Naruto se giró para ver a uno de los tres estudiantes que pertenecían a su viejo equipo Gennin, conformado por Sasuke, junto con su hijo Madara y una kunoichi nacida de una familia de civiles.

"Sasuke-kun" dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Sasuke caminó hasta colocarse a su lado. Hizo una pequeña reverencia ante el monumento y se giró hacia Naruto. "Te están buscando. Los otros Kages ya están aquí" dijo Sasuke y Naruto asintió.

"Gracias por decirme. Estaré ahí en un momento" contestó Naruto y Sasuke asintió, alejándose.

Uchiha Sasuke. El único hijo de Itachi y Nao.

Sasuke tenía ojos negros y cabello del mismo color con un tinte de azul en él. Su cabello era puntiagudo en la parte trasera y tenía patillas que le llegaban al mentón y encuadraban su rostro. Era casi una copa al carbón del difunto hermano menor de Itachi, con la excepción de que poseía los pómulos pronunciados de su padre.

Naruto dejó escapar un bostezo e hizo una reverencia ante el monumento antes de desaparecer en un destello.

 **## Torre del Kage ##**

Naruto apareció en el centro de su oficina, la cual lucía exactamente como la había dejado en la mañana. Sus ojos vieron por el cuarto que era muy parecido a la oficina del Hokage en Konoha.

Una simple mesa de madera en el centro del cuarto, la cual no tenía ni una sola hoja de papeleo. Naruto podía terminar todo su trabajo diario en un par de horas con unos cuantos clones y pasaba el resto de su tiempo haciendo otras cosas.

Detrás de la silla había cuatro grandes ventanas que le permitían ver a la ciudad entera. Ya que era el edificio más alto de todos, Naruto podía ver hasta las puertas de la ciudad desde su oficina. Se sentó en una silla y tuvo un sentimiento casi nostálgico cuando rechinó bajo su peso.

En el escritorio había un par de fotografías. La primera era de su día de boda con Hinata. Él había llevado un kimono negro sencillo, mientras que Hinata estaba ataviada con un kimono blanco elegante con diseños morados. Ella estaba agarrada del brazo de Naruto amorosamente, y llevaba una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Naruto sonreía igualmente.

La otra fotografía en el escritorio era parecida, pero con sus dos hijos. Era del día en que finalmente se graduaron de la academia y entraron a las filas de los shinobis como Gennin. Madara y Ryuu estaban chocando los puños mientras que tenían enormes sonrisas en el rostro. Naruto y Hinata sonreían igualmente y estaban parados detrás de ellos; sus manos en los hombros de sus hijos.

"Creo que voy a extrañar esto" murmuró Naruto y se puso de pie, la silla volviendo a rechinar. "¿Vienes, Kurama?" le preguntó Naruto al zorro en el suelo, el cual estaba acurrucado en un sillón.

" **Luego"** murmuró mientras rodaba a un lado y retomaba su siesta.

"Todo lo que haces es dormir" murmuró Naruto y se dispuso a salir de la oficina. Abrió la puerta y con una última mirada, la cerró detrás de él.

 **## Cumbre de los Kages ##**

"¿Cómo es que el chico que vive aquí llega tarde?" preguntó Ren una vez que viera al rubio entrar por la puerta.

"Soy un viejo, Ren-chan. Ten algo de misericordia" dijo Naruto riendo, hasta que vio los ojos de Ren temblar.

"Somos de la misma edad. ¿Me estás llamando vieja?" preguntó Ren con una voz demasiado dulce.

"Claro que no" palideció Naruto. "Tú eres una joven en la flor de la vida" contestó y suspiró de alivio cuando vio que Ren asentía en señal de aprobación.

Y aunque Naruto fuera inmortal, el mundo alrededor de él no podía saberlo. Por esa razón, tanto Hinata como él y un par de individuos más comenzaron a usar una pequeña transformación que los hacía parecer mayores. La cara de Naruto ya mostraba algunas arrugas e incluso su cabello tenía algunos mechones blancos.

Naruto se sentó en su silla y vio al cuarto. Se veía bastante diferente de la primera cumbre a la que había asistido hacía tantos años.

Gushiki Ren, Yondaime Tsuchikage.

Darui. Godaime Raikage.

Chojuro, Rokudaime Mizukage.

Baki, Godaime Kazekage.

Sarutobi Konohamaru, Nanadaime Hokage.

Waraji, hijo de Mifune y comandante de los samurái.

Shibuki, Kage de Takigakure.

Kusagakure, Yugakure, Hoshigakure, Yumegakure, Ishigakure entre otras más. Con el nuevo sistema todas las aldeas, sin importar qué tan grandes o pequeñas fueran, tenían un representante, ya fuera su líder o alguien designado solo para esa tarea. Alrededor de veinte personas estaban en la cumbre, una que sucedía dos veces al año a menos de que alguien llamara a una extraordinaria.

"¿Entonces vas a decirnos la razón por la cual esta junta no podía esperar un mes más para la ordinaria?" preguntó Darui mientras se reclinaba en su silla.

"Esto puede ser repentino, pero he llamado a esta junta para decir que voy a renunciar a mi puesto" dijo Naruto y el silencio inundó el cuarto. Unos momentos después el cuarto estalló en una multitud de preguntas. Naruto levantó una mano y el cuarto volvió a callarse, esperando su respuesta.

"He mantenido este asiento por veintiocho años. Creo que es tiempo de tener un liderazgo más fresco. Como tal, he escogido a Uchiha Sasuke, mi antiguo estudiante, para tomar mi sitio. Le enseñaré a Sasuke a manejar la ciudad por los siguientes años hasta que esté preparado" explicó Naruto y todos siguieron en silencio.

"¿Pero por qué?" susurró Ren, pero fue lo bastante fuerte para que todos la escucharan.

"Tengo cosas que necesito hacer antes de mi muerte. La ciudad estará en manos capaces" contestó Naruto, asegurando a los líderes en la mesa. "Espero que Sasuke tome mi lugar en la siguiente junta" dijo y salió del cuarto, dejando a todos confundidos.

Unas semanas después, Orochimaru fue encontrado muerto por los espías de Jiraiya. La causa de muerte fue declarada como un jutsu accidental.

 **## Alrededor de cuarenta años después ##**

"Fue llamado con muchos nombres. Demonio, Monstruo, Zorro, Dios del Rayo, Héroe, Dios de los Shinobi, El que se Alza Sobre Todos, Salvador del Mundo. Pero creo que los nombres de los que estaba más orgullos serían líder, maestro, esposo, padre... amigo".

"Este es el funeral de Ootsutsuki Naruto, Shodaime Kage" dijo Sasuke mientras veía al océano de gente que estaba enfrente de él. Miles de personas habían venido al entierro de Naruto, con el propósito de agradecer al hombre que había cambiado al mundo.

Viendo el funeral desde lo alto, parado encima de la Torre del Kage, estaba Naruto, vivo y con Hinata a su lado. Todos los signos de edad que los dos llevaban, habían desaparecido y eran reemplazados por un par de caras jóvenes. Naruto se giró hacia su esposa y la vio llorando.

"¿Por qué tantas lágrimas?" preguntó Naruto suavemente, envolviendo a Hinata entre sus brazos y ella enterró su cabeza en el pecho de él.

"E-Es s-solo..." Hinata sollozó. "Que siento que los estamos abandonando".

"Lo sé" susurró Naruto, apretando suavemente su abrazo. "Pero ellos hicieron su decisión. Además tienen familias propias ahora. Sabías que esto iba a pasar" dijo Naruto, limpiándole las lágrimas.

"Lo sé" dijo ella con suavidad.

"¿Estás lista?" preguntó Naruto y ella asintió. Los dos saltaron al lomo de Plateado. "Vamos".

Plateado extendió sus enormes alas y lanzó un fuerte rugido antes de alzarse por los cielos. La historia de Ootsutsuki Naruto podría haber terminado... pero la de los Guardianes Eternos apenas acababa de comenzar.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿O no?**

 **Nota del autor:** No sé por dónde empezar. Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia no tenía nada planeado con la excepción de que quería una batalla final entre Naruto y Madara.

Aun no puedo creerlo. Se terminó. Tres años y 500,000 palabras después nos encontramos aquí. Olvidando los primeros capítulos, huecos en la trama y errores de escritura, me siento muy orgulloso de mi primer fic.

Sobre la secuela. Si el capítulo no fue lo bastante obvio, retomaré los Guardianes Eternos. Estoy bastante seguro de que reescribiré el prologo para coincidir con algunos cambios que hice a la historia.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron y apoyaron este fic.

cr4zypt.

 **Nota del traductor:** Primero quiero dar las gracias al autor de la historia, por escribirla y por haber permitido que hiciera esta traducción.

Nuevamente quiero agradecer a hina230, no son suficientes las palabras para agradecer a alguien que ha dedicado tanto tiempo en corregir los varios errores que cometí a lo largo de la traducción.

Y a quienes reseñaron mis más grandes agradecimientos. Por ser esta una historia de un autor nuevo y en español solo alcanzó a acumular poco más de 239 reseñas al momento de escribir esta nota, algo que los fics de los autores en inglés más populares alcanzan en solo los primeros capítulos.

No importa, de hecho, creo que eso hace más gratificante cada una de las (relativamente) pocas reseñas. Son mucho de lo que me mantuvieron adelante en este proyecto. No saben cuanto aprecio le tengo a cada palabra de apoyo (sorprendentemente no hubo flames ;)). Aunque casi no respondí reseñas, créanme que leí todas y cada una de ellas.

Así que repito: a cr4zypt, a hina230, a CCSakuraforever, a wolf1990, a Son Of Time, a alexzero, a Carolina15234, a todos los anónimos y a quienes no nombré en este breve agradecimiento, pero que reseñaron, a quienes agregaron la historia a favoritos o alertas, a quienes leyeron, pero no reseñaron.

¡Absolutamente a todos ustedes! ¡Muchas gracias!

Zenko.


End file.
